Você é meu Destino !
by Mary Blo
Summary: Bella sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Ela se muda para cuidar de sua gravidez de risco, e nem imagina o que vai acontecer; quando ela conhece Edward num berçário e se torna ama de leite de sua filha.
1. Chapter 1

_**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer. **_

_**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes pertencem a Mim ! **_

_**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**_

_**Muito obrigada !**_

_**Agosto de 2010.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente. Rated M, pela linguagem e lemons. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !

Capítulo 1

Bella

Aqui estou eu sentada na pequena mesa da cozinha, olhando fixamente para o álbum de fotos, enquanto meus pensamentos corriam sobre todos os acontecimentos dos últimos meses.

Depois de estudar incansavelmente dos 18 aos 25, me pego pensando porque ainda não consegui alcançar o sucesso em minha carreira.

Estudei Pedagogia na USP e fiz pós-graduação em Supervisão Escolar e Orientação Educacional e depois me tornei especialista em educação infantil e alfabetização – traduzindo sou uma Orientadora Pedagógica, mas meu objetivo é ter minha própria Escola Infantil.

Depois que entrei na Faculdade, eu me estabeleci na cidade e tive o meu primeiro e único emprego de ensino numa escola particular de educação infantil, como professora, e fiquei morando na cidade por quase oito anos.

São Paulo é uma das cidades que nunca dorme, é adrenalina o tempo todo. Eu vivia cercada de crianças durante todo o dia, sua pureza e seu amor verdadeiro me dava força para continuar a viver com alegria. Era tudo lindo, e quase perfeito.

Em São Paulo eu só tinha minhas amigas da Faculdade e do trabalho, mas a maioria já estava casada ou noiva, então raramente meus finais de semana eram preenchidos por um barzinho ou balada. Meu foco direto sempre foi a minha carreira. Minha escola.

Comecei meus exames periódicos para começar o ano como sempre, mas tive uma surpresa terrível, eu estava com meu útero comprometido, eu tinha mioma uterino, e poderia perder meu útero.

Perder o útero. Sem filhos. Nunca ser mãe. Maldição!

Aos 28 anos, entrei numa corrida desesperada para reverter minha doença e realizar um dos meus sonhos. Ser mãe.

Em poucos meses, com a ajuda de ótimos médicos, medicação correta e uma grande dedicação, consegui estabilizar o quadro.

Numa festa de confraternização da escola, conheci um homem,seu nome era Mike, amigo de Kate, a diretora da escola.

Mike era loiro e bonito, elegante, bem sucedido, e muito charmoso. Toda mulher suspirava ao ouvi-lo falar, ele realmente sabia dialogar com as mulheres, e eu realmente gostei de vê-lo rastejar aos meus pés.

Após alguns flertes e telefonemas, decidi dar uma chance a ele e viver um pouco. Saímos pra jantar e depois de beber quase até perder a noção de tudo, passamos a noite juntos. Foi divertido, mas nada que mudasse minha vida.

Nosso relacionamento durou apenas quatro meses, Mike teve que se mudar para Portugal para assumir a empresa do pai, e apesar dele ter me convidado para ir junto com ele, eu sabia que eu não o amava, e não estava interessada mais, agradeci a Deus por sua situação,foi o melhor fim que podíamos ter.

Levei Mike no aeroporto para dizer adeus, numa segunda-feira do mês de Março, e nunca me esquecerei deste bendito dia.

Eu saí do aeroporto e fui direto para o hospital, para uma consulta de rotina. Foi quando recebi do meu medico a grande notícia, no exame estava escrito que eu estava grávida.

logo me alertou que eu precisava procurar um bom especialista, os Miomas ainda estavam lá, e sempre havia o risco de um aborto espontâneo,senti o chão faltar dos meus pés. Eu estava com medo, como passar por isso tudo sozinha?

Tentei colocar este pensamento de lado para que eu pudesse curtir este momento, eu tinha chances de segurar o bebê e ser mãe, e eu lutaria até o fim.

Eu. Ia. Ser. Mãe. Graças a Deus !

Eu visitava Iguape, minha cidade Natal, de tempos em tempos,feriados como Dia dos Pais, Natal e Ano Novo, e as vezes ia as festas em La Push, nome que os meninos deram à conhecida Praia de Ilha Comprida, era tão divertido! Tudo para ficar mais perto de Charlie, meu amado pai. Mas depois que ele morreu, senti que Iguape não era mais meu lar, e preferia que Jake viesse me visitar onde eu estava morando. Jacob e eu somos muito amigos, e quando fecho os olhos lembro de todos os amigos que deixei pra trás, Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam e Jared ...Emily ...ah ! Que saudades !

Cheguei em casa naquela noite com um pensamento, eu ia salvar meu bebê! Eu tentaria até o fim!

Dr. Garret fez meu tratamento, me deu o nome de um Obstetra, Especialista em lidar com miomas, que trabalha num hospital em Santos, cidade que fica no litoral de São Paulo, Dr. Jasper Withlock. Este seria o nome de meu novo médico.

No dia seguinte fui até o banco e verifiquei minha situação financeira, pela primeira vez agradeci a Deus o fato de Jake ter vendido minha casa em Iguape, além de, eu nunca sair de casa e por odiar shopping.

Fui a Escola, expliquei minha situação e meu dilema, ao invés de pedir demissão, eu fiz um acordo com eles. Eu sentiria falta deles, com certeza, minhas crianças...mas eu precisava salvar meu próprio bebê!

No momento faz exatamente 5 meses que cheguei a Santos, uma cidade estranha, buscando um tratamento melhor, zelando pela minha saúde e a de meu filho. Uma nova vida. Nunca contei a Mike sobre nosso filho, seria um problema para resolver mais tarde. Eu vendi a casa de Charlie e meu caminhão velho, eu tinha uma quantidade boa de dinheiro guardado, que dava para nos sustentar até arrumar um bom emprego depois que ele gostava da cidade, era calma e as praias eram tudo o que eu queria, eu já estava me acostumando a nova rotina.

Aluguei um pequeno apartamento próximo ao centro comercial da cidade, um bairro tranqüilo, perfeito para criar a minha própria família, sozinha.

Isto mesmo! Eu estou grávida de 5 meses agora, serei uma mãe solteira, e nunca estive tão feliz em minha vida. Ser mãe sempre foi meu maior sonho, já que eu nunca tive mãe, infelizmente Renee faleceu no meu parto, fui criada com muito amor por Charlie, meu amado pai, que tentou seu melhor para me completar totalmente.

Era tarde da noite quando eu estava em casa, sentada no meu sofá assistindo TV, quando senti uma forte dor abdominal.

Corri imediatamente para o banheiro para tomar um banho e correr ao hospital, e ao olhar para baixo vi uma corrente de sangue escorrendo por minhas uma respiração entrecortada e corri na sala afim de pegar meu celular, disquei o numero de emergência da ambulância e com lagrimas nos olhos consegui falar ao policial meu próprio endereço.

Senti-me afundar na dor, quando tomei minhas ultimas forças para ligar para a única pessoa que eu conhecia nessa estranha cidade.

"Alô?"

"Dr. Withlock ?" Eu perguntei, desesperada, tentando o meu máximo obter um controle emocional.

"Sim. Quem fala ?"

"É Isabella Swan...er...Bella. Dr. Withlock estou a caminho do hospital, estou sangrando muito, chamei a ambulância para me levar."

"Bella ! Calma, eu já estou no hospital, venha para cá e veremos como está o seu bebê, ok! Fique calma, tudo vai dar certo."

"Ok...vou tentar me acalmar. Nos vemos em breve, até mais."

"Vejo você em minutos Bella." - Com esta, ele desligou e em poucos minutos ouvi uma batida na porta.

Com lágrimas nos olhos e uma dor imensa em todo meu corpo, consegui abrir a porta e vi dois enfermeiros chegarem até mim, e me carregarem até uma maca. A última coisa que me lembro, foi meu grito horripilante de dor e luzes coloridas ao meu redor.

* * *

Hey lindas ! O que acharam ?

Por favor, mandem respostas !

Devo continuar ? Edward está no próximo capítulo, hein !

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary


	2. Chapter 2

_**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer. **_

_**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes pertencem a Mim ! **_

_**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**_

_**Muito obrigada !**_

_**Agosto de 2010.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente. Rated M, pela linguagem e lemons. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !

Capítulo 2

Edward

Era um dia típicamente normal, eu estava em meu escritório totalmente ocupado quando o telefone tocou. Olhei pra ele furioso, eu havia recomendado a minha secretaria para não me interromper a não ser por alguma emergência.

Eu apertei o botão de voz: "Sim, Jéssica?"

"Sra. Esme Cullen na linha um, senhor, ela diz que é urgente."

Urgente ? Apertei o botão imediatamente.

"Mãe? O que aconteceu?"

"Edward, filho, fique calmo, ok. Er...Tanya está aqui no hospital, Jasper está com ela, seu filho está nascendo, querido."

Senti meu coração saindo pela minha boca.

Filho. Nascendo. Agora. Merda !

"Edward ? Filho, você ainda está aí ?"

"Sim, mãe." – Eu disse sem energia."Em breve estarei aí, ok !

"Tudo bem, filho. Fique calmo, ok...tudo vai ficar bem, lembre-se...a gente nunca sabe o que o destino nos reserva. Até daqui a pouco." – Com essas lindas palavras, minha mãe desligou o telefone, e eu fui inundado por lembranças.

Eu sabia que levava uma vida sou um empresário bem sucedido e confiante , passo muitos dias trabalhando e viajando a negócios.

Eu basicamente vivo por duas coisas, o meu trabalho e a minha família. Eu amo minha família ! Eles são tudo o que eu espero e muito mais, e o fato de trabalhar muito, me proporciona conforto e oportunidade de dar a minha família, o melhor que o dinheiro pode comprar.

Eu vivo cercado por três casais, meus pais, Carlisle e Esme; Emmet e Rose e Jasper e Alice. Isso às vezes é complicado, em certos momentos me sinto só. Mas, eles me compreendem, exceto minha mãe, ela ainda me pergunta o por que de ser sozinho.

Apesar do que muitos acham, eu não sou celibatário, nem gay, eu aprecio muito a companhia de mulheres interessantes, dentro e fora da minha cama, mas sempre pra satisfazer meu lado selvagem, a parte sexual, nunca um não tenho tempo, nem paciência pra isso !

Eu tenho 29 anos e fiz meu primeiro milhão aos 25, o valor líquido da minha empresa é impressionante, causa espanto e respeito dentro do mundo dos negócios. E eu gosto disso!

Minha vida estava completa e perfeita, até à noite que eu conheci Tanya.

Eu estava sentado em um piano bar, sozinho, tomando um drink e tentando me aliviar do stress daquele dia, quando ela entrou.

Ela era alta e magra, com cabelos loiros brilhantes, a própria Barbie em tinha um aspecto elegante, um vestido vermelho, salto alto negro...sexy! Logo que ela entrou no bar, ela capturou minha atenção e de todos os homens que estavam lá. Ela andava como se estivesse desfilando numa passarela em Paris, com uma confiança perturbadora.

Ela era um troféu. Meu troféu.

Minha determinação e meu senso de macho predador falou mais alto.

Eu queria ela. Eu vou tê-la. Agora.

Não houve hesitação ou razão para eu não persegui-la. Eu me levantei e caminhei até a mesa, onde ela estava com uma amiga, e me apresentei. Ela não parecia nem um pouco interessada até o momento em que eu disse meu nome, e quase que instantaneamente seu olhar mudou, tornou-se voraz e sedutor.

Meu pensamento voou.

Huummmm...ela era uma interesseira, ela sabia o que era bom e gostava disso.

Se ela queria, porque não aproveitar? Afinal de contas, eu não queria uma noiva, eu queria uma foda !

Eu a convidei para minha mesa, então conversamos um pouco e flertamos a noite toda, sua inteligência era limitada, como eu previa, mas ela era inacreditavelmente sexy, e eu realmente queria saber como ela seria sem aquelas roupas, e se ia me satisfazer.

Ela veio comigo para casa naquela noite e o que começou como "uma noite e nada mais" se transformou em algo mais.

Começamos a nos ver casualmente,Tanya era uma boa foda!

A mulher realmente sabia como me agradar sexualmente, e em troca recebia todas as mordomias de estar saindo comigo, é claro !

Eu sabia exatamente como tratar esse tipo de mulher, ela não era a primeira caça dotes que eu conhecia, e com certeza não ia ser a ultima !

Eu fazia minha parte, fazendo-a feliz dando presentes caros, como um carro importado, um apartamento em seu nome e um cartão de crédito sem limite...é claro !

Desse jeito, sem cobranças ou contratos, nos víamos e passávamos momentos agradáveis juntos.

Após alguns meses, nosso relacionamento não mudou em nada, mas o que era novidade antes, agora não era mais pra mim, eu nunca tinha me apaixonado, e não esperava cair no amor por mulher nenhuma, muito menos por Tanya.

Eu não tinha mais interesse nela, e já que eu a dispensaria, era justo pra ela não sair com a mão abanando, sempre fui assim com minhas "amigas".

Chamei-a para jantar no melhor restaurante, o mais caro, eu sabia que era importante pra ela; comprei um colar de ouro branco com pequenas pedras de diamantes, com um pingente que era uma cobra enrolada, bem a cara dela.

Quando me preparei para dizer adeus, no final do jantar,antes de levantarmos da mesa, exatamente como uma naja perigosa e cruel, ela me deu um pedaço de papel, que eu tenho até hoje, para que eu me lembre pra sempre do maior golpe que eu recebi na minha vida.

Esse foi o bote mortal de Tanya, o tal que mudou tudo drasticamente.

* * *

Hey lindas ! O que acharam ?

A vida de Edward vai ficar um pouco mais complicada, né?

Por favor, mandem respostas !

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary


	3. Chapter 3

_**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer. **_

_**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes pertencem a Mim ! **_

_**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**_

_**Muito obrigada !**_

_**Agosto de 2010.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente. Rated M, pela linguagem e lemons. **_

_**

* * *

**_

__

Dedico este capítulo a Gby00, obrigada pelos comentários linda !

É muito bom saber que alguém lê o que eu postei.

Preste atenção, pois agora que a estória começa a esquentar !

Então...vamos lá ! Espero que goste !

Beijos pra você !

Mary

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Bella_**

Abri meus olhos, tentando me concentrar em algum ponto, enquanto minha cabeça girava, aos poucos fui tomando consciência de onde estava e de tudo que tinha ocorrido. Eu me sentia tão desorientada que demorou pra eu perceber que não tinha sido um pesadelo, era real, todas as imagens horríveis e a dor, era tudo real. Pisquei várias vezes, tentando desesperadamente por em ordem as imagens sem foco que surgiam em meu cérebro. Só então percebi que eu estava em um hospital. Olhei ao meu redor, e vi que eu estava sozinha no quarto, automaticamente passei a mão em minha barriga, uma forte dor ultrapassou minha alma e coração. O que tinha acontecido ? E meu bebê ?

Desesperadamente apertei o botão de emergência acima da cama para chamar a enfermeira. Dr. Withlock tinha de me contar o que estava acontecendo com meu bebê.

Dong

Dong

Dong

Com rapidez a porta se abriu e duas enfermeiras entraram correndo no quarto.

"Ms. Swan ! Em que podemos ajudar?"

"Oi...E..eu..eu...preciso ver o Dr. Withlock é urgente." Fui gaguejando até completar a frase toda.

"Sim...claro. Vamos chama-lo, já voltamos." Elas saíram pela porta e antes de deixar o quarto se entreolharam com um olhar de pena que me arrepiou inteira.

Os minutos pareciam horas, e quando finalmente meu médico chegou no quarto, eu já estava com lágrimas nos olhos e trêmula.

"Hey, Swan!" Dr. Hale me olhou com pena nos olhos e um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

"Bella...me chame de Bella, por favor" Foi tudo o que eu poderia dizer.

"Ok..Bella..." Ele começou, me olhou nos olhos e parou.

"Dr. ...por favor... só me diga se vou conseguir levar a gravidez até o sétimo mês, só faltam dois meses, passa tão rápido, né? Eu só quero saber se preciso ficar aqui, eu ficarei se for necessário, pode me dizer, eu vou fazer o que for preciso por meu bebê." Eu o interrompi e comecei a falar rapidamente.

"Bella...Eu sinto muito…"- Foi tudo o que ele disse...e assim nessa simples frase meu mundo caiu.

"O que ? Não...não…não..não" Eu gritei, balançando minha cabeça.

"Bella...seu útero está perfeito, você é jovem poderá tentar de novo em breve, basta tomar todos os medicamentos, continuar o tratamento e você poderá ter quantos filhos quiser, o que aconteceu com você poderia ter acontecido com qualquer mulher, foi um aborto espontâneo." Ele parou e se aproximou de mim pegando minha mão trêmula. Eu não conseguia respirar e nem pensar direito, eu estava tão triste.

"Bella...você não está sozinha! - Ele falou baixinho me abraçando gentilmente enquanto minhas lágrimas caiam de meus olhos.

Lembro de chorar até dormir, não sei dizer se Dr. Withlock ficou ali comigo até isso acontecer, mas também isso não importava, eu teria de passar pelo pior, voltar pra casa e ver toda uma vida planejada correr por entre meus dedos como um punhado de areia.

Fiquei parada olhando para o teto na cama, pensando, tentando retomar minha vida, pedindo por algum tipo de milagre. Não sei dizer se passaram dias,horas ou meses, eu fiquei ali naquela cama, mergulhando na tristeza, sofrendo a dor da morte de meu filho, eu sabia que eu precisava disso, tinha acontecido antes, na morte de Charlie. Mas eu também sabia que quando eu me levantasse, eu estava pronta para recomeçar a viver.

Numa manhã, acordei mais conformada e forte, tomei minhas últimas forças, vesti um roupão do hospital e sai pelo corredor, eu precisava visitar uma ala.

Eu tinha que passar pelo berçário, meu lado masoquista gritava pra mim, e meu peito doía na esperança de que tudo não passava de um terrível pesadelo.

Cinco meses. Meu bebê. Morto. Merda de vida !

Parei no vidro, onde pais, avós, tios, olhavam para seus bebês e se alegravam, e eu fiquei ali olhando para os anjinhos que estavam ali, tão pequenos e indefesos.

De repente encostei a testa no vidro e comecei a chorar, chorar copiosamente, desesperadamente. Coloquei as mãos nos vidros, e meu peito doía, eu me sentia tão sozinha, vazia, eu queria alguém pra me abraçar apertado e me dizer que estava tudo bem,eu pedia a Deus um anjo que me ajudasse a sair dessa tristeza. Parecia que uma adaga estava encravada bem no meu coração e minha mente não conseguia processar nada, só a dor.

Com um turbilhão de emoções passando por mim, senti quando um par de braços me segurou firme, e me deixei levar pela dor, eu chorei, lamentei e me desesperei, eu não conseguia ouvir nada, ver nada, mas estranhamente me senti segura. Fiquei ali, naqueles braços, com os olhos fechados, soluçando e exorcizando meus fantasmas.

Após meu choque, meus sentidos foram voltando pra mim, e percebi que eu ainda estava em frente ao berçário, abraçada com alguém, que ainda me segurava firme.

Abri meus olhos, e aspirei, respirei fundo e senti um perfume mais terno e delicioso que já havia sentido em toda minha vida, cheirava a lar, isso mesmo, eu estava segura, assim como só me sentia com Charlie.

Afastei-me da pessoa e me virei, eu queria olhar no rosto do anjo que me aparou quando eu estava mais fraca e vulnerável em toda a minha vida. Meu anjo.

Diante de mim era a pessoa mais bonita que eu já tinha visto, pele pálida, mandíbula perfeita, olhos verdes profundos, hipnotizantes e muito reconfortante, sem contar o cabelo bagunçado glorioso. Ele sorria pra mim, era o sorriso mais lindo e terno que eu já tinha recebido de um adulto e não pude deixar de retribuir o sorriso. Um anjo...

"O que?" - Ele perguntou sorrindo.

Demorei pra perceber que havia dito isso em voz alta.

Então corei ."Oh...sinto muito...por tudo...você deve pensar que eu sou louca, né ?" - Eu disse tentando consertar meu erro estúpido.

"Oh...não... tudo bem." Ele sorriu.

De repente o silêncio era desconfortável. Eu olhava para minhas mãos sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

"Você está bem ? Você parece um pouco fraca!"- Ele perguntou parecendo preocupado.

"Oh...está tudo bem..er...dentro do possível, é claro!" - Sorri sem humor pra ele.

"Você parece muito pálida, acho que devemos chamar um médico."- Ele disse agora muito preocupado, me olhando com expectativa.

"Olha..er..."- Eu queria saber seu nome pelo menos.

"Edward Cullen" - Ele respondeu e esticou sua mão.

"Isabella Swan" - Peguei a mão dele e sorri.

"Sr. Cullen...eu sinto muito se atrapalhei sua vida, ok...eu não sei ..me sinto tão em órbita...me desculpe ...eu nem sei o que dizer." Eu olhava para minhas mãos enquanto falava com ele.

"Edward, me chame pelo meu nome. Não se desculpe Sra. Swan...por favor...não há motivo pra isso." - Sua voz era calorosa e me fazia sentir tão seguro, não pude deixar de olhar em seus olhos novamente.

Estendi a mão pra ele e disse..."Me chame de Isabella." - Isabella ? Sério, Bella ? Só Charlie me chamava assim, o que deu em mim ? "...e...Obrigada...Edward" - Eu disse com todo meu coração e esperava que ele pudesse sentir.

Me virei e voltei ao vidro do berçário, coloquei minhas mãos no vidro como se pudesse senti-los em meus braços.

Senti um corpo bem ao meu lado e olhei para ver Edward olhando para o bebê que estava bem em nossa frente.

"Ela é tão linda !" - Suspirei ao dizer isso.

"Sim, ela é. É tão pequena e indefesa, e já terá que lidar com as dificuldades da vida." Ele disse com dor nas palavras.

"O que ela tem ?" - Não consegui conter minha curiosidade.

"Ela perdeu a mãe no parto, ainda está em recuperação, e agora precisa de uma ama de leite, pra ficar bastante forte pra sair daqui e enfrentar o mundo aí fora." - Ele suspirou alto e pude sentir a angustia em sua voz.

"Pobre Anjo." - Eu disse ainda olhando a lindo bebê no vidro.

"Eu tenho leite em meus seios desde os três meses de gestação, vou me voluntariar pra ser ama de leite dela, vou dar a ela o que não pude dar ao meu filho falecido." - Eu disse sentindo a dor no meu peito me consumir de novo.

"Isabella..você não precisa fazer isso, é... muita coisa passando em sua cabeça.." - Ele estava realmente preocupado comigo.

"Edward...nem sei quanto tempo estou neste hospital, desde o aborto, você é a primeira pessoa com quem eu falo, estou apenas tentando juntar os cacos que restou de mim, eu vou ficar bem sabendo que posso ajudar uma família."

"Vou pedir ao Dr. Withlock ...ele vai me ajudar..vou pedir autorização da família, do hospital e ser ama de leite dela, se meu leite for aceito pelo bebê, ela poderá sair daqui o mais rápido possível, e terá uma vida feliz e completa com sua família." - Eu estava ofegante...eu realmente queria ajudar aquele bebê.

"Er...eu..." - Vi Edward lutar com as palavras e seu rosto estava confuso eu não conseguia entender.

"Edward...o que foi ? Me diga!" - eu pedi baixinho.

"Er...Isabella...este bebê, ela é minha filha". - ele disse olhando para o chão e coçando a nuca.

De repente me senti uma idiota, senti meu rosto esquentar de vergonha, o homem tinha perdido sua esposa e sua filha acabara de nascer, tudo ao mesmo tempo, ele devia estar com tanta coisa em sua mente, e eu estava aqui divagando..."Oh... Meu Deus...me desculpe...eu sinto muito, sinto muito mesmo por sua perda !" - Foi frustante ver seu olhar confuso.

"O que ? Não entendi !" – ele falava sério.

Agora eu estava confusa, o que ele quer dizer com isso?

" Eu sinto muito pela perda de sua esposa." – eu disse baixinho, esperando que ele não surte ou algo assim.

"Minha esposa ?" - Ele disse parecendo mais confuso que antes, de repente como um click, ele continuou...

"Oh, não ! Eu e Tanya, a mãe de Marie, nós tivemos um caso rápido e...aconteceu." – falou tranqüilamente.

"Marie ?"– Eu disse sorrindo, ele disse isso mesmo ?

"Sim, eu sempre gostei desse nome, é delicado, combina com ela." – ele disse simplesmente.

Deus ! Ele disse que gosta do meu nome ! Que é delicado. Minha Nossa, senti meu rosto queimar na hora, ele sorria pra mim, que sorriso...ele é lindo! Cale seus pensamentos, Bella !

"Engraçado isso, Marie é o meu nome do meio." – eu disse orgulha.

"Oh !" – foi tudo o que ele disse sorrindo pra mim e me fazendo sentir estranha. Que diacho é isso ?

Tentando me livrar desse sentimento, voltei minha cabeça ao vidro, e olhei para Marie, o lindo bebê, que de repente começou a chorar no quarto.

Edward imediatamente se pôs ao meu lado olhando pra dentro da sala, quando as enfermeiras começaram a correr em direção ao seu bercinho, haviam umas três mulheres em cima da criança, um médico entrou e logo um pequeno aparelho, uma das enfermeiras fechou a cortina na nossa frente. Escuridão.

"O que está acontecendo? - Edward gritou e bateu no vidro a nossa frente, desespero em seu rosto.

Corremos em direção a porta da frente e vimos o bebê sendo carregado em um pequeno aparelho em direção ao corredor. Corremos atrás, e chegamos a tempo de vê-los chegando na ala da UTI, onde é proibida entrada de visitas. Uma das enfermeira nos parou.

"Senhores...vocês não podem entrar aqui, por favor". - Ela disse calmamente.

"O que esta acontecendo com minha filha ? Eu quero saber agora !" - Edward gritou para a mulher.

"Ela estava tendo uma convulsão, e eles a levaram para a UTI Neo-Natal. Tenho certeza de que o médico logo estará aqui para lhe falar com mais detalhes, fiquem calmos, e a Sra. não deveria estar de pé. Após um parto, não é aconselhável ficar andando por aí, sua pressão ainda está instável e o repouso é fundamental para o equilíbrio do ao quarto e descanse, traremos notícias de seu bebê em breve." - Ela disse olhando bem em meus olhos no final, e eu tremi da dor emocional.

"Senhor ? Leve sua esposa para o quarto, ela precisa descansar, olhe para ela, seus olhos estão fundos, e ela está realmente muito pálida."- Ela disse franzindo a testa dando-lhe um olhar acusador. Edward olhou em confusão e antes que ele pudesse falar algo, eu comecei a falar.

"Só queremos saber do bebê, ela está bem ?" - Eu disse olhando bem nos olhos dela.

"Eu sei, volte pro quarto e em breve prometo que levaremos noticias." - Ela saiu pelo corredor e nos olhamos em confusão e impotência.

E então o celular de Edward tocou e ele se afastou de mim para atender. Fiquei ali olhando para o chão, e pedindo a Deus que tome conta da vida daquela pequena menininha.

Quando Edward voltou, ele parecia preocupado - "Isabella...é melhor voltar para o quarto...você realmente não parece bem."

"Er...realmente, eu não queria deixar você sozinho...mas...tudo bem, eu vou indo...eu preciso comer algo, e descansar...me sinto tão cansada...você me leva notícias do bebê depois? Estou no quarto 16 A, ficarei esperando."- Perguntei tentando não parecer muito ansiosa.

"Claro...Fique tranqüila..descanse...Isabella." - Ele disse ainda olhando pra mim e me hipnotizando com seus lindos olhos verdes preocupados.

Eu ainda olhava profundamente em seus olhos -"Edward... obrigada por estar comigo quando eu mais me senti sozinha, foi um dos piores momentos de minha vida... me senti perdida em minha própria dor... eu achei que ia quebrar...a dor era tão insuportável...eu...obrigada !"-suspirei antes de continuar...

"...eu...eu sei que ela vai ficar bem... Marie vai ficar bem e você também ! Eu vou aguardar notícias dela...seja forte, ok !"

Houve um momento de silêncio confortável entre nós, nossos olhos falaram tudo o que podia ser dito.

Eu rapidamente me virei, caminhando em direção a saída do berçário, para ir pro meu quarto, mas antes de virar o corredor bati de frente com o Dr. Withlock.

"Bella...por Cristo..achei que você tinha fugido...eu já estava me desesperando...o que você está fazendo aqui?" - Ele estava bravo eu podia ver em seus olhos.

"Dr. Withlock...eu sinto muito lhe preocupar." – eu tentei meu melhor não parecer tocada por sua gentileza e amizade.

"Bella, você deve me chamar de Jasper. Sei que você não conhece ninguém na cidade, eu quero ser seu amigo, vou te apresentar a minha família e sei que podemos ser grandes amigos, e amigos se chamam pelo primeiro nome, certo ?"- seu sorriso era amistoso e ele era tão paciente.

"Obrigada, Dr. Withlock!"

"Jasper !" – ele disse firmemente.

"Oh...é mesmo! Jasper." – eu sorri de volta e percebi uma mulher pequena olhando com expectativa pra mim.

"Bella, como seu amigo e seu médico, posso dizer que você ainda está fraca e sensível, tanto fisicamente, como psicologicamente, não devia ter vindo ao berçário, é muito cedo." – seus olhos estavam me fitando com solidariedade.

Dr. Withlock...Jasper…eu…er…" - Engasguei...o que dizer?

Ele suspirou alto, e apontou para uma pequena mulher que sorria e pulava em minha frente. - "Bella, esta é minha mulher, Alice."

"Olá Bella ! É um prazer conhece-la, vamos ser grandes amigas ! Você é muito bonita !" – ela me abraçou e eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer por alguns segundos, optando por abraça-la também. Ela parecia ser uma boa pessoa e seu jeito me fez sorrir pra ela imediatamente.

"Oh...obrigada Alice ! É um prazer conhecê-la também e acho que não preciso dizer o quão bela você é, seu espelho deve lhe dizer a toda hora." – Ela gargalhou e eu a acompanhei, era fácil ser assim com ela.

De repente, tudo aconteceu muito devagar, no final do corredor vi a enfermeira sair da sala, provavelmente com notícias da neném, algumas pessoas vieram pra conversar com Edward, eu olhei para Jasper e percebi que seu sorriso havia desaparecido e ele me olhava com expectativa, virei para Alice e sua boca se mexia, mas eu não conseguia ouvir nenhum som, eu estava sonhando? As imagens ficaram retorcidas, parecia que uma nuvem de fumaça tinha invadido o hospital, tudo parecia flashs de um sonho...eu me sentia fraca das pernas, sem reação.

"Bella...tá tudo bem !" – Alice ? Ela estava me chamando?

"Bella...Bella...vai ficar tudo bem !" Ouvi Dr. Withlock lá no fundo, enquanto fui perdendo a noção de tempo e espaço.

Escuridão. De novo.

* * *

Aaaawwwwww...eu amo o Edward !

Tadinha da Bella, mas acho que agora ela ganhou alguns amigos, e vocês o que acharam ?

Mandem os comentários, quero saber !

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary


	4. Chapter 4

_**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer. **_

_**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes pertencem a Mim ! **_

_**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**_

_**Muito obrigada !**_

_**Agosto de 2010.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente. **_

_**

* * *

**_

VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !

Capítulo 4

Edward

Eu estava dirigindo como um louco, lembrando de como Tanya olhava vitoriosa quando me entregou aquele exame de merda, que provava que ela estava grávida.

Eu não dava uma merda para estas coisas de casamento e filhos, eu nunca quis ter isso, eu não me apaixono, todos sabem disso!

Eu estava puto ! Como eu pude cair no golpe mais antigo do mundo, o golpe da gravidez, aquela vaca !

Eu me levantei para sair do restaurante, mas antes disso, segurei minha respiração e disse a Tanya, que ela receberia notícias minhas e de meus advogados, eu não daria a ela nem um centavo a mais do meu dinheiro.

Depois disso fui pra casa me sentindo uma merda, minha cabeça estava dando voltas e voltas.

As perguntas eram tantas ! Como isso pôde acontecer? Tanya e eu sempre usávamos preservativos ! Não pode ser ! Será que ela furava as camisinhas? Cristo ! Não pode ser !

Minha primeira reação foi ligar para meu melhor amigo e advogado da minha empresa, Ben Cheley; ele me aconselhou a me acalmar e pedir um exame de DNA, antes da criança nascer e tirar essa dúvida de uma vez por todas.

É claro que Tanya não queria fazer o bendito exame, mas depois de uma "ajuda financeira", isto é, depois de receber mais dinheiro, ela mudou de opinião. Piada !

Depois de alguns dias, Ben chegou com o exame de DNA, e minhas mãos tremiam para abrir o bendito envelope.

Eu fiquei umas duas horas lendo e relendo a droga do exame, eu ainda tinha esperanças de que a criança não era minha.

Mas ela provou que sabia dar um golpe de mestre, e o exame constatava que a criança era 99% minha.

Nesse dia, eu estava inconsolável, eu ainda não podia acreditar; essa situação parecia ser um daqueles pesadelos, que queremos acordar, mas não conseguimos.

Eu não podia lidar com isso ! Eu estava com tanto nojo e raiva de Tanya, que nem podia olhar pra cara de Barbie vitoriosa dela. Ben continuou sua missão de lidar com Tanya e nosso acordo.

Pela primeira vez, eu me sentia perdido !

Como vou contar isso pra minha família? Eu nunca levei uma garota pra casa de meus pais, talvez eles até pensam que eu sou um gay, pervertido ou alguma aberração !

Depois do que pareciam anos, eu fui pressionado a contar pra minha mãe, que me conhece como ninguém, afinal, ela queria saber o que diabos eu tinha de errado, eu estava irritado e nervoso quase o tempo todo.

Depois da revelação bombástica à toda família, eles perceberam que esse era um assunto delicado, e ninguém, exceto Emmet, se atrevia a falar algo relacionado à esta criança.

E minha vida iria mudar?

Claro, eu ia ser um pai ! Porra ! Maldição.

Edward Cullen, o solteiro mais cobiçado de Santos !

Eu não ia deixar esta criança e sua mãe Barbie vaca e louca, estragar a minha vida perfeita!

Parei no estacionamento do hospital, e minha respiração pegou antes de entrar pela porta e andar pelos corredores que é tão familiar pra mim.

Logo avistei minha família, estavam todos lá...olhei ao redor e fui em direção a minha mãe.

"Oi...mãe. Quais são as novidades?" Eu disse tentando parecer mais interessado do que eu era.

"Hey bro, você parece que está indo pra merda de uma forca! - Emmet riu antes de terminar a maldita frase.

"Oh...sério? ok."- Eu respondi sabendo que ele estava mais que certo.

"Onde está Tanya?" - Perguntei olhando pra minha mãe.

"Ela está na sala de parto, Carlisle e Jasper estão lá com ela." - ela falou parecendo preocupada.

"ok.."- respondi sem humor.

As horas pareciam não ter fim, ficamos sentados numa sala de espera, aguardando notícias novas, até que a porta se abriu com meu pai e Jasper. Seus rostos estavam pálidos e cautelosos.

"O que aconteceu Carlisle?" - Minha mãe foi logo perguntando.

"Edward...você terá que ser forte, filho." - Carlisle olhou pra mim com angustia nos olhos.

"Cospe logo, pai."- Eu disse nervoso.

"Tanya teve o bebê, que está bem, na UTI Neonatal, para um procedimento normal, tenho certeza que em breve ela estará no quarto, mas...Tanya..."- Ele estava cauteloso.

"Pai !"- Eu gritei.

"Ela morreu, filho ."- Meu pai me olhava com pesar.

Com essa eu fiquei paralisado no lugar, imóvel, sem vida. Após alguns minutos sem expressar absolutamente nada, perguntei.

"O que ? Como? Porque ?"- Eu não sabia o que dizer ou pensar, era uma montanha russa de emoções.

"Eu sinto muito ! Tentamos todos os procedimentos, foi pressão alta, filho. Você deve ligar pro seu irmão e avisá-lo."- Ele me aconselhou.

"Mãe, você pode fazer isso? Ligue pra Jéssica, que ela tem o número dele. Eu não o conheço e não acho que tenho condições para dar esta notícia a ele."- Eu fui prático.

"Claro, querido! Eu sinto muito."- Ela estava tentando me consolar, e eu nem me sentia triste, apenas surpreso, e agora ansioso, o que aconteceria com a criança? Fiquei me perguntando.

"Querido ? Você sabe que esta criança agora é sua total responsabilidade, certo? Você terá que criá-la e educá-la e ..."- Ela parecia nervosa ao dizer isso.

"Nem pense nisso, mãe!" - Eu gritei de volta. - "Eu nunca quis ser pai, eu nunca quis casar, eu não quero essas coisas, dê a criança para o irmão de Tanya criar, eu dou todo e total apoio financeiro."

"Edward Antony Cullen!"-Ela gritou de volta.

"Não se atreva a me desafiar, seja o homem que seu pai e eu criamos, com todo o amor e carinho, este bebê não tem mais ninguém, você é o pai ! Você tem idéia quantas pessoas adorariam ter um filho?"- Ela estava nervosa e ofegante, descontrolada, era raro ver minha mãe desse jeito.

Jasper começou a falar me dando um olhar mortal. "Você sabe Edward, como é a vida, a alguns dias dei a pior notícia para uma mulher que sonhava em ser mãe e infelizmente teve um aborto espontâneo e perdeu seu bebê tão aguardado ...eu tive que dar a ela esta notícia e estou mortificado por isso, ela não tem ninguém aqui na cidade, é órfã, não tem parentes vivos, e está lá num quarto de hospital sozinha, carregando esta dor tamanha. O que ela não daria para estar em seu lugar, e ter seu bebê vivo?"

"Cristo, Jasper." - Eu nem conseguia pensar, no meio de toda essa bagunça..de repente senti dor por alguém que eu nem conheço.

"Meu Deus, Jasper! Por favor me leve até ela, deve ser horrível passar por isso sozinha, sem ter ninguém para pelo menos te abraçar, enquanto você chora."- Minha mãe momentaneamente esqueceu de mim e tinha ficado visivelmente abalada com a história de Jasper.

Fiquei calado, perdido em meus pensamentos, eu realmente não podia decepcionar meus pais, eu tinha que ficar com o bebê, eu poderia obter uma babá, e minha casa era tão grande que eu nem ouviria seu choro.

Era isso ! Era perfeito, Esme ficaria feliz, toda a família satisfeita, e eu continuaria com a minha vida.

"Eu vou ficar com o bebê!" - Eu disse baixinho, quase um sussurro.

"Isso, filho ! Você tomou a decisão certa ! Vamos ao berçário! Você vai se apaixonar por ela assim que vê-la, eu tenho certeza disso, ela é simplesmente linda!" - Meu pai falou pela primeira vez, olhando direto nos meus olhos, emoção em sua voz.

"Sério Carlisle ? O meu Deus ! Eu quero vê-la, nossa primeira netinha! Nós somos avós !" – O sorriso de minha mãe era contagiante e feliz.

Eles começaram a andar em direção a porta principal conversando entre si, sorrindo, até perceberem que eu não os tinha seguido.

"Edward você não vem ?" - Meu pai me olhava em confusão.

"Sim...eu já vou, podem ir, eu encontro vocês lá." - Eu disse sem ânimo.

Eles me olharam em confusão e saíram pelo corredor.

Emmet andou em minha direção, me abraçou e disse: "Bro, tudo vai ficar bem! Estamos aqui pra você!"

Eu o abrace de volta. "Valeu, bro!"

Senti uma mão em meu ombro direito e virei para ver Rose. "Você sabe que pode contar com a gente, né? Mesmo que você seja um idiota, ainda somos sua família e vamos te apoiar, não importa quantas besteiras você faz !"- seu sorriso diabólico me cativava.

"Oh...valeu pelas lindas palavras, Rose! Era exatamente isso que eu precisava!" – Meu sorriso sarcástico não escapou dela e nem de Emmet que deu uma gargalhada alta.

Eles saíram atrás de meus pais, e eu fiquei ali naquela sala, sentado, com as mãos em meu rosto nem sei quanto tempo, tentando digerir tudo o que tinha acontecido naquelas últimas horas, quando senti um par de braços apertando meus ombros.

Alice.

"Parabéns, papai!"- Ela e seu senso de humor.

"Obrigado, Al."

"Sabe...algo me diz que esta menininha trará a vida até você !"- Alice e seus mistérios...

"Sério?"- Tentei sentir algum humor em mim.

"Sim...você vai sentir...vida...vivo!"-assim, sem dizer mais nada ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu saltitando pelo corredor.

Eu sabia que não podia mais evitar, eu tinha uma vida para viver, eu tinha que resolver todos os meus problemas, um a um, e eu ia começar pela criança, que agora era minha.

Droga Tanya !

Levantei-me, ergui meus ombros e caminhei em direção ao berçário, com aquela sensação ruim no meu estômago.

Ao chegar lá vi que haviam várias pessoas e toda a minha família reunida diante do grande vidro.

"Hey bro, parabéns ...ela é linda !" Emment logo gritou.

"Querido, venha ver! Olha esta é sua filha." Disse minha mãe pegando minha mão e apontando pelo vidro na direção da pequena garotinha que estava bem na nossa frente.

Olhando pra ela, senti um arrepio esquisito na espinha, e minha respiração ficou entrecortada, ela era branquinha, de cabelos bem loirinho, seus olhinhos apertados e bochechas rosadas, eu prontamente me reconheci nela, foi absurdo que em apenas 1 minuto eu já estava totalmente tomado por ela, eu tinha me apaixonado. Merda.

"Precisamos de um nome para ela, Edward ! Posso comprar aqueles livrinhos de nomes, se você não tiver nenhum!"- Rose falou sorrindo pra mim.

Pensei uns segundos antes de lembrar de um nome feminino que eu realmente gostava, eu disse sorrindo.-"Eu já escolhi...Marie ! Ela se chamará Marie Cullen!"

"Oh...que nome lindo!" – Minha mãe foi logo falando.

"É muito belo mesmo, Eddie!" – Emmet retrucou.

"Eu adorei !" – Alice pulava de animação.

Olhando para eles, conversando entre si, e para o quão alegre eles estavam, eu não pude deixar de pensar que talvez, minha vida seria mudada para melhor, este era o começo de alguma grande mudança. E às vezes mudar é muito bom !

Eu nem percebi que estava sorrindo, quando minha mãe pegou minha mão e beijou, ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos e me olhava com admiração.

"Nós vamos te deixar sozinho por algum tempo, ok." - Minha mãe beijou minhas bochechas e saiu levando Emmet, Rose e Alice junto.

"Parabéns filho! Olha, vou encontrar uma ama de leite para ela, vou falar com Jasper e as enfermeiras, não deve ser difícil achar alguém pra doar leite materno, ela deve se alimentar bem e...assim com a saúde estável, podemos levá-la para casa em breve. Nós estaremos aqui sempre com você e vamos te ajudar."- Meu pai olhou em meus olhos e me deu um abraço apertado.

Fiquei ali, olhando pelo vidro para o lindo bebê...

Meu Deus ! Eu era um pai ! Um pai ! Edward Cullen...um pai !

Marie ! Eu realmente gostei deste nome, este é o nome da minha filha, minha garotinha, meu anjo, era isso que ela era, ela seria o anjo que iria me acompanhar na vida. Por ela eu não ia mais viver uma vida de merda, eu ia ser um pai maravilhoso, como meu pai era pra mim!

Fiquei ali, perdido em meus devaneios, até que percebi mais alguém comigo, duas mulheres falando baixinho. Como estavam perto suficiente de mim não pude deixar de ouvir.

"Coitada, pobre mulher! Olhe pra ela!" – disse a mulher de blusa amarela apontando em direção a uma jovem mulher com roupas de hospital parada em frente ao berçário. "Ela não deveria estar aqui é muito sofrimento! Perdeu seu bebê, 5 meses de gestação, já tinha tudo pronto, é uma desgraça!"

"Realmente, uma pobre coitada! Ouvi que ela não tem ninguém nesta vida, é completamente sozinha, nenhum parente vivo, mora na cidade apenas 6 meses, dizem que o Dr. Withlock pediu ao hospital que ela ficasse aqui por mais tempo, já que não tem pra onde ir, ou quem cuidasse dela."

As duas saíram pelo corredor afora e se afastaram ainda fofocando sobre a desgraça alheia.

Fiquei lá olhando discretamente para a jovem mulher e seu sofrimento estampado por todo seu rosto, seria esta, a mulher que Jasper havia comentado? Olhei pelo canto do meu olho e vi a tal mulher olhar pelo vidro para os bebês, ela falava sozinha ou estava rezando?

Tomei coragem e virei-me totalmente, curioso para ver o rosto dela, e fiquei surpreso ao perceber que se tratava de uma jovem de cabelos castanhos compridos, com cachos que caiam pelas suas costas, eram selvagens, sua pele era pálida e perfeita, seus olhos eu não podia enxergar ainda, mas eu queria? Porque eu me importava?

De repente ela encostou a testa no vidro e começou a chorar, chorar copiosamente, colocando suas mãos no vidro, e meu peito doía apenas por vê-la sofrer desse jeito, me senti mal, como se uma faca estivesse encravada em meu próprio peito.

Sem pensar no turbilhão de emoções que passava por mim, senti uma vontade enorme de reconforta-la, andei em sua direção e passei meus braços ao redor dela, tentando protege-la de algo...da dor talvez ? Ela parecia tão fraca, sensível e carente. Indefesa segurando-a firme ao meu peito, e deixei minha cabeça encostada em seus cabelos, ao respirar percebi que ela cheirava a morangos frescos, fechei meus olhos, e esperei suas lágrimas levar embora sua dor, talvez era isso que ela precisava, chorar toda sua dor, alguém que a segurasse nessa hora. Eu fiquei anestesiado, não conseguia processar nada naquele momento, ver nada, mas estranhamente me senti como se precisasse mantê-la segura.

Após algum tempo, não sei bem se horas ou minutos, recuperei meus sentidos, e percebi que o choro havia cessado,sua respiração estava mais calma e serena, então me dei conta que eu ainda estava abraçada com uma mulher que eu nem conhecia.

Abri meus olhos, e ouvi que ela fungou e respirou fundo antes de colocar suas pequenas mãos em meu peito e se afastar. Ela me olhou bem nos olhos e pude ver toda a perfeição de seu rosto.

Diante de mim era a mulher mais bonita que eu já tinha visto, pele pálida, olhos castanhos cor de chocolate, expressivos e hipnotizante...sem maquiagem ? Me fez sorrir só por vê-la. Ela sorriu de volta pra mim, seu rosto com um lindo rubor em suas bochechas, vi que ela tinha o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto e não pude deixar de reparar cada detalhe de seu rosto, como se quisesse gravar em minha memória cada parte dela. E como se nada pudesse ser mais estranho e surreal, como num sonho...

"Um anjo..." ela sussurrou bem baixinho.

"O que ?" Não pude deixar de sorrir ao perguntar, ela falava do bebê ? Meu bebê, que eu havia chamado de anjo também? Estranho.

E então, ela corou, isso mesmo!

Corou. Eu nunca tinha visto isso numa mulher antes, ela era real ?

Ela parecia desconfortável, e com uma graciosidade sem fim, ela respondeu...

"Sinto muito ...você deve pensar que eu sou louca, né ?"- Ela falou tentando consertar algo.

"oh...não tudo bem."- Eu sorri.

Então veio o silêncio desconfortável. Eu a olhava pelo canto do olho, ela fitava suas mãos como se não soubesse o que fazer ou dizer.

Decidi quebrar o silêncio. - "Você está bem ? Você parece um pouco fraca!" - Perguntei preocupado.

"oh...está tudo bem..er...dentro do possível, é claro!"- Ela sorria sem humor.

"Você parece muito pálida, acho que devemos chamar um médico."- Eu disse agora muito preocupado, olhando com expectativa.

"Olha..er..."- Ela parecia querer saber meu nome.

"Edward Cullen." -Respondi e estiquei minha mão.

"Isabella Swan."- Ela pegou minha mão e o choque que senti foi incrível, eletricidade, enervante, ela pareceu perceber também e sorriu.

"Sr. Cullen...eu sinto muito se atrapalhei sua vida, ok...eu não sei...me sinto tão em órbita...me desculpe ...eu nem sei o que dizer."-Ela estava nervosa e sem graça, olhando suas mãos enquanto falava.

Levantei minhas mãos para pará-la.-"Edward, me chame de Edward. Não se desculpe Sra. Swan. E...por favor...não há motivo pra isso." Tentei usar minha melhor voz, para faze-la se sentir segura comigo.

Estendi a mão pra ele e disse..."Me chame de Isabella. E...Obrigada...Edward!" - Ela disse tão suavemente eu podia sentir sua sinceridade.

Fiquei ainda olhando pra ela, quando ela se virou e voltou a olhar o berçário, colocando suas mãos no vidro como se pudesse sentir os bebês. Ela sofria.

Me coloquei ao lado dela, enquanto eu olhava Marie pelo vidro, ela estava bem em nossa frente.

Ela suspirou, apontou pra Marie e disse: "Ela é tão linda !"

Tive que concordar. "Sim, ela é. É tão pequena e indefesa, e já terá que lidar com as dificuldades da vida." Eu suspirei.

"O que ela tem ?" Havia curiosidade em sua voz.

"Ela perdeu a mãe no parto, ainda está em recuperação, e agora precisa de uma ama de leite, pra sair daqui forte e enfrentar o mundo aí fora."- Suspirei alto e pude sentir a angústia em minha própria voz.

"Pobre Anjo." Ela disse ainda olhando Marie pelo vidro. Eu tremi ao ouvir a palavra Anjo.

Eu ainda tentava me recuperar quando ela continuou: "Eu posso amamenta-la,ser sua ama de leite aqui no hospital, se eu não tirar meu leite, ele vai secar, posso dar a ela o que não pude dar ao meu próprio ela vai se recuperar rapidinho." - Eu senti a dor em suas palavras.

"Isabella...você não precisa fazer isso, é... muita coisa passando em sua cabeça... não sei se é bom pra você."-Eu estava realmente preocupado.

Ela parecia brava quando falou: "Edward...nem sei quanto tempo estou neste hospital, desde o aborto, você é a primeira pessoa com quem eu falo, estou apenas tentando juntar os cacos que restou de mim, e vou ficar bem sabendo que ajudei uma família."

Ela tomou outra respiração e continuou: "Vou pedir ao Dr. Witchlock...ele vai me ajudar ! Vamos pedir autorização da família, do hospital e vou ser ama de leite dela, se meu leite for aceito pelo bebê, ela poderá sair daqui o mais rápido possível, você sabe o quanto o leite materno é um alimento super importante nos primeiros dias do recém-nascido ? Ela receberá o alimento mais completo que pode existir, será forte e saudável, terá uma vida feliz e completa com sua família." Ela estava ofegante.

"Er...eu..." Tentei lutar com as palavras, eu estava confuso e não conseguia entender, o porque isso tudo estava acontecendo.

"Edward… o que foi ? Fala!" Ela pediu me olhando com expectativa.

"Er...Isabella...este bebê, ela é a minha filha". Eu tinha que contar, então eu falei ainda olhando para o chão e coçando minha nuca.

"Oh... Me desculpe ! Deus...me desculpe mesmo por sua perda !" Foi tudo o que saiu de sua boca, fiquei intrigado, o que ela estava pensando?

"O que ? Não entendi !" - Eu estava tão confuso agora...

" Eu sinto muito pela perda de sua esposa." – ela disse tão baixinho que parecia quase um sussurro.

"Minha esposa ?" - Eu disse ainda confuso, de repente percebi que ela se referia a Tanya. "Oh, não ! Eu e Tanya, a mãe de Marie, nós tivemos um caso rápido e...aconteceu." – falei tentando tranqüiliza-la.

"Marie ?" – ela apontou pro bebê e sorriu.

"Sim, eu sempre gostei desse nome, é delicado, combina com ela." – percebi que ela corou na ultima parte.

"Engraçado isso, Marie é o meu nome do meio." – ela ainda sorrindo bastante e percebi o quão linda ela é e o quanto eu gostei disso.

"Oh !" – foi tudo o que eu disse ainda sorrindo de volta pra ela.

Ela voltou sua cabeça ao vidro, e olhou para o Marie, que de repente começou a chorar no quarto. Fiquei tenso imediatamente e olhei pra dentro da sala, quando as enfermeiras começaram a correr em direção a minha filha. Tinha umas três em cima do pequeno bebe, um médico entrou e começou a atende-la, uma das enfermeiras fechou a cortina em nossa frente.

"O que está acontecendo? - Gritei pra ninguém, ficando desesperado.

Corri em direção a porta da frente e vimos o bebe sendo carregado em um pequeno aparelho em direção ao corredor. Corremos atrás, e chegamos a tempo de vê-los chegando na ala da UTI, mas na entrada uma das enfermeira nos parou.

"Senhores...por favor."- Disse a enfermeira tentando me acalmar.

"Esta é minha filha ! O que esta acontecendo? Eu quero saber agora !" - Gritei para a mulher.

"Ela estava tendo dificuldade para respirar, e eles a levaram para a UTI NeoNatal, é um procedimento natural, ela logo estará de volta. Tenho certeza de que o médico logo estará aqui para lhe falar com mais detalhes, fiquem calmos, não é nada grave. E a Sra. não deveria estar de pé. Após um parto, não é aconselhável ficar andando por aí, sua pressão ainda está instável e o repouso é fundamental para o equilíbrio do ao quarto e descanse, traremos noticias de seu bebê em breve." - Ela disse olhando para Isabella, que a fitava em total confusão e dor.

"Sr.? Leve sua esposa para o quarto, ela precisa descansar, olhe para ela, seus olhos estão fundos, e ela está realmente muito pálida". - Ela disse franzindo a testa me olhando em desaprovação. Olhei agora muito confuso e antes que eu pudesse falar algo, Isabella começou a falar.

"Só queremos saber do bebê, ela está bem ?" – Isabella parecia tão frágil e preocupada.

"Eu sei." Ela respondeu balançando a cabeça. "Volte pro seu quarto e em breve levaremos noticias." - Ela saiu pelo corredor e nos olhamos preocupados.

Meu celular tocou no meu bolso, verificando na tela vi que era minha secretária, Jéssica, então me afastei um pouco para atender a ligação.

"Cullen falando!"

"Senhor Cullen, o Sr. Natanael ligou e disse que já tinha o resultado da pesquisa que o Senhor pediu, ele deve mandar os e-mails ainda hoje para o Senhor ou devemos encaminha-los ao Sr. Ben?"- Jessica acabou de me lembrar de um negócio importante que eu devo passar ao Ben com muita urgência.

"Jéssica, peça a ele para encaminhar ao Ben, ele deve analisar a pesquisa e ver se está completa o suficiente, mas a ultima palavra será minha!"

"Sim...senhor!"

"Algo mais ?"

"Não, senhor!"

"Ok...só me ligue se for muito importante, caso contrário peça ao Ben, ele saberá o que fazer. Até." – desliguei o telefone e observei um pouco a fisionomia de Isabella.

Andei em sua direção e parei na sua frente. "Isabella...é melhor voltar para o quarto..você realmente não parece bem." - olhando pra ela, reparei que ela parecia muito pálida.

Ela estava tentando achar as palavras certas, parecia tímida. "Er...realmente, eu não queria deixar você sozinho...mas...tudo bem, eu vou indo...eu preciso comer algo, e descansar...me sinto tão cansada...você me leva notícias do bebê depois? Estou no quarto 16 A, ficarei esperando."

"Claro...Fique tranqüila..descanse...ok." Eu disse ainda olhando nos olhos dela tentando queria ficar ali comigo, ela estava preocupada com a minha filha. Eu amei isso.

Quando eu estava me preparando para vê-la ir, ela me surpreendeu com mais um comentário. -"Edward... obrigada por estar comigo quando eu mais me senti sozinha, foi um dos piores momentos de minha vida... me senti perdida em minha própria dor... eu achei que ia quebrar...a dor era tão insuportável...eu...obrigada !"-seu suspiro foi alto e seus olhos estavam marejados quando ela continuou...

"...eu...eu sei que ela vai ficar bem... Marie vai ficar bem e você também ! Eu vou aguardar notícias dela...seja forte, ok !"

Ficamos assim olhando um para o outro, sem dizer nada, não precisávamos de palavras, não naquele momento.

Ela rapidamente se virou e caminhou para fora do berçário me deixando mudo, apenas vendo-a se afastar e sentindo como cada uma de suas palavras foram direto pro meu coração.

Então, o meu celular começou a tocar de novo, e eu balancei a cabeça tentando limpá-la e o atendi.

"Cullen falando !"

"Edward? Hey...Jéssica me avisou que você saiu correndo daqui do escritório e não voltaria mais hoje, o que aconteceu, está tudo bem?

"Ah..oi...Ben. Minha filha nasceu, e eu estou aqui no que você tome conta de tudo até eu voltar, ok." Respondi.

"Oh...parabéns cara ! Diga meus parabéns a Tanya tambem, ok." -Ele disse animado.

"Er...Ben...Tanya morreu no parto ."

"O que ?"

"Sim...é inesperado, né?"

"Meu Deus, cara! Eu sinto muito ! E o bebê? Está tudo bem com ele?"

"Sim...ela está bem...ela é linda."

"É uma menina? Oh, cara ...parabéns! Ângela sem dúvida vai querer vê-la, me avise quando podemos vê-la, ok?"

Eu vi a porta abrindo e a enfermeira saindo de dentro da sala, olhando pra mim com expectativa.

"Claro, cara ! Eu te aviso. A gente se fala depois, eu tenho que ir, tchau."

"Ok… tranquilo vou tomar conta de tudo por aqui. Tchau. "

Desliguei o telefone e me virei a tempo de ver meus pais, junto com Emmet e Rose vindo em minha direção, e...no final do corredor, Jasper ...e Alice estava abraçando Isabella?- A voz da enfermeira me tirou de foco...

"Senhor ? O medico virá aqui vê-lo em minutos, a bebê está bem, fique tranqüilo." -A enfermeira falou antes de sair pelo corredor. Ela trouxe a melhor notícia que eu poderia ouvir, suspirei alto e senti o braço de minha mãe em minha cintura. Abracei-a e beijei sua cabeça.

"O que aconteceu, querido?" – minha família não sabia de nada.

"Parece que Marie teve um pequeno problema para respirar e a levaram para a UTI, mas parece que agora está tudo bem !" – dei um suspiro de alivio.

"Calma, filho ! Vou ver o que aconteceu." – Com essa meu pai saiu e entrou dentro da UTI Neo-Natal.

"Jesus, Edward ! Porque você não me ligou ? Estávamos na lanchonete, sua família está aqui com você, filho."- Minha mãe estava preocupada comigo.

"Mãe, está tudo bem ! O médico já está vindo, e ele nos dirá o que aconteceu ! Mas...mãe, conseguiu falar com o irmão de Tanya?"

"Sim, querido. Fique tranquilo está tudo resolvido, ele está vindo pra cá."

Balancei a cabeça concordando e dei um pequeno sorriso a minha mãe, assim que me virei para olhar pro fim do corredor onde estava Alice, olhei a tempo de ver Isabella desfalecer nos braços de Jasper.

Porra !

* * *

Minha Nossa !

Quanta coisa acontecendo, hein ?

Mas vocês perceberam que Edward se sentiu protetor em relação à Bella ?

Huuummmmm...interessante.

Por favor, mandem os comentários...quero saber o que vocês acham !

Beijos no coração...

Mary


	5. Chapter 5

_**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer. **_

_**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes pertencem a Mim ! **_

_**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**_

_**Muito obrigada !**_

_**Agosto de 2010.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !**_

Capítulo 5

Bella

Tudo estava muito nublado e sombrio, eu andava sozinha por um pântano, haviam árvores por entre o caminho, e eu sempre precisava abrir caminho por entre as plantas. Eu estava apavorada, meu coração trovejava no meu peito. O caminho ficava cada vez mais escuro, portanto, numa determinada altura eu esbarrei num tronco derrubado, e ia cair, mas desta vez uma mão segurou firme em meu braço e me impediu de cair. Havia muita neblina, e eu não conseguia ver o rosto da pessoa, nem se era uma mulher ou homem, mas sorri do mesmo jeito e agradeci. O bondoso ser me segurou e me levou por um caminho por entre as árvores, até o ponto que chegamos numa fenda. Ao passar por este caminho, me surpreendi ao ver que entramos num paraíso, um lugar magnífico, onde brilhava o sol, a paz e a alegria. Haviam várias pessoas sorrindo e crianças brincando, muitas crianças, eu estava no céu, só podia ser!

Uma das crianças chegou até mim e me abraçou, colocando os braços na minha cintura, eu segui seu exemplo e o abracei de volta, me sentindo feliz. Mais duas crianças vieram e me pegaram pela mão, me guiando para o centro da pequena praça cheia de crianças, e me colocaram no meio da roda, elas cantavam e giravam ao meu redor, sempre com um grande sorriso em seus rostos. Enquanto eu pulava e girava, percebi que a imagem foi ficando cada vez mais distante e desfocada, mas a sensação de alegria permanecia.

Eu acordei com minha cabeça doendo, mas com uma sensação de euforia desconhecida.

Definitivamente eu estava no céu !

Era um sonho, um sonho lindo!

Estiquei meus braços e tentei me alongar, mas ao sentir a dor em meu baixo-ventre, me situei, do porque eu estava no hospital. Meu bebê.

Na mesma hora, meu estômago se revirou e uma tristeza profunda se instalou em meu ser.

Lembrei-me de toda a dor e angústia, a morte de meu pai, todos os planos frustados, os amigos que deixei para trás, o aborto.

Depois veio a confusão de sentimentos...Edward e o seu bebê, Marie.

Um singelo sorriso estampou meu rosto, e eu nem sei o porque.

Lembrei-me de estar num corredor com Dr. Jasper, e sua esposa, qual era seu nome mesmo?

Ah...e como cheguei aqui?

Nem bem terminei meu pensamento, uma enfermeira apareceu na porta do quarto, com uma bandeja com alimentos.

"Oh, você já acordou ! Vim trazer seu alimento, coma tudo, você precisa se alimentar bem, e isso são ordens do médico, viu ! Vou chamar o Dr. Withlock, já volto."- ela deixou a bandeja e saiu.

Eu estava faminta, e comecei a devorar a bandeja na mesma hora.

Minutos depois, eu ainda estava comendo, quando a porta do quarto se abriu, revelando Dr. Jasper.

"Bella ! Como está se sentindo?" – ele sorria.

"Huumm...acho que bem?" – Era uma pergunta...

"Bella, a enfermeira Nancy está encarregada de trazer sua alimentação, ontem ela me procurou e me informou que suas bandejas, têm voltado intactas, que nem os sucos você tomou.

Fiquei calada.

"Ontem, você teve um desmaio, foi uma perda momentânea da consciência, que pode ser uma reação à dor, medo, perturbação emocional e exaustão, além do fato de que você não tem se alimentado direito. Você teve uma série de acontecimentos emocionais, dos quais você tem que aprender a lidar. Eu entendo isso, só não posso permitir que você pare de se alimentar, pois seu corpo precisa disso! Se ainda há uma vontade de ser mãe novamente, você precisa se esforçar e tentar voltar a viver!"

"Estou feliz de ver que depois de alguns dias, você comeu toda a sua comida, e se alimentou bem ! Sua saúde precisa disso."

Terminei de mastigar, limpei minha boca e empurrei a bandeja de lado.

"Bella, precisamos conversar."

"Eu sei."

"O que você teve foi um aborto espontâneo. Isto é, o final espontâneo de uma gravidez antes da vigésima semana. É mais comum do que as pessoas imaginam. É difícil saber a causa do aborto, mas a maior parte dos casos ocorrem quando os cromossomos do espermatozóide encontram com os cromossomos do óvulo. Muitas vezes o feto não se desenvolve por completo e outras, o aborto é a maneira que o corpo termina a gravidez que não está se desenvolvendo normalmente. Existem outras causas possíveis, como infecção do útero, diabetes, alterações hormonais e problemas no útero."

Nessa hora eu já estava chorando, lágrimas rolavam livremente por meu rosto.

Dr. Jasper soltou um suspiro alto e continuou: "Nós tiramos os tecidos que restaram da placenta e do feto, com um procedimento cirúrgico conhecido como dilatação do colo do útero seguido de curetagem, no qual o médico dilata o colo do útero e gentilmente remove o material residual de dentro dele. Sem essa precaução, você estaria mais suscetível a infecções e sangramento intenso."

Eu não conseguia achar minha voz.

"Sua recuperação vai levar de 4 a 6 semanas, pode se sentir sensível e desconfortável por alguns dias. Sem sexo, por enquanto. Faça exercícios de baixo impacto, como caminhada ou natação, vai te fazer bem. Faça novas amizades, ocupe seu tempo. Pare de pensar só nisso. Nós vamos fazer alguns exames e com certeza sua recuperação será dentro de poucas semanas. Se tiver sangramento intenso, febre, calafrio ou dor abdominal, chame as enfermeiras urgentes, ok?"

"Pode deixar."

Eu balancei minha cabeça em entendimento e Dr. Jasper veio e pegou minha mão: "Bella, mágoa, raiva e sentimentos de culpa são comuns. Permita-se sofrer com a perda de seu filho, é normal. Se precisar, procure apoio de amigos. Eu sei que você deve estar com medo que este aborto signifique que não será capaz de engravidar novamente. Mas saiba que está errada ! Você pode e vai engravidar de novo! Eu te prometo!"

"Muito obrigada por seu apoio, Dr. Jasper." – eu fiz o meu melhor para sorrir para ele.

"Fui informado de que seus seios ainda estão produzindo leite, né? Se você quiser podemos dar um medicamento que vai ajudar a parar a produção de leite, então ele vai secando aos poucos."

"Não!" – Eu gritei. "Eu..er...Jasper, posso perguntar uma coisa?" – não sei porque me sentia tão envergonhada sobre isso.

"Claro, Bella! Qualquer coisa!"

"Bem, eu estava ontem no corredor do berçário, e conheci um homem, ele se chama Edward Cullen. Ele tem uma menininha, que perdeu a mãe no parto e eu soube por ele que ela precisa de leite materno, você acha que eu poderia doa-lo pra ela ?" – eu estava ansiosa por sua resposta.

"Bella, isso é ótimo ! Fisicamente você está muito bem ! Tudo ok, desde que você esteja preparada emocionalmente para isso. Mas podemos pedir a enfermeira tirar seu leite e coloca-lo em uma pequena mamadeira para ela. A opção é sua, você estará ajudando de qualquer forma!" – ele disse cauteloso.

"Oh...isso é maravilhoso, Jasper!"- meu sorriso deve tê-lo tranqüilizado.

"Agora, como uma boa menina você vai descansar e a partir de hoje vai se alimentar muito bem... e amanhã, eu prometo que vamos resolver todo o resto! Durma, pois amanhã, vai começar outro capítulo do seu livro da vida." – seu sorriso era cativante.

"Isso mesmo, Jasper! Amanhã, será um novo recomeço!" – eu sorria de volta pra ele.

Jasper saiu do quarto e fiquei deitada na minha cama, pensando em suas palavras e em minha vida.

Uma coisa eu tenho certeza, o primeiro passo é: eu preciso de um emprego, e urgente !

* * *

Hey lindas !

Acho que agora ela está pronta para seguir em frente, né ?

Eu adoro seus comentários, portanto deixem recados, ok !

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary


	6. Chapter 6

_**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer. **_

_**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes pertencem a Mim ! **_

_**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**_

_**Muito obrigada !**_

_**Agosto de 2010.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Hey lindas!

Vamos a algumas CONSIDERAÇÕES:

A estória vai seguir em frente assim: Bella é uma mulher independente, e persegue dois sonhos, uma escolinha e ser mãe. Edward é um homem sério e com uma visão limitada das mulheres, que elas gostam de dinheiro e vida fácil.

O encontro do dois se torna uma experiência incrível, quando eles vão aprender o outro lado da vida, Bella terá que lidar com o luxo e Edward com o simples.

Pra mim essa é graça da estória, eles terem de lidar com o oposto.

Na verdade, acho que Bella irá dominar Edward (que é um dominador naturalmente), mas sutilmente, sem que ele perceba, mas será evidente para sua família, que o conhece.

Não posso falar mais nada, mas aguardem mais surpresas por aí !

Beijão !

Mary

* * *

_**VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

* * *

Bella

Acordei no dia seguinte, no meu quarto, com sussurros abafados ao redor, e com um gosto ruim na boca, olhei ao redor da sala e vi que no sofá haviam duas mulheres. Elas sorriram pra mim assim que perceberam que eu havia acordado.

"Hey ...Bella ! Como está ?" - A baixinha de cabelos espetados falou sorrindo pra mim, Alice, esposa do Dr. Jasper, me lembro dela.

"Eu sou Alice, você se lembra, né ?"

Limpei minha garganta e dei um simples sorriso. - "Sim, claro, Alice...er...estou bem, eu acho."

"Bella, esta é Esme minha mãe". - Ela disse apontando para a mulher bonita de cabelos castanhos escuros e rosto em forma de coração.

"Olá..." - Eu disse com minha voz rouca, e sentei na cama sorrindo calorosamente para as duas.

"Sabe Bella, eu estava pensando que se você quisesse eu poderia te fazer companhia, te ajudar...quer tomar um banho ? Acho que depois disso, você se sentiria melhor." - disse Esme, segurando minha mão com carinho, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Oh...eu não sei. Um banho talvez?" - Eu estava confusa, o que elas estavam fazendo aqui?

"Jasper nos pediu para fazermos companhia a você, mas se você quiser ficar sozinha, nós respeitamos sua vontade." - Esme continuou.

"Oh..meu Deus! Não ! É muito bom ter alguém para conversar, mas Dr. Jasper não deveria tê-las mandado aqui só por mim, provavelmente terei alta amanhã." Tentei ser cuidadosa com as palavras.

"Oh..não querida! Estou aqui no hospital porque nasceu a minha primeira netinha e ela não pode vir para o quarto ainda, houve alguns problemas de saúde e outras coisas." – Enquanto Esme falava senti tristeza em sua voz.

"Oh ! Eu sinto muito! Vocês podem ficar o quanto quiserem aqui, é muito bom ter alguém comigo, me distrai. Eu gostaria daquele banho, será que você poderia me ajudar, Esme?" - Eu sorri sem humor.

"Claro, querida! Venha vou te ajudar."- disse Esme me ajudando a sair da cama e me levando me direção ao banheiro.

"Bella, eu tomei a liberdade de trazer uma cesta de banho pra você ! Há também uma camisola com um roupão e chinelos. Eu não sabia o que trazer então trouxe essência de pêssego, eu adoro ! Eu deixei lá no banheiro." – Alice sorria largamente para mim, ela é uma boa pessoa.

"Oh ! Você não precisava se incomodar comigo, mas muito obrigada, Alice."

"Isso não é nada, Bella." – Alice estava orgulhosa.

Esme entrou no banheiro comigo, me posicionando embaixo do chuveiro, e colocando minhas roupas e toalha e chinelos, tudo perto de mim e saiu me pedindo para chamá-la se precisar.

Enquanto a água caía, parecia que tudo de ruim estava saindo de mim também, eu peguei o shampoo e condicionador que Alice me deu e lavei meus cabelos e fazendo movimentos circulares em meu couro cabeludo, nossa ! Era muito bom !

Peguei o sabonete líquido e a esponja e comecei a passar em meu corpo todo, demorando mais tempo em minha barriga inchada, que agora estava vazia, e tentei seguir em frente como Jasper havia me pedido.

Continuei todo o caminho por meu corpo, me sentindo cada vez melhor, mais disposta.

Sequei meu corpo e meus cabelos, me pentei, coloquei a camisola, o roupão e os chinelos e saí de volta para minha cama.

"Está se sentindo melhor?" – Esme foi logo perguntando.

"Nossa! Muito bem ! Os produtos são maravilhosos, obrigada de novo, Alice ! Eu adorei ! Mas saiba que eu tenho um pouco de dificuldade em receber as coisas, sabe ! Portanto não fique me comprando o mundo, ok?"

"Tudo bem! Olha, quando você estava no banheiro, a enfermeira trouxe seu café da manhã e deixou ordens expressas de Jas, para você devorar tudinho!" – Alice parecia séria ao dizer isso.

"Pode deixar, Alice! Eu estou faminta hoje !"

"Oh, isso é muito bom !" – Esme retrucou.

Comecei pelas torradas e o suco, a bandeja estava repleta de delícias e eu não iria dispensar nada hoje.

Alice começou a tagarelar sobre as coleções de inverno do ano passado e como os shoppings estavam, e eu agradeci por isso, me distraía completamente, eu nem percebi que havia terminado meu café inteiro.

"Bella...você gostaria de conhecer minha sobrinha? Ela é tão linda!" - Alice perguntou animada.

"Alice !" - Esme brigou. "Sinto muito, Bella. Alice não pensa pra falar." - Ela estava se desculpando, com certeza.

"Não, Esme! Tudo bem! Na verdade, eu adoraria conhecê-la Alice ! Sabe...eu amo crianças, sou formada em Educação Infantil,eu trabalhava numa escolinha." - Eu disse contente, tentando aliviar o clima tenso.

"Sério?" - Esme pareceu feliz com esta informação.

"Eu disse que Bella era ideal pra ficar com o bebê." - Alice sorria triunfante.

"O que ?" - Eu estava perdida nesta conversa.

"Oh...Bella ! Não ligue para Alice, querida. Ela não se controla, e às vezes sai falando o que passa na mente dela, você vai se acostumar." - Esme torcia o nariz enquanto falava.

Comecei a rir.

"Mas Bella me conte, você tem namorado ?" Alice continuou.

Eu tive que rir."Não Alice! Eu sou uma solteirona convicta, é muito difícil pra mim, tenho alguns sonhos a perseguir, não tenho tempo, nem jeito com essas coisas ! E agora preciso colocar minha vida em ordem, nem posso pensar nisso!" – Eu falava sério.

Alice ainda me olhava com curiosidade e Esme sorria sem motivo aparente, eu tinha pensado em perguntar o porque dessa reação quando a porta se abriu e Edward entrou no quarto.

Ele estava de cabelos molhados e seus olhos estavam tão verdinhos...mas seu rosto era cauteloso e ele parecia um pouco nervoso.

"Oi" - Ele disse timidamente, olhando ao redor do quarto e com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Olá...entre...er...como ela está ?" - Eu disse sorrindo sem jeito, ele cumpriu o que prometeu, veio me dar notícias da bebê, mas eu sabia que Alice ia me interrogar assim que Edward fechasse a porta.

"Ela está bem! Volta pro quarto daqui a pouco."- Ele disse respirando aliviado.

"Uau ! Isto é maravilhoso!" - Eu estava feliz por ele.

Eu tinha me esquecido de apresenta-lo a minhas novas amigas.

"Hã...Edward..estas são Alice e Esme, são parentes do meu médico Dr. Jasper Withlock."

Eles começaram a rir.

"Hey ! Perdi algo aqui ?" - Eu disse sem entender.

"Bella...querida! Este é Edward, meu filho!" - Esme falou primeiro.

"Oh !" - Não tive mais resposta. Eu olhei sem jeito para Edward que parecia estar se desculpando por algum motivo.

"Edward...Bella quer ver Marie, você se importa?" - Alice foi logo falando.

"Aliiice..." - Eu corei e fiquei tão sem graça, a idéia foi dela, e agora ele deve estar me achando uma louca.

"Tudo bem, Bella! Edward, não vai se importar com isso, né irmãozinho?" - Alice piscou para o irmão.

"Não...olha...er...Edward...Sinto muito. Eu realmente não sei se estou preparada pra pegar uma criança agora, sabe? Tudo bem...você tem razão em evitar esse tipo de situação." - Fui mais sincera possível.

Edward me olhava com atenção, mas parecia estar se divertindo por dentro.

De repente a porta se abriu e uma enfermeira entrou no quarto com um bebê nos braços, prendi a respiração.

"Respire, Isabella. Você não precisa pegá-la se não quiser, ela pode ficar no colo da minha mãe. Eu...eu só queria que você a visse por si mesma, pessoalmente." - Edward me disse sorrindo.

Fiquei sem palavras, eu só olhava pra ele e para o pequeno bebê, enroladinha numa manta cor-de-rosa, meus olhos estavam nublados com lágrimas que se formavam.

"Eu quero segurá-la, Edward." – eu disse com minha voz embargada.

Edward olhou para a enfermeira, e balançou a cabeça, em sinal para ela me entregar o bebê, então assim ela andou em minha direção e colocou o bebê em meus braços.

No momento em que eu a toquei, eu perdi toda a noção de espaço e tempo, ela era tão pequena...então senti mais lágrimas escapando de meus olhos, passei minha mão no rostinho dela, e quando as lágrimas cessaram um pouco, pude reconhecer Edward lá, ela era dele, não havia dúvidas disso.

Edward andou em direção a cama e se sentou ao meu lado. Olhei para ele que estava sorrindo largamente pra mim, e sorri de volta.

"Meu Deus, Edward! Ela é tão linda! E...é tão parecida com você...parabéns!"

"Você acha ?" – Ele sorria todo orgulhoso.

"Sim ! É muito, muito parecida." -

Cheirei a cabecinha dela e trouxe suas mãozinha para fora da manta, seus dedinhos eram cumpridos, olhei e os beijei, um a um. Nesse momento eu tive uma epifania, eu tinha perdido um bebê, mas meu útero esta aqui comigo e eu sou nova, vou tentar de novo, vou ser mãe. Não vou deixar este aborto acabar com meu sonho.

Sentindo esta criança em meus braços, percebi que eu realmente queria isso, eu queria ser mãe, ter meu próprio filho, seguir minha vida e correr atrás do meu ideal; me sentir completa de novo.

Enquanto eu a segurava não havia medo ou dor em mim, eu estava curada. Eu ia seguir em frente. Minha respiração estava entrecortada e minhas lagrimas não paravam de correr.

Esme sentou no outro lado da cama e beijou minha cabeça, Alice se colocou em meus pés e pôs sua mão em minha perna direita, eles estavam me dizendo que eu não estava sozinha, eu não precisava passar por isso sozinha, eu tinha companhia.

Tentei pensar sobre a vida, e pelos caminhos que ela nos leva, e lembrei de Edward, ele nem me conhecia, mas estava aqui comigo, e acabara de me emprestar o seu bem mais precioso, sua família.

Levantei meus olhos e passei as mãos em meu rosto para limpar o resto de lágrimas, e vi que Edward sorria...agora com alegria em seus olhos.

"Obrigada Edward...por tudo." - Eu não tinha mais palavras para expressar todas as emoções em mim.

"De nada, Isabella." - Ele disse sorrindo seu melhor sorriso para mim.

* * *

Oh Deus ! Que lindo !

Eu adorei isso !

E vocês ?

Comentem...

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary


	7. Chapter 7

_**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer. **_

_**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes pertencem a Mim ! **_

_**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**_

_**Muito obrigada !**_

_**Agosto de 2010.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

**_Capítulo 7_**

Edward

Eu corri pelo corredor em direção a Isabella, na esperança de pegá-la e protegê-la, nem sei do que.

Algumas enfermeiras a pegaram e a levaram de volta ao quarto, eu segui Jasper e acompanhei de perto seu atendimento, ignorando os olhares curiosos de minha família. Por sorte não era absolutamente nada, um desmaio causado pela falta de alimentação, que originou uma queda de pressão arterial; ela havia perdido muito sangue e ainda estava fraca e se recuperando.

Ela estava dormindo em sua cama e fiquei lá parado olhando pra ela, sua expressão tão serena e calma.

"Edward?" - virei pro lado e vi Jasper me olhando com curiosidade.

"Eu a conheci no berçário, Jas. Ela está sofrendo muito. Ela me pediu pra ser ama de leite de Marie sem saber que o bebê que havia perdido a mãe no parto era minha filha, ela se explicou dizendo que queria dar a Marie o que ela não poderia dar a seu próprio filho, foi de cortar o coração." - Eu desabafei.

"Bella é uma mulher muito amável, foi criada sem mãe, sua mãe também morreu no parto, isso deve ter mexido com ela ! Ela sonha em ser mãe para compensar a falta de uma coisa que ela mesma nunca teve. O pai morreu a poucos meses, só sobrou alguns amigos próximos, que ao longo dos anos foram casando e formando família, ficou difícil conviver com isso." - ele me explicou.

"E o pai do bebê? Porque não está aqui?" – porque eu estava tão curioso sobre essa mulher ?

"Ela estava fazendo tratamento para não perder o útero, quando descobriu estar grávida. Parece que o pai da criança foi um caso passageiro, não havia amor ou um relacionamento estável, ele foi embora do país, ele nem sabe desta criança."

"Cristo, Jas !" - Eu fiquei chocado, ela não tinha uma alegria nesta vida?

"Eu sei..." Jasper parecia sentir minha agonia.

"Ela pode amamentar Marie, Jas? Quero dizer, ela é saudável, né?" - eu tinha que saber, que tentar o meu melhor por Marie e Isabella.

"Ela é muito saudável, os problemas do útero nada tem haver com o leite materno, agora quanto a amamentar, isso depende de seu corpo, já se alguns dias desde que seu feto foi retirado e o corpo tende a parar de produzir leite quando não há sucção, mas podemos tentar, seria muito bom para Marie, o leite materno é tudo que ela precisa para crescer forte e saudável." - Ele disse sorrindo.

"Quando podemos começar a ver isso?" - Eu estava ansioso.

"Assim que ela acordar, tenho que conversar com ela, Edward! Eu sei que será algo doloroso, preciso contar a ela tudo o que aconteceu com seu corpo, seu bebê, encerrar esta etapa de sua vida, e o que vamos fazer agora com o tratamento, ela precisa disso!" – ele estava preocupado com ela também.

"Jas, se eu puder ajudar com algo, quero que você me ligue." – eu suspirei no final da frase."

"Obrigada, Edward! É muito legal o que você está fazendo."

"Não é nada, Jas! Eu só quero ajudar, ela parece tão frágil e só."

"É...eu sei ...Se depois disso, ela falar comigo sobre Marie, vamos colocar o bebê em contato com ela para ver como ela reage emocionalmente. Se tudo correr bem, podemos fazer uma tentativa." - Ele estava animado, eu podia sentir isso em sua voz.

"Isso é ótimo ! Ok...Jas! Er...obrigado por suas informações." - Eu disse tentando parecer casual.

Alice e Esme entraram no quarto de Isabella ao mesmo tempo.

"Hey!" - Alice falou baixinho, dando um selinho em Jasper. - Eu apenas sorri pra ela.

"Jas...podemos ficar com ela...Alice e eu, não queremos deixa-la sozinha." - Minha mãe perguntou e eu senti uma sensação de alívio que minha mãe quis ficar com Isabella por ela mesma, eu nem tive que pedir por isso, foi realmente bom.

"Claro Esme... vá para casa agora, descanse e amanhã volte e a visite, acho que Bella vai amar...ela é muito carinhosa, vocês vão gostar dela." - Jasper disse aliviado também.

"Oh...eu sei...Bella e eu seremos grandes amigas." - Alice disse pulando no lugar e olhando pra mim, ela e seus mistérios.

Jasper balançou a cabeça pra eu segui-lo, então saímos do quarto deixando Isabella com minha mãe e Alice.

"Edward...acho que devemos trazer Marie para o quarto de Bella assim que ela conversar comigo e encerrar aquele assunto. Será bom pra ela, ter um novo começo. Observar qual será sua reação ao segurar o bebê, entende ?" - Jasper disse assim que saímos para o corredor.

"Sim...se você acha isso, eu autorizo."

"Ok..vou falar com a enfermeira e deixá-la de sobre-aviso."

"Obrigado Jasper." - Eu sorri.

"De nada...irmão!" - Jasper me abraçou e saiu pelo corredor do hospital.

Parei no banco do lado de fora do quarto de Bella pensando, esgotado pela quantidade de emoções que passaram por mim neste hospital.

Meu celular tocou e pelo identificador percebi que era do escritório, eu atendi e percebi que precisava ir ao escritório dar algumas instruções para Marta e falar com Ben sobre alguns contratos pendentes.

Quando desliguei meu celular, virei de costas e vi Alice e minha mãe me olhando descaradamente.

"Edward, precisamos falar, né?" – Alice e sua maldita curiosidade.

"Eu sei."

"Podemos ir até o refeitório do hospital, comer algo e conversar um pouco, o que você acha, querido?" – Minha mãe e seu jeitinho de conseguir o que quer.

"Claro, mãe!" – eu disse a abraçando e andamos juntos em direção ao refeitório, com Alice pulando atrás de nós.

Nos sentamos na mesa e fizemos nosso pedido, quando Alice quebrou o silêncio: "Então, irmãozinho, onde você conheceu Bella?"

"Bom...eu estava no berçário vendo Marie e ela apareceu lá e começamos a conversar, daí, Marie começou a passar mal e eu fui andando até a UTI e ela foi comigo." – dei uma pausa para ver suas reações e não pude ler nada, apenas rostos surpresos.

Então continuei: "Jasper já deve ter tido a história dela, ela perdeu seu bebê, e não sei porque, ela foi ao berçário vê-los. Ela se ofereceu para ser ama de leite de Marie, e Jasper disse que fisicamente ela está bem, mas não sabemos como reagirá emocionalmente, vamos esperar e ver." – olhei para a minha mãe que tinha lágrimas nos olhos, fiquei curioso, o que ela estava pensando?

"Oh Meu Deus! Edward, isso é tudo ! Adorei ! Eu gosto dela !" – Alice estava eufórica.

"Bom, eu já matei a curiosidade das duas e já tomei meu suco, agora preciso ir ao escritório e dar algumas instruções, e depois vou pra casa descansar um pouco, amanhã estarei de volta."

"Pode ir tranqüilo, filho! Vou para casa também e amanhã bem cedo estarei aqui para tomar conta das duas." – o comentário de minha mãe não passou despercebido, eu sorri e ela piscou pra mim.

"Obrigada, mãe...e Alice, por favor, controle-se ok !"

"Pode deixar, irmãozinho!" – ela sorria diabolicamente, eu nem queria pensar nisso agora.

Me levantei e saí do hospital, pensando o tempo todo na minha vida. O que aconteceria depois que Marie saísse do hospítal?

Isabella poderia fazer parte de nossas vidas? Ela poderia ser a tal babá e ficar com Marie em tempo integral? El apodia morar comigo, eu confiava nela para tomar conta de minha filha, ela poderia amamentá-la e cuidar dela.

Mas, ela deve ter um emprego, uma carreira; nesse momento eu percebi que eu não sabia nada sobre ela, sua vida, sua história, mas o mais assustador, era que eu queria saber !

Meu Deus ! Eu queria essa mulher comigo, eu queria saber qual sua cor favorita, seu filme preferido.

"Droga! " – eu murmurei comigo mesmo.

Estacionei o carro e saí em direção ao meu escritório, balancei minha cabeça para limpar os pensamentos de Isabella e Marie, eu cuidarei disso amanhã, eu precisava trabalhar agora.

Na manhã seguinte voltei ao hospital ansioso para ver Marie e saber mais sobre Isabella, caminhei de volta ao quarto, abri a porta e entrei no quarto timidamente.

"Oi." - Eu falei baixinho olhando para Isabella deitada na cama.

"Hi...entre...er...como ela está ?" - Ela disse sorrindo, ela estava contente de não estar sozinha e queria saber noticias da minha filha.

"Ela está bem! Volta pro quarto daqui a pouco." - Eu disse aliviado.

"Wow ! Isto é maravilhoso!" - Ela ficou feliz.

"Hã..Edward..estas são Alice e Esme, são parentes do meu médico Dr. Jasper." - Ela não tinha sabia que estava falando com minha mãe e irmã.

Começamos a rir.

"Hey ! Perdi algo aqui ?" - Ela estava brava.

Minha mãe tentou consertar as coisas: "Bella..querida! Este é Edward, meu filho!"

"Oh.."- Ela ficou sem graça.

Alice virou pra mim e começou: "Edward...Bella quer ver Marie, você se importa?"

"Aliiice..." - Isabella gritou e corou.

"Tudo bem Bella! Edward, não vai se importar com isso, né irmãozinho?"- Alice continuou, olhando pra mim por entre os cilios.

"Não...olha...er...Edward...Sinto muito. Eu realmente não sei se estou preparada pra pegar uma criança agora, sabe? Tudo bem..você tem razão em evitar esse tipo de situação." - Ela estava olhando para as mãos nervosamente.

De repente a porta se abriu e uma enfermeira entrou no quarto com Marie nos braços. Olhei para Isabella, que estava com sua respiração entrecortada, mas depois ela prendeu a respiração.

"Respire...Isabella! Você não precisa pegá-la se não quiser, ela pode ficar no colo da minha mãe. Eu...eu só queria que você a visse por si mesma, pessoalmente." - Eu disse sorrindo.

"Eu quero segura-la, Edward." – ela disse baixinho.

Olhei para a enfermeira, e balancei a cabeça, em sinal para ela entregar o bebê, então o bebê foi parar em seus braços.

Os segundos passavam e Isabella ainda olhava com admiração e amor, seus olhos marejados, e meu coração dobrou de tamanho.

Andei em direção a cama e se sentei ao seu lado na cama. Olhei para ela que estava sorrindo largamente pra mim, e sorri de volta.

Uma lágrima escapou do seu rosto, ela passou a mão pelo rostinho de Marie, e meu coração esticou, senti uma súbita vontade de sorrir, Isabella olhou pra mim e sorriu largamente pra mim, antes de falar:

"Meu Deus Edward! Ela é linda! E...é tão parecida com você...parabéns!"

"Você acha ?" – Eu sorri.

"Sim ! É muito, muito parecida." – Ela sorriu de volta.

Fiquei paralisado em minhas emoções, Isabella cheirou a cabeça da bebe, trouxe suas mãozinhas para fora do cobertor e os beijou um a um. Foi uma cena bonita de se ver, ela tinha nascido para ser mãe, ela merecia isso ! Ela merecia ser feliz e realizar seu sonho.

Isabella continuou a olhar para o bebê em seus braços com admiração e tanto amor que me tirava o fôlego, suas lágrimas não paravam de escorrer, então minha mãe e Alice se aproximaram dela e a confortaram com abraços e carinho.

Ver minha família e Isabella com esta integração fez-me sentir bem e feliz, ela pertencia aqui, conosco, o pensamento me deu calafrios, eu nunca tinha tido este tipo de pensamento. Como se soubesse exatamente o que eu sentia, ela me olhou nos olhos e sorriu feliz, isso mesmo...ela estava feliz !

"Obrigada Edward...por tudo." - Ela falou alegremente.

"De nada, Isabella." - Eu sorri de volta.

Eu tive a sensação de que agora que Isabella entrou em nossas vidas, ela veio pra ficar !

* * *

Aaawwwww...que fofo !

Hey lindas !

E aí ? O que acharam ?

Olha, quero agradecer pelos reviews ! EU OS ADORO ! AMO SABER O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM !

Por favor, me deixem feliz e postem seu comentário !

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary


	8. Chapter 8

_**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer. **_

_**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes pertencem a Mim ! **_

_**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**_

_**Muito obrigada !**_

_**Agosto de 2010.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

**_Capítulo 8_**

**Bella**

Após toda a emoção de tê-la em meus braços, a enfermeira voltou ao quarto trazendo um berço do hospital e deixando ao meu lado na cama.

Marie ainda estava no meu colo e eu olhei para Edward com surpresa. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça para Esme e os dois saíram

disfarçadamente.

"Bella você pode colocá-la no berço se quiser descansar um pouco."- Alice falou sorrindo.

"É acho que vai ser bom descansar um pouco, né? " – eu disse quando Alice me ajudava a pôr a bebê no berço.

Assim, Esme abriu a porta e disse ainda na porta:"Alice, Jasper está chamando você aqui fora."

Na mesma hora em que Alice fechou a porta, Edward entrou no quarto e se posicionou na minha frente com um sorriso que não alcançava os

olhos.

"Isabella...acho que precisamos conversar sobre Marie".

"ok..."

"Você disse que estaria disposta a amamentá-la, e ajudar na sua recuperação, a proposta ainda está de pé?" - Seu tom era sério e ansioso.

"Oh...Sim...!"

"Eu tomei a liberdade de perguntar a Jasper se estaria tudo bem com sua saúde física e mental para passar por isso, mas ele me garantiu que sua saúde física está perfeita, seu problema anterior nada tem a ver com amamentação e quanto a sua saúde mental só você poderia afirmar se seria capaz de lidar com isso." - Ele me olhava com expectativa e esperava alguma resposta.

Ficamos em um silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto eu processava todas as informações, e logo ele voltou a falar...

"Bem...eu sei que pode ser muito cedo para esta conversa, mais estive pensando, eu tenho uma empresa e sou muito ocupado, eu e Tanya, a mãe de Marie, não éramos namorados, a gravidez não foi planejada, e eu iria dar o suporte financeiro necessário as duas, mas...agora que Tanya se foi, Marie não tem com quem ficar, todos trabalham em minha família, e eu preciso de alguém de muita confiança, que possa tomar conta dela enquanto eu estiver trabalhando. Eu vivo em um triplex, é um bom espaço, eu gostaria de contratá-la para ser a babá dela, você se mudaria para lá, e ficaria responsável só por ela, cuidando de todas as suas necessidades." - Edward disse cautelosamente.

"Então Isabella, o que você acha ? Pense o quanto quiser, não há pressa, ok."

Pensei em sua proposta por alguns segundos, e logo vi que era exatamente disso que eu precisava! Um emprego! E ficar perto de Marie, Esme e Alice. Mas não pude deixar de sorrir, quando pensei que eu iria morar na mesma casa que Edward.

Tomei uma respiração profunda e respondi: "Edward...eu adoraria! Eu sei que posso! Eu vou tratá-la como minha!" - Eu sorri o meu melhor pra ele.

"Isso é ótimo, Isabella !" – Edward disse sorrindo aquele sorriso que me faz sorrir de volta.

"Bom...então, posso chamar a enfermeira e ela vai lhe ajudar com o processo da amamentação, e vamos torcer para Marie aceitar bem seu leite." - Ele disse aliviado.

"Ok...eu estou pronta. Er...Edward você pode pedir a Esme para entrar com a enfermeira? Somente ela, ok?" - Eu disse sem jeito, eu queria ter alguém de sua família comigo, Esme era sua mãe, e eu gostava muito dela.

"Claro, Isabella!" - Ele se virou e saiu do quarto.

Em poucos minutos a enfermeira entrou com Esme a seu lado. Esme se aproximou da cama e tocou meu rosto, ainda sorrindo pra mim alegremente.

"Bom...Sra. Swan, vamos começar?" - A enfermeira disse olhando em meus olhos e sorrindo.

"Por favor, me chame de Bella !" – eu disse sorrindo.

"Bella, este algodão está molhado com água morna, vamos passá-lo em sua mama, apenas para tirar o suor do seu corpo, ok." – ela disse me entregando o algodão e eu fui passando ao redor de minha mama esquerda.

"Aqui está." - Ela pegou Marie e colocou em meu colo.

"Certifique-se de que você está confortável, e coloque a boquinha dela em sua mama esquerda, ela vai sugar, pode ser que a princípio não saia nada, vamos aguardar pra ver...e será possível também sentir um pouco de dor no começo, mas acredite que se der certo, será uma grande benção para seu bebê." - Ela falou isso e eu me certifiquei de olhar para Esme, que balançou a cabeça dando de ombros.

Assim que Marie se aproximou de meu seio, ela abria e fechava a boquinha, como que se provasse de minha pele, e eu só podia sorrir. Olhei pra Esme que sorria pra mim, a ansiedade presente em seus olhos.

Após alguns segundos ela começou a sugar, e eu senti um pouco de dor no começo, mas nada demais; assim, após alguns segundos a mais, eu vi um liquido branco, na boquinha dela e a enfermeira se prontificou a falar:

"Isso aí, mamãe ! O leite está aí ! Olhe, tem bastante, ela conseguiu puxar, e quanto mais ela puxar, mais vai sair, parabéns!" - A enfermeira disse alegremente.

"Bella ! Ai..que maravilha ! Obrigada!" - Esme não continha a emoção.

Eu não tinha palavras, eu só sorria, fiquei ali aproveitando o momento lindo que eu estava vivendo, mesmo que não era meu filho biológico, eu estava tão feliz, tão realizada!

"Bella? Posso chamar Edward? Ele deve estar angustiado para saber o que está acontecendo aqui." - Esme me pediu com carinho.

"Claro, Esme! Se ele não se importar, eu não me importo." - Eu disse apontando para minha mama, e eu nem havia terminado e Esme já tinha corrido para a porta para chamar Edward.

Eu continuei ali olhando pra Marie mamando, me sentindo flutuar, ela bebia com tanto gosto, parecia que era o jantar dos deuses. Eu só sorria pra cena mais linda do mundo, quando percebi que Edward estava na minha frente olhando pra mim com admiração e carinho.

Ele estava feliz, eu podia ver em seus olhos. Eu sorri pra ele e ele sorria em resposta, nenhuma palavra foi dita, não precisava, nós sabíamos o que estávamos sentindo.

"Parabéns papai!" - A enfermeira lhe disse.

Edward só balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

Então, a enfermeira continuou: "Sua esposa tem muito leite e vai ser uma boa mãe, o Sr. deveria se orgulhar dela."

Nós nos olhamos e sorrimos.

Esme não voltou ao quarto, éramos eu, Marie, Edward e a enfermeira.

Marie largou o peito após alguns minutos, e sua cabecinha caiu para trás, como se ela estivesse satisfeita, eu e Edward começamos a rir.

"Viu ? Ela está satisfeita. Agora vamos colocá-la aqui em seus ombros para que ela possa arrotar, dê apenas uns toquezinhos nas suas costinhas para que o ar saia e depois você pode colocá-la de volta ao berço, virada de lado, para que se ainda tiver algum resíduo de leite, ela possa pôr pra fora sem se engasgar." – a enfermeira me ajudou a fechar a camisola e como bater delicadamente em suas costas.

Depois ela continuou..."Ela vai mamar de 3 em 3 horas, e seu peso vai ser significativo, você precisa se alimentar bem agora, beber bastante leite e descansar. Ah...você precisa de sutiã para amamentação e absorventes de peito, senão..olhe sua camisola? Vai ficar toda molhada ! Bom...acho que meu trabalho aqui acabou, qualquer coisa é só chamar. Até mais tarde." - disse a enfermeira delicadamente.

"Er...Obrigada por tudo. Foi maravilhoso!" - Eu disse a ela em êxtase. Logo, ela saiu do quarto, deixando eu e Edward sorrindo como uns tolos.

Eu ainda segurava Marie em meus ombros esperando que ela arrotasse, quando ouvimos um pequeno barulho vindo dela, então Edward e eu começamos a rir.

Edward sentou na cama aos meus pés e disse: "Isabella...muito obrigada!"

"De nada...eu é que tenho que agradecer, foi lindo, maravilhoso!" - Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

E antes que Edward pudesse dizer algo, a porta abriu e várias pessoas entraram no quarto.

"Cristo ! Mãe, o que é isso?" - Edward disse bravo.

"Sua família, querido ! Bella...quero que conheça meu outro filho Emmet e sua noiva Rose." - Esme dizia enquanto eu ainda assimilava toda a situação.

"Hey Bella! É um prazer te conhecer...Puxa, você é bonita!" - Ele parou na minha frente e não pude deixar de rir. Ele era grande como um urso e seu sorriso era sincero e puro, gostei dele.

"Er...obrigada...Oi, Emmet, é um prazer te conhecer também."

"Esta é Rose, minha noiva." - Ele apresentou-a com orgulho.

"Hey...tudo bem ?" - Ela disse sem muito humor.

"Oi...prazer em conhecê-la, Rose." - Eu disse ainda espantado por sua beleza, ela parecia ter saído de um daqueles concursos de Miss Universo.

Me senti tão normal.

"Bella! Que bom que deu tudo certo! Você está feliz, né? Posso ver em seus olhos." - Alice disse e me abraçou, mesmo sabendo que eu ainda estava com Marie no colo.

"Aliiiice !" - Edward gritou com ela.

"Tudo bem, Edward!" - Eu sorri de volta pra ele para tranqüiliza-lo, enquanto Alice tirava os braços da minha volta e todos riram.

De repente Emmet entrou no quarto com vários balões coloridos, e um urso gigante cor-de-rosa.

"Puttz...Emmet! O que é tudo isso?" - Edward gritou, agora com o irmão.

Eu não pude deixar de rir mais, a cena toda era tão engraçada, e Edward não parecia se encaixar ali, naquela família, mas ao mesmo tempo, tudo era tão perfeito. Eu os invejava.

"Este são para minha sobrinha linda!" - Emmet se explicou ao soltar os balões cheios de gás Helio que rapidamente se espalharam pelo quarto, e pararam no teto deixando tudo bem colorido.

"Cristo, Em...eu...eu nem sei se Isabella quer isso aqui, seu idiota!" - Edward estava furioso.

"Edward...tudo bem! Hey...Emmet, eles são lindos, mas acho que o urso vai ter que esperar uns anos para brincar com sua dona, né?" - Eu estava tendo um bom momento com eles, era divertido.

A porta do quarto abriu de novo e um médico entrou.

"Como está a minha família?" - Ele perguntou olhando ao redor em todos no quarto.

Houve um breve murmurinho, todos o cumprimentando dizendo, hey, olas e oi...

Ele caminhou em direção a Esme e eles vieram na direção da cama.

"Bella...este é Carlisle meu marido, avô de Marie, pai de Edward." Esme o apresentou.

"É um prazer te conhecer Bella, acho que agora não há nenhum Cullen faltando aqui, fique tranqüila !" - Ele sorriu e esticou suas mãos para me cumprimentar.

Após uma breve pausa ele falou: "A propósito estas são para você, em agradecimento." - ele me disse me entregando um buquê de flores do campo.

Eu sorri de volta: "Aaawww...são lindas! Obrigada...É um prazer lhe conhecer Dr. Cullen, sua família é encantadora."

"Deixe que eu coloco isso num vaso pra você, querida." - Esme pegou as flores depois que eu as cheirei.

"Me chame de Carlisle, e ...obrigado por ajudar meu filho! E...a propósito, em breve você vai descobrir que realmente, os Cullens são únicos." - Ele disse sorrindo e olhando para o chão, como se curtisse uma piada privada.

* * *

Oh Meu Deus !

Lindo...lindo...lindo !

Eu amei e vocês ?

Quero saber sua opinião, comente !

Beijos no seu coração !

Mary


	9. Chapter 9

Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.

Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes pertencem a Mim !

Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.

Muito obrigada !

Setembro de 2010.

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !

* * *

Capítulo 9

* * *

Edward

Isabella ainda estava em estado de graça por ter Marie em seus braços, quando uma enfermeira entrou no quarto com um berço e o deixou ao lado de sua cama.

Ela instantaneamente me olhou, questionamento em seu rosto e eu dei de ombros. Balancei a cabeça disfarçadamente para minha mãe, dando a dica para sairmos lá pra fora. Fui andando em direção da porta e minha mãe logo me seguiu.

"O que foi, querido?" - minha mãe me perguntou.

"Mãe, preciso que Alice saia do quarto para que eu possa falar com Isabella sozinho, quero contrata-la para ser Babá de Marie. Jas acha que ela pode até amamentar Marie."

"Querido esta é uma ótima idéia e uma notícia incrível! Eu realmente gostei dela, acho muito triste uma moça como ela voltar sozinha para casa, e sem seu bebê. Será ótimo pra ela se mudar e viver outra vida. Vou chamar Alice agora mesmo!" Assim ela saiu em direção ao quarto, e eu a segui.

Minha mãe abriu a porta e disse:"Alice, Jas está pedindo para você ir lá fora."

E assim que Alice fechou a porta, entrei quarto e fiquei na minha frente da cama sorrindo nervosamente.

"Isabella...precisamos conversar sobre Marie"

"ok..." Ela respondeu simplesmente, vazio em seu rosto.

Continuei..."Você disse que estaria disposta a amamenta-la, e ajuda-la a se recuperar, a proposta ainda está de pé?" - Meu tom era sério.

"Oh...Sim...!" Ela respondeu sem demora.

"Eu tomei a liberdade de perguntar a Jasper se estaria tudo bem com sua saúde física e mental para passar por isso, mas ele me garantiu que sua saúde física está perfeita, seu problema anterior nada tem a ver com amamentação e quanto a sua saúde mental só você poderia afirmar se seria capaz de lidar com isso."

Eu tomei uma respiração antes de continuar...

"Bem...eu sei que pode ser muito cedo para esta conversa mais, estive pensando, eu tenho uma empresa e sou muito ocupado, eu e Tanya, a mãe de Marie, não éramos namorados, a gravidez não foi planejada, e eu iria dar o suporte financeiro necessário as duas, mas agora que Tanya se foi, Marie não tem com quem ficar, todos trabalham em minha família, e eu preciso de alguém de muita confiança, que possa tomar conta dela enquanto eu estiver trabalhando. Eu vivo em um triplex, é um bom espaço, eu gostaria de contratá-la para ser a babá dela, você se mudaria para lá, e ficaria responsável só por ela, cuidando de todas as suas necessidades."

"Então Isabella, o que você acha ? Pense o quanto quiser, não há pressa, ok."

Seu rosto se iluminou..."Edward...eu adoraria! Eu sei que posso. Eu vou trata-la como minha!"

"Isso é ótimo, Isabella !" – Eu disse sorrindo...

"Bom...então, posso chamar a enfermeira e ela vai lhe ajudar com o processo da amamentação, e vamos torcer para Marie aceitar bem seu leite." – Eu disse aliviado.

"Ok...eu estou pronta. Er...Edward você pode pedir a Esme entrar com a enfermeira, somente ela, ok?" - Fiquei surpreso com o que ela disse , mas entendi, Alice era muito ativa para estar num quarto numa situação delicada como esta, Esme sem dúvida era a melhor opção.

"Claro, Isabella." - Assim, eu me virei e sai do quarto.

A ao chegar no corredor, vi minha mãe e Alice. Peguei meu celular e liguei para Jasper.

"Jasper? Preciso que você mande a enfermeira aqui para ensinar Isabella, o bebê já está no quarto com ela."

"Ok...Edward! Eu vou manda-la em poucos minutos. Aguarde aí."

"Jas ? "

"Sim ?"

"Mande alguém cuidadoso, ok? Por favor! Er..obrigado."

"Pode deixar, Edward."

Desliguei e olhei para os olhos curiosos de minha mãe e irmã.

"Filho, você está bem? Você quer ir pra casa? Eu e Alice podemos ficar aqui com Isabella e o bebê." - Minha mãe estava preocupada comigo, isso era visível.

"Não, mãe. Estou bem, só preciso resolver algumas coisas a mais e tudo vai se resolver." - Suspirei.

"Eu sei que tudo foi muito rápido e confuso, querido, mas acredite em mim, tudo vai se encaixar! Eu sinto...eu sei!" - Minha mãe falava enquanto me segurava, abraçando-me com carinho, ela estava tentando me acalmar e dizer que no final tudo ficaria bem.

"Sr. Cullen? Uma voz me chamou

"Sim?"

"Dr. Withlock pediu para eu atendê-lo, ele já me deu instruções, só preciso que me leve até a sua esposa."

"Er...claro! Pode entrar, é neste quarto."- Apontei para o quarto onde estava Isabella e o bebê.

"Mãe, você pode acompanha-la, Isabella quer sua presença lá. Só a sua !" - Eu disse isso um pouco alto, olhando firmemente para Alice, que fez um biquinho e depois me mostrou a língua como uma criança de 5 anos.

"Claro, querido!" - Minha mãe sorria enquanto olhava de Alice para mim.

Após a porta do quarto ser fechada, ouvi um riso baixo abafado atrás de mim. Virei meu corpo e vi Alice com a mão na boca, tentando parar de rir.

"O que é isso ?" - Perguntei a Alice com desconfiança.

"Nada...é só que...porque você não disse a enfermeira que Bella não era sua esposa? Foi engraçado ver sua cara!" - Ela respondeu ainda rindo de mim.

"Ah...é mesmo? Eu só não queria ficar num corredor de hospital falando sobre minha vida pessoal a uma enfermeira que nem estará aqui amanhã." – dei de ombros.

"É por isso mesmo, Edward ?" - Alice me olhava desconfiada.

"Mas é claro!" - Eu respondi com firmeza.

Ela continuou com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto e uma sombrancelha levantada pra mim, como se esperasse alguma resposta minha a seus devaneios.

"O que é?" - Eu perguntei dando de ombros.

"Nada, não...eu só quero que saiba que tenho um pressentimento de que Bella veio em nossas vidas pra ficar...e...Edward...ela vai fazer muito bem a você!" - Ela falava sorrindo e com convicção.

Felizmente fui salvo pelo toque do meu celular e eu atendi prontamente, na esperança de fugir de uma discussão com Alice sobre meu futuro junto com Isabella, já que nosso relacionamento seria estritamente profissional, eu realmente não estava disposto a isso agora, eu só queria que esse pesadelo acabasse e minha vida voltasse ao normal.

O telefonema partiu da empresa, e dei algumas instruções para Ben sobre alguns detalhes de uma negociação muito importante, a conversa durou mais do que eu esperava mais foi muito bom para que o tempo pudesse passar mais rápido.

Quando tudo entre Ben e eu foi acertado, eu estava prestes a desligar, ouvi minha mãe me chamando, me apressei a desligar o celular e corri para a porta do quarto.

"Edward ?" - Minha mãe chamou. "Querido, Marie aceitou o leite de Bella e ela está mamando agora pela primeira vez, você não quer ver?" - Seu sorriso era carinhoso e emocionado.

"Sim...claro!" - Respondi já andando em direção a porta do quarto que já estava aberta.

Entrei devagar e deixei a porta encostada, andei em direção a cama, foi quando eu parei de respirar ao ver a cena diante de mim.

Isabella estava amamentando minha filha, o meu anjo.

O resto do mundo parecia ter parado naquele momento, eu não sei o porque, mas senti algo estranho passando por mim e não pude reconhecer o que era, ela estava tão gloriosa e feliz, que eu arrisco a dizer que ela nem percebeu que eu estava ali em frente a cama olhando para ela.

Eu fiquei ali como um bobo, com um sorriso estúpido em meu rosto, admirado, como esta mulher passou por cima de seus medos e sua enorme dor para ajudar a minha filha, o meu anjinho.

E como se ouvisse os meus pensamentos, ela levantou a cabeça e me deu o sorriso mais bonito, não pude deixar de alargar meu sorriso em reposta, a realização clara me todo o seu rosto. Ela nem precisava verbalizar nada.

"Parabéns papai!" - A enfermeira de repente soltou, eu apenas sorri em resposta e balancei a cabeça.

Mas como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia, ela continuou: "Sua esposa tem muito leite e vai ser uma boa mãe, o Sr. deveria se orgulhar dela."

Eu olhei nos olhos de Isabella e sorrimos um para o outro, ainda não havia palavras para o momento.

Fiquei admirado como minha filha se sentia segura no colo de Isabella, mamando com tanta vontade, parecia ser tão gostoso, como se fosse leite com chocolate...

Eu ainda divagava em meus pensamentos quando Marie largou o peito de Isabella, e eu visualizei seus seios e não havia absolutamente nada de sexual nisso, pelo contrário, eu me sentia feliz com toda a cena, me deixou tranquilo saber que Isabella não se importou também, pois isso significa que ela sabe que eu não sou um pervertido ou coisa assim...e então a cabecinha de Marie caiu para trás, como se ela estivesse empanturrada de tanto comer, eu e Isabella começamos a rir de sua reação.

"Viu ? Ela esta satisfeita. Agora vamos colocá-la aqui em seus ombros para que ela possa arrotar, de apenas uns toquezinhos nas suas costinhas para que o ar saia e depois você pode colocá-la de volta ao berço, virada de lado, para que se ainda tiver algum resíduo de leite, ela possa pôr pra fora sem se engasgar." – a enfermeira a ajudou a fechar a camisola e como bater delicadamente em suas costas.

Depois continuou..."Ela vai mamar de 3 em 3 horas, e seu peso vai ser significativo, você precisa se alimentar bem agora, beber bastante leite e descansar. Ah...você precisa de sutiã para amamentação e absorventes de peito, senão..olhe sua camisola? Vai ficar toda molhada ! Bom...acho que meu trabalho aqui acabou, qualquer coisa é só chamar. Até mais tarde." - E assim ela saiu do quarto.

"Tchau...e...Obrigada por tudo. Foi maravilhoso!" - Isabella disse ainda emocionada.

Ela ainda segurava Marie em seus ombros batendo em suas costas quando ouvimos um pequeno barulho vindo dela, então nós rimos de novo.

Eu caminhei até os pés de sua cama e disse:

"Isabella...muito obrigada!" -Eu tentei meu melhor para não parecer um idiota.

"De nada... eu é que tenho que agradecer, foi lindo, maravilhoso!" – ela disse animada.

E antes que eu pudesse dizer algo a mais, houve uma invasão familiar no quarto. O rosto de Isabella ficou confuso e assustado no mesmo instante.

"Cristo, Mãe ! O que é isso?" - Eu tentava realmente não ficar irritado.

"Sua família, querido! Bella...quero que conheça meu outro filho Emmet e sua noiva Rose." - Minha mãe assumiu a situação, apresentando-os.

"Hey Bella! É um prazer te conhecer...Porra, você é bonita!" Emmet disse parado na frente de Isabella que sorria de seu modo ogro. Eu rolei meus olhos.

"Er...obrigada...Oi, Emmet, é um prazer te conhecer." - Ela respondeu sorrindo.

"Esta é Rose, minha noiva." - Ele apresentou-a com orgulho, e sem surpresa alguma Rose apenas foi... Rose.

"Hey...tudo bem ?" - Rosalie disse sem graça.

"Oi, é um prazer conhece-la Rose." - Bella respondeu mas a olhava atentamente, certamente avaliando sua beleza evidente.

"Bella! Que bom que deu tudo certo! Você está feliz, né? Posso ver em seus olhos." - Alice disse e a abraçou, sem se importar em sufocar minha filha que ainda estava no colo de Isabella, eu vi vermelho por alguns segundos.

"Aliiiice !" Eu rosnei pra ela.

"Tudo bem Edward!" - Isabella me tranqüilizou, enquanto Alice tirava os braços dela e do bebê e todos riram.

Como se nada faltasse, a porta do quarto se abre novamente e Emmet entra com vários balões coloridos nas mãos, e um urso gigante cor-de-rosa.

"Porra...Emmet! O que é tudo isso?" Eu gritava.

Eu fiquei surpreso quando ouvi o riso de Isabella ecoar por todo o quarto, era o som mais lindo que eu já tinha ouvido, e eu nunca quis tanto saber o que ela pensava, como agora, certamente ela pensava que éramos um bando de loucos.

"Este são para minha sobrinha linda!" - Emmet se explicou ao soltar os balões cheios de gás Helio que se espalharam ao redor do quarto,e pararam no teto deixando tudo muito colorido e alegre. Tudo muito puta perfeito! Se Isabella não tivesse acabado de perder seu filho.

"Cristo, Em...eu nem sei se Isabella quer isso aqui, seu idiota!" - Eu estava furioso agora. Ele é estúpido ou o que ?

"Edward...tudo bem!" - Isabella interveio. Hey...Emmet, eles são lindos, mas acho que o urso vai ter que esperar uns anos para brincar com sua dona, né?" - O sorriso de Emmet cresceu como um tolo, e Isabella sorria em resposta com brilho em seus olhos.

Ela estava feliz ? Toda essa loucura era divertido pra ela !

Então a porta novamente se abre e meu pai entrou no quarto dizendo: "Como está a minha família?" - Ele olhava ao redor em todos que estavam no quarto.

Houve um breve murmurinho, todos dizendo seus hey, olás e oi...

Ele caminhou em direção a Esme e juntos foram na direção da cama.

Minha mãe o apresentou "Bella...este é Carlisle meu marido, avô de Marie, pai de Edward."

"É um prazer te conhecer Bella, acho que agora não há nenhum Cullen faltando aqui, fique tranqüila. A propósito estas são para você, em agradecimento." - Meu pai sorria, esticou suas mãos para ela e lhe entregou um buquê de flores do campo.

Seus olhos brilhavam de entusiasmo, ela sorriu.

"Aaawww...são lindas! Obrigada...É um prazer lhe conhecer Dr. Cullen, sua família é encantadora."

"Deixe que eu coloco isso num vaso pra você, querida." Minha mãe pegou as flores dela depois que ela as cheirou com carinho.

Ela com certeza tinha adorado as flores.

"Me chame de Carlisle, e... obrigado por tudo! A propósito, realmente, os Cullens são únicos." - Ele sorriu olhando para o chão, certamente ele sabia a loucura que Isabella teve que enfrentar já que todos os Cullens se reuniram, principalmente quando ele avistou os balões coloridos espalhados pelo teto e um urso cor-de-rosa gigante ao lado do sofá.

Depois disso, Isabella conversou com todos e sorriu o tempo todo, como se nos conhecesse a anos, e assustadoramente isso me fez satisfeito.

Pensando no fato de que este era o quarto de uma mulher que havia perdido seu filho tão amado e esperado; e agora avaliando a reação que Isabella teve ao receber os balões de Emmet, e as flores de Carlisle, posso pensar que ela está disposta a se recuperar e virar esta página de sua vida.

E perceber que seus novos capítulos tem espaço reservado para mim e toda a minha família, me fez estranhamente feliz.

* * *

_**POR FAVOR DEIXEM COMENTÁRIOS !**_

* * *

Hey lindas !

Muito, muito obrigada por seus comentários, são lindos !

Eu adoro, portanto, continuem comentando !

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary

* * *

*** Vamos a algumas considerações:

* Eu vou postar um capítulo dessa estória todo final de semana, entre sexta e domingo...

* Esta estória foi criada por mim...NÃO É UMA TRADUÇÃO !

* * *

*** Novidade:

Eu fiz mais uma fanfic sobre Edward e Bella...se chama Lição de Vida – é uma estória interessante de apenas um capítulo.

Vá em meu profile e leiam, vocês vão gostar !

* * *

*** Comunicado Importante:

Os comentários são incentivos aos escritores, por causa deles, do carinho e atenção de vocês, nós continuamos a escrever, apesar da loucura do dia a dia ! Eu tenho visto escritores incríveis, desistirem de escrever por falta de incentivo, deixando lindas estórias sem término.

Reconheço que muitos de vocês tiveram um dia estressante e difícil, e tem na leitura um alimento para alma. Nós escritores também passamos por momentos difíceis, e muitas vezes seus comentários são o que aconteceu de melhor no nosso dia.

Sei de muitas pessoas que lêem estórias e gostam delas, passando a acompanha-las até o fim, mas se vocês não deixam os comentários / reviews, como os escritores vão saber que a estória é querida?

Pense nisso !


	10. Chapter 10

Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.

Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes

pertencem a Mim !

Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.

Muito obrigada !

Setembro de 2010.

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !

* * *

Capítulo 10

* * *

Bella

Após toda a excitação de conhecer os Cullens, Jasper os expulsou do quarto, ficando novamente eu, Marie e um Edward aborrecido, se desculpando pela bagunça no quarto...

"Isabella, eu sinto tanto ! Eu deveria ter contado a Emmet sobre sua situação, deveria ter..."

"Edward ?" Eu o interrompi. "Pare já com isso ! Você não percebeu que apenas EU tenho que sofrer neste quarto? EU...perdi o bebê ! Eu...estou de luto! Por algum motivo desconhecido Deus quis assim!" – eu disse emocionada...

Tomei uma respiração profunda e continuei..."Mas vocês, os Cullens, celebram a vida, o milagre ! Marie trouxe isso a sua família, a renovação...ela é o nosso recomeço, é isso que ela é pra nós todos, entende ?"

Parei e o fitei, esperando sua reação.

Ele parecia surpreso e emocionado, passando suas mãos pelos cabelos e parando em sua boca.

Depois do que pareciam horas, ele quebrou o silêncio...

"Obrigado Isabella. É reconfortante saber que você levou tudo com tanta humildade." - Seus olhos eram claros e expressivos, quase me perdi neles.

Olhei para o outro lado e cancelei minha garganta, pra mudar de assunto e limpar minha mente.

"Sua família é incrível Edward ! Eu os adorei ! Emmet e Alice são quase irreais." - Meu sorriso era grandioso e seu sorriso de resposta era muito lindo.

De repente a porta se abriu com um Jasper muito sério...

"Ok... pessoal ! Agora vocês dois devem descansar! Amanhã vocês podem se ver de novo e conversar mais, mas agora os dois devem tentar dormir." - Ele olhou de mim para Edward falando algo com os olhos, como um código, que eu nem de longe podia decifrar.

Edward suspirou alto, andou até Marie que estava no berço e a beijou na testa, se despedindo, foi uma cena linda de se ver, eu sorri sem perceber.

Depois ele se virou para olhar pra mim, e meu coração parou por um instante...

O que é isso?

Nossos olhos se encontraram e me perdi na intensidade de nosso olhar, o clima ficou diferente, amoroso e então ele se aproximou da cama, sentou-se ao meu lado e me abraçou carinhosamente.

Seu abraço era carinhoso, foi surreal como seu cheiro me segurou, me tomou, nunca homem algum fez eu me sentir tão segura como Edward.

Então alguém pigarreou, e nós nos largamos, sem nos olhar, Edward saiu pela porta e eu arrisquei um olhar discreto a quem me fazia companhia...

Jasper.

"Esme vai passar a noite aqui com você, Bella. Ela está lá fora e logo vai entrar, ok! Precisa de algo agora?" - Seu olhar era especulativo.

"Não Dr. Jasper, estou bem... obrigada por tudo. É muito bom ter esperança de que tudo ficará bem de novo. Mudar e ter uma nova chance pra recomeçar." - Respondi em agradecimento.

"Tenho certeza de que você merece tudo de bom que ainda vai acontecer a você. Boa noite, Bella. Chame se precisar." - Ele disse sorrindo enigmaticamente, virou-se e saiu do quarto.

Deitei de lado e fiquei olhando para Marie que dormia tranqüilamente em seu berço, pensando em todos os acontecimentos que ocorreram nas ultimas horas, tudo muito rápido e muito intenso.

Ao pensar na palavra intenso, Edward logo veio a minha mente, e meu diálogo interior veio a todo vapor...

Quem era esse homem misterioso, elegante e extremamente sedutor?

Porque eu me sentia tão diferente quando estava perto dele?

Jesus, Bella !

Ele será seu patrão ! Vocês vão morar na mesma casa...

Pare com esses pensamentos já !

Você está carente e solitária, por tudo o que te aconteceu, e ele te apoiou...é isso !

Isso é apenas uma fase...

...talvez vocês possam ser ótimos amigos !

Esse homem deve ter um bilhão de mulheres para escolher, deve ter uma agenda de telefone com celebridades e modelos disponíveis só pra ele...

...Você já o olhou ? Deus, ele é tão bonito !

...Bonito é pouco, ele é...

...carinhoso, atencioso...e cheiroso...

Deus ! Seu cheiro é como nenhum outro...é tão másculo...

...e seu cabelo bagunçado, eu queria passar meus dedos por eles, devem ser macios...

Sua voz é rouca e...

...sexy...

Minha Nossa...ele é sexy naturalmente...

Arg ! Quer achar mais qualidades pra ele ?

Sério, Bella ?

Agora tô começando a me preocupar com você !

Merda ! Eu tô discutindo comigo mesma ?

Doida ! É isso ! Pirei de vez !

Deve ser o cansaço...

...minhas emoções estão a flor da pele, e o jeito que Edward cuida e se preocupa comigo, me faz sentir assim...é isso !

ARG ! Pare com isso já !

E então olhei para o outro lado e vi Esme sentada na cadeia, sorrindo largamente para mim, seu olhar era divertido demais pro meu gosto.

"Hey, não vi você entrar." – Me sentei rapidamente e sorri sem humor, mexendo em minhas mãos nervosamente e com muito medo de olhar em seus olhos.

Minha Nossa ! Ela tá olhando pra mim estranhamente...

E se eu disse alguma coisa em voz alta?

Deus ! Eu sou uma idiota !

"Desculpe, querida ! - Eu bati apenas uma vez pois pensei que talvez estivesse dormindo, mas daí eu entrei e a vi olhando para Marie tão concentrada e com tanto carinho, que eu fiquei sem jeito de interromper um momento tão especial, sabe ?" - Sua voz era clara e baixa, mas não me convenceu por completo, já que isso não explica seu olhar divertido.

"Oh...não tudo bem, Esme, e obrigada por estar aqui comigo esta noite." - Eu sorri tentando aliviar o clima tenso.

"De nada, querida ! É um grande prazer, principalmente, porque Carlisle está de plantão hoje aqui no hospital e Edward não sairia do seu lado para descansar se não fosse eu a ficar. Logo você vai perceber se gênio forte, e o quão protetor ele pode ser, mas tenho certeza de que você saberá lidar com ele." - Seu sorriso e sua voz continha muitas insinuações.

Oh não ! Ela percebeu ! Isso é ruim...muito ruim !

Mude de assunto já, Bella !

"Er...ok...Esme ? Estou muito cansada, você se incomodaria se eu tentasse dormir um pouco por agora? Sei que daqui a 3 horas, com certeza, uma princesinha irá me acordar." -

Esme riu.

"Claro que não, Bella ! Estarei aqui com você quando acordar, agora descanse."

Eu sorri para ela e me virei para o lado fechando meus olhos na esperança de tirar um bom cochilo.

Ué..ué...ué...

Abri meus olhos para ver Esme com Marie, que chorava em seu colo, ela balançava o bebê, tentando acalma-la.

"Hey, Esme ! Me dê ela aqui, deve estar com fome." Eu sorria e tentava me espreguiçar para afastar mais o sono.

"Oh, Bella ! Você conseguiu dormir um pouco ainda bem, né?"

Ela me passou Marie, que já procurava meu seio desesperada.

Abaixei meu sutiã de amamentação e coloquei meu seio direito em sua boquinha aflita, que foi logo sugando com selvageria.

"Oh Meu Deus ! Ela é faminta demais! E tem um pulmão muito bom, hein ?" - Eu disse sorrindo para Esme que sorria em resposta.

"Puxou a Edward ! Ele era igualzinho! Eu ficava desesperada quando estava na hora dele mamar."

Nós duas rimos. As próximas horas passaram assim: Marie mamava e Esme a pegava para faze-la arrotar enquanto eu tirava mais um cochilo.

Nos divertimos muito com suas histórias de "seus meninos", descobri que Emmet é um piadista e tem uma relação forte com comida, Edward tem o temperamento mais forte e Alice é completamente imprevisível em suas ações !

Além de seu lindo amor por Carlisle !

Passamos a noite assim, conhecendo uma a outra, e uma coisa eu podia dizer com certeza, Esme e eu estávamos indo para ser muito, muito próximas.

* * *

Hey Lindas !

Huummm...Bella já percebeu o quão belo, protetor e sexy Edward é !

E também já notou que ele a deixa deslumbrada...

Exatamente como Robert Pattinson faz comigo !

**suspirando** Ah...tá ! Desculpem !

Voltando a estória...

Edward, Bella e a pequena Marie estão prestes a sair do hospital..

Oh Meu Deus ! Estou tão empolgada para ver o que vai acontecer com eles...

E vocês ? O que esperam dessa nova fase da vida deles?

Vamos lá ! Comentem...

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary

* * *

P.S.: Toda essa intimidade e proximidade de Edward & Bella, foi inspirada pelo relacionamento de Robert & Kristen, pois para quem viu o vídeo da MTV, eles eram amigos, mas eles tinham uma química que gritava SEXY...e a intimidade entre eles era ABSURDA !


	11. Chapter 11

Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.

Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes

pertencem a Mim !

Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.

Muito obrigada !

Setembro de 2010.

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !

* * *

Capítulo 11

* * *

Edward

Após toda a excitação do dia, saímos do quarto de Isabella, e eu fui logo para o lado de Emmet:

"Emmet, Isabella acabou de perder seu filho e precisa se recuperar, ela está de luto ainda, por favor, abstenha-se a me perguntar antes de fazer qualquer coisa que a machuque, ok?"

"Deus, Eddie ! Você gosta dela, né? Ela é muito bonita, e ela é legal, cara ! Se você a machucar e ela se afastar de Marie por causa das suas aventuras, eu vou te buscar no inferno e nós vamos acertar as contas, irmão!"

"Jesus, Emmet! Ela vai trabalhar pra mim na minha casa, morar lá, e você já está pensando besteira? Não me enche, ok ! Fique fora das suas confusões, e deixe Bella fora delas também, isso é tudo o que eu estou pedindo, certo?"

"Ok..ok, Eddie. Como você quiser!" Ele me deu seu sorriso maroto e saiu, levando Rose com ele.

Olhei para Alice que se despedia de Jasper e acenei-a um beijo de despedida, ela me mandou outro e gritou: "Vejo você amanhã !"

Voltei pro quarto de Isabella e parei na porta para respirar, esperando que ela não tenha ficado chateada e não queira abandonar Marie e Eu.

Parei com a mão na maçaneta, suspirei alto e entrei no quarto já me desculpando, mais sua resposta me pegou despreparado.

"Isabella, eu sinto tanto ! Eu deveria ter contado a Emmet sobre sua situação, deveria ter..."

"Edward ?" Ela me interrompeu. "Pare já com isso ! Você não percebeu que apenas eu tenho que sofrer neste quarto? Eu perdi o bebê ! Eu estou de luto! Por algum motivo desconhecido Deus quis assim. Mas vocês, os Cullens, celebram a vida, o milagre ! Marie trouxe isso a sua família, a renovação, o recomeço, é isso que ela é pra nós todos, entende ?"

Parei perplexo, eu ouvi mesmo o que ela disse ?

Essa mulher, que é sozinha no mundo, acabou de passar por uma experiência tão dolorosa, e mesmo assim ela deixou de lado sua dor, e conseguiu pensar na alegria que a chegada de Marie trouxe em nossas vidas.

Uma certeza eu tinha sobre Isabella Swan, ela tinha um coração de ouro...então percebi que meu silêncio a fez desconfortável, eu balancei a cabeça para limpar minha mente e disse a ela:

"Obrigado Isabella. É reconfortante saber que você levou tudo com tanta humildade." - Seus olhos me olhavam com carinho.

De repente ela olhou para o outro lado e cancelou a garganta.

"Sua família é incrível Edward ! Eu os adorei ! Emmet e Alice são quase irreais." - Seu sorriso era tão grandioso e eu adorei isso !

Então a porta se abriu e Jasper apareceu: "ok..ok ! Agora vocês dois devem descansar! Amanhã vocês podem se ver de novo e conversar mais, mas agora os dois devem tentar dormir." Ele olhou para Isabella e depois para mim estranhamente, mas logo percebi que ele queria falar comigo a sós e agora !

Suspirei alto em derrota, e caminhei até meu Anjo que estava no dormindo no berço e a beijei delicadamente na testa, me despedindo.

Depois virei para e olhei para Isabella, que olhava para mim e meu coração balançou dentro do peito.

Nosso olhar se encontrou e o clima ficou inebriante, caloroso e então sem perceber, sentei-me ao lado dela e a abracei delicadamente.

Foi impressionante como seu cheiro me invadiu, meus dedos passaram por seus cabelos superficialmente, quase sem os tocar, e suas mãos encostaram em meu peito, foi algo tão diferente de tudo o que eu já experimentei, eu nunca quis deixa-la ir.

Mas um pigarro quebrou nossa conexão, e nós nos largamos, sem nos olhar. Saí pela porta rapidamente, parando na porta onde minha mãe já me esperava.

"Oh, querido ! Vou aproveitar que Carlisle vai fazer plantão hoje e vou ficar com Bella e Marie a noite toda. Vá pra casa e descanse ! Como você está se sentindo?"

"Oh..isso é muito bom ! Estou muito cansado, mãe. Vai ser bom dormir um pouco."

"Olhe...Jasper está saindo, eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos conversarem e vou ficar com Bella. Boa noite, meu querido !" Ela me beijou e em seguida andou em direção ao quarto, parando na frente de Jasper e dando um beijo nele também.

Nesse momento, Jasper apareceu ao meu lado..."E aí, amigo? É impressão minha, ou seu dia foi muito interessante?" – Disse ele com um semblante preocupado.

"Definitivamente !" Eu falei ainda sentindo a conexão que Bella e eu partilhamos.

Então Jasper tomou uma respiração e começou..." Ed, nós temos que conversar antes que qualquer coisa aconteça. Eu não conheço Bella a muitos anos, mas como seu médico, sei de muita coisa sobre sua vida pessoal e até í é uma moça de família humilde e hábitos já sofreu muitas perdas e é muito sozinha. Marie trouxe uma esperança de um novo começo, uma nova vida ao seu alcance, por favor, pense bem antes de começar alguma coisa que você não pode terminar, entende ?"

Eu estava mudo de repente. Jasper está insinuando algo pra mim ? Eu apenas o olhei de forma aborrecida, sem dar uma palavra.

"O que ?" – ele logo foi perguntando, quando me viu sem palavras.

"Eu não sei o que dizer, já que não entendi sobre o que você está tentando me alertar, Jas."

"Tudo bem ! Eu só me senti na obrigação de lhe dizer, que Bella é especial, não estrague tudo !"

Eu ainda estava perdido nos meus pensamentos, quando percebi o que ele queria dizer...

Bella e eu compartilhamos uma tensão sensual muito grande, eu senti isso, ela deve ter sentido também, e todos perceberam !

De repente me bateu...

Era isso os sorrisos de diversão de toda a minha família ?

Logo, encontrei minha voz em algum lugar...

"Jas, você e todos, podem ficar despreocupados, eu e Bella teremos apenas uma relação não vou estragar tudo pra minha filha por causa de uma noite de prazer que posso compartilhar com qualquer outra mulher, certo ?"

Ele me olhou com desconfiança, mas balançou a cabeça devagar..

"Ok, Edward. Eu confio em você pra tomar conta dela e de Marie ! Sei que você vai fazer o melhor, você tem um bom coração!" Ele sorriu na ultima parte.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e sorri de volta, entendendo que Jasper só queria o melhor para mim e as minhas meninas.

Minhas meninas ?

"Edward, eu tenho que ir agora. Fique bem. Se precisar de mim é só dizer, ok."

"Tudo bem, eu também vou pra casa, obrigado por tudo e até mais, Jas."

Eu saí apressadamente do hospital fugindo daquele sentimento esmagador, eu precisava de ar fresco. Caminhei até o jardim do hospital e andei de um lado para o outro, como um louco.

"Que droga foi aquela, Edward?" - Perguntei a mim mesmo.

Minha cabeça latejava...o que estava acontecendo comigo?

Porque me sentia tão envolvido emocionalmente por ela?

Porque eu sentia como se ela me conhecesse por dentro e por fora, como ninguém mais?

Caminhei pro estacionamento, e peguei meu Volvo, dirigindo em direção a minha casa.

Recapitulei os últimos acontecimentos de novo e de novo, enquanto dirigia...

Eu tentava compreender o que diabos tinha acontecido, entre eu e Isabella...

Chegando em casa fui para o banheiro, eu precisava tomar um banho quente bem demorado, e lavar todo o stress do dia.

Após um banho relaxante, deitei na minha cama e fiquei olhando para o teto, mas eu ainda não tinha encontrado nenhuma resposta.

Lembrei-me de seu rosto pálido e seus olhos cor de chocolate...

Seu sorriso bonito e como seu cabelo caía por seus ombros...

O quão bonita ela estava amamentando meu anjinho, eu poderia vê-la fazendo isso todos os dias, ela era tão natural, um gesto tão simples, ela o fez com majestade.

Nosso abraço me confundiu...eu me sentia tão protetor por ela, porque sua história me comovia tanto?

Porque eu me importava desse jeito com ela?

Lembrei de todos fazendo insinuações, Alice, Emmet...Jasper...

Será que todos perceberam meu comportamento em relação a ela?

Eu estava sendo tão obvio assim?

Deus ! Ela vai morar aqui comigo, na minha casa...

Tantas coisas passam pela minha mente...tantas perguntas...

De repente a confusão se transformou num sorriso...

Será que ela vai gostar da casa?

Ela vai ficar linda passeando pelo jardim...por minha cozinha, será que ela sabe cozinhar?

Eu sempre janto fora ou no escritório, mas posso mexer em minha agenda e vir para casa para o jantar...

Nós podemos jantar sempre juntos...

Droga ! Eu tenho que parar com isso !

Eu virei de lado e ajeitei meu travesseiro, recordando do seu delicioso cheiro, seu perfume era tão delicado...tão feminino !

Já sei ! Vou me afastar e deixar as coisas rolarem...

Talvez possamos ser grandes amigos...

Senti um sorriso largo enfeitar meu rosto, e em poucos minutos, com toda a exaustão, eu dormi tranqüilamente.

* * *

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR !**

* * *

8888888888888

Hummm...as coisas estão esquentando, hein?

Bella passeando pela casa de Edward...os Cullens...um bebê...tanta novidade na vida dele, né?

Será que ele está preparado para isso?

Beijos lindas...

Obrigada pelos reviews, e por colocarem minha estória como favorita...estou muito feliz com o resultado até agora...

P.S.: No momento estou trabalhando nos proximos capitulos, a convivência dos dois...

Oh Meu Deus ! Estou ansiosa para ver o resultado final...

888888888


	12. Chapter 12

Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.

Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes

pertencem a Mim !

Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.

Muito obrigada !

Setembro de 2010.

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !

* * *

Capítulo 12

* * *

Inspiração: Música: Fearless – Taylor Swift

…Eu não sei porque, como fica melhor que isso,

Você pega minha mão e eu me jogo de cabeça,

Destemida.

Eu não sei porque, mas com você...

Eu danço numa tempestade no meu melhor vestido.

Destemida...

.#ixzz0znDeMqoy

* * *

Bella

Quando acordei me senti dolorida...estranha, mas acho que tem algo a ver com um dia emocionante, e uma noite agitada e mal dormida.

Marie dormia muito bem, então aproveitei, que Esme ainda está aqui e pedi a uma enfermeira que me ajudasse a tomar um banho, eu não queria que Edward chegasse e me visse daquele jeito.

O que ?

Depois que saí do banheiro, Alice apareceu sorridente na porta...

"Olá, Bella Adormecida! Eu trouxe umas coisinhas pra você."

"Hey Alice ! Como vai?"

"Estou ótima ! E você ? Vejo que já tomou banho e está muito cheirosa. Gostei ! Venha vou te ajudar a se arrumar. Estas são só algumas lindas camisolas de maternidade."

Esme se virou com surpresa... "Minha Nossa, Ali ! Bella, faça isso se você sentir que deve, querida ! Ela é assim mesmo, você vai se acostumar, eu prometo."

Eu gargalhei.

"Mesmo Alice ? Você quer que eu me troque e posso saber porque?" - Eu a encarei ainda sorrindo largamente para ela.

"Porque Edward é um homem muito importante e conhecido e provavelmente, você receberá visitas hoje. Er...e meu irmão me ligou e já está chegando a qualquer momento, vai querer estar assim quando ele chegar? Posso dar um jeito todo especial em seu cabelo."

Olhei para Esme que parecia ter visto um fantasma, depois fitei Alice de novo que olhava para mim como quem espera uma resposta, eu estava atônita.

Ela insinuou que eu estava afim de Edward ?

Meu futuro patrão ?

E porque quando ela disse isso, de repente tudo fez sentido ?

Eu queria que ele me achasse bonita e atraente?

Pelo amor de Deus !

Eu tinha abortado a quase seis dias e estava cuidando de um bebê recém-nascida, ele espera me ver como se eu fosse uma estrela de cinema?

Claro que não, Bella ! Ele não é assim !

Mas mesmo que eu estivesse adornada de ouro, ele me notaria?

Droga, Bella !

Alice me tirou dos devaneios..."Vamos lá, Bella ! Você não tem que falar nada, ok ! Eu não quis dizer nada com isso, só que você vai gostar de se sentir bem e bonita. Só isso !" - Ela falava enquanto me arrastava para sentar na cama, se posicionando atrás de mim.

"Alice, não pense que vou ser sua Barbie viva, ok? Eu...eu só acho que você tem razão em alguns pontos...eu posso receber alguma visita e tal...mas é só isso, entendeu?" – eu disse tentando ser firme com ela.

"Tudo bem, Bella! O que você quiser !" – ela respondeu animada, já mexendo em meu cabelo.

Ela me puxou para uma cadeira e começou a pentear meu cabelo que ainda estava molhado do banho.

Fiquei olhando quando ela pegou uma necessaire cheia de produtos e coisas para passar em mim...

O que me chocou foi quando reconheci algumas marcas que eu usava antes de vir ao hospital...

"Como você soube que shampoo eu uso ?" – perguntei surpresa.

"Eu sei de tudo, meu bem! Você verá !"

Dessa eu tive que rir...

No final do penteado, ela me passou a camisola vinho, que combinavam com um chinelinho da mesma cor, e eu fui ao banheiro me trocar.

A camisola era de seda e caiu em minha pele como uma pluma delicada, eu me deliciei com o carinho que aquele tecido fez em meu corpo.

Eu poderia me acostumar com isso. Com certeza !

Ao sair do banheiro, fui direto para a cama e me encostei nela, pelo olhar de espanto de Esme, eu devia estar um horror antes !

"Bella, você está linda !" – Ela disse com a mão no coração.

"Obrigada, Esme, tudo graças a Alice, a camisola é linda e tão confortável, é um sonho!"

"De nada, Bella. Foi um prazer ajuda-la." - Disse Alice certamente orgulhosa de seu feito.

Um pouco mais tarde Marie já tinha acordado e mamado, eu ainda estava me ajeitando para descansar um pouco quando Edward entrou no quarto.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda...

Jesus ! O homem estava lindo !

Ele estava com calça social preta, uma camisa vinho e um blaiser preto...

UMA COISA DE LOUCO !

Ele ficou na porta parado olhando pra mim com cara de espanto, assim como eu !

Alguém pigarreou...

"Hey Irmãozinho ? Vai ficar aí com cara de besta parado na porta? Entra logo !" – Alice falou rindo.

Ele balançou a cabeça como se precisasse limpa-la de alguns pensamentos, e passou a mão em seu cabelo bagunçado...

Ah...esse cabelo !

Daí ele sorriu pra mim...aquele maldito sorriso que me faz fraca das pernas...

Droga, Bella ! Tem outras pessoas aqui no quarto...se comporta !

Eu olhei para baixo em minhas mãos, tentando me controlar...

"Ah...olá !" – ele disse olhando para mim sem jeito, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás dele...

"Oi..." – eu respondi sem graça, ainda pensando como esse homem pode ser assim tão bonito...

Esme veio ao nosso socorro...

"Oi, querido! Você dormiu bem a noite passada? Parece estar mais descansado hoje."

"Oi, mãe ! Sim, estou bem descansado."

"Hey Ali ! Tudo bem por aqui ?" – ele disse olhando pra ela desconfiado.

"Sim, tudo perfeito!" – ela disse animadamente.

Ele olhou para mim, e vi seus olhos em minha camisola...

Huuummmm...ele gostou !

Ele limpou a garganta e olhou pra mim...em meus olhos...

Jesus !

"E você, Bella? Está se sentindo bem, passou bem a noite?" – ele disse sorrindo sedutoramente pra mim.

Ele me chamou de Bella !

Ele sempre me chama de Isabella...o que aconteceu?

Santa Mãe das Solteiras Desesperadas !

Percebi que eu ainda olhava pra ele com a boca aberta e não havia respondido sua pergunta...

O que ele perguntou mesmo?

Jesus !

"Bella? Tudo bem?" – ele perguntou rindo, ele tava achando graça nisso, né?

Eu corei profundamente ...

Bastardo !

"Ah...desculpe ! Eu me perdi um pouco aqui, o que você me perguntou?"

Alice e Esme taparam a boca pra não sorrir alto...

Merda !

Ele ainda sorria...

"Uh...eu só queria saber se você está bem? Se passou bem a noite aqui com minha mãe?"

"Ah...sim ! Esme é um amor, e me ajudou muito!"

"Bella? Edward? Me desculpem mais eu tenho que ir, estou cansada, Carlisle já me mandou um texto, eu vou aproveitar a carona e vou pra casa, descansar um pouco." – ela disse carinhosamente.

"Tudo bem, Esme ! Obrigada por passar a noite comigo! Eu adorei sua companhia."

"Eu também, Bella! Eu acho que meu filho não poderia ter escolhido pessoa melhor...pra tomar conta de Marie!" – ela disse baixinho e olhando em meus olhos...

Ela quis dizer o que ela disse?

Ela deu um beijo no rosto de Edward, e saiu levando Alice com ela...

Eu olhei para Edward que me olhava sem jeito...

Oh Meu Deus !

"Eu...eu quero dizer que acho que você está muito bonita, Bella ! Não que você não estava bela ontem, ou nos outros dias...mas hoje...está mais radiante...viva !" – ele disse olhando pra mim com um olhar sedutor.

"Er...eu me sinto bem...viva !" – eu disse sorrindo de volta pra ele...

O silêncio estava ficando desconfortável, então decidi brincar um pouco...

"Edward? Você já reparou que nós combinamos?" – eu sorri...

Ele olhou pra ele e depois pra mim... "É mesmo ! Engraçado, né?"

Nós rimos...

Edward caminhou até a cama e sentou aos meus pés..."Bella, Jasper me disse que você e Marie terão alta amanhã!" – ele disse animado.

"Oh Minha Nossa ! Mesmo?" – falei animada.

"Sim...e eu quero que você vá pra casa comigo, quero dizer, vá para lá e tome conta de Marie, tem um quarto de hospedes e você pode ficar bem lá! O que você acha?"

"Eu acho perfeito ! Mas...preciso resolver alguns problemas, eu posso sair depois de amanhã a tarde?"

"Sim...claro...mas, é algo em que posso te ajudar? Quero dizer, se não for pessoal." – ele disse timidamente.

"Não é pessoal ! Eu preciso fechar meu contrato do apartamento que aluguei, e pegar minhas roupas e algumas poucas coisas que deixei lá, sabe?"

"Bella? Podemos fazer isso juntos, eu posso pedir a minha mãe para ficar com Marie enquanto resolvemos isso, e depois podemos ir ao meu escritório, preciso que você veja o contrato de trabalho, se precisamos mexer em algo."

"Então está combinado!" – sorri.

Inesperadamente a porta abriu com um casal entrou no quarto...Edward se levantou...

"Ben...Ângela! Que prazer!" – ele disse animadamente.

"Oh...Edward! Parabéns!" – a mulher falou o abraçando carinhosamente.

"Hey Cara ! Parabéns !"

Eu ainda olhava timidamente me sentindo fora do lugar...

Edward limpou a garganta, apontou pra mim e veio se posicionar ao meu lado na cama.

"Ben e Ângela, esta é Isabella Swan, minha amiga, ela que amamenta Marie, e por ela que minha filha está se recuperando dia a dia."

"Bella, este é meu amigo e advogado Ben e sua esposa Ângela."

"Muito prazer, Bella ! Nossa, você é muito bonita!" – a simpática mulher falou.

"Obrigada, Ângela! É um prazer conhece-la também."

"Hey Bella, Prazer ! Como Edward está se saindo como pai? Tô super curioso!"

"Oh...ainda não posso dizer, mas me pergunte depois, talvez daqui a umas duas semanas, daí posso te falar. Mas me pergunte longe dele, não posso falar mal do meu patrão, né?" – eu falei rindo.

Todos riram, inclusive Edward.

"Acho bom, mesmo...eu tenho um ego muito, muito sensível !" – Edward disse divertido.

Ângela caminhou em direção ao berço para ver Marie...

"Oh Meu Deus ! Edward...ela é linda !"

"Verdade, cara ! Você vai ter problemas daqui a alguns anos, hein?"

"Nem me fale !" – Edward respondeu passando a mão no cabelo.

"Ela lembra Tanya?" – Ângela perguntou olhando para o marido.

"Nada...eu acho ela a cara do Edward!"

"Eu também !" – eu disse sorrindo.

Ângela e eu conversamos durante todo o tempo, enquanto eles nos olhavam atônitos e faziam conversa pequena.

Nós falamos um pouco de tudo e tive a impressão de conhece-la por toda a vida...

Foi tão bom !

"Bella, vamos combinar de você e Edward irem lá em casa, vai ! Vai ser divertido!"

"Ângela, acho que vai ser mais fácil para Bella se vocês forem na nossa casa, né? Lá tem as coisas do bebê, é mais confortável. " – Edward disse sem perceber que disse 'nossa' casa...mas eu notei !

"Ah...claro! Entendo...então combinado, será na sua casa !" – Ângela sorria pra mim..

Edward se virou para Ben e concluiu..."Vamos esperar uns dias e podemos marcar, Ben."

Ben sorria pra Marie..."Ok..."

"Bem acho que temos que deixar Bella descansar um pouco agora, Edward te vejo na firma?"

"Claro ! E não esqueça de deixar pronto o contrato de Bella, queremos resolver isso até o final de semana."

"Pode deixar! Hey Bella, foi um prazer conhece-la! Espero que você tenha paciência pra aturar o Eddie aqui ! Te vejo em breve !" – ele disse pegando minha mão e sorrindo largamente pra mim.

"Fique tranqüilo, Ben! Esme já me disse todos os segredos para faze-lo calmo, vou me sair bem!"

Ângela me abraçou calorosamente ..."Oh...querida! Adorei te conhecer! Espero te ver em breve também!" – retribui o abraço...

Eles saíram e deixaram Edward e eu mais leves...é tão bom conversar e jogar papo fora !

"Eu gostei dela, Edward !"

"Que bom! Ela é uma mulher muito boa e sincera, Ben é um homem de sorte."

"É mesmo ! Mas a quanto tempo vocês são amigos?"

"Desde a escola, Ben é meu fiel escudeiro, sabe de tudo da minha vida, eu acho!"

"Huuummmm...bom saber !" – eu ri e ele balançou a cabeça rindo também...

Marie começou a se mexer e querer chorar...

Eu olhei pro berço ...

"O que foi bebê? Tá com dorzinha?" – eu disse na minha melhor voz de criança...

Edward riu...

"O que?"- falei pegando Marie no colo.

"Nada...é só que você parece ter nascido pra isso, ser mãe!"

"Sério? Nossa, acho que isso foi a coisa mais bonita que alguém já me disse." – sussurrei balançando Marie suavemente.

"Edward? Você não quer segura-la um pouco?"

"Mas...eu...eu não sei!"

"Vem aqui!" – eu disse o chamando para mais perto...

Ele sentou na cama ao meu lado..."Segure firme, mas com cuidado, ela é como um cristal, é delicado e sensível..." – falei colocando Marie em seus braços abertos e ele segurou sem jeito, mas logo se ajeitou e foi segurando direitinho.

"Aaaawwwww...Edward ! Você ta lindo segurando sua filha, vamos tirar uma foto quando chegarmos em casa!" – eu falei amorosamente...

"Meu Deus, Bella! Isso é incrível ! A sensação dela em...em meus braços...é..."

"Indescritível, né?" – eu o interrompi emocionada...

"É..." – ele disse simplesmente...

"Edward, eu...eu estou com inveja de você agora..." – percebi uma lágrima caindo de meu olho, mas sequei rapidamente...e sorri pra ele..."A sensação deve ser incrível mesmo, segurar seu próprio filho, sangue do seu sangue."

"Eu entendo...mas você sabe que Marie e eu sempre estaremos aqui pra você, não importa o que, eu sou muito grato por tudo que você superou e fez por ela!" – ele disse visivelmente emocionado...

Balancei a cabeça sorrindo...

De repente ele mudou o assunto..."Bella? Eu quero saber se há algo que você gostaria de ter no quarto dela, que possa facilitar sua vida?"

Fiquei pensativa..."Não sei, Edward! Acho que não preciso de nada...não. As coisas de sempre, berço, fraldas, essas coisas que Alice já deve ter providenciado, né?" – sorri no fim da frase, ele sabe a irmã que tem !

"É verdade! Minha mãe te disse que é uma decoradora?"

"Sim...ela disse alguma coisinhas..." – eu disse olhando pra ele e rindo...

"Jesus ! Ela disse um monte sobre mim, né?" – ele ficou preocupado...

Eu dei risada...

"Hey ! Dona Isabella ! Pode me contar...o que ela te disse sobre mim?" – sua sedução não tem fim...

Decidi entrar no jogo..."Não te conto nem sob tortura...é sigiloso, meu amor!" – eu disse selando minha boca com as mãos como um zíper.

Seus olhos foram largos..."Nem pense nisso! Eu sou a autoridade aqui, minha linda! Você não tem escolha!" – ele sorriu seu sorriso torto pra mim.

Ele me chamou de linda ?

Oh...que fofo !

Nós estávamos tão perto agora, sentados lado a lado...ele estava com a cabecinha de Marie encostada em seu peito, enquanto eu estava com a cabeça em seu ombro, passando a mão nas costinhas dela.

"Oh...não ! Me esqueci disso, você é o chefe! Droga ! Olha...ela me disse que aos 6 anos você pediu que ela pintasse seu quarto de rosa...pronto...só isso!"

"Não acredito! Aquela traidora te contou isso? Meu Deus !" - ele falou rindo, mas visivelmente irritado...

"Oh...Senhor Cullen ! O Senhor não tem idéia de meu poder de retirar segredos das pessoas...é um dom !"

Ele ficou sério por um momento, mas depois olhou pra mim sedutoramente, suspirou e sorriu...

"Bem, já ouviu aquele ditado...se não podemos com eles, junte-se a eles, né?"

"Concordo totalmente!" – eu disse sorrindo.

"Bem, então vamos negociar... preciso me vingar de Emmet, será que você pode me ajudar a tirar um segredo muito sujo dele ? E aí, o que você me diz ?" – ele falou sedutoramente...

"Arg, Edward ! Esse seu sorriso é maldito ! Alguém já te disse isso?"

Ele deu uma gargalhada alta...

"Não...desse jeito irritado, nunca !" – ele disse entre risos...

Passamos o resto da tarde assim, nos conhecendo melhor...

E fiquei surpresa ao descobrir o quão semelhante nós somos...e o que me assustou foi notar que o quanto mais eu o conheço, mais eu gosto do que vejo...

* * *

Hey Lindas !

Aaaawwww...

Tão...tão fofo esses dois !

E aí ? O que vocês esperam agora ?

Comentem, vai !

Eu adoroooooo saber !

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary

* * *

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR !**


	13. Chapter 13

Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.

Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes

pertencem a Mim !

Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.

Muito obrigada !

Setembro de 2010.

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS ...

* Mariana G. – Seja bem-vinda linda ! Que bom que gostou da fic...beijos...

* Alice's Doll – Eu também não posso esperar para postar os capítulos dos dois em casa, estou tão ansiosa! Obrigada pelos reviews e apoio...adoro ! Beijão...

* Maiara – Fiquei feliz de saber que ganhei mais uma colaboradora, bem-vinda, e espero que continue acompanhando daqui pra frente! Beijos...

* Luna – Obrigada por acompanhar minha fic...Quer mais ? Que demais saber disso ! Adorei ! Beijão...

* Natália Anring – Que bom que amou a fic...obrigada por estar lendo ! Beijos...

* Amanda - Seja bem-vinda linda ! Que legal que você gostou da fic...continue comigo ! Beijos...

* Franfurtado – Linda, Bella é como nós, pobres mortais na mão de Edward Cullen ! kkkkk...obrigada por acompanhar minha estória, fico feliz de saber que está gostando! Beijão...

* Ariel – Hey ! Que maravilhoso saber que você AMOU minha estória ! Fiquei super...super feliz ! Obrigada pelo apoio linda ! Beijão...

* Ic – Linda ! Você me deu a maior emoção desde comecei a escrever esta estória, fiquei impactada ao ler seu review que dizia que você chorou lendo esta fic, eu me senti tão surpresa ao descobrir que algo que escrevi mexeu com seus sentimentos, foi demais pra mim ! Obrigada por ler, e comentar! Só desse jeito posso saber o que acontece com você ! Espero que ainda esteja acompanhando a estória e esteja gostando do que lê ! Beijos no seu coração...

* BloodMarySwan – Eu só tenho algo a dizer a você também: AMEI saber que gostou tanto assim do capitulo ! Obrigada por estar aqui...adoro seus comentários ! Beijos...

* Ana Krol – Linda, eu também estou ansiosa pelo próximo passo desses dois...e feliz por saber que você gostou ! Beijão...

* GBY00 – Cadê você menina? Se ainda estiver aí...beijão...

* Betinha Poloni – Ainda está comigo ? Edward já está agradando? Dê um review para que eu saiba...Beijão...

* Patylayne – Minha linda, ainda está acompanhando a jornada desses dois apaixonados? Tô curiosa por sua opinião, mande um review ! Beijos carinhosos...

* Kika Cullen – Lindona, tá escondida aí atrás do pc ? Manda um review pra eu saber que você ainda está comigo...beijos e beijos...

* Gabytenório – Linda, ainda me apóia ? Quero saber ! Beijos e obrigada pelo review do cap. 3...amei !

Bem, é isso ! Me desculpe se esqueci de alguém, ok !

Reclamem e eu arrumo na mesma hora ! kkkk...

Obrigada do fundo do meu coração a vocês... pois sem VOCÊS nada disso tem graça !

Abraços carinhosos...

Mary Blo

* * *

Capítulo 13

* * *

Inspiração Musical: Monalisa – Jorge Vercilo

É incrível  
Nada desvia o destino  
Hoje tudo faz sentido  
E ainda há tanto a aprender  
E a vida tão generosa comigo  
Veio de amigo a amigo  
Me apresentar a você

Paralisa com seu olhar  
Monalisa  
Seu quase rir ilumina  
Tudo ao redor minha vida  
Ai de mim, me conduza  
Junto a você ou me usa  
Pro seu prazer, me fascina  
Deusa com ar de menina

* * *

Edward

Minha manhã começou super agitada, eu tinha um café da manhã marcado com um cliente, que gentilmente mudou sua agenda, pois eu andava muito ocupado.

Eu precisava adiantar minha agenda na parte da manhã, pois eu queria passar a parte da tarde inteira com Marie e Bella.

Bella...

Desde que a conheci, eu a chamei o tempo todo de Isabella, na esperança de manter afastado a intimidade que insistia em estar lá...entre eu e ela.

Mas definitivamente, esse nome Bella, condiz totalmente a sua figura, sua beleza...

Ah...sua beleza !

Bella parece uma bonequinha de cera...sua pele branca contrastando com seus olhos cor de chocolate, me encanta totalmente...

Seu rosto contém uma beleza diferente, simples...natural...

A futura babá da minha filha !

Merda ! Se controla, Cullen !

Eu balancei minha cabeça e liguei para Alice avisando que chegaria mais tarde, e que ela se comportasse...

Alice esteve aqui em casa, a alguns dias com o pessoal da equipe da minha mãe, decorando e montando o quarto do bebê...ontem e hoje de manhã bem cedo, ela veio especialmente para arrumar o quarto de hóspedes, que agora será o quarto de Bella.

"Senhor Cullen?" – eu virei para ver Sue, olhando curiosamente para mim...ela é minha secretária do lar, como eu costumo chamá-la, ela é a tal que resolve as coisas na casa pra mim.

"Hey Sue! Bom dia!" – eu disse a ela educadamente.

"Bom dia, Senhor! Café da manhã?"

"Não, Sue! Obrigada, eu vou tomar o café da manhã fora, mas eu preciso que você arrume o quarto de hospedes pra mim...e compre jogos de lençol, edredon e travesseiros novos, tudo de cor azul royal...nós vamos receber Bella e Marie aqui em breve e quero tudo mais que perfeito.

"Sim, senhor! Alice já me avisou como eu devo arrumar tudo para a chegada dela e do bebê...eu estou tão ansiosa! Há algo mais que o senhor gostaria de acrescentar? – ela disse animada.

"Não, Sue! Acho que o resto a própria Isabela vai decidir! Obrigada e até mais!" – e saí pela porta para começar meu dia.

Depois do café da manhã, fui ao escritório para adiantar alguns papéis com Ben, e alguns outros para os negócios não ficarem parados.

Caminhei apressadamente pelo hospital e acabei esbarrando com Jasper em um dos corredores...

"Hey Jasper!"

"Oi...Edward! Como passou a noite?"

"Muito bem, Jasper! É...você tem alguma novidade pra mim?"

"Sim, eu queria te avisar que vou dar alta para Marie e Bella amanhã! Tudo bem?"

"Oh...claro! Jasper...estou tão animado e...ansioso!" – eu disse passando a mão no meu cabelo...

"Imagino..." – ele sorriu pra mim sarcasticamente.

"O que?"

"Nada!" – ele levantou a mão pro alto se rendendo...

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, com a cara emburrada e saí andando em direção ao quarto, eu queria dizer a Bella logo, ela deve estar agoniada para sair e ver a rua...

Talvez nós possamos ir a uma praça antes de ir pra casa, dar uma volta...sei lá !

Relaxa, Cullen !

Eu parei na porta e ouvi as vozes de Alice, minha mãe e Bella no quarto...abri a porta e...

Eu estava paralisado...

Cristo ! Ela está linda !

Ela vestia uma camisola vinho e seu cabelo estava com metade preso e o resto solto na parte de trás, com alguns cachos caídos em seu ombro...

UMA PRINCESA !

Ela parecia tão espantada...assim como eu !

Alguém pigarreou...

"Hey Irmãozinho ? Vai ficar aí com cara de besta parado na porta? Entra logo !" – Alice falou rindo.

Balancei minha cabeça para limpa-la de alguns pensamentos sujos, e passei a mão em meu cabelo desesperadamente...

Deus ! Ela vai morar na mesma casa que eu?

Isso não vai dar certo !

Desse pensamento eu tive que sorrir...

Ela vai andar de camisola desse jeito na minha casa todas as noites?

Droga, Cullen ! Para com isso !

Tua mãe e tua irmã estão esperando você falar alguma coisa...vai se move !

Eu respirei fundo, tentando me controlar...

"Ah...olá !" – entrei no quarto olhando para Bella e fechando a porta atrás de mim...

"Oi..." – ela respondeu sem graça...

Minha mãe nos distraiu...

"Oi, querido! Você dormiu bem a noite passada? Parece estar mais descansado hoje."

"Oi, mãe ! Sim, estou bem descansado."

"Hey Ali ! Tudo bem por aqui ?" – falei com ela desconfiado, ela tinha enfeitado Isabella desse jeito, né?

"Sim, tudo perfeito!" – ela disse animadamente.

Voltei a olhar para ela, mas meus olhos me traíram...e caíram em sua camisola...

Cristo, ela ficou tão bela vestida assim !

Posso comprar quantas camisolas ela quiser...

Posso comprar uma loja só pra ela, se ela quiser...

Limpei minha garganta e olhei diretamente em seu rosto...

Huuummm...ela parece tão distraída e interessada como eu !

Resolvi falar alguma coisa...

"E você, Bella? Está se sentindo bem, passou bem a noite?" – tentei sorrir sedutoramente pra ela, geralmente funciona entre as mulheres com quem flerto.

Ela pareceu muito surpresa no início...

Ela corou...

Mas depois seu rosto foi mudando...

Minha técnica funcionou !

Mas...ela parecia estranha ! Ela estava perturbada?

Ela ainda estava notoriamente perturbada, sua boca aberta e sua falta de palavra não deixava dúvidas...

Será que ela está sentindo alguma coisa ?

"Bella? Tudo bem?" – perguntei rindo...

Quando ela ficou cor de beterraba, tive que rir...

Adorável !

Ela achou sua voz e começou a falar...

"Ah...desculpe ! Eu me perdi um pouco aqui, o que você me perguntou?"

Olhei para Alice e minha mãe que tapavam a boca pra não dar risada...

Merda, elas perceberam !

Baixei minha cabeça...eu ainda sorria satisfeito...

Fiz a pergunta novamente com cuidado..."Uh...eu só queria saber se você está bem? Se passou bem a noite aqui com minha mãe?"

"Ah...sim ! Esme é um amor, e me ajudou muito!"

"Bella? Edward? Me desculpem mais eu tenho que ir, estou cansada, Carlisle já me mandou um texto, eu vou aproveitar a carona e vou pra casa, descansar um pouco." – ela disse carinhosamente.

"Tudo bem, Esme ! Obrigada por passar a noite comigo! Eu adorei sua companhia."

"Eu também, Bella! Eu acho que meu filho não poderia ter escolhido pessoa melhor...pra tomar conta de Marie!" – ela disse baixinho e olhando em seus olhos...

O que ?

Ela me deu um beijo no rosto, e saiu puxando uma animada Alice com ela...

Droga, fiquei sem jeito...

Fala alguma coisa, Cullen !

Ela se arrumou hoje, está bonita e perfumada...

Elogie, mulheres adoram isso !

"Eu...eu quero dizer que acho que você está muito bonita, Bella ! Não que você não estava bela ontem, mas hoje...está mais radiante...viva !" – eu disse a verdade, olhando bem pra ela.

"Er...eu me sinto bem...viva !" – ela disse sorrindo lindamente pra mim...

"Edward? Você já reparou que nós combinamos?"

Olhei pra mim mesmo e depois voltei meu olhar pra ela...nós vestíamos a mesma cor...coisa de Alice, com certeza!

"É mesmo ! Engraçado, né?"

Nós rimos juntos...adorei isso !

Caminhei até a cama e sentei aos seus pés..."Bella, Jasper me disse que você e Marie terão alta amanhã!" – falei animado.

"Oh Minha Nossa ! Mesmo?" – ela estava feliz.

"Sim...e eu quero que você vá pra casa comigo, quero dizer, vá para lá e tome conta de Marie, tem um quarto de hospedes e você pode ficar bem lá! O que você acha?"

"Eu acho perfeito ! Mas...preciso resolver alguns problemas, eu posso sair depois de amanhã a tarde?"

Será que ela quer ver alguém?

"Sim...claro...mas, é algo em que posso te ajudar? Quero dizer, se não for pessoal." – eu perguntei timidamente.

"Não é pessoal ! Eu preciso fechar meu contrato do apartamento que aluguei, e pegar minhas roupas e algumas poucas coisas que deixei lá, sabe?"

"Bella? Podemos fazer isso juntos, eu posso pedir a minha mãe para ficar com Marie enquanto resolvemos isso, e depois podemos ir ao meu escritório, preciso que você veja o contrato de trabalho, se precisamos mexer em algo."

"Então está combinado!" – ela sorria.

De repente a porta abriu e meus amigos entraram no quarto...me levantei...

"Ben...Ângela! Que prazer!" – falei animadamente.

"Oh...Edward! Parabéns!" – Ângela disse vindo em minha direção e me abraçando carinhosamente.

"Hey Cara ! Parabéns !" – Ben me cumprimentou...

Eles me olhavam timidamente olhando para Isabela, então caminhei para o seu lado e a apresentei formalmente...

"Ben e Ângela, esta é Isabella Swan, minha amiga, ela que amamenta Marie, e por ela que minha filha está se recuperando dia a dia."

"Bella, este é meu amigo e advogado Ben e sua esposa Ângela."

"Muito prazer, Bella ! Nossa, você é muito bonita!" – Ângela disse muito simpática.

"Obrigada, Ângela! É um prazer conhece-la também."

"Hey Bella, Prazer ! Como Edward está se saindo como pai? Tô super curioso!"

"Oh...ainda não posso dizer, mas me pergunte depois, talvez daqui a umas duas semanas, daí posso te falar. Mas me pergunte longe dele, não posso falar mal do meu patrão, né?" – ela disse rindo.

Oh...Bella sabe fazer piadas...

Todos riram, inclusive Eu !

Decidi entrar no jogo... "Acho bom mesmo...eu tenho um ego muito, muito sensível !"

Ângela caminhou em direção ao berço para ver Marie...

"Oh Meu Deus ! Edward...ela é linda !"

"Verdade, cara ! Você vai ter problemas daqui a alguns anos, hein?" – Ben começou...

"Nem me fale !" – Respondi passando a mão no cabelo e fazendo careta.

"Ela lembra Tanya?" – Ângela perguntou olhando para Ben timidamente.

"Nada...eu acho ela a cara do Edward!" – ele respondeu sem graça.

"Eu também !" – Bella disse sorrindo pra mim.

Fiquei surpreso ao ver o quão rápido Ângela e Bella se deram bem, elas conversaram bastante e pareciam se conhecer pra sempre, fazendo a conversa fluir naturalmente...foi realmente muito bom !

"Bella, vamos combinar de você e Edward irem lá em casa, vai ! Vai ser divertido!" – Ângela falou animadamente...

"Ângela, acho que vai ser mais fácil para Bella se vocês forem na nossa casa, né? Lá tem as coisas do bebê, é mais confortável. " – Eu disse tentando proteger minhas meninas...

Minhas meninas? De novo, Cullen? Dá um tempo, cara!

Ben olhou pra mim surpreso...eu tava ferrado, ele vai me questionar mais tarde...

"Ah...claro! Entendo...então combinado, será na sua casa !" – Ângela respondeu sorrindo pra Bella...

Me virei para Ben e conclui..."Vamos esperar uns dias e podemos marcar, Ben."

Ben sorria olhando para Marie..."Ok..."

"Bem, acho que temos que deixar Bella descansar um pouco agora...Edward te vejo na firma?" – ele me olhava com curiosidade.

"Claro ! E não esqueça de deixar pronto o contrato de Bella, queremos resolver isso até o final de semana."

"Pode deixar! Hey Bella, foi um prazer conhece-la! Espero que você tenha paciência pra aturar o Eddie aqui ! Te vejo em breve !" – Ben disse pegando a mão de Bella e sorrindo largamente.

Bella não deixou barato..."Fique tranqüilo, Ben! Esme já me disse todos os segredos para faze-lo calmo, vou me sair bem!"

Ângela abraçou Bella calorosamente ..."Oh...querida! Adorei te conhecer! Espero te ver em breve também!" – e ela retribuiu o abraço...

Eles saíram e nos deixaram sozinhos de novo...

"Eu gostei dela, Edward !"

"Que bom! Ela é uma mulher muito boa e sincera, Ben é um homem de sorte."

"É mesmo ! Mas a quanto tempo vocês são amigos?"

"Desde a escola, Ben é meu fiel escudeiro, sabe de tudo da minha vida, eu acho!"

"Huuummmm...bom saber !" – ela disse com o dedo indicador no queixo e olhando pra cima, como se estivesse pensando e eu também...

Marie começou a fazer um barulhinho como se fosse chorar...

Bella se moveu e olhou pro berço na mesma hora ...

Ela torceu a voz e começou a falar..."O que foi bebê? Tá com dorzinha?"

Tive que dar risada...

"O que?"- ela falou pegando Marie no colo.

"Nada...é só que você parece ter nascido pra isso, ser mãe!"

"Sério? Nossa, acho que isso foi a coisa mais bonita que alguém já me disse." – ela sussurrou ainda balançando Marie suavemente.

Fiquei pensando nisso...essa foi a coisa mais bonita que ela já ouviu?

Eu poderia dizer tantas coisas pra ela...e em tão pouco tempo de convivência...

"Edward? Você não quer segura-la um pouco?" – ela perguntou de repente...

Fiquei instantaneamente nervoso..."Mas...eu...eu não sei!"

"Vem aqui!" – ela disse me chamando para mais perto...

Me sentei na cama ao lado dela..."Segure firme, mas com cuidado, ela é como um cristal, é delicado e sensível..." – ela dizia enquanto colocava Marie em meus braços abertos e eu fui nos acomodando melhor, até ficar direitinho.

"Aaaawwwww...Edward ! Você tá lindo segurando sua filha, vamos tirar uma foto quando chegarmos em casa!" – ela disse amorosamente fazendo meu coração bater mais rápido...

Fiquei tão comovido ! Essa é uma sensação de amor única, nunca me senti tão envolvido emocionalmente por algo tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão grandioso...o ato de sentir minha filha em meus braços...

"Meu Deus, Bella! Isso é incrível ! A sensação dela em...em meus braços...é..."

"Indescritível, né?" – ela me interrompeu emocionada...

"É..." – falei simplesmente...

"Edward, eu...eu estou com inveja de você agora..." – olhei para ela e vi uma lágrima caindo de seu olho, mas ela secou rapidamente...e sorriu pra mim tristemente...

"A sensação deve ser incrível mesmo, segurar seu próprio filho, sangue do seu sangue."

Meu coração quebrou.

Eu suspirei..."Eu entendo...mas você sabe que Marie e eu sempre estaremos aqui pra você, não importa o que, eu sou muito grato por tudo que você superou e fez por ela!" – falei emocionado...

Ela sorriu...

Decidi mudar para um assunto mais leve...mudar de assunto...

"Bella? Eu quero saber se há algo que você gostaria de ter no quarto dela, que possa facilitar sua vida?"

Seu rosto ficou mais leve..."Não sei, Edward! Acho que não preciso de nada...não. As coisas de sempre, berço, fraldas, essas coisas que Alice já deve ter providenciado, né?" – ela riu no final, com certeza pensando nas coisas que Alice deve ter comprado pra sobrinha...

"É verdade! Minha mãe te disse que é uma decoradora?"

"Sim...ela disse algumas coisinhas..." – ela disse olhando pra mim e rindo...

Fiquei preocupado..."Jesus ! Ela disse um monte sobre mim, né?"

Ela deu mais risadas...

Isso não é bom !

"Hey ! Dona Isabella ! Pode me contar o que ela te disse sobre mim?" – eu pressionei...

"Não te conto nem sob tortura...é sigiloso, meu amor!" – ela disse selando sua boca com as mãos como se fosse um zíper.

Sorri sedutoramente pra ela..."Nem pense nisso! Eu sou a autoridade aqui, minha linda! Você não tem escolha!"

Percebi o quão perto estávamos agora...sentados lado a lado...a cabecinha de Marie estava encostada em meu peito, enquanto a cabeça de Bella estava no meu ombro direito, e ela passava sua mão carinhosamente nas costas do bebê.

Nunca me imaginei assim, nessa cena familiar...

Mas parecia tão perfeito ! Tão certo ao lado dela !

"Oh...não ! Me esqueci disso, você é o chefe! Droga !" – ela respirou fundo e continuou...eu ri.

"Olha...ela me disse que aos 6 anos você pediu que ela pintasse seu quarto de rosa...pronto...só isso!"

"Não acredito! Aquela traidora contou isso? Meu Deus !" - eu disse rindo, mas muito chateado...

"Oh...Senhor Cullen ! O Senhor não tem idéia de meu poder de retirar segredos das pessoas...é um dom !"

Senhor Cullen? Huummm...gostei disso !

Eu dei uma olhada pra ela, ainda pensando em como encantadora ela consegue ser sem ao menos tentar, dei um suspiro derrotado, sorrindo amavelmente pra ela...

"Bem, já ouviu aquele ditado...se não podemos com eles, junte-se a eles, né?"

"Concordo totalmente!" – ela falou sorrindo.

Pensei em quão útil esse dom poderia ser pra mim... baixei o tom da minha voz, olhei em seus olhos...

"Bem, então vamos negociar... preciso me vingar de Emmet, será que você pode me ajudar a tirar um segredo muito sujo dele ? E aí, o que você me diz ?" – falei sorrindo torto pra ela...

Ela corou profundamente ..."Arg, Edward ! Esse seu sorriso é maldito ! Alguém já te disse isso?" – ela gritou colocando as mãos no rosto, ela ficou perturbada de novo !

Ela fica tão linda quando está brava desse jeito...

Mas um ponto do Cullen !

Tive que dar uma gargalhada...

"Não...desse jeito irritado, nunca !" – respondi entre risos...

Nossa tarde foi gasta desse jeito, eu e Bella irritando um ao outro...rindo um do outro...nos conhecendo melhor...

Foi impressionante notar o quão interessante Bella é...

Agora aqui estou eu, deitado em minha cama, pensando que hoje será a ultima noite em que vivo sozinho nesta casa...pois amanhã Bella e Marie virão para cá...e finalmente, tudo voltará ao normal em minha vida !

Mas...se tudo voltará ao normal, então porque sinto um frio na barriga, toda vez que penso nisso?

Só o amanhã dirá !

* * *

Hey lindas !

Como recebi comentários muito fofos, decidi postar mais um capítulo...

Bem...bem...bem...já viram que quantos mais comentários, mais rápido eu posto, né?

Então...COMENTEM BASTANTE !

Próximo capítulo...

Bella e Marie finalmente em casa !

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Aaiiiiiiiiiii... ansiosa demais !

E vocês?

Comentem ok !

Beijos no coração...

Mary

* * *

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR !**


	14. Chapter 14

Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.

Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes

pertencem a Mim !

Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.

Muito obrigada !

Setembro de 2010.

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS ...

Franfurtado – O problema de Edward são as companhias, ele estava acostumado a ver que relacionamentos instáveis são uma troca ele entrava com dinheiro e ela com sexo, nada mais ! Bella está mostrando que as coisas simples podem trazer momentos inesquecíveis, e o amor transcende o sexo, apesar do desejo carnal existir para todos nós, o amor é sempre mais importante! Obrigada por acompanhar, espere e terá novas surpresas com esses dois ! Os novos capítulos estão incríveis ! Não vejo a hora de postar ! Beijão, linda!

Claragb – Oi linda ! Obrigada pelo elogio, espero que cotinue a acompanhar a fic, surpresas estão chegando! Beijão...

Luna – Aaaawww...obrigada pelo elogio, linda! Que bom que gostou dessa fic, eu a faço para vocês com o maior carinho! Continue acompanhando...Beijão !

Ana Krol – Obrigada, linda! Os capítulos deles em casa estão ficando lindos demais! Espero que vocês gostem...estou tentando levar o relacionamento deles calmamente...sem forçar nada ! Continue a acompanhar e verá...Beijão !

Juallevato – Oi, linda! Leitora nova? Ebaaaaaaa...seja benvinda aqui ! Olha o clima tá muitooooo romântico, esses dois vão dar o que falar, hein ? Beijos e obrigada eplo lindo elogio ! Adorei !

Maiara - Rápido, né? Eles estão muito fofos em casa, você precisa acompanhar e vai gostar ! O romance está todo no ar daquela casa ! Fofo demais ! Obrigada pelo review...Beijão !

BloodMarySwan – Eu amo seus reviews, obrigada pelos elogios...eu os adoro ! Continue comigo...Beijão...

Ariel – Eu também estou curiosa para os reviews de vocês sobre os capítulos...empatamos ? A chegada deles não me preocupa, mas sim a convivência...quero saber o que você achou, obrigada pelo lindo elogio ! Beijão...

Adriana Paiva – Você gostou de Alice e Esme? Você ainda não viu nada ! Emmet é meu preferido, mas confesso que eu queria que Alice existisse na minha vida, ela é TUDO ! kkk...obrigada pelo lindo e maravilhoso elogio...e por acompanhar a fic...beijão !

Alice's Doll – Ai...eu também ! Eu fico imaginando eles juntos no jardim, eu ainda não consegui, mas quero fazer um capítulo assim, eles como uma família feliz ! Edward e Bella adoram isso ! E a gente também ! kkkk...obrigada pelo elogio lindo, minha linda ! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic...um beijão !

Natalia Anrig – Eu também AMO ESSES TRÊS ! São tão fofos, né? Eles acham que podem fugir desse sentimento, é tão obvio ! Obrigada por acompanhar essa fic, e por seus lindos reviews...eu adoroooooooo...Beijão !

PalomaMB – Oh...leitora nova? Ebaaaaaaaaaa...seja bem-vinda, linda! Seu primeiro review? Aaaawwww...que legal ! Edward e Bella vão ter mais convivência...isso é o que eu quero ver ! Eles vão passar por isso e ainda manter a chama da paixão? *pensando* ...Leia e descubra ! kkkk...Obrigada pelo apoio e por acompanhar a fic...espero que goste da estória daqui pra frente! Beijão !

Bem...é isso !

Obrigada do fundo do meu coração a vocês... pois sem VOCÊS nada disso tem graça !

Abraços carinhosos...

Mary Blo

* * *

Capítulo 14

* * *

Inspiração Musical: Oceano – Djavan

Assim  
Que o dia amanheceu  
Lá no mar alto da paixão,  
Dava prá ver o tempo ruir  
Cadê você?  
Que solidão!  
Esquecera de mim?

Enfim,  
De tudo o que  
Há na terra  
Não há nada em lugar  
Nenhum!  
Que vá crescer  
Sem você chegar  
Longe de ti  
Tudo parou  
Ninguém sabe  
O que eu sofri...

Amar é um deserto  
E seus temores  
Vida que vai na sela  
Dessas dores  
Não sabe voltar  
Me dá teu calor...

Vem me fazer feliz  
Porque eu te amo  
Você deságua em mim  
E eu oceano  
E esqueço que amar  
É quase uma dor...

Só sei viver  
Se for por você!

* * *

Bebê Marie: 10 dias de idade

* * *

Bella

Edward chegou no hospital pontualmente as 13 horas...ele segurava um buquet de girassóis e seu sorriso iluminou todo o quarto, ele parecia feliz!

Meu Deus, que lindo !

Eu contei a ele que eu amo girassóis?

Eu estava ansiosa sem saber o que esperar nessa nova etapa de minha vida...eu iria conhecer sua casa e conviver com ele, com certeza não tenho a menor idéia do que esperar.

Marie completa hoje 10 dias de vida, e parecia estar crescendo mais a cada dia.

Edward me ajudou sair do hospital e estranhei Alice ter vindo ontem para trazer uma saída de hospital para eu colocar em Marie, um macacão cor-de-rosa com pink, que dizia na frente 'Princesa do Papai', com uma manta que combinava.

Nem preciso dizer que eu adorei ! Era tãaaaaooooo lindo !

Quando Edward avistou o dizer do macacão, ele deu uma gargalhada alta...

Ele amou !

No estacionamento, entrei em um Volvo prata, e me instalei com Marie no banco de trás...nós precisamos de ajuda extra para pegarmos as coisas, nosso quarto estava cheio de arranjos de flores e balões, que Emmet insistia em trazer, então nós tivemos que pedir a dois enfermeiros para colocar tudo no porta-malas.

Fiz questão de agradecer a enfermeira que me ajudou esse tempo todo com Marie, na amamentação ou mesmo na assistência médica.

No carro Edward sorriu ao dizer que seu carro ficaria com cheiro de bebê com flores durante um tempo...conversamos o caminho todo até sua casa e seguimos rumo ao desconhecido.

Edward dirigiu devagar, sempre sob o limite de velocidade da estrada, foi impressionante mesmo!

Quando chegamos a um grande portão, Edward virou para trás e gritou...

"Chegamos! Sejam bem vindas!" – seus sorriso me deixou alegre e confiante.

"Obrigada, Edward!"

Quando nos aproximamos da portaria, Edward parou o carro mais adiante, abaixou a janela e um homem negro, com um sorriso simpático veio nos recepcionar...

"Bella, este é Felix, ele é nosso porteiro e trabalha para nós a muitos anos!" – Edward falou sorrindo...

"Felix, estas são Isabella Swan e nossa pequena Marie!"

"Olá Senhorita Isabella! É um prazer conhece-la!" – ele disse sorrindo educadamente.

"Olá Felix! Mas por favor pode me chamar só de Bella!" – ele só balançou a cabeça e eu virei Marie mais para a janela, para que ele pudesse vê-la melhor.

"Oh! Parabéns Senhor Cullen! Ela é uma verdadeira princesa!"

"Obrigado, Felix! Minha família já chegou?"

"Sim, senhor!"

"Até mais, Felix!" – eu disse sorrindo pra ele.

"Até mais, Bella!"

Edward moveu o carro, e nós seguimos numa estrada por entre arvores, o lugar parecia um paraíso!

Quando finalmente avistei a casa, fiquei boquiaberta!

A casa era amarela e branco e tinha as paredes de vidros...realmente lindo!

Edward parou o carro nas escadas da entrada da casa, e logo avistei duas pessoas vindo em nossa direção...

Ele abriu a porta pra mim, e Esme pegou Marie do meu colo, enquanto Carlisle me deu a mão como um cavalheiro, para me ajudar a sair do carro.

"Seja bem vinda, Bella!" – Carlisle me disse carinhosamente.

"Obrigada, Carlisle!" – eu disse sem graça.

"Então? Vamos entrar! Todos aguardam ansiosos!" – Esme falou a todos.

"Ok..." – segui a todos subindo as escadas em direção a casa.

Ao entrar na sala, notei uma grande faixa que dizia: SEJA BENVINDA MARIE CULLEN ! em letras coloridas, como num arco-íris, muito fofo !

Todos os Cullens cercaram Esme com o bebê, e Alice veio em minha direção...

"Hey Bella! Benvinda!"

Eu a abracei ..."Oh...Obrigada, Alice!"

"Venha! Vamos conhecer a casa!" – ela falou animada.

"Alice! Deixa Bella chegar na casa primeiro, pelo amor de Deus !" – Carlisle se intrometeu.

Dei risada... "Ta tudo bem, Carlisle!" – falei acalmando-o ...

A voz estridente de Emmet me fez virar para o outro lado..."Hey Bella? E aí, preparada para conviver com o chato do meu irmão?"

Eu balancei minha mão direita fazendo gesto de mais ou menos sorrindo pra ele, enquanto Edward virou os olhos.

Emmet riu e Rosalie acenou em minha direção..."Olá, Bella!"

"Hey, Rosalie!"

"Vem, Bella! Queremos te mostrar seu quarto e de Marie!" – Alice disse já me puxando escada acima.

Quando chegamos ao primeiro andar, Alice me puxou pela mão, me guiando até um quarto; e ao abrir a porta fiquei paralisada...

"Vem, entra Bella! Este é o seu quarto!" – ela disse parada comigo na porta.

Tomei uma respiração profunda e entrei no quarto..havia cortinas e carpete gelo, a cama enorme com colcha branca com detalhes em azul e uma poltrona azul claro.

"Oh Meu Deus! É...é um sonho!" – eu disse com a mão no meu coração...totalmente encantada.

"Olha aqui o closet e o banheiro, Bella!" – Alice falou me arrastando para o outro lado...

"Minha Nossa! Eu..eu não preciso de tudo isso ! Posso ficar num lugar menor." – eu disse entrando no closet que era enorme.

Quando saí de volta para o quarto, Edward estava parado na porta olhando curiosamente pra mim, ele deu um pequeno sorriso... "Então, tá tudo bem aqui?"

"Ele quer saber se você gostou, Bella?" – Alice traduziu pra mim.

Eu sorri..."Tá tudo perfeito! Muito obrigada!" – falei olhando diretamente em seus olhos por um instante e depois olhar para Alice que sorria largamente.

"Bella? Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa, vem!" – disse Edward me chamando para o outro lado do quarto.

Caminhamos até uma porta de vidro trabalhado, que ficava na lateral do meu quarto, eu olhei para ele que sorria pra mim...coloquei a mão na maçaneta e empurrei a porta, que revelou uma passagem para o quarto de Marie...

Um quarto de bebê todo em lilás !

Meu batimento cardíaco dobrou quando entrei dentro do quarto perfeito com Edward ao meu lado...reparando que no teto continha estrelas desenhadas...

"Eu pensei que você gostaria de estar sempre ao lado dela, é mais fácil, né?" – ele disse perto do meu ouvido atrás de mim.

"É...é...é lindo...perfeito, Edward!" – eu não conseguia achar mais palavras...

Eu andei ao redor do quarto, sorrindo e tocando levemente suas coisinhas, vendo os detalhes e o quão delicado e perfumado o quarto estava.

"Espero que ela goste do quarto dela."- ele sussurrou olhando pra mim.

"Ela vai amar !" – eu respondi com a voz embargada...

O quarto era lilás e branco, com uma cômoda, armário e berço, tudo combinando...

No teto as estrelas continham luzes dentro dela...

Estrelas ! Como num céu estrelado...

Oh Meu Deus ! Coincidência ou um sonho !

Senti lágrimas caindo em meus olhos, mas eu as sequei rapidamente, para que eles não vissem.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Esme veio ao nosso encontro..."Hey ! Gostou da decoração, Bella?"

"Hey mãe! Acho que ela adorou!" – Edward respondeu por mim.

"Esme...é tão lindo! Este e o outro...são perfeitos! Obrigada!" – eu disse a abraçando apertado.

"De nada, querida! Que bom que gostou!"

O quarto ganhou mais uma adição, quando Rosalie apareceu com Marie chorando em seus braços...

"Hiiiiiiii...acho que alguém está faminta!" – Alice falou...

"Com certeza!" – eu disse olhando pra ela e sorrindo.

Edward riu e andou até Rosalie, pegando Marie, a levando contra seu peito, esfregando suas costas amorosamente...

"Benvinda a seu quarto, princesa!" – ele sussurrou pra ela...

Eu mordi meu lábio e olhei para baixo sorrindo pra mim mesma...eu não poderia pensar em uma visão mais bonita do que essa, de pai e filha.

"Hey, gente! Vamos deixa-los a sós ! Você pode amamentar Marie, daqui a pouco você desce, Bella!" – Esme disse sorrindo pra mim e saindo do quarto levando todos, deixando apenas Edward, eu e Marie.

Edward apontou a poltrona de amamentação que ficava no canto do quarto, de frente para o jardim da frente da casa, e eu me sentei lá...

Ele trouxe Marie pro meu colo, e foi para a janela enquanto eu desamarrei a frente do meu vestido, e logo Marie estava no peito, mamando com ganância.

A poltrona era macia e confortável e eu continuei a olhar pra vista perfeita do jardim, enquanto ela mamava...

"Parabéns, pela sua casa, Edward! Ela parece ser linda!"

"É uma boa propriedade, a casa é confortável...eu trabalho muito, mereço ter um lugar descente para descansar a noite!" – ele disse dando de ombros.

"O jardim é um sonho, estou amando amamentar aqui." – eu disse rindo.

Ele me olhou e sorriu de volta...

"Eu tenho sofá lá fora também, você pode ir pra lá sempre que desejar, as vezes eu gosto de lanchar no jardim, é muito renovador, sabe?"

"Ah...com certeza eu vou testar, sim! Eu adoro jardim !"

"Eu pensei que minha mãe não conseguiria terminar os quartos antes de vocês voltarem, estou surpreso!"

"São lindos! Você não precisava se preocupar comigo, eu poderia ficar até no quarto de empregadas, eu não sou fresca, tenho hábitos simples, não preciso de luxo nenhum, você sabe disso, né?"

Edward não respondeu, e ficou olhando pra mim como se eu tivesse duas cabeças presas no pescoço, seus olhos de repente ficaram vidrados e uma carranca desmanchou seu rosto bonito, me assustei!

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, eu tinha que perguntar...

"Edward? Tá tudo bem?"

"Hã?"

"Você? Tá bem? Eu...eu disse algo errado? Você tá tão calado e com uma expressão amargurada no rosto!"

"Oh...não! Me desculpe...eu...eu me lembrei de Tanya."

"Sinto muito!"

"Eu...não sinto! Desculpe...não é nada com você, Bella!" – ele disse rapidamente...

Eu o olhei assustada...

"Quero dizer, eu e Tanya jamais daríamos certo...muita diferença!" – ele disse dando de ombros.

Decidi deixar pra lá...essa era sua estória, sua vida...ele me contaria se quisesse dividir algo comigo, na hora certa, sem pressão!

Eu terminei de amamentar e quando Marie arrotou, nós descemos as escadas e Edward fez questão de segura-la de novo, me deixando um pouco mais livre!

Ao descermos as escadas, Jasper havia chegado do hospital e ficamos todos juntos, conversando na sala sobre coisas diversas...

Marie passou de colo em colo...e depois foi parar ao meu lado num bebê conforto, que Rosalie comprou...ela adorou !

Depois dessa pequena amostra sobre o comportamento dos Cullens quando estão reunidos, Alice decidiu me mostrar toda a casa, mesmo sem a aprovação de Carlisle e Edward, que achavam que eu ainda estava muito cansada para andar ao redor da propriedade.

Mas Alice ganhou a discussão, e nós juntas exploramos toda a propriedade...foi muito divertido e esclarecedor, ela me contou mais ou menos sobre a vida de seu irmão ser um mistério pra família, ele nunca trouxe namoradas para jantares de família, aniversários, Natal...nada !

Muito estranho!

Nós conversamos sobre besteiras também, e notei que Alice me cativa cada vez mais, sem duvida será minha melhor amiga aqui na cidade.

Andamos em cada quarto, vendo os armários, closets e banheiros...em cada sala...observamos cada detalhe e eu ri muito de jeito afobado dela.

Fomos lá pra fora na área da piscina, no jardim dos fundos, que fica perto de uma pequena mata, ela me arrastou em todos os lugares possíveis!

A casa era o sonho de consumo de qualquer pessoa, parecia aquelas residências onde as celebridades vivem e mostram nas revistas.

Essa nossa jornada deve ter tomado uma hora ou mais, e no final, senti minhas pernas bambas e sabia que precisava me sentar urgentemente.

Entre minha saída do hospital, a chegada na casa...as brigas de Edward por que Alice não me deixou repousar, o olhar desconfiado de Rosalie, as piadas de duplo sentido de Emmet...

Ufa ! Eu já estava cansada !

Esme me apresentou a Sue, a secretária de Edward e nós falamos um pouco sobre o andamento das rotinas e a importância de sua ajuda para me apresentar aos outros empregados, ela foi muito simpática e prestativa, acho que vamos nos dar muito bem!

Senti meu estômago roncar...eu precisava de alimentação rápido...mas Graças aos Céus, Sue avisou a Edward sobre o lanche e fomos todos a sala de jantar...

A mesa continha um pouco de cada coisa, estava lindamente decorada e cada um sentou ao lado de seu par, eu fiquei sem jeito, pois onde eu iria sentar?

Mas Esme me posicionou entre ela e Edward, e eu estava feliz com isso...

Algumas conversas e risadas mais tarde...

No final do dia eu estava exausta !

Toda a agitação combinado com a minha ansiedade, foi uma explosão em meu sistema.

Estávamos todos na sala de estar, eu estava no sofá conversando com todos, e me senti com sono, mas eu não queria ir pro meu quarto dormir e ser indelicada com a família que me acolheu tão bem.

Mas meu corpo tinha outros planos, pois quando dei por mim eu abri meus olhos e estava deitada num sofá do canto, com um travesseiro em minha cabeça e um lençol em cima de mim.

Me sentei rapidamente..."Oh Meu Deus!" – eu disse alto demais...

"Hey dorminhoca!" – Emmet gritou...

"Me desculpem, eu dormi sem perceber." – eu disse sem graça...

"Oh não...tudo bem! A gente sacou que você queria o colinho do Eddie também, B! Podia ser mais discreta, né?"

"Jesus, Emmet!" – eu disse sentindo meu rosto quente, eu devia estar cor de beterraba e todos riram... até Edward...

Bastardo!

"Não fique sem graça, querida! Você terá de se acostumar com as besteiras ditas por Emmet e Alice !"

"Hey ?" – Alice gritou pra mãe...

"É mesmo, B! Mas o chato foi que você perdeu a parte mais legal, quando Edward te carregou no colo até aí...mas não se preocupe, Rose filmou no celular pra você!" – ele continuou dando um sorriso sarcástico no final.

PUTA MERDA!

Eu ainda estava de boca aberta enquanto todos riram...de novo!

Me sentei no sofá, me espreguiçando, e me preparando para ir ver Marie...

Edward falou pouco depois...

"Hey Bella? Não liga pro Emmet, ele é um bobo! Você acostuma com o tempo! Conseguiu descansar aí ?"

"Aaaaah...Edward! O sofá é um sonho, muito bom mesmo! Obrigada e desculpe..." – eu disse ainda esfregando os olhos, sonolenta...

"Não...não foi nada!" - ele respondeu sorrindo.

"Ei, Bella?" - Eu bocejei e olhei para Emmet.

"Saiba que trouxemos alguns presentes para a bebê, eu os coloquei em cima da cômoda do berçário, ok! "

"Oh ...tudo bem!"

"Alice trouxe mais balões e Emmet já os pendurou no berço para você. Depois você vai vê-los em todo o berçário." – Edward disse rindo e balançando a cabeça.

Eu sorri de volta...

"Cadê Marie?" – perguntei olhando pela sala...

"Minha mãe foi até o quarto dela pra trocar a fralda, ela estava precisando."

"Oh...então vou até lá..."

Eu subi as escadas, e fui ao quarto, encontrando Rosalie na poltrona e Esme no trocador com Marie, foi muito lindo vê-la assim.

"Oi...desculpa pela soneca...precisam de ajuda!"

Rosalie apenas sorriu e Esme foi logo dizendo...

"Que isso, Bella! Eu tô adorando ter um bebê na família. Saiba que sempre que precisar sair a noite, eu fico com ela com muito prazer!"

"Oh...obrigada, Esme ! Mas acho que você deve dizer isso ao Edward, eu não tenho conhecidos nessa cidade, acho difícil querer sair pra noite!" – eu disse rindo...

"Hey mocinha, nunca se sabe, né? Edward é um homem muito ocupado, e vai a muitos eventos, ele pode te chamar pra acompanha-lo, quem sabe?"

"O que? Eu ? Não! Edward deve ter uma agenda de mulheres lindas esperando para sair com ele, eu sou uma simples professora, agora babá de sua filha!" – eu disse dando de ombros...

"Huumm...Bella? Você tem espelho na sua casa? Já olhou pra si mesma? Não se acostume, pois não sou de elogiar ninguém, mas tenho de admitir...você é uma mulher muito bonita e atraente, não se menospreze!" – Rosalie disse irritada comigo...o que eu fiz?

"Hã...obrigada?" – eu disse em tom de pergunta e todas riram...ainda bem.

"Prontinho, minha princesa! Vovó já trocou bebê e você está com uma fraldinha novinha em folha!" – Esme falando com Marie é a coisa mais fofa do mundo, não dá pra resistir.

"E você Rosalie? Não pensa em ter filhos?" - perguntei curiosa...

"Sim, penso mas...sei lá ! Estava esperando meu tempo chegar, mas sabe de uma coisa, depois que eu vi Emmet segurando Marie, me deu um negócio no peito, eu senti uma vontade que nunca havia sentido antes." – ela respondeu visivelmente tocada por suas próprias palavras...

"É...eu imagino! Eu nunca amei um homem na minha vida, mas imagino, deve ser lindo saber que seu amor foi estendido e gerou filhos, é realmente incrível!"

"Você nunca namorou ninguém a sério, Bella?" – Rosalie me questionou surpresa...

"Não! Eu estudava muito, não tinha tempo pra isso, tive uns namoricos, mas nada sério, sabe?"

"O homem certo ainda não apareceu, né?" – Esme advinhou...

"Bingo ! Isso mesmo, Esme !"

"Sei como é, comigo foi assim também...até que eu conheci Emmet e tudo mudou, no fundo...eu soube na mesma hora que ele era o tal...mas eu não quis acreditar, lutei contra." – Rosalie sorria e seus olhos brilharam ao falar de Emmet, ela realmente gosta dele.

Eu olhei para Esme que me olhava curiosamente...

"Esme, você sabia que Rosalie ia casar com Emmet?"

" Uma mãe conhece seus filhos, Bella!" – ela riu quando falou...

"Quando Emmet chegou em casa, ele me contou que havia conhecido Rose, eu soube na mesma hora. Mas fiquei calada, ele foi mudando pouco a pouco, e a cada encontro eu tinha mais certeza. Eu até comentei com Alice, Emmet já achou sua cara metade, teremos mais uma Cullen em breve!" – ela disse carinhosamente pegando na mão de Rosalie.

"Agora só falta Edward, né Esme? O bichinho tá encalhado !" –Rosalie falou mexendo com a sogra... dessa eu tive que dar risada...

"É...meu filho é complicado, mas é um homem muito bom e muito astuto, vai saber quando a mulher certa chegar na vida dele." – Esme disse me olhando nos olhos...eu sorri.

Nessa hora, Esme pegou Marie e todas nós descemos para se juntar aos outros na sala, mas após alguns minutos de conversa eles decidiram ir embora.

"É...e eu acho que devemos partir agora, nós já perturbamos Edward e Bella demais por hoje, eles precisam respirar um ar puro, sem Emmet e Alice atormentando." – Carlisle disse olhando para seus filhos.

"Pai?" – Alice gritou.

E Emmet logo se defendeu, me fazendo sorrir novamente...

"Hey, pai! Eu tenho certeza de que apesar de tudo, B me adora!"

"Ok...ok ! Carlisle está certo ! Vem Alice, vamos pra casa!" – Jasper levantou e puxou Alice com ele...

"Isso mesmo! Meu sogrinho amado está sempre certo! Vamos Emmet ! A coitada da Bella te adora, mas precisa escutar um pouco de silêncio depois de te aturar por tanto tempo, vem ursão vamos pra casa!" – Rosalie falou pegando a mão de Emmet e tentando tira-lo do sofá...

"Aaaawwww...Rose ! Me chamar de ursão na frente da minha família é golpe baixo, né?" – ele resmungou...

Todos cairam na gargalhada...

"Você tá certo ursão...vá pra sua caverna que já está tarde..." – Edward falou rindo de seu irmão...

"Olha aí, Rose ! Eddie vai usar isso contra mim, agora!"

Rosalie virou os olhos e veio em minha direção para me cumprimentar, eu só dava risada...

Edward e eu abraçamos a todos e os levamos até seus carros, agradecendo sua presença e companhia...

Quando os carros se afastaram, eu olhei para o céu e a noite estava estrelada, era um bom presságio...

Edward colocou as mãos no bolso e entrou, e eu logo o segui, sentindo um pouco de nervosismo por estar sozinha com ele.

"Er...eu acho melhor irmos dormir, né? O dia hoje foi longo!" – eu disse sem jeito.

"Sim, é mesmo!"

"Bem, eu quero agradecer pelo dia maravilhoso, pelo quarto perfeito, por seu apoio, eu espero te ajudar a cuidar de sua filha. E quero que saiba que pode contar comigo pro que você precisar, Edward!"

"Ok...obrigada! Boa noite, Bella..."

"Boa noite, Edward!" – eu respondi, me virando e pegando Marie no colo...

Eu passei por Edward e subi as escadas de volta para o quarto dela, colocando-a no berço...

Acendi o abajour e fui para meu quarto, meu quarto...que loucura !

Fui para o closet e coloquei uma das camisolas que Alice me arrumou, notei que minhas malas estavam lá no cantinho, para serem arrumadas...decidi fazer isso enquanto pensava no quão divertido meu dia foi.

Lembrei-me das conversas que tive com os Cullens, e do quão amáveis eles são, pensei em Marie e a sorte que ela teve de ter Edward como pai, apesar de não ter uma mãe ao lado dela.

Isso me deu um aperto no peito...

Depois de arrumar as coisas no closet, voltei ao quarto de bebê para ver Marie, e a encontrei dormindo.

Achei por bem deixar a porta de correr aberta, assim posso vê-la de minha cama...

Fui pro meu quarto, fechei a cortina e me deitei, pensei que amanhã seria meu primeiro dia oficial de babá, Edward seria meu patrão de verdade, e seria meu primeiro dia de renovação, o início de mais um capítulo na minha estória de vida, isso me fez sorrir, pensei em Charlie, em Deus...fechei meus olhos respirando tranqüilamente e deixando toda a agitação e o cansaço me levar pro mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

Hey lindas !

Como recebi comentários muito fofos, decidi postar mais um capítulo...

Bem...bem...bem...já viram que eu adoro os comentários, né?

Então...COMENTEM BASTANTE !

Próximo capítulo...

Visão de Edward em ter Bella e Marie finalmente em casa !

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Bem, eu gostei desse capítulo...

E vocês?

Comentem ok !

Beijos no coração...

Mary

* * *

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR !**


	15. Chapter 15

Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.

Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes

pertencem a Mim !

Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.

Muito obrigada !

Setembro de 2010.

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS ...

.Franfurtado – O problema é que pessoas chatas e invejosas tem em todo lugar, e Edward se livrou de Tanya, mas outros ficaram ...Hi...quem será? Obrigada por acompanhar... Beijão, linda!

.Nana – Oi linda ! Veja bem, vai demorar alguns capítulos porque eles devem entender o que está realmente acontecendo de mudanças em suas vidas, mas garanto que se você acompanhar vai ver que será divertido e muito interessante ver isso acontecer, pois eles estão super apaixonados, mas ainda não perceberam ! Espero que continue comigo...Beijão !

.Claragb – Oi linda ! Obrigada pelo elogio e os reviews, veja e verá a reação de Esme a tudo isso ! Espero que continue a acompanhar a fic, surpresas estão chegando! Beijão...

.Luna – Aaaawww...obrigada por dizer que minha fic é gostosa de ler...é um ótimo elogio, linda! Que bom que gostou da estória ! Obrigada por acompanhar e pelo review...Beijão !

.Ana Krol – Obrigada, linda! Adoro seus reviews...Beijão !

.BelaMi – Obrigada por acompanhar linda !

.Polina – Que legal que gostou ! Obrigada, linda !

.Juallevato – Oi, linda! Que bom que está amando ! Beijos e obrigada pelo review ! Adorei !

.BloodMarySwan – Eu amo seus reviews, obrigada pelos elogios...eu os adoro ! Continue comigo...Beijão...

.Gabriela – Obrigada por acompanhar ! Beijos linda !

.Greta – Obrigada por acompanhar ! Beijão !

.Natalia Anrig – Oil linda ! Eu também AMEI esse capítulo ! São tão fofos, né? Obrigada por acompanhar essa fic, e por seus lindos reviews...eu adoro ...Beijão !

.PalomaMB – Oi linda! Que bom que está gostando ! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic...espero que goste da estória daqui pra frente! Beijão !

Bem...é isso !

Obrigada do fundo do meu coração a vocês... pois sem VOCÊS nada disso tem graça !

Abraços carinhosos...

* * *

Capítulo 15

* * *

Inspiração Musical: Amarrados - Fábio Júnior

Nós estamos amarrados um ao outro, eu preciso de você e você de mim

Para que ficar medindo nossas forças, se sabemos que esse amor não vai ter fim

Sou o tipo do latino americano, que precisa de um colo de mulher

Tô sentindo, muito, muito a sua falta, vê se pára de fingir que não me quer

Todo amor tem sol e chuva, tem tristeza e alegria, tá na hora de esquecer e perdoar

Meu amor fala a verdade,

Você também tem saudade,

Tô sentindo no seu jeito de me olhar

Água cristalina de beber mata a minha sede,

Tô doidinho pra cair na sua rede

Minha vida, meu amor, meu bem-querer

Fogo da paixão que me entontece me incendeia,

Quero mais e me prender na sua teia

Quero a minha vida inteira com você !

* * *

Bebê Marie: 10 dias de idade

* * *

Edward

Eu sempre fui um homem calmo e paciente, exatamente por perceber que a pressa e a ansiedade, são duas combinações bombásticas quando se trata de resolver algum problema.

Eu caminhei pelo corredor de minha casa, e desci as escadas correndo, o barulho da minha família já havia chegado no terceiro andar...

O que eles estavam aprontando agora?

"Hey bro! Tô colocando uma faixa de boas vindas aqui para Marie!" - Emmet gritava animadamente de cima da escada...

"Estamos montando uma festa de boas-vindas!" - Alice disse pulando animada...

"É...tô vendo!"

"Querido? O quarto de Bella está quase pronto e o de Marie só faltam alguns detalhes! Estamos todos ansiosos, né?"

"Uh- ruh..." - respondi desconfiado...

"Pode ficar tranquilo, querido ! Tudo vai ficar bem!" – minha mãe disse sorrindo amavelmente...

"Eu sei, mãe!" – falei passando por ela e beijando sua testa carinhosamente, saindo para a cozinha pra tomar meu café da manhã.

Minha manhã na empresa já começou conturbada, eu tinha uma viagem de emergência que não podia ser cancelada, mas tinha de ser...não havia alguma possibilidade que eu sairia da cidade nesta primeira semana de Bella em casa.

"Não ! Não posso, Ben! Remarque pra outra semana! Nesta semana nem penso em me afastar de casa! São os primeiros dias Bella e Marie lá, eu quero participar, como vou pensar em viajar desse jeito? Não...não, isso está fora dos planos!" – eu esbravejei para Ben enquanto assinava uns documentos para Jéssica...

"Tudo bem, Sr. Cullen!" – ele disse sério...

Olhei para o lado..."Algo mais Jéssica?"

"Não, Senhor Cullen! O senhor precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Sim, eu quero que você ligue para a Floricultura Bonne e mande fazer o melhor buquet de girassóis que eles tiverem, nada exagerado, apenas simples, mas muito bonito, eu passarei lá as 12h45 para pegar. Só isso."

"Sim, senhor!"

Eu olhei para Ben que sorria discretamente...

"Fala, Ben ! Cospe logo, antes que eu tenha que sair e sua oportunidade passe!" – eu disse irritado...

"Eu? Falar alguma coisa? Não...não tenho nada para falar!"

"Ah...ok ! Sua oportunidade passou!" - eu disse arrumando uns documentos na mesa, e entregando a ele o resto de processo que ainda temos que resolver.

"Você não volta hoje, né?"

"Não..."

"Vem amanhã?"

"Depois do almoço, porque?"

"Não...pensei que você tinha esquecido o almoço com Giovana Vasques, não era amanhã?"

"Puxa ! É mesmo!" – falei passando o dedo no interfone...

"Jéssica?"

"Senhor?"

"Ligue para Giovana Vasques...diga que ocorreu uma emergência e cancele nosso almoço de amanhã, veja se podemos remarcar para segunda-feira da semana que vem, por favor!"

"Sim, senhor!"

Olhei para Ben, que ainda esperava os restante dos documentos serem assinados...

"Acredito que a partir da semana que vem tudo volta ao normal...vai ser mais tranqüilo, acaba essa loucura..."

"Loucura...sei!" – ouvi ele falar...

"Sabe do que?" – eu disse olhando pra ele com uma sombrancelha levantada...

"Sei que você está empenhado em ser um bom pai, e admiro isso..." – ele deu de ombros...

"Ah...que bom ! Olha...Bella gostou muito de Ângela, e quer chamar vocês para jantar lá em casa, talvez possamos marcar na sexta, tudo bem com vocês?"

"Tudo ótimo pra mim, eu vou falar com Ang, ok?"

"Não...Bella quer ligar...ela diz que não é legal combinarmos entre nós, então eu posso dar o telefone de Ang pra ela?"

"Claro que sim! Ang adorou ela, Edward! Parecem amigas de infância, uma loucura!" – ele riu e eu também...

"Ela estava pensando em chamar Bella para viajar conosco no final de ano, o que você acha?"

"Hã ? Acho que é muito cedo! Marie ainda está muito pequena, precisando de cuidados...de Bella...Talvez possamos mudar nossos planos e combinar alguma coisa que para levar Marie junto, ok?" – eu disse seriamente...

"Nossa! Quem diria que Edward Cullen iria dizer essas coisas domésticas!"

Nós dois rimos da piada sem graça, e eu me levantei batendo no ombro dele e saindo para o hospital...

"Mande lembranças pra Bella, Edward! E diga a ela que conheço seus podres, se ela precisar, é só me ligar, ok!"

"Pode deixar, meu camarada! Eu não vou perder nenhuma palavra!" – eu dei risada...

Eu passei na Floricultura e pontualmente as 13 horas...consegui abrir a porta do quarto, segurando o buquet de girassóis.

Os olhos de Bella se iluminaram quando ela me avistou na porta segurando as flores, ela vestia um vestido florido laranja e seu sorriso fez meu coração bater mais rápido.

Minha Nossa, ela adorou as flores!

Como apenas um buquet de girassóis pode fazer isso?

Eu estava feliz e ansioso para saber o que ela ia achar da casa e das coisas...

Nem preciso dizer o que achei do macacão de Marie, que estava escrito Princesa do Papai no peito, eu adorei !

Quando visualizei a frase, acho que minha gargalhada foi tão alta, que todo o hospital ouviu...

Pegamos o Volvo no estacionamento, agradecemos aos enfermeiros, colocamos as coisas no carro e fomos pra casa...

Bella conheceu Felix logo na entrada da casa, e seus olhos brilharam quando entramos no jardim...ela sorria largamente pra todos e isso me tranqüilizou.

Alice fez questão de mostrar cada canto da casa para ela, mas seu quarto e o de Marie, foram definitivamente o que ela mais gostou...

Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma mais emocional, mas expressivos, percebi que seus sentimentos estavam a flor da pele...

Quando peguei Marie do colo de Rosalie, notei que ela me olhou sorrindo ruborizada, ela gostava de me ver com a neném no colo, talvez a fizesse recordar de seu pai.

Ficamos no quarto sozinhos para que Bella pudesse amamentar Marie...

Enquanto ela amamentava fiquei na janela, apreciando jardim e pensando em como viveríamos de agora em diante nesta casa...quando ela me surpreendeu...

"Parabéns, pela sua casa, Edward! Ela parece ser linda!" – Bella começou...

"É uma boa propriedade, a casa é confortável...eu trabalho muito, mereço ter um lugar descente para descansar a noite!" – eu disse dando de ombros.

"O jardim é um sonho, estou amando amamentar aqui." – ela sorria.

Eu decidi colocar mais vontade nela...

"Eu tenho sofá lá fora também, você pode ir pra lá sempre que desejar, as vezes eu gosto de lanchar no jardim, é muito renovador, sabe?"

"Ah...com certeza eu vou testar, sim! Eu adoro jardim !"

"Eu pensei que minha mãe não conseguiria terminar os quartos antes de vocês voltarem, estou surpreso!"

"São lindos! Você não precisava se preocupar comigo, eu poderia ficar no quarto de empregada, se fosse preciso, eu não sou fresca, nem preciso de luxo nenhum, você sabe, né?"

Sua sinceridade e simplicidade me pegaram desprevinido, me lembrei de sua alegria em ver as flores e de como ela nunca falava de coisas caras, jóias, marcas de grife, compras...nada disso !

De repente fiquei mudo...um turbilhão de coisas passavam por minha mente...eu fui pego em um transe...

*** Flashback... ***

"Edward, é quase Natal, estou tão curiosa pra saber o que você vai me dar!" – Tanya disse animada...

"Tanya, eu vou dar seu presente hoje, pois não vamos nos ver na noite de Natal." – eu disse apreciando meu copo de vinho.

"Oh Meu Deus ! Me dá...me dá, Edward !"

Eu sorri balançando a cabeça, e fui em direção ao quarto pegar o pacote...

Voltei a sala...olhei em seus olhos...

"Feliz Natal, Tanya!" - falei entregando a ela o pequeno pacote.

Ela o pegou com rapidez e foi logo abrindo...

Seu rosto bonito foi desfeito quando ela viu o que era...

"Que merda é essa, Edward?"

"São passagens de ida e volta para um Resort no Rio de Janeiro, e um cheque de dez mil reais para as despesas." – eu disse intrigado.

"Você é rico ! Você poderia me dar passagens para conhecer Paris ao invés do Rio, ou me dar jóias e acha que eu devo te agradecer por essa porcaria? Você perdeu sua mente, Edward?" – ela gritou comigo irritada...

Demorou uns dois minutos para que eu compreendesse tudo que ela havia me dito, eu balancei minha cabeça, e fechei meus olhos, tentando controlar a raiva que havia se instalado em mim naquele momento.

"Eu acho que eu devo sair e nunca mais te ligar, Tanya!" – eu gritei de volta, pegando minha chave do carro e saindo do apartamento que EU comprei pra ela, sem olhar para trás!

*** Fim do flashback ***

Depois de alguns minutos, fui chamado a minha realidade...

"Edward? Tá tudo bem?" – a voz de Bella me acordou...

"Hã?"

"Você? Tá tudo bem? Eu...eu disse algo errado? Você tá tão calado e com uma expressão amargurada no rosto!" – ela disse com seu rosto preocupado...

"Oh...não! Me desculpe...eu...eu me lembrei de Tanya."

"Sinto muito!" – ela disse tristemente...

"Eu...não sinto! Não é nada com você, Bella!" – eu disse rapidamente...

Ela parecia tão confusa...

"Quero dizer, eu e Tanya jamais daríamos certo...muita diferença!" – eu tentava me explicar.

Ela me olhou em confusão, mas não insistiu no assunto, terminando de amamentar e me dando Marie para que pudéssemos descer e ficar com minha família.

A tarde correu muito bem, Jasper havia chegado do hospital e ficamos todos juntos, conversando na sala sobre coisas diversas...

Marie ia de colo em colo...e Alice decidiu mostrar toda a casa para Bella, mesmo que eu e meu pai tentassemos convence-la de que ela precisava descansar um pouco.

Quando Bella saiu com Alice ao seu lado, fiquei na sala com o resto da família...

Nós conversamos sobre tudo e todos, meus pais querem fazer uma festa para comemorar a chegada de Marie e apresenta-la para toda a família no final do mês, e eu não vi mal algum nisso.

Da janela vi quando Bella chegou a área da piscina e seu sorriso foi encantador, ela estava se divertindo e isso era muito saudável.

"Ela parece feliz, né?" – Jasper disse ao meu lado.

"Sim..." – dei de ombros...

"Alice gosta muito dela, e ela parece se encaixar aqui perfeitamente."

"É...já percebi, acho que podemos ser grandes amigos num futuro."

"Hu-rhu..." – ele respondeu virando os olhos, achei que esse era um bom momento para voltar ao bar e pegar mais um copo de vinho.

Minha mãe a apresentou a Sue, minha secretária do lar e logo depois fomos para a mesa de jantar tomar nosso lanche da tarde.

A mesa estava muito bem arrumada, Sue fez o seu melhor, assim como eu pedi, o lanche foi uma delícia nossa conversa fluía confortavelmente.

Depois voltamos a sala de estar, estávamos no sofá conversando com todos, e percebi que Bella estava muito quieta, mas não falei nada...

Quando dei por mim, sua cabeça caiu em meu ombro, eu olhei espantado para seu rosto e ela estava dormindo tranquilamente...

Todos sorriram espantados...

"Coitada, Edward!" – minha mãe disse baixinho.

"Pega ela no colo e coloca ali no sofá do canto, vou pegar um lençol para ela." – Alice disse se levantando.

Me levantei e Bella resmungou um pouco mas não acordou, peguei-a em meu colo, me sentindo super consciente...o quão leve ela é, o perfume de seu cabelo, e como sua mão foi facilmente em meu pescoço.

Minha família me assistia com curiosidade, mas dei de ombros, tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

Alice voltou com um travesseiro e lençol, eu a coloquei deitada no sofá, e ela dormiu pacificamente...

Nossa conversa continuou normalmente, até que ouvimos..."Oh Meu Deus!" – Bella disse alto...

"Hey dorminhoca!" – Emmet gritou...

"Me desculpem, eu dormi sem perceber." – ela disse sem graça...

"Oh não...tudo bem! A gente sacou que você queria o colinho do Eddie também, B! Podia ser mais discreta, né?"

Sua expressão foi impagável, tive que rir...

"Jesus, Emmet!" – ela disse ficando com seu rosto vermelho e todos riram...

"Não fique sem graça! Você terá de se acostumar com as besteiras ditas por Emmet e Alice !" – meu pai falou...

"Hey ?" – Alice gritou para Carlisle.

"É mesmo, B! Mas o chato foi que você perdeu a parte mais legal, quando Edward te carregou no colo até aí...mas não se preocupe, Rose filmou no celular pra você!" – ele continuou com as insinuações, dando seu melhor sorriso sarcástico.

Ela ficou de boca aberta enquanto todos riram...de novo!

Logo ela se sentou no sofá, se espreguiçando...

Achei que devia traquiliza-la...

"Hey Bella? Não liga pro Emmet, ele é um bobo! Você acostuma com o tempo! Conseguiu descansar aí ?"

"Aaaaah...Edward! O sofá é um sonho, muito bom mesmo! Obrigada e desculpe..." – ela disse ainda esfregando os olhos, sonolenta...

"Não...não foi nada!" - respondi sorrindo.

"Ei, Bella?" – Ela bocejou e olhou para Emmet.

"Saiba que trouxemos alguns presentes para a bebê, eu os coloquei em cima da cômoda do berçário, ok! "

"Oh ...tudo bem!"

"Alice trouxe mais balões e Emmet já os pendurou no berço para você. Depois você vai vê-los em todo o berçário." – eu sorri e balancei a cabeça.

Ela sorria de volta...até dar falta de Marie...

"Cadê Marie?" – ela perguntou surpresa olhando pela sala...

"Minha mãe foi até o quarto dela pra trocar a fralda, ela estava precisando."

"Oh...então vou até lá..."

Ela subiu as escadas correndo para ver Marie...

"Ela é uma boa pessoa, filho!" – meu pai começou...

"Também acho!" – respondi.

"Eu acho ela super legal, Eddie!"

"Pelo amor de Deus ! Não me chame assim, Emmet!" – fechei meus olhos tentando respirar fundo, enquanto todos riam na sala...

"Mas fala sério, Eddie! Ela é uma gata, né?"

"Emmet? Bella, vai ser a babá da minha filha, nós nos damos muito bem, acho que podemos ter uma grande amizade, por favor pare com essas insinuações!"

"Mas...você não pode ser tão cego, filho! Há uma faísca entre vocês! Mas acho muito certo sua posição, você deve ser cauteloso, pois se há uma possibilidade de uma grande amizade surgir, não estrague com algo tão passageiro como uma noite de prazer." – meu pai disse sério.

"Ela me parece ser uma pessoa muito séria e centrada, não é mulher de uma noite e nada mais, Edward!" – Jasper completou...

"Eu notei sua seriedade, e não tem como não observar sua humildade e compaixão pelos outros...há algo nela que aflora minha postura de pai...eu não entendo, mas gosto disso!" – eu disse sem jeito olhando para meu pai.

"É já percebi, e isso é muito bom, filho! Eu acho que você anda mais leve, e arrisco dizer que mais calmo...desde que você conheceu Bella e essa estória toda começou, te sinto mais leve...mas contido...menos sizudo..."

"Isso é verdade, pai! Eddie anda sorrindo mais, eu nunca o vi sorrir tanto...acho que B tem algo a ver com isso, ela é engraçada e simples, nos faz a vontade. As vezes tenho a impressão de que ela sempre esteve entre nós! Muito doido!"

"Eu tambem senti isso, filho! Sua mãe também...é realmente estranho! Ela parece nos conhecer a anos."

Eu suspirei pesadamente e ouvimos as meninas descendo as escadas...

"Prontinha, nosso bebê já está limpinha e cheirosa de novo!" – minha mãe apareceu na sala sorrindo com Marie no colo.

"Você está adorando ter um bebê na família, né querida?" – meu pai disse abraçando minha mãe.

"Viu, Bella? É isso que dá ser casada muito tempo, eles conhecem a gente como ninguém mais." – ela sorria largamente.

"Minha Nossa! Estou impressionada, Carlisle! Esme acabou de dizer isso pra mim..." – Bella sorria com a mão na boca...

"Anos de convivência e cumplicidade, minha querida!" – disse meu pai com um sorriso...

"Você são lindos juntos, sabia disso? É...é lindo ver o amor de vocês, parabéns por ter um ao outro!" – Bella disse emocionada.

"Hey ! Você é muito nova, em breve vai encontrar um alguém especial e vivenciar por si mesma tudo isso!" – Meu pai respondeu a ela...

"Isso aí...não se preocupe, B! Tem sempre um sapato velho pra um pé cansado!"

"Nossa, Emmet! Que romântico!" – Rosalie zombou do marido...

Bella deu risada...e eu também...

"Bem, estou adorando essa reunião familiar, mas acho que devemos partir agora, nós já perturbamos Edward e Bella demais por hoje, eles precisam respirar um ar puro, sem Emmet e Alice atormentando." – Meu pai falou olhando ao redor da sala.

"Pai?" – Alice resmungou...

"Hey, pai! Eu tenho certeza de que apesar de tudo, B me adora!" - Emmet logo se defendeu...

"Ok...ok ! Carlisle está certo ! Vem Alice, vamos pra casa!" – Jasper levantou e puxou Alice com ele, beijando seu cabelo espetado...

"Isso mesmo! Meu sogrinho amado está sempre certo! Vamos Emmet ! A coitada da Bella te adora, mas precisa escutar um pouco de silêncio depois de te aturar por tanto tempo, vem ursão vamos pra casa!" – Rosalie falou pegando a mão de Emmet e tentando tira-lo do sofá...

"Aaaawwww...Rose ! Me chamar de ursão na frente da minha família é golpe baixo, né?" – ele resmungou...

Ursão ? Essa foi demais para deixar passar...

"Você tá certo ursão...vá pra sua caverna que já está tarde..." – Eu disse rindo da situação...

"Olha aí, Rose ! Eddie vai usar isso contra mim, agora!"

Rosalie virou os olhos e caminhou em minha direção a Bella que só dava risada, afim de se despedir...

Bella e eu cumprimentamos toda a minha família e os levamos até a varanda...

Quando os carros se afastaram, notei que Bella olhava para o céu contente, estava uma noite muito bonita, com o céu claro e estrelado...

De repente o silêncio da noite tomou conta da propriedade, coloquei as mãos no bolso da calça e entrei na casa, super consciente da presença de Bella logo atrás de mim.

"Er...eu acho melhor irmos dormir, né? O dia hoje foi longo!" – ela falou timidamente...

"Sim, é mesmo!"

"Bem, eu quero agradecer pelo dia maravilhoso, pelo quarto perfeito, por seu apoio, eu espero te ajudar a cuidar de sua filha. E quero que saiba que pode contar comigo pro que você precisar, Edward!"

"Ok...obrigada! Boa noite, Bella..."

"Boa noite, Edward!" – ela respondeu pegou Marie no colo, e subiu para o quarto...

Eu fiquei parado no lugar a vendo subir as escadas, e depois que elas sumiram do meu campo de visão, decidi subir tambem e descansar.

No meu quarto, coloquei um pijama confortável para dormir, escovei meus dentes e deitei na cama.

Recapitulei tudo o que meu pai, Jasper e Emmet disseram sobre meu comportamento em relação a Bella, o quanto eu sorria perto dela e minha vontade de ser um pai melhor para Marie.

Pensei na felicidade de minha mãe e meu pai, o sorriso de Rosalie ao pegar Marie, o olhar de orgulho de Ben, a alegria de Bella ao passear pelo jardim, era lindo!

Coisas tão corriqueiras, tudo tão simples...

Antes que eu pudesse me fazer pensar em mais alguma coisa, senti minhas pálpebras pesadas, só deu pra pensar em uma única coisa:

Amanhã será um novo dia!

* * *

Hey lindas !

Obrigada pelos comentários fofos,

Decidi postar mais um capítulo neste fim de semana...

Um Belo Final de Semana a todas vocês !

Comentem ok !

Beijos no coração...

Mary

* * *

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR !**


	16. Chapter 16

Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.

Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes

pertencem a Mim !

Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.

Muito obrigada !

Setembro de 2010.

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

_**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS**_ ...

Hey Lindas ! Me desculpem por não escrever recadinhos pessoais a cada uma de vocês hoje, é que estou muito atarefada em meu trabalho, o dia está corrido ! Mas recebi tantos reviews carinhosos e lindos e maravilhosos, que quis postar mais um capítulo em Homenagem ao Dia das Crianças !

Então, meu amores ! MUITO OBRIGADA POR SEUS LINDOS REVIEWS E APOIO !

QUEM FOR NOVA...SEJA BEM-VINDA !

QUEM JÁ ME ACOMPANHA...CONTINUE COMIGO !

Bem...é isso !

FELIZ DIA DAS CRANÇAS A TODAS ! MARIE MANDA BEIJINHOS ! hahahaha...

Obrigada do fundo do meu coração a vocês... pois sem VOCÊS nada disso tem graça !

Abraços carinhosos...

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

Inspiração Musical: Halo - Beyoncé

Lembra daquelas paredes que construí  
Bem...elas estão desmoronando  
Elas nem tentaram ficar em pé  
Nem fizeram um som  
Eu achei um jeito de deixa-lo entrar  
Mas eu nunca tive dúvida  
Sob a luz de sua auréola  
Eu tenho meu anjo agora

É como se eu estivesse despertando  
Todas as regras que eu tinha, você está quebrando  
É o risco que eu estou correndo  
Eu nunca vou te calar

Em todo lugar que eu olho agora  
Estou rodeada pela sua graça  
Baby, eu posso ver sua auréola

Você sabe que é minha graça salvadora  
Você é tudo que eu preciso e mais  
Dá pra ver no seu rosto  
Baby, eu posso sentir sua auréola  
Oro para que não desapareça

Eu posso sentir sua auréola, auréola, auréola  
Eu posso ver sua auréola, auréola, auréola  
Eu posso sentir sua auréola, auréola, auréola  
Eu posso ver sua auréola, auréola, auréola

Atingiu-me como um raio de sol  
Queimando na minha noite escura  
Você é o único que eu quero  
E estou viciada em sua luz  
Eu jurei que não cairia de novo  
Mas nem sequer sinto que estou caindo  
Gravidade  
Que me puxa de volta para o chão

É como se eu estivesse despertando  
Todas as regras que eu tinha você está quebrando  
É o risco que eu estou correndo  
Eu nunca vou te calar

* * *

**Bella**

Marie acordou várias vezes durante a noite, o que é absolutamente normal !

As nove da manhã, decidi que era hora de me levantar, então me troquei, peguei Marie e desci para a cozinha.

Logo avistei Sue parada na pia lavando a louça... "Olá Bella ! Bom dia! Passou bem a primeira noite aqui?

"Hey Sue ! Bom dia ! Dormi pouco...mas muito bem, obrigada!"

"E esse bebê lindo?" – ela olhou para Marie e falou com vozinha de criança...eu sorri.

"Essa bebê linda está bem também, alimentada, trocada e com soninho."

"Sue? Edward já saiu pra trabalhar?"

"Não...ele está na mesa lá de fora no jardim, lendo seu jornal, e pediu pra você ir até lá quando acordasse."

"Ah...ok ! Vou lá!" – eu disse a ela e indo em direção ao jardim...

Logo que desci para o jadim, avistei Edward com seu jornal e toda a sua beleza sentado em frente a uma bela mesa.

"Bom dia!" – eu disse a Edward que estava distraído lendo seu jornal.

Ele me olhou sério, mas depois sorriu..."Oh...bom dia, Bella ! Dormiu bem?"

"Sim...você?"

"Muito bem ! Me dê essa mocinha aqui pra você tomar café sossegada !" – ele sorria pra mim grandemente.

"E a princesa do papai?" – ele levantou e pegou Marie do meu colo, beijando sua cabecinha carinhosamente.

Eu sorri..."OK...obrigada !" – eu disse sentando na mesa para tomar meu café da manhã.

"Minha Nossa ! Que mesa linda e farta, Edward ! Que delícia, estou faminta!" – eu disse pegando um pão com queijo branco, uma taça de mamão picado com mel e um copo de suco de laranja...

Edward continuava a segurar Marie e de vez em quando olhava pra mim sorrindo...

"Você vai trabalhar hoje?" – perguntei entre mordidas...

"Sim...depois do almoço, mas se precisar de algo eu quero que você me ligue na hora !"

"Tá tudo bem, Edward ! Vamos ficar bem!"

"Sue vai ficar aqui até eu voltar do trabalho."

"Ah...não precisa, Edward! Eu não quero dar trabalho a ninguém!"

"Não é trabalho nenhum, Bella ! Isso é cuidado !" – ele disse com a testa enrugada.

"Ok..." – eu disse derrotada.

"Bella? Quando podemos ir até o seu apartamento pegar suas coisas?"

"Ah...é mesmo, Edward ! Ia te pedir isso agora mesmo! Que tal amanhã? Será que Esme poderia ficar com Marie um pouco?"

"Sim, certeza! Eu vou falar com ela!"

Balancei minha cabeça afirmando, e nós falamos um pouco de nossa rotina depois disso, e logo entramos de volta para a casa, onde eu coloquei Marie no bebê conforto.

Ao me dirigir ao sofá notei uma pequena salinha com porta de vidro do outro lado da sala de estar...

"Aquela é a minha sala de piano!" – Edward falou...

"Piano?" – eu gritei...

"Sim, porque ? Você toca piano?" – Edward perguntou curioso.

"Minha Nossa...Não ! Eu..eu.."

"Vem aqui..." – Edward disse me pegando pela mão e me levando ao piano...

A sala era realmente linda...e o piano majestoso !

"Este é um Steinway modelo A, uma relíquia de 1921, é a preferida para se fazer concertos, uma obra de arte!" – ele disse com respeito...

Eu olhava o piano e todos os seus detalhes, e virei minha cabeça para olhar para Edward que me olhava curioso...

"Você sabe toca-lo?" – eu perguntei ansiosa...

Ele apenas balançou sua cabeça e me olhava com curiosidade...

"Bem...entendi ! Quer saber minha estória com o piano? – perguntei olhando em seus profundos olhos verdes..

Ele apenas sorriu, eu respirei fundo, andei até o piano e encostei minha mão direita no piano delicadamente, acariciando as teclas bem de leve, dando as costas para ele, enquanto eu falava...

"Quando meu pai morreu, eu fiquei me sentindo muito perdida, minha tristeza estava me atrapalhando tanto que a diretora da escola que eu trabalhava, me chamou na sala e disse que eu precisava canalizar essa dor, algo que transformasse a saudade em algo melhor, maior. Então eu me lembrei que quando criança eu e meu pai costumávamos cantar juntos, e eu decidi fazer aulas de canto para extravasar, e deu muito certo, eu fazia aulas duas vezes por semana com a Senhora Sanches, e ela usava o piano para me acompanhar. Era muito bom !"

Eu olhei para trás e encontrei seus olhos rapidamente, voltando minha cabeça para as teclas do piano...

"A perda de meu pai foi muito sofrida pra mim, muito difícil de aceitar." - eu tentei falar mas saiu como um sussurro.

Voltei a olhar para Edward que apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu tristemente para mim, a princípio eu fiquei confusa, mas depois senti uma lágrima escorrer por meu rosto e então realizei que eu devia estar com os olhos marejados, parecendo triste pra ele.

Passei a mão no rosto, para afastar as lagrimas, limpei minha garganta e olhei diretamente em seus olhos...

"Charlie, meu pai, era um homem muito bom, e foi um pai maravilhoso !"

"Quando eu tinha três anos eu percebi na escola que era a única criança que não tinha mãe, então eu cheguei em casa chorando, e meu pai me levou até a varanda da casa e me pediu para olhar pro céu, ele me disse que minha mãe havia morrido e se transformado em uma estrela brilhante no céu, e que ela estava sempre comigo e me olhando, onde quer que eu vá. Desde esse dia, a forma de estrela se tornou especial para mim ! Sabia, que sempre que algo acontecia e queríamos falar com ela, nós íamos lá fora e falávamos com as estrelas! Ele dizia que ela me escutava..." – eu dei risada olhando pra ele, e pude notar que ele estava emocionado...

"Por ele ser esse pai tão especial, eu quis fazer uma homenagem eterna a ele, algo que nos simbolizasse nossa ligação pra sempre. Eu decidi fazer uma tatuagem, e leva-lo comigo pra toda vida, algo que me lembrasse que não importa aonde eu vá, ele sempre vai estar comigo!"

"Nossa ! Que homenagem, hein? Mas...onde você fez, e qual é o desenho?" – Edward perguntou intrigado...

"Ah ! Fica no meu quadril, é discreto ! Eu abreviei 'Eternamente Charlie', coloquei só as iniciais. É uma estrela de cinco pontas, e dentro dela as iniciais E C ..." – eu respondi dando de ombros...

"O que?" – Edward gritou...

"O que foi?" – perguntei assustada...

"Você acabou de dizer que tem as iniciais E C tatuado no seu quadril?" – Edward perguntou com seus olhos arregalados, visivelmente assustado.

"Sim, porque?"

"Nada ! É que...Bella...eu...é como meu nome, sabe?" – ele disse gaguejando e com seu rosto vermelho...

De repente tudo fez sentido...

Eu tinha as iniciais E C , como se fosse Edward Cullen...tatutado em meu corpo...o nome do meu patrão !

Coloquei minha mão na minha boca e gritei...

"Puta Merda !"

Uma onda de mal estar ultrapassou meu corpo, eu me senti doente de repente...eu fiquei paralisada, pensando em como me livrar dessa situação !

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio meu e de Edward...eu decidi ser a primeira a falar...

Eu respirei profundamente e olhei em seu rosto que ainda me olhava com surpresa e curiosidade...

"Edward? Eu...eu sinto muito, pela coincidência, mas o simbolismo da tatuagem pra mim, é muito importante ! É minha homenagem ao homem maravilhoso que me amou, me criou e me ensinou tudo que sei e sou, a ele eu devo absolutamente tudo!" – meus olhos estavam marejados e minha voz embargada pela emoção, mas eu ainda consegui sorrir pra ele...respirei fundo e depois continuei...

"E...eu quero que você saiba que eu nunca trabalho com minha tatuagem amostra, só fica evidente quando uso algo de cintura baixa, mas prometo não usar nada assim aqui, ok!" – eu disse sem graça olhando em minhas mãos...

"Eu sei, Bella ! Eu entendo...eu só fiquei surpreso...só isso!" – Edward respondeu ainda sem jeito...

"Eu compreendo." – eu disse sem graça.

Eu virei o olhar, tentando ser discreta, meus olhos foram parar de novo no lindo instrumento na minha frente.

"Bem, mas agora que já passou o susto, eu devo tocar algo suave para nos acalmar?" – Edward disse rindo sentando ao piano com elegância.

"Eu adoraria, Edward!" – eu disse animada..."Eu gostaria muito de te ouvir tocar!" – completei.

"Está resolvido, então !" – Ele me puxou com

ele, fazendo com que eu me sentasse ao seu lado no banco.

Edward me deu um olhar longo, como se expiasse minha reação...

Ele deslizou seus dedos nas teclas e eles flutuaram rapidamente por elas, quando começou a tocar uma música suave e a sala foi ocupada por uma composição tão complexa, tão bonita...era difícil acreditar que era tocada apenas por um ser humano.

Ele estava tão lindo...senti meu queixo cair e minha boca ficar aberta de surpresa, ele sorriu por causa da minha reação.

Edward olhou pra mim casualmente, a melodia ainda soava ao nosso redor sem intervalos, eu pisquei...

"Você gosta?"

"É incrível ! " - eu gaguejei...

Ele balancava a cabeça junto com a melodia...

"É a favorita de Esme !"

Eu fechei meus olhos, balançando a cabeça também, curtindo a suave melodia.

A música era insuportavelmente doce, tão leve, e para a minha surpresa, me senti em paz comigo mesma...eu adorei ouvi-lo tocar essa canção, meu coração pulsava junto com cada nota.

Eu não conseguia falar...

"Minha família já te adotou, você sabe?"- ele disse convencionalmente.

"Principalmente Esme !" – ele adicionou.

Eu olhei para minha mãos, e depois para trás, na sala enorme onde Marie dormia pacificamente.

"Eu também os adoro, Edward ! São especiais ! Eles virão aqui hoje?"

"Acho que não ! Estão tentando nos dar um pouco de privacidade, eu acho."

Eu suspirei. "Eles gostam de mim? Estou feliz !"

Nós deixamos esse assunto passar, eu olhei ao redor, meus olhos admirando de novo pequena sala majestosa.

Ele terminou de tocar a incrível melodia, me olhando curioso...

Bati palmas..."Oh Meu Deus ! Foi lindo demais, Edward ! Você toca perfeitamente bem, parabéns!" – eu disse olhando em seus lindos olhos verdes.

"Obrigado ! Que bom que gostou !" – ele disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo bagunçado...

De repente ele soltou... "Quer chamar Angela e Ben para vir aqui na sexta? - ele disse sorrindo, seus olhos estavam grandes e persuasivos... "Eles vão adorar !"

Meus lábios sorriram ..."Sério? Posso? O que você acha ?"

"Claro que pode ! Ben, acha que ela vai amar, e vai aceitar na hora. Acho que vai ser super divertido !"

"Então combinado ! Você me passa o número dela?" - eu falei animada.

"Sim, com certeza ! Ainda hoje te passo o dela e o meu também, caso você precise falar comigo !"

"Ok...obrigada!" – eu disse antes de Marie começar a chorar alto...

"Bem...meu dever me chama ! Eu vejo você depois, Edward!" – eu disse saindo do piano e indo em direção a Marie, ela devia estar com fome.

Eu subi as escadas e fui ao quarto dela para amamentá-la, quando terminei, eu ia descer para perguntar a Sue se precisava de ajudar com alguma coisa, mas acabei esbarrando com Edward que subia as escadas para seu quarto.

"Oi...já vai pro escritório?"

"Não...ia escutar um pouco de música..."

"Ok...vou ver se Sue precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa."

"Bella? Alice te mostrou meu quarto?"

"Não..."

"Vem...quero te mostrar algo..."

"Ah...tá bom!" – eu disse o seguindo e subimos juntos para o terceiro andar...

"Esse é o meu quarto !" - Ele informou, abrindo a porta e me deixando passar primeiro para dentro.

Seu quarto tinha como toda a casa muitos vidros, a paisagem era deslumbrante, tinha a vista da floresta e das

Montanhas, uma coisa !

Na estante mais e mais CDs, era tudo muito sofisticado e fino...

"A acústica deve ser maravilhosa, né?" - Eu supus...

Ele riu e pegou o controle remoto, ligando o aparelho de som, e num instante o som de jazz estava conosco no quarto.

Eu andei em direção a cama e coloquei Marie deitadinha de lado, e fui olhar a sua coleção de música.

"Você consegue ouvir tudo isso?" - Eu perguntei incapaz de esconder minha curiosidade.

Ele não respondeu...

"Edward ?" – eu falei...

"Hã ?" - Ele disse distraidamente...

Eu virei e ele me olhava com uma expressão peculiar em seus olhos...

"O que foi ?" – perguntei...

"Eu...eu ...estou achando estranho você aqui ! Sabia que você é a única pessoa a entrar aqui sem ser minha família, ou os empregados?" – ele disse sério...

"Se quiser posso sair!" – eu disse rapidamente...

"Não! Eu te chamei para te mostrar os CDs de música clássica, consertos de pianistas famosos... e dizer...se você quiser posso emprestá-los a você!"

Ele parou...depois me olhou colocando todo seu poder em seus olhos verdes...

"Mas não achei que pudesse me sentir tão esquisito, é como se alguém entrasse em meu mundo particular, sabe?"

Olhei para ele e sorri...

"É engraçado...eu me sinto aliviado por algum motivo...é como se pudesse confiar em você, eu gosto disso...

faz eu me sentir...feliz !" - Ele sugeriu timidamente.

"Eu também estou feliz aqui, Edward ! E você pode contar sempre comigo, já te disse isso !" - Eu disse sorrindo de volta, eu me preocupei se podia dizer estas coisas pra ele.

Ele sorria e me olhava nos olhos, analisando a minha expressão... Mas então seu sorriso murchou e sua testa enrugou...

"Você pode correr e gritar, se quiser ! Eu sou bizarro mesmo !" - Um sorriso fraco apareceu em seus lábios e ele assentiu...

"Oh...Senhor Cullen ! Eu odeio estourar a sua bolha,

mas acho que você achou uma parceira mais bizarra que você !" - eu disse rindo...

Ele parou levantando sua sobrancelha, provavelmente incrédulo, então um sorriso brilhoso, largo e perverso apareceu...

"Huuummm...Dona Isabella ! Você realmente não devia ter

dito isso !" - Ele sorria largamente para mim...

"Ok...vamos fazer um concurso de bizarrices então?" – eu falei séria...

"Desafio aceito, Senhora!" - ele disse me encarando

"Ok...você começa !" – resmunguei...

"Tá..." – ele disse pensativo..."Eu nunca trouxe uma mulher para dormir na minha casa!"

"Ah...eu também!" – retruquei...

"Sua vez, Bella!" – ele falou rindo...

"Huuummm...Eu nunca comemorei meu aniversário com nenhum homem, só meu pai. E você?"

"Não ! Alice já fez diversas festas surpresas no colegial, daí já viu...ponto pra você, Swan!"

"Yes !" – eu bati palmas... "Sua vez...Senhor Cullen!"

"Certo !" – ele parou... "Er... Eu nunca...levei mulher alguma para conhecer minha família."

"Xi...muito fraco ! Eu também ! E nunca viajei com homem nenhum!"

"Porra, Bella! Assim não dá !" – ele caiu na gargalhada...

Eu dei risada também... "Eu te disse que você achou alguém mais bizarro que você!"

Quando minha risada cessou, eu continuei...

"Hey Senhor Cullen ! Tem mais ! Eu nunca tive um namorado oficial, sério mesmo, do tipo que dissesse: Bella, quer namorar comigo?" – eu disse balançando a cabeça e sorrindo.

Eu caí para trás dando risada de sua expressão...deitando no chão de seu quarto, notando só agora, que estávamos sentados no chão, como dois amiguinhos de escola.

De repente senti algo suave embaixo de mim..."Caramba, Edward ! Esse tapete é tão bom ! Tão macio ! Parece um casaco de pele!" – eu disse deitando no chão e passando as mãos no carpete macio cor de gelo...

Ele deitou ao meu lado sorrindo...

"Sabia que eu nunca fiz isso?" – ele disse rindo...

"Isso o que?" – olhei curiosa.

"Deitar no chão do meu quarto!" – ele disse sorrindo pra mim.

"Oh Meu Deus ! Você é tão bizarro quanto eu!" – eu disse empurrando seu ombro e caindo na gargalhada a seu lado.

"Viu? Eu falei que você ia ter que retirar o que disse ! Vamos lá, Isabella ! Tô esperando ! " - Ele falou dando risada alta, super travesso.

"Ok...Você é muito, muito...terrivelmente bizarro !" - Eu disse virando os olhos com sarcasmo na minha voz.

"Muito melhor !"- Ele aprovou sorrindo mais...me fazendo sorrir de volta.

Uma batida na porta nos chamou a atenção...

"Senhor Cullen? O almoço está pronto, posso servir?" – Sue parou na porta, e quando nos viu deitados no chão, sua expressão era nada além de chocada. Ela encarou o rosto de Edward e depois o meu...e eu desejei saber o que esta cena parecia para ela.

Sentei-me rapidamente, passando a mão em meu cabelo e sentindo meu rosto queimar...Edward apenas seguiu meu exemplo, então estávamos os dois sentados no tapete do seu quarto.

"Sim, claro ! Pode servir!" – ele respondeu sossegado, enquanto minhas bochechas continuaram a queimar.

"Hum...sim senhor!" – Ela respondeu saindo de cabeça baixa...

Eu o encarei por alguns segundos...

"Você pode imaginar o que ela pensa de nós, agora?" – eu disse fazendo careta...

Ele só gargalhou.

"Podemos ir?" – ele disse se levantando e me puxando pra cima com ele...

Naquele momento entendi que ia ser uma grande aventura viver aqui junto com ele e Marie...

* * *

Ooooohhhhh...o que vocês acharam disso ?

Edward e Bella estão cada vez mais perto, hein?

Quero saber sua opinião !

Comente !

Obrigada pelos comentários fofos,

Beijos no coração...

Mary

* * *

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR !**


	17. Chapter 17

Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.

Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes

pertencem a Mim !

Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.

Muito obrigada !

Setembro de 2010.

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

_**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS**_ ...

Então, lindas ! MUITO OBRIGADA POR SEUS LINDOS REVIEWS E APOIO !

Obrigada do fundo do meu coração a vocês... pois sem VOCÊS nada disso tem graça !

Abraços carinhosos...

* * *

_**Considerações Importantes**_: A partir de agora os capítulos podem ser divididos entre o ponto de vista de Edward e de Bella.

Eles moram juntos agora, estão divididos entre o profissionalismo sério e uma atração física sensacional nunca vivida antes por nenhum dos dois.

Bella é uma mulher sensível que nunca se apaixonou, e apenas conheceu o sexo casual, mas nunca a paixão.

Edward é um homem atraente e rico, que atrai as mulheres por onde passa...mas pela sua profissão, ele conviveu apenas com alpinistas sociais, e também nunca conheceu a paixão fulminante ...e sua experiência sexual se resume a sexo carnal.

Hoje por exemplo, será divido para que vocês observem suas reações e sentimentos a determinadas situações, sob o ângulo dos dois.

Prestem atenção e se divirtam ! 

* * *

**_Inspiração Musical: _**

Desenho de Deus - Armandinho

Quando Deus te desenhou  
Ele tava namorando  
Quando Deus te desenhou  
Ele tava namorando  
Na beira do mar  
Na beira do mar, do amor  
Na beira do mar  
Na beira do mar, do amor...

Papai do céu na hora de fazer você  
Ele deve ter caprichado prá valer

Botou muita pureza no seu coração  
E a sua humildade  
Fez chamar minha atenção

Tirou a sua voz  
Do própolis do mel

E o teu sorriso meigo  
De algum lugar do céu

E o resto deve ser  
Beleza exterior

Mas o que tem por dentro  
Para mim tem mais valor..

Quando Deus te desenhou  
Ele tava namorando  
Quando Deus te desenhou  
Ele tava namorando  
Na beira do mar  
Na beira do mar, do amor  
Na beira do mar  
Na beira do mar, do amor...

* * *

**_Capitulo 17_**

* * *

_**Edward**_

Eu acordei bem disposto essa manhã, decidi pedir a Sue para me servir o café da manhã no jardim, Bella já havia me dito que gosta de comer lá, e pra ser honesto eu adoro comer ao ar livre !

Tomei meu café tranqüilo e pedi a Sue que pedisse para Bella se juntar a mim quando acordasse...

Quando terminei, peguei meu jornal e comecei a ler a página de negócios, e descobri que eu realmente precisava viajar na semana que vem, que droga!

Minha mente começou a processar a situação...talvez fosse melhor deixar Bella e Marie dormindo na casa de minha mãe, elas estariam mais bem amparadas lá, com todos...

Minha mente ainda pensava em tudo...

Lembrei de todos os acontecimentos de ontem...quando fomos a sala de piano, e fomos até lá onde surpreendentemente eu fiquei sabendo mais sobre a historia da vida de Bella...ela fez uma tatuagem em seu quadril para homenagear seu pai, foi realmente de cortar o coração, ver como ela ama seu pai, e consigo imaginar perfeitamente sua dor ao perde-lo.

Mas o mais estranho era que a tatuagem tinha o desenho de uma estrela com as iniciais...EC

...mesmo que eu saiba que as letras significam Eternamente Charlie...e foram feitas para seu pai, confesso que senti um calor na minha espinha... houve um significado erótico pra mim, saber que ela tem essa tatuagem, e isso me deixou sem chão...literalmente !

Ela disse que lamenta a coincidência e me prometeu não deixar a tatuagem evidente, mas confesso que me senti frustado, eu queria ver!

Logo que o constrangimento foi superado, ela se sentou ao meu lado e toquei o piano, ficando orgulhoso ao ver o quanto ela gostou...

Depois de algum tempo decidi ouvir musica no quarto, mas ao passar pelo segundo andar, encontrei com Bella e a convidei para conhecer meu quarto e ver minha coleção de CDs.

Na verdade nem sei o porque, acho que a estória do seu pai mexeu comigo emocionalmente, e eu não havia percebido que pela primeira vez eu deixei alguém entrar em meu santuário sagrado, meu paraíso particular.

Quando Bella realmente entrou e se fez em casa no meu quarto, um turbilhão de emoções me bateu, e sem perceber eu disse a ela sobre isso, sobre meus sentimentos mais profundos e secretos...realizando que ela poderia sair correndo gritando, talvez por pensar que eu era um psicopata ou qualquer coisa.

Só que mais uma vez ela me surpreendeu, fazendo um comentário sarcástico no final que nos levou a brincar e rolar literalmente no carpete do chão do meu quarto.

Nós almoçamos pacificamente depois disso e eu fui pro escritório, que estava um caos !

Cheguei super tarde da noite, e fui direto ao quarto de Marie, que dormia como um anjo, notei que a passagem entre os dois quartos estava aberta, me dando uma visão direta de Bella adormecida em sua cama.

Ela estava tão bonita, com uma camisola verde e seus cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro...eu sorri.

Minha barriga roncava, fui pra cozinha e vi um prato com um bilhete em cima do balcão:

_Edward,_

_Decidi fazer o jantar esta noite, Sue me disse que esse é o seu prato predileto._

_Espero que não se importe de eu ter cozinhado, eu juro que Sue não tem nada a ver com isso!_

_Boa noite !_

_Bella_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bella cozinhou meu prato preferido...

Strogonofre de carne !

Eu adoro esse prato !

Esquentei a comida no microondas e comi, parecia o manjar dos deuses, estava delicioso!

Eu tinha que agradecer a ela por me deixar o prato pronto, foi muito prático, eu já estava preparado para comer um sanduiche !

Do jeito que eu estava cansado, nem pensar em procurar por comida no freezer !

Depois de jantar, tomei um banho e caí na cama num sono merecido. 

Nesta manhã, minha mãe apareceu como o combinado as nove para ficar com Marie, eu já havia avisado a Bella pelo telefone, foi estranho ouvir sua voz no telefone, ela tinha uma voz suave, muito diferente.

Abri a porta do carro para Bella, pela primeira vez ela ia andar no banco da frente do meu Volvo...

"Oh...obrigada!" – ela disse ao entrar no carro.

Eu dei a volta e fomos em direção ao seu antigo apartamento...

"Edward? Eu quero que você saiba que não precisa subir, eu vou lá, pego minhas coisas e saio, ok?"

"Porque? Você não quer que eu veja seu apartamento?"

"Sei lá, é estranho ! Deve estar uma bagunça sem fim, eu saí na noite do aborto, lembra?" – ela estava triste agora...

"Bella, não vou entrar forçado no seu apartamento, mas posso te pedir, eu quero ajudar."

"Ok..."- ela disse derrotada.

Quando chegamos a porta do prédio, percebi que era um conjunto habitacional popular, tudo bem simples e humilde, não havia escada.

Subimos até o segundo andar, recebendo os olhares de todos que passeavam pelo corredor, ao entrar no apartamento, um mal cheiro nos atacou...

"Oh Minha Nossa! Edward ! Deve ser a comida! Me desculpe!" – Bella disse desesperada...

"Calma, Bella! Nós já sabíamos disso, certo? Vamos abrir a janela!" – antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase Bella abriu a janela da pequena sala, e correu para a cozinha, pegando as panelas e jogando tudo num saco de lixo grande.

"Sinto muito, Edward!" – ela disse sem graça...

"Hey, tá tudo bem, Bella! Vamos, vamos acabar logo com isso, que eu quero te levar num lugar depois daqui."

Nós colocamos as coisas dela na malas, e outras em sacos plásticos, Bella só tinha roupas aqui, o resto era tudo alugado junto com o apartamento.

O apartamento era menor que o quarto onde Bella estava agora, eu achei tudo horrível, o lugar, o bairro, o prédio, não era o tipo de lugar que ela merecia ficar, por mim, ela jamais volta para esse apartamento.

Quando terminamos de guardar tudo, fomos a casa da proprietária do apartamento, que ficava na mesma rua, eu esperei por ela no carro, onde conseguia ouvir a conversa, já que a tal senhora falava bem alto...logo vi que era uma senhora bem...difícil, eu sabia o que ela queria...

"Não, Dona Regina! Isso está muito caro, eu não posso pagar por isso!" – Bella gritou...

Depois de minutos de discussão, decidi sair do carro e me intromeer..."Bella? Posso falar com você aqui fora, a sós?" – gritei do portão.

"Claro! Um momento Dona Regina!" – Bella disse saindo de dentro da casa e entrando no carro comigo.

"Bella? Vou te pedir um favor...fique aqui no carro e me deixa resolver isso logo, ela quer dinheiro, né?" – falei calmo...

"Mas...mas tá errado, Edward! Não posso deixar você resolver tudo por mim ! Eu sou uma mulher independente, sabia? E...não foi isso que eu e ela combinamos, ela quer me extorquir dinheiro, quer me chantagear porque tem uma nota promissória minha assinada!" – ela estava muito...muito irritada..

Suspirei e passei a mão no cabelo..."Bella? Por favor! Fala quanto é, nós pagamos e vamos embora, quem procura acha, ela ainda vai achar quem lhe dê o troco! Vamos?"

Ela ficou em silêncio um tempo...

"Bella? Por favor?" – tentei novamente, tentando tranqüiliza-la com o olhar.

Ela olhou pra mim, seu olhar sombrio...

"Tudo bem! Seiscentos reais ...é isso que ela quer! Mas é emprestado, você vai descontar do meu salário, viu?" – ela me disse séria...

Eu sorri e afirmei com a cabeça, pegando minha carteira e tirando as seis notas de cem...Bella me olhava como se eu estivesse com duas cabeças...

"Bella, entregue a ela, pegue as promissórias e dê adeus a esse lugar!"

Ela pegou o dinheiro fazendo careta, e saindo do carro emburrada...

Depois de tudo acertado, ela entrou no carro ainda de fechada, eu sorri e dei partida no carro...pensando que nossa jornada estava apenas começando...

* * *

**_Bella_**

Depois que resolvemos o problema do meu apartamento, eu ainda me sentia mal por ter aceito dinheiro de Edward, então virei pra janela, pensando em como devolver o dinheiro mais rápido possível, quando ele pegou uma estrada com um único caminho, olhei pra ele que dirigia tranquilamente e notei que ele havia ligado o som e uma música calma e gostosa nos abraçou.

Edward parou numa longa entrada de carros com várias árvores ao redor e dois guardas armados esperavam por nós...

"Edward ? Onde estamos?" - Tentei me manter calma.

"GCN - Grupo Cullen de Negócios." - Ele disse indiferente.

"Por que há guardas armados?"- Eu perguntei olhando para os dois homens uniformizados que estavam dentro da cabine de proteção.

"Há uma certa precaução, porque as empresas que eu compro estão falidas, eu as pego e as revendo, e isso já me custou algumas ameaças."

"Meu Deus ! Você já foi ameaçado?" – O tom histérico da minha voz o assustou, mas apenas a idéia de que alguém poderia colocá-lo em perigo me fazia mal.

"Não se preocupe ! A empresa está segura!"

Chegamos ao estacionamento, parando o carro e mais uma vez, ele me ajudou a sair do carro, caminhando lado a lado comigo.

Olhei para o prédio de vidro elegante e bonito que estavamos entrando e fiquei atônita...

O edifício parecia sair de alguma revista de decoração, os vidros trabalhados, com portas e janelas enormes, que permitem grande entrada de luz solar.

"Que lindo ! "

"Obra de Esme ! " – ele deu de ombros andando ao meu lado elegantemente, e sendo cumprimentado por sutis movimentos de cabeça, por todos que passavam por nós...

Era um prédio tão majestoso, que eu não podia tirar meus olhos dos pequenos detalhes que o adornavam...os tons suaves com um toque de simplicidade fez tudo em perfeita sintonia, ela certamente é uma especialista no que faz.

Ao chegarmos ao elevador, ele estava abrindo, nós esperamos todos sairem e entramos, um homem mais velho de cabelos escuros entrou no segundo andar, parando ao meu lado, notei que seus olhos percorreram por todo meu corpo, e demorou alguns segundos a mais em meus seios.

Edward apenas lhe deu o olhar do mal e limpou a garganta ruidosamente, que fez o o homem olhar em sua direção e reconhecê-lo... seu medo foi tão grande que ele abaixou a cabeça e desceu no próximo andar; enquanto eu poderia dizer que meu rosto estava uma mistura de vergonha e raiva. Eu não gosto de ser descaradamente cobiçada, como um pedaço de carne.

Mas confesso que contando minha experiência de vida amorosa, que é quase zero, e sabendo que os homens simplesmente não conseguem se controlar ao desejar uma mulher, então...se fosse Edward me olhando assim, eu iria adorar !

Esse pensamento me fez sorrir...

Quando olhei pro lado, notei que Edward ainda estava emburrado e com a respiração mais ofegante, me surpreendi...

Huuumm ... interessante !

"Vem...Bella ! " - ele disse levando-me para a frente a sair do elevador...

O corredor era longo e ligeiramente climatizado, quando viramos numa curva, demos de frente a uma pequena área de recepção, com uma enorme porta que parava numa linda mesa metálica...

"Senhor Cullen ! " - A bela morena que estava sentada a mesa, abriu um grande sorriso, uma vez que estávamos na frente dela. "Boa tarde !"

"Jéssica ? "- Edward apontou pra mim... "Esta é Isabella Swan! Por favor chame Ben aqui em minha sala com o contrato de urgência!"

"Senhora Swan" – Jéssica me saudou com um belo sorriso...

Edward continuou seu caminho entrando numa sala enorme e sentando atrás de sua linda mesa...

"Sente-se, Bella!" – Ele mandou...e eu me sentei na cadeira a sua frente...

Jessica voltou a sala... "Ele está chegando, estava esperando por vocês." - Ela sorriu para mim...

"A Senhora gostaria de alguma coisa enquanto espera? Água, café ou chá?"

"Por favor, me chame de Bella !" – respondi com um sorriso. "Não preciso de nada agora, obrigada".

"E o Senhor Cullen?"

"Por enquanto nada, Jessica...obrigado!" – ele disse concentrado em seu trabalho, fazendo com que ela saisse e nos deixasse a sós.

Eu parecia uma criança olhando para cima e para todos os lados...eu não consegui resisti...

"Que lindo escritório você tem ! Sua sala é linda ! " - Eu sorria pra ele...

"Isso é muito gentil de você !" – ele respondeu pegando alguns papéis...

De repente um barulho de conversa lá fora, eu voltei minha atenção para a porta que se abriu revelando um sorridente Ben.

"Bella ! Que prazer vê-la de novo! Nossa, você está linda !"

"Oi Ben, obrigada!" – eu sorri sem jeito...

"Senhor Cullen!" – ele disse formalmente...

"Hey Ben, quero que mostre o contrato de trabalho para Bella, deixe-a ler se precisar reajuste." – Edward disse sério...

"Pode deixar ! Vem Bella, vamos a minha sala! Por aqui..."

Eu levantei e olhei para Edward que estava compenetrado em suas tarefas, que nem prestou atenção em nós.

De repente uma pergunta inundou minha mente...

Ele ia voltar comigo? Eu teria de pegar um taxi ou qualquer coisa assim?

Eu tomei um ar e perguntei... "Er...a gente ainda se vê hoje, Edward?" – falei sem jeito olhando para Ben.

Ele ficou surpreso com minha pergunta, mas logo se recuperou..."Sim, eu só vou adiantar algumas coisas aqui e logo que terminarem Ben te trará aqui novamente para irmos para casa."

"Tudo bem...então, até mais." – eu disse timidamente, saindo com Ben, que olhou e sorriu sarcasticamente pra Edward...

A sala de Ben era muito bonita, mas não tão linda quanto a de Edward...ele me acomodou em um sofá e me entregou alguns papéis para eu ler...e eu o fiz.

Depois de tirar certas dúvidas, assinei o contrato de trabalho, e dei meus documentos para ele tirar Xerox...logo Ben me acompanhou de volta ao escritório de Edward.

Passei por Jessica, que fez sinal para seguir em frente, então bati suavemente na porta, entrando devagar... "Hey !"

Seu sorriso de resposta foi sublime..."Olá...foi tudo bem?"

Eu entrei, respirando fundo e fui logo falando..."Edward? Você vai me pagar quatro mil reais para cuidar de Marie? É isso mesmo?" – perguntei a tira roupa...

"Sim...porque?" – ele deu de ombros...

"Porque...é muito dinheiro, Edward! Eu...eu...não sei se é certo!"

"Como assim, certo? O que isso quer dizer?"

"Sei lá...só acho muito!"

"Bella? Você dorme no serviço e praticamente não tem uma vida, isso é justo sim!" – ele disse seriamente.

"Ben me deu um adiantamento...disse que ia depositar dinheiro ainda hoje na minha conta. E assim que eu pegar o dinheiro, vou devolver o que peguei emprestado." – falei baixinho...

Ele me olhava curiosamente...

Suspirei alto e o olhei com um pequeno sorriso...

"Hey? Podemos ir? Quero passar em um lugar antes de ir pra casa!" – ele disse se levantando...

"Vamos então..." – sorri... 

* * *

**_Edward_**

Nós saímos do escritório e pegamos o carro no estacionamento; seguimos em sentido a praia...sempre conversando, sendo que desta vez o assunto foi sobre nossas experiências na escola e com a faculdade.

Quando cheguei ao destino final, estacionei no calçadão da praia e observei que os olhos de Bella brilhavam...eu queria levá-la a um restaurante a beira-mar lindíssimo que eu costumava frequentar, mas Bella tinha outra idéia, pois ela saiu rapidamente do carro e correu em direção ao mar, tirando os sapatos logo que a areia começou.

Eu corri atrás dela confuso, sem entender o que estava acontecendo...

"Olha, Edward! Que lindo!" – Bella gritou ao ver o transatlântico gigantesco que passava do outro lado do mar...ela acenava alegremente de volta para os passageiros do navio.

Balancei minha cabeça rindo de sua animação...

"É lindo mesmo! Lá dentro é perfeito!"

"Aposto que você já foi num desses, né?" – ela disse com a mão no quadril...

"Hã-rãh" – eu disse simplesmente...

"Feche os olhos e respire fundo, sente o cheiro do mar? É mágico! Eu quero vir aqui pra entrar no mar. Dá vontade de nadar de roupa e tudo, sabe?" – ela disse abrindo os braços e fechando os olhos...

Eu a olhava com espanto, o dia estava muito nublado, a praia estava vazia...o mar revolto e tudo que para mim era tão corriqueiro, para ela fazia alguma diferença...era tudo tão especial !

Ela virou pra mim e sorriu largamente...

"Obrigada por me trazer aqui, Edward! Eu adorei! Vamos voltar para nadar qualquer dia ?"

Fiquei estupefato... "Bella? Eu não te trouxe na praia, eu ia te levar naquele restaurante para comermos uns frutos do mar, os pratos são deliciosos!" – eu sorri sem jeito...

"Oh...me desculpe! Eu sou muito ansiosa as vezes, prometo que vou me comportar agora! É...ali? " – ela apontou o restaurante e fez careta...

"Olha, hein! Você prometeu!" – eu respondi apontando o dedo para ela...que sorria...

"Ok..." – ela sorria sem graça..."Bem...nós precisamos almoçar, se você quiser podemos ir pra outro lugar...você decide!"

"Sério?" – ela perguntou desconfiada...

"Sim..." – respondi sério...

"Nós poderíamos ir a uma lanchonete, na verdade estou desejando um MC Fish ! Huummm..." – ela disse revirando os olhos e gemendo...

"Bella? Você tá brincando, né?"

"O que ? Não! Você não gosta do lanche do McDonald's?"

"Não, eu gosto ! Eu..eu...nem me lembro da ultima vez que comi um Big Mc...acho que foi na Faculdade!"

"Sério? E porque?"

"Sei lá ! Já ouviu o ditado diga-me com quem tu andas e te direi quem és? Acho que é mais ou menos isso..."

"Nossa! Que estranho!"

"Agora estou confuso...bem, se é assim...vamos ao McDonald's?" – eu disse sem jeito...

"Sim...ao McFish !" – ela gritou alegremente... eu nunca tinha visto ela assim...é uma alegria para os olhos, eu me vejo em pé andando na praia a seu lado, com um sorriso estúpido no rosto.

Em meio a tudo isso, não posso deixar de pensar, que somente Bella iria preferir ir o McDonald's do que ir a um restaurante a La Carte...

De volta no carro, eu dirijo, olhando para ela com o canto do olho, sua cabeça está encostada no banco e um sorriso bonito no rosto...

"Que musica é essa?" – ela pergunta, curiosa, olhando para mim.

"Enya ..." –

Seus lábios se abrem surpresos..."Uau...linda voz !"

Eu dou um sorriso de resposta...

"Eu gostei, será que você pode me emprestar o CD ?" – ela murmurou.

"Claro ! Quando quiser !" -

"Pronto...Isabella Swan...chegamos !" – Eu digo sorrindo quando paro no estacionamento da lanchonete.

"MdDonald's ! " – Ela sorri pra mim batendo palmas... "Quem diria, hein? Que Edward Cullen vai almoçar um Big Mac hoje !" – ela fala dando risada...

"Vamos logo, Isabella ! Antes que eu me arrependa ..." – eu falo saindo do carro e andando pra dentro da loja...

Lá dentro tem cheiro de frituras...aroma nada atraente pra mim, mas Bella parece ter vindo a Disneylândia...quem sou eu pra estragar seu momento?

Ela sorri para mim, os olhos dançando no menu acima de nós, coloca um pouco de cabelo atrás da orelha...

"Já sei o que vou pedir." – ela respira, com sua voz baixa...

Ela me olha e vê que estou a encarando, dessa forma...algo muda, e o clima fica caloroso, tirando o meu fôlego, seus olhos ficam chocolate derretidos...ardentes.

Puta merda ! Eu continuo olhando para ela, meu sangue fervendo...

Nós somos tirados de nossa bolha...

"Oi... Meu nome é Eliana. O que posso fazer por vocês?" – a garçonete diz olhando pra nós, mas quando seus olhos caem em mim, seu olhar muda, ficando quente e abrasador...

Eu limpo a garganta e olho para Bella que está com a sombrancelha levantada...

"Isabella?"- eu digo ignorando seu olhar...

"Eu te disse, eu quero um McFish, número seis, certo? ! " – Bella diz para mim, depois olhando para a moça...

Eliana digita no computador e depois olha pra de mim sob seus cílios, eu continuo a ignora-la...

"Eu quero um BigMac. "- eu falo seriamente...

"Obrigado, senhor...sobremesa?" – Eliana sussurra...

"Sim, um McFlurry!" – Bella diz alegremente...

"Algo mais, senhor ?"

"Bella?" – eu digo olhando para ela...

"Satisfeita!" – ela diz jogando as mãos pro ar...

Depois de pegarmos nossos lanches, sentamos numa pequena mesa...

"É difícil te imaginar comendo aqui." – ela diz comendo sua batata-frita...

"Eu costumava comer num deste, sempre que podia quando estava na faculdade." – eu falei antes de morder meu sanduiche...

Bella olhou para o lado, e sorriu balançando a cabeça...eu tentei seguir seu olhar, mas não vi nada.

"O que foi?" – perguntei curioso...

"Edward, você sabe que isso não é justo ?" – ela fala pra mim de repente...

"O que não é justo?"

"O jeito que você olha e fala com as mulheres, elas se derretem pra você !"

"Eu ?"

Ela suspira..."Você faz isso o tempo todo !"

Eu dou risada..."Isso é só meu jeito...um olhar, Isabella." – falei suavemente.

"Não, Edward ! Deus é...é muito mais do que isso. Você não viu o rosto da menina? " – huummm... ela percebeu !

"Acho que isso foi só impressão sua, Isabella ! "

Sua testa ficou enrugada, ela não engoliu essa, Cullen !

Depois dessa, nós começamos a comer e nossa conversa ficou esquecida, e eu percebo que estava faminto.

Após comer o sanduiche, a batata e beber o refrigerante, Bella ainda teve apetite para comer a sobremesa...

"Oh Meu Deus! Isso é bom demais !" – Bella murmurou virando os olhos ao pegar no sorvete.

"O que é isso?" – perguntei curioso...

"Mcflurry...huuummm...gostoso !" – ela disse colocando mais uma colherzinha na boca.

"Mas...de que é feito?" - continuei curioso...

"Ah...é um sorvete cremoso de baunilha e leite, que vem acompanhado de pedaços de biscoito e cobertura de chocolate. Essa sobremesa gelada tem uma refrescância e o sabor...uau !" – ela disse antes de gemer, me fazendo sorrir de seu jeito, por apenas um sorvete.

"Edward? Abre a boca ! Experimenta ! " – ela colocou uma colher na minha boca, e realmente ela tinha razão...o sabor é perfeito.

"Nossa ! Bom, mesmo!" – concordei.

"Ok...eu vou ser boazinha com você hoje e dividir o meu, mas da próxima vez, peça o seu, viu?" – ela disse me dando mais um pouco do sorvete.

Logo ela continuou..."Sabe...eu sou um pouco egoista com os doces...meu lado Smiggle vem a todo vapor...'Meu Precioso' – ela disse fazendo uma imitação horrível de senhor dos anéis, eu tive que dar uma gargalhada.

"Bella, eu tenho que admitir que você me faz dar muita risada, é inevitável!" – falei balançando a cabeça...

"Espero que você não esteja me dizendo que tenho jeito pra palhaça, Edward ! Eu juro que nunca mais divido meu sorvete com você!" – ela brincou.

"Não, Bella! Eu quero dizer que você é uma companhia divertida, só isso! Mas...me dá mais uma colherzinha, vai?"- falei fazendo biquinho no final.

"Arg, Edward ! Sem biquinho, vai?" – ela murmurou e eu voltei minha boca para o sorvete antes de rir de novo.

Quando o doce acabou, eu verifiquei meu relógio e vejo que preciso voltar ao escritório logo...

"Podemos ir?" – eu pergunto...

"Claro !"

Na volta para casa, nossa conversa caiu novamente sobre os tempos da faculdade, terreno estável !

Quando parei o carro na calçada de casa, Bella suspira alto...

"Você vai entrar?" – ela fala timidamente.

"Não posso ! Eu preciso trabalhar, Isabella."

Ela balança a cabeça, e eu não posso resistir, mas sinto uma pontada de tristeza.

Porque eu quero passar mais tempo com ela?

"Bem, então obrigada...por tudo !"

"O prazer é meu, Isabella."

"Eu vou te ver mais tarde, né?"

"Certeza absoluta !" – eu sussurro...

Ela sai do carro e eu sinto o seu perfume subir, me deixando atortoado, eu dou partida no carro e saio de volta pro escritório sentindo o vazio na mesma hora...eu decido abrir todas as janelas do carro, preciso de ar... ar fresco, para tentar limpar a minha mente.

Eu estava muito, muito ferrado.

* * *

Aaaaaaahhhhhh...que união perfeita, né?

O que vocês acharam desse capítulo ?

Edward e Bella estão cada vez mais unidos, hein?

Quero saber sua opinião !

Comente !

Obrigada pelos comentários fofos,

Beijos no coração...

Mary

* * *

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR !**


	18. Chapter 18

Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.

Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes

pertencem a Mim !

Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.

Muito obrigada !

Outubro de 2010.

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

_**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS**_ ...

*grita* BREAKING DAWN COMEÇOU !

Muito, muito feliz de ver o elenco de volta ao set de filmagens...

Ontem assisti a um video de Eclipse, "Conhecendo os Cullen", e simplesmente surtei !

Ver Edward Delicioso Maravilhoso Tudo de Bom Cullen, novamente, fez meu coração pular numa corrida feroz !

Eu só fiquei imaginandoa boca de Edward + Mcflurry...

***pensamentos sujos***

Okaaaaayyyyy...vou parar !

Ufa ! Esse homem me deixa perdida !

Mas, então lindas, estou muito feliz e ansiosa de saber que Amanhecer vai ir para as telonas, e vamos ver Rob e Kristen no Brasil... YES, YES, YES !

Nada confirmado, mas vamos torcer !

Bem, depois dos reviews maravilhosos e essa ótima notícia, eu fiquei tão feliz que acabei postando mais cedo, se tudo correr bem eu posto na sexta mais um capítulo, ok?

Então, lindas ! Eu tenho adorado seus comentários !

Algumas pessoas tem perguntado quando eles vaõ ficar juntos ?

Bem, isso é surpresa ! Mas eles vão ficar juntos, sim !

E muito apaixonados e teremos cenas calientes mais a diante...fiquem tranquilas, eu tenho tudo sob controle !

MUITO OBRIGADA POR SEUS LINDOS REVIEWS E APOIO !

Por favor, continuem a me apoiar !

Obrigada do fundo do meu coração a vocês... pois sem VOCÊS nada disso tem graça !

Abraços carinhosos...

* * *

**_Inspiração Musical:_**

Pareço um menino – Fábio Jr.

Apenas você tem o dom  
De mudar meu destino  
É so me tocar com seus olhos  
Pareço um menino...

Deitado em seu colo  
O mundo não  
Me surpreende  
Sou homem maduro  
Mas na sua frente  
Não sou mais  
Que um menino...

Você tem a luz  
Que ilumina  
O nosso caminho

Depois de você, descobrir  
Que não sou, mais sozinho...

Você é o amor  
Que a vida me deu  
De presente  
Sou homem maduro  
Mas na sua frente  
Pareço um menino...

Você me abraça  
E a tristeza, vai embora  
A dor que existe  
Fica da porta prá fora  
A gente briga  
Mas é coisa que acontece  
Logo o coração esquece  
Porque a gente se adora...

* * *

**_Capitulo 18_**

* * *

_**Edward**_

* * *

Bebê Marie 1 mês e meio de idade. 

* * *

Hoje é o aniversário de Rosalie, depois de muita resistência e discussão, conseguimos sair de casa...

O primeiro argumento foi sobre o presente, eu queria comprar um bracelete de ouro para Rose, e dar junto com Bella, já que eu sei o quanto Rosalie gosta do que é bom e caro.

Mas pra variar, Bella não aceitou dizendo que queria comprar algo com seu próprio dinheiro, o assunto se estendeu a tal nível, que decidi ir com ela até a joalheria.

Após vermos várias peças, escolhemos um conjunto de brincos e gargantilha, feitos pela designer de jóias Carla Amorim, trabalhados em ouro e ônix, muito sofisticado e bonito.

Bella quis pagar pelos brincos, eu enlouqueci...

Porque ela tem que ser tão teimosa?

Depois de vários argumentos, observei que perderia a briga, decidi fazer um acordo...

Ela compraria o presente de Emmet, que seria o próximo aniversáriante, ela se contentou e aceitou o acordo.

Após alguns dias, ela me disse que não iria, mas Rosalie tem se apegado cada vez mais a ela...então isso não era nenhuma possiblidade, além do fato que toda a família sentiria falta dela e eu também !

Então, resolvemos deixar Marie com Sue, pois Bella obviamente não queria que o bebê ficasse com uma babá estranha.

Rosalie fez questão de comemorar suas primaveras no Fasano, um dos restaurantes mais sofisticados de São Paulo, seu cardápio é inspirado na alta gastronomia italiana.

Este lugar é uma referência na América do Sul, sua arquitetura é inspirada no figurino requintado de Milão, de onde a família Fasano é originária...é um local muito conhecido e muito bem frequentado na cidade.

Chegamos um pouco atrasados, pois Bella tinha que dar um milhão de conselhos a Sue, tão adorável !

"Bella !" – Rosalie gritou quando a viu...

"Hey Rose ! Uau...você deve ser a aniversariante mais linda do mundo!" – Bella disse com as mãos na cintura, olhando para Rose da cabeça aos pés... "Feliz aniversário, querida !" – ela a abraçou com carinho, era impressionate como ela conseguiu cativar a todos num período de tempo tão curto.

"Obrigada, Bella!" – Rose voltou o abraço e se virou para mim...

"Rose, Meus parabéns ! Este é um singelo presente meu e de Bella!" – eu disse a abraçando gentilmente...

"Obrigada, gente!" – Rose disse abrindo o pequeno pacote que continha o tal conjunto de brinco e gargantilhas delicadas.

"Oh...são lindas ! Obrigada !" – ela sorria alegremente quando abraçou Bella novamente...

"Bella, estes são Sr. Joaquim e Sra. Rosa, pais de Rosalie!" – eu disse apresentando-os a ela.

Depois que Bella e eu cumprimentamos a todos, nos sentamos, e ela conversou educadamente com os pais de Rose e o resto da minha família.

Ela falou naturalmente com todos e por alguns minutos, só fiquei lá assistindo.

Quando decidimos fazer os pedidos, olhei para o meu lado, e vi que Bella estava com um olhar chocado em seu rosto ao ler o menu.

Eu me senti mal por não alerta-la antecipadamente, Bella não está acostumada a comer em restaurantes caros, ela provavelmente está se sentindo fora do lugar.

"O risoto de feijão-branco com linguiça toscana é maravilhoso !" – falei em seu ouvido..."É o prato mais conhecido deles. Posso recomendar também vinho tinto para acompanhar"

Um certo alívio tomou conta de seu rosto quando ela me olhou, eu sorri para ela que fechou o menu na hora.

"Risoto de feijão-branco, então." – ela disse confiante...

O jantar corria perfeito, a conversa em torno da mesa continuava animada...

"Bella?" - disse minha mãe... "Eu sempre penso em chamá-la para conhecer meu escritório. Sexta-feira desta semana está bom pra você? "

Meu coração se alegrou com o conhecimento que a minha mãe queria passar mais tempo com ela, foi tão reconfortante...é uma dádiva o jeito que minha família a adotou.

Fiquei olhando para Bella, esperando sua resposta.

"Claro Esme ! Eu adoraria conhecer lá ! Mas sexta-feira eu tenho um compromisso com Edward, mas Rose disse que quer ficar com Marie na quinta-feira, este dia tá bom pra você ?" – ela perguntou ingenuamente...

Ela apenas disse que tínhamos um encontro, não é?

Todos na mesa estavam nos olhando desconfiados, mas ninguém disse nada...

Eu não conseguia parar de ter vontade de rir com isso...

Era como se eu tivesse marcado ela pra mim...

Você ainda tem quinze anos de idade, Cullen ?

Minha mãe continuou animada..."Sexta-feira está ótimo, querida ! Combinado, então?"

"Combinado !" - Bella respondeu sorrindo...

"Bella !" – Rosalie chamou... "Vamos comigo e Alice até o shopping na semana que vem? Esme pode ficar com Marie !" – ela disse sorrindo para minha mãe que sorriu de volta.

"Vamos combinar, sim !" –Bella respondeu...

"Ai, Bella! Abriu uma nova loja no shopping que é uma coisa ! Precisamos conhecer!" – Alice falou animadamente...e a conversa fluiu em torno disso.

Passei a olhar para Rosalie, eu diria que sua atitude para com Bella era completamente diferente, não era mais fria e distante com ela tinha estado no começo, era quente e carinhosa, eu sabia que com o tempo ela se acostumaria.

Bem, Rose ser quente e carinhosa...essa é nova !

O Sr. Joaquim, pai de Rose, me perguntou sobre a política de usar celular em bancos, nós começamos a conversar e eu adicionei sobre o medo de sequestro, ou assalto, nada poderemos fazer em relação a isso, é um assunto polêmico.

O garçom veio retirar nossos pratos, e percebi que desde que chegamos ele sempre olhou para Bella um pouco mais demoradamente...ele se abaixou e falou próximo a seu ouvido, perguntando se ela queria ficar com o copo de vinho, eu senti meu punho doer.

Relaxa, Cullen !

Eu o olhei e me aproximei de seu ouvido, sussurrando..."Bella? Posso pedir um doce italiano, como sobremesa para você?"

Eu queria chamar a atenção dele, e lembrar ao imbecil que Bella não estava sozinha...

Apesar de não haver beijos ou toques escandalosos, há sempre uma dúvida no ar...o que fazemos em casa é entre nós... ninguém sabe a verdade, por alguma razão desconhecida, eu gosto assim.

Aos olhos de todos, inclusive minha família, nós somos apenas mais um casal num jantar.

"É mesmo? Eu quero, Edward ! Você divide comigo?" – ela disse amavelmente...

"Sim, claro ! " – eu disse sorrindo carinhosamente para ela...

Eu levantei minha mão..."Por favor uma porção de crepes flambados com grappa e sorvete de damasco!" – eu disse secamente...

Ela é minha, eu lhe disse com os olhos...

Depois que fiz o pedido, o garçom abaixou sua cabeça e logo saiu de nossa vista, eu me virei para frente novamente.

Olhei em volta da mesa, e Rosalie riu de alguma coisa engraçada que Emmett falou, minha mãe e meu pai conversavam com os pais de Rosalie, enquanto Alice e Jasper estavam falando detalhes da obra que pretendem fazer no apartamento novo deles.

Bella suspirou alto e me trouxe de volta ao presente...

"Você está bem?"

"Tudo bem..." – ela disse timidamente...

"Você sabe, Edward !" - Jasper disse do outro lado da mesa... "Eu e Alice encontramos com Angela e Ben, no centro da cidade na semana passada, ficamos surpresos ao ver como a filha deles está grande!"

"É...ele me falou ! Eu também fiquei surpreso quando a vi, ela cresceu tão rápido !" - eu disse.

"Ah, Edward ! Eles crescem tão depressa ! Você e Bella devem curtir cada momento, pois logo, logo a filha de vocês estará tão grande que você vão pensar em ter outro!" – a mãe de Rosalie disse sem malícia...

Ela não sabia da verdade, certo?

O silêncio na mesa era gritante...

Bella decidiu quebrar o gelo..."Eu quero outro, mas Edward não quer ! Ele acha muito cedo para isso!" – Bella disse me dando um sorriso provocante.

O que ?

Eu estava chocado...

Mas se ela decidiu fazer piada disso, quem sou eu para estragar a brincadeira?

"Marie está muito pequena ainda, e precisa muito dela. Fora que eu quero aproveitar mais Bella, pois com dois bebês...do jeito que ela é mamãe ursa, eu não vou ter chance !" – eu disse sorrindo seudtoramente para ela que sorria largamente para mim...

"Oh...ele tem razão, Bella! Rose me disse que você nem queria vir aqui hoje para não deixar Marie com uma babá!" – a mãe de Rose insistiu sem notar os risinhos baixos dos outros na mesa...

"Viu, Bella? Dona Rosa me entende!" – eu disse sinicamente...

"É...Edward ! Eu vi que você ganhou um aliada !" – Bella riu e eu sorri mais, logo todos na mesa estavam dando risada.

"Hey, o que está acontecendo? Qual é a graça nisso?" – Dona Rosa gritou sem entender nada.

"É que eu não sou a mãe biologica de Marie, eu sou..." – Bella começou, eu acho que ela ia dizer que é a babá, mas eu interrompi...

"Bella cria Marie comigo, ela é a melhor mãe que Marie poderia ter !" – eu disse sorrindo torto para ela...

Eu a olhava e vi seu rosto ficar cor de beterraba...

"Edward, tem razão ! Bella é a famosa mamãe ursa, não há possibilidade de haver outra melhor para minha neta." – meu pai completou...

Todos murmurram apoio a ela e sua cor estava mais do que vermelha, surpreendente!

"Obrigada, gente!" – ela disse baixinho...

"Bella? Me desculpe, eu...eu não sabia...Rose acabou de me contar sua história!" – Dona Rosa falou sem jeito, após um tempo...

"Oh, não! Não há o que se desculpar, eu não tenho vergonha de nada!", ela disse segura... "Marie me trouxe tudo o que eu tenho agora, uma nova família!" – ela procurou minha mão embaixo da mesa e a apertou, eu não resisti...e peguei para fora da mesa e a beijei, causando um monte de Aaaaaawwwww das mulheres na mesa.

"Então, só posso parabeniza-lo, Edward ! Por ter Bella com você, e sua filha!" – Dona Rosa disse emocionada de mão dada com Esme.

"Sim...a senhora disse tudo! Obrigado!" – falei com a voz rouca...

Era verdade ! Bella estava em casa comigo...

Por mim e por minha filha...

O garçom voltou com a sobremesa...

Bella se deliciou ao ver... "Minha Nossa! Que lindo, parece delicioso !" – ela disse colocando a colher na boca e gemendo...eu sorri...

"Bom, né?" – perguntei...

"É divino! Experimenta !" – ela disse pegando um pouco do doce e colocando na minha boca... todos na mesa nos olhavam com curiosidade...éramos apenas um casal dando demonstração de afeto, isso me agradou.

O gosto explodiu na minha boca em um milhão de pedaços de açucar...suave...cremoso...uma delícia !

"Perfeito, hein?" – eu disse ainda lambendo meus lábios...

"Muito ! Como você sabia desse doce, já veio nesse restaurante antes?" - ela perguntou

Eu a olhei sorrindo... "Apenas uma reunião de négocios, uns americanos, eu queria impressionar, e acho que consegui, certo?"

Ela colocou outra colher em minha boca...

"Denifinitivamente, senhor Cullen !" – ela acentiu...

Eu sorri...porque eu gostei de nossa integração...

"Bella? Edward te contou que é músico, né? Ele te disse que já teve uma banda ?" – Jasper gritou do outro lado...

"Oh...não! Sério?"

"Sim...ele tocava rock pesado, de Iron Maiden para lá..."

"Iron Maiden? " - ela fez careta...

"Não gosta?"

"Prefiro U2 !"

"Nada...B! Iron Maiden é rock de homem...é másculo!" – Emmet gritou...

"Nossa, Emmet! Que machismo!" – Bella disse rindo...

"Bella? Quer ver o machismo acabar?" – Rosalie disse entrando na conversa..."Baby? Se você disser ao Edward que gosta do U2 eu vou dar um beijinho especial em você quando chegarmos em casa!" – ela disse sedutoramente olhando para ele...

"Eddie? Eu gosto de U2 agora, você está por sua conta e risco, amigo!" – Emmet gritou na hora fazendo todos na mesa cairem na gargalhada...

"Você é um vira-casaca fraco, Emmet!" – falei rindo...

"Não, Eddie! Eu sou casado, irmão ! Preciso ver meus riscos, você nem parece que fez Faculdade de Administração!" – ele falou animadamente ganhando um selinho de Rose...idiota !

"Mas Edward nunca tocou U2, ele dizia que isso não era rock !" – Jasper continuou...

"Não ! U2 é rock ! E rock...é rock ! Não tem sexo, Edward!" – Bella disse seriamente...

Huuummmm...discussão sobre rock...isso seria divertido !

" Iron Maiden é uma banda clássica, não há igual !" – eu disse olhando para ela desfiadoramente...

Bella sorriu maliciosamente, como se soubesse que eu a estava chamando para um duelo musical...

Seus olhos brilharam... "Eu não posso acreditar nisso, U2 tem mais de trinta anos de estrada, é uma das mais populares bandas de rock do mundo desde a década de 80."

Eu revidei..."O Iron Maiden tem mais de três décadas de existência, e é uma das mais importantes e bem sucedidas bandas de toda a história do heavy metal, tendo vendido milhões de álbuns registrados em todo o mundo." – eu disse arrogante.

Ela sorriu antes de contra-atacar..."O U2 já ganhou vinte e dois prêmios Grammy e é a uma das bandas que aparecem 3 vezes no ranking da lista dos 200 albuns definitivos no rock and Roll Hall da Fame, três...três albúns lá, Edward ! Em 2003 eles foram colocados na Lista das melhores canções de todos os tempos pela revista Rolling Stone, com oito...oito canções ao total !" – ela disse lindamente irritada...

Todos na mesa deram risada e eu ataquei mais uma vez..."Isso é comércio, Bella ! O Iron Maiden por ser uma banda de havy metal é um ícone, em 2002, a banda recebeu o prêmio Ivor Novello em reconhecimento às realizações em um parâmetro internacional como uma das mais bem-sucedidas parcerias de composição da Inglaterra. E em 2005, foi adicionada à Calçada da Fama e à Famosa Lista de Maiores Bandas de Rock de todos os tempos !" – Tome essa, mocinha!

Ela virou os olhos e continuou..."O U2 além da empreitada musical, eles são também conhecidos pela sua participação ativa em causas políticas e humanitárias, em especial o líder da banda, Bono. Ele tem participado ativamente em várias campanhas e apelado a líderes do mundo inteiro a fim de obter apoio na sua luta contra a fome, sobretudo nos países mais pobres." – ela disse orgulhosa...fazendo todos na mesa rirem...eu estava chocado, ela me venceu !

"Puxa, Edward ! Agora você tem alguém com quem discutir sobre banda, hein? Te deu um banho!" – Jasper gritou rindo animadamente...

"É...percebi !" – eu disse coxo...

Logo, Rosalie disse alguma coisa para minha mãe e eles começaram a se distrair de novo...

Eu olhei para Bella que me olhava sorrindo...

Eu fiz biquinho pra ela e ganhei um beijo no rosto em nome da paz ...

Oh, ela me pegou !

Ela me faz feliz...apenas por estar aqui, assim comigo.

"Ok...eu desisto !" – eu disse levantando um guardanapo e balançando, como uma bandeira branca pedindo paz...

"Você ganhou hoje, mas só desta vez, nós ainda não terminamos essa discussão." – falei em seu ouvido...

"Eu estarei bem aqui, é só me chamar que eu vou, Senhor Cullen !" – ela respondeu sedutoramente em meu ouvido.

Essa mulher quer me matar !

Eu dei risada alto demais, chamando a atenção de todos na mesa...

"Oh, vocês dois aí !" – Emmet gritou da ponta da mesa..."Parem de ficar se paquerando, estamos numa festa aqui, tem outras pessoas querendo conversar, caramba!"

"Aaaawwww, que engraçado, Emmet ! " – eu disse fazendo uma voz feminina, que mais parecia o latido de um cão doente, fazendo todos na mesa dar risada.

"Bella? Preparada para o Jogo do Monte Azul?" – Alice peguntou...

"De futebol, né? Ah, sim...estaremos lá, eu e Marie torcendo por Edward !" – ela disse carinhosamente...

"Sabia que eu já fiz nossas camisetas? Elas estão lindas !" – Alice disse batendo palmas alegremente...

"Ah, isso é bom ! Tem até uniforme?" – Bella disse surpresa...

"Eu, Jasper e Edward vamos nos divertir batendo naqueles caras. Você vai adorar estar lá, Bella !" – Emmet falava alegremente...

"Claro !", ela balançou a cabeça..."Eu vou adorar !" – ela respondeu sorrindo...

É claro que ela adoraria...

"O ano passado Jasper entrou no lugar de Edward no jogo, porque ele foi expulso...brigou com James pra variar !" – Alice falava para ela...

"Oh...ele se machucou?" – Bella perguntou preocupada...

"James saiu de maca...tava todo machucado ! Ah...Edward levou só um soco no olho, mas seu rostinho bonito ficou comprometido por uns dias." – Alice resmungou...

"Meu Deus! Mas porque a briga?" – ela perguntou curiosa...

"James deu o telefone celular de Edward para um cara que é gay, o cara ligou pra Edward antes do jogo, contando a história e perguntando se ele queria companhia naquela noite ! Meu irmão surtou !" – ela sorriu e revirou os olhos...

Bella me olhou e suspirou..."Sinto muito !" - ela riu sem humor.

"Já passou !" – eu dei de ombros...

O resto do jantar correu muito bem...eu sempre conversava vigiando Bella com o canto do meu olho...

Ela sorriu durante todo o jantar e conversou com todos na mesa...eu a olhava disfarçadamente e minha mente girava...

Bella é linda !

Ela vive comigo.

Ela conversava com Rosalie e minha mãe, enquanto eu estava falando com os homens sobre as eleições, e tudo o que o governo fazia para melhorar a relação do país com outros países estrangeiros.

Mas minha mente sempre corria para ela...

Eu estava ao lado dela...era suficiente, por agora.

Eu podia sentir seu perfume cada vez que ela se arrumava no lugar ou mexia no cabelo...ela tirava meu fôlego.

Agora o pai de Rosalie entrou numa discussão um pouco exaltada com meu pai sobre o governo americano, enquanto Bella riu de alguma coisa que Rosalie disse, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha, tão adorável !

Eu queria suas mãos no meu cabelo.

Agora ela pegou seu copo e tomou um gole de vinho, depois passou a língua nos lábios...

Eu queria sua boca na minha.

Eu achei por bem, virar meu rosto para o lado, eu já estava suando...

Bem...eu queria gritar...

Viu, Bella ? Olha a situação em que você me coloca?

E como se ela soubesse da minha dor...

Ela mordeu os lábios e depois olhou pra mim e sorriu sedutoramente...

Isso era demais !

Eu senti meu coração correr em meu peito, e sorri amavelmente, ela sabia !

Nós conseguíamos nos entender apenas se olhando.

Rosalie a chamou, capturando sua atenção novamente...

Olhei de volta para a mesa onde estava Emmet, Jasper e meu pai...

Jasper piscou para mim... "Você está tão ferrado, Cullen !" - ele murmurou...

"Vá se ferrar !" – eu fiz com a boca de volta pra ele...

Esme tossiu fazendo careta...

Nós dois rimos e disfarçamos...

Isabella Swan era a minha fraqueza !

* * *

Aaaaaa iiii...que lindos !

O que vocês acharam desse capítulo ?

Edward e Bella estão cada vez mais assumidos, hein?

Quero saber sua opinião !

Comente !

Muito obrigada pelos comentários fofos,

Beijos no coração...

Mary

* * *

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR !**


	19. Chapter 19

Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.

Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes

pertencem a Mim !

Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.

Muito obrigada !

Outubro de 2010.

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

_**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS**_ ...

*grita* ...200 reviews !

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Muito, muito feliz de ver que vocês me apoiam !

Ontem quando vi esse número eu quase surtei !

Parece pouco, mas pra mim significa muito !

Tem uns comentários tão lindos !

Todos carinhosos e amáveis !

Fez meu coração pular de alegria !

Alguns, comentaram que não costumam fazer reviews...então, obrigada pela atenção e carinho !

MUITO OBRIGADA POR SEUS COMENTÁRIOS !

Por favor, continuem a me apoiar !

Se tudo de certo, talvez domingo eu posto mais um capítulo, ok !

Obrigada do fundo do meu coração a vocês... pois sem VOCÊS nada disso tem graça !

Abraços carinhosos...

Mary

* * *

**_Inspiração Musical:_**

Te devoro - Djavan

Teus sinais...

Me confundem  
Da cabeça aos pés

Mas por dentro  
Eu te devoro...

Teu olhar...

Não me diz exato  
Quem tu és

Mesmo assim  
Eu te devoro...

Eu quero mesmo é viver  
Pra esperar, esperar  
Devorar você...

**_

* * *

_**

_**Capitulo 19**_

* * *

Bebê Marie 2 mês e meio de idade.

* * *

**Bella**

Quando Edward voltou do trabalho na sexta, descobri sua obsessão por filmes de terror, ele me pediu para assistir com ele e eu aceitei...eu não gosto desse tipo de filme, mas eu não achei legal dizer não a ele...eu precisava conhece-lo melhor .

E assim, fiz pipoca e suco de abacaxi, coloquei Marie no bebê conforto e a sessão começou...

Edward escolheu a Hora do Pesadelo 5 e eu odiei...eu tenho pavor de assistir esse filme, porque esse maluco, espírito ou seja o que ele for, pode aparecer em seu sonho.

Quer coisa mais assustadora que essa?

Eu me sentei no lado oposto do sofá que Edward estava sentado, tentando evitar qualquer contato mais íntimo com ele.

Não posso negar a atração irresistível que sinto por ele, mas sou a babá de sua filha, estou tentando sempre me lembrar desse detalhe...é melhor evitar.

Nós decidimos fazer um lanchinho antes do final do filme, então fomos para cozinha e enquanto fizemos os sanduiches juntos falamos sobre nossa infância.

Os olhos dele brilhavam quando ele falava de sua família, e de como cresceu com Emmet e Alice a seu lado. O quão perfeitos seus pais são, sua adolescência rebelde, etc...

A emoção de ir pela primeira vez para fora do país, ele se admirou quando eu disse havia ido mais longe que São Paulo, e que nunca saí do país, ele concluiu dizendo que queria me levar a alguns países e mostrar as curiosidades do mesmo.

Eu não sei se isso vai acontecer algum dia, mas mesmo assim, fiquei animada por saber que ele pensou em viajarmos juntos.

Quando seu telefone tocou, ele o atendeu ainda sentado na cadeira a minha frente, ele fez "Esme" com a boca pra mim, dizendo que estava falando com ela.

Observei sua interação carinhosa com sua mãe, achando lindo seu amor pela família, em poucos segundos, minha mente viajou para outro lado...

Eu o olhava discretamente, vendo seu sorriso carismático e seu rosto perfeito, meus pensamentos me pegaram de surpresa...

Edward e eu somos únicos...nós só nos conhecemos a poucas semanas, mas parece que nos conhecemos a vida toda.

Há algo sobre ele que me cativa, me prende e me domina de uma maneira sobrenatural.

Eu não sei o que acontece, mas o jeito que eu quero...e pior, gosto de cuidar dele, de Marie e da casa, é como se eu caisse de paraquedas em minha própria estória, uma da qual eu não conhecia antes, mas que eu abracei sem medo...

...com ele, sinto que construi minha própria família, e isso é insano !

Contos de fadas existe ?

Eu me lembro de quando criança, ler e reler a estória da Cinderela, ela é minha princesa favorita, eu pensava...será que todas temos um príncipe, que virá nos salvar no momento de maior dificuldade ?

As vezes me sinto numa estória dessas, num castelo encantado, com um lindo bebê, um jardim perfeito...

...então, Edward seria meu príncipe, certo ?

Errado, Bella.

Contos de fadas não existem.

E Edward não é seu príncipe !

Mas seria tão bom acreditar nisso !

O jeito que ele me trata, me olha e cuida de mim...

...sua relação com sua filha...tanto carinho e atenção, me deixam sem ação...meu coração palpita por ele.

Insano.

Ele definitivamente se tornou um grande amigo...

Tudo bem que é um amigo muito lindo !

E...inteligente...carinhoso...cuidadoso...um pai maravilhoso...filho exemplar...e tão...tão sexy...

...e que eu adoraria ter na minha cama...

Hã ?

Que merda é essa, Bella?

Pare com isso já !

Cristo !

Logo, Edward desligou seu telefone, terminamos nosso lanche, voltamos para a sala e retomamos o filme...

Edward fez questão de desligar todas as luzes, deixando a casa no escuro e no silêncio...

Durante o filme a única luz que tínhamos era a da Tv, a sala estava completamente escura e o barulho do home teather me apavorava...ele queria deixar tudo assustador e conseguiu !

Em determinada cena, eu que estava sentada do outro lado da sala, pulei e fui parar ao lado de Edward.

"Hey, tá assustada? Quer parar o filme, eu pensei que você estava se divertindo?" - Edward perguntou passando os braços pelo meu ombro e me abraçando suavemente...

"Eu...eu...não sou muito fã desses filmes, mas qualquer coisa você me protege, né?" – eu murmurei e ele riu...

"Pode ter certeza disso, Bella !" – ele me garantiu...

Eu continuei ali abraçada com ele, mas tentando manter uma certa distância...

A cada cena eu mudava para mais perto dele ainda, e na pior parte pra mim eu gritei e fechei meus olhos, fazendo Edward rir alto...

Bastardo !

Quando o filme acabou, ele me acompanhou até o quarto de bebê, sempre conversando comigo...eu troquei Marie, amamentei e a coloquei no berço para dormir, Edward se despediu dando boa noite, e eu fui pro meu quarto me arrumar para dormir.

Depois de um tempo, eu ouvi uma batida na porta e Edward estava lá parado olhando para mim com duas xícaras na mão...

"Chá de erva-cidreira ! Ajuda a dormir!" – ele disse suavemente...

"Aaaawww...obrigada, Edward !" – falei pegando a xícara dele, vendo que ele se sentou no chão do meu quarto.

Edward ficou ali, conversando comigo até o sono chegar...eu não o vi sair...mas na manhã seguinte, ainda me lembrei do que ele havia feito e isso me deixou feliz !

Fiel à sua palavra, Esme veio pegar Marie pra ficar com ela e umas amigas...então Rose, Alice e eu íamos passar a tarde no shopping.

Edward ligou logo depois que Esme saiu, ele queria saber que horas elas viriam e se tudo estava bem em casa...como sempre nós ficamos no telefone um tempão, conversamos sobre tudo e qualquer coisa.

Eu confesso que sou curiosa para saber o porque ele nunca teve nenhum tipo de relacionamento, mas sei que não devo perguntar.

Eu comentei com ele sobre a minha aventura de compras com Rose e Alice, que elas estavam vindo me pegar às duas para "minha transfomação", como elas chamam.

Esta seria a nossa primeira viagem de compras...um tempo só de meninas juntas, eu dei risada me recordando de Edward rindo e me desejando boa sorte para passar meu dia com Alice.

Pouco tempo depois que ele desligou, elas chegaram e nosso passeio começou cheio de brincadeiras e diversão...a tarde foi gasta um shopping na cidade.

Rose, Alice e eu compramos algumas peças de roupas e sapatos, as meninas incluiram lindas lingeries e acessórios, embora eu não tenha jeito para essas coisas, foi divertido ve-las fazendo essas compras comigo.

Eu já estava preparada para tudo , mas confesso que quando Edward apareceu na conversa eu gelei, eu sabia que sua família estava super curiosa sobre nosso convívio.

"Então, Bella ... você e Edward estaõ convivendo bem, né?" – Rosalie perguntou inocentemente...

"Parecem até um casal de verdade !" – Alice soltou.

"É mesmo, Ali ! Lembra da minha mãe no meu aniversário? Foi super engraçado !" – Rose concluiu.

Eu a olhei surpresa, corando...incapaz de esconder o sorriso que se espalhou no meu rosto.

"Você sabe, meu irmão tem um bom coração, Bella." – Alice falou olhando pra mim séria..."Eu não quero prever nada, mas vejo como vocês dois se olham e se entendem, se algum dia acontecer...saiba que eu e Jasper aprovamos!" – ela terminou rindo..

"E...eu e Emmet também ! É bom você saber !" – Rosalie disse sorrindo abertamente...

"Bem...acho que nem preciso dizer nada sobre meus pais, né? Meu pai já disse que Marie não poderia ter uma mãe melhor!" – Alice sorria mas olhava para uma vitrine.

"E...fora que Edward está tão tranquilo esses meses, parece se sentir bem a vontade com você morando na casa dele, isso é bom, né? Você deve cuida bem de Marie e acaba cuidando dele também !" – Rose me olhava curiosamente.

Eu arregalei meus olhos, mas depois sorri... "Obrigada. Ele é um bom amigo." – falei baixinho...

Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, um grito me fez virar para o outro lado...

"Oh Meu Deus, Alice ! Esse vestido não é tudo ?" – Rosalie gritou com a mão no coração, ao ver um vestido vermelho sangue com apenas uma alça...

"Vem, Rose ! Vamos ver se tem o seu número!" - Alice disse empolgada demais...entrando na loja junto com Rosalie...

E essa foi a nossa conversa sobre Edward.

E eu fui grata aos Céus por isso !

* * *

**Edward**

Eu cheguei ao escritório, soltando fumaça pelas orelhas de tão irritado...

"Jéssica, não quero ser interrompido por ninguém, ninguém, viu?" – eu hurrei pra ela...

"Edward? Eu posso..." – Heidi começou...

"Você acabou de ouvir o que eu falei, eu não quero falar com ninguém !" – eu olhei pra ela furioso...

E sentei na minha cadeira e tudo o que aconteceu voltou com força total...

Eu e Melissa nos beijando...

E depois...

...eu desistindo.

Merda.

Eu fechei meus olhos no desespero, porque Bella tinha que atrapalhar meus atos promiscuos?

A porta abriu e Ben entrou com a cara suspeita...

"Ben, seja o que for, hoje não é um bom dia pra conversas!" – murmurei iritado olhando para a vista da janela.

"A gente precisa conversar...e agora!" – ele disse já se sentando...

"Que porra é essa? Eu não quero conversar com ninguém, Ben ! A gente se fala depois !" – eu disse irritado, apontando a porta.

"A gente vai se falar agora, Edward !" – ele disse ainda sentando na minha frente...

Ele me encarou, sua testa enrrugada...

"Pode falar, Edward ! O que tá acontecendo contigo? Você é meu melhor amigo, mas a gente não conversa mais, você anda estranho ultimamente...irriquieto, distraído...o que foi? Falta de sexo?"

"Você vai largar a profissão e vai trabalhar no Programa da Márcia, agora? Que merda, Ben!" – respondi revoltado...

"A gente sempre dividiu tudo um com o outro, cara ! O que é isso ? É a Bella, né?"

"Não sei do que você tá falando..." – eu dei de ombros.

"Sabe sim, e eu sei o que todo mundo sabe, menos você seu idiota !" – ele bateu na mesa.

"Que merda é essa, Ben?" – eu gritei levantando da cadeira...

"VOCÊ AMA ESSA GAROTA ! PORRA, EDWARD VOCÊ É TÃO BURRO ASSIM? NÃO TÁ ENXERGANDO, PORRA ?" – ele gritou comigo me fazendo olhar pra ele e a aos poucos meu coração foi batendo numa corrida...

Eu estava apaixonado por ela?

"Eu...?" – eu sussurrei sem perceber que tinha dito isso em voz alta.

"Sim, Edward ! Você mesmo !"- ele sussurrou...

"Deus, Edward ! A mulher é maravilhosa, só falta colocar um tapete vermelho quando você chega em casa, cuida da sua filha como se fosse dela também !" – ele estava sério...

Ele me olhou apontando o dedo pra mim..." E sabe...você lambe o chão que ela pisa! Eu nunca te vi assim com uma mulher antes ! Até Ang percebeu !" – ele riu...

"Eu..eu..não sei ! Porra !" – eu disse irritadiço batendo na mesa...

Ele esperou e depois de alguns segundos voltou a falar..."Você viu a Melissa hoje?"

Eu assenti...

Ele respirou..."Foi bom ? Quer dizer, preencheu o seu vazio?"- ele perguntou me olhando com curiosidade.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente...eu não podia dizer.

"Você não conseguiu, né !" – ele afirmou.

Fechei os olhos, só no pensamento.

"Isso não é vergonha nenhuma, Edward ! Eu passei por isso também, você sabe ! E você foi o primeiro a me garantir que Ang era a mulher ideal pra mim...lembra?" – ele perguntou sorrindo...

"Eu me lembro!" – respondi sorrindo sem humor.

" E eu ouvi o seu conselho...hoje sou um homem casado e super feliz com minha mulher, cara ! Acorda!"

"Eu sei ! É só olhar pra vocês e ver como vocês se dão bem!"

"Eu também vejo o jeito que Bella olha pra você...como ela sabe cuidar de você...foi você mesmo que me disse que ela cozinha seu prato preferido como ninguém mais...é tão óbvio, Edward ! Investe na tua felicidade, cara !"

Eu respirei fundo.

"Eu sei que você deve estar confuso agora !"

Eu escutei e fiquei calado, depois de um tempo resolvi desabafar...

"Eu...eu simplesmente não consegui passar do segundo beijo, Ben ! Eu tinha que tentar ! Tinha que pagar pra ver...eu...eu tive nojo dela, sei lá ! De repente, ela não era mais atraente pra mim, sabe ? Eu insisti mas não consegui, então para não passar vergonha, eu fingi que meu celular vibrou e disse que havia esquecido um compromisso inadiável, saindo de lá desolado." – eu murmurei baixinho...

"Eu sei, cara !Passei por isso ! É uma merda mesmo ! Ela simplesmente vivia na minha cabeça o tempo todo, e..." – eu o interrompi...

"É esse o problema ! Ela não sai da minha mente, porra ! O tempo todo ! Eu...eu fico angustiado pra saber como ela está e como Marie está fazendo...eu ligo todo dia, mesmo sabendo que ela mora comigo...é patético !" – eu disse passando a mão no meu cabelo desesperadamente...

"Igualzinho a mim !" – ele riu..."Você tá tão apaixonado...tão fudido, Edward !" – ele gargalhou...

"Cala a boca, seu merda !" – eu dei risada junto...

"Mas fala a verdade, quando você está com ela, tudo passa, né? É foda !" – ele disse rindo...

"É isso mesmo ! É uma merda...mas...é um sentimento...sei lá, gostoso !" – respondi mais leve depois de tudo.

"Gostoso, é quando você passar para outras fases. Quando você pode dormir e acordar abraçado com ela, andar na praia de mãos dadas...receber todo o carinho e cuidado dela, sei lá, cara ! Tudo na vida fica melhor...depois você me conta!" – ele disse sem jeito.

"Não sei não, Ben! Será que não estamos fantasiando um pouco? E se...não for esse sentimento?"

"Cara, vai por mim ! Você está apaixonado ! E eu sei que vai descobrir com certeza, logo...logo ! E Bella gosta de você ! Angela me disse que ela não afirma, mas não nega também !" – ele se levantou e caminhou até mim, me olhando nos olhos...

"O que você tem que saber é...você é homem o suficiente para ser e faze-la feliz ? Eu sei que é !" – ele disse sorrindo com a mão no meu ombro.

Eu assenti, estendendo a mão e o cumprimentando com o nosso toque...

"Obrigado, Ben ! Você é um grande amigo, cara !"

"Eu confio em você, Edward ! Vai devagar e corre atrás da sua felicidade, cara ! Você merece !" – ele disse sorrindo pra mim e saindo do escritório.

E assim eu fiz...

Eu me levantei e disse a Jéssica que só voltava no outro dia, sai do escritório e voltei pra casa...

No caminho avistei uma doceria, eu parei o carro, resolvi pegar uma caixa com alguns quindins para Bella, aposto que ela iria trata-los como se fosse diamantes.

Eu sorri no pensamento.

Ben, tem razão !

Foda-se o resto !

Eu mereço ser feliz !

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meia hora depois eu estava entrando em casa...

"Bella?" – gritei...

"Está no jardim com Emmet e Rosalie, Sr. Cullen!" – Sue me avisou...

"Oh...ok !"

Quando cheguei no jardim logo avistei Rose tirando fotos de Emmet e Marie...Bella estava rindo sentada no banco ao lado, ela estava se divertindo, fiquei ali uns dois minutos vendo a interação dos quatro, até que Bella virou a cabeça em minha direção, como se sentisse minha presença ou algo assim...

"Edward !" – ela disse sorrindo lindamente, me fazendo tremer de alegria...

"Oi...e aí, gente ?" – eu disse acenando para todos.

"Hey bro ! Marie e eu estamos fazendo um Book !" – Emmet gritou com Marie no colo, eu sorri caminhando até eles.

Eu peguei o pacote e dei na mão de Bella, que o segurou com a testa enrugada...

Peguei minha princesa no colo a beijando na cabecinha, sentindo meu coração inchar no peito, apenas por sentir seu cheirinho gostoso..."Hey, meu amor ! Tudo bem?" – eu sussurrei olhando para seu rostinho lindo...quando ela ouviu minha voz, ela sorriu largamente.

"Viu, Rose? Porque eu tenho que suar para ela dar risada e Eddie apenas fala uma frase besta e ela se desmancha toda? É injusto !" – Emmet chiou, fazendo biquinho pra Rose, que caiu na risada com Bella.

"Ele é o pai, Emmy ! Ela reconhece !" – Rose tentou consola-lo com carinho no rosto, mas ele continuou emburrado.

"E você tem a nós para sorrir quando você faz palhaçada, Emmet!" – Bella também tentou sorrindo pra ele.

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri torto pra ela...

"Eu te trouxe um presente." – eu disse apontando o pacote fechado...

"Presente? Não foi caro, né?" – ela disse com a mão na cintura.

"Ha, Bella ! Que diferença da Rose ! Se fosse ela, perguntaria o oposto!" – Emmet gritou...

"Ah...com certeza, meu bem !" – Rose chiou...

Eu caminhei em sua direção..."Não...não foi caro ! E acho que você vai gostar, abra!" – falei sorrindo...

Ela pegou desconfiada, mas quando viu o nome da doceria, seu olhar brilhou..."É um doce !" – ela gritou sentando no banco e abrindo o pacote com pressa.

Quando ela desembrulhou e viu os quidins...ela surtou...como o previsto !

"Oh Meu Deus ! Quindim !" – ela gritou alegremente...logo depois vindo em minha direção e me dando um beijo na bochecha..."Obrigada, Edward! Eu amei !" – ela disse sorridente.

"Quindim? E isso lá é presente ?" – Rose murmurou indignada...

"Pra mim, é...viu Rose ?" – Bella respondeu irritada.

"Eu quero ! Eu quero !" – Emmet gritou já indo atrás de Bella.

"Nem pensar, Emmet ! São os meus preciosos! Você sabe disso! Fala pra ele Edward" – Bella disse correndo dele com a bandeja de quindim na mão...

Dei risada..."Emmet...não mexa com os doces dessa mulher, você não sabe do que ela é capaz !"

"B ? Por favor, vai ! " – Emmet mendigou...

"Não...Emmet !" – ela mordia o quindim e virava os olhos...

"Eu tô triste ! Por favorzinho com biquinho, B !" – ele continuou fazendo eu e Rose cair na gargalhada...

"Arg ! Que droga de biquinho há nesse homens Cullens, Rose ? São malditos !" – Bella disse se voltando para Rose mas já pegando um quindim...

"Toma, Emmet ! E não faça mais biquinho !" – ela brigava com ele...

"Valeu, B !" – Emmet gritou dando uma mordida no doce...'Huuummm, mano ! Está divino !"

"Quer um, Rose?" – Bella perguntou mostrando o doce.

"Nem pensar ! Estou de dieta !" – ela deu de ombros.

"Mas você vai ganhar quantos doces quiser, Edward! Pega !" – ela disse colocando o quindim na minha boca, e eu dei uma mordida no doce...delicioso !

Não sei porque, mas eu adoro quando Bella me alimenta...

É tão sensual.

Preciso parar com esses pensamentos !

Logo, a noite caiu Emmet e Rose foram embora, e decidimos ver um filme na TV mesmo.

Eu e Bella estavamos sentados no sofá vendo o tal filme, a mais ou menos uma hora, Marie estava dormindo no colo dela confortavelmente... e durante a parte mais romântica do filme, fui surpreendido com uma pergunta sua...

"Aaawww ... eles não lembram seus pais, Edward? Tão lindos juntos !" – ela disse emocionada, coisas de meninas...

"É...acho que sim !" – eu dei de ombros...

"Eu queria ter um relacionamento assim, como o deles."

"E por que você terminou com seu último namorado?" – perguntei sem pensar...

Ela me olhou surpresa...

"Oh, me desculpe ! Está tudo bem, se você não quer falar sobre isso !" – falei desconcertado...

"Não, é normal ! Eu...eu não queria nada sério com ele, não me apaixonei, nunca ! Ele queria ficar comigo, ter algo sério, mas eu sabia que não era amor, então...desisti." – ela disse timidamente...

Ela e eu estávamos agora de frente um pro outro...e ela me olhava atentamente...

"Sinto muito, Bella !"

Ela deu de ombros...

Para ser honesto, eu nem sei porque perguntei sobre isso...eu não quero nem pensar sobre Bella com outro homem.

Ela era boa demais para qualquer um...inclusive eu !

O que é isso, Cullen? Já tá com ciúmes ?

Estúpido.

Depois de um minuto de silêncio...

"E aí ?Eu contei minha história vai compartilhar a sua?" – ela perguntou me olhando curiosamente...

Oh, merda.

Eu posso contar a Bella sobre as mulheres com quem eu transava e depois as jogava fora ?

Ela ia me ver como um canalha, certo ?

Poderia eu, contar a verdade pra única mulher que chamou minha atenção para algo que não é somente sexo ?

Será que ela vai entender?

"Edward! Hey, não precisa dizer mais nada, ok !" - Bella sorria mexendo no cabelo nervosamente...

Eu sorri sem humor, olhando para os lados procurando algo para não precisar encara-la e contar a verdadeira baderna que é minha vida amorosa.

"Desculpe..." - eu disse sem jeito...

Bella voltou sua atenção para a Tv dando de ombros...

Porque ela tem que ser tão perfeita, porra !

Como um comixão...eu me remexi no meu lugar, eu precisava contar e ela precisava saber...

Eu já podia visualizar seu rosto de compaixão por mim depois que eu contasse, ela não me julgaria, nem me condenaria...

Então eu contei...

"Eu nunca me interessei por ter um relacionamento sério, sabe? Foram apenas alguns encontros casuais." – falei sério...

"E...bem... Tanya e eu nos separamos porque eu já não sentia nem desejo de estar com ela na mesma sala. Ela achava que poderíamos ter um futuro juntos, mas eu não queria isso. Eu sempre fui sozinho, e me sentia bem assim, nunca me visualizei como um homem de família, e pra isso sempre me cerquei de mulheres que também não cabiam nesse perfil familiar." – eu suspirei...

Bella apenas acenou com a cabeça...

"Isso foi até o dia em que eu fui terminar de uma vez por todas com ela, e ela me deu o exame de sangue que comprovava sua gravidez ... eu...eu fiquei tão furioso, frustado...que eu não a vi durante toda a gravidez...não falei com ela uma só vez." – eu desabafei ainda nao olhando para ela...

Depois de uns segundos de silêncio ela suspirou..."Eu não entendo, Edward ! Mas não te julgo ! Saiba que hoje você é um pai maravilhoso, e é isso que importa agora !" - Bella respondeu seriamente...

Eu coloquei minha mão em seu ombro... "Obrigado, Bella !"

"Eu prometo, que vou te ajudar a cuidar de Marie, não importa o que !"

"Eu sei...obrigado!" – sussurrei...

Nesse momento eu desejei ter conhecido Bella anos atras, talvez eu estivesse casado...com filhos...um cachorro !

O que é isso, Cullen?

Eu penso que parte de mim sabe que não é tarde para recomeçar, o que realmente importa é que Marie está aqui...e Bella também.

"Sabe, Edward ? De qualquer forma você não tem que se explicar para mim e nem para ninguém. Acho que você é um homem incrível, pelo pouco tempo que te conheço, te vejo uma pessoa muito doce e protetor. Eu tenho certeza de que Marie será uma filha maravilhosa para você, e grata por tudo que está fazendo por ela. " – Bella disse visivelmente emocionada, intercalando seu olhar entre Marie e Eu...

"Bem, eu espero que sim, depois de toda essa grana com fraldas e coisas de bebê..." – eu tentava fazer piada para aliviar a tensão.

Bella me bateu no ombro com uma fralda de pano..."Pára, Edward !" – ela deu risada...e eu voltei o sorriso.

"Bem, então você mudou sua opinião sobre criar sua própria família ? " - Bella perguntou timidamente depois de ficar em silêncio por um tempo.

"Sim, eu...eu nunca quis. E...realmente, Marie mudou tudo o que eu pensava ser certo antes, sabe? Eu nem sei se estou pronto pra essa aventura ainda, mas de qualquer maneira, eu acho que só falta a...a pessoa certa, entende?" – tentei falar mas saiu como uma sessão de cura de gagueira...

Bella ficou vermelha na mesma hora, suas bochechas estavam super coradas...tão linda !

Definitivamente ela me atrai...e muito !

Estavamos num silêncio confortável, mas minha curiosidade me incomodava...

"E você, Bella? Pensa em ter sua própria família?"

Bella me olhou timida e disse calmamente... "Depois que meu bebê morreu...eu já havia perdido meu pai, tudo apenas... bem, ficou sem importância. Eu tenho me preocupado sobre ter filhos, eu penso que fiquei tão desesperada para cuidar de mim, da gravidez que nem tive tempo de pensar em nada."

Ela respirou fundo e continuou..."Depois de tudo ter acabado, me vi sem nada. Então, eu tive tempo para refletir, eu não posso ter um filho com alguém que eu não conheço, ou com quem eu não tenho nenhum tipo de envolvimento emocional, parece ser...é...é tão errado."

Ela me olhava timidamente..."Hoje eu não quero mais ter um caso passageiro, e nem sei o que pensar sobre ter um relacionamento sério...isso é...tem que conhecer bem a pessoa e se interesar e cuidar dela...eu...eu tenho que pensar nos meus sonhos e minhas metas também..." – ela terminou olhando para mim sem jeito...

Percebi que eu nunca havia pensado nisso, o quanto Bella pensa em sua carreira, seu sonhos...coisas que ela sempre quis concluir mas nunca conseguiu.

Se o problema fosse o dinheiro, eu daria a ela o mundo...

Mas não é bem assim !

Eu sabia que ela estava pronta para desabafar sobre seus medos e sonhos, abrir seu coração para mim, mas eu não ia forçar nada...ia ser gradual.

"Bella, se eu fosse você não me preocuparia com nada disso...tudo vai se resolver...você vai ver !" – eu disse sorrindo torto para ela...

Ela ainda sorria pra mim timidamente...

Bem que eu queria dizer para ela que eu sou o homem que ela realmente precisa, mas sim, lembra do seu histórico, Cullen?

"Er...obrigada, está tudo ok agora !" – ela sussurrou.

Bella e eu continuamos a conversar sobre tudo e todos...e eu vou continuar a esperar o dia em que ela me conheça melhor... talvez possamos vir a conversar abertamente sobre todas as merdas que eu já fiz nessa vida.

Quando terminamos o papo, Bella bocejou e observamos que o filme havia acabado e nem vimos nada direito.

Eu peguei Marie no meu colo e fomos para o quarto...eu assisti como Bella trocou sua fralda carinhosamente e até ajudei a passar a pomada de assaduras e o talco, fazendo Bella rir da situação.

Minutos depois, Bella deu de mamar e deitou Marie no berço, eu a beijei na testa, e agradeci a Deus por sua existência.

Eu e Bella nos despedimos e fomos dormir.

Isso de assistir tv até dormir virou rotina, e quase todas as noites fazíamos isso...eu não me lembro de ficar tanto em casa !

Nessa noite, Bella trocou Marie e desceu para sala pois estava passando O Corvo 1, e Bella disse que amava este filme, eu confesso que achava legal também, então ela adiantou suas coisas e veio para a sala sentar a meu lado, depois que colocou Marie para dormir no bebê conforto do meu lado.

Nós estavamos quietos, ali..lado a lado...quando o filme terminou eu olhei para Bella e notei que sua cabeça estava no meu ombro, eu me inclinei e fui ver seu rosto, ela estava dormindo...sua respiração leve, eu a chamei duas vezes, mas ela não acordou.

Eu me levantei devagar deixando sua cabeça cair para trás no sofá, tentando não acordá-la. Gentilmente, eu coloquei meus braços em seu corpo pequeno e a ergui em meus braços.

Bella nem sequer piscou quando eu a carregou até as escadas para o quarto dela...

Assim que eu me inclinei para coloca-la na cama, sua passou por cima do meu peito e ela abriu os olhos sonolenta e sorriu..."Desculpe...eu dormi, obrigada por isso...você é muito bom pra mim, Edward." – ela murmurou sonada.

"De nada, Bela Adormecida!" – falei baixinho...

"Boa noite, Edward!" – ela disse sonolenta...

"Durma bem, Bella!" – falei virando para sair do quarto...

"Espere!" - Bella disse sentando na cama rapidamente, me fazendo parar e olhar para ela.

"Oh Meu Deus ! Marie?" – ela disse passando a mão no olho e tentando ficar acordada...

Eu balancei a cabeça e dei risada..."Hey Bella, não se preocupe com isso...você já está na cama, eu posso coloca-la no berço para você."

Ela sorriu e esticou sua mão pegando na minha fortemente..."Obrigado por estar comigo, ser meu amigo, Edward. Eu sei que nós não nos conhecemos muito tempo, mas eu não me sinto mais sozinha no mundo."

Amigos.

Eu levei minha boca em sua mão e a beijei...

"Eu sinto isso também, Bella !" – eu sussurrei..."Agora vá deitar, que daqui apouco Marie estará te chamando para mais uma sessão da madrugada. "

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, voltando a deitar enquanto eu saí para pegar Marie.

Depois que eu coloquei Marie no berço, dando mais uma espiadinha em Bella, eu pensei em tudo...

Quem falou que homens e mulheres não podem ser apenas amigos ?

O desgraçado tinha razão !

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu posso resistir a ela...

Eu nem posso dizer o quão obssecado por ela eu sou ?

Que eu preciso estar com ela...

Mas pra isso, eu precisava mostrar pra mim mesmo que posso ser o cara certo para ela.

Como posso fazer isso?

* * *

Hey lindas !

***SUSPIRANDO***

Edward me faz suspirar, sabia ?

E aí ?

Gostaram ?

Tá ficando difícil esconder seus desejos, né?

Huuummmm...

ESTOU ADORANDO !

ELES ESTÃO INDO DEVAGAR...MAS VÃO CHEGAR LÁ, LOGO...LOGO !

COMENTEM !

BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO !

MARY

* * *

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR !**


	20. Chapter 20

Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.

Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes

pertencem a Mim !

Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.

Muito obrigada !

Outubro de 2010.

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

_**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS**_ ...

MUITO OBRIGADA POR SEUS COMENTÁRIOS !

Por favor, continuem a me apoiar !

Obrigada do fundo do meu coração a vocês... pois sem VOCÊS nada disso tem graça !

Abraços carinhosos...

Mary

* * *

**_Inspiração Musical:_**

_Ninguém – Alicia Keys_

Eu quero você por perto

Onde possas permanecer para sempre

Você pode ter certeza

Assim será muito melhor

Você e eu, juntos

Além dos dias e das noites

Eu não me preocupo, porque

Tudo vai ficar bem

As pessoas continuam falando

Elas podem falar o que quiserem

Mas o que eu sei é que

Tudo vai ficar bem

Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém

Pode acabar com o que estou sentindo

Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém

Pode acabar com o que sinto

Por você !

Quando a chuva estiver caindo

E meu coração estiver ferido

Você sempre estará por perto

Eu tenho certeza disso

Ninguém

Pode acabar com o que estou sentindo

Por você !

Sei que algumas pessoas procuram no mundo

Para encontrar algo igual ao que nós dois temos

Eu sei que elas tentarão

Tentarão acabar com algo tão real

Então, até o fim dos tempos

Eu estarei lhe dizendo

que ninguém...

Ninguém

Pode acabar com o que estou sentindo

Por você !

**_

* * *

_**

_**Capitulo 20**_

* * *

**COMUNICADO IMPORTANTE: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM CENAS PICANTES !**

* * *

Bebê Marie 3 meses de idade.

* * *

**Edward**

Eu estava no escritório da minha casa, fazendo uma listagem importante para uma reunião que eu tinha amanhã cedo.

De repente fui tirado de minha concentração pela voz de Jasper...

"Oi, Edward ! Preciso falar com você!" – eu o olhei rapidamente e voltei meus olhos para minha mesa.

"Ah...Oi, Jasper ! Sim, tudo bem? O que você quer?" - percebi que meu cérebro ainda estava no trabalho...

"Como eu disse, precisamos conversar ! É urgente !" – ele disse e eu não respondi...

"O que você está acontecendo entre você e Bella?" – ele perguntou...e eu o encarei surpreso.

"Nada..." – respondi rápido...

Ele suspirou e se virou para mim. "Edward, não fique irritado, mas me escute, ok?" - revirei os olhos e parei o que estava fazendo para prestar toda atenção.

"Eu vi o jeito que você estava olhando para Bella na noite passada ... Eu sei que vocês dois estão atraídos um pelo outro, quero dizer, está bastante óbvio, dada a forma como vocês dois se tratam, mas eu realmente não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia. Bella está realmente frágil neste momento, Edward. Eu não quero vê-la se machucar ".

"E..." eu comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

"Pelo que entendi desde que ela chegou aqui, esta é a primeira vez que ela tem algo mais do que uns colegas de trabalho na vida, ela está feliz aqui...com Marie...conosco...se isso é algum tipo de brincadeira, pode parar agora ! Você não precisa disso! Você tem mulheres e mulheres correndo atrás de você, apenas para ter o prazer de dividir a cama contigo! " – ele disse visivelmente perturbado...

Eu fiz uma careta ao pensar nisso, pensando em Bella, em seu jeito...ela parece pertencer aqui ao nosso meio.

Uma sensação ruim tomou conta de meu ser...senti um mal estar na boca do estômago...vergonha do meu passado.

Isso devia estar escrito por todo o meu rosto, porque ele suspirou alto e colocou a mão no meu ombro..."Hey cara! Tudo legal, mas olha ... ela não é uma garota que você pode apenas transar e depois mandar um buquet, ok? Ela realmente sofreu muito nos ultimos tempos e está apenas tentando juntar os pedaços. Ela está emocionalmente vulnerável agora, e ela não precisa se apaixonar pelo todo poderoso Edward Cullen ! " – ele sorriu sem humor...

"Você...você acha que eu a machucaria?" - tentei falar mais saiu como um sussurro...

"Olhe, eu sei que você é um homem bom ! Mas veja o seu histórico, Edward ! Pelo que eu sei, você jamais se apaixonou de verdade antes, e nunca teve um relacionamento real. Você é uma pessoa fechada, você está sempre distante ! Nós todos sempre nos preocupamos com você, mas não podemos interferir na sua escolha de vida. Só não posso deixá-lo destruir a vida de Bella...ela não precisa desse tipo de complicação em sua vida agora. "

Caramba ! Obrigado pela consideração, Jasper.

Apesar da vontade de gritar em minha defesa, parte de mim sabia que ele tinha toda a razão. Eu usava o dinheiro e o poder, para ter mulheres como troféus...eu as usava e jogava fora, como um lenço usado.

O mais esquisito é que eu havia desenvolvido alguma ligação estranha, carinhosa, amável e totalmente possessiva com uma mulher que eu mal conhecia.

E...Deus ! Sim, eu queria dormir com ela, eu queria muito !

Mas há algo mais, uma inquietação que eu desconheço...

Que merda é essa?

Tá fazendo poesia, Cullen?

Como uma menina, porra?

Como você ficou tão idiota em relação a alguém que você nem conhece?

"Hey cara? Tá aqui nesse mundo ainda?" – Jasper balançava a mão na frente do meu rosto, me acordando dos meus pensamentos...

"Bem, eu não vou negar que sou atraído por ela." – falei para Jasper que me olhou aborrecido...

"Mas, não é só isso ! Eu nunca pensei em ficar com ela, passar a noite com ela e depois larga-la a sorte, sabe? Ela...é...é...diferente ! Eu não sei...desde o primeiro momento em que a vi naquele hospital, eu não parei de pensar sobre ela...sua história...sua dor. Eu queria saber por que seus olhos eram tão tristes...e agora que ela está feliz aqui, eu adoro ve-la feliz ! E...eu quero saber o que ela está pensando...e porque de vez em quando ela morde o lábio e torce as mãos e ... " – eu parei olhando para um Jasper boquiaberto...

"Ok...vamos parar com essa merda ! Eu tô parecendo que estou na Oprah, porra! " – eu disse irritado levantando e indo até meu arquivo pegar alguns documentos...

"Edward, eu confesso que agora estou mais aliviado. Eu acho maravilhoso que você está se sentindo diferente...alguma coisa mudou aí dentro por causa de Bella. Realmente...isso é ótimo ! Mas talvez seja melhor esperar um pouco antes de avançar...veja se é paixão de verdade ! Nenhum de vocês sabe o que sente pelo outro direito. Vocês dois estão lidando com questões pessoais muito sensíveis ainda, eu odiaria ver um dos dois se machucar ! " – Jasper disse batendo em minhas costas e saindo, me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos...

Por mais que doeu ouvir isso, eu sabia que ele estava certo.

Eu não sabia o que eu sentia de verdade por ela, mas não era difícil adivinhar, que se eu não parasse, onde isso daria !

O aborto tinha obviamente machucado ela demais, você só precisa ver seu olhar quando ela fala sobre esse assunto, para saber que ela ainda está se recuperando.

Será que eu realmente quero me envolver nisso?

Será que eu ainda tenho essa escolha?

Ou será que a questão é...por que eu quero me envolver com ela?

Suspirei...

Bella precisava encontrar alguém que pudesse confiar...amar e ter uma grande família...

Definitivamente eu não sou essa pessoa.

Uma dor atravessou meu peito...

Eu não sou a pessoa certa para ela ?

Merda, merda, merda...

A bile subiu na minha garganta...

Mas...

Eu quero ela !

E...eu quero ela mais do que na minha cama...eu quero chegar em casa e ve-la lá...quero tomar café da manhã a seu lado...ir pro jardim brincar com Marie e ver Bella a meu lado...

E eu sei que ela me quer...eu posso sentir.

Então por que as coisas não podem ser tão facéis assim?

Porque eu sou um medroso...e tenho medo de compromisso sério !

Só isso.

Eu estou inexplicavelmente atraído por ela, eu não conseguia decifrar o porque , então eu tinha que deixar as coisas como estão...por enquanto !

Bem, eu tenho certeza que nós dois sentimos isso...

Arg ! Eu ia ficar louco...

Havia tanta coisa para eu pensar, e minha cabeça parecia que estava prestes a explodir...então eu fiz o que sempre fazia quando eu precisava aliviar minha mente.

Piano...

Eu toquei...

...com a alma e o meu coração...

Toquei por nós...pelos bebês de nossas vidas...por minha família...para limpar meu coração e minha mente.

* * *

**Bella**

Fechei meus olhos me sentindo um pouco desolada...por que meus encontros com Edward, sempre parece insuportavelmente íntimos?

Eu nunca senti esse tipo de atração magnética antes...isso é novo pra mim, eu nunca tinha sido atingida por este tipo de sentimento...e mesmo sabendo que eu não estou pronta para agir e tomar uma posição sobre esses sentimentos, eu ainda quero ele...

Deus ! Eu desejo ele...e muito !

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri...

Que ridículo ser tão obcecado por um homem que eu mal conheço?

Se você fosse um homem, Bella, poderia dizer que provavelmente você só precisa transar, mas voce não é !

Eu suspirei totalmente deprimida...

Não que eu nunca tinha tido uma vida sexual antes, é só que não era ativa...eu nunca liguei para isso...de repente eu sou uma amante desajeitada ?

Eu sou uma mulher atraente, né?

Sim, as pessoas falam que sou bonita.

Edward me acha bonita? Atraente ? Sexy ?

Eu nunca pensei nisso antes...descobrir o que eu queria, o que me fez sentir bem, ter alguém para explorar o meu corpo.

Meus casos, todos os...três...

Era sempre a mesma coisa...

Como eu estava pensando nisso, imediatamente meus pensamentos se desviaram para...

...como seria fazer sexo com Edward ?

Pensei em suas mãos e seus dedos...como eles deslizam sob as teclas do piano...ágeis...suavemente...

Como suas mãos se sentiriam no meu cabelo ?

OH MEU DEUS !

PARE JÁ COM ISSO, BELLA !

Eu me sentei respirando ofegante, sentindo meu corpo inteiro queimar...

Eu preciso tirar Edward Cullen fora de minha cabeça !

O homem é um empresário bem sucedido, rico, poderoso, famoso, lindo, sexy, cheiroso...

Oh Deus ! Seu cheiro !

As vezes eu tenho a impressão que ele me quer, me deseja, mas tenho medo de enfrentar a realidade.

Se ele não toma uma posição, eu não vou dar cima dele !

Mas não é só isso !

Eu penso em Edward fazendo as coisas mais simples, sempre comigo a seu lado...

Eu quero andar de mãos dadas na praia, quero ficar abraçada com ele vendo um filme, quero cuidar dele e passar as maõs em seus cabelos...

Aqueles cabelos...

Jesus !

O homem consegue me deixar de pernas bambas apenas sorrindo pra mim...

Eu quero beija-lo até não ter mais ar...

Como será o gosto de seus beijos?

Arg ! Para, Bella !

Ele é um homem maravilhoso, legal, e eu gosto dele...eu esperava que a primeira impressão que tive dele passasse e o encantamento fosse embora com os dias, e pudéssemos ser grandes amigos...

Mas o brilho de seus olhos, seu sorriso torto, seus sutis toques na minha mão...eu posso afirmar que uma parte de mim sempre esperava por algo mais.

Eu não tenho idéia de como lidar com este tipo de situação.

Meu primeiro instinto era tentar evitar uma aproximação, mas eu moro com ele, poxa !

Eu não quero ferir meus sentimentos...

Nem ferir os sentimentos de um cara tão legal quanto ele, especialmente quando você concordou em ir morar com ele, com o único propósito de ajuda-lo a cuidar de sua filha e esquecer seu bebê morto !

Ok...saquei !

Acabei de comprar um bilhete de primeira classe para o inferno...

Eu acho que vou enlouquecer...

Meu coração dispara quando eu o vejo...e dói quando ele se afasta...

Meu mundo está de cabeça para baixo...

[***]

Decidi tomar um banho antes de dormir para relaxar...

Eu saí do meu banho e me enrolei na toalha, quando passei pela porta vi que Edward estava parado na porta do lado de dentro, a porta fechada.

"Edward", eu disse assustada ..."O que você está fazendo aqui ?"

Ele ficou lá, olhando para mim sedutoramente...

"Eu precisava te ver !" – ele falou se aproximando vagarosamente como se estivesse se preparando para me atacar...

"É claro que você não me ouviu bater na porta, estava no banho!" - ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu torto..

"Ah, Isabella ! E nem me chamou...eu poderia te ajudar, lavar suas costas, seu cabelo..."

Meu corpo inteiro queimava por ele, minha excitação foi ficando extrema, uma parte de mim estava envergonhada, mas a outra, a dominante, estava achando tudo isso muito erótico, nada que ele falou foi abertamente sexual, ele pode estar flertando, mas seu tom de voz e a maneira como seus olhos beberam de meu corpo estava me fazendo doer por ele.

"Bem, se eu soubesse que você queria me ajudar, com certeza eu teria avisado !" – respondi tentando ser sensual...

Minha Nossa ! Eu apenas disse isso, que coragem era essa?

Mas antes que eu pudesse voltar atrás, ele veio em minha direção e eu parei de respirar...

"Você gostaria de ajuda agora, Isabella? Eu posso te secar?" – ele perguntou falando ao meu ouvido, com sua voz rouca, me pegando pela cintura e me empurrando na parede ao lado do banheiro.

Com seu corpo todo pressionado contra o meu, sua mão pegou meu cabelo com força, e eu só pude gemer em resposta...

"Eu adoro seu cabelo, Bella!" – ele continuou...me fazendo pegar seus cabelos e fechar meus olhos...

"Eu adoro seu cheiro!" – ele passava o nariz em meu pescoço, minha orelha...

"E eu adoro sua boca!" – ele disse antes que meu gemido foi capturado por seus lábios, sua língua na minha boca, com fome...

Nossas línguas brigavam por dominância...no calor do momento, tudo muito quente e úmido...o prazer era inesquecível.

Antes que eu pudesse registrar seu movimento, sua boca arrastou beijos quentes no meu pescoço, me fazendo gemer mais e mais...

Ele gemeu contra o meu pescoço..."Eu quero você, Bella !"

Suas palavras foram como um choque elétrico no meu corpo...

Meu Deus ! Ele está sentindo o que eu estou sentindo ?

Meu sangue batia fortemente nas minhas veias...eu nunca...nunca me senti assim antes...

"Eu quero você !" - ele repetiu...arrastando beijo em meu ombro, queixo e boca...

"Você é minha !" – ele disse antes de chupar meu pescoço rígido, e eu gritei alto...sua boca era tão quente e tão rude, mas eu me senti tão bem, possuída por ele.

Ele me afastou um pouco, olhando atentamente meu pescoço, e tudo que eu podia fazer era olhar para ele com minha respiração ofegante.

"Essa marca ficou linda em você !" - ele sussurrou, encontrando meus olhos e tudo que eu vi foi o desejo e a luxúria neles.

Eu não resisti...peguei seu rosto nas minhas mãos, e o beijei duro e forte...

"Eu quero e preciso de você, Edward !" - eu gemia quando ele mudou sua boca para minha clavícula...

Eu puxei seu cabelo mais uma vez o trazendo de volta para minha boca.

Meu corpo tremia, em chamas com a luxúria...

Eu sentia sua língua na minha boca e suas mãos fortes em minha cintura...

Ele se afastou e me olhou nos olhos novamente, seus olhos eram intensos em mim...ele parecia tão selvagem com seus cabelos que eu havia bagunçado mais que o normal...

"É isso que você quer?" - ele rosnou quando ele puxou minha toalha e me pegou no colo me levando para cama...

"É...é sim, baby ! Me faz sua, Edward !" – eu gemia quase não suportando a vontade de senti-lo dentro de mim...

Um choro de bebê me chamou a atenção...

Hã?

Um choro de Bebê?

Abri os olhos vagarosamente para me encontrar sozinha no meu quarto, Marie chorando no quarto ao lado me trazendo de volta a realidade...

"Ah...não!" – eu gritei angustiada ainda sentindo partes do meu corpo doendo de desejo...

"Merda, merda, merda..." - eu olhei ao redor e me sentei...

Meu coração ainda pulava no peito...

Então passei a mão na minha boca, senti formigar...fechei meus olhos...eu podia sentir seu gosto, eu passei a mão em meu pescoço, ele havia me marcado, me marcado como sua...

Meu corpo estava suado e ainda tremia de meu sonho...

Eu dei risada sozinha, eu nunca havia tido um sonho desses...eu estava fazendo amor com Edward...

Deus !

Que loucura !

***mais choro***

Eu me levantei depressa e corri para pegar Marie...

Essa foi a primeira noite que eu sonhei com Edward Cullen.

* * *

Hey lindas !

Oh My God !

Edward faz Bella enlouquecida, né ?

E aí ?

Gostaram do sonho?

Tá ficando difícil resistir, né?

Huuummmm...

EU ESTOU ADORANDO !

VOCÊS NOTARAM QUE ELES PREENCHEM O QUE FALTA UM NO OUTRO?

EDWARD SEU LADO MAIS FAMÍLIA, PATERNAL !

E BELLA SEU LADO ROMÂNTICO E SEXUAL !

HUUUMMMM...

INTERESSANTE, CERTO?

MAS EM BREVE ELES VÃO EXPLORAR ISSO TUDO JUNTOS !

COMENTEM !

BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO !

MARY

****

* * *

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Outubro de 2010.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

_**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS**_ ...

MUITO OBRIGADA POR SEUS COMENTÁRIOS !

Eu confesso que quando decidi apostar nessa fic, meu sonho seria ter pelo menos uns 400 reviews até o final.

Mas já chegamos aos 225 reviews !

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Feliz demais ! Muito obrigada !

Por favor, continuem a me mandar os comentários, eles me incentivam a continuar a escrever !

Obrigada do fundo do meu coração a vocês... pois sem VOCÊS nada disso tem graça !

Abraços carinhosos...

Mary

* * *

**_Inspiração Musical:  
_**

Só faltava Você – Adriana Ribeiro

Só faltava você !

Pra completar a minha vida,

Pra mudar meu mundo

Tocando lá no fundo

Do meu coração

Só faltava você !

Pra despertar os meus desejos,  
Acender meus sonhos

Teus olhos nos meus olhos  
Tanta emoção

Só faltava você !

Veio repentinamente  
O amor é mesmo assim

Simplesmente acontece  
Pega a gente, enlouquece

Quando vi, já estava em mim  
No começo tive medo

Mas depois eu relaxei  
Vi que era de verdade

Me entreguei completamente  
Nos seus braços me encontrei

Tá na minha pele,  
Tá no coração  
Tá na luz do meu olhar

Esse amor intenso,  
Esse amor bonito,  
Veio pra ficar

Tá no meu sorriso,  
Em cada emoção  
Em cada passo que eu andar

Esse amor ardente,  
Veio loucamente  
Pra me completar.

[...]

Espelhos d'água – Patrícia Marx

Huuum  
seus olhos são espelhos d'agua  
brilhando você  
pra qualquer um

Huuuum  
por onde esse amor andava  
que não quis você  
de jeito algum

Huuuum  
que vontade de ter você  
que vontade de perguntar  
se ainda é cedo

Huuuum  
que vontade de merecer  
um cantinho do seu olhar...

Mas tenho medo.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Capitulo 21

* * *

**_

Bebê Marie 4 meses de idade.

* * *

**Edward**

Depois de passar seis dias insuportáveis na Argentina, eu não via a hora de voltar para casa, ver meu bebê e relaxar ao lado de Bella...

A saudade delas me consumia vivo.

Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos e esperei pelo taxi ansiosamente, notei que eu balançava para frente e para trás em meus calcanhares...

Ansiedade.

Quando cheguei em casa, tudo estava tão quieto...

Fui tomado pela dúvida...

Eu deveria chamar Bella ?

Acordá-la e dizer que eu cheguei?

Ao me aproximar das escadas notei o som de música vinda de dentro da cozinha e percebi que ela estava lá, já que Sue nunca ouve música alta assim...ela simplesmente não conseguiu me ouvir chegar.

Caminhei em direção a cozinha, e logo eu podia ouvir a água correndo sobre a música...ela deve estar lavando alguma coisa.

Eu entrei...e fiquei ali, parado na porta...paralisado...

Bella estava vestida com um shorts preto e uma blusinha curta azul claro, sua barriga à mostra...

Ela estava lavando pratos...e cantando uma música...e dançando...

Eu continuei a olhar...

Ela dançava e balançava os quadris junto com a batida da música, enquanto secava alguns talheres...

Tudo bem, eu tenho que admitir...

Porra, essa foi a cena mais sexy que Bella já protagonizou !

Assim que a música acabou, e antes que outra começasse...eu limpei a garganta para alertá-la da minha presença...

Ela se virou rapidamente, derrubando um pote no processo e deu um grito tão alto que eu tinha certeza de que todos os vizinhos ouviram...

Eu não consegui me controlar e dei uma gargalhada histérica...

Ela começou a rir também, com a mão no peito e seu rosto branco como um fantasma...

Depois de alguns segundos ela conseguiu processar a cena...

"Ah, merda, Edward ! Você me assustou !" - ela só ficou ali olhando para mim com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

Mas logo que se recuperou, ela correu em minha direção e me abraçou forte, me fazendo colocar os braços ao seu redor e responder ao seu abraço, que tem gosto de casa...meu lar.

"Edward ! Bem vindo de volta ! " – ela disse ainda me abraçando.

"Ah, Bella! Obrigada...e me desculpe, tá?" – falei cheirando seu cabelo...

"Tudo bem !" - ela se afastou e se virou indo em direção a pia...

Corri para a frente para pegar a tigela que havia caído, tropecei em algo no chão, e acabei esbarrando nela que caiu quase em cima de mim na mesma hora.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela registrou que ela estava praticamente sentada no meu colo e ela mudou-se para se levantar...

Tentei sorrir para tranquiliza-la, mas acho que não funcionou bem...eu também estava abalado...

Ela se levantou rapidamente..."Ok, me dê um minuto, para terminar de arrumar essa bagunça. Quer jantar? Tomar um banho, enquanto eu esquento a comida ?" - ela disse suavemente, olhando para as mãos, com as bochechas rosadas.

Eu tentei lutar contra o pensamento de abraça-la de novo...a sentir em meus braços, mas era uma batalha perdida...

Ela ainda se movimentava na cozinha e eu pude observar sua roupa...sua barriga estava totalmente de fora, e tive uma visão completa de sua tatuagem...

Uma estrela negra de cinco pontas com EC escrito...

Minha Nossa !

Ok...fica frio aí, Cullen !

Ficar ligado agora não é nada apropriado...

Jesus Cristo.

Ela me pegou olhando para a tatuagem e respirou fundo para se estabilizar...

"Ok, eu acho que você matou sua curiosidade agora. Me desculpe pela roupa." – ela disse sem jeito...

Ela estava de frente para mim encostada na pia, me fazendo ter uma vista de seu corpo perfeito por inteiro, dos pés a cabeça...e a tatuagem...eu confesso que mordi minha língua para conter um gemido...

Puta merda !

Bella quebrou o silêncio..."Ok...Er...chegou cedo, né? Que bom ! " – ela disse sorrindo...

"É...consegui resolver as coisas mais rápido!"

"Isso é bom !" – ela murmurou...

"Marie? Estou morrendo de saudades da minha princesinha gorduchinha!" – eu disse rindo...

"Aaawww, Edward ! Ela tá linda ! Aprendeu a pegar os brinquedos, e ela está balançando os braços e as pernas." – Bella disse animada, seus olhos brilhavam...

"Puxa ! Essa eu quero ver !" – eu sorri pra ela.

"Ela está bem, tá dormindo ! Aposto que sentiu sua falta também !" – ela murmurou, corando.

Oh.

Bella também sentiu minha falta.

Eu a olhei em seus olhos, sorrindo torto..."Isso é um alivio...porque...eu...eu também senti saudades." – ela arregalou os olhos, disfarçando, mas vi que sua respiraçao mudou...eu sorri de seu jeitinho sem graça...

Adorável.

" Jantar ?" – ela perguntou timidamente...

"Só se você me fizer companhia !"

"Tudo bem ! Mas só para você saber, eu já jantei, então vou só ficar aqui com você!" – ela dizia enquanto pegava as coisas, e preparava a mesa..

Eu me sentei a mesa e continuei a observa-la...não posso negar que gostei de ve-la assim, simples, em casa, na cozinha, me preparando algo para comer...isso é novo...algo tão familiar...tão caseiro !

Quem diria, Cullen !

"Mas me fala, como foi a viagem? Os negócios foram bem?" – ela perguntou de repente...

"Você quer as notícias boas ou ruins ?" - Eu perguntei...

"Nossa ! Boas notícias..sempre !" - ela sorria largamente para mim...

Eu não pude deixar de rir...ela é realmente muito bonita...

"Bem...eu consegui fechar o negócio !"

Ela bateu no meu ombro suavemente com o pano de prato... "Ha...Que bobeira !"...ela disse fingindo irritação..."Então, não há notícia ruim, né ?"

"Não...você provavelmente não vai entender...mas eu vou precisar conviver com uns dos caras mais chatos que conheço por um dia inteiro." – eu disse passando a mão no meu cabelo nervosamente...

"Mesmo ? Você tem certeza que é assim tão ruim?"

"Sim, certeza ! Sorte para você, não ter que ir a essas reuniões e conviver com esse tipo de gente!" – eu disse sério...

"Entendo... " - ela murmurou.

Ah, certo...ela não sabe dessas coisas, e parece tão interessada na minha vida...

Huuummmm...gostei disso !

"Er...é um caso de falta de afinidade, sabe?" - de repente eu estava tímido...eu nunca falei sobre meus negócios com nenhuma mulher fora do escritório...

"Ele é um homem muito preconceituoso e cruel...seus negócios são sujos e sua vida promíscua, então eu prefiro manter distância, para que eu possa me manter longe de suas atividades proibidas."

"Oh..." - ela me olhava curiosa, deixando o lindo prato na minha frente, com um copo de suco...obviamente não sabia o que dizer...

"Que chato, Edward ! Isso é realmente desagradável !" – ela olhou em meus olhos, sentou na cadeira a meu lado, seus olhos cheios de compaixão...

Eu só encolhi os ombros...

"Er...Bella?" – chamei baixinho...

"Sim ?" – ela me encarou...

"Eu tenho uma premiação pra ir daqui a algum tempo, eu não sei a data exata ainda, mas eu estava pensando se você gostaria de ir a essa festa comigo ? Deixe-me te levar lá e você verá que bonita festa eles fazem !" – eu a convidei vendo eu rosto se virar num sorriso maroto...mas depois ela pareceu confusa...

"Espere ... o quê? É uma festa de negócios?" - ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim com confusão. "Você tem um encontro com esse cara lá ou algo assim?"

"Não ! Nada a ver com esse homem, é penas uma festa de comemoração." – eu dei de ombros e a olhei...esperando ansiosamente sua resposta...

"Ah ! Então, eu vou ! Será um prazer, Sr. Cullen !" – ela disse sorrindo...

Eu sorri de volta... e comecei a comer...estava delicioso...

"Huummm, Bella? Isso está uma delícia ! Foi você que cozinhou?" – perguntei...

"Sim...que bom que gostou!" – ela sorriu feliz...

"Meu Deus ! Acho que vou mandar Sue embora e te contratar para cozinhar também !" – falei sem pensar...

O que mais eu poderia dizer?

Case comigo ?

Fiquei comigo pra sempre ?

Um frio na barriga passou por mim...

Poque não, Cullen?

Merda, vocês estão demasiadamente confortáveis para seu próprio bem.

Mude de asunto !

Terminei de comer e tomar o suco...levantei e fui a pia lavar o prato que eu sujei...

"Vamos até Marie agora ?" - Eu perguntei sorrindo, e ela assentiu com a cabeça, levantamos e fomos em direção ao quarto do bebê.

Eu não conseguia manter o sorriso do meu rosto enquanto eu e Bella chegamos ao quarto...

Marie estava dormindo no berço, tão linda, tão calma...

"Saudades de mim, princesa?" – falei baixinho...e como se reconhecesse minha voz, ela abriu os olhinhos devagar e sorriu...

"Porque você está sorrindo tanto, papai?" – Bella fez uma voz estranha e Marie sorriu para mim.

Eu sorri de volta...

A felicidade é contagiosa.

Eu a peguei no colo carinhosamente, e me sentei na poltrona, ficando lá com minha filha em meus braços, brincando com ela até tarde...

...mas tudo tem um limite...

"Estou tão feliz de estar de volta para casa...mas agora, nós temos que ir dormir, né" – eu disse a Marie...

Ela me olhava com os olhos verdes atentos, e sorria largamente para mim...

"Eu não acho que a bebê está preparada para dormir tão cedo agora que você a despertou." – Bella disse revirando os olhos...

"Bem...podemos descer à sala de piano e eu toco...ela adora isso !" – eu disse sério...

"Eu quero a música Como é grande meu amor por você !" – Bella disse animada...

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ela

"Por favor..." – Bella disse fazendo biquinho...

Porra, essa mulher acaba com a minha masculinidade !

Tive que rir...

Eu balancei a cabeça e descemos para sala de piano...

Ela pegou Marie no colo e se sentou a meu lado no banco do piano...enquanto eu comecei a tocar a canção...

"Cante para nós, Edward !" – Bella disse suavemente..

Eu comecei a tocar, mas nada saía de meus lábios...e continuei a olhar para elas ...tudo era tão certo e perfeito.

Recordei do orgulho que Bella falava de mim para as pessoas, acalmando meu medo de não ser um bom pai para Marie...ela me disse que qualquer um pode ver com facilidade meu amor pelo bebê.

A suavidade e sinceridade de sua voz me acordaram...

"Vai ! Canta, papai!" – Bella disse rindo, e empurrando meu ombro com o seu suavemente...

Limpei a garganta e comecei a cantar, recebendo o melhor sorriso de Bella e um olhar de alegria de Marie, que estava calma em seu braço...

"Eu tenho tanto prá lhe falar,  
Mas com palavras não sei dizer

Como é grande o meu amor  
Por você. "

Eu cantava o tempo todo pensando em como essa mulher mudou minha vida, eu me lembrei de meu pai, e o quão maravilhoso ele é...

"E não há nada prá comparar,  
Para poder lhe explicar

Como é grande o meu amor  
Por você."

Talvez eu seja um bom pai...

"Nem mesmo o céu,  
Nem as estrelas,

Nem mesmo o mar  
E o infinito

Não é maior...que o meu amor,  
Nem mais bonito."

...talvez seja uma coisa genética.

"Me desespero a procurar  
Alguma forma de lhe falar...

Como é grande o meu amor  
Por você."

Eu olhei para Bella que tinha fechado os olhos e balançava Marie, de um lado para o outro, ela cantava junto comigo, mas baixinho.

"Nunca se esqueça,  
Nem um segundo..."

Quando eu cantei esta parte, ela abriu os olhos e me olhou, nossos olhares se encontraram, quente, amoroso...

"Que eu tenho o amor  
Maior do mundo..."

Eu continuei a canção e a observei cantar junto comigo, vendo seu sorriso, sentindo uma emoção única...explosão de amor !

"Como é grande o meu amor  
Por você."

Ela cantou alto junto comigo...

"Mas como é grande  
O meu amor por você!"

...e a canção terminou...aplausos !

Nós sorrimos um pro outro...

Depois de mais três musicas, Marie dormiu no colo de Bella, nós voltamos para seu quarto e a colocamos no berço.

Eu ainda fiquei ali olhando para ela com amor e adoração...

Que saudade do meu bebê...minha filhinha !

Ouvi o suspiro de Bella atrás de mim e virei para ve-la olhando com carinho para a cena entre pai e filha...

"Ok...Dona Isabella, agora que está tudo pronto aqui, acho que vou deitar, estou cansado demais !" - eu disse passando minha mão no rosto...

"Obrigada pelo concerto, Senhor Cullen ! Foi muito gentil de sua parte fazer isso estando tão cansado." - ela sorriu...

Ok...ser chamado de Senhor Cullen nunca foi tão sexy !

Ela está flertando comigo?

Esquece, Cullen !

Eu sorria para ela... "De nada, eu já percebi que você gosta quando eu toco pra você !" – falei sem pensar...

Porra, você está flertando de volta, idiota?

Ela deu uma risadinha... "Sim, eu definitivamente gosto disso !"

"Oh...sério ?" - Eu levantei uma sobrancelha...

Ela corou, mas não desviou o olhar... "Huuumm...é boa noite agora, né?" - ela sussurrou com sua voz rouca me fazendo pensar...

Minha mente gritava...

...de repente nós podemos ir pra cama e eu te beijar a noite toda, o que você acha?

Eu olhei para ela que me olhava como se soubesse ler meus pensamentos...

Ah, porra ! Tá ficando difícil resistir, Swan !

Não me tente !

Cristo !

Limpei a garganta, sem saber o que fazer..

Muda de assunto, antes que você pergunte algo e sua resposta vai ser demais, e você vai acabar agarrando e beijando aquela boca linda...

Merda !

Eu a vi caminhar até a porta que separa seu quarto do de Marie, em seu shorts curto, não consegindo tirar meu olhos de seu corpo perfeito, quando ela parou e me olhou sob seus cílios...

"Vejo você de manhã !" - eu disse acenando timidamente, tentando dizer adeus...

Ela me surpreendeu, caminhando de volta pra mim, e inclinando-se para um abraço...

Jesus !

Ela é suave...quente...e se encaixa tão perfeitamente em mim...

Com sua sua cabeça no meu ombro, e suas mãos em meu pescoço, eu pude respirar o seu perfume...seu cheiro...

Ah...morangos e flores.

Lar.

Deliciosamente Familiar!

"Obrigado por tudo ! E seja bem vindo de volta, Sr. Cullen !"- ela sussurrou e depois me beijou na ponta do nariz, me olhando tão carinhosamente que fiquei sem ação.

Desta vez, o uso de meu título, junto com seu carinnho me deixou tão excitado, que eu não queria deixa-la ir...

Depois de mais um abraço carinhoso, que eu não queria que acabasse, eu tive que me manifestar...

"Disponha, Isabella ! " – eu disse a apertando gentilmente, antes de beijar demoradamente seu pescoço, depois sua testa e me afastar dela, subindo para meu quarto.

Na minha mente eu só pensava...

Até quando vou resistir a seu encanto ?

* * *

Hey Lindas !

***suspirando ***

Aaaaiiiiiii...Edward !

Tudo bem ! Eu confesso !

Assisti Crepúsculo no final de semana e fiquei com aquele beijo no pescoço na cabeça...

Mas...E aí ?

Tá ficando quente, hein ?

Gradual e suave...

Comentem por favor !

Bem...eu juro que estou trabalhando num capítulo, que vocês vão amar !

Beijos...abraços...carinhos...sexy !

Estou tão curiosa pra vocês lerem logo !

Kkkkkk...

Ai, ai...

Aguardem e verão !

Beijos meus amores...

Mary

****

* * *

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Outubro de 2010.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

**_

* * *

_**

Considerações Importantes:

Hey Lindas...

Venho me explicar sobre os capítulos seguintes...

Eu sei que estou decepcionando algumas pessoas por não ter colocado ainda cenas de Edward e Bella se beijando e fazendo amor, mas entendam...esta estória eu comecei um dia depois do Natal no ano passado, mas não tive coragem de postar.

Este ano tomei coragem e fiquei muito animada com a repercussão...

Eu estou tentando mostrar um relacionamento baseado na amizade, como Stephanie fez, Marie está no meio disso tudo, se vocês notaram fiz questão de colocar com quantos meses ela está...ela cresce ao redor de toda a estória, e isso é importante para eles crescerem como pais e como um casal também...e é claro que algum momento os beijos e o sexo vão ser incluídos !

Eu estive pensando em tirar alguns capítulos, mas eu os achei tão fofos...tão meigos...como não tenho visto em outras fics...

Acredito que há um monte de sexo em outras estórias, para satisfazer algumas pessoas...e peço mil desculpas por não agradar, mas estou ciente de que o romance terno e sexy agrada a muitos, já que muitos reviews, são de pessoas que gostaram do capítulo.

Só para constar...o clima entre eles já está insuportável...mais três capítulos e o negócio explode, já estão escritos...não se desesperem !

Kkkkkkkkkkkk...

Beijos no coração...

Mary

* * *

_**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS**_ ...

MUITO OBRIGADA POR SEUS COMENTÁRIOS !

Eu confesso que não importa como ele é...grande ...pequeno...mas a manifestação é o importante pra mim !

Por favor, continuem a me mandar os comentários, eles me incentivam a continuar a escrever !

Obrigada do fundo do meu coração a vocês... pois sem VOCÊS nada disso tem graça !

Abraços carinhosos...

Mary

* * *

**_Inspiração Musical:  
_**

Turu, turu, turu – Sandy & Júnior

Esse turu,turu,turu aqui dentro  
Que faz turu, turu, quando você passa  
Meu olhar decora cada movimento  
Até seu sorriso me deixa sem graça

Se eu pudesse te prender  
Dominar seus sentimentos  
Controlar seus passos  
Ler sua agenda e pensamento  
Mas meu frágil coração  
Acelera o batimento  
E faz turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, turu tu

Se esse turu tatuado no meu peito  
Gruda e o turu, turu, turu, não tem jeito  
Deixa sua marca no meu dia-a-dia  
Nesse misto de prazer e agonia

Sinto falta dessa paz,  
Que encontrei no seu sorriso  
Qualquer coisa entre nós,  
Vem crescendo pouco a pouco  
E já não nos deixa sós  
Isso vai nos deixar loucos...

Esse turu,turu,turu aqui dentro  
Que faz turu, turu, quando você passa  
Meu olhar decora cada movimento  
Até seu sorriso me deixa sem graça

Se é amor, sei lá...  
Só sei que sem você, parei de respirar  
E é só você chegar  
Pra esse turu, turu, turu, turu, vir me atormentar

Eu desisto de entender  
É um sinal que estamos vivos  
Pra esse amor que vai crescer  
Não há lógica nos livros  
E quem poderá prever  
Um romance imprevisível  
Com um turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, tu

**_

* * *

_**

_**Capitulo 21

* * *

**_

Bebê Marie – 5 meses e vinte dias de idade...

* * *

**Bella**

Eu estava em casa trocando a fraldas de Marie...

Meus pensamentos flutuando por aí...afundando num mar verde...num cheiro inebriante, e num sorriso que me faz derreter...

Edward.

Sempre ele.

Só ele.

Desde o dia em que ele saiu para a viagem de negócios, eu estava morrendo de saudades dele...

Deus, sabe o quanto !

Quando ele chegou, meu mundo voltou a normalidade.

Tudo ficou melhor...

Eu vi seu olhar de cobiça em meu corpo...

...e seus olhos grudados na tatuagem, ele gostou !

Senti que em seu abraço havia calor e saudade...

...e principalmente senti o que o beijo em meu pescoço fez em minhas partes...er...íntimas.

Deus !

Eu juro que achei que teria que tomar um banho...frio.

Fiquei por um fio de me jogar em seus braços e beija-lo sem sentindo até perder a consciência...

... sentir suas mãos em todo o meu corpo, sentir seu abraço me apertar mais e mais...ficar sem ar...

...e quem sabe com a sorte ao meu lado...sem roupas...

Há há há...

Bella sua puta !

Eu dei risada sozinha de meus pensamentos sujos em relação a Edward...

"Bella?" – ouvi Edward me chamar...

"Aqui no quarto !" – eu gritei...

Ouvi seus passos se aproximando de nós...

"Olá...meninas!" – ele disse sorrindo, mas seu sorriso não atingiu seus olhos ...

"Hey ! Tudo bem?" – eu disse pegando Marie no colo...

"Ah...tudo bem, Bella! Er...me dê ela aqui...eu quero falar com essa mocinha..." – ele falou pegando Marie de mim...

"Sim, senhor! Eu vou aproveitar e resolver um problema na cozinha, já volto !" – eu disse sorrindo e saindo...fechando a porta atrás de mim...

Eu fui a cozinha para preparar uma papinha de maçã, pois a pediatra disse que eu deveria introduzir os alimentos sólidos nessa fase.

Entrei na cozinha com Sue e fui a fruteira pegar a maçã e comecei fazer a papinha...

Quando voltei ao quarto, abri a porta devagar e fiquei ali, olhando para Edward que estava na poltrona com Marie de pé no seu colo...ela pulava de cima para baixo...ele a olhava atentamente...

"Vamos pular ? Pula ! Pula, princesa !" – ele falava sorrindo...

Marie pegou um brinquedo e com facilidade o levou à boca para explorá-lo...o pediatra diz que ela está conhecendo o mundo pela boca.

"Você já me conhece, né? Sabe que é o papai?" – ele falava devagar olhando para seus olhinhos verdes e bochechas rosadas...enquanto Marie batia em suas bochechas e fazia seus sons...

Meu coração batia tão forte no peito, que eu não conseguia pensar racionalmente, era uma das cenas mais lindas que eu já tinha visto...

Marie olhava para ele e sorria lindamente, fazendo sons ...da-da-da-da...e depois a-a-a-a-a-a...

Eu tive que sorrir...tão fofo !

Ele continuou..."Você sabe, sim! É o papai, né?" – ele falava sorrindo, e a emoção tomou conta de mim...

"Sabia que eu não vejo a hora de ouvir sua voz, quero ouvir você falar papai, eu quero sim !" – ele falava olhando em seus olhinhos verdes brilhantes e me deixando sem fôlego...

"Fala, PA-pa-i !" – ele disse aproximando seu nariz de seu nariz, e ela nos surpreendeu...dando uma gargalhada deliciosa !

Ele gargalhou junto comigo, me olhando e se voltando para ela...

"Pa-pa-i !Papai !" – ele repetia ouvindo ela fazer aquele som maravilhoso de volta pra ele...

Eu andei pra dentro do quarto e quando ela me viu, levantou os bracinhos para pedir colo, com a voz chorosa...

"Hey meu amor ! Você tá com o papai, baby !" – eu disse brincando com ela com minha voz distorcida, a fazendo sorrir e pular no colo de Edward.

Marie já mostra a enorme ligação que tem com a gente, eu amo quando eu peço um beijo e ela encosta sua boquinha na gente, e quando ela nos abraça...

"Dá beijinho no papai ! Dá...Marie ! Encosta sua bochecha perto da boca dela, Edward !" – falei pra ele...e quando ele o fez, Marie encostou sua boquinha simulando um beijinho.

"Oh...Meu Deus ! Que coisa mais linda !" – Edward gritou, depois a abraçando bem apertado, dando seu sorriso torto me deixando mais feliz ainda...

"Edward? Eu acho que meu coração quase parou de bater quando entrei no quarto e te vi falando com ela desse jeito...foi...foi lindo!" – eu disse limpando os olhos e fungando...

Ele sorria pra mim..."É...a gente está se entendendo..." –

"Eu percebi !" – eu disse emocionada...

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu...

"Bem, posso dar papinha pra ela, ou você quer tentar?" – eu disse tentando ser amável...

"Será que eu consigo?" –

"Claro que sim, eu adoraria te ver tentar!" – eu disse fazendo biquinho...

"Ok...vamos tentar!"

Eu peguei Marie e a coloquei no colo dele sentada, pegando o potinho de papinha de maçã, e colocando em sua mão...

"Assim, desse jeito !" – eu tentava ensina-lo a dar comidinha para ela...

Eu o vi com medo nos olhos, mas aos poucos relaxando e conseguindo dar a ela a comidinha...

"Tá gostoso, princesa?" – ele perguntou pra ela, enquanto ela mastigava...eu sorri.

"Deve estar muito gostoso, né?" – ele perguntou pra mim...

"Bem, se ela esta comendo tudinho deve estar!" – eu respondi rindo...

"Você sabe cozinhar mesmo, hein?"

"Obrigada pelo elogio!" – eu disse virando os olhos sarcasticamente...ele riu.

Depois de comer tudo, Edward pediu para irmos ao quarto dele ouvir um novo Cd que ele trouxe...

Eu sentei no chão com ele, com Marie no meu colo brincando com o quadrado mágico, ela adora isso!

Depois de horas de lazer, fomos para baixo tomar o café da tarde, mas Edward disse que estava cansado e precisava descansar.

[...]

As 22 horas ele não havia descido, nem tinha vindo dizer boa noite a Marie, estranhei !

Eu a peguei e fui em direção ao quarto dele, eu estava preocupada...

Apesar de nossa diversão, ele passou a tarde esquisito e meio triste.

Fiquei me perguntando, que raios aconteceu hoje em seu trabalho?

* * *

**Edward**

"Edward?" - a voz suave de Bella surgiu através da porta do quarto, me trazendo de volta do meu sono pesado. "Você está bem? Estou preocupada."

Eu me virei de frente na cama, Bella veio até mim, passando sua mão direita na minha testa..."Você está com febre, Edward!" – ela disse surpresa...

Eu senti uma dor no meu estômago e passei a esfregar circulos para ver se aliviava a sensação de peso lá.

"Espera aí, vou pegar um Tylenol pra você!" – Bella disse saindo do quarto...

Após sua saída, veio a minha mente tudo o que havia ocorrido em meu almoço com Giana...

Giana e eu tinhamos de nos encontrar para terminar alguns negócios pendentes, o Senhor Ramirez Carvalho estava junto, pois tinha de participar da negociação.

No final do almoço, subimos para um cafézinho na Suite do Plaza, onde ele estava hospedado, e num determinado momento, em que ele saiu para a varanda para atender uma ligação, Giana veio até mim me pegando pela camisa e me beijou...na boca, quando percebi o que ela estava fazendo, eu a afastei delicadamente, atravessando a suite e caminhando até o bar, a deixando lá sem graça..

Logo que pude saí de lá, mas eu estava desolado...

Me sentindo inseguro...de alguma maneira estanha, me senti um canalha, como se tivesse feito algo errado.

Eu não havia correspondido ao beijo, na verdade, nem pode se dizer que foi um beijo, já que ela só encostou a boca na minha.

Digamos que foi um selinho.

Eca !

Quando cheguei em casa me senti aliviado, mas eu nem podia me fazer olhar em seus olhos.

Para minha sorte, Bella estava com Marie no quarto, amável como sempre, me distraindo e esquecendo aquele episódio infeliz.

Aproveitei meu tempo fora do escritório, passando mais tempo com elas...eu curti cada momento com minha filha, sentindo seu beijo, seu abraço carinhoso...aprendendo mais sobre como amar e cuidar dela.

Depois que fomos para meu quarto ouvir música, a companhia de Bella em meu quarto, me fazendo relaxar ao som de música New Age.

Mas logo no final da tarde, comecei a me sentir estranho...pensei que fosse pelo estresse do dia, essa negociaçao estava mais do que encrencada, mais de 3meses para terminar e no final, eu esperava que meu gelo com Giana, não tivesse afetado negócios futuros.

Bella voltou com o tylenol e um copo de água me fazendo toma-lo, eu continuei deitado tentando descansar desse mal estar.

Depois de um tempo...voltei a abri meus olhos, e logo senti a bile na minha garganta, eu corri para meu banheiro e vomitei todo o conteúdo do almoço.

Logo que meu estômago parou, dolorosamente...joguei minha cabeça para trás contra a parede, ainda sentado no chão.

"Edward ! " – Bella gritou vindo correndo pro banheiro..."Venha vou te ajudar!" – ela disse carinhosamente...

Fiquei frustado por estar tão fraco para não aceitar sua ajuda, mas parecia estar sem forças.

"Vem, Edward ! Vamos pra cama, eu vou te fazer um chá !" – ela disse docemente enquanto me levava do banheiro.

"Obrigado, Bella !" – eu gemi...

"Shshshsh...não precisa dizer nada!" – ela sussurrou me deitando na cama e me cubrindo com um lençol...

Enquanto Bella correu lá pra baixo, eu virei de lado gemendo com a mão no meu estômago novamente.

Logo Bella correu ao quarto e deixou algo na cômoda, mas eu estava com os olhos fechados e quando os abri, ela já tinha ido...minutos depois ela voltou ao quarto com Marie no colo e o bebê conforto na outra mão.

"Jesus! Estou te dando trabalho, Bella!" – eu gemia...

"Hey ! Pára com isso! Você está doente...é com certeza uma intoxicação alimentar !" – Bella murmurou...

"Vamos ficar aqui com você ! E nem adianta reclamar." - ela continuou...

"Oh...não, eu acho que já estou bem, eu só quero dormir mais um pouco. Além disso, você não quer perder seu dia aqui."

"Sério, Edward? Você provavelmente não sabe que são duas horas da manhã, certo? – ela murmurou "E essa é minha rotina, dormir pouco...lembra? Realmente não é um grande problema."

" Ok, Bella !" – eu sussurrei...

"Eu vou te dar um copo de chá de boldo, vai ajudar na dor...quer mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, só o chá está bom." – gemi me sentando devagar e pegando a xícara da mão dela..."Obrigado."

Logo que eu tomei o chá meu estômago roncou alto, eu poderia dizer que eu estava muito, muito ferrado.

Depois que tomei tudo, me virei de lado na cama ficando em posição fetal, minha mente voou para Bella, ela tinha deixado tudo de lado e estava aqui cuidando de mim de madrugada.

Nós poderíamos dizer que estavamos nos tornando bons amigos...mas minha mente insistia em ver Bella como minha mulher...algo inexplicável !

Meu sono e minha mente estavam inquietos, e quando pensei que nada mais ia acontecer uma nova vontade de vomitar veio em minha garganta, eu saí correndo para me aliviar no vaso sanitário.

* * *

**Bella**

Eu havia feito uma cama no chão do quarto de Edward, e estava cochilando quando o ouvi vomitar novamente.

Ignorando meu cansaço, empurrei a porta aberta e encontrou ele sentado no chão do banheiro, respirando pesadamente...notei que sua camisa estava molhada de suor.

Decidi resolver algumas coisas antes de traze-lo para a cama, eu abri um pouco a janela, para trocar de ar...fui a seu armario e peguei uma nova camisa e um novo jogo de lencois para trocar...após mudar seu jogo de cama, deixei a camisa na cama e voltei ao banheiro para ajuda-lo.

"Edward? Vamos voltar a cama." – eu disse o ajudando.

Ele se jogou na cama e eu me esforcei para tirar sua camisa e colocar outra, ele era pesado demais para mim, e parecia estar sem força para nada.

Depois que eu consegui, eu corri a cômoda e peguei mais um pouco de chá, segurando a xícara pra ele, o ajudando a tomar...quando terminou, ele se virou e se cobriu com o lençol novo, voltando a fechar os olhos.

Eu peguei as xícaras, a roupa suja e fui pra cozinha deixando tudo lá para Sue...e após observar que o quarto já estava com o ar limpo, eu fechei só uma parte da janela, e as cortinas para a luz do sol não atrapalhar de manhã.

Eu olhei para minha cama improvisada e olhei para Marie que dormia no bebê conforto sem notar nada diferente...e voltei a olhar para Edward, ele parecia tão abatido, tão fragil...eu desci e peguei uma garrafa de água fresca.

Ele ainda dormia pacificamente quando entrei no quarto e coloquei um novo copo com a garrafa de água fresca em sua cabeceira.

Eu voltei dormir, mas logo fui acordada por um movimento brusco, e abri meus olhos para ver Edward correndo para o banheiro e em seguida, eu o ouviu vomitar de novo.

Esfregando os olhos cheios de sono, fui para o banheiro atrás dele...

Depois que ele terminou e se sentou no chão, encostando a cabeça na parede, eu peguei uma toalha e a molhei, limpando seu rosto sujo carinhosamente.

"Deus, Bella ! Por favor pare de cuidar de mim, de fazer essas coisas ! Isso está me matando!" – ele resmungou com os olhos ainda fechados.

"Hey, eu quero cuidar de você, Edward ! Por favor ? Eu gosto de cuidar de você, me deixa cuidar de você, ok?" – eu sussurrei, ainda passando a toalha por seu rosto perfeito.

Ele gemeu..."Minha Nossa!"

"Você já pode voltar para sua cama?" – perguntei baixinho...

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, e nós voltamos para sua cama, onde eu o coloquei e o cubri novamente.

"Você quer alguma coisa, Edward?"

Um de seus olhos abriu e ele sorriu sem humor...

"Não, enfermeira Bella!"

"Ok...então seja um bom paciente e descanse."

Na manhã seguinte bem cedo, chamei Carlisle que veio para verifica-lo...

"O que aconteceu, Bella?" – Esme me abraçou, antes de caminhar até ele, fazendo carinho em sua cabeça, ela estava precupada.

"Eu não sei, Esme! Ele chegou em casa estranho, mas passou a tarde bem, mas no final da tarde ele veio deitar e as dez horas eu vim verifica-lo, e notei que ele estava muito doente."

"Meu Deus ! Quer leva-lo ao hospital, querido?" – Esme disse a Carlisle...

"Não, querida ! Calma ! Ele vomitou muito, Bella ?" – Carlisle peguntou colocando sua mão na testa de Edward.

"Sim, umas quatro vezes !"

"Ele já conseguiu manter algo no estômago?" – Carlisle perguntou em voz baixa, olhando para Edward dormindo.

"Não, somente o chá e água." – respondi e logo bocejei no processo..."Me desculpe!"

Esme olhou pra mim preocupada..."Você está exausta, Bella! Ficou acordada a noite inteira! Obrigada, viu !"

"Hey ! Não foi nada !"

"Desde quando ele está sem comer, Bella?" – Carlisle comentou...

"Er...desde ontem a tarde. Mas Sue fez uma sopa e ele vai toma-la assim que acordar."

"Ok...mantenha só com sopa e coisas leves por uns três dias...eu vou receitar um Buscopan, de oito em oito horas, ok ? Espere aqui, que eu vou pegar o Buscopan no carro pra você !" – ele disse saindo do quarto...

Eu olhava para Edward, sentindo meu coração apertado, ao ve-lo assim tão debilitado...

"Bella? – ouvi a voz de Esme, eu tinha me esquecido dela...

"Oi, Esme..."

"Eu vou levar Marie comigo para casa, para você descansar, ok?"

"Obrigada, Esme!"

"Obrigada a você, Bella ! Por estar aqui, tomando conta de meu filho e minha neta ! Você foi um anjo em nossas vidas, viu ? Eu rezo sempre por vocês !" – Esme disse visivelmente emocionada...

"Nossa ! Obrigada mesmo, Esme! Eu...eu nem sei o que dizer..." – eu fiquei com um nó na gargante...

"Não precisa dizer nada, querida ! É tão visível o sentimento de vocês ! Eu quero que você saiba, o quanto nós reconhecemos seu carinho por meu filho e Marie !"

Nisso Carlisle chegou, e eu limpei minhas lágrimas...

"Hey ? Tudo bem aqui? Posso entrar ?" – ele perguntou preocupado...

"Ah...sim, Carlisle ! Eu é que sou uma boba !" – eu disse sorrindo pra eles...

"Bella, aqui está o remédio !" – ele disse colocando o frasco na cômoda...

Ele caminhou em minha direção pegando minha mão..."Olha, Esme já deve ter te agradecido por tudo, né? Eu faço minha suas palavras, viu ? Obrigada!"

"Não foi nada, Carlisle!" – murmurei.

"Foi sim ! Foi tudo ! Nós te agradecemos muito, pelo carinho e dedicação !"

Eu assenti, sentindo meu rosto queimar...

"E como médico...e amigo...eu digo para você deitar e descansar no dia de hoje, viu ? É uma ordem !" – ele disse sorrindo pra mim...dei risada junto com Esme...

"Sim, doutor! Pode deixar !" – eu olhava pro chão...

"Querida, eu tenho que ir pro hospital, mas me ligue se precisar de algo, ok?" – Carlisle disse carinhosamente...

"Ok...obrigada Carlisle!" – eu o abracei...

"De nada, linda ! Dê um beijo no meu filho por mim, ok?" – ele piscou e meu rosto queimou de novo...

"Bella? Eu vou indo também, ligo mais tarde, ok?" – Esme me abraçou com carinho, indo até Edward e beijando sua testa.

"Ok, Esme ! Obrigada de novo !"

Assim, nós descemos eu beijei Marie e me despedi dela..

Eu não podia descordar de Esme e Carlisle...eu quase não conseguia mais ficar acordada o bastante, eu estava cansada...esgotada da noite passada.

Fui para a cozinha para pegar a sopa, e quando cheguei Edward estava acordado, apesar de seus olhos estarem fechados...

Seu rosto ainda estava muito pálido, mas percebi que ele não estava tão doente como na madrugada.

Eu me sentei na minha cama improvisada e tentei relaxar um pouco...

"Bella ?" - ele chamou segundos depois calmamente...

"Estou aqui, Edward!" – respondi devagar...

"Quer ir pro seu quarto dormir, estou me sentindo mal por ter de dado trabalho a noite toda." – ele murmurou...

"Edward ! Eu vou dormir depois que você comer essa sopa e eu ver que ela não vai sair do seu corpo depois de uma hora ou algo assim!" – eu disse séria...

Seus olhos se abriram surpresos..."Mulher teimosa..."

"Eu não estou indo a qualquer lugar, Senhor Cullen ! É melhor me obedecer." - sua cabeça subiu na cama e seu rosto parecia ainda mais pálido...

"Você não devia se preocupar comigo desse jeito." - Edward suspirou enquanto se sentava na cama...

Eu levantei e peguei a sopa... "Tome essa sopa, Edward ! Vai te fazer bem !" –

Deixei a bandeja em seu colo para ele tomar...

"A sopa vai alimenta-lo, vai te ajudar a se recuperar e te hidratar. Foi recomendação do Dr. Carlisle Cullen, viu?

"Meu pai esteve aqui?" – ele perguntou surpreso.

"Sim, senhor! E sua mãe também...mandaram beijos...agora coma!" – ordenei...

"Sim, Isabella!" – ele gemeu, pegando a colher e levando a sopa a boca...

Ele comeu a sopa sem reclamar, evitando conversa comigo...fiquei o observando sentada na minha cama...

Logo que acabou, eu tirei a bandeja de seu colo, colocando na cômoda, dei o remédio que Carlisle receitou...liguei a TV dando a ele o controle remoto.

"Se precisar de algo, não se acanhe em me pedir, Edward!" – eu disse passando a mão em seu rosto carinhosamente, indo pra minha cama e fechando meus olhos no cansaço.

Foi uma noite e manhã agitada...

* * *

**Edward**

Acordei na minha cama ao som de um video clipe na TV...eu me virei e coloquei a mão em minha barriga dolorida, gemendo...

Logo lembrei de Bella, eu olhei para o lado de minha cama e a vi ali dormindo num colchonete no chão, meu coração se apertou ao ver isso.

Eu havia insistido que ela saisse e me deixasse sozinho, mas não consegui me livrar dela de jeito nenhum, e com toda razão, eu estava muito mal, eu poderia estar no hospital agora mesmo, se ela não tivesse cuidado de mim daquele jeito.

Senti meu estômago roncar de fome, e decidi ligar para o celular de Sue e pedir a ela um café completo pra mim...

Eu não queria que Bella acordasse, mas não acho que poderia carrega-la no colo, então decidi usar uma tática...

"Bella?" – chamei baixinho...

"Hã?" – ela disse sonolenta...

"Por favor, você poderia deitar aqui comigo, não quero ficar sozinho."

"Claro!" – ela sussurrou, se levantando como um zumbi e deitando na cama a meu lado...

"Obrigado." – eu disse sorrindo, mas acho que ela não via nada, seus olhos mal podiam ficar abertos...

Eu a cobri com o lençol e beijei sua testa..."Pode dormir, Bella! Estou bem melhor!" – sussurrei pra ela em seu ouvido...mas não houve resposta, ela já havia dormido.

Depois que Sue entrou e viu Bella dormindo na minha cama do meu lado, seus olhos se arregalaram, mas ela não disse nada, se segurou...

Eu agradeci pela bandeja enorme e farta...comendo desesperadamente...pois eu estava faminto !

O Dracula de Bram Stocker começou a passar na Tv e fiquei ali comendo e assistindo, mas em determinado momento tive de me esforçar para manter meus olhos abertos, mas logo perdi o foco, e adormeci.

Eu não sabia horas eram, nem que dia...

Apenas ciente de que Bella estava em meus braços...eu me encostava a seu corpo, respirando o cheiro de morango e flores frescas...e sorri quando a senti acariciar meu rosto carinhosamente, sua cabeça contra o meu pescoço.

Tudo parecia surreal...tão perfeito !

Eu a segurei mais forte, me aconchegando mais a ela, ouvindo meu nome lá longe...voltando a cair no sono, com minha cabeça afundando no perfume de seu cabelo.

Depois um tempo, acordei revigorado...

Abri meus olhos e vi que a luz do dia invadia meu quarto, percebi um peso no meu peito, e olhei para baixo e vi que a cabeça de Bella estava descansando sobre meu peito...

Nós tinhamos dormido abraçados, e foi tão bom !

Eu a olhei e ela dormia pacificamente, com certeza ainda se recuperando da madrugada agitada, eu a abracei mais forte, fechando meus olhos e cheirando seu cabelo de novo...

Eu poderia me acostumar com isso...

Antes que Bella acordasse e acabasse com minha festa, decidi ficar quieto e fingir que ainda dormia, pensando que ela tinha cuidado de mim...ficado a meu lado, mesmo quando eu pedi para ela sair.

Uma alegria profunda invadiu meu ser.

Eu tinha certeza...

Nossa história está apenas começando...

Enquanto eu a segurava firme, eu pensei em todas as coisas que Bella representava pra mim...

Seu amor incondicional por Marie...

...seu capricho em relação à casa...

...seu carinho pela minha família...

...seu cuidado e dedicação por mim.

Não há mais o que fazer, dizer ou negar...

Resolvi admitir de uma vez por todas pra mim mesmo...

Eu estava inegavelmente apaixonado por Isabella Swan !

* * *

[...]

* * *

Inspiração Musical:

Entreolhares – Ana Carolina

Se ficar assim me olhando,  
me querendo, procurando,  
não sei não, eu vou me apaixonar!

Eu não tava nem pensando  
mas você foi me pegando  
e agora não importa aonde vá:  
me ganhou, vai ter que me levar!

Você me vê assim do jeito que eu sou  
É, e faz de mim  
o que bem quer  
Eu que sei tão pouco de você!  
E você que teima em me querer!

Se ficar assim me olhando,  
me querendo, procurando,  
não sei não, eu vou me apaixonar!

Eu não tava nem pensando  
mas você foi me pegando  
e agora não importa aonde vá:  
me ganhou, vai ter que me levar!  
Com você é bom qualquer lugar!

* * *

Tempos depois...

Bebê Marie: Seis meses de idade...

* * *

**Bella**

"Eu não acredito em você, Bella!" – Angela disse rindo histericamente...

"Tudo bem ! Se você não acredita, o que posso fazer?" – eu disse dando de ombros.

"Nisso você não tem nada de Edward ! Ele é um pervertido!" – Ben gritou rindo...

"Hey filho da mãe ! O que você pensa que está fazendo?" – Edward gritou irritado...

Seu rosto contorcido estava tão engraçado, eu e Angela caímos na risada...

Emmet apareceu na porta sorridente..."Pervertido? Quem está falando do meu irmão, aí?" – o vozeirão de Emmet ecoou na sala toda...

"Ah...não ! Emmet ? Quem te convidou? Dê meia volta, não tem ninguém em casa!" – Edward parecia possuído...

"Edward? Pàra com isso !" – eu disse andando em direção a porta para recepcionar Rose e Emmet ...

"Oi, Emmet !" – eu disse antes que ele me pegou e me girou na sala...

"EMMET !" – eu gritei rindo...

Ele me soltou e saiu correndo em direção ao irmão e o abraçou o tirando do chão...

"EMMET CULLEN !" – Edward esbravejou...

"Hey bro ! Tá tudo bem !" – ele disse ainda abraçando o irmão que tentava se livrar dele...

Eu andei até Rose e nos abraçamos sorrindo muito...

"Cheguei ! Cheguei !" – Alice entrou na sala pulando animadamente...

"Oh...não ! Jesus ! Hoje é sexta-feira...pelo amor de Deus!" – Edward chiava enquanto recebia um beijo carinhoso no rosto de sua irmã...

"Você é responsável por isso, né?" – Edward olhou pra mim seriamente...

"Culpada!" – eu disse baixinho, rindo sem jeito...

Aproveitei que os outros estavam ocupados conversando e fui em direção a ele, parando bem na sua frente, me inclinando para falar mais perto de seu ouvido, já que o barulho estava alto...

"Edward, eu sinto muito se não era pra convidar ninguém, mas eu não achei mal nenhum em dizer sobre a visita de Angela e Ben, quando Alice falou comigo hoje de manhã!" – eu disse devagar, me sentindo super consciente que a mão dele veio segurar minha cintura...

Minha Nossa ! Eu queria aquelas mãos em mim ?

Ah, sim ! Com certeza !

Se comporta, Bella ! – meu subconsciente gritou...

Ele aproximou sua boca de meu ouvido e sussurrou..."Tudo bem, Bella! Eu posso lidar com isso! Mas você vai pagar caro depois !"

Jesus ! Esse homem quer me matar?

Eu me afastei olhando para ele em seus olhos, e sem mais nem menos meus olhos foram para sua boca, e ele passou a língua, molhando-a...

Meu Deus ! Ele queria me beijar?

Deus ! Eu queria que ele me beijasse aqui, na frente de todo mundo...

Jesus !

De repente fui puxada por Alice para o outro lado da sala, como uma boneca, eu estava sem ação...

Eu via a boca delas todas se mexendo, elas estavam falando?

...eu não conseguia me focar em nada !

Sem minha permissão, meus olhos foram cair do outro lado da sala, onde Edward estava parado como um Deus-Grego, em toda a sua glória, olhando para mim com aquele sorriso torto no rosto e seu copo de vinho na mão, me fazendo sorrir e ofegar ao mesmo tempo.

Eu mordi meu lábio, sem tirar os olhos dos dele, colocando meu cabelo atrás da orelha...ele ainda me olhava com um sorriso maroto, e por este momento só havia eu e ele na sala.

Quando Edward, abaixou os olhos ainda sorrindo e passou a mão no cabelo, eu surtei !

Meu rosto inteiro corou e eu tive que baixar os olhos e olhar pro lado para limpar minha mente...quando voltei meu olhar ao dele, ele sorriu largamente e nós rimos alto, como dois idiotas, um em cada extremidade da sala.

Minha Nossa ! Nós estávamos flertando descaradamente, no meio de uma reunião em casa, cheio de gente em volta...eu me senti uma adolescente com os hormônios loucos...

Porque esse homem mexe desse jeito comigo?

Novamente fomos tirados de nossa bolha...

"Porra ! Vocês dois, vê se dão um tempo ! Vão ficar com essas caras de idiotas, rindo de alguma piada suja e ignorando todo mundo aqui?" – Emmet gritou do lado de Edward que passou a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente sorrindo sem humor...

"É isso mesmo, Bella! Vocês tem a noite toda para isso!" – Alice completou brava...

"OK...ok...nós não estamos fazendo nada, estou aqui, Alice!" – eu disse abraçando sua pequena cintura...

Eu suspirei... quem me dera poder aproveitar Edward Cullen a noite toda...

No meio da festinha, Esme e Carlisle se juntaram a nós e a família inteira estava completa...

Eu estava com Marie no colo, sentada no chão, estávamos em cima de um cobertor e cercadas por vários objetos que ela possa tocar, colocar na boca e segurar.

Marie está nessa fase, ela adora apertar uma bola de plástico macio, passar a mão por texturas, ouvir um barulho de sininho dentro de um bicho de pelúcia ou babar em um mordedor gelado.

O pediatra disse para Edward e eu, que ela usa todos os sentidos para explorar e aprender sobre o mundo, é lindo de ver !

O assunto tatuagem veio a tona e Edward decidiu dizer que eu tenho uma tatuagem, o que me rendeu uma cara emburrada, já que eu não queria que eles soubessem de nada.

"Poxa ! Bella tem uma tatu ? Legal !" – Emmet falou...

"Ah, não! Eu não queria dizer sobre isso, mas minha tatuagem é uma homenagem a meu pai querido..." – eu disse dando de ombros...

"Pode cuspir, Bella ! Quero saber! Onde é?" – Angela olhou curiosa...

"É no meu quadril !"

"Huummm...qual o desenho?" – Rosalie perguntou...

"É a abreviação da frase 'Eternamente Charlie', mas eu coloquei só as iniciais." – eu parei, e suspirei antes de terminar...

"É uma estrela de cinco pontas, e dentro dela as iniciais E C ..." – eu respondi bem baixinho...

Silêncio absoluto na sala...

De repente...

"O que?" – Esme gritou...

"O que foi?" – perguntei assustada...

"Você acabou de dizer que tem as iniciais E C tatuado no seu quadril?" – Jasper perguntou rindo...

"Sim..."

A gargalhadas de todos eles me assustaram, Emmet se rolava no chão, Rosalie e Esme com a mão no peito, e Edward e eu em estado de choque...eu ainda não havia compreendido o que tinha causado toda a histeria.

Depois de alguns minutos Emmet gritou..."B? Você tem as iniciais do nome do meu irmão tatuado em seu corpo, garota! Essa é muito boa!"

Eu e Edward apenas esperamos toda a confusão acabar...

"Puta Merda ! Porra, Eddie ! Essa é a coisa mais erótica que um homem pode ter, que bastardo sortudo você é!" - Emmet rolava de rir...

"EMMET CULLEN ! Olha a boca !" – Esme gritou aborrecida com seu filho.

Uma nova onda de gargalhadas ecoou pela casa de Edward e eu fiquei paralisada, pensando em como me livrar dessa merda!

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio meu e de Edward...e de histeria de risos de todos os outros, Emmet foi o primeiro a falar...

"Ai...ai, B ! Fazia tempo que eu não dava tanta risada na minha vida!" – Emmet gritou do chão...

"É mesmo, Bella! Me desculpe, mas essa foi demais pra mim !" – Ben falou ainda com um sorriso largo no rosto...

"E o rosto de Esme, minha nossa...foi hilário !" - Rosalie completou...

"O que eu não daria para ver a cara de Edward quando ele soube disso, deve ter sido uma coisa!" – Jasper disse com a mão na barriga...

Eu olhei em direção a Edward que ainda me olhava com surpresa e curiosidade...

"Edward entendeu que eu nunca trabalho com minha tatuagem amostra, só fica evidente quando uso algo de cintura baixa, mas é pra mim, ok!" – eu disse sem graça olhando em minhas mãos...respirei fundo e depois continuei...

"E...disse a ele que sinto muito, pela coincidência, mas foi minha homenagem a meu pai amado, um homem maravilhoso que me criou sozinho, ele foi meu pai e minha mãe e a ele eu devo absolutamente tudo que sou!" – eu disse baixinho...

O silêncio era perturbador de novo...

"Nós entendemos, querida!" – Esme interferiu...

Carlisle andou em minha direção e pegou minha mão sorrindo gentilmente...

"Eu sinto muito por minha família de loucos, Bella! Eu sei que pra você não havia motivos para rirmos, mas é que foi muita coincidência, e realmente, eu imagino a reação de Edward quando soube, aposto que você pensou que ele fosse desmaiar!"

"É muito engraçado, pai!" – Edward resmungou sem humor...

"Pára Carlisle ! Bella? Achei muito louvável o que você fez, levar seu pai com você pra sempre...inusitado !" – Esme citou...

"Obrigada, Esme! Eu entendo a reação de todos aqui, eu e Edward já esperávamos por isso, portanto eu não queria contar, mas acho que foi bom, pelo menos agora não há mais impacto, quando vocês verem."

"Podes crer, B! Agora mostra, aí !" – Emmet falou alto...

Antes que ele pensasse em mais alguma coisa pra falar...

"Ai...ai...ai, porra Rose ! Tá doendo!" - a mão de Rosalie puxava seu cabelo com tanta força que senti dor por ele...

"Então pensa pra falar, Emmet! Seu porco!" – Rosalie gritou...

O resto de nós, só cobria o rosto ou a boca para não rir da cena patética diante de nós...

'Desculpe!' – Edward fez com a boca pra mim do outro lado da sala...

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça, fazendo de volta pra ele..."Sem problema!"

"Bem, acho que depois dessa podemos deixar Bella descansar, né? Sua noite não é como a nossa, lembram?" – Esme disse apontando pra Marie que dormia no bebê conforto...

Todos foram se levantando...as mulheres pegando suas bolsas para sair...em poucos minutos eu e Edward estávamos sozinhos na frente da casa.

Entramos na sala e eu o olhei timidamente, o abraçando, e o beijando no rosto, me fazendo sentir o perfume de seus cabelos invadir meus sentidos e tomar conta do meu ser...

"Bella?" – ele sussurrou...

Nós nos abraçamos apertado, sentindo uma conexão extraordinária...

"Edward? Eu...eu amei cada segundo que passei aqui na sua casa hoje, foi demais! A reunião...tudo.." – eu olhava sorridente...minha mão esquerda no seu pescoço, e a direita no seu peito...

"Foi muito bom, mesmo!" – ele sussurrou...

"Bem, boa noite! Até amanhã!" – murmurei...

"Até amanhã, Bella!" – ele beijou minha testa antes de se afastar.

Estou a um passo de perder a batalha...

Não consigo mais negar a grandiosidade de minha atração por ele...

Que Deus me ajude !

* * *

Hey Lindas !

***suspirando ***

Tudo bem ! Eu confesso !

VOCÊS NOTARAM ? DOIS CAPÍTULOS NUM SÓ DIA ?

SIM !

EU AMO ESSA COISA DA ATRAÇÃO...FLERTE...OLHARES...EU AMO !

EU NÃO QUERO TIRAR NADA, POIS ACHO LINDO E DELICIOSO DE LER !

E EU AMEI ESTE CAPÍTULO DE BELLA CUIDANDO DELE...NÃO FOI LINDO ?

E ELE SE DANDO CONTA QUE ESTÁ SUPER APAIXONADO POR ELA?

BELLA ESTÁ QUASE REALIZANDO O MESMO !

UM BEIJO AGORA É MAIS DO QUE NECESSÁRIO...

VOCÊS PODEM IMAGINAR O GOSTO QUE ESSES BEIJOS TERÃO PRA ELES DEPOIS DE TUDO ISSO ?

DEUS !

VAI SER TÃO BOM QUANTO SEXO !

kkkkkkkkkk...

Mas...E aí ?

Comentem por favor !

Beijos meus amores...

PS.: Tentarei postar no domingo, ok ?

Beijão...

Mary

********

****

* * *

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Outubro de 2010.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

_**VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !**_

* * *

************

Capítulo 23

* * *

Considerações:

Oh Meu Deus !

Vocês viram que há grande possibilidade de Rob e Kristen virem ao Brasil no dia 06 para gravar Amanhecer ?

Essa notícia me deixou tão feliz !

Atenção cariocas !

Edward e Bella na área !

Isso não é maravilhoso ?

Bem...mas vamos rezar para nenhum imprevisto desagradável ocorrer durante a passagem deles no Brasil, pelo Amor de Deus !

Será muito triste se tentarem invadir o set, ou machucarem eles...sei lá ...

Nem quero pensar nisso !

Então...dedinhos cruzados !

Gente, muito obrigada pelo apoio a esta fic, ok !

Eu agradeço a compreensão e aos lindos reviews recebidos !

Do fundo do meu coraçãozinho...eu os amo !

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Olha o que o amor me faz – Sandy & Junior

Meu coração  
Bate ligeiramente apertado  
Ligeiramente machucado  
Caiu tão fundo nessa emoção

Primeira vez  
Que o amor bateu de frente comigo  
Antes era só um amigo  
Agora mudou tudo de vez

Será que você sente  
Tudo o que eu sinto por você  
Será que é amor  
Tá tão difícil de esconder

Oh, oh, olha o que o amor te faz  
Te deixa sem saber como agir  
Oh, oh, quando ele te pegar  
Não tem pra onde você fugir

Oh, oh, olha o que o amor me faz  
Fiquei tão boba, fiquei assim  
Oh, oh, nada será capaz  
De apagar esse amor em mim

* * *

Bebê Marie – 7 meses de idade...

* * *

**Edward**

Eu e Bella estávamos no hospital, devido aos problemas que Bella viveu na outra gravidez, que gerou o aborto, Jasper achou melhor ela ver um Especialista em Fertilização, por esse motivo ela hoje tinha uma consulta com o Dr. Mark White, apenas para ver seus exames e saber como está sua situação.

Jasper o havia indicado, dizendo que ela era muito jovem e em breve iria querer ter outro bebê, então ele a convenceu a fazer uma série de exames para monitorar sua saúde.

Nem preciso dizer que Bella estava uma pilha de nervos hoje, eu disse a ela que iria para o escritório e depois voltaria para busca-la e acompanha-la nisso.

Ela reclamou, resmungou dizendo que poderia ir sozinha, que não queria atrapalhar meu dia, blá...blá...blá...

Mas bati o pé, e ela logo desistiu...

O caminho até o hospital foi tenso, e quando chegamos na sala de espera, logo após fazer o cadastro, Bella começou a respirar pesadamente...

...cortando meu coração.

Eu achei que ela não conseguiria entrar sozinha, portanto passei o braço ao redor dela, enquanto ela se encolhia mais e mais...na tentativa de se proteger do medo.

"Bella? Vai ficar tudo bem !" – eu disse baixinho em seu cabelo.

"Estou com medo! E...e se eu não puder ter mais filhos? Deus ! Eu...eu nem posso pensar nisso! " – ela disse chorosa, sua voz trêmula.

Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos..."Hey...hey ! Nada disso! Tem jeito pra tudo, Bella! Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer! Nós vamos dar um jeito! Você ouviu? Nós vamos resolver!" – eu disse sério olhando em seus olhos marejados.

"Eu acredito em você!" – ela disse confiante olhando pra mim, e eu senti um frio percorrer minha espinha.

Bella encostou a cabeça em meu ombro esquerdo, e ficamos assim, até que seu nome foi chamado...

"Isabella Swan?" – a atendente chamou, fazendo Bella pular no lugar...

"Estou aqui com você, Bella!" – eu disse em seu ouvido...

Eu levantei, esticando minha mão para ela, que a pegou com força, eu a puxei para meu lado a abraçando... caminhamos juntos em direção ao consultório.

Lá dentro, apó as apresentações, Bella entregou os exames ao médico, e nós o vimos olhar para cada um deles, enquanto eu e Bella de mãos dadas esperávamos pelo resultado.

Depois do que pareciam horas...

"Bem, Isabella! Acho que você já pode respirar aliviada, seus exames estão perfeitos." – o médico disse dando de ombros.

Antes que eu pudesse registrar suas palavras, Bella saltou para meus braços...

"Oh Meu Deus! Você ouviu isso? Eu...eu não tenho nada, Edward!" – ela disse chorando de alegria...

Eu me levantei a abraçando apertado...

"Viu? Foi tudo um medo precipitado ! Eu disse que ia dar tudo certo !"

"Obrigada, Edward !" – ela disse respirando aliviada.

Nós nos sentamos em nossos lugares e vimos o médico sorrir...

"Isabella? Vamos conversar agora..." – Dr. White começou...

"Hã? Desculpe doutor, foi a emoção!" – ela disse me olhando, limpando os olhos e sorrindo no lugar.

"Bem, acho que podemos começar seu tratamento para engravidar, isso é vocês estão preparados para isso, certo?" – ele perguntou olhando seus papéis, enquanto Bella e eu nos olhamos e rimos sem jeito.

Depois de alguns segundos, o médico me olhou como se esperasse por minha resposta..."Hã? Sim, claro !" – respondi sentindo meu rosto vermelho.

"Sra. Swan! Eu indico tentarmos pelo método tradicional, já que seus exames são perfeitos, talvez pela dificuldade do aborto anterior, seja um pouco cedo para você, mas isso vai depender de vocês ! Clinicamente tudo está apto, e podemos tentar alguns medicamentos e se não der certo passaremos para outras tentativas." – o médico explicou...

Bella limpou a garganta..."Eu quero esperar mais um pouco, ainda é muito cedo pra mim, o trauma sabe? Não estou preparada para tudo isso novamente!" – Bella disse obviamente perturbada, eu apertei sua mão forte.

"Bem, se é assim, acho que terminamos por hoje ! Eu aguardo notícias de vocês, e espero que possamos nos ver de novo, para iniciar o tratamento mais rápido possível." – ele disse apertando gentilmente a mão de Bella.

"Sim !Obrigada, Dr. White!" – Bella disse sorrindo

Ele se virou pra mim...

"Sr. Cullen? Eu o conheço apenas de nome, mas quero que saiba que apesar de sua fama, você e sua mulher terão toda a privacidade aqui, nada de imprensa e fotógrafos." – ele falou olhando para mim com seriedade.

Eu arregalei os olhos, mas logo me recuperei...

"Ah...isso é muito bom ! Sei que Bella e eu não precisamos desse tipo de coisa, entende ? Aprecio demais sua preocupação." – eu disse tentando ignorar uma certa tensão em mim...me levantando e apertando sua mão firme.

"É um prazer te-lo aqui, Sr. Cullen!" – o médico murmurou.

"O mesmo!" – eu disse seriamente.

Eu peguei Bella pela mão e saímos do consultório...

Ela estava tão feliz, que eu não pude deixar de me sentir realizado por ela.

No carro ela sorria sem parar e eu decidi aproveitar que Marie estava bem com Rosalie e Emmet e comemorar essa boa notícia.

"Er...Bella? Existe algo que você gostaria de comer, quero dizer, eu pensei em comemorarmos essa ótima notícia, eu posso te levar num restaurante A La Carte na Ponta da Praia, a vista de lá é linda, mas podemos ir a outro lugar se você quiser?" – eu falei gentilmente...

Seus olhos brilharam..."Pizza? Pra dizer a verdade, eu adoraria comer uma pizza portuguesa bem grande!" – ela disse sedutoramente...

Eu dei uma gargalhada, é claro que Bella desistiria de ir ao melhor restaurante da cidade e comer frutos do mar para comer uma pizza portuguesa...

"Feito! Vamos á procura da pizza perfeita!" – falei seguindo para um local que eu acho que ela vai aprovar.

Resolvi levá-la ao Le Paola, uma pizzaria de dois andares de classe, tenho certeza que ela aprovaria a escolha...

* * *

**Bella**

A pizzaria era linda, tudo muito bem colocado e confortável, quando Edward passou pela porta e a maitre veio em nossa direção, eu percebi a expressão no seu olhar enquanto ela olhava demoradamente para ele, sendo muito mais gentil do que era necessário.

Eu fiquei surpreendida ao ver o quanto isso me incomodou.

Credo, Bella? – pensei comigo mesma...

"Mesa pra dois !" – a postura de Edward e sua voz eram fascinantes, não sei se ele notava isso ou não.

Eu a vi olhar pra mim e torcer o nariz, obviamente pensando o porque ele estava comigo, um ser tão comum, e também curiosa para saber nosso status, devido a distância que Edward mantinha entre nós.

Uma idiota caçadora de homem !

Ela nos guiou para uma pequena e aconchegante cabine, fazendo-o sorrir encantadoramente pra ela, deixando-a momentaneamente atordoada.

Assim que ela se afastou, dizendo que ia chamar o garçom, nós sentamos e eu falei...

"Hey, você não devia fazer isso! A coitada deve estar hiperventilando na cozinha agora mesmo!"

"Fazer o que?" - Ele pareceu confuso.

"Ah, qual é ! Dar esse seu sorriso maldito!" – eu respirei fundo... "Você tem que saber o efeito que isso causa nas mulheres" – eu disse frisando a palavra 'mulheres'.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado, com olhos divertidos... "Sério mesmo?"

"Ah, você nunca percebeu?" – mas ele ignorou a minha pergunta.

"Eu deixo você assim?"

"Frequentemente." – admiti envergonhada.

E então a nossa garçonete apareceu, com rosto cheio de expectativa, com certeza a outra havia falado sobre ele, e a mulher não parecia decepcionada.

Ela mexia no cabelo e sorria pra ele, enquanto ele fazia o nosso pedido, me ignorando completamente...

Ele olhou pra mim..."O que gostaria de beber? Quer um vinho ou vai querer um refrigerante?"

"Eu vou beber uma coca, Marie lembra?" – falei acenando com a cabeça...

"Ok...eu volto logo pra trazer seu pedido." - ela assegurou pra ele com outro sorriso desnecessário.

E assim que ela virou as costas, ele estava olhando pra mim curiosamente...

"O que foi?" - eu perguntei ...

Seus olhos estavam fixados no meu rosto..."Como você está se sentindo?"

"Eu estou bem! Porque?" - eu respondi surpresa com a intensidade da pergunta.

"Você passou por tantas coisas antes de chegar aqui...eu só queria saber se está tudo bem...agora...?"

"Sim, Edward! Está tudo perfeitamente bem ! Eu devia te fazer a mesma pergunta, né?"

Ele sorriu do meu tom confuso...

"Bem, na verdade eu ainda agradeço aos céus ter te encontrado naquele dia no hospital, quando soube que Tanya havia morrido, e eu tinha que ficar com uma bebê sozinho, eu achei ia entrar em choque !" – o rosto dele se contorceu num sorriso perfeito...

"Eu não acho que isso ia acontecer !" - eu disse depois que consegui me recuperar do efeito de seu sorriso.

"O curioso disso tudo é que eu sempre fui bom em me manter calmo em situações desagradáveis, mas nesse momento eu surtei !" – eu disse séria...

"Eu sei bem como é isso ! Comigo foi o mesmo, eu sempre lidei bem com o controle absoluto, me mantendo afastado das pessoas, me isolando e de repente...todo o meu mundo pareceu cair de uma só vez!" – ele comentou...

Bem nessa hora, a garçonete apareceu com as nossas bebidas e deixou uma cestinha de pães de alho.

Eu dei um gole no meu refrigerante ...

"Na verdade, eu tenho que te agradecer por tudo, por me ajudar hoje, me apoiar totalmente...pela oportunidade de ajudar a cuidar de Marie, por sua família amável, por um teto, por meu salário, etc...muito obrigada !" - eu sussurrei olhando diretamente em seus olhos...

Ele sorriu...

"Como você soube o que fazer com Marie?" - perguntei sem conseguir controlar a minha curiosidade, me dando conta de que estava me inclinando pra ele.

Ele pareceu vacilar, dividido com algum dilema interno...seus olhos se prenderam aos meus, e eu percebi que ele estava decidindo naquele momento se era melhor me contar a verdade de vez ou não.

"Me desculpe ! Você não precisa me dizer nada, só saiba que pode confiar em mim !" - eu murmurei...

"Eu não sei...não há nada importante a dizer." – sua voz era mais um murmúrio.

"Eu entendo ! Mike também foi um caso passageiro que terminou em uma gravidez não desejada ! Não havia amor...paixão! Mas o bebê não tem culpa alguma, pelo contrário é a vítima!" – olhei pro lado dando de ombros...

"Você é muito mais observadora do que eu pensava!"

"Acho que você está certo!" – eu dei risada...

"Eu costumo estar!" - ele balançou a cabeça sorrindo pra mim...

"Você já parou pra pensar que talvez nosso encontro já estivesse marcado? Talvez fosse nosso destino ? - eu especulei...

"Será?" - sua voz era difícil de ouvir...

Eu olhei pra ele perplexa, mas ele estava olhando pra baixo...

De repente ele levantou os olhos, lançando todo o poder de seus olhos verdes em mim...

"Talvez estava marcado para deixarmos para trás nossa vida antiga, e renascer com Marie...foi tão estranho nosso primeiro encontro no hospital." – ele sussurrou.

Eu senti um arrepio de medo quando essas palavras saíram de sua boca, me lembrei da dor, do seu olhar de compaixão naquele primeiro momento...mas também lembrei da incrível sensação de segurança que

eu sentia no seu abraço, que fez todo medo ir embora.

Quando eu não respondi, ele olhou para os meus olhos, e estava abismado...

"Você se lembra?" - seu rosto angelical estava agravado.

"Claro ! Cada detalhe !" - eu estava calma.

"Eu achei que você estava tão fora de si, que nem se lembrava disso!" – havia um traço de descrença na voz dele...

"Sim, Edward ! E aqui estamos nós !" - eu parei..."Porque, de alguma forma estranha, precisamos um do outro !" - eu lembrei.

Ele apertou os lábios, seus olhos estavam pensativos...

A garçonete trouxe nossa pizza e nos serviu atenciosamente, paralisando nossa conversa momentaneamente...

Ele voltou a olhar para seu prato cheio, e de volta pra mim...

"Como está a pizza ?" - ele perguntou...

Eu rapidamente espetei um pedaço de pizza, que desmanchou em minha boca, me fazendo gemer...olhei pra ele e recebi um sorriso lindo em resposta...

"É mais fácil agradar você do que devia ser..." - ele me

olhou ansiosamente...

Eu sorri, mastigando vagarosamente, engolindo, pra então espetar outro pedaço da pizza e colocar na boca fechando os olhos no prazer.

Fizemos conversa pequena depois disso, até que finalmente ele olhou pra mim, seus olhos procurando os meus...

"Você está pronta pra ir pra casa?" – ele sorria...

"Prontíssima !" - eu disse...

A garçonete apareceu com a conta, ele pagou e saímos da pizzaria satisfeitos ...

Quando chegamos no estacionamento da casa dele, eu me virei pra ele antes de saltar do carro...

"Edward, obrigada por me acompanhar hoje, foi maravilhoso saber que pude contar com você nesse momento de desespero e medo !" – sussurrei pra ele, respirei fundo e continuei..."E muito obrigada também pela tarde agradável, me diverti muito!"

"Não foi nada !" – ele respondeu calmamente.

Nós entramos na sala e Esme estava no sofá, e Marie no colo de Rosalie...depois de nos cumprimentar, Edward agradeceu, e elas logo foram embora.

Peguei Marie e fui em direção ao quarto, mas quando peguei na maçaneta da porta, a voz suave de Edward me parou...

"Bella?"- ele me chamou num tom diferente. Sério, mas hesitante.

"Sim?" - eu me virei pra ele ansiosa demais.

"Me promete uma coisa?"

"Sim ?" - eu disse em tom de pergunta.

Seus olhos eram de um verde intenso..."Se você precisar de algo, qualquer coisa...não tenha medo de me procurar, não se esqueça que você não está mais sozinha ! "

Eu encarei ele confusa..."Como você quiser..."

"Bem...então...até amanhã, né?" - ele suspirou e aí eu percebi que ele queria ir dormir agora...

"Ah...até amanhã, então..." - eu abri a porta devagar ...

"Bella?" - Eu me virei e ele estava encostado na parede ao lado da porta, com seu rosto pálido, seus olhos verdes penetrantes e gloriosos, me fitando há apenas alguns centímetros de mim.

Jesus !

Meu coração parou de bater.

"Durma bem !" - ele falou sorrindo e senti sua respiração em meu rosto, me deixando fascinada.

Seu perfume era uma mistura de cítrico com alguma essência misteriosa, que exalavam de sua pele, numa forma concentrada, me fazendo perder o rumo...

Eu pisquei, totalmente atordoada.

Ele se afastou sorrindo.

Eu não conseguia me mover, até que o meu cérebro começou a funcionar novamente...

"Você também !" – eu falei, mas saiu como um sussurro...

Então eu entrei no quarto apressadamente, fechando a porta atrás de mim e me encostando nela, precisando usar alguma coisa como suporte, eu tinha a sensação que minhas pernas estavam bambas.

Eu olhei para Marie em meus braços, e a coloquei no berço cuidadosamente, indo pro meu quarto me vestir pra dormir...

Deitei na cama, me cobrindo com meu edredon, sentindo o quentinho, o calor, acalmar meus arrepios, pouco a pouco...meu coração ainda estava correndo, cheio de sentimentos que eu não conseguia entender, e alguns que eu lutei firmemente pra reprimir.

Nada parecia estar claro pra mim, e quanto mais eu pensava em certas coisas, mais angustiada eu me tornava...

Conforme fui me aproximando da inconsciência, comecei a admitir alguns sentimentos...

Não há mais como negar...

Eu estava totalmente, loucamente e inegavelmente apaixonada por Edward Cullen !

Eu estava tão encrencada !

* * *

Hey lindas !

Aaaaawwwwwww...eles não são fofos demais ?

Coisa linda de se ler, né?

O que vocês acharam desta parte ?

Bella finamente admitiu !

Eeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Huummm...agora os dois já sabem o que sentem e querem !

Huuummmm...

Comentem !

Boa semana pra vocês!

Beijos no coração...

Mary

************

* * *

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Novembro de 2010.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

_**VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !**_

* * *

************

Capítulo 24

* * *

Considerações:

Oh Meu Deus !

Vocês leram o reviews que recebi ?

Eles me deixaram tão feliz !

Eu dei muita risada com alguns ...

Gente, muito obrigada mesmo !

Eu agradeço a compreensão e aos lindos reviews recebidos !

É muito bom saber que vocês gostam !

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

_I will always love you – Withney Houston_

_Eu Sempre Amarei Você_

Se eu pudesse ficar

Eu só estaria no seu caminho

Então...eu irei

Mas eu sei

Eu pensarei em você

Em cada passo do caminho

E eu sempre amarei você

Eu sempre amarei você

Você meu querido !

Doces e amargas lembranças

São tudo o que eu levo comigo

Então, por favor não chore

Nós dois sabemos que eu não sou o que você precisa

E eu sempre amarei você

Eu sempre amarei você

Eu espero que a vida te trate bem

E eu espero que você tenha tudo

Tudo o que você sonhou para ti

E eu lhe desejo diversão

E felicidades

Mas acima de tudo,

Eu lhe desejo amor

Eu,

Eu sempre amarei você

Só você !

Amorzinho, eu amo você !

Eu sempre irei

Amar você...

* * *

Bebê Marie 8 meses de idade.

* * *

**Bella **

Hoje Marie completa 8 meses...

Esme saiu com ela para passear, aproveitando uma folga de Carlisle, ele queria aproveitar a netinha um pouco...fofo !

A casa estava vazia...

Sem Edward e Marie.

O grande vazio.

Fui pro meu quarto, e fiquei passeando de um lado pro outro.

Suspirei e me sentei na cama...

"Droga !" – eu gritei.

Um mês...um mês que eu realizei meus sentimentos por Edward, ele me consome...me domina.

Eu vivo perdida em seus olhos verdes, e muitas vezes, quando ele me toca, me sinto em órbita...

O jeito que ele me olha, e me super protege de tudo, me desarma...eu não sei o que fazer mais !

A angustia que sinto quando ele não está, é insuportável, eu quero ligar o tempo todo, ouvir sua voz...saber de seu dia...se ele se alimentou direito...

Arg ! É intolerável...

As perguntas são as mesmas do mês passado...

Será que ele sente o mesmo por mim ?

Se ele sente o mesmo, porque não se manifesta?

Merda.

Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia ficar sozinha o dia todo e não me envolver em meus pensamentos pervertidos.

Eu precisava de algo para ocupar meu tempo.

Pensei em Angela, mas me lembrei que ela tinha um compromisso hoje...

Eu precisava de uma distração.

Eu precisava de Alice e Rose.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para Alice...

"Bella, Oi!" - sua voz alegre respondeu ao primeiro toque.

"Oi...Alice. Tudo bem ?"

"Tudo legal! Tô um pouco atarefada aqui na loja, mas vou resolver rapidinho ! E você?"

Xi, ela também está ocupada.

"Er... Eu estou bem. Eu só liguei para saber de você, eu vou deixar você voltar para o trabalho, me desculpe atrapalhar. Beijinhos..."

"Não seja boba, Bella. Você tá estranha, tá tudo bem?"

"Não ! Estou bem. Eu falo com você depois."

"Bellaaaa ... você não tá bem ! Parece triste ou algo assim, o que foi ? "

Eu suspirei alto..."Sei lá, Ali ! Tô me sentindo uma merda hoje...pensei em chamar você e Rose para tomar um chá em algum lugar. Você poderia? Por favor?"

"Claaaaaaro... Eu adoraria sair um pouco também !" - ela gritava animada..."Faz assim, nos encontre no shopping em 40 minutos, na frente do Boticário, e esteja preparada para me contar todos os seus segredos" – ela me alertou.

Dei risada... "Oh Meu Deus ! Acho que mudei de idéia !" – eu brinquei...

"Ah...não se preocupe, eu estou levando Rose !"

"Ok...obrigada, Ali !"

Em 45 minutos, nós três estávamos sentadas em uma das cabines da lanchonete da Marleide Monteiro, o paraíso dos doces na cidade.

"E aí, vamos pedir o que?" – Rose falou.

" Eu vou querer um milk-shake!" – eu falei sorrindo.

"Eu vou no Capuccinno !" – Alice respondeu, levantando a mão para o garçom.

"Hey mocinha ! Nós vamos pedir nossas bebidas, e então você vai nos contar o que está contecendo entre você e meu irmão, e nos mínimos detalhes !" – Alice disse virando todo o seu olhar do mal pro meu lado.

"Tudo, tudinho !" – Rose completou.

Corei e olhei para o outro lado, eu não tinha certeza de que podia contar meus sentimentos a elas e não me arrepender depois.

O garçom chegou para pegar nossos pedidos, mas não antes de babar um pouco sobre Rose, que por sinal, adora esse tipo de atenção.

Eu não podia dizer nada a esse respeito, ela realmente estava deslumbrante em seu vestido verde, mas eu já percebi que não importa como eu e Alice estamos, Rose sempre vai ser a mais bela.

Nós fizemos conversa pequena, enquanto nossos pedidos não chegaram, Alice falando de uma encomenda que veio com a numeração errada, Rose dizendo que não aguenta mais a assistente de um de seus clientes da agência, blá, blá,blá...

Quando o garçom trouxe nossas bebidas, eu tomei um gole do meu milk-shake e olhou para cima para ver os olhos das duas, queimando pra cima de mim.

Eu estava ferrada.

Limpei a garganta... "Então, o que que tem Edward e eu ?"- eu comecei, tentando entender todo o frenesi em torno de nós.

Claramente, elas não engoliram essa, pois Rose deu uma risada tosca, cruzando os braços, enquanto Alice reencostou na cadeira com uma expressão um pouco rabugenta.

"Pára com isso, Swan ! A gente já se ligou que tá rolando alguma coisa, aí !" – Rose tagarelou...

E Alice terminou..."É mesmo ! Meu irmão estava sempre viajando, e agora está sempre em casa, ele mudou muito, e você também anda super esquisita esses dias. Pode começar a nos contar !"

"Sim, nós saímos, jantamos juntos, somos amigos e isso é...é ótimo. Eu acho que nos demos bem desde o nosso primeiro encontro, ele é muito bom pra mim, e é um ótimo pai. Nos damos bem...é isso ! - eu murmurei , corando incontrolavelmente,

Falar sobre Edward na frente da sua família, não é fácil, elas pareciam analisar cada expressão do meu rosto, foi constrangedor.

Deus.

"Bellaaa..." – Rose falou... "Eu acho que você está escondendo algo de nós. Olhe para o jeito que ela está vermelha, Ali !"

Alice me olhava sorrindo maliciosamente...

Eu estou sendo paranóica?

"Vamos, Bella !" Rose continuou..."Fala logo, quero todos os detalhes sujos."

"Eu também !" – gritou Alice...

"É preocupante você querer saber sobre como o seu irmão se relaciona com as mulheres." - eu disse para Alice, com um sorriso...

"Oh...querida ! Você não imagina como podemos ser doentes!" – Rosalie falou rindo.

Eu sorri de volta, elas são realmente divertidas.

"Confessa, Bella ! Você gosta dele, né?" – Rosalie sorria largamente...

"É claro, que eu gosto dele ! Ele é meu amigo, poxa!"

"Não ! Como homem ! Eu vejo o jeito que você olha pra ele..." – Alice disse olhando para Rosalie e rindo.

"Eu bem vejo como você regulou o corpo dele inteiro quando ele estava na piscina ontem, o homem é um pedaço, né?" – Rosalie continuou...

"Hey, as duas ! Vocês querem uma confissão? É isso?"

"Sim !" – as duas disseram ao mesmo tempo, nos fazendo cair na risada...

"Vocês não existem, sabia?" – eu balançava a cabeça...

"Oh Meu Deus ! Rose ! Eu sei como fazer Bella contar !"

"Hã ?" – falei confusa...

"Se você nos contar sobre seus sentimentos por Edward, eu posso contar o que eu descobri...é uma bomba, Bella!" – Alice fez a barganha.

"OH MEU DEUS, ALI ! EU QUERO SABER !" – Rosalie quase gritou, pulando na cadeira.

"Espera aí ! Quantos anos você tem mesmo, Ali ? Dez ?" – eu disse irritada...Rose riu...

"Isso mesmo ! Admite agora que você está apaixonada pelo meu irmão, e eu te conto algo que vai mudar sua vida, eu juro por meu amor por Jasper!" – ela disse sério, fazendo sinal de escoteiro...

"MINHA NOSSA ! ELA JUROU POR JASPER, É SÉRIO, BELLA!" – Rosalie pulava na cadeira.

Eu respirei fundo..."Nem sob tortura...Alice!"

"Ok...Vou contar pra Rose..." – ela se inclinou para chegar ao ouvido de Rosalie, e começou a falar, eu consegui entender... Esme fez...

Quando ela terminou, Rosalie gritou..."NÃO ! EDWARD NÃO FARIA ISSO ! ISSO NÃO É ELE!"

"O que ? O que Edward não faria?" – perguntei incapaz de me conter...elas riram.

"Admite que eu te falo ! E é sério, Rosalie sabe que não é brincadeira!"

"Oh Meu Deus, Bella! Você vai gostar de saber disso, é ...é o sonho de toda mulher apaixonada!" – Rosalie instigava...

Eu estava queimando viva de tanta curiosidade...

"TÁ BOM ! TÁ BOM ! EU ADMITO ! EU GOSTO DELE!"

Ela sorria, mas logo se recuperou..."Sabe, você ainda não me convenceu. Dá pra fazer melhor, Swan !" – Alice disse dando de ombros.

"SUA MALIGNA !" – eu gritei irritada...

Eu respirei fundo..."Você sabe, é meio doentio você querer saber de meus sentimentos solitários e pensamentos sujos sobre os dedos longos e incrivelmente ágeis do seu irmão...sem contar os sonhos eróticos que tenho todas as noites com ele, ao som de spanish guitar." - eu terminei com um sorriso no rosto, pegando minha bebida e tendo um delicado gole.

Houve total silêncio por um tempo...até que Rose soltou uma gargalhada alta...

"Puta que pariu, Bella !" - ela disse deburrando lágrimas...

Alice ainda dava risada..."Bem, é legal saber que meu irmão te anima em alguma coisa."

"Ah, ele é melhor do que bom...em meus sonhos pelo menos." – respondi sem pensar e senti meu rosto aquecer novamente.

"Oh...olha isso, Rose !" – Alice disse apontando pra mim..."Bella decidiu nos deixar participar de seus sentimentos, viu o que um bom incentivo não faz?" – ela brincou...

Então, nós demos mais risadas e minha vergonha diminuiu, afinal, elas queram saber...e nada de concreto havia acontecido...é bom para ser capaz de conversar e rir sobre isso.

Mas logo que nos acalmamos, eu voltei ao tema..."Bemmmmm...o que você contou a Rose, Ali ? O que aconteceu com Edward?"

"Ah...se prepare Bella! Isso é quente !" – Rose me deixava mais curiosa...

"Vovó Beth, deu a Edward uma jóia, para ele dar a mullher que fosse sua escolhida, ele nunca deu importância a isso, e deixou a jóia com Esme, na semana passada ele pediu a jóia de volta." – o sorriso delas eram brilhantes...

"E ? "

"E...o que?" – ela perguntou...

"O que é que tem isso, Ali ?"

"Bella? Você é doente mental ou algo assim?" – Rose disse já nervosa...

"Algo assim, Rose !" – respondi olhando para ela sem humor.

"Bella, Bella, Bella !" – Alice falava com os olhos fechados balançando a cabeça negativamente..."Você não se ligou, né? Meu irmão nunca, eu disse nunca, olhou duas vezes para o anel, e então ele conhece uma mulher no hospital, traz ela pra morar com ele, começa a ficar estranho e por ultimo ele pede o bendito anel de compromisso para minha mãe! Ele quer dar o anel pra você, querida!" – ela sorria largamente.

Eu ainda estava em estado de choque, será que elas tem razão?

Edward estava apaixonado por mim, como eu estava por ele?

Porque tudo tem que ser tão complicado?

Ah, isso me lembrou porque eu nunca me apaixonei antes, experiência zero.

"Hey ! Terra para Bella!" – Rose falou passando a mão na frente de meu rosto.

"Oi...desculpe ! Fiquei perdida em pensamentos."

"Se apaixonar é assim mesmo!" – Rose resmungou enquanto ela mastigava uns biscoitinhos de nata.

"É...essa será mais uma experiência na sua vida, mas eu espero que seja a ultima, pois eu quero que você case com meu irmão!" – Alice sussurrou passando a mão no meu rosto carinhosamente.

Eu sorri..."Não, esse é o problema. Eu...não .. bem, quero dizer, eu não posso dizer que eu tenho uma vasta experiência, porque foram apenas três deles. "

"Oh ! Você só fez três vezes?" – Rosalie surtava...

"Não ! Fiz umas seis vezes?"

Suas feições eram surpresas, de boca aberta mesmo.

Olhei para baixo e suspirou... "Você sabe, era tudo diferente, eu nunca pensei que poderia sentir isso, é tão forte e esmagador, eu tinha minha carreira e meu pai antes, e talvez se eu tivesse me misturado mais as pessoas teria feito a diferença, talvez eu não teria sido assim..." - Eu encolhi os ombros. "Mas, agora, é um pouco tarde para se arrepender. Eu já o tenho em minha vida."

Olhei para cima para encontrar as duas meninas olhando para mim com simpatia.

Alice se aproximou e alisou o meu braço... "Eu sinto muito se isso está sobrecarregando você, querida."

"Sim, a paixão vira a nossa vida de cabeça pro ar, esses homens malditos deviam vir com um manual de instrução, poxa !" Rosa concordou...

"Então...especialmente hoje, para minha amiga sexy, Bella ! Vamos brindar com nossos chocolates..." – ela continuou levantando seu copo de chocolate quente para brindar...

"AO DOMÍNIO FEMININO !" – ela murmurou...

Alice levantou o copo..."Sim, ao domínio feminino, que os homens se danem !"

"Yes ! Vamos brindar a isso !" - eu ri como nós batemos nossos copos juntos.

"E...aí vai abrir seu coração ou não ?" - Rosalie perguntou com um sorriso.

Eu levantei minha sobrancelha. "Você realmente quer ouvir sobre isso, Rose?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça estericamente. "Oh...inferno, eu quero."

Eu me virei para Alice, que pulava e batia palmas...

"Oh...yes ! Eu sou a pessoa que você chamou para sair, e eu te disse que queria cada detalhe, né?"

"Ok...então."

"Ele é como um sonho pra mim, eu quis ele a partir do momento que o vi, mas só adimiti pra mim mesma a pouco tempo, a gente flerta descaradamente...algo que eu nunca tinha feito na minha vida. Eu não me recordo de flertar ou iniciar alguma coisa com alguém, eu nunca me senti à vontade para expressar meu sentimentos ou necessidades nesse sentido. Mas, com Edward ... eu..eu não sei, eu tenho vontade de me atirar nele cada vez que ele chega em casa. Eu não consigo me segurar." - eu puxei a respiração...

"O que me assusta é que eu nunca sei onde estamos, eu só queria ter certeza de que ele me quer do mesmo jeito que eu o quero, sabe? Essa intensidade que eu sinto ele, são tantos sentimentos conflitantes que gritam dentro de mim !" – eu disse passando a mão no rosto nervosamente.

"Vocês precisam descobrir que sentimento é esse, a atração entre vocês é gritante, todo mundo vê !" – Alice disse calmamente...

"Ele te conta sobre seu dia-a-dia, seus problemas? Sobre tudo?" – Rose perguntou.

"Sim...a gente conversa muito, sempre ! Sentamos na frente da TV por horas a noite...ontem ele chegou em casa com uma enxaqueca, desde manhã ele tava assim. Daí nós sentamos no sofá para ver TV, e eu acabei pedindo a ele para deitar sua cabeça no meu colo, e fiz uma massagem na sua fronte...ele dormiu, e até roncou !" – eu dei risada na lembrança...

Quando voltei meu olhar para elas, notei que me olhavam com a boca aberta. Literalmente.

Hiiii. Falei demais.

"Uau ! Esse definitivamente não é meu irmão !" – Alice disse surpresa, com a mão na boca.

"Você também sabe de suas experiências passadas, né?" – Rose soltou...

"O que?"

Alice e Rose trocaram um olhar.

"Olha, Bella...Edward é um homem bonito, bem-sucedido, sexy...ele sempre atraiu um monte de mulheres."- Rose tentou explicar ... "E vamos dizer que ele se aproveitou de sua posição tanto o quanto podia."

Eu assenti.

Que novidade !

O homem é uma coisa de tão lindo.

Quem não gostaria de ficar com ele?

E por que ele não deveria tirar proveito disso?

Fiquei firme até perceber que toda essa experiência do passado, vem de seu contato sexual com todas essas mulheres.

Meu rosto deve ter mudado, porque Alice logo veio a meu socorro...

"Sim, meu irmão pode ser o que for, mas nunca prometeu nada a ninguém. Eu acho que na verdade ele nunca esteve com alguém que chamasse sua atenção em outras partes de sua vida, ele meio que se ... guardava dentro de si mesmo."

"É, ele está definitivamente diferente, pense...nós queremos que você saiba que ele tem sido muito mais feliz desde que você chegou. Ele era bem afastado da família, dos irmãos...Emmet vivia atrás dele tentando entrar dentro do mundinho de Edward, e agora, nós temos Marie em nossa casa, temos visitado Edward, ele e Emmet tem saído mais...é irritante às vezes ver os dois voltando as picuinhas da infância...mas... eu não vi meu marido tão feliz em tempos, ele está contente em ver o irmão vivo...Então, obrigada." – Rose sorria suavemente para mim.

"Oh...obrigada, Rose ! Isso foi lindo!"

"Eu sei, mas me escute...eu te amo como a uma irmã, mas se você machucar o arrogante do meu irmão, eu vou ser obrigada a te afogar na banheira de Marie." – Alice encolheu os ombros e sorriu..."Só estou te alertando."

"Eu...entendo. Só não sei se consigo ficar longe dele mais." - sussurrei..."Isto é...Jesus...eu...eu me apaixonei por ele, e agora não sei o que fazer, nós temos Marie no meio disso tudo...se alguém vai se machucar aqui, esse alguém sou eu. Eu... quero tanto estar com ele." - Eu balancei minha cabeça..."Droga ! Eu me sinto uma adolescente de novo, suspirando pelo Bon Jovi, só que agora o Jon mora comigo."

Eu olhei para cima para ver Rose sorrindo...e Alice com as mãos no rosto...

O que foi ?" - Perguntei curiosa...

"Você o ama !" - Alice suspirou...

Assustada, eu parei e suspirei olhando para o outro lado...

Ah...perfeito !

"Bella, não precisa ter vergonha disso!" – Rose murmurou.

Eu senti meus olhos encher de lágrimas..."Eu sei, sou uma boba emocional. É... isso que me apavora, eu quero dizer... eu sou tão feliz ao lado dele, só por estar perto, sabe? Mas...e se...e se ele se apaixonar por outra? Eu nunca pensei que poderia me sentir assim...é opressivo."

"Bella, Bella, Bella... até um cego pode ver que meu cunhado é louco por você ! Se você quiser, ele só vai comprar o mundo pra te fazer feliz ! – Rose argumentou...

"E se isso te faz sentir melhor, eu nunca vi Edward olhar para outra como olha pra você ! Até mamãe ja notou ! Ele te ama e muito !" – Alice completou apertando minha mão.

Eu sorri e enxugou as lágrimas..."Aaaawww, Rose e Alice ! Vocês parecem ler a minha mente e saber o que eu preciso ouvir" - Eu dei risada.

"Ai, Bella ! Esse momento foi tão de filme...até me lembrei daquela música...aquela do guarda-costa, Rose !" – Alice pulava na cadeira e sorria para Rose estalando os dedos tentando se lembrar...

"Ah...lembrei...End aaaaaaiiiii, uiu auais looooooove iuuuuuuuuuu...Uiu auais looooove iuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..." – Alice cantou com uma voz horrível, enquanto Rose fechou os olhos balançando as mãos pra cima, de um lado pro outro...também cantando terrivelmente.

Eu cai na gargalhada...

Eu cheguei aqui me sentindo estúpida e uma merda total.

Posso ser o que for, mas certamente, não sou mais sozinha.

Eu tinha duas amigas, elas eram amavéis e divertidas!

E quem sabe em breve eu não teria um namorado também ?

Quem diria que em menos de um ano tudo isso fosse acontecer !

A vida é realmente louca !

* * *

Hey lindas...

Aaawwwww...que legal Bella abrir seu coração e elas se derem bem, né?

Força feminina !

Quero comentários !

Beijinhos...

Mary

**********

* * *

**

************

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes:**

Holá Minhas Lindas Leitoras !

Oh Meu Deus !

ESTOU MUITO TRISTE AO SABER O QUE ACONTECEU COM A DEMI LOVATO...

ESPERO QUE TUDO CORRA BEM E QUE ELA VOLTE COM SAÚDE PARA NÓS...EU GOSTO MUITO DELA !

Quero agradecer mais uma vez pelos reviews !

Eles me deixaram tão feliz !

Eu agradeço a compreensão e aos lindos reviews recebidos !

É muito bom saber que vocês gostam do que escrevo !

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical: **

[...]

**Meet me halfway - Black Eyes Peas **

[...]

[...]

**Me encontre no meio do caminho**

[...]

Eu não posso ir mais longe que isso

Eu te quero tanto,

É o meu maior desejo

Eu gasto meu tempo só pensando, pensando em você

Todo dia, sim, eu estou mesmo sentindo, sentindo sua falta

E todas aquelas coisas que nós costumávamos fazer

Hey garota, o que há ?

Era só você e eu

Eu gasto meu tempo pensando, pensando em você

Todo dia, sim eu estou realmente sentindo sua falta

Você pode me encontrar no meio do caminho,

Na borda,

Lá é aonde eu vou estar esperando, por você

Eu estarei procurando, noite e dia

Você levou meu coração ao limite

E é lá onde eu permanecerei

Eu não posso ir mais longe que isso

Eu te quero tanto,

É o meu único desejo

Garota, eu viajo ao redor do mundo

E até navego pelos sete mares

Atravesso o universo e eu vou até outras galáxias

Só me diga aonde você vai,

Só me diga onde você quer se encontrar

Eu navego sozinho,

Sozinho, pra me levar aonde você estará

Porque garota, eu quero,

Eu quero você agora !

Eu viajo pra cima,

Eu viajo pra baixo

Eu quero você perto de mim todo dia

Eu te amo de todas maneiras !

Você pode me encontrar pelo caminho?

Bem na fronteira

E lá que esperarei, por você

Eu estarei procurando, noite e dia

Vamos passar pela ponte,

Para o outro lado

Só você e eu !

Eu voarei, voarei pelos céus, por você e por mim

Eu tentarei, até a morte

Por você e por mim

Você pode me encontrar no meio do caminho?

* * *

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: CENAS DE SEXO A SEGUIR...SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ISSO, NÃO LEIA !**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

* * *

**Edward**

"Edward, vamos logo, porra!" - Emmett gritou...

E infelizmente eu fui tirado do mundo dos sonhos...

Bella...sempre Bella...

Deus, isso tá cada vez pior !

Pensamentos de Bella em um vestido sensual sempre me deixam perturbado e sinceramente não ajuda quando você já está atrasado, principalmente o estado que fica certas 'partes do meu corpo' nessa matéria.

"Espera aí ..." – gritei de volta...

Emmet inventou de sair apenas ele, eu e Jasper, para uma 'noite de homem', então decidimos sair para jogar snooker no club 13, mas depois de três horas de 'papo de homem', todo mundo já estava cansado de ver tantos homens...

Tudo já ia por agua abaixo e só piorou quando Jasper contou que Alice ligou falando, que ela, Rose e Bella iriam hoje até um Bar Badalado chamado Jump, que fica no centro da cidade.

Era um club noturno, três pisos, onde rola musica, videoke, dance, e outras coisas...

Emmet ficou puto, pois Rose disse que elas iam até o cinema, e eu fiquei possesso...pois tão pouco Bella me contou que ia pra night !

Por isso aqui estamos nós, três idiotas atrás de suas mulheres, com medo da concorrência !

Entrei no piso principal do clube, e fui recebido pelo barulho da multidão...eu confesso que isso não é a minha forma de diversão, mas Emmet e Jasper tinham razão...eles quiseram vir atrás das meninas, eu não quis discordar e ser o cara chato do bando, além do fato que meu lado "homens das cavernas" estava ativo hoje a noite, quando penso em como Bella está ou com quem.

"Ei, você falou com Alice?" - perguntei a Jasper.

"Não consegui, mas elas provavelmente já estão aqui !" – ele gritou pra mim olhando ao redor...

"Caramba, tá cheio de mulher gostosa aqui, né?" - Emmet gritou pra mim, se balançando ao som da música, me fazendo revirar os olhos...

Depois de um tempo procurando nossas meninas, Jasper me cutucou e apontou em direção a uma mesa onde Alice estava com Rosalie...

Onde está Bella?

Alice nos viu e acenou animadamente...nós andamos para perto de suas mesas...

"Hey amor ! Eu não acredito que você veio!" - ela disse se pendurando em Jasper, que a segurou firme...com carinho...

Super diferente de Rosalie...

"Que merda você tá fazendo aqui, Emmet? Tá me espionando, porra?" – Rosalie gritou irritada para Emmet, saindo da cabine, com Emmet correndo atrás dela...

Jesus !

"Ali, quantas bebidas vocês teve hoje?" - Jasper perguntou enquanto Alice amassava sua boca.

Eca !

"Não tenho certeza, amor... mas não quero parar !" - ela riu.

Eu continuei a olhar para os lados, observando...onde raios está Bella?

Jasper percebeu minha aflição..."Onde está Bella, amor?"

"Ah...ela está no bar pegando outro drink...Amor, você não sabe, mas um monte de caras vieram aqui falar com ela, e o cara do Bar, uuuuuuiiiiiiii...tá passando mal ! – Alice ria no final...

Ah, porra ! Senti meu peito apertar.

Eu andei em direção ao bar, e logo avistei Bella com um cara muito ansioso e alegre...

Deus me ajude !

Ela usava um vestido curto...tomara-que-caia, visão total de seu pescoço e ombros...e suas pernas ?

Jesus !

Ela parecia um sonho, sua pele exposta, e esse vestido que apertava todo seu corpo, mostrando suas curvas perfeitas, fez meu cérebro fritar...

Eu só tinha um pensamento: vou acabar com o sorriso desse idiota agora !

Eu fiz um caminho em direção a Bella, parando atrás dela...

"Você quer dar uma volta ?" – O idiota disse puxando seu braço para chamar sua atenção..."Nós podemos sair daqui se quiser.." - Ele piscou.

Ele acabou de piscar para a minha namorada?

Ele perdeu a noção do perigo, porra?

Tudo bem ! Calma, Cullen !

Eu sei que Bella não é minha namorada...

Ainda.

"Nao, obrigada Lince ! Eu já tenho companhia para a noite." - Bella respondeu educadamente, olhando para sua bebida...e fazendo o babaca perder o sorriso de seu rosto.

Tome essa, idiota !

Tenha certeza disso...se alguém vai ficar com Bella essa noite, serei eu...

Deus ! Me deu vontade de gemer só de pensar nisso !

Me posicionei atrás dela, a abraçando por trás delicadamente, não encostando muito nela... "Cheguei, Baby !" – falei em seu ouvido...

Felizmente, ela se virou rapidamente assim que sentiu alguém atrás dela.

Ela me olhou assustada, mas logo me reconheceu...

"Oh...oi, Edward !" - seus olhos se derreteram quando ela falou comigo.

Eu a abracei pela cintura suavemente..."E aí, tudo bem por aqui ? – falei olhando para o cara maldito que estava com os olhos arregalados...

"Sim, claro!" – Bella sorriu pra mim, colocando suas mãos no meu pescoço, me olhando sensualmente...

"O que aconteceu com a noite de caras, Edward?" - ela perguntou sorrindo curiosamente.

"Er...estava sendo chato, nós preferimos fazer companhia a vocês. Mas Emmet está tentando convencer Rosalie de que não era espionagem." – falei olhando em direção à mesa.

"Oh...que pena ! Eu pensei que talvez você estivesse vindo atrás de mim..." – ela olhou para mim através de seus cílios e sorrindo...

Nossa Mãe ! Isso foi sexy pra caramba !

E aí vamos nós !

Porra, ela tá flertando comigo descaradamente !

Como posso resistir a isso ?

Então não resista ! – meu subconsciente gritava.

Eu ainda estava segurando sua cintura suavemente, eu me aproximei mais meu rosto dela para me fazer ouvir..."É...talvez eu estivesse sentindo sua falta...saudade da sua companhia...mas você gostaria que eu estivesse te perseguindo?" – falei dando meu melhor sorriso...

Ela simplesmente mordeu o lábio, inclinando a cabeça, parecendo me observar atentamente...nossos narizes quase se tocando...

"Eu posso delirar, não posso?" – ela falou sensualmente sorrindo, passando por mim e fazendo caminho de volta para a mesa...

Me dando uma visão completa de seus cachos perfeitos que caiam por suas costas...sua bunda, suas pernas longas e seu andar em um salto arrassador.

Cristo !

Eu andei atrás dela, olhando como ela chegou a mesa e cumprimentou Jasper e Emmett, que pra variar lhe deu um abraço de urso.

A conversa na mesa estava animada e fluia muito bem, até que senti todos os olhares cairem nas minhas costas, e me virei a ponto de ver Taylor Lima, um empresário do ramo da publicidade...

Ele se sentou conosco...depois das apresentações, fizemos alguma conversa fiada, e ele acabou ficando em nossa mesa.

Assim que as mulheres saíram para ir ao banheiro...ele me cutucou...

"Hey, Edward!" – ele começou... "Cara, esta Bella é...muito...muito atraente, não é?" - seu sorriso era cheio de intenções...

"Sim.." - eu disse acidamente...

Na minha mente eu gritava: PARE DE FALAR DA MINHA MULHER !

Mas ele não observou a veia do meu cerebro pulsando e continuou se arriscando...

"Eu quero o número dela até o final da noite ! Tenho que te dizer, que estou muito animado para ir para um lugar mais calmo com ela, entende o que eu quero dizer? " – ele disse cheio de pensamentos sujos...

Eu estreitei meus olhos pra ele...

Nem pensar que esse filho da puta vai encostar nela !

Eu balancei a cabeça, fechando meus olhos, eu conheço meu gênio...sei que posso perder a cabeça a qualquer minuto...eu respirei calmamente...como numa aula de yoga...

Respira e inspira...

Respira e inspira...

Respira e inspira...

Eu tentei lhe dar um sorriso, mas acho que saiu como uma careta do mal, pois seu olhar de volta era de assustador...

Eu tinha que ir pra longe dele antes de eu não resistisse a vontade de socar sua boca por falar assim da minha menina !

Eu me levantei e fui ao bar pegar mais umas bebidas...

Essa noite promete !

* * *

**Bella**

"Então, qual seu nome, cheirosa?" – o cara do bar me perguntou...

Hã?

Que tipo de cantada é essa ?

Ele tirou isso de alguma letra de forró ?

"Mari ..." – eu menti...

"Lindo nome ! O meu é Lince, é um prazer te conhecer !" – ele respondeu me dando um sorriso que ele deve achar ser sexy...e eu sorri sem humor.

"Então, você quer dar uma volta ?" – O imbecil falou me cutucando, tentando desesperadamente chamar minha atenção..."Nós podemos sair daqui se quiser.." - Ele piscou.

Cadê minha bebida, porra ! – gritei no pensamento...

Hã ?

Ele piscou pra mim?

Eca !

Graças a Deus minha bebida chegou...e a peguei, respirando fundo...

"Nao, obrigada Lince ! Eu já tenho companhia para a noite." - respondeu calmamente, mexendo minha bebida...eu notei que ele perdeu seu sorriso.

Vá procurar sua turma, idiota !

De repente, alguém me abraçou por trás... "Cheguei, Baby !" – falou em meu ouvido...

Que porra é essa ?

Eu me virei rapidamente e logo meus olhos comtemplaram ele...

Minha tentação...

Um Deus-Grego...

Edward estava aqui !

"Oh...oi, Edward !" – me derreti, incapaz de disfarçar.

Ele me agarrou pela cintura, eu não pude negar que me arrepiei toda, apenas por senti-lo me tocando assim...

"E aí, tudo bem por aqui ? – ele disse olhando para o cara ao meu lado...

Huummmm...ciúmes ?

Será que ele ouviu a conversa ?

"Sim, claro!" – eu sorri pra ele, o olhando descaradamente...

Nossa...ele está tão lindo !

"O que aconteceu com a noite de caras, Edward?" – perguntei sorrindo com a sombrancelha levantada.

"Er...estava sendo chato, nós preferimos fazer companhia a vocês. Mas Emmet está tentando convencer Rosalie de que não era espionagem." – ele disse olhando em direção à mesa.

Meu pensamento era...

...bem que ele podia estar aqui por mim, mas antes que eu pudesse frear minha boca...

"Oh...que pena ! Eu pensei que talvez você estivesse vindo atrás de mim..." – olhei para ele sorrindo...

Poxa, Bella !

Seu olhar foi de surpresa por alguns segundos...mas logo se transformou, ficando muito...muito sexy !

Cristo ! Ele consegue ser sexy pra caramba !

Ele ainda me segurava pela cintura suavemente, quando eu o vi se aproximar mais seu rosto..."É...talvez eu estivesse sentindo sua falta...saudade da sua companhia...mas você gostaria que eu estivesse te perseguindo?" – ele disse dando seu sorriso maldito...

Eu mordi o lábio para não gemer, eu o olhava por completo, inclinando a cabeça...deixando nossos narizes quase se tocando...

Deixe ele saber que você quer, Bella...meu subconsciente falava...

"Eu posso delirar, não posso?" – tentei se sensual...

Eu me afastei dele, fazendo caminho de volta para a mesa...tentando andar com um rebolado sensual nos saltos que Alice me deu...mostre a ele o que você tem, menina !

Eu andei até mesa...cumprimentando Jasper e Emmett.

A conversa na mesa estava animada e fluia muito bem...

Observei um homem vindo na nossa direção me olhando suspeitamente...ele tocou o ombro de Edward...

"E aí, Cullen ?"

Edward virou e olhou...logo o reconhecendo..."Oh...e aí, cara ! Gente, esse é o Taylor !"

Todos acenaram dizendo seus ois...e olás !

Ele se sentou e de vez em quando eu o notava olhando para mim insistentemente...que chato !

"Bella? Vamos ao banheiro?" – Rose disse a meu ouvido...

"Sim, também quero !" – eu decidi dar um fora no cara...mostrando que eu não estava nele...eu já tinha Edward no meu radar, como diz Britney Spears.

Eu me inclinei, passando minhas mãos pelo pescoço de Edward, o abraçando de lado, e sussurrei em seu ouvido..."Edward? Vou ao banheiro com as meninas, ok !"

Ele assentiu e sorriu lindamente para mim...nós nos levantamos e saímos pela multidão...

No banheiro, Rose me cutucou...

"Bella? Qual é a desse cara, o Taylor? Fica te secando com os olhos. " – Rose perguntou repassando seu batom no espelho...

"Eu hein? Sei, lá ! Eu quero distância dele !" – eu disse amassando mais meus cabelo...

"Bella? Você tem que mostrar seu lado sensual a Edward, aproveita, boba ! Aqui é a hora e o local ! Mostre a ele o que você pode fazer, os homens não resistem a isso !" – Rose aconselhou...

"Já sei ! Bella? Vamos dançar nós três juntas de deixar os caras louquinhos !" – Alice disse pulando no lugar...

"Alice? Você está proibida de me dar conselhos hoje, você está bêbada!" – eu disse rindo...

"EU NÃO TÔ BÊBADA, PORRA! TÔ ANIMADA !" – ela gritou fazendo duas meninas que iam entrar no banheiro, fecharem a porta e voltarem pra trás...eu e Rose olhamos uma pra outra e caimos na risada.

"Vem animada ! Vamos voltar pra mesa !" – eu disse pegando sua mão e saindo do banheiro com elas...

Na mesa todos falavam e conversavam alegremente...até que na pista começou a rolar, "If I had you" (Se eu tivesse você), do Adam Lambert...

Suspirei olhando para Edward que conversava com Taylor...

Mesmo no escuro eu podia ver suas feições, seu sorriso, sua elegância...ele me pegou olhando pra ele e seu sorriso de retorno foi incrível...acho que meu coração vai pular fora do peito.

Aaaaahhh se eu o tivesse...

Alice e Jasper sairam pra pista e Rose piscou pra mim...eu sorri pra ela...entendi o recado, Rose ! Ela sabia dos meus pensamentos, eu abaixei meus olhos e corei...

Estou tão apaixonada !

* * *

**Edward**

"Oba, eu amo essa música !" - Alice gritou pulando...

"Hey Jasper, acho que sua mulher quer dançar !" – Taylor disse a Jasper sorrindo...

"Sim, eu realmente preciso gastar essa bateria antes de voltar para casa, e ela invente me fazer alguma mudança na madrugada!"

Eu dei risada enquanto Alice mostrou a língua para mim, e voltando-se para Jasper com as mãos nos quadris... "E aí, vai ficar parado ? Eu vou pra pista sozinha, Jasper!"

Eu parei de olhar para eles, e observei o idiota que estava secando Bella, de cima a baixo...

Decidi agir...virei meu corpo totalmente para o lado de Bella, dando as costas para Taylor, peguei o ultimo drink doce e dei a ela...

"Esse não contém alcool !"

"Obrigado, Edward !" - Bella disse pegando o copo da minha mão e bebendo...

"Eu acho que faz uns 2 anos que eu não dançava num clube." – ela diz colocando a mão no queixo, como se estivesse tentando lembrar alguma coisa.

"Tudo isso ?" – eu digo sorrindo...

"Huh-ruh..." - ela diz e toma outro gole...

Ela me olha e cora fervorosamente, está consciente de que estou olhando pra ela com fascínio.

Ela olha pro lado e sorri, tampando o rosto...

Dou o meu melhor sorriso torto..."Que foi ?"

Ela balança a cabeça... "Você...me encarando desse jeito!"

Ela é adorável !

Eu não consigo parar de olha-la..."Ok...eu paro !" – menti.

Ela sorri timidamente... "Se você não quiser...não importa !"

Eu sorrio de volta..."Eu gosto de olhar pra você ! É tipo, fascinante pra mim, sabe ?"

Ela cora vários tons de vermelho...

Então, ela gosta de me ver olhando pra ela...

Huuummm...

Depois de alguns segundos, eu arrisquei...

"Quer dançar comigo, Bella?" – perguntei a tira-roupa...levantando a minha sobrancelha e sorrindo para ela.

"Uau, meu irmão ainda tem as bolas !" Emmett gritou e depois assoviou...

Filho da puta !

"Cala a boca, Emmet !" – eu gritei...

Bella estava com o rosto vermelho, ela olhou para baixo, mordendo o lábio...e eu tive certeza que ela ia me dizer não.

Merda...merda...merda ! Eu xinguei mentalmente...

Mas então algo mudou em seu olhar, ela levantou sua cabeça, com um olhar maroto..."Vamos ver o que você sabe fazer, Senhor Cullen."

Por um momento, eu estava tão chocado, que não me importei com as risadas de Rosalie e Emmet na mesa, eu não poderia pensar claramente.

Então eu a olhei, de cima a baixo, bebendo de seu corpo com os olhos, antes que vi seu olhar de luxúria de volta pra mim...

Sim, Bella !

Sinta o que eu gostaria de fazer com você ...

"Tudo bem, linda ! Você pediu por isso !" - Eu tomei sua mão e andamos em direção a pista de dança escura...

Eu estava andando na sua frente e antes que ela pudesse desistir, eu a puxei pra mim, com meus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Ela relaxou em meu abraço de imediato, provando que ela está onde realmente quer estar. Eu apertei forte sua cintura e coloquei minha mão em seu cabelo, enquanto senti suas mãos subindo de meu peito para meu pescoço, nosso olhar estava trancado...um no outro...

Começamos a nos movimentar, em perfeita sincronia ao som de Meet me halfway...música perfeita.

"Você está linda nesse vestido !" – eu sussurrei, e observei que Bella havia fechado os olhos, e sorria...estavamos apenas curtindo nosso momento juntos.

Começamos a dançar timidamente...nossos corpos grudados, balançando juntos...perfeita sincronia de movimentos...

Mas depois de algum tempo eu perdi completamente a noção do tempo...espaço...e limite...

...eu passei o nariz em seu queixo e beijei suavemente logo abaixo do seu lóbulo da orelha, sentindo seu cheiro gostoso, provocando um gemido dela.

Ela gostou !

Eu notei que agora ouvíamos Baby Boy da Beyoncé...

Bella me olhou com um sorriso no rosto, depois colocou sua cabeça em meu pescoço, eu podia ouvir sua voz, ela cantava pra mim...

Eu gemi.

Eu sei o que diz a letra.

Deus !

Ela se afastou de mim um pouco, sua mão em meu ombro, ela desceu até o chão rebolando no ritmo da música, olhando pra mim e cantando...

_"Baby...você está na minha mente, e nas minhas fantasias_

_Eu penso em você o tempo todo, te vejo você nos meus sonhos._

_Baby...eu não passo nem um dia sem as minhas fantasias_

_Eu penso em você o tempo todo eu vejo você em meus sonhos!"_

Ela me pegou pelo cinto, ainda rebolando...cantando e me olhando tão eroticamente, que meu tesão ultrapassou as minhas expectativas...

_"Imagine nós dançando bem grudadinhos..._

_Eu fecho meus olhos,_

_E é como todo mundo tivesse saído e ficasse só eu e você_

_No nosso próprio mundinho._

_Parece como o verdadeiro paraíso para mim ! "_

Seus olhos queimavam nos meus...quando ela mordeu seus lábios, ainda me encarando...

Eu quase cheguei ao climax, ali...na pista de dança !

Ela subiu de volta, ainda rebolando e me olhando com olhar de pura luxúria...

Eu a puxei contra mim novamente, sentindo seus dedos retornarem ao meu cabelo, e sua boca ao meu ouvido, cantando...me seduzindo...

Eu acho que nunca me senti tão excitado na minha vida...

Eu quero ela !

Aqui. Agora.

Eu juro que estou tentando usar de todo o meu controle, para não leva-la para um canto e faze-la minha...

Surreal !

Ela se virou de costas pra mim, pegando meu pescoço e um pouco de cabelo da minha nuca, nunca isso se sentiu tão bom !

Ela encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro, exponto seu pescoço, me fazendo correr meus lábios e nariz por ele, seu perfume era divino...

Quando nossos movimentos se tornaram mais e mais sensuais, ela balançando os quadris em mim, me fazendo gemer em seu ouvido...

"Bella? Eu não consigo nem pensar direito com você fazendo isso !" – eu sussurrei em sua orelha, sentindo ela apertar meu cabelo com força...

Essa mulher ia me matar !

Ia ficar lindo no meu atestado de óbito...

Causa-morte: acúmulo de sangue no pênis.

Ha...

Tô tão fudido !

"Você consegue sentir isso ? A gravidade que nos puxa?" – eu sussurrei beijando seu pescoço.

Eu pude sentir seu assentimento, assim como seus gemidos enquanto nós balançavamos junto com a melodia.

"Deus, Bella !"

"Sim, Edward !" - ela respirava ofegante...virando de frente pra mim, apertando nossos corpos juntos...minha mão criou vida própria, eu peguei sua bunda, a puxando para mim, sua mão no meu cabelo, e seu nariz passeando entre o meu pescoço e queixo...

Eu estava eufórico !

"Deus, Edward ! Eu juro que nunca fiz isso com ninguém, mas tô adorando fazer isso com você ! Você me faz perder a cabeça !" – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido...mordendo minha orelha no processo, me fazendo perder o raciocínio.

Eu estava tendo uma experiência fora do corpo.

Senti-la aqui comigo assim, era mais do que eu podia imaginar que aconteceria hoje a noite...

Seus lábios passavam perto dos meus, eu dava pequenos beijinhos por todo seu rosto, estávamos conhecendo o terreno, investigando, apreciando, mas com cautela...com receio.

Nenhum de nós iniciou um beijo real.

Mas a enorme intimidade estava ali...

Muito mais do que eu já tive com outra mulher.

Nenhum de nós queria ceder.

Estava bom assim...

...por enquanto.

Nós balançávamos lentamente na pista de dança, sempre se tocando, nos olhando... o barulho ao nosso redor, era apenas mais um motivo para nos fazer esquecer das outras pessoas que estavam no clube.

Nós ainda estavamos na pista quando Closer do Neyo terminou, e OMG do Usher tocou alto nos auto-falantes...

Bella se virou para mim, e seus olhos brilharam quando ela reconheceu a canção...

"Adoro esta música !" – ela gritou no meu ouvido.

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri, eu conhecia esta letra, a música era muito apropriada para a minha situação, o ritmo era perfeito para balançarmos nossos corpos juntos.

Ela voltou a se virar de costas para mim, sempre se balançando...eu mudei o meu braço segurando seus quadris firmemente com uma das mãos e com a outra percorrendo a lateral de seu corpo.

Ela me olhava sensualmente, por cima do ombro...ficando mais confiante a cada minuto que passava, se balançando contra mim deliciosamente.

Ela sabia que me tinha, que tinha o poder de me possuir se quisesse...e isso me fez sorrir, eu resolvi apertar mais seus quadris...e cantar pra ela em seu ouvido...como ela fez pra mim...

_"Baby, eu posso te conquistar_

_Há tantas maneiras de te amar_

_Você me deixa como..."Oh, meu Deus, eu estou tão apaixonado"_

_Eu finalmente achei você !_

_Isso me faz querer dizer...Oh, oh, oh, Oh, meu Deus!"_

Bella me olhava com uma expressão de puro sexo, eu sabia que ela estava excitada...

Ela sentia a mesma coisa.

Continuei a cantar...e como sabíamos a tradução, o jogo se tornava mais sexual ainda...

_"Eu me apaixonei por essa gata_

_Quando eu a vi_

_Ela estava dançando sexy_

_Requebando até o chão_

_Nunca, jamais como uma dama._

_Bateu-me a primeira vista_

_Isso foi algo especial_

_Isso foi como dinamite_

_Sexy da cabeça aos pés_

_E eu quero tudo, tudo e tudo !"_

Nessa parte, ela se virou de frente para mim, e eu a beijava seu pescoço, eu podia ouvir seus gemidos...

Ela dizia meu nome...

Deus ! Eu estava tão...tão excitado !

A música tocano a nosso redor e o escuro, nos fazia mais loucos...

_"Baby, me deixe amar você !_

_Há tantas maneiras de te amar!_

_Fico tão excitado com você, querida!_

_Você me chamou a atenção.._

_Apenas com um olhar..._

_Sim, eu me apaixonei !_

_Isso foi algo especial !"_

Logo ela virou de costas pra mim, e continuamos nossa sessão de amassos...e apertos...

_"Querida, você parece maravilhosa..._

_Querida você é como uma supermodelo..._

_Oh meu !_

_Querida, como você faz isso?_

_Faz um homem adulto chorar?_

_Oh, ela tem tudo !_

_Sexy da cabeça aos pés_

_E eu quero tudo, tudo e tudo."_

As pernas de Bella estavam entre minha perna direita e com cada remelexo, ela se esfregava contra mim, me fazendo gemer e gemer...

Se o vestido por si só já era uma loucura, agora ela se esfregando contra mim, dançando sensualmente, num clube lotado, era uma tortura.

Eu estava tão perdido na sedução !

Ela se virou para frente e colocou a mão no meu ombro, sorrindo, dançando e cantando, movimentando seus cabelos, tão jovem, tão feliz !

Ela estava feliz assim comigo.

Esse foi o único pensamento que eu conseguia pensar agora, nós tinhamos passado a noite toda juntos, dançando...isto é, acariciando o corpo um do outro no ritmo da música.

Resumindo...usando a desculpa de estar 'dançando' !

Quase uma piada.

Mas delicioso.

Eu não queria que essa noite acabasse, mas eu sabia que uma hora ou outra tinhamos que parar...e antes que pudessemos falar alguma coisa, uma mão tocou meu ombro...

Eu virei para o lado e vi o sorriso do idiota...

"Hey Bella ! Posso ter essa dança, agora?" – Taylor perguntou a ela...

Filho da puta desgraçado !

Eu o olhei com o olhar do mal, mas Bella apertou meu ombro, me olhando com os olhos suplicantes, me impedindo de fazer alguma coisa, e soltei meu aperto em sua cintura.

Bella soltou seus braços do meu pescoço, sorriu sem humor e disse..."Claro!"

Então sai de perto dos dois, sentindo como se o mundo fosse explodir ao meu redor...

O ciúmes me corroendo.

* * *

**Bella**

Edward cantava pra mim, ele se declarou, assim como eu fiz...

Eu estava nas nuvens...

E precisando de uma nova calcinha...com certeza !

Ele me pegou...

...me apertou...

...me tocou...

Deus !

Eu devia estar parecendo uma puta...

Gemendo...gemendo...

Sussurrando seu nome...mais e mais...

Eu era dele !

Não havia mais escapatória !

Não há como negar.

Aqui na pista de um clube lotado...

Ele provou pra mim e pra quem quisesse ver...

Eu sou dele.

Cristo !

Definitivamente tenho de admitir...Edward traz a tona meu lado puta totalmente...eu nem sabia que ela existia dentro de mim, até esse homem aparecer, e hoje ela totalmente se apossou de mim !

Eu dancei pra ele...como uma stripper...

Jesus !

Eu nem sei como fiz isso, simplesmente eu fiz...

Quando notei seu olhar de cobiça em meu corpo, me lembrei das palavras de Rose, eu quis mostrar a ele que posso ser sexy pra ele, se eu quiser !

Suas mão em mim...passando por todo meu corpo, me fazendo tremer de desejo, eu podia senti-lo rígido...eu fiz ele ficar assim...

Euzinha !

Ele estava excitado...comigo.

Ele me queria.

Sua voz em meu ouvido...eu sabia o que a música dizia...

Eu gemi como se estivesse sendo penetrada...

...e eu estava... por suas palavras e ações...

Deus ! Em toda a minha vida adulta, eu nunca senti esse grau de excitação antes !

Eu estava tão perdida em sensações!

E excitada como nunca havia sido...

...ele sabia...

Ele me olhava sorrindo, dançando e cantando, eu mexia em seus cabelos, ele é tão lindo...

Ele estava feliz assim comigo.

Depois de passarmos a noite inteira dançando...isto é, acariciando o corpo um do outro no ritmo das músicas, eu nem conseguia fixar meu pensamento em nada que não fosse Edward...

Eu não queria que essa noite acabasse, mas eu sabia que a realidade chegaria mais cedo ou mais tarde...eu aproveitaria tudo que ele me desse...

Infelizmente, antes que pudessemos terminar nossa noite, vi um vulto atrás dele e logo uma mão tocou seu ombro...

Eu segui o olhar de Edward e vi o sorriso do idiota...

"Hey Bella ! Posso ter essa dança, agora?" – Taylor me perguntou...

Filho da puta !

Edward o olhou com o olhar do mal, mas eu fiquei com medo de estragar seus negócios...eu apertei seu ombro, tentando tranquiliza-lo com os olhos...e então ele soltou seu aperto de minha cintura...

Senti o vazio na mesma hora...

Soltei meus braços do seu pescoço, sorrindo sem humor e disse..."Claro!"

Quando Edward saiu de perto de nós...meu estômago revirou...

Eu o vi se afastar e se perder na multidão...

Meu peito doeu...ele é lindo, gostoso, perfeito...não vai demorar nada para achar companhia...

O ciúmes me corroeu.

"Nossa, Bella ! Você é muito bonita, sabia?" – Tony disse no meu ouvido depois de um tempo, eu nem tinha percebido que estavamos dançando...

Estávamos dançando ?

Esse Taylor é burro, retardado ou coisa assim ?

Porra !

Edward estava quase me fudendo na pista a um minuto atrás !

Será que ele pensa que sou uma puta ?

Que faço essas coisas com todos ?

Jesus !

"Eu ainda não vi mulher mais bonita que você aqui ! De repente, podemos sair daqui, tomar um drink num lugar mais tranquilo ?" – ele continuou no meu ouvido...

Decidi mostrar minha resposta...

"Taylor ? Se você não percebeu, eu já fiquei com Edward hoje, é ele que eu quero ! E com ele vou tomar um drink num lugar tranquilo ! Obrigada pela dança! Tchau !" – e me afastei dele sem nem olhar seu rosto, indo em direção a nossa mesa, mas de longe avistei que Edward não estava lá, me desesperei...ele já achou outra ?

Uma conhecida talvez ?

Eu olhava para todos os lados...procurando por ele.

Eu sabia que tudo estava indo bem demais...

Se lá vi, Bella !

* * *

**Edward**

Porque esse imbecil não foi embora?

Ele tinha que vir e estragar tudo?

É isso que dá quando você é uma 'menina' e não tem coragem de assumir seus sentimentos, babaca!

Eu cheguei na mesa e sentei, vendo o sorriso de todos morrer quando viram meu rosto e que Bella não estava comigo...

"Cadê a Bella, Eddie?"

"Tá dançando com o Taylor!" – eu disse sem humor...

Ninguém disse nada...

Porque eu estava irritado, frustado e queria dar um soco em alguém, eu precisava de uma bebida e urgente...

E se ela gostasse dele?

E se ela beijasse ele ?

Porra ! Preciso beber um Wisk urgentemente !

Eu caminhei até o bar e pedi um wisk duplo sem gelo, enquanto eu esperava me acalmar...eu precisava de ar puro, mas não quero ir lá fora e deixá-la aqui sozinha com o babaca.

Minha mente gritou: ELA JÁ ESTÁ SOZINHA COM ELE, IMBECIL !

Eu precisava da minha droga...

...e minha droga era Bella !

Como se fosse um milagre, eu a vi aparecer no outro lado da pista de dança...olhando para os lados, como se procurasse algo.

Ela literalmente me tirou o fôlego.

Peguei minha bebida e andei ao encontro dela...

Quando ela se virou e me viu ainda um pouco distante, seu sorriso iluminou seu rosto...

Ela estava me procurando.

Meu coração se inundou de uma felicidade extrema.

O mundo congelou.

Andamos na direção um do outro...

Quando cheguei perto dela, parei na sua frente...

"Isso é água"? - ela perguntou, apontando para meu copo...

"Não ! Wisk!" – eu disse colocando o copo numa mesa a meu lado...

Ela fez uma careta e me olhou desconfiada...

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você...você saiu...eu pensei que tinha achado alguém conhecido." - Ela questionou timidamente...olhando para o lado, não me encarando.

Eu sorri..."Nada, não! Acho que não vou querer dançar com mais ninguém depois dessa noite !"- falei sorrindo torto...

Ela me olhou sorrindo, mordeu os lábios e continuou me encarando..."Eu também ! Não há comparação, né?"

Eu assenti sorrindo..."Eu estava me preparando para ir para casa."

Ela colocou um pouco de cabelo atrás da orelha..."Tá bom ! Já tá tarde mesmo!" – ela respondeu...

"O quê? Você quer ir para casa?" – perguntei surpreso...

Bella riu..."É...eu tive um grande momento aqui, mas já deu...eu...eu pensei que pudessemos acabar a noite comendo pipoca e vendo um filme. Na verdade, agora só quero minha casa...é sério !" – ela disse corando, olhando para o outro lado.

Minha casa.

Bella disse minha casa...

A casa também era dela agora.

Ela sabia.

Eu estava em choque.

Ela não estava entediada, chateada ou aborrecida, ela só queria terminar a noite a sós comigo, na nossa casa em paz.

Eu sorri para ela, que sorriu de volta para mim largamente...

Eu a puxei pela cintura, como se fossemos dançar novamente, grudando nossos corpos...

...passei minhas mãos em sua cintura...

...suas mãos encontraram meu pescoço, eu a olhava com paixão, e sua expressão refletia o mesmo...aproximei nossos rostos, nossos narizes se tocando, passei meu nariz em seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro tomar meus sentidos...

...eu a apertei contra mim...sua respiração era ofegante...

Meu coração batia tão rápido por ela...

De repente nós dois estávamos sendo sacudidos por um empurrão trás de mim...

Olhei para trás e vi Alice sorridente e Jasper preocupado...

"Merda !" - ela murmurou, eu segurei sua mão...

"Oooohhhh...Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." – Alice extremamente bêbada empurrou Bella pelos ombros..."Você conseguiu fisgar meu irmão, hein ? Puta esperta !" – ela ria...

"Aliceeeeeeeeee..." – eu alertei...e olhei para Jasper..."Que porra é essa, Jasper?"

"Desculpa, cara ! É urgente...eu tô com um paciente em estado grave no hospital, preciso ir pra lá, eu sei, que eu não posso contar com Esme, pois ela está com Marie, Rose e Emmet já foram embora não atendem a porra do celular...só me restou você irmão, fica com Alice na sua casa pra mim, hoje? Por favor, E ?" – ele implorou...

MA-RA-VI-LHA !

"Claro que sim, Jasper ! Pegue Alice e vamos pro carro de Edward ! Nós já estavamos saindo mesmo!"- Bella disse por mim, me fazendo estreitar o olho pra ela...

"Obrigado, Bella !" – Jasper disse olhando pra mim sorrindo maliciosamente...o filho da puta sabia que tinha estragado minha noite.

"Vem, amor !" – Jasper disse puxando Alice com ele para a saída...

Eu olhei para Bella, que voltou suas mãos em meu peito, meus ombros...passando por meu pescoço e parou em meus cabelos, ela me puxou pelos cabelos e levou sua boca o meu ouvido...

"Nossa história está apenas começando, baby !" – ela sorria maliciosamente pra mim...

Porra ! Eu esqueci porque estava bravo com ela !

Eu peguei sua mão na minha...e sorri de volta...

"Vem, Isabella! Vamos dar o fora daqui ! Vamos para casa !" – eu disse em seu ouvido sensualmente...

"Claro, Senhor Cullen !" – ela respondeu amorosamente...

De repente, tudo na minha vida voltou a fazer sentido...

Essa noite estava mais do que perfeita !

* * *

**Bella**

Eu disse que queria ver um filme com Edward.

E eu quero.

Mas eu queria muito mais estar com ele.

Todo ele.

A noite inteira...

Porque tudo que eu podia ver era Edward.

Enquanto Jasper colocou Alice no quarto de hospedes, eu fui ao meu quarto peguei um comprimido e um copo de agua e coloquei em sua cabeceira...ela ia precisar de manhã.

Jasper saiu correndo... e enquanto eu e Edward subíamos as escadas até a porta do seu quarto, meu coração batia forte, sabendo que hoje a noite poderia ser a grande noite.

Nosso namoro tinha chegado a um limite, estava crescente, mas muito vagarosamente...apesar dos olhares e sinais...nada de concreto aconteceu.

Ele me faz sentir segura...e feliz.

Nada se compara a necessidade que eu tenho por ele...eu estava pronta para dar tudo por ele ...por mim...por nós !

Nós entramos no quarto, Edward ligou o som, eu se sentou na cama...

Edward trouxe uma garrafa de vodka, nós bebemos e conversamos durante um tempo...

"Você já fez sexo na praia ? Diga ? Fala, Bella !" – ele perguntou seu rosto a centimetros do meu...

"Não ! Não...talvez em sonho..." – eu sorri pra ele...

"Huuummm...eu quero tentar ! E você?" – ele disse dando um gole da sua bebida...

"Ah...sim ! Deve ser intenso, né?" – eu corei...

De repente Toxic da Britney Spears começou a tocar no som...eu pulei da cama...

"Essa música é muito boa !" – eu disse indo até o som para aumentar um pouco o volume, eu me balançava...

"Dança ! Dança pra mim, Bella !" – ele disse sensualmente...

Eu comecei a me mexer devagar, no ritmo da música, vendo seus olhos beber do meu corpo...agora, sem a escuridão da boate, eu pude ver com muita clareza, eu podia ver tudo em seus ollhos...

Acho que deve ser da bebida...porque em sã consciência eu jamais faria isso...

Eu descia até o chão, olhando pra ele...consciente de que ele devia estar vendo até a minha calcinha, já que eu estava de vestido curtinho, que se dane ! ...minha mente gritou...

Continuei a rebolar e me mostar pra ele, mordendo os lábios...vendo ele engolir em seco...

"Porra, eu tô adorando isso !" – ele disse passando a mão em seu rosto... "Continua, Bella ! Você...você tá linda !" – ele continuou...

Eu passei minhas mãos em meu corpo olhando pra ele...

"Deus ! Você é incrivelmente sexy !" – ele me diz, e eu sinto fogo em mim...eu mordo o lábio e olho para o lado.

"Eu tô louco por você, Bella !" – ele murmura...

"E eu adorei saber que eu faço você se sentir assim !" – falei sem pensar...

Ele me olhou com luxúria nos olhos...

Ele estava sentado na cama, eu me aproximei, sentindo ele me segurar pela cintura, mas logo suas mãos subiram para a lateral do meu corpo, eu fechei os olhos...

Eu joguei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, ele me puxou ...e sua boca achou a minha...

Deus ! Sua boca.

Sua boca quente e ofegante, nos beijamos com agressão...dentes e língua na minha, com suas mãos na parte de trás do meu pescoço e no meu cabelo...me puxando pra ele.

De repente eu subi em seu colo...

E continuei a beija-lo com todo meu sentimento, me empurrando para baixo, sentindo seu membro...me deixando sentir por ele, suas mãos deslizaram de minhas costas para meu quadril...criando um atrito delicioso etre nós !

Meu vestido subiu...eu sentia o calor...o fogo...seu sexo...eu era consumida por ele, eu empurrava minha língua ao longo de sua boca e arrastando as unhas ao longo das linhas de seu cabelo.

"Jesus...Bella !", ele rosnou...sua língua com violência na minha boca..."Você quer ? Tem certeza?"- ele perguntou indo ao meu pescoço e me beijando lá, causando uma nova onda de desejo em cima de mim e sem obstáculos.

"Eu quero isso...", eu sussurrei, empurrando minhas mãos para cima e por baixo do tecido da camisa dele para acariciar a pele de seu peito, pela primeira vez...ouvindo como ele gemeu.

Seus olhos eram de um negro profundo, e suas mãos eram fortes e fazia uma pressão urgente na minha bunda...

"Fala isso de novo, Bella ! "- Sua voz era um rosnado baixo contra minha pele...ele me dava beijos molhados, me fazendo perder a linha.

"Eu quero isso." – repeti gemendo...eu me afastei dele um instante, olhei para seus olhos eu perguntei... "Eu quero você ! Você me quer, Edward ?"

"Puta merda !" - ele gemeu no meu ouvido, quando eu puxei seu cabelo, expondo seu pescoço pra mim, eu chupei seu pescoço com ardor...

Ele puxou meu cabelo e atacou sua boca na minha, com fome e desespero...suas mãos criaram vida própria, ele me tocava em todos os lugares... eu me impulsionava para frente, meu seios ficando em frente a sua boca, mesmo sob o vestido eu podia sentir sua boca...

"Oh...Edward !"

"Jesus, Bella ! O que diabos aconteceu com ir devagar?" - ele rosnou em meu peito, enquanto eu puxava seus quadris nos meus, provocando mais gemidos...

* * *

**Edward**

Eu sentia seu corpo perfeito...minhas mãos tateando tudo o que encontrava no caminho...eu não quero parar !

Eu não quero voltar a estaca zero !

"Porra, Bella ! Eu não quero ir devagar...eu quero tudo !" – eu olhei nos olhos dela outra vez... ela gemeu...

"Oh...Deus !" – ela gemeu antes que eu puxei seu rosto no meu, devorando sua boca novamente, fazendo minha necessidade aumentar.

Eu agarrei seus quadris forte, me empurrando contra ela, seu corpo inteiro, o atrito era incrível...

"Eu sei...eu..eu...não posso, eu não suporto mais !" – ela gemeu...

Eu olhei em seus olhos e passo meus dedos em seus rosto e vejo seu olhar de luxuria em mim..."E você me provocou !"

"Eu ...?"- ela diz inocentemente...

E tudo o que eu quero é puxar seu vestido pra baixo e vê-la nua... algo em mim diz que eu não devia, mas eu quero, e...Deus, eu realmente não deveria.

E porque minha consciência não dá o fora daqui e me deixa em paz...fazendo o que eu quero com Bella ?

"Este seu vestido é muito perturbador !"- eu digo como eu lambo sua clavícula e sigo a linha de seu vestido, sentindo em meus dedos o bojo de seu sutiã, e eu quero ver o que está por baixo...

Eu me inclino, deixando meu nariz passear contra sua bochecha, minha boca quase na dela, mas não muito...

"Bella, eu quero beijar todo seu corpo !"

"Deus...sim !" - ela gemeu e eu a beijei novamente ...

Assim como o meu toque dos lábios dela, eu pressiono meu corpo contra ela, e ela geme, as mãos correndo sobre meus braços e ao longo dos meus ombros até os dedos estão nos meus cabelos.

Ela me beija com amor, paixão, partindo seus lábios..passando sua língua em toda minha boca, e pressionando seus quadris nos meus...eu reajo instantaneamente...estou tão excitado e tudo que eu quero é tocá-la...

Eu deslizo minhas mãos por suas costas parando em sua bunda...puxando-a contra mim...

"Oh Deus..."- ela geme na minha boca, eu eu me perco...

Eu a levanto e a coloco na cama, ficando entre suas pernas...

"Oh Edward !" - ela murmura, segurando firme meu cabelo, engatando uma perna por cima do meu quadril...que eu logo seguro...e passo minhas mãos em sua coxa...eu começo a me esfregar nela...estou perdido aqui...sem nenhum auto-controle, isso é tudo que eu realmente quero fazer.

Eu não consigo parar de pensar que Bella quase não teve experiência sexual... ela deve ser tão apertada...e como vai ser bom estar dentro dela...eu sou um porco...um animal...ela me faz sentir assim !

Eu sei que não devo esperar isso dela, eu realmente quero, mas sei que Bella não é assim, ela pode querer parar a qualquer momento e eu quero aproveitar o que ela me der...eu não devo ter muita expectativa sobre essa noite.

Eu seguro o seu corpo macio contra o meu, e me afasto de seus lábios para percorrer um caminho lento para baixo em seu pescoço, depois sua clavícula...e seu peito.

"Deus, Bella ! Eu quero te sentir...tá tudo bem com isso?" – eu pergunto a olhando sensualmente...eu não posso deixar que ela pense que ainda não tem escolha.

"Edward...sim !" - ela geme...sorrindo maliciosamente pra mim, mexendo seus quadris para cima, se esfregando em mim, e eu gemi...

Deus... ela está empurrando bem em direção ao meu pau...

Deus...eu agora quero mais do que nunca...entrar dentro dela.

Ela geme e arca seu tronco, seu peito bem na minha frente...e estou tão louco de tesão por ela...

Eu puxo seu vestido para baixo e fico com a primeira vista do lindo sutiã, e começo a imaginar sua calcinha combinando, eu dou um gemido...estou prestes a acariciar seus seios ela primeira vez.

"Deus, Bella ! Você é sexy e linda !" - eu falo com a voz rouca de desejo por ela, como eu aperto um seio coberto e empurro seu sutiã só um pouco para baixo até que seu bico rosado aparece...eu o toco com meu dedo e o aperto, antes de passar minha língua nele...

"Edward...baby...isso é...é...delicioso!" – Bella geme

"Oh...Cristo...é muito bom, Bella !" – eu completo gemendo...

Suas mãos estão prendendo meu cabelo tão forte...ela está me segurando lá...enquanto eu a escuto gemer mais e mais...

Eu me afasto para ve-la...e um sorriso se espalha em meu rosto...ela está mais do que sexy agora... uma de suas mãos segurando firme o lençol, sua cabeça jogada para trás, seus cabelos espalhados na minha cama.

Eu lentamente passo minhas mãos no lado de seu corpo apertando sua bunda...e ela me puxa para beija-la...

Acabei de descobrir que o sentimento de beijar Bella é equivalente a ter sexo com as outras...seu gosto me enlouquece...e agora eu quero mais e mais.

Eu quebro o beijo e volto a olha-la...eu tiro seu sutiã todo...e seus seios perfeitos ficam a mostra, sua respiração cortada...eu passo minha mão em um seio e aperto...e beijo o outro...eu me sinto um adolescente com um tesão insuportável...

"Deus, Bella ! Eles são reais...são perfeitos !" - eu admito gemendo...

Nunca na minha vida eu tive tanta vontade de rasgar as roupas de uma mulher fora e apenas meter nela...até gozar...

"Deus, Edward ! Eu...eu nunca me senti assim antes...por favor !" – ela geme e eu acho que se ela dizer mais alguma coisa desse tipo, sou capaz de gozar na minha calça como um adolescente, porra ! Deus...ela está me implorando...

"Eu tinha pensado em tanta coisa romântica hoje a noite, em leva-la pra minha cama, devagar...mas agora...não importa...eu quero você assim...eu vou fazer você ter um orgasmo assim, Bella ! Desse jeito !" – eu sussurrei pra ela...a ouvindo gemer e gemer...

Eu seguro seus dois seios em minhas mãos, bem fortes...e os empurrando juntos...os espremendo...

"Cristo, Bella ! Você tá linda assim...eu não posso ter o suficiente deles !" - eu digo para ela, e me inclinando para a frente para que eu possa beijar seus seios...eu meio que me perdi aqui...pois eu comecei a me esfregar nela, ouvindo seus gemidos crescerem...

Eu a aperto, a chupo, me esfrego nela...e a sensação é incrível...

...eu não tenho idéia a quanto tempo estamos assim, e vejo seus braços e pernas tremerem...e ela está ofegando rápido, se esfregando em mim sem parar...apertando meu cabelo em seus dedos...

E o que é absolutamente fenomenal é que além do atrito delicioso...tem a visão de ter Bella metade nua na minha cama...e saber que estou com o rosto em seus seios.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward...eu não acredito...eu acho... Jesus ... Eu-eu-eu..." - Bella começa a gaguejar e gemer...

"Eu...eu...eu não acredito...eu vou...eu vou..." – ela grita e geme ao mesmo tempo...eu entendi...ela não acreditava que poderia chegar ao climax desse jeito...e aí está a prova !

Eu mordo suavemente um mamilo com meus dentes... ela ainda geme alto...o mais sexy gemido que eu já ouvi...enche o quarto e o tronco de Bella pula fora da cama antes que seu corpo relaxa completamente... e eu solto seus seios da minha boca...e beijo seu pescoço, esperando ela descer de seu orgasmo...

"Você está bem?" - Eu pergunto com um sorriso arrogante em todo meu rosto...

"Oh sim, baby ! Estou melhor do que bem ! Eu...eu não acredito que eu...você sabe? " - ela murmura ofegante...corando...

Eu ainda estou na mesma posição...e deliciosamente, eu posso sentir sua vagina contraindo em minha calça...eu olho para ela ali...vejo as manchas vermelhas em seus seios, seu pescoço, e eu me sinto um campeão...eu fiz isso !

ELA É MINHA !

"Oh, ok..." – sussurro voltando para sua boca, a beijando suavemente...

"Eu quero mais de você !" – ela diz, enquanto eu mordo suavemente seu pescoço...

"Deus, Bella !" – eu gemi...eu pressionei mais meu corpo contra o dela, eu ainda estava muito excitado...

"Edward.." - ela murmurou...e eu senti suas mãos deslizar pelas minhas costas e apertar minha bunda, me puxando para mais perto, enquanto ela se esfrega mais em mim...

"Cristo..." – eu sussurro...

Ela se virou na cama, me derrubando...e se colocando em cima de mim, acariciou meu peito, abrindo minha camisa, e a cada botão aberto...e pedacinho de pele que aparecia, ela beijava ...me deixando todo arrepiado...

Jesus Cristo.

"Estou tão apaixonada por você, Edward !" - ela murmurou, dando beijos no meu peito, me fazendo ficar mais excitado do que eu já estava.

"Eu também, baby !"- gemi...surpreso quando senti suas mãos indo para baixo...na minha calça...

"Bella ? Bella, você não precisa fazer isso...se não quiser !"

"Fazer o que, Edward?" - ela disse inocentemente..."Eu não estou fazendo nada, baby !" - ela puxou minha camisa fora...passando suas unhas em meu peito, me fazendo arrepiar inteiro.

"Porra !" - eu gemi...

"Oh...agora é minha vez... Você é meu, Sr. Cullen ! Só meu, Edward Antony Cullen.. "

"Oh...porra ! Bella..." - eu gemi alto, meus olhos fechados como ela mordeu meu peito e passou a mão em meu membro através da calça.

"Sim, baby ?" – ela disse inocente...

"Deus ! Eu... porra... hum ... ah, merda" – eu disse irracionalmente, enquanto ela puxava minha calça para baixo e depois passou a mão no meu pênis em cima da minha cueca.

"Oh...Cristo, Bella !"

"Huuummm, baby ! Você...você é grande, Edward !" - ela disse surpresa, sua boca entreaberta, sua respiração ofegante...ela agarrou meu pênis na sua mão...me olhando com luxúria, movendo sua mão para cima e para baixo.

"Bella ! Cristo..." - eu gemia de olhos fechados...incapaz de raciocinar...

Ela se posicionou a meu lado, colocando beijos molhados em meu pescoço...

"Tudo o que eu quero é você, Edward ! Sò você !"

Eu queria beija-la, toca-la...me afundar nela...

"Me beija agora, Isabella !" - eu implorei..." E...não pare... Deus...não pare, Bella."

"Eu não vou parar, Edward !" - ela gemeu de volta pra mim...

Logo ela se inclinou e roçou seus lábios contra os meus, minhas mãos voou para segurar o rosto dela.

Eu segurei-a fortemente contra mim, beijá-la com tudo o que eu tinha em mim até que ela estava sem fôlego.

Meus olhos se fechou como eu me senti quase no meu climax...ainda mais com Bella beijando meu queixo, minha mandíbula...subindo e descendo minha garganta...

"Você gosta disso, Edward ? Minha mão em você?" - ela murmurou, no meu pescoço. "Eu sonho com o dia em que eu tenho você na minha boca...Deus...Eu quero provar você inteirinho, Edward."

"Jesus ! Porra, Bella !" - Eu gemi alto, quando meu cérebro acompanhando suas palavras, me inundou com imagens de Bella com sua boca em volta do meu pênis...suas mãos em mim...seus movimentos, levando-me para a borda.

"Deus ! Eu não posso esperar mais para te sentir dentro de mim, Edward !"- ela sussurrou, e eu me acabei...

"Oh...oh...porra, Bella !" – eu gritei...

Eu vi faíscas, estrelas, fumaça...e acho que até um ET...

Meu orgasmo explodiu em mim violentamente...

"Bella ! " - eu gemi...logo procurando sua boca e a puxando pra mim, beijando-a apaixonadamente, sentindo todo meu orgasmo me consumir...

Ela me abraçou, seu braço em meu pescoço...enquanto eu me recuperei...

"Uau...nós somos um par perfeito, certo ?"- ela murmurou, pressionando um beijo em meu peito.

"Sim.."- eu ofegava...

"Eu adorei estar com você, Bella."

"Você é perfeito pra mim, Edward."

Me sentei, a puxando sentada comigo com cuidado, eu mantive meus olhos fechados sobre seus olhos, enquanto eu peguei minha camisa do chão, e coloquei nela, fechando alguns botões...

Ela fechou seus olhos e respirava pesado, e eu senti meu peito inchar ao ver minha camisa nela, eu tinha que resistir à vontade de atirá-la sobre o meu ombro e voltar a ser um homem das cavernas.

Ela corou e sorria pra mim...ela sabia.

"Eu fui morrendo de vontade de ver você na minha camisa desde a primeira vez que você dormiu aqui em casa !" - eu sussurrei, beijando sua testa.

"Ok..." - ela riu..."Bem...mas eu atingi as suas expectativas ? Estou pelo menos decente...quero dizer, agradou a você ?"

Eu assenti ...olhando para ela com admiração e desejo...seus cabelos ainda desfeito de nosso amor, seu rosto brilhante e feliz...a minha camisa em seu corpo pequeno...eu fui em sua direção, empurrando seu corpo para deitar na minha cama e pairando em cima dela suavemente...

"Não, baby ! Você está totalmente indecente, tão linda...mais do que já pude sonhar !"

"Deus ! Você...você me faz sentir bonita, Edward !" - ela sussurrou, levantando a cabeça para me beijar e eu me derreti nela...

Depois de algum tempo dando beijos calmos...decidi falar uma coisa que estava mais do que na hora de dizer...

"Vou reformar a casa, baby !" – eu disse esperando sua reação...

"Hã? O que ? Porque?"

"Eu...eu quero mudar meu quarto, vou transferi-lo para o quarto ao lado do de Marie !"

"Huuummmm..." – ela disse arrastando beijos em meu pescoço..."Daí provavelmente você e eu podemos passar algumas noites assim...você junto comigo...abraçadinhos, né?" ela sorriu.

"Sim...este é o plano, meu amor !" - eu suspirei... "Se Marie acordar...estaremos a seu lado, não é uma boa idéia?"

"Perfeito , Edward !" - Bella riu..."Eu já posso vê-la, abrindo a porta e correndo pra dormir na cama entre nós, também."

"Então, eu acho que vou ter que aproveitar cada segundo que tenho você só pra mim, né?" – sussurrei em seu pescoço...

"Acho melhor aproveitar a noite de hoje, Sr. Cullen ! Eu não sei quando será a minha folga no trabalho." - Ela levantou sua sobrancelha, sorrindo para mim.

"Eu posso pagar por algumas horas e serviços extras, Swan !" – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido...

Rindo, ela me empurrou para trás..."Oh...seu pervertido!"

Logo...um bocejo incontrolável apareceu...

"Oh...desculpe!" - ela disse sem jeito...

"Hora de dormir, né?" – eu disse rindo...

"Eu sei...eu...é melhor eu ir..." – ela disse corando, se sentando, e seus olhos procurando suas roupas no chão ...

Eu trouxe seu rosto para cumprir os meus..."Bella? Você não está seriamente pensando em ir para o seu quarto, né? " – eu franzi a testa e rosnei, seus olhos se alargaram, provavelmente ela se assustou ao me ver assim...eu sei que não foi muito educado, mas muito possessivo...

Ah...que se dane !

"Eu, hum, eu não sei se ..." - Ela parou, mordendo os lábios e desviando o olhar.

"Por favor, Bella ! Fique." – falei virando seu rosto, querendo que ela olhe para mim.

Quando nossos olhos se encontraram...o mundo parou novamente...eu passei minhas mãos em seu rosto carinhosamente...

"Por favor, fique comigo...dorme aqui comigo...na minha cama. "

Um sorriso lindo e iluminado tomou conta de seu rosto...e eu sorri como um idiota ao perceber que este sorriso era ela dizendo sim para mim...

E mais uma vez naquela noite, aproximamos nossos rostos e nos beijamos...com paixão...com amor.

E quando ela se aconhegou ao meu lado na cama, eu era o filho da puta mais feliz de todo o mundo...

Ela dormiu quase na mesma hora, e eu ainda tive a oportunidade de olha-la mais um pouco e ver o quão bonita ela realmente é...

Eu beijei seu cabelo...e me questionei...

Será sempre assim ?

Eu sonhei com ela, com seus beijos...com seu corpo abraçado ao meu, por várias noites...

E nada foi melhor do que a realidade.

Ela é perfeita.

Aqui começa a minha vida com Bella.

Definitivamente este foi um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida.

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Hey lindas...

Aaawwwww... FINALMENTE, POXA !

Deus ! Que foi intenso, certo ?

Ufa ! Eu tô até suando aqui ! kkkkk...

MAS E AÍ ?

QUEM GOSTOU ME DÁ UM PRESENTE ...

REVIEWS !

E VIVA O AMOR !

Quero comentários !

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	26. Chapter 26

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Novembro de 2010.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

_**VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !**_

* * *

Oh Meu Deus !

ESTOU MUITO TÃO...TÃO FELIZ DE VER ROB & KRISTEN AQUI NO BRASIL !

EU SOU UMA FÃ MUITO APAIXONADA POR ELES !

ME DEU UM TROÇO NO CORAÇÃO, UMA EMOÇÃO DE VE-LOS AQUI NO MEU PAÍS !

ESPERO QUE TUDO CORRA BEM COM AS GRAVAÇÕES E QUE ELES VOLTEM SEMPRE QUE QUISEREM E SEJAM MUITO FELIZES !

Bem...quero agradecer mais uma vez pelos reviews !

Eles me deixaram tão feliz !

Eu andei muito ocupada com algumas coisas e acabei me enrolando toda com os capítulos...

Esses que vou postar a partir de hoje são feitos na mesma semana, os que eu tinha escrito já acabaram...

Então...vamos torcer para Deus me dar criatividade...e que eu possa escrever com carinho e paixão, uma estória que agrade a todos !

Eu agradeço a compreensão e aos lindos reviews recebidos !

É muito bom saber que vocês gostam do que escrevo !

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Voz no ouvido - Pedro Mariano

Tava esperando um telefonema teu  
Tava precisando de uma voz no meu ouvido

Tava imaginando teu olhar mirando o meu  
Tava desejando um beijo em teu umbigo

Tá legal, falei o que não devia  
Me dei mal,

Mas amanheceu um novo dia  
Já esqueci, pensei em ti, decidi...

Tô aqui esperando pra ver se você vem...

Deixa...

De lado essa tristeza

Beija...

Afasta esse tormento

Deita...

Nesse amor desarrumado

Chega...

De perder tanto tempo.

* * *

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: CENAS DE INSINUAÇÕES SEXUAIS A SEGUIR...SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ISSO, NÃO LEIA !**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

* * *

**Bella**

Meus olhos se abriram para a luz suave do dia que começava...

Eu pisquei rapidamente, tentando recuperar alguma forma de coerência, olhando ao redor do lindo quarto, lembrando-se de imediato onde eu estava e eu porque eu estava aqui.

Conforme mais lembranças chegavam, eu não poderia frear o sorriso que subiu em meus lábios em resposta à visão gloriosa que eu estive olhando.

Edward.

Eu nunca quis acordar de outra forma novamente.

Ele era assim ... não havia palavras.

Ele era muito bonito para todas as palavras.

Eu o havia estudado por todo esse tempo, seu rosto, seu cabelo perfeito, como sempre um belo desastre caótico e os lábios finos que me atraiu, desde o início.

Eu assisti como ele se moveu confortavelmente em meu corpo, foi um espetáculo para ser visto.

A maneira que eu podia ver seus músculos esticando e flexionando, cobrindo meu corpo...uau !

Ele é glorioso !

Eu suspirei, fechando meus olhos na deliciosa memória...sentindo a luz através dos olhos...

Quando eu abri meus olhos devagar, piscando até a imagem se firmar a minha frente...me virei para o lado, vendo que eu estava sozinha na cama.

Eu pisquei novamente, e tateei a cama...ninguém.

Bile subiu na garganta...pânico.

Não pode ser...as lembranças turvas, devido a quantidade de bebida na noite passada, vieram com força total...

Seus beijos...sua boca.

Deus !

Nossos amassos, seu corpo perfeito no meu, eu vi seu pênis...eu o toquei...

Jesus ! Era...era enorme !

E macio...e de uma maneira estranha...cheirava bem ?

Eu sorri...

Edward me fez uma puta.

Hahaha.

Dei risada sozinha...

Me lembro de nossas investidas, nossos flertes no club, seu corpo...suas mãos me tocando...foi tudo perfeito.

E mais...eu me lembro que Edward me fez chegar ao climax apenas beijando meus seios...isso é real ?

Eu estive tentando fervorosamente com Mike chegar lá...e das três vezes que tivemos sexo, eu me lembro de apenas uma vez chegar ao climax.

Edward me segurou, me tocou e em apenas meia hora eu estava feita !

Deus.

Eu não sei, mas quando ele me pediu para ficar, eu esperava que na manhã seguinte ele estivesse aqui, acordando comigo, curtindo a alegria e o choque de me encontrar ainda aqui, na sua cama...ele tocaria meu corpo...eu me sentiria segura em seus braços de novo, minha mente à vontade, e meu coração cheio de amor.

Enquanto eu ainda estava deitada na cama dele, na manhã seguinte, sentindo uma dor de cabeça dos diabos, ressaca da maldita vodka...pensei em como seríamos a partir de hoje.

Tenho que pegar meu celular e ver se ele me ligou...

Se ele não me ligou... eu devo ligar ?

Acho melhor não.

A adoração que eu sentia por ele, não se desfez...mesmo tendo de acordar longe de seus braços na manhã seguinte.

O amor que vinha crescendo em todo esse tempo que passamos juntos, só foi ficando mais forte e mais feroz, e ontem foi confirmado na ligação entre os nossos corpos e toques.

Eu finalmente resolvi começar meu dia, me espreguicei, esticando meu corpo para todos os cantos da cama, antes de levantar e sacudir o sono embora.

E só então, eu olhei em volta, me sentei lentamente, passando as mãos no rosto e no cabelo, e ao virar para o lado de seu travesseiro, eu vi uma nota...eu o peguei e li...

{&} 

B –

_Tive uma reunião de emergência, adorei estar com você ! _

_Espero estar de volta o mais rápido possível. _

_Com amor_, E.

{&}

Eu vi sua letra elegante, palavras que fizeram o meu coração pular e sorrir.

Alisei o papel com carinho, dobrando cuidadosamente, saindo da cama e levando o papel comigo.

Notei meu vestido e sutiã, jogados no chão, e sorri...passando a mão na camisa gigante de Edward ainda em meu corpo...

Eu puxei a enorme camisa no meu nariz, cheirava a ele, musk, cítrico...homem...másculo...meu Edward.

Suspirei...não tenho muita certeza do porque ele fez questão de me vestir nela, mas logo que me viu, isso o fez tão feliz...e confesso que amei..

Tomei uma respiração profunda, e deixei o quarto, descendo as escadas e indo em direção a cozinha...

"Bom dia, Bella !" – Sue me cumprimentou ainda na pia...

"Hey Sue ! Bom dia ! Me dê um comprimido de Tylenol, pelo amor de Deus ! E um café bem quentinho, estou faminta !"

Logo o cadáver de Alice aparece na porta da cozinha...eu a olhei com a sombrancelha levantada...

Ela estava com a mão na cabeça..."Ah, ótimo. Você está de pé !"

Sue me deu o comprimido, que eu logo engoli..."Obrigada, querida!" – eu disse sorrindo...

"Bom dia pra você também, Ali !" – eu disse sarcasticamente...

"Bom dia, Bella ! Fale baixo...pelo menos por enquanto...logo o comprimido vai fazer efeito e podemos começar nosso dia!" – ela disse pegando seu café da manhã.

Nós tomamos nosso café da manhã no balcão da cozinha em completo silêncio...

Depois de um tempo...Alice se recuperou...

"E aí, Bella ? Noite animada a de ontem, né ?" – ela disse sarcasticamente...

Revirei os olhos e olhei para ela..."Como você pode beber tanto, e ainda ser tão feliz na manhã seguinte?"

"Anos de prática, meu amor ! Mas vamos ao que interessa...e aí como foi a noite passada ? " - Ela pulava no lugar ..."Acho que daqui a pouco Rose deve estar aqui, o que estamos fazendo hoje?"

"Tenho que ficar dentro de casa, Marie logo está chegando, Esme tem uma reunião importante hoje e não vamos beber !" – eu disse séria...

"Ah...tudo bem ! Mas...e aí ...a noite rendeu muita coisa, né? – ela disse sorrindo sarcasticamente, e logo que virei a cabeça, vi Sue com a boca aberta olhando pra mim, em choque.

"A noite passada foi ótima...você estava lá, Ali ! Sabe do que eu falo." - Eu disse rapidamente, não encarando elas e comendo meu mamão silenciosamente.

Alice limpou a garganta..."Eu vou perguntar de novo, Swan ! Você pode me contar sobre a noite passada?" -ela disse erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não tenho nada a dizer." - Eu menti.

"Ok, você quer jogar esse jogo? Jasper me disse que viu você e Edward quase entrando dentro um do outro na pista de dança. Fora o detalhe insuportavelmente NÍTIDO no seu pescoço..." – ela parou e se levantou, apoiando as mãos na mesa e me encarando com um sorriso de comer merda...

"ISSO É UM CHUPÃO, PORRA ! BEM AÍ NO SEU PESCOÇO, E A CAMISA DO MEU IRMÃO NO SEU CORPO, BELLA !" – ela pulava pra cima e pra baixo, sorrindo enquanto eu queria um buraco pra me enfiar, nós tínhamos três funcionários na cozinha agora, todos olhando para mim.

Eu corei fervorosamente...eles ouviram essa merda.

Jesus Cristo.

"Meu Jesus ! Eu fui a seu quarto e você não estava lá...você dormiu com ele na cama dele ! Agora, você quer me contar sobre a noite passada?" – ela sorria pra mim..

Eu respirei fundo..."Tudo bem ! Cristo ! Eu acho que todos ja entenderam a mensagem aqui, Alice ! Nós poderíamos falar sobre isso mais tarde, quando Rose chegar...pode ser ?" – eu disse corando...

Ela me olhou desconfiada..."Bem, tudo bem... mas então eu só vou esperar até Rose chegar, ok? "

"Ok...Ali !" – eu disse sorindo sem jeito, enquanto os funcionários saiam da cozinha...

Eu estava ferrada !

[...]

"Oh Meu Deus, Bella ! Sua puta !" – Rose gritou caindo para trás sobre os travesseiros..."Você já ligou para ele, ou mandou um texto, sei lá?"

"Não...acho melhor não..." – falei indiferente...vendo Marie brincar no chão do quarto...

"Você é uma boba ! Eu mandaria uma foto minha de calcinha e sutiã..." – Rose disse e eu e Alice caimos na risada...

"Deus, Rose ! Só você !" – Alice sorria...

"Ah...é...ia ser maravilhoso !" - eu disse saindo de perto delas para buscar Marie que estava prestes a pegar meu celular.

Logo elas precisaram ir embora e eu caí na minha rotina de sempre...

As cinco da tarde meu celular tocou...eu olhei e meu coração bateu forte no peito...

Uma mensagem de Edward...

{&}

Saudade de mim ?

-E

Sorri para mim mesmo antes de responder...

Talvez...

-B

Esperei alguns minutos antes de ouvir outro toque...

Essa resposta não era o que eu esperava. :(

-E

Dei risada...

Uma parte de mim queria tentar parecer indiferente a ele, ser ainda distante, mas por dentro eu estava falhando miseravelmente.

Não há probelma em continuar a flertar, né?

Acho que você vai ter que chegar em casa para ver, Sr. Cullen...

-B

Segundos depois o meu celular apitou novamente...

Huuummm... :)

-E

Eu dei risada sozinha...e continuei meu dia...

[...]

As sete da noite, Ben me ligou pedindo para preparar uma mala pois Edward precisava viajar urgente para Nova York, ele passaria aqui apenas para tomar um banho e sair...eu estava em choque !

As oito, Angela e Ben chegaram com Edward...

"Hey.. gente..." – falei timidamente...

"Hey ! Tudo bem aqui ?" – ele me perguntou seriamente...

"Sim...claro !"

"Marie ?"

"No quarto dormindo..." – respondi olhando para o chão...

"Bem, vou tomar um banho e já venho Ben !" – ele disse ao amigo e subiu as escadas correndo...

Angela estava com Marie no colo, e falava sobre Sabrina animadamente...eu estava atordoada, não ouvi uma só palavra...logo Edward desceu as escadas...

"Vamos, Edward ?" – Ben perguntou a ele...

"Claro !" – ele disse pegando sua mala...e entregando para Ben...

Ele caminhou até Marie dando um beijo e um abraço nela, se virando pra mim, sua expressão era preocupada.

"Tchau, Bella! A gente se fala!" – Angela disse me abraçando e saindo...

"Até mais, Bella !" – Ben disse pra mim, também me dando um rápido abraço e saindo...

"Bem...eu tenho que ir...fique segura, ok!" – ele disse, antes de beijar minha testa e sair, entrando no carro e indo embora...

Meu peito doía...

Este foi o homem que passou a noite passada comigo ?

Eu não conseguia respirar...

O que aconteceu conosco ?

E tinha tanta coisa eu queria dizer...

[...]

No dia seguinte, minha mente ainda reproduzia imagens do seu carro saindo, eu ainda estava em choque, esperei desesperadamente por uma ligação um texto qualquer sinal dele, mas nada.

Eu liguei pra Angela que me contou sobre o problema na empresa e me disse que falava com Ben todos os dias a noite...eu pirei...logo o sentimento foi se transformando e se tornando mais feroz e irracional...

O ódio que eu senti, misturado com a mágoa e raiva de me sentir dependente dele emocinalmente, me cegava...

Eu não dormi nada a noite passada...e pelo jeito essa noite também promete !

Fui para meu quarto, levando Marie comigo, e decidi que não permitiria que Edward dominasse meus pensamentos desse jeito.

Depois que Marie dormiu, eu a coloquei no berço, indo pra cama com a cabeça martelando em pensamentos assombrosos.

A parte racional da minha mente percebeu que era lógico, eu era, afinal, sua empregada, ele não iria demonstrar afeto na frente dos amigos...mas isso não impediu o início das lágrimas que escorriam pela minha face.

Isso poderia ter sido completamente irracional, mas eu não podia impedi-los...elas escorriam livremente pelo meu rosto em silêncio.

Mudei-me na cama, eu não conseguia relaxar...

Eu fui uma transa ?

Um passatempo sem importância ?

Olhei em volta do quarto, meus olhos embassados de lágrimas, e os soluços que ficavam mais obvios com o silêncio da noite...

Minha boca parecia que estava cheia de algodão e minha garganta estava tão seca, queimava como fogo puro...

Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim, com ninguém.

Resumidamente, eu me perguntava se os sentimentos que eu sentia por Edward estavam errados, era algum tipo de obsessão doentia ?

Ele tinha sido meu salvador em mais de uma ocasião, até mesmo eu, sabia que era estranho se sentir assim sobre alguém que eu literalmente acabei de conhecer.

Com Mike não era complicado, não foi assim...nem de perto chega a isso.

Eu confiei em Edward com tudo o que eu tinha e eu sabia que podia.

Eu sabia que estava segura com ele.

Eu estava atordoada...

Eu vou ligar pra ele !

Vou dizer que estou me sentindo uma merda, porque ele nem me deu bola...

...que ele me mandou uma porcaria de mensagem de texto enigmática a dois dias atrás e depois foi viajar sem ao menos se despedir direito de mim...

Vou contar tudo que meu coração sente...

Vou me abrir...

Trabalhando no celular com meus dedos rápidos, eu comecei a apertar seu número nos botões, mas logo uma onda de fúria tomou conta de mim novamente...

Porque ele não me ligou ?

Minha mente gritava: Porque ele não se importa com você, sua idiota !

O que você é pra ele ?

Ninguém.

E então...

Eu joguei o telefone celular contra a parede, que bateu com um baque e barulho estrondoso no chão, voando pedacinhos de celular por todos os lados do quarto.

Eu deitei na cama e chorei...chorei até meu coração parar de doer...

[...]

Os dias passam...

...mesmo quando você se sente fora do ar.

Pensamentos de Edward invadiam minha mente mais e mais...

O jeito que ele estava olhando para mim no clube ...

Quando ele olhou para mim dançando pra ele no quarto...

As vezes parece que ele está estudando meu rosto como se estivesse procurando algo...

E o seu olhar penetrante ?

Deus, que eu me derreto só em seu olhar.

Suspirei baixinho e fechei os olhos...

Meus olhos se abriram para a realidade...

Eu me mudei sentando na cama novamente...minhas mãos no meu rosto.

Que merda.

Quatro dias?

Quatro dias de merda já se passaram...

Nada mudou.

Você continua a mesma merda.

O quê?

Minha vida poderia ficar melhor?

Eu encontro o meu príncipe encantado... e o que acontece?

Béééééééé...a campainha da vida apita.

Desculpe Bella, tente novamente na próxima vez?

Eu balancei a cabeça furiosamente...com mais lágrimas brotando nos olhos.

Jesus, eu estava cansada dessa merda.

* * *

**Edward**

Eu acordei durante a madrugada com um belo corpo quente e enrolado em torno de mim, nossos membros entrelaçados.

Bella.

Ela ainda está na minha camisa, vê-la assim, dormindo e sorrindo, faz meu pau implorar por algum tipo de atenção, qualquer tipo de atenção.

Ela se mexe com suspiros e pequenos sussurros, com as mãos se movendo ao meu redor...seu rosto é adoravel...eu a olho admirado, e me derreto em seu sorriso satisfeito que eu realmente não consigo resistir, então eu a beijo.

Primeiro ela acorda atordoada, mas logo suas mãos são curiosas, pegando em meu pescoço, peito e ombros...eu me sinto tomado por ela e os sentimentos que ela desperta em mim, eu realmente não tenho força de vontade para fazê-la parar, não depois da noite passada.

Eu corro meus braços em torno dela com força, me desloco mais de modo que ela está deitada em cima de mim com as pernas entre as minhas.

Minhas mãos estão em seu cabelo enquanto eu a beijo desesperadamente...quando ela começa a beijar meu rosto e se move para baixo a minha linha da mandíbula e do pescoço, eu passo as minhas mãos em suas costas, esfregando, a puxando para mim com suaves solavancos para cima e para baixo.

Bella não é o tipo de mulher que inicia uma paquera sem ser primeiro seduzida de algum modo...então por sua iniciativa de dançar pra mim duas vezes na noite passada, ela me confunde...mas também me deixa incrivelmente excitado.

Eu quero amá-la, mesmo não a merecendo...eu quero ter certeza dos meus sentimentos e tentar dizer e mostrar, ver sua reação e saber como ela se sente.

Aqui estamos nós, na madrugada, nos beijando como dois adolescentes, pela segunda vez...e nada...nada se sente estranho, pelo contrário, me faz super feliz.

Depois de alguns minutos de amassos, eu me aconhego em seu abraço novamente, sentindo o conforto, e a calma estranha que cai sobre mim quando eu me enrolo a seu lado para dormir.

O sono costuma ser apenas uma maneira de descansar o meu corpo...na maioria das vezes eu dormia apenas por estar cansado, sem me lembrar de meus sonhos.

Ela se mexe, se ajeitando em meu corpo, mudando-se para me encarar e descansando a cabeça no meu peito...ela cai num sono profundo tão rapidamente, tão facilmente, que me faz pensar que estamos exatamente onde deveríamos estar.

Eu pressiono meus lábios no alto de sua cabeça e percebo que esta é a primeira vez que uma mulher realmente dormiu na minha cama.

Estranhamente, não me sinto em pânico ou desconfortável ou mesmo um pouco estranho...a situação toda parece devastadoramente normal.

E ao constatar isso, um leve sorriso se forma em meu rosto enquanto eu caio em um sono muito profundo.

O telefone celular toca, eu dou uma gemida...minha cabeça dói...

"Hey..." – eu sussurro no aparelho...

"Edward !" – a voz de Ben agride meus ouvidos...

"Hmm?"

"Você ainda está dormindo?"

"Como você sabia?" – eu brinco sem humor...

"Edward, é sério ! Preste atenção !"

"Aconteceu uma merda com Gianne e ela desfez o negócio com os americanos de Nova York...um prejuízo incalculável para nós, precisamos nos apressar, todos os acionistas estarão aqui em uma hora."

"Mas...eu não acredito ! Aquela puta, desgraçada !" – eu sussurrei para não acordar Bella ao meu lado.

"Eu sei que você está puto, mas calma, muita calma, Edward !"

"Eu só preciso tomar um banho e estarei aí em uma hora !" - eu digo a ele.

"Edward? Cara, eu tô preocupado ! Venha, e vamos dar um jeito nisso o mais rápido possível!"

"Tudo bem ! Fica tranquilo! Vamos tentar resolver!" – suspirei, esfregando meu rosto.

"Até mais !"

"Até mais!"

Eu saio da cama bem devagar, e depois de tomar um banho e me arrumar, eu caminho em direção a Bella, a vendo ali, confortavelmente dormindo em minha cama.

Eu beijo sua testa demoradamente e carinhosamente...sentindo sua ausência começar a me dominar, mesmo sabendo que eu ainda não fui...

"Te adoro, Bella!" – me despeço dela...

É patético, realmente, como eu consigo ter meus pensamentos e palavras amarrados em torno de Bella...eu jamais me senti ridiculamente timido e com a lingua presa na frente de uma mulher antes...talvez essa seja parte de seu apelo pra mim.

Eu chego ao escritório e as coisas são piores do que eu pensava, mas eu persevero...

Numa das pausas que fizemos, eu mando um texto para Bella e sua resposta foi um flerte descarado...eu adorei !

Eu continuo a mandar texto para ela, não percebendo que eu sendo observado de perto por todos os acionistas que estão na mesa...

"Edward, eu preciso que você preste atenção, aqui ! É urgente!" – Cleiton gritou...

"ok...ok... Me desculpem." – eu digo pegando meu celular e colocando de lado, o sorriso estúpido na minha cara diz tudo.

Imagens de Bella durante o dia inteiro inundaram minha mente...mas infelizmente depois de horas de negociação eu descubro que não há jeito, eu preciso viajar.

Mais do que rapidamente, eu peço a Ben para contacta-la, ela deve saber o que está ocorrendo aqui, e me ajudar a arrumar minha bagagem.

"Ben ligue para Bella e peça para preparar minha roupa...eu só vou passar lá para pegar a bendita pasta e voar!"

"Tudo bem, Edward! Pode deixar!" – ele reponde e logo pega o celular.

Ao chegar em casa...eu a vi ali no sofá com Marie, linda como sempre, meu peito se apertou.

"Hey.. gente..." – ela disse timidamente...

"Hey ! Tudo bem aqui ?" – perguntei tentando parecer formal...

"Sim...claro !" – ela responde mas parece confusa...

"Marie ?"

"No quarto dormindo..."

Eu fui a meu quarto, tomei um banho e troquei de roupa rapidamente...

Meu vôo estava marcado, eu não tive tempo de conversar com Bella...

Quando desci até a sala, ela e Ângela falavam sobre alguma coisa...

"Bem...eu tenho que ir...fique segura, ok!" - eu beijei sua testa e fui embora...

Meu peito doía...tanta coisa eu queria dizer...

[...]

Os dois primeiros dias passaram muito rápido pra mim, a adrenalina de estar financeiramente encrencado me fez voltar toda a minha atenção aos negócios, e esquecer momentaneamente da minha vida pessoal.

Eu sei que quando eu voltar preciso de um tempo de qualidade com Bella...

São as pequenas coisas, e não importa o quão peculiares ou boba elas são, que ela se preocupa em compartilhar comigo, e me faz ridiculamente feliz a seu lado...

Pra mim, isso me faz verdadeiramente indigno de estar com ela...eu gostaria de ter algo, qualquer coisa, para dar a volta.

Nos dias que se seguem, eu sou inundado com meu trabalho, e meus horários são cansativos, porque eu estou tentando consertar uma merda que uma colega fez para me prejudicar.

Seis dias...quase uma semana que saí de casa...

Eu tentei falar com Bella pelo telefone, mas o celular sempre tocava e tocava e ela nunca atendia...

Eu liguei várias vezes para casa e Sue atendia e me dizia que ela estava no banho, ou tinha saído...muito estranho !

Enquanto não consigo falar com ela, e sabendo que não pudermos nem mesmo passar algum tempo juntos no dia seguinte de nossa primeira noite juntos, eu me sinto um merda.

No trabalho, sinto-me irritado e impaciente...

Quando eu tiver o luxo de ter de volta meu tempo livre, a única coisa que eu posso focar é que eu não vi Bella e Marie...é com elas que quero gastar todo meu tempo.

Eu não consigo entender o motivo pelo qual ela não fala comigo pelo telefone, e quanto mais eu tento entender, a única coisa que martela em meu cérebro é que eu tenho que vê-la ou falar com ela.

Conforme os dias passam, essa noção irracional só fica pior e pior...

No ultimo dia, eu me sinto-me fora da minha mente...eu preciso falar com ela, vê-la, tocá-la, ouvir sua voz ... alguma coisa.

O estranho é que eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do porque me sinto tão angustiado.

Aquela sensação de calma e conforto que ela me proporciona é outra lembrança viva de como eu simplesmente tomo as coisas dela e não dou nada de volta.

O que é pior, eu verifiquei meu celular a cada cinco minutos, e nenhuma única vez ela me ligou...

Ela nem sequer pensa em falar comigo ?

Isso faz com que um milhão de pensamentos ruins corram soltos na minha mente.

Ela não pensa em mim como eu penso nela?

E POR QUE NÃO, PORRA?

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte, e mesmo sabendo que eu volto para casa hoje eu estou totalmente de mau humor.

Quando eu forço minha mente, logo eu percebo o porquê, estou na cama sozinho...

Sem Bella.

Nem o som da sua voz... ou seu cheiro...

É como se ela simplesmente desaparecesse.

Sento-me ereto, meu rosto visivelmente emburrado, eu sei que em poucas horas vou ve-la de novo, mas ainda estou sem saber se eu deveria ser aliviado ou zangado, por ela não ligar pra mim, apesar de eu ter deixado um milhão de recados.

Eu não sei por quê.

Eu só sei que estou em um humor negro.

Ben entra no quarto e logo suspira alto..."Edward, você está me sufocando com essa sua cara emburrada a semana toda, porra ! Pelo amor de Deus, vê se faz sexo assim que chegar em casa !"

Eu tenho que rir em voz alta quando eu escuto seu comentário...

Eu precisava me levantar de qualquer maneira para breve uma reunião antes de ir embora...estou perdendo a paciencia aqui, quero que essa merda acabe logo !

Depois de tomar um banho e se vestir para o trabalho, deixei meu cérebro correr solta com todos os tipos de pensamentos de nossa noite juntos...foi um erro ?

A tantas coisas que eu quero dizer...

...e que eu quero ouvir de sua boca.

Deus...sua boca.

Essa foi definitivamente a pior semana de todas.

Depois da ultima reunião que tivemos, que graças aos céus foi um sucesso...

Decidimos que podíamos voltar pra casa...eu estava morrendo de saudades da minha mulher e da minha filha.

Hã ?

Minha mulher ?

Eu afastei esse pensamento por enquanto da minha mente...

Eu estava no aeroporto com Ben, ele comendo um lanche gorduroso, enquanto eu estava lendo uma revista de negócios, mas meus pensamentos estavam em casa...

Peguei meu celular e tentei pela centésima vez ligar para Bella...

"Merda !" – gritei puxando meus cabelos...

"Que foi ?" – Ben perguntou...

Suspirei..."Não consigo falar com o celular de Bella! Já deixei mil recados com Sue, mas ela não retornou nenhuma ligação ! "

Ben me olhou estranho, levantando a sombrancelha pra mim...

"Edward por falar em Bella, ela não estava esquisita quando a gente se viu na sua casa na semana passada?

"Sim...eu também achei !" – eu disse surpreso, eu achei que estava paranóico...

"Ela parecia que estava triste, frustada...prestes a chorar...o que será que aconteceu?" – ele perguntou curioso...

De repente me senti mal do estômago na mesma hora...

"Eu não sei, cara ! Mas eu vou descobrir!" – falei baixinho...

Quando o avião aterrissou, liguei meu celular, eu havia deixado recado com Sue que voltaria hoje, quem sabe eu não tinha uma mensagem de Bella ?

Logo que o celular foi ligado uma mensagem piscou...minha mãe...

Edward...

Venha jantar aqui em casa...Bella e Marie estão aqui...beijos...saudades...Mamãe.

Eu sorri.

Assim que o taxi chegou na porta da casa de minha mãe ela veio me recepcionar...

"Filho !" – minha mãe me abraçou carinhosamente...

"Oi...mãe ! Tudo bem ?" – eu a beijei na cabeça...

"Tudo, sim ! Venha vamos entrar..." – ela veio abraçada comigo até a sala onde os outros estavam...

Eu cumprimentei a todos...mas meu olhos estavam grudados em Marie que dormia no berço na sala...

Eu suspirei...beijei sua testa...ela cheirava a Bella...

"Onde está Bella ?" – sussurrei ainda olhando e acarinhando Marie...

O silêncio era mortal...eu virei minha cabeça para ver todos com cara de paisagem...

Olhei para minha mãe..."Mae? Cadê a Bella ?" – perguntei sério...

Ela olhou para meu pai e abaixou os olhos...

"Hoje era seu dia de folga...ela saiu , Edward !"

"O que ?" – gritei..."Mas...mas eu avisei que estava chegando hoje..." – eu estava estupefato...ela saiu?

"Que foi ? Marie está bem...eu vou ficar com ela hoje a noite!" – minha mãe disse tentando sorrir pra mim.

"E ...Bella ? Foi onde e com quem ?" – perguntei ainda surpreso.

Silêncio.

"O que está acontecendo?" – eu rosnei.

"Ela tinha um encontro !" – Rose respondeu...

Eu engoli em seco...

"O que ?" – eu gritei novamente...eu não estava acreditando...

"É...um cara que trabalha comigo, ele conheceu Bella lá em casa, se encantou por ela e acabaram marcando de sair, estranho o destino, né?" – Emmet disse sorrindo como um idiota...

"Isso...isso é algum tipo de pegadinha, né? É...é brincadeira? – eu disse indignado...

"Nao ! Porque ? Bella é linda, jovem...atraente...merece ter alguém que goste dela e se importe realmente com seus sentimentos!" – Alice disse visivelmente irritada...

Eu olhei para cada rosto da minha família, seus olhares me julgando...apenas meus pais tinham em seus rostos um olhar de piedade...um frio ultrapassou minha espinha.

Foda-se tudo !

* * *

Hey lindas...

Oh...o que aconteceu ?

Fiquem tranquilas...

Amanhã eu vou postar o resto...

MAS E AÍ ?

QUEM GOSTOU ME DÁ MEU PRESENTE ...

REVIEWS !

Quero saber seus pensamentos...comentários !

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Novembro de 2010.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

_**VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !**_

* * *

Oh Meu Deus !

ESTOU MUITO FELIZ !

CHEGAMOS AOS 285 REVIEWS !

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

EU ESTOU VICIADA NELES, GENTE !

CADA VEZ QUE EU LEIO, É UMA EMOÇÃO DIFERENTE !

Bem...quero agradecer mais uma vez pelos reviews !

Eles me deixam tão feliz !

Relembrando que não tenho mais capitulo escrito, então...não sei se posso postar tão breve o quanto vocês gostariam, mas vou me esforçar,ok !

Então...vamos continuar a torcer para Deus me dar criatividade...e que eu possa escrever com carinho e paixão, uma estória que agrade a todos !

Eu agradeço a compreensão e aos lindos reviews recebidos !

É muito bom saber que vocês gostam do que escrevo !

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

_Sempre Será Meu Amor - (Always Be My Baby - Mariah Carey)_

Nós fomos como um

Por um momento no tempo

E parecia eterno

Que você seria sempre meu

Agora você quer ser livre

Então eu vou deixar você voar

Porque sei que no meu coração

Nosso amor nunca irá morrer, não

Você sempre será uma parte de mim

Sou uma parte indefinida de você

Baby, você não sabe que não pode escapar de mim

Ooh querido, porque você sempre será meu amor

E vamos resistir

Tempo não pode apagar um sentimento tão forte

Não tem como, você nunca irá se livrar de mim

Ooh querido, porque você sempre será meu amor

Eu não vou chorar não

E não vou implorar para você ficar

Se você estiver determinado a partir garoto

Eu não ficarei no seu caminho

Mas inevitavelmente você irá voltar novamente

Porque você sabe que no seu coração

Nosso amor nunca acabará

Eu sei que você voltará garoto

Quando seus dias e noites

Estiverem um pouquinho mais frias

Eu sei que você estará de volta querido

Oh querido acredite em mim

É apenas uma questão de tempo

Você e eu,

Vai ser sempre assim...

Você e eu, você e eu.

* * *

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: CENAS DE INSINUAÇÕES SEXUAIS A SEGUIR...SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ISSO, NÃO LEIA !**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

* * *

**Edward**

O clima estava tenso e o silêncio era mortal...

Logo minha mãe gritou..."O jantar está pronto !"

Ela caminhou em minha direção..."Venha...vamos, vamos !" – ela disse me puxando para sala de jantar.

Eu me sentei, mas meu estômago estava revirado...eu via a comida, mexi...mexi...mas nada entrou...eu estava triste...frustado...irritado...o ciúmes me corroendo por dentro.

"Ah...hum ..."- meu pai limpou a garganta antes de começar uma conversa animada, olhando muito tímido.

Eu não respondi, nem participei das conversas durante todo o jantar...em vez disso, minha mente só gritava pra mim...

Minha...

Bella é minha.

Algumas vezes mais...

Minha.

De onde veio isso?

OK, Cullen ! Tente ignorar sua mente...sua família está na sua frente...se comporte !

Eu tentei...mas eu só pensava nisso.

Bella é minha.

Minha.

De repente minha mente é inundada com a visão de nossa noite juntos, ela gemendo e se contorcendo, chamando meu nome em um momento de êxtase, e eu não posso me conter.

Não consigo deixar de lado o desejo de correr atrás dela nesse encontro e arrastá-la para minha caverna, faze-la minha de verdade, entrar dentro dela e me sentir completo de novo.

Eu estou desesperado para senti-la novamente e a quero na minha cama...como ela fez naquela noite.

Eu tento expulsar essas imagens do meu cérebro, mas em minha neblina induzida de luxúria, eu não estou tendo muita sorte.

De repente me lembro do porque ela não está aqui, em meus braços...

Ela foi a um encontro.

A fúria toma conta de mim...minha mente fica negra.

Se algum filho da puta encostar nela, a seduzir e rouba-la de mim, eu juro que vou assassinar o desgraçado.

A essa altura minha respiração já está pesada, e meus olhos devem estar negros...meus pais me olham com preocupação...

Eu viro minha cabeça pro lado..."Pra que lugar Bella foi, Rosalie?" – eu falo baixo e pausadamente, estreitando meus olhos pra ela...

"Ela não nos disse, Edward !" – ela respondeu calmamente, entre suas mordidas...

"Edward ? Eles saíram de carro, só isso, ninguém sabe pra onde." – Emmet disse com sua expressão preocupada...

Eu passei a mão em meus cabelos..."Me desculpe, mãe ! Eu tenho que ir !" – eu disse jogando o guardanapo na mesa e saindo da sala de jantar.

"Mas...mas, querido...eu...nem servi a sobremesa ainda. Fique um pouco mais...vamos conversar !" - minha mãe falava me seguindo até lá fora...

"Filho ?" – a voz de meu pai me fez virar...

Ele se aproximou de mim, e me olhou nos olhos...

"Eu sei que você está sofrendo, filho ! Mas...pense no que você vai fazer...perder a cabeça agora não vai resolver. Converse com ela, com calma...com paciência. Se lembre, filho...tudo tem uma explicação! Tudo !" – ele falava com a mão em meu ombro.

Eu assenti e ele me puxou pra um abraço..."Eu confio em você, filho!" – ele sussurrou pra mim, me beijando na cabeça...

Eu andei em direção a minha mãe, a beijei na testa...abaixei a cabeça e saí a procura de um taxi...

Logo que cheguei em casa, meu mundo caiu...

A casa cheira a ela...uma dor intensa no peito me atingiu.

Fui para o bar e peguei uma garrafa de wisk, sentei no sofá da sala de piano e bebi com desespero, com confiança...

Meus pensamentos me traíam...iam e voltavam para ela...

A meia-noite decidi ir deitar...eu passei pelo quarto dela e não resisti...abri a porta...e meu coração quase parou...

Bella estava ali.

Ela estava dormindo...calmamente...deitada em sua cama, com seu short doll bege, suas pernas a mostra...seu corpo perfeito ali...pertinho de mim.

Passei a mão em meus cabelos...

Estou ficando louco?

Será que estou bêbado ?

Eu me aproximei dela...peguei um punhado de seu cabelo suavemente, e cheirei...

Minha droga.

Eu beijei sua mão delicadamente, para não acorda-la...

Sentei na poltrona em frente a cama e fiquei ali olhando pra ela em seu sono, bebendo de seu corpo.

"Edward !" – ela sussurrou..."Não me deixe !"

Eu a olhei com atenção, achando que ela havia acordado...mas ela começou a se mexer, se agitar em seu sono.

Ela estava sonhando comigo...pedindo que eu não a deixasse...

Eu me aproximei da cama, me ajoelhando e falei em seu ouvido bem baixo...

"Nunca vou te deixar, Bella !" – eu sussurrei baixinho...

Como se tivesse me ouvido, ela sorriu delicadamente, se aconchegou mais na cama e voltou a dormir tranquilamente.

Um coração morto podia voltar a viver ?

O meu podia.

Eu sorri, deixando todo o amor que eu sentia por ela me tomar por completo...

Beijei sua testa com carinho, antes de descer as escadas e ir pro meu piano...

Eu toquei...toquei até me sentir totalmente absorvido pela paixão que eu tinha por ela.

Na manhã seguinte, apesar de passar metade da noite no piano, eu acordei cedo...logo que a luz da manhã se mostrou pelas frestas das cortinas, meus pensamentos sobre Bella era tudo o que eu podia ter em minha mente.

Pensando nela, decidi fazer um café da manhã especial no jardim, saí do meu quarto e fui para a rua atrás de uma padaria.

Passei toda a viagem pensando nela, sobre como ela sempre soube o que dizer e fazer por mim e Marie.

Deixando todo o sentimento que eu tinha por ela tomar conta de mim, sentindo meu corpo e cérebro superaquecer nas lembranças de seu corpo apertado ao meu, seus beijos, carícias e cuidado.

Eu estava tão atordoado, e sorrindo como uma besta, que eu quase não notei a padaria a minha direita...

Quando cheguei em casa fiquei surpreso ao ouvir sua voz junto com Sue, eu entrei na cozinha só para encontrar a garota dos meus sonhos ali...com seu short doll curto, e toda sua beleza na minha frente...eu sorri...

O sorriso lindo e tímido do seu rosto, quando seus olhos foram direto para o meu, reduziu todo o resto a nada.

"Hey !" – ela disse surpresa...

"Oi...bom dia !" – respondi com a voz rouca...

"Er...Sue?" – eu chamei sem tirar meus olhos do dela...

"Bom dia Sr. Cullen !" – ela disse...

"Bom dia ! Er...arrume a mesa do café da manhã no jardim, por favor...eu e Bella vamos tomar café lá !" – falei colocando as sacolas na mesa...

"Claro...sim, Sr.!" – Sue saiu pegando as coisas, para montar a mesa lá fora...

Eu apontei para fora como um sinal para ela me seguir...mas ela corou, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha...

"Eu...eu ...vou me trocar. Me desculpe, eu não sabia que você já estava em casa." – ela disse baixinho não me encarando.

"Eu não me importo, Bella! Venha !" – respondi baixinho...

"Ok..." – ela disse timidamente, levantando e saindo na minha frente para o jardim.

Nós chegamos a mesa do jardim, e nos sentamos de frente um pro outro...ninguém disse nada...Sue ainda estava ali...arrumando as coisas...

Bella quebrou o silêncio...

"Correu tudo bem nos negócios ?"

"Sim...foi tudo bem!" - falei olhando para ela com admiração...

"E...aqui ? Foi tudo bem ?" - perguntei curioso...

"Sim...tudo ok." - ela respondeu sem graça.

Eu suspirei alto..."Eu tentei te ligar todos os dias...porque você nao retornou as minhas ligações? Sue não te dava meus recados ?"

Seus olhos se alargaram, ela corou fervorosamente..."Meu...meu celular caiu no chão e quebrou...e eu...eu tive uma semana conturbada, ela me dava os recados, mas sempre que eu lembrava já era tarde da noite...me desculpe!" – ela gaguejou nervosamente...o que será que está acontecendo aqui ?

"Pronto, Sr. Cullen ! Gostaria de algo mais?" - Sue disse me olhando sem jeito.

"Não, Sue...obrigado!"

Quando Sue saiu, eu apontei para a mesa e sorri sem humor...Bella começou a se servir...eu a observava com curiosidade...

Ela toma seu café com um pouco de leite e açúcar.

Açúcar mesmo !

Eu sorri.

Enquanto todas as mulheres, sofrem com dietas, se privando de doces e açúcar, ela não se importa com nada disso.

Essa é a minha Bella.

Eu tinha pego na padaria, de tudo um pouquinho...tudo que ela gosta...pão doce de côco, bolacha waffer, pão de batata, croissent, pao de queijo, muffin...

Fiquei ali...vendo-a pegar um pão de queijo e comer com vontade, sem restrições...eu bebi o meu café e amei ficar observando seu jeitinho.

Finalmente, ela olhou para mim e me deu um olhar curioso, me fazendo questionar se eu tinha pego algo errado, que ela não gostasse.

"O que foi ?" - perguntei, colocando minha xícara na mesa...

Ela franziu a testa..."Você...você não vai comer ?"

Eu sorri ... "Oh...eu vou."

"Você deve comer...está tudo delicioso !" – ela disse, mordendo seu pãozinho...

Eu sorri..."Eu fui a padaria pessoalmente, tentei pegar tudo que você gosta e está tudo fresquinho!"

"Oh...obrigada! Eu adorei !" – ela corou...

Eu estava satisfeito o suficiente, eu sorri estendendo minha mão e agarrando um pão para tomar meu café junto com ela.

Nós comemos sem falar nada, logo ela terminou, abaixando a cabeça e suspirando antes de olhar pra mim...

"Bem...eu deveria ir pro meu quarto, e me trocar..." - disse ela, olhando um pouco melancólica, como se houvesse triste...

Engoli em seco, eu tenho certeza de que algo está em sua mente...ela praticamente me desconhece...

Eu estava tão alucinado na semana passada que não conversamos sobre nossa noite, sobre nada...mas isso não significa que eu não me importo com ela !

Foda-se, eu espero que não seja isso, porque eu nunca... nunca...nunca quis deixá-la ir.

"Oh...claro." - respondi baixinho...

Eu realmente não sei como diabos tenho que agir aqui...eu quero evitar esse vazio...a distância, esse tipo de coisa toda, não sei o que ela está pensando...

Me sinto tão possessivo, porra !

Ela se levantou e eu perdi meu apetite tão rapidamente como eu tinha encontrado...

Eu me levantei também e a observei...

Foda-se !

Por que ela tem que sair, porra?

Ela parou na minha frente...um olhar hesitante no rosto, eu tentei suavizar a minha expressão, tentando compreender toda a dor e sem saber sequer o que lhe dizer.

Ainda não tinhamos dito uma palavra maldita para o outro, mas a tensão sexual estava ao nosso redor.

Segurei seus olhos, enquanto eu lambia os meus lábios...

Ela corou, colocando um pouco de cabelo atrás da orelha...

Eu fui em sua direção, encostando nossas testas, colocando meus lábios em sua orelha...

"Senti muito sua falta, Bella !" - falei sem grudar meu corpo no dela...

"Eu também..." – ela sussurrou fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

"Venha para o quarto comigo? Vamos conversar ?" – perguntei em seu ouvido, passando meu nariz em seu pescoço.

Ela me empurrou e se virou pra mim séria..."Eu não sou tão fácil assim, Sr. Cullen ! Posso ter parecido uma puta na semana passada, mas não sou."- seus olhos ferviam...

Ela está brava comigo !

Merda...merda...merda. – xinguei mentalmente.

Eu limpei a garganta..."Eu sei disso, Bella ! Eu nunca pensei isso de você ! Você é especial pra mim !" – eu disse chocado com seu comentário...mas ela estreitou seus olhos e me encarou...

Ela colocou as mãos no quadril, levantando a sombrancelha e falando visivelmente irritada..."Mesmo ? Pois não parece ! Você saiu sem ao menos me dizer adeus, Edward ! Dois dias...dois dias sem notícias suas, depois de passar a noite comigo ! Que espécie de especial é esse?"

Ela tinha um ponto...eu suspirei alto..."Eu...eu não quis fazer isso, dar essa impressão, Bella !"

"Ah...mas deu !" – ela disse ainda brava...

Eu precisava mudar de tática...amolecer seu coração..."Oh...então vou ter que provar o quanto senti sua falta ! Vou ter que te perseguir ! E olha que eu nunca tive de fazer isso com mulher nenhuma."

Seu olhar era de descrença...tentei me aproximar mais dela...

"Não me trate como as outras ! Eu não sou qualquer uma, Sr. Cullen!" - ela disse colocando seus lábios contra minha orelha.

"Oh, eu sei disso, Isabella ! É bastante óbvio." – falei olhando de cima para baixo de seu corpo...ela se afastou de mim, olhando sensualmente e mordendo os lábios.

Deus ! Ela é tão sexy...

Eu suspirei alto...tentando limpar minha mente..."Olha...eu sei, que essa foi provavelmente uma das piores semana de sua vida...você passou a noite comigo, acordou no dia seguinte sozinha...eu tive que viajar desesperadamente, sem poder falar com você direito, foi imperdoavel ! Você não deveria ter de se sentar aqui comigo assim, eu tenho certeza que essa é a última coisa que você quer fazer ! Eu sinto muito, ter te causado isso! Não foi intencional ! "- falei olhando diretamente em seus olhos...

Ela ainda parecia irritada, passou as mãos no cabelo e me olhou com frieza... "Edward, me desculpe, ok ! Eu sei que você é um homem muito ocupado, acostumado com uma noite e nada mais. Nós não temos nenhum compromisso, certo ? E você jamais me prometeu nada...eu entendo seu lado ! De verdade, eu entendo ! Você não tem obrigação de perder tempo comigo. Me desculpe ter me descontrolado aqui e ter tomado muito do seu tempo."- ela disse olhando para o lado, sem me encarar.

Ela disse o que ela quis dizer ?

Puxei seu queixo para cima e a obriguei a olhar para mim, toda a intensidade de meu olhar concentrada nela.

"Você realmente acha que eu queria estar em outro lugar? Que se não fosse algo extremamente importante, mais urgente, eu me afastaria desse jeito de vocês? Se você ainda não entendeu, eu vou te dizer...Nada é mais importante para mim do que Marie e você !"

Seus olhos se suavizaram...em poucos segundos um sorriso lindo iluminou seu rosto...eu sorri torto.

Ela ficou quieta por um momento, em silêncio, meditando, eu poderia dizer.

Parecia estar tentando controlar seu temperamento.

Eu suspirei alto..."Eu estou exatamente onde eu quero estar... mas eu entendo sua raiva e mágoa...se for de sua vontade, eu posso sair, e te deixar em paz."

Seus olhos se alargaram...

"Não ! Por favor...não vá." - Ela sussurrou olhando para mim com suas mãos em meu rosto.

Eu fechei meus olhos no contato..."Eu não vou a lugar nenhum."

Suas mãos puxou meu rosto...e ela apertou um beijo suave queimando em meus lábios...logo se afastando.

Ficamos ali por alguns segundos em silêncio, olhando um para o outro antes de eu falar de novo...

Eu sorri torto e pressionei seu corpo ao meu...

"Eu...eu quero te beijar, Isabella ! Você vai me deixar beijar você ou não?" – eu queria que ela soubesse que é sua escolha...sempre sua escolha.

Eu a vi se derreter em meus braços e fechar os olhos, senti como se estivesse em chamas, apenas por sentir seus lábios encostarem nos meus rapidamente.

Ela se afastou um pouco antes de pressionar seus lábios nos meus mais firmemente..

Enfiei meus dedos em seus cabelos e gemi em sua boca...eu a ouvi gemer de volta antes de se pressionar mais em mim.

Suas mãos estavam no meu pescoço, os dedos pressionando minha nuca...e eu puxava seu cabelo, fazendo-a gemer de novo.

Oh...Cristo ! Ela apenas choramingou.

Eu estou tão excitado...

Patético.

Eu me afastei olhando sua boca, antes dela apertar os lábios para o meu queixo...beijando todo o caminho até meu pescoço e depois para a minha clavícula.

Ela me agarrou pelos ombros e suas mãos arrastado de encontro ao meu pescoço...

"Bella !" - eu gemia em resposta, sua língua desenhando círculos no meu pescoço...suas carícias em meu cabelo me dando arrepios.

Eu puxei sua cabeça para o lado em um movimento rápido, e mordia suavemente sua clavícula.

"Edward..." – ela gemia em meu ouvido.

"Fala meu nome de novo, Bella !" – murmurei em seu ombro.

"Edward..."

"Deus ! Baby, não houve um só dia em que não pensei em você ! Todos os dias, Bella !" – eu sussurrei em sua pele.

Meus olhos fechados, seu gosto na minha boca...

Céu.

"Sr. Cullen?" – ouvi Sue gritar de dentro da casa, mas eu ignorei...

"Sr. Cullen ?" – ela gritou novamente...continuei a ignorar...

"Sr. Cuuuuullen !" – ela insistiu...abri os olhos e me afastei de Bella, minha respiração ofegante...

"Meu Deus !" – ela sussurrou respirando pesado...

"Sr. Cuuuullen ?"

"Sim...Sue ?" eu gritei frustado...

"Sr. Ben, no telefone...ele diz que é urgente!" – ela disse da janela da sala.

"Ok...tô indo aí !" – eu gritei de volta...eu peguei a mão de Bella e fui em direção a casa...

Sue estava sem graça na porta da sala de estar, provavelmente vendo o estado em que o cabelo de Bella e seu pescoço estavam...

Ela esticou o aparelho pra mim, eu peguei no telefone...a mão de Bella me parou, eu olhei para ela...

"Vou me trocar!" – ela disse baixinho...

"Ok..." – falei e beijei sua testa...antes de ve-la se afastando e subindo as escadas...

Suspirei ...antes de apertar o telefone na orelha...

"Porra ! O que você quer, Ben ?" – perguntei irritado...

"Que merda você estava fazendo que não podia atender a merda do telefone? Tava fudendo, porra ?" – ele disse nervoso...

"Eu estava com Bella no jardim...e infelizmente, eu não pude chegar nesta parte, já que você estragou tudo ! Que porra você quer?"

"Oh...merda ! Arruma um quarto vocês dois, porra ! Tem que fazer ao ar livre para todo os funcionários verem !" – ele disse rindo...

Ele me atrapalhou e ainda tá rindo ?

Filho da puta !

Eu rosnei..."A casa é minha...a mulher é minha! Eu faço sexo onde eu quiser, porra ! Eu vou perguntar pela ultima vez...que merda você quer ?" – eu olhei pro lado e vi Sue de boca aberta, com um pano na mão, acho que tava limpando um móvel da sala...quando ela me viu encarando, ela baixou a cabeça e saiu correndo pra cozinha mais que rapidamente...

Foda-se, ela ouviu isso !

"Cara, hoje e o dia que Kelan Rubens vem aqui, que horas você vai chegar?" – ele disse calmamente...

"Ah...não ! Ben...você está realmente jogando fora minhas chances de ter Bella, cara ! " – falei correndo as mão pelos meus cabelos e sacudindo a cabeça.

"Sim, bom...eu não sei ! Acho um pouco tarde para dizer que você não vem ! Venha para esta reunião com ele e depois volte para casa ..." – Ben disse seriamente perturbado...

"Tudo bem ! Eu vou me arrumar chego aí a tarde!" – falei coxo...

"Ok...vejo você daqui a pouco, cara! Desculpe por isso !"

"Valeu, Ben ! Até mais."

Subi as escadas para o quarto de Bella, logo que entrei escutei o som de uma música vindo de lá...abri a porta lentamente, ela estava sentada na cama, penteando seu cabelo...ela me olhou assim que eu entrei timidamente, com minhas mãos no bolso da calça, eu encostei no batente da porta...

"Bella ? Eu ...eu posso falar com você um instante na sala de piano?"

"Ah...claro ! Eu desço num instante !"

"Ok..." – falei antes de sair do quarto e descer as escadas indo em direção a sala de piano.

Eu me sentei no piano e toquei com sentimento...dando asas aos meus pensamentos...e logo eles voaram até ela...

Bella.

Desde a noite em que passamos juntos, quando eu a senti grudada em mim, eu praticamente transei com ela, eu só queria que ela o mais perto possível.

Eu queria sentir cada curva contra mim...vê-la nua novamente...na minha cama, no chão, contra uma parede.

Cristo ! Mas eu não podia dizer isso a ela.

Ela ficaria indignada.

Ela estava sendo muito cuidadosa.

Eu me perguntava o que ela estava esperando.

Uns dias atrás, ela estava feliz comigo...e agora ela estava muito reservada...eu não falei nada sobre a noite passada com ela e nem havia sugerido que adoraria fazer isso de novo.

Lembrei-me de cada minuto da nossa brincadeira.

Eu passei o dia reproduzindo as imagens mais e mais e mais na minha cabeça...

Eu estava ficando louco de desejo por ela, e aqui estava ela...reservada como sempre.

Mas então, eu não queria assustá-la...porque tinha que haver uma razão que ela estava se segurando...

"O que você está tocando ?" - sua voz me tirou de minhas fantasias...

"Oh, Bacchi ..." – respondi sério...

Ela me deu um olhar que eu não conseguia identificar...

"Uh – ruh..." – ela me olhou com seus olhos enigmáticos...

Ela se sentou no sofá ao lado do piano com um livro nas mãos...

"Você está lendo o que ?" – perguntei curioso...

"Sidney Sheldon..." – seus olhos se estreitaram...sua boca ligeiramente torcida, mas não de desaprovação como se eu tivesse visto antes.

"Você gosta de suspense, então?" – perguntei tentando puxar assunto...ela assentiu...evitando me olhar...

Eu continuei a observa-la...ela lia e follheava as páginas calmamente...

"Se eu estou te atrapalhando, posso ir pro meu quarto, Edward." –

"Não ! Eu gosto de olhar pra você..."

Sua cabeça estava baixa, mas assim que eu falei, ela se virou para mim...me olhando com sorriso pequeno em seus lábios.

Saí do banco do piano, atravessando a sala em passos largos e sentei ao lado dela...

Logo que me sentei ao seu lado, nossos ombros se tocavam, e então eu precisava de estar mais perto...eu me inclinei em direção ao seu cabelo e respirei fundo, eu podia sentir o cheiro delicioso...

Era um cheiro de morango e flores...um aroma que eu não poderia ter o suficiente...

Eu respirei fundo novamente e suspirou...senti seu corpo tenso, mas ela não disse nada, e depois sua cabeça voltou-se para mim.

"Você não quer mais tocar nada?" - Ela sorriu para mim, apontando pro piano e eu sorri de volta, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo bagunçado...eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Eu quero tocar você."

Ela sorriu tampando com suas mãos seu lindo rosto...fechando o livro e me olhando sedutoramente.

"Vai tocar, Edward..."- ela disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Estou tocando !" - eu sussurrei de volta, pegando sua mão na minha suavemente, aproveitando do trocadilho de tocar piano e tocar nela...empurrando seus ombros com os meus suavemente...ela riu.

Minha mão tocou suavemente seus cabelos.

Eu não poderia me ajudar...eu a olhava com cobiça...

Eu precisava que ela soubesse dos meus sentimentos, pelo menos, tentei demonstrar.

"Toca, vai ! " - ela sussurrou com uma risadinha.

Inclinei-me para que minha boca estava perto de sua orelha... "Só se você prometer jantar comigo hoje a noite !"

Ela se afastou um pouco para olhar em meus olhos...mordeu seus lábios e suspirou...

"ok..." - ela sussurrou de volta...

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda...eu não agüentava mais, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Inclinei-me, bem devagar... e beijei sua bochecha...sua pele era tão suave, tão suave em meus lábios.

Foi ainda melhor do que eu lembrava.

Ela balançou a cabeça e deu um sorrisinho e virou o rosto para mim...e então, ela se inclinou e me beijou, levemente, no canto da minha boca, logo se afastando e olhando para mim com um olhar sensual.

Eu gentilmente me virei pra ela, inclinei-me com cautela e pus os meus lábios na sua testa...ela gemeu...seu corpo parecia reagir.

Seus olhos se fecharam, sua boca entreaberta...sua cabeça caiu para trás levemente...eu comecei a salpicar beijos por todo seu rosto...o queixo, a testa...a bochecha...

Ela abriu seus olhos e olhou para mim...seus olhos de um fogo intenso...

E então ela passou a mão em meu rosto com suas mãos pequenas e macias, e me beijou...na boca, seus lábios degustando os meus com carinho e delicadeza.

Mas logo ela se afastou..."Desculpe..." - ela sussurrou, olhando para o chão...

Rosnei e a puxei para mim, capturando seus lábios mais uma vez, a beijando com tanta intensidade, como se fosse a última coisa que me importava agora.

E era.

Beijar Bella é uma experiência maravilhosa.

Eu quebrei o beijo me afastando dela apenas um pouco...arrastando beijos em seu pescoço..."Me desculpe, Bella ! Me perdoa, vai ! Eu prometo que serei um bom menino de hoje em diante!" – eu sussurrei em sua pele...ela gemia.

"Eu te perdôo, Edward !" – ela sussurrou e nos beijamos suavemente, selando a paz novamente entre nós.

E nesse momento, pela primeira vez desde que saí daqui, e a deixei dormindo na minha cama, eu me senti inteiro de novo.

Depois de tocar duas músicas no piano pra ela...almoçamos e eu arrumei alguns documentos, pro encontro com Kevin de hoje a tarde...

Subi pro meu banheiro para tomar um banho e me arrumar...logo que desci, fui ao encontro de Bella no seu quarto, ela olhou para mim e sorriu...

Seus olhos intensos me cercava, me prendia...me dominava...era como se ela estivesse tendo pensamentos sujos, o que eu tenho certeza que sim, pois é isso que eu estava fazendo.

Porra, eu tinha tomado banho, mas ainda estava tentando recuperar o controle do meu corpo !

Eu limpei a garganta..."Bella, eu preciso ir ao escritório, mas volto no final do dia, qualquer coisa me liga, ok?"

"Tudo bem..." – ela disse simplesmente...

Eu não tinha certeza de que eu poderia lidar com mais do seu corpo no meu, sem querer terminar o que começamos...mas eu não podia sair sem ao menos beija-la novamente.

Eu agarrei seu rosto e a puxei para mim, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me abraçou, me beijando suavemente... eu a tomei em meus braços e a envolvi em meu abraço apertado, a sentindo relaxar contra meu corpo, e sentindo meu coração amolecer com ela toda quente em torno de mim.

Nós nos beijamos suave...mais lento, eu reagi abrindo minha boca e a puxando pra mim, sugando seu lábio e passando minha língua macia mais uma vez contra a dela antes de sair.

Eu me afastei ofegante... "Bem...eu acho que eu posso ir agora... então...até mais tarde !"

Ela ficou em silêncio por um segundo e me puxou para trás, uma expressão esquisita em seu rosto, seu lábio estava entre seus dentes e um sorriso travesso invadiu seu rosto bonito...

"O que foi ?" - Eu perguntei, sentindo que algo não estava bem...

Seu sorriso se ampliou, agora eu estava ficando realmente muito nervoso...

"Edward ...eu tenho um encontro hoje a noite." - ela falou calmamente e meu coração caiu em meus pés...

Que porra é essa ?

Você é um estúpido !

Um idiota.

Estragou tudo !

...minha boca ainda estava aberta, como um idiota, e meu coração rasgado...sangrando.

Eu estava tão surpreso que eu quase não notei seu sorriso...

Ela estava sorrindo ?

Como ela pode sorrir depois de me contar essa merda ?

Era engraçado pisar em cima de mim?

"Hey ! Baby ?" – ela disse puxando meu rosto para ela, dando beijinhos em minha boca aberta.

"Baby ? Edward...é brincadeira !" - ela sorriu, colocando beijos suaves ao longo de toda minha mandíbula e até no meu rosto e minha boca, enquanto eu ainda raciocinava que porra estava acontecendo aqui ?

" Edward ? Você...você não me chamou pra sair hoje a noite? É um encontro, não é ?" - ela sussurrou novamente, agarrando minha cabeça com força em ambas as mãos e obrigando-me a olhar para ela...

"O que...você...eu.." – eu estava chocado...incapaz de formar uma frase coerente...

Mas logo notei que ela estava brincando comigo...seu sorriso ficou mais largo...

Ela me agarrou e me beijou lentamente...e eu deixei.

Quando nos afastamos, ela me olhava sensualmente..."Se você não mudar de idéia, eu tenho um encontro com você ! " - ela repetiu...

"Espere, então você estava apenas me sacaneando, né ? Você...você não está saindo com aquele filho da puta que Emmet e Rose te apresentou, né?" - Rosnei, me lembrando do que Alice e Rose disseram...

Ela levantou uma sombrancelha para mim, seu rosto era nada mais que espanto...

"Não, Edward ! Pablo ? " – ela me perguntou...

"Eu não sei, Isabella ! Eu cheguei de viagem ontem e você não estava lá na casa de meus pais...eles me disseram que você tinha ido a um encontro com um cara que conheceu na casa de Emmet !" - eu disse irritado na lembrança...

"Ah, sim ! É o Pablo!" – ela disse dando de ombros...

Eu levantei minha sombrancelha pra ela...

Ela suspirou alto..."Ele me chamou pra sair, mas eu disse não, ok? Eu não estava me sentindo bem...então peguei uma carona da casa de sua mãe com ele e vim direto pra casa, tomei um banho, um comprimido para dor de cabeça e dormi ! Ele me deixou no portão de entrada, Felix abriu o portão pra mim, não houve beijo, abraço...nada ! Foi uma carona, só isso !"

Eu estreitei meus olhos para ela..."Sei..." – rosnei...

Ela passou seus braços pelo meu pescoço, me olhando sensualmente..."Baby ? Edward ? Você é o único com quem eu vou sair hoje à noite...e se você cumprir sua promessa e ser um bom menino, vou sair com você todas as noites!" – ela sussurrava sensualmente...me dando beijinhos nos meus lábios, enquanto eu ainda estava atordoado tentando conter meu ciúmes.

Mas logo ficou tudo claro para mim...

Bella me quer.

Ela vai ser minha.

Só minha.

Eu a beijei de volta, com mais entusiasmo do que antes, deixando sua boca beijar e afastar toda a dor que eu senti...

Nós nos beijamos com linguas ...e foi quente...minhas mãos em todo seu corpo por alguns minutos...

Quando ela se afastou um pouco...ela me olhava sensualmente, sua respiração pesada e provocante...

"Se roeu de ciumes, né?" – ela disse me provocando...

"Ah...Isabella ! Você não devia ter dito isso..." – falei estreitando os olhos para ela...

Num movimento rápido, eu a peguei em meus ombros a fazendo gritar e dar risada, e a joguei em sua cama, deitando em cima dela, antes de um rosnado baixo sair da minha garganta e eu pressionar minha boca na dela em um beijo arrebatador, tentando tirar o sorriso vitorioso do seu rosto com a minha língua.

Quando me afastei rapidamente, ela olhou para mim, seus olhos escuros e penetrantes...

"Eu não me lembro de querer uma mulher como eu te quero, Bella. Eu estive esperando por você !"

Ela puxou meu rosto para o seu, envolvendo suas pernas na minha cintura, e eu a ataquei com beijos amorosos.

Eu ainda me questionava como consegui dizer algo tão profundo, se sinto como se meu cérebro tivesse congelado.

Senti suas mãos pegando meu cabelo forte, meus dedos roçavam sua pele quente e ela estava sensível a meu toque..

Eu podia sentir nossos corpos se puxando juntos, querendo criar algum atrito delicioso.

"Você e eu pertencemos juntos !" – murmmurei...

"Eu sei ! Pra sempre, Edward ! Eu...eu senti tanto sua falta !" – ela gemeu...

Eu levei minha boca para seu peito, dando beijos em cima de sua roupa, sentindo sua pele quando minha lingua chegou a seu decote generoso, dando beijos quentes entre os seus seios, enquanto ouvia ela gemer meu nome mais e mais...

"Olhe para mim, Bella !" – eu disse autoritário, fazendo-a me olhar na mesma hora...

"Eu quero você ! Só você ! Você é tão linda ! Eu mal posso esperar para estar com você novamente, te ver de novo !"- eu disse a ela com a voz rouca.

Ela sentou-se lentamente, me fazendo sentar junto, segurou meu queixo em seus dedos macios, me fazendo fechar os olhos, e trouxe seus lábios em meu ouvido...

"Eu quero você também, Edward ! Só você, baby ! Deus, eu te quero tanto...que as vezes meu peito doí !"

Eu acreditei quando ouvi como ela parecia sincera e sofrendo...eu apenas assenti, bebendo de seu corpo, com fome e necessidade...eu queria sentir e ver tudo dela.

Eu a beijei novamente com ardor e desespero, segurando ela sentada no meu colo...eu a agarrava e gemia sentindo toda a emoção em nós.

Minhas mãos começaram a esfregar para cima e para baixo meus lados, correndo de volta para baixo as minhas coxas e até o interior, onde a pele é muito sensível...ela jogou sua cabeça para trás e gemeu alto, envolta nas sensações que minhas mãos estavam causando.

Eu fui jogado de volta a realidade pelo meu telefone celular...

"Porra !" - eu gritei frustado...

Eu me afastei, deitando Bella na cama suavemente, antes de atender o celular...

"Fala !" – eu gritei pro celular ao atender...

"Porra, Cullen ! Não me fode ! O cara já chegou, merda ! Você vem ou não ?" – Ben gritou do outro lado...

"Chego em meia hora..." – eu disse e desliguei o celular, sem ao menos esperar sua resposta...

Eu vi Bella deitada na cama, seu pescoço todo vermelho e com sua respiração pesada, seu peito subindo e descendo...

"Jesus !" - ela disse passando as mãos no cabelo...mas logo, ela me puxou pelo pescoço novamente, me fazendo deitar em cima dela...

"Se essa é a reação que eu consigo toda vez que você tem ciumes de mim, eu juro que posso fazer isso com mais freqüência." – ela completou...

"Não ouse fazer isso de novo !" - eu sussurrei, apertando meu rosto contra seu peito, dando beijinhos molhados..."Você nem sabe o que eu senti "- admiti...

"Eu sinto muito, baby ! Eu...eu só quero você, Edward !" - ela gemeu acariciando meus cabelos...

E toda a minha vida voltou ao normal...

Ela puxou meu rosto mais uma vez, pressionando seus lábios nos meus; eu deslizei minha língua em seus lábios...logo ela se rendeu e nossos corpos pressionados, mãos no cabelo e o fogo que consome...

Depois de mais uma sessão de amassos, eu quebrei o beijo ofegando...

"Cristo, baby ! Eu realmente tenho que ir agora ! Mas eu volto pra você !Eu juro !Até a noite, linda!" – eu disse dando selinhos em seus lábios, sentindo dor apenas por ter de deixa-la aqui, assim...pronta pra mim...

Deus.

Ela sorriu pra mim, eu me levantei, saindo da cama, dando uma ultima olhada nela, e segui pelo corredor rumo ao trabalho...

Tanta coisa para fazer...

E pelo jeito uma Bella para reconquistar.

[...]

Depois de um dia chato com reuniões que nunca acabavam...

Voltei para casa, para ficar com Bella...

Nós não pudemos sair de casa e jantar fora por causa de Marie, então nos sentamos no jardim para ver o Crepúsculo...

...brincamos...sorrimos...conversamos...

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu me senti completo, e isso me inundou de uma felicidade extrema.

"Tô te dizendo, Bella ! Dartvader é o cara mais cabuloso em Stars Wars !" – eu disse deitado no colchão do jardim, com minhas duas mãos na nuca...olhando para o alto...o céu estava azul clarinho e nuvens branquinhas completavam a paisagem.

"Eu sei ! Eu adoro ele ! Ele é o mocinho e o vilão ao mesmo tempo...é muito louco ! Mas ainda temos o Mestre Ioda...Qui-Gon...Obi-Wan Kenobi...Deus ! Eles são demais !"

Ela continuou a falar, e eu a olhava com fascínio...como ela consegue ser tão inocente e tão selvagem ao mesmo tempo ?

Ela discute comigo sobre política, música e ... Stars Wars ?

Como posso resistir a esta mulher ?

Eu me virei pra ela, estavamos deitados de lado, olhando um por outro...

Ela sorria..."O que foi ?"

"Nada...eu só estou pensando em como você consegue me perturbar mesmo sendo tão inocente as vezes ? É alguma magia em você...sei lá !" – falei me aproximando meu rosto do seu até nossos narizes se tocarem...

Ela fechou os olhos e sussurrou... "Edward..."

E todo o mundo foi esquecido.

Corri minha língua ao longo do seu lábio inferior e ela gemia baixinho, abrindo-se para mim e me deixou prová-la.

Ela acariciou suavemente a minha língua com a dela e eu estava no céu...ela é toda deliciosa...doce e suave.

Como pode haver algo mais delicioso do que isso?

E antes que eu pudesse raciocinar, nos sentamos e eu a trouxe para meu colo, ela pressionando seu corpo contra o meu e suas mãos emaranhadas no meu cabelo...

Ela me puxava para perto e, em seguida, quebrou os lábios da minha, deslocando sua lingua em minha orelha, beijando e lambendo delicadamente e, em seguida ao longo da minha linha da mandíbula, enquanto eu deixei minha cabeça para trás, apreciando a sensação.

"Cristo !" – eu gemia...

Seus dedos tocaram a gola da minha camisa, e ela beijou o pequeno pedaço de peito que foi exposto através dos botões abertos.

Minha respiração pegou, e eu senti o desejo familiar.

Ela sorriu contra a minha pele e beijou minha boca novamente, nossas línguas lutando pela dominação.

Suas mãos estavam por toda parte, e assim eram as minhas...

Eu senti em minhas mãos a curva de seus quadris, e as corri de volta para cima, parando em suas costas, puxando-a para mim, sentindo o corpo dela contra a minha furiosa excitação.

Ela suspirou baixinho e apertou-se mais difícil em mim, me beijando mais ferozmente...suas mãos curiosas iam para baixo, por cima do meu peito e depois volta para os meus ombros.

Ficamos assim...nos beijando enlouquecidamente, tentando matar a saudade extrema que sentimos um do outro.

"Edward..." - ela suspirou, puxando-se para trás para que ela pudesse me olhar nos olhos...

Logo que a encarei, vi que seus lindos olhos marrons estavam vidrados, suas pálpebras pesadas, seus lábios, seu pescoço e sua clavícula estavam inchados e vermelhos, e ela estava respirando pesadamente...

Toda marcada.

Minha.

Ela estava linda !

Eu não consigo resistir a ela...

Eu a puxei para mim novamente, atacando sua clavícula...

"Deus...eu...eu estou perdendo a linha aqui !" – ela gemeu enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço...

"Baby ? Edward ? Não podemos...não aqui... e agora...Esme pode chegar com Marie a qualquer momento." – ela meio falava e gemia...

Eu entendi seu ponto...ia ser constrangedor minha mãe nos pegar assim, quase tendo sexo no jardim do quintal...

"Ok...eu sei." eu sussurrei de volta, usando de toda minha força para puxar minha cabeça para longe de seu pescoço, mas eu fiz...logo olhando para ela que estava ofegando...

Eu sorri..."É que é tão fácil perder a cabeça com você, Bella ! Eu não consigo me controlar!" – falei antes de puxar sua cabeça no meu peito e acariciar seus cabelos suavemente, saboreando a suavidade entre meus dedos.

"Eu sei, Edward ! Sinto o mesmo!" – ela sussurrou...

Ficamos ali, conversando sobre tudo e nada.

Mas eu confesso que passei mais tempo assistindo às suas feições, observando a forma como as expressões de seu rosto mudavam enquanto ela falava.

Eu podia vê-la todos os dias.

Eu poderia beijá-la durante todo o dia.

Eu já tinha certeza de como eu me sentia a respeito dos sentimentos correndo em minhas veias.

Eu quero ela, e nem posso pensar em perde-la...eu sabia que havia uma possibilidade disso acontecer, mas me nego a permitir, eu farei todo o possível para nos manter juntos.

Depois que minha mãe chegou trazendo Marie...nós conversamos um pouco com ela, brincamos com a bebê, matei a saudade de suas bochechas lindas, e quando a minha mãe foi embora... a noite caiu e Marie acabou dormiu no meu colo, hora de encerrar a nosso dia.

Eu subi ao quarto de Marie e a deitei no berço carinhosamente...

"Eu já encomendei a transferência do meu quarto com a equipe da minha mãe, talvez na semana que vem já comece tudo !"

"Mesmo ? " – ela sorriu...e eu assenti...

Um silêncio caiu sobre nós..."Bem, vou me deitar agora?" – ela disse em tom de pergunta...

"Se você quiser..."- falei coxo...

"Boa noite, Edward !"- ela parecia timida e sem graça...

Logo que ela está prestes a fechar totalmente a porta, eu reagi...

"Mas ... espera !" - eu digo rapidamente, a fazendo parar e abrir a porta...

"Vamos lá para cima...você...toma um copo de vinho comigo ? Não é nem meia-noite ainda." – eu pergunto ansioso.

Ela olhou incerta... "Você sabe que temos Marie, certo ?"

Olhei para ela em descrença...

Como ela podia pensar que eu não lembro disso ?

"Sim ! Bem...vamos ficar no seu quarto então, poderíamos conversar um pouco mais, antes de dormir." – logo que eu falei seus olhos se alargaram...se eu mesmo não podia acreditar que eu estava sugerindo uma coisa dessas, imagina ela ?

Eu já tinha passado o dia todo com ela...no telefone ou pessoalmente...

Eu passei a mão em meus cabelos..."Se está tudo bem pra você...eu posso pegar meu edredon, meu pijama e deitar na cama reserva!" – eu sugeri sorrindo torto...

Ela sorriu e mordeu os lábios..."Eu vou ficar muito feliz em dividir meu quarto com você, Sr. Cullen !"

Minha vida nunca esteve tão perfeitamente completa !

* * *

**CONTINUA ...**

* * *

Hey lindas...

Pronto...juntos novamente !

KKKKKKKKKKKK...

Fiquem tranquilas...

EU AMO, AMO, AMO, AMO, AMO o Edward de paixão ardente !

E se ele quer a Bella...ele a terá !

Saber que ele está aqui no meu país...tão perto...tão longe...uuuuiiiiiii...me dá arrepios e pensamentos...er...indecentes !

***limpando a garganta***

Mas, voltando a estória...

Pretendo postar a continuação deste capítulo...(que eu ainda estou escrevendo), talvez no sábado ou domingo...

MAS E AÍ ?

QUEM GOSTOU ME DÁ MEU PRESENTE...MEU PRECIOSO...MINHA DROGA ...

E COMO EU SEI QUE NENHUMA DE VOCÊS PODE ME DAR O EDWARD, ENTÃO PODE SER OUTRA COISA...

REVIEWS !

Quero saber seus comentários !

Beijinhos...

Mary


	28. Chapter 28

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Novembro de 2010.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

CONSIDERAÇÕES IMPORTANTES:

CHEGAMOS AOS 300 REVIEWS !

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

EU QUERO AGRADECER, GENTE !

FICO TÃO...TÃO FELIZ AO LÊ-LOS !

Relembrando que gasto meu tempo escrevendo, pedindo apenas...um comentário depois que vocês lerem o capítulo.

Lembram do que eu disse: Sem vocês nada disso tem graça !

Então...vamos continuar a colaborar comigo, para que eu tenha vontade de escrever com carinho e paixão, uma estória que agrade a todos !

Eu agradeço a compreensão e aos lindos reviews recebidos !

É muito bom saber que vocês gostam do que escrevo !

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

Inspiração Musical:

Beija Eu – Marisa Monte

Seja eu!  
Seja eu!  
Deixa que eu seja eu  
E aceita  
O que seja seu  
Então deita e aceita eu...

Molha eu!  
Seca eu!  
Deixa que eu seja o céu  
E receba  
O que seja seu  
Anoiteça e amanheça eu...

Beija eu!  
Beija eu!  
Beija eu, me beija  
Deixa  
O que seja ser...

Então beba e receba  
Meu corpo...

No seu corpo...  
Eu, no meu corpo  
Deixa!  
Eu me deixo  
Anoiteça e amanheça...eu

Seja eu!  
Seja eu!  
Deixa que eu seja eu  
E aceita  
O que seja seu  
Então deita e aceita eu...

Molha eu!  
Seca eu!  
Deixa que eu seja o céu  
E receba  
O que seja seu  
Anoiteça e amanheça eu...

* * *

AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: CONTEÚDO SEXUAL A SEGUIR...SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ISSO, NÃO LEIA !

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

* * *

**Bella**

"Hey, Emmet !" – eu disse sem jeito...

"Olá B ! Vem, entra...eu quero te apresentar um amigo meu..." – Emmet me abraçou e já me puxou para dentro do apartamento...

Eu cheguei na sala para ver Marie, Rose e um homem loiro olhando sorridente pra mim...

"B...este é o Pablo...e Pablo esta é a Bella...a mulher que Rose estava falando antes..." – Emmet disse com um olhar perverso.

Eles estavam falando de mim ?

"Prazer te conhecer, Bella! Você é muito bonita ! Seu nome faz juz a sua beleza!" – ele estendeu a mão e a beijou sedutoramente, me fazendo levantar a sombrancelha em direção a Rose, que sorria alegremente no sofá.

Limpei a garganta e retirei minha mão da dele..."O prazer é meu !" – eu disse corando...

Eu havia ido até lá por convite de Rosalie, mas não demorei nem mesmo vinte minutos...eu dei uma desculpa qualquer e saí de lá o mais rápido possível, eu não estava no humor para bate papo.

Essa foi a primeira vez que eu vi o Pablo...na casa de Emmet e Rosalie...

{...}

Entrei na linda sala de estar da casa de Carlisle e Esme, com Marie no braço, mas logo ela foi capturada por Carlisle, que a girava no ar...

"Oi, Esme !" – eu sorri, olhando essa pessoa maravilhosa, que sempre me tratou com carinho.

Esme correu para a frente e me puxou para um abraço apertado... "Bella..."

E então outra voz atingiu meus ouvidos..."Bella ? Eu não posso acreditar, Emmet disse que você não viria. " – eu me virei e Pablo vindo em minha direção, falando alegremente, colocando as mãos no meu ombro...

"Oi...Pablo !" – ele me olhava com expectativa, eu abaixei os olhos e sorri sem humor.

"Eu suponho que vocês dois se conhecem?" - Carlisle riu.

"Dr. Carlisle, esta é a garota que eu estava te falando que conheci na casa de Emmet e Rose há alguns dias..." – ele falou, Esme levantou a sombrancelha pra mim, eu corei...

"Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar!"- ele disse novamente..."É maravilhoso vê-la."

"uh – ruh..." – era a unica coisa que me passou pela cabeça naquele momento.

Eu cumprimentei o resto da família...Emmet...Rose...Alice e Jasper...todos...e me sentei no lindo sofá de couro próximo a mim.

Eu vi Esme caminhar em minha direção, logo se sentando a meu lado..."Bella? Você está muito triste hoje, aconteceu alguma coisa?" – ela me perguntou com preocupação...

"Não, Esme ! É apenas uma dor de cabeça chata, mas ja tomei um comprimido, vai passar!" – falei sem a encarar...

Ela sorria amorosamente pra mim..."Não importa o tamanho do problema, querida ! Eles sempre passam, viu ?" – ela falou comigo olhando profundamente em meus olhos, obviamente, observando como completamente carregada fisicamente e emocionalmente eu estava hoje.

Eu assenti...

"Obrigada, Esme ! E por me chamar para passar o dia aqui também, é bom almoçar fora de vez em quando! " – sorri pra ela olhando para Carlisle, que estava observando atentamente nossa conversa.

"Oh! Bella !" - ela bateu no meu ombro de brincadeira... "Você age como se fosse uma tarefa difícil, ter todos vocês aqui...eu amo ter vocês por toda a casa! Daqui a pouco Edward chega e aí sim ! Tudo ficará perfeito ! Você não imagina o quão feliz me faz ter toda a família reunida...todos juntos."

"Até Emmett?" – Jasper perguntou, rindo.

O gargalhar de Carlisle encheu a sala...

Esme deu risada..." Claro, Jasper ! Mesmo Emmett !" - ela concordou.

"E...o que tem eu...aí ?" - Emmet gritou do outro lado da sala...

"Nada, não ! Jasper estava elogiando como seu cabelo está bonito hoje!" – Carlisle gritou pro filho e todos deram risada...

Quando os olhos de Emmet pousou em mim, um sorriso enorme preencheu seu rosto...

"Bella ? Pablo, é o meu amigo da cidade de Bonito, o que tem a casa de praia perfeita, lembra que eu te disse ?"

Esme riu, me cutucando discretamente...

"Oh, claro !" - eu sorri.

Emmett sorriu para Pablo, que deu um passo à frente para pegar minha mão na dele.

"Será um prazer te receber na minha casa, Bella ! Vá quando quiser, é só me avisar !" - ele sorriu, trazendo a minha mão para beijá-la levemente.

"Hey, Pablo ! Pare de flertar com a namorada de Edward, daqui a pouco ele estará aqui ! E você não vai gostar de ver o quão nervoso, ele pode ser !" – Jasper disse levantando a sombrancelha pra mim...

Eu retirei minha mão da dele..."Obrigada, Pablo ! Vou falar com Edward e quem sabe podemos ir todos conhecer sua casa!" – falei o encarando...seu sorriso ficou sem graça...

"Ah...sim...claro !" – ele sussurrou...

Alice veio dançando pela sala..."Você vai ter que desculpar meu marido, Pablo !" – ela disse sorrindo..."Ele estava brincando, falando desse negócio de flertar, sabe ?" - ela riu sem jeito no final...

Carlisle limpou a garganta, andando em minha direção...ele me mostrou um DVD do Barney e seus amigos...

"Bella, eu comprei esse aqui, é novo ! Ela ainda não tem..."

"Oh ! Obrigada, Carlisle! Ela adora isso!" – eu disse alegremente do sofá...

Marie pulou, batendo na perna de Carlisle, batendo os cílios.. "Dá-dá-dá !" – suas mãozinhas se abrindo e fechando...

"Oi, princesa do vovô ! Você sabe que eu não posso dizer não a essa carinha !" - ele passou as mãos nas bochechas dela, dando o DVD na mão dela...ele sorriu torto para Esme, que levantou balançando a cabeça... "Vamos, princesa ! Vovô vai colocar pra você ver!" - ele a trouxe para o colo e saiu em direção a sala de TV, junto com Esme.

Eu sorri com a visão...

Esta menina seriamente puxou o pai...uma arrebatadora de corações.

Com esse tamanhinho, ela já tem claramente todos os homens desta família envolvidos na palma de sua mão.

Minha atenção logo foi atraída por Alice, que pulou no sofá a meu lado...

"Edward, hoje finalmente estará aqui!" - Ela disse eufórica...engoli seco...

"Ainda faltam algumas horas, Alice !" – falei sorrindo...

"Vai ser tão legal quando vocês se reencontrarem !" - ela sorriu... "Uau, vai ter beijo ?"

Eu arregalei os olhos..."Como você sabia? Eu estava guardando isso pro Gran Finale ? " - falei fingindo surpresa...

Ela deu risada alta...

"Pára de fingir que não tá morrendo de saudade dele, Bella !" – ela empurrou meu ombro, logo depois me puxando para um abraço apertado...dei risada.

Nós conversamos um pouco sobre tudo e nada, depois fui ver Marie na sala de Tv e acabamos nos sentando por lá mesmo...

"Hey meninas ! Se divertindo ?" – Esme disse sentando a meu lado...

Eu apenas assenti...

"Sim ! Mãe...eu estava dizendo pra Bella que ela deve sentir falta de Edward, pois estão sempre juntos, né?"

"Aliiiice..." – eu repreendi...

"Você deve saber ..." – Esme disse baixinho. "Eu tenho um sexto sentido para esse tipo de coisa ..." ela sorriu abertamente, pegando minha mão. "Eu acho que esta semana será de grande felicidade pra você !"

"Eu espero que sim, Esme !" - eu sorri, rezando para ela estar certa.

"Aliiiiiiiiiii...?" – Rose chamou...

"Já volto meninas !" – e rapidamente Alice tinha desaparecido...foi pro quintal ficar com o resto da família, deixando Esme e eu sentadas para conversar no sofá.

Marie aconchegou-se na outra ponta do sofá completamente perdida em seu DVD, meu sorriso se intensificou quando eu olhei para ela.

Ela era uma criança tão bonita e eu poderia dizer que não tinha tomado muito esforço da parte dela para embrulhar todos firmemente em torno de sua mão.

Deixando os problemas sentimentais de lado, percebi que tudo isso, não foi algo que eu tinha antecipado, mas eu adorei.

O fato de que Edward estava disposto a me deixar ser tão próxima a sua família, foi incrível e me deixou pensando se ele já trouxe alguém assim ao redor.

Sacudi o pensamento para longe da minha cabeça.

Eu realmente não quero pensar sobre isso, eu estou aqui, mesmo sem ele, embora fosse melhor pensar que ele escolheu a mim, do que saber o contrário.

Esme parecia saber ler meus pensamentos...fiquei espantada.

"Estou tão feliz por Edward trazer você pra ficar conosco." – Esme disse me olhando seguramente..."Ele nunca trouxe ninguém ao redor, para nos apresentar..." Ela sorriu...

"Edward andava sempre arredio conosco, sério demais, distante demais...era uma preocupação..." – ela continuou...

"Eu ainda não tenho idéia do que se passava em sua mente..."- ela balançou a cabeça.

Minha mente estalou, pensei em todas mulheres que Edward tinha ficado...ele devia ter vergonha delas, por isso não as trazia para conhecer-los.

Mas ao pensar que essas mulheres o tiveram, parecia deixar uma sensação de queimação na minha garganta.

"Graças a Deus, agora ele está mudado !" – Esme pulou como Alice...logo me olhando e suspirando.. "Eu e Carlisle podemos respirar aliviados.."

Antes que eu tivesse uma chance de pressiona-la ainda mais, e saber mais sobre ele, eu vi uma foto de Edward no móvel a meu lado, ele estava abraçado com Carlisle, com um sorriso brilhante no rosto.

Só de olhar para ele, fez todo meu interior se iluminar com o meu próprio sorriso.

Quando voltei meu rosto para Esme, ela me olhava com um sorriso pateta espalhado por todo seu rosto.

"O quê?" - Eu perguntei espantada...

O sorriso de Esme se intensificou..."Você conhece aquela musica do Daniel, Bella ?

"Estou apaixonado...e esse amor é tão grande...estou apaixonado e só penso em você a todo instante..." - ela cantou...

Seu comentário me deixou um pouco atordoada, eu estava tão transparente?

"Hã ? Eu...eu conheço... " – eu corei ...

Esme escolheu aquele momento para me alertar de como notório estava meu comportamento, seus olhos brilhavam de entusiasmo e parecia estar cheio de esperança.

"É impossível não notar, querida ! Você está sentindo muita falta dele, né ?"

"Hm ..." – eu me mexi desconfortável... "Eu estou bem, logo mais Edward volta para casa e tudo passa..."- eu tremia só no pensamento.

"Oh querida, não fique desconfortável...todos nós sabemos que a história de vocês era inevitável !" - ela se aproximou de mim e me puxou para um abraço.

"Estou feliz que vocês estão se dando tão bem !"- ela me liberou... "Você sabe que se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me chamar, certo ?" – ela sorriu.

"Eu sei ! Obrigada, Esme !" – eu a abracei forte...

De repente, ela meditou...sua expressão mudou completamente..."Edward parece completamente domado por você ! – ela sorriu e suspirou me olhando com um sorriso maroto..."Eu nunca vi meu filho assim antes e eu sei que tem algo a ver com você !" - ela sorriu ainda mais brilhante, antes de se levantar, me beijando no rosto carinhosamente e saiu me deixando sozinha no sofá.

Eu ri nervosamente de seu comentário.

Será que era verdade ?

Como Edward poderia estar diferente?

Será que eu tenho um efeito sobre ele?

Deus, eu esperava que todas essas respostas fossem sim, porque eu sabia o efeito que ele tem em mim.

Eu sabia que precisava ir devagar, porém, eu estava ansiosamente torcendo que ele me tomasse para si...eu sei que isso tudo é novo para nós...

E pior, eu não tinha qualquer experiência em nada...e o que esse enorme amor significava ?

Eu sabia que eu queria ele, e ia aproveitar qualquer oportunidade para tê-lo...mas no momento, tudo que eu podia fazer era esperar pelo melhor.

Conforme a noite foi se aproximando minha dor de cabeça foi aumentando...acho que a pressão que eu sentia junto com a ansiedade de ve-lo estava me levando a loucura.

E hoje, justo hoje que eu me sinto a beira de um ataque de nervos, pela chegada de Edward, eles decidiram trazer Pablo para conhecer Esme e Carlisle...bem no dia em que Edward vai chegar de viagem.

Minha noite pode ficar melhor ?

Todos conversavam e sorriam...eu estava cansada de me sentir miserável...eu queria sorrir...ser feliz...mas algo parecia me impedir.

Eu estava na sala em corpo, pois acho que meu espírito já tinha ido embora faz tempo, eu não conseguia me entreter em nada e acabei por não dizer uma palavra durante o resto da noite...

"Você...você gostaria de dar uma volta...sair daqui, Bella?" – a voz de Pablo me tirou dos devaneios...

"Hã ?" – eu virei pro lado para ve-lo ao meu lado no sofá me olhando com curiosidade...

"Quer sair daqui ? Você parece que quer sumir a qualquer momento..." – ele disse sorrindo pra mim, eu baixei os olhos...

"Se quiser podemos tomar um drink em outro lugar..."

"Eu só quero ir pra casa." – eu disse séria...

Foi quando eu percebi que Esme e Carlisle estavam falando e olhando para mim, meu estômago se revirou, a vergonha tomou conta de mim... meus olhos caíram para as minhas mãos.

"Bem, se quiser eu posso te levar! Eu vou sair daqui a pouco, estou um pouco cansado !" – ele disse calmamente...eu o olhei em descrença...será ?

"Você já está indo embora? Vai em direção a Ponta da Praia ? - perguntei esperançosa...

"Vou sim..." – ele respondeu simplesmente...

"Pode me dar uma carona ?" – falei rapidamente...

"Claro, Bella!" – ele sorriu gentilmente...

Eu sorri sem humor..."Ok...obrigada!"

Eu me despedi de todos e saimos...

Pablo insistiu para irmos a algum lugar, e em alguns momentos até senti medo, mas depois vi que ele realmente estava no caminho de casa e relaxei, conversamos poucas coisas no carro, e logo que chegamos ao portão de casa, eu agradeci, descendo do carro, fazendo Felix franzir a testa pra mim, em curiosidade.

Tomei um Tylenol e fui logo pra cama, me deitar...

Na manhã seguinte, eu saí da cama cedo...fui pra cozinha falar e me deparei com Sue arrumando a mesa do café...

"Bom dia, Sue!"

"Oi, Bella! Cadê a gorduchinha ?"

"Oh...Esme quis ficar com ela...daqui a pouco ela estará aí !" – eu sorri...

"Ainda tem aquele pão de queijo ? Tô com uma vontade de comer isso !"

"Ih...não ! Acabou, quer que eu vá buscar mais?"

"Não, querida ! Não precisa, eu vou até a rua mais tarde e pego eu mesma na padaria, obrigada!"

Eu ouvi um barulho e me virei...para minha surpresa, Edward apareceu atrás de mim...

Ele estava tão lindo!

Logo fui assaltada pela majestosa presença dele...tudo ao meu redor parecia não ter mais importância...ele facilmente tomou conta de todo o espaço e eu senti aquela paz familiar que me cerca quando ele está por perto.

Ele sorriu para mim e minha respiração mudou completamente...a minha cabeça rodopiava...ele se encaixa na minha vida com perfeição.

Nesse exato momento, eu sabia.

Eu estava irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Edward Cullen, e nada...nada poderia me fazer ama-lo menos.

Ele me chamou para tomar café da manhã...comprou tudo que eu gosto de comer de manhã pessoalmente...eu sorri...Edward Cullen na padaria !

Nós tomamos café na mesa do jardim...e tudo ia muito bem, eu tentava me comportar, levar as coisas com calma, sem apressar nada.

Mas quando ele me pediu para irmos ao quarto dele...a fúria tomou conta de mim.

Eu disse tudo que sentia...cuspi fora de mim, o que pensei quando ele saiu sem ao menos dizer um adeus descente.

Ele ficou pasmo e chocado, mas tentou se recuperar rápido.

Ele me pediu perdão...disse que não quis dar essa impressão e que sentiu minha falta...

Meu coração amoleceu em suas palavras...eu não pude negar meu amor por ele.

Eu estou perdidamente apaixonada por ele e não posso me conter em sua presença, quando nos beijamos foi como ir ao céu...foi perfeito...foi lindo !

Durante nossa manhã juntos, tivemos vários momentos lindos juntos, mas ve-lo com ciúmes foi o melhor de todos, ele se irritou e depois me agarrou, me beijou...me tocou...me possuiu.

Foi tremendo !

Quando a noite caiu e ele me pediu pra ficar no quarto, eu quase parei de respirar...

E aqui estou eu...

Tomando um banho e tentando limpar minha mente dos pensamentos sujos que correm por mim agora...

Eu coloco uma camisola, não muito provocante...e me deito na cama, me cobrindo com meu lençol até a altura da barriga.

Em poucos minutos ele entra no quarto...

Eu olho pra ele, e o vejo em seu pijama curto azul escuro...seu corpo perfeito...seus olhos verdes intensos...

"Oi, linda !" – ele sorri pra mim, jogando um edredon na cama reserva...e praticamente cai nela, deitando de costas, suas mãos na nuca...

Arg !

Eu só quero abraça-lo e que ele descanse sua cabeça no meu seio a noite toda !

Deus, isso soa pervertido.

Mas muito...muito sexy.

"E aí...me conte sobre Marie, como ela está ?"

"Nossa, Edward ! Ela já sabe quem são todos da família reconhece e sabe jogar charme certo para cada um deles, quando quer alguma coisa." - eu dei risada...

"Isso é realmente lindo, preciso ter mais tempo com minha filha, me dedicar mais, sabe ?" – ele admite, e continua a falar sobre ela com amor...

Vê-lo falando dela com tanto carinho, faz meu cerebro fritar...me sinto completamente tomada por ele...sua boca me atrai.

Eu mordo meus lábios...olho pra ele...

Minha Nossa, suas feições...

Ele continua falando...mas não escuto nada...

Deus, por que ele tem que ter esse olhar irresistível ?

E esse cabelo em todas as direções?

Basta não olhar e pensar besteira, Bella !

Deus, cala a boca e dorme, Edward !

Eu estou realmente tentando não pular em você e ter pensamentos sujos quando te vejo falando de um bebê !

Minha boca seca, parece cheia de algodão.

Meu coração parece que está batendo uma milha por minuto.

Eu não posso afastar meus olhos pra longe dele...

"Isabella ?" – ele fala alto e olha estranhamente ameaçador, mas de forma totalmente erótica, assim, quente e delicioso...

"Hã ?"

"O que você está pensando ?" – ele pergunta sorrindo torto.

"Nada...nada de especial ! Porque ?" – eu digo corando...meu coração batendo a mil por hora...

"Você estava tendo pensamentos sujos ou lembrando de como se sentiu na ultima vez que te toquei ?" – ele fala sensualmente, se sentando me fazendo olhar dentro de seus olhos...

Eu quero rolar meus olhos e gritar para ele parar de ser um pervertido, mas eu apenas estou congelada no lugar.

Ele se move rápido, se levantando...e se posicionando atrás de mim, sentado na minha cama...

"Edward ?" – eu sussurro...

"Fala, Bella ! Quais foram os pensamentos?" – ele fala no meu ouvido...

Meu corpo se arrepia inteiro...

"Eu não estava..." – eu sussurro.

"O que você estava pensando, então?" – ele diz passando suas mãos para cima e para baixo do meu braço...

"Eu...eu...você..." – eu falo incoerente...meu cérebro é evidentemente congelado...

E logo recebo uma mensagem dele...tente mais tarde, Bella.

Merda.

"Está sem palavras?" – ele me provoca...

"Huuummm..." – é o máximo que posso fazer...e escuto ele sorrir em meu ombro...

Estou sentada entre suas pernas, ele me olha com cobiça...passando a mão em meu corpo todo...eu tremo.

Eu respiro fundo e deixo-me derreter no corpo de Edward, o corpo que eu cobicei desde a primeira vez que vi.

Desde então, ele tornou-se tão familiar para mim...

Eu quero conhecer cada ondulação de músculos, cada linha e curva, como e onde tocar...

Eu conheço o seu perfume, o som da sua respiração...se ele está feliz...doente...eu já sei todas essas coisas...

Mas o que passa em seu coração e sua alma ainda são um mistério para mim.

Mas estou decidida, mesmo que seja pouco a pouco...eu quero derrubar seus muros...conhecer seus mistérios.

Eu quero te sufocar de amor, Edward Cullen.

Com meus gestos...lábios...corpo.

"Eu gosto de te ver assim." - ele murmura em minha orelha...

"Você gosta de me ver sem graça perto de você?" – eu pergunto como eu tento empurra-lo para longe de mim, só de brincadeira, mas ele está me agarrando firme.

"Não, eu só gosto de você assim, perto de mim, bem grudadinha." – ele confessa sem pudor algum.

"Edward..." – eu sussurro...ouvir ele dizer essas coisas é demais pra mim...eu suspiro.

"O quê?" - ele diz com um sorriso.

"Eu...você me deixa sem ar...as vezes em sinto sobrecarregada de sentimentos!" – eu gemia...

"Deus, sua voz é como a de uma gatinha manhosa !"- ele disse com uma risadinha...

"Pára de tirar sarro de mim, Edward !" – eu disse o empurrando, mas ele me prendia com seu corpo...

"Eu não tô tirando sarro ! Baby, se eu bem me lembro, eu não tive tempo de contar que adorei acordar assim, agarrado a você !" – ele passava seus lábios em minha orelha me fazendo tremer...

Deus.

"Na verdade, eu quero ficar assim o tempo todo, mas sei que não posso. Mas...eu posso dormir aqui todos os dias, juntinho com você...na sua cama, Bella ! Te fazer companhia...te aquecer no frio...te tocar...você gostaria disso ?" - ele continuou a sussurrar pra mim...

"Sim, baby !" – eu gemia...

"Você é tão suave...e ainda cheira tão bem.." – ele acrescenta, seu nariz passeando em meu pescoço...

Nessa hora eu consigo ouvir o sangue correndo em minhas veias...e um fogo consome imediatamente meu rosto.

"Você gosta do meu cheiro...é atraente?"- eu sussurro.

"Sim, você cheira a morango e flores...mas agora nesse exato momento você tá cheirando a chocolate, e eu amo chocolate." – ele rosna em minha pele...

"Huuummm...é...é um hidratante de chocolate..." – eu informo...meu corpo todo arrepiado.

"Isabella ? Seu cheiro me deixa...com vontade de te comer..."- ele ronrona em meu ouvido e suas palavras tocam fogo no meu corpo, é como se eu fosse queimada viva...

"Edward !" – eu gemo alto...antes de olhar pra ele e ver refletido o desejo de volta pra mim...

Ele coloca as mãos em cada lado do meu rosto pra que eu tenha que olhar para ele...

"Eu te quero, Isabella !" – ele diz sério e essas palavras acariciam meus ouvidos, e faz o cabelo na parte de trás do meu pescoço ficarem em pé, eu posso sentir todo o meu corpo reagir a seu chamado.

"Eu já sou sua, Edward !" – eu murmuro...

* * *

**Edward**

"Eu já sou sua, Edward !" – Bella diz pra mim, seus olhos pegando fogo...intensos...

E todo o mundo desaparece.

Só há eu e ela.

Eu puxo seu rosto para mim, a beijando com tudo que eu tenho em mim, nossas linguas degustando, experimentando...reconhecendo...

Logo que nos afastamos para respirar, eu a abracei...a puxando pra mim e quando ela levanta a mão e move o seu cabelo longe da parte de trás do seu pescoço, eu sei que estamos na mesma sintonia.

Eu já estava sentado atrás dela, em sua cama...então eu lentamente inclino minha boca para seu pescoço nu, sem realmente tocar...eu só quero que ela sinta minha respiração...provocando...

E quando sinto um tremor ligeiro passa por ela, eu passo meus lábios em sua pele, ela ronrona para mim e acho que tenho um novo som favorito.

Aos poucos, deixei meus lábios permanecem em seu pescoço...dando beijos molhados cada vez mais...minhas mãos se movem para massagear seus ombros e braços.

Lentamente, eu puxo a alça de sua camisola, e sua clavícula é exposta para mim...eu passo meu queixo contra ela muito suavemente, só para dar-lhe um sentimento de uma textura diferente em sua pele, já que minha barba está começando a crescer.

Ela chega com sua mão por trás e seus dedos se envolvem em meu cabelo, me puxando para ela, eu continuo a manter as minhas mãos sobre ela... beijando a pele delicada de seu pescoço, seus gemidos crescem e minhas mãos brincam com seus ombros.

Sua respiração fica mais pesada, e seu corpo se encosta mais no meu...

"Bella ?" - eu sussurro em seu ouvido que eu toco meus lábios nos dela... "Sua pele é tão macia e gostosa...você é tão linda e doce...eu me pergunto como é o resto de você !" - murmuro.

"Edward", ela diz com um leve suspiro...

Eu movimento minhas mãos e coloca-los em suas pernas...passeando por ali...levantando sua camisola mais pra cima, sentindo sua coxa...sua pele é tão suave, tão macia sob minhas mãos.

"Tão macia, Bella...", eu digo, minha voz um sussurro.

"Oh...Edward !" – ela geme...

"Eu quero te sentir, eu posso?" Eu pergunto, e ela balança a cabeça lentamente.

Minhas mãos passeiam por seus seios, sua barriga, sua coxa, para seu quadril, cintura...

Eu passo minha mão ao lado do seu peito, permitindo apenas a ponta do meu dedo médio para acariciar delicadamente seu mamilo, enquanto minha mão faz o seu caminho para o seu pescoço e, finalmente, o rosto dela.

Eu puxo seu queixo com as costas dos meus dedos, em seguida, viro sua cabeça para o lado e muito suavemente, eu beijo seus lábios carnudos.

Eu não consigo me controlar e solto um pequeno gemido e antes que eu tenha tempo para se preocupar que eu possa ter medo dela, ela geme de volta.

Foda-se.

"Edward, por favor", ela geme num sussurro leve.

Eu pego minhas mãos e, lentamente, move-los de seu ombro, para a parte superior do peito e para baixo até que eles estão descansando em seus seios, fazendo círculos lentos as minhas mãos, deixando meus dedos movimento contra os mamilos apenas algumas vezes.

Meus beijos em seu pescoço e ombros se tornam mais intensas, como eu mordo e lambo tudo, saboreando a experiência tanto quanto eu posso, tentando não ficar muito animado.

Eu quero que ela saiba que eu quero cuidar dela, amar, acarinhar...e não somente uma foda de uma noite...

Ela me enlouquece mesmo sem tentar e eu tento ignorar a dor na virilha e a minha ereção, apesar de que beijá-la e tocá-la está me enlouquecendo.

Eu escuto de seus gemidos e suspiros cada vez mais alto...sua expressão se torna mais devassa, eu sinto seu cheiro...

E assim, ela se vira, seus olhos se abrem lentamente...eu vejo as chamas...

Ela retira minha camisa lentamente...eu permito, levantando meus braços para facilitar, e logo que ela joga a camisa no chão, ela começa a plantar beijos por todo o meu pescoço...e maxilar... se sentando em meu colo, me fazendo assoviar ao senti-la sentada em cima de minha enorme excitação, apenas meu shorts e sua calcinha fina separando o contato direto.

Ela passa a palma das mãos sobre meu peito e abdômen e coloca beijos cima e para baixo do meu pescoço...a sentir explorando meu corpo desse jeito, me incendeia vivo.

"Bella.."- eu começo a gemer...

Eu a afasto rapidamente, estou a ponto de me perder aqui, e não quero deixar isso acontecer, hoje a noite é dela.

Eu a puxo pelo pescoço e sussurro em sua boca...

"Você é bonita demais para se manter coberta, eu quero ver cada parte de você, baby !"

Nós nos beijamos novamente, mais impaciente neste momento...eu deslizo a camisola fora de seu corpo e jogo no chão...a deitando suavemente na cama.

Ao ver seu corpo inteiro, posso admirar o quão bela ela realmente é, suas curvas, sua pele clara...toda macia e suave.

Eu a olho com cobiça, passando minha mão em seu seios...sua barriga..

Apenas vendo minhas mãos passear por seu corpo livremente, eu me sinto um adolescente com tesão.

Eu continuo olhando para seu corpo...sentindo o meu queimar...apenas por ve-la ali...assim.

Eu me inclino, beijando e passando minha lingua do seu pescoço até seu umbigo e volto para cima, parando em seus seios...meus lábios percorrem sua mama direita, eu passo meus dentes em seu mamilo e me sinto sorrir, quando ela geme alto...eu quero provocar até que ela não agüenta mais...

Eu me sento e sorrio, apreciando a visão dela.

Deus sabe com quantas mulheres estive, eu conheci mulheres bonitas e encantadoras que a maioria dos homens gostariam de passar sua vida inteira.

Mas Bella... ela é apenas a número um pra mim...ela é inteligente, independente, desinteressada, doce e sexy, que é uma combinação diferente de qualquer outra mulher com quem já estive.

Ve-la assim, deitada, olhando tão sedutora e tão inocente ao mesmo tempo, me deixa louco de desejo por ela, mas eu sei que eu tenho que fazer isso direito, de forma diferente e especial...não apenas por causa dela , mas por minha causa também.

"Baby ? Eu só quero te dizer que você é diferente das outras mulheres com quem estive...eu adoro você ! Você é especial pra mim ! Eu sei que estou devendo um pedido de desculpa, pelo que eu fiz, eu quero consertar, baby ! Por favor não pense que isso é apenas sem sentido para mim. Você é muito importante para mim, eu me importo com você. Você sabe disso, né? " - eu pergunto, tirando uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos.

"Eu sei, Edward. Baby ? Obrigada...por cuidar de mim, por Marie...por ser bom pra mim. Você é muito especial pra mim também !" - ela responde docemente, passando a mão em meu rosto...

E isso é tudo que eu preciso ouvir antes que eu estou pronto para continuar explorando o seu corpo.

Ela me olha com amor..."Me beija, Edward !" – ela murmura, e levo meus lábios aos seus, minha boca aberta, minha língua a dominando por dentro...ela tem um gosto fabuloso, e eu me sinto um viciado...

Eu sinto sua língua em todo meu lábio inferior antes que ela geme e gentilmente morde...delicioso.

E minha mente é vencida por meu pau.

Eu acho que vou perder minha consciência...tudo o que ela está fazendo é me beijando e o animal dentro de mim já quer assumir...eu já acho que poderia explodir.

Minhas mãos deslizar até a cintura, e volta até os seios delicados...sua respiração fica pesada quando eu os aperto e rolo os mamilos entre meus dedos.

Eu começo a ficar ansioso demais...

Minhas mãos a puxa pelos quadris lentamente, e inicamos a nossa esfregação tradicional, um pequeno rosnado desliza para fora dela, e quando ouço aquele som, eu soltei meu próprio rosnado... eu beijo sua orelha, passando para seu pescoço e mordo lá...

Suas mãos se fixam em meu cabelo, e seus dedos puxam minha cabeça, me guiando-o para continuar...

"Edwaarrrrd" – ela geme alto...e meu mundo quase para, eu não posso brincar com isso por mais tempo...eu não acho que vou conseguir suportar.

Eu beijo seu mamilo, passando minha língua lentamente ao redor de sua aréola e me desfaço com o gemido abafado gemido que sai de sua boca...

Seus gemidos são deliciosos para meu ego, então eu continuo a doce tortura fazendo meu caminho para baixo de seu abdômen, passando minha lingua em sua tatuagem, alternando entre beijos e esfregando meu rosto, e lentamente abro mais suas pernas pra mim...

Eu passo minha mão na frente de sua calcinha...minha boca se enche d'água logo que eu avisto sua pele creme, coberta com uma calcinha pequena de renda.

Eu podia sentir seu cheiro daqui...estava me fazendo perder meu controle...eu deslizei meu polegar para baixo na pequena linha, seguindo-o até ao fim...fiz movimentos circulares , por cima de sua calcinha...ela gemeu mais alto...agarrando meu cabelo.

"Mmm, Edward...baby...por favor. Deus, por favor", ela confessa em voz baixa.

"Quero colocar a minha mão e minha boca em você, Bella. Posso?" Eu peço.

"Deus, sim!"- Ela sussurra para mim...e eu viro minha cabeça para lamber sua coxa...

Com o polegar e o dedo médio, eu levanto o fundo de sua calcinha, puxando-a para o lado e expondo seu sexo para mim...

"Deus, Bella ! Eu quero você tanto !" – eu murmuro olhando para seu sexo ali...esperando por meu pau.

Quando meus dedos a tocam, nós dois gememos juntos...

É espetacular...a sensação de toca-la...é tudo !

Eu continuo a tocando, sentindo-a macia...úmida...implorando para ser tocada...a cada segundo que passa, ficando cada vez mais molhada pra mim...

O desejo de prová-la se torna intenso...eu apenas não posso esperar mais...pela forma como Bella se empurra contra meus dedos, ela deve estar sentindo muito prazer.

Eu me abaixo e pressiono meus lábios para o clitóris e o saboreio com a minha língua...ela geme bem alto meu nome mais e mais...fazendo meu pau implorar por algum tipo de atenção.

Eu paro, apenas para puxar a calcinha para baixo de suas pernas e fora de seu corpo...eu a vejo ali, exposta pra mim, e meu peito se enche de orgulho...

Eu volto e continuo a acariciar e beijar-lhe a parte interna das coxas...

"Edward ! Edward ! Eu...nunca...ninguém...fez isso comigo...Deus..." – ela geme alto...

E meu orgulho de macho se agita...

Minha.

Só eu fiz isso.

Inclinando minha boca contra ela, eu deixei minha língua lamber toda sua carne, e então começo a entrar com a lingua dentro dela.

Alternando entre beijar suas coxas para cima e para baixo, eu mordisco o meu caminho de volta... passando minha língua ao redor, acima em seu clitóris, sempre lento...

Minha língua trabalha em movimentos suaves e lento...mas logo percebo que devo mudar a tática, usando minha língua mais rápido antes de tomar seu clitóris em minha boca e chupa-la...trabalhando meu dedo para frente e para trás, deslizando ao longo de seu interior.

Depois de algumas ministrações, seu corpo reage espetacularmente, seu corpo sai da cama, ela treme, suas unhas agarram meu couro cabeludo e sua boca se abre e seus olhos ficam bem fechados.

Ela impulsiona os quadris e sinto o pulsar em meus dedos...e de repente seus gritos ecoam no quarto...

"Edward, oh ... oh ... oh ... Deus!" - ela gritou quando seu orgasmo explodiu...

Logo ela começa a calmar, mas eu continuo minha ministração, a chupando e acariciando...eu sei que posso dar a ela um prazer indescritível...

Então eu começo a acelerar o ritmo de meus dedos, ouvindo seus gemidos crescerem, meu nome gritado mais e mais...e assim, encontro seu ponto-g, e ela tem um novo clímax...

"Ah, Edward ! Eu vou...eu vou...de novo !" - ela grita.

Seus braços e seu corpo relaxam...ela começa a se acalmar de novo, quando seu orgasmo diminui...

Eu posso dizer que me saí bem, pelo jeito que ela geme...está mole...e suada.

Eu me deito em seu estômago, e espero ela abrir os olhos, dando alguns minutos para recuperar o fôlego...

"Tudo bem aí, baby ?" – eu sussurro pra ela...

"Uau ! Tudo está mais que bem !" – ela diz com uma risadinha corando...

Ela está com seus olhos iluminados, seus cabelos emaranhados, parece um um pouco perdida e absolutamente linda.

"Eu...eu...obrigada ?" – ela diz sem graça...

Eu beijo seu estômago rapidamente..."Não precisa se envergonhar, baby ! Sou só eu !"

"Eu quero te abraçar, mas realmente preciso de um banho agora !" – ela diz embaraçada..."Será que podemos fazer isso juntos?" – ela diz timidamente...

"Eu não sei, se você quiser...estou disposto a tentar de tudo com você..."

Um sorriso travesso passa em seu rosto, enquanto eu me aproximo dela, me deitando em cima de seu corpo quente...

Ve-la asssim nua, sorrindo lindamente, está fazendo meu pau implorar por algum cuidado...seu rosto lindo perto do meu...eu não resisto...

Eu coloco meus lábios nos dela, suas mãos me puxando para ela, e eu realmente não estou em posição de lhe negar nada, estou carente e necessitado.

Eu me mudo, correndo meus braços em torno dela com força, e me deslocando para que ela fique deitada em cima de mim, com as pernas entre as minhas.

Sua boca é gulosa, ela beija meu pescoço, meus ombros, meu peito...quando ela desce em meu umbigo...eu começo a gemer sem parar.

Eu puxo sua boca na minha com força, a beijando com violência, minhas mãos estão em seu cabelo enquanto eu a beijo furiosamente...

Logo ela começa a beijar meu rosto e se move para baixo a minha linha da mandíbula e do pescoço, eu passo as minhas mãos em suas costas, e me esfregando nela... para cima e para baixo.

"Deus, Bella !" – eu sussurro...estou desesperado se eu não me masturbar logo, eu posso ter um ataque aqui.

"Baby, podemos tomar nosso banho agora ?" - ela fala, olhando muito tímida.

"Huuummm...sério ? – eu perguntoa olhando...quando ela assentiu eu sorri...

"Só se for agora, baby !" – eu falo com um riso...pulando da cama, a pegando sobre meu ombro como um saco de batatas.

"Edward ! Deus, você é literalmente um homem das cavernas, sabia disso?" - ela protesta, dando risada e batendo os punhos contra a minha bunda.

Eu não respondo, eu continuo fazendo caminho para seu banheiro, e antes de desce-la, eu decidi brincar mais com ela...

"Minha...só minha !" – eu rosno e dou palmadas em sua bunda algumas vezes...ela dava risada.

Quando chegamos ao banheiro, eu a desço do meu ombro, e ela está sorrindo pra mim...

De repente, ela se aproxima de mim, a tensão sexual se torna muito...

Ela começa passando suas mãos em meus ombros, ela beija meu pescoço, demorando ali...indo para meu peito, e vai se abaixando, e chega em meu estômago, ela se ajoelha e minha respiração pega...

"Bella !" – eu sussurro...

Ela me olha sensualmente, lambe os lábios e tira meu shorts, jogando ao nosso lado...ela passa as mãos em minhas pernas, e puxa minha cueca para baixo, jogando no chão, minha excitação salta a vida.

Ela imediatamente, segura meu pênis em sua mão...eu não aguento...eu dou uma gemida..

"Deus, Bella !" – acho que ela está tentando me matar, ela passa seu rosto por meu pau...eu fecho os olhos por um segundo e gemo alto...

E abro rapidamente...eu quero ver...quero ver tudo...eu volto a olhar com luxuria...desejo...

Eu quero meu pau na sua boca...agora...

Ela parece saber meus pensamentos...ela beija a cabeça de meu penis demoradamente...

"Bellaaaaaa..." - eu dou uma gemida.

Meu pau pulsa.

Será possível um homem gozar apenas por ter a cabeça de seu penis beijada ?

Preciso pesquisar no goggle.

Ela se levanta...ambos estamos nus...

"Vem, baby! Eu quero dar banho em você !" – ela me diz me puxando para o box e ligando o chuveiro...

Eu entro no chuveiro e a olho...estou paralisado...

Ela pega um sabonete e começa a me ensaboar, eu reajo, fazendo o mesmo, ambos sorrindo como dois idiotas, eu dou um sorriso arrogante quando a vejo olhar para meu pênis, que é agora claramente em um estado pleno de excitação.

"Viu, Bella ? É isso que acontece quando você me provoca." – eu brinco...

"Mas...você gostou do que viu, Sr. Cullen ? " – ela pergunta com uma risadinha sexy, apesar de ficar corada...

"Oh, você não tem idéia de como eu gosto, baby !" – eu digo aproximando meu corpo do dela, sua mão se move para o meu rosto, onde ela me acaricia suavemente, eu chego mais perto, ela fica na ponta dos pés e me beija na boca.

O cheiro de seu sabonete e shampoo enche o meu nariz, e eu puxo seu corpo pro meu...suas mãozinhas curiosas começam a se mover contra mim mais uma vez, de meu abdômen para baixo, e logo para o cabelo abaixo do meu umbigo...

"Bellaaaa..." – eu dou uma gemida...

"Edward? Eu quero te dar prazer também, me ensina...como eu posso fazer você se sentir bem ?" - ela pede timidamente.

Puta. Merda.

Essa junção de safada e inocente ao mesmo tempo, provoca um tremor em mim, é com certeza uma das coisas mais loucas que eu já encontrei nela...me deixa louco !

"Eu nunca...jamais posso te recusar isso !" - eu respondo.

Suas mãos movem-se delicadamente, sentindo meu pau...e sua mão ali..em mim...

... me causa um frenesi.

Ela continua mexendo em meu eixo ereto...seus olhos curiosos e intensos...

Eu coloco um pouco de sabão em minhas mãos e coloco sobre a dela, mostrando-lhe como envolver os dedos ao redor de mim, e como rápido eu gosto de movimentar para cima e para baixo.

"Desse jeito?" - ela pergunta, tão inacreditavelmente doce e inocente...

Jesus.

Cristo.

Deus.

Todo mundo.

Isso me deixa enlouquecido de desejo.

Eu me encosto na parede..."Foda-se ! Assim mesmo !" – eu dou um gemido...estou perdido aqui...acho que esqueci meu nome, porra !

Ela está de pé ao meu lado, lambendo os lábios...me olhando com seus olhos pedintes...luxuriantes...eu não resisto...eu coloco minha mão em seu peito, belisco e provoco seu mamilo.

Quando ela geme com isso, e morde seus lábios...eu sei que não tenho muito tempo.

Eu continuo a gemer sem parar, é muito erótico pra mim...é tudo que eu tenho sonhado em fazer com ela.

Ela me olha nos olhos...gemendo sob minhas ministrações...eu acho que vou explodir cada vez que sua mão se move para cima e volta para baixo, me fazendo mais sensível ao seu toque.

Ela se aproxima de mim, encostando seu rosto em minha bochecha...sua boca perto da minha..."Edward, eu adoro você...e eu nunca me senti assim por homem nenhum... você é lindo demais ! " – ela murmura contra meu rosto.

A ouvir dizer essas palavras para mim tão docemente e honestamente, me fez ir ao ponto sem retorno.

Eu me sinto estourar em prazer, sentindo todos os músculos do meu calor na virilha se apertar, eu fecho olhos com força...

"Bellaaaa, você está me fazendo...ah..., porra" – eu grito ao ejacular...

Ela beija meu pescoço e rosto mais e mais, e eu fico ali, esperando recuperar o fôlego um pouco...ela me abraça, seus braços em volta da minha cintura.

Nós continuamos nosso banho..nos ensaboando de novo, mas logo nos enxaguamos, enquanto continuamos a nossa pequena conversa.

"Obrigado.." – eu digo beijando sua testa.

"Não me agradeça...eu adorei saber ! Foi incrível te ver assim !" – ela confessa, mordendo o lábio.

"Oh...bem, nesse caso, talvez possamos algum dia trocar suas mãos...e experimentar sua boca ?" – eu provoco, piscando pra ela.

Seus olhos se arregalam, ela cora e abaixa os olhos..."Você sabe, que eu...eu...nunca fiz isso, né?" – ela confessa.

"Oh...?" – eu perdi a fala...

Mas minha mente gira...

Meu lado homem das cavernas comemora...ela é inexperiente...eu fui o primeiro a lhe dar prazer com a boca, seu sexo nunca foi tocado pela lingua de nenhum perdedor.

Meu ego incha.

Minha.

Mas por outro lado me vem uma pergunta: que tipo de homens idiotas Bella já se envolveu ?

Com certeza do tipo que só quer gozar e sair andando, sem dar prazer algum a parceira.

De repente minha mente entra em transe.

Bella com outro homem...

...na cama...fazendo sexo.

Eu acho que vou ter um derrame.

Meu peito aperta e minha respiração começa a mudar, eu balanço a cabeça, para afastar esse pensamento.

Minha.

Calma, Cullen.

Ela está aqui, comigo...tomando banho...

EU a toquei...e ela me deixou...ela quis que eu a tocasse...com a minha língua.

Minha.

Sua voz me traz de volta a realidade...

"É... estranho, né? Uma ex-gravida ser assim tão inexperiente, mas eu nunca tive tempo pra pensar sobre o que eu tinha que saber ou não, as coisas simplesmente aconteciam. " – ela tenta explicar...com seu blush a todo vapor...ela torce as mãos sem jeito.

"Não se preocupe com isso ! Eu estava brincando, Bella ! Você não precisa fazer nada que não quer...é sério !" - eu digo beijando sua testa tentando aliviar seu constrangimento...

A gente começa a se secar, nos cobrimos com toalhas e saímos pro quarto para nos vestir...nós descemos para a cozinha rapidamente e beliscamos alguns salgadinhos e pegamos água...

Ao chegar no quarto, ela me puxa para deitar na cama com ela, eu me deito e fico ali, parado olhando para sua beleza.

De repente ela boceja...

"Aaaah...desculpe, baby !" – ela cora...

"Que tal a gente ir dormir, linda? É muito tarde." – dei risada...

Eu levo o seu rosto em minhas mãos novamente e pressione a testa à minha. ...seu rosto parece tão intensa e relaxada...eu a beijo delicadamente, sem lingua, apenas ternamente..

Acariciamos o rosto um do outro no processo, eu sinto uma espécie de contentamento e satisfação que nunca senti antes.

Nós nos afastamos e ficamos ali, em silêncio por alguns minutos, deitados, juntos, segurando um ao outro...

"Edward ?" - ela sussurra, estou com a mão esfregando suas costas.

"Hmm?"

"Obrigada...por não desistir de mim e dar uma change pra nós."

"De nada, linda ! Eu que devo agradecer, por me perdoar ! Por ter o prazer de sua companhia ! Eu quero acertar, baby ! Mas, você vai ter que me ajudar...é tudo novo pra mim ! "

"Eu sei, baby ! Essa é a primeira vez que me sinto assim também ! E foi a primeira vez que...um homem fez isso...comigo, e eu agradeço aos céus que foi você !" – ela admitiu timidamente...

"Eu também agradeço, obviamente !" – dei risada...confessando de volta, ela riu junto.

De repente, meu peito dói..."Eu não posso nem pensar em outro te tocando, Bella !" - decidi confessar...

Ela se vira para me encarar, seu olhar profundo...

"Nem eu, Edward !" – ela sussurra...

E com isso, eu me desloco mais para perto dela, e a beijo com amor e carinho...

Eu sinto no fundo de minha alma, a conexão.

É ela.

Eu amo você.

É tudo o que eu quero dizer.

Eu a sufoco com meus beijos e abraços...quando nos afastamos, ela se aconchega em meu corpo, me abraçando apertado, eu a aperto em meu corpo.

Não posso negar minha felicidade agora...

Quero faze-la se sentir amada e cuidada.

É o que ela merece...

Um leve sorriso fica em meu rosto enquanto eu caio em um sono muito profundo...agarrado a minha Bella.

* * *

Oh. Meu. Deus.

MORRI.

X.X

Hey lindas...

Alguém vivo aí ?

E AÍ ?

QUEM GOSTOU ME DÁ MINHA RECOMPENSA...

REVIEWS !

Quero saber o que vocês acharam disso !

Beijinhos...

Mary


	29. Chapter 29

****

****

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

****

pertencem a Mim !

Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.

Muito obrigada !

Novembro de 2010.

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_

* * *

CONSIDERAÇÕES IMPORTANTES:

OIÊ !

ADVINHA...ADVINHA ?

ESTOU SUMIDINHA PORQUE ESTOU VIAJANDO DE FÉRIAS !

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

MAS NÃO ESQUECI DE VOCÊS LINDAS !

EU QUERO AGRADECER, GENTE !

TODOS OS REVIEWS...FICO TÃO...TÃO FELIZ AO LÊ-LOS !

DESCULPE A DEMORA ...

ESPERO QUE GOSTEM !

BEIJOS...

PS.: Eu agradeço a compreensão e aos lindos reviews recebidos !

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Vai dar namoro – Bruno & Marrone

Do jeito que você me olha  
Vai dar namoro!...

Pousou um avião  
No meu aeroporto  
É como embarcação  
Que chegou no meu pôrto

Distribuindo charme  
E muita sedução  
Tem jeito não  
Tô gamadão

Que Deus me ajude...

Ela é mais que linda  
Tá me dando bola  
Tá parecendo grude  
Tá na minha cola

Tá bombeando amor  
Esse meu coração...

É, vai dar praia e namoro  
Já deu muito carinho  
Jóia rara, tesouro  
Já não estou sozinho  
Já tenho a chave  
Do seu coração...

É, já pôs fogo em mim  
Me deixa de perna bamba  
É de arrancar suspiro  
Nosso namoro deu samba  
Já é a dona  
Da minha paixão...

Do jeito que você me olha  
Vai dar namoro!...

* * *

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: CONTEÚDO SEXUAL A SEGUIR...SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ISSO, NÃO LEIA !**

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

* * *

Bebê Marie – 9 meses de idade

* * *

**Bella**

Assim que abri os olhos na manhã, me vi agarrada a Edward...ele na parte da manhã foi a coisa mais fofa do mundo que eu já vi...depois de Marie.

Seu cabelo, estava mais bagunçado que o normal...e eu sabia que era das minhas mãos e ao invés de me fazer rir, me fez deseja-lo ainda mais.

Seus olhos se abriram, um blush imediatamente coloriu minhas bochechas quando me lembrei da noite passada e registrei seu olhar pra mim.

Seus olhos estavam pesados e quentes, sua boca suave e descontraída...foi difícil para mim resistir, ele se inclinou me beijando rapidamente na boca...

"Bom dia, linda !" - ele respirou, sorrindo suavemente enquanto se esticava ao meu lado.

"Bom dia", eu respondi corando...seus olhos, beberam de meu corpo quando eu ergui meus braços sobre a cabeça e arqueei minhas costas, sorrindo pra ele.

Ele rapidamente me agarrou, me puxando em cima dele e enterrando seu rosto em seu pescoço, inalando meu cheiro.

Dei risada e me contorci..."Edward ?" – eu me afastei um pouco para ve-lo, seu rosto perfeito e seus olhos brilhando.

"Não comece o que não vai poder terminar, Sr. Cullen !" – eu o alertei com um sorriso. "Precisamos nos levantar antes que Marie acorde."

"Mas ela ainda está dormindo, baby !"- ele disse passando o nariz em meu pescoço, meu corpo reagiu...

"Edward ?" – eu sussurrei perturbada, eu estava quase cedendo aos seus encantos...

"Foi você que começou, baby ! Tudo isso é sua culpa!" – ele murmurou na minha pele, empurrando seus quadris em mim para dar ênfase.

"Deus, Edward ! Para !" – eu gemi...logo me sentando e o olhando com sarcasmo..."Oh, eu que comecei ? Sério mesmo ?"

"Sim..."- ele disse, antes de me empurrar de volta na cama, se deitando em cima de mim...passando as mãos na frente da minha camisola, e acariciando meus seios...

"Edward...Deus..." – eu murmurei...

"Baby, você estava ali, olhando pra mim, mordendo os lábios, deitada...parecia tão sozinha e carente...e, em seguida, exibiu seu corpo inteiro pra mim...eu não resisto !"- ele falou antes de se inclinar e sugar um mamilo, por cima da camisola.

"Baby..." – falei numa voz trêmula..."Nós...nós não podemos."

Ele continuou me mordendo e brincando com meu corpo...

"Você é uma mulher cruel, Isabella !"

Eu sorri antes de empurra-lo na cama e sentar em cima dele..."E você é um provocador, Sr. Cullen !" – ele caiu para trás contra os travesseiros com um gemido...enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço...

"Bella..." – ele sussurrou...passando suas mãos em minha bunda, me puxando pra ele.

"E você é uma provocação horrível, Sr. Cullen !" – eu disse antes de levantar sua camisa e começar a fazer cosquinha em seu baço...

"Bella ! Pára ! Isso não vale !" – ele dava risada...

Mas logo ele se recuperou...

"Ah, então estamos numa guerra de cosquinhas? Se prepare pra perder, Swan !" – ele estreitou os olhos pra mim, antes de me jogar de volta a cama e fazer cosquinha no meu pé...

Eu explodi em risos..."Edwardddddddddddddd...Páraaaaaa..."

Sem querer meu corpo foi balançando, e eu devo ter perdido o equilíbrio...eu fui caindo fora da cama, e antes que ele pudesse reagir o suficiente para me pegar, eu cai com uma pancada e um pequeno grito...

"Oh, merda !" – eu gemi no chão...

Edward caiu na gargalhada junto comigo, me olhando ali no chão caída...eu aproveitei que sua mão estava na borda da cama e o puxei pro chão com um movimento rápido.

Ele caiu no chão com o maior baque...

Eu olhei para meu lado e não pude segurar o riso que explodiu quando eu o vi amassado no chão, com os cabelos cobrindo o rosto e os ombros tremendo com o seu próprio riso.

Depois de darmos risadas juntos..."Você está bem, Bella ?" -ele conseguiu falar entre ataques de riso.

Eu me sentei, empurrando o cabelo do rosto..."Tá tudo no lugar, pelo menos eu acho...obrigada. E você ?"

"Bem, pelo menos você não pode dizer que eu não faço você sorrir baby ! " – ele sorria lindamente para mim...

De repente um barulho esquisito...

Nós olhamos um pro outro.

E ao observar que o barulho vinha do quarto de Marie, nos levantamos indo em sua direção, logo ao chegarmos na porta, vimos que Marie estava de pé no berço, com suas mãozinhas na grade, a coisa mais fofa !

"Oh Meu Deus ! Você já sabe ficar em pé sozinha, meu amor!" – eu gritei e pulei ao ve-la ali, se segurando firmemente sorrindo para nós...

"Essa é a bebê mais linda do papai ? É, sim..." – Edward disse indo em sua direção e a pegando e a abraçando bem apertado, eu fui e os abracei juntos...

"Ela está crescendo tão rápido, baby!" – Edward disse beijando minha testa...

"Eu sei..." – respondi emocionada...

"Espera aí ?" – Edward disse se afastando e indo em direção ao trocador com Marie ainda em seu colo...

"Que foi, baby?" – eu o segui...

Ele a deitou no trocador e passou a mão na sua fralda...ele me olhou sorrindo..."Vazou xixi, baby!"

"Oh ?" – eu sorri...

Ele se virou para Marie, que estava deitada...suas mãos segurando suas perninhas...

"Você fez xixi no papai ? Eu não acredito, eu não acredito!" – ele falava com ela sorrindo e ela sorria de volta se derretendo pra ele...

"Baby, vou encher a banheira e dar um banho nela, ok !" – eu disse alegremente...

"Deixa que eu dou banho nela, Bella! Eu quase nunca tenho tempo de fazer isso!" – ele me olhava com alegria...

"Ok..." – suspirei...

Olhando Edward ali...desse jeito com Marie, meu coração se apertou...eu percebi pela primeira vez em mais de um mês, que eu queria Edward para ser o pai dos meus filhos.

Eu fui encher a água do banho na temperatura ideal para ela, derramando um pouquinho de sabonete liquido dentro da banheira...fica cheiroso e faz o banho mais fácil .

"Dá...dá...dá..." – ela gritava do quarto...

Ele é um pai muito maravilhoso, mas isso foi um sentimento meu, não posso expressa-lo para ele, ainda é muito cedo.

Eu posso dar a meu bebê um pai perfeito...uma família feliz.

Eu não conseguia manter o sorriso do meu rosto enquanto eu vi Edward pegar Marie com amor, joga-la por cima do seu ombro e leva-la ao banheiro.

"Vamos tomar uma banho, princesa?"

"Porque você está sorrindo tanto pro, papai?" – ele disse e ela sorria mais pra ele.

Sua alegria nos faz feliz.

Ele a colocou dentro da banheira suavemente...

"Estou tão feliz de ter você assim...agora vamos lavar o bebê ? Você precisa ficar limpinha, e cheirosa pro papai, né ?" –e ele dizia lavando seus bracinhos suavemente...

Depois de um tempo dentro da banheira, ela gritava e batia as perninhas e os bracinhos, jogando agua pra cima de nós...

"Aah! Marie ! Você precisa de banho, não eu, princesa !" – ele riu e eu também...

Ela sorria alegremente, e em determinado momento, ele me olhou, sorriu e se inclinou, me beijando rapidamente na boca...eu sorria como uma boba.

"Oops. Vamos cantar pro, papai !" - eu disse olhando Marie e sorrindo amavelmente pra ela...

Lembrei-me com orgulho do jeito que meu pai fazia comigo, me acalmando, me amando... a facilidade com que eu podia ver seu amor por mim.

Edward me lembrou meu pai, a suavidade e sinceridade de sua voz tinha me cativado, saber que ele havia decidido desperdiçar sua energia demonstrando seu amor por Marie, aproveitando a hora do seu banho, é muito lindo!

"Então canta pra eu ver, Bella!" – ele falou sorrindo...

Eu comecei...

"Tchau preguiça  
Tchau sujeira  
Adeus cheirinho de suor...

Marie gritava...ela adora essa música na hora do banho...

"Oh...  
Lava lava lava  
Lava lava lava  
Uma orelha uma orelha  
Outra orelha outra orelha..."

Conforme eu cantava, eu ia lavando seu corpinho fofo...

"Lava lava lava lava  
Lava a testa, a bochecha,  
Lava o queixo  
Lava a coxa  
E lava até..."

"Cadê o pé do bebê? Cadê ?" – eu disse a ela e ela pegou o pezinho na hora...

"Muito bem ! Pezinho do bebê!" – Edward disse feliz...

Eu continuei a cantar...

"Meu pé  
Meu querido pé  
Que me agüenta o dia inteiro..."

"E o nariz do bebê ?" – perguntei apontando o narizinho...ela bateu na água...

"E o meu nariz  
Meu pescoço  
Meu tórax  
O meu bumbum  
E também o fazedor de xixi..."

Edward lavou a cabecinha dela com carinho, sempre sorrindo pra mim...e eu continuei...

"La la  
Laia laia la  
Laia la la la  
Laia la  
La la la la La..."

"Pronto! Limpinha, meu amor!" – Edward disse para Marie...

Ele a levantou, eu passei a toalha em seu corpinho e Edward a levou para o quarto...

Ele a colocou no trocador...

"Bella ? Onde está a roupinha ?"

"Eu vou buscar, amor!"

Eu fui a seu armarinho e peguei um vestidinho laranja, e uma calcinha, peguei a fralda descartável na gaveta...

"Baby, vai fazer essa parte também?"

"Sim...mas me ajude!" – ele sorria...

"Ok..."

Eu peguei a toalha e sequei suas dobrinhas com carinho...e continuei a cantar...

"Uma enxugadinha aqui  
Uma secadinha ali  
Faz a volta e põe a roupa de paxá..."

Eu a beijei na barriguinha, ela gargalhava...

"Banho é bom !  
Banho é bom!  
Banho é muito bom !  
Agora acabou!"

Eu ajudei Edward a colocar a fralda...

Mas pra pôr a calcinha e o vestido...ele foi um mestre !

"Prontinha !" – Edward disse a olhando com admiração...

"Você é lindo, Edward! De alma e coração!" – eu disse suspirando...

"Hey! Você ! Você me faz ser assim, Bella! Você me faz feliz e eu quero fazer tudo certo, pra você, pra Marie! É um círculo vicioso!" – ele sorriu sedutoramente...

"Obrigada, Edward!"

"Não! Eu agradeço, baby!" – ele beijou meu nariz...eu dei uma risadinha...

Edward pegou Marie no colo, e descemos em direção a cozinha, onde Sue já estava com a mesa posta para nós.

Enquanto, Edward distraía Marie, brincando com ela, eu fui fazer seu café da manhã, logo eu a deslizei na cadeirinha em nosso meio, eu vi Edward, bebendo sua xícara de café, me olhando dar a papinha da manhã para a bebê, ele sorria feliz pra mim.

Logo que terminei, eu a deixei na cadeirinha brincando com uma bolacha salgada na mão, enchi uma xícara de café para mim e sentei a seu lado, admirando sua aparência linda, mesmo de manhã.

Hoje era foi um dia atípico, e após nosso beijo de despedida, Edward teve que sair, e eu fiquei em casa com Marie...

Meu coração cheio de luz.

Cheio de Edward.

Eu dei tudo o que tinha pra ele, meu corpo, meu coração, minha alma...deixando nada para mim.

Nem mesmo o suficiente para me defender.

Eu quero dizer que o amo.

Mais e mais.

E mais uma vez.

Eu nunca disse essas palavras em voz alta, mas quando ele me tocou na noite passada, me esmagando pela força da sua necessidade, seu sentimento, o movimento sensual de seu corpo no meu...como eu senti, que mesmo sem sexo, nós nos ligamos de uma maneira unica.

Eu confesso que antes de dormir eu me perguntei o que aconteceria depois.

E se ele ainda ia me querer na manhã seguinte ?

Mas isso realmente importa ?

Eu me lembro de tudo que nos aconteceu.

Eu sei que o amo.

Depois de tantas semanas de flertes, eu sufoquei meus sentimentos e desejos por ele...me conti por minha própria força de vontade e meu medo – de ser rejeitada.

E ontem a noite, me entregar a ele daquele jeito foi a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Ele tinha correspondido, falou da falta que sentiu de mim, de Marie, da nossa casa...devolvendo seu amor de volta para mim.

Quando ele saiu sem uma explicação, só eu sei a dor que surgiu em meu coração, minhas mãos vazias, sua luz havia se perdido...eu tentei me segurar, mas não deu.

Durante a noite passada, eu o segurei tão próximo, quando as palavras e sentimentos, surgiam em mim com tanta força, que eu não havia possibilidade dele não senti-los, também.

Eu vi em seu olhar desesperado, como ele tentou me ganhar de volta, e depois como ele encontrou em atos, uma forma de me mostrar que se importa comigo...que sentiu minha falta.

E eu tinha entendido tudo.

Essa foi sua maneira de dizer que me amava, mesmo que sua voz não pode encontrar a força de vontade para fazer as palavras saltarem de sua boca.

Especialmente se ele não conseguia encontrar as palavras.

Ainda sonhando com sua boca, seus lábios nos meus, seu corpo perfeito e nossa necessidades física, deixei Marie no berço dormindo para seu cochilo habitual e cheguei ao meu quarto, abrindo a porta silenciosamente e andando dentro.

Foi exatamente como eu tinha deixado naquela manhã, os lençois amarratados, o cheiro de sexo...

Mas absurdamente vazio.

Porque Edward não estava aqui agora.

E nada dele estava aqui.

Marie estava dormindo no quarto ao lado, me sentei no meu sofá, eu comecei processar tudo o que Edward e eu tinha compartilhado na noite passada.

Resumindo...eu já estava sentindo falta dele.

Encostei no sofá e coloquei meus pés no braço do mesmo, eu estava pensando sobre as coisas, quando o celular tocou alto, eu o agarrei na cômoda rapidamente e li o nome Alice piscando na tela...eu sorri.

Minha nova amiga e futura cunhada, parecia ter poderes mágicos...ela advinhava as coisas mais bizarras...ela realmente me faz bem...

A facilidade de nossa conversa de antes de ontem e a maneira mais adorável com que ela me alegra, me lembra que verdadeiras amizades existem.

Eu apertei o botão do telefone, levando-o ao ouvido...sorri levemente quando a sua voz alegre aparece do outro...

"Olá? Bella ?"

"Ei, Alice", eu disse tão brilhantemente quanto eu poderia. Talvez demasiado brilhante.

"Ugh, você não ia me ligar, né ? Eu falei pra Rose ! ", ela chorou, e eu meio riu, percebendo que ela provavelmente estava louca pra saber o que houve aqui na chegada de Edward.

"Desculpa...eu apenas tenho um monte na mente."- eu me desculpei silêncio, tentando manter a diversão da minha voz.

"Eu só queria avisar que eu e Rose estamos indo pra ai...Edward já saiu ?"

Dei risada..."Sim, Alice. Ele já foi !"

"Perfeito ! Chego aí em meia hora, beijos...até mais Bella!" – ela disse animadamente...

"Beijos, Ali !"

Eu continuei no sofá um pouco, apenas pensando que meu dia estava apenas no começo...

{...}

Alice olha como se ela estivesse prestes a explodir de curiosidade e Rose tem uma expressão no rosto de ansiedade pura, mas também de diversão.

Sim, estas são as minhas duas melhores amigas, e sim, eles estão morrendo de vontade de ouvir os detalhes sobre a minha noite com Edward.

"Você tem que começar pelo começo...temos pouco tempo, nada de querer cair fora, Bella !" - Alice me encarava...

Eu suspirei fundo...eu, elas e Marie...estamos sentadas no colchão do jardim, é mais discreto, já que eu tenho que revelar todos os detalhes da minha noite e manhã, com Edward.

"Olha, Bella ! Eu tenho que te dizer que ele ficou puto quando soube da estória do Pablo ter te chamado pra sair. Bem, eu consegui meu objetivo, Edward finalmente deu um passo a frente ! O que mais você precisa saber?" - Rose disse arrogante...

"E tem mais...eu não retiro e nem me arrependo te ter feito isso, na verdade acho que eu até merecia um presente ! Aposto que você até já viajou ao Paraíso e viu Jesus ! Estou certa?" – ela diz seguramente, seu rosto sério.

Que porra é essa ?

Eu estava confusa...Pablo e Jesus ?

"Rose ? Que estoria de Pablo e Jesus é essa ?" – eu digo balançando a cabeça...

Alice suspira alto..."Arg ! Bella ! É que Rose disse ao Edward que você foi a um encontro com Pablo e meu irmão ficou enlouquecido de ciumes, só isso ! E ver Jesus, significa que ela quer saber se ele fez você gozar!" – Alice disse rapidamente pulando no lugar...

Eu as olhei com espanto, isso é sério ?

"Fecha a boca, Bella ! E dá pra responder por favor ?" – Rose fala dando de ombros...

Eu limpei a garganta..."Bem, ele me perguntou do Pablo e eu disse a verdade, que não rolou nada ! E eu acho que Edward e eu, passamos bons tempos juntos." – eu dei uma risadinha ao lembrar..."Não, sério, nós tivemos momentos maravilhosos !" - eu acrescentei, com um sorriso.

"Você já transou com ele ?" - Rose diz calmamente...

Eu a respondo-a com um estreitar de olhos...

"Não, Rose ! Eu conversei com ele, jantamos, tomamos nosso café da manhã juntos, aproveitamos pra matar a saudade um do outro, esse tipo de coisa." - eu informei...

"Tá...tá...tá...Podemos saltar para a parte boa, agora ?" -Alice pede, olhando impaciente. "Como é que vocês foram parar na cama, isto é, como tudo começou, afinal? Ele te atacou ?

"Não, ele não me atacou !", eu digo com um riso. "Ele foi realmente muito doce, bem, de uma forma totalmente romântica." - eu adiciono rolando meus olhos.

"Então, o que ocorreu ? Ele apenas te beijou e tudo aconteceu ?" - Rose pede.

"Cristo !"

"Fala logo, porra ! A gente tá pestes a te ameaçar aqui !" – Rose exige irritada...ela está olhando para mim como ela tem métodos eficazes para me fazer falar.

Meu Deus.

"Uh,Cristo ! Olha, eu estava um pouco chateada com ele, semana passada tivemos um bom tempo juntos, mas ele saiu e foi viajar sem ao menos me dar bola. Então, quando ele voltou, ele flertou comigo e eu explodi, falei que não era qualquer uma e acabamos tendo uma conversa forçada sobre nossa situação. Eu estava nervosa, mas quando nos beijamos, de repente tudo explodiu. " - eu disse, lembrando de como estranha e magoada eu me senti.

Eu respiro aliviada, me virando para brincar com Marie...enquanto estamos sentados em silêncio por alguns minutos.

Depois de algum tempo o silêncio está começando a me incomodar...é como se elas estão duvidando de como eu e Edward estavamos na noite passada.

Alice é a primeira a falar...

"Então o que aconteceu?" , pergunta ela.

"Eu disse a ele como me sentia. No começo, ele ficou chocado, disse que não era essa a impressão que queria deixar, mas então nós conversamos um pouco mais, e logo ele me pediu perdão, foi tão lindo, Ali ! "

"Sério?" Rose pede.

"Sério !" – eu repito sorrindo e balançando a cabeça.

"Eu sou completamente dele...ele é como o príncipe dos meus sonhos, sabe ? Foi tudo maravilhoso e carinhoso...então nós nos entendemos de verdade, pela primeira vez, na noite passada." – eu termino com um suspiro.

"Então, você o intimou ?" Alice pergunta, mas ela parece muito cética...

"Não ! Eu apenas me abri pra ele, meus sentimentos, foi rápido mas muito eficaz. Eu estava pronta para ele, mas quando ele se foi, achei que não era uma boa ideia continuar a investir em algo que uma pessoa se importa, nós precisamos trabalhar juntos, até que estamos prontos para seguir em frente, e...você sabe, eu não tenho muita experiência com isso", eu explico, sentindo-se envergonhada de repente.

"Isso foi ... doce dele."- Rose diz, parecendo surpresa.

"Talvez Edward não é mais aquele babaca, quero dizer, ele poderia ter acabado com tudo de vez, mas se ele insistiu, significa que ele te ama de verdade, Bella !"

"Eu acho que ele é um sonho !" - eu admito com um pequeno sorriso. "Quer dizer, eu acho que meu namoro com ele começou bem bizarro, porque ele sequer pensa em mim como um amigo, e eu também. Então, ele me deixou em banho-maria algum tempo, até se convencer de que nós nunca poderíamos ser "amigos com benefícios". Ele é possessivo demais, as vezes um verdadeiro homem da cavernas ! E eu me pego adorando isso, sabe? É uma loucura ! Agradeço a Deus por ter alguma sanidade ainda."- eu explico, suspirando e depois dando risada ao lembrar de alguns episódios de Edward das cavernas.

Elas apenas olham para mim espantadas.

Merda.

"Tô chocada, Bella!" – Alice diz depois de um tempo.

"Eu não posso negar que Edward é o homem dos meus sonhos...ele é...só...ugh! Eu não posso explicar isso !" - eu começo a divagar.

"Eh, bem, pelo menos vocês dois são igualmente confusos e fodidos da cabeça !" – Rose admite me olhando carinhosamente...

E logo que essa observação muito perspicaz chega até mim, eu caio na risada junto com as duas doidas ao meu lado...

"Porra, Rose ! Cala a boca!" – eu digo entre risos...

De repente me sento realmente feliz por poder compartilhar com elas, os detalhes do que exatamente aconteceu, quando Edward e eu brincamos na noite pasada.

"Será que ele conseguiu passar a noite inteira conversando com você, Bella ?" - Alice pergunta, praticamente babando.

"Hum, não, você não pode dizer isso. ... Uh ... Ele foi ao ponto e marcou dois gols, se é que vocês entendem o que estou dizendo." - Eu confesso envergonhada.

"Oooh! Esse é o meu cunhadão ! Eu sabia!" – Rose grita feliz.

"Puta que pariu !" – Alice ri com a mão na boca...

Eu dei risada...

"Mas ele foi bem devagar primeiro...eu estava nervoso e ele me conduziu perfeitamente, eu poderia dizer, ele levou seu tempo, me beijando e tocando em todos os lugares...me deixando louca." - eu admito, mordendo meu lábio.

"Nossa, ele é realmente bom, não é?" - Rose comenta.

"Não apenas isso, Rose, eu quero dizer, o cara se importa com você, tem um ciúmes absurdo, e depois admite ter errado, pede perdão...e depois de flertar com você a noite toda, se esfregar e depois ceder? Esse cara é o meu irmãozão, Edward ! Está crescendo no meu conceito, não vou mentir ! - "Alice fala orgulhosa com um sorriso.

"É verdade ! Edward se superou agora !" - brinca Rose...

"Sim, ele é o máximo !" - eu concordo, balançando a cabeça e rindo.

"Então, você não devolveu o favor, Bella?" - Rose pergunta com uma piscadela...Alice geme de vergonha.

"Hum, tenho que confirmar a ocorrência de um banho em conjunto, que pode ter levado a existência de uma estimulação manual no Godzilla !" - confesso, correndo os olhos de lado a lado.

"Puta merda, Bella tocou no pau de Edward ! Finalmente ! " – Rose fala rindo... "Vamos todos dançar o Créu !" – ela diz fazendo com os braços a dança feliz...

"Hey ! Vaca ! Para de tirar sarro de mim ! Sim, eu peguei no Godzilla, de bom grado...e foi muito, muito bom !", eu disse animadamente rindo...

"Godzilla ?" – Alice pergunta curiosa...

"É o nome carinhoso que ela deu ao pau dele !" – Rose diz empurrando os ombros de Alice...

Primeiro o silêncio e depois...

Gargalhadas insanas...

Nós três estavamos presas nessa loucura.

* * *

**Edward**

Eu e Ben estávamos analisando alguns documentos, mas depois de algum tempo, a conversa escorregou para o lado pessoal.

"Ela é boa pra você, né? E te faz bem, feliz ! É só ver seu rosto agora, é tão obvio!" – ele diz sorrindo como um idiota.

"Ela é...tudo, Ben ! Ela é como todo o pacote. Sim, eu sou grato a ela, pelo que ela fez e ainda faz para Marie. Eu seria um idiota para não ser."

"Você ficou esquisito desde o inicio, cara!" – ele riu...

"Mas ela me deixou sem palavras desde a primeira vez que eu a vi no hospital. Eu tinha que protege-la, e eu nem sabia do que...eu só queria proteger, uma doideira!"

"Edward, cara, você ficou louco por ela, foi a primeira vista!"

"Eu acho que sim! E acho que mesmo que essa porra toda não tivesse acontecido, eu acho que se a visse na rua, eu teria tentado chamá-la pra sair comigo! E isso é uma novidade, porra! Você sabe que eu nunca corri atrás de mulher nehuma, elas vinham atrás de mim. Eu tenho certeza de que Bella não faria isso, ela não viria até mim!"

"Ah, pode apostar que sim! Ela ia te dar um fora daqueles, e você ia tentar dar um diamente ou qualquer merda assim, e ela ia te odiar, pensando que você queria compra-la! Ia ser foda! Muito engraçado!" – ele riu...

"Ah...vai se ferrar, Ben!" – dei risada...

"Você já falou com ela sobre sua profissão ? Angela disse que ela é muito inteligente e criativa. E, Deus...você vai me desculpar! Mas tu seria um cego e burro pra não ver o quão linda ela é, porra !"

"Eu sei ! Deus, ela é sexy...eu fico com tesão apenas de ve-la desfilando pela casa, ou dançando arrumando o armário ! Eu vejo Bella sem porra de maquiagem nenhuma, e ela me mata de tesão...ela é natural, cara ! Em casa, ela fica com Marie, ela canta pra dar banho e brinca com ela... Ela é uma mãe naturalmente, ela cuida da casa...e de mim...ela me trata como nenhuma outra já me tratou, olha pra mim diferente, é interessada nas minhas coisas, sabe o que eu gosto de comer, cozinha pra mim...é uma loucura! Ela conseguiu chegar perto de mim, entrar no meu mundo, de um jeito...que eu nem sequer achei ser realmente possível, mas ela está mais perto de mim, do que alguém jamais esteve ou sequer poderia."

"Estou feliz por você, cara!"

"Você já viu como leal, corajosa, honesta, carinhosa, amavel, linda, sexy...ela é..." – eu suspirei parando e passando a mão em meu cabelo..."Foda-se, cara! É uma quantidade suficiente de razões para gostar dela, não é?"

"São razões suficientes para você casar com ela, amigo!" – ele sorria pra mim...

"É só... é a maneira como ela se encaixa em todas as facetas da minha vida sem sequer tentar. Ela completa minha família, como se ela fosse a peça no quebra-cabeça, que eu nunca soube que estava faltando."

Eu falava olhando para a mesa, mas quando meus olhos olharam para seu rosto finalmente, ele estava apenas olhando para mim, de boca aberta e olhos arregalados...

"Edward, cara! Ouvir você falando desse jeito, soa como mais do que apenas uma paixonite passageira. Cara! Você a ama desesperadamente ! Espere um tempo e peça ela em casamento, porra!"

"Ben, eu não sei, nem mesmo se ela se sente da mesma maneira intensa, sabe ?"

"Vai devagar, então...mas e o sexo ?"

"Puta merda, cara! É incrível ! Ela desperta meu lado homem das cavernas...o que eu nem sabia que existia!"

"Oh, Edward. Você é um homem, porra!" – Ben gargalhou.

Eu olhei pro meu penis..."Bem, da última vez que eu chequei, sim eu era, porra !"

Ele me mostrou o dedo do meio...

"Muito bem, seu viado ! O que eu quis dizer foi que você está tão cego, que você não ve o jeito que Bella olha para você. Aliás, foda-se, vocês dois ! arece que vocês querem sair e ir pra cama fazer sexo, vocês se olham como fossem se comer, porra! Isso é muito estranho, porque vocês não se tocam, ou se abraçam, mas ficam se olhando de um jeito...é foda ficar perto de vocês, Edward! Era preferível que vocês ficassem se amassando, a tensão sexual é gritante !"

"Eu sei, cara! È...é...Deus, Ben! Eu quero estar com ela e beija-la e sentir seu corpo no meu, o tempo todo. Acho que sou viciado nela, porque eu não tenho outra explicaçao pra dar !" – eu suspirei passando as mãos no cabelo...

"Só não estraga as coisas, sua chance com ela, por causa das vagabundas ! Tenha algo bonito, com Bella. Ela é legal, mas Ang já me disse...ela pode ser durona, e ela vai chocar a todos vocês. Ela não é de depender dos outros, ela gosta de se cuidar e descobrir as coisas por si mesma. Eu confio em você com ela, Edward. E para que conste, eu acho que vocês dois fazem um belo casal, cara!"

"Tá...tá Oprah ! Obrigadão pelos conselhos!" – eu disse sério batendo em seu ombro...ele riu.

De repente seu celular tocou e ele olhou pra mim com uma careta...

"Problemas ?" – perguntei sério...

"Complicações !" – ele respondeu passando as mão no rosto...

"Se eu puder ajudar...estou aqui, irmão!" – eu disse sorrindo sem humor pra ele...

"Eu sei, amigo! É só um cliente pentelho que arrumei!" – ele sorriu de volta.

Eu assenti.

"Bem, então eu tenho que ir agora, irmão! Boa sorte aí na sua nova vida, cara! E aproveite ! Seja feliz ! Você merece!"- ele falou me empurrando no ombro e saindo da sala.

Eu vi meu amigo fechar a porta e pensei em Bella e Marie, como elas preenchem todo o meu pensamento...mas eu ainda tinha um monte de trabalho pela frente, achei melhor sacudir os pensamentos e voltar ao trabalho.

{...}

Eu entrei em casa exatamente às 16 horas, eu já estava cansado de verificar papéis... resolvi então voltar mais cedo para casa...

Mas ao chegar lá, estava tudo tão quieto...

"Bella?" – chamei alto aparecendo na porta do quarto de Marie, mas avistei Sue brincando com a bebê próxima a janela...

"Oi...Senhor Cullen! Bella está tomando banho e pediu para eu olhar Marie um pouco..."

"Ah..tudo bem, Sue! Er...me dê ela aqui e pode ir..." – eu disse pegando Marie do colo dela...

"Sim, senhor!" – ela disse e saiu fechando a porta atrás dela...

Eu me sentei na poltrona com Marie nos braços e a beijei... sentindo seu cheiro inconfundível, era uma mistura mágica...talco, bebê e...Bella?

Um sorriso largo surgiu em meu rosto...

Eu a olhei atentamente...

"Olá, bebê ! Tudo bem? – eu falei devagar olhando para seus olhinhos verdes e bochechas rosadas...

Marie me olhou e sorriu abertamente, como se me respondesse...eu sorri de volta vendo sua boquinha perfeita e como seu sorriso sincero poderia mudar meu humor completamente !

Me peguei pensando em Tanya...no fundo... no fundo eu tenho que agradecer a ela por me dar meu maior presente, Marie...minha princesinha, minha filha !

Voltei a me dirigir a ela..."Você sabe que é o papai, né?" – eu falava sentindo toda a emoção tomar conta de mim, e recebendo o melhor retorno possível...seu sorriso angelical !

Eu a coloquei no chão, a segurando de pé...

"Sabia que eu não vejo a hora de ouvir sua voz, quero ouvir você falar papai, eu quero sim !" – eu dizia olhando em seus olhinhos verdes brilhantes e me reconhecendo nela a cada sorriso...

"Fala, PA-pa-i ! Pa-pa-i !Papai !" – eu repetia ouvindo ela gritar e bater os bracinhos no ar...

Marie está cada vez mais perto de andar de fato, ela já engatinha, ela até consegue subir escadas engatinhando e se movimentar de pé apoiando-se em móveis.

Ela também está aprendendo a dobrar os joelhos e a se sentar depois de já estar de pé, o que é a coisa mais linda do mundo inteiro.

Ela já coloca objetos em uma caixa e consegue tirá-los de lá...ela adora um desafio !

Brinquedos com partes removíveis ou com compartimentos que abrem e fecham...os carrinhos que possam ser arrastados de um lado para o outro, essas coisas.

Ela se arrastou pelo chão pegando um urso cor-de-rosa de pelúcia e me deu...

"Tó...tó..."

"È pra mim ? Pro papai...de presente ?" – eu disse pegando o urso e beijando, mas logo ela o pegou de volta.

Eu a vi engatinhar até o outro lado do quarto, depois parar e olhar pra mim sorrindo, eu adoro ser seu parceiro nessas horas de diversão...

Eu e Bella adoramos sentar no jardim com ela para jogar bola juntos...nós rolamos uma bola no chão para ela e observamos se ela joga de volta para nós...as veze sim e as vezes ela joga lá longe e eu tenho que correr e buscar.

Marie pegou o balde com peças que podem ser empilhadas, ela o abriu e tirou as peças, fiquei observando...logo ela agarrou uma peça e tentou encaixar no buraco certo, mas não entrou...então ela olhou para a peça e tentou novamente...mas como não funcionou, ela trouxe até mim e me deu...

Eu sorri largamente..."Quer que o papai coloque pra você?" – ela sorria sentadinha...

"OK, essa aqui...olha...papai ajuda a bebê !" – eu disse pegando a peça certa e encaixando para ela que gritou alegremente quando a pecinha entrou no baldinho.

Eu a peguei no colo e a beijei, depois a abraçando bem forte...é lindo demais ver minha filha crescendo e se desenvolvendo...feliz !

Eu olhei pro lado e vi Bella parada na porta do quarto, com um sorriso lindo no rosto...

"Hey ! Tudo bem ?" – eu disse animado...

"Olá...Edward ! Er...tudo ótimo ! " – ela disse sorrindo...

Eu sorri de volta..."É...a gente estava se divertindo juntos..." – eu disse olhando de volta para Marie...que estava tentando voltar para o chão.

"Eu notei !" – ela riu...

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu...

"Ma-ma...ma-ma!" – Marie disse apontando um brinquedo pra Bella...

Fiquei pasmo !

"Ela...ela disse mamãe ?" – perguntei surpreso...

Bella corou, ainda não me olhando e andou em nossa direção e se sentou no chão ao lado de Marie...eu segui seu exemplo...

"Eu...eu sinto muito por isso, Edward !" – Bella sussurrou ainda olhando para o chão..."Eu não devia ter falado isso a ela...era tão mais forte que eu ! Mas eu prometo que não vou mais falar isso pra ela, ok ! Me desculpe !"- ela disse olhando pro chão...suspirou e continuou...

"Ela falou isso ontem, pela primeira vez...eu fiquei tão feliz...chocada e com medo...que eu...eu não quis contar, porque isso é tão errado em tantas formas, eu me sinto uma traidora, sabe ? Me desculpa !" – ela me olhou no final e seus olhos estavam marejados...

"Mas porque tudo isso, Bella ? Eu...eu não entendo?"

"Porque eu não sou a mãe dela, Edward ! Sua família e todo mundo sabe disso! Eu nunca vou ser a mãe dela, baby !" – ela disse com lágrimas caindo...

"Hey ? Porque você tá fazendo isso com você mesma, Bella ? Se você se sentia assim, devia ter me procurado, conversado comigo. Você é a mãe, Bella ! Você é a única que ela conhece!" – eu disse me aproximando dela, passando a mão em seu rosto carinhosamente.

"Você...você não se importa ?" – ela disse com os olhos arregalados...

Eu dei risada..."Eu confesso que fiquei com inveja, ela disse mamãe antes de papai, poxa !" – eu levantei as mãos pro ar, ganhando um sorriso dela...

Suspirei e a olhei com carinho..."Mas raiva ou bravo, porque Marie chamou você de mãe, não ! De forma alguma!"

Antes que eu pudesse entender sua reação, ela se jogou em meus braços e me abraçou..."Obrigada, Edward !"

"De nada !" – eu sorri...

Ela se afastou, limpando as lágrimas..."A cada dia que passa ela se parece mais com você, Edward! É surpreendente !" – ela disse olhando para Marie amorosamente...

"Eu também acho !" – respondei orgulhoso...

"Metido !" – Bella disse rindo...me fazendo rir também...

"Eu a acho parecida com você também !" – falei de repente...

"Sério ?"- ela perguntou emocionada...

"Sim, e muito ! É...é estranho, mas verdade ! Ela tem seu cheiro, e seu jeito...franzi a testa quando está pensativa, e o mesmo biquinho quando está chorando, e quando está envergonhada, ela cora nos mesmos lugares que você...ela tem seu jeito, Bella !" – eu a olhava sorrindo torto...e logo vi uma lágrima rolar de seus olhos, mas ela sorria pra mim.

"Obrigada, Edward! Deus ! Você...você não sabe o quanto me faz feliz !" – ela disse simplesmente, e eu me perdi...

Meu coração se encheu ao perceber o que ela estava falando...

De repente, essa frase mudaria minha vida completamente, pois suas palavras entrou no mais profundo do meu ser.

"Você me faz feliz também, Bella !" – eu sussurrei passando meus dedos em seu rosto, ela fechou seus olhos assim que toquei sua pele, uma lágrima caindo solitária chamou minha atenção...

Quando ela abriu os olhos...tudo mudou...

Nós nos aproximamos ao mesmo tempo, devagar...suavemente...nós congelamos, ao notar o quão perto estávamos agora...seu nariz no meu nariz, seus lábios...eu vi seu olhar, seus olhos pesados...me querendo.

Senti o calor de seu corpo em ondas, me atacando...a proximidade de seu corpo no meu...

Eu segurei seu rosto suavemente, olhando em seus olhos, sua boca, eu a puxei para o meu rosto, vendo sua boca se aproximar mais da minha.

"Edward... " - ela sussurrou e eu provei do desejo incontrolável que me inundou...

Eu vacilei por um minuto, mas de repente eu senti seu amor vindo em ondas pra mim, sua aceitação e cuidado...

Então decidi dar uma chance a felicidade, me dei permissão para ser feliz...eu podia fazer isso, mesmo tremendo, eu iria tentar.

"Eu...eu só quero tentar uma coisa...te sentir, Bella!" - eu sussurrei, puxando a parte de trás da sua cabeça em minha direção, grudando meus lábios nos dela...

Seus labios macios, quentes e úmido, e um tremor de desejo correu pelas minhas costas, uma onda quente de certeza e segurança, fez meu coração incrivelmente realizado.

"Edward..." - ela sussurrou meu nome novamente, só que dessa vez contra os meus lábios, puxando meu lábio inferior entre os seus, sentindo seu calor, seu desejo...

Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu cabelo, minhas mãos em sua cintura...apertando, forte, sentindo, conquistando...

Nossos movimentos...sua pele suave...o jeito como ela correspondeu ao meu beijo, chupando meu lábio superior...abrindo sua boca pra mim, num beijo molhado, quente e doce contra a minha respiração...enquanto nós gemíamos juntos, nos sentindo desse jeito pela primeira vez.

"Bella.." - murmurei, puxando mais seu rosto para mim, sentindo seus cabelos em meus dedos, e movendo minha boca sobre a dela, num suave beijo...

"Edward.." - ela sussurrou de novo, apertando meus cabelos deliciosamente...

Eu me afastei um centímetro, dando pequenos beijinhos para sussurrar contra sua boca..."Eu não posso mais negar o que sinto, Bella ! Diga-me que você também sente isso !"

Ela respondia com mais pequenos beijos, sussurando de volta..."Eu sinto também, Edward ! Eu quero isso!"

E logo, voltamos a nos beijar deliciosamente...

De repente Marie gritou e um barulho caiu sobre nós, nos agitando levemente, e Bella se puxou para trás, a preocupação superou nosso desejo...

Ela se desgrudou de mim e sentou-se, olhando para a outra extremidade do quarto, vendo Marie fazer algo errado, saindo do meu abraço e correndo para a bebê...

"Hey ! Assim, não pode, meu amor! Brinque com esse.." – ela disse tirando algo da mão dela e pegando uma tartaruga que canta e dando a ela, que logo se encantou...

Olhei para ela e vi seus olhos pesados, seus cabelos selvagem, e sua respiração ainda ofegante, extamente como a minha.

Fechei os olhos e passei a mão em meu cabelo, sentindo vívidamente o gosto de seus lábios ainda em mim, sentindo minha excitação correr por meu corpo.

Quando encarei seu olhar, ela mordia o lábio e eu sorri...

Eu vi Marie engatinhar para meu colo, e chamei Bella com o dedo indicador, eu queria sentir as duas aqui comigo...todos juntos.

Bella corou, mas não resistiu, se fixando ao meu lado e colocando sua cabeça em meu ombro carinhosamente, eu beijei sua testa, seu nariz e coloquei meu braço ao seu redor.

Estavamos aqui...nós três juntos.

Eu...Marie e Bella.

Minha família.

Eu e Bella nos olhavamos em silêncio...ela trouxe suas mãos em meu pescoço, me puxando para ela, grudando nossos lábios juntos, mais uma vez...

Era um beijo que selava nossa união...

Senti todo nosso sentimento exposto...

Quando terminamos nosso beijo, respirando pesadamente, sua cabeça em meu peito, o mundo estava perfeito e completo.

Depois de um tempo decidi quebrar o silêncio...

"Está tudo bem agora, baby?"

"Sim, estamos super felizes aqui, né bebê ?" – Bella disse brincando com Marie no meu colo...

"Aaaaawwwwwwwww...que cena mais fofa!" – Emmet apareceu na porta...

"Oi, Emmet!" – Bella cumprimentou...

"Hey Rose, vem ver a pose do Eddie aqui, parece aqueles cartões de Natal !" – ele gritou para Rosalie...

Bella riu...

"Jesus, Emmet! Fala mais baixo, tem um bebê aqui, poxa!" – eu disse irritado...

"Ah, Edward! Ela dorme na casa dele, já está acostumada!" – Bella disse dando de ombros...

Ele entrou no quarto e pegou Marie do meu colo, olhando pra ela ...

"Hey bebê ! Quem é a bebê do Tio ? Quem é a bebê do Tio ? "- Emmet falava com uma voz estranha...e Marie gritava e pulava...

O que é isso?

Eu olhei para Bella que ria discretamente, mas tive que admitir que ver meu irmão monstro com minha filha nos braços, tão carinhoso, amoleceu meu coração.

Bella sorria largamente para mim como se soubesse ler meus pensamentos...

Mulher maligna!

* * *

**Bella**

Já era tarde e Marie já tinha dormido no colo de Rosalie, então eles decidiram ir embora pra casa.

Ben ligou para Edward, que acabou indo ver algum documento no escritório, eu estava cansada e acabei por subir com a bebê, a colocando para dormir, indo para o banheiro tomar um banho relaxante.

Eu coloquei um short doll verde, e fiquei pensando...

Edward Cullen disse que eu sou a mãe de Marie.

Ele disse que não se importa e depois me beijou.

Na boca.

Eu nunca me canso de sua boca, na minha boca.

Deus ! Sua lingua...

Sua lingua na minha boca...no meu corpo...

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Pára tudo, Bella !

Eu me lembro de cada detalhe...

Sua mão em meu rosto delicadamente...

Oh Deus !

Isso não foi planejado, mas quando Marie falou mamãe, eu senti o chão sair dos meus pés, eu achei que tudo estava perdido, que ele iria se ressentir, se magoar, mas não !

A emoção foi tanta que não consegui conter as lágrimas, ele se aproximou, acariciando minha pele, que se aqueceu de se toque, parecia tão perfeito.

A tanto tempo, compartilhando carinhos, cuidados e alguns flertes...um beijo suave, só para selar o que já estava mais que obvio...

Nossa união e atração mutua.

Quando saí, avistei Edward olhando para Marie carinhosamente no berço.

"Ela é linda, né?" – sussurrei...

"Mais que linda...parece um anjo !"

Eu não tenho a menor idéia de como nós chegamos aqui, tudo parece tão natural e perfeito entre nós, eu me aproximei dele, entrando em seu abraço, sentindo-me completa e realizada.

Era tão bom se sentir segura assim...

Eu precisava de seu abraço, como o ar...

...essa era a única forma que eu sabia de me segurar junto a ele...desde o início senti como se eu pertencesse aqui, a seu lado.

"Bella..." – ele murmurou, beijando meu cabelo, me segurando...deixando suas mãos delicadamente tocando minhas costas...meu pescoço e meu cabelo...

E então...ele encostou sua testa na minha...o encontro do marrom, que se derreteu no quente de seus olhos verdes, me puxava de encontro a ele, mais perto, mais perto...

Gravidade.

Ele salpicou beijos por cada centímetro do meu rosto...seus lábios macios...quentes...

Não pude nem mesmo me importar se eu estava ultrapassando as linhas...nem mesmo se isso estava certo ou errado...eu queria sentir seu carinho na minha pele e nos meus ossos.

Deus...

Meus olhos fechados, eu apenas continuei a sentir...amar...a beija-lo com tudo que eu tinha em mim...

Eu o senti se afastar de mim um centímetro, beijando minhas bochechas, minha testa, meu nariz...suas mãos no meu cabelo me apertando forte...eu não podia conter o amor em mim...

Eu me senti caindo...caindo...caindo num abismo sem fim...perdida na intensidade que nosso contato causava em mim.

E então...eu me descontrolei...

Eu quebrei o beijo, o puxando pela mão o trazendo para minha cama, ele se sentou na cama, eu me sentei a seu lado...nenhum de nós falou...

... senti sua mão na minha bochecha...eu fechei meus olhos...ele se deitou me puxando para trás com ele, me fazendo cair em cima dele...eu podia ver sua respiração ofegante, seus olhos escuros...

Ele segurou minha cabeça em suas mãos, os nossos olhos vidrados um no outro, em seguida, me trouxe para mais perto, e me beijou...

Sua boca era tão macia, separando os lábios devagar, e foi tão docemente, me levando, me direcionando...eu agarrava meu lábio entre os dele, gemendo...

Logo que nos afastamos, ele se posicionou atrás de mim, beijando meu pescoço suavemente...

Ele me fascina, me domina..sua mão fez concha no meu peito e começou a acariciar meu mamilo.

Eu podia sentir a respiração dele ficar pesado, e sua excitação crescente atrás de mim.

Eu tremia de desejo por ele.

Ele riu e correu a ponta de seu nariz para baixo, em meu pescoço, enquanto sua mão desceu de meu peito em direção ao ápice das minhas coxas.

"Edward..."- eu gemia, movendo-se um pouco da minha coxa, dando-lhe um melhor acesso ao meu centro necessitado.

"Apenas diga que você me quer e você vai ter...eu te daria qualquer coisa, o mundo, Bella ! Tudo que você precisa fazer é me pedir."

Seus dedos acharam minha carne, ele brincava com meu corpo, ele espalhaou minha carne, me tocando suavemente antes de lentamente mergulhar seu dedo em meu calor molhado...eu gemia no instante em que entrou em contato comigo...

"Oh...Edward..." - eu gemi ofegante, quando ele rolou seu dedo..."Eu quero você ! Por favor."

Ele gemeu e beijou meu ombro...eu senti sua perda quando ele tirou seu dedo, mas foi apenas para que ele pudesse retirar sua minha camisa e se livrar do shorts.

Ele voltou a seu lugar na cama, atrás de mim...

"Eu quero mais, Bella! Eu quero tudo!" – ele gemeu passando seu penis em meu calor, eu gemia...

Quando a vontade ficou insuportavel, ele entrou em mim, lento e suave...eu me senti completa novamente.

Ele me preencheu...me amou, me domou...

Nossos gemidos eram baixos, mas fortes...nossos dedos entrelaçados em meu estômago...

Ele me amou com paixão, e foi tão aquecido e tão intensa como na última vez.

Eu sabia em meu cérebro que iria querer analisar cada momento quando eu acordei, mas agora eu me permiti sentir ao invés de pensar.

Até porque seria impossível pensar, quando Edward estava fazendo a coisa mais deliciosa com sua língua em meu corpo.

E foi assim que passamos esta nossa noite juntos...

Eu dormi nos braços de Edward, sabendo que no dia seguinte, eu ainda seria dele...e por mim, eu seria dele pra sempre.

Nós havíamos assumido o amor e atração física que sentíamos um pelo outro...

Não houve apenas sexo.

Houve carinho...toques...cuidado...amor.

Quando nos faltava o ar, nos afastamos um pouco, descansando nossas testas juntas...o ar quente entre as nossas bocas se separavam...

Em seus olhos haviam tantos sentimentos...e ficamos ali apenas abraçados, nos olhando...seus braços ao meu redor, me protegendo...me puxando mais para perto, até que nós estavamos nos segurando...juntos.

E como num quebra-cabeça...

...a peça que faltava no meu, foi encontrada.

Eu estava completa.

* * *

Oh.

QUE COISA MAIS FOFA !

X.X

Hey lindas...

Alguém vivo aí ?

E AÍ ?

QUEM GOSTOU ME DÁ MINHA RECOMPENSA...

REVIEWS !

Quero saber o que vocês acharam disso !

Beijinhos...

Mary

******

* * *

**

**COMENTE POR FAVOR !**


	30. Chapter 30

****

****

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

****

pertencem a Mim !

Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.

Muito obrigada !

Novembro de 2010.

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_

* * *

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

_I'll make love to you - Boys II Men_

_Farei Amor Com Você _

Feche os olhos,

Faça um pedido

E apague as velas

Para que esta noite seja nossa noite

Vamos celebrar, a noite toda

Ponha o vinho, acenda a lareira

Garota seu pedido é uma ordem

Eu me submeto aos teus caprichos

Farei tudo, garota você só precisa pedir

Farei amor com você

Como você quiser

E te abraçarei forte

Baby, a noite toda

Farei amor com você

Quando você quiser

E não te deixarei ir

Até você me dizer

Garota relaxa, vá devagar

Não irei a lugar nenhum

Vou me concentrar em você

Garota, você está pronta?

Será uma noite longa

Jogue suas roupas no chão

Tirarei minhas roupas também

Fiz planos para estar com você

Garota, o que você pedir você sabe que farei

Baby, esta noite é nossa

E farei tudo certo

Só faça seu pedido

Qualquer coisa

Darei o amor que você procura a vida toda

* * *

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: CONTEÚDO SEXUAL A SEGUIR...SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ISSO, NÃO LEIA !**

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

* * *

Bebê Marie – 10 meses de idade

* * *

**Bella**

Era hoje...domingo, o dia do jogo do Monte Azul, time que alguns empresários, médicos , advogados...em geral, homens bem sucedidos, fizeram para jogar contra o time das celebridades.

Resumindo...amigos que se reuniam para se divertir e fazer boas ações, já que os ingressos eram pagos pelos fans, e a renda, ia para as obras da APAE da cidade.

Alice disse que tinhamos chegado ao Estádio um pouco mais cedo que o habitual, nós estávamos um pouco ansiosas...

Edward, Emmett e Jasper participavam a anos, e foram mais cedo pro campo; pra se concentrar com os outros jogadores.

Quando chegamos vimos que eles ainda estavam lá dentro, provavelmente preparando e montando suas respectivas táticas de jogo.

Rose e Alice decidiram cumprimentar seus maridos; e depois de um tempo, acabei indo com Marie procurar por Edward, eu queria desejar boa sorte no jogo de hoje...

Foi fácil o identificar...ele pareceu sentir nossa presença, e olhou para trás enquanto eu me aproximava, e o sorriso que se espalhou no seu rosto era divino.

"Hey, campeão !" - eu cumprimentei ...

"Hey lindas !" - Edward disse baixinho...

Parei na sua frente, estávamos um pouco longe um do outro, haviam paparazzis e reporteres espalhados por todo o local, e Edward não era um fã dessas coisas...mas seus dedos brincavam com as bochechas de Marie...

Bem que eu queria me jogar em seus braços, mas achei melhor ficar ali e sentir a eletricidade entre nós.

Ficamos ali, nos encarando sorrindo como dois idiotas...eu me afogava nas profundezas daqueles olhos verdes.

"Hey, Bella !" – ouvi atrás de mim...me virando e vendo Ben...

"Olá Ben !" – respondi sorrindo...

Ele caminhou em minha direção e me beijou no rosto, eu o abracei carinhosamente..."Angela e Sabrina?" – perguntei curiosa, logo após me afastar...

"Ficaram em casa. Não quiseram vir !" – ele disse com uma careta, eu sorri...de repente ele avistou Marie em meu colo... "E essa bebê, como está grande, cara!" – ele gritou, passando a mão em sua bochecha gordinha...

"É cresce rapidinho!" – falei baixinho...

De repente ele parou, olhou pra mim com a mão na nuca..."Er...Bella ? Sabia que tem dois caras, que estão sentados ao meu lado, estavam falando que você é uma das mulheres mais lindas daqui hoje. Eu fiquei lisongeado por conhece-la, linda moça ! E pelos comentários no vestiário, hoje você está arrasando corações aqui, viu? "- ele disse me olhando com uma sombrancelha levantada, meu rosto ficou quente e corado de seu comentário indiscreto.

Edward fechou a cara e pigarreou...

"Ben, você deve ter mais o que fazer, né ? Sei lá ! Alguém deve estar precisando de você...Vaza, agora ! Tchau." - Edward interrompeu, envolvendo o braço em volta da minha cintura, abraçando eu e Marie ao mesmo tempo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça rindo...

Ben sorriu e virou os olhos...

"Tudo bem, eu vou ! Mas só por curiosidade... antes que eu chamasse, vocês dois estavam brincando de...vamos ver quem pisca primeiro?"- ele falou com sarcasmo na voz.

"Sim..." – eu e Edward dissemos juntos e depois gargalhamos...

"Bizarro !" –Ben sorria balançando a cabeça... "Eu vou lá, tô torcendo por um jogo divertido, amigo ! Depois a gente se vê !" – ele bateu no ombro de Edward e me beijou no rosto novamente.

Ele saiu e nós nos viramos de frente um pro outro de novo...de repente nós ouvimos...

"Hey Bella?" – Ben gritou de longe...acenando pra nós...eu acenei de volta sorrindo e ele logo continuou..."Tchau, a gente se vê por aí, linda ! Vou dar seu número para os meus amigos, ok !" – ele gritou só para irritar Edward.

Eu não me segurei...comecei a rir.

"Você me paga, Ben !" – Edward gritou com cara feia.

No fundo, no fundo devo agradecer a Ben, pois por causa dele, acabou a distância entre Edward e eu.

Eu conseguia sentir seu cheiro, todos os sentimentos que tenho por ele vieram com força total, enviando arrepios prazerosos e dolorosos para o meu coração.

"Eu tenho certeza absoluta que você não precisa se preocupar com ele, Edward." - eu disse sorrindo para ele.

Ele sorriu de volta...

Nós acenamos para Ben, e voltamos a nos encarar por alguns segundos...

"Está preparado?" - finalmente consegui falar alguma coisa...

"Sim, um pouco ansioso, mas só isso !"

"É só se divertir, sabe? E tudo vai dar certo !" – eu sorria pra ele animadamente.

Seus olhos verdes me chamavam..."Você precisa ir embora agora...Eu tenho que me reunir com os outros antes do jogo começar !" – ele sussurrou...

"Eu sei ! Boa sorte no jogo, ok?"

Ele assentiu sorrindo..."Eu adorei você ter vindo aqui me ver, baby !" – ele beijou a bochecha de Marie e depois meu pescoço...

Eu o beijei no rosto e comecei a caminhar de volta a arquibancada..."Hey ! Vamos estar lá torcendo por você, hein?" – falei olhando por cima do meu ombro.

Ele sorriu torto e assentiu, antes de correr para perto dos outros jogadores.

Eu voltei para a arquibancada, e estava sentada entre Alice e Rose, esperando o jogo começar...

"Hey ! Me empresta esse binóculo, Rose ! Acho que eu vi Ana Cavalcante ali do outro lado !" - Alice batia palmas ao falar.

"Quem ?" - Rose perguntou me olhando com curiosidade, eu dei de ombros.

De repente...

"Oh, Alice...Rose ! Que prazer reve-las !" - uma voz irritande soou atrás de mim.

Me virei-me lentamente, só para ver uma ruiva, com os olhos verdes e um corpo maravilhosamente curvilìneo, em um vestido absurdamente curto e vermelho.

Quem era essa ?

"Oi. " – Rose disse de má vontade.

Alice olhou de cara fechada..."Melissa." – ela disse muito séria pro meu gosto.

"Bem, o que você está fazendo aqui? Esta área é reservada à família ! Você tem família aqui ?" – Rose cutucou.

"Sim, tenho ! Edward !" – ela disse encarando Rose...

Rose deu uma gargalhada sinistra... "Você devia trabalhar fazendo humor na Tv, vadia ! Vai por mim ! Tu vai ganhar um bom dinheiro !"

Alice se virou pra ela..."Bem, se já fez a sua piada, agora, saia !"

"Nossaaaaa ! Tudo isso porque eu não sou aceita como uma futura Cullen !" – ela disse fingindo indignação...

"Para com essa merda, Melissa ! Meu irmão não tem nada com você !" – Alice disse irritada...

"Ah...e como você sabe? Tá 24 horas com ele ?"

"Olha, para com isso já ! Eu não tenho ouvido de penico pra ouvir suas merdas ! Nós sabemos que o máximo que você conseguiu foi uma foda e deve ter sido bem gostoso, pois você fica mendigando a atenção dele." – Rose disse baixinho...

"Vocês não sabem de nada sobre mim e Edward, ok ? Quando menos esperarem me verão entrando de braços dados com ele na mansão Cullen !" – ela disse visivelmente perturbada...

Alice sorriu sem humor, balançando a cabeça..."Eu sinto muito te informar, mas Edward já está em outra !"

Ela deu uma risada alta..."Eu sinto muito te informar que não faz muito tempo, que eu e Edward estivemos juntos!" – ela disse sorrindo pra mim, antes de se virar e sair andando.

Eu não conseguia respirar nem ouvir mais nada, era como se eu estivesse debaixo d'água.

Edward estava comigo e com ela ?

"Bella? Dê Marie para Rose ! E vamos ao banheiro limpar o rosto, não queremos manchar sua maquiagem, né ?" – Alice passava a mão no meu rosto, tentando me acalmar.

Eu estava em transe.

Eu estava chorando?

Eu não vi como chegamos ao banheiro...

E então...a porta se abre...

Lá estava ele.

Meu príncipe.

Meu coração despencou e meu estômago imediatamente apertou, eu senti náuseas.

Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta.

Ele me olhava com sofrimento...

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, eu limpei a garganta..."O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward? Não devia estar no jogo !" – sussurrei olhando pro chão...

Ele me olhava tímido, olhando para o chão, e esfregando a parte de trás do seu pescoço..."Eu queria que você me visse jogar, mas Alice me disse que você se sentiu mal... Então ... eu vim te ver !"

"Não...não precisava, estou...tô bem ! " – gaguejei...

Ele parecia estar sofrendo...e só de saber que ele estava aqui por mim, meu corpo todo tremia.

"Eu...eu não posso jogar sabendo que você está passando mal, baby !" - ele disse simplesmente.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo...eu não podia dizer a ele que meu coração se quebrou ao ouvir o que aquela mulher disse.

Podia ?

E porque não, Bella ? Meu subconsciente gritou pra mim.

Abri os olhos e olhei para ele..."Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Edward? - eu atirei... "Mas, se você quiser podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde."

"Não ! Faça a pergunta, Bella!" – ele suplicou.

"Aquela mulher, Melissa é sua namorada, sua amante, seu caso ou algo assim ?" – perguntei vendo sua reação...

Seus olhos se arregalaram..."Não, ela não é, nem nunca foi minha namorada !" – ele disse irritado...

Eu assenti...

"Porque? Ela disse isso pra você, Bella?" – ele perguntou fechando sua mão em punho.

Eu fiz careta..."Ela disse que não faz muito tempo que esteve com você e que está na área reservada a familia por sua causa !"

"Isso é mentira, Bella ! Merda ! " – ele gritou...

Eu levantei a mão..."Eu...eu só queria saber a verdade ! Por curiosidade, certo ? Eu tô bem...e acredito em você ! Bem, eu já estou melhor...Eu só quero ver seu jogo, e ir pra casa Edward !" – eu sorri sem humor pra ele.

Ele respirou fundo..."Eu saí com ela a muito tempo atrás, bem antes de te conhecer...mas acabou ! Cristo !" – ele disse olhando pra mim, seus olhos procurando por um perdão, ou pedindo desculpa...sei lá !

Eu não disse nada.

"Foram noites sem importância, mas acabou, Bella!" – ele repetiu...

"Eu entendo..." – sussurrei...ele me olhava desconfiado.

"Então, estamos bem, né? Desculpa esse inconveniente, baby ?" – ele falou passando a mão em minha bochecha suavemente...

Eu sorri pra ele e assenti, e quando dei por mim, estava em seus braços, ele me abraçava carinhosamente, mas forte...

Não havia nenhum espaço ou distância mais entre nós, eu podia sentir o calor que irradia dele, me fazendo senti-lo na minha pele e ossos, me relaxando com seu calor familiar.

Eu conhecia a familiaridade que a sua presença me dá...

...e sabia, só de olhar para ele, como ele estava se sentindo.

Eu poderia afirmar agora, que ele precisava de meu abraço, desse contato físico...e esse conhecimento me trouxe o conforto e a felicidade de volta.

Ele congelou apenas por um instante, antes de se afastar de mim para me olhar...

"Baby ? Você está tão bonita nessa roupa, na minha camisa...toda vez que eu te vejo em uma camisa minha, isso tira o meu fôlego."

Eu corei e olhei para baixo imediatamente envergonhada, eu não estava acostumada a esses elogios, mas eu adorei...ele parecia tão sincero, como se ele realmente acreditasse nisso.

Ele virou meu queixo para cima com cuidado, olhando para mim com os olhos suplicantes...

"Posso te beijar, Bella?"

Oh meu Deus.

Sim, sim, sim...por favor.

Meu coração batia como as asas de um beija-flor, ele trouxe seu rosto em minha direção bem lentamente, roçando seus lábios contra os meus tão suavemente...

Quando ele chupou meu lábio inferior, e eu senti sua língua em mim, eu perdi toda a capacidade de manter o beijo suave...eu o agarrei pela camisa, o puxando para mim, com ferocidade, eu queria mantê-lo ali...comigo...marca-lo...

Meu.

Ele me apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo, nosso controle indo por água a baixo...

Só Meu.

Depois de nosso tempo juntos, ele se afastou, para que nós respirássemos, descansando sua testa na minha, enquanto eu me ouvia ofegar, tentando voltar ao controle.

"Cristo, Bella ! O que você faz para mim com apenas um beijo ..." – ele respirou ofegante...

Eu poderia dar uma gargalhada desse seu comentário...

Porque pra mim, ele me deixa louca, sem controle, mas eu não tive a chance de falar pois seus lábios capturaram os meus novamente...só que dessa vez mais macia, mais suave do que antes.

Eu já estava de pernas bambas, me derretendo em seu beijo...gemendo...eu senti um sorriso se formar em seus lábios, efetivamente terminando o beijo...

"Ah...Bella!" – ele sorriu pra mim...

"Eu adoro beijar você, Edward !" - eu sussurrei como ele acariciou meu pescoço...

"Huuummmm...Eu sou louco por você, Bella !"- ele murmurou contra a minha pele, me fazendo tremer de satisfação.

Ele voltou a me abraçar apertado e eu descansei a minha cabeça contra seu peito, sentindo-se tão em casa, de modo seguro e feliz.

Logo, ele se afastou, me olhando com cuidado...me senti tímida quando ele olhou para mim.

Sua testa franzida e eu me perguntei o que foi...

"Eu quero que você saiba que eu me importo com você, Bella! Muito ! Sempre me pergunte o que quiser ! Eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você !" – ele disse sério...eu assenti.

Lentamente, ele puxou minhas mãos para ele, as beijando com carinho, antes de levantar a cabeça para cima e sorrir para mim...

Acho que meu coração parou.

"Respire, Isabella." - ele sorria...

Eu engasguei com uma pequena risada, eu estava segurando a minha respiração ?

Esfregando minhas mãos com o seu polegar, ele segurava meus olhos com os dele.

"É melhor irmos lá embaixo antes de Alice vir à nossa procura."- ele disse se inclinando e me beijando...de novo.

E nesse beijo havia desculpa, saudade, foi com amor...foi carente...

Logo depois, ele salpicou meu rosto de beijos...

...depois beijou minha testa e limpou a garganta...

"Deus ! Eu...eu preciso ir ! Senão, eu juro que te arrasto para fora daqui até nossa cama, só pra poder te beijar até perder o fôlego !"

Ele me envolveu em seu abraço apertado...

"Depois do jogo ? Combinado?" – eu disse beijando seu pescoço delicadamente, logo ouvindo seu alerta...

"Bellaaaaaaaaa..." – ele murmurou.

"Ok...parei !" – eu disse me afastando dele, mas ele me puxou contra ele novamente, me balançando de um lado pro outro, eu me senti tomada de alegria...tão bom !

Ele acabou me beijando rapidamente na boca..."Torce por mim?"

Eu queria me enterrar no fundo dele e apagar toda a mágoa e dor...

"Claroooo ! Time Edward até o fim !" – falei apontando a camisa.

Vi seu sorriso divertido se transformar...

Ele me encarou sensualmente...e eu reconheci seus olhos escuros...

Desejo.

Mas nós não podíamos.

Não aqui.

Não agora.

Nós saímos do banheiro de mãos dadas, ele me beijou na testa, e nos afastamos, andei pelo corredor de volta para a arquibancada.

"Bella?" - Edward chamou, quando eu estava prestes a sair de seu campo de visão...

Eu me virei...

"Fique bem, ok ? E torce por mim !" – ele falou usando seu sorriso torto...

Eu sorri largamente pra ele..."Claro, pode contar com isso, senhor Cullen. " – pisquei pra ele, me virando e saindo.

Ao chegar a arquibancada, Marie sorriu largamente ao me ver...

"Ma-ma ! Ma-ma !" – ela balançava os bracinhos pra mim...

"Oi, meu anjinho!" – eu peguei Marie no colo, a beijando carinhosamente na bochecha...e a abraçando bem apertado.

"Hey Bella! Que bom que voltou o jogo já vai começar!" – Alice falou animadamente.

"É...eu sei! Vim correndo! E obrigada por ficar com a bebê, meninas!"

"De nada ! Ela fala mamãe o tempo todo agora! Te chamando." – Rose sorria ao falar, eu corei...eu ainda não havia falado nada com os Cullens sobre Marie me chamar de mãe.

"É mesmo! Edward deve estar um bobo ao ouvir Marie dizer as primeiras palavras!" – Alice comentou...

"É...ele adora isso ! Eu também ! Ouvir sua voz é tudo mesmo! È mágico!" – elas sorriam pra mim amavelmente...

Eu nem esperei por nada mais que isso delas...ninguém falou nada sobre isso, nem sobre a tal mulher...e foi muito bom !

Eu realmente queria por uma pedra nesse assunto.

"Então...preparada para torcer, Bella?" - Rosalie falou olhando para o campo com o binóculo.

"Sim..." – respondi.

"Fiz questão de fazer o café da manhã de Jas, hoje...ele fica tão feliz quando tem esses jogos!" – Alice falava animada...

"Eu acho que você o mima demais." – Rosalie soltou.

"O quê?" - Alice estreitou seus olhos..."Eu cuido dele e muito bem, Rose."

"Eu não quis ofender, Ali...Credooooo..." – Rosalie disse colocando a mão na cintura..."O que eu quis dizer foi que, as vezes seja mais durona, poxa ! Os homens gostam disso ! Basta Jasper sussurrar algo em seu ouvido, e pronto, ele tem o que quer!"

"Você pensa que é assim, mas não é..." – Alice disse irritada...

"Hey ! Poxa, meninas ! Meu bebê não está acostumada a essa bagunça, né? Hoje é dia de festa, não de discussão!" – eu chamei atenção das duas.

"Ok...deixa pra lá !" – Rosalie disse dando de ombros...

"Oh Meu Deus ! O que é isso ? É demais para mim..." – Alice gritou ao ver algumas meninas gritando desesperadas, quando Emmet, Jasper e Ben entraram no campo junto com outros astros da TV...

"Viu, Ali...Rose ? Seus homens fazem sucesso, amigas !" – eu brinquei com elas.

"Ah, Bella ! Não tira sarro não ! Deixa Edward entrar pra você ver!" – Rose gritou, e meu coração balançou dentro do peito, ele ainda não é meu...oficialmente.

Ainda.

Eu sorri pra elas e virei Marie pra mim, brincando com ela e sorri mais, ao ler Bebê Cullen escrito no macacão dela.

Definitivamente, esta ia ser uma tarde interessante !

* * *

**Edward**

Bella usava um shorts jeans e a camisa do Monte Azul nova, que Alice fez para este jogo.

Logo que eu a vi ali, sentada na arquibancada reservada para nossa família, meu coração correu como nunca.

Marie usava um macacão do Time, escrito Bebê Cullen no peito e nas costas... nunca vi nada tão fofo !

A camisa de Bella era toda azul com o número 17 em azul anil escrito Edward nas costas e o logotipo do nosso time.

A visão dela usando minha camisa, e meu nome, fez meu coração inchar com orgulho e admiração...

E eu sei que não estamos namorando oficialmente, mas sei que aos olhos dos outros, esta simples camisa era uma declaração.

Bella é minha.

Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que moravamos juntos, e a pouco nos exploramos mutuamente, seus beijos...seus toques...suas carícias, eu sinto que nosso relacionamento está andando devagar, mas intensamente, realmente temos que gastar mais tempo de qualidade juntos.

Depois do que aconteceu com Melissa, achei que a louca ia estragar meu dia com Bella, mas ela conseguiu passar por cima dessa merda...estavamos bem !

Eu juro que quase a tirei daquele banheiro e a levei embora, ela estava chorando, e eu não suporto ve-la sofrer.

Nós conversamos rapidamente, e logo que a beijei lembrei o porque de estarmos juntos, Bella me tira do foco, me tira do ar...

Levou todo o meu alto controle para parar de beija-la, seu corpo grudado ao meu faz coisas com a minha libido, que nem eu sei explicar...eu queria tira-la dali e leva-la para a nossa cama...

Eu queria apagar com meu carinho todo a trsiteza e dor que ela sentiu, mas nós não podíamos, não agora...

Eu estava no vestiário, me aquecendo com Jasper e Emmet quando James chegou com aquele sorrisinho cínico no rosto...

"Meu, que coisa mais sexy !" – James gemeu ao meu lado.

"O que é sexy?" – Emmet perguntou, mordendo a isca.

"Aquela gostosa ali, que está do lado de sua mulher Emmet, ela está vestindo a camisa de Edward." – ele disse sorrindo...

"Porra, James ! Não começa com essa merda!" – Emmet gritou...

"Cara, a mina é gostosa ! Olhe para ela ! Me apresenta, vai?" – ele disse mordendo a boca.

"Não fale dela assim, seu porco ! " – falei por entre os dentes, quase rosnando.

"Puta merda, Edward ! Você tem que admitir, ela é gostosa, cara ! E olha, eu adoraria conhecer melhor!" – ele continuou...

Voltei minha atenção para longe de Jasper e Emmet indo em direção a James..."Eu quero você longe dela, James!"

"Oooohhhh...Edward...ela é sua namorada?" – ele zombava.

Não respondi.

"Bem, se ela não é sua namorada, você não vai se importar se eu tentar conhece-la melhor depois do jogo, né? Cara, eu posso mostrar a ela como é estar com um homem de verdade."

Antes que alguém pudesse pensar, eu estava indo para cima de James, e Jasper me segurando pelo braço.

O locutor começou com as apresentações, e logo nós precisariamos entrar em campo...eu não me importei.

"Edward, não responda as suas provocações...é isso que ele quer !" – Jasper falava pra mim, mas eu estava ficando cego com aquele sorriso maldito.

"Hey, cara! Sai daqui ! Fique longe de nós!" – Emmet gritava para James.

A gritaria da torcida ficou super alta, fazendo com que eu pensasse melhor sobre a briga, Bella ia ficar triste se eu fosse tirado do time antes mesmo de entrar em campo.

"Eu não sei o porque de tanto aborrecimento ! Eu perguntei se ela era sua namorada, e você nem me respondeu, porra !" – James insistiu...

"Olha aqui...eu não dou a mínima pra o que você pensa ! Bella é minha ! Fica. Longe. Dela." – eu fervia de tão nervoso...

"E se você continuar a me irritar, eu juro que vou ter a frieza de esperar terminar o jogo, antes de te mandar pro hospital de novo." – eu gritei pra ele apontando meu dedo em seu rosto...

"Edward ? O que está acontecendo aqui?" – o técnico veio correndo e perguntou quando viu a grande roda em torno de mim e de James.

"Nada." – eu rosnei, empurrando o braço de Jasper que me segurava.

"James?"- ele perguntou olhando para ele.

"Eu só quero ele longe de mim, treinador! Ele acabou de me ameaçar, todo mundo viu ! " - ele gritou em resposta, balançando as mãos para cima e para baixo.

O treinador olhou dele para mim..."Bem, agora que está tudo bem. Podemos, ir pro jogo? São mais de tres mil pessoas que vieram ver seus ídolos e não briga de galo !"

"Sim." – murmurei..."Isso não vai acontecer novamente." – eu encarei James.

"Ok, mais alguns minutos e entramos em campo... Volte para seu banco, James." – com essa o tecnico nos encarou e saiu para o outro lado.

"Não liga pro que ele disse, Edward ! Bella espera que você faça um jogo bonito para ela e Marie, dê isso a elas !" – Emmet falou sorrindo.

"Eu sei, perdi a mente por alguns segundos, só isso !" – respondi...

Logo, o sinal tocou para entrarmos no campo, a multidão gritava...eu sorri...

"Vamos lá ! Vamos ter alguma diversão !" – Emmet gritou pulando no lugar, fazendo eu e Jasper sorrirmos junto.

{...}

Depois que entramos no campo, enquanto aguardavamos a hora do Hino Nacional, mesmo sem permissão, meus olhos procuraram por Bella, onde ela estava sentada.

Meu orgulho ainda fervia ao ve-la ali, com a minha família vestindo minha camisa, e com Marie no colo.

Ela me pegou olhando e sorriu largamente para mim, me mandando um beijo, fazendo todo o meu dia...de repente eu não podia esperar para estar com elas depois do jogo.

O jogo foi bem equilibrado, apesar do duelo ser totalmente dominado pelo Time das Celebridades nos primeiros minutos, nosso time não demorou a equilibrar a partida e inclusive a criar chances de mais perigo que eles.

Mas uma jogada individual do lado do nosso lado, fez a situação da partida mudar. Adam Joca, que fazia sua estréia pelo time, assim como Patrick Vasques foi levando os defensores pela ponta direita e acabou derrubado quando invadiu a área.

Eu fui para a cobrança de falta, e mesmo batendo no meio, em cima do goleiro, consegui marcar o primeiro gol do Monte Azul.

Na etapa final, nós recuamos um pouco e cedemos espaço a eles, que passaram a nos assustar, dando trabalho a nossa defesa.

Porém, no momento que ninguém dava nada na partida, o Monte chegou a mais um gol em um lance isolado, após um lindo lançamento de Emmet pra mim, eu matei no peito dentro da área, sem deixar a bola cair, marcando um golaço, que praticamente selava nossa vitória, se James não bobeasse e deixasse os caras passarem pro gol, restando apenas três minutos para o apito final, empatando o jogo em três a três.

Definitivamente tivemos um grande jogo, e apesar do empate, lutamos igualmente pela vitória.

Uma coisa eu tive certeza, Bella estava sentada na arquibancada e torcendo fervorosamente...quando eu fiz meu primeiro gol...eu apontei pra ela, pulando e gritando, e a vi pular e gritar abraçada a Alice...Rose sorria alegremente com Marie no colo.

Eu nunca tive uma namorada pra torcer por mim, mas sua presença me apoiando no jogo, foi uma descarga de energia e força de vontade em mim, eu quis que ela sentisse orgulho de estar comigo...vestindo a minha camisa !

Apesar dela não ser minha namorada.

Ainda.

Namorada...

Essa pequena palavra, faz toda a diferença em minha vida no momento, e está fincada em meu cérebro, desde que Bella e eu nos beijamos.

Eu tenho pensado nisso seriamente !

Quando eu , Jasper e Emmet terminamos de nos arrumar, ficamos batendo um pequeno papo no vestiário com os outros caras da equipe, e depois decidimos ir para a área de recreação do hotel Copacabana, comemorar o grande jogo.

Jasper mandou um texto para Alice, que respondeu que elas já tinham ido para o clube, então saímos juntos, mas logo descobrimos que tínhamos que passar pelos fotografos e as equipes de televisão, e no final, demoramos mais do que uma hora para conseguir sair daqui.

Quando chegamos ao clube, tinhamos uma multidão de fans esperando pelo autografo do pessoal da TV, e eu que não tinha nada a ver com isso..já estava perdendo a paciência...e queria ir pra casa, mas lembrei que não podia ir embora, Bella estava me esperando do outro lado.

"Droga ! Isso podia ser mais organizado, de quem foi essa grande idéia de vir até aqui?" – falei pra Jasper não escondendo o meu desagrado para o local.

"Ah...Eddie ! Vai ser divertido !" – Emmet gritou rindo.

"Ah...certo !" – eu resmunguei.

"Vamos lá." – Jasper falou sorrindo, caminhando até o segurança, que nos ajudou a cortar todos os flashs e gritos do lado de fora do clube.

Ao entrar no clube, notei que a área da piscina foi reservada apenas para os jogadores e suas famílias.

Eu levei um tempo para ajustar meus olhos a multidão de pessoas, e meus ouvidos doiam no som barulhento e alto da música.

Esta não era minha idéia de comemoração.

Tudo que eu queria fazer era encontrar Bella e Marie...talvez falar com ela e sair para outro lugar.

"Onde elas estão?"- perguntou Emmet, inclinando-se para gritar na orelha de Jazz.

"Eu vou mandar um texto para Alice !" – ele respondeu.

Como eles continuaram seu caminho, sempre olhando ao redor, eu deixei meus olhos vaguear sobre a multidão.

As pessoas ao redor estavam um pouco descontroladas, então achei por bem não ter contato visual com nenhum deles.

Eu mantive seus olhos sobre a multidão, mas não olhando para ninguém em especial, até que ouviu um grito agudo e Rosalie veio pulando sobre Emmet.

Nessa hora, olhei em sua direção e vi Bella.

Bella estava de pé com Marie no colo, conversando com uma moça de cabelo ruivo, sorrindo alegremente.

Eu parei e olhei para ela...eu vi meu nome em sua camisa, seus óculos na cabeça, seu shortinho jeans, que deixava a mostra suas lindas pernas longas, eu não podia negar que sua beleza encantadora, me dominava completamente...ela é sexy e elegante sem ao menos tentar, perfeita.

Quando ela me notou, seus olhos se desviaram em minha direção, ela se despediu da mulher ruiva...logo me chamando com um dedo, e um sorriso deslumbrante que iluminava todo seu lindo rosto.

Com um sorriso de felicidade, andei até ela e sem pensar, passei meus dois braços em sua cintura, abraçando ela e Marie juntas, fazendo Bella dar risada...

Sua cabeça se inclinou e ela me beijou na bochecha..."Parabéns, campeão !" – ela sussurrou...

"Mas eu não ganhei..." – eu sorri, levando uma das mãos para acariciar suavemente sua bochecha e depois a de Marie.

"Mas fez dois gols num único jogo ! Pra mim é o verdadeiro campeão !" – ela disse orgulhosa, fazendo meu peito se encher de amor por ela.

"Então você gostou do jogo?"

"Amei, Edward ! Principalmente quando você fez o primeiro gol e apontou pra mim, nossa foi tão emocionante!" – seus olhos brilhavam...

"Eu dedico oficialmente os dois gols pra você e Marie !" – eu disse sério...

"Ah...pára de tirar sarro de mim, Edward!" – ela me bateu levemente no ombro, seu sorriso era tão perfeito...ela é adorável !

Eu não posso resisitir, eu abracei mais apertado, colocando minha cabeça em seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro me inundar...

"Não ! É sério!" – eu beijei seu pescoço...

Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais nada, Emmet apareceu a meu lado...com um sorriso largo...

"Hey B !" – ele beijou Bella no rosto..."Trouxe cerveja pra você, Eddie!"

"Valeu, Emmet !" – respondi pegando a latinha dele.

"Parabéns pelo jogo Emmet!" – Bella disse se afastando de mim...e beijando a bochecha dele.

"Obrigado, B ! Olha, se vocês precisarem de algo, de ficar com a Marie...sei lá ! Estamos ali do lado da mesa de sobremesas, certo?" - ele apontou para uma área, onde dava pra ver Alice sentada no colo de Jasper e Rosalie acenando e sorrindo para nós.

"Vamos ficar lá com eles !" – Bella me disse...

"Tá bom !" – eu disse pegando seu braço para guia-la entre a multidão, mas uma mão segurou meu ombro...

"Hey, Edward ! Tudo bem?" – eu virei para ver Kelly parada lá olhando pra mim...

"Oi...tudo bem, sim..." – eu disse dando de ombros.

"Posso falar com você um minutinho?" – ela perguntou ignorando completamente Emmet a Bella ao meu lado..

Eu respirei fundo para dizer não, mas Bella me segurou pelo braço..."Vá em frente, Edward ! Emmet me leva até lá !" – Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido, seus lábios levemente escovando minha pele..."Te espero lá..."

Eu vi Emmet fechar a cara pra mim, e sair levando Bella e Marie...

Totalmente alheia ao meu olhar de desprezo, Kelly continuou...

"Parece que agora você tem uma amiga oficial." - Ela sorria sedutoramente se aproximando de mim.

"O quê? "

"A mulher bonita com a criança no braço." – ela sussurou, apontando para Bella..."A criança é sua? Parece com você...Ela é bem aceita pela sua família ! Vai casar, Cullen ? Huuummm, adoro homens sérios !"´- ela concluiu passando a mão em meu ombro, tentando parecer sexy e falhando miseravelmente.

Eu respirei fundo..."Bem, o que você quer, Kelly?" – eu tirei sua mão de mim...

"Você !" – ela disse simplesmente...

Eu desviei meus olhos dela, olhando para Bella que me olhava disfarçadamente, eu estava ferrado !

"Kelly ? Estou comprometido, não vai dar !" – eu fui firme...

Ela se aproximou e fez beicinho..."Edward Cullen, comprometido? Oh Meu Deus ! Que novidade !" – ela riu..."Mas pense bem ! Nós já nos divertimos uma vez, aposto que posso dar uma comemoração inesquecível a você !" – ela disse quase gemendo em meu ouvido.

"Não estou interessado !"- eu a encarei.

"Porque? Por causa dela? Posso ser discreta e te esperar em outro lugar, Edward ! Vamos nos divertir !" – ela tentava me convencer...

"Aposto que quando estiver comigo, você esquece dela." – ela lambeu os lábios para me convidar com a língua.

"Olha, Kelly ! Desculpe, mas como você sabe, tenho uma pessoa me esperando. Tchau. " – falei irritado, andando pra longe dela e indo em direção a minha família.

No momento em que eu coloquei meus olhos em Bella, meu mundo ficou em paz novamente...ela estava brincando de morder a barriguinha de Marie, e minha filha sorrindo e feliz, eu esqueci todo o desagradavel encontro com Kelly.

Eu me sentei num sofá sozinho, ao lado de sua cadeira, e vi seu olhar de amor para meu anjinho, ela parecia relaxada e feliz, enquanto falava animadamente com todos e ainda brincava com a nenê, fazendo todo o mal estar ir embora.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela me pediu para segurar Marie um pouco, para elas irem ao banheiro, e quando voltaram, Bella se sentou ao meu lado no pequeno sofá de dois lugares, eu não resisti...coloquei meu braço em torno de seu ombros e ela virou seu rosto para me encarar, sorrindo para mim.

Era mais que um simples sorriso...

Era mais que um simples gesto...

Eu estava abraçado com ela...

...na frente da minha família e amigos.

Um gesto comum, mas com um enorme significado.

Estávamos assumindo nossa relação.

Eu e Bella somos um casal.

Eu estava esperando que ela ficasse chateada comigo por causa de Melissa e Kelly, mas em vez disso, ela passou por cima de tudo...e sorria sedutoramente em minha direção, enquanto os outros conversavam a nosso redor.

"Então, Bella..." – Alice chamou..." Vamos conhecer The Rock ? A nova boate hoje a noite ?"

"Nem pensar, Alice !"

"Você tem que viver mais, Bella." – Rosalie chiou...

"É mesmo ! Vai ser super divertido e você não vai estar sozinha, ele vai te fazer companhia, certo, Eddie?" - Emmet gritou inocentemente.

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri...

"Nem pensar !" - Bella disse firme..."Eu prometi que viria aqui com vocês, e aqui estou eu...mas logo vou para casa."

Eu apenas apertei seus ombros, fazendo Bella virar para mim, e assenti com a cabeça, para que ela soubesse que eu sentia o mesmo que ela, eu só esperaria seu sinal.

E assim foi feito, nós conversamos por mais uma hora e logo nos despedimos de todos, peguei meu carro, e fomos pra casa.

Ao chegarmos, Bella deu banho em Marie, a alimentou e depois fomos para o jardim, o fascínio dela por essa parte da casa, fez com que eu mandasse fazer uma pequena reforma ali...novas flores...solário...e um colchão especial, só para colocar no meio das flores...assim poderíamos deitar ao ar livre sempre que quisermos...

Nós ficamos ali, em meio as flores, desfrutando da companhia um do outro, no conforto de nosso lar.

Quando Marie dormiu, Bella a pôs no bebê conforto ao nosso lado, e continuamos ali, o tempo estava agradável...eu e ela, deitados, conversando, rindo a toa...

De repente Bella se sentou, pegando uma florzinha amarela, e a colocou no cabelo..."Como estou ?" – ela disse sedutoramente...

Eu me sentei, levantando a mão e passando em seu rosto delicadamente..."Linda, com sempre!" –sussurrei...

Não existe nada..eu disse nada...que se compare ao prazer de estar beijando Bella...

Quando seus olhos se fecharam ao meu toque, eu dei o primeiro passo para me aproximar mais dela, minha mão acariciava sua pele macia, tudo parecia tão certo.

A tanto tempo, compartilhamos carinhos e flertes...nossa cama...

...um beijo...dois beijos...mil beijos...só para reafirmar nossos sentimentos.

Quando meus lábios encontraram os dela, ela corrrespondeu ao beijo instantaneamente, abrindo a boca, provando de meus lábio inferior, me deixando experimentar seu lábio superior, ficamos assim...saboreando a boca um do outro, sem pressa, tão especial.

Depois de algum tempo, ela deixou sua língua deslizar na minha, sua mão veio de encontro a minha nuca, ela prendeu seus dedos em meu cabelo, puxando suavemente, me fazendo gemer baixinho...

Não era um beijo afoito, era calmo, sereno, suave...

Nós estávamos nos curtindo, nos sentindo...

Surreal.

Logo que fui sentindo mais dela, minhas ações se tornaram mais ferozes, e minha resistência foi embora...

Eu aprofundei o beijo, logo ficando sem fôlego... eu corri meus lábios ao longo de sua bochecha e mandíbula.

Seus gemidos me alertaram...

E eu me perdi nela, minhas mãos desceram para a sua perna, a ajudando, segurando-a pela cintura, eu a trouxe para sentar em meu colo.

PURO CÉU !

"Edward..." ela gemeu mais alto.

Esmagando nossos corpos juntos, eu a puxava mais pra mim...eu nunca tinha o suficiente dela...

O som de Bella dizendo meu nome alimentou a fera dentro de mim, eu a apertava mais ainda, gemendo o nome dela contra sua pele, deliciando-se com a sensação dos dedos dela passando pelos meus cabelos.

"Edward..."

Meu nome...

...música aos meus ouvidos...

...e tudo ia bem, até...

"Ma- ma...ma- ma..."

Marie.

Barrado no baile...por minha própria filha.

As mãos de Bella cairam de meus cabelos, eu levantei minha cabeça de seu pescoço, e encostei a testa contra a dela, nós dois respiravamos pesadamente e ainda estavamos envolvidos um no outro.

Meus olhos encontraram uma Bella vermelha, descabelada e com os lábios inchados...

Ela lentamente saiu de meu colo, e foi pegar Marie, se levantando para embalar a bebê...

Ela sentiu isso também, né?

"Acho que acordamos ela !" - Bella falou com sua respiração ainda irregular.

Eu apenas sorri baixinho..

Ela parecia tão linda como sempre e meu coração batia fortemente...

Nós entramos em casa e acabamos assistindo, Quanto Mais Idiota Melhor... um filme de comedia... terreno seguro.

Nos ficamos abraçados, brincando com Marie e nos beijando rapidamente, apenas sorrimos a cada cena engraçada do filme e roubamos rápidos olhares um do outro, quando achamos que o outro não estava vendo.

Quando o filme acabou, já era tarde da noite, Bella subiu para o quarto, como sempre, eu as acompanhei...

Quando chegamos na porta do quarto de Marie, Bella entrou e colocou Marie no berço, eu fiquei na porta enquando a bebê virou de lado no berço, eu entrei e fui até o berço e dei um beijinho na testa do meu anjo...

"Sonhe com os anjos, princesa!" – eu sussurrei pra ela, enquanto olhava seu soninho tranquilo.

Logo, me virei e avistei Bella encostada na porta do quarto dela, me olhando com carinho...

"Bem, está entregue!" – eu brinquei...

"Vou subir e me trocar...eu não vejo a hora do nosso quarto estar pronto!"

Ela sorriu..."Ok...Edward !" – ela disse olhando em meus olhos e corando...

"Gostaria de assistir Star Wars comigo amanhã? Vai dar no 61..." – perguntei ansioso.

"Seria ótimo!" - Ela sorriu, eu fiquei feliz de que tudo era motivo para sermos felizes juntos...

"Já volto, Bella." - sussurrei, me inclinando mais perto de seu rosto para mais um beijo, só que desta vez na bochecha.

Bella se encostou em mim, me abraçando carinhosamente, me beijando inocentemente na bochecha... "Não demore, Edward !" – ela sussurrou antes de sair de meus braços e caminhar para dentro de seu quarto, fechando a porta rapidamente.

Eu ainda esperei uns dois segundos, até que meu cerebro começou a funcionar novamente, e andei em direção a meu quarto...

Na minha mente me recordei que levou tudo que eu tinha de paciência, para não agarra-la na porta de seu quarto agora a pouco...

Sua boca.

Seu cheiro.

Seu gosto.

Merda, a sensação de estar dentro dela iria me assombrar todos os dias de agora em diante.

Agora eu quero mais e mais...

Esses pensamentos inundaram minha mente...

Bella...

Bella...

Bella...

"Arg ! Porra !" – gritei irritado...

Eu precisava tomar uma ducha fria urgentemente antes de ir para seu quarto ! 

* * *

**Bella**

Eu praticamente corri e fechei a porta do meu quarto, antes que eu fizesse algo que me arrependesse amanhã.

Deus ! Eu quero ele !

Mais e mais.

Quando meus lábios encontram os dele, eu me perco...eu corrrespondi ao beijo na mesma hora, abrindo minha boca, deixando minha língua deslizar entre a dele, eu prendi meus dedos em seu cabelo, puxando suavemente, ouvindo seu gemido baixinho...

Eu fiz isso.

Foi um beijo calmo, sereno, suave...

Mágico.

Nós estávamos nos curtindo, nos sentindo...

Épico.

Logo que suas ações se tornaram mais ousadas, perdi minha resistência...

Ele aprofundou o beijo, logo ficando sem fôlego... ele beijava ao longo de minha bochecha e mandíbula.

Não consegui conter meus gemidos...

Eu me rendi a paixão, sua mãos desceram para a minha perna, e logo eu estava sentada em seu colo.

PARAÍSO PROIBIDO !

Se antes eu não estava conseguindo me controlar, agora piorou, eu podia sentir toda a sua excitação contra mim, nossos corpos juntos, como numa dança do acasalamento ou algo assim...ele me puxava mais e mais...

Eu estava perdida em sensações...dizendo seu nome repetidamente e ouvindo com prazer indescritível ele gemer meu nome contra minha pele...

Nossos corpos grudados, nossos gemidos em sicronia...

...tudo perfeito.

Era como um sonho...

Até uma voz de bebê me chamar.

Hã ?

Marie.

O bebê que você toma conta, lembra, Bella ?

Minhas mãos sairam seus cabelos, e encarei a realidade...

Sai lentamente de seu colo, e fui pegar Marie, me levantando e a embalando em meus braços...

Meu corpo ainda doia por ele...

"Acho que acordamos ela !" – Falei tantando me recuperar do tinha acabado de ocorrer.

Ele sorriu baixinho..

Ele parecia tão lindo e nervoso e meu coração batia forte dentro do meu peito, ele me encarou com dor em seus olhos...

Nós entramos na casa e ficamos assistindo, Quanto Mais Idiota Melhor... não tocamos no assunto do beijo, apenas sorrimos a cada cena engraçada do filme e eu o olhava pelo canto do meu olho, quando ele não estava vendo.

Quando o filme acabou, já era tarde da noite, fomos para o quarto de Marie, onde ele foi até o berço e deu um beijinho na testa da linda bebê...e foi pro seu quarto se trocar.

Tomei um banho rápido, colocando minha camisola vermelha e deitei na cama ainda pensando naquele beijo, e juro, que eu podia sentir meus lábios formingando de prazer, apenas com a lembrança.

Uma batida na porta me tirou dos devaneios...eu me sentei e olhei para ver Edward vindo em minha direção...

Ele sentou na cama ao meu lado, me puxando pelo pescoço, encostando sua boca na minha..."Eu...eu quero dormir aqui com você, linda ! Todos os dias !" – ele sussurrou em meus lábios...

Eu assenti, sentindo meu corpo acordar ao seu toque...

Quando ele se deitou em cima de mim, e me puxou pra ele, nossos lábios se encontraram e o frenesi começou...

Edward estava gemendo em minha boca, e eu podia sentir as vibrações repercutirem pelo meu corpo...eu tremi, e não tinha nada a ver com o frio.

"Eu amo você, baby !" – eu o ouvi sussurrar bem baixinho...

Eu olhei para cima, atordoada.

Ele acabou de admitir que me ama?

"O que você disse..." - comecei a perguntar, mas não consegui terminar...ele pegou meu pescoço e me beijou...suave, sensual, terno...mais muito...muito erótico.

Eu esqueci completamente de tudo...

Não importa mais...

Ele disse que me ama.

Isso é muito...muito mais importante.

Ele me beijava de uma maneira tão sensual, lentamente...

Eu me sentia tonta...sobrecarregada de amor por Edward.

Ele era tão inebriante, como uma droga.

Engoli em seco quando meus olhos fizeram contato com os seus, mas Edward não pareceu se importar...na verdade, ele me trouxe mais perto e passou seus dedos no meu queixo, levantando o meu rosto ao dele.

"Você é tão linda, Bella !" - ele murmurou.

Eu balancei a cabeça e tentei desviar do seu olhar, mas seus dedos não me deixava.

"As vezes você parece um príncipe de verdade, aqueles que meu pai me contava nas estórias...eu me sinto em transe...e é tão bom...obrigada por isso." – sussurrei sem fôlego...

Sua expressão ficou séria e seus braços se apertaram ao meu redor.

"Eu...eu ficaria feliz em ser seu príncipe, Isabella !"

"Eu não acredito neles, mas é agradável ouvir você dizer isso."

Edward olhou para mim, franzindo a testa um pouco, antes de perguntar: "O que você não acredita?"

Eu o olhei em descrença...

"Um Príncipe, vestido numa armadura brilhante, de cavalo branco...esses contos de fadas e finais felizes para sempre. Eu acreditei neles por um bom tempo, meu pai me contava estorias lindas quase todas as noites. Mas depois que eu cresci, eu vi que tudo acaba desmoronando no final, porque nada é como parece. Tudo é fictício...nas estórias tudo é belo e fofo, mas na vida real, muito em breve você pode se decepcionar, a vida sempre dá um jeito de te tirar do mundo dos sonhos e te trazer pra realidade !" – eu disse sorrindo sem humor...

"O que você está falando?" - Edward rosnou. "Eu sei que contos de fadas não existem, mas isso não significa que não podemos viver nosso próprio conto de fadas, dentro de nossa realidade !"

"Eu sempre quis viver isso ! Mas será que há uma página desse livro para mim ?" - eu disse seriamente...

Edward balançou a cabeça em desafio...

Ele ainda estava segurando meu queixo, e olhando nos meus olhos...ele queria ter certeza que eu entendi o que ele estava dizendo...

"Eu só sei que no meu livro, há um espaço reservado para você, querida ! Enquanto você quiser, eu estarei aqui, ao seu lado!" – ele sussurrou amavelmente...

Senti meu coração pular no peito..."Eu...eu quero ! Eu quero estar no seu livro, na sua página, Edward !" -sussurrei.

Meu coração começou a corrida, e meu corpo inteiro estava na freqüência de Edward.

Eu nunca tinha sido tão corajosa com as minhas palavras antes.

Eu estava perguntando se ele estava interessado em mim.

Eu estava pedindo a ele para me mostrar.

Eu sei que estava brincando com fogo, mas eu não poderia retirar meus dedos...eu queria pagar para ver.

Ele parecia estar em choque, em transe...seus pensamentos gritavam para mim...o que eu faço agora ?

Seus olhos brilhavam na escuridão...

"Bella, eu preciso te dar uma coisa, espere aqui, baby ! Eu já volto !" – ele disse saindo do quarto, correndo porta afora...

Eu fiquei ali...com um aperto no peito...

Será que eu o assustei ? O que será isso ?

Ele voltou rapidamente, e me olhou sem jeito, sentando na cama e pegando minhas mãos nas suas...decidi quebrar o gelo...

"Eu gosto quando você me chama de baby !" - deixei ele saber.

"É mesmo?" - ele perguntou.

"Sim..." - eu respirei..."Me faz pensar que você me quer... muito !" – falei timidamente...pelo menos agora ele sabe com certeza que eu penso nele desse jeito.

Ele me olhava com ansiedade, e esperei a sua resposta...essa é a hora da verdade, certo?

"Tem razão...eu quero você também, baby !" – ele disse com seu jeito sexy...

Jesus !

Meu sorriso deve ter iluminado a sala...meu corpo queimava por ele...

"Isso é muito bom !" – eu sorri aliviada de saber que ele sentia o mesmo que eu.

Eu me aproximei dele, passei minhas mãos em seu rosto..."Isso é sério? Quero dizer...agora somos eu e você...ninguém mais, certo?"

"Eu não quero mais ninguém...só você me basta!" – ele falou olhando dentro de meus olhos.

"Eu...eu também me sinto assim. Eu só quero estar com você!"

Ele respirou fundo... "Você...você sabe que eu gosto de você, né ?" – seus olhos estavam de um negro intenso...

Ele ainda não estava preparado para dizer em voz alta que me ama...eu vou esperar.

"Mesmo ?"- respondi ansiosa...

Ele me olhava nervoso, seus olhos iluminados...

"Bella? Eu nunca, nunca, nunca me senti assim por mulher nenhuma...você me faz sentir um adolescente ! Eu nem sei se isso ainda existe...o que eu quero dizer...é que...eu...eu..." – ele se enrolou todo, e meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca.

Ele respirou fundo..."Bella ? Você...você...eu estou apaixonado por você ! Quer ser minha namorada ?"

Eu fechei meus olhos por alguns segundos, antes de sorrir com a mão na boca...

Eu pulei em cima dele e o abracei bem forte..."Deus, Edward ! Eu achei que você nunca ia me dizer isso !"

Eu estava com os olhos marejados, mas seu sorriso de felicidade gigante no rosto, me animava mais e mais...

"Eu...também ! Estou muito, muito apaixonada por você, Edward !" – falei passando a mão no seu rosto, enquanto ele passava seu nariz em meu rosto, sentindo seu calor, curtindo esse momento especial.

"Diz de novo, Edward !" – sussurrei...

"Estou apaixonado por você, Bella !" – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido...

Eu virei meu rosto, colocando minha boca em seu ouvido, eu podia ouvir sua respiração acelerada..."Estou apaixonada por você, Edward! Só por você !" – sussurrei em seu ouvido, e foi tão sexy !

Ele me puxou pra ele, me beijando tão desesperadamente, que perdi a noção do tempo e espaço...

Quando nos afastamos ofegantes, ficamos ali, grudados um no outro...

Em minha mente eu só pensava...

Oh Jesus !

Ele disse que me ama !

Ele me pediu em namoro e me chama de baby !

Edward Delicioso Cullen, disse que quer que eu seja sua namorada, me ama e me chama de baby!

Isso definitivamente me deixou eufórica...meu coração tá pulando tanto dentro do peito que tô achando que qualquer momento vai sair de mim.

"Bella ? Eu também quero te dar isso!" – ele pegou uma caixinha preta e abriu na minha frente, eu arregalei os olhos de surpresa, ao ver o lindo anel dentro.

"Calma ! Não é um pedido de casamento..." – ele parou e me olhou sorrindo torto..."Pelo menos, ainda não! É apenas o anel de compromisso de minha avó, ela deu o de noivado para Emmet e esse para mim...ele é de prata com ouro branco, é pra selar o quanto eu gosto de você, o quão importante você é na minha vida...e o quanto eu quero você comigo !"

"Meu Deus ! O anel podia ser de plástico, Edward! Depois de tudo que você disse pra mim, desse jeito...eu...eu iria usar e amar do mesmo jeito!" – falei visivelmente emocionada.

"Isabella Swan? Você aceita meu anel, e vai ser minha namorada, então?" – ele disse me olhando com expectativa...

"Claro!" – eu sussurrei sorrindo, e estiquei minha mão direita trêmula para ele...

Ele tirou o anel da caixinha e o deslizou em meu dedo, eu pude sentir todo o amor por ele invadir meu ser.

Eu olhei para meu dedo, sorrindo e depois passei minhas mãos em seu rosto...eu o vi fechar os olhos por um instante e inspirar profundamente.

Eu vi quando ele engoliu em seco...ele é tão consciente da atmosfera entre nós, como eu?

Será que ele sente todo o frenesi ao nosso redor?

A atração magnética?

O que ele estava pensando exatamente nesse momento?

Ele estava tentando se controlar do desejo esmagador que sentimos um pelo outro?

Antes que eu tivesse uma chance de perguntar, ele respondeu à minha pergunta, capturando meus lábios nos seus.

Meu corpo todo ardia desde o instante que sua boca tocou a minha.

Eu nunca pensei que alguém poderia perder-se completamente em um beijo, mas eu podia ! Eu podia beijar Edward para o resto da minha vida e nunca se fartar.

Ele me beijou devagar, como se saboreasse cada gota de mim...sua mão esquerda moveu para o meu pescoço, e sua direita se prendeu em meu cabelo, segurando firmemente.

Eu nunca me senti euforica a beijar ninguém, mas com ele eu me sentia como uma desesperada, era uma necessidade de me segurar mais próximo ao seu corpo quanto fisicamente possível.

Um pequeno gemido escapou da minha boca, quando ele puxou meu cabelo mais forte um pouco...Edward aproveitou a oportunidade para a sua língua deslizar lentamente meus dentes inferiores.

Era muito excitante, e eu queria mais...timidamente, eu rodopiava a minha língua em direção a sua.

Eu quebrei o beijo, para respirar, e assisti que seu peito subia e descia tão rápido quanto o meu...ele estava me olhando com olhos de capuz, tão sensual.

Eu abri a boca e murmurei..."Eu adoro você, Edward !" – e ele levou a mão ao meu rosto, passando seu polegar em meu lábio inferior...eu senti o desejo transbordar quando ele empurrou o dedo em minha boca e em torno de meus dentes...e eu sem hesitar lambi e mordi seu dedo...

Era selvagem, erótico, primordial, e tão sensual.

Eu queria mais.

Eu queria ele.

"Bellaaa..."- ele gemeu e retirou a mão.

Engoli em seco e tentei recuperar o fôlego.

Ele sussurrou...

"Diga-me quando você estiver pronta para compartilhar sua vida comigo, ficar sempre a meu lado, eu estarei te esperando, baby ! Pense que é sua escolha...quando e como, nossa página será escrita."

Eu senti meu coração parar.

Eu quero partilhar tudo com ele.

Só que ele não esperava por minha resposta.

Eu queria meu conto de fadas.

Com Edward.

Com um movimento rápido, me sentei em seu colo, sem hesitação, e logo vi revelado pra mim...em seu rosto perfeito, a fome de seus olhos, e isso era mais do que apenas as sequelas de uma noite que passamos em torno um do outro na intimidade, mais do que o delírio que todos os seus toques me causaram...

...foi pele na pele.

...foi encontro de almas.

Ele não teve tempo de falar nada, quando eu caí em seus braços, sua boca quente e ofegante, dentes e língua na minha, suas mãos na parte de trás do meu pescoço e no meu cabelo, me empurrando para baixo..

Eu o deixei sentir todos os pontos fortes e fracos de mim...

Eu senti as palmas de suas mãos deslizando ao longo de minhas costas e em meu quadril me empurrando contra sua excitação enorme.

Ele foi o calor e o fogo...

...e eu era consumida, empurrando minha língua ao longo de sua boca e arrastando as unhas ao longo das linhas de seu cabelo.

"Deus...baby ! Bella.." - ele rosnou, e uma nova onda de desejo caiu em cima de mim e sem obstáculos.

Ele me jogou de volta na cama, ficando em cima de mim... ele me segurou...

"Eu quero isso...eu quero você dentro de mim !" - eu sussurrei, empurrando minhas mãos para cima e por baixo do tecido da camisa dele para acariciar a pele de seu peito, como ele gemeu...

"Cristo ! Bella, eu sinto muito por te fazer esperar, eu quero isso também. Deus, eu quero te devorar !" – ele rosnou...

Suas mãos eram uma pressão urgente nas minhas costas, os polegares tocando meus mamilos, por cima da camisola, suas mãos correndo em meu quadris, me puxando pra ele...eu gemia e me empurrava contra ele, para convidá-lo ainda mais, seus dedos abertos, apertando minha bunda...

"Diga isso de novo, Bella ! Eu...eu ainda não tô acreditando que isso não é um sonho ! " - sua voz era um rosnado baixo contra a minha garganta como ele me beijava e me mordia...beijos molhados...mordidas suaves...

"Eu quero isso !" – repeti gemendo, antes de me afastar e pegar seu rosto em minhas mãos, me vendo refletida no lindo verde escuro de seus olhos..."Eu quero você dentro de mim, Edward Cullen ! De novo...e de novo...e de novo..."

"Oooh, Porra !" - ele jurou no meu ouvido, com a cabeça caindo para o meu ombro com um gemido sufocado...senti suas mãos se apossar de meu corpo, tocando em todos os lugares, sua mão direita escorregando na frente da minha camisola, pegando meus seios com desejo e ganância.

Eu perdi minha razão e gemia..."Edward...eu te quero ! " - devorando sua boca novamente, o ouvindo gemer mais, enquanto eu empurrava minha necessidade nele.

Ele agarrou meus quadris e me empurrava contra seu corpo inteiro...me fazendo enlouquecer...

Logo que ele parou seus movimentos, aproveitamos para respirar...

Ele retirou minha camisola, suavemente...me deixando apenas de calcinha diante dele...me deitando na cama...

Fechei os olhos e senti seus olhos em mim...admirando meu corpo, sua mãos apreciando a textura...seu toque perfeito, empurrando para cima em todo o comprimento do meu corpo e para baixo novamente.

Eu mantive os olhos fechados, como seus dedos repetiam o caminho, percorrendo meu rosto, ao redor do vazio dos meus olhos, o formato do meu nariz...indo para os lábios que se separaram com doçura, beijando seu dedo com carinho.

Logo foi para o meu queixo, e meu pescoço... entre os meus seios, demorando ali... e minha respiração ofegou...

Ele deixou suas mãos passearem na borda da minha calcinha em minha cintura, e foi indo até a curva da minha coxa, circulando meu joelho antes de voltar mais.

Sua mão tremia, abrindo caminho entre minhas pernas...passando suavemente sua mão macia na frente do meu sexo, sob o pequeno tecido que me cobria, onde eu estava inchada e molhada pra ele.

"Você é tão bonita, Bella !" - ele gemeu..eu me contorcia por ele, numa quantidade incontável de tempo, minutos ou horas de êxtase enquanto ele me explorava.

E então começou o circuito com a sua língua.

Ele beijou longa e lenta ao longo das linhas do meu rosto, em meu peito, minha tatuagem...parando onde começou minha calcinha, sempre me lambendo com gosto.

Quando ele voltou a minha boca mais uma vez, eu abri meus olhos, capturando sua boca e o puxando pela mandíbula para aproximá-lo.

Eu o empurrei para baixo na cama, e deixei as minhas mãos percorrer o mesmo caminho tortuoso que ele tinha feito, as nossas respirações engatando como eu arrastei minhas unhas em seu shorts, dando-lhe o prazer que seu toque tinha me dado.

Eu puxei sua camisa, a tirando e jogando no chão, vendo seu peito másculo, passando minhas mãos nele, descendo e subindo lentamente, o explorando, como ele fez comigo...

Seu corpo as vezes saía para fora da cama, em prazer...me fazendo sentir excitada, apenas por toca-lo, sua pele era quente e macia...forte sob meus dedos.

Seu rosto estava lindo, e quando eu arrastei as pontinhas das unhas para baixo ao longo de seu peito, eu o senti meu...só meu.

Quando eu deixei as pontas dos meus dedos tocar seu pênis, sob o tecido de sua cueca, ele estava incrivelmente endurecido...

"Bellaaaaaaa..."- ele gemeu, e isso não passou despercebido por meu corpo... minha respiração se acelerou.

Mas eu não queria parar de toca-lo...ele estava se contorcendo sob meu toque, e eu não conseguia parar.

Eu me inclinei..."Me ame, Edward," - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, dando beijos molhados em todo seu corpo..."Me ame..."

Ele gemia sem parar...eu o beijei suave e lento ao redor de seu rosto perfeito, deixando meus dedos tocarem delicadamente em seu cabelo.

Quando passei por sua boca de novo, partindo meus próprios lábios, ele me pegou, me beijando de volta, vorazmente, minha respiração foi roubada da minha boca por sua língua.

Nós nos beijamos novamente...longo e alucinante...

Estavamos nos entregando a paixão louca, nossos corpos pressionados juntos, suas mãos vagando sobre mim, abri mais minhas pernas, puxando-o mais para mim...sua mão pegando na minha coxa, onde eu coloquei meus pés sobre o seu quadril, e senti seus dedos me tocar...nós gememos quando ele sentiu o quão molhada eu estava pra ele...

Ninguém falou nada, apenas nossos gemidos enchiam o silêncio marcante da noite...

Com uma excitação gritante, eu vi o prazer em seu rosto, quando seus dedos foi lentamente me preenchendo por completo...

Num frenesi loco, ele abaixou sua cueca, retirando seu penis e o esfregando em mim, empurrando a ponta em meu calor...

"Edwarddddddddddd..." – eu gritei ao senti-lo dentro de mim...

"Deus...Bella!" - ele gemeu alto...eu pulsava por ele.

Nós ficamos ali, parados apenas sentindo...

Foi perfeito...foi mágico...foi surreal...

* * *

**Edward**

No silêncio da noite, apenas nossos gemidos preenchiam o ar...até que foi demais para ela...

"Edwarddddddddddd..." – ela gritou no prazer ao sentir apenas a ponta de meu pênis dentro dela...

Eu estava completamente mudo.

Foi fantasticamente surreal.

O prazer foi tremendo, nada como eu já havia sentido antes...

Nós ficamos ali, parados apenas nos sentindo pulsar...

Eu me retirei de dentro dela lentamente, eu não queria apressar nada, mas meu corpo parecia pensar por conta própria, minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo todo, seu cabelo...seu pescoço, descendo para seus braços, parando em sua cintura.

Conforme nossos corpos se reconheciam...eu gemia em sua boca, um prazer indescritível percorria através de mim...e eu reconheci que nunca seria capaz de me sentir assim novamente.

Eu percebi que estava muito excitado, eu tremi de desejo ao sentir que ela afastou sua boca da minha, e plantou beijos abaixo do meu pescoço, mordendo suavemente minha pele.

"Deus ! Bella... baby !" - eu gemi.

"Edward..." – ela sussurrou...sua boca voltando do meu pescoço para minha boca..."Eu quero você, Edward!" – ela ofegou...levantando seus olhos para os meus, o fogo, a luxuria transbordando ali, me fazendo queimar vivo.

"Diga, Edward! Diga que você me quer de novo !" – ela gemeu...a intensidade e o calor em sua profundeza marrom, me fizeram perder a cabeça.

"Eu quero você, Bella! Baby, eu te quero tanto!" – falei segurando seu quadril e a puxando de encontro a minha pelvis...esfregando minha ereção nela.

Ela gemia mais e mais e eu coloquei minha boca na sua com todo o ardor e desejo que eu tinha, fazendo minha língua mergulhar dentro e fora de sua boca, sua mãos puxando meu cabelo bem forte...eu gemia na deliciosa sensação.

Eu passei meu dedos em seus seios, a sentindo em minhas mãos...sua cabeça para trás, gemendo no prazer...

Eu fui tomado por uma sensação tão forte...eu beijava seu pescoço, mordendo, sentindo seu gosto...sua pele...

Sua cabeça caiu para trás, me dando espaço...e minhas mãos não pararam nenhum minuto de explorar seu corpo.

De repente, suas mãos foram viajando para meus ombros, acariciando meu peito, antes dela se inclinar para frente e por a boca em meu pescoço com os dentes, mordendo e passando sua língua, me fazendo gemer ao sentir seus seios pressionarem em mim.

Ela mordeu minha orelha e sussurrou: "Eu te queria a tanto tempo, Edward!"

Porra ! Isso foi sexy !

"Eu também, baby !" – dei meu sorriso torto que ela adora...

Eu a puxei para mim, rispidamente a beijando vorazmente, antes de arrastar meus lábios pelo seu pescoço, logo descendo para os seios.

"Huummm, Edward !" - ela gemia, suas mãos segurando meu cabelo forte...me segurando para ela.

Bella gemendo meu nome foi a coisa mais sexy que já ouvi.

Eu gemia contra ela, apenas por isso.

Desci pelo seu tronco, lambendo e mordendo sua pele macia e perfumada, sentindo-me mais tomado a cada passo.

"Eu posso sentir daqui que você me quer, baby! Seu cheiro tá me enlouquecendo de prazer." - murmurei contra a pele da sua barriga...lambendo sua tatuagem desesperadamente.

"Oh...Edward ! Por favor"- ela gemia.

Eu olhei para ela da minha posição, e confesso que não sei como eu não cheguei ao climax...eu jamais havia sentido isso antes, nunca tinha visto nada que fosse tão excitante pra mim, o quanto está sendo ver Bella naquele momento...pele vermelha, os lábios inchados de nossos beijos, seus olhos pesados...me querendo.

Eu retirei sua pequena calcinha vermelha, vendo como ela se abriu pra mim, o desejo me consumindo por completo...passando meus dedos eu pude sentir o quão molhada ela estava e meu lado selvagem estava implorando para sair...

Eu não me lembro de olhar para outra mulher do jeito que eu a olhava agora, sentia agora...acho que eu nunca vi nada mais erótico...

Eu me inclinei, e continuei beijando pra baixo, até o seu centro, sentindo seu perfume doce...que foi direto ao meu núcleo, me fazendo tão excitado como nunca eu estive antes.

"Edward ! Por favor !" - ela gemia...e eu passei minha lingua em sua carne molhada sentindo seu gosto, meus dedos entrando e saindo dela alucinadamente, e minha lingua a chupando com gosto...

Ela puxava meu cabelo mais e mais...gritando meu nome... minhas mãos a puxava para minha lingua, sempre indo mais fundo, saboreando seu gosto de pecado...eu a tomei em minha boca inteira.

Ela tremia, suas pernas bem abertas, me dando espaço...curtindo e sentindo o que minha lingua fazia em sua carne...

Meu nome estava sendo exaltado mais e mais, ele saia de seus lábios com cada lamber e chupar...ela gritava no prazer mais e mais alto...

"Edward...Deus..eu vou...ah...ah...ah..." - eu senti gozar em minha boca e a luxuria me fez louco...

Logo que desceu de seu orgasmo, Bella me puxou pra ela...devorando minha boca com fome...

Tudo estava tão erótico, que o desejo me consumiu por completo, minhas mãos a apertavam em todos os lugares...sua unhas me marcavam...sua boca na minha, e ela gemia ao sentir seu próprio gosto em meus lábios...

"Você está pronta pra mim, baby?" - eu perguntei ao morder seu pescoço...

"Pra você...sempre!" - ela ofegou e eu gemi.

Essas três palavras enviou uma flecha no meu coração...

Porra ! Eu precisava estar dentro dela.

Eu precisava sentir que ela era minha.

Só minha.

Tudo se tornou demais...eu me levantei, tirando rapidamente minha cueca e shorts, voltando para ela...e a beijando sensualmente...

Eu acariciei seu rosto mais uma vez...olhando para ela...

"Bella ... você é linda !"

Ela corou um pouco com isso..

"Você também!"

Ela acariciava meu rosto, com uma mão no meu peito, eu me posicionei entre sua entrada...e sem nenhuma barreira entre nós, quando nossos sexos se tocaram foi demais para aguentar.

"Porra, baby !" - eu gemi no prazer.

Lentamente, dolorosamente, deliciosamente, incrivelmente...eu estava indo em direção a ela.

"Edwaaaaaard !" - ela choramingou quando cheguei a seu fundo, fechando seus braços e pernas em volta de mim, enquanto eu segurava seus quadris firmemente.

Eu estava dentro de Bella.

Eu não conseguia respirar direito...seu amor me dominava.

Eu nunca pensei que isso poderia acontecer comigo.

Jamais tinha sentido nada parecido.

Nossos corpos estavam tão ligados, que eu podia sentir seu coração bater contra meu peito, eu não me mexi...eu não podia...ainda não.

Quando meu coração acalmou, eu comecei a nos balançar gemendo seu nome...

Puxei sua boca para a minha novamente, sem pressa, sem ansiedade...

Eu segurava seus quadris e empurrava para dentro dela devagar...era tão apertado, assim como eu pensava...

Eu me empurrava mais...sentindo, apreciando, aproveitando cada momento.

Depois de um tempo, aumentei nosso ritmo, comecei a nos sentir mais frenéticos...eufóricos...foi alucinante !

Nossos corpos se movendo junto com o outro, forte e lisa, e foi absolutamente tudo o que eu pensei que poderia ser e mais, o prazer de seu corpo no meu...um contraste incompreensível para qualquer sexo que eu já tive.

Como se ela pudesse sentir os meus pensamentos, em profunda conexão dos nossos quadris e bocas, ela sussurrou: "Nunca foi assim, baby ! Nunca."

"Eu sei, amor ! Eu também !" - eu ofegava, cobrindo a boca novamente com a minha própria, quando comecei a atingir o meu pico do movimento de seu corpo e suas palavras.

Eu deslizava com facilidade em seu sexo extraordinariamente molhado, quando eu comecei a me mover mais rápido...

"Edward, Deus, Edward," – ela gritava no prazer...e cada nervo do meu corpo explodia em tremores nunca sentidos antes e eu me perguntei novamente por que esperar tanto tempo, minha boca úmida contra a sua pele...

"Porra, porque diabos eu resisti, Bella ? " – eu murmurei me empurrando mais rápido contra seu sexo, esse pensamento me veio em ondas, quando eu notei que talvez eu tivesse medo dessa conexão, quando era tudo que eu sempre quis.

"Eu não sei porque, Bella ! E foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu já fiz na minha vida. " - eu gemia...antes de perder toda a coerência de novo, com o meu corpo explodindo em êxtase quase doloroso.

"Eu queria você desde a primeira vez que te vi !" – eu gemi, enquanto eu puxava para cima e deslizava nela novamente, a cabeça de meu pau batia perfeitamente no seu centro, tão profundo no seu sexo...eu sentia seu clitóris pulsando contra a pressão de meus quadris...

Eu apertava seus seios, a ponta do dedo em seu mamilo...

"Todos os dias eu queria que você mais...todo dia...eu estava ficando louco, Bella."

"É a mesma coisa para mim, baby ! Eu te quis desde a primeira vez, mas resisti, eu tive medo, Edward ! Mas eu não tenho mais ! Eu sou sua, Edward !" – ela gemeu, meu corpo para cima e para baixo, sentindo o movimento de dentro e fora dela, num ritmo profundo...

"Eu preciso sentir você gozar dentro de mim, Edward !" – ela gemeu e eu rosnei...

"Porra, Bella ! Baby, eu vou...eu vou gozar tão forte dentro de você !" – eu gemia... meus quadris empurrando duramente para trás em seu sexo, deslizando cada vez mais profundo..

"Eu quero que você sinta o que você me fez sentir." – ela gemeu alto...

Sua respiração estava saindo como um gemido...

Ela dizia meu nome a cada impulso...como um mantra.

"Edward !" - ela parecia chorosa. "Edward, eu...eu nunca me senti assim antes !"

"Eu tô sentindo, baby !" - eu ofegava..."Só com você, Bella! "

Eu aumentei mais meu ritmo...e quando seus gemidos ficaram tão altos, ela chegou ao climax embaixo de mim, me puxando pelo pescoço com tanta força para dentro dela, a sensação deliciosamente dolorosa.

"Oh...oh...oh...oh...Edward!" – ela gritou, seu corpo estremecendo contra mim.

E quando eu a senti gozar ao redor do meu pau, explodi em um prazer inimaginavel... eu gritei no prazer que ela me deu... "Eu...tô sentindo você gozar...Deus...Porra ! Bella !" - antes de todo o meu corpo em convulsão quando senti o pulsar de seu sexo em torno de meu pau, puxando o meu orgasmo, senti nossa mistura líquida.

"Bellaaaaaa..." - eu gemi, me derramando dentro dela.

Nós nos abraçamos alguns segundos, antes que eu caí de costas contra a cama, puxando-a comigo.

Ficamos ali...tentando recuperar o fôlego...

Ela manteve a cabeça voltada para mim, o nosso encontro os olhos com calma agora, depois da tempestade da nossa paixão, suas bochechas rosadas, seu olhar penetrante, é realmente chocante perceber o quão natural é se sentir deitado ao lado dela assim.

Minha mão encontrou a sua face e a acariciei suavemente, enquanto seus olhos rodaram com a emoção... "Isto foi muito mais do que sexo para mim, Bella !" – sussurrei carinhosamente...

Ela suspirou e beijou meus dedos..."Eu sei ! Pra mim també, Edward ! Eu te adoro, muito !"

Depois ela riu ainda abraçada comigo... "Uau !" – ela sussurrou e sorriu...devolvi o sorriso.

Nós nos olhamos com paixão, emoção em seu rosto...eu a beijei docemente, sugando seu lábio inferior em minha boca antes de deixá-la ir... "Foi perfeito !"- murmurei... enquanto eu pensava que eu ainda não consegui normalizar minha respiração e meu pau pulsava com a memória de seu corpo no meu.

"Eu nunca soube que poderia ser assim...tão romântico, tão lindo ! Nenhum homem fez desse jeito comigo !" – ela falou dando de ombros...

"Pelo amor de Deus, Bella ! Não me lembre disso !" – meu lado animal veio a todo vapor... "Eu...você me faz um homem das cavernas...eu não sei porque, Bella ! Eu nunca fui assim ! Mas eu não quero pensar que você já teve outro homem te tocando, porque eu penso em acabar com qualquer um dos perdedores que já fizeram sexo com você !" – eu rosnei em sua garganta a ouvindo gemer mais ...

"Deus, você não pode ver ? Eu sou sua, Edward ! Só sua !" – ela gemeu me fazendo cheio de amor por ela...

"Isso mesmo, baby ! Só minha ! Assim como eu sou seu..." – eu a abraçava, sentindo o nosso suor, nossa respiração ainda ofegante...deitados aqui nus, ainda grudados um no outro.

"Eu tenho certeza que ninguém jamais poderia ter feito amor comigo desse jeito !" – ela sussurrou...e eu senti a nossa ligação tão intensamente.

Eu suspirei por um momento antes de seu olhar recapturar o meu... "Não ! Ninguém mais poderia fazer isso com você ! Nunca..." –admiti.

Depois de um tempo, apenas abraçados, decidi brincar com ela...

"Bem, quando podemos repetir a dose, namorada?" – perguntei com a voz rouca.

"Eu ainda não estou com sono, namorado...se você quiser aproveitar?" - ela riu contra mim.

Minha gargalhada foi tão alta, que eu quase acordei Marie, que se mexeu e gemeu um pouco mas acabou por virar pro lado e continuou a dormir.

Definitivamente esse foi o melhor sexo da minha vida.

Porque não foi sexo, Cullen !

Nós fizemos amor!

Eu passei meus braços em volta dela, ela pôs a cabeça em meu peito, eu beijei seu cabelo carinhosamente...a fazendo se aconchegar junto a mim.

"Eu quero ficar assim pra sempre !" – eu disse em seu cabelo...

"E você pode, Senhor Cullen! Você pode tudo!" – ela disse se virando para olhar pra mim e me beijando com todo o amor que tinha.

Eu ainda não sei o que ela quis dizer com isso, mas eu desconfio que ela quis dizer que sentia tudo exatamente da mesma forma que eu.

E naquele momento eu soube...

Eu nunca mais seria o mesmo.

Tudo que era só meu antes, agora era dela também.

Nós pertencemos um ao outro. 

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

Oh. Jesus !

QUE COISA MAIS LINDA !

X.X

Hey lindas...

Voltei !

Acabou as férias ! (QUE PENINHA!)

Será que depois de tudo isso eu não mereço um presente ?

E AÍ ?

QUEM GOSTOU ME DÁ MEU PRECIOSO...

REVIEWS !

Quero saber o que vocês pensam !

Beijinhos...

Mary

******

* * *

**

**COMENTE POR FAVOR !**


	31. Chapter 31

****

****

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Dezembro de 2010.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_

* * *

**Considerações importantes:**

Hey lindas !

Olha, estou muito feliz pelos reviews recebidos, eu demorei a postar, porque estava de férias com minha família, mas minha rotina já voltou ao normal.

Bem, quero começar por esclarecer...me perguntaram se eu vou postar com mais frequência, eu não tenho como responder a isso, porque eu não tenho nenhum capitulo escrito, todos que eu tinha já postei, então eu escrevo e posto...se eu escrever rápido eu prometo que posto duas vezes na semana, ok?

Outra coisa é...eu fui viciada em uma fanfic no ano passado, eu me lembro que a pessoa só postava aos domingos, então eu saía e voltava correndo pro computador pra ver se já teve atualização...kkkkkk...insano !

Eu recebi uns três reviews de pessoas se declarando viciadas na minha fanfic...e gente, isso foi realmente muito importante para mim !

Muito obrigada ! Vocês não imaginam como isso me fez feliz, e como isso rendeu muito mais para os capítulos seguintes, eu realmente fiquei muito feliz e foi como receber uma descarga de adrenalina...eu já escrevi uma parte de dois capítulos...os dois se declarando...e o pedido de casamento...foi delicioso !

Eu quero também agradecer em especial uma linda pessoa, que descobriu a minha fic, e me mandou um review para cada capítulo...Ana Paula Souza 1990, muito obrigada pelo apoio e por entender a importância que um comentário tem para quem escreve!

Para quem está chegando agora na minha fic, seja bem- vinda !

Para quem já acompanha, obrigada pelo carinho e apoio, e principalmente por todos os reviews !

Beijos no coração de todas !

Mary

* * *

Inspiração Musical:

**Se quiser - Tanya Mara**

Se quiser fugir  
Prá qualquer lugar que for  
Nem precisa me chamar  
Tão perto que eu estou...

Mas seu medo de perder  
Não te deixa me olhar  
Esqueça o que passou  
Que tudo vai mudar...

Agora eu posso ser seu anjo  
Seus desejos sei de cor  
Pro bem e pro mal  
Você me tem  
Não vai se sentir só  
Meu amor!...

Sempre que quiser um beijo  
Eu vou te dar  
Hei! Hei! Hei! Hei!  
Sua boca vai ter tanta sede  
De me tomar  
Se quiser!  
Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas  
Me dê a mão!  
Deixa eu te levar...

Eu penso te tocar  
Te falar coisas comuns  
E poder te amar  
O amor mais incomum  
Não deixa o medo te impedir  
De chegar perto de mim  
O que aconteceu ontem  
Não vai mais repetir...

Me deixa então estar contigo  
Seus desejos sei de cor  
Pro bem e pro mal  
Você me tem  
Não vai se sentir só  
Meu amor! Se quiser!...

Sempre que quiser um beijo  
Eu vou te dar  
(Eu vou te dar!)  
Sua boca vai ter tanta sede  
De me tomar  
Se quiser!  
Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas  
Me dê a mão!  
Deixa eu te levar...

Me deixa ser real  
E te ajudar a ser feliz  
Porque eu sou o seu fogo  
Tudo que você quis !  
Tudo que você quis !

* * *

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: CONTEÚDO SEXUAL A SEGUIR...SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ISSO, NÃO LEIA !**

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

* * *

Bebê Marie – 10 meses de idade

* * *

**Bella**

Bella?" - a voz suave de Edward me chamava...

"Edward..." - eu gemia...

Eu senti seus braços me apertar, meus seios contra seu peito forte e seus quadris apertados contra mim enquanto eu gemia feliz...ele beijou meus lábios de forma preguiçosa e sua respiração por todo meu rosto enquanto eu tentava abrir os olhos e levar o sono embora.

Eu senti o movimento lento de sua boca úmida no meu queixo enquanto ele beijava seu caminho até meus lábios e eu o beijava de volta, macio e silencioso, e eu ainda estava tão grata pela sua presença, que era difícil respirar.

Minhas mãos acharam seu cabelo sedoso..sua mão direita em meu cabelo forte, enquanto sua mão esquerda apertava forte meu quadril...

Para meu espanto, ele finalmente começou a se afastar, e eu me agarrei nele apertado..."Edward ? Fique !"- implorei sentindo sua boca em minha clavícula.

"Deus, baby ! Eu quero muito ficar, mas não posso!" - ele murmurou beijando meu pescoço suavemente...

"Ok...só mais um beijinho?" - eu disse carente...antes que ele começou a rir.

"O que é engraçado ?" - perguntei sonolenta e confusa...tentando fixar meu olhar no dele.

"Essa é a mesma coisa que você diz, sempre que quer me fazer ficar com você, quando acordamos juntos."

Eu finalmente parei de lutar e deixei ele se levantar...

"Tudo bem ! Eu admito !" - eu concordei.

"Eu tenho mesmo que ir ! Mas ainda é cedo, dorme mais um pouco." - ele insistiu, inclinando-se para me beijar na rapidamente na boca antes de caminhar em direção a porta...

Eu o vi sair do quarto em sua boxers, eu só queria aninhar minha cabeça em seu peito e ficar ali quietinha...pra sempre.

Revirei os olhos com desdém e me joguei de volta na cama, me aconchegando novamente em seu travesseiro...eu senti seu cheiro me cercar...e uma nova onda de conforto e segurança se apoderar de mim.

Depois de um tempo, eu o senti tirar o meu cabelo do rosto e beijar minha testa... "Sempre. Eu quero você sempre, Bella !" - ele sussurrou em meu cabelo.

{…}

Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Um barulho estranho invadiu o meu subconsciente...o tal alarme foi gritando para mim do outro lado da cama quando acordei, com a cabeça tonta e entorpecida.

Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Estendi a mão para mexer na cômoda, mas não havia nada lá...o bendito barulho parava e depois continuava...

Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

"Arg !" - eu resmunguei...

Na mesma manhã, só que mais tarde, eu acordei na cama sozinha, Edward não estava lá...

Eu me lembrei de como ele me acordou mais cedo.

"Oh...droga! Eu dormi de novo, que horas são?" – eu murmurei para mim mesma, pegando meu celular, eu vi nove e vinte piscar na tela, eu acordei tarde demais...

Na noite passada eu dormi muito rapidamente, nós dois estávamos muito cansados e toda a nossa conversa e amor da noite anterior tinha sido tão intenso, que eu precisava de uma pausa.

Eu me espreguicei sorrindo feliz...

Me levantei e olhei para o chão, pegando minha camisola, mas ao lado vi a camisa do pijama de Edward e decidi vestir, apenas para sentir seu cheiro em mim um pouco mais.

"Bom dia, sol !" - eu disse indo a janela e olhando o sol brilhar com majestade lá fora...

Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

O barulho voltou novamente...eu olhei para o jardim...

Ah...foi o jardineiro ! Ele está cortando a grama.

Eu sorri.

Ele começa a trabalhar as nove...eis aí o tal barulho !

Eu encostei a cabeça na janela, olhando para o perfeito jardim e me lembrando de nossa noite anterior...ele capturando a minha mão na dele, e puxando-a à sua boca...beijando sensualmente meus dedos e então o anel.

O anel.

Edward me deu um anel de compromisso.

Rapidamente eu levantei minha mão direita e olhei para a jóia que agora era mais que especial pra mim...

Eu a beijei.

Então...mais memórias...

Ele me puxou pelos ombros e pelo pescoço, e me beijou.

Suave. Lento. Sensualmente.

O tipo de beijo que eu nunca tinha conhecido antes dele, e que fez o meu coração quase parar na emoção.

Eu suspirei profundamente...

Eu caminhei até o quarto de Marie e vi que ela estava no berço dormindo tranquilamente, e isso era novidade !

Eu peguei a babá eletrônica e desci as escadas correndo...entrando na cozinha...

"Bom dia, Bella!" – Sue me cumprimentou sorrindo...

"Hey Sue ! Edward já saiu, né? - falei, colocando a babá eletrônica na mesa e sentando na cadeira a sua frente.

"Sim...faz um tempo! Parece que recebeu um telefonema e saiu correndo!"

"É mesmo? Foi de Ben ?" – eu disse pegando uma banana e mordendo um pedaço...

"Acho que sim, não prestei atenção!" – ela disse mexendo sua comida no fogão...

"Você recebeu um presente esta manhã!" - Sue disse se levantando e andando em direção a um buquet de frésias e o trazendo para mim...

"Oh Meu Deus ! É pra mim ?"

"Sim ! Foi o Sr. Cullen que colheu as flores pessoalmente, e fez o simples arranjo, tem até um cartão aí dentro!" - ela sorria pra mim...

Eu peguei as flores e as cheirei profundamente...eu fechei meus olhos no aroma do campo.

"Ele te ama demais, Bella!"

"Eu sei ! Eu também o amo demais, Sue!" - falei com a voz embargada, abrindo lentamente o cartão...

"Isabella,

Sinto muito ter de sair antes de você acordar, quero que saiba que estou extremamente feliz de saber que meu anel está em seu dedo...a noite passada foi mais que perfeita.

Com amor,

Edward Cullen

"Oh Deus ! Ele é lindo! Sue...ele é perfeito!" - falei abraçando o cartão em meu coração...

"Você é uma boba sentimental, Bella ! E eu também ! Que coisa mais linda ver vocês dois!" - ela gritou me abraçando e pulando comigo...nós rimos como duas bestas na cozinha.

"Mamãeeeeee..." – a voz de Marie ecoou na cozinha e nós rimos...

"Xi...alerta vermelho!" – Sue disse rindo...

"Fim da hora do café da manhã para Bella!" – sussurrei antes de engolir o resto da banana, e sair correndo escada acima para busca-la...

* * *

**Alice**

Depois do café da manhã decidi ir até a casa de Bella para ve-la, eu queria saber as novidades, já que meu irmão pela primeira vez abraçou Bella na nossa frente, e eles mantiveram a postura de casal durante todo o evento.

Minha alegria foi tamanha, que acabei por fazer uma traquinagem.

Eu reconheci na recepção, Mateus Borges, repórter da revista Moda & Fashion, que estava lá disfarçado, para ver alguns furos de celebridades, e acabei por fazer uma barganha.

Eu disse a ele que se ele me arrumasse uma pagina inteira sobre a minha loja, de graça, eu daria um furo de reportagem exclusiva pra ele, e assim o acordo foi feito !

Eu disse a ele que meu irmão Edward estava noivo!

Hihihi...

Seus olhos se arregalaram...mas ele avistou que Bella não tinha nenhum anel no dedo, mas notou que eles eram íntimos...e eu disse que ele já comprou o anel e que estava esperando o momento certo, e então nós combinamos que assim que ele desse o anel pra ela eu ligaria pra ele e na mesma edição, eu ganharia a minha tão aguardada página inteira.

É claro que eu me certifiquei de dizer que Edwad quer manter seu relacionamento fora das revistas, e que ele deveria dizer que havia recebido essa informação por fontes próximas a família.

Quando eu disse o que fiz a Rose, ela pirou !

Eu e Rose combinamos de nos encontrar na casa de Bella as onze...e lá estávamos nós duas, sentadas no colchão do jardim com Bella e Marie.

"E aí, Bella ? Como foi a noite passada?" - perguntei como quem não quer nada...

"Foi maravilhosa!" - Bella respondeu corando.

"Huuummm...maravilhosa, é?" - falei com a sombrancelha levantada...

"A tatuagem deve ter sido uma pólvora, to certa? Homens adoram essas merda ! Tão clichê !" – Rose completou.

"Ele gostou !" – Bella disse timidamente...

"Oh Meu Deus me conta, meu cunhado é bom de cama?" – Rose perguntou animadamente...

"Rose! Edward é irmão de Alice ! Pelo amor de Deus ! "- Bella estava chocada.

Mas Rose insistiu..."Ai, Bella ! O que é que tem? Eu quero saber os detalhes !" – ela continuou...

"Nem pensar, Rose ! Pode esquecer !" – Bella disse confiante.

"Eu também não quero saber dessas coisas, Rose ! Edward é meu irmão !" – eu disse apoiando Bella.

"Eu só quero saber pequenas coisas, do tipo...por exemplo, quando Emmet pega a sua boca e...

"ROSALIE CULLEN !" – eu gritei..."EU NÃO QUERO SABER O QUE MEU IRMÃO FAZ COM SUA BOCA..." – completei...

"Jesus !" – Bella disse com as mãos na boca.

"Ai, Credoooo ! Eu não ia dizer que ele faz aquilo...era outra coisa, mas só pra constar ele faz divinamente !" – ela disse orgulhosa sem um pingo de vergonha na cara.

"ECA ! EU NUNCA MAIS VOU OLHAR PARA A BOCA DO MEU IRMÃO DE NOVO ! PORRA, ROSE !"

Bella não conseguia parar de rir...

"Os dedos, Bella ! Eu quero saber dos dedos, você è obcecada pelos dedos dele, e aí ? Foi tudo isso?"

Bella olhou pra mim, como se perguntasse...

"Vai, Bella ! Conta logo ! Senão essa doida vai surtar de vez, e não sei se poderíamos suportar !" – falei gesticulando com as mãos...

"Okay..." – Bella disse timidamente.

"Então...foi bom ?" – Rosalie provocou.

"OH MEU DEUS ! É MUITO MAIS QUE BOM ! " – Bella falou rindo e corando ao mesmo tempo...

"OH MEU DEUS ALI ! ELES FIZERAM SEXO LOUCO !" – Rosalie gritou pulando no sofá...

Bella estava corando, mas seus olhos estavam felizes, brilhando...ela não podia se conter de felicidade, era óbvio !

"OLHA, ROSE ! ELA TÁ COM CARA DE QUEM ESTA SATISFEITA..." – eu gritei apontando pra Bella.

"PODES CRER, BELLA !" – Rose concordou.

" Ah...meninas ! E tem cara pra isso ? Você estão vendo coisas." – Bella estava cética.

"Não...não...Tem cara sim, e você tinha cara de quem nunca teve um pau de verdade !" – Rose soltou me fazendo rir...

"JESUS, ROSE ! FALA BAIXO...OH MEU DEUS !" – o rosto de Bella parecia que ia cair...

Tive que gargalhar..."Pior é que é verdade, Bella! Não que eu queira falar sobre o pênis do meu irmão, mas eu tenho que admitir que ele soube o que fazer !"

"Eu falei que tinha cara pra isso ! Você hoje tem cara de..." – Rose pensou..."Ah...uma fudida satisfeita !"

Eu e Bella caimos na risada...

"Jesus, Rose ! Você tá impossível hoje !" – Bella conseguiu falar.

Depois que eu parei de rir, eu não podia deixar de contribuir com o sucesso de meu irmão..."Eu te disse ! Edward é um Cullen ! Ele honra o nome que tem !" - sussurrei orgulhosa...

"Mas me conta ! Como foi ?" – Rose continuou sua psicose.

"Oh Deus ! Foi perfeito, lindo maravilhoso!" – Bella contou radiante.

"Ooooohhhh...minha Nossa, Rose ! Eles foram finalmente...pros finalmente !" – brinquei ...

"Vamos cantar nosso hino, Ali !" – Rose gritou se levantando e me puxando com ela...

Ah ! O hino...

Peguei meu celular e coloquei a música Perigosa das Frenéticas...esse era o nosso hino...então eu e Rose começamos...

...Eu sei que eu sou bonita e gostosa  
E sei que você me olha e me quer  
Eu sou uma fera de pele macia  
Cuidado, garoto, eu sou perigosa...

Rosalie se requebrava, eu cantava e dançava e pulava segurando as mãos de Bella que só ria...

Eu tenho um veneno no doce da boca  
Eu tenho um demônio guardado no peito  
Eu tenho uma faca no brilho dos olhos  
Eu tenho uma louca, dentro de mim

"Vamos lá, Bella ! Vamos comemorar !" – Rose disse...

Então ela se soltou, dançando comigo e batendo so quadris juntos e cantando no topo dos pullmões...

Eu sei que eu sou bonita e gostosa  
E sei que você me olha e me quer  
Eu sou uma fera de pele macia  
Cuidado, garoto, eu sou perigosa...

"Essa é a nossa parte, Bella !" – Rose gritou pulando...

Eu posso te dar, um pouco de fogo  
Eu posso prender, você meu escravo  
Eu faço você feliz e sem medo  
Eu vou fazer você ficar louco  
Muito louco, muito louco  
Dentro de mim...

No final todas nós nos abraçamos...pulamos e cantamos juntas...

"Eu vou fazer você muito louco...dentro de mim, muito louco dentro de mim !"

E caímos rindo no colchão do jardim...

"Ai, ai...vocês são duas psicopatas!" – Bella sorria largamente ainda ofegando.

De repente ela pôs o cabelo atrás da orelha e eu vi algo brilhar no seu dedo...

"PERA AI, ESSE NAO É O ANEL DA VOVO BETH ?" – eu apontei sua mão direita.

Eu me virei para ela, pegando seu dedo para ver mais de perto...

"OH MEU DEUS, PORRA, BELLA ! Rose, olha pra isso é o anel ...é esse ! Meu irmão deu o anel pra ela ! Eu sabia !" – eu gritei alegre demais.

"Quando ele te deu isso, Bella?" – Rose questionou.

"Ontem a noite..."

"E ele disse o porque te deu?" – ela insistiu.

"Esse é seu anel de compromisso, ele...ele se declarou ontem, disse que está apaixonado por mim...foi tão lindo !" ela disse suspirando...

"Dã ! Só o imbecil não sabia disso !" – Rose disse revirando os olhos...

"Hey ! Não estraga meu momento aqui !" – ela retrucou indignada...

Eu sorri ...eu tenho que ligar para Mateus urgentemente, agora Bella tem um anel no dedo !

hihihi...

"Tudo bem ! Desculpe...deve ter sido lindo, né?" – Rose se desculpou...

"Ele me disse lindas palavras e depois me deu o anel, foi mais do que eu poderia imaginar...foi perfeito !"

"Aaaaawwwww..." – eu e Rose dissemos juntas...

"Mas e o sexo? Como foi ?"

"De novo isso, Rose?"

"Sim, eu quero saber !"

"Foi perfeito, ele soube me tocar em partes que eu nem sabia que era sensível, e eu não tô falando de vagina, Rose !"

"Oh Meu Deus ! Sério?" – Perguntei curiosa...

"Sério ! Ele me tocou de um jeito em meu quadril, como nenhum outro fez, eu juro que eu vi estrelas !" – Bella continuou..

"Huuuummmm...Edward é bom no que faz ! Por isso as vadias, andam implorando por uma foda !" – Rose completou.

Eu e Bella caimos na risada, Rose hoje estava descontroladamente inspirada...

"Deus ! Eu to quase pedindo pra ele voltar e implorando por mais uma noite ! E olha que a gente estava na cama até uma cinco horas atrás ! O homem é viciante !" – Bella disse desesperada por ele.

"Aaaawwww...que lindo, Ali ! Viu, Bella agora é oficialmente uma das vadias de Edward !" - Rose falou rindo...

Não resisti...eu cai na gargalhada...

"HEY ! EU NÃO SOU "UMA DAS" – Bella gritou e pôs a mão na cintura..."EU SOU A ÚNICA, AGORA ! EDWARD CULLEN É MEU ! OFICIALMENTE !" – ela mostrou a aliança.

"Hummmm, muito arrogante, estamos, Bella?" – Rose brincou...

"Digamos que... posso garantir que ele saiu tão satisfeito quanto eu, na noite passada...foi profundo !" – ela disse jogando seu cabelo pra trás...

Nós gargalhamos...

"Ai, ai , Bella ! Dava pra ver pela postura dele ontem no jogo, o quanto meu irmão estava interessado em ser profundo com você...ele começou por aprofundar mais a língua dentro da sua boca e daí por diante !" – eu murmurei e elas caíram na gargalhada.

Passamos o resto da manhã e início da tarde assim, zoando e brincando com Bella e minha sobrinha linda.

A vida pode ser simples, mas repleta.

Em minha mente, eu só posso imaginar a felicidade que meu irmão deve estar sentindo hoje e isso também me faz muito feliz, agora somos uma família completa !

* * *

**Edward**

Nossa semana passou voando...hoje é sábado, nós havíamos marcado uma pequena reunião familiar...era nossa primeira reunião como um casal de verdade !

A campainha tocou e como eu estava na sala, eu abri a porta rapidamente, cumprimentando minha mãe alegremente.. "Hey, mãe !"

Ela me deu um sorriso carinhoso de retorno, andando para frente e me abraçando..."Olá, meu querido ! Tudo bem?"

Eu a abracei de volta com força, me sentindo como um garotinho, ela me embalou...até que um "aaawwww" de Bella nos fez separar rindo.

Minha mãe andou até Bella beijando-a..."Oi, querida!"

"Oi, Esme !" - Bella respondeu ao abraço carinhosamente...

Minha mãe correu e pegou Marie no colo a abraçando forte..."Você está pronta para passear com a vovó, meu amor? – minha mãe falava pra Marie, fazendo eu e Bella sorrirmos um pro outro.

"Bem, eu já vou indo! Vejo vocês mais tarde !" - Ela abraçou Bella brevemente antes de passar por mim, me beijar e saimos pela porta, eu carreguei até o carro a bolsa do bebê, que Bella havia preparado.

Quando retornei, a casa havia ficado instantaneamente silênciosa depois que Marie saiu...Bella havia subido para seu quarto e eu nem vi...

Eu subi as escadas correndo, e ao entrar no quarto vi Bella no banheiro, arrumando o armário de higiene pessoal.

"Er...baby ? Eu queria saber se você queria ir pra praia comigo?" - eu falei rapidamente...

"Pra nadar ou passear?" – ela perguntou...se virando e voltando a arrumar as coisas no armário do banheiro.

"Nadar?" – eu disse, mais parecendo uma pergunta...

"Sério?" – ela disse animada se virando para olhar pra mim...

"Claro, vamos lá!" – eu disse sorrindo...

Em menos de trinta minutos nós já estavamos no carro a caminho da praia, eu tentei escolher um local mais calmo, pois uma praia vazia era impossível de achar num dia quente como hoje.

Nós saímos do carro e andamos pela areia quente, com nossas cadeiras, sorrindo alegremente.

Nós andamos até bem próximo a água, passando pela quantidade imensa de pessoas a nossa volta...

Quando chegamos no lugar ideal, colocamos nossas cadeiras e Bella tirou seu shorts, ficando só de biquini azul, quase me dando um ataque cardíaco...ela estava linda com seu traje de praia, seu óculos de sol e cabelos ao vento...

Nós ficamos assim...sentados lá...conversando e nos divertindo...

Eu estava acostumado a manter uma distância segura de Bella, quando estava diante de grandes publicos...para evitar fotos em jornais e revistas de fofoca.

Mas confesso que ver Bella sentada na areia com sua toalha rosa, seu corpo esticado, com apenas uma perna dobrada e seus cabelos ao vento estava dificultando minha situação.

Eu bem vi o olhar de cobiça dos idiotas ao nosso redor, eu já estava ficando nervoso.

"O que foi, baby ?" - Bella perguntou depois de um tempo...me olhando com preocupação...

"Nada ! Estou admirando sua beleza, Bella!"

"Ah...pára, baby!" - ela diz corando...

Eu me aproximei mais..."Eu nunca senti a atração que eu sinto por você! Só por você !" - eu a peguei pelo pescoço e a beijei...

Foi um beijo lento e longo...

Quando nos afastamos, ela sorriu lindamente pra mim...

De repente, uma mulher grávida com uma criança pequena passou na nossa frente, eu vi Bella se endurecer...seu olhar na mulher era como se ela estivesse com algum tipo de dor.

A mulher se sentou na beira d'água com a criança e seu baldinho de praia e Bella as acompanhou sem piscar, seus olhos marejados, meu coração se apertou ao ve-la.

"Bella ? Baby, você quer ir embora?" - eu perguntei segurando sua mão, ela apertava minha mão firme, como se estivesse se segurando, tentando manter o controle.

"Não ! Eu quero ve-las!" - ela disse sem piscar.

"Baby? Você precisa voltar ao médico, ele disse que você está pronta, bastar tentar!" - eu disse baixinho em seu ouvido...e então eu vi uma lágrima escorrer em sua bochecha.

"Deus, baby! Chega! Vem, vamos embora..eu...eu não posso te ver se martilizando desse jeito!"

Ela limpou as lagrimas, se virando para olhar pra mim, e sorriu sem humor..."Eu estou bem, baby! Me desculpe, não vai acontecer de novo! Eu sou uma boba sentimental mesmo!"

Eu dei um selinho demorado em seus lábios..."Bella?" - eu sussurrei em seus lábios...

Ela passava as mãos em meu rosto..."Huh?"

"Olhe pra mim, baby? Tem alguma coisa te encomodando? Eu quero que você me fale agora!"

Ela desviou o olhar...

"Por favor, baby! Me fala! Antes de ser seu namorado eu sou seu amigo!"- eu disse passando minha mão em seu rosto.

"Eu...eu nunca discuti com você sobre...sobre...o preservativo, né?" - ela disse baixinho...

"Eu sei...foi errado da minha parte. Eu sei que não é desculpa, mas eu queria te sentir tanto, que não quis nem pensar sobre isso! Me desculpe, Bella ! Eu posso providenciar isso! Nós podemos corrigir, certo?" - eu disse sem jeito...

"Não! Não! Eu não quero corrigir isso!" - ela disse rapidamente me olhando com expectativa...eu franzi a testa, eu estava confuso.

"Você...você não quer usar a camisinha?" - eu perguntei timidamente...

Ela desviou seu olhar de novo..."Você quer usar?"

E agora eu estava confuso, eu não queria usar, mas eu não sei se posso ser pai novamente...

Mas Bella será a mãe, pense em vocês... Marie e seu filho com ela...na praia...passeando felizes...meu subconsciente gritou pra mim...e um sorriso surgiu em meus labios, eu olhei para Bella que me olhava com ansiedade.

"Eu ainda acho que você não entendeu o quão louco eu sou por você, né?" – eu disse a olhando com amor e carinho...

"Por favor, Edward! Eu ...eu preciso saber a sua resposta..." - ela sussurrou com os olhos fechados.

"Eu não quero usar isso com você, Bella!" - eu disse lentamente olhando em seus lindos olhos cor de chocolate derretido.

"Não ?"

"Não ! Nunca!"

"Mas...você sabe o que pode acontecer, Edward !"

"Sim !"

"E...aí ? O que acontecerá conosco depois disso?"

"Nós ainda estaremos juntos, felizes e unidos! Mas eu não posso decidir isso sozinho, baby! Você tem me expor a sua opinião!" - falei tentando mostrar a ela o apoio que ela necessita.

"Eu não quero usar, Edward! Com você eu nunca quis !" - ela disse encostando seu nariz no meu...nós respirávamos o mesmo ar.

De repente eu senti algo bater em minha perna forte, eu me afastei de Bella e vi uma bola de futebol no meu pé, logo eu avistei um menininho de uns três aninhos vindo em nossa direção, ele tinha o cabelo castanho-escuro e os olhos verdes como o meu, eu olhei para Bella que respirava ofegante.

"Tony !" - ela suspirou...

"O que ?" - eu perguntei confuso...

E então um homem, loiro com os olhos verdes se aproximou de nós...

"Hey cara! Obrigado por segurar a bola do meu filho, estou ensinando ele a jogar futebol, sabe?" - ele disse ofegante...

"Não, tudo bem!" - eu entreguei a bola ao cara...

"Agradece ao moço, filho!" - o homem disse ao menino que olhava para Bella com um sorriso...

"Obrigado." - sua vozinha saiu abafada, eu sorri.

"De nada!" - eu disse rindo, vendo como os dois se afastaram de nós, eu olhei para Bella que tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto.

"Baby? Tudo bem? Quem é Tony!" - ´perguntei curioso.

"É o nome do nosso filho, Edward!" - ela sussurrou ainda olhando para o menino que se afastava de nós.

"O que ?" - eu perguntei pasmo.

Ela se virou pra mim e me abraçou forte, eu correspondi ao abraço mas ainda estava confuso, ela parecia feliz quando se afastou de mim...

"A algum tempo atrás eu tive um sonho, que eu estava casada, e ainda morava na mesma casa, Marie tinha uns três aninhos e eu engravidei de um menino, que era exatamente assim, como esse...e eu o batizei de Antony. O nome do meu filho era igual ao seu, ele tinha o nome do pai...nós o chamavámos carinhosamente de Tony!" - ela disse sorrindo lindamente pra mim, e meu coração se encheu de amor por ela.

Eu nunca pensei que esse tipo de situação mudaria minha mente, eu nunca quis ser pai, mas Marie veio mesmo assim, eu nunca quis ser casado, mas Bella entrou na minha vida mesmo sem eu querer...e agora eu quero as duas coisas.

"Isso foi lindo de ouvir, Bella!"

"Foi só um sonho lindo, baby!"

"Que pode se tornar realidade, amor!"

"Eu sei...e eu confesso que eu quero tanto, Edward!" - ela disse com naturalidade e eu congelei.

"Me desculpe! Eu não devia ter dito isso!" - ela se desculpou me olhando com tristeza.

"Não! Você pode me dizer o que quiser, Bella! Eu quero que você se expresse..." - eu suspirei...

"Eu sou tão feliz ao seu lado, Edward! Você me faz tão feliz!" - ela disse me puxando pra ela e me beijando suavemente.

Eu me puxei mais pra perto pegando seu cabelo e voltei a beija-la com amor, paixão e saudade, um beijo calmo...cheio de promessas.

"Eu sou louca por você também, Edward!" – ela disse em meus lábios...

Depois de uma sessão de beijos suaves...

"Vamos até a água, Edward?" – ela disse de repente...

"Vamos lá!" - eu a puxei para cima, a abraçando por trás, beijando seu pescoço rapidamente no processo, a fazendo sorrir...nós demos as mãos...e foi tão bom andar com Minha Bella de mãos dadas num dia de sol na praia.

Uma coisa tão simples e tão libertadora.

Nós entramos no mar...com a água na altura do peito de Bella, ela se apoiou em mim, pois não sabia nadar, e as ondas estavam vindo com rapidez.

Ela jogava água em mim e eu nela, foi uma bagunça só...eu a peguei no colo e a coloquei no meu ombro a derrubando na água com cuidado, e quando ela se recuperou pegou minha cabeça e me afundou no mar.

De repente, ela me beijou...com amor, pegando meu pescoço, me puxando pra ela, eu a puxava pra mim, tentando controlar minha excitação.

Logo nos afastamos, e começamos nossa brincadeira na água de novo...

Eu não me lembro de ter me divertido tanto !

Quando saímos da água, eu comprei sorvete para nós dois, e nós tomamos, mas sempre experimentando o sorvete do outro também...

Depois que tomamos nossos sorvetes, Bella decidiu colocar sua toalha na areia e se deitar novamente, e eu decidi deitar ao lado dela só para lhe fazer companhia...

Nós contávamos o desenho das nuvens...

Eu não posso negar que Bella tem uma imaginação incrível.

"Olha aquela ali, Edward ! É uma girafa !"

"Não é não, Bella ! Nem parece nada !" – eu dei de ombros.

"Ai...você é tao chato as vezes, Edward !" – ela se irritou e eu dei risada...

"Aaaawww, aquela ali é uma estrela, Edward !" – ela disse emocionada...

"Onde?"

"Ali..." – ela apontou...

"Nossa ! É mesmo ! É um sinal !" – eu disse sério...

"Um sinal ? De que ? " – ela disse se virando pra mim curiosa...

"Um sinal de que você deve me beijar agora mesmo !" – eu disse seriamente...

"Ah, Cullen ! Pára com isso ! Eu achei que era sério !" – ela me empurrou...dei risada.

"Ah...droga ! Meu olho!" – Bella disse se sentando rapidamente...

"O que foi?" – eu disse me sentando também e olhando pra ela...que tinha levantado seu óculos e estava passando a mão no olho...

"Areia no olho..." – ela falou simplesmente...

"Não mexe! Deixa eu ver!" – eu disse tirando sua mão e olhando seu olho que estava vermelho...

Eu não estava enxergando direito, então tirei meus óculos para ver melhor, e assoprei...assoprei...

"Saiu?"

"Nossa...tá bem melhor! Obrigada!" – ela disse olhando para cima e para os lados, mexendo só os olhos.

Eu continuei a olhar para seu rosto...com toda sua simplicidade, ela estava sem maquiagem, sem nada, e ela ainda era a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto...ela tira meu fôlego.

Quando seu olhar encontrou o meu...tudo mudou.

Jesus !

Ela sorriu lindamente, suspirando lentamente...

Sua cabeça virou para o lado, e ela olhou para minha boca...

Deus ! Eu quero beija-la ferozmente...aqui ...e agora !

Eu me aproximei mais...encostei minha testa na dela...nós respirávamos pesadamente...

"Edward ..." - ela sussurrou...virando o rosto para o meu e eu capturei seus lábios em um beijo simples, sentindo, testando, curtindo seu sabor...

Ela provava divino !

Depois de uma breve parada, eu a senti pegar meu cabelo e eu me esqueci do mundo...eu a beijei ardentemente, não fui suave nem gentil.

Esse beijo foi feroz..foi todo o desejo que sentíamos, eu nem havia percebido que eu tinha empurrado Bella para a areia e estava deitado em cima dela...até que nos separamos para respirar...

"Deus, Edward !" - ela gemeu...

"Jesus, Bella ! Eu queria tanto te beijar desse jeito !" – eu disse olhando para sua linda boca, que agora estava inchada e vermelha de nossos beijos.

Antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, um barulho de máquina fotográfica me assustou, e eu levantei a cabeça e olhei para frente, vendo dois paparazzi nos fotografando...bem proximo a nós.

"Porra!" – eu gritei saindo de cima de Bella...

"O que foi?

"Vem...vamos embora ! Paparazzis!"

"Oh Meu Deus !" – ela disse já pegando seu óculos e colocando o shorts rapidamente, pegando as toalhas, enquanto eu peguei as cadeiras.

"Por aqui, Bella!" – eu disse liderando o caminho de volta ao carro, sendo seguido de perto pelos malditos fotógrafos.

Eu tentei sentir algum arrependimento, mas ele não veio...

Eu abri a porta para Bella entrar, depois coloquei nossas coisas no porta-malas e subi no carro dando partida rapidamente.

"Me desculpe!" – Bella sussurrou...

"Pelo que?" – eu perguntei assustado, ela havia se arrependido...

"Sei lá...eu nem sei o que dizer..." – ela respondeu sem jeito...

Quando paramos no semáforo, eu peguei sua mão carinhosamente..."Linda, não me diga que você se arrependeu da tarde maravilhosa que passamos juntos, por causa desses sanguessugas ?" – eu beijei sua mão.

"Nunca, Edward !...foi incrível!" – ela disse timidamente...

"Foi mesmo!" – eu disse de volta, eu sei que não nos referíamos a nossa tarde, e sim ao nosso beijo...

"Nós podemos parar num mercado?"

"Claro!"

"Tá disposto a comer uma lasanha?"

"Oh Meu Deus, mulher! Assim eu vou ficar gordo e você não vai mais querer olhar pra mim!" – eu disse rindo...

"Acho difícil eu não querer olhar mais pra você, mas cadê a minha resposta, senhor Cullen?" – ela sorria sedutoramente para mim...

"Eu posso comer o que você quiser, desde que você me faça companhia, Bella!" – eu disse beijando sua testa delicadamente a vendo corar...

Quando finalmente chegamos, saí do carro e fui abrir a porta para ela, com as mãos no bolso do meu shorts...ela respirou profundamente, colocando o braço no meu braço direito e sua cabeça no meu ombro, eu beijei sua testa e andamos para dentro do mercado sorrindo como dois bobos.

Bella deu um pequeno sorriso, pegando uma cestinha e andamos em linha reta a um corredor de massas...

Ao chegarmos ao corredor de frios, eu vi um pacote de capeletti de frango e sorri maliciosamente para ela... "Me desculpe, moça linda ! Mas eu acho que teremos capeletti de frango no menu de hoje."

Seus lábios se transformaram num lindo sorriso..."Oh, não! Quando eu disse lasanha, o senhor concordou. Me desculpe, senhor, mas eu realmente quero comer lasanha hoje a noite."

Eu me mantive firme..."Mas nós podemos comer isso amanhã !"

"Eu ia dizer a mesma coisa ! "- ela concordou com a mão na cintura. "Então, seja um verdadeiro cavalheiro e me deixe cozinhar a melhor lasanha que você já comeu na vida ! "

Eu lhe dei meu melhor sorriso torto, eu andei para mais perto dela balançando a cabeça, e depois encerrei meus apelos, com a chantagem emocional que eu sei que funciona com ela...biquinho.

Ela franziu a testa, curiosamente e revirou os olhos, corando pensativa, em seguida, suspirou alto, demonstrando derrota...

Eu comecei a rir, jogando meus braços em seu ombro e beijando sua testa...

"Ok...Senhor Cullen! Vem vamos para casa !" - Bella gritou com sua risada, tentando parar meu riso histérico...

"Agora você sabe como eu me sinto cada vez que vejo você fazer beicinho !

Ela sorriu suavemente, envolvendo o braço em volta da minha cintura... "Você ainda quer capeletti hoje a noite?"

Eu sorri..."Não importa, linda! O que você quiser !" – eu disse olhando em seus olhos...

Ela puxou meu pescoço, me fazendo inclinar para baixo para que ela pudesse me alcançar e me deu um selinho...

"Vamos pegar uma sobremesa também." - ela sussurrou...

Fechei os olhos, beijando-a na testa, antes de se levantar em linha reta de novo..."Torta Holandesa, né ? – eu disse fazendo biquinho de novo...

"Tudo bem, Edward !" – ela disse sorrindo pra mim...

Eu amo essa mulher !

Eu me sentia como se estivesse vivendo outra vida quando eu e Bella andavamos de volta para o carro, com as sacolas do supermercado em nossas mãos.

Pensando bem, isso era verdade !

Com ela eu tinha outra vida, eu sou outro Edward Cullen.

Ela faz meu rosto doer de tanto rir...e isso é maravilhoso !

Quando chegamos em casa, ambos com fome, estavamos ansiosos para fazer nossa pequena festa culinária.

A minha casa não era só minha...não mais.

Era a nossa casa.

Porra, eu estou virando uma menina.

Ao chegarmos no quarto, Bella me olhou timidamente...

"Precisamos de um banho, certo ?"

"Deixa que eu preparo um banho de banheira para nós, baby!" - eu disse dando um selinho em sua boca.

Bella saiu de perto de mim, e eu preparei um banho relaxante para nós dois...quando tudo ficou pronto eu a chamei...

"Bellaaaaaaaa..."

Ela apareceu na porta me olhando timidamente...seu rosto vermelho do sol e suas bochechas coradas...adorável !

Eu a peguei rapidamente, a levando para o balcão do banheiro e a encostando ali... "Nós não temos muitas chances de tomar banho juntos, mas eu não acho que eu já cheguei a dar um banho em você, e eu não posso deixar passar essa chance, baby !" - eu beijava seu pescoço...enquanto tirava o laço da parte de cima de seu biquini, ela fechou os olhos e gemia...eu o joguei no chão.

Então eu passei minhas mãos em seus seios lentamente, sentindo a areia..a textura de sua pele...logo me ajoelhei e abri seu shorts...o escorregando por suas pernas...o jogando no chão ao lado do biquini...

Continuei em meu objetivo, passando meus dedos pela borda de seu biquini azul, olhando para cima...Bella me olhava com olhos de capuz...seu peito subia e descia, eu puxei sua calcinha para baixo, beijando sua tatuagem no processo...eu fiz questão de passar minhas mãos suavemente em seu corpo, enquanto a despia...e estava me deliciando com seus gemidos baixos...

Quando ela estava completamente nua...eu me levantei e tirei minha bermuda e minha sunga rapidamente...

Ela entrou na enorme banheira, me olhando sensualmente por cima do ombro...e eu me posicionei atrás dela...nós demos risada quando metade da água caiu para fora, e Bella dava pequenos risos...

Sorrindo, eu a vi se acomodar mais no calor do meu peito enquanto brincava com as bolhas na minha frente.

"Eu sinto como se estivesse naquela cena de Pretty Woman. Oh meu Deus! O nome do príncipe dela não era Edward, também? E ele tocava piano!" - ela disse colocando a mão na boca e eu dei risada...envolvendo os braços em volta de sua cintura, beijando seu pescoço..."Huuummm...e eles eram felizes juntos, assim como nós?"

"Sim, Edward !" - ela gemeu...

Eu esfreguei minhas mãos em suas pernas, para cima e para baixo, apenas para sentir a conexão, apreciando o silêncio, tranquilo e confortável.

Passei minhas mãos em seus seios várias vezes, em seu pescoço, sua barriga...e logo cheguei em seu calor...

Ela estava molhada e seus gemidos cresceram ao meu toque, a fazendo se inclinar e me beijar com fome e desespero... enquanto uma de minhas mãos massageava seus seios e a outra provocava seu núcleo sem parar.

"Ah...Edward!"

"Deus, baby ! Você me deixa louco de tesão!" - eu disse mordendo suavemente sua boca...

"Edward ...baby...estou tão excitada ! Eu te quero tanto !" - ela gemia se empurrando contra meus dedos...e eu me perdi no desejo...

"Eu quero você, Bella! Agora!" - eu rosnei em seu pescoço...antes de ve-la se levantar e se virar, sentando em meu colo...

Ela se esfregava no meu pau descaradamente...e me puxou pelo cabelo, nossso lábios numa briga pelo domínio...foi selvagem e louco...

Quando nós não aguentavamos mais, e eu a levantei pelos seus quadris, e ela se posicionou acima do meu pau...seus olhos ardiam em mim, e eu claramente não podia esperar mais...

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ela se afundou em cima do meu pau, me consumindo completamente, meus olhos fechados rolando para trás...quando ela me levou tão profundo, como eu jamais tinha imaginado.

"Aaaahhhh...Edward !"

Minhas mãos deslizavam por suas pernas, que estavam em cada lado do meu quadril, as vezes fazendo uma pausa para acariciar seus seios bem apertado.

Ela se balançava para cima e para baixo do meu pau ferozmente, sua cabeça para trás, eu segurava sua bunda, seus seios... nunca conseguindo obter o suficiente...eu estava prestes a ter um dos orgasmos mais fortes que Bella já havia me dado, mas eu ainda estava com tanta fome dela...como sempre, eu quero mais.

Eu a puxei pelo cabelo, trazendo sua boca na minha...eu a beijava desesperadamente...e de repente fui surpreendido por meus pensamentos, Bella gemia baixinho...eu puxei meus lábios do dela, a pegando pelo cabelo apertado...vendo o olhar selvagem em seu olho...

"Estamos sozinhos...e você não está fazendo barulho o suficiente para mim. Eu quero ouvir você gritar meu nome, Isabella."

Ela gritou alto quando eu empurrei minha pelvis duramente, quase derrubando toda a água da banheira para fora, suas mãos torcidas em meu cabelo...ela se contorcia em cima de mim, as palavras e os gemidos caindo de seus lábios sem pensar.

Eu fui implacável, minhas mãos deslizando sobre sua pele escorregadia, puxando...provocando...mais e mais carícias.

Nós estavamos nos sufocando de amor...gemendo alto e tão desesperadamente, que quando nosso climax chegou ao mesmo tempo, nossos gemidos pareciam um rugido de leão.

Nós nos abraçamos apertado...

"Uau ! O que foi isso, Edward ?" - ela ofegou...

"Eu não sei ! Mas deveríamos fazer mais vezes !" - eu murmurei, em seu cabelo.

Ela riu sem fôlego no meu ouvido, eu sorri...

"Ah...pode apostar que sim, Sr. Cullen ! Quando tivermos a casa só para nós, então nós podemos fazer isso."

"Huuummm...repetidamente...ruidosamente." - eu disse em seu pescoço...ela riu.

Ficamos na banheira até que a agua esfriou...logo secando um ao outro, o que pelo ato em si já demorou mais uma meia hora...colocamos nossas roupas e descemos para a cozinha.

Bella fez o capeletti de frango com um molho branco...sua destreza na cozinha é inegável, estava mais que delicioso !

Para sobremesa nós dividimos um pedaço grande de torta holandesa, nos beijando entre mordidas, foi extremamente sensual...nós alimentamos um ao outro, entre risos e conversas divertidas...

Depois nós fomos para a sala de TV relaxar...não falamos sobre o beijo, sexo, carinho excessivo, os paparazzis...nada.

Apenas nos curtimos...

No cair da noite, nós esperávamos a minha família para comer uma pizza todos juntos, e ela resolveu fazer algum tipo de doce delicioso para servir de sobremesa...o cheiro era enlouquecedor...

"Edward! Pare com isso! Você já pegou um monte deles!" - Bella deu um tapa minha mão enquanto eu tentava roubar mais um de seus doces.

Eu não conseguia resistir, eram deliciosos...

"Bella, você está fazendo um montão !" – eu reclamei...

Ela revirou os olhos, e saiu para pegar outro prato...

Ha...bobeou dançou, Swan.

"Nem pense nisso, Edward !" – ela me alertou, ainda de costas, e eu ainda estava com o doce na mão...

"Eu juro...se eu te pegar com outro doce na mão, eu vou subir pro meu quarto e te deixo aqui sozinho !" – ela ameaçou, me fazendo colocar o doce no lugar.

Mulher maligna.

Mendigar não estava funcionando, então decidi mudar minha estratégia...

Eu me coloquei atrás dela, passando meus braços em volta de sua cintura, passando meu nariz em seu pescoço...

Sua respiração mudou... "Eu não acredito no que você está fazendo!" – ela sussurrou...

"Bella? Eu não tenho direito a nem um pedacinho...só para experimentar? – falei em seu ouvido...

"Mas você já comeu, Edward !" – ela gemia...

"Mas eu tive de pegar todos...você não me deu nenhum, baby!" – eu murmurei atrás de sua orelha...

Ela virou de frente pra mim, seus olhos em chamas, pegou um doce e colocou em minha boca, logo em seguida me puxando pela camisa e ligando minha boca na dela.

Puro céu !

Beijar Bella é muito, muito bom...mas nunca imaginei que beijá-la sentindo seu gosto misturado com o do viciante doce...huuummmm...

Eu me derreti em sua boca, eu pensei em tudo o que eu sempre quis fazer com ela, mas nunca tive coragem para fazer acontecer.

Beijá-la...por horas, na hora que eu quiser...não se importar quem estava próximo a nós, dormir agarrado com ela todas as noites...minha mente trabalhava ativamente...eu estava me afogando em seu aroma e seu sabor.

Como sempre, nossos beijos se tornaram demasiados, e eu não conseguia raciocinar mais... eu a levantei...sentando Bella no balcão da cozinha...ela me puxou pra ela e enrolou suas pernas em torno de minha cintura, ligando nossos corpos de uma maneira incrível.

Suas mãos em meus cabelos, minhas mãos em sua costas...em suas pernas...e logo em sua bunda, a trazendo para mim...

Ela mordia meu pescoço deliciosamente, e eu gemia...eu passei minhas mãos em seu peito, sentindo... a apertando...eu estava tão excitado que estava prestes a começar a tirar suas roupas, eu queria Bella aqui... no balcão da cozinha.

Nós ainda estavamos lá, nos afundando em nós mesmos, quando ouvimos...

"Bella? Edward? Chegamos ! Cadê vocês?" - a voz de minha mãe ecoou na cozinha.

Foda-se tudo !

Eu me afastei dela ofegando e doendo por ela...

Bella pulou do balcão de volta pro chão, arrumando seu cabelo, e alisando sua roupa, bem na hora que minha mãe apareceu na porta da cozinha...

"Oi..." – ela perguntou nos olhando desconfiada...

"Olá, Esme ! Foi tudo bem?" – Bella perguntou ignorando o elefante branco sentado bem no meio da cozinha...se dirigindo a minha mãe e pegando Marie no seu colo.

"Oi, meu amor! Tudo bem com você? Como foi o passeio com a vovó?"

Minha mãe limpou a garganta..."Foi tudo bem, sim ! E aqui tá tudo bem, Edward?" – minha mãe perguntou curiosa...

"Sim, mãe!" – eu disse sorrindo sem humor, mas minha mente gritava...estava indo tudo suuuuuper bem, se eu não tivesse criado um grande problema para mim, na minha tentativa de roubar um doce de Bella.

"Bella estava fazendo um doce, quer experimentar?" – eu disse envergonhado, vendo Bella atrás dela com Marie no colo, tentando não dar risada de minha situação.

Minha mãe saiu da cozinha claramente desconcertada...e Bella olhou pra mim e fez... "Delicioso!" com a boca, me fazendo arregalar os olhos para ela, que saiu atrás de minha mãe sorrindo docemente.

Eu tentei me recompor, respirando fundo, a noite estava apenas começando, e eu já tinha que lidar com uma enorme ereção indesejada, tudo por culpa de um maldito doce.

E não teve jeito...eu tive que ir ao banheiro dos fundos e me aliviar um pouco, eu estava dolorido demais...meu corpo inteiro pedia por Bella, mas certamente meu pau é o mais viciado de todos.

Foda-se tudo !

Chegando na sala, eu vi Angela com Marie no colo e Sabrina no colo de Bella...todos já estavam se cumprimentando e conversando alegremente...

Eu andei em direção a eles e os cumprimentei também, pegando as bebidas e os servindo...

Na primeira oportunidade, Bella apareceu atrás de mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido..." Viu, o que acontece quando você quer fazer traquinagem na cozinha, senhor Cullen?" – eu me virei e vi um brilho perverso em seus olhos cor de chocolate.

Eu revirei os olhos..."Não me tente, linda!" – eu disse sorrindo torto, ela sorriu de volta.

Nós conversamos com todos e passavamos uma noite mais que agradável...Sabrina e Marie brincavam no chão da sala, com minha mãe e meu pai olhando...enquanto nós quatro estávamos em um canto da sala...

"Ben me contou que você arrasou corações no jogo, Bella!" – Angela disse sorrindo...

"Ele disse isso ? Eu não vi nada demais !" – ela disse dando de ombros.

"Nisso você tem razão ! Você não viu, mas Edward fez questão de deixar bem claro para James que você não estava disponível ! Ele marcou o território !" – Ben gritou rindo...

"Hey, filho da mãe ! Do que você está falando? Cala essa boca !" – gritei irritado...

Logo um olhou para o outro e todos caíram na risada...

"Agora queremos saber, Edward ! Pode contar!" - Angela falava sorrindo..

"Não é nada, amor ! James apenas disse que Bella era gostosa e Edward o colocou no seu lugar ! É claro que ele foi fortemente segurado por Emmet e Jasper...o homem aqui virou uma fera !" - Ben falou com Angela...

"Oh ? Sério ?" - Angela continuou conversando com Ben e eu tentei não olhar para Bella, mas quando seu olhar achou o meu, ele era abrasador...ela mordia seus lábios, e logo ela colocou um pouco de cabelo atrás da orelha abaixando e levantando os olhos

sensualmente para me olhar...e então ela lambeu seu lábio inferior...eu reconheci aquele olhar... desejo.

Foda-se !

Meu pau já queria despertar.

Fica frio aí, Cullen !

"Uau ! Bella foi chamada de gostosa?" - Angela continuou...

"Uh- ruh..." - disse Ben tomando mais um gole de sua bebida...

De repente mais barulho...

"Cheguei ! Cheguei ! Olá ! " – Alice entrou na sala pulando animadamente...Jasper a seu lado.

"Oi...Edward ! Parabéns, irmãozinho ! Eu amo você sabia ?" - Alice disse me abraçando e me beijando carinhosamente no rosto...

"Eu também, Ali ! Muito ! " - eu retribui o carinho...ela logo pulou para os braços de Bella...

"Hey, Edward ! Parabéns, cara!" - Jasper me cumprimentou...

"Valeu , cara!"

"Mas e aí...o que estamos comentando no momento?" - Alice perguntou a Angela...

"Um babado, amiga ! Bella foi motivo de briga no vestiário do jogo do domingo passado! Foi chamada de gostosa por James e Edward quase brigou com ele novamente!" - Angela respondeu animadamente...

"Ah...não ! De novo isso ? Vamos mudar de tópico?" - Bella disse corando...

"Oh Meu Deus ! Jasper não me contou !" - Alice chiou...

"Isso é porque ele ainda tem as bolas, não tá virando uma menina fofoqueira como o Ben !" - eu resmunguei e todos riram...

"Vai se ferrar, Cullen !" - Ben me empurrou, mas riu...

"Que babado ! Bella foi chamada de gostosa e por isso Edward quase brigou com James de novo?" - Alice disse espantada...

"Isso mesmo ! Nossa amiga Bella é a gostosa da vez !" - Angela falou rindo...

Emmet apareceu na porta sorridente..."Gostosa? Quem está falando da mulher do meu irmão, aí?" – o vozeirão de Emmet ecoou na sala toda...

Todos caíram na gargalhada...

"Ah...não ! Emmet ? Você também não !" - Bella disse com a mão no rosto...antes que ele a pegou e a girou na sala...

"EMMET !" – ela gritou rindo...

Ele a soltou e virou em minha direção, me abraçando e me tirando do chão...

"EMMET CULLEN !" – esbravejei...

"Hey bro ! Parabéns ! Virou hominho...finalmente !" – ele disse me abraçando fortemente...

Bella andou até Rose e elas se abraçaram sorrindo muito...

"Parabéns, amiga !" - Rosalie a cumprimentou...

"Obrigada, Rose !" - Bella sorria...

Emmet abraçou Bella carinhosamente..."Estou feliz que Edward criou bolas, e você finalmente vai ser minha irmã, B !"

Eu dei risada...

"Obrigada, Emmet!" - Bella respondeu corando...

"Eu acho que só você mesmo pra agüentar as chatices do Eddie, ele é muito chato !"

"Hey, não fala assim dele !" – ela gritou empurrando seu ombro...todos deram risada...

"Oh ! Defendendo o namoradinho ! Meu Deus ! Como sério estamos?" – Emmet disse olhando de mim para Carlisle, fazendo Bella corar mais e meu sorriso crescer.

"Eu acho que o anel no dedo dela pode responder a esta pergunta, Emmet!" – Carlisle respondeu sorridente...eu o olhei timidamente.

"Porra, sério mesmo, B ! Ele te pediu em casamento?" – Emmet gritou pegando seu dedo e vendo o anel.

"Não, Emmet ! É apenas um anel de compromisso, certo Bella?" – Carlisle respondeu...

"Certíssimo !" – ela disse orgulhosa.

"Porra, Eddie gosta mesmo de você, B ! Ele nunca fez esse tipo de coisa. Tá podendo, menina!" – ele deu um cutucada em sua cintura de leve...

Ela deu risada..."Tá vendo !"

Eu balancei a cabeça rindo.

"Hey ! Posso dar um abraço no meu filho lindo?" - a voz de minha mãe me fez virar...

"Claro, mãe ! Quantos você vai querer ?" - eu brinquei com ela...ela sorriu...

"Estou feliz por você, meu filho!" - ela disse passando a mão em meu rosto e me olhando com carinho...

"E eu também !" - meu pai apareceu a meu lado, me puxando para um abraço...

"Parabéns, filho !"

"Obrigado...pai...mãe ! É bom saber disso!" - respondi timido...

"NEM PENSAR, ALICE ! EDWARDDDDDDDDD ! " - Bella gritou do outro lado...nós olhamos e vimos Bella, Alice e Rose numa discussão acirrada.

"Jesus ! Alice já está aprontando !" - minha mãe falou com a mão na boca...eu e meu pai demos risada.

"BELLA ? VOCÊ VAI GOSTAR !" - Alice gritou...

"NÃO...NÃO E NÃO, ALICE !" - Bella respondia rindo...

"É melhor você salvar Bella, filho !" - meu pai disse rindo...eu revirei os olhos...e caminhei a seu encontro...eu conheço minha irmã.

Bella passou o resto da noite rindo e falando alegremente com todos, e ainda cuidando e se dedicando a Marie quando necessário.

Ela falava animadamente com todos, distribuiu os doces deliciosamente malignos, quase matando Emmet de tanto comer...

Sempre mantendo o sorriso perfeito em seu rosto.

Eu apenas analisei...

Eu tenho uma família incrível.

Eu tenho uma filha perfeita.

Eu tenho Bella em minha casa...em minha vida.

E ela pertencia aqui.

Comigo.

Para sempre.

Eu sou muito sortudo !

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

Ooooooh. Jesus !

QUE COISA MAIS FOFA ESSES DOIS !

X.X

Hey lindas...

Me façam mais feliz ainda...

EU QUERO...REVIEWS !

Deixem seus comentários !

Quero saber o que vocês pensam !

Beijos no coração !

Mary

******

* * *

**

**COMENTE POR FAVOR !**


	32. Chapter 32

****

****

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Dezembro de 2010.**

* * *

"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

**_

* * *

_**

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_ESTA MENSAGEM ABAIXO É EXTREMAMENTE IMPORTANTE !_**

**_RECEBI UMA MENSAGEM QUE ESTA FANFIC NÃO ESTÁ APARECENDO NA PÁGINA INICIAL DO E NEM NA PÁGINA DAS FICS QUE FORAM ATUALIZADAS !_**

**_PORTANTO PEÇO A VOCÊS QUE VERIFIQUEM SE ESTA FIC FOI ATUALIZADA DE DOIS EM DOIS DIAS, POIS EU NÃO PRETENDO PARAR DE ESCREVE-LA, JÁ ESTOU QUASE NO FINAL !_**

**_CASO NÃO CONSIGAM ACHA-LA, PROCUREM NO SEARCH PELO NOME DA AUTORA, MARY BLO !_**

**_OBRIGADA A QUEM ME ALERTOU DISSO !_**

**_E ESPERO QUE EU NÃO TENHA PERDIDO NENHUMA LEITORA POR CAUSA DESSE INCONVENIENTE !_**

**_BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO,_**

**_MARY_**

* * *

Hey lindas !

Bem, quero começar por AGRADECER a algumas leitoras que me mandaram um review me perguntando sobre algumas coisas...

* Edward e Bella tiveram sua primeira noite no capítulo 29, mas no capítulo 30 eles se encontraram de verdade, não foi apenas de corpo, não foi só físico, foi muito mais, muito intenso !

* Eles transam sem camisinha sim, e não se esqueçam, Bella tem dificuldade em engravidar !

* No capítulo 30 Marie tinha 10 meses e no capítulo 31 também, mas estava escrito lá 11 meses, e isso foi erro de digitação, ok ? Eu já arrumei !

Eu agradeço os comentários e as perguntas também, se tiver erros, pode falar que eu não me importo, eu vou tentar arrumar !

Eu confesso que leio e releio depois de postar, pois esse site as vezes faz coisas erradas, eu posto uma coisa em negrito e não sai lá, eu posto uma coisa no canto esquerdo e sai tudo no meio da folha, é realmente um saco !

Mas eu faço com o maior amor !

Olha, eu não sou escritora de nada ! Sou apenas uma pessoa que tem algumas coisas na cabeça e gosta de expressar aqui, ok !

Obrigada pela compreensão!

Obrigada pelo carinho...apoio e principalmente por todos os reviews !

Eu adoro !

Beijos no coração de todas !

Mary

* * *

VAMOS BRINCAR ?

EU JÁ ESCREVI MAIS UM CAPÍTULO !

ELE AINDA NÃO ESTÁ PERFEITO, MAS SÓ FALTAM ALGUMAS COISINHAS BOBAS !

ESTOU POSTANDO UM AGORA E SE VOCÊS ME AJUDAREM A TER 410 REVIEWS, EU POSTO O OUTRO AMANHÃ A NOITE !

VAMOS TENTAR ?

410 REVIEWS !

COMEÇANDO JÁ !

* * *

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: CONTEÚDO SEXUAL A SEGUIR...SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ISSO, NÃO LEIA !**

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

* * *

Inspiração Musical:

I'm all yours – Metric

**Todo seu**

Todas as vidas sempre seduzidas ao comércio

Será que vão me odiar por todas as escolhas que eu fiz?

Será que vão parar quando me verem de novo?

Eu não posso parar, agora eu sei quem eu sou

Agora eu sou todo seu, eu não tenho medo

E você é todo meu, digam o que puderem

E todo o seu amor eu vou levar para uma sepultura

E toda a minha vida começa agora

Podem me destruir

Tirá-lo dos meus pensamentos

Sob cada cicatriz há uma batalha que eu perdi

Será que vão parar quando nos verem de novo?

Eu não consigo parar, agora eu sei quem sou

Agora eu sou todo seu, eu não tenho medo

E você é todo meu, digam o que puderem

E todo o seu amor eu vou levar para uma sepultura

E toda a minha vida começa

Eu sou todo seu, eu não tenho medo

E você é todo meu, digam o que puderem

E todo o seu amor eu vou levar para uma sepultura

E toda a minha vida começa, começa agora

* * *

**Edward**

Um ano...

Um bendito ano... este é o tempo que Bella e eu moramos juntos...

Bendito porque Marie não poderia ser mais bem cuidada, mais amada, ela é como se fosse sua mãe...

Minha casa agora, é a nossa casa...é alegre, viva...

Bella coloca flores nos vasos, cozinha divinamente pra mim, recebe minha família e meus amigos com uma felicidade ímpar, eu não me lembro de minha casa viver sempre cheia de gente, desse jeito!

E mais bendito ainda, porque Bella é uma benção constante em minha vida...ela é linda, sexy e diferente de todas com quem já estive !

Não há como negar meus sentimentos por ela...

Ela me persegue até nos meus pensamentos, eu só me sinto completo assim, ao seu lado e com Marie, é doentio como eu não consigo ficar mais do que seis horas longe dela...

É como se fosse uma droga, minha droga preferida, eu sou viciado nela e em como ela domina minha mente e minha vida sem ao menos perceber.

Tudo se torna mais intenso e perfeito quando Marie está entre nós, meu anjo lindo !

Marie é minha filha com Tanya, mas confesso que é absolutamente surreal como eu sinto que ela é minha e de Bella !

Ela é nossa !

É incrivel ouvir as pessoas dizerem o quão parecida com Bella ela está ficando e isso enche meu coração de alegria.

Marie fez um aninho na semana passada e foi nossa maior alegria...

A decoração de Esme foi de arrasar, e toda a sociedade da cidade estava na festa...e apesar de nada ser dito oficialmente, na imprensa, foi a primeira aparição entre Bella e eu, como um casal.

Nós estávamos tão felizes !

Teve pirueta e muita palhaçada em seu primeiro aniversário, Esme contratou um especialista em entretenimento, para reproduzir no jardim de nossa casa, um picadeiro de 289 metros quadrados.

Já na entrada do grande circo havia escrito em letras garrafais "Circo de Marie", os convidados podiam se entreter com uma bandinha de música, malabaristas, engolidores de fogo e bailarinas.

Os ambientes foram decorados com esculturas de palhaços e animais selvagens como leões, tigres e macaquinhos.

Tudo perfeitamente organizado por Alice, com a ajuda fervorosa de Esme, Rose e claro...Bella !

Apesar dos protestos de Alice, que queria que Marie fosse vestida de bailarina, eu fiz questão que ela fosse uma miniatura de Bella.

Marie vestia uma jardineira toda florida cor-de-rosa, com as florzinhas amarelas e brancas, sendo que o vestido de Bella era cor-de-rosa e de um ombro só.

As duas estavam deslumbrantes !

Marie estava numa alegria só, não estranhou ninguém, demonstrou ser uma criança doce e comportada, nunca perdendo a oportunidade de mostrar que sabia levantar o dedinho para fazer o número 1...

"Aaaawww, Edward ! É uma sensação maravilhosa vê-la começando a interagir com o mundo, está crescendo, andando e falando algumas coisinhas..." – Bella se derreteu.

"É realmente lindo !" – eu disse sorrindo.

"Sei que sou muito coruja, como todas as mães, mas ela não é a coisa mais fofa do mundo ?" – ela disse beijando as bochechas gorduchas...

"É mesmo ! E essa bochecha é uma delícia !" – eu disse mordendo suavemente as bochechas rosadas, a fazendo empurrar meu rosto e passar a mãozinha onde eu mordi.

Bella riu...

"Bella, me dê Marie aqui que eu mostrar um coisa pra ela!" - Rosalie disse pegando Marie no colo e saindo em direção a Emmet.

Nessa tarde, Alice conseguiu reunir cerca de 300 convidados, infelizmente a maioria adultos, mas havia bastante crianças, o que deixou Bella numa felicidade só.

Uma das primeiras a chegar foi Angela e Ben, que trouxeram sua filha Sabrina, uma menina muito fofa, que adora Bella.

"Oh, Ang ! Sabrina! Que legal você chegou ! Tem muita coisa pra brincar hoje..." – Bella disse alegremente cumprimentando Angela e Sabrina que haviam chegado, aproveitando que Marie estava no colo de Rose.

"Oh...Bella ! Minha amiga, parabéns ! Ela está linda!" – Angela respondeu...avistando Marie no colo de Emmet.

"Bella ! Parabens, viu?" – Ben a cumprimentou.

"Obrigada, gente ! Eu e Edward estamos tão felizes ! Tá tudo tão lindo !Eu nem consigo me conter!" – Bella disse eufórica.

"Acho que dá pra perceber, Bella !" – eu brinquei e todos riram.

"Mas, está tudo muito bonito, Edward! Vocês estão de parabéns ! Um mega evento !" – Ben disse olhando ao redor na grande estrutura montada.

"Esme e Alice !" – eu e Bella dissemos juntos, fazendo todos rirem de novo.

"Mas acho importante reunir a família, os amigos que durante este primeiro ano participaram ativamente." – eu disse serio.

"É...e ela pode brincar com amiguinhos que vieram aqui hoje e nasceram na mesma época e até com os que são um pouco mais velhos, e não tem muito contato." -comentou Ângela.

Logo tivemos que deixá-los de lado para recepcionar mais convidados, e Bella não poupou esforços para agradar a todos, recebendo os convidados comigo, brincando com Marie e algumas crianças, sem mostrar nenhum cansaço, realmente impressionante.

"Uau, Edward ! Eu nunca pensei que te veria cair por alguém desse jeito ! Mas ela é realmente muito bonita!" – eu virei para ver Joe falar comigo, apontando com a cabeça em direção a Bella que brincava com algumas crianças.

"É...eu sei. Mas ela é especial ! Vale a pena !" – eu sorri educadamente, não quero falar de minha vida pessoal.

"Mas...onde vocês se conheceram?" – ele insistiu...

Eu olhei pro lado e acenei para alguém imaginário..."Desculpe, mas tenho que ir meu pai está me chamando! Fique a vontade e se divirta...Com licença !" – falei sorrindo e me afastando dele.

Entre as atrações, acrobatas subindo e descendo por tiras de tecido, palhaços com pernas de pau que pegavam as crianças no colo, um telão passando imagens do famoso espetaculoso Cirque du Soleil, mesinhas para brincar de massinha e fazer maquiagem, pula-pula, escorrega, teatro de fantoches e carrinhos com pipoca, sorvete e algodão-doce.

Fui onde estava minha mãe e meu pai com os pais de Rosalie...

"Pensei que Marie fosse se assustar com os palhaços, as bailarinas e os personagens...que nada !" – meu pai disse alegre.

"Eu também ! Achei que Marie não fosse curtir nada, porque ela é muito novinha ainda, mas olha lá !" – minha mãe completou balançando a cabeça.

"Até parece ! Olha lá ! Tá no pique a tarde inteira !" - destacou dona Rosa, mãe de Rosalie...que estava ao lado do marido, Sr. Joaquim...

Bella chegou na roda...

"A festa tá linda, Esme ! Obrigada...de novo !" – ela sorria feliz...

"De nada, minha linda ! Foi um prazer !"

"Fico feliz de ver você e Bella tão felizes e dando valor à família." – falou o simpático senhor pra mim, colocando a mão em meu ombro.

"Obrigado, Sr. Joaquim." – eu disse embaraçado.

"Eles são pais maravilhosos !" – minha mãe continuou, passando a mão em meu rosto.

Eu sorri largamente..."Obrigado, mãe!"

"É...obrigada, Esme !" – Bella citou.

"Um superpai e uma supermãe..." – meu pai murmurou...

Eu e Bella olhamos um para o outro e sorrimos.

"Espero que em breve vocês possam ter outro filho para crescer junto com Marie !" - disse Dona Rosa em plena torcida.

"É mesmo ! Sou o maior incentivador. Acho que dois é um bom número. Família grande, mesa cheia...é bom !" - completou seu marido a seu lado.

Bella sorriu, mas abaixou os olhos, não me encarou.

Ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e falou olhando para Dona Rosa e minha mãe..."Não sei se vou engravidar novamente, mas tenho pensado em adotar um bebê, quando Marie estiver mais crescida. " – ela disse firmemente.

Minha mãe sentiu sua tensão e cortou a conversa..."Olha, vai começar outra apresentação !" – ela apontava para o palco.

Eu aproveitei para dar uma passeada pela festa, com Bella a meu lado, conversar mais com os convidados...

Entre eles estavam quase toda a sociedade de Santos, Alice pareceu não esquecer de ninguém.

Bella teve uma idéia genial, ao invés de presentes, os convidados deveriam fazer uma doação no valor que quisessem para a APAE da cidade.

Todos os convidados se divertiam muito...e elogiaram o lado beneficente dessa festa, foi mesmo muito inspirador.

Um dos pontos altos da festa foi a dança dos famosos, seis ritmos...seis casais...e as crianças votavam quem ia saindo da brincadeira por não dançar direito, na visão deles...foi tão engraçado ver Emmet lá no meio.

Mas ele não saiu sem seu prêmio, ganhou a eleição de "o adulto mais animado".

Na hora do grande baile, dancei uma música lenta com Bella e Marie ao mesmo tempo, a bebê estava no meu colo...fomos aplaudidos demais.

Rose e Alice se acabaram na pista de dança com as outras crianças, e deixaram muitos babacas de boca aberta.

Às 19h, todos se reuniram ao redor da linda mesa para os parabéns...Bella ao meu lado com Marie no colo e toda a minha família ao nosso redor, foi um momento mágico...

O bolo, era em forma de picadeiro...e além disso, a mesa foi decorada com vários doces e salgadinhos deliciosos.

No final da festa, Alice e Rose nos fizeram uma surpresa, o telão começou a exibir um vídeo-surpresa, com imagens de Marie desde que chegou em casa, suas visitas na casa dos meus pais, na casa de Emmet e Rose, no parquinho com Jasper e Alice e muitas, muitas cenas lindas entre eu e Bella junto com Marie no primeiro ano de vida dela.

Bella não conteve a emoção, chorou abraçada comigo...ao olhar ao redor vi vários convidados e toda a minha família chorando...foi realmente emocionante.

Quando tudo acabou, eu e Bella voltamos a nossa vida pacífica em casa.

A nossa casa.

Eu nunca me canso de pensar assim...

É tão bom compartilhar meu espaço com ela, é apenas certo, parece que um vazio que eu nem sabia que existia, havia sido preenchido agora.

Com a sua habilidade culiária, sua músicas românticas, sua mania obsessiva por limpeza e seu coração incrivelmente grande, ela virou a minha casa de cabeça pra baixo...a transformando em uma casa de família.

Uma família feliz !

{…}

{...}

Quando Bella subiu para para trocar Marie, eu fui para a sala de piano, sentei-me no banco, tocando e cantando baixinho uma música que tinha aparecido na minha cabeça durante uns dias.

Pensei em tudo...desde o dia em que vi o rosto de Bella no hospital, até como ela virou minha vida de cabeça para baixo.

A música que fluia maravilhosamente de mim, continuou a tocar... me lembrei de seu rosto na praia...

Ela parecia tão...feliz.

Um orgulho tomou meu ser quando realizei que eu tinha feito isso...a feito se sentir dessa maneira.

Me lembrei de várias coisas...

Quando ela hesitou antes de me beijar, e eu puxei meu rosto para perto, apenas um toque e estavamos nos beijando intensamente...

Na cozinha, como ela tremia contra mim, e naquele momento eu tinha deicidido...

Eu queria Bella.

Para sempre.

Comigo.

Eu me lembro de seus olhos, quando eu a tomei contra mim e agora eu não poderia frear o sorriso que veio em meu rosto apenas no pensamento.

O olhar confuso em seu rosto, quando tive que me afastar dela na praia...talvez ela pensou que nosso beijo tinha sido um erro, aqueles fotografos quase estragaram nosso momento, e isso foi o que mais me chateou.

Havia algo sobre seu olhar no carro que me deixou apreensivo, talvez ela tivesse medo em seu coração, medo de ser apenas uma brincadeira pra mim.

Apenas com esse pensamento, meu coração doeu...

Acho que me perdi nas horas, nos pensamentos, pois um suspiro suave e um abraço por trás, me tirou do devaneio...pelo perfume delicioso...Bella !

"Olá..." - ela sussurrou em meu ouvido...

"Oi, moça linda !" - eu me virei para abraça-la de frente...

Ela parecia... linda !

Foi a única palavra que eu poderia usar para descrevê-la.

Sua pele clara e macia a meu toque, seus olhos cor de chocolate se destacando em seu rosto perfeito...eu posso ver seu sorriso doce, suas bochechas rosadas...e seu olhar feliz e brilhante.

Ela me tira o fôlego.

Eu a puxei mais para perto, colocando minha cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo seu coração voar alto.

Ela beijou minha cabeça..."Tá escutando?" – ela perguntou baixinho...

"Sim..." – sussurrei de volta...

"Tá batendo tão rápido, como nunca fez antes!" – eu senti meu coração voar no mesmo compasso com suas palavras.

Eu me levantei..."O meu também, linda!" – eu disse a olhando direto em seus olhos...

"Bella?" – eu chamei...a segurando para olhar pra mim.

"Sim?" – ela respondeu, soando um pouco ofegante.

"Estou cada dia mais apaixonado por você, baby !" - eu disse com a testa encostada na dela.

"Edward ! Eu me apaixono mais por você a cada minuto que passamos juntos!" - ela sussurrou com a mão no meu cabelo, eu puxei seu rosto no meu delicadamente, a beijando com amor e carinho...a paixão nos cercando.

Ela terminou o beijo e se afastou, pegando sua mão na minha..."Vem, amor! Vamos ver Marie, ela está lá no berço dormindo, eu não gosto de me afastar muito tempo." - ela falou sorrindo amavelmente para mim, eu suspirei a seguindo.

Esse lado maternal dela me desarma completamente, é o tipo de comportamento que não se vê por aí, é raro...especial mesmo !

Nós caminhamos de mãos dadas para o quarto, e eu me perguntava o tempo todo se isso, esse sentimento esmagador ia durar para sempre, parecia mais um sonho...

Nós fomos direto para o quarto de Marie, ela dormia pacificamente no berço, como um anjinho.

"Tudo foi culpa dela ! Por ela nos conhecemos no berçário, por ela eu vim morar com você..." – Bella sussurrou olhando para Marie.

Eu só olhava para Marie e logo percebi que Bella me olhava, e nosso olhar se encontrou...

Seu olhar era tão intenso, que eu achei que havia parado de respirar...

De repente, ela estava diante de mim, tendo minha boca na sua, ela encostou seu corpo no meu, enrolando seus braços em meu pescoço.

Nossos beijos eram tão intensos, tão carentes, eu estava perdido nela...

Quando ela se afastou de mim, encostando sua testa na minha, percebi que nós dois estavamos ofegantes...

"Edward ?" – ela disse ofegante, colocando a mão no meu rosto, seus olhos fechados..."Eu acho que não sei mais viver sem vocês ! Eu...eu só quero te sentir cada vez mais perto de mim."

Eu tinha tanta coisa pra dizer a ela, mas minha voz não saía, então decidi agir ao invés de falar.

Eu a levantei, trazendo seu corpo ao meu...ela tomou minha dica, enrolando suas pernas na minha cintura, coloquei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, e a beijei com toda a emoção que eu tinha em mim.

Foi como se o mundo parasse ao nosso redor, eu a levei no colo para nossa cama a deitando delicadamente e me posicionando em cima dela...e ela estava em meus braços.

Eu acariciava seu rosto, a beijando...sua boca na minha e suas mãos no meu cabelo, estávamos presos um ao outro.

Nossos beijos eram profundos...eu mordia seu lábio inferior, nossas línguas brigando...mergulhando em nossa boca.

Nós aproveitamos a hora livre para namorar...

Foi relaxante, natural e sexy.

Depois de um tempo, estamos sentados na cama, conversando e dividindo uma garrafa de vinho tinto, quando percebo o quão bonita ela é.

Não quero dizer que ela é uma supermodelo que transpira sexo, ou que ela tem uma beleza sobrenatural.

Bella só é simples, beleza natural e honesta, e o fato de que isso apenas me desarma é um pouco ridículo, porque antes eu me orgulhava de reconhecer e receber na minha cama as mulheres excepcionais.

Acho que no meu coração, Bella está se tornando uma pessoa real e completa para mim...admito que a maioria dos membros do sexo oposto, e não importa como eu me tornei íntimo com elas fisicamente, nunca realmente se tornaram pessoas distintas em minha mente.

Ao longo dos anos, elas formaram uma espécie de coleção bizarra, totalizando um grupo grande de conquistas com nenhuma delas se fixando em minha memória, de qualquer maneira.

Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que eu resisti a ela, com medo da entrega completa, o que era o mais preocupante, e o fato de que isso aconteceu comigo, quando eu pensei que nunca aconteceria.

Já para não falar, que eu fiquei estranhamente assustado, quando notei que eu me deparei com uma mulher que estava lentamente me quebrando desse hábito.

E pior, ela estava fazendo isso completamente inocente, sem perceber o quanto me afetava.

Talvez, isso foi parte do apelo.

Ela continuou falando sobre seu encontro com Alice e Rosalie animadamente, enquanto eu viajava em seus olhos.

"E você não acredita, Edward ! Elas me perguntaram sobre minha obssessão em seus dedos longos, e eu disse que foi mais do eu poderia imaginar ! Que foi tremendo...foi tudo !" - ela disse rindo, contando sobre a conversa dela com Alice e Rosalie.

"Elas queriam saber mais, mas eu disse não, não e não !"- ela me garante com um sorriso doce...

Eu não tenho nenhuma palavra, porque todos elas me escaparam...sua conversa com minha irmã e minha cunhada é tão carregada de insinuação sexual que eu só olho para ela com a minha boca aberta, como ela consegue ser esse misto de inocente agora, e no minuto seguinte, ser como uma dama da noite ?

Normalmente algo tão normal, dito de uma maneira tão inocente nem sequer obteria um segundo pensamento de mim, mas é tão inesperado vindo de sua boca, que acaba sendo um tempero erótico.

Especialmente, se eu considerar que ela acabou de afirmar, que adorou sentir meus dedos dentro dela...e contou isso num encontro entre amigas.

De repente minha mente se enche de imagens de Bella num espartilho vermelho...dançando pra mim, e meu pau sobe em posição de sentido, como no exército.

Eu respiro fundo.

Calma, rapaz !

"Hey ! Terra para Edward ! " - ela balança as mãos na frente do meu rosto, e quando eu fixo a imagem, seus dedos estão separados como os do Spock em Star Track.

Eu deixei minha cabeça cair para trás e dou uma gargalhada, apreciando sua tentativa de chamar minha atenção e elevar o meu espírito.

Nós bebemos o resto do vinho e conversamos um pouco mais, falando sobre tudo, mas nada em particular.

E eu decido matar uma das minhas curiosidades sobre ela...

"Bella? Porque você gosta tanto de girassóis?" - eu perguntei curioso...

"Porque você tá me perguntando isso?" - ela riu...

"Por nada ! Apenas uma curiosidade sobre você e sua vida, eu quero saber tudo a seu respeito !" - eu sorri torto, ela suspirou...

"Ah ?" - ela me olhava com timidez..."Meu pai foi criado perto de um aldeia indígena, ele me contava sobre as lendas desde que eu era uma criança, e uma dessas lendas falava sobre o girassol ser um talismã de sorte! Ele acabou tomando isso como verdade, em nossa casa sempre tinha girassóis nos vasos!" - ela riu, mas senti sua emoção ao falar de seu pai.

"Mas, então...qual o significado disso tudo?" - eu insisti...

"O girassol tem esse nome, porque alem do fato de ser amarelo, ele acompanha as diferentes posições do sol, girando com ele, até se fixar na posição do sol nascente. Eles trazem sorte, porque estão sempre olhando para o sol, e por isso ficam repletos de luz, nutrição, poder e calor." - ela suspirou...

"Meu pai me disse antes de morrer, para eu ser como um girassol, olhar sempre para a luz, e desde então, eu tento sempre me cercar deles para me lembrar dele e de ser feliz a cada dia!" - ela sorriu visivelmente emocionada...

"Nossa! Que lindo isso, baby!" - eu a abracei com carinho...

"Eu penso o quão lindo vai ficar o nosso jardim quando os girassóis crescerem!"

"Oh Meu Deus! É mesmo, Edward! Vai ficar lindo demais!" - ela riu feliz...e isso encheu meu coração.

De repente ela ficou séria...

"Eu também quero saber mais a seu respeito, Edward!" - ela olhava para suas mãos...

"Você pode me perguntar o que quiser, eu não me importo!" - eu disse levantando seu queixo para ela olhar pra mim, ela sorriu e assentiu...nós voltamos a nos abraçar, sua cabeça encostada no meu peito.

"Er...Bella ? Você já pensou em se casar ?" – eu vi sua cabeça virar para me encarar...ela arregalou os olhos.

"Não ! Quer dizer, sim...sei lá, Edward ! Mas é...complicado."

"Eu não acho !" – sussurrei...

"E você? Já pensou em se casar e ter mais filhos, quero dizer algum dia, sabe?" – ela falou baixinho olhando para nossos dedos entrelaçados...

"Sim...a pouco tempo atrás isso nem passava pela minha cabeça, mas agora eu penso...eu quero !"

Ela corou, e voltou a encostar a cabeça no meu peito... "Espero que sua pretendente aceite seu pedido, então ! Boa sorte !" – ela disse rindo...eu a abracei mais.

Ela sabe que estou falando dela !

Mulher maligna.

"Sabia que eu nunca fui a praia com uma mulher antes? Você é a minha primeira em muitas coisas, Swan !"

"Amiga é pra essas coisa, né?" – ela disse sarcasticamente...

"Huuummm, baby !" - eu puxei seu rosto para o meu, mas não toquei sua boca, apenas a fiz sentir minha respiração em seu rosto...

"Eu...eu não posso ser seu amigo ! Eu não acho que amigos se beijam do jeito que nós nos beijamos, Bella !" – agora ela virou de frente pra mim...sentou em meu colo, prendeu suas mão em meus cabelos, seu nariz passeando em meu pescoço, eu segurei sua cintura, minha mão direita em sua nuca.

Sua respiração estava pesada..."Eu não acho que amigos sonham do jeito que eu sonho com você, nem conhecem o corpo do outro, do jeito que eu conheço o seu..." – eu disse me aproximando mais dela...ela fechou os olhos e gemeu meu nome...

"Ah...Edward! Como você consegue me deslumbrar desse jeito?" - ela gemeu...

Ela me olhou com olhos de capuz...eu coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado da cabeça e me inclinei para a frente.

Ela lambeu os lábios em antecipação, como eu baixei a cabeça, beijando-a com força na boca, mostrando-lhe com a minha língua o que eu queria fazer ao seu corpo...ela gemeu na parte traseira de sua garganta e me beijou de volta tão faminta, tentando me devorar.

Eu deslizei minhas mãos em suas pernas e ela mudou seus quadris para se esfregar contra mim...me fazendo perder o controle, minhas mãos foram a sua bunda, debaixo de sua saia e eu apertei sua bunda, enquanto ela movimentava os quadris, soltando seus gemidos.

Suas mãos foram dos meus ombros para os meus braços e eu podia sentir os dedos apertando o músculo através de minha camisa...

Logo seus dedos começaram a desabotoar a minha camisa, beijando meu peito a cada botão aberto... e em pouco tempo, ela tinha a minha camisa aberta e foi correndo suas unhas para cima e para baixo do meu braço...no meu peito, e quando suas unhas arranharam meu mamilo, eu quebrei o beijo ao sentir as sensações loucas no meu corpo, fazendo meu pau se contorcer.

"Bella, foda-se ! Continua a fazer isso e eu vou estar dentro de você em um minuto ! " - eu rosnei pra ela...logo puxei mais seus cabelos e beijei sua boca novamente, correndo minha língua em seus lábios inchados, em seguida, mudando minha boca para sua garganta, sugando o local que eu sabia que fazia seu corpo louco.

Ela gemeu e continuou a tocar meu peito, seus dedos traçando o músculo e isso foi me deixando louco de verdade, eu chupei seu pescoço rígido, a fazendo gemer alto meu nome, sabendo que provavelmente iria deixar uma marca ali, mas eu realmente não dou a mínima.

Ela puxou minha boca na dela, sua lingua querendo me dominar, nossas mãos no cabelo um do outro, perdidos na paixão selvagem que nos cerca.

De repente um barulho de celular...

"Oh, não!" - Bella quebrou nosso beijo e gemeu...eu mudei minha boca para seu pescoço...

Ela segurou meu cabelo ali, em sua garganta, não querendo parar, logo tomando minha boca na dela novamente, nossas linguas lutando...

Mas a porra do celular insistia em tocar, e Bella se afastou de mim, xingando, esticando sua mão e pegando seu celular no criado-mudo a meu lado, depois apertando o botão e atendendo o celular...

"Alô ?" - ela disse com raiva..

"Ah...Oi, Ali !" - ela atendeu me olhando, maldita Alice !

"Ali, eu não sei ! Eu nem falei com Edward ainda! Sue não está aqui hoje!" - ela falava fazendo caretas, levantei minha sobrancelha.

"Olha, eu vou falar com ele e já te ligo, ok? Que horas ? Ok...tá bom, beijos Ali, tchau!" - ela desligou, colocando o celular de volta no lugar e me abraçou...dando um selinho em meu pescoço.

Eu passava minhas mãos em suas pernas..."O que foi, baby?"

Ela suspirou abraçada comigo..."Edward? Esme, Alice e Rose me chamaram para ir a um cabeleireiro, mas eu não sei...Sue está de folga e eu não quero deixar Marie com uma babá estranha, eu não gosto !"

"Quando vai ser isso, Bella?"

"Hoje, as quatro da tarde." - ela suspirou...

"Baby, eu posso ficar com Marie ! Vai e se diverte um pouco!" - eu disse passando a mão em seu rosto...

"Eu não sei !" - ela disse sua testa enrugando...

"Você não confia em mim com a bebê, Bella?" - perguntei com a sombrancelha levantada...

"Claro que confio em você, Edward! Só não queria te dar trabalho!" - ela diz sem jeito...

"Não é trabalho nenhum ficar com minha filha, Bella ! Eu amo isso ! Vai lá e aproveita, vai ser bom pra você !"- eu beijei sua testa...ela sorriu...

"Ai..." - ela gemeu..."Uma tarde com Alice num salão que fica dentro de um shopping...eu tenho que me preparar, né?" - ela disse rindo...

Eu a joguei na cama e me posicionei em cima dela..."Bella? Quer que eu faça uma massagem relaxante antes de você ir?" - eu perguntei beijando seu pescoço...

"Huuummm...que tentador, Sr. Cullen! Acho que não vou mais...vou ligar e dizer que prefiro ficar aqui...na cama com você!" - ela gemia...

"Acho melhor você não me provocar, Isabella! Deus sabe o quanto eu queria ficar a tarde inteira numa cama com você a meu dispor...só pra mim! Eu ia fazer você ir ao céu, baby !" - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido...

"Huuummmm..." - ela disse puxando meus lábios no dela fortemente, sua lingua me devorando...logo eu a senti colocar as pernas ao redor da minha cintura...e segurei em sua coxa...suas mãos na minha bunda, me puxando pra ela...e meu pau ganhou a batalha.

Definitivamente isso deu fim a nossa conversa.

{…}

{...}

"Atchinnnnnnnn..." – eu faço com uma careta...

... Uma risadinha gostosa...

Eu tomei uma respiração... "atchinnnnnnn".

Outra risadinha.

"Edward ?" – uma voz me faz virar o pescoço...

"Hey, Emmet !" – eu digo, sentindo duas mãozinhas gorduchinhas tocar meu rosto, me forçando a olhar pra frente novamente.

Minha vida estava completa.

Marie sorria pra mim, pulando em meu colo e batendo as mãozinhas em meu rosto...

Eu não resisto a ela...eu tampo meu rosto e quando eu tiro minhas mãos e meu rosto se mostra a ela, com um barulho esquisito de espirro...sua gargalhada ecoa pela sala.

Ela adora isso, e eu não consigo negar...

Marie riu quando eu estava a abraçando apertado e a sacudindo suavemente em meus braços...

"Cadê o papai ? Cadê o papai ?"

Com seu cabelinho loiro e brilhantes olhos verdes, sua expressão alegre, estava aquecendo meu coração...

Ela era tão fácil de agradar.

E isso me faz lembrar de Bella, inevitavelmente me agradando também.

"Buaaaaaaaa-buaaaaaaaaa-buaaaaaaaa...!"

Toda vez que eu fiz esse som estranho, seu rostinho fica todo iluminado com um sorriso, como se ela estivesse sentindo uma felicidade extrema.

"Edward..." - Emmett riu, coçando a cabeça. "Eu pensei que pudesse falar contigo, mas porra ! Você tá fazendo isso a mô tempão ! "

"Hey ! Sem palavrão, olha a boca", eu respondi com uma voz cantante sem nem olhar pra ele.

"E aí ? Como vão as coisas ? Melhores ?" – ele me pergunta depois que percebe que não vou parar de bricar com minha filha.

"Sim...tudo bem agora ! Mas acho bom, você não me apresentar a outra amiga sua, Bella disse que se acontecer de novo, o negócio vai ficar feio !" – eu disse sério...

"Que me importa ? Ela não é minha mulher !" – ele argumentou.

"Não, ela não é. Mas ela é a melhor amiga da SUA mulher...isso é...pode realmente estragar as coisas pra você ! Entende o que eu quero dizer, irmão ?" – eu respondi sério...mas logo eu me virei e fiz uma careta engraçada para minha filha.

"Caramba, você tem um ponto forte aí !" – ele disse preocupado...

Eu dei risada..." Então seja esperto ! Faça o que eu digo."

Bella saiu para relaxar um pouco, é bom para aliviar as coisas aqui em casa e entre nós...

Logo que ela saiu para se encontrar com Alice e Rose no salão, minha mãe me ligou, se oferecendo para ficar com Marie, mas eu queria gastar meu tempo...minha tarde com minha filha.

E desse jeito eu fiz Bella e minha mãe felizes ao mesmo tempo, e isso é bom pra todos nós.

"Além disso, ela não está mais brava, ela está?" - Emmett perguntou.

Eu sorri ao me lembrar.

Ah...

Meu irmão Emmet.

Ele não é só um idiota profissional, mas ele também é um destruidor de lares felizes.

Eu não acho que foi minha culpa ...

Quero dizer, como é que eu ia saber que Emmet ia me convidar para almoçar na semana passada, e lá no restaurante, ele encontraria uma "amiga" de escola dele, que ao se despedir de mim, me deixou com uma marca de batom no pescoço.

Resultado: Recebi um cartão vermelho de Bella.

Fui expulso do jogo sem ao menos poder me defender.

Dormi pela primeira vez, desde que nos beijamos e assumimos nosso relacionamento, no meu antigo quarto...

Sozinho.

Dois dias.

Eu fui ao inferno.

Ela não estava nada satisfeita comigo.

Eu queria matar Emmet.

Bella estava magoada comigo.

Fui privado de seu carinho, sua atençao, seu amor.

Depois de mandar mensagens de texto...cartões de amor e um buquett de girassóis com um travesseirinho, em forma de coração que dizia: Sou louco por você !

Nós conversamos e tudo se esclareceu.

Ela diz que foi pelo travesseiro.

Eu sorri.

Obrigado Deus.

Após esse ocorrido...

Eu aprendi uma lição...

Quando sua mulher não está feliz, ninguém na casa fica feliz.

É um erro que eu nunca vou cometer novamente.

"Aaaahhhh...Papai...papai..." – Marie gritou me chamando...

"Buaaaaaaaaaaa-buaaaaaaaaaa..." – eu fiz de novo.

*gargalhada*

"Edward, por favor! Pára !" - Emmett gemeu...

"Tá ! Tá tudo bem entre nós agora ! O que você quer ?" - eu disse irritado.

"Eu só queria me desculpar, ok ?"

"Tudo bem, não foi sua culpa!" – eu disse colocando Marie com seus pezinhos descalços no chão, e sentando para brincar com ela.

"Como é que vocês estão ?"

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa ? Estamos bem, poxa !"

Bella colocou um vestidinho amarelo em Marie, os bolsos tem um rostinho de bonecas com o cabelinho rosa, e ela acabou de acha-los, parece que viu algo muito interessante ali...está seriamente concentrada nisso...uma graça !

"Tipo, assim ! Eu fiquei preocupado, né? Ela ficou furiosa...e ela é sua namorada, e eu não queria estragar nada entre vocês !" - ele disse sem jeito.

"O negócio ficou feio aqui, meu irmão! Mas eu consegui resolver a situação!"- respondi calmamente...

"Você realmente a ama, né?" - ele perguntou sorrindo.

Eu assenti.

"Então, que merda você está esperando acontecer para pedir sua mão em casamento ?"

"E isso é importante agora, Emmet ?"

"Claro que sim, cara ! As mulheres sonham com essa merda! Vai por mim...pergunte a ela se ela quer se casar, apesar que eu acho que não vai ser surpresa a ninguém, nem pra ela ! Vocês já estão casados, porra !" – ele riu...

Marie estava se esforçando para recuperar a minha atenção, batendo palmas...ela gostava de brincar desse jeito por horas.

"Desculpe, princesa !" - eu sorri... "Não dá pra brincar mais de barulho...tio Emmett está falando sério pela primeira vez." – eu fiz uma voz engraçada...

*risadas e gritos*

"Isso mesmo ! Tira sarro de mim, seu viado ! Depois não vá dizer que ninguém te avisou!" – ele apontou o dedo pra mim...

Eu suspirei..."Tá...mas você acha que ela se importa com isso ? - eu me surpreendi como esse assunto mexeu comigo.

"Claro que sim ! Por mais durona que uma mulher seja, no fundo, no fundo todas elas querem isso !"

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha pra ele..."E como posso fazer isso?" - perguntei curioso...

"Hm..." - Emmett parou para pensar... "Oh... Acho que você pode leva-la a um jantar romântico diferente...sei lá...num barco ? Eu acho que você pode usar de uma coisa diferente, para mostrar a aliança...vai ser legal, eu acho." – ele deu de ombros...

Eu sorri para ele.

"Hey, você não tem QI o suficiente para me ensinar em como pedir Bella em casamento ! Você, obviamente, vai aparecer com coisas estúpidas ! " – eu disse sério, mas quando ele arregalou os olhos e me mostrou o dedo médio...

Minha gargalhada foi alta...

Eu vi Marie me olhar espantada pela gargalhada...

Eu me virei pra ela e sorri..."O que você está olhando?"

O sorriso de Marie ficou enorme.

Eu a peguei no colo..."É a princesa do papai ?"- eu a deitei no sofá e coloquei meus dedos em sua barriguinha, fazendo-a se contorcer e ganhando outra gargalhada deliciosa.

Eu parei e perguntei de novo..."Hein ? O que você está olhando?"

Sua risada ecoava em meus ouvidos, e isso me fez rir também.

Ela estava feliz, como de costume.

Marie era um bebê alegre, só chorava quando estava doente...ama música mais que qualquer outra coisa...ela adora quando eu me sento com ela no meu piano e ela toca nas teclas, tirando sua própria música, cheio de pureza e inocência.

Bella disse que ela seria próxima a música, assim como eu.

Ela é minha filha.

Tal pai, tal filha.

"Edward ? Eu ainda não posso acreditar que você está pensando em se casar ! Cara, vai ser um fuá naquele escritório !" - ele deu risada...

De repente seu sorriso despareceu..."Mas cuidado, hein ! Nunca é tarde demais para uma tentação tirar você do seu foco !" - ele falou sério demais pro meu gosto.

"Em, isso não vai acontecer ! Eu quero Bella !" - eu o tranquilizei.

"Todo esse frenesi, por causa da merda do nosso nome. Você é o ultimo Cullen solteiro ! As mulheres ficam doidas, cara ! Se Heidi ainda pensar assim, significa que você vai ter que fazer isso imediatamente !" – ele levantou a sobrancelha pra mim...

"Nós podemos lidar com isso, Em." – eu o tranquilizei...Marie quis voltar pro chão...

"Você diz nós, mas realmente é você quem tem de resistir a algumas tentações, tipo, Eidi, lembra ? Ela é uma vadia esperta ! Você é o poderoso chefão lá, mas se Heidi decidir interferir ela pode te machucar, cara ! Quando Bella souber das horas extras que Heidi fazia todas as noites com você, ela vai deixar você a ver navios ! É você quem vai lidar com isso !" – ele disse rindo sem humor...

"Heidi foi mais uma foda sem sentido, Em !" - eu gritei irritado...

"Eu sei disso, mano ! Mas Bella sabe?" - ele perguntou sarcasticamente...

"Bella ainda não sabe disso, Em ! Eu vou contar quando achar necessário ! Nada pode nos atrapalhar, mas se Bella quiser, eu vou assumir o risco, eu vou entender seu lado...e troco de assistente...por mais competência que Heidi tenha como minha assistente ! E esta decisão também cabe a Bella !" - eu suspirei e passei a mão no cabelo..."Bella agora faz parte da minha vida, ela é importante...é única pra mim ! Eu nunca mais nem olhei pra Heidi ! Eu não vou estragar as coisas, prometo ! Somos uma família !" – eu disse sério...

"Sim, mas...eu acho que você deve contar a ela antes que alguém o faça !" - Emmett começou...depois que ele viu meu olhar furioso, encolheu os ombros e parou...

Emmet suspirou..."Você está certo ! Não foi nada demais, não há o porque ficar falando de algo que nem teve importância, né ?" - ele sorriu pra mim, eu assenti...

"Eu só me preocupo com vocês...nós amamos Bella como da família...ela é a mãe de Marie, para todos os efeitos...não queremos ve-la infeliz ou longe de nós ! Eu não quero isso para você !" – ele falava sem me encarar, sua testa enrugada, ele está preocupado.

"Nosso relacionamento é sólido ! Fique tranquilo, Em !" – eu coloquei a mão em seu ombro.

"E eu espero que fique sempre desse jeito !" - ele sorriu.

"Ok, Oprah !" - eu ri..."Já entendi ! Você não precisa se preocupar, ok? Bella e eu somos unidos, e sabemos onde estamos nos metendo."

De repente um barulho estrondoso, eu virei meus olhos apenas a tempo de ver Marie puxar a toalha da mesinha de canto, com dois vasos chineses no chão...

Eu e Emmet estavamos mudos...

Nosso pescoço se virou e nos olhamos ao mesmo tempo, depois nós dois olhamos para Marie, que estava com seus bracinhos para trás, olhando para os lados e com carinha de paisagem...

"Puta que pariu ! Bella vai te matar ! Ela adorava essa merda !" – Emmet riu com a mão na cabeça...

Eu não poderia me ajudar, mas rir da cara e dos olhos arregalados de Emmett...

"Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso...isso é tudo culpa de Marie, irmão !" – eu disse rindo.

Definitivamente, minha vida é perfeita.

* * *

SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !

* * *

Ooooooh. Jesus !

QUE COISA MAIS FOFA ESSES DOIS !

X.X

Hey lindas...

Me façam mais feliz ainda...

EU QUERO...REVIEWS !

Deixem seus comentários !

Quero saber o que vocês pensam !

Beijos no coração !

Mary

* * *

COMENTE POR FAVOR !


	33. Chapter 33

****

****

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Dezembro de 2010.**

* * *

"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

**_

* * *

_**

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_ESTA MENSAGEM ABAIXO É EXTREMAMENTE IMPORTANTE !_**

**_RECEBI UMA MENSAGEM QUE ESTA FANFIC NÃO ESTÁ APARECENDO NA PÁGINA INICIAL DO E NEM NA PÁGINA DAS FICS QUE FORAM ATUALIZADAS !_**

**_PORTANTO PEÇO A VOCÊS QUE VERIFIQUEM SE ESTA FIC FOI ATUALIZADA DE DOIS EM DOIS DIAS, POIS EU NÃO PRETENDO PARAR DE ESCREVE-LA, JÁ ESTOU QUASE NO FINAL !_**

**_CASO NÃO CONSIGAM ACHA-LA, PROCUREM NO SEARCH PELO NOME DA AUTORA, MARY BLO !_**

**_OBRIGADA A QUEM ME ALERTOU DISSO !_**

**_E ESPERO QUE EU NÃO TENHA PERDIDO NENHUMA LEITORA POR CAUSA DESSE INCONVENIENTE !_**

**_BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO,_**

**_MARY_**

* * *

Hey lindas !

Bem, quero começar por AGRADECER os reviews ...

Huuummm...411, hein ? Muito bom ! Obrigada !

E respondendo a algumas leitoras que me mandaram um review me perguntando sobre algumas coisas...

* A fic está acabando mais ainda falta muita coisa...eu quero tentar ir até o capítulo 50...mas vamos ver !

* Muitas pessoas perguntando sobre Heidi ...o que ela veio fazer aqui ? Bem, ela sempre esteve aqui, mas foi discreta...agora ela vem a tona ! Esperem e verão !

Eu muito agradeço os comentários e as perguntas também !

Obrigada pelo carinho...apoio e principalmente por participarem da brincadeira e me mandarem os reviews !

Eu adoro !

Beijos no coração de todas !

Mary

* * *

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: CONTEÚDO SEXUAL A SEGUIR...SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ISSO, NÃO LEIA !**

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

* * *

Inspiração Musical:

Lost in your eyes – Debbie Gibson

**Perdida em seus olhos **

Eu me perco nos seus olhos

E sinto Meu espírito se elevar

E subir como o vento...

Será amor o que estou sentindo?

Um rápido olhar me deixa frágil

Não é isso que se chama romance?

E é isso que eu sei

Porque quando estou pedida não consigo me entregar

Não me importo de não saber qual o meu destino

Você pode me levar aos céus...

É como estar perdida no paraíso

Quando estou perdida em seus olhos

Só agora percebi, não sei porque

Há algo que eu não conseguimos negar...

E eu só soube

Quando o vi pela primeira vez

Se não consigo encontrar meu caminho

Se a salvação parece a milhas daqui

Oh, serei encontrada

Quando estiver perdida nos seus olhos

Não me importo de não saber qual o meu destino

Você pode me levar aos céus...

Oh é como estar perdida no paraíso

Quando estou perdida em seus olhos

Um rápido olhar me deixa frágil

Não é isso que se chama romance?

Oh, serei encontrada

Quando estiver perdida nos seus olhos

* * *

**Edward**

"Se divirta com Alice !" – Jasper disse rindo...

"É...Boa sorte, Bella" – eu disse já sentindo pena dela...já que seria ela a passar a tarde comprando roupas para tal evento do ano de Alice.

"É...e compre bastante coisas..." – Jasper continuou...

"Eu passo essa parte !" – ela respondeu fazendo careta...

Enquanto eu passava pela sala, olhei para Alice suplicante, tentando dizer com os olhos para maneirar com ela...

Ela me encarava, implorando com os olhos...enquanto eu fiz uma careta de volta, infeliz com o que quer que ela quisesse.

"Bella, será que eu poderia por favor falar com você sozinha?"- Alice pediu rapidamente.

"Você está prestes a arrumar uma confusão a toa, Alice !" – avisei ela por entre os dentes..."Eu

realmente preferiria se você não fizesse isso !"

"Isso não é sobre você, Edward ! É coisa de mulher !"- ela disparou de volta.

Dei risada...

"Er...Edward? Eu vou esperar lá na piscina, qualquer coisa me chame.." – Jasper disse saindo com as mãos no bolso, ele sabia o que estava por vir...

"Não é ?"- Alice insistiu olhando para mim... "É coisa de mulher !"

Eu balancei a cabeça sorrindo, ela estava ferrada...

"Deixe ela falar comigo !"- Alice disse...

Bella nos olhava curiosa.

"Pode falar, Alice!" – Bella pediu...

"Foi você quem pediu."- murmurei apontando pra Bella...

Eu caminhei para a sala de piano e fiquei lá no sofá do canto, lendo o jornal da manhã...mas meus ouvidos estavam atentos na sala ao lado...

"Bella?" - Alice chamou numa voz alegre...

"O que hà de errado, Alice?"

"Você não gosta de ficar bonita, sexy e charmosa? - ela perguntou com o mesmo tom...

"É claro que sim, todas as mulheres gostam, né? Você sabe disso !"

"Então porque você não quer colocar a jóia de Esme amanhã no evento?"

"Ah...é isso ?" - ela murmurou...

"Você sabe que eu odeio ir a esses grandes eventos com essas coisas. De qualquer jeito, foi sua idéia !" – ela continuou...

"Não importa de quem é a idéia. Como você pôde fazer isso

comigo? Eu...eu trabalho com moda, sou irmã do convidado especial da festa, e você será sua parceira ! Pelo amor de Deus ! Você vai sair em revistas, na TV, eu não esperava esse tipo de reação sua. Eu te amo como se você fosse minha própria irmã !" – Alice respondeu...

"Você é como uma irmã pra mim, Alice !"

"Palavras!" - ela rosnou.

"Tá bom, você quer que eu vá com as jóias de Esme ? Tudo bem ! Não são minhas mesmo !"

Silêncio...

"O que foi agora?"- Bella quis saber...

"O quanto você me ama, Bella?" – Alice insistia...

"Porque?"

Inclinei minha cabeça a tempo de ver Alice olhando para ela com seus olhos implorativos...e pulava com as mãos juntas...

"Por favor, por favor, por favor, Bella !"- ela sussurrou...

"Se você realmente me ama... Por favor, vamos até a loja comprar uma jóia juntas !"

"Oh...não ! Alice!"- ela gemia..."Não! Não faça isso comigo!"

"Se você realmente, verdadeiramente me ama, Bella ! Vai sair na imprensa, você vai ser a mulher mais linda da cidade, todos vão comentar sobre sua estilista, que sou eu ! É um super favor de amiga-irmã! " – ela gritou desesperada.

Bella cruzou os braços no peito... "Isso é tão injusto ! Edward já tentou me convencer também ..."

"Eu aposto que Edward preferiria que você fizesse isso,

apesar de que ele nunca te diria isso. E Esme, pense no quão feliz ela ficaria em ver a família Cullen completa!"

Eu gemia...

"Eu preferiria ficar em casa com Marie."- Bella disparou...

"Eu vou ficar te devendo essa ! Por favor,Bella !"

"Você vai ficar me devendo por anos !"

Os olhos de Alice brilharam... "Isso é um sim?"

"Não! Eu não quero fazer isso!" – Bella gritou...

"Você não tem que fazer nada além de andar comigo e Edward até o shopping e escolher a jóia que quiser.

Droga! Droga !" – Bella gritava alto...

"Por favor? – Alice começou a saltitar no mesmo lugar... "Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor?"

"Tá...tá bom ! Mas é a primeira e ultima vez que fazemos isso, eu não quero e não preciso disso, Alice !"

"Yes!"- ela gritou, batendo as mãos...

"Edward! Eu sei que você está escutando. Venha até aqui !"- Bella gritou, saindo do sofá andando pela sala, irriquieta...

Alice estava bem atrás dela, ainda batendo palmas.

Eu caminhei em direção a Bella, que estava com o olhar torturado...

"Muito obrigado, Alice !" – eu disse acidamente.

Parei na frente dela pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos, olhando pra ela sem dizer nada, sua expressão estava tão preocupada e aborrecida que eu não conseguia falar nada...

De repente ela atirou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, escondendo seu rosto no meu peito, por algum motivo desconhecido, ela não se sentia bem em ganhar presentes, eu podia sentir sua tensão em ondas.

Eu a abracei forte..."Podemos ficar em casa, e eu mando Ben e Angela em nosso lugar! " - prometi no seu ouvido.

"Sem chance ! Bella jamais faria isso comigo !Tirar minha oportunidade única !" - Alice rosnou... " Sabe, Edward, como irmão, as vezes você é uma decepção".

"Não seja má !" – Bella retrucou..."Ele está tentando me fazer feliz, diferente de você !"

"Eu também estou tentando te fazer feliz, Bella. Só que eu sei que esta festa te deixará feliz... a longo prazo. Você vai me agradecer depois."

"Sério mesmo, Alice?" – seu tom sarcástico não passou despercebido...

Eu sorri o meu melhor pra ela...

"Então, podemos ir ?" – Alice disse animada...

Bella ainda estava em meus braços quando a vi tremer, eu a olhei a tempo de vê-la fazer uma careta de horror quando Alice falou.

"Bella tem problema com presentes e jóias.." – tentei explicar ...

"O que pode ser mais lindo e valioso que um diamante? – Alice respondeu...

"Eu...eu só não entendo qual é a graça disso ! O que têm os diamantes de tão especial?" – Bella falou olhando pra mim...

"Eles são presentes que duram para a vida toda, e podem ser grandes amigos, quando o cara te dá um pé na bunda e você fica na rua da amargura, você os vende, fica com o dinheiro e esquece o vagabundo que te deu !" – Alice disse dando de ombros...

Bella olhou pra mim com a boca aberta e eu não pude deixar de me espantar com o tal comentário feito por minha irmã...

De repente ela parecia Tanya falando, e isso me deu um nó no estômago.

Alice continuou... "Ah...e os diamantes também são..."

"Basta, Alice!" – gritei cortando sua palavra de repente...

O jeito que Bella me encarava, ela parecia confusa...mas muito segura em meus braços.

"Ok, irmãozinho ! Nós vamos falar sobre isso depois !"- Alice disse desconfiada...

Eu suspirei.

"Baby, tá tudo bem ?" - Bella questionou passando a mão em meu rosto, eu assenti.

"Edward é melhor a gente ir..." – Alice disse já saindo pela porta da sala...

Eu suspirei alto...

A tarde estava apenas começando...

[...]

[...]

[...]

O passeio ao shopping foi angustiante, eu e Bella não sabíamos o que esperar, eu tinha péssimas lembranças da época que eu comprava diamantes para Tanya, e sinceramente, não queria tratar Bella do mesmo jeito.

Na joalheria, Bella olhava tudo e não gostava de nada, eu não quis interferir, eu queria algo que ela gostasse, mas estava difícil...

Quando ela se fixou em uma vitrine, me animei...

"Bella? Viu algo aí que gosta?" – Alice perguntou ansiosa...

"Sim..." – Bella disse animada...

"O que é ? " – Alice correu para seu lado olhando na vitrine a procura de algo...

"Aquilo ali é um carrinho de churros?" – Bella perguntou a vendedora, apontando o lado de fora da loja, pelo vidro da linda vitrine...

A vendedora a olhou surpresa e respondeu timidamente...

"É...sim !"

Os olhos de Bella brilharam e ela veio em minha direção na mesma hora...

"Edward? Oh Meu Deus ! Eu adoro churros ! Você gosta? Vamos comer um ?" – ela disse tão feliz, que eu juro que eu compraria carrinho inteiro só pra ela...

Soltei uma gargalhada..."Claro! Venha, vamos até lá!" – eu disse pegando sua mão e a puxando para fora da joalheria...

"Obrigada, Edward!" – ela sorria largamente...

"Hey ! Você me prometeu, Bella!" – Alice gritou...

"Nós vamos comer os churros e eu juro que já volto pra pegar a jóia, Alice!" - Bella respondeu andando em direção aos churros.

Então nós pegamos os benditos churros e comemos como duas crianças, Bella parecia alegre e feliz ali.

Logo que voltamos a loja, Bella me pediu para escolher algo para ela, o que me deixou surpreso.

Decidi optar por um conjunto de estrelas, com diamantes azuis...e ela adorou !

Voltamos pra casa cansados e exaustos da companhia elétrica de Alice, o que nos restou apenas curtir o resto do dia com Marie e depois dormir.

* * *

Hojé é a grande noite de gala dos Empresários do Ano, e eu fui nomeado...

Eu peguei a mão de Bella suavemente e a ajudei a sentar no fundo do Toyota Hilux, que nos levaria a festa.

Ela parecia estar tremendo só de pensar nesta festa, disse ser uma sensação ruim sentida no seu estômago. Eu resistir à vontade de abraça-la forte, por causa de nossa roupa, Alice me mataria e por Fred, nosso motorista nesta noite, que está na frente.

Ela parece irriquieta, deve ser ansiedade...

"Hey ! Vai ficar tudo bem, estou aqui com você, certo?" – eu disse em voz baixa...

Ela continua sorrindo para mim e eu pego sua mão e acaricio seus dedos...

'Obrigada!' – ela só mexe a boca...

"Relaxe !" – eu digo... "Se ficar demais pra você, me diz que vamos pra casa na hora !" – eu levo sua mão na boca e beijo cada um de seus dedos...

Ela fecha seus olhos, e respira pesadamente, enviando ondas de desejo em meu corpo, me rendo completamente a sua mercê...

Cristo !

Quando ela abre seus olhos, ela me olha atentamente, mas seu olhar de luxuria me detêm.

Ela é uma rainha...seu vestido perfeito e a maquiagem suave, seus cabelos amarrados e soltos em cachos deslumbrantes, ela parece mais sofisticada que nunca, devastadoramente bela.

Simplesmente de tirar o fôlego !

Estou completamente apaixonado por ela, e não consigo disfarçar mais !

E se eu ainda tenho algum felling, posso acreditar que ela tem os mesmos sentimentos que eu..é tão esmagador que consome !

Esse pensamento traz um sorriso ao meu rosto, e seu sorriso de resposta é maravilhoso.

"Então, o que podemos esperar deste evento?"

"Todo ano é a mesma coisa !" – falo dando de ombros...

"Eu nunca fui a um evento desse porte." – ela murmura...

Eu dou um sorriso e beijo com carinho sua minha mão de novo.

"São homenageados os empresários que foram bem sucedidos neste ano, há muitas pessoas influentes no ramo dos negócios, um jantar dançante e sorteio de prêmios."

"É como num baile ?" – ela pergunta com naturalidade.

"Sim..." – eu respondo rindo de seu jeito meigo...

"Você sempre vem com uma...amiga?"

"Não...eu sempre vim sozinho, de certa forma isso é muito libertador pra mim, não preciso da imprensa me enchendo com boatos de um namoro falso. " – eu acrescento levantando uma sobrancelha, e ela sorri.

"Ah...e porque eu, Senhor Cullen? E os boatos?" – ela pergunta cm um sorriso maroto...

"Eu não me importo mais...e você?"

"Nem um pouco !" – ela diz sedutoramente...

Ah, essa noite promete ! Vai ser divertido !

* * *

**Bella**

Há uma linha de carros na entrada do portão principal, estamos afastados, mas já posso ver algumas coisas, as luzes e os flashs de alguma câmeras.

Nós éstamos chegando bem perto agora, e já posso ver os fotógrafos, eles estão por toda parte, é como em Hollywood.

Sou uma celebridade hoje, me sinto a Cinderela da vez, e espero mudar o rumo da estória...ter meus dois sapatinhos até o final da festa e quem sabe beijar o príncipe que está ao meu lado.

Logo que olho mais ao redor, na noite perfeita que nos aguarda, parece mágica, é como se estivéssemos entrando em um reino encantado...

E esse pensamento me lembra que tudo isso é muito adequado para Edward, ele merece toda essa homenagem, ele é o meu príncipe.

O orgulho de estar a seu lado e a excitação da situação me surpreendem, superando todas as minhas expectativas.

O carro pára na calçada e uma senhora muito elegante e sorridente abre a porta de Edward...

"Somos nós ! Pronta?" - Edward pergunta sorrindo seu perfeito sorriso, e eu dou uma ultima olhada em meu príncipe que está lindo e super sexy em smoking preto e gravata borboleta perfeita.

Tudo o que eu posso ver é seu rosto perfeito, sua boca e mandíbula máscula.

Jesus ! Esse homem lindo está aqui comigo !

Meu estômago se vira, mas eu prendo minha respiração por alguns segundos e a solto, sorrindo para ele, ignorando a vontade de beija-lo sem sentido que meu corpo está pedindo.

"Eu sempre estarei pronta pra qualquer coisa a seu lado, Edward ! " – eu digo sem pensar, corando logo em seguida...

Seu sorriso de resposta me deixa deslumbrada..."Você está linda, Isabella !" - Ele beija a minha mão e sai do carro.

Um tapete azul escuro foi colocado para que os convidados passem por ele, Edward colocou sua mão descansando em minha cintura, enquanto seguimos o fluxo de convidados, todos da elite, sem dúvida...

Todos vestidos com suas roupas de Gala, desfilando ao longo do lindo tapete azul, com luzes maravilhosas sempre iluminando todo o caminho.

Cada casal parava em determinados locais para posar para fotos, com um lindo painel como pano de fundo.

No corredor da imprensa, eles se aglomeravam e gritavam todos juntos..."Senhor Cullen! Senhor Cullen !"

Uma das reporter, chegou até nós e faz algumas perguntas a Edward, que as responde educadamente, até entrar em sua vida pessoal, e perguntar se eu era sua namorada, ele disse um "sim !" muito secamente e pediu licença para sair.

Vários flashes nos atacam...eu dou um sorriso a Edward que sorri torto fazendo a noite dos fotógrafos ali presente.

"Isabella ! Isabella!" - eu ouço meu nome e me viro pro lado a ponto de ver mais fotógrafos em mim, uma senhora me puxa pelo braço delicadamente e me posiciona sozinha num painel...os flashes não param, e eu me pergunto como eles sabem meu nome?

Uma das jornalistas se vira para mim e me pergunta quem foi minha estilista, e eu realizo o sonho de Alice, quando digo seu nome com orgulho aparente...

Edward se junta a mim novamente, me segurando pela cintura, e eles tiram várias fotos nossa, e eu me pergunto pra onde irá tudo isso, e pra quem importa ver minhas fotos ?

Mas logo me lembro de que sou a acompanhante de Edward Cullen, um dos solteiros mais cobiçados do país...

Oh...a minha foto nas revistas de celebridades e jornais locais e estaduais...uau !

Assim que chegamos fomos recepcionados pela voz nos autos falantes...

"Senhoras e senhores!" – O mestre-de-cerimônias falou... "Por favor, tomem seus lugares. Que a Cerimônia de entrega dos Prêmios do Ano já vai começar!"

Edward pegou a minha mão e seguimos para a grande recepção...

O interior é deslumbrante... lustres majestosos e enormes decoravam o local, quadros elegantes, as paredes pintadas perfeitamente como se fossem seda e rendas do teto ao chao.

As mesas cobertas delicadamente por um tecido branco que parece linho, copos de cristal, e no centro um pequeno vaso de um buquet de flores do campo.

Edward e eu fomos consultar o plano de lugares e levaram-nos a uma mesa onde Alice e Esme já estavam no local...

Esme em um vestido dourado, parecia radiante, ela nos cumprimentou calorosamente...

"Bella, como você está bonita ! " - ela diz docemente...

"Esme ! Você está linda !" - eu a abraço carinhosamente, antes que ela se vira para Edward...

"Edward, orgulho da mamãe ! Lindo de viver como sempre!" - ela diz orgulhosa.

"Mãe !" - Edward a beija na testa.

Carlisle se junta a nós, beijando-me em ambas as bochechas, me surpreendendo.

"Hey, Bella ! Nem preciso dizer quão encantadoramente linda você se encontra, certo?" - ele murmura...

"Obrigada, Carlisle!" - eu coro.

Eu notei que Edward abraçou e beijou um casal de idosos que sentavam ao lado de Esme, em nossa mesa, eu não os conhecia ainda...esperei...

Eles parecem tão felizes ao ver Edward...

"Vovó, Vovô, eu lhes apresento Isabella Swan !" – Edward diz formamente...

"Isabella, estes são meus pais ! Sr. e Sra. Mariana Mizer!" – Esme disse com orgulho.

"É uma honra conhece-los Senhores!" – eu sorri e apertei suas mãos gentilmente.

Sra. Mizer é toda sentimental...

"Oh, ele finalmente me apresentou a alguém. Como você é bonita ! Muito bom, farão filhos lindos !" – ela fala apertando delicadamente minha mão...

Minha Nossa Mãe dos Céus ! Meu rosto queimou na hora...

"Mãe, não deixe Bella sem jeito !" - Esme me socorreu.

"Oh, querida ! Ignora a minha linda esposa, se isso a faz se sentir melhor." - disse o Senhor Mizer apertando minha mão.

"Bella, você está linda !" – disse Jasper timidamente, me dando um gentil sorriso enquanto ele beijava minha mão...

"Obrigada, Jasper ! Tudo obra de sua linda esposa!" – falei sorrindo

Edward aperta a mão de Jasper, o saudando..

Rosalie e Emmet também nos cumprimentaram calorosamente, encerrando as pessoas na nossa mesa.

A cerimônia de entrega dos prêmios começa e tudo é lindo e perfeito !

"O Prêmio Mérito Empreendedor do ano de 2010 vai para..." - o apresentador diz, o clima é de suspense...

Eu e Esme estamos sentadas lado a lado, nós damos as mãos, Edward concorre a esse prêmio, nós estamos torcendo muito...

"Edward Cullen !" - o homem grita e o local se enche de gritos e assovios...nossa mesa se enche de alegria...

Esme á e primeira a agarra-lo, seguido por Carlisle e Alice, eu fico ali apenas o olhando e sentindo meu peito se encher de amor e orgulho por ele.

E quando Alice o solta ele me abraça forte, ele está feliz ! "Parabéns, baby!" - eu digo em seu ouvido, antes que ele sai em direção ao palco para receber seu prêmio.

Seu discurso foi emocionante, ver Edward receber um prêmio foi tão bonito, ele estava lindo e falava tão eloquente, que não havia concorrência pra ele.

Nossa mesa era a mais feliz da noite, nós celebramos cada momento com ele, que estava tão contente, era notório.

Depois que todos os prêmios acabaram, a verdadeira festa celebraria os campeões da noite.

"Senhoras e senhores!" – O mestre-de-cerimônias voltou a falar... "Por favor, continuem em seus lugares, que jantar será servido."

Vários garçons e garçonetes, cada um segurando um prato vem para ficar entre nó e nos servir, eles nos e logo desaparecem. O prato parece delicioso e eu dou Graças a Deus pois estou faminta.

O avô de Edward logo me envolve em uma conversa saudável, ele é um bom homem, é tão bonito ver o quão orgulhoso de sua família ele é ...

Eu olho ao redor da mesa e vejo Rose e Alice em altos papos, enquanto Emmett e Jasper trocam grandes piadas.

Eles se encaixam tão bem aqui neste mundo de glamour e passarela, eu posso apostar que pelas caretas, Alice deve estar discutindo com Rose sobre quem está com o melhor vestido da noite...

O pensamento me faz sorrir...

A conversa na mesa flui perfeitamente...

Edward e Carlisle conversam animadamente sobre algo da empresa...

Alice é divertida e Rose a completa...

Emmet é muito exagerado...e Jasper passa despercebido, pois como de costume, o pobre homem costuma ficar quieto... como eu.

Eu me pego observando Edward...

Ele é apaixonado pelo que faz, ajuda vários projetos sociais e se empenha em melhorar a vida dos menos afortunados.

Através de sua empresa e seu conhecimento, ele usa cada possibilidade com a mesma paixão que faz para sua família, isso é novidade para mim !

Durante o jantar, algumas pessoas vem até nossa mesa e nos cumprimentam.

"Bem, com licença eu vou até o banheiro...desculpe !" - eu falo ao ouvido de Edward, que me olha atentamente...

"Eu vou lhe mostrar onde fica." – ele se voluntaria...

"Bella? Vai ao toialet ? Vou com você ! " – Alice fala rapidamente...

"Eu também vou !" – Rose se levanta...

Nada de interessante aconteceu lá, e em nosso retorno me sinto um pouco melhor, mais leve.

Eu me sento novamente e Edward aperta minha mão, e nós dois ouvir com atenção o mestre de cerimônia avisando que o baile será iniciado no salão ao lado.

Logo que seguimos a multidão para o salão, nos perdemos de alguns parentes...

Na entrada da recepção, garçons e garçonetes circulavam pelo salão segurando suas bandejas com taças cheias de champanhe, e eu fui grata quando Edward passa-me um copo, efetivamente me distraindo dos meus pensamentos impuros em relação a ele.

No palco uma grande banda toca musica suaves e doces, presumivelmente, a festa ainda não começou por completo.

Edward me pega pela mão e eu sinto um arrepio passar por todo meu corpo, ele me leva onde outros convidados se reúnem, conversando animadamente.

"Edward! Estou tão feliz !" - Alice surge na multidão e joga os braços em volta de seu pescoço, ela está vestida com um elegante vestido longo, todo rendado e cor de rosa pálido, ela realmente parece incrível.

Ela se vira pra mim... "Bella! Oh, querida, obrigada ! Você me ajudou muito esta noite! " - Ela me abraça apertado...

"Eu quero te apresentar a algumas pessoas...uns amigos ! Nenhum deles pode tirar os olhos de você !" - ela diz alto...

Eu olho espantada para um Edward em pânico, que encolhe os ombros, resignado e deixa Alice me arrastar para um grupo de quatro jovens, todos lindos e impecavelmente engomados.

Alice logo faz as apresentações...

Marcos, Lina e Jean são simpáticos e gentis, mas a outra Kate, me olha como se eu tivesse uma peste.

"É claro que todos nós temos uma desconfiança de que Edward pode ser bissexual, já que só gay ele não pode ser, devido a quantidade de mulheres que passam por sua cama !" – ela diz descaradamente com um sorriso grande no rosto.

Alice lhe lança olhar do mal...

"Kate, dá pra se comportar? É óbvio o interesse de meu irmão por mulheres. Ele está esperando a mulher certa chegar para se casar... e posso te garantir que ele já achou e não é você! "

O rosto da tal Ktane fica vermelho de ódio, e o resto do grupo cai na risada silenciosa...dava pra ficar mais desagradável?

"Hey pessoal ! Boa noite ! Me desculpem, mais eu vou ter que tomar a minha acompanhante de volta, por favor." – Edward aparece no círculo, falando ao meu ouvido...seu braço em volta da minha cintura, me puxando contra ele.

Todos olham com um breve sorriso, exceto Kate...

Alice olha para nós e revira os olhos, e eu tenho que rir.

Ele me leva para o grande salão...

"Obrigada !" – eu falo baixinho ao lado de seu ouvido, quando estamos a uma certa distância.

"Eu vi que Kate estava com você, ela é muito desagradável quando quer. "

"Ela quer você !" – eu digo secamente.

Ele me olha com espanto..."Bem, isso é ruim pra ela, porque eu não a quero ! Venha, deixe-me te apresentar a algumas pessoas. "

Passamos a hora seguinte, conversando com várias pessoas, Edward está sempre ao meu lado, e eu sou muito grata por isso.

Francamente, não sei lidar com essa vida de riqueza e glamour, eu nunca estive em nada parecido com isso na vida e nem tenho essas ilusões.

"Então, você é uma professora?" - Uma senhora gentil me pergunta..

"Sim...eu amo crianças. Espero ter minha própria escola construtivista algum dia !" - eu respondo sorridente e a conversa flui.

Edward não diz nada, apenas sorri suavemente em nossa conversa.

Então, de repente o barulho de microfonia se espalha no recinto e a bela voz de um Senhor nos faz virar em direção a palco, fazendo com que o murmúrio de vozes acabe.

"Bem-vindos, senhoras e senhores, para o nossa Homenagem do Ano, espero que vocês estejam curtindo uma agradável noite e aproveite a companhia desses maravilhosos convidados que abrilhantaram nossa festa. O baile já vai começar..se divirtam ! "

Eu olho nervosamente para Edward, que estava olhando para o palco, mas quando sente meu olhar...me olha e sorri.

Aplausos contidos são dados, e logo o palco fica iluminado com varias luzes e a banda aprece estar pronta para mostrar a que veio...

Uma jovem senhora caminha para o palco em meio a aplausos calorosos... "Senhoras e senhores a Primeira Dança do Baile vai começar, peguem seus parceiros...vocês estão prontos?"- a cantora da banda grita ...

Há gritos e assovios...

"Então vamos começar...é um, dois, três, quatro...vamos nessa, Pat! "- e a banda começa a tocar uma canção familiar...Emoções de Roberto Carlos.

"Você me daria a extrardinária honra de dançar comigo, Isabella?" – ele diz sedutoramente...

Eu apenas balanço a cabeça, concordando...

Edward sorri para mim, me levando em seus braços e nós começamos a nos mover juntos.

Ah...ele dança tão bem !

Nós continuamos a sorrir um para o outro...eu me sinto uma tola apaixonada.

"Senhorita Swan, eu vivo este momento lindo com você também !" - ele diz em meu ouvido, me provocando.

"Ah...eu olho pra você e todas as emoções surgindo." – eu entro no jogo...

"O importante é que emoções eu vivi !" – nós dois cantamos juntos... isso somos nós !

Edward e eu.

Agora o resto desapareceu, somos nós e essa música...

E esta é nossa bolha !

A canção continua e nós sempre cantamos no ouvido um do outro o verso, repetindo mais e mais...

É mágico !

E quando a música acaba nós aplaudimos animadamente...

Uma nova canção é tocada e Edward me puxa para mais uma dança...

"Então, gostou dessa noite?" - ele sorri para mim, girando elegantemente.

"Claro ! Porque eu não gostaria? Estou me sentindo a Cinderela no grande baile, será que eu consigo estender a noite e levar o princípe para casa!" - eu pergunto sedutoramente...

"Huuummm..." - ele pára de dançar e me olha de cima ara baixo, eu coro...

"Tenho certeza que sim! Deslumbrante como você está, nenhum homem pode resistir ! Mas já vou avisando, ninguém te leva pra longe de mim, sem uma luta!" - ele fala em meu pescoço, e eu me sinto derreter.

"O único príncipe que eu quero é você, Edward !" - eu respiro...

E com isso ele sorri e me abraça.

Nós dançamos para mais três músicas, sempre rindo e se divertindo, até que eu percebo a necessidade de voltar ao banheiro.

Edward me acompanha até o corredor feminino...

"Eu vou lá, prometo que não demoro muito !" – eu disse enquanto ele me direciona à entrada do corredor dos banheiros...

Eu fui ao banheiro rapidamente e quando voltei...assim que eu faço meu caminho de volta para o salão, eu escuto...

"Isabella? Quem é ela, Edward? Eu não me lembro de ouvir você falar dela ?"

Uma voz macia me assustou, e eu me encostei no outro lado do corredor, enclinando minha cabeça a tempo de ver Edward encostado na parede, com uma loira, vestida com um longo vestido de cetim preto apertado...ela estava empurrando todo o seu corpo no corpo dele, passando seu nariz no seu pescoço.

Me senti doente...

"Eu estava querendo falar com você a noite toda, estou tão feliz que eu consegui pegar você aqui sozinho, podemos nos encontrar de novo ?" – ela diz baixinho.

"Karen !" - a voz de Edward me assusta.

"Eu já disse Edward, eu quero você! Dê uma desculpa a ela e me encontre nesse endereço..." - ela diz lhe entregando um pedaço de papel.

E eu não quero ver nem ouvir mais nada, eu saio do corredor rapidamente, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas que insistem em cair...

Eu esbarro em Rosalie, que me olha assustada...

"Bella? O que aconteceu? Cadê Edward?" – ela pergunta em pânico...

"Eu...eu sinto muito, Rose ! Eu preciso sair daqui !" – eu disse andando em direção ao jardim dos fundos...eu precisava de ar.

* * *

**Edward**

Eu estava encostado na lateral do corredor do banheiros, aguardando Bella retornar, quando Karen Homes passou por mim me pegando pelos braços e me levando para um outro corredor...

"O que é isso?" – eu disse antes de me ver fixado na parede e seu corpo todo junto ao meu...

"Eu estava querendo falar com você a noite toda, estou tão feliz que eu consegui pegar você aqui sozinho, podemos nos encontrar de novo esta semana? – ela diz baixinho. "

"Karen, pare!" - eu disse firme...

"Deus! Eu quero você, Cullen! Vamos nos encontrar? Hoje, que tal?" – ela disse beijando meu pescoço...

Eu a empurrei gentilmente..."Karen, precisamos conversar!"

"Hã? Conversar? Sobre o que?"

"Karen, eu sei que você gostou da noite que nós compartilhamos, mas agora é diferente, eu não posso me envolver com ninguém, pois eu já estou comprometido." – eu disse sério...

"O que? E o que me importa se você é comprometido? Eu quero você e isso basta !" - ela disse me puxando pra ela novamente, eu a empurrei e a segurei no lugar, afastada de mim.

"Para, Karen ! Mas...mas não é mais assim ! Isabella não merece isso! Eu não vou fazer isso com ela! Desiste, arrume outra companhia !" – eu afirmei categoricamente...

"Isabella? Quem é ela, Edward? Eu não me lembro de ouvir você falar dela ?" – ela gritou pra mim...me senti mal do estômago na hora.

"Karen !" - eu tentei mais uma vez...

"Eu já disse Edward, eu quero você! Dê uma desculpa a ela e me encontre nesse endereço..." - ela disse me entregando um pedaço de papel, que eu olhei antes de rasgar na sua frente.

"Escute aqui, eu sei que eu não falei dela, porque eu ainda nem a conhecia ! Mas ela é importante pra mim ! Agora dê meia volta e seja uma dama, arrumando outro, pois eu já tenho companhia!" – eu disse me desenrolando de seu abraço, e indo em direção ao salão, para encontrar com Bella.

Eu saí daquele corredor, apressadamente, olhando ao redor e tentando achar Bella, quando uma mão pega meu braço...

"Edward? Que porra você fez com a B ?" – Emmet diz vermelho de raiva...

"O que?"

"Edward? O que aconteceu? Onde você estava?" – minha mãe tem um olhar de desespero no rosto, meu peito se apertou de repente...

"Espera aí ! Eu estava com Bella, e quando ela foi ao banheiro, eu decidi ficar esperando por ela no corredor lateral, mas ela saiu e eu não a vi, nos desencontramos, só isso!"

"Não, Edward! Não ! Aconteceu alguma coisa, ela saiu do banheiro desnorteada e saiu em direção ao jardim correndo, com os olhos marejados." – Rosalie disse angustiada...meu coração parou...

Será que ela viu aquela merda?

Droga, Culen !

"Rose? Ela foi para o jardim?"

"Sim, eu e Emmet fomos até lá, mas não conseguimos encontra-la em lugar nenhum."

"Meu Deus, Edward ! Estou preocupada!"

"Tá...eu vou acha-la, mãe ! Fique tranquila!"

"Edward? È melhor você arrumar essa merda ! Eu gosto dela! Toda a família gosta dela, ela e boa pra você e Marie! Pense nisso!" – Emmet disse sério...

Eu assenti e fui em direção ao jardim...

Haviam varias pessoas espalhadas pelo jardim, eu andei olhando para todos os lados e procurando por cada detalhe que eu pudesse encontrar...

Mas nada.

Eu nem me lembro de quantas voltas eu dei ao redor daquele lugar, até que eu estava passando por um casal quando ouvi...

"Meu amor, aquele jardim é tão lindo, né?" – a moça disse passando a mão no rosto do namorado...

"Lindo mesmo! Eu nunca tinha visto tantos girassóis na minha vida !" – o rapaz respondeu sorrindo...

E eu não pude me segurar..."Girassóis?" – eu falei olhando o casal que olhou pra mim surpreso e balançaram a cabeça afirmando...

"Onde ? Eu andei pra todo lado e não vi nenhum !" - eu disse desesperado...

"Ali, no fundo haverá um corredor, com uma porta coberta por rosas...é a entrada de um jardim secreto...é muito bonito!" - a moça respondeu apontando para o lado onde eu deveria seguir.

"Obrigado..." – eu disse animado, andando em direção ao jardim dos fundos...Bella deve estar ali !

Eu andei por entre o jardim, me sentindo dentro de um bosque encantado...era realmente lindo!

Do outro lado avistei uma mulher sentada num dos bancos sozinha...

"Bella?" – eu disse suavemente...

Ela se virou e me olhou sem jeito, passando a mão no rosto e olhando para baixo...

Eu continuei andando em sua direção, e quando cheguei mais perto pude ver seus olhos vermelhos, ela havia chorado, eu era um infeliz !

"Bella? Posso sentar aqui com você?"

"Claro!" – ela disse sem humor...

Eu suspirei e decidi jogar tudo fora logo.

"Eu encontrei com Karen Homes a primeira vez a muito tempo atrás, eu nunca a tinha visto antes."

"Nós nos encontramos, passamos um tempo juntos enquanto ela estava aqui na cidade... mas não durou mais que isso, eu vi que não havia sentido nada e que eu não queria mais nada com ela novamente !" – eu disse ainda olhando pro chão...eu não podia encará-la.

"Então ela se afastou, e não nos vimos ou nos falamos mais. Agora no corredor, ela queria algo mais e eu disse que não, porque eu estava com você e não era certo! Foi só isso, não aconteceu nada!" - eu terminei e esperei sua reposta...

"Não há correntes em você ! Você é livre, Edward! Apenas me comunique e você pode beijar e dormir com quem quiser! Eu...eu posso pegar um taxi e ir embora." – ela sussurrou...

"Bella? Não finja que não sabe do que estou falando ! Por favor ?" – eu disse tentando pegar sua mão, mas ela me empurrava...

"Bella? Por favor?" – tentei novamente...

Depois de alguns segundos, ela se virou pra mim, uma lágrima escorrendo em seu rosto lindo...me senti uma merda !

"Bella? Me desculpe ? Por favor ?" – implorei...

Ela se inclinou e me abraçou suavemente, eu a puxei pro meus braços imediatamente, exatamente como eu sempre quis, sem medo, sem restrições...

Eu a puxei em cima do meu colo sem me importar com nada, naquele momento eu só queria ela ali, comigo, nos meus braços, e isso me assustou...

Eu estava sobrecarregado de emoções...o medo de não ser perdoado, de ser abandonado por ela...

Havia tanta tensão entre nós, uma linha muito forte na forma como os seus braços me apertavam, suas mãos no meu cabelo...

Eu senti seu corpo grudado no meu, minha mão direita em seus cabelos e a esquerda puxando seus quadris mais pra perto, sentindo...sentindo... tudo dela...de mim...de nós !

Era como se estivéssemos com medo de que não ter mais tempo...

Eu não podia me deixar pensar nisso...

Isso era o começo, não o fim !

Passei minhas mãos em seu cabelo, no seu rosto, olhando em seus olhos e vendo todos o amor que ela sentia por mim...

Eu beijei sua testa... "Mesmo sem querer, eu fiz você chorar, me perdoa?" – eu sussurrei...

"Sim..." – ela murmurou de volta fechando os olhos...

"Eu quero fazer tudo certo, Bella!" – eu falei baixinho com os lábios em sua bochecha...

"Eu também ! Eu..eu...me sinto atropelada por esse sentimento, Edward! É tão esmagador ! Não sei mais o que fazer pra refrear isso !"

"Eu sei, baby! Eu também!" – respondi sentindo o cheiro de seu pescoço...

Deus ! Eu quero beija-la !

"Bella? Eu...eu..." – eu sussurrei, e como se ela lesse minha mente ela respondeu...

"Sim ! Eu também, Edward!" – ela sussurrou de volta...e eu me perdi...

Meu coração estava acelerado...

"Edward …."- seus olhos queimavam nos meus...

Eu olhei para sua boca...ela fechou os olhos...

Eu inclinei-me inseguro e a beijei um pouco, sentindo seu gosto, seus lábios...e logo recuei...

Bella sorriu para mim, colocando seus dedos em meus cabelos, puxando meu rosto de volta para o dela vorazmente...

Eu trouxe minha cabeça para a frente, sentindo o quão perdido de paixão eu estava por esta mulher...

Deixei seus lábios sugar o meu, depois trocando os papéis, não havia luta, era como uma dança, nós sabíamos exatamente o que fazer.

Ela tinha gosto de céu !

Nós procuramos por ar, e soltamos nossas bocas...mas eu não estava preparado para deixa-la ir ainda...

"Venha aqui..." – eu gemi, puxando sua cabeça, lambendo seus lábios mais e mais, eu era um viciado em sua boca agora...

Senti sua língua empurrar em minha boca, e eu não me fiz de rogado, nossas línguas exploraram a boca um do outro...no silêncio da noite nossos gemidos se tornaram altos.

"Deus, Edward! " – ela gemeu quando nos afastamos em busca de ar de novo...

"Eu sei, baby ! Eu quis saber a noite toda que gosto sua boca tem !" - sussurrei em sua boca..

"Eu quero sentir você inteiro, Edward!"- ela gemeu enviando arrepios pela minha espinha...

"Ah, baby ! Mas se você pensa que vai se livrar de mim tão fácil está enganada, eu não acabei de experimentar sua boca ainda..." – eu disse em sua boca...

Nós nos beijamos de novo...

...e de novo...

...e de novo.

"Edward?" – ela murmurou...

"Sim?" - Eu respirei.

"Nos temos que voltar !"

"Eu sei !"

"Mas você vai se comportar quando sair daqui, né?" – ela disse cheirando meu pescoço...

Deus, essa mulher vai me matar qualquer dia...

"Aaaww, baby ! Não...não sei se posso ! Nós não nos beijamos a noite toda...nós temos um tempo para compensar!" – eu disse beijando seu pescoço enquanto ela gemia e puxava meu cabelo...

"Edward?" – ela gemeu...

"Sim, baby!" - eu murmurei...

"Eu...eu tô te pedindo para parar, baby ! Porque eu...eu estou ficando fora de mim, aqui ! Nós podemos ir pra casa e terminar nosso encontro lá? – ela disse ofegando...

Eu larguei seu pescoço e suspirei impotente...

Ela tem razão...eu estou perdendo minha mente aqui no meio de um jardim, no meio de uma festa...

Um pequeno gemido escapou de sua boca quando eu empurrou seu cabelo para beijar abaixo de seu ouvido...

"Eu adoro te beijar, acho que estou viciado em sua boca, Bella !"

"Edward !" – ela gemeu...

Eu sorri em sua pele..."Você não parece estar reclamando?"

"Mas eu estou ..."

Senti que ela ainda estava contra mim, no meu colo, passei meu nariz em seu pescoço de novo..."Eu sinto muito, baby !" – sussurrei...

"Isso é golpe baixo, Senhor Cullen ! – ela disse baixinho...

Eu recuei sorrindo largamente para ela, que se levantou do meu colo e ficou ali, me esperando.

"Bella, vem ! Todos estão preocupados com você !" - eu levantei e estendi minha mão pra ela...

"É...eu imaginei !" – ela disse olhando para baixo e pegando minha mão na sua...

Nós olhamos nossas mãos dadas e sorrimos como dois idiotas...voltando para a grandiosa festa.

O que ?

Eu sou um homem apaixonado, poxa !

* * *

**Bella**

Após todo o frenesi, de voltar para a festa e reparar o dano que a tal loira quase causou...conseguimos chegar em casa e retornar ao nosso ninho de amor...à nossa cama.

Edward se posicionou atrás de mim, abrindo o zíper do meu vestido lentamente, me beijando no pescoço e no ombro...sua voz rouca invadiu meu ser...

"Eu quero você!"

Logo meu vestido escorregou em meu corpo, me deixando apenas de calcinha na sua frente.

Suas mãos me tocavam seguras, tomando posse, sempre possuindo...e como em todas as noites...eu e Edward estavamos em nossa cama deitados, completamente nus e nos amando selvagemente.

Seus dedos traçavam minha pele levemente, como se fosse o mais sensível cristal, eu mantive meus olhos fechados, enquanto suas mãos quentes corriam meus lados, seus polegares acariciando meu peito...logo descobrindo meus mamilos, me fazendo ofegar...

"Ah...Edward! " - eu gemia desesperada por seu toque...

Eu abri meus olhos e vi formar em sua boca um pequeno sorriso, logo tomando toda a carne sensível do meu seio...fazendo meus dedos encontrarem seu cabelo cor de bronze macio, e eu puxava os fios fortemente, gemendo no prazer de ver Edward mordendo meus seios ferozmente.

"Deus, Bella ! Eu adoro você !" - ele gemia em meu corpo...

Eu gemia quando ele colocou sua mão sobre meu quadril, seus dedos longos pegando firme sobre a pele macia...e no mesmo instante minhas pernas se separaram um pouco, um convite especial de meu corpo, convidando-o para entrar em mim...

"Bella, tão pronta pra mim..."

Com meu amante perfeito, ele entendeu meu sinal e se estabeleceu entre as minhas coxas, seu pênis duro, roçando a pele da minha barriga...sua boca encontrando meus seios novamente...

"Edward...Oh...Deus!"

Assim que ele se afastou, com seus dedos longos, ele me testou, e eu deixei um gemido alto sair de dentro da minha garganta...enquanto meu corpo lhe dizia que precisava dele...que queria ele...

Sempre.

Se arrastando até o meu corpo...com sua boca entreaberta e com o fogo verde de seus olhos piscando pra mim, ele abaixou a cabeça para beijar e morder meu pescoço...

"Minha..."

O desejo corria por minhas veias, enquanto eu gemia e o puxava mais, enrolando minhas pernas em sua cintura e empurrando meus quadris até ele, implorando...

"Edward..." - eu gemia, minha respiração mais rápida, o meu coração batia no compasso do seu nome.

Como um leão feroz, um rugido rompeu em seu peito...

Ele se preparou em cima de mim, um dos braços puxando a minha perna para cima, antes que ele se roçou em toda a minha carne, se molhando e me provocando com a cabeça de seu pênis ao longo de meu núcleo necessitado.

Ele me olhava com desejo carnal...

"Edward ! Baby, eu preciso de você !" - eu sussurrei desesperada por ele, e assim que minhas palavras foram ditas, seus olhos brilharam no meu, e eu o senti inteiro dentro de mim, num único impulso.

Nós gritamos juntos na sensação incrível, nossos olhos e corpos ligados, seu corpo se movia perfeitamente, de modo que nós estávamos juntos.

Ele se movia lentamente e meu corpo pedia por mais...

"Edward ! Mais rápido...mais...eu quero mais !" - eu gritava no prazer...

Eu logo reconheci seu impulso implacavel...

"Desse jeito? Assim é como você gosta, Bella? Duro e forte?" - ele gemia me olhando com fome...

A minha respiração combinava com os gemidos, enquanto ele se movia dentro e fora de mim como um louco...me olhando atentamente.

"Sim, Edward ! Sim...sim..." - eu gemia entorpecida por seu amor.

Suas investidas estavam alucinantes, e me faziam morder o lábio...Edward se inclinou para mim, seus lábios roçaram os meus e eu mordi sua boca, a trazendo entre meus dentes...ele a capturou imediatamente, me sugando, antes de sua lingua encontar a minha.

Cedo demais ele rompeu o beijo...eu me sentia fora de mim, dominada por seu amor, sentindo quando ele enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço...e minhas mãos foram para seus ombros, minhas unhas logo começaram a arranhar suas costas, o marcando como meu...

"Você é meu, Edward Cullen ! Só meu!" - eu gritava no prazer...

Quando senti todo meu corpo tremer, e meu orgasmo começar a construir, seus olhos me encararam novamente...um fogo verde e ofuscante que me consumia.

Ele me encarou e sussurrou..."Minha."

E aproximadamente dois segundos depois eu gritei alto me derramando ao redor dele.

Mas nosso amor ainda prevalecia...

Edward continuou entrando e saindo de mim...e meu corpo parecia reconhecer o seu...eu ainda me sentia necessitada de seu amor...de seus impulsos.

E quando eu achei que já estava satisfeita, ele se deitou em cima de mim, seu rosto em meu pescoço...eu podia ouvir sua respiração ofegante, e logo eu me senti tomada novamente por ele...

"Oh Meu Deus ! Edward ! Ah...ah...eu vou...eu vou...ah...ah...aaaaaah..."

Eu ainda não havia terminado meu segundo orgasmo, quando ele ofegou em meu ouvido..."Minha, Bella ! Só minha !" - antes de soltar o grunhido mais delicioso e másculo que já ouvi, e eu senti sua semente derramada dentro de mim.

Nós nos abraçamos fortemente, tentando normalizar nossa respiração...

Eu me sentia segura em seus braços, me aconcheguei em seu peito, possuída pelo seu coração.

Eu acariciei seu pescoço...cansada, mais satisfeita...

"Boa noite, baby !" - eu disse timidamente...depois de um tempo.

Uma risada profunda ecoou de seu peito antes que ele beijou minha testa..."Ah, Isabella ! Realmente, podemos dizer que esta foi uma ótima noite, não é?"

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

OH MINHA NOSSA !

ESSA ULTIMA PARTE FOI SEXY DEMAIS, NÉ?

QUE ME DEU ATÉ CALOR !

QUE FOGO TEM ESSES DOIS !

X.X

Hey lindas...

Me façam mais feliz...

EU QUERO...REVIEWS !

Deixem seus comentários !

Quero saber o que vocês pensam !

Beijos no coração !

Mary

* * *

COMENTE POR FAVOR !


	34. Chapter 34

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Dezembro de 2010.**

* * *

"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN

* * *

_**VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !**_

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

_**ESTA MENSAGEM ABAIXO É EXTREMAMENTE IMPORTANTE !**_

_**RECEBI UMA MENSAGEM QUE ESTA FANFIC NÃO ESTÁ APARECENDO NA PÁGINA INICIAL DO E NEM NA PÁGINA DAS FICS QUE FORAM ATUALIZADAS !**_

_**PORTANTO PEÇO A VOCÊS QUE VERIFIQUEM SE ESTA FIC FOI ATUALIZADA DE DOIS EM DOIS DIAS, POIS EU NÃO PRETENDO PARAR DE ESCREVE-LA, JÁ ESTOU QUASE NO FINAL !**_

_**CASO NÃO CONSIGAM ACHA-LA, PROCUREM NO SEARCH PELO NOME DA AUTORA, MARY BLO !**_

_**OBRIGADA A QUEM ME ALERTOU DISSO !**_

_**E ESPERO QUE EU NÃO TENHA PERDIDO NENHUMA LEITORA POR CAUSA DESSE INCONVENIENTE !**_

_**BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO,**_

_**MARY**_

* * *

Hey lindas !

Obrigada pelo carinho...apoio e principalmente pelos reviews !

Eu os adoro !

Beijos no coração de todas !

Mary

* * *

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: CONTEÚDO SEXUAL A SEGUIR...SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ISSO, NÃO LEIA !**

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

* * *

Inspiração Musical:

Vision of Love – Mariah Carey

**Visão do Amor**

Você me tratou bem

Doce destino

Me carregou atraves do desespero

Para aquele que estava esperando por mim

Levou muito tempo

Mas eu ainda acreditava

Que de alguma forma aquele que eu precisava

Finalmente me encontraria

Eu tive uma visão do amor

E ela foi tudo que você me deu

Rezei durante noites

Me senti tão sozinha

Sofri por estar afastada

Carreguei meu proprio peso

Tive que ser forte

Então eu acreditei

E agora eu sei que consegui

Ao encontrar o lugar que concebi

Eu tive uma visão do amor

E ela foi tudo que você me deu

Eu tive uma visão do amor

E ela foi tudo que você me deu

Eu realizei o sonho

E eu vizualizei

O amor que estava por vir

Me sinto tão viva

Estou tão agradecida por ter visto

O que o céu enviou pra mim

Você me tratou bem

Doce destino (estou tão feliz por você ter encontrado)

E eu vou ser eternamente grata

Ao te segurar tão perto de mim

Rezei durante noites

Tão fielmente

Sabendo que aquele que eu precisava

Finalmente iria me encontrar (iria me encontrar)

Eu tive uma visão do amor

E ela foi tudo que você me deu !

* * *

**Bella**

Edward saiu hoje de manhã para uma rápida viagem até o México, mas o dia inteiro se passou e nenhuma ligação dele.

Já são dez da noite, Marie está dormindo e faço meu caminho para o nosso quarto, que finalmente havia ficado pronto !

Me sentei na cama e tentei ligar para ele pela vigésima vez, deixando uma mensagem de texto, dizendo que gostaria de saber sua localização ...

Em minha mente, eu tento achar uma explicação...

Talvez ele esqueceu de carregar o celular...não existe chamadas não atendidas dele, e isso me preocupa...isto não é como ele faria.

E então no silêncio da noite a campainha toca, e meu coração acelera...

Eu desço as escadas correndo e vejo Sue abrir a porta para Emmet, ele está com os olhos assustados...eu me seguro firme no corrimão do primeiro degrau...

"Hey ! Boa noite, B! Oi, Sue !" - ele nos cumprimenta sério...

"O que aconteceu, Emmet ?" - eu digo preocupada...

"Eu...você já falou com Edward hoje?"

"Eu não consegui, só dá telefone fora de área...só espero que ele esteja bem."

"Bella ?" - a voz de Emmett é cortada e tranquila e de repente meu couro cabeludo arrepia ameaçadoramente.

"O que há de errado?"

"É o Edward. Ele não conseguiu voltar do México."

"O quê? O que você quer dizer?"

"Seu avião desapareceu."

"O que ?" Eu sussurro como todo o ar sai do meu corpo. "Não!"

"Calma, B ! Eu quero que você venha comigo para a casa de meus pais, estão todos lá...eu vim buscar você e Marie !" - ele diz baixinho...

Eu me sentei no degrau tremendo, meu ar saiu dos meus pulmões, eu não posso respirar.

"Bella? A família precisa ficar unida agora. Nós já temos esquipes procurando pelo avião, meu pai está com eles a todo minuto no celular. Lá será mais fácil de termos notícias!" - ele se aproxima de mim e toca meu ombro, eu o olho e vejo seus olhos brilhando com tristeza.

Eu me forço a respirar..."Sue, vá se arrumar ! Você vai conosco !" - eu falo num sussurro, estou abraçada a mim mesma.

"Claro, Bella! Eu vou me trocar e pegar umas roupas, já venho!" - ela diz nervosamente e sai correndo para seu quarto.

Eu me levanto e suspiro..."Eu já venho!"

Eu saio para meu quarto correndo, eu sinto lágrimas escorrer pelo meu rosto, mas eu as limpo fora, preciso ser forte.

Eu coloco uma calça jeans e uma camiseta de Edward, eu quero estar o mais perto dele possível.

Eu pego Marie no colo e algumas poucas coisas dela.

Quando eu desço as escadas, Emmet está sentado no sofá com as mãos unidas na cabeça, ele está nervoso.

"Emmet ? Vamos ?" - eu digo abraçada a Marie, nosso bebê !

Ela cheira a ele também, é um pedaço que ele deixou comigo.

Depois tudo se passa como num filme...eu não consigo me focar em nada em especial...

Eu estou sentada no sofá de Esme...

Olhando para a mesinha de canto, foco no retrato de Edward, em seu sorriso lindo, hipnotizante... ele parece olhar para mim, bem direto na minha alma...e apesar de sentir que seu amor me deixa em chamas, estou fria...meus ossos estão assustadoramente frios...e um arrepiante medo ultrapassa minha alma.

Estou ciente de vozes abafadas ... muitas vozes abafadas. Mas eles estão no fundo, um zumbido distante...

Eu não ouço as palavras.

Tudo que eu posso ouvir, tudo o que posso focar, é a saudade dele...meus pensamentos se voltam para nossa casa...nossa rotina...seu corpo no meu...

Eu gostaria de fazer amor com Edward agora.

Gostaria de fazer amor com Edward na praia.

Sim, isso seria divertido.

Sem dúvida, ele poderia pensar em alguma maneira de torná-lo inesquecível ... como todas as vezes que fizemos amor.

Eu fecho meus olhos apertados.

Deus, onde ele está?

As lembranças dele são meu cativeiro, eu não quero pensar, eu apenas me concentro no seu amor, no seu carinho, na sua beleza... e o quanto seu jeito me seduz.

Isabella, eu sou louco por você.

Eu me lembro de sua voz...e quantas vezes ele me disse isso...e quantas vezes ele dormiu comigo na nossa cama.

E então a dor me consome.

Ah, não ...

Eu envolvo meus braços em volta de mim, o mundo cai longe de mim, e a realidade faz sangrar meu peito...minha consciência reconhece o vazio dentro de mim.

Eu sinto falta dele.

"Bella, aqui, toma isso! Vai te fazer bem !" - a voz de Mercê gentilmente me traz de volta para a sala cheia de gente...eu sinto a angústia no ar...

Ela me entregou uma xícara de chá...e logo que segurei a xícara no pires com gratidão, um barulho ensurdecedor quebra o silêncio, minhas mãos trêmulas denunciam meus nervos.

"Obrigada." - eu sussurro, minha voz rouca das lágrimas derramadas e do grande caroço na minha garganta.

Alice está sentada na minha frente com Jasper, no sofá maior...ela está de mãos dadas com Esme...elas olham para mim.. a dor e a ansiedade gravado em suas faces encantadoras.

Esme parece mais velha... uma mãe preocupada com seu filho.

Eu não posso oferecer um sorriso tranquilizador, uma lágrima - não há nada, apenas vazio.

Do outro lado da sala eu vejo Emmett abraçado a Rose...eles estão na sala de TV, acompanhando as notícias locais...daqui posso ouvir o som fraco da TV no fundo.

Eu não posso suportar ver a notícia de novo...

Edward Cullen... está desaparecido.

Eu percebo que todos estão com os rostos sérios, falando baixinho...Carlisle anda de um lado para outro...é um pai desesperado...ele está falando com as autoridades.

A informação está sendo dada aos poucos, não há certeza de nada, nenhuma notícia nova...e tudo é sem sentido...a realidade assusta...ele está desaparecido há 30 horas.

Nenhum sinal, nenhuma palavra dele.

As buscas estão de pé... uma coisa eu sei...já é de manhã novamente e nós não sabemos onde ele está.

Ele pode estar ferido, com fome...

Ou pior...

Não! Eu não posso pensar assim.

Eu ofereço outra oração silenciosa de Deus.

Por favor, deixe Edward ficar bem...

Edward, por favor fique bem, aguente firme.

Eu repito isso mais e mais na minha cabeça...esse é o meu mantra, a minha salvação, algo concreto para se agarrar no meu desespero.

Eu me recuso a pensar no pior.

Não... não posso pensar assim.

Há esperança.

Eu quero ser o seu príncipe, Bella ! ... as palavras de Edward voltam para me assombrar.

Sim, há sempre uma esperança ... eu não devo me desesperar.

Suas palavras ecoam em minha mente... "Me diga quando quer o seu conto de fadas, Bella! E eu estarei esperando por você !"

Por favor, Deus! Eu finalmente encontrei alguém que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida.

Por favor, não permita que sua vida seja tão curta assim ... por favor, por favor.

Eu fecho meus olhos com força em oração silenciosa, balançando suavemente.

Eu sinto uma mão me abraçar, eu olho e vejo Angela e Ben na minha frente, eu tento a abraçar apertado, mas eu não tenho forças...

Por favor, Deus ! Nós não tivemos tempo suficiente ... precisamos de mais tempo... não pode acabar...todos os nossos momentos de ternura... de amor.

Ah, Deus ! Eu o amo tanto ! Eu quero dizer...

Eu não seria nada sem ele, nada mais que uma sombra - toda a luz eclipsada.

Não, não, não ... meu pobre Edward.

Abro meus olhos e me vejo cega de lágrimas...mais lembranças vem em minha mente...

Ah... por favor, deixe-o ficar bem !

Ele não pode ter ido embora...

Ele é o centro do meu universo.

Um soluço involuntário escapa da minha garganta, e eu coloco rapidamente minha mão à minha boca.

Não ! Eu tenho que ser forte.

Esme está rapidamente ao meu lado...ela me abraça apertado...e logo Alice chega para sentar ao meu lado também, e agarra minha outra mão.

"Ele vai voltar !" - Alice fala com a voz determinada...seus olhos são largos e avermelhados, com o rosto pálido de falta de sono.

Eu olho para Jasper, que está vendo Alice com amor e compaixão...

"Oh Meu Deus ! " - Esme fala chorando em desespero, e Emmett, na mesma hora puxa sua mãe para si e põe seus braços ao redor de Esme.

Eu olho para o relógio da parede, eu quero quebra-lo...maldito !

A cada hora que passa, o vazio cresce, preenchendo tudo ... bloqueando tudo...e eu sei que lá no fundo que eu estou me preparando para o pior.

Eu fecho meus olhos e continuo minha oração silenciosa, segurando a mão de Alice e na mesma hora Jasper me abraça do outro lado.

De repente eu posso ver seu sorriso torto lindo... o meu favorito de todas as suas expressões...

E em minha mente aparece uma visão do Edward real...

Meu Edward !

Ele é assim...excesso de controle, ciumento, um Deus do sexo...e ao mesmo tempo, um pai maravilhoso, um filho exemplar... um sorriso estampa meu rosto.

E então eu me lembro que agora ele está perdido... e meu sorriso desaparece, e uma dor imensa transpassa meu coração.

Lembro-me dele na banheira, me limpando...me tocando...e o nó na garganta se expande...

Oh Edward ! Você tem meu coração, é seu !

Eu sempre vou te amar...nunca haverá alguém... nunca.

"Cristo ! Porque não chega mais notícias? Quase dois dias!" - Alice grita desesperada e Jasper a abraça enquanto ela chora, estamos esgotados, angustiados, alucinados.

Eu me abraço e começo a me balançar pra frente e pra trás, chorando em meu desespero, minhas orações continuam...

Oh Senhor, por favor ! Traga-o de volta pra mim, por favor !

Eu fecho meus olhos mais forte e vejo mais soluços sairem de mim, sem meu concentimento...Angela vem pro meu lado e me abraça mais forte...

Em seguida, gritos Esme... e tudo fica em câmera lenta... "Edward!"

Eu viro minha cabeça a tempo de ver Esme correr em direção a porta...e na entrada da sala está um grande e cansado Edward...ele está vestido apenas em camisa de manga branca, a calça do terno e está segurando um casaco do exército.

Ele parece cansado, sujo e absolutamente lindo.

Oh Meu Deus ! Edward está vivo.

Eu olho fixamente para ele, piscando sem parar, tentando descobrir se eu estou tendo alucinações ou se ele está realmente aqui...

Minha Nossa.

Sua expressão é de absoluto espanto.

Ele deixa cair o casaco e os sapatos na hora de pegar Esme, que joga seus braços em seu pescoço e o beija várias vezes na bochecha.

"Mãe?" - Edward olha para baixo em Esme, completamente emocionado.

"Eu pensei que nunca iria vê-lo novamente !" - Esme sussurra, expressando nossos medos colectivos.

"Mãe, estou aqui." - eu posso ouvir a emoção em sua voz.

"Eu morri um pouco hoje !" - ela sussurra, sua voz quase inaudível, ecoando os meus pensamentos. Ela soluça alto, já não é capaz de segurar as lágrimas...Edward apenas a envolve em um grande abraço, segurando-a perto.

"Oh, Edward...meu filho." - ela engasga, envolvendo os braços em volta dele, chorando copiosamente em seu peito... Edward não se afasta... ele só a consola..

Eu me solto... lágrimas enormes caem em meus olhos.

Carlisle aparece correndo..."Meu filho ! Você está vivo ! Você está aqui!" - ele o abraça forte, junto com Esme que chora descontroladamente.

"Pai...? Estou aqui !"

Alice corre rapidamente para eles, gritando algo inexplicável...juntando-se a seus pais, abraçando todos eles, também.

Emmet logo se junta ao quarteto, os abraçando também...

Minhas lágrimas começam a cair sem parar pelas minhas bochechas.

Ele está aqui ... ele está bem. Mas não posso me mover.

Carlisle é o primeiro a se afastar, enxugando os olhos, e Edward batendo no ombro de Edward que sorri para o pai. Emmet também os libera...e Alice é a proxima a olhar para ele sorrindo muito.

Ficando apenas Esme e ele.

"Ei, mamãe...está tudo bem agora !" - Edward diz, mas sua voz parece bem rouca...a emoção ainda é evidente em seu rosto.

"Onde você estava? O que aconteceu?" - gagueja Esme, e coloca sua cabeça em suas mãos.

"Mãe..."- Edward resmunga...ele a puxa para seus braços e beija o topo de sua cabeça...

"Eu estou aqui. Eu estou bem. O avião teve um problema e tivemos de fazer um pouso de emergência no meio do nada, eles me levaram para um base militar e só consegui chegar agora.

"Mãe, está tudo bem agora !" - Edward diz a tranqüilizando...ela coloca as mãos em cada lado do rosto.

"Edward, você está desaparecido por quase dois dias ! Por que você não entrou em contato conosco?".

"Sem celular e no meio do nada."

"Porque você não nos ligou a cobrar?"

"Mãe, é uma longa história."

"Oh, Edward! Você nunca faça isso comigo de novo! Você entendeu?" - ela meio que grita com ele.

"Sim, mãe." – ele enxuga suas lágrimas com o polegar, e a abraça mais uma vez.

Quando ela se recompõe, ele lança o seu abraço para Alice, que lhe dá um tapa duro no peito...

"Você nos fez tão preocupado ...!" - ela briga com ele e ela também está em lágrimas.

"Estou aqui agora ! Tá tudo bem !" - Edward diz beijando seu cabelo espetado.

Logo ela se afasta dando espaço para Emmett que vem para a frente, e ele abraça Emmett brevemente, batendo com força nas costas.

"Ótimo para ver você, irmão !" - Emmett disse em voz alta, um pouco bruscamente, tentando esconder sua emoção.

Carlisle, que já tem um braço em volta de sua esposa...puxa Alice para ele e enrola seu outro braço em torno de sua filha.

Jasper abraça Edward sem dizer nada, e logo Ben também o abraça rapidamente, fungando.

Mesmo com o fluxo de lágrimas pelo meu rosto, eu posso ver tudo.

A grande sala é tomada de amor incondicional por ele.

Logo Rose está ao meu lado..."Ele está realmente aqui, Bella !" - ela murmura suavemente.

Edward ouve e ele olha para o lado e seus olhos acham o meu...

Eu sinto seu amor apenas em seu olhar, e eu me sinto completa novamente, ele está aqui...

Minhas lágrimas não param...Edward volta sua atenção para mim...

"Eu vou dizer um oi para a minha mulher agora." - Edward diz a sua família e todos se afastam dando passagem... e ele está se movendo em minha direção, olhos verdes brilhantes, apesar de cansado e ainda confuso.

De repente eu acho forças para falar e andar em sua direção com meus braços abertos...

"Edward ...!" - Eu soluço.

"Shshshsh..." - ele diz me abraçando, enterrando seu rosto no meu cabelo, inalando profundamente.

Eu levanto o meu rosto molhado de lágrimas ao seu, e ele me beija ... muito brevemente.

"Oi, linda !" - ele murmura.

"Oi …" - eu sussurro para trás, o nó na minha garganta queimando.

Ele está aqui. Comigo.

"Sentiu saudade de mim ?"

"Um pouco …" - eu dou um sorriso.

Ele sorri torto.

"Huummm...é bom ouvir isso !" - ele fala tocando suavemente em meu rosto, enxuga as lágrimas que se recusam a parar de correr pelo meu rosto.

"Eu pensei...que...que..." - eu engasgo...

"Eu posso ver...calma ! Está tudo bem...eu estou aqui agora !" - ele murmura, e me beija suavemente, me abraçando forte.

Eu me afasto um pouco para ver seu rosto, passando minhas mãos nele..."Você está bem?" - eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre seu peito, os braços, eu só queria me certificar que ele está parado aqui na minha frente.

Ele está de volta.

"Eu estou bem. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum."

"Oh, graças a Deus ! Obrigada, Deus !" - eu digo o abraçando forte, sentido seu abraço mais uma vez... "Está com fome? Você precisa de algo para beber?"

"Sim...por favor !" - ele sorri pra mim...

Eu me afasto dele para buscar algo, mas ele não me deixa ir.

Logo eu vejo Mercê aparecer a nosso lado..."Posso arranjar-lhe alguma coisa, Sr. Cullen?" - ela enxuga os olhos com um lenço...seu cabelo está solto, e ela parece cansada e anos mais velha.

Edward sorri carinhosamente para ela..."Um suco e um sanduiche, por favor!"

"Eu vou pegar !" - eu digo, querendo fazer algo para o meu homem.

"Não...não vá !" - ele diz baixinho, apertando o braço em volta de mim.

"Ok..."

O resto de sua família se senta aliviada no sofá enorme...Carlisle é o único em pé...ele está no celular.

Rose se aproxima de nós..."Seja bem-vindo de volta, meu cunhado!" - ela diz dando um rápido beijo na bochecha dele.

"Obrigada, Rosalie!"- ele responde sorrindo.

Mercê retorna com uma bandeja...um copo de suco, e um sanduiche...eu pego a bandeja no colo e ele toma o suco rapidamente e começa a comer...ela sorri e ia voltando para a cozinha.

"Mercê ? Por favor você tem peito de frango no congelador ?"

"Sim, tem..."

"Cozinhe dois peitos grandes e depois passe no processador na velocidade dois, amanhã eu vou fazer um estronofre de frango para Edward!"

"Pode deixar, Bella!" - ela diz sorrindo...

"Obrigada..."

"Então o que diabos aconteceu com você? Porra ! Quando meu pai me chamou para dizer que o avião estava perdido e eu cheguei aqui e vi todo mundo chorando, eu pensei que você já estava morto e ninguém queria me contar nada !" - Emmet murmurou.

"Emmett Cullen ! Não diga isso nunca mais !" - Esme repreende.

"Tudo bem, mãe ! Desculpe mano !" - Emmett sorri...para que todos saibam que isso é uma brincadeira.

"Edward, filho ! O que aconteceu?" - Carlisle pergunta.

"Nem eu sei direito, pai! Vamos ter que esperar o laudo da polícia !" - ele suspirou...

Edward e Carlisle conversam...

Eu não ouço nada...eu só seguro a mão de Edward, e olho para suas unhas cuidadas, que estão sujas...os dedos longos...eu olho para o seu perfil, ele continua lindo como sempre.

"Um incêndio nos motores?" - Carlisle fica horrorizado.

"Sim...nós achamos que foi isso."

"Merda! Que perigo ! "

"Eu sei..." - Edward interrompe... "Foi pura sorte eles conseguirem fazer um pouso de emergência na floresta...ninguém foi morto." - ele murmura...e eu me arrepio...e tremo...ele solta minha mão e coloca o braço em volta de mim.

"Frio?"- ele me pergunta...eu balanço minha cabeça.

"Por que você não ligou ?"- Esme pergunta.

Edward balançou a cabeça... "Nós não tivemos nenhuma recepção no celular...não há cobertura ali."

Eu continuo a tremer de medo...

Puta merda ! Ele poderia ter morrido ali...

Edward me olha e vê meu olhar de pânico, ele me puxa para seu colo...e eu o abraço.

"Edward, estou feliz por você está de volta sã e salvo, meu filho !" - Carlisle fala emocionado...

Eu começo a relaxar, estou em seu colo...descanso minha cabeça em seu peito...ele cheira a Edward...mas ligeiramente suado...eu penso em minhas orações...

Obrigada Deus !

Lágrimas de gratidão e contentamento começam a escorrer por meu rosto.

"Os motores poderiam explodir...Deus !" - Carlisle disse de novo, balançando a cabeça em descrença.

"Com certeza ! " - Edward encolhe os ombros e passa a mão nas minhas costas...eu soluço baixinho.

"Hey, linda ! " - ele sussurra...colocando seus dedos no meu queixo e olhando em meus olhos..."Estou aqui, não precisa mais chorar, baby !"

Angela me traz um lenço, e eu limpo meus olhos e meu nariz.

"Diz isso para os meus olhos !" - eu brinco e ele sorri e me abraça apertado.

"Uma falha elétrica... isso é estranho, né?" - Carlisle disse de novo.

"Sim, passou pela minha mente, também, pai. Mas agora, eu gostaria de ir para a cama e descansar...vou pensar em tudo amanhã."

Jasper falou pela primeira vez..."Alguém já disse à imprensa que Edward Cullen foi encontrado a salvo?"

Carlisle respondeu..."Sim, Jessica me ligou para me contar que você estava vivo !" - ele sorriu...Edward suspira...

"Filho, eu preparei seu quarto lá em cima ! Vai tomar um banho e descansar um pouco!" - Esme falou sorrindo.

"Eu acho que vou aceitar, mãe!" - Edward respondeu esticando sua mão e pegando a mão de sua mãe e a segurando.

"Xi...eu acho que isso é uma dica ! Senhoras e Senhores, o meu querido mano precisa de seu sono de beleza agora !" - Emmett zomba sugestivamente...

Todos deram risada.

Edward me levanta de seu colo e se coloca de pé...Esme o abraça mais uma vez, pressionando a cabeça dela contra seu peito, fechando os olhos...ele envolve os braços em torno dela.

"Eu estava tão preocupada, meu lindo ! " - ela sussurra.

"Eu estou bem, mãe."

Ela se inclina para trás e estuda seu rosto atentamente enquanto ele a segura.

"Sim...eu acho que você está ! E vai ficar melhor ainda !" - ela diz lentamente, olhando para mim e sorrindo...eu corei.

Edward me dá a mão, passa por Alice e a beija na testa, subimos as escadas e fizemos nosso caminho para o corredor dos quartos.

"Eu quero ver Marie!" - ele me diz...

"Ela está no berço no quarto de seus pais! Vem !" - eu digo o levando ate o quarto onde ela está.

Nós abrimos a porta e Edward a pega no colo assim que a vê...ele a abraça forte e beija sua bochecha, seus olhos estão marejados.

Eu tento segurar as lágrimas em vão.

Ele a coloca de volta ao berço, acaricia seu rosto delicadamente, a cobre novamente, beija sua testa e sai do quarto me puxando pela mão.

Nós paramos em frente a um quarto...

"Este era o meu quarto !" - ele sussurra...

Ele abre a porta com um sorriso, eu entro no quarto de solteiro de Edward, eu vejo sua cama grande, fotos de família, troféus, ele me olha atentamente.

Edward fica ao lado do sofá, olhando para mim, uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

Estamos finalmente em paz ... e nós olhamos um para o outro.

"Eu pensei que nunca iria vê-lo novamente." - eu sussurro.

As palavras estão fora da minha boca num piscar de olhos.

Todos os meus piores temores encapsulados em uma frase curta ...

Agora foram exorcizados.

Edward olha para mim como eu sou sua razão de viver...

Mas ele espelha o meu olhar, eu tenho certeza.

Ele está aqui ... realmente aqui.

Ele me puxa em seus braços e se envolve em torno de mim.

"Edward."- eu respiro seu cheiro e minhas lágrimas começam de novo.

"Shshsh..."- ele tenta me acalmar, beijando o meu cabelo.

"Você sabe, nos poucos segundos de puro terror antes de aterrisar, todos os meus pensamentos estavam em você...você esteve lá comigo, o tempo todo, Bella."

"Eu pensei que tinha perdido você !" - eu sussurro...

Estamos, abraçados, nos reconectando, tranquilizando um ao outro...

"Vem, vamos tomar um banho." - ele murmura.

"Ok..." - eu olho para ele...eu não quero deixa-lo ir.

De repente, ele levanta meu queixo para cima com seus dedos...

"Você sabe... até chorando você é bonita, Bella Swan."- ele se inclina e me beija suavemente...

"E a sua boca é tão macia..." - e ele me beija de novo... e nós aprofundamos o beijo.

Ah, Meu Deus...

Eu não consigo parar de pensar em me render a ele.

Por inteiro.

Eu pego seu rosto em minhas mãos, olhando para dentro de seus olhos..."Eu. Amo. Você !" - eu sussurro pra ele...quando nos afastamos para respirar...

"Você me ama?" - ele sussurra, incrédulo.

Eu aceno nervosa, corando...eu ainda não acredito em sua reação...

Eu o amo tanto e ele ainda não sabe ?

Eu quase morri ao pensar que eu o havia perdido.

Como ele não poderia entender o quanto eu o amo?

"Diga de novo, baby!" - ele ordena suavemente, seu olhar intenso e quente.

"Sim, eu amo você ! Edward Antony Cullen !Pra sempre !"

Ele inspira e move-se rapidamente, de repente, me agarrando e me balançando ao redor...ele está rindo, tão jovem e despreocupado, irradiando alegria.

Eu pego os braços para me segurar, sentindo seus músculos em meus dedos, e eu estou presa em seu riso contagiante, estou tonta, mas não passo de uma mulher totalmente e completamente apaixonada por seu homem bonito.

Ele me coloca para baixo e me beija apaixonadamente... suas mãos estão nos dois lados do meu rosto, sua língua me domina...é insistente e excitante.

"Oh, Bella !" - ele respira contra os meus lábios e é uma alegria que me deixa mais tonta...

Ele me ama !

Eu tenho certeza ! Apesar de não me falar, eu não tenho mais nenhuma dúvida...então eu saboreio o gosto desse homem delicioso...esse homem que eu pensei que nunca mais iria ver de novo.

"Eu amo você, Isabella ! Mais do que você pode imaginar!"- ele suspira, e sua alegria é evidente, seus olhos brilhando, um sorriso jovial...

Oh, ele disse !

Ele disse com todas as palavras.

E somos dois idiotas apaixonados sorrindo como tolos.

"Eu pensei que eu tivesse perdido você !" - eu murmuro, ainda deslumbrada e sem fôlego de seu beijo.

"Baby, vai ter que ser uma coisa muito forte para me manter longe de você."

Alguma emoção sem nome cruza o seu rosto rapidamente, e me distrai...mas antes que eu possa perguntar a ele, ele sorri, me acalmando e olha para mim, franzindo as sobrancelhas ligeiramente, e por um momento eu acho que ele vai me dizer.

Eu o olho confusa e pisco...tentando compreender o que passa em sua mente olhando em seus incríveis olhos verdes.

Sua expressão muda sutilmente, seus olhos verdes brilhando perversamente, se contorcendo em sua boca um sorriso carnal.

Oh Meu Deus ! Eu sinto um arrepio correr por mim.

O que será que ele está pensando ?

"Hora do banho !" - ele grita e vem em minha direção e eu conheço este olhar, eu sei que ele está jogando comigo, mas mesmo assim, eu dou um passo para trás...e ele sorri.

"Huuummm, você quer fugir, baby ?" - ele sussurra..."Nem tente, porque eu vou pegar você ! Você me provocou...está vestindo a minha camisa e mordendo os lábios...eu quero você ! " - seus olhos ardem com uma intensidade brincalhona.

Eu sinto meu corpo acender a seu chamado...eu balanço a cabeça sorrindo para ele...eu dou mais um passo para trás, em seguida, tento fugir, mas em vão...Edward me agarra e facilmente, me joga em seus ombros, enquanto eu grito de surpresa e prazer...

"Edward!" - eu grito rindo...mas estou consciente de que sua família está toda reunida lá em baixo...e eu não sei se eles podem nos ouvir, é melhor não arriscar.

"Edward ! Me põe no chão !" - eu tento novamente, mas vejo que minha luta é inútil, o seu braço está firmemente segurando minhas coxas e por alguma razão eu não consigo parar de rir.

"Não ! É hora do banho da minha Bella !" - ele declara triunfante, em seguida bate na minha bunda.

"Ai..." - eu dou mais risada.

"Já tomou banho de roupa, Bella?" - ele pergunta, abrindo a porta de seu banheiro...eu pude ouvir a diversão em sua voz.

"Eu prefiro tira-las, Sr. Cullen !" - eu tento ser sensual, mas não consigo, já que não posso afastar o riso da minha voz.

"Huuummm...Seu desejo é meu comando, Senhorita Swan."

Sem me colocar para baixo, ele anda para dentro do box e eu não acredito que ele vai me molhar inteira de roupa e tudo.

"Edwardddddd!" - eu alerto em voz alta, a sua intenção agora é clara.

Ele abre o chuveiro no máximo...e jorra água fria sobre nós e eu grito alto demais, logo depois me lembro de parar, recordando que sua família está no andar de baixo.

Está frio e eu estou totalmente vestida..a água fria ultrapassa tudo, minha camisa, meu jeans, minha calcinha, meu sutiã... está tudo encharcado e errado ... e muito engraçado.

"Edward...Não!" - Eu grito me batendo, e eu realmente não consigo parar de rir enquanto a água aquece...

"Ponha-me para baixo!" - eu bato em seu traseiro perfeito...e desta vez Edward me libera, me deixando deslizar para baixo seu corpo, agora molhada... a sua camisa, presa em seu peito...todo encharcado.

Estou encharcada também, tonta e sem fôlego, e ele está sorrindo para mim, parecendo tão... tão inacreditavelmente lindo.

Ele está sem folego, seus olhos brilhando...

"Eu te amo, Isabella!" - ele diz pegando meu rosto em suas mãos e puxando meus lábios aos seus...num beijo suave e carinhoso, eu já não me importo que eu estou completamente vestida e toda molhada no pequeno banheiro da casa de Esme...

Edward está aqui, nós dois debaixo da água corrente...ele está de volta, ele é seguro, ele é meu.

Minhas mãos se movem para sua camisa como ela se apega a cada pedaço de seu peito...eu arranco a camisa para fora da bainha de suas calças, e ele geme de encontro a minha boca, mas seus lábios não deixam os meus...eu começo a puxar sua camisa pra cima, mas ele chega e puxa a minha camisa para cima, eu levanto os braços para ajuda-lo, ele tira e jogando no chão, me deixando em meu sutiã...

Quando sua boca volta a minha, seus lábios se tornam mais insistente, mais provocante... sua língua invadindo minha boca ...e de repente explode meu corpo com desejo.

Eu puxo o resto de sua camisa e ele me ajuda a tira-la, e a joga no chão e eu estou puxando seus ombros pra mim, ele me aperta mais e eu o empurro na parede do chuveiro...

Ele olha para mim, o seu olhar ardente, carnal... de repente, agarrando os meus ombros, ele me gira, assim eu fico de costas para ele... que tira o meu cabelo molhado longe do pescoço, passando a língua em meu pescoço...beijando e chupando com saudade.

Eu continuo gemendo... seus lábios se movem para o meu ombro...muito lentamente, ele desfaz o feicho do meu sutiã, o soltando e ele se junta as roupas no piso do chuveiro...suas mãos pega em meus seios enquanto ele murmura na minha orelha...

"Você é linda, Bella !" - ele sussurra.

Eu dou a Edward melhor acesso ao meu pescoço, empurrando os meus seios em suas carícias, suas mãos mágicas, e assim ele se chega atrás de mim...eu ouço a sua respiração pegar, quando meus dedos curiosos fazem contato com a sua ereção...ele empurra sua virilha nas minhas mãos carinhosas.

Ah...como eu quero tirar suas calças.

Ele aperta e puxa meus seios, acariciando meus mamilos, com força e prazer e todos os meus pensamentos desaparecem...o prazer é incrível... eu inclino minha cabeça para trás contra ele e começo a gemer sem parar.

"Sim, baby !" - ele respira antes de me virar de frente para ele e puxar a minha boca na sua de novo, me dominando completamente.

Ele se afasta, se abaixando e puxando minha calça jeans para baixo, mas é dificil, porque está tão molhada agora... mas ele ainda persiste, e logo ela se junta ao montão de roupa encharcada, juntamente com a minha calcinha, no piso do chuveiro.

Eu aproveito o momento para tirar sua calça e boxer, e estamos os dois nus, e nos olhando com amor e paixão.

Com as mãos livres, eu pego um pouco de sabonete liquido na minha mão, e o encarando diretamente nos olhos, eu levo minha mão a frente do seu peito... e começar a esfregar o sabão em sua pele.

Eu ouço a inalação aguda de sua respiração...ele leva suas mãos em meus quadris...me observando com cautela, seu olhar é intenso e sua boca está um pouco aberta de sua respiração ofegante.

Eu ergo minha outra mão e trabalhá-los em círculos suaves, limpando o meu homem...elas se mudam para axilas, em suas costelas, até sua barriga firme e plana, para o seu rastro feliz ...

"É a minha vez, baby !" - ele sussurra, alcançando um shampoo, derrubando um pouco no meu cabelo...nos afastando um pouco da água.

Ele começa a esfregar o shampoo no meu cabelo...Deus ! Que é bom !

Sua companhia é perfeita, seus longos dedos massageando meu couro cabeludo... eu fecho meus olhos e me entrego à sensação celestial...eu penso que depois de todo o estresse da noite, este é apenas o que eu preciso.

Eu começo a gemer em apreciação... e eu posso sentir-lo sorrir...eu abro um olho, e ele está sorrindo largamente para mim.

"Você gosta disso, né ?" - ele pergunta alegremente.

"Oh Meu Deus, baby ! Que é muito bom !"

Ele sorri.

"Eu também gosto." - ele diz se inclinando para beijar minha testa, os dedos continuando a sua mágica doce, acariciando meu couro cabeludo.

"Vire-se !" - ele diz com autoridade.

Eu faço como ele disse, e seus dedos lentamente trabalho sobre a minha cabeça, limpando, me curando, me amando...

Ah, isso é felicidade...

Ele passa mais shampoo e lava suavemente os cabelos longos das minhas costas...quando ele terminou, ele me arrasta para trás no chuveiro..."Incline a cabeça para trás." - ele ordena...tirando a espuma e levando embora pelo ralo toda a dor que senti.

Quando ele terminou, eu o encarei sorrindo...

"Eu quero lavar você inteiro, Edward !"- sussurrei...

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto, e levanta as mãos em um gesto que diz, eu sou todo seu, baby ... e eu sorrio para ele, sentindo como se fosse Natal...

Eu passo o sabonete líquido na mão e refaço minha viagem através de seu corpo, desta vez ele me acompanha, passando sabão em suas mãos e me lavando enquanto eu o lavo também.

Quando eu chego em sua barriga, ele pára de me lavar...e me observa...eu lavo sua barriga, sua trilha feliz...em seus pêlos pubianos... e vou até sua ereção.

Eu olho pra ele, e seus olhos são sensuais.

Hmmm... Eu gosto deste olhar.

Eu uso minhas mãos, segurando-o firmemente... ele fecha os olhos, sua cabeça cai para trás, e ele geme...

Ah, sim! É tão excitante !

De repente sua cabeça volta, seus olhos me encaram, queimando...

"Eu quero você ! Agora !" - ele rosna pra mim, seus olhos acesos de luxuria, ele agarra minha cintura, puxando-me para ele e me beija ferozmente...

Suas mãos no meu corpo liso molhado, encontram meu sexo, seus dedos explorando, brincando, e sua boca é implacável, me deixando sem fôlego...sua outra mão no meu cabelo molhado, me segurando no lugar, enquanto eu sinto toda a força de sua paixão enlouquecida que seus dedos me mostram, entrando e saindo de dentro de mim.

"Ahh ..."- eu não paro de gemer em sua boca.

"Sim, agora, baby !" - ele sussurra, me levantando com as mãos sob as minhas costas..."Enrole suas pernas em volta de mim, querida."

Minhas pernas se travam em torno dele, e me agarro forte em seu pescoço...ele me empurra contra a parede do chuveiro e faz uma pausa, olhando fixamente para mim.

"Olhos abertos, Isabella !" - ele murmura..."Eu quero ver você."

Eu pisco para ele, meu coração martelando, o meu sangue pulsando quente passa rapidamente pelo meu corpo... o desejo real e desenfreado através de mim... e muito lentamente, ele entra em mim, me enchendo completamente...pele contra pele.

Eu empurro para baixo contra ele e começo a gemer alto...

Nós estamos nos olhando...seus olhos nos meus.

"Você é minha, Isabella !" - ele sussurra.

"Pra sempre..." - eu sussurro...

Ele sorri vitoriosamente para mim, e se move num ritmo delicioso, me fazendo gemer mais e mais...

"Edward...Oh...Deus..." - eu começo a gemer alto...

"Sim, diga meu nome alto, baby ! Eu não me importo! Eu quero que todos saibam que você é minha !" - sua voz é reverente, e ele se inclina, capturando a minha boca com a dele, e começa a se mover... lentamente...entrando e saindo...

Eu fecho meus olhos e o beijo apaixonadamente...

"Você é só minha, baby!" - ele geme...

"Eu sou sua, Edward ! Eu te amo...eu te amo!" - eu digo desesperadamente, o sentindo em cada fibra do meu ser, me entregando a minha vontade de me submeter a ele, de corpo e alma...eu me perco em seu ritmo inebriante e lento.

Seus dentes mordem meu queixo, meu pescoço...

"Eu te amo, Bella!" - ele geme, e pega o ritmo, empurrando-me mais forte...mais ferozmente...e eu o sinto me mim...

Somos apenas eu e meu homem.

Nos amando deliciosamente...

Somos completamente absorvidos um pelo outro...os nossos suspiros e gemidos se misturando...se deleitando na sensação de sua posse.

E eu me recordo...eu poderia tê-lo perdido...

Eu amo este homem tanto.

Vou passar o resto da minha vida amando ele...

E com esse pensamento inspirador, eu me rendo em torno dele, quando meu orgasmo me renova por completo.

"Eu te amo, Edward ! Eu te amo tanto !" - eu grito seu nome, lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto...

"Eu te amo, Bella!" - ele geme logo depois, chegando ao seu clímax e se derramando em mim, seu rosto enterrado no meu pescoço...

E então eu estou pronta a aceitar a enormidade do meu amor por ele e a profundidade do meu compromisso com ele.

Ele nos escorrega no chão, me segurando firmemente...ele me olha e beija as minhas lágrimas, enquanto a água quente despenca em torno de nós, nos lavando...e nos curando.

Ele me abraça forte...

"Você está bem ?"

"Estou perfeita agora !" - eu suspirei..

"É melhor sairmos daqui antes que eles venham nos perguntar se estou te matando aqui." - Edward disse rindo e meus olhos se arregalaram.

"Oh Meu Deus ! Edward...eu...eu me eu esqueci completamente. Você não acha que eles ouviram, né? " - eu coloquei a mão na boca, o olhando mortificada.

"Quem se importa? E se eles ouviram ? Será apenas mais uma coisa para falar de nós ! " - ele disse dando de ombros...de repente seu rosto estava diferente, seus olhos escuros...

Eu o olho chocada.

"Baby, você gritou alto o suficiente. Deus, que foi insano ! Só de pensar que todos sabem o que eu estava fazendo aqui com você ! Foi delicioso!" - ele mordia meu ombro suavemente...

"Oh, não!" - eu gemia, totalmente envergonhada.

"Hey ? Nada de...oh não ! Quanto mais alto você geme, mais eu sei que você ama o que estou fazendo com você ! E eu adoro isso !" - ele me encarou sensualmente, logo sorrindo torto pra mim, se aproximando mais, meus olhos grudados no seu...

"É verdade, não é? Você ama o jeito que eu faço amor com você."

Eu corei profundamente, ele ainda está dentro de mim...e meu corpo já estava correspondendo a seu chamado novamente..."Sim.." - respondi baixinho.

"Eu tinha certeza disso !" - ele respondeu dando selinhos na minha boca...

"Nós realmente devemos sair desse chuveiro." - ele fala beijando minha testa.

"Estou confortável aqui." - eu digo abraçada a ele...e recebo seu sorriso lindo em resposta...estou em seu colo e ele me segurando perto.

"Ok...só mais um pouco !" - Edward murmura...

Eu suspiro sentindo o alívio tomar conta de mim...

"Eu pedi tanto a Deus para você voltar pra mim ! Agora eu agradeço por você está de volta sem nenhum arranhão, Sr. Cullen !" - eu sussurro ...

"Eu fiquei com medo !" - ele confessa, para minha grande surpresa.

"Eu imagino..."

Ele acena, sua expressão séria...

"Então você ficou firme só para tranquilizar sua família?"

"Sim. Eu vi que todos já estavam nervosos e assustados."

Puta merda.

Meus olhos se arregalam, e ele parece muito sério em seu relato.

"Como foi aterrissar?"

Ele olha para mim...

"Terrível..." - ele faz uma pausa. "Pessoas gritando, coisas voando, eu pensei em Marie, nossa casa, minha família e nesse momento eu pensei que nunca mais iria ver você de novo."

Eu o abracei firmemente.

"Não ! Eu não posso imaginar minha vida sem você, Edward. Eu te amo tanto que me assusta."

"Eu também te amo, baby !" - ele respira... "Você é minha vida agora. Eu te amo tanto." Seus braços apertar em volta de mim, e ele cheira meu cabelo. "Eu nunca vou te deixar."

"Nunca ! Nunca me deixe, Edward !" - eu beijo sua boca, seus olhos, suas bochechas...todo o seu rosto...ele me puxa pelo rosto e ele me beija na boca suavemente.

Depois de um momento, nós saímos do chuveiro e nos secamos...

Estou sentada na cama... Edward insistiu para secar meu cabelo, e descubro que ele é muito habilidoso.

Já estamos prontos para dormir...Edward olha para mim, e pega minha mão para examinar o seu anel...ele me olha e sorri.

Ele beija o anel e se aconchega ao meu lado, puxando-me em seus braços, contra seu peito...

"Você pode dizer de novo, antes de dormirmos?"

Eu dou um sorriso, embora ele não pode ver a minha expressão.

"E para que, Edward ?"

"Você está caçoando de mim, Senhorita Swan?"

"Talvez." - eu dou risada...e ele faz cosquinhas em mim.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" - eu digo suavemente...

"É claro !" - ele cheira meu pescoço.

"Se eu não dissesse, você não teria coragem de admitir ?"

Edward não diz nada...eu me viro para enfrentá-lo, e seus olhos são largos e tímidos.

"Você não sabe ?" - eu pergunto surpresa...ele continua mudo.

Eu volto ao meu lugar...

"Bem, pelo menos você sabe o quanto eu e todos de sua familia te amam ! "

Ele suspira...

"Eu não tinha idéia de que todo mundo estaria assim, tão preocupado. Sei lá, eu não tive tempo de pensar nisso!"

"E Esme, coitada ! Foi muito lindo, vê-lo com ela !" - eu sussurro.

Ele sorri timidamente... "Eu nunca a vi desse jeito."

Eu sorri para ele... "Viu ? Todo mundo ama você !"

Eu o apertei mais.

"Quando vai entrar em sua cabeça dura que você é amado?"

Ele me encara, suas sobrancelhas se levantam... "Eu sou cabeça dura?"

Eu aceno... "Sim...cabeça dura !"

"Oh ? Somos um casal perfeito...um cabeça-dura e uma teimosa !"

Ele está tentando me fazer rir...só para me distrair.

"Oh ?" - eu digo surpresa, estreitando meus olhos.

"E pensando bem, eu acho que a quantidade de ossos da minha cabeça é significativamente igual a quantidade de teimosia existente em seu corpo, Bella !" - ele diz rindo e eu não resisto...eu dou risada...

"Pára, Edward ! Eu estou falando sério! Pare de tentar me fazer rir. Eu devia estar brava com você ! Você nem sabe se me ama !" - eu disse rindo mas suas mãos pegaram meu rosto firme...e ele ficou sério de repente...

"Eu sei sim ! Eu te amo...muito! Nunca pense isso !" - seus olhos amolecem, e ele chega até a acariciar meu rosto..."Sinto muito por não falar antes, ok ?"

Eu me inclino e o beijo suavemente...passando minha mão em seu rosto.

"Eu te amo, Edward ! Estou feliz por você estar aqui comigo."

Ele sorri..."Eu te amo mais, Bella! Muito mais ! Mais do que você pode sequer imaginar!" - ele me beija rapidamente e nos abraçamos deitados na cama...logo deixando o sono pacífico nos levar.

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

OH MINHA NOSSA !

EU QUASE MORRI QUANDO EDWARD SUMIU !

ESSE CAPÍTULO FOI TÃO INTENSO...

ESTOU ATÉ COM O CORAÇÃO PALPITANDO !

JESUS.

X.X

Hey lindas...

Recebi poucos reviews do outro capitulo...

O que aconteceu ?

Vocês não gostaram ?

Vocês sabem como me fazer feliz...

EU QUERO...REVIEWS !

Deixem seus comentários !

Quero saber o que vocês pensam !

Beijos no coração !

Mary

* * *

**COMENTE POR FAVOR !**


	35. Chapter 35

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Dezembro de 2010.**

* * *

"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN

* * *

_**VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !**_

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

_**ESTA MENSAGEM ABAIXO É EXTREMAMENTE IMPORTANTE !**_

_**RECEBI UMA MENSAGEM QUE ESTA FANFIC NÃO ESTÁ APARECENDO NA PÁGINA INICIAL DO E NEM NA PÁGINA DAS FICS QUE FORAM ATUALIZADAS !**_

_**PORTANTO PEÇO A VOCÊS QUE VERIFIQUEM SE ESTA FIC FOI ATUALIZADA DE DOIS EM DOIS DIAS, POIS EU NÃO PRETENDO PARAR DE ESCREVE-LA, JÁ ESTOU QUASE NO FINAL !**_

_**CASO NÃO CONSIGAM ACHA-LA, PROCUREM NO SEARCH PELO NOME DA AUTORA, MARY BLO !**_

_**OBRIGADA A QUEM ME ALERTOU DISSO !**_

_**E ESPERO QUE EU NÃO TENHA PERDIDO NENHUMA LEITORA POR CAUSA DESSE INCONVENIENTE !**_

_**BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO,**_

_**MARY**_

* * *

Hey lindas !

Achei muito engraçado os comentários !

Fui até ameaçada de urucubaca ! hihihihihi...

Oh...Meu Baby lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito, amoroso, dominante, cuimento...é TÃO AMADO !

Ninguem queria que ele sumisse, né?

Pois muito bem...eu machuco, mas depois sopro, ok ?

kkkkkkkk...

Fiquem calmas, eu sei o que estou fazendo...ainda.

Obrigada pelo carinho...apoio e principalmente pelos reviews !

Eu os adoro !

Beijos no coração de todas !

Mary

* * *

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: CONTEÚDO SEXUAL A SEGUIR...SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ISSO, NÃO LEIA !**

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

* * *

* * *

**Bella**

Depois de toda a loucura do desaparecimento de Edward, todos nós decidimos relaxar um pouco...

Nós nos preparamos para passar uns dias na casa de praia dos Cullens no Guarujá...

"Vá se arrumar Bella, eu fico com essa bebê linda, já tá tudo pronto ?" - Rosalie perguntou pra mim, pegando Marie e me deixando livre para terminar todo o resto..."Todo mundo vai estar aqui em alguns minutos, vamos dirigir até lá juntos."

"Ok ! Obrigada, Rose!" - eu disse terminando de arrumar a mala de Marie...

Edward entrou no quarto para pegar a mala, ele vestia um casaco cinza e jeans escuro, com o cabelo arrepiado e óculos escuros...um Deus-Grego como sempre !

Mas sua boca estava estranha, uma expressão que mostrava que ele não estava se sentindo bem...

Eu não poderia me ajudar...eu o conheço bem...

Alguém tem que cuidar dele, certo?

"Edward ? Você está com dor de cabeça de novo?" - Eu perguntei apontando para ele.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, seus lábios entreabertos, como se estivesse indo falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu...

"Fala a verdade ! Você parece com dor."

Ele me olhou com biquinho e eu sorri...

"Ok...vou pegar um tylenol, tudo bem ?"

"Perfeito..." - ele disse me dando um beijo rápido antes de se virar e sair...

Ele desceu com as malas e eu fui a nossa farmacinha, que fica em nosso quarto para pegar um comprimido.

Ao descer as escadas, ouvi um falatório alto lá fora, e sorri para Edward, que me deu um olhar que dizia deixa pra lá...

Então eu fiquei quieta.

Fui em direção a cozinha pegar um copo de água pra ele, e quando voltei encontrei Emmet e Edward conversando com os outros na sala...

"Sim ..." – Edward disse...

"Cara, Bendito seja quem inventou o porta-malas do carro grande, sem isso nós não íamos ser capazes de levar toda as porcarias que as mulheres gostam. Meu, é uma viagem curta, sem parada, mas parece que temos o armário inteiro dentro do carro ! " – Emmet falava rindo...

Edward encolheu os ombros quando me viu, pegando o copo de água da minha mão e engolindo o Tylenol...

"Obrigado, Isabella!" – ele disse sorrindo...sorri de volta.

Quando todos saíram para seus carros, tive a oportunidade de falar com ele a sós, eu o levei para um canto...

"Edward? Baby, se você não quiser, não precisamos ir, podemos ficar!" – falei passando a mão em seu rosto delicadamente, o vendo sorrir e logo me puxar para um delicioso abraço.

"Não, Bella? Eu quero ir, linda !" – ele disse amorosamente...

"Ok..." – falei desconfiada, mas ele me beijou rapidamente na boca e pegou minha mão me arrastando lá pra fora.

Edward instalou Marie na cadeirinha e lentamente subiu no carro, ajustando seus óculos escuros e olhando em volta para todos com uma expressão quase triste.

Eu poderia dizer que ele não estava se sentindo bem, e por um breve segundo, eu tive pena dele.

Ele sorriu para mim, como se ele pudesse ler minha mente...

* * *

**Edward**

Bella pensava em tudo...

Ela controlava tudo em casa...aqui ela era a poderosa chefão !

Eu sorri.

Apesar de ser controlador, por algum motivo desconhecido, eu gostava disso...

Ela trouxe tudo que podia no carro, até uma garrafa de água, colocando-a ao meu lado.

Eu não tive coragem de dizer a ela que eu não estava me sentindo bem esta manhã...uma dor de cabeça chata e dolorida.

Mas eu estava com tanta vontade de leva-la na casa do Guaruja, e não quis estragar nossos planos.

Ela sabia.

Ela cuidou de mim, me medicou, me acarinhou...

Quando suas mãos alcançaram meu rosto, eu a puxei para um abraço amoroso...

Eu estava tão viciado nela...

Depois do que aconteceu entre nós na noite em que consegui sobreviver e voltar a seus braços...eu estava nas nuvens literalmente...

Quando eu a vi, ela estava destruída...seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, círculos ao redor dos olhos...

Seus beijos, seu abraço...meu nome saindo de seus lábios...

Nós nos amamos intensamente.

Ela disse que me ama.

Eu a amo...mais do que ela pode imaginar.

Dormimos juntos todas as noites agarrados um ao outro...estamos muito mais unidos desde que assumimos nossos sentimentos...e sempre é puro céu !

Eu não consigo ficar mais do que quatro horas sem falar com ela, é uma necessidade intensa...eu quero ouvir sua voz e saber que ela e Marie estão bem.

Acho que fiquei um pouco obssecado depois do acidente.

Já conversei com meu pai...ele diz que é normal após um acidente desse porte.

Depois que acomodei Marie na cadeirinha, Bella subiu no meu carro, eu fechei sua porta, logo tomando meu lugar ao lado dela no banco do motorista, fechando a minha porta, nos trancando juntos...

Eu a encarei, sem me preocupar em ligar o carro, apesar de todo mundo já estar saindo e dirigindo rumo à estrada.

Ela me olhou preocupada... ..."O que foi, sexy?"

"Nada ! Só queria te agradecer !"- eu sorri...

"Ok..." – ela sorriu largamente...corando.

Eu trouxe meu rosto lentamente até a sua direção, puxando seu pescoço, sentindo seu cabelo em meus dedos...encostando nossas testas juntas...

"Você é a sexy aqui, baby !" – eu sussurrei...

E meus lábios foram capturados pelos seus, nos afundamos num beijo terno, lento e muito delicioso.

"Eu te amo, Isabella!" - eu sussurrei...

"Eu também te amo, Edward!" Tanto...tanto...tanto!" - ela disse em minha boca, e eu continuei a me perder em seu amor...

Quando nos afastamos, eu vi seu olhos pesados...cheios de carinho e cuidado...ela me faz sorrir...

Eu liguei o carro, continuando a mostrar-lhe com a minha expressão que eu estava feliz com tudo isso, eu a queria perto de mim neste feriado, especialmente pra esta viagem.

A primeira hora da viagem passou que nem senti...

Bella colocou o CD do U2 e cantava alegremente...eu só a olhava disfarçadamente.

Seu sorriso era feliz...

De vez em quando sua mão vinha em meu rosto, me acarinhar.

Eu adoro o quão carinhosa ela é comigo.

Quando seu CD acabou ela me surpreendeu, colocando o do Iron Maiden, e até se arriscou a cantar Wasting Love...me surpreendendo completamente.

Eu sorri todo o caminho.

Nós falávamos um com o outro, ouvimos música...curtimos totalmente a viagem.

Eu podia sentir a eletricidade entre nós, e pelo jeito que ela estava inquieta, ajustando seu corpo de dois em dois minutos, eu poderia dizer que ela sente isso também.

Eu respirei fundo e olhei para ela novamente, incapaz de ler sua expressão...

"O que você está pensando ?" – perguntei dando meu sorriso torto...

Ela encolheu os ombros... "Só que eu estou muito feliz aqui com você...nada de especial !"

Seus lindos olhos castanhos encontrou os meus e senti meu coração bater mais forte, eu balancei a cabeça, tentando focar a minha atenção para a estrada.

Eu queria beija-la !

Muito !

Depois de uma hora e meia de viagem, chegamos a nosso destino, caminhamos de mãos dadas ao redor da casa, desfizemos nossas malas, e eu apresentei Marilu, nossa caseira, que trabalhava para nós lá na casa.

Minhas coisas ficaram no quarto ao lado do de Bella e Marie, apenas um banheiro nos separava, mas na realidade, não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno, que me fizesse ficar longe dela a noite, eu dormiria junto com ela... não importa o que !

Minha mãe já havia recomendado a sua equipe que trouxessem um berço para Marie, e tudo estava perfeito !

Eu estava arrumando umas coisas no quarto quando Bella entrou nele...

"Hey ? Tudo bem? Marie está com Esme...quer ajuda?" – ela sorria pra mim...

"Não linda ! Tá tudo bem aqui...eu quase terminei com isso !" – eu disse indo em sua direção e a abraçando...

"Edward, não tome muito gelado...acho que você está ficando gripado !" – ela sussurrou enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço...

Eu resmunguei em seu pescoço..."Não, não estou, não!"

Mas ela deu vários beijinhos meus lábios tentando me calar...

"Shhh...Edward ! Eu sei ! Me deixa cuidar de você, ok ?" – ela falou sensualmente, me fazendo louco por ela...

Como posso resistir a isso ?

Fechei os olhos e a abracei forte, sentindo seu amor me tomar por completo...como na outra noite.

Ela se afastou, pegando minha mão e se sentou na cama, me puxando com ela...

"Vem aqui ! Deita no meu colo!" - ela disse e eu me aconcheguei nela, colocando minha cabeça em suas coxas...

"Eu amo você, Edward! Você é muito bom pra mim, sabia disso?" - ela falou em meu ouvido, passando a mão em meu cabelo carinhosamente, me fazendo derreter em seu carinho.

"Eu te amo tanto, baby! Eu nunca me canso de ouvir você me dizer isso!" - eu sorri pra ela, que me beijou na testa.

Ficamos ali por um bom tempo, sem dizer nada...

Eu apenas curti o sentimento de ter suas mãos sobre mim.

De repente senti o desejo de beija-la profundamente...e eu fiz isso...eu me deitei e a puxei pra mim..me deitando em cima dela...

Ficamos juntos, nos beijando lentamente e apaixonadamente...

Somente sentindo o quanto amamos um ao outro intensamente e ouvindo nossos gemidos baixos ao nosso redor.

"Obrigado... Obrigado por cuidar de mim e de Marie !" – eu disse beijando seu nariz...logo depois sentindo seu rosto encostar em meu peito...

...eu a senti cheirando minha camisa, meu pescoço...enquanto eu passo minhas mãos em suas costas, sentindo suas mãos em meus braços.

Não somos um par perfeito ?

O carinho e o silêncio nos fez adormecer...

Por isso...nosso primeiro dia foi marcado pela ansiedade de chegar, e se instalar...tudo foi muito rápido.

Mas na manhã seguinte nossa curtição começou, logo estávamos cada um num lugar da casa.

"Alguém sabe onde Bella e Marie estão?" – perguntei a Alice e Jasper que estavam na sala.

"Adivinha? No jardim, né?" – Jasper respondeu...

"Ah...claro! Obrigado, Jas!"

Fui em direção ao jardim, e parei quando as vi...

Lá estavam elas...

As duas deitadas em um cobertor que foi colocado no chão, Marie brincando e Bella olhando lindamente pra ela...

...tão perfeito !

Eu me aproximei delas...já ouvindo a suave e angelical voz de Marie, que cantava e dançava no jardim...

"Hey ? Posso me juntar a vocês, lindas princesas?" – eu disse sorrindo...logo ganhando um sorriso lindo de Bella e uma alegre Marie...

"Pa-pai ! Pa-pai! Vem aqui !" – batendo os bracinhos e andando até mim...

"Papai ! Papai!" – eu disse a pegando e a abraçando forte, antes de me sentar com ela.

"Desde ontem a noite, ela canta janela, janelinha, sem parar, é um barato!" – Bella disse rindo...

"Mas minha princesa sabe cantar direitinho, né ?" - eu disse abraçando Marie.

"Ela já cantou isso umas dez vezes para Esme e Carlisle." - ela continuou...sorrindo lindamente.

"Eu adoro ouvir isso!" – eu disse pegando suas mãozinhas lindas, mas logo ela se afastou para pegar um brinquedo de encaixar, sentando a meu lado e eu a ajudei a montar.

"Edward? Você está melhor? Não sentiu mais dor, né?" – Bella disse me olhando com preocupação.

"Hey, linda ? Tá tudo bem! Estou feliz que estamos aqui!" – eu me inclinei dando um rápido beijo em seus lábios...

"Tá bom!" – ela disse colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha e sorrindo timidamente.

Depois de uma certa hora Marie tirou seu cochilo, e nós fomos pra sala se juntar com todos...depois decidimos jogar Street Fighter um contra os outros...

"Ah...fala sério, Jasper ! Você já perdeu!" – Emmet disse ao ver que Jasper era seu próximo adversário.

"Vamos ver, ursão!" – Jasper gritou pra ele...

Em menos de três rodadas Jasper perdeu...

E um a um todos foram saindo, sobrando apenas eu e Emmet...

"E aí, Eddie! Preparado para perder?" – Emmet gritou...

"Nunca ! Eu sou o melhor ! Você já era, ursão!" – eu disse rindo...

Em poucos minutos de luta Emmet caiu...eu venci !

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...yes ! Eu sou o máximo!" – eu gritei socando o ar alegremente...

"Porra ! que merda!" – Emmet gritou irritado...

"Vamos lá um a um...podem dizer...Edward...é...o...máximo!" – eu disse devagar cada palavra...

"Ah...tá bom...tá bom !" – Bella disse irritada...

"Vamos lá, Bella! Você vai ser a primeira a dizer!" – eu disse enchendo o saco...

"Nem pensar !" – ela disse sorrindo...

Eu estava enchendo o saco de Emmet, quando de repente ...recebo água fria na minha cara.

Todos deram risada...

Eu abri os olhos e olhei para Bella que parecia chocada.

"Meu Deus ! Edward, me desculpe ! Foi...foi a garrafa de água com gás...eu não sei o que aconteceu... acho que o gás explodiu...eu acho...eu...eu...eu..." – ela disse vermelha tentando justificar seu comportamento.

"Ah...Bella!" - eu disse devagar...

"Edward? Não! Foi sem querer !" – ela disse já saindo de perto de mim.

"Você está perdida !" – eu disse antes de sair andando em sua direção...

* * *

**Bella**

Eu balancei minha cabeça divertidamente e antes de eu perceber, ele virou toda a sua atenção para mim...

"Você acabou de jogar água em mim, Isabella?" - ele respira.

Oh, puta merda.

"Possivelmente...mas foi sem querer !"

"Oh ?" - ele diz simplesmente, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente, seu olhos brilhantes de excitação.

Eu enguli ruidosamente e uma alegria me percorreu.

"Então...você quer me pegar agora ?"

"Ah, sim, e eu vou."

"Ah, é mesmo, Sr. Cullen?"- Eu desafio, sorrindo de volta para ele...dois podem jogar este jogo.

"Você vai me parar?"

"Bem, você vai ter que me pegar primeiro."

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele sorri, começando a andar lentamente...eu vou indo para trás... "Oh, sério, Senhorita Swan?"

Eu corro para a sala ao lado, o bar está entre nós...e eu nunca fui tão grata por sua existência do que no presente momento.

"E você está mordendo o lábio, me provocando !" - ele respira, movendo-se lentamente para a esquerda, e eu passo para a direita.

"E daí ?" - eu provoco..."Afinal, você acabou de provocar a todos aqui na sala." - tento argumentar com ele, que continua a se mover para a esquerda, assim como eu.

"Sim, mas você apenas começou o jogo...e eu adoro um desafio." - seus olhos ardem em mim e eu posso sentir a antecipação selvagem que emana dele.

"Eu sou bastante rápida, você sabe...né?" - eu tento ameaça-lo.

"Eu sei correr muito, muito rápido, Bella !" - ele diz ameaçador e eu grito quando ele quase me pega, ele está me perseguindo, em sua própria cozinha.

Meu coração está disparado e a adrenalina disparou pelo meu corpo...isso é tão emocionante !

Eu sinto que sou uma criança de novo, embora talvez isso não está certo...e parece patético aos outros, estamos nos divertindo juntos.

"Você vai se render ?" - ele pergunta ansioso.

"Eu...? Nunca !" - eu corro de volta para a sala...

"Ah, Swan ! Vai ser pior para você se eu tiver que me cansar e te pegar." - ele sorri torto pra mim.

"Isso só se você me pegasse, Edward. E agora, eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de deixar você me pegar. "

"Isabella, você vai se arrepender tanto !" - ele ameaça, seus olhos queimando em mim.

"Eu nunca vou me arrepender de te conhecer, Sr. Cullen !" - eu digo sem fôlego...

"Sim, você está certa !" - ele faz uma pausa, e suas sobrancelhas se levantam, e quando eu tento passar para a sala de tv, de repente sua mão me alcança e ele me pega, me fazendo gritar.

Ele me pega pela cintura me segurando firme...

"Você certamente sabe como distrair um homem, Isabella." - ele diz baixinho em meu ouvido, estou sem fôlego, e meu coração bate em disparada...eu não tenho tempo de dizer nada, antes que ele me pega pelas pernas me joga em seu ombro.

* * *

**Edward**

"EDWARD ! ME COLOCA NO CHÃO AGORA!" – ela gritou batendo na minha bunda...

Todos na casa riram correndo atrás da gente...

"Não ! Você vai aprender a não me provocar, Isabella!" - eu digo alegremente batendo em sua bunda...

"AI...EDWARD CULLEN ! ME COLOCA NO CHÃO!" - ela grita, mas ela está rindo...

Eu saí correndo para a parte de trás da casa, com ela nos meus ombros, em minha mente eu penso no que fazer com ela...

Até que eu vejo a grande piscina em nossa frente, então eu decido esfriar as coisas...

Eu me joguei com ela dentro da água...

SPLASH !

Ela foi para a superfície, tentando respirar, ofegante...

Eu passei por ela e a segurei, eu sabia que ela não sabe nadar.

"EU VOU TE MATAR, CULLEN!" – ela disse irritada...

Todos riam de nós em volta da piscina.

"Pega ele, B!" – Emmet gritava...

"Vem, Isabella! O que você vai fazer agora?" – eu disse sorrindo arrogante para ela.

Ela veio pra cima de mim, pegando minha cabeça e me afogando de brincadeira, e eu deixei...

Nós ficamos ali, jogando água um no outro, empurrando um ao outro, mas sempre rindo e nos abraçando.

Depois de um tempo todos entraram pra dentro da casa e eu levei Bella para o canto da piscina, estava calor, mas eu fiz questão de ficar bem perto dela.

"Nossa, Edward! A casa de sua mãe é linda!" – Bella disse animadamente...

"Eu sei..."

"Ela disse que queria conhecer a casa do Pablo em Bonito, que é de frente para o mar e tal...mas a casa dela é perfeita !"

"E você ? Gostaria de morar em frente ao mar, numa casa dessas?" - eu perguntei curioso...

"Ah..sim ! Quando eu era pequena eu fui a casa de um amigo de Charlie e fiquei tão encantada lá, que não parava de falar nisso !" - ela riu na lembrança..."Eu dizia a Charlie que meu príncípe vinha me buscar e moraríamos numa cabana na praia!" - ela continuou a rir..."Pode, uma coisa dessas? Crianças tem uma imaginação fértil, né?"

Eu assenti sorrindo.

"Eu tenho pensado em comprar uma casa de praia também, do meu jeito, sabe?"

"E porque não compra? Deus, deve ser tudo de bom acordar e ver o mar, né?"

"Sei lá...estava esperando algo mais importante acontecer...algo que me incentivasse a fazer isso! Mas agora eu tenho você e Marie, acho que podemos contratar um corretor, e ver uma casa do nosso jeito, o que você acha?" – eu disse me enrolando todo, na verdade eu só queria dizer que estava esperando para ela ficar comigo, construir uma família comigo...essas coisas de menina que Bella desperta em mim.

"Sério ? Você...você quer minha ajuda pra escolher sua casa?" – ela disse surpresa...

"Claro, linda ! Você faz parte da minha vida, quero sua opinião sim !" – eu disse sorrindo, vendo seu rosto corar.

"Aaaawww, baby !" – Ela me abraçou apertado...

Depois de um tempo, ela riu...

"Oh ?" - ela sorria largamente...

"Que foi ?" - perguntei curioso...

"Hey ! Tem uma folha aqui no seu cabelo, parecia uma presilha!" – ela disse pegando uma folhinha do meu cabelo sorrindo lindamente para mim.

Eu a olhei atentamente...

Deus, ela é perfeita...linda...

Ela me pegou olhando e corou...

Depois de suspirar, ela passou as mãos no meu rosto, como se lesse meus pensamentos.

Nós ficamos ali nos olhando, sem dizer nada, apenas sorrindo um pro outro...

"Você é linda, sabia disso?" – eu disse sorrindo torto para ela.

"E você também !" – ela respondeu sorridente...

Eu não tinha notado que estávamos tão perto, até que nossos narizes se tocaram e eu a vi fechar os olhos...

Sua boca na minha é o céu...

Puxei-a mais apertado e a beijei com tudo que eu tinha, sentindo sua boca deliciosamente suave, molhada, quente...

Ela colocou suas pernas ao meu redor, eu a segurei firme, colada em mim...sem me importar com minha família ou qualquer um que pudesse aparecer...

Todo o mundo estava paralisado para nós agora.

Eu acariciava sua língua com a minha, sentindo e tocando tudo que eu podia, seus quadris, sua bunda, suas pernas e tudo era muito mais intenso do que jamais havia sido antes...

Nossos corpos, que finalmente estavam pressionados juntos, eu estava desesperado para ter esse contato com ela...e muito realizado que finalmente isso está acontecendo.

Eu terminei com seu beijo, apenas para passear com minha boca por sua pele...sua mandíbula, seu pescoço e sua orelha...

Ela me beijava por todo meu rosto também...

E não só eu estava realmente segurando ela, mas ela estava me segurando com suas pernas em meus quadris, me beijando duro...suas mãos passeavam pelo meu cabelo, peito, braços, tudo que ela podia alcançar.

Logo que precisamos de ar...ela terminou o beijo...respirando pesadamente, me abraçando fortemente, minha cabeça em seu pescoço, seu cheiro me inundando.

Uma voz fez Bella pular e olhar pra cima...

"Eddie? Quer jogar truco?" – a voz de Emmet chegou antes que eu pudesse me afastar de Bella, sua mão ainda estava no meu pescoço, ela ia me beijar de novo...

Porra ! Emmet !

"Oh...desculpa aí!" – ele disse antes de sair...

"Não, Emmet ! Pode ficar, eu já estava de saída!" – Bella disse saindo da piscina e me deixando ali com Emmet.

Quando ela saiu, ele me olhou sem graça...

"Oh, bro! Desculpa aí!"

Eu saí da piscina e olhei para ele com indignação...

"Seu empata-foda!" – falei no seu ouvido, o fazendo dar uma gargalhada alta...

"Hey bro ! Se quiser eu conto pra Bella que você quer uma segunda chance!" – ele disse rindo cinicamente...

"Isso ! Conta ! Que eu conto para Rose que você se encontrou com Amélia na quarta-feira passada para um café!" – eu disse arrogante.

"Puta que pariu, Eddie! Nem pensa nisso, cara! Você sabe que Rose odeia ela e que...Jesus! Ela sai de casa se descobre essa merda. Não foi um encontro, eu já estava lá...foi apenas uma coincidência, estarmos no mesmo lugar!" - ele disse todo vermelho e nervoso.

Eu dei risada...

"Ah...então vê se não me atrapalha, idiota!" – falei entrando na casa e indo pro meu quarto.

Ao entrar no quarto, notei que Bella tomava banho, seu cheiro estava inundando todo lugar...

Morangos e flores...

Sua boca...

Seu corpo se esfregando no meu...

Bella sem roupas...

Cristo !

Eu estava tão excitado.

Ela estava ali...tão perto.

Ela estava cantando...

Ela estava feliz aqui...comigo.

Eu parei na porta do banheiro, e depois de alguns segundos, meu corpo inteiro tremeu de excitação ao perceber o que ela estava cantando...

Tudo acontece nesse amor  
Na malícia que nasce do olhar  
Tudo incendeia com calor  
Do meu corpo que em chamas  
Encontra o teu corpo  
E fazemos de um jeito tão louco, amor  
Me beija...amor !  
Vem mais uma vez me amar  
Vem ficar perto de mim  
Teu amor me faz feliz  
Vem me fazer viajar  
E entrar em transe e frenesi  
Nem mesmo toda água do mar  
Vai ser bastante pra apagar  
Este vulcão que está em ti  
Provoca erupção em mim...

Puta que pariu !

Bella definitivamente é a minha perdição !

Eu não resisti, eu tranquei a porta do quarto, e fui em direção ao box, me encontrar com ela.

Uma vez dentro do pequeno banheiro, fechei a porta atrás de mim...Bella se virou para me encarar, pelo vidro transparente eu a vi lavando suas curvas perfeitas, seus seios fartos, molhada...

Ela sorriu e mordeu seu lábio, eu comecei a me despir...eu estava enfeitiçado por sua beleza...mas sua voz me tirou do transe...

"Vai me ajudar a tomar banho, Sr. Cullen !" - ela disse me olhando sedutoramente.

Eu caminhei até a porta do banheiro, abrindo a porta do box, e ela veio até mim, me puxou pelo pescoço, e ligou nossas bocas juntas.

Eu a segurei firme..sua língua se enrolando na minha, suas mãos estavam no meu rosto...logo, ela me puxou para a água do chuveiro, que estava fresca e reconfortante para os nossos músculos duros.

As mãos de Bella mãos percorriam todo meu corpo e as minhas mãos estavam em seu cabelo, enquanto nos beijavamos preguiçosamente na água.

"Me deixa lavar meu cabelo, baby?" - ela disse sorrindo, pegando um pouco de shampoo e passando ao longo de seus cabelos, e eu me posicionei atrás dela, e a ajudei a lava-los...quando ela terminou, eu assisti com fascínio, ela fechar seus olhos, sua boca entreaberta...a espuma escorregar por seus seios e por sua barriga para baixo.

Bella tem um instinto natural de cuidar e amar, eu vi com admiração sua mãos pegarem a esponja com sabonete e ela me esfregar com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

Minhas mãos alisava sua pele molhada e perfeita...

Quando estavamos limpos, ela se aproximou de mim, pressionando seus mamilos contra meu peito, e suas mãos encontraram seu caminho em volta do meu pescoço...minha mão direita em sua cintura...a mão esquerda em seu queixo, meu polegar passeando em sua boca suavemente...a acariciando, e a vi fechar os olhos sorrindo na sensação de cuidado e amor.

Ficamos assim, nos sentindo, nos cuidando, não houve sexo...e quando começamos a ficar enrugados de tanto estar na água, decidimos sair do box.

Bella passou a toalha ao redor de seu corpo rapidamente...e trouxe uma toalha para me secar...

Eu tremi na sensação...ve-la assim me secando, foi mais do que eu poderia imaginar...ela me olhava sensualmente...e me surpreendeu quando lambeu a água que escorria pelo meu pescoço, me fazendo gemer.

"Minha vez!" - eu disse puxando a toalha de seu corpo...

Ela se encostou no balcão, eu me abaixei, começando por secar seus pés, subi para suas lindas pernas...me certificando de beijar por onde a toalha passava, a cabeça de Bella caiu para trás, e ela gemia, segurando em meu cabelo firme...

Eu continuei minha deliciosa tortura, passando minha língua em sua tatuagem e alisando a água de seus seios...quando minha boca chegou perto da sua, ela me puxou pra ela, capturando meus lábios nos seus de forma lenta e sensual.

Eu a suspendi, a sentando no balcão, suas pernas ao meu redor...nossos corpos grudados...unidos...

E eu estava dentro dela...e foi lento e sexy.

Ela não gemeu alto, apenas o suficiente em minha boca...

Nós nos amamos a tarde, demonstrando em atos o que as palavras não podiam.

E quando ela disse que me ama, eu senti tudo de nós derramado em nossos corpos...quando encontramos nosso orgasmo.

Era cinco da tarde, todos estavam em casa e eu não estava nem um pouco me importanto com isso.

Nós saimos do banheiro e rapidamente nos vestimos para descer e se reunir aos outros da minha família.

Passamos o resto do dia curtindo nossa união familiar...conversando com todos, aproveitando para nos aproximar mais deles, já que, desde que voltei do acidente, eu e Bella nos concentramos muito em nós, ficamos muito fechados em nós mesmos e acabamos por deixar o resto de nossa família de fora de nossas vidas.

No final do dia, Bella colocou Marie no berço, para dormir, depois escovou os dentes e vestiu uma camisola bege, enquanto eu beijei meu anjinho na testa, e fiz uma rápida oração...antes de ficar só de boxers e subir na cama, com um bocejo que fez meus olhos cheios d'água.

Carinhosamente, Bella ligou o abajour, beijou meu nariz e se arrastou até a cama a meu lado...eu me virei para ela, seu cheiro de morango doce me relaxando por completo.

Sua perna assentada sobre a minha...seu rosto contra meu peito...sua mão no meu quadril e meus braços ao redor dela, a confortando...e assim a gente dormiu, satisfeitos, completos, felizes...

Juntos.

[…]

[…]

No dia seguinte, eu pedi a minha mãe para ficar com Marie, Bella não conhecia a cidade de Guarujá, e eu decidi que deveríamos passear um pouco na cidade.

Ao sair da casa de praia de meus pais, a estrada estendia à nossa frente, eu empurrei o Volvo até o máximo, para ir mais rápido, Bella gosta de velocidade tanto quanto eu.

Deus, eu realmente amo esse carro.

Tinha sido um presente de aniversário de meus pais, e foi o meu preferido em todos esses anos.

Nós dois relaxavamos ao mesmo tempo, apenas curtindo o passeio e a companhia um do outro...nos conhecendo melhor...enquanto toda a estrada ficava atrás de nós.

A estrada tinha sido em linha reta para a maior parte do tempo, no longo trecho haviam altos pinheiros alinhados de cada lado e as nuvens se abriram de vez em quando para revelar um lindo sol.

Olhei para ela e notei um sorriso preguiçoso em seu rosto pálido...e sorri ao ver os dedos de Bella entrelaçados com o meu ao redor do câmbio, isso era apenas uma prova do quanto gostavamos de ficar juntos.

Voltando à estrada, eu coloquei a mão sobre sua coxa e apertei delicadamente.

"Você está gostando da paisagem?"

"Sim...é linda !" - respondeu ela, com voz calma.

Eu senti seus dedos sobrepor a minha mão e senti a conexão fluir através de nós, eu a apertei gentilmente e ela deu um longo suspiro.

Quando eu olhei para Bella mais uma vez, seus olhos estavam fechados, um sorriso em seu rosto, seu cabelo ao vento, seu peito subia e descia uniformemente.

Sua cabeça estava encostada no banco, seu rosto estava relaxado, livre de preocupações, as suas feições pacíficas.

O cd de Jorge Vercilo, fazia a trilha sonora de nosso passeio, uma música calma e romântica tocava nos alto falantes do carro, dando mais gás ao motor.

Ao chegar na cidade, eu dirigia lentamente pelas ruas, Bella cruzou suas longas pernas, e eu passei minha mão direita na sua coxa novamente, apenas para sentir a maciez e textura suave de sua pele.

Ela estava usando uma pequena saia jeans e uma blusa de um ombro só colada a seu corpo.

Linda como sempre !

"Onde estamos?" - ela disse, com sua voz suave.

"Esta é a praia do Tombo, que acabou de receber a bandeira azul, da ONU, os ambientalistas avaliaram as condições de balneabilidade e organização da praia, isto é, ela está perfeita !" - eu respondi.

"Oh ? É linda ! Podemos parar aqui um pouco?"

"Claro, amor!" - eu disse já dando seta e procurando uma vaga para estacionar o Volvo.

"Nossa tem até câmeras de segurança aqui !" - ela disse surpresa...enquanto eu entrava no estacionamento.

"Sim, tem ! E um núcleo de salva-vidas também !" - eu sorri.

Quando fomos encaminhados em nossa vaga no estacionamento, eu coloquei o carro no nosso espaço e desliguei o motor.

Virei-me para Bella, um enorme sorriso no meu rosto.

"Quer tomar um sorvete comigo, moça linda?" - eu balancei as sobrancelhas para ela...e ela deu risada.

Nós saímos do carro e passeamos de mãos dadas na orla da praia lotada de gente, do outro lado da rua, Bella viu uma barraquinha de algodão doce e correu para comprar um, eu sorri de sua alegria em algo tão bobo.

Continuamos nosso passeio, andando em todas as barraquinhas, vendo os artesanatos locais, os artistas de rua...até que Bella viu uma loja de tatuagens, e me olhou sedutoramente...

"Bella? Tá querendo fazer uma tatuagem, é ?" - eu brinquei com ela ...

"Não, é? Quem sabe! " - ela disse sem jeito...

"Ok..." - eu sorri dando de ombros...

Entramos numa loja de roupas de praia, Bella comprou uma saída de praia para usar na piscina de casa e um biquini laranja de conchinhas para Marie, e eu nem preciso dizer que ela não me deixou comprar nada pra ela.

Depois de um tempo, decidimos voltar antes que ficasse muito tarde, estavamos sentados no carro, quando Bella falou...

"Oh Meu Deus! Edward! Alice me pediu para pegar uma canga pra ela, e eu esqueci, você pode ficar aqui um minuto enquanto eu vou até lá buscar?"

"Baby, eu vou com você !"

"Não! Baby, é pessoal!" - ela disse sem graça, me fazendo levantar a sobrancelha para ela...

"Eu...eu quero te dar um presente...por favor, baby! Fique aqui!" - ela disse mordendo os lábios e eu senti um aperto nas calças...

"Huuummmm...um presente?" - perguntei curioso...ela assentiu...

"Ok...eu espero aqui!" - eu disse passando a mão em seu rosto e antes de sair ela sorriu, pegando minha mão e beijando.

Depois de uma meia-hora, Bella ainda não havia voltado, eu estava ficando preocupado, eu mandei um texto e ela me disse que a loja estava cheia, mas que ela já estava na fila e logo chegava.

Mas eu não resisti...eu saí a sua procura.

* * *

**Bella**

Enquanto a multidão entrava e saía do estúdio...

O barulho da agulha se misturava com o de uma grande festa popular que nos cercava com aplausos e gritos...

A tatuadora apenas terminava de colocar o adesivo protetor, quando eu senti sua presença ali, notando mais uma vez desde que eu o conheci, que a presença de Edward tinha eclipsava tudo a meu redor.

A gravidade entre nós me puxava para ele, e eu sabia que eu queria experimentar tudo com ele, sabia que eu iria aonde ele quisesse me levar e faria o que ele me pedisse.

Ele me faz sentir viva e alegre...

Ele me faz sentir dentro de uma bolha de amor...

Eu posso sentir seu amor em ondas quando ele está comigo.

É um amor eterno, eu jamais sentirei isso novamente.

Nunca.

É por isso que eu decidi marcá-lo para sempre em mim.

Uma tatuagem.

Edward.

Seu nome escrito em letras garrafais na minha nuca.

Meu Edward.

Meu eterno amor.

E com todo mundo ali perdido em seus mundos, eu senti sua atenção em mim, ele ainda estava ali, parado na vitrine do estúdio me olhando intensamente.

Eu sabia que ele era o único que viu o real significado disso...

E o único que eu queria que visse.

Eu sabia que ele me via por dentro.

"Pronto, Bella !" - a tatuadora me disse...

"Já terminamos?" - eu perguntei a moça, me virando para trás e olhando nos olhos que queimavam nos meus.

Ele andou até mim, olhou a tatuagem, balançou a cabeça e sorriu... "Ok, então... eu vou te esperar lá fora !" - ele disse com sua voz rouca.

Eu assenti o olhando timidamente...

A tatuadora me mostrou pelo espelho como ficou a tatuagem, e eu senti meu peito apertar ao ve-la.

Ali...no meu corpo...o nome de Edward...para sempre.

Eu conversei com ela rapidamente, pegando a pomada e recebendo suas instruções finais, paguei e sai de lá um pouco apressada.

Quando eu abri a porta do estúdio, Edward deslizou para o meu lado, ele me pegou pelo braço e andava depressa...eu não sabia o que dizer ou fazer.

Quando chegamos mais perto do carro, comecei a tentar puxar meu braço de seu aperto, ele ainda estava correndo.

Será que ele ficou bravo ?

Chocante.

"Onde estamos indo?" - perguntei curiosa.

"Para o carro !" - ele disse secamente.

Ele me olhou por um momento e eu encolhi meus ombros …

O que será que deu nele ?

Ao chegar no carro ele me empurrou na porta do passageiro.

"Edward, o que foi ?" - perguntei assustada...

"Ah, foda-se...uma tatuagem ?"- ele suspirou, esfregando a parte de trás do pescoço e mudando seu peso de pé para pé.

Ele não gostou.

Puta. Merda.

"Ok, eu devia ter avisado, né? Me desculpe ! Eu achei que você ia entender e ficar feliz com isso! "

"Bella !" - ele gemeu...

Eu estava prestes a chorar quando ele falou de novo...

"Bella...eu amo você ! E tanto que eu não consigo respirar ! E...er...eu adorei a tatuagem ! Deus, eu nem posso me controlar agora! Eu tenho meu nome no seu corpo, e isso é mais do que eu poderia pedir a você !"

Eu olhei pra ele em silêncio, piscando sem entender nada e abri a boca..."O quê?" - sussurrei...

"Eu te amo !" - ele disse, começando a surtar e eu me preparei para uma longa caminhada para casa, a pé.

E então ele estendeu sua mão e agarrou meu rosto, me puxando para ele...nossos lábios se tocaram...

Eu lhe dei um beijo apaixonado antes de lhe olhar, sorrindo...

"Deus, eu também te amo, Edward ! E é pra sempre...você ainda não consegue entender ?" - falei calmamente, olhando em seus olhos.

"Entra no carro, Bella !" - ele rosnou pra mim...eu abri a porta e entrei no carro , ele logo sentou a meu lado, me puxando em seu colo.

Eu passei meus braços em torno dele e ele se inclinou para trás, puxando-me mais para ele...

Eu não agüentava mais, eu o beijei profundamente, suas mãos em meu corpo, minhas mãos em seu cabelo, enquanto eu traçava seus lábios com minha língua.

Sua língua deslizou para fora e encontrou a minha, enquanto ele trabalhava habilmente suas mãos em todo meu corpo.

Eu podia me sentir excitada, meu corpo pedia por ele, eu senti sua ereção rígida, e eu o conhecia o suficientemente bem para saber que ele não estava longe de me atacar aqui, no carro, na frente desse monte de pessoas...então eu conclui que deveria me afastar agora, antes que ele levantasse minha saia e fizesse sexo comigo aqui.

"Edward, liga o carro e vamos pra casa, pra um hotel, qualquer coisa!" - eu disse gemendo sem parar, enquanto suas mãos agarravam minha bunda e sua boca atacava meu pescoço.

"Edward !" - eu o empurrei...

"Foda-se !" - ele gritou, colocando o cinto, e ligando o carro para sairmos do estacionamento.

Eu respirei fundo, e fiquei ali, olhando para ele, meu corpo gritava...eu estava disposta a ser penetrada por ele a qualquer momento, nem que seja sob o capô do carro...

Observei sua camiseta branca e verde que vestia perfeitamente seu corpo esculpido, eu fitava como seu peito arfava, suas respirações profundas e irregulares...

Ele me queria...ele é perfeito...ele é meu !

Eu não resisti, tirei meu cinto e ataquei seu pescoço com beijos molhados...

"Deus, Bella !" - ele gemia...

"Baby, dirige mais rápido." - eu ofegante, apoiando-se em toda a consola central, atacando o pescoço com a minha boca, meu corpo vibrava com a necessidade para ele.

"Eu vou parar !" - ele gemeu...

A pele dele ainda estava queimando com o desejo, eu degustava seu suor...gosto de sal...eu não conseguia o suficiente de seu gosto na minha língua.

Eu estava faminta por ele.

Eu entrei com a minha mão até sua camisa, sentindo seu coração batendo forte e sua respiração irregular..

Passei a palma para baixo sua barriga tremendo, abrindo sua calça, antes de empurrar sua calça um pouco para baixo sem aviso prévio.

"Porra, Bella!" - ele rosnou como eu envolvi a minha mão em torno dele, quente e duro e latejante.

A sensação dele em minhas mãos, tão pronto para mim, me enviou num surto...eu precisava tê-lo e devorá-lo em grandes mordidas gananciosas.

Em um movimento rápido, eu tirei seu pênis para fora e o coloquei em minha boca...

Eu gemia sobre ele...ouvindo meu nome ser chamado por ele...e sua mão descansar na minha cabeça.

Segurei a base de seu pênis, girando minha língua sobre seu comprimento, saboreando a pele macia ...

Eu continuei com minha boca nele, chupando duro em sua cabeça, puxando mais do seu gosto em minha língua...

"Porra ! Jesus Cristo, Bella !" - Edward gemeu embaixo de mim, sua mão segurando meu cabeloforte..era como se ele não conseguia se decidir...se me puxa para fora dele ou se me agradece.

Eu sorri ao redor de seu pênis, ao me conscientizar sobre o poder que eu tinha sobre ele.

Ele é meu !

* * *

**Edward**

Eu nunca, eu disse nunca...em um milhão de anos, esperava que Bella fizesse o que ela fez.

Eu sabia que tinha algo a ver uma fantasia sexual mais do que especial que eu tinha sobre ela, marca-la como minha pra sempre.

Obrigado, Jesus.

Eu olhei para ela rapidamente, seus lábios estavam entreabertos e seu peito subia e descia com cada respiração, ela parecia incrível e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

Quando ela virou sua cabeça para a janela, eu peguei um vislumbre de sua tatuagem...

Edward.

Meu nome em sua nuca...e isso me trouxe de volta aos pensamentos primitivos, quando eu tinha visto a tatuagem pela primeira vez...eu não sabia o que dizer.

Eu estava confuso e irritado, mas depois fui honrado.

Honrado que ela estaria disposta a fazer algo assim para mim...

Mas mais uma vez, fiquei chocado e com medo...

Eu me sinto obssecado por ela...e isso nada mais é...do que um grande incentivo para mim.

Eu tenho como ficar pior do que já sou ?

Então ela perguntou se eu estava bravo, mas na verdade eu estou mais excitado do que nunca.

Nossos beijos no carro me deixaram louco, eu estava excitado demais com a tatuagem...

Em minha mente eu apenas precisava estar dentro dela.

Era como se fosse para concretizar o que já estava mais do que óbvio...

Bella é minha.

Seguimos pelas ruas da cidade, de volta a casa dos meus pais...longa fila de carros na cidade pequena.

No espaço de quinze minutos, eu tinha deixado a pequena cidade para trás e estava de volta na estrada...

O interior do carro estava super carregado de tensão sexual entre nós e eu estava ciente de cada movimento que ela fez...

Suas pernas se esfregando e mantidas juntos, o som de sua pele deslizando contra o assento de couro...cada respiração que tomava, sua língua lambendo seus lábios...

Foda-se.

Eu tive que arrastar meus olhos longe dela, a fim de dirigir em linha reta...

O momento que eu olhei para trás na estrada, pelo retrovisor, ela me atacou...

Ela começou a me beijar no pescoço...e logo levou meu pau em sua boca...

Eu estava dirigindo como um louco e sentindo o maior prazer que eu já havia sentido...

"Foda-se ! Jesus, Bella!" - eu gritei quando ela se afastou para tomar um ar...

"O quê?"- ela perguntou, limpando a boca inocentemente, como se ela não sabesse de porra nenhuma.

"Você sabe o que, baby !" - eu rosnei quando seus dedos passavam pelas minhas calças e eu gemia entre os dentes.

"Eu acho que você tem algo que é meu !" - ela ronronou em meu ouvido.

"Cristo !" - eu podia sentir o líquido de excitação escorrer pelo meu pau...

"Sim, Sr. Cullen ! E eu estou cansada de esperar..." - ela ronronou novamente, flexionando os dedos minuciosamente, fazendo meu pau se contorcer...sua mão se movia para cima e para baixo...

"Bella!" - Eu olhei para ela que tinha seu olhar malicioso...

"Olhos na estrada, Edward." - ela rosnou pra mim.

"Você...Cristo !" - eu estava piscando sem parar no prazer...

"Cala a boca e dirige, Cullen."

Com o canto do meu olho, eu assisti sua outra mão ir debaixo de sua saia...ela tirou sua calcinha fora.

Eu senti meu queixo cair, porra.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e minha mão apertou forte o volante, quando sua mão voltou em minha boxers e ela voltou a se enrolar no meu pau...

"Bella..." - eu gemia o nome dela, morrendo de vontade de fechar meus olhos, enquanto sua mão me esfregava.

Minhas mãos apertadas no volante como eu senti o seu cabelo suave pastar contra mim...sua língua lambia toda a cabeça do meu pau antes que ela me levou em sua boca novamente.

"Porra !" - eu gritei pisando no acelerador.

Minha cabeça bateu no encosto, enquanto ela lentamente, deliciosamente me torturava...sua boca subindo e descendo em mim...sua boca molhada me deixando cada vez mais duro.

Ela estava gemendo em cima de mim e as vibrações da sua boca quente, combinado com a velocidade e ronco do motor...eu juro que eu quase gozei.

Sua mão me bombeando o mesmo tempo com sua boca...a visão de ve-la assim...cada pequeno movimento foi outro impulso para o êxtase.

Senti ondulações se moverem através do meu estômago...

"Bella, porra, eu vou gozar. Se você não quer..." - eu tentei falar, mas ela continuou...

"Porra...Cristo! Bella!" - eu meti o meu pé no acelerador quando gozei em sua boca...ela continuou levando tudo de mim...

* * *

**Bella**

Eu me lembro de estar afundando minha boca para baixo, em volta dele, rodando a minha língua...

Seu pênis bateu no fundo da minha garganta e eu engoli tudo, antes do meu reflexo de vômito chegar...

Eu gemia com a sensação, me senti cheia de poder, o seu sabor e aroma e o som que ele fez ao se derramar na minha boca me encapsulou naquele momento.

De repente, sua mão estava agarrando o meu cabelo quase dolorosamente, me puxando para cima, para lhe beijar...sua língua se defrontando com a minha...

Eu sabia que ele podia sentir seu próprio gosto em minha boca e gemi ao pensar nisso...

Rapidamente, ele empurrou seu banco todo para trás, me puxando em seu colo.

Sua boca atacou meus lábios e garganta, enquanto suas mãos percorriam todo o meu corpo..

Logo, a frente da minha blusa foi devastada, ele apalpava os meus seios, colocando os polegares sobre os meus mamilos endurecidos.

Foi então que eu notei que ele tinha parado em uma área arborizada apenas fora da estrada.

"Eu quero você agora!"- ele rosnou...

"Edward ! " - eu gemi engolindo em seco.

"Eu quero você ! Deus..." - ele murmurou ele contra o meu pescoço, mordendo e sugando...logo encontrou meu ombro... enquanto suas mãos subiam pelas minhas coxas, levantando a minha saia no processo.

Ele colocou o meu sexo quente em sua mão e eu ofegante...

"Tão molhada !" - ele gemeu...

"Ah...Edward! " - eu gemia me empurrando em seus dedos.

"Só preciso foder você agora, Bella !" - ele rosnou em meu pescoço, deslizando seus dedos em meu calor necessitado...

"Foda-se, tão molhada pra mim, baby !" - ele mordia meu pescoço...

Segurei seu suado, cabelo bagunçado, puxando sua cabeça para trás...e vi que seus olhos estavam vidrados e escuros, sua boca aberta...ele estava ofegante e eu sabia que ele me queria além da razão.

Nada mais importava para ele naquele momento, exceto ter seu pênis dentro de mim.

E isso me deixou muito satisfeita.

* * *

**Edward**

Nada nunca tinha sido mais erótico do que isso que estava acontecendo.

Estavamos fazendo sexo no acostamento de uma estrada, cercados por um monte de árvores...

Ela não parava de me tocar, acariciando meus braços, meu rosto...

A palma da minha mão deslizou até a perna ao longo de sua coxa...meus lábios em seu pescoço, eu vi de perto o plástico que protegia meu nome em sua nuca.

Eu alcancei a borda da saia e a levantei, suas mãos na minha camisa enquanto eu continuei a tocá-la, acrescentando mais um dedo, eu a queria louca, implorando por meu pau.

"Edward !" - ela gemia deliciosamente...

"Você está deliciosamente molhada, Bella." - falei pressionando mais os meus dedos...mergulhando fundo em seu calor, a testando.

Senti meu pau se contorcer para a vida, o cheiro dela me tornando mais difícil...assim que eu passei meus dedos sobre seu clitóris, ela ofegou, abrindo mais suas pernas pra mim.

Foi quando a luxúria explodiu totalmente em nós, a selvageria tomando conta do ar e tudo explodiu.

Eu estava tirando sua blusa e ela estava puxando a minha.

Bella esfregava seus quadris em mim...puxando a minha camisa, e inclinei-me para que ela pudesse tirar por cima de minha cabeça.

Assim que conseguiu, ela jogou no banco do passageiro e suas mãos foram arranhando selvagemente meu peito...

Ela mordia meu pescoço, e embora fosse tudo desajeitado e louco em nossa pressa, era eroticamente excitante.

Eu estava puxando sua blusa sobre sua cabeça...eu a queria nua...toda pra mim...exposta...

Logo ela tomou a dica, e levantou os braços tornando mais fácil para mim...eu tomei seus seios livres e chupei seu mamilo em minha boca, assim como suas mãos encontraram o meu pau.

Eu levantei meus quadris e Bella se esfregava no meu pau...me fazendo gemer...eu sentia a cabeça do meu pau molhado...eu mordia seus seios com vontade...

Mas logo tudo ficou demais...

Eu me posicionei em sua abertura, ela mexia seus quadris e eu esfregava meu pau fortemente em toda sua passagem apertada e molhada pra mim...

"Oh Deus ! " - ela gemia descontrolada... "Agora...me fode agora, Edward."

"Ah...eu vou te foder tão gostoso, baby!" - eu gemi alto, segurando seus quadris antes de penetrar meu pau dentro dela...

"Oh !" - ela gritou no prazer...

"Cristo, foda-se, tão apertada", eu gritei no prazer, puxando seus quadris para cima e depois voltando...

Suas mãos cavaram meus ombros, as unhas quase rasgando minha pele...o prazer e a dor, se misturavam enquanto eu rosnava...

Ela puxou minha cabeça pra ela...me beijando duro...sua boca quente se movendo sobre a minha, sua língua mergulhando na minha boca, enquanto ela se movia sobre mim...

Seus seios saltavam me chamando e eu os mordia quando podia...

Empurrar e puxar...esse era o ritmo... as minhas mãos na sua bunda enquanto ela se movia mais rápido.

Seus gritos encheram o carro...ela estava adorando essa merda...

Eu poderia dizer que ela estava tendo um prazer incalculável, seus olhos fechados, seus belos cabelos castanhos derramando sobre os ombros para trás enquanto ela me cavalgava deliciosamente.

Suas mãos agarraram meus ombros e ela respirava mais difícil contra mim...

Essa foi a foda mais louca e intensa que tivemos...

E nós nos unimos, seu corpo se movendo sobre o meu...seu rosto contra o meu.

As vezes meus olhos se fechavam e era como se um milhão de ondas elétricas saíam do meu corpo e se misturavam ao dela, colidindo entre nossos corpos.

E nós fomos a loucura !

* * *

**Bella**

Eu senti espasmos em torno dele na invasão rápida...

Minhas mãos apertando em seus cabelos e meus dentes pegando seu lábio inferior entre eles...

Vi sua cabeça caindo para trás contra o encosto do banco do carro, seus olhos fechados e sua boca aberta...enquanto ele me ajudava a cavalgar sobre seu pênis, para cima e para baixo...

Eu não podia continuar, mas eu não queria parar...

Eu não conseguia encontrar o meu equilíbrio...eu mal podia respirar...tudo que eu podia sentir era ele dentro de mim, rápido...forte e profundo...

"Você tem meu nome em você, baby! E isso me deixa louco !" - ele gemia em meu ouvido...

Minhas mãos cavaram mais em seus ombros, enquanto ele controlava meus movimentos, minha cabeça para trás...eu estava ofegante e murmurava frases incoerentes.

Ele me desvendou completamente.

Ele sabia dos meus pensamentos e desejos...

"Sim, seu nome, Edward...Tudo pra você ! Só pra você ! Não pare, baby ! Não pare !" - eu gritava no prazer...seus dedos longos fazendo círculos em meu clitóris latejante.

"Você está marcada, Isabella ! Você é minha, porra !" - ele gemia me penetrando descontroladamente...

"Oh Deus, eu vou gozar tão difícil no seu pênis, Edward !" - eu chorei quando ele balançou os quadris embaixo de mim, batendo uma nova profundidade e enviando ondas de choque em todo o meu corpo.

Eu sentia como se as minhas extremidades formigavam sob a avalanche de sensações.

"Foda-se, sim, você vai !" - ele murmurou, sentindo-me apertar em torno dele..."Você é minha ! Goza comigo, baby".

Seu braço esquerdo serpenteava em volta do meu quadril, me puxando para mais perto, ancorando-me a ele, como ele bombeava para dentro de mim mais e mais rápido.

Cada respiração era um grito de lamento agudo, enquanto ele bombou em mim mais e mais, seus dedos em meu clitóris arrancando no tempo com seus movimentos.

Senti meu ser inteiro tomado por ele, minhas pernas se separaram mais, me dando mais pra ele, embora eu tivesse consciência de que eu era nada mais do que uma massa de calor pulsante e latejante em suas mãos.

Ele me mordia e o prazer era tão agudo que era quase doloroso.

"Edward ! Oh...oh...por favor...ah...ah..." - eu gritava alto...

Era como se o tempo e espaço tivesse parado, eu não conseguia ver nada, ouvir nada além do meu próprio coração trovejando nos meus ouvidos.

Quando eu finalmente voltei para o meu corpo, eu percebi que não era o meu coração nos meus ouvidos, mas dele.

Eu tinha caído sobre seu peito, minha cabeça subindo e descendo no tempo, com respirações ofegante, seu coração uma cadência frenética debaixo da minha orelha.

Como voltou a sentir lentamente minhas pernas, eu levantei minha cabeça pra olhar para ele.

Sua cabeça foi jogada para trás, seus olhos fechados e um pequeno sorriso brincando nos lábios.

Obviamente alguém estava muito feliz.

Inclinei-me e coloquei um beijo no seu sorriso, ampliando a sensação de felicidade debaixo da minha boca.

"Hmmm..." - eu cantarolava.

Seu riso era um misto de alegria e felicidade, sacudindo seu peito... "Sim..."

Eu levantei minha cabeça, olhando pelo vidro...tudo que eu podia ver eram árvores, mas eu podia ouvir os carros passando não muito longe.

"Edward ... onde estamos?"

"Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia." - ele admitiu rindo...

"Oh ?" - eu dei risada e ele também...

"Foda-se, Bella ! Isso foi muito louco !" - ele riu...

"Eu sei..." - eu coloquei minha cabeça sobre seu peito novamente, eu ainda não estava pronta para me mexer.

Ele ainda estava dentro de mim...

Eu respirei fundo...o cheiro de bosque...sexo masculino e Edward...invadindo minhas narinas.

Meu corpo estava mole mas vibrante, eu me sentia quente e protegida dentro do seu abraço.

Eu suspirei de contentamento.

Ele se inclinou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça...

"Eu te amo.." - ele sussurrou.

"Eu te amo mais..." - eu suspirei...

* * *

**Edward**

Eu reconheci que havia estacionado o carro entre arvores, o carro estava silencioso...nós nos sentamos ali...abraçados...apenas curtindo nossa união incrível...

Bella sorriu pra mim, sua respiração estava mais calma, e eu ainda podia sentir o cheiro de sua excitação no ar.

Sua voz quebrou o silêncio..."Isso foi bom? Quero dizer, sentir aquilo enquanto dirige ? Eu...eu só li sobre isso, eu nunca havia tentado antes." - ela disse timidamente.

Eu abri os olhos, e passei minha mão em seu rosto..."Isso foi maravilhoso, amor."

Ela sorriu e corou, abaixou a cabeça sorrindo, eu poderia dizer que ela estava satisfeita consigo mesma.

"Vem cá, querida. Deixe-me te abraçar." - eu a abracei mais forte...beijei seu rosto e em seguida sua boca.

"Obrigado."

Ela sorriu..."Foi prazer, Edward. Não uma obrigação!"

Afastando uma mecha de seu cabelo emaranhado, eu mergulhei para baixo e beijei sua testa.

Assim que nos sentimos mais "normais"...eu me puxei para fora dela lentamente e a ajudei a sentar em seu lugar...ela riu corando enquanto lutavamos para nos vestir, conseguindo recolocar toda sua roupa, enquanto eu agarrei meu jeans e o puxei de volta, logo recolocando minha camisa.

Quando terminamos, eu agarrei seu rosto e a beijei suavemente...nossas testas pressionadas juntas e eu disse o que meu coração sentia...

"Bella, eu te amo ! Eu nunca vou poder descrever o que senti ao ver a tatuagem, estou honrado e mais apaixonado do que nunca !"

Ela passava a mão em meu rosto carinhosamente..."Eu só queria leva-lo comigo para sempre. Eu também te amo, Edward !" - ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Vamos sair daqui, querida!" - eu beijei sua testa.

Ela concordou, e nós recolocamos os cintos, eu dei partida no carro e voltamos a estrada de volta a casa dos meus pais.

Em minha mente eu só pensava...

Eu já me decidi...

Eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias ao lado dela.

****

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

OH ?

X.X

Deixem seus comentários !

Quero saber o que vocês acharam deste capítulo !

Beijos no coração !

Mary

****

* * *

**COMENTE POR FAVOR !**


	36. Chapter 36

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Dezembro de 2010.**

**

* * *

**

"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN

* * *

_**VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !**_

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

_**ESTA MENSAGEM ABAIXO É EXTREMAMENTE IMPORTANTE !**_

_**RECEBI UMA MENSAGEM QUE ESTA FANFIC NÃO ESTÁ APARECENDO NA PÁGINA INICIAL DO E NEM NA PÁGINA DAS FICS QUE FORAM ATUALIZADAS !**_

_**PORTANTO PEÇO A VOCÊS QUE VERIFIQUEM SE ESTA FIC FOI ATUALIZADA DE DOIS EM DOIS DIAS, POIS EU NÃO PRETENDO PARAR DE ESCREVE-LA, JÁ ESTOU QUASE NO FINAL !**_

_**CASO NÃO CONSIGAM ACHA-LA, PROCUREM NO SEARCH PELO NOME DA AUTORA, MARY BLO !**_

_**OBRIGADA A QUEM ME ALERTOU DISSO !**_

_**E ESPERO QUE EU NÃO TENHA PERDIDO NENHUMA LEITORA POR CAUSA DESSE INCONVENIENTE !**_

_**BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO,**_

_**MARY**_

**

* * *

**

Hey lindas !

Estamos chegando na fase em que colocamos os pingos nos I's...

As coisas vão começar a se resolver ou se bagunçar de vez !

Fiquem atentas !

Obrigada pelo carinho...apoio e principalmente pelos reviews !

Eu os adoro !

Beijos no coração de todas !

Mary

* * *

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: CONTEÚDO SEXUAL A SEGUIR...SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ISSO, NÃO LEIA !**

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

* * *

**Edward**

* * *

A viagem do Guarujá terminou muito bem...passamos momentos maravilhosos lá...

A tatuagem de Bella...

Eu sorri.

As memórias voltaram pra mim com força total...

[...]

[Flashback]

Eu e Bella paramos o carro e logo avistamos meu pai e minha mãe deitados na grande rede da varanda com Marie...

"Mamãe !" - ela gritou ao ver Bella...

"Hey, meu amor!" - Bella abriu os braços...minha mãe desceu Marie da rede e logo ela veio correndo para os braços de Bella...

Eu só assisti a cena emocionado...

"Boa noite !" - eu cumprimentei os dois dando um beijo na testa de minha mãe...

"Como você está, meu amor? Brincou bastante com o Vovô e a Vovó ?" - Bella perguntou a Marie, que enrolou a língua e ficou lá falando com Bella e minha mãe...

"Edward?" - meu pai me chamou...

"Oi, pai!"

"Quer dar uma volta no jardim com seu velho pai?"

"Claro !" - eu disse sorrindo, ele deu um tapinha em minhas costas e saímos em direção ao jardim...andando lado a lado...

"Quer conversar algo comigo, pai?"

"Não, meu filho ! Só queria passar um tempinho a mais com você...só isso!"

"Ok..." - eu suspirei.

"Como você está?"

"Estou bem, aquela sensação ruim de perda já passou, estou melhor agora!"

"Que bom!"

"Pai ? Posso te falar uma coisa?"

"Sempre que quiser, filho!"

"Eu...eu decidi hoje uma coisa muito séria!" - eu o olhei timidamente...

"Vai pedir Bella em casamento, né?" - ele sorriu...

Eu fiquei espantado..."Como você sabe?"

Ele deu risada..."Edward? Você já é casado ! Ainda não notou?" - ele deu risada depois que falou...

Eu sorri passando a mão na nuca...

"Você pensa que somos todos cegos? Não é possível! Quando você chegou do acidente, você se dirigiu a ela como sua mulher, sua mulher, filho ! Não foi namorada...noiva...Bella...Isabella...você tinha tantas opções, mas falou o que seu coração sentia naquele momento!" - ele sorria largamente para mim...

"Eu...eu a amo ! Muito ! As vezes eu acho que não posso respirar sem ela!" - eu sussurrei olhando para baixo...

"Eu sei...e entendo! E estou feliz que você quer oficializar seu relacionamento com ela. É importante pra ela e pra você! Você é um homem honrado...é um Cullen !" - ele disse orgulhoso, seus olhos brilhavam...

"Parabéns, filho!" - ele me abraçou forte...

"Obrigado, pai!"

"Então você não acha que é muito cedo pra isso, né?"

"Não...eu acho perfeito!"

"E tem mais..." - eu completei...

"Pode dizer, filho..."

"Eu quero comprar uma casa de frente ao mar para nós! É um sonho de criança dela e meu também..."

"Eu me lembro que no ano retrasado você já queria comprar uma casa de praia, mas eu não achava que era uma boa ideia. Você poderia usar a minha quando quisesse...mas agora você tem sua própria família, está certo !"

"Eu acho que ela vai adorar!"

"Porque você não faz uma surpresa pra ela? Compre uma casa que ela goste !" - ele disse sorrindo amavelmente...

"É uma ideia tentadora, Dr. Cullen!" - eu falei levantando uma sobrancelha para ele...

Ele riu...

"Eu sou um homem romântico, é minha natureza!" - ele revirou os olhos...

"Sim...Eu posso ver pela quantidade de filhos que o Doutor tem!" - eu dei risada e ele me deu um soco de leve no ombro...

"Hey ! Não zombe de mim, moleque! Ou você pensa que eu não vi a tatuagem fresca que Bella tem na nuca ? Seu nome ? Sério, mesmo ? Eu tenho que admitir que ela é uma mulher corajosa ! Eu jamais alimentaria esse seu enorme ego desse jeito!" - ele falava rindo e eu não me contive e comecei a rir também...

"Eu sou irresistível, o que posso fazer?"

"Viu ? Viu ? É disso que eu estou falando !"

"Vovôoooooooooooooooo..." - a vozinha de Marie ecoou na noite...

"Cristo !" - eu dei risada olhando para trás...e logo vi sua pequena sombra...

"Viu ? Meu sino me chama, tenho que ir !"

"Ah...e é assim? Ela chama e você vai na mesma hora?"

"Ah...sim ! Ela puxou o pai, tem voz de comando!"

"Entendo !" - eu disse sorrindo...

"Hey? Tá preparado para ver alguém com o nome dela tatuado no corpo?" - ele me perguntou rindo...

"Pára, pai ! Isso...foi...foi... importante para nós ! Foi uma declaração de amor eterna ! Eu não sabia de nada, fiquei chocado também!" - eu disse timidamente...

De repente ele parou de andar...colocando a mão em meu ombro...

"Você está certo, filho! É uma coisa muito séria tatuar o nome de alguém no corpo ! Tem que amar muito! Eu não acho que Bella faria isso com qualquer um...ela realmente ficou muito impactada com o acidente, e o pior foi que ninguém pode estar lá pra ela, conforta-la...já que todos estavam curtindo sua própria dor! Ela foi forte, Edward! Eu a vejo com você e observo que ela não sabe o que fazer para agradá-lo...é muito bonito ver o quanto ela se dedica a família!"

"Eu acho que sou viciado nela...ela é tão especial!" - eu sussurrei...meu pai suspirou e sorriu...

"Seja feliz, meu filho! Bella é uma boa mulher e faz vocês dois felizes, e isso nenhum dinheiro no mundo paga...não tem preço!"

Eu assenti e ele me abraçou...eu retornei o abraço.

"Papaiiiiiiiiiiiii..." - Marie gritou agora me chamando ...

"Oh Meu Deus ! É melhor irmos logo!" - ele disse rindo e nós saímos atrás da princesa mandona da casa...

[Fim do Flashback]

[...]

Eu sorri ao lembrar dos detalhes...

Passamos momentos felizes em família, e isso foi importante, pra mim e pra Bella...nos fez sentir fortes e prontos pra seguir em frente.

E a aventura continua...

Eu suspirei.

Semana que vem é o aniversário de Bella...

Eu nem gosto de lembrar da briga que está entre ela e Alice...

Bella não quer presentes...nenhuma festa...nada.

Alice quer convidar até o Aerosmith pra tocar na festa.

E minha cabeça está prestes a explodir.

Eu ainda não pensei no que eu vou dar a ela...

Eu tenho tantas opções, mas o que eu realmente queria, ainda não consegui.

Eu suspirei ao olhar para a nossa foto junto com Marie. que fica em cima de minha mesa...

Jéssica me tirou dos meus pensamentos ao entrar na sala com a pasta que eu pedi...

"Sr. Cullen? Aqui está a pasta. Olha, o Sr. Vasques pediu para adiar o almoço de amanhã, ele disse que sua filha está internada!"

"Oh ! Meu Deus ! Tudo bem, Jéssica ! Obrigada. Er...por favor mande flores em meu nome para o hospital, ok!"

"Alguma preferência a flor, Senhor?"

"Não, pergunte a floricultura o que se pode mandar nesses casos...e não economize, eu quero algo simples e bonito!"

"Sim, Senhor." - ela disse saindo da sala e me deixando com a mesa cheia de documentos.

A tarde passou voando...eu não tive muito tempo para nada, e o dia havia sido um pouco corrido após o almoço.

Eu estava tranquilamente revisando uns documentos ainda não assinados, quando Ben, entra na minha sala ao lado de Cleiton...

"Edward ! Nós achamos ! Nós achamos!" - Ben gritava animado...

"Achou o que ?" - eu disse confuso...

"Eu recebi um telefonema do corretor, que é meu amigo, ele tinha uma escola de Educação Infantil pra nos mostrar !" - Cleiton respondeu por ele.

"Eu não acredito ?" - eu disse me levantando com um sorriso largo em meus lábios...

"Pois pode acreditar meu amigo, estive lá agora mesmo...e Edward, você precisa ver isso, é inacreditável !" - Ben estava radiante e eu me contaminei com sua alegria...

"Me conte ! Como é lá ?" - perguntei curioso.

"Cara, é lindo! Tá perfeito, tem toda a estrutura pronta ! Apenas um pouco sem vida, tá sem pintura, mas tem piscina, tem quadra, tem uma cozinha enorme...é lindo, você precisa ver isso !"

"Certo. Estou animado, Ben! Quando podemos ir lá?"

"Se você quiser ainda hoje, estou com as chaves meu amigo!" - ele disse sacudindo as chaves na minha frente eu sorri...

Eu adoro quando um dia se torna produtivo pra mim.

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

Hoje é o meu aniversário !

Eu venci a briga com Alice...eu não gosto de festa nem comemoração nenhuma...e nada iria ser feito.

Nem preciso dizer que Alice está de mau comigo.

Ela não me ligou desde ontem, e apesar de tudo...eu sinto falta daquela peste !

Eu vou ligar pra ela mais tarde, quem sabe podemos marcar e pedir umas pizzas hoje a noite aqui em casa...

Droga, Bella ! Isso já é uma comemoração !

Maldita, Alice !

Meu dia começou perfeito !

Logo cedo, ele me acordou com um delicioso beijo e me deu uma cesta de café da manhã linda e enorme na cama...ele foi um fofo !

Eu decidi ir com ele e Marie ao jardim...fizemos um piquinique matinal e foi perfeito !

Após o almoço, Esme apareceu com Carlisle em casa, eles ficaram pouco e levaram Marie com eles, pois Edward queria me levar a algum lugar.

Edward estava misterioso hoje...

Calado e parecia ansioso.

Ele me trouxe para um passeio de carro e não me disse nada, eu apenas espero que não seja nada demais.

Estavamos na orla da praia...

De repente, ele entra por uma rua sem saída, parando o carro…

Ele me olha aflito...

"Baby? Posso pedir um favor a você ?"

"Claro !"

"Eu quero...eu...eu só quero te fazer feliz, Isabella!"

"Você já me faz feliz, baby!"

"Eu sei que você nunca quis nada de mim, mas...pense que isso é importante pra mim, por favor...não estrague tudo, ok ?"

"Deus, Edward ! Você comprou um presente pra mim, né ?"

E ele suspirou alto...

"Ok, baby! Eu não gosto, mas vou tentar me manter calma, ok?" - eu me inclinei e dei um beijo rápido em sua boca, voltando a meu lugar.

Então ele deu partida, e o carro andou até o final da rua, onde um imenso portão estava aberto e entramos em um estacionamento.

Estavamos estacionando em frente a uma grande escola.

Edward parou o carro, e saiu, abrindo a porta pra mim e me dando as mãos...

Ele segurou minha cabeça em sua mãos..."Isabella ? Não estrague tudo!" - eu fiz careta pra ele, ele sorriu e me abraçou.

"Eu tenho um presente pra te dar !" - ele olha para a minha expressão atordoada.

"O quê?" - eu respiro ansiosa...

"Bella, hoje é o seu aniversário ! Você vai aceitar graciosamente o meu presente de aniversário, né?"

"Ah...não !" - e no fundo eu sinto uma angústia...minha barriga dói.

Ele está olhando para mim, avaliando minha reação... "Vem..." - ele murmura e me arrasta para dentro do local.

"É para você ! Feliz aniversário, meu amor !" - ele murmura...me puxando para ele e beijando o meu cabelo.

Ao entrar pela primeira porta eu avistei uma sala, nós passamos por ela, e ao virarmos a direita havia um extenso corredor, nós paramos ali, eu ainda estava processando, o que fazíamos aqui numa escola abandonada.

Edward me olhava com ansiedade, ele nada disse.

Eu voltei meus olhos ao corredor, meu coração batendo furiosamente no meu peito.

Uma escola.

Essa é a minha escola ?

É isso ?

Ele comprou uma escola pra mim.

Jesus.

Cristo.

Eu tive problemas suficientes com jóias, roupas e livros.

Eu fico olhando para ele fixamente, tentando desesperadamente determinar como me sinto sobre isso.

Eu me afastei dele e entrei em uma das salas...

Edward me seguiu calado.

Havia alguns desenhos na parede, as carteiras estavam sujas e as paredes sem pintura, mas ainda assim não havia como negar, essa era uma escolinha.

Eu passei a mão no quadro de cortiça, onde ainda havia alguns desenhos pendurados, um deles estava com a metade do desenho caída, uma parte não dava pra ver e eu fui coloca-la no lugar...

Observei de perto o desenho...

Era o desenho de uma praia, tinha o mar, o guarda-sol, um coqueiro...embaixo estava escrito o nome da criança que o fez...

Charlie.

Meu coração se apertou e eu coloquei a mão na boca, meu pai, ele estava aqui, junto comigo...em meus pensamentos, em meu coração...um soluço saiu do meu peito...

"Edward !" - eu solucei...e ele prontamente estava ao meu lado me abraçando forte...

"Feliz aniversário, Bella !" - ele falou baixinho em meu ouvido...

Eu só chorava e o abraçava mais forte.

Ele estava me dando o meu sonho, a minha própria escolinha.

Eu não tinha como discutir...

Não agora.

Eu precisava chorar.

E ele me segurou.

Depois que meu coração se aliviou, eu me afastei dele, fungando...

"Me desculpe ! Eu molhei sua camisa!"

"Baby, isso não é nada! Estou tão feliz que você gostou do presente."

"Edward? Eu gostei...é...é lindo ! Eu nem sei o que dizer...obrigada!" - eu funguei...

"Diga que vai ser feliz e realizada comigo, é isso que eu desejo a você!" - ele disse carinhosamente...

De repente minha cabeça doía...eu passei as mãos na minha têmpora...

"Como eu posso ser feliz e me conformar com isso ? Isso aqui é o meu sonho, mas eu não o consegui...você está me dando!" - eu disse seriamente...

Sua boca se abriu..."Eu...eu não acredito no que você está dizendo! Eu estou procurando um lugar perfeito a cinco meses, na esperança te te fazer feliz, te fazer realizada e é isso que eu ganho? O seu orgulho ?"

Minha cabeça dói.

Por um lado estou muito chocada e por outro estou grata...

Chocada que ele realmente fez isso por mim, mas o sentimento predominante é a raiva.

Sim, eu estou com raiva.

Raiva de mim...de minha vida.

Especialmente depois de tudo o que eu passei na minha vida...eu tive que ter alguém para realizar meu sonho...não fui capaz de faze-lo sozinha !

Eu me sinto uma perdedora.

"Isabella, realizar este seu sonho , foi meu desejo desde que eu te conheci, já é antigo...e francamente, desde que estamos juntos eu nunca iria me perdoar se você fosse frustada com isso, eu te quero feliz a meu lado. Isso foi tão fácil para mim resolver. " - ele admite e posso sentir seus olhos em mim, mas no momento eu não posso nem olhar para ele.

Eu só fico lá...olhando para a sala...impressionada.

"Eu sei que você não gosta, mas pense em Charlie ! Era tudo o que ele queria pra você ! Que você fosse feliz e realizada ! " - ele murmura.

Eu me viro e olho para ele, com a boca aberta, horrorizada.

"Porque você mencionou Charlie ? Como você pôde?" - eu mal consigo pronunciar as palavras.

Como ele se atreve?

Pobre Charlie.

Sinto-me mal...mortificada pelo meu pai.

"Porque você está fazendo isso ?" - ele diz zangado.

"Meu pai jamais me incentivaria a aceitar isso ! Ele me apoiaria sim, tentaria me ajudar fazendo um empréstimo, sei lá !"

"É um presente, Isabella. Você não pode simplesmente dizer obrigado? "

"Mas você sabe que é muito." - eu grito e mesmo para os meus próprios ouvidos eu pareço chorosa.

Ele me olha com desconfiança, mas admite... "Como você quiser."

"Bem, nesse caso, eu gostaria de devolver a você ! Obrigada por isso mais eu não quero ! "

Ele me olha chocado, seu rosto nada mais é que pura dor...

"Se é isso que você quer fazer." - sua boca fica em uma linha dura...ele está decepcionado.

Meu coração dói.

"Edward ! Espere ! Eu vou pensar sobre isso." - eu sussurro baixinho, meu peito dói, eu não quero desapontá-lo.

"Não pense, Isabella ! Eu sei o que você tá pensando ! Não tem nada a ver com sexo ! Isso é amor ! " - ele diz sereno, seu tom de voz é calmo e sério.

Como posso não pensar?

Inacreditavelmente, eu gostaria que ele tivesse me comprado outras coisas, um carro, jóias, livros...

Eu me sinto uma merda.

Eu tento ignorar o sentimento mas não consigo.

Oh, não ! Porque não podemos voltar no dia de ontem?

O ambiente entre nós é tenso...triste...doloroso.

Eu não sei o que fazer.

Eu olho para os meus dedos.

Como faço para recuperar esta situação?

Colocando a mão sob meu queixo, ele puxa minha cabeça para cima...olhando para mim fixamente, sua expressão é morta...ele parece desolado.

Eu me sinto pior.

"Eu vou te comprar um monte de coisas, Isabella. Você vai ser minha mulher ! Acostume-se a isso...eu posso pagar. Sou um homem muito rico...eu quero...e vou...gastar meu dinheiro com você! " - ele se inclina e planta um rápido beijo em meus lábios..."Por favor, amor! Seja razoável !" - ele implora.

Minha mente está confusa...

"Eu amo você, Edward ! Eu não sou as mulheres que você já teve ! Eu não quero ser !" - eu sussurro...

"Você nunca será como elas, baby!" - ele aumenta o tom de voz...

"Eu me sinto uma vagabunda ! Trocando sexo por dinheiro ou bens materiais, sabe? " - eu digo chorosa.

Edward passa a mão pelo cabelo, exasperado.

"Você não deve se sentir assim...nunca ! Você está pensando em excesso Isabella. Se julgando moralmente...com base em...quê? Não desperdice sua energia com essa bobagem. Isso ocorreu porque você tem um namorado rico, que pode e quer te dar as coisas, e isso é perfeitamente natural. Pense se fosse ao contrário ? "

Eu começo a franzir a testa, mas minha expressão se alivia, ele tem um argumento forte aí...eu tento processar suas palavras.

Ele sente meu humor mudar..."Isso é melhor."- ele murmura, seus olhos se aquecem e amolecem e eu sorri timidamente para ele.

Mas meu peito ainda dói.

Porque eu me sinto assim ?

Eu faço uma careta para ele, eu não sei o que dizer.

Ele simplesmente não entende.

Ele teve dinheiro por toda sua vida ...

"Ok, você quer que eu te empreste o dinheiro pra comprar ? Feito ! Eu te empresto ! Agora podemos seguir em frente ? Dá pra curtir a sua felicidade um pouco ?"

Eu suspiro.

"Eu comprei isto para você ! Não há como devolver !" - ele diz calmamente olhando para mim, impassível..."Eu vou encerrar esta discussão se você aceitar."

Eu engoli ruidosamente..."Edward, eu não posso aceitar isso...é demais pra mim."

"Você vê, isso é o que eu estava falando, você me desafiando. Eu quero que você fique com isso e é o fim dessa discussão. É muito simples. Você não tem que ficar pensando sobre isso...você simplesmente agradece, e aceita o que eu comprei de bom grado, e as coisas ficam perfeitamente bem entre nós, sem estresse, sem brigas..."

Eu o olho chocada.

"Você não pode apenas compreender o quão feliz eu quero te fazer ? " - ele grita desesperado...

O pensamento é muito sério !

Eu suspiro alto, me sentindo um pouco culpada sobre o meu chilique.

Suas intenções são boas...

"Eu fico feliz se você me emprestar o dinheiro." - eu sussurro..

"Ok, a título de empréstimo... indefinidamente." - ele olha desconfiado para mim.

"Não, não indefinidamente...eu vou pagar, mas mesmo assim...Obrigada ! Do fundo do meu coração !"

Ele franze a testa para mim e revira os olhos.

Eu chego e puxo seu rosto para mim...ele me olha chateado...eu não resisto, eu o beijo brevemente em sua boca...

"Obrigada por isso, Sr. Cullen ! Foi lindo, especial, emocionante! Eu amei este lugar ! E eu amo você ! Muito !" - eu digo docemente...

Ele me agarra de repente e me puxa contra ele, me fixando na parede ao nosso lado, minhas costas encostada na parede, ele me segura firme, pressionando seu corpo no meu, me puxando pelo cabelo...

"Você é uma mulher difícil, Isabella Swan." - ele rosna, antes de me beijar apaixonadamente, forçando meus lábios com a língua, me fazendo sua prisioneira.

Meu sangue esquenta imediatamente e eu estou devolvendo o beijo forçado dele.

Eu quero ele.

Apesar de tudo...

Eu quero ele.

Aqui e agora.

"Edward..." - eu começo a gemer em sua boca...

"Ah, Isabella ! Está tomando todo meu controle, para eu não te jogar em cima dessa mesa e transar com você agora, só para te mostrar que você é minha, porra ! Se eu quiser comprar uma escola, um carro, um presente de merda, eu vou comprar ! E ponto final ! " - ele rosna em meu pescoço...e eu não paro de gemer...

Ele planta um rápido beijo áspero em mim, e posso dizer que ele está com raiva...

"Agora vamos pro carro !" - ele pega minha mão e me leva em linha reta de volta para o carro.

Nós entramos no carro, o ar é tenso...

"Edward ? Por favor, não fique zangado comigo." - eu sussurro.

Ele me olha distante, seu olhar é impassível, olhos verdes frios...

"Sinto muito sobre tudo isso..." - eu tento diminuir a tensão.

Eu não ganho nenhuma resposta.

"Você me assusta quando está com raiva !" - eu sussurro, olhando para ele.

Ele pisca, fecha os olhos e balança a cabeça.

Quando ele os abre, seus olhos verdes me dominam...eu encolho os ombros.

Ele respira fundo e engole...logo dando partida no carro e nós saimos em direção ao desconhecido.

Momentos depois eu reconheço o caminho, estamos chegando em casa, Edward não disse uma palavra pra mim, e eu me mantenho calada.

Quando o carro pára, ele sai do carro batendo a porta atrás dele e corre para abrir a porta pra mim, eu tremo...

"Obrigada..." - eu sussurro baixinho...ele pega minhas mãos e entramos na grande sala, nós subimos as escadas e ele me direciona em direção ao nosso quarto.

Assim que entramos, eu caminho em direção ao meio do quarto e paro olhando para ele que me encara como se fosse um bicho raivoso.

"Edward? Por favor, vamos conversar?" - eu digo triste.

"Sobre o que? Você já disse que não quer nenhuma festa... nenhuma comemoração...e não quis aceitar meu presente ! Agora vai me dizer que não quer meu dinheiro e que não gosta de ganhar nada de mim? É isso ? Você já deixou bem claro !"

"Não ! " - eu grito desesperada...

"Você já parou pra pensar no quão frustante é pra mim reviver isso tudo de novo? Antes eu era explorado pelo dinheiro, eu gastava para manter meus relacionamentos...agora eu não posso gastar para manter meu relacionamento com você !"

"Edward não é nada disso !"

"Quando vai chegar o dia em que eu posso ser normal ? Como todo mundo, comprar um vestido, uma camisola, sem me sentir culpado por ter dinheiro?"

E então meu mundo cai...

Eu nunca pensei que ele sofria com isso.

"Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim!"

"Ah, não ? Pense em como deve ser pra mim, ver todos te dando presentes e eu não posso comprar nem um doce, sem que você me pergunte o quanto eu gastei!"

"Eu nunca quis te magoar, Edward!"

"Sério ? " - ele riu sem humor.

"Eu...eu sempre pensei que eu não sou o suficientemente boa pra você, eu nem posso te dar um presente, o que se dá a quem já tem tudo?"

"Você me deu o que dinheiro nenhum pode comprar, Bella! O seu amor!" - ele disse calmamente, e minhas lágrimas escorreram por meu rosto.

Ele caminhou até mim, parando na minha frente...

"Você cuidou da minha filha como se ela tivesse saído de você, e fez isso quatro dias depois de perder seu próprio filho!"

E eu solucei com a mão na boca.

"Eu nunca vou me esquecer disso! Eu só queria te mostrar minha gratidão, te fazer feliz! Feliz Aniversário !" - ele rosna pra mim...e com essas palavras ele se vira para sair do quarto e me deixa ali, chorando e sozinha.

Eu o magoei.

Ele fez de tudo para me fazer feliz e eu o magoei.

Eu me sinto mal.

Meu estômago vira.

Então eu reajo..."Edwardddd..." - eu grito me virando e o vendo quase fechar a porta...

Ele abre a porta e me olha fixamente...aguardando ansioso as minhas palavras...

"Por favor, não vá !" - eu sussurro pra ele.

Ele continua paralisado no mesmo lugar, me olhando...

"Eu amei a escola, eu juro! Eu não estou acostumada a isso...a ter alguém cuidando de mim, me fazendo coisas...eu só preciso de um tempo...um tempo para digerir tudo o que eu sinto aqui dentro, sabe?"

Ele apenas balança a cabeça...

"Por favor, me perdoe! Eu nunca quis te magoar! Eu preciso de você aqui, comigo, a meu lado! Eu amo você, Edward!" - eu falo olhando dentro de seus olhos verdes.

Seu olhar me penetra, ele não parece estar mais com raiva...

"Eu...eu preciso de você, baby!" - eu repito...

Ele caminha de volta pra mim, lentamente...e me abraça forte.

Eu choro.

Eu me sinto no céu !

Estou em casa, nos seus braços...completa de novo !

Nós ficamos ali...abraçados, agarrados como se o mundo fosse acabar, eu sinto seu cheiro me atacar profundamente.

Eu beijo seu pescoço delicadamente...ele geme baixinho, de repente ele se afasta...limpa minhas lágrimas...

E eu não resisto a ele..."Edward, me desculpe...eu..."

"Shshshsh...não vamos mais falar sobre isso!" - ele sussurra pra mim, e eu me derreto em seu amor.

De repente seu olhar muda, ele me olha de cima a baixo, bebendo de minha forma, de meu corpo...

E eu me sinto uma presa, pronta a ser atacada...

Ele se muda lentamente ao meu redor, me olhando inteira...

"Eu gosto deste vestido em você !" - ele murmura sensualmente...

"Ele se destaca em sua pele perfeita !"

Uma mudança de humor e de planos...

Eu o quero em mim.

Todo em mim.

Ele passa a mão em meu rosto carinhosamente...

Eu o vejo de perto...minha respiração muda...eu quero ele.

"Vire-se..."- ele sussurra... "Eu quero tirar você desse vestido."

Eu me viro obedientemente e meu coração está batendo forte, o desejo de imediato substitui meu medo, e meu sangue ferve abaixo da minha barriga.

Ele escava meu cabelo das minhas costas para que fique para o lado...colocando um beijo demorado na minha nuca...

...em seu nome...

...marcado em meu corpo.

Meu corpo inteiro se arrepia.

Suas mãos passam pela minha cintura, e seguem até a minha barriga e ele me puxa contra seu corpo...se inclinando e inalando o meu cabelo.

"Você cheira tão bem, Isabella. Tão doce." - seu nariz passeando no meu ouvido e no meu pescoço, antes que ele começa a deixar pequenos beijos ao longo do meu ombro.

Minha respiração mudou... está apressada... cheia de ansiedade.

Eu posso sentir seus dedos no meu zíper...e muito lentamente, ele puxa para baixo, abrindo meu vestido...que escorrega em meu corpo, eu saio dele e o chuto para o lado...enquanto eu sinto seus lábios lambendo, beijando e chupando meu ombro.

Estou apenas de calcinha na sua frente...ele me desarma.

Meu corpo vibra e eu começo a me contorcer sob seu toque.

"Você é teimosa, linda e deliciosa !" - ele sussurra, beijando toda a minha nuca...

"É desafiadora. Eu gosto disso." - suas mãos pegam meus meus seios, e meus mamilos crescem ao seu toque...

"Levante seus braços e colocá-los em torno de minha cabeça, baby !" - ele murmura contra o meu pescoço.

Eu obedeço imediatamente e os meus seios sobem, e ele os puxa em suas mãos, meus mamilos endurecendo ainda mais.

Meus dedos encontram seu cabelo, e eu começo a puxa-los no prazer, minha cabeça vai para o lado para lhe dar acesso mais fácil ao meu pescoço.

"Mmm..." - ele geme no espaço atrás da minha orelha, enquanto ele começa a apertar meus seios forte, e eu me derreto em suas mãos...

"Ah, Edward..." - eu sussurro seu nome...

"Você vai aceitar meu presente, Isabella ? É seu ! Eu comprei pra você, minha linda!" - ele murmura mordendo minha orelha, enquanto estende os meus mamilos com os dedos longos e minhas mãos puxam forte seu cabelo.

E minha teimosia...que é a minha fortaleza...cai.

"Sim, baby ! Eu vou aceitar! " - eu sussurro logo soltando um gemido alto, quando a sensação fica intensa registrando minha excitação nítida e clara na minha virilha.

"Você gosta disso não é, Isabella? Quando eu toco você ?"

"Edward...mmm ..."

"Me responde, Bella." - ele continua a sensual e lenta tortura, puxando delicadamente.

"Sim...Sr. Cullen ! Eu adoro suas mãos em mim !"

"Isso mesmo, linda !" - ele me aperta com força e meu corpo se contorce convulsivamente na sua frente, e eu continuo a gemer no prazer agudo e na dor que ele me causa.

É insanamente delicioso.

Eu posso senti-lo.

Eu posso sentir sua ereção enorme e dura contra mim.

Eu lamento mais seu nome e as minhas mãos apertam seu cabelo, puxando mais forte.

Eu posso sentir o seu sorriso no meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos se deslocam para o meu quadril e seus dedos entram em minha calcinha pela parte de trás, mergulhando a ponta de seu dedo em mim...

"Molhada para mim, Bella !" - ele geme...

Puta. Merda.

Isso foi erótico.

Suas mãos se movem em meu sexo, por trás...seu dedo lentamente me atacando...

"Ah, sim... a minha Bella está pronta para mim!"- ele respira em meu ouvido antes de retirar seu dedo e me virar rapidamente...me deixando de frente para ele...eu estou o encarando.

Sua respiração está acelerada...

Ele me olha sensualmente...e põe seu dedo na boca...

"Você tem um gosto tão bom, Isabella ! Me enloquece !" - ele geme de olhos fechados...e quando ele os abre eu vejo o desejo brilhar neles...

Eu estou ofegando, ele pega uma das minhas mãos e a coloca contra sua ereção.

"Este é o efeito que você tem sobre mim, Isabella."

Eu suspiro e continuo a acaricia-lo por cima das calças...ele fecha os olhos por uns segundos, mas logo os abre de novo... e ele sorri.

"Eu quero estar dentro de você. E o que você quer ? Fala !" - ele me pergunta seriamente...

"Eu quero você, Edward! Dentro de mim!" - eu digo ainda o acariciando...

"Isso baby, eu sou seu ! O que você vai fazer comigo?"- ele brinca.

Puta. Merda.

Eu sou a responsável agora ?

Eu acho que a minha boca cai ligeiramente aberta.

"Vamos, Bella ! Hoje é seu dia ! Me mostre o que você quer, tire meu jeans, você está no comando aqui."

Oh Minha Nossa.

Todas as possibilidades.

Minha puta interior ruge e me domina com força total.

Ela sai de algum lugar escuro, onde estava escondida com medo de perder Edward, carregada de frustração, necessidade e bravura pura...

Eu puxo sua camisa para cima, ele levanta os braços e eu a tiro...jogando em cima do meu vestido, no chão...

E então eu o empurro para cima da cama...ele ri quando cai de costas, me olhando fixamente...

Eu olho para ele me sentindo vitoriosa.

Minha puta interior vai explodir de alegria.

Hoje é Natal ? - ela me pergunta animadíssima.

Eu retiro seus sapatos e suas meias rapidamente, ele está olhando para mim, seus olhos iluminados com diversão e desejo.

Deus, ele é...lindo.

Meu.

Todo meu.

E minha puta interior está batendo palmas.

Eu rastejo até a cama e me sento...montada nele...eu começo a beijar seu pescoço, minhas mãos explorando seus braços, eu desço para sua barriga, e paro o olhando sensualmente, mordendo meus lábios...eu começo a desfazer o seu jeans, deslizando-o sob a cintura, eu tiro sua calça e sua boxer...

Eu o vejo nu...e pronto pra mim...

Eu pego seu pênis em minha mão e o beijo delicadamente.

Oh, que delicioso.

Ele fecha os olhos e sinto seus quadris subir.

"Você gosta quando eu faço isso, baby ?" - eu pergunto já sabendo sua resposta...

Sua respiração fica ofegante e ele sorri para mim.

"Sim, senhorita Swan !" - ele murmura, ardência nos olhos brilhantes...sua boca está aberta.

"Agora o que você vai fazer?" - ele respira, todos os traços de humor desapareceu.

Eu aperto suvemente seu pênis...lhe tocando, para cima e para baixo, olhando sua expressão, sua boca forma a letra O e ele geme...

Eu o sinto em minha mão, seu pênis é tão liso...macio...e duro …

Hummm...que combinação deliciosa.

Eu prendo meu cabelo para cima, e me inclino para a frente, colocando seu pênis em minha boca.

E eu chupo... duro e forte.

Ele fecha os olhos, sacudindo seus quadris debaixo de mim.

"Porra, Bella ! Que delícia ! " - ele geme alto.

Deus, eu me sinto tão poderosa, é uma sensação tão inebriante, provocá-lo e saboreá-lo com minha boca e língua.

Eu posso senti-lo enrijecer debaixo de mim...eu continuo a subir e descer minha boca nele...empurrando-o para o fundo da minha garganta, meus lábios apertados...

"Deus...oh...Bella... "

Eu me sento, piscando para ele, e eu estou ofegante...

Eu estava gostando tanto, mas tenho outros planos...

Eu estou no comando, certo ?

Minha puta interior retoca o batom...ela gosta de se sentir bonita...

"Você é a inocência misturada com o erotismo... é muito desconcertante." - ele suspira...

"Você quer me ver subir em você, Edward ?" - eu pergunto antes de lamber sua boca...

"Eu quero você...por cima, me cavalgando...me dominando, Bella ! É isso que precisamos fazer hoje."

Eu pisco em excitação...

Oh ... ele gostou da idéia !

Eu o admiro mordendo os lábios, eu passo minhas mãos em seu peito...

Sentindo e vendo que obra mais perfeita ele é...

Ele realmente é um belo homem.

Ele geme..."Jesus, você está me matando aqui Isabella. Eu preciso de você, baby !"

E olhar para ele assim é muito, muito estimulante.

Minha puta interior terminou de retocar a maquiagem...ela quer voltar em cena bonita.

"Agora, baby ! Eu quero ser enterrado dentro de você !" - ele geme...

Eu olho para ele animada...me levantando e tirando minha calcinha...eu jogo em seu rosto...

Ele pega no ar e leva a seu nariz...cheirando com os olhos fechados e isso causa um frenesi em mim...

Eu me sento nele, que me segura pelos quadris...e me inclino puxando seu pescoço pra mim...o beijando com tudo que eu tenho...

Eu pego um apunhado de seu cabelo e puxo, me esfrego nele...ele puxa os meus cabelos também e estamos gemendo sem parar, é um beijo afoito...selvagem...

Nós paramos o beijo para respirar...ele se senta...e por isso estamos nariz com nariz.

"Agora ! Eu quero você agora." - ele respira e me levanta um pouco pelos quadris me direcionando em cima dele, e muito lentamente, ele me penetra.

Eu começo a gemer alto quando ele me abre com seu pênis...me enchendo.

Minha boca aberta em prazer extremo...

O sentimento é sublime...eu agonizo sobre ele...

Oh, que delícia.

"Isso, baby...me sente...tudo de mim... " - ele rosna e rapidamente fecha os olhos.

E ele está dentro de mim, inteiro...ao máximo...

Me segurando no lugar, por segundos... minutos...

Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de como posso sentir tanto prazer, se ainda nem nos mexemos, ele olha fixamente nos meus olhos.

"É profundo dessa maneira, como nossos sentimentos..." - ele murmura.

E quando ele flexiona e requebra os quadris no mesmo movimento e eu me sinto em orbita.

Oh meu Deus.

A sensação irradia ao longo do meu corpo... em todas as partes.

Foda-se!

"Edward..." - eu grito alto...

Ele sorri um sorriso preguiçoso e satisfeito...

Eu continuo a gemer, jogando a cabeça para trás, meu cabelo cai nas minhas costas e muito lentamente, ele afunda de volta para a cama.

"Isso ! Se move Isabella, para cima e para baixo, como você quiser. Eu sou seu !"

Eu fecho meus olhos brevemente, subo e me empurro de volta para baixo, oh porra !

Seus olhos estão queimando com antecipação selvagem, sua respiração é irregular, combinando com a minha...

Ele levanta a pelve...e eu venho para baixo...

E pegamos o ritmo...

Pra cima...pra baixo...pra cima...pra baixo...repetidas vezes...

E isso é tão... bom.

E entre a minha respiração ofegante...

Na plenitude do momento...

No fundo da minha mente cheia de dúvidas, eu vejo tudo com clareza...

Esse homem me ama de verdade.

A ponto de me dar de presente o meu sonho...

Minha escola...

Que nada mais é... o meu futuro com ele...o futuro dos nossos filhos...

Isso mesmo...nossos filhos.

Eu quero uma família com ele.

Eu quero tudo com ele.

Eu quero a escola com ele.

Me sinto perdida na sensação...

O prazer pulsa através de mim...construindo rapidamente...

Nós nos assistimos.

Nossos olhos fechados um no outro.

Ele me vê.

Eu o vejo.

Vejo a maravilha lá...

Seu amor por mim.

Então, eu realizo...

Nós pertencemos juntos.

Sempre unidos.

Eu não posso deixar o dinheiro entre nós.

Ele é meu.

Eu sou sua.

Entre nossos sussurros e gemidos...

O pensamento me empurra ao longo da borda e eu gozo ao redor dele, gritando incoerentemente seu nome, e ele agarra meus quadris fechando os olhos, enquanto ele chega a seu climax logo atrás de mim em silêncio.

Eu colapso em seu peito, o apertando mais pra mim...

Me lembrando que nós discordamos e brigamos hoje...

Mas fizemos as pazes.

Alcançamos lugares entre a dor e o amor incondicional...

Chegamos, nos braços um do outro, num lugar onde não há dinheiro ou problemas.

Definitivamente, nós merecemos ficar juntos.

* * *

**Edward**

* * *

Justamente quando eu pensava que eu não poderia ser mais dominado por esta mulher, ela me desafia e faz uma outra rachadura em minhas paredes...

Quando ela me disse que não queria a escola porque queria conquistar sozinha...eu estava entre o choque e a raiva.

Normalmente eu teria zombado em qualquer declaração parecida com essa, mas conhecendo Bella como eu conheço, eu vi em seu choro e sua dor, que ela realmente estava sentindo isso.

Ela me domina até nas coisas mais simples, e não tem a menor idéia disso...

Há coisas bobas que fazem toda a diferença para mim agora...como o meu chuveiro que sempre cheira a morangos, e é tão bom sentir o cheiro dela lá, é reconfortante.

Assim como o tempo foi passando, nós discutimos, e expressamos verbalmente a raiva um do outro, nos encarando mutuamente.

Eu me encontrei a fechar a distância entre nós, porque enquanto ela era irritante e absurdamente teimosa...ela também era tão linda quando estava brava.

Eu sabia exatamente porque eu estava chateado.

Eu estava a tratá-la com amor e respeito, enquanto ela se comporta como uma criança mimada.

Eu joguei a toalha e sai do quarto...

Mas quando ela me implorou para ficar...

Eu não esperava por isso.

E instantaneamente, eu não estava mais com raiva.

Eu a queria.

Eu precisava tê-la.

O próprio fogo nos olhos dela foi me possuindo.

E eu queria possuí-la.

O desejo de possuir cada centímetro dela foi esmagador...

Eu queria marca-la...sentir seu gosto...

É como se fosse meu instinto básico.

Minha pele estava formigando com excitação e eu estava mais difícil do que eu jamais tinha sido.

E nós nos amamos.

E foi mágico e intenso.

E todos estes pensamentos e atos me trazem para o presente momento...

Onde estou deitado entre suas pernas e segurando seus seios incríveis em minhas mãos, lhes dando a atenção merecida.

A necessidade dela é uma coisa tão estranha e maravilhosa, e as vezes me parece absurdamente doentia...

Porque eu nunca tinha sentido a falta de ninguém na minha vida ou quis dominar a vida de alguém como eu quero fazer com ela...

Eu quero ser dono dela.

Doma-la.

E isso me leva ao agora...nesse exato momento, onde nos amamos pela segunda vez, numa mesma noite...

Ela foi se esfregando em mim...me puxando para ela lentamente, centímetro por centímetro, sua boca na minha, meus beijos duros e dominantes...seus gemidos me incentivando...e eu a assistindo, com os olhos bem abertos, porque isso me faz sentir tão bem...e eu quero mais e mais.

Seus gemidos estavam me estimulando, então, assim que eu cheguei a minha mão para baixo entre nós, e alisei seu sexo...eu gemia em resposta quando eu senti o calor e o molhado.

Eu mergulhei minha língua em sua boca e quando ela gemia meu nome...novamente senti a necessidade de dominar...meus dedos encontraram seu calor...

Jesus, ela está tão pronta para mim.

Eu passei meu pau contra sua carne e estremeci na sensação e em seu gemido de aprovação.

Eu precisava dela agora.

Agora mesmo.

Nada iria diminuir este sentimento, exceto ela.

Eu decidi curtir um pouco meu ponto de vista...ve-la corada e ofegante na cama...seus seios vermelhos e inchados...um chupão enorme em seu pescoço...suas pernas abertas para mim...

Ela está impecável.

Minha.

De repente, ela me empurrou na cama, eu me deitei sorrindo de seu descontrole...

Ela estendeu a mão e passou os dedos em meu peito, me beijando...descendo seguindo seu destino até meu abdômen.

Era um contraste gritante com a rapidez com que ela me jogou na cama e eu tinha que sorrir para o olhar em seu rosto quando ela viu meu pau.

Bem...eu não sou vaidoso, mas confesso que depois de anos de experiência com mulheres, ver Bella lamber as lábios toda vez que vê meu pau, me deixa orgulhoso.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, sua boca quente desceu em torno de mim e minha cabeça caiu para trás, enquanto minhas mãos encontraram seu cabelo...sua língua estava rodando e lambendo enquanto sua mão bombeava...

Porra, ela ia me matar.

Foi demais e eu precisava estar dentro dela.

Eu a empurrei, me sentando rapidamente...ela olhou confusa, mas eu agarrei seus quadris e a empurrei de costas na cama, a beijando bruscamente.

Ela precisava saber que eu queria comandar.

Ela gemeu quando esfreguei meu pau contra sua dobra molhada e ela se empurrava contra mim...sua carne aquecida esfregando contra o mim...era delicioso...

Sua mão pequena me agarrou, tentando me guiar para dentro dela...mas eu queria dominar a situação...eu agarrei seus pulsos e os puxei para o alto de sua cabeça...logo depois levantando meus quadris e alinhado a ponta do meu pau contra a sua entrada.

Eu olhei nos olhos dela.

Ela estava adorando a idéia.

Com a aprovação em seus olhos, eu me empurrei para a frente lentamente...

E com cada centímetro do meu pau deslizando para dentro de seu corpo delicioso, o prazer era tão intenso, que minha cabeça caiu sobre seu ombro...

Porque Deus, ela é apertada e tão pulsante.

Uma vez eu estava totalmente dentro, eu realmente não queria me mover, apesar do fato de que meu corpo estava implorando pela fricção.

Seu gemido foi suficiente para me incentivar, e comecei num ritmo lento, bombeando num ritmo lento... mas prazeiroso.

Meus lábios estavam centímetros de seu mamilo e eu rapidamente, o levei em minha boca, mordendo só depois passar minha língua, provocando um som doce dela.

Em cada impulso eu recebia um novo gemido ou suspiro.

Com cada lamber e morder...eu observei o aumento do aperto de seus muros lisos...suas mãos arranhando as minhas costas.

Seus gemidos estavam altos, então eu acelerei meu ritmo.

Ela adorou.

"Mais rápido, por favor, mais...rápido, baby! "

Ela estava me implorando para amá-la mais difícil e Deus...eu não posso lhe negar isso...

Porque, na verdade eu estava louco para bombar mais rápido, mas difícil...eu sei que ela gosta.

Então eu deslizei minhas mãos até os joelhos e os segurei no alto firmemente...

Eu entrava e saia de dentro dela rapidamente...

O prazer foi indescritível.

Os gritos vindo dela estavam me levando a loucura...

Minha.

Eu sei que nenhum homem a fará se sentir assim, perdida no prazer.

Senti meus músculos apertando-se na espera da liberação, mas eu tinha que esperar...eu queria sentir que ela teve seu climax ao meu redor.

Eu precisava disso.

Fazia parte do processo de posse.

Eu puxei sua cabeça e a beijei profundamente, engolindo seus gemidos, que não paravam...ela realmente estava perdida no prazer...

Prazer que eu lhe dava...com meu corpo.

Minha.

Havia muitas visões que causavam sensações incríveis pra mim...ao mesmo tempo.

Suas mãos arranhando minhas costas...

Suas coxas apertando meu quadril...

O sentimento de seu calor pulsando ao meu redor...

Seus seios saltando com cada impulso.

Ela era tão suave em todos os lugares.

Eu estava prestes a gozar...eu não poderia segurar por muito tempo...eu precisava que ela viesse primeiro.

Eu precisava ter esse poder.

"Goza em mim, baby. Eu preciso sentir que você gozou no meu pau." - eu gemi em seu ouvido...baixinho e rouco.

Ela gritou e então aconteceu...

"Oh, Edward ! Deus...ah...ah...Eu te amo."

Ela gemeu meu nome bem alto e gozou difícil e longo...e foi tão intenso essa merda, que eu senti nossos líquidos se misturando...

Eu senti.

E através do meu próprio orgasmo ela se segurou em mim e suas paredes começaram a ordenhar tudo o que eu tinha.

Ela gemia baixinho meu nome junto ao meu ouvido.

Se fosse possível ...meu climax foi mais longo.

Meu nome, vindo de seus lábios, enquanto ela gozou no meu pau...sempre me faz estremecer de prazer.

Enfiei meu rosto em seu pescoço e me arrepiei enquanto eu curti o resto do meu orgasmo sair de mim.

Eu cai em seu peito...ela me segurou...e quando eu quis sair, ela disse que não...

Ficamos lá...ofegantes e apesar do protesto que meus músculos estavam fazendo, eu não conseguia parar de tocá-la...

Eu a beijei lentamente...

Até mesmo quando a minha necessidade sexual por ela foi cumprida, eu ainda sentia que eu precisava tê-la...

Depois do acidente e da tatuagem, eu fui piorando cada dia mais...

E o pior é que eu sabia que Bella alimentava o monstro que vive dentro de mim.

Eu queria simplesmente guardá-la dentro de mim...pegá-la e não deixa-la sair de perto...

Esses impulsos estavam me consumindo ridículamente.

Minhas mãos passeavam para cima e para baixo...esfregando suas coxas...seus quadris e a lateral dos seios.

Eu não estava pronto para sair dela, e eu sei que Bella adora fica assim...me sentir dentro dela o máximo possível, então eu fiquei.

Ela era tão pequena contra mim...de repente eu me senti como um homem das cavernas.

Jesus, eu realmente fui bruto com ela hoje.

"Você está bem?"

"Mmm, muito...muito mais do que bem. E você ? - ela riu...

Cristo, que ela adora essa merda de dominância tanto quanto eu.

Essa é a minha Bella.

Um sorriso largo encheu meu rosto...

"Eu estou ótimo, eu sou um homem, não se preocupe comigo."

Ela riu...eu a olhei e vi seu rosto corado e feliz...

"Obrigada pela escola, Edward! É realmente perfeito!"

"De nada." - achei melhor não dizer mais nada...

"Eu...eu gostaria de saber se podemos voltar lá amanhã?" - ela disse baixinho...eu gelei...

"Tudo bem. Acho que minha agenda está folgada amanhã." - sussurrei ainda desconfiado...

"Será que podemos levar Esme lá no final de semana que vem?" - ela continuou a conversa e eu fiquei surpreso...

Eu levantei minha cabeça para encara-la...ela sorria..."Sério?"

"Sim...eu quero que ela me ajude a decorar!" - ela sorria alegremente...

"Mas é claro, Isabella! Acho que ela vai adorar a idéia!" - falei animado.

"Eu pensei em fazer uma brinquedoteca naquela sala em que ficamos, é tão larga e fresquinha, vai ficar lindo!" - seus olhos brilhavam, ela estava feliz...finalmente entendeu e se conformou !

"Eu tenho certeza de que você vai fazer aquilo ficar perfeito, baby!" - eu passei meus dedos em seu rosto, ela os beijou...

Eu a olhava com paixão...eu amo essa mulher e ela nem sabe o quanto...

Ela corou e puxou meu rosto me beijando lento e amorosamente...

"Eu te amo, Edward! Nunca vou poder agradecer..."- mas antes que ela terminasse a frase eu cubri seus lábios com meu dedo indicador...

"Eu te amo, Isabella! Se você me ama e é feliz comigo...isso já basta!"

Ela voltou a me beijar profundamente...e nos perdemos nesse beijo romântico e terno.

Depois que encerramos o beijo, eu caí na cama a puxando para meu peito fortemente...a braçando forte...

Eu beijei sua cabeça...meus braços ao redor dela...minhas mãos acarinhavam seu cabelo.

Após alguns momentos, ela já estava dormindo e eu não ficaria muito atrás dela...

E então eu realizei...

Ela me domina.

Eu a domino.

Nós realmente pertencemos um ao outro.

**

* * *

**

****

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

UAU !

EDWARD É UM DEUS DO SEXO !

BELLA GOSTA DE SER DOMINADA !

OH ?

X.X

Deixem seus comentários !

Quero saber o que vocês acharam deste capítulo !

Beijos no coração !

Mary

****

* * *

**COMENTE POR FAVOR !**


	37. Chapter 37

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Dezembro de 2010.**

**

* * *

**

"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN

* * *

_**VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !**_

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

_**ESTA MENSAGEM ABAIXO É EXTREMAMENTE IMPORTANTE !**_

_**RECEBI UMA MENSAGEM QUE ESTA FANFIC NÃO ESTÁ APARECENDO NA PÁGINA INICIAL DO E NEM NA PÁGINA DAS FICS QUE FORAM ATUALIZADAS !**_

_**PORTANTO PEÇO A VOCÊS QUE VERIFIQUEM SE ESTA FIC FOI ATUALIZADA DE DOIS EM DOIS DIAS, POIS EU NÃO PRETENDO PARAR DE ESCREVE-LA, JÁ ESTOU QUASE NO FINAL !**_

_**CASO NÃO CONSIGAM ACHA-LA, PROCUREM NO SEARCH PELO NOME DA AUTORA, MARY BLO !**_

_**OBRIGADA A QUEM ME ALERTOU DISSO !**_

_**E ESPERO QUE EU NÃO TENHA PERDIDO NENHUMA LEITORA POR CAUSA DESSE INCONVENIENTE !**_

_**BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO,**_

_**MARY**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hey lindas !

FELIZ NATAL !

QUE DEUS AS ABENÇOE SEMPRE !

Obrigada pelo carinho...apoio e principalmente pelos reviews !

Eu os adoro !

Beijos no coração de todas !

Mary

* * *

Inspiração Musical:

All I Want for Christman's is you - Mariah Carey

[...]

[...]

**Tudo o que eu quero de Natal é Você**

Eu não quero muito nesse natal

Só tem uma coisa que eu preciso

Eu não me importo com os presentes

Que estão embaixo da árvore de natal

Eu só quero você pra mim

Mais do que você pode imaginar

Faça o meu desejo se realizar

Tudo que eu quero de natal é você

Eu não quero muito nesse natal

Só tem uma coisa que eu preciso

E eu não me importo com os presentes

Que estão embaixo da árvore de natal

Eu não preciso pendurar a minha meia na lareira

Acima da lareira

Papai noel não vai me fazer feliz

Com um brinquedo no dia do natal

Eu só quero você pra mim

Mais do que você pode imaginar

Faça o meu desejo se realizar

Tudo que eu quero de natal é você

baby, oh oh

Eu não vou pedir muito nesse natal

Eu não vou nem querer neve

Eu só vou ficar esperando

Embaixo dessa árvore

Eu não vou fazer uma lista de presentes e mandar

Para o Polo Norte

Nem vou ficar acordada ate tarde

Para ouvir os sininhos das renas

Porque eu so quero você aqui esta noite

Me segurando bem apertado

O que mais eu posso fazer

Oh baby tudo que eu quero de natal é você

Todas as luzinhas estão brilhando

Por todos os lugares, tão brilhosas

E o barulho das risadas das crianças

Estão pelo ar

E todo mundo está cantando

Eu escuto aqueles sinos tocando

Papai Noel você não vai me trazer

A única coisa que eu realmente preciso

Por favor traga meu baby rápido

Ohh eu não quero muito para esse natal

Isso é tudo que eu estou pedindo

Eu só quero ver meu baby

Parado na minha porta

Oh eu só quero você pra mim

Mais do que você pode imaginar

Faça meu desejo se realizar

Oh baby tudo que eu quero de Natal é você ...

Baby...

Tudo que eu quero de Natal é você !

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

* * *

**Edward**

* * *

Eu e Bella estavamos deitados no sofá assistindo a um filme, hoje era sexta-feira, e fugindo um pouco do momento, me lembrei do que eu precisava dizer a ela...

"Bella, amanhã vamos as compras. Está chegando perto do Natal e precisamos comprar os presentes de todos."

Ela me olhava atentamente...

"Edward?"

"Sim..."

"Eu posso pedir uma coisa?"

"O que você quiser, baby!"

"Podemos ter uma árvore de Natal aqui em casa?"

"Claro, amor! Amanhã nós compramos uma árvore e os enfeites para pôr nela, o que você acha?" - eu disse observando o quanto seu sorriso cresceu apenas por esta notícia...

"Obrigada, Edward!" - ela puxou meu rosto e me deu um beijo rápido na boca...

"De nada, querida." - eu acariciei seu rosto...

"Meu pai adorava montar a árvore de Natal. Você quer decorar comigo e com Marie? - ela parecia ansiosa...

"Bem, eu não faço isso a anos, na verdade eu realmente nunca tive uma árvore aqui e não me lembro a última vez que decorei uma...mas quero que vocês tenham um bom Natal...então, sim ! Eu ajudo a decorar !" - eu sorri torto pra ela...

"Eu te amo, Edward!" - ela sussurrou pra mim...seus olhos marejados...

"Ok, então amanhã, vamos enlouquecer com as compras de Natal e vamos a procura da árvore perfeita ! Por que eu te amo muito mais, baby!" - eu sorri e a beijei novamente...

Eu não teria como dizer não a um pedido tão simples.

É tão fácil faze-la feliz.

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei mais cedo que ela.

Olhando para baixo, eu vi Bella agarrada em meu peito como se sua vida dependesse disso, eu sorri na visão.

Eu passei meus braços em torno de Bella mais apertado e me aconcheguei no colchão com ela...

Eu não consegui mais voltar a dormir...apenas deixei minha mente vagar até que ela acordasse.

Parecia surreal pensar no quanto minha vida tinha mudado desde que ela apareceu...

Eu sorri e suspirei...

De uma maneira estranha, me senti realmente feliz com o Natal deste ano.

Eu queria decorar.

Eu queria o grande jantar em família, ter o prazer de entregar os presentes...

Minha mente voou para o futuro...

Eu quero fazer um grande jantar aqui em casa...entregar os presentes dos nossos filhos...

Vê-los abrir os presentes deve ser a melhor parte...

Eu queria ver nossos filhos felizes ao abrir o papel de embrulho.

Crianças?

Filhos ?

Eu quero ter mais filhos.

Senti meu peito apertar quando realizei isso.

Eu quero fazer um bebê com Bella.

Um filho nosso...com nosso sangue misturado.

Eu me perguntava...como eles seriam ?

Será que eles vão ter o meu cabelo e os olhos dela?

Será que vamos ter um menino ou uma menina primeiro ?

Eu queria ter mais filhos com Bella.

Quem sabe ter mais uns três...isso seria legal.

Quatro filhos no total...será que ela acha muito ?

Eu queria fazer um outro ser humano com ela.

Eu queria essa casa cheia de filhos... imagina a bagunça que seria ?

Eu quero um cachorro no quintal...as crianças correriam atrás dele.

Eu quero ver Bella grávida...sua barriga enorme...

E quero os desejos de comida estranha...

Eu comecei a rir no pensamento.

Aposto que seriam todos com doces envolvidos.

Eu não podia segurar o sorriso em meu rosto.

Eu queria ser normal...estável.

Eu estava feliz...

Deve ser o tempo do Natal.

"O que você está pensando? E rindo, amor?" - a voz suave de Bella me tirou dos devaneios...

Eu olhei para seus grandes olhos castanhos...e seu sorriso lindo.

Eu estava tão perdido planejando nosso futuro...pensando sobre nossos filhos tão profundamente que eu não tinha sequer percebido que ela havia acordado.

"Bom dia, meu amor!"- eu sorri e dei um beijo rápido nos lábios...

"Huummm...é um ótimo início de dia, Edward! Bom dia também !" - ela me abraçou forte e eu correspondi a altura, sentindo seu perfume me tomar por inteiro...

Quando nos afastamos, ela me olhava com carinho...

"Bella ? Você está preparada para ter mais filhos?"- eu disparei...

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas para mim e sentou-se rapidamente ... "O que ? Hum, agora?"- seus olhos arregalados...

"Não...não..."agora"..." - eu fiz gesto com os dedos...ela piscou confusa...

"Eventualmente. Eu...eu decidi ! Eu quero ter filhos com você um dia." - eu disse olhando dentro de seus olhos, ela parecia estar perdida em um universo paralelo...

"Edward..." - ela murmurou...

"O que?"

"Eu...eu...Deus, eu esperei você me dizer isso desde o dia em que você nós fizemos amor pela primeira vez...e daí quando eu menos espero...você me fala assim...e eu não sei como explicar o que estou sentindo agora...é muito...é tudo!" - ela disse chocada...eu sorri...por essa eu não esperava...Uau !

Ela deu um suspiro e balançou a cabeça um pouco...

"Para ser honesta com você, eu realmente não tenho pensado nisso ultimamente...eu empurrei essa conversa para longe, para não me magoar. Eu quero...quero muito ter filhos com você ! Mas eu acho que deveríamos dar um passo de cada vez, certo ?"

E então eu percebi o meu erro.

Eu ainda não tinha dito que queria me casar com ela e aqui estou eu pedindo para fazer um bebê.

Estúpido.

"Bella...você está certa ! Eu sinto muito!" - eu disse sério...

"Hey ! Baby, isso é um sim, certo! Eu quero muito ! Deus, eu quero tudo com você, Edward ! Eu amo você...tanto...tanto...tanto !" - ela disse se aproximando de mim, e me beijando sensualmente...

"Huuummm...Bella..." - eu gemi...

"Edward ? Precisamos treinar mais...todos os dias...ensaiar, sabe? Eu quero que nossos filhos saiam perfeitos e lindos como o pai deles..."- ela murmurou mordendo minha orelha e eu me perdi...

Eu a beijei apaixonadamente...e logo, ela estava em cima de mim, minhas mãos passeando em seu corpo delicioso...

"Deus, Isabella! Eu juro que se você não parar com isso, eu não saio daqui hoje, baby!" - eu gemi enquanto ela mordia meu pescoço deliciosamente...

"Ok...já parei !" - ela se afastou, se levantando e puxando meus braços...

"Baby? Só mais um beijinho!" - eu fiz biquinho...ela voltou a sua posição e me beijou novamente...

Quando eu a empurrei na cama, ficando em suas pernas..ela gemeu meu nome...

"Cristo, Bella! Vamos parar por aqui, baby! Eu não resisto quando você geme meu nome..." - eu sussurrei...ela me afastou pra olhar pra mim...

"Vamos lá, Edward ! Estou animada ! Você disse que íamos ter uma árvore! Você me prometeu, amor !" - ela fez beicinho...

Eu sorri e pulei para fora da cama na mesma hora..."Vem, minha linda! Vamos lá ! Promessa é dívida!"

Ela se levantou sensualmente, mordendo os lábios..."Vem, meu amor! Vamos tomar um banho!" - ela sussurrou piscando pra mim...e me puxando com ela pro banheiro.

Hoje ia ser um dia bom.

Eu não ia pensar sobre os problemas...iríamos curtir o passeio.

Em uma hora, estávamos no centro comercial..

Nós fomos em várias lojas, a procura da bendita árvore perfeita.

Olhamos muitas árvores bonitas, mas de acordo com Bella, eles não tinham "A Perfeita" ...

Então, depois de várias lojas...nós finalmente encontramos a árvore perfeita.

Detalhe: Parecia com qualquer outra árvore pra mim.

Mas eu mantive minha boca fechada e não disse absolutamente nada...paguei pela árvore sem pensar duas vezes e mandei fazer a entrega em nosso endereço.

Aparentemente, nossa árvore ia ser vermelha e prata este ano, por isso eu só fui autorizado a escolher os enfeites dessas duas cores.

Apesar de tudo, eu estava achando muita graça em ver esse lado dela, era tudo muito doméstico e novo para mim.

Bella comprou papel de presentes, caixas e fitas, luzes claras, enfeites, guirlandas...

E coisas que eu nunca imaginei que existisse...

Por exemplo, eu nunca imaginei as árvores de Natal precisavam de saias... e foi interessante descobrir essas coisas com ela.

Assim que todas as compras sobre a decoração foram feitas, o porta-malas do Volvo estava cheio e nós dois estávamos rindo sem motivo algum no estacionamento.

"Baby, quer aproveitar o dia e ir ao shopping comprar os presentes da família? Alice me deu algumas dicas, falou sobre alguns lugares que podemos olhar, quer ir hoje?" - ela me perguntou sorrindo...

Eu assenti sorrindo...eu não resisto a sua alegria.

Caminhamos ao redor do Shopping Praiamar, e logo Bella comprou alguns vestidos de marca e bijuterias caras para Alice e Rosalie...

Ela viu um relógio e o comprou para Jasper...

Uma luva de box para Emmet...

Uma bolsa para minha mãe...

Uns livros antigos para meu pai, o que me surpreendeu, mas ela disse que conversou com ele sobre esses livros, e me garantiu que ele iria apreciá-los.

Bella resolveu procurar algo para Marie, então entramos na Ri-happy e olhamos alguns brinquedos educativos...

O rosto dela era rosa do calor, os olhos brilhantes e escuros...

Nós esbarravamos em mães e filhos afobados...alguns empresários tentando fazer sua compra, enquanto conversam em seus telefones celulares e outros casais de mãos dadas apenas aproveitando o clima natalino.

Foi surreal para mim olhar para ela e saber que eu estou tão apaixonado, que não era engraçado...era assustador.

Basta apenas ter sua mão segurando a minha num passeio ao shopping, que meu corpo inteiro treme de felicidade e fica um sorriso feliz em meu rosto.

Eu me encontrei inconscientemente olhando para ela, enquanto ela procura por algum brinquedo para Marie.

Eu nem sei como cheguei a este ponto, mas eu estou sempre me certificando de que ela está bem...

Mesmo agora, eu quero que ela ande pela calçada, longe do tráfego...seguro sua mão firme...eu a abraço forte a meu lado quando estamos na multidão.

Eu preciso ter certeza de que ela está bem.

Apenas o pensamento dela não estar bem, me causa um pânico irracional.

O que eu faria se Bella não estavivesse bem?

O que eu faria se ela estivesse machucada?

Eu poderia ser capaz de ajudá-la?

Eu realmente não sei a minha reação.

Eu senti um aperto ruim no meu peito...meu estômago caiu...eu não quero pensar essas coisas...

Eu vi que ela comprou algum tipo de brinquedo que monta...a caixa é enorme, ela mandou entregar em casa.

"Baby ? Você está bem? Você ficou calado de repente." - ela me olhava preocupada...

"Sim, eu estou bem. Eu só...eu...eu só estava pensando. Tá tudo bem ? Nós podemos sentar um pouco ou ir pra casa e voltar outro dia se você está cansada."

"Não, eu estou me divertindo. Nós realmente não temos tempo de vir ao shopping juntos há algum tempo. Além disso, eu quero ir até aquela livraria ali !" - ela apontou para o outro lado...

Eu assenti, pegando sua mão e a segui até a loja...

Ela entrou e parecia uma criança na Disneylândia, olhando para todos os lados e sorrindo...

"Eu estou indo buscar um presente aqui do lado. Você está bem aqui?" - eu sussurrei pra ela...

"É ..."

Eu olhei para ela e dei risada...

Ela não ouviu uma palavra que eu disse, seu rosto estava enterrado em algum livro que era tão grosso como uma Bíblia.

"Bella...baby ?" - eu sussurrei e beijei sua testa...

Sua cabeça se levantou e ela olhou para mim com expectativa...

"Eu vou até a loja de esportes e já volto...você está bem aqui?"

"Sim..."

"Olhe, fique aqui, eu venho te encontrar quando eu terminar, ok?"

"Ok..." - ela sorriu pra mim...

Eu sorri para ela e me retirei da loja indo até ao Estúdio Mark, na rua ao lado do shopping...

Assim que abri a porta, uma mulher idosa atrás do balcão sorriu para mim...

"Olá, posso te ajudar a achar alguma coisa?"

"Bem, eu vim acertar e verificar o presente que encomendei. É um painel de parede, em preto em branco."

"Oh? É o da mulher amamentando?"

"Sim..."- eu sorri...

"É realmente lindo! Eu vou te mostrar! Vem...me segue!" - ela apontou para uma porta lateral, eu a segui e entramos no estúdio, onde haviam várias fotos e paineis...e de repente eu vi...

Bella amamentando Marie...

Marie está no colo de Bella, no nosso meio...estamos os dois olhando para ela com amor...é realmente uma linda foto!

"Ficou lindo, não é?" - a mulher sussurrou...

"Perfeito!" - respondi...

"Você é um homem de sorte ! Ela é linda...sua esposa. A filha de vocês é muito fofa!"

"Obrigado..." - eu olhei para a mulher por um momento antes de explodir em orgulho delas...

"Ela está radiante na foto...ela só... brilha." - ela murmurou...

"Eu sei ! Foi por isso que eu escolhi essa! Ela é tão doce e carinhosa...cuida de todos, é compreensiva e simples. Quero dizer, ela é simples mesmo, ela não espera nada das pessoas. Ela dá e dá e isso é tão bonito de ver que às vezes dói." - eu admiti ...olhando para a mulher que sorria pra mim...

"Me fale mais sobre ela!" - a mulher falou atrás de mim...

Eu sorri.

"Ok...Ela é teimosa também e durona quando precisa ser ! E não tem idéia de como é linda. Ela é tão inteligente, é professora, mas ela não se da o crédito que ela merece. Ela adora ler...e ela tenta antecipar as necessidades dos outros acima das dela. Ela sempre sacrificar sua felicidade para os outros...e consegue me fazer rir quando quer...e ela me aceita por quem eu sou...de verdade ! E eu acho inacreditável que eu a encontrei... bem...eu realmente não posso dizer mais sobre ela...eu sou suspeito entende? " - eu dei risada no final e quando finalmente olhei para a mulher, eu a encontrei sorrindo para mim com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Uau ! Foi lindo o que você disse ! Qual é o nome dela?"

"Bella...ela é a minha bela." - eu sorri torto...

"É um belo nome!" - ela riu e eu também...

"Bem, acho que podemos marcar a data de entrega, certo?"

"Sim, claro !" - ela disse antes de nos virarmos e voltarmos para a loja...

Nós combinamos que no dia 24 as nove horas, eles estalariam na parede de casa...eu paguei, agradeci por sua atenção e saí da loja andando de volta a livraria para buscar Bella.

Sorrindo, eu vi que Bella ainda estava lendo um livro, completamente distraída...ela tinha uma pequena pilha a sua frente, enquanto olhava para baixo...

"Bella? "

Sua cabeça levantou e ela sorriu para mim..."Estava te esperando...podemos ir?"

"Sim..."

Ela caminhou até o caixa e pagou pelos livros...

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri...enquanto ela tagarelava sobre as histórias dos livros que acabou de ler...

De repente, ela viu umas sacolas na minha mão, eu havia comprado alguns presentes surpresa...

"O que você comprou ?" - ela perguntou curiosa...

"Hey ? É surpresa, né?" - eu respondi sério, mas ela começou a rir e querer enfiar a mão nos pacotes, mas eu os puxei antes que ela descobrisse algo...

"Na – na- na - Não...! Isso vai ser colocado debaixo da árvore...lembra?" - eu dei risada...

"Edward ... Me conta!" - ela sorria largamente para mim...eu sorri e peguei suas sacolas e saí pela porta com ela se arrastando atrás de mim ainda se lamentando.

"Você vai me dizer o que meus presentes são?" - perguntei a ela...

Ela mordeu o lábio e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Bom, porque mesmo que você fizesse isso, eu ainda não poderia dizer o que está nesta sacola." - eu sorri torto pra ela...

Ela revirou os olhos e virou seu nariz pra mim, enquanto se sentou no banco ao lado do motorista.

Eu dei risada e coloquei os pacotes no banco de trás...

Eu puxei seu rosto ao meu...olhando dentro de seus olhos...não falei nada...

"Eu te amo, Edward!" - ela sussurrou depois de um tempo...

"Eu te amo mais...muito mais!" - respondi antes de fechar a distância entre nós e beija-la apaixonadamente...

Eu vi seu sorriso de felicidade antes de ligar o carro e voltar para casa.

[…]

[…]

No dia seguinte, por volta das seis e meia da tarde, a árvore chegou.

Após mudar a porcaria ao redor de toda a sala, ela finalmente decidiu deixá-la na entrada da sala e começamos a decorar.

Eu não tinha a menor déia de como fazer isso, mas ver a alegria de Bella e Marie me deixava feliz, então eu colocava em qualquer lugar mesmo...

Em menos de cinco minutos, ela decidiu que a minha parte seria colocar as luzes, alegando não querer me atrapalhar...

Então eu fui dispensado...e isso foi bom, pois eu tinha alguns contratos a analisar.

Bem, para ser mais claro, aparentemente, eu sou uma merda para pendurar os enfeites de natal...e Bella preferiu Marie, que é um bebê a mim...

Foda-se.

Dando de ombros, eu beijei as duas e fui para o escritório para analisar os contratos...assinar alguns cheques para as contas e tentei sem sucesso falar com Ben, ele devia estar perdido nessa coisa toda de Natal também.

Depois de horas, eu voltei para a sala e vi que Bella e Marie ainda estavam entretidas com a árvore...

Bella sentada colocando os enfeites...

Marie ajoelhada a seu lado, com duas bolinhas na mão...

As duas cantavam uma canção de Natal.

Era a coisa mais linda do mundo inteiro.

Eu peguei a câmera fotografica e tirei algumas fotos delas, eu queria guardar isso em nosso albúm para quando Marie crescer.

Depois eu voltei ao escritório, sentando na cadeira e voltando ao trabalho...após um tempo, uma batida na porta me tirou atenção...

Logo o rosto de Bella estava na porta, seu olhar era timido...

"Edward ? Eu não consigo chegar ao topo para colocar a estrela, você pode fazer isso?"

"Claro, amor!" - eu sorri e caminhei até ela e a beijei na testa...

Assim que me afastei dela, eu vi Marie em pé ao seu lado, com um chapéu do papai noel na cabeça...eu dei risada.

"Oh, mais que linda! Você está ajudando a mamãe?" - eu a peguei no colo...

Eu sorri para Bella e fomos para a sala.

Coloquei Marie no chão...

"Olha, papai !" - ela gritou alegre...

E eu fiquei imóvel ao ver a árvore diante de mim.

Bella tinha apagado todas as luzes da sala, deixando apenas a árvore para iluminar o espaço.

A árvore foi enfeitada com fitas vermelhas, bolas de prata e luzes cintilantes.

Os presentes foram todos colocados embaixo em um tapete cor de vinho que foi amarrada em torno da base da árvore.

Ela colocou a estrela de metal na minha mão...

Engoli em seco...

Faziam anos desde que eu vim morar aqui, e eu nunca quis fazer nada como isto...eu podia sentir minha garganta fechar na emoção.

"Bella...uau...está... incrível." - consegui falar ...

Ela corou e olhou para a estrela em minha mão.

Eu sorri pra ela e fui em direção a árvore, colocando a estrela no topo, tão gentilmente quanto eu podia.

Eu me afastei para ver o resutado final...

Marie estava sentada na frente da árvore, olhando com fascínio as luzinhas piscarem...

Bella se sentou logo atrás dela, e eu me sentei atrás de Bella, passando meus braços em sua cintura, minha cabeça em seu ombro...

Ela suspirou... e eu senti aquecer o meu coração ao realizar nossa cena...

"Obrigado...por isso. Eu não tive um Natal feliz e real em anos." - ela sussurrou...

Me virei para encará-la, colocando seu rosto em minhas mãos...

"Nem eu ! E e eu sei que este será o melhor Natal que já tive, porque eu tenho Marie e você ! Obrigado por ter feito tudo isso."

Ela sorriu largamente e nos beijamos...

Depois de um tempo nós levantamos e eu a puxei para sentarmos no sofá...

Ficamos ali...conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada, sentados juntos...unidos...

Apreciando com carinho, o encantamento de nossa filha com a linda árvore.

Nós dois estávamos em casa.

* * *

**Esme**

* * *

Hoje é véspera de Natal, e nesse dia tudo fica muito mais corrido...

"Querida, ainda temos aquele queijo branco?" – Carlisle perguntou delicadamente...

"Acho que só um pedacinho, querido! Mas vou pegar pra você!" – eu disse passando por ele e dando um beijo doce em seu rosto.

Ao entrar na cozinha, vi que Mercedes, minha querida secretária do lar, estava encostada na pia, com uma revista na mão e a mão direita na boca.

"O que tem de tão surpreendente aí, Mercê?" – eu disse brincando, mas logo que a vi levantar a cabeça com os olhos arregalados, entendi que algo estava errado.

Eu andei até ela..."Posso ver a revista?"

"Me desculpe, Esme! Eu...eu...não sabia o que tinha dentro." – ela disse gaguejando, comecei a ficar nervosa...

"Me empresta a revista, Mercê!" – eu disse seriamente...

Ela me passou a revista e eu quase caí pra trás, era uma matéria sobre Edward, meu filho...

Ele estava na praia, com uma mulher...tinha fotos passo-a-passo de tudo o que eles fizeram, eu estava chocada!

"Bella estava tão bonita, né? Esme, eu não sabia que ela tinha esse corpão!" – Mercê disse depois de um tempo...

"Bella?" – eu olhei para ela em surpresa..."Essa, não é Bella !

"Claro que é, Esme ! Vire a página, você verá a mulher sem o óculos, e as tatuagens são iguais, é ela sim, e está linda!"

Eu fiz como ela mandou e vi uma foto de Edward com a mão no rosto de Bella !

"Oh...Meu...Deus!" – eu gritei com a mão no coração, recebendo uma risada suave de Mercê...

"Querida, eu preciso ir pro hospital, eu não queria que você..." – Carlisle parou quando me viu sentada com a revista...

"O que foi?"

"Olhe isso!" – falei e ele pegou a revista, viu e deu risada...

"Que feio, hein? Espionando a vida de seu próprio filho pelos tablóides!"

"Carlisle! Isso é... sério!" – eu disse irritada por ele nem ter ligado...

"Esme, podemos terminar de tomar café, agora? Baby, estou quase atrasado, você sabe que gosto de tomar o café da manhã com você!" – ele sussurrou pegando meu rosto em suas mãos...posso resistir a isso?

"Ok..." – eu disse seguindo para a sala de jantar, mas antes de sair virei para trás..."Posso levar a revista emprestada, Mercê?"

"É sua, Esme! E parabéns pela nora maravilhosa que ganhou!" – ela disse sorrindo...

"É...eu sei ! Obrigada!"

Na mesa com Carlisle, nós olhamos junto as fotos detalhadamente...

A primeira foi deles chegando, Bella estava de shorts e blusinha, Edward de camiseta e bermuda...eles parecem tão felizes com suas cadeiras e toalhas, e é exatamente isso que a matéria diz...

* * *

_**Edward Cullen aproveita sua linda namorada **_

_Empresário aproveita dia de sol na praia na Ponta da Praia, em Santos_

_Edward Cullen proveitou o dia de sol ao lado de sua namorada, Isabella Swan, que desfilou com um anel de diamante enorme em seu dedo direito...inflamando nossa curiosidade, eles estão noivos ? Ela arrasou num biquíni, deixando à mostra suas provas de amor ao empresário, duas tatuagens...uma tatuagem no quadril com as iniciais do amado, e a outra, seu nome, Edward, escrito em letras garrafais na sua nuca._

_Seu corpão ao sol fez a alegria do empresário e dos homens que estavam no local. O casal ficou na praia da Ponta da Praia, na Zona Nobre de Santos, neste sábado. Os pombinhos estavam cheios de carinhos um com o outro, comeram sorvete, sempre experimentando um pouco do outro. O casal de apaixonados, trocaram carícias na frente de todos, se divertiram no mar e deram beijos mais que apaixonados na areia. _

_Muito fofos!_

* * *

Eu vi as fotos, e não havia o que negar...

Lembranças daquele dia em que cheguei e os surpreendi na cozinha vieram em minha mente.

Safadinhos !

"Uau ! Essa foto aqui é...quente!" – Carlisle disse rindo apontando uma das fotos da revista...

As fotos a que ele se refere são dos dois deitados na areia e Edward em cima dela a beijando...er...profundamente.

Jesus Cristo !

Carlisle só ria...

Eu o olhava com espanto, como ele pode ficar assim tão calmo?

Bella definitivamente colocou a vida de Edward de cabeça para baixo !

Claro que de uma maneira positiva...

Ele costumava ser sério, calado...e reservado.

Agora eu o vejo numa revista se beijando com Bella a luz do dia, numa praia cheia de gente e crianças...eu desconheço meu filho !

"Esme? Edward e Bella são adultos! Eles são um casal desde o primeiro dia no hospital, você só não percebeu se não quis !" – Carlisle falou seriamente...

"Deus !" - eu dei risada...

"Esme? Você reparou que nosso filho se casou, só que não se deu conta? Edward sorri o tempo todo, dá gargalhada? A quanto tempo nós vínhamos discutindo seu olhar apático quando ele vinha jantar conosco? Como ele parecia insatisfeito sempre? Como ele saía com mulheres aleatórias, e nunca as trazia aqui, nunca se apaixonava?" – ele dizia olhando bem dentro do meus olhos...

"Eu sei...só estou preocupada! E se for apenas sexo, querido? E se...eu não sei mais nada ! Estou com medo por eles! Edward é tão instável ! E Marie ? Oh...Deus !"

"Eles estão tão apaixonados, que não conseguem mais esconder ! Olhe para eles, Esme ! Eles se olham com paixão, as vezes me pego desviando meu olhar, pois o jeito que eles se olham é tão intimo que eu preferia que estivessem se beijando na minha frente ! Diga que você nunca presenciou uma dessas cenas?"

Eu não podia responder a isso !

Eu nunca vi Edward beijar Bella na nossa frente antes do acidente...e depois desse dia, eles sempre se mantiveram afastados fisicamente, mas seus olhares...Jesus !

É obvio a tensão entre os dois...

"Você lembra de quando você pegou Marie para vir aqui e Bella pediu para a deixarmos no shopping, e as oito da noite ela ainda não havia voltado, e Edward ligou desesperado?"

"Ah...Jesus ! Eu me lembro desse dia ! Eles não estavam namorando ainda !" - eu disse rindo, quando lembranças desse dia atípico vieram a minha mente...

[Flashback]

Eu e Carlisle tocamos a campainha da casa de Edward e Bella veio atender a porta...falei com ela que queria passar o dia com Marie, e assim nós fizemos...nós tentamos ligar para o celular de Edward mas estava desligado, então Bella se prontificou a ligar para ele mais tarde e eu disse que também ligaria...

Depois de arrumarmos Marie, Bella pediu uma carona até o shopping, e nós a deixamos na porta, saindo com Marie para nosso passeio.

As oito da noite, Edward ligou desesperado pois não sabia onde Bella estava, eu tentei explicar, mas nada que eu dizia parecia fazer sentido pra ele.

Nós tentamos ligar para o celular dela, mas estava desligado, eu, Carlisle e toda a família fomos a casa dele para aguardar notícias dela.

"Edward? Não deve ter acontecido nada, ela deve ter encontrado alguém e tá tomando uma cerveja, por aí!" – Emmet disse tentando acalmar o irmão...

"Ela amamenta, Emmet ! Não pode beber!"

"Hey Edward ! Deve estar tudo bem, que notícia ruim chega rápido!" – Rosalie tentou...

"Puxa ! Obrigada, Rose ! Agora que você disse isso, estou mais calmo!" – ele zombou revirando os olhos para ela...

As nove horas, Bella chegou em casa calmamente...

"Oi...gente !" – ela disse suavemente, mas quando avistou o rosto sofrido de meu filho, seu olhar mudou...

"Edward? O que aconteceu?"- ela disse correndo em direção a ele...

Ele só a abraçou e ficamos todos ali, chocados com sua postura...

"Bella? Eu...eu estava preocupado! Onde você estava?" - ele disse baixinho...

"No shopping !" – ela respondeu nervosamente...

"Mas nós tentamos ligar pra você e seu celular está desligado!" – ele sussurrou..

"Não...não pode ser !" – ela disse pegando seu celular no bolso..."Oh...sem bateria...desligou sozinho, me desculpe!" – ela o olhou sem jeito...

"Tudo bem." - ele disse suspirando aliviado...

"Me descupe, Edward! Eu...eu fui ao shopping comprar um presente pra você e acabei encontrando com Angela, ela insistiu em me pagar um suco e fomos a uma lanchonete bater papo, eu perdi a hora...me desculpe!" – ela disse abraçada a ele como seu sua vida dependesse disso...

"Bem, agora que você está aqui, estou mais tranqüilo! Mas...você veio de taxi pra casa?"

"Não...Angela me trouxe até a porta de casa! Mas não quis entrar."

"Ufa! Acho que agora está tudo bem...posso ver meu presente?" – Edward disse apontando o pacote na mão de Bella.

"Ah...claro! É simples, mas eu comprei com carinho!" – ela disse timidamente entregando o pacote a ele...

Ele abriu e viu que era um conjunto de cinto e carteira marrom...de couro...muito bonito!

"É lindo, Bella! Obrigada!" – ele disse antes de abraça-la de novo...

"Eu só queria agradecer por tudo...e me desculpe por isso!" – ela disse gaguejando...

Eles ficaram lá se olhando, sorrindo suavemente um pro outro...

"Marie?" – Bella perguntou...

"Tá lá no quarto, vem vamos vê-la!" – ele disse colocando a mão sob seu ombro e subindo as escadas suavemente...

Nós ficamos ali, todos olhando eles desaparecerem nas escadas, com expressão chocadas em nossos rostos.

[Fim do flashback]

[...]

"Você lembra que nós podíamos ouvir até uma mosca, nem Emmet teve o que dizer ao ver a reação de Edward ! –Carlisle falava sorrindo largamente para mim...

"Meu Deus ! Eles nos ignoraram completamente!" – falei indignada...

"Eu acho que eles fazem isso o tempo todo, eu já me acostumei !" - ele sorria...

"Eu entendo o que você quer dizer ! Se Bella faz Edward e Marie felizes devemos apóia-los em tudo o que fizerem, né?"

"Correto, querida!" – ele respondeu me abraçando carinhosamente...

"Edward me lembra você quando eu te conheci, baby!"

"Eu também acho ! Ele não tem olhos para outra...assim como eu!"

"Viu? Coitada de Bella ! Quem pode contra vocês, assim...falando desse jeito !" – eu disse batendo em seu ombro delicadamente...ele caiu na risada.

Meu telefone tocou...

"Alô?"

"Minha Nossa! Mãe você já viu a revista Novidades hoje ? Edward e Bella estão na capa...na capa ! Jesus ! Eles estão tão lindos, se beijando e se agarrando a luz do dia, mãe ! Eles são capas de três revistas, mãe ! Danadinhos!"

"Aliiiiice ! Respira, filha! Eu e seu pai já vimos uma das revistas, e eu quero te pedir para apoiar seu irmão e Bella, ok ?"

"Claro, mãe! Eu sempre os apoiei...e vou apoiar ! Eles são namorados oficiais, agora! Mas quando vão casar? Oh Meu Deus ! Eu tenho que me preparar, pois eu vou vestir os noivos, né?"

"Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiice ! Pelo Amor de Deus! Deixe seu irmão e Bella decidirem o que é melhor para eles, sem PRESSÃO !" – eu enfatizei a ultima palavra.

"Estamos conversadas, Alice ? Alice?" - eu reforcei...

"Tá...tá bom, mãe!"- ela suspirou...

"Promete?"

"Sim, prometo!"

"Ok, amor...eu tenho que ir agora, você vem me ajudar a preparar a decoração, né? "

"Claro, mãe!"

"Qualquer coisa você pode me ligar no celular! Beijos...te amo ! Tchau..."

"Beijos, mãe! Até mais, te amo também! Tchau..."

Eu olhei para Carlisle que sorria sentado elegantemente no sofá...

"Querida, tenho que ir." – ele suspirou...

"Sim, querido! Vá pro trabalho ! Te amo !" - eu o beijei carinhosamente e o acompanhei até o carro.

Tantas emoções...

E o dia só está começando !

* * *

**Alice**

* * *

Eu estava em casa sozinha, já que Jasper estava de plantão no hospital desde ontem...

Tomando meu café da manhã tranquilamente, me assustei quando o telefone tocou alto...

"Alô ?" - eu atendi Karen minha assistente do outro lado...

"Oh Meu Deus, Ali ! Você já viu a capa da revista Novidades hoje?" – Karen falou alegremente...

"Não...porque?" – eu perguntei curiosa.

"Ali, seu irmão Edward e Bella estão na capa, se beijando na praia!" – ela falou rápido.

"Minha Nossa! Não creio !" – eu gritei...

"Se tá brincando?" – falei surpresa...

O papo entre nós duas continuou por pouco tempo...

Eu vi na net as fotos...

Uau !

Eu tinha que fazer outras ligações...

Eu liguei para mamãe que já sabia, mas quando liguei para Rose, ela ficou passada...e combinamos de encontrar com Bella na casa de meus pais.

Quando desliguei, minha mente começou a trabalhar animadamente...

Edward é meu irmão do meio, eu o amo até a morte, eu me lembro a quanto tempo ele vem nutrindo esse amor por Bella, e sempre soube que um dia tudo explodiria...

Agora ele não tem escapatória, todos vão saber dela, ele vai ter que admitir pro mundo todo !

Edward Cullen, o misterioso e secreto conquistador foi pego se beijando na praia com Bella...na frente de um monte de paparazzis...kkkk...engraçado !

Hoje era véspera de Natal, e todos os anos eu ajudava minha mãe a decorar a sala de jantar inteira...

E esse ano não seria diferente, exceto pelo fato adorável, de termos a companhia de Marie e Bella conosco.

Eu e mamãe, passamos a manhã inteira preparando a sala de jantar...

Rosalie chegou a uma da tarde e começou a nos ajudar também...

As duas da tarde, Bella chegou com Marie nos braços...

Eu e Rose combinamos que assim que ela entrasse na sala, nós pularíamos em cima dela... zoando por causa da revista...

"Oi, meninas ! Esme!" - Bella cumprimentou colocando Marie no chão...

"Oi, Bella!" - minha mãe disse amavelmente...

"Vovó !" - Marie gritou ao ver mamãe...

"Meu amorzinho !" - minha mãe a abraçou forte e as duas saíram juntas...

Eu e Rose corremos e a abraçamos ao mesmo tempo !

"BELLA ! BELLA ! BELLA!" – nós gritávamos juntas, pulando e fazendo sanduíche de Bella.

Quando nós a soltamos para nos sentar, Bella sorria largamente...

"Vocês duas são doidas, sabiam disso ?" – ela balançava a cabeça rindo...

"Você já viu a revista?" – perguntei ansiosa...

"Ai...Não, ainda não !" – ela colocou a mão no rosto.

"Pega, eu trouxe essa pra você ver !Jesus, Bella ! Onde você escondia esse corpão, mulher ? Meu irmão deve ter se fartado, né?" – provoquei.

Ela abriu a revista e seus olhos se arregalaram...

"Minha Nossa ! Estou parecendo aquelas mulheres fruta !" – ela gritou com a mão no coração, eu e Rose rimos de sua reação.

"Tá massa essas fotos, né?" – Rose perguntou rindo...

"Credo ! Eu...eu nunca pensei em viver isso um dia. É constrangedor, Jesus!"

"Bem, agora ninguém pode dizer que não sabe que meu irmão tem dona, né?" - eu disse sorrindo largamente...

"É mesmo, Bells!" - Rose concordou comigo...

Bella apenas sorria alegremente...

"Hey, mocinhas? Podemos começar ?" - a voz de minha mãe ecoou na sala...e todas nós nos viramos para ve-la de pé com a mão na cintura...

"Claro, Esme! Estou pronta!" - Bella se levantou e logo pro lado dela a abraçando carinhosamente...

"E vocês duas ? Alice já pra sala de jantar, termine aquela decoração...e Rose, fique com Marie para que Bella possa ajudar a fazer a ceia com Mercê!" - ela nos olhava séria...mas eu e Rose não nos mexemos...

"Hey ? O que vocês estão esperando?" - ela gritou brava se afastando do abraço de Bella...

"Ih ! Tô fora ! Vem bebê, vovó tá furiosa !" - Bella disse fingindo medo para Marie, seu rostinho quando ela viu a cara de mamãe foi tão engraçado !

Bella correu pra cozinha com Marie...

"E aí, vão ficar aí com cara de pastel ou vão me ajudar ?" - minha mãe batia seu pezinho no chão...suas mãos no quadril...

"Xi, Rose ! Vamos logo fazer o que ela tá mandando, porque senão o chinelo vai correr solto aqui!" - eu disse rindo da postura dela e indo em direção a sala de jantar...

"Isso mesmo ! Todo mundo se mexendo aqui !" - ela disse rindo e quando eu e Rose passamos por ela, ela deu um tapa na bunda de cada uma de nós, nos fazendo gritar e correr.

* * *

**Edward**

* * *

Hoje é véspera de Natal e justamente hoje, três revistas publicaram fotos minhas com Bella...na praia, na pracinha com Marie e na casa de Ben e Angela.

Os desgraçados seguiram a gente e eu nem percebi...

Eles fizeram de nossa vida uma foto novela, tentando provar um noivado que ainda não aconteceu...

Ainda.

Mas apesar disso tudo, ao ver as fotos na internet, eu senti algo surreal...

Vê-la de biquini...linda...suas tatuagens a mostra...meu nome...em seu corpo...meu anel...em seu dedo...

Eu senti orgulho.

O mundo inteiro sabe que estamos juntos... que Bella é minha.

E por alguma razão desconhecida, eu estou tão feliz com isso, chega a ser engraçado...

Isso tudo deve ter alimentado meu lado homens da caverna.

Eu só sei que estou feliz que hoje a noite é Natal.

Qualquer outro ano, eu não me importaria, mas este ano Bella está entre nós...

Quando Bella viu o painel na sala de piano, ela chorou muito...ela adorou, e não conteve a emoção...

E foi tão intenso que ela pediu a Sue para ficar com Marie lá na piscina e quando voltou ela me levou ao quarto e me pediu para fazer amor com ela...

Foi bonito ver suas lágrimas cairem enquanto eu a amava lentamente, curtindo cada momento com ela...

Foi nosso amor levado aos extremos.

Ela foi para a casa de meus pais, com Marie, logo após o almoço, para ajudar a fazer a ceia e eu não posso manter o sorriso fora de meu rosto.

A noite chegamos cedo...

Minha mãe decorou a casa toda...

Está tudo lindo e perfeito...

Este ano não tivemos amigo secreto.

A idéia perfeita de Bella, me fez ficar mais apaixonado por ela...

Ela sugeriu, que ao invés de amigo secreto, cada um de nós, tinhamos de pegar três cartas de crianças carentes em uma Instituição de Caridade, e doar os presentes como se fosse o Papai Noel.

Foi um gesto muito bonito.

A noite estava animada e alegre...

Nós conversamos e brincamos bastante...

Recebemos os cumprimentos de todos a meia-noite...

Logo depois, nos sentamos na imensa sala de jantar...a mesa estava repleta de comida gostosa e muito bem decorada por minha irmã Alice.

Eu coloquei Marie entre nós, sentada na cadeirinha especial, ela agora tem seu próprio lugar na mesa...e adorou isso !

Assim que todos nos sentamos, um barulho de cristal nos chamou a atenção...

"Boa noite, minha família amada!"- a voz de meu pai estava embargada, mas ele sorria...

"Eu vou ser breve..." - ele pigarreou..."Bem, eu gostaria de manter nossa tradição...vamos todos agradecer a Deus por aquilo que recebemos durante este ano...eu vou primeiro..." - ele suspirou...

"Bem, eu agradeço a Deus por Esme...que me deu esta família maravilhosa ! Agradeço por meus filhos amados, genro e noras ! E este ano eu agradeço a minha primeira neta, a luz da minha casa...meu amorzinho...Marie !" - ele apontou pra ela do outro lado da mesa...

"Eeeeeeeeeee..." - Marie bateu palmas e todos sorriram...

"Isso mesmo, você !" - meu pai completou..."E é claro, eu preciso agradecer por Bella, por nos ajudar com Marie...ela a amamentou...cuidou dela...foi realmente sua mãe! Você também faz parte dessa família agora ! " - ele estendeu a mão, pedindo a mão de Bella, que estendeu sua mão prontamente, seus olhos estavam marejados...

"Obrigada, Carlisle!"

"Mamãe?" - Marie quebrou o silêncio e todos deram mais risadas...

Minha mãe falou docemente..."Eu agradeço a Deus por Carlisle, que é um homem maravilhoso e um ótimo pai ! Agradeço por meus três filhos lindos...por minhas noras maravilhosas...meu genro perfeito...e pelo amor de minha vida...a minha neta perfeita e por nossa saúde !" - ela sorria emocionada...

Alice já batia palmas e pulava no lugar...

"Ok, então eu sou grata por Jasper e eu sou grata por papai e mamãe...por meus irmãos pentelhos...e por todos nós estarmos juntos mais este ano...e é claro que sou grata por minha sobrinha amada...e pelas melhores amigas do mundo inteiro...Bella e Rose!"

Eu dei risada de seu jeito...e Jasper é o próximo...

"Bem, eu sou grato por nossa família...por todos os alimentos, por nossa saúde perfeita e por Alice ser minha mulher, é claro." - Alice dá um selinho de agradecimento nele...

Emmett dá risadinhas antes de falar...

"Certo, então...eu sou grato por nossa família ser unida...por esta comida que deve estar deliciosa, obrigado Bella ! E sou grato por minha sobrinha linda, Marie, obviamente. E mais grato ainda por Rose e o sexo maravilhoso que ela me dá ! "

"Emmet Cullen !" - minha mãe grita...meu pai tampa a boca para não rir alto...a sobrancelha de Alice levanta e ela lhe dá o olhar do mal...e eu sei que ela está prestes a jogar algum alimento na cara de Emmet.

Os olhos de Emmett se acendem como luzinhas no Natal, mas antes que ele aproveite a sensação de causar frison, Rose puxa seu cabelo...

"Ai, Rose !" - ele grita..."Tá...tá...desculpe!"

"Jesus Cristo, Emmet ! Eu não sei o que faço com você!" - Minha mãe resmunga indignada...

"Não se preocupe querida, eu vou ter uma conversa com ele mais tarde." - meu pai consegue dar-lhe um olhar que faz com que ela se tranquilize e esqueça do problema e eu suspiro sorrindo...

"Rose, pode continuar, por favor!" - minha mãe completa...

"Hum, bem, eu sou grata por nossa família perfeita...por Emmet...e por minha sobrinha linda...e é claro, por minhas melhores amigas, Alice e Bella."

O tom calmo de Rose nos surpreende...e eu noto que é a minha vez de dizer alguma coisa...

"Er...eu sou grato por Marie e Bella...e por nossa família !" - eu digo simplesmente...

Alice olha para mim e levanta a sobrancelha..."Só isso? "

"O que mais você quer que eu diga?" - eu dou de ombros...eu sei que eu estou sendo prático, mas meu perfil não me permite falar poesias na frente de todos.

Bella me olha sorrindo carinhosamente...eu sorrio de volta, de repente, não tão preocupado com a opinião de minha família.

Ela limpa a garganta e olha para seu prato...

"Eu sou grata por ter Marie e por ter todos vocês na minha vida. Desde a morte de meu pai, eu nunca mais tive vontade de comemorar o Natal. E ter uma família agora é muito bom ! Eu estou agradecido por todos me acolherem e por ter esta oportunidade de estarmos juntos. Obrigada, Esme e Carlisle por me aceitarem ! Obrigada Alice e Rose, vocês são como minhas irmãs ! Obrigada Emmet por ser meu irmão adotivo! E Jasper por ser um grande amigo!" - ela disse visivelmente emocionada...e então ela olhou pra mim...e eu acho que parei de respirar...

Ela sustenta meu olhar e segura forte minha mão..."E eu sou grata a você Edward, por ser meu amigo e companheiro...por compartilhar sua filha e sua vida comigo !"

Há um silêncio na mesa por um momento antes que minha mãe murmura um "Amém" ...

Eu me levantei e a abracei forte..."Eu te amo, Bella!" - eu sussurrei baixinho em seu ouvido...

Ela me abraçou forte e começou a chorar..."Eu te amo mais, Edward!" - ela murmurou baixinho pra mim...

E então quando nos afastamos, nossa família nos olhava emocionados...

E todos se levantaram para abraçá-la...

Foi emocionante.

Foi como estar numa cena de cinema...

Mesmo Emmet estava com os olhos marejados, ele sentiu a sinceridade em suas palavras...

Logo, um a um foi voltando a seu lugar na mesa e nós começamos a nos servir.

O jantar ocorreu tranquilamente...nós comemos, bebemos, conversamos, nos divertimos.

Bella definitivamente veio para ficar, ela pertence aqui, entre nós...comigo.

Depois do jantar fomos nos sentar ao redor da arvore de Natal, a entrega dos presentes ia ser feita diferente este ano...

Meu pai sentou-se com Marie aos pés da árvore, ele lia o nome e dava o presente em suas mãozinhas para ela o entregar...

Ela adorou a idéia.

E assim foi um a um...

Foi realmente emocionante ver a alegria de Marie, toda vez que seu nome era chamado lá na frente, ela vibrava com cada presente que ganhou.

Eu observei que a alegria de Bella não cabia dentro de seu peito...

Depois que todos deram seus presentes e agradeceram os mesmos, decidimos ir embora...

Eu deixei Marie em seu berço, ao lado do nosso quarto, enquanto Bella foi arrumando nossa cama...

Quando entrei no quarto ela estava deitada, seus olhos fechados...

"Baby?" - eu chamei bem baixinho...

"Oi, amor?" -

"Estava pensando sobre o Ano Novo...eu sempre viajo, mas este ano acabamos nem decidindo nada, né?"

"Eu não sei quanto a você, Edward...mas eu vou pra minha cidade Natal...vou passar o Ano Novo lá...sozinha !" - ela disse dando de ombros...

Eu fiquei espantado..."Droga, Bella ! Você só pode estar brincando ! Você prefere ir viajar sozinha do que ficar comigo ?"

"Mmmm...sim..." - ela disse pensando...

"Puta Merda!" - eu disse chocado...

Ela riu e se virou de frente...olhando pra mim...seu sorriso sarcástico a denunciou...

Eu sorri de volta sabendo que ela estava fingindo pra mim...

Ela não me deixaria...deixaria ?

"Ah...Bella …você me paga..." - eu pulei em cima da cama e fiz cosquinhas nela...

Suas risadas aumentaram e ela se esperniava tentando se livrar...

Adorável.

"Pára...pára, Edward...ou eu vou mesmo..." - ela dava risada...

"Porra ! Então, vai ! Eu não me importo, Bella." - eu disse deitando na cama, meus braços atrás da minha cabeça...

Ela começou a rir e veio se deitar em cima de mim...

"Mas eu me importo de ficar sem você, Edward! Eu não consigo, baby !" - ela sussurrou beijando meu pescoço...

"Eu não vou te deixar...nunca." - ela murmurou, mordendo minha mandíbula e eu a puxei pelo cabelo, trazendo seu rosto ao meu...

"Pode apostar ! Não ficaremos separados...nunca !" - eu disse antes que ela beijou a minha boca e eu esqueci completamente o que eu estava dizendo...

Com certeza, esse foi um Natal mais que especial pra mim.

[...]

* * *

Aaaawwwww...

Adorei este capítulo !

Toda a família reunida !

Tão fofo !

Vocês gostaram ?

Deixem seus comentários !

Quero saber o que vocês acharam deste capítulo !

FELIZ NATAL !

Beijos no coração !

Mary

* * *

**COMENTE POR FAVOR !**

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**


	38. Chapter 38

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Dezembro de 2010.**

**

* * *

**

"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN

* * *

_**VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !**_

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

_**ESTA MENSAGEM ABAIXO É EXTREMAMENTE IMPORTANTE !**_

_**RECEBI UMA MENSAGEM QUE ESTA FANFIC NÃO ESTÁ APARECENDO NA PÁGINA INICIAL DO E NEM NA PÁGINA DAS FICS QUE FORAM ATUALIZADAS !**_

_**PORTANTO PEÇO A VOCÊS QUE VERIFIQUEM SE ESTA FIC FOI ATUALIZADA DE DOIS EM DOIS DIAS, POIS EU NÃO PRETENDO PARAR DE ESCREVE-LA, JÁ ESTOU QUASE NO FINAL !**_

_**CASO NÃO CONSIGAM ACHA-LA, PROCUREM NO SEARCH PELO NOME DA AUTORA, MARY BLO !**_

_**OBRIGADA A QUEM ME ALERTOU DISSO !**_

_**E ESPERO QUE EU NÃO TENHA PERDIDO NENHUMA LEITORA POR CAUSA DESSE INCONVENIENTE !**_

_**BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO,**_

_**MARY**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hey lindas !

ÚLTIMO POST DO ANO !

PUXA ! QUASE 473 REVIEWS !

BEM QUE EU PODIA ENCERRAR O ANO COM 500 REVIEWS, NÉ?

ME AJUDEM !

EU ADORARIA ISSO !

* * *

**QUERIDAS LEITORAS ...**

**FELIZ ANO NOVO !**

**QUE 2011 SEJA UM ANO REPLETO DE FELICIDADE, AMOR E PROSPERIDADE A TODAS VOCÊS !**

**QUE DEUS AS ABENÇOE SEMPRE !**

**OBRIGADA POR ACOMPANHAR ESTA FIC...**

**OBRIGADA PELO APOIO...E POR TODOS OS REVIEWS ELES SÃO IMPORTANTES PARA MIM !**

**BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO DE TODAS !**

**MUITA PAZ E MUITO AMOR !**

**MARY**

* * *

Inspiração Musical:

Endless Love - Mariah Carey

[...]

[...]

**Amor Eterno**

Meu amor,  
Só há você em minha vida  
A única coisa que é certa  
Meu primeiro amor,  
Você é todo o ar que respiro  
Você é todo passo que dou

E eu, quero compartilhar  
Todo meu amor com você  
Ninguém mais irá fazê-lo  
E seus olhos  
Eles me dizem o quanto você se preocupa  
Oh sim, você sempre será  
Meu eterno amor

Dois corações,  
Dois corações que batem como um  
Nossas vidas apenas começaram  
E para sempre (para sempre)  
Para sempre eu te aconchegarei em meus braços  
Não posso resistir aos seus encantos

E amor  
Eu serei um bobo por você  
Tenho certeza de que você sabe que não me importo  
Porque baby  
Você significa o mundo para mim  
Eu sei que encontrei em você  
Meu eterno amor

Oh, meu amor  
Eu serei um bobo por você  
Tenho certeza de que você sabe que não me importo  
Sim, você sempre será o único  
Tenho certeza de que não posso negar  
Este amor que tenho aqui dentro  
E eu o darei todo a você  
Meu amor, meu amor, meu amor  
Meu eterno amor !

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 38**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

Antes de passar a tarde inteira sendo a Barbie de Alice e Rosalie, eu tomei um banho relaxante...

Hoje é véspera de Ano Novo !

Pelo amor de Deus !

Logo após o almoço de Natal, todos decidiram onde iriam passar o Reveillón...

Esme e Carlisle vão passar o Ano Novo na casa dos avós de Edward.

Alice e Jasper vão pra um sítio com alguns amigos.

Rose e Emmet vão pra casa dos pais dela.

Então sobrou eu, Edward e Marie...

Só que Esme nos implorou para ficar com a bebê, queria que ela passasse algum tempo com os bisavós...

Eu e Edward não podíamos negar isso a ela, então, com o coração doendo, nós nos despedimos de nosso bebê hoje de manhã e decidimos passar a noite de Ano Novo em casa mesmo.

Claro que minha puta interior planeja que seja na cama...

Ou quem sabe algo exótico...

Em cima do piano, como em Uma Linda Mulher...

Huuuummmm...eu nunca havia pensado nisso...

Ela já está com seu dedinho positivo apontado pra mim...

Hahahaha...

Edward não queria ficar em casa, ele havia me chamado para jantar fora, comemorar em grande estilo a entrada do Ano.

E quando eu contei isso a Alice e Rose, como se algo extremamente importante fosse acontecer, as duas piraram !

Alice me ajudou a escolher um vestido sexy e provocante, junto com os saltos de matar e lingeries que causariam vergonha nas prostitutas.

Depois de uma hora de discussão, pois eu me recusei a usar aquilo, ela escolheu algo bem sexy, mas simples.

Rosalie arrumou meu cabelo...e a maquiagem.

Tudo saiu perfeito !

E eu estava pronta para meu homem.

Quando eu me olhei no espelho, eu vi que elas realmente fizeram um milagre !

Eu nem parecia eu mesma !

E isso quer dizer, que todo o sofrimento valeu a pena quando desci as escadas e vi o olhar de luxúria de Edward.

Ele me comeu com os olhos, e eu me senti bonita e poderosa !

A noite realmente promete !

Estávamos no Volvo de Edward, e depois de mais ou menos uns quarenta minutos de direção, de repente ele grita...

"Surpresa !" – ele diz sorrindo misteriosamente.

Então o carro para em frente a um enorme portão prateado...

Edward abaixa o vidro do carro e pressiona um número no porteiro eletrônico, fixado ao lado do muro e as grandes portas se abrem nos dando boas-vindas.

Ele olha para mim e sorri, mas sua expressão mudou..ele parece nervoso ?

"O que é isso? Estamos visitando alguém ?" – eu pergunto um pouco surpresa...

"Não...eu...eu quero te mostrar uma coisa." - ele diz baixinho...

Nós dirigimos até uma faixa arborizada, larga o suficiente para dois carros...

Nos dois lados, vemos as lindas e majestosas árvores, numa área densamente esverdeada...

De repente um jardim lindo me encanta...

A grama perfeita e flores silvestres de todos os tipos valorizam a paisagem, criando um efeito fantástico...eu me sinto num castelo encantado...

Um lindo prado, onde a brisa da noite balança com maestria a grama verdinha...

Meu. Deus.

Estou boquiaberta.

É lindo demais.

O sol da tarde dourando as flores silvestres.

O lugar é totalmente tranquilo...

E de repente eu me imagino deitada na grama, com uma barriga imensa, Edward passando a mão em minha barriga enorme, estou olhando para um céu de verão azul claro.

A imagem é tão linda !

Meus olhos querem me trair.

Seria o desfecho perfeito para meu conto de fadas perfeito com Edward Cullen, e me faz sentir segura por algum motivo estranho.

Que estranho.

Quando o carro passa toda a área arborizada, a pista faz uma espécie de curva e então se abre para uma ampla calçada em frente a uma casa imponente, de estilo praiano, parece uma cabana gigante.

É impressionante !

Todas as luzes estão acesas, cada janela iluminada ao cair da noite.

Edward pára o carro na entrada principal.

Eu quero saber ! Quem ele está visitando ?

Edward olha ansiosamente para mim e desliga o motor do carro...

"Será que você gostou do jardim, eu sei que já está escurecendo, mas dá pra ter uma idéia, certo ?" – ele pergunta sério...

Eu dou um sorriso largo tentando tranquiliza-lo...

"Edward, é realmente lindo ! Imagino num dia de sol ! Eu até já imaginei eu e você deitados na grama contando nuvens!" - eu dou uma risadinha.

Ele sorri pra mim...

Nós caminhamos em direção as escadas que dão acesso a casa, de longe já posso ver a magnitude da mesma.

As paredes são todas de vidro, a casa é toda de madeira escura...e ao entrarmos na sala imensa que já estava aberta, uma mulher com cabelos negros encaracolados, e um sorriso aconchegante nos recepciona.

"Boa noite, Sr. Cullen." - ela sorri calorosamente...

"Marta...esta é Isabella Swan !" - diz ele, educadamente.

Ela sorri para mim.

"Oi..." – eu digo sorrindo...

"Oi..." – ela balança sua cabeça em aceno... mas logo ela se afasta, nos deixando sozinhos na casa.

Na minha mente não posso deixar de perguntar...

Quem é essa mulher?

"Vamos ?" – Edward me pergunta, me segurando pela cintura suavemente...me guiando para outra parte da casa...

Encontramo-nos num grande salão de entrada...as paredes são de vidro, eu posso ver a praia do outro lado...

A casa tem uma praia no quintal !

Praia. No. Quintal.

Jesus Cristo.

Algumas paredes tem cor de laranja, os sofás são brancos como a neve, há também muitas plantas em vasos enormes e majestosos... Eu não consigo me conter...

Me sinto numa ilha deserta...ao lado de Edward.

As luminárias são incriveis, os pisos são de madeira também...não há nenhuma porta fechada...

Estou fascinada, mas eu ainda não entendi o que estamos fazendo aqui.

"Venha, Bella !" - ele diz, tomando a minha mão me conduzindo através da casa me levando para a parte de trás...

Logo, em nossa frente me deparo com uma mesa de jantar numa varanda incrivelmente bela, e completando a paisagem um imenso mar ali, a alguns metros a frente.

"Oh Meu Deus, Edward ! Isso é...é...esse tipo de coisa não existe !" – falei em extasy...

"Existe no meu mundo..." – ele fala ao meu ouvido, me fazendo olhar pra ele e sorrir largamente.

A vista panorâmica, é ininterrupta...realmente de tirar o fôlego...impressionante, mesmo.

Ver o Crepúsculo deste lugar...

Oh Minha Nossa !

Nossa distância da praia é muito pequena, nesta noite cristalina, o sol afunda lentamente, brilhando em cor de laranja.

A proximidade com a natureza é o melhor...

Um efeito visual real, orquestrado no céu e refletida no fundo das águas claras...

E para finalizar o som mais perfeito de todo o mundo...

O mar.

Estou perdida na visão...

Olhando e tentando absorver tanta beleza...

Eu percebo que Edward está atrás de mim, segurando minha cintura firmemente, sua cabeça em meu ombro...

Eu estou segurando minha respiração, e Edward está com sua mão em meu estômago, nossos dedos entrelaçados.

Eu desvio meu olhar e me viro rapidamente o abraçando tão forte...

"Obrigado, baby ! Você me trouxe aqui para admirar essa vista, é tão linda ! Eu...eu nem tenho palavras !" - Eu sussurro, embasbacada.

Ele sorri largamente para mim, passando a mão em meu rosto...

"É... realmente impressionante, Edward. Obrigada !" - murmuro, deixando meus olhos lhe dizerem o quanto eu gostei de nosso passeio...

Ele suspira alto, pega minhas mãos com as suas, nosso corpos separados, e olha ansiosamente para mim...

"Eu pensei que poderíamos ter nosso jantar de ano novo aqui e passarmos essa noite juntos, aqui nessa casa ! Você gostaria disso, baby ?" - ele respira.

Uau !

Eu o olho surpresa, mas logo vejo seu ponto, um paraíso só para nós, eu e ele...

Minha respiração acelera, eu o olho com desejo...

"Eu e você, nesse paraíso, sozinhos...a noite toda ?" - eu falo, mordendo meus lábios no pensamento...

"Só eu...você...e o mar..." – ele sussurra em meu ouvido...

Deus.

"Sim..." – eu meio que sussurro...

Minha puta interior já foi buscar um espartilho vermelho...

"Sim ?" – ele sorri torto pra mim, passando o nariz em meu pescoço sensualmente...

"Sim..." - eu dou uma gemida...

"Vem, Bella ! Me dê a honra de te-la como acompanhante neste jantar!" – ele diz pegando minhas mãos na sua e nos guiando para a imensa varanda, onde uma mesa magnifica estava ali, pronta para nós.

Em meus pensamentos eu não consigo pensar em mais nada...

Apenas que nesta noite teremos o nosso paraíso pessoal.

* * *

**Edward **

* * *

Bella amou a casa.

E a idéia de ficar.

Eu sabia que ela estava pronta...

Para mim.

Eu sabia também, que ela não tinha idéia disso, então eu estava indo para tentar ir devagar com isso.

Ter um encontro foi o que as pessoas normais fazem...mas nós não somos normais, nem poderiamos ser.

Na verdade, eu precisava de um golpe de mestre, porque eu amo vê-la desfilando em casa, tomando conta de nossas coisas...ou quando ela está com Marie, sendo mãe...

Quando ela está debaixo de mim na cama, eu não estou mentindo quando eu digo que tentava me controlar ao máximo, eu sempre quero ter certeza de que ela é minha, e que vai ficar comigo... pra sempre !

Eu prometi a mim mesmo que hoje seria a noite mais romântica que Bella já teve na vida...

Mas quando eu a vejo, estou sempre a segundos de distância de perder a cabeça e levá-la pra minha cama.

A tentação sempre esteve lá, desde a primeira vez que a vi naquele hospital, e agora...basta um olhar dela, para que ela alcance o meu ponto de ebulição novamente.

Mas, porra ! Ela me provoca !

Olha o vestido vinho apertado e os saltos vermelhos, que ela decidiu sair hoje ?

Bella sorriu diabolicamente ao ver meu rosto, quando ela passeou pelas escadas... ela sabia o que o vestido estava fazendo para mim.

Como um homem, eu me vi pensando em como são suas lingeries hoje... eu estava morrendo de curiosidade.

A imagem na minha cabeça era de minúsculos pedaços de rendas ... e com esse pensamento todo o tormento ameaçou a vir a tona.

Eu estava em um constante estado de excitação ao lado dela e mesmo quando eu finalmente consigo fazer com que ela se empale em mim, eu não consigo saciar a minha necessidade.

As vezes isso me irrita.

Eu me sinto um drogado em busca de sua droga, não consigo resistir...é um tormento.

Hoje eu tinha enviado a Rose e Alice algumas flores, eu realmente precisava agradecer a sua fiel amizade para com Bella.

Tudo o que elas faziam por ela, e tinham dito a ela, havia feito uma mudança em seu coração...ela estava se sentindo acolhida em nossa família, e isso não tem preço pra mim.

Meus olhos tinham seguido o seu ao redor da casa, olhando como Marta foi caprichosa, ela adicionou flores e todos os toques finais à sua aparência...eu queria tudo perfeito para Bella.

Hoje seria a grande noite.

Eu ia ficar de joelhos e implorar-lhe para ficar comigo...pra sempre.

Eu precisava me controlar.

Eu tinha de ser um romântico hoje a noite.

Mas eu estava começando a suar...

O vestido era uma perfeita tortura, e eu não conseguia nem olhar para os sapatos...

Muitos cenários eróticos correram pela minha cabeça, e eu me peguei gemendo, enquanto caminhávamos para a mesa, com Bella andando na minha frente, balançando seus quadris sensualmente pra mim.

Cristo.

Se eu achava que as coisas eram difíceis, enquanto ela estava animadíssima em volta da casa, então eles se tornaram um milhão de vezes pior quando ela se sentou ao meu lado na mesa, seu perfume enchia meu espaço, seu cheiro de morangos e flores, fez cócegas em minhas narinas, e me fez lamber os lábios, querendo provar o seu gosto e eu bem sabia o quão deliciosa ela é...

Eu podia ver o vestido puxado apertado entre as coxas dela, e ele tinha subido um pouco, mostrando-me nada, além de sua pele deliciosa.

Ela me olhava intensamente...sabia o que estava fazendo...

E eu entrei no jogo...

Comecei a provoca-la, passando meus dedos para cima e para baixo, em suas pernas...e Bella não estava alheio a minha excitação...eu a vi apertar as coxas em conjunto, sempre que eu a acariciava.

E ela certamente não podia negar seus mamilos atrevidos, porque eles eram evidentes através do tecido do vestido.

E isso só me fez querer seduzi-la mais.

Nós tinhamos muito a aprender sobre o outro, e eu estava determinado que esta noite seria apenas o começo.

Um silêncio confortável havia se estabelecido em torno de nós, enquanto Marta sorria calorosamente, e nos atendia...

Nós pedimos as nossas bebidas...vinho branco e suco de laranja...

Bella começou a morder o lábio inferior.

Eu me inclinei em sua direção e colocou os dedos em seus lábios...

"Você vai se machucar, baby !" - eu disse calmamente... "Por que está tão nervosa?"

"Você!" - ela respondeu, como se isso fosse uma resposta.

"E o que tem eu, baby? Nós comemos juntos antes, porque é que existe um problema agora?"

Ela mexeu com o guardanapo de linho sobre a mesa, e desviou seu olhar do meu, mas eu não quero que a noite seja preenchida com estranheza.

Eu queria que ela se lembrasse de tudo com carinho.

Esta é uma noite especial e, portanto, importante para nós dois.

"Hey ? Sem isso, baby! Sou só eu!" – eu disse me inclinando e a beijando nos lábios, para tentar acalma-la...

No entanto, o momento em que sua língua mergulhou na minha boca, o beijo saiu do controle...rosnei, movendo minha mão para trás de sua cabeça, a pressionando, assim seus lábios se empurravam duramente contra o meu.

Sempre que eu pensei que estava a ser demasiado dominante, ela sempre me surpreende cantarolando na aprovação, exatamente como ela estava fazendo agora.

Me mudei para mais perto de seu corpo, deslizando minha mão por debaixo da mesa lentamente, até sua coxa...meus dedos agarrando a barra do vestido dela, roçando sua pele.

Bella cruzou sua perna, deixando-a mais próxima de mim, querendo mais...e minhas mãos e meus dedos criaram vida própria, brincando com sua pele, fazendo caminho sob sua roupa.

Minha língua batia contra a dela, em um ritmo lento e sensual, o gosto de seu brilho labial, me tomando por completo...delicioso.

Depois de nossa sessão, eu me afastei para respirar...Bella também se afastou imediatamente...ela estava ligeiramente ofegante, suas bochechas coradas, e seus lábios inchados, ela levantou sua mão e tocou seus lábios, me olhando timidamente, perplexa com o que estava fluindo entre nós.

Eu sorri torto...

"Vocês estão prontos para pedir?" - uma voz soou, quebrando-nos de nossa felicidade.

"Sim, Marta ! Pode servir, por favor!" - eu disse ainda olhando para Bella.

O ar estava recheado com a tensão sexual, e se tudo correu conforme o planejado, esta noite entraria para a nossa história.

Eu queria Bella implorando por mim.

Eu precisava que ela se sinta da mesma maneira que eu fiz.

Eu tomei um gole do vinho e continuei olhando para ela.

Ela se escondeu atrás de seus cílios... "Então, você vai me dizer de quem é esta casa ?" – ela questionou...

"Sim. Só que mais tarde." – eu disse tomando outro gole...

Suas sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão...

"Porque você não me diz sobre Alice e Rosalie?" - eu tento distraí-la...

"Eu não sei, Edward ! Eu não acho que eu deveria falar sobre minha conversa com Rosalie e Alice".

"E porque não ? Me conte como elas souberam de nosso envolvimento, você nunca me contou sobre isso!" - eu disse a olhando intensamente...

"Ok..." - ela disse timidamente...

Eu balancei a cabeça fortemente e esperei...

"Alice, é sempre a otimista e carinhosa...e Rose me fez ver as coisas um pouco diferente, isso é tudo. Eu já estava preparada, e quando você me disse o que sentia por mim, me deixou nervosa, mas eu estava disposta a tentar, apesar do medo!"

"E o que Rose te disse?"

Bella corou um pouco, ela estava ficando ansiosa.

"Bem, ela disse que eu precisava me mostrar mais, ser sensual...e também ela me contou sobre suas namoradas anteriores, e sua intensidade...e...isso."

Eu poderia dizer pelo tom que intensidade não foi a palavra que ela realmente quis dizer...eu simplesmente não conseguia decidir se deveria discutir mais sobre isso ou deixar quieto...eu só precisava de honestidade.

"Não houve namoradas ! Houve casos, uma noite e nada mais! Só isso !" – eu disse sériamente...

"Foi exatamente o que elas me disseram !" – ela riu...

"E sobre a intensidade?" - Eu perguntei, decidir deixar as explicações para ela.

Ela brincava com a haste de sua taça de vinho, girando-a entre o indicador e o polegar.

"OK, isso é completamente vergonhoso !" - ela escondeu seu rosto um segundo..."Eu nunca tive o tipo de reação que eu tenho para você. Parece, por vezes esmagadora, mas não necessariamente em um mau caminho. Eu não sei outra forma de descrevê-lo. Rose disse que é natural, mas eu não tenho idéia, e nada para comparar."

Ela corou furiosamente em sua declaração, mas esse comentário me fez sorrir feliz.

Rose realmente a fez ver claramente.

Eu deslizei minha mão sobre a mesa e ligados meus dedos com os dela...ela olhou para mim com carinho.

"Eu não sei o que Rose disse sobre as mulheres, mas eu posso te dizer que eu não tinha ninguém fixo." - eu disse simplesmente.

"Eu perguntei sobre elas...mas elas me explicaram tudo...nada foi importante ou marcante suficiente."

"Totalmente correto!"

"Ás vezes me sinto insegura...Eu vejo o modo como as mulheres olham para você, Edward ! Quase todas as mulheres olham pra você, mas não é isso que me incomoda. É você!"

"Eu preciso que você explique, Bella. Eu sei que você sente a força que nos junta e nunca diz não quando eu te beijo, então me diga, por favor."

Ela suspirou...

"Eu não sei." - ela falou bem baixinho..

"Por exemplo, como era o sexo com Mike ?" - eu disse irritado..."Chato?" - eu mesmo respondi, sabendo que esse tópico me faz tremer de raiva.

Claro que faz ! Não foi comigo.

"Normal ?" - ela continuou..."Ele nunca fez as coisas que você faz, e eu não sei porque eu não me choquei com você e também não sei por que eu aceito tudo ! "

"Ah...é? Dê um exemplo...é estranho pra você quando eu puxo seu cabelo, ou quando eu digo que quero você, e te abraço e você sente que estou excitado ? Estou curioso com isso !"

Seus olhos escuros se lançou em todos os lugares, menos em minha direção..."Eu acho que não importa..."- ela respondeu sem rodeios.

Debrucei-me um pouco mais antes de falar com voz rouca... "Ah, mas faz Bella, eu preciso saber tudo a seu respeito, o que fazer...as coisas que você gosta, o que você quer que eu faça na cama, porque eu sou muito ativo...e vou fazer o que você gosta, eu preciso de você molhada e pronta para mim."

Ela me olhou na mesma hora, sua boca se abriu e seu rosto ficou vermelho beterraba, no exato momento em que nossa comida chegou.

Eu não poderia ter feito melhor...isso lhe daria tempo para pensar...absorver meus comentários e finalmente me dar uma resposta.

Eu observei seu jeito...

Nós comemos em silêncio...apenas curtindo o som do mar...e um som ambiente.

Eu peguei com o garfo, alguma massa e levava em sua boca...

"Come..." – eu disse sensualmente...

Ela abriu a boca, eu mudei o garfo lentamente para dentro...sua língua arremessou para fora para pegá-lo...eu puxei o garfo de seus lábios e ela mastigava delicadamente, suspirando em aprovação.

"Huuummmm...delicioso!" – ela gemeu...

Eu me contorci na cadeira.

Essa é a minha Bella...

Sexy...

Notei um pouco do molho à esquerda no canto da boca, eu me inclinei para ela cuidadosamente, certificando-se que ela estava assistindo, pois eu trouxe a minha boca na dela.

Minha língua rodou contra sua pele, removendo o molho e degustando Bella junto com ele...eu não voltei, meus lábios tentadoramente esfregou contra os dela enquanto eu falava..."Muito...muito delicioso."

"E eu não estava falando sobre a comida." - Eu sussurrei e me afastei um pouco, até que ela estava olhando nos meus olhos.

"Você. Você tá deliciosa, e eu não posso esperar para saborear cada centímetro de você."

Bella fez um som estrangulado.

Era como se ela estivesse tentando se controlar também, mas estava falhando tanto quanto eu.

Examinei seu rosto, tentei ver os sinais de incômodo, mas tive o prazer de ver nada, apenas excitação.

Sua pele sobre a coluna de seu pescoço tinha começado a manchar e seu peito subia e descia rapidamente.

A sedução estava definitivamente dando certo.

Eu me inclinei para a minha comida, e falou como se nada tivesse ocorrido entre nós...

"Então, eu realmente gostaria de continuar a nossa discussão." - eu a olhei atentamente..."O que Rosalie falou sobre a minha companhia feminina?"

Bella empurrou seu prato para longe, obviamente perdendo o apetite...

"Ela me disse que quando você queria uma mulher, você a conseguia." - ela disse olhando para o mar...

"Você acha que eu estava errado? "

"Não. Elas queriam também, certo?"- ela respondeu calmamente. .."Mas eu acho que eu deveria achar errado." - ela suspirou alto... "Você pode até rir da minha declaração, mas Edward, eu só me relacionei com três homens, e seu domínio sobre mim me assusta...quando você me toca, é como se você tem o direito de fazer. "

"Eu tenho !" - eu disse prontamente.

"O que ? Edward, você sabe o que é mais ridículo nisso? É a vergonha que eu sinto por achar que você tem razão ! Eu deveria estar enojada por você me dizer isso, mas não estou ! A contrário, eu me sinto enlouquecidamente satisfeita de ouvir isso ! Isso é inaceitável ! Ponha-se na minha posição e realmente pensa nisso, por favor." - ela implorou irritada.

Marta se aproximou e nossa conversa foi interrompida...ela retirou nossos pratos...

Bella tomou um gole grande de suco.

Assim que Marta saiu eu continuei...

"Baby, eu penso em você cada hora do dia desde que você chegou na minha vida, você não têm idéia do seu poder sobre mim, não é? Você acha que eu controlo o que você sente, mas você está errada. O que você sente é atração, e não é errado, ou sujo, ou desprezível. Você precisa perceber que você é a única que detém o poder neste jogo...eu apenas sigo meus instintos de macho e vou para a próxima rodada. "

"Mas, você...eu. .." ela gaguejou, tentando formar as palavras certas.

"Apenas me diga! Diga o que você não quer...e eu não te toco! Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que está acontecendo em sua bela cabeça, a menos que você me diga. Eu não posso ler sua mente, baby !"

Ela assentiu...e se levantou da mesa...

"Vou caminhar, Edward ! Preciso de ar !" - ela saiu em direção ao mar...

Eu a vi começar a andar lentamente, antes de correr pela praia...

"Bellaaaaaa...!" – eu gritei vendo-a correr...

"Merda !" - eu xinguei jogando o guardanapo na mesa, antes de sair em direção a ela.

Eu segui em direção a praia e logo a encontrei sentada na areia...olhando o mar.

"Que merda, Bella?" - eu resmunguei.

Ela sorriu e levantou as sobrancelhas para mim...

"Você disse que eu tinha o poder? Eu estava testando, só para ver se você estava certo." - ela me encarou sorrindo... "E eu acho que você estava ! Eu fiz você sair de lá e vir atrás de mim."

"O que ?"

Bella se levantou e me abraçou pela cintura...sorrindo para mim.

"Olha, por incrível que possa parecer, eu ainda estou tentando entender essa dependência emocional e atração selvagem que eu sinto por você...é difícil pra mim. Eu trabalho pra você, moramos juntos, temos Marie, foi muito...em pouco tempo. Eu só quero me sentir segura !"

Eu suspirei e concordei...

"É isso que você quer? Segurança ? Eu te dou, baby ! Não há o porque desconfiar de mim, o que me importa se há mulheres atraídas por mim, quando eu sou loucamente atraído por você !" - falei presunçosamente.

"Cristo, Edward ! Eu confio em você ! É que...eu acho que é bastante óbvio que sua posição, dinheiro, status, fama, beleza...Deus, me coloca em desvantagem, você é rico e eu não tenho onde cair morta."

Eu olhei para ela, um pouco confuso com suas palavras...

"Desvantagem? Bella, dinheiro é dinheiro ! Eu não posso deixar de ser eu, deixar meu trabalho ou minha empresa por você ! Você tem de aceitar que esse é quem eu sou ! Você está evitando a questão real novamente?" - eu retruquei...pegando seu rosto em minha mão...

"Porque você não diz logo que isso tem haver com a sua confiança em mim ?" - eu disse seriamente...

Ela tentou abaixar o rosto dela e se esconder atrás de seu cabelo, mas eu olhei dentro de seus olhos, meus olhos ao nível dos dela.

"Eu confio em você, baby ! Não confio nelas! " - ela sussurrou.

Finalmente entendi porque ela estava sempre em uma luta interna...

Eu coloquei minha mão em seu rosto...

"Baby, peço desculpas se tudo isso assusta você, mas você deve compreender, eu também me sinto dependentede você ! E tive muito tempo para imaginar como seria me encaixar com alguém...eu sei o que quero, e muito bem, e quando eu quero. E na cama...eu também sei como eu quero e gosto... por isso não penso em mim como agressivo ou dominante. Eu nunca iria machucá-la apenas para conseguir o que eu queria com este relacionamento...usar você e jogar fora ! Porque se esse fosse o caso, você saberia ! Eu nunca escondi das mulheres com quem me envolvi...quando eu queria sexo casual e conseguia...depois eu voltava para minha casa, sem ao menos dormir com elas. Com você, tudo é diferente ! Posso puxar seu cabelo quando eu beijo você, ou morder você quando eu entro no seu corpo incrível, mas isso é porque eu sei que você gosta...se eu estiver errado, tudo que você tem que fazer é me dizer ! "

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou pesadamente, como se estivesse saboreando as palavras...eu sabia que não estava errado...ela gosta quando eu puxo seu cabelo, e eu estava bem certo que gostaria que eu lhe desse um tapinha na bunda, de vez em quando, mas eu respeito sua opinião.

"Você sabe o que quer, Isabella?" - eu perguntei a tira-roupa...ela assentiu...

"Eu quero você, Edward! Sempre." - ela sussurrou e meu coração explodiu de felicidade...

"Sempre?" - eu questionei sorrindo...

"Pra sempre!" - ela disse rapidamente...

Eu a beijei lentamente, tentando mostrar o quanto eu a amo e a respeito...

"Venha, vamos voltar. A noite está apenas começando!" - eu falei em seu ouvido.

"Você me mata com esse jeito, Edward," ela gemeu...eu dei risada, enquanto nós andamos abraçados de volta a casa.

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

Edward e eu caminhamos de volta para a imensa varanda, onde tocava agora uma musica suave...

"Quer dançar, baby ?"

"Com você ? Sempre, Sr. Cullen!"

Nós dançamos ao ritmo da música nos balançando juntos...

Nosso olhar trancado um no outro...

"Eu amo você, Isabella!" - ele sussurrou em meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos rapidamente, logo depois vi ele me olhando com tanta paixão que eu podia sentir em meu peito.

"Eu nunca vou entender o sentimento que eu sinto por você, Edward! Eu te amo de uma forma tão intensa, que não cabe nas palavras...quando eu digo que te amo..."

"Ainda é pouco." - ele me interrompeu...eu sabia exatamente o que ele falava...

"Dizer "eu te amo" ainda não expressa o que sentimos completamente !" - ele sussurrou...e minha respiração ficou ofegante...meus olhos marejados...

Finalmente eu entendi.

Ele se sente exatamente igual a mim.

"Você se sente assim também !" - eu afirmei...ele assentiu.

E ele me beijou sensualmente …

Foi um beijo romântico, lento...terno.

Assim nós dançamos, conversamos e curtimos nossa noite …

De repente Edward olhou em seu relógio...

"Vai dar meia-noite! Vamos para a praia!" - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido...

"Claro !" - eu falei baixinho em seus lábios...

Nós caminhamos de mãos dadas até a praia...

Assim que cheguei na areia, eu coloquei minhas sandálias de lado...sentindo a areia entrar em meus dedos, eu mexia os dedos dos pés na areia fria com alegria de uma criança.

O vento soprava em volta de mim, meus cabelos enrolados em volta do meu rosto, mas eu estava feliz em permanecer aqui por um tempo e deixei minha mente vagar.

Eu estava olhando para o horizonte, a Lua reinava majestosa, mas sua beleza realmente não ofuscava tudo..apenas completava a paisagem, meus pensamentos flutuavam em seu próprio caminho.

"Você está bem ?"

Eu deveria ter sido assustada pela voz aveludada, que me tirou dos devaneios, mas meu corpo parecia senti-lo, e logo meu cérebro reconheceu que ele estava bem próximo.

"Eu estou bem...muito feliz !"

Edward sorriu...

Eu o olhei sem medo, seu cabelo estava uma desordem normal, e ele estava sorrindo para mim...ele não disse mais nada, apenas me estudou.

"Eu estou me divertindo tanto aqui, é tudo tão lindo e romântico, me sinto dentro de um..."

"...conto de fadas ?" – ele disse sorrindo torto...

"É...eu amo isso ! Obrigada."- eu sussurrei, querendo preencher o silêncio.

"Você tem certeza?" - Ele se aproximou mais de meu corpo...e eu já podia sentir o calor rolando fora dele, como as ondas na praia.

"Eu estou pensando...eu não quero que essa noite acabe, sabe ?"

"E se eu disser que eu posso fazer isso prolongar por anos e anos ?" - ele respirou nervosamente...

Eu o olhei com admiração...

"Bella?" – ele me chamou, pegando minha mão na sua...

"Eu...eu estive pensando muito nos últimos dias...eu sei que pode parecer cedo e precoce...mas você entrou a minha vida escura, iluminando tudo. Trouxe luz e vida pra mim...pra minha casa...cuidou de mim e de nossa filha..."

"Nossa filha ?" – eu respirei ofegando...

"Sim, ela é sua também, baby! Eu...eu quero que você saiba, que eu...eu te quero sempre perto de mim...eu...eu..."

"Droga ! Eu não sei como fazer isso!" – ele disse passando mão no cabelo nervosamente...

Minha mente gritava...o ajude...ajude, Bella !

"Baby ? Edward ?" – eu disse puxando seu rosto perto do meu o fazendo olhar diretamente em meus olhos...

Seus olhos estavam pesados e eu podia afirmar o quão nervoso ele estava...

Eu o puxei bem perto..."Eu te amo!"

"Bella?" – ele me abraçou...depois se afastando pra me olhar nos olhos...

"Eu te amo demais, baby!" - eu repeti...

"Eu quero dar o mundo pra você, Isabella !" - ele disse puxando meu rosto em direção ao dele...nossas testas grudadas...

"Eu só quero seu coração, Edward!" - eu sussurrei de volta...

De repente gritos e fogos...

"Feliz Ano Novo, Isabella!" - ele sussurrou...sua boca encostando na minha...

"Feliz Ano Novo, Edward ! Meu eterno amor!" - eu retruquei...antes que ele puxou meus lábios no seu...num beijo firme e sexy...

Eu podia sentir nossos corpos grudados, não havia nenhum espaço entre nós...

Eu sentia o bater de seu coração...

E minha alma se alegrou ao sentir seu amor por mim.

Quando nos afastamos ainda ficamos ali...nos olhando com amor, antes de algo começar a cair sobre nós...

"O que é isso?" - eu disse ao sentir algo caindo em cima de nós...eu olhei para cima...

Girassóis caiam do céu...

Ele fez chuver girassóis em nós.

"Oh Meu Deus ! Edward...eu...eu..." - falei olhando para o céu e esticando minhas mãos para pegar um dos girassóis...

"Que lindo !" - eu disse o trazendo em meu nariz e inalando seu perfume...

Eu estiquei minhas mãos novamente, sorrindo como uma boba...

"Edward ! Que lindo !" - eu gritei ainda com a mão esticada...era simplesmente surreal isso tudo...

Assim que o frenesi passou, eu olhei para ele...

Edward me observava atentamente, ele pegou uma das flores e colocou em meu cabelo, eu o abracei forte...

Ficamos nos olhando intensamente...

Logo Edward pegou meu rosto em suas mãos...e me beijou, me fazendo esquecer de tudo ao meu redor...

E quando nos afastamos para respirar...

"Bella?" - ele murmurou antes de se ajoelhar na minha frente...

"Edward..." - eu sussurrei emocionada...

"Isabella Swan, eu prometo te amar a cada dia da eternidade..." - ele disse me olhando seriamente..."Case comigo ? Me faça o homem mais feliz do mundo...e se case comigo !"

Eu pensei que ia desmaiar...

Meu coração estava tentando pular para fora do peito...

"Edward?" – eu sussurrei com a mão na boca...

"Bella ? Diga que sim!" - ele me implorou ainda de joelhos...

"Sim...sim...sim..." – eu gritei me ajoelhando na sua frente, o abraçando forte...

"Eu te amo, Bella! Eu quero passar todos os dias da minha vida com você !" - ele disse sorrindo animadamente...

"Eu te amo, Edward ! Tanto...tanto ! Eu quero você comigo pra sempre!" - respondi com os olhos marejados...

Os girassóis ainda caiam em cima de nós, quando Edward trouxe a minha frente uma caixinha preta de veludo, e a abriu, mostrando o par de duas lindas alianças...

Uma lisa...e a outra cheia de pedras...

"É lindo, Edward !" - eu disse pasma...

"Você...você gostou ?" - ele perguntou cético...

"Sim ….muito !" - respondi sorrindo...

Ele esticou sua mão, pegando a minha, tirou o anel de compromisso, e o colocou na minha mão esquerda.

Depois ele beijou meu dedo antes de deslizar a nova aliança em meu dedo...

"Ficou lindo em você !" - ele falou emocionado, beijando a aliança em meu dedo novamente...

Eu peguei sua aliança e a beijei, antes de deslizar em seu dedo...minhas mãos tremiam na emoção...eu segui seu exemplo e a beijei a aliança já em seu dedo também.

"Eu...eu ainda não tô acreditando que você fez chover girassóis em nós! Acho que eu nunca vou esquecer do que senti naquela hora!"

"Este era o plano !"

"Você tem alguma noção do quanto eu te amo?" - eu me aproximei dele o beijando de novo...

"Acho que você pode sempre me lembrar, né?" - ele sussurrou enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço...

E ficamos assim nos beijando e provocando um ao outro...

"Vem, Bella ! Vamos tomar um champanhe e comemorar!" - ele sorria tão feliz pra mim...

"Sim...afinal de contas eu estou noiva !" - eu gritei animada animadamente pulando no lugar...

"Sim, você está!" - ele sorria largamente...

"Eu sou sua noivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." - eu gritei e me joguei em seu colo, colocando minhas pernas enroladas na sua cintura, ele me segurou e meu girou...

Ele estava dando risada..."Sim..."

Quando ele parou de me girar ele falou rindo...

"Acho que você está andando muito com Alice!" - nós sorriamos um para o outro e eu puxei seu rosto ao meu novamente, o beijando apaixonadamente.

Depois que sai de seu colo, nós caminhamos até a varanda, onde já havia champanhe...doces e outras delicias na grande mesa...

Edward me serviu a bebida em uma linda taça...

"Á nossa felicidade, Isabella!"

"Ao nosso amor, Edward!"

E assim nós brindamos ao nosso eterno amor...

Endless Love instrumental começou a tocar nos autos-falantes...

"Oh?" - eu o olhei sorridente...

"Nossa música! Não poderia faltar hoje, certo?" - ele me puxou para uma dança...

"Deus, Edward! Você pensou em tudo, baby!" - eu sussurrei em seu pescoço enquanto dançavamos a nossa música...

"Eu te amo demais!" - eu disse antes de puxar sua boca na minha...

"Eu te amo, Isabella! Minha noiva, linda!" - ele murmurava em meu ouvido...

Eu estava em órbita...

Eu não sentia nada além de amor.

Perdida em meu amor por ele.

Nós dançamos lentamente...sensualmente...suas mãos em minhas costas...minhas mãos em seu pescoço...em seu peito...

Era tanto amor, que eu pensei que não poderia respirar sem ele...

"Então, vamos nos casar, hein?" - Ele pergunta suavemente...

"Sim, é verdade. Eu não vejo a hora de contar para Alice e Rose !Oh Meu Deus ! Elas vão pirar !" - dei risada...ele também...

"Ah vão! Principalmente, minha mãe !" - ele falou sorrindo torto...

"Eles vão ficar felizes, não vão ?" - fiz biquinho...

"Claro que vão, amor!" - ele sorriu...

"Isso é porque nós somos apenas um casal de tolos apaixonados...você e eu...e queremos ficar juntos pra sempre !"- falei com um sorriso tímido...mordendo o lábio...

"Sim, totalmente enlouquecidos de amor ! Eu tenho certeza ! " - ele fala passando o dedo indicador em meus lábios...fechei os olhos...

"Bem, parabéns pelo noivado, Isabella !" - ele sussurrou passando seu nariz em meu pescoço...

"Obrigada...e parabéns a você também, Sr. Cullen...eu sou a noiva mais feliz desse mundo !" - eu dou uma gemida apertando seu cabelo fortemente...

De repente ele se afastou um pouco...e me beijou lentamente...e assim que nosso beijo acabou, nossas testas estavam grudadas...

"O que você acharia se eu comprasse essa casa para nós?" - ele sussurrou ...

Eu parei de dançar e o olhei espantada...

Eu acho que a minha boca está aberta...eu ainda o encaro fixamente.

"Eu sempre quis morar perto da praia, eu gosto de navegar e sempre cobicei estas casas na frente do mar. Este lugar não está no mercado a muito tempo, mas eu quero comprar. Se você quiser podemos demolir esta e construir uma nova casa para nós !" - ele sussurrou, seus olhos brilhando de esperanças e sonhos ...

Puta. Merda.

De alguma forma, eu continuo em pé.

Estou em choque.

Este paraíso lindo, vai ser de Edward !

"É apenas uma idéia. Se você não gostou, podemos ver outras." - ele acrescenta cautelosamente.

Eu olho para trás para avaliar o interior da casa...quanto é que isso vale ?

Deve ser, o que ? Quatro, cinco milhões de dólares?

Eu não tenho idéia.

Puta merda.

Eu volto meu olhar pra ele que me olha com ansiedade.

"Eu...eu estou chocada ! É lindo demais, para pensar em ser de apenas uma pessoa, devia ser visitado por todos, é uma obra de arte!" – eu sussurro, olhando para ele.

Seu rosto se torna feliz...

Ah...que fofo.

"Eu gostaria de fazer algumas reformas, utilizando as mais modernas técnicas de construção." - ele diz sério.

De repente eu falo... "Podemos olhar ao redor da casa?"

Ele pisca para mim.

"Claro, amor." - ele sorri largamente pra mim...

Eu olho para trás...para a praia outra vez...

Nós entramos na casa...

A sala é bem grande, são dois ambientes.

Eu olho para todos os lados, a casa é enorme.

De repente a voz de Edward me tira do transe...

"A casa é muito boa...é localizada em uma região paradisíaca, possui infraestrutura completa, com conforto e privacidade, tem 220 metros de praia particular."

"Meu Deus ! É um sonho!" - eu sussurro anestesiada...

"Além disso possui acesso por barco e helicóptero. As acomodações contém 2 suítes com camas King Size, 2 suítes com camas twins e salas independentes. São 720 metros de decks e varandas com vista panorâmica e cozinha completa."

Nós caminhamos de mãos dadas por toda a casa.

Há uma sala de música, biblioteca, estudo e, para minha grande surpresa, uma piscina interior e uma suite de exercício, com sauna e sala de vapor em anexo.

E pasmem...lá embaixo no porão há um cinema e uma sala de jogos.

A casa é bonita e, obviamente, ao mesmo tempo era uma casa de família feliz.

À medida que subir as escadas magníficas principal para o segundo andar, mal consigo conter minha emoção.

Esta casa tem tudo que eu poderia desejar em uma casa.

"Edward, eu não mudaria nada aqui !" - eu digo animada olhando pra ele...

Edward sorri para mim..."Seu desejo é uma ordem..."

Estamos na suíte master... janelas de altura completa conduzir a uma varanda e vista ainda é espetacular. Eu poderia me sentar na cama e olhar para fora todos os dias, vendo os barcos a vela e a mudança do tempo.

"Ainda há cinco quartos a mais nesta casa, baby !" - ele diz em meu ouvido...eu não consigo respirar...

Oh Meu Deus.

Filhos.

Eu empurro o pensamento de minha mente por enquanto...

Eu olho o magnifico jardim da janela...

É lindo... parece um lugar para deitar na grama alta e fazer piqueniques...

De volta à sala principal, Edward e eu caminhamos pelo terraço.

O sol se pôs, e as luzes das cidades estão brilhando do outro lado da praia.

Edward me puxa em seus braços e levanta meu queixo para cima com o dedo indicador, olhando fixamente para mim...

"E aí ?" - pergunta ele, sua expressão ansiosa...

Eu sorrio...sem palavras.

"Eu queria ver se você gostou antes que eu comprasse." - ele me olha desconfiado..."Gostou da vista? Do jardim ?"

"Eu amo o jardim...a vista... e eu amo a casa desse jeito que está aqui." - eu digo animada demais...

"Sério?" - ele pergunta alegremente...

Eu balanço a cabeça e dou um sorriso largo para ele...

"Edward, eu poderia morar aqui com você pra sempre ! Eu vejo nossos filhos correndo nessa casa !" - eu dou uma pequena risada...

Seus lábios se partem, sua respiração mudou...está pesada...

Logo em seguida, seu rosto se transforma em um sorriso lindo e feliz, suas mãos estão de repente pegando no meu cabelo com força...

Ele me puxa pra ele grudando nossos corpos e sua boca é na minha num beijo afoito...

Assim que nos afastamos, ele estendeu a mão e alisou a minha bochecha...e eu fechei os olhos, relaxando ao toque.

Seus olhos brilharam intensamente pra mim...

Eu tremi ao contato, mas me mantive firme.

Eu quero seu toque novamente.

Eu quero suas mãos sobre mim... sobre meu corpo inteiro.

Acima de tudo, eu quero seus lábios nos meus.

Minha puta interior está terminando de passar seu batom vermelho sangue...está preparada para entrar em cena...

Eu quero ele.

E Ponto Final.

"Edward ...eu amo você !" - falo suavemente...

"Eu te amo mais !" - ele me olha sensualmente..."Vem, vamos voltar a praia..." - ele diz calmamente, pegando minha mão na sua...

Nós andamos de volta a praia de mãos dadas, nos olhando apaixonadamente...

"Quero te mostrar uma coisa.." - ele me diz e lidera o caminho até o canto da praia...

De repente ele apontou..."Olha ali, baby!" - e eu segui seu dedo...

No canto dos coqueiros, bem ali em nossa frente...

Fileiras de tochas acesas...

E bem na lateral da praia...

Uma cama.

Era o que faltava para fazer desta noite a mais perfeita de todas !

Eu acho que não consigo respirar mais forte...

Edward beijou minha testa, me puxando pela mão...me levando até a cama...

Quando chegamos na frente dela...eu sorri largamente pra ele...

Uma lindíssima cama...

Com estrutura clássica...tão linda...que deu um ar romântico...algo como uma lua-de-mel...

Ela é toda em bambu...

Cortinas brancas amarradas nas laterais...

O edredon florido em azul, combinando com o lindo mar.

Almofadas douradas adornando com encanto.

Ele se aproximou, me segurando pela cintura, eu passei minhas mãos em seu cabelo cor de bronze lindo...

Olhei profundamente em seus olhos, e vi meu amor refletido de volta pra mim em seus lindos olhos verdes...

"Me beija." - sussurrei.

As palavras não tinham deixado completamente a minha boca antes que os lábios dele encontraram os meus.

Eu esperava que fosse duro e apaixonada, mas ele começou hesitante...lento...

Eu gemia, enquanto sua mão segurou firme a minha garganta, me puxando para mais perto de sua boca.

Eu empurrei minha língua, e juntamente com cautela os dentes e ele deslizou contra o seu...

No momento em nossas línguas se tocaram...

Nosso mundo estava completo.

* * *

**Edward**

* * *

Eu a beijei suavemente, sabendo que não adianta resistir mais...

Eu a quero.

Agora.

E eu não posso deixar de dar a ela o que ela quer...

Nesta noite ou em todas as noites.

Ela me quer.

Preciso faze-la se sentir segura e amada...

Eu vou dar o que ela quiser...

Nosso beijo é sensual...lento...

De repente Bella se afasta..

Ela me olha com tanta paixão...que meu coração palpita no peito...

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

Assim que eu vi que ia perder a razão, eu usei o pouco de resistência que ainda me restava para seduzi-lo um pouco mais...

Eu quero que ele se lembre dessa noite também...

Eu o empurrei para trás e me afastei dele...

Eu subi os degraus da cama, ficando de frente pra ele...

E puxei o zíper do meu vestido lentamente...

Edward não se moveu, ficou ali apenas me olhando fixamente...

Quando o zíper se abriu inteiro, eu deixei o vestido deslizar até o chão...

Mostrando a ele o conjunto de lingerie vinho...

Eu saí do vestido e o olhei pra ele...

Seu olhar era de luxúria pura.

Ele me olhou inteira...bebeu de meu corpo com fome de desejo, me fazendo queimar por ele...

"Vem pegar o que é seu, Edward !" - eu sussurrei o chamando com o dedo e me sentando na cama...

Edward gemeu e veio em minha direção...

"Minha...só minha !" - ele rosnou antes de me empurrar na cama fofa...me cobrindo com seu corpo exuberante e quente...

Devorando minha garganta...ele me tomou...me fazendo assobiar e gemer de prazer.

Sua coxa veio descansar entre as minhas pernas, e eu balançava meus quadris para a frente.

Sua mão subiu lentamente pelo meu joelho, acariciando a minha coxa e, finalmente, massageando minha bunda.

Eu gemi alto enquanto ele chupava minha clavícula...

E então, em seu ritual de posse, senti a dor...aguda...profunda...seus dentes marcando minha pele...

Ele estava me marcando como sua...

Eu gemia alucinada...

No entanto, qualquer dor causada, logo foi esquecida, quando a sua língua rodou na minha pele macia...me anestesiando...

Meus quadris procuravam por atrito, enquanto meus dedos se apertaram mais em seu cabelo...

Até que ele olhou pra mim sedutoramente...

"Bella ? Eu quero ouvir de novo! Diga !" - ele rosnou...

"Sim...mil vezes sim, Sr. Cullen! Eu sou sua ! Eu vou me casar com você !"

* * *

**Edward**

* * *

Bella me deixou enlouquecido de desejo...

Sua calcinha minúscula e sutiã perfeito, apenas me deixavam com mais água na boca...

Eu mordi seu pescoço deixando uma marca de meus dentes...

MINHA.

Nós estávamos indo realmente fazer isso, aqui...na praia...

Beijei seu pescoço e passo as mãos para cima e para baixo de suas costas enquanto ela se atrapalha com os botões da minha camisa.

"Adoro quando você me toca, baby..." - eu sussurro...suas mãos encontrando o caminho dentro da minha camisa aberta, seus dedos roçando meu peito...ela tirou a camisa e jogou no chão...

"Eu adoro tocar em você...Edward !" - ela sussurra de volta...

"O que você quer, minha linda noiva? Diga-me e você pode tê-lo. Qualquer coisa que faça você se sentir bem."

"Faça amor comigo, meu namorado, meu noivo, meu Edward". – ela sussurra em meu ouvido e eu me perco na paixão...

Meus dedos deslizam até suas coxas...a pegando... apertando...sentindo tudo dela...

"Eu não quero nada mais do que te fazer sentir o que você significa para mim, Bella ! " - murmuro, abaixando as alças do sutiã dela e beijando ao longo do contorno do seu ombro, tirando o artigo de vestuário fora dela.

Eu estou tentando encontrar as palavras certas para lhe dizer...

Quero que tudo seja lindo e perfeito nesta noite.

O que é extremamente fácil...depois de sentir seu corpo pressionado com o meu sem esforço nenhum.

"Você é tão bom pra mim... tipo, perfeito..."- ela balbucia como ela puxa meu rosto na direção dela e beija minha testa docemente.

"Eu não posso ser de outra maneira com você. Não posso nem suportar a idéia de não lhe dar tudo. Eu não sei porque você me quer...mas eu...eu te quero sempre...porque nunca vai ser o suficiente...meu coração é seu agora, meu amor!" - eu confesso me sentindo frágil e nu...deitado sobre ela na cama...

"Vem cá, meu noivo..."- ela puxa meu rosto ao seu com um sorriso, puxando meus braços em sua direção.

"Eu te amo, Edward !" - ela sussurra, logo me beijando docemente...

Eu estou distraído dos meus outros pensamentos...eu só penso nela e em nós...e em como eu me sinto dela...não há mais dúvidas ou segredos aqui...tudo foi exposto.

Ela me afasta e se senta...eu me sento também, estamos de frente um pro outro na cama...nossas respirações são ofegantes...

Seus olhos me veem com amor...

"Homem lindo." - ela me diz sorrindo, passando as mãos em meu rosto delicadamente...

"Com um coração bonito." - ela beija o lado esquerdo do meu peito.

Em seguida, ela beija minha testa... "Com uma mente brilhante."

Trazendo as duas mãos em meu rosto, ela as passa em meu rosto carinhosamente...

"E uma alma bonita."

Ela olha nos meus olhos por alguns segundos, um leve sorriso brincando em seu rosto...

"Você não precisa mostrar a sua alma a ninguém, mas eu posso ver nos seus olhos, Edward. Ela é linda."

"É por isso que eu te quero, Edward!" - ela diz em meus lábios...

Eu sinto meu peito inchar em suas palavras...me sinto tão amado...e cuidado...

"Eu te amo, Bella ! Estou tão apegado a seu amor...eu não sei viver sem você...eu não sei o que dizer que poderia ser comparado a isso, minha linda. Só sei que eu vou lembrar desta noite para o resto da minha vida. Obrigado por existir."- eu sussurro para trás...olhando diretamente em seu rosto...

Estamos em silêncio por um minuto, apenas nos beijando e nos tocando suavemente...dizendo com as mãos e com os lábios o que as palavras não alcançam.

"Preciso de você, preciso te sentir, te tocar, provar você, por favor, Edward !" - ela geme enquanto eu a beijo...

Logo ela se afasta e se levanta...

Seus dedos pequenos tentam desfazer o botão e o zíper da frente da minha calça...ela os tira, me deixando nu e joga tudo no chão...se deitando em cima de mim e me beijando afoitamente...

Eu adoro a sua impaciência e, ao mesmo tempo noto que meu cérebro está quase perdido pra mim...a lógica e a prudência se deteriorando...

Qualquer esperança que eu tinha antes de Bella ter sido uma paixão passageira, foi totalmente descartada depois do nosso primeiro beijo...

Toda a dúvida foi extinta...e no lugar ficou uma enxurrada de desejo...uma necessidade primordial de tomá-la como minha.

Esta necessidade é sem dúvida o resultado da minha consciência amendrontada...sabendo que eu não vou ser capaz de sobreviver sem ela...sem seu amor...sem seu cuidado.

"Edward..." - ela sussurra, deslizando as mãos em minha ereção e me acariciando...

"Deus, Bella!" - eu começo a gemer...

"Seu corpo... te tocar assim...nada se compara a isso, meu amor. Eu adoro isso !" - ela murmura me olhando atentamente...eu sinto meu corpo queimar...

"Meu corpo, meu coração é seu, Isabella..."

Sua mão envolve mais forte minha ereção e se move para cima e para baixo lentamente, tortuosamente.

"Bella...Deus..." - eu continuo a gemer...um de seus mamilos em meu dedo...eu a acaricio suavemente...

E de surpresa, ela se inclina e me leva em sua boca...

"Deus, Bella!" - eu dou uma gemida alta...

"Você vai ser minha esposa, Isabella ! Eu vi você se abrir para mim, como uma flor, você floresceu...enquanto eu experimentei cada parte sua...eu amo estar dentro de você." - digo em voz baixa...

"Sim, baby! Eu quero sentir...tudo...quero ver você chegar ao seu climax apenas por meu toque... " - ela sussurra...e eu me perco de desejo...

E logo depois eu me sinto gozar em sua boca... "Bella...eu...ah...baby...eu te amo!"

Antes de voltar do meu orgasmo, ela ataca minha boca...e eu sinto meu próprio gosto em sua boca...e é uma coisa erótica além do extremo...

Nós nos beijamos como loucos...dentes e línguas roçando em nossas bocas...

Estou quase desesperado para que ela seja preparada para mim porque eu tenho de tê-la agora.

Eu gentilmente a deito na cama...me levanto e tiro sua calcinha, deslizando para baixo de suas pernas, beijando cada centímetro de pele no processo.

Quando eu voltar até o comprimento de seu corpo, eu vejo seu rosto.

Eu preciso que ela precise de mim.

Minha língua faz pequenos círculos ao seu redor da aréola, tornando a pele formigar e franzir...

Eu levo suavemente seu mamilo entre os dentes antes de sugar avidamente e gemendo com a visão de seus olhos revirados para cima e as costas arqueadas.

"Edward, você me faz sentir tão bem...tão bonita e sexy." - ela suspira enquanto seus quadris se esfregam em mim e seus dedos agarram e puxam meus cabelos...se pressionando totalmente em mim.

Porra, eu amo quando ela faz isso !

...é impaciente, libertino, lascivo...ela é linda quando está praticamente me implorando para te-la, com a luxúria escorrendo em seus poros.

Eu me ajoelhei entre suas pernas abertas e enfiei meus dedos dentro dela...vendo tudo...e quando minha mão encontra o meu lugar favorito, entre as pernas dela, ela geme e move seus quadris, juntamente com o movimento dos meus dedos que lhe acariciam...

O ruído que vinha de meu peito foi selvagem...

Um rosnado que saiu assim que eu empurrei suas coxas à parte, e fiz uma concha em seu sexo...antes de levar minha língua e provar de seus sucos...

"Ah...Edward !" - ela gemeu alto me puxando mais pra ela...

Edward...Edward...Edward...esse era o único som que ela fazia...

Meu nome.

Ela é minha.

Um sorriso torto formado em meus lábios.

Eu adoro ve-la assim carente, e totalmente incoerente.

Meus dedos escorregavam para cima e para baixo de seu sexo molhado, me fazendo estremecer...ela movia os quadris mais perto de minha mão.

Ela gosta de ter meus dedos dentro dela, meu aperto era firme.

Eu senti meu pau voltar rígido...e gemia só de ve-la no prazer, isso me fez sorrir por dentro...

"Você vai gozar para mim, baby? Eu adoro ouvir os gemidos que você faz !" – eu falo na esperança de excitá-la mais, trazê-la mais perto do ponto sem retorno.

"Sim, amor, só para você", ela geme antes de sua voz torna-se um pequeno gemido.

Eu vejo seu rosto, enquanto brinco com o mamilo com a língua e os dentes, mas não desvio o olhar de seu rosto por um segundo sequer.

Logo, sua respiração e movimentos atingir um ritmo que eu reconheço facilmente como um sinal de que ela estava muito perto do clímax...

"Olhe para mim, Bella ! Eu quero ver os olhos da minha noiva...quero ver você gozar !" - eu digo a ela.

"Edward"- ela engasga num sussurro..."Deus, sim, amor. Sim...eu te amo..."- ela murmura como ela olha diretamente para mim, sua expressão tão delicada e suave.

Eu posso sentir sua vagina ritmicamente enrijecer e relaxar na minha mão.

Seus olhos ainda estão fechados, mas assim que ela os abre, ela pega a minha mão, trazendo-a até seu rosto...

Ainda olhando para mim, ela coloca meus dedos na boca e chupa...os deixando limpos.

"Oh Jesus, eu ... merda. Eu não posso nem pensar em linha reta." - eu começo a gemer ao ve-la fazer isso...

"Porra, eu preciso de você, Bella ! Eu preciso de você tanto ! " – eu continuo a gemer...

O vento soprava suavemente sobre nós, fazendo vibrar o meu corpo sensível...eu não me importei com a areia, com os nossos gemidos, ou mesmo se alguém passou por aqui e nos visse.

Eu só precisava dela.

Agora.

"Então, vem, Edward ! Vem pegar o que é seu ! " - ela me provoca, me puxando pelos braços, eu caio em cima dela...

A parte primária de mim assume...

Eu só vejo a mulher linda, macia, nua e quente debaixo de mim...o resto fica perdido pra mim...

Eu preciso dela agora.

Meu pau, está mais duro do que jamais esteve em minha vida, e dói...ele não pode mais ser ignorado...então eu me deslocar para suas coxas, me colocando entre elas...

Esfregando a cabeça do pau contra o clitóris, ela geme e se contorce em resposta e ela é tão incrivelmente gostosa...

"Assim que eu gosto !" – eu gemi me esfregando nela... "Já posso sentir como você está pronta para mim. Tão deliciosamente molhada...pro meu pau." – eu digo a vendo abrir sua boca em estasy...

"É o suficiente para me tornar louco de desejo, o suficiente para ser me transformar em um selvagem, Bella !"

Um monstro.

Eu quero tanto estar dentro dela, bombando nela furiosamente.

Mas eu não posso fazer isso, porque eu não quero magoá-la, não apenas fisicamente, mas eu quero que ela tenha uma experiência que ela pode olhar para trás com alegria.

"Por favor, meu amor ! " - ela geme, colocando as mãos sobre meus quadris, incitando-me para a frente.

Eu aceno de cabeça, tomar uma respiração profunda e lentamente empurrando para dentro dela...

"Eu quero você dentro de mim !" - ela geme ao me sentir entrando nela...

Eu começo lento, mas ela me provoca, com frases sujas e eróticas... e minha resistência dura pouco, e logo eu estou entrando e saindo dela rápido...como um selvagem.

"Oh...oh...oh...Eu posso te sentir...inteiro !"- ela diz perdida no prazer..."Eu posso sentir você... dentro de mim ! Pulsando...Inteiro...em mim !"...ela repete alucinada …"É ... Edward... é muito bom..." - sua voz trêmula...

De repente eu vejo lágrimas escorrendo...seus olhos vermelhos.

"Bella, você está chorando? Eu vou parar. Por favor, não fique triste..."- eu digo rapidamente, parando na mesma hora...pronto para sair dela e sufocá-la em um abraço de urso, como eu costumo fazer quando ela está chateada.

É a única coisa que posso pensar em fazer quando ela está assim e por algum motivo, ele funciona normalmente.

Ela me segura..."Não, não pare! É...é só a emoção ! Eu sou uma boba emocional, só isso ! " - ela responde, sorrindo para mim e balançando a cabeça... "Estou feliz demais ! Essa noite é especial, só isso ! Por favor, continue, amor! " - ela me garante...envolvendo seus braços em volta do meu tronco, me abraçando perto.

Eu a abraço forte..."Você tem certeza, baby? Podemos ficar aqui apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro."

"Veja, que coração tão lindo você tem, meu noivo amoroso."

"Obrigado, meu amor ! Você me faz o que eu sou."

"Claro que não ! Você sempre foi assim...esse é você ! O homem pelo qual me apaixonei...você é tão bom para mim, baby !" - ela murmura, esfregando o rosto contra o meu...e nos beijamos amavelmente...

"Edward, Deus...eu te quero..." - ela suspira, balançando os quadris dela com o meu...

E minha resistência acaba...eu deslizo novamente para dentro dela...

Eu continuo nosso beijo gostoso, enquanto eu entro e saio dela.

Minha pele se arrepiou com consciência.

Seus olhos escorria com a luxúria, e mesmo tendo em conta o desejo...eu podia ver a sua intensidade.

Lambi meus lábios nervosamente e balancei a cabeça, sem confiar-me a falar.

Eu não acho que minha voz iria funcionar ...

Sua boca caiu na minha...e eu a beijei apaixonadamente...sentindo sua língua na minha...

"Você é deslumbrante, Bella ! Você não tem idéia do que isto significa para mim, baby ! Eu te amo! "

"Eu te amo mais, Edward!" – ela gemeu antes de me beijar de novo, mais áspero, muito mais exigente...dentes chocaram e línguas dançaram.

Eu mordia seus lábios e quando ela gritou de prazer, eu lambi, assim como tinha feito com seu peito...

Antes eu nunca havia pensado em morder ninguém do jeito que eu penso com Bella, é mais do que excitante pra mim, e logo que eu vi que ela gosta disso e pedia por mais...

Descobri que eu estava no controle completo da situação, o controle completo do seu desejo, seu corpo...e ela estava gostando.

Eu começo a empurrar com mais força pra dentro dela agora, finalmente, para que eu possa obter todo o caminho dentro dela...

Sempre mantendo minha mente em ser cuidadoso, forte e impactante o suficientemente, eu só posso pensar no quão incrível essa merda toda se sente.

Graças a Deus eu tenho algo mais em que pensar ou não isso não teria durado o suficiente para ser inesquecível para qualquer um de nós.

"Edward, é tão bom ! Não pare...continue indo", ela sussurra.

"Isso, baby ! Pra você...eu quero que você goste, linda !", eu digo a ela.

Minha boca em seu pescoço...minhas mãos em seus seios apertando firme...

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

"Ah... Ah...sim..." - eu ronronava incoerente...

"Você gosta quando eu faço isso?" - ele perguntou com voz rouca.

Eu balancei a cabeça, arqueando as costas para ele.

Edward estava me enlouquecendo aos poucos...

De vez em quando, ele parava de me penetrar e me atacava com carícias...me fazendo pulsar por ele e o desejar mais intensamente...

Eu queria mais.

Eu não preciso pedir, porque ele estava em perfeita harmonia com as minhas necessidades...

Ele fechou os lábios em torno de um mamilo e chupava e mordia...

Seu polegar estava constantemente a acariciar meu mamilo quando sua boca não estava lá...

Foi o completo contraste com a aspereza de sua boca...

Suas mãos passeando por meu corpo...me tocando...me tomando...

Era insanamente gostoso...e me mostrou que ele estava no controle de suas ações.

Cada palavras agora era uma explosão de prazer...eu podia ouvir um pouco abafado o que saía dos lábios de Edward...

Eu não conseguia entender tudo o que ele estava dizendo sobre o som das ondas e do meu coração trovejando.

Eu estava ofegante, precisando de mais e querendo prolongar este momento, tudo ao mesmo tempo...

Foi uma tortura requintada.

Seu ataque aos meus mamilos estava enviando pequenas faíscas direto a minha vagina, me deixando mais molhada a cada minuto...era tão insano que estava ficando desconfortável...

Eu nunca me senti mais ligada...viva...amada...sexy...

Eu sempre soube que com Edward seria diferente de tudo que eu já senti antes, mas desta vez foi além da compreensão.

Foi melhor do que qualquer fantasia.

Foi real.

Eu estava molhada, desesperada e querendo que ele me penetrasse agora...

"Preciso de você !"- eu ofegava novamente.

Absurdos ruídos borbulhavam dos meus lábios...e o agarrei...querendo puxá-lo em cima de mim...

Eu engasguei alto quanto senti seu pênis entrar em mim novamente...

As palavras saltaram de meus lábios antes que fosse registrado na minha cabeça...

"Por favor...mais...! Eu quero você inteiro, Edward ! Me fudendo enlouquecidamente..."

"Oh, você não tem idéia de quanto eu gosto de ver assim, implorando por mim. Diga-me outra vez!" - ele rosnou alto...

"Eu preciso mais de você, baby ! Por favor..."- choraminguei, empurrando meus quadris contra o seu duro...

Ele levantou seu rosto pro ceu, fechou os olhos...gemeu e lambeu seus lábios...

"Eu vou te foder tão difícil, Bella!" – ele rosnou antes que se empurrar em mim fortemente...

Eu estava prestes a explodir.

Isto foi além intensa.

Seu pênis tocava no fundo de minha vagina, eu girava meus quadris, tornando-o deslizar contra o meu clitóris aquecida.

Foi sua vez de rosnar...foi demais.

Ele sabia disso e de repente agarrou meus quadris, empurrando seu pênis em mim e me preenchendo completamente.

Sentia...perfeito.

Isso foi o que eu estava esperando.

O que eu estive esperando por toda minha vida adulta.

Um homem que me dominasse completamente.

Desde a primeira vez, eu soube...mesmo que ele fosse embora, e nunca mais chegasse perto de mim novamente, eu soube que nunca iria sentir o mesmo com qualquer outro homem.

Nós fomos feitos para se encaixar perfeitamente com o outro.

Edward Cullen era o único que poderia realmente me satisfazer.

Ele era como uma peça que falta no quebra-cabeça que era a minha vida.

Aqui, com ele...eu me sentia feliz e inteira.

* * *

**Edward**

* * *

Eu me encontrava em órbita...

Minha razão já estava perdida para mim a muito tempo...

Bella estava gemendo enlouquecidamente...e pedia por mais e mais...

Quando ela disse que queria que eu a fudesse enlouquecidamente...acho que meu cérebro escorreu na minha testa como meu suor...

Porra ! Essa foi a coisa mais erótica que ela já me disse!

Meu pau estava palpitando mais que o meu coração...

Meu mostro interior rugiu.

Eu decidi mudar minha posição e na minha inovação seus gemidos se tornaram tão altos, que eu duvido que se estivessémos na casa de meus pais, com certeza eles achariam que eu estava assassinando ela...

E por alguma razão além da compreensão, eu amo fazer isso!

Fazê-la se sentir louca.

Me sinto viril.

Seus gritos de prazer foram levados com o vento, como eu puxava seu quadril perto...

Eu estava de joelhos, e optei por puxa-la pra mim, em vez de pairar sobre ela.

Eu mantive a parte inferior do seu corpo elevada, dando-lhe visão completa do seu corpo despertado...também permitiu-lhe ver como meu pau entrou nela...

Ela adorou essa merda!

"Eu...eu posso ve-lo entrando e saindo de mim, Edward ! É...é insano !"

"Eu sei, baby! Somos perfeitos juntos, certo ?" – eu gemia ao ve-la...

Eu já tive sexo nesta posição, mas nada se compara a Bella, e isso chocou-me do quão erótico era vê-la assim...

Minha mente voou para longe, pensando em todas as formas que poderíamos dar prazer ao outro.

Ela se entrega...

Bem do jeito que eu sempre sonhei.

É tudo tão incrível, como ela se sente, o som dos nossos corpos deslizando uns contra o outro, o cheiro de sua pele perfumada de morangos frescos, o sabor da sua boca na minha.

A dor na virilha é agora uma bola de fogo em mim...eu sei que eu vou gozar logo.

Os olhos de Bella pareciam quase negros...eles se concentraram nos meus...seus longos cílios escuros sombras em seu rosto...eu a olhei através dos olhos de capuz...

"Cristo...sim! Assim..." - ela gritava alucinada...

Seus gritos de aprovação me fez querer bombar mais rápido e eu segurei seu quadril apertado, puxando sua metade inferior, mais perto dele.

Nós dois começamos a gemer alto demais...era muito intenso assim...nossa respiração rápida...e eu podia sentir meu corpo todo começar a vibrar com a eletricidade.

Seu orgasmo estava construindo...

Eu podia sentir que o meu também estava pronto, minhas coxas começaram a tremer e eu bati nela agressivamente...

Bastou um movimento final para ela gritar...

"Ah... eu não posso negar...o quanto eu te amo. Deus, você é perfeito demais. Eu amo você, Edward. Eu amo você..."- ela gritava alto... enlouquecida no prazer.

Vê-la assim gozando ao redor do meu pau intensamente, e gritando que me ama...me fez liberar...

"Bella...você é tão doce e perfeita...eu...Cristo... é minha Bella... minha...eu ... eu te amo !" – eu começo a gemer alto enquanto estou gozando dentro dela.

Eu senti o mundo parar a nosso redor, eu acho que meu cérebro congelou, porque tudo o que posso fazer é agarrar seu rosto com minhas mãos e beijá-la em todo seu rosto.

Eu ainda estou dentro dela, entre suas pernas, pulsando...mas meu peso não parece encomodar, pela forma como ela me segura no lugar.

Seus olhos estão molhados, mas assim são os meus...

Isso tudo foi tão intenso...

Estamos chorando...eu sou uma menina, porra!

Eu coloco meu rosto em seu pescoço, roncando suavemente...ela me segura e faz carinho em meu cabelo...

Eu ainda estou pulsando tanto dentro dela, sentindo nosso orgasmo nos consumir...parecia surreal, e demorou vários minutos antes que eu pudesse pensar com clareza.

Nós nos colocamos ali, entrelaçados nos abraço um do outro, ouvindo a respiração regular.

Ela acariciava meus cabelos delicadamente, e beijou o topo de minha cabeça...

Eu a abracei apertado, tentando dizer-lhe em ações, o que eu não conseguia verbalizar.

"Você está bem?" - sussurrei em sua pele.

"Bem ? OK, isso não é realmente a melhor descrição. Estou feliz, completa, perfeita !" - ela deu risada e fungou...

"Eu tambem, amor! Foi perfeito!"

Eu a beijei entre seus seios, e acariciei sua nuca.

"Edward? Obrigada pela noite inesquecível, foi mais que perfeita !"

Ela inclinou sua cabeça e sorriu pra mim...

Fixando seu olhar no meu...ela parecia completamente desnorteada, tão chocada quanto eu.

Ela penteava meu cabelos com seus dedos, enquanto eu descansava em seu peito e minha mente repetia a cada segundo, o que tinha acontecido entre nós.

Tinha sido perfeito e surreal.

E eu queria mais.

Mais de Bella.

Mais de nós.

Ela olhou para mim, tendo o meu fôlego com a emoção escorrendo em seus olhos...eu ergui as mãos, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e coloquei seu rosto entre as mãos.

"Bella, que foi além do que eu jamais tinha imaginado, e confia em mim, eu já imaginava muito, e eu não lamento nada o que aconteceu."

Eu vi seu sorriso crescer...ela me acariciou e eu vi sua alliança...eu a beijei em seu dedo...

Tantas coisa que eu gostaria de dizer, mas como sempre, eu não conseguia encontrar as palavras.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso, foi inacreditável !" - ela murmurou alegremente...

"Ei, eu não disse isso ? Era muito mais do que posso verbalizar. Vou ser honesto e dizer que estou um pouco abalado."

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ela capturou meus lábios nos seus...tentei mostrar com ações o não podia dizer em palavras..a beijei com tudo o que tinha.

Quando nos afastamos, senti um vento gelado em nós...me levantei, a puxando para mim...seu rosto estava corado, ela parecia tímida...

Eu puxei seu queixo para ela olhar para mim..."Por favor, não se envergonhe disso. Você tá deslumbrante."

Me inclinei pegando minha camisa do chão e a entregando nas mãos dela...

"Vem...põe minha camisa!" - sussurrei sorrindo..."Vamos para casa, está ficando frio."

Ela riu timidamente, pegando a camisa cheia de areia e a vestindo...eu puxei minha boxers e calça...

Eu olhei para cima e vi Bella me olhar com desejo...

Eu podia sentir meu corpo começar a aquecer com a excitação de novo.

Bella na minha camisa.

Porra !

Basta olhar para ela...e eu estava feito.

Eu a vi pegar seu vestido, sua calcinha e seu sutiã...

Eu sorri.

Estendi minhas mãos pra ela, que a segurou firme e voltamos para casa em silêncio.

Eu sabia que nós dois estávamos lembrando do que tinha acontecido...foi mágico!

Eu nunca pretendi encontrar alguém pra mim, mas Bella se sentia tão certo, e depois da minha conversa com Ben, eu sabia que estava negando a oportunidade de felicidade, minha e de Marie, ignorando Bella.

Eu sabia que não podia fazer isso.

A gravidade que nos puxa é muito forte.

Eu a conduzi até a casa, fomos até a varanda...

A mesa estava linda...recheada com doces e salgados...sucos...vinhos...

Nós comemos alguns petiscos que estavam na mesa e tomamos mais champagnhe...

Dançamos mais...

Conversamos mais...

Rimos muito...

Eu não me recordo de sorrir tanto assim a muito tempo, e isso me fez sentir a certeza mais profundamente em meu coração.

As quatro da manhã decidimos ir pro quarto...

Bella entrou no quarto timidamente...

Vi seu olhar rodear o quarto, antes de se sentar na cama king-size lentamente, olhando pra mim, ela mordia seus lábios e seu sorriso era diabolicamente sexy...eu segui em sua direção.

Retirei minha calça para ficar mais confortável, depois caminhei lentamente, indo por trás dela na cama, a agarrando pela cintura, recebendo uma pequena risada de seus lábios...

"Ai, Edward!"

Eu toquei levemente seus seios, sob a camisa, vendo-a colocar sua cabeça em meu ombro, me dando aceso livre para beijar seu pescoço...

"Deus, Edward!" – ela gemia...

Eu puxei a minha camisa de seu corpo...a deixando nua pra mim novamente...voltando a beijar seu pescoço...minhas mãos massageando seus seios eretos...ela é minha!

"Bella...você cheira a mim ! Mesmo aqui, em seu pescoço, posso sentir meu cheiro em você...Cristo, baby, isso tá me deixando louco. Minha, Isabella! Diga que você é minha, Bella!"

Eu mordiscava sua orelha...ela gemia alto...eu vi suas pernas abrirem, dando passagem livre para minhas mãos...

Como eu pude me negar isso?

Um toque meu e ela estava pronta pra mim.

Era o tipo de química que eu só tive com ela.

Eu desci minha mão em seu sexo e senti meu pau pulsar na sensação de molhado...

"Pronta pra mim...Deus, Bella!" - eu gemia...

"Só pra você, Edward!" - ela gemeu e eu afundei mais meus dedos..

"Baby ? Diz por favor?" - eu gemi, quase que implorando, beijando seu ombro...uma de minhas mãos apertava seu seio mais forte...

Ela se virou pra me encarar, seus olhos negros, pegando fogo...e me olhou diretamente em meus intensos olhos verdes...

"Eu sou sua, Edward ! E pra sempre !" - ela disse alto e confiante...pegando minha aliança e beijando...

"Isso mesmo! Minha !" – eu murmurei antes de empurra-la na cama...ela me ajudou a tirar minha boxer e logo caí em cima dela...nossos lábios se encontrarem num beijo ardente, selvagem e muito...muito agressivo.

Minha língua mergulhou em sua boca com força...áspero.

Antes que eu pudesse me parar eu já estava dentro dela, suas pernas me abraçando, minhas mãos em sua bunda apertando fortemente...

Eu me empurrando dentro e fora de seu corpo, com uma paixão louca...

Nossas bocas unidas...nossos corpos unidos...

Ela estava completamente dominada por mim...

E eu dominado por esta sensação de amor esmagadora.

E eu percebi que ela gostava disso, dessa intensidade selvagem...

Era inacreditável.

Eu nunca teria pensado que Bella gosta desse tipo de poder sobre ela, ela é independente e decidida, mas hoje eu descobri que isso é só comigo.

Definitivamente essa nossa relação desperta o desejo de ser dominada dela e o meu desejo de domina-la.

Isso só com ela, com mais ninguém.

Era tudo sobre Bella.

Foi tudo afoito, selvagem e louco dessa vez...

Eu estou segurando suas pernas...nossos gemidos encheram a sala...

E tudo intenso...muito intenso.

E então ela grita alto meu nome e eu chego ao meu climax logo atrás dela.

Ficamos deitados ofegantes apenas sentindo nossa conexão...

"Eu te amo, Edward Cullen!" – ela diz sua respiração ainda pesada, passando a mão em meu rosto carinhosamente...

E assim, eu deixo que suas palavras realmente se afundem em minha mente e me deixo sentir todo seu amor.

"Eu te amo mais, Bella!" - eu sussurro vendo seu sorriso crescer...

Eu ainda estou em cima dela, sufocando-a como sempre, eu não quero mudar...este é o lugar mais confortável que eu tenho há muito tempo...é a minha casa.

E então eu conscientizo...nós fizemos amor duas vezes esta noite...e foi maravilhosamente incrível...

Minha cabeça cai no seu peito...

Eu vejo sua mão encontrar o caminho para o meu cabelo...me acarinhando...eu vejo sua aliança...e meu peito se enche de orgulho.

Estou em seu colo...em seus braços, que é meu local preferido no mundo todo.

"Então, você realmente vai comprar esta casa?" - ela pergunta amavelmente...

"Sim".

"Mas...deve ser muito caro...para pagar ..." - ela diz baixinho...

Eu levanto a cabeça e dou um sorriso para ela...

"Confie em mim, eu posso pagar."

"Você gosta de ser rico, né?" - ela revira seus olhos em mim...

"Sim. Mostre-me alguém que não goste !" - falo sombriamente.

"Eu, Cullen !Eu não me importo com dinheiro, na verdade na maioria das vezes ele atrapalha a felicidade das pessoas!" - ela diz com uma careta...

"Isabella, você vai ter que aprender a ser rica também, você vai ser minha mulher e já disse que sim ! Quer voltar atrás ?" - eu digo baixinho.

"Não." - ela responde rapidamente, mas fica de cara amarrada...

Eu dou um sorriso sombrio.

"A riqueza não é algo que eu aspirava, Edward."

"Eu sei...mas vai ter que se acostumar."- eu falo simplesmente.

"Eu só não quero que seu dinheiro nos separe, baby!" - ela diz com preocupação...

"Nunca ! Eu nunca vou deixar nada entre nós, meu amor !" - eu passo minhas mão em seu rosto lindo, e quando ela sorri, eu volto ao meu lugar preferido no mundo inteiro.

Mas eu admito, suas palavras são preocupantes.

"Vamos dormir agora, amor. Nós dois estamos cansados !" – ela sussurra beijando minha testa.

"Boa noite, meu noivo lindo! Eu te amo !"

"Boa noite, futura Sra. Cullen ! Eu te amo mais !"

"Senhora Cullen?" - ela pergunta surpresa...seus olhos arregalados...

"Sim...claro !" - eu dou risada de seu jeito...

"Eu gostei disso!" - ela diz amavelmente...

"Ah, Isabella ! Eu gostei muito mais !" - eu digo dando um beijo rapido em seus lábios...e vendo seus olhos brilharem...

"Feliz Ano Novo, Sr. Cullen !"

"Feliz Ano Novo, Isabella !"

Nós sorrimos um pro outro, antes de nos aconhegarmos mais e nos deixarmos levar por um sono profundo.

Na minha mente uma única frase...

Minha vida é extremamente maravilhosa !

* * *

**VAMOS CANTAR ...**

**AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU...UUUUU !**

**OU COMO A ROSE E ALICE CANTAM...**

**End aaaaaaiiiii, uiu auais looooooove iuuuuuuuuuu...Uiu auais looooove iuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... **

**hihihihihihi...**

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! **

* * *

Aaaawwwww...

NOIVOS !

ELE PEDIU ! ELE PEDIU !

QUE LINDO !

Adorei este capítulo !

Gente que maravilhoso !

Bem, eu amei este capítulo !

Achei perfeito demais !

Eu queria encerrar com chave de ouro o ano e acho que consegui !

Vocês gostaram ?

Por favor, me respondam, ok !

Deixem seus comentários !

Quero saber o que vocês acharam deste capítulo !

FELIZ ANO NOVO !

SEJAM FELIZES MINHAS LINDAS !

Beijos no coração !

Mary

* * *

**COMENTE POR FAVOR !**

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**


	39. Chapter 39

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Janeiro de 2011.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**CONSIDERAÇÕES IMPORTANTES:**

CHEGAMOS AOS 500 REVIEWS !

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

EU QUERO AGRADECER, GENTE !

FICO TÃO...TÃO FELIZ AO LÊ-LOS !

Relembrando que gasto meu tempo escrevendo, pedindo apenas...um comentário depois que vocês lerem o capítulo.

Lembram do que eu disse: Sem vocês nada disso tem graça !

Então, neste ano vamos continuar a colaborar comigo, para que eu tenha vontade de escrever com carinho e paixão, uma estória que agrade a todos !

Eu agradeço a compreensão e aos lindos reviews recebidos !

É muito bom saber que vocês gostam do que escrevo !

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Dangerously in Love - Beyoncé

[...]

[...]

[...]

**Perigosamente Apaixonada**

Eu te amo

Baby eu te amo

Você é minha vida

Meus momentos mais felizes não são completos

Se você não estiver ao meu lado

Você é minha relação

Em conexão com o sol

Com você próximo de mim

Não há escuridão que eu não possa conquistar

Você é meu pingo de chuva

Eu sou a semente

Com você e Deus, que são a minha luz do sol

Eu desabrocho e cresço tão maravilhosamente

Baby, eu sou tão orgulhosa

Tão orgulhosa de ser sua garota

Você faz a confusão

Toda ir embora

Nesta frieza e desordem do mundo

[...]

Eu estou apaixonada por você

Você me deixa livre

Eu não posso fazer essa coisa chamada vida

Sem você aqui comigo

Porque eu estou perigosamente apaixonada por você

Eu nunca irei abandonar

Apenas permaneça me amando

Do jeito que eu te amo...

Me amando

[...]

E eu sei que você me ama

Me ama pelo o que eu sou

Porque anos antes de ser quem sou

Baby, você é meu homem !

Eu sei que não é fácil

Fácil me amar

Eu admiro o amor e dedicação

Que você tem por mim

Você está em meu destino, no meu futuro

Eu me vejo tendo seu filho

Eu me vejo sendo sua esposa

E eu vejo todo o meu futuro em seus olhos

Todo meu pensamento é meu amor por você

Ás vezes me faz chorar

Faço todas as minhas orações

Eu sou agradecida

De ter você ao meu lado

[...]

Eu estou apaixonada por você

Você me deixa livre

Eu não posso fazer essa coisa, chamada vida

Sem você aqui comigo

Porque eu estou perigosamente apaixonada por você

Eu nunca irei abandonar

Apenas permaneça me amando

Do jeito que eu te amo...

Me amando

[...]

Toda vez que eu vejo seu rosto

Meu coração sorri

Toda vez me sinto tão bem..

Ás vezes triste

Fui criada neste mundo

Para amar e para abraçar...

Para sentir...

Para respirar...

Para amar...

Você !

[...]

Perigosamente apaixonada

Não posso fazer isso

Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo...

Eu nunca vou deixar

Só continue me amando

Eu estou tão apaixonada por você

Eu não posso fazer...

Eu não posso fazer qualquer coisa sem você na minha vida !

Me abraça, me beija, me ama...

Perigosamente

Eu te amo !

Perigosamente apaixonada !

* * *

**DEDICATÓRIA : **

**DEDICO ESTE CAPÍTULO ESPECIALMENTE A UMA QUERIDA LEITORA: RACK-CHAN ...**

**QUERIDA, QUE ESTE ANO SUA VIDA SEJA REPLETA DE ALEGRIA E PROSPERIDADE...**

**OBRIGADA POR ACOMPANHAR ESTA FIC COM TANTO CARINHO...**

**POR ALEGRAR MEU DIA COM REVIEWS ENGRAÇADAS E LINDAS...**

**POR REALIZAR MEU SONHO DE TER 500 REVIEWS !**

**QUE SUA PUTA INTERIOR SE REALIZE NESTE ANO NOVO, ASSIM COMO A DA BELLA !**

**HAHAHA...**

**UM BEIJO ENORME NO SEU CORAÇÃO, LINDA!**

**

* * *

**

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: CONTEÚDO SEXUAL A SEGUIR...SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ISSO, NÃO LEIA !**

* * *

**Capítulo 39**

* * *

**Edward**

Abri os olhos em uma madrugada nublada, olhando ao redor e me lembrando com carinho da noite fantástica que passamos ontem.

Eu não sei que horas são, só sei que Bella, a mulher em meus braços, aquela que eu amo e com quem quero passar o resto dos meus dias, disse sim...

Isabella Swan é minha noiva.

Em breve será uma Cullen.

Isabella Cullen.

Um jeito maravilhoso de começar o ano novo.

Nem posso enfatizar o quanto eu amo isso.

Eu suspirei enquanto eu segurava ela bem apertada a mim, esperando que minhas ações tenham transmitido toda a segurança que ela precisa...para que ela nunca duvide de meu amor.

Senti ontem, em nosso jantar que ela ainda estava com medo de que eu a estava usando...e não havia nenhuma verdade nisso, eu já havia dito como eu realmente me sentia.

Depois que conversamos e discutimos sobre tudo, eu consegui...

A noite de ontem foi perfeita...um verdadeiro conto de fadas !

Em determinados momentos, me senti perdido, era como se eu não tivesse certeza de que tudo que estávamos vivendo era real.

Eu a amei com cada fibra do meu corpo...

Mesmo quando nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca, não havia dúvida ou medo por trás de seus lindos olhos castanhos...apenas felicidade.

Minha mente confirmava que sua simples presença era o suficiente para me relaxar e transbordar as minhas emoções.

Eu estou tão viciado nela, que não consigo parar de pensar nisso...

Como seria nossa vida quando estivermos casados ?

Eu poderia ser mais viciado nela do que eu já sou ?

E se isso acontecer, quando eu tiver que viajar e ficarmos separados por várias horas ou dias?

Esses sentimentos esmagadores ainda vão estar lá quando voltarmos a nos ver novamente?

Só a idéia de ficar longe dela é terrível !

É o tipo de sentimento ruim, não agradável.

Eu senti e vi a emoção nos olhos dela, quando estávamos juntos no mais sagrado dos atos, que eu tinha dado como perfeito por tanto tempo.

Nós choramos.

Nunca na minha vida eu tive sexo tão íntimo e cheio de emoção.

Havia algo ilegível em seus olhos...e eu me perguntei se ela viu a mesma coisa quando ela olhou nos meus olhos.

Aqueles momentos que eu mantive meus olhos fechados com os dela, foram os momentos mais íntimos que tive com alguém na minha vida inteira.

Eu juro que eu podia ver a alma dela.

Suspirei novamente, olhando para ela...

Mudei o corpo de Bella, para que ela se encaixe mais no meu peito.

Ela cantarolou um pouco, quando eu a puxei mais próxima de mim.

Eu me permiti ser embalado por sua respiração suave por alguns minutos...e depois de um tempo, ela começou a murmurar em seu sono...

Observei com encanto suas expressões faciais, e quando ela sussurrou meu nome, seus lábios formaram um sorriso...

"Edward, amo você..." - ela murmurou suavemente...

Eu ri baixinho, penteando o cabelo atrás da orelha, beijando seu cabelo suavemente...

"Bella, te amo mais!" - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido baixinho...

"Edward..." - ela respondeu sorrindo largamente...

"Quero ficar assim com você, pra sempre!" - falei antes que eu pudesse me parar.

Eu sabia que ela era minha, e eu a segurei firme em meus braços...

Bella gemeu, um sorriso lindo em seus lábios... eu a puxei mais perto do meu peito...

"Pra sempre." - ela respondeu preguiçosamente...

Sorri, beijando o pescoço dela.

Eu estava curioso para saber se ela responderia a mais perguntas enquanto ela dormia.

No entanto, eu gosto de estar olhando em seus olhos quando eu faço isso.

Eu queria saber tudo sobre ela, como ela se sentia sobre mim e sobre tudo...

Mas logo que a promessa de ficarmos juntos para sempre caiu de sua boca, foi o suficiente para saciar minha curiosidade.

Por agora.

Adormeci novamente poucos minutos depois, agarrado a ela.

Eu não tinha certeza quanto tempo nós estávamos dormindo, mas eu acordei quando Bella começou a gemer o meu nome novamente.

Abri os olhos, e percebi que ela estava em nova posição, de costas para mim...e estava sonhando...

E parecia um sonho muito interessante.

Ela gemeu meu nome novamente e começou a se esfregar contra mim.

Foda-se.

Ela estava tendo um sonho erótico comigo ?

Escorreguei minha mão no peito dela...para os lados de sua cintura e ao longo de seu quadril...sempre a acariciando com suavidade.

Bella gemeu mais alto, e o som foi direto para o meu pau.

Ela se esfregou contra mim de novo, e eu não conseguia parar o gemido alto que deixou meus lábios...

Então eu a ouvi rir...

"Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Há quanto tempo você está acordada?"

"Tempo suficiente..." - ela riu e se mexeu contra a minha ereção.

"Sua provocadora!" - rosnei e mordi seu pescoço forte ...

Ela gritou e tentou se afastar, mas eu não estava disposto a deixá-la ir...

"Agora lide com as consequências, mocinha !" - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, minha voz rouca com o desejo construindo...

"Você vai me punir, Edward ?" - ela gemeu de volta, me deixando louco...

"Sim...e se prepare, baby ! Você vai gostar e pedir por mais!" - eu falei puxando seu cabelo forte o suficiente, antes de dar um tapa de mão aberta em sua bunda.

"Oh...Edward!" - ela gemeu alto e riu...

Eu sabia que ela ia adorar essa merda !

Com a mão livre, eu deslizava minha mão em seus seios...descendo

para sua barriga, e depois ao longo de sua coxa, enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço...vendo meu nome em sua nuca...me fazendo mais animado...

Bella puxava meu cabelo, me deixando mais excitado, e logo eu movi minha mão para alcançar entre suas pernas.

Com meus dedos, eu brincava com ela, e logo a encontrei quente e úmida para mim...o que me fez cantarolar em agradecimento enquanto meus lábios beijava seu pescoço e ombro.

Ela gemia enquanto eu continuei, inserindo meus dois dedos dentro dela...a vendo ofegar e trazer seus quadris contra mim, me fazendo assobiar de prazer.

"Oh, Edward..." - Bella ofegou..."Por favor..." - sua voz era tão sensual que meus olhos reviraram e eu tirei meus dedos, para posicionar a ponta do meu pau em sua entrada, deslizando minha mão de volta ao seu quadril para o seu corpo firme e empurrando para dentro dela.

Nós dois gememos na sensação incrível.

Ganhamos mais um momento para explorar nosso corpo e tentar novas posições, relaxando novamente nos braços um do outro.

Minha mão deslizava sobre seus seios macios e eu me perdi no prazer ao senti-la girar seus quadris contra mim...

Era tão prazeiroso que eu gemia alto, eu afastei seu cabelo de sua nuca, eu queria penetrá-la vendo meu nome...

E assim...eu me perdi no prazer...olhando para a tatuagem fixamente, enquanto puxava meu pau para fora dela e empurrando para dentro novamente...durante um tempo infindável...

Eu mordiscava sua nuca e lambia o doce nome sob sua pele.

Após um tempo, Bella virou a cabeça, procurando minha boca desesperadamente...

Beijei-a profundamente...e uma de suas mãos encontrou a minha mão que eu tinha posicionado sob sua cabeça e seus dedos se entrelaçaram com os meus.

No momento de paixão, Bella colocou seu braço livre envolto por trás dela, agarrando minha bunda, enquanto eu continuei a empurrar para dentro dela com vigor.

"Mais, Edward...eu quero mais..." - Bella ofegou, me enloquecendo mais...

Eu precisava de mais, Bella queria mais...

Soltei a mão dela e me afastei...

Eu a puxei em seus joelhos, de quatro para mim...e me posicionei atrás dela...e a penetrei suavemente...

Minhas mãos segurando seus quadris firmemente, o trazendo para mais perto...

Eu rosnei e me arrastei para dentro dela, mais profundo e mais difícil do que eu tinha antes.

Ela conheceu a minha orientação, sempre com um giro dos quadris.

Foda-se, que ve-la nessa posição me causou um frenesi.

Ela nunca pareceu mais bonita para mim.

Minhas estocadas eram profundas e firmes...e nossos gemidos eram altos...

"Porra, Bella !" - eu engasguei quando senti a minha libertação se aproximar...

"Oh, Deus ! Oh...Tão bom, Edward !" - ela murmurou como ela começou a apertar em volta de mim.

"Gostosa...porra...perfeito..." - eu consegui dizer entre respirações...

Bella gritou o meu nome alto quando ela teve seu climax...e assim que eu senti seu corpo tremer contra o meu...apertando em volta de mim, cheguei ao longo da borda logo em seguida.

Assim que eu desci de meu orgasmo, eu me puxei para fora dela, a trazendo contra meu corpo.

Ela se virou para mim, ficando de frente e nos beijamos lentamente...apaixonadamente.

Era o tipo de sensação impossível de descrever.

Logo que paramos para recuperar o ar, eu vi que ela tinha um sorriso bonito e seus olhos encontraram os meus...

"Bom dia, linda!" - sussurrei...

Ela riu..."Bom dia, meu amor! Uau ! Você está me deixando mal acostumada aqui..." - ela sussurrou passando a mão em meu rosto...

Eu sorri e encolhi os ombros...

"Você parece muito satisfeita com isso, linda..." - eu disse presunçosamente, ganhando uma risadinha bonitinha.

"Eu estou, Edward! Muito...muito satisfeita com meu noivo lindo!" - ela sussurrou em meus lábios, ainda passando sua mão em meu rosto, me fazendo ter uma visão de minha aliança em seu dedo.

Nos virei mais uma vez... assim eu estava em cima dela, mantendo-a mais perto possível...

Ela puxou meu pescoço e me beijou lentamente...pegando meu cabelo entre seus dedos...

"Devemos ficar limpos..." - falei beijando-a suavemente... "O café da manhã deve estar pronto nos esperando...temos o dia inteiro pela frente."

Nossos beijos continuaram lento e deliciosos...

Bella mordeu meu pescoço, me dando cócegas...

"Isabella !" - eu dei risada, meu corpo arrepiado...

"Vamos sair dessa cama antes que eu te ataque novamente!" -falei rindo e fiz cosquinha nela...

Bella acenou com a cabeça e se contorceu debaixo de mim...dando risada...

Eu me afastei dela e a vi deslizar fora da cama nua e caminhar até sua bolsa.

Assisti encantado seu andar...ela não tinha mais vergonha do meu olhar.

Ela é minha.

Bella tem um corpo lindo, e eu sou louco por ela...e pelo jeito que ela estava se movendo, ela parecia saber disso e gostar de minha reação.

Eu assisti com fascínio, quando ela se inclinou sobre o sofá para pegar algo na bolsa, expondo seu fundo todo pra mim...

"Porra, Bella !" - eu gemi na visão...ela sorriu pra mim maliciosamente, sabia o que estava fazendo...

Eu queria tomá-la de novo, meu pau se contorceu novamente...

Eu queria colocar minhas mãos sobre ela de novo.

O desejo por ela não tinha sido saciado.

Na verdade, eu percebi que o desejo triplicou desde o dia em que eu entrei dentro dela.

Ela caminhou em direção ao banheiro...eu me sentei para admirar sua figura recuando quando ela parou para olhar por cima do ombro...

"Quer me dar banho, Senhor Cullen ?" - Bella perguntou mordendo o lábio, dando-me um olhar que dizia...vem cá.

Eu balancei a cabeça e pulei para fora da cama, entrando no banheiro.

Bella ligou a torneira e preparava nosso banho...

Caminhei em direção ao armário e peguei um par de roupão de seda azul para vestirmos...

Bella estava de costas para mim guardando os sais de banho na estante...

"Nós provavelmente devíamos comer antes de recomeçar tudo de novo..." - eu disse colocando meus braços ao redor de sua cintura...e a beijando suavemente...

"Huuummm..." - ela gemeu...

"Acho que eu vou querer Bella pro meu café da manhã..." - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, ganhando um gemido manhoso...

"Vem, baby!" - eu me afastei e desliguei a água, subindo para a banheira, esperando por Bella.

Vi quando ela puxou o cabelo em um coque bagunçado e assim que me notou olhando para ela, me deu um lindo sorriso...

Estendi a mão para ajudá-la a subir no banho comigo...

Assim que ela entrou, logo se acomodou entre minhas pernas...contra meu peito.

Ela era quente, suave, sua pele corada e bonita...passei meus braços em torno de seu corpo, seus braços descansando sobre minhas coxas...eu apoiei o queixo no ombro dela, enquanto senti sua mão subir e fazer um cafuné em mim...

"Isso é tão bom, amor !" - eu suspirei em seu ouvido...

"È maravilhoso! Só de estar assim com você, Edward! É uma das melhores sensações do mundo!" - ela respondeu...

Nós dois sentados em silêncio por um tempo, ouvindo a respiração um do outro e os sons do mar bem próximo...

Foi tranquilo e parecia penetrar em cada fibra do meu corpo.

Eu não conseguia lembrar de um tempo em que me senti tão relaxado.

Meus dedos traçavam padrões em torno do umbigo de Bella e abdomen, com leves toques ...enquanto os dedos dela faziam a mesma coisa sobre a minha coxa de leve, me deixando louco.

"Então, temos que escolher a data do casamento, né?" - Bella perguntou, torcendo levemente a cabeça para trás para que ela pudesse me ver...

"Que tal daqui a uns três meses ? Podia ser em março ?"

"Mmm, sim !" - Bella sussurrou..."Que tal dia 20 ?"

"20 de março ? É alguma data especial pra você?"

"Não especificamente. Mas eu amo o dia 20, é o dia em que Deus pôs no mundo a criatura mais linda e maravilhosa...e deu de presente pra mim...VOCÊ ! Mas como não pode ser dia 20 de junho, poderia ser 20 de março! O que você acha?" - ela murmurou me olhando com paixão...meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou...

"Perfeito, meu amor!" - eu dei risada e beijei sua boca profundamente, demonstrando em atos o que as palavras não alcançam.

Ficamos assim, nos beijando demoradamente...e quando nos afastamos eu a abracei mais forte contra mim..

"Eu amei essa aliança, Edward!" - Bella sussurrou olhando sua aliança...

"Sério?" - beijei seu ombro...

"Sim, é linda demais!"

"Fico feliz que gostou ! Escolhi sozinho...achei simples, mas significativo para nós, tem estrelas nela." - eu passei meus dedos na linda aliança agora no lugar mais perfeito do mundo, seu dedo.

"Edward, obrigado pela noite incrível...por tudo ! Eu não quero que acabe... " - Bella disse suavemente, sorrindo amavelmente...

"Eu é que devo agradecer por você me dizer sim..." - respondi beijando sua aliança.

"Você por algum momento achou que eu iria dizer não ? Eu jamais poderia sonhar em algo mais lindo e perfeito do que ser sua mulher, Edward! Eu te amo demais !" - ela disse me puxando para um beijo lento e apaixonado.

"Eu te amo mais, Isabella!" - eu murmurei em seus lábios...

"Baby ? Nós vamos descer para o café da manhã ou vamos ficar aqui trancados no quarto?" - Bella perguntou enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço...

"Eu pensei que pudessemos ver por aí, enquanto é dia...mas se você preferir nós podemos ficar."

"Não, eu gosto da sua ideia...então, é melhor você não me provocar, Senhor Cullen !" - ela disse sedutoramente, com as mãos deslizando até minhas coxas...me fazendo gemer, meus quadris repuxando um pouco.

Bella riu quando ela sentiu minha ereção em suas costas...

Eu beijava seu pescoço..."Deus, baby ! Já?"

"O quê?" - eu mordiscava seu ombro enquanto ela riu um pouco.

"Você ! Tem um fôlego...uma recuperação muito rápida !" - ela brincou, mas eu podia ver o sorriso sedutor em seu rosto...

"Só para você, amor ! Você me deixa louco de tesão !" - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido antes de passar minha língua em sua orelha...minhas mãos massageando seus seios...

"Oh, Deus...Edward!" - ela gemia...

"Quem mandou você ser tão gostosa! Quando eu penso o quão bom eu me sinto ao entrar no seu corpo delicioso, meu pau não se contém de ansiedade." - eu rosnei em sua orelha...

Bella gemeu e virou com cuidado...se ajoelhando entre minhas coxas que se separaram...seus olhos negros de tesão...

Ela gostou de ouvir isso !

Eu vi quando ela deslizou suas mãos até as minhas pernas, parando em minha coxa, um pouco antes de alcançar meu pau...

"Foda-se!" - eu gemi ao sentir ela pegar meu pau em sua mão e me tocar para cima e para baixo...

Ela me olhava tão sedutoramente...seus olhos expressivos e luxuriosos...

"Porra ! Eu quero você ! E agora !" - eu disse com voz rouca, antes de puxa-la e levanta-la, minhas mãos em sua bunda e guia-la para baixo na minha ereção.

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos como os quadris dela encontraram os meus..."Oh, Edward!"

Eu assobiei e a segurei no lugar por um momento apenas sentindo o pulsar...

"Eu não consigo o suficiente de você!" - eu disse com voz rouca, desfrutando a sensação de estar dentro dela novamente.

"Eu também, amor! Deus, eu te quero tanto!" - ela gemeu me olhando dentro dos olhos...

Eu tirei o elástico que segurava o cabelo dela e seus cachos perfeitos cairam em ondas pelas costas...as pontas dos seus cabelos sobre a superfície da água era uma bela imagem.

"Linda ! " - eu rosnei, e me enfiei dentro dela mais difícil à medida que Bella se segurava em cima de mim.

Nós dois gemíamos alto antes que eu ataquei sua boca com a minha...e nossos lábios se moviam contra o outro com uma necessidade doentia de ser o mais próximo possível.

Minhas mãos percorreram seus lados, a pele lisa aguardava meu toque.

Eu queria explorar cada centímetro com as pontas dos meus dedos, com as palmas das minhas mãos e com a minha boca.

Eu podia sentir o seu desespero para que eu fizesse isso.

Foi tudo na forma como ela puxou meu cabelo, mordiscava meus lábios e nos sons que escapava dela.

Lambi um rastro de água, que descia de sua boca para o vão entre seus seios, provocando suaves gemidos dela, enquanto ela se movimentava sobre mim.

Deslizei minha mão desde a cintura até a parte de trás do seu pescoço, puxando-a para mais perto, olhando para ela.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, sua respiração saindo entrecortada, sua boca aberta...

"Deus, você é linda !" - eu sussurrei...e os olhos de Bella se abriram, olhando para mim.

Mais uma vez, encontrei-me com a mesma emoção que encheram seus olhos antes...

Ela poderia se sentir da mesma forma?

Bella se abaixou, sua língua corria sobre os meus lábios antes de empurrar para dentro da minha boca...seus braços enrolado ao redor do meu pescoço, brutamente puxando meu cabelo.

Eu empurrei mais e mais rápido dentro dela, sua necessidade tão louca como a minha...

Com nossas bocas capturando os outros sons, alguns minutos mais tarde, Bella tremia em meus braços, se deramando em mim e eu me deixei levar pelo orgasmo momentos depois.

Nós nos beijamos lentamente...até acalmar nossos sentimentos.

E depois continuamos o nosso banho com toques suaves e beijos, lavando um ao outro carinhosamente.

Um tempo mais tarde, saí da banheira pegando um roupão e passando para Bella.

Seus movimentos eram tão elegantes...ela se secou sedutoramente e colocou o manto lentamente em torno de seu corpo, mas não o fechou, enquanto pegava suas coisas no banheiro...

O roupão suave ainda estava aberto...me dando uma visão espetacular de seu lindo corpo nu...eu estava fascinado por ela.

Quando ela percebeu que eu estava olhando encantado, ela me deu um sorriso doce e me soprou um beijo doce.

Continuei a observá-la, a comendo com os olhos mesmo...

Eu não podia controlar o quão apaixonado eu estava por esta mulher...

Vi quando ela escondeu seus seios fartos, me privando de ver seus doces mamilos cor de rosa, e o resto de seu delicioso corpo, com o lindo roupão de seda azul...a cor exaltando surpreendente seu corpo, especialmente contra sua pele cor de creme.

Infelizmente para mim...rápido demais, ela fechou o roupão e piscou pra mim.

Eu sorri pensando em como ela estava mais segura e ousada comigo, e eu simplesmente adoro isso!

Enquanto Bella penteava seu cabelo e se arrumava, eu coloquei minha sunga deixando o roupão aberto...e logo descemos as escadas para a grande varanda.

Nós olhamos a mesa farta, mas ficamos de pé na sacada, apenas admirando a vista maravilhosa do paraíso em nossa frente...

Eu estava olhando para a praia, mas senti como se alguém me observasse...virei meu rosto para o lado e flaguei uma jovem com longos cabelos vermelhos, com uma bandeja de alimentos na mão...ela parecia um pouco atordoada...

Ela não falava nada e nem se movia, apenas ficou me olhando com a boca aberta...

Eu olhei para ela confuso...o que diabos havia de errado com ela?

"Feche esse roupão, Edward !" - Bella gritou atrás de mim, sua voz raivosa fez a mulher saltar.

Olhei para baixo e percebi que eu havia deixado aberto o roupão e a maioria do meu corpo foi exposto.

Bem, talvez isso explica a mulher atordoada...meu lado egocêntrico gritou pra mim, mas o que explica a raiva na voz de Bella?

Eu rapidamente amarrei meu manto fechado e fiz um sinal para a mulher colocar as coisas na mesa...ela balançou a cabeça e, lentamente começou a arrumar a mesa.

Voltei minha atenção para Bella que estava logo atrás de mim.

Suas mãos em seu quadris, seus olhos estavam brilhando de raiva, obviamente...felizmente, não para mim, mas para a mulher que se mantinha roubando olhares em minha direção, enquanto ela montava a mesa...eu sorri de seu jeito.

Bella está com ciúmes.

Bella pegou o meu sorriso e voltou seu olhar bravo para mim.

Eu sorri torto pra ela, e fechei o espaço entre nós, dando alguns passos sua direção, e logo que eu parei na sua frente, ela agarrou a parte de trás de minha cabeça, me puxando para ela, só me dando um segundo para pensar antes que seus lábios estavam nos meus.

Compreendendo que ela claramente queria me marcar como dela, eu gemia e passei meus braços em torno dela para aprofundar o beijo.

Foi um beijo profundo, duro, carente e muito...muito gostoso.

Mas depois de algum tempo, fiquei tão preso no momento, que eu comecei a passar minhas mãos em seus seios por cima do roupão, e já estava fazendo meu caminho para abrir o roupão dela...

Alguém limpou a garganta em algum lugar atrás de mim...eu e Bella nos afastamos ofegantes...

Eu tinha esquecido completamente que havia uma mulher em nossa frente...eu olhei para a mulher...

"Se você precisar de alguma coisa, Sr. Cullen...é só chamar !" - ela disse parecendo uma gatinha manhosa, claramente à procura de alguma reação minha.

Bella ficou tensa em meus braços, eu pisquei atordoado...e a mulher sorriu...

"Obrigado." - falei seriamente...

"Eu estarei servindo durante todo o dia, com licença." - ela disse sedutoramente, antes de sair.

Olhei para Bella com um sorriso maroto... "Agora você sabe como eu me sinto...eu sou assediado!"

Bella deu risada e me empurrou...relaxando enquanto caminhavamos até a mesa.

Nós comemos e fizemos conversa pequena...

Havia um pouco de tudo na mesa...

Tomei a liberdade de encomendar alguns morangos cobertos de chocolate com uma pequena tigela de chantilly.

Assim que terminou seu desjejum, Bella se inclinou sobre o pote de chantilly, me mostrando um pouco de seu biquini vermelho e o topo de seus seios, quando o roupão se abriu um pouco no movimento...

Ela mergulhou um dedo no chantilly, levando-o em sua boca, gemendo baixinho...

Foda-se, isso foi quente.

O quão clichê é isso ?

Muito.

Mas é sexy.

Eu já conseguia imaginá-la de joelhos lambendo o doce branco do meu pau.

Eu não poderia me conter, eu sou um homem, porra !

Acho que, inconscientemente, eu ordenei isso com esta esperança.

Bella se virou para olhar para mim divertida, sem dúvida pelo olhar em meu rosto... "Não está mais com fome?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, olhando para ela.

Inclinei-me para beijar seus lábios suavemente...

"Desculpe, eu estava apenas apreciando a vista." - eu a olhei sedutoramente, vendo-a corar e olhar para seu prato.

Nós dois comemos vorazmente, uma vez que tinha sido mais de seis horas que qualquer um de nós tinha comido algo.

Bella e eu conversamos sobre filmes confortavelmente e eu ri de seu amor por filmes de ET, graças a seu pai.

Ela ressaltou seu amor pelas crianças, e me contou sobre algumas experiências incríveis que teve quando trabalhou a primeira vez na escola.

Depois de receber seu diploma, ela queria optar por continuar seus estudos para obter seu mestrado e doutorado, mas logo após ocorreu a morte de seu pai, e tudo na sua vida mudou.

"Sinto muito." - eu disse triste, querendo conforta-la em meus braços..."Eu não deveria ter perguntado sobre seu pai."

"Não, está tudo bem !" - ela sussurrou colocando sua mão na minha... "É ótimo falar sobre ele com você ! Eu só sinto muito quando eu não posso lhe dar as resposta sem me emocionar ! Mas você já me conhece, eu não me importo !" - Bella sorriu e apertou minha mão para eu olhar para ela...mas eu sorri triste.

"E você ?" - ela disse, enquanto segurava um morango e colocou em minha boca...

"Eu não tenho uma idéia do porque você nunca deixou ninguém chegar perto de você antes, se fechou dentro de si mesmo..." - ela parou e balançou a cabeça em vez de continuar.

"Estranho, né?" - eu disse dando de ombros...ela sorriu...

"Mas eu acho que deve ter a ver com os meus pais !" - admiti...

Bella acenou com a cabeça em confirmação...

"Você tem que entender como é conviver com eles...meus pais tem o casamento perfeito, eles se amam profundamente. É realmente difícil chegar a esse nível !" - eu vi seu olhar mudar...ficou curioso.

"Então, Emmet achou Rose ! E logo Alice achou Jasper ! E tudo ficou muito pior..." - eu sorri sem humor...

"Imagina, eu vivia lá ! Eu via e sentia o amor deles cada vez que eu entrava na sala que eles ocupavam. Eu sei que sou abençoado por fazer parte desse tipo de amor, por conviver com pessoas que se amam muito. Mas é triste viver numa casa assim, sendo sozinho, e quando você não encontra sua cara metade, e sua família te apresenta mulheres e torce para que você se agrade com alguma mulher...é horrível ! Era como se eu fosse o Cullen com defeito, entende?" - eu fiz uma pausa, incapaz de colocar em palavras o que eu estava sentindo...

"Você ficou com medo !" - Bella sussurrou, como se entendesse a minha reação...

"Você estava com medo de se aproximar e se apaixonar pela pessoa errada." - ela murmurou triste...eu concordei com gratidão, sabendo que ela me entendeu.

Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto no seu...

"Eu entendo de onde vem o casulo, Edward." - ela sussurrou antes de apertar um beijo suave em mim...

"Se os seus pais pudessem ver o quanto você sofria com isso, você acha que eles teriam insistido nesse assunto ? Claro que não !" - ela se afastou e pegou minha mão novamente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça...eu sei que minha mãe teria ficado mortificada...

E sei que meu pai ficou horrorizado ao saber o tipo de relacionamento sexual eu tinha, e o meu jeito de tratar as mulheres.

"E isso refletiu no tipo de relacionamento e mulheres com quem você se envolveu!" - Bella continuou, me olhando triste...

"Mas eu nunca prometi nada para as mulheres com quem me envolvi, era um acordo sexual, dar prazer e só isso!" - eu retruquei.

"Eu não queria fazer você se sentir culpado." - Bella sussurrou...vendo minha expressão e suspirando alto...

"Me desculpe...merda." - ela tirou a mão de cima da minha, xingando baixinho...

Eu rapidamente a puxei pela mão e a trouxe para meu colo.

"Está tudo bem, Bella !" - eu disse tristemente...

"É algo que eu precisava ouvir...ninguém antes de você jamais me entendeu. Com você, foi tão fácil falar. É um pouco irritante, mas agradável ao mesmo tempo." - inclinei-me e beijei seus lábios macios.

Depois disso, a tensão da nossa conversa foi embora.

Nós continuamos o nosso café da manhã, felizes...alimentando um ao outro.

Eu não tinha idéia de como pode ser erótico alimentar alguém com meus dedos...a sensação de seus lábios sugando as pontas dos meus dedos foi tão gostosa.

Eu a alimentei com um pedaço de manga, e quando uma gota de suco caiu no canto da boca, eu segurei seu queixo com os meus dedos, inclinando-se para recolher as gotas de suco.

Ela gemeu baixinho e abriu os lábios para mim...

Nós nos beijamos por vários minutos, desfrutando de nosso momento...

Bella beijava os meus lábios suavemente...e assim que se afastou, ela mergulhou um pedaço de pêssego no chantilly...e em seguida dando uma pequena mordida, gemendo de prazer...

"Huuummm...tão bom !" - ela gemeu...eu a olhava fascinado.

Mas logo ela ouviu uma música dançante nos altos falantes da casa e saltou para cima, saindo do meu colo...

"Oh...eu gosto dessa música !" - ela disse correndo para dentro da casa, acho que pediu para Marta aumentar o som, pois ficou um pouco mais alto.

Ela caminhou lentamente de volta à mesa, sentando em meu colo novamente e envolvendo os braços em volta do meu pescoço...

"Já acabou?" - Bella sussurrou, passando seus lábios no meu ouvido...

"Com o café da manhã, sim !" - eu murmurei como eu deslizei minhas mãos até suas coxas lisas... "Com você, não."

Senti Bella sorrir contra a minha pele...

"Mas eu quero que você me dê mais morangos..." - eu sussurrei beijando seu pescoço...ela gemeu e se afastou para pegar um morango da bandeja e mergulhar no chantilly...

Assisti seduzido, ela trazer o fruto vermelho brilhante para os seus lábios, e morder um pedacinho, gemendo no processo, antes que eu senti a fruta tocar meus lábios e eu mordi um pedaço...degustando o sabor incrivelmente doce...

Com um olhar travesso olhos, ela mergulhou seu dedo no chantilly, e espalhou o creme em toda a minha boca...

Eu olhei para ela com desejo...a vendo a lamber seu dedo, antes que sua língua se lançou para fora para lamber a mistura doce de meus lábios...

Segurei seu corpo contra o meu com força, enquanto ela continuava a lamber a minha boca...gemendo baixinho.

Senti com prazer, o gosto da fruta, misturada com creme e Bella, me fazendo saborear o doce sabor de sua boca.

Eu senti todo o seu corpo no meu, e nosso beijo se tornou eufórico, carente, afoito...nos fazendo gemer baixinho juntos, enquanto curtíamos nosso café da manhã.

Assim que nos afastamos para respirar, ela me deu um belo sorriso...

"Vem Bella ! Me segue, vamos curtir nossa praia ! " - sussurrei pegando sua mão e a puxando para a praia comigo.

Nós andamos de mãos dadas até a beira da praia...admirando toda a beleza do lugar...

Realmente, tínhamos o nosso paraíso pessoal.

Assim que chegamos na beira do mar, retiramos nossos roupões...eu fiquei só de sunga, e Bella ficou somente em seu minúsculo biquini vemelho.

Ela estava tão linda e sexy.

Eu puxei Bella para o grande mar a nossa frente...

Entramos na água fria divertidamente, jogando água um no outro, provocando um ao outro...

Em determinado momento eu joguei Bella em meus ombros, logo a derrubando no mar...

Passamos um tempo bem divertido na água deliciosamente fria... nadando e aproveitando o tempo juntos.

Quando estavamos enrrugados de tanto ficarmos dentro do mar, eu a trouxe para a beira do mar...

Eu vi Bella correr e deitar na areia fofa, seu peito arfando e um sorriso lindo em seu rosto...

Ela parecia uma visão.

Eu me deitei ao lado dela...

"Olha, Edward! Um montão de pássaros !" - Bella gritou apontando para o céu...eu segui seu olhar e me deparei com pássaros migrando...

"Nossa, realmente lindo!" - eu admiti...

"Quando eu era criança, eu ouvi meu pai dizer que queria ter um casal de cisnes no quintal, por causa do nosso nome, sabe?" - ela riu...

"Deve ser muito bonito, pra quem tem um lago." - retruquei...

"Ah, é mesmo! Mas eu prefiro os deixar na natureza, eu não gosto de ver os bichos presos e sendo arrancados de seu habitat natural."

"Mas que ia ser lindo ter um casal de Cisne aqui, isso é verdade!" - eu disse olhando para ela e sorrindo torto...

"Edward? Não inventa moda, ok?"

"E porque não ? Podemos mandar fazer um lago artificial e ia ser maravilhoso, como recordação do seu nome de solteira, baby!" - eu falei sorrindo sedutoramente, colocando um cabelo rebelde atrás de sua orelha, eu vi sua respiração mudar.

"Você...você faria isso ? Por mim ? Um lago artificial para colocar um casal de cisnes?" - ela parecia confusa e atordoada...

"O que? Eu mandaria buscar um Urso Panda na China, e faria toda uma infra-estrutura aqui em casa apenas para te agradar...e olha que ele é um dos animais em extinção!" - eu disse sorrindo...ela sorriu largamente para mim e me empurrou na areia se deitando em cima de mim...

"Eu te amo...e não preciso de nada disso! Eu só preciso que você continue me amando assim, loucamente, exatamente como eu te amo !" - ela sussurrou na minha boca, dando pequenos selinhos em mim, enquanto fazia carinho em meu rosto com suas mãos.

"Deus, eu te amo, Bella!" - eu sussurrei antes de beija-la lentamente...demoradamente...

Eu senti os dedos de Bella levemente puxar meu cabelo, e meu desejo por ela continuou a subir...me agitando totalmente.

Em certo momento, eu a empurrei e fiquei por cima dela, minhas mãos passeando por seu corpo lindo...

Reconheço que desde que Bella se tornou oficialmente minha noiva, nós parecíamos dois adolescentes com tesão, não conseguíamos ficar sem nos tocar e nos sentir...mais eu não me importava.

Eu gemia baixinho...minha boca em seu pescoço...minhas mãos descendo para seus seios fartos, os sentindo crescer mais em meu toque...

Ela puxava minha boca na sua, me mordiscando...nosso beijo profundo e sexy...

Logo, eu me afastei, precisando de ar...e a olhei...seu pescoço marcado, sua respiração ofegante...

O desejo incendiando meu corpo...meus lábios reencontraram a pele macia de seu peito...

Eu puxei seu biquini de lado, expondo-os para mim, e os apertei antes de beijar levemente e chupar a pele delicada sob meus lábios.

Bella gemia meu nome...

"Deus, Edward! Eu..eu...estou...semi-nua na praia...é dia...e você...me tocando assim...Oh...Deus, meu!" - ela gemia apertando meu cabelo, enquanto eu chupava seus seios fortemente, sentindo o gosto salgado invadir meus sentidos...

Ela segurou meu rosto e sua respiração era entrecortada... - "Oh...Jesus ! Edward ! É dia...Deus...alguém pode nos ver..."

"E qual é o problema, amor? Você é minha ! Foda-se o resto!" - eu respondi e voltei a chupar e morde-la...meus lábios e língua em seu peito...

"Edward, oh Deus..." - ela suspirou, apertando mais seus dedos no meu cabelo...eu assobiei, amando a sensação de uma pitada de dor...

Eu estava entre suas pernas, minhas mãos passeando em suas pernas, sua bunda...enquanto eu continuava a atacar seu corpo com minha boca...

"Temos que nos arrumar para o encontro com sua família. Nós não temos mais tempo para distrações." - ela gemia alto...

"Eu quero você. Agora ! Foda-se o resto ! Nós temos mais do que tempo suficiente para uma distração...e você não pode me negar o que é meu !" - eu rosnei puxando seu cabelo e tendo um dos seus mamilos atrevidos na minha boca...

"Ah...Edward...eu sou sua..." - Bella ofegou novamente, se rendendo de vez, antes de pôr suas pernas estendida sobre minhas costas para me puxar pra perto...se esfregando em minha ereção.

"Foda-se !" - eu gemi na sensação, sorrindo de seu descontrole e me deliciando contra sua pele...

Eu tinha que terminar de distrair minha adorável noiva...

* * *

**Bella**

Assim que terminamos de nos distrair na praia...mostrando o que nosso corpo e nossas línguas são capazes de fazer, tínhamos de tomar um banho quente para tirar a gordura do chantilly e o sal grudado em nós.

Mas dessa vez não teve gracinhas, foi um banho relaxante e carinhoso.

Nós nos trocamos e descemos para explorar o fantástico jardim...

Passeamos por entre as árvores e flores perfeitas...

Conversamos sobre a escola...nosso casamento...e família...

Recordei que quando eu vi pela primeira vez Edward com Marie, eu fui despertada...algo em mim mudou.

Os momentos entre pai e filha, lindo e meigo, me fez sentir medo dos meus sentimentos por ele e ao mesmo tempo me animou, pois era novo e intenso demais.

Em minha cabeça...eu já tinha visto a nossa filha, sentada sobre seus ombros, e eu com uma barriga enorme deitada no jardim desta casa, esperando nosso filho chegar.

Edward me paparicando...

As crianças correndo...

Lindas festas de aniversário...

Os sentimentos que as imagens provocaram foi esmagador para dizer o mínimo.

Então mais uma vez eu soube...

Não havia como lutar contra o que eu estava sentindo.

Estou totalmente e irrevogavelmente amando Edward Cullen.

Caminhando mais pro meio do lindo jardim, avistamos uma rede de casal enorme, na cor verde água, com os barrados feito em crochê artesanal...localizada entre duas belas árvores.

Edward adorou isso, e me puxou para deitarmos na confortável rede, onde continuamos nossa integração e conversa agradável, no meio desse bosque mágico...

Eu estava ciente do homem devastadoramente lindo que estava deitado agora no meu peito.

Corri meus dedos pelo seu cabelo cor de bronze macio, apreciando o pequeno sorriso em seus lábios enquanto eu brincava com ele.

Ele parecia tão calmo, enquanto sentia meu carinho.

Eu não estava pronta para me levantar e sair ainda...eu adoro sentir essa nossa conexão...

Eu não sei como, mas eu sabia que Edward seria um amante fantástico, o que eu não tinha idéia, era do EU era capaz de fazer com ele na cama, na praia...e em qualquer lugar.

Minha puta interior estava um pouco dolorida de suas atividades divertidas, mas um sorriso largo estava colado em seu rosto.

Hahaha...

Garota travessa.

E o que ela poderia dizer de sua resistência e seu fôlego ?

Jesus, o homem acabou de ter um orgasmo, e algum tempinho depois, ele é capaz de me fazer gemer até gozar novamente.

E o que são aqueles dedos ?

Não há palavras para descrever o que eu sentia, quando ele me atacava com seus dedos, deslizando dentro e fora de mim, e me fazendo tremer na expectativa para mais.

Eu estava tendo esses pensamentos e isso não estava me ajudando...eu estava dolorida, mas meu corpo parecia não reconhecer nada além de seus toques, era como se o mundo fosse acabar hoje.

O desejo sempre estava lá.

Eu gemia baixinho quando eu senti a respiração de Edward bater no meu mamilo direito.

Eu sabia que tinha que levantar para que pudéssemos ficar prontos, mas resolvi não falar mais nada, e ficar apenas curtindo nosso momento relaxante.

Mais tarde, enquanto eu nos embalava na grande rede...senti os dedos de Edward passear pelo meu corpo inteiro, me causando arrepios por onde seus dedos tocavam...

O sentimento era tão íntimo, que eu sentia como se ele estivesse me acarinhando nua, sendo que suas carícias eram nada mais do que simples toques em meu corpo vestido.

Me lembrei de tudo o que passamos na noite de ontem...e de repente tudo que eu queria fazer era pular nele, mas eu me segurei.

Eu queria agradecer tudo o que ele fez por mim.

"Você quer entrar e ver um DVD ?" - Edward perguntou.

"Não..."

"O que você gostaria de fazer?"

"Não é o que eu gostaria de fazer, mas...o que eu gostaria que você fizesse comigo ! " - as palavras sairam antes de eu pudesse me frear...

Oh Deus, eu acabei de soar muito vagabunda?

Minha puta interior fez sinal de positivo para mim.

Merda.

Edward se sentou rapidamente...ele parecia surpreso..."Oh."

Pisquei pra ele e desci da rede, caminhando em direção ao nosso quarto...eu abri a porta e o vi entrar logo atrás de mim...

Quando ambos estavamos dentro do quarto, ele bateu a porta fechada.

Ficamos nos olhando...nossa respiração acelerada...

Eu vi em seus olhos que ele me queria também, e tomei coragem...

Tirei minha saída de praia, me deixando apenas em meu pequeno biquini vinho...

Edward começou a caminhar em direção a mim...

Agora, eu estava na frente dele semi- nua...

Seus olhos me olharam de cima a baixo...

"Deus, Bella. Você parece tão... deliciosa." - sua voz era rouca.

Eu comecei a corar, mas eu me controlei...

E eu não tive tempo para nada, pois assim que ele terminou a frase, Edward veio por trás de mim, envolvendo um de seus braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Você gosta de me provocar, né? Ok...você conseguiu...e eu adorei... " - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido...me causando calafrios...

Ele beijou meu pescoço, me deixando sem ar, mas eu precisava assumir o controle...

Isso não era sobre mim...

Nós iríamos embora daqui a pouco...

Esse era o meu momento de marcar nossa passagem pela casa...marcá-lo como meu.

E eu só tinha um pouco de resistência...

Cheguei a minha mão até seus cabelos, pegando-os com a mão-cheia, em seguida, puxando-o brutamente...

"Agora eu estou no comando aqui, baby ! Eu dito as regras, Edward !" - eu rosnei firme...

Eu não sei onde veio esse meu lado, mas eu gostei de ver sua reação...

"Porra, Bella !" - ele gemeu em meu ouvido...e isso me excitou.

Virei-me para que pudéssemos enfrentar um ao outro.

Seus olhos verdes estavam cheios de luxúria...e eu aposto que meus olhos estavam iguais...

Eu queria controlar a situação toda, mas olhando para Edward assim, me desarmou...

Ele me deslumbrou.

"Sobe na cama, Edward."- ordenei...

Ele balançou a cabeça... "Sim...minha linda!"

E eu observei quando ele tirou sua camisa e sua bermuda, ficando apenas de boxer...

Eu andei para trás e meus joelhos bateram na cama e eu cai sentada na cama...

Logo ele andou na minha direção, parando na minha frente e se ajoelhando...ele deixou suas mãos passearem pelas minhas pernas...e logo abaixou a cabeça assim que seus lábios podiam tocar minhas coxas nuas, me fazendo gemer de prazer.

Eu podia sentir a umidade entre minhas pernas crescer...

E logo senti seus dedos encontrarem passagem pela lateral do biquini, e tocarem meu sexo delicadamente...eu gemi alto.

"Porra Bella, você já está tão molhada..."

"Sim.." - eu murmurei.

Eu sabia que Edward iria me controlar e me provocar até que eu não aguentava mais, então eu precisava voltar ao controle.

Sentei-me e o empurrei pra longe de mim...para que pudéssemos ficar cara a cara novamente...

"Se você continuar me provocando, eu não vou conseguir fazer o que eu quero..." - eu disse sorrindo sedutoramente pra ele...

Saí da cama..."Deita na cama, Edward !"

Ele sorriu e tirou sua boxer...sua excitação pulou livre...e eu não consegui parar de olhar para ele, que fez o que eu disse...sentando na cama e me olhando sedutoramente...

Eu estava de pé na sua frente...suas mãos passeando pelas minhas pernas...

"Mostre-me o que quer, Bella."

Eu abri a parte de cima do biquini, mostrando os meus seios nus para ele...e depois eu tirei a calcinha do biquini...eu vi ele lamber os lábios antes de passar suas mão em meu corpo inteiro, me fazendo tremer...

Segurei seu cabelo firme, enquanto ele me puxou pra ele...colocando sua boca em meus seios, me enlouquecendo...

Fiquei perdida na sensação por algum tempo, mas logo retomei meu plano original...o empurrando, para que eu pudesse o afastar.

Eu mordi meu lábio quando percebi ele já estava duro e pronto para mim...eu me ajoelhei na sua frente, puxando sua cabeça para mim...e o beijei profundamnte...

Antes que sua dureza poderia entrar dentro de mim, tomei-a entre as mãos e esfreguei lentamente...para baixo e para cima...

Ele gemia me olhando com tanto tesão, que me deixou ofegante...

Mas quando sua cabeça caiu para trás no prazer, eu o notei perdido na sensação...decidi provoca-lo ainda mais...e de surpresa eu o levei em minha boca...

Inteiro...todo.

"Oh, Deus ! Foda-se...porra...Bella!"

Edward gemia meu nome.

Eu continuei a chupa-lo com vontade, o levando para o fundo de minha garganta, e ouvindo seus gemidos me enlouquecer de prazer.

Ele estava puxando meu cabelo fortemente...

Eu não parei com o meu ritmo...eu o sentia pulsando em minha boca...

"Você gosta disso?" - Eu me afastei para perguntar...

Vi seus olhos negros com a luxuria e o desejo...

"Sim, sim, mas...porra...eu quero estar dentro de você ! Eu preciso de você... Por favor, Bella, agora." - ele gemeu.

Eu sorri e montei em seu colo...

Me arrastando em cima dele...

Edward me beijou violentamente e passava sua mãos em meus seios firme...me fazendo ficar cada vez mais molhada pra ele...

Perdida na sensação de prazer que ele me dava, desci lentamente em sua masculinidade.

Eu comecei a me empurrar devagar, mas Edward não gostou disso...ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura, me guiando rápido.

E me perdi no êxtase de tudo.

Minha cabeça voou para trás, gritando alto...os gemidos voavam para fora da minha boca sem controle...

"Mais rápido, Edward!" - eu gritei alucinada...sabendo que iria gozar rápido.

Eu precisava desse sentimento e eu precisava agora.

"Foda-se...estou quase lá." - ele gemeu...

Eu continuei subindo e descendo e meus seios se moviam no mesmo ritmo...Edward parecia gostar dessa parte...e os colocava na boca sempre que podia...

Quando o meu clímax veio, eu gritei tão alto, que a minha garganta queimou...e ele não ficou muito atrás de mim.

Mas o sentimento era tão esmagador, que mesmo que ambos tiveram seu climax, nós não paramos...

Eu continuei a monta-lo com vontade, e ver Edward me puxar mais pra perto e me beijar...me tocando em todos os lugares...foi demais pra mim...

"Você é tão gostosa, Bella !" - Edward gemeu em meu peito, me chupando e me mordendo...causando um frenesi em todo o meu corpo...

"Oh, Edward! Mais...eu quero mais...eu quero tudo..." - eu comecei a dizer frases incoerentes...

"Gostosa...eu adoro te ver assim ! Minha !"

"Edward..." - eu gemia seu nome mais e mais...

"Faz de novo para mim, Bella !" - ele gemeu em meu ouvido... "Goza no meu pau de novo para mim."

"Sim!"

Enquanto eu subia e descia enlouquecidamente...

O pênis de Edward pulsava dentro de mim...e às vezes ele lambia meus mamilos, o prazer me fazendo gemer cada vez mais alto...

Quando ele mordeu meu pescoço duro...eu senti a dor aguda...e me perdi de vez...

"Oh, Deus! Oh, Deus, Edward! Eu...eu...eu...te amo!" - eu gemia descontroladamente quando gozei pela segunda vez...

"Foda-se...porra...Bella...eu tô sentindo você gozar de novo...eu te quero...eu amo você...porra...porra...oh..." - Edward gemia em meu pescoço gozando dentro de mim...

Logo depois Edward e eu desmoronamos na cama.

Ele mantinha seus braços em volta de mim...ambos respirando pesadamente...esperando voltar ao normal.

"Uau ! " - eu sussurrei e beijei seu pescoço...

"Graças a você...e suas provocações!" - ele disse com uma risada.

"Huuummm...é bom saber disso ! " - assim que falei ele riu um pouco mais alto...

"Oh ? Achei a chave secreta !" - eu fingi surpresa...

"Com certeza!" - ele riu..

"Eu quero ter essa conexão com você pra sempre !" - eu o abracei forte...

Quando Edward não disse nada, eu olhei para ele.

Ele me olhava com paixão e me puxou para um beijo profundo e lento...

"Pra sempre, Bella." - ele sussurrou depois que nos afastamos...

Ele me abraçou forte novamente e continuou abraçado comigo por minutos...

Fiquei maravilhada com a sensação de segurança e amor que senti...

Isso foi o que eu sempre penso comigo mesma, quando estava em seus braços...

Ele brincou com uma mecha do meu cabelo, enquanto eu corria meus dedos em seu peito...

O silêncio e seus toques me relaxando completamente...minhas pálpebras começaram a sentir pesada e eu caí num sono pesado.

Após algum tempo, abri meus olhos rapidamente quando ouvi um lamento...

"Merda..." - eu ouvi Edward dizer...

"Que foi?"

"Precisamos sair !"

"Eu não quero ir." - eu gemia...

Me apertei mais contra ele, minha cabeça em seu pescoço, o cheiro dele me tomando por inteiro...eu esperava que este dia pudesse durar para sempre de alguma forma.

Edward riu... "Eu realmente não queria sair e ir embora...e principalmente não quero que você saia deste paraíso comigo, onde eu tive você várias vezes, mas eu sei que a realidade nos chama."

Eu ri quando me sentei...

Apertei o lençol contra meu peito nu, e passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo...

Edward me olhava atentamente...ele suspirou, e em seguida, se sentou ao meu lado.

Seus lábios beijaram meu ombro... "Deus, você é tão bonita."

"Você já está tentando me seduzir novamente, Senhor Culen ?" - deixei escapar um riso...

Edward não disse nada por um momento...apenas beijou meu ombro...meu pescoço...passou a mão delicadamente em meu seio esquerdo...

"Eu sempre achei que você era linda, mesmo quando não me era permitido nem olhar para você !" - ele pulou da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro...

Eu não podia dizer nada ou me mover...

Meu coração pulava no peito...ele me faz sentir tão linda, sexy e amada...

"Bella, você está bem?" - Edward perguntou me olhando estranho.

Eu saí do meu estupor... "Sim..." - eu me levantei da cama, em seguida, fui para o banheiro com ele.

Nós tomamos outro banho rapidamente, apenas para tirar o cheiro de nosso sexo e logo nos trocamos...

Assim que saimos do banheiro, eu estava só de toalha indo em direção ao meu vestido, quando Edward me puxou e atacou meus lábios com os seus...ele me pegou meio de surpresa, mas logo eu comecei a reagir...

Como sempre, nossos beijos sairam do controle, e em instantes já estavamos deitados na cama, nos amassando, nos pegando, nos beijando...

Mas rapidamente ele se afastou...

Eu pisquei confusa...

"Desculpe..." - Edward sussurrou timidamente...

"Uh...Por que você está pedindo desculpa ?"

"Eu não queria te atacar assim, mas eu não poderia me ajudar."

Eu sorri... "Você nunca tem que pedir desculpas por me atacar e me beijar...afinal de contas eu sou sua noiva !" - eu sorri largamente pra ele...mostrando a aliança.

"Ok..." - ele sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido antes de nos levantarmos e nos vestir...

Quinze minutos depois estavamos prontos...eu peguei minha bolsa e olhei sorridente para ele...

"Então, vamos apresentar a futura Sra. Cullen ao resto da família?"

"Sim, senhor Cullen !" - eu sorri alegremente...

Ele me abraçou forte e deu mais um beijo rápido...

Nós saimos do quarto de mãos dadas, em direção ao carro e em segundos estávamos deixando a casa de praia com sorriso enorme nos lábios...

Eu não conseguia controlar meus pensamentos...

A noite passada e o dia de hoje foram incríveis, eu não me lembro de ter sido tão feliz assim antes...

Eu suspirei alto.

"Nós vamos voltar! É nosso, lembra?" - Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido quando parou no sinal vermelho.

De repente uma alegria imensa tomou conta de mim...

"Eu sei ! E eu nem posso acreditar nisso !" - eu gritei animada, batendo palmas e o abraçando logo em seguida, o fazendo dar risada de meu jeito louco...

Eu não podia me conter de felicidade...

Foi tudo realmente lindo !

Eu me senti no filme Lagoa Azul com meu amor...

Ele é tão lindo e romântico!

O paraíso seria nosso !

Nós seguimos alegremente para a casa dos Cullens, para nos reunirmos com a família e contar a novidade...

Assim que entramos na grande sala, todos já estavam lá...

"Edward ! Bella ! Feliz Ano Novo ! " - Carlisle foi o primeiro a nos cumprimentar...

"Hey, Carlisle ! Feliz Ano Novo!" - eu o abracei forte...

"Um ano maravilhoso pra você, Bella!"

"Obrigada...e pra vocês também !" - eu respondi me afastando, vendo como ele foi direto abraçar Edward...

"Feliz Ano Novo, pai !"

"Feliz Ano Novo, meu filho!"

Nós cumprimentamos a todos e logo Marie veio correndo do quintal com Emmet...

"Mamãe...papai..."

"Meu amor!" - eu gritei indo ao encontro dela, a abraçando forte e a beijando, Edward veio logo atrás de mim, a abraçando junto...mas assim que ela o viu, jogou seu braço em seu pescoço, passando para o colo do pai.

"Feliz Ano Novo, princesa!" - ele beijou sua bochecha..."Como foi com a bisa ?"

"Legal..." - ela sorria largamente para nós...

Edward me puxou e me abraçou junto com ela, fazendo meu coração correr dentro do peito.

De repente um grito nos fez olhar para o canto da sala...

"Oh MEU DEUS !" - a voz de Alice ecoou na sala...

"ISSO É UMA ALIANÇA NA MÃO DE EDWARD ?"

Edward soltou Marie no chão e me puxou a seu lado...sorrindo largamente...

Ele limpou a garganta antes de falar..."Bem, eu gostaria de apresentar à minha querida família..." - ele parou pegando minha mão e beijando a aliança...

"Esta é Isabella Swan, em breve uma Cullen, minha noiva !" - ele falou antes de aplausos, gritos e assovios encherem a sala e ele me abraçar forte...

"Eu te amo, Edward!" - sussurrei em seu ouvido...

"Eu te amo mais, Bella!" - ele respondeu me beijando suavemente...

"Oh Meu Deus ! " - Esme veio correndo e nos abraçou...

"Parabéns, meus queridos!" - ela continuou...

"Obrigada, Esme!"

"Obrigado, mãe!"

Carlisle veio logo atrás e assim um por um...nos parabenizando.

"Hey bro ! Finalmente tu decidiu se resolver ! Porra, até tatuagem essa mulher fez ! Tem seu nome no corpo...tem que casar mesmo!" - Emmet gritou nos fazendo dar risada...

"Ela me fisgou pelo estômago!" - Edward entrou na brincadeira...

"Sim...eu estava pensando que ela ia se cansar de você, mas estava enganado! Vai ficar pra sempre...eita mulher corajosa !" - ele continuou nos fazendo sorrir mais ...

"Quando será o grande dia, filho?" - Esme perguntou...

Ele olhou pra mim..."Daqui a três meses...20 de março!" - eu sorri para eles...

"Oh Meu Deus ! Tão perto assim?" - Esme se preocupou...

"Bem, eu estava pensando em fazer algo bem simples e íntimo...apenas nossos amigos mais próximos, sabe? E eu adoraria se Alice, Esme e Rose me ajudassem com os preparativos!"

Gritos estéricos...

"Claro ! Oh Meu Deus, Ali ! Vamos fazer aquilo que estavamos combinando?"- Rose dispara...

"O que vocês estavam combinando?" - Edward fala curioso...

As duas se olham e dão um sorriso maroto..."Sabe, meu querido e amado, irmão! Eu e Rose, já sabíamos que isso ia acontecer, você se casar com Bella, então nós adiantamos algumas coisas, entende!"

"Oh...não! Eu não acredito nisso! Eu...quando...desde quando?" - perguntei pasma...

"Desde que vocês assumiram o namoro." - Rose respondeu sem remorso...

"Mas porque? Como vocês sabiam?" - Edward perguntou...

"A gente nunca te viu se interessar por ninguém, então quando nós vimos o quão louco você ficou com a estória do Pablo...foi bingo! Sacamos que era impossível não haver casamento, desde que Bella vive olhando com cara de besta e suspirando por você...não haveria erros! Então eu comecei a planejar !"

"Cristo, Alice!" - Edward disse olhando indignado para sua irmã...

Eu apenas a olhei com cara de espantada, parecia mentira o que ela estava dizendo...

"Bem...mas voltando ao início de tudo...eu vi o jeito que Eddie e Bella se olhavam, desde a primeira vez!" - Emmet disse...

"Todo mundo viu, Em!" - Rosalie deu risada e todos a acompanharam...

Meu rosto ficou vermelho como beterraba e olhei para Edward timidamente...ele me puxou para seu lado no sofá e me abraçou beijando meu cabelo no processo.

Eu fiquei abraçada com Edward e Marie no sofá...

"Vamos lá...vamos comemorar!" - Carlisle entrou na sala com uma garrafa de champagnhe...

E todos aplaudiram...

Foi realmente lindo ver a alegria dos Cullens em nossa união.

* * *

**Edward**

Umas duas horas depois que chegamos na casa dos meus pais...ainda estavamos em clima de comemoração...

Estávamos sentados com minha família em uma grande sala...o falatório sobre o casamento foi o ponto alto da noite.

Bella contou a novidade sobre a casa de praia e a chuva de girasóis...todas as mulheres suspiraram seus "Aaaaawwwwwww"... me fazendo tímido perante minha própria família...

Ela parecia tão radiante e feliz contando sobre tudo...

Ha. Quer dizer nem tudo...não havia nenhuma maneira de que Bella contasse sobre nossas sessões de adolescente loucos com tesão para meus pais.

Ela estava sentada à minha direita, Marie brincando no chão com Emmet a nossa frente...

O clima entre todos era tão agradável e feliz, que aqueceu meu coração, eu fiquei muito grato por nascer nesta família.

Em determinado momento, minha mãe apareceu com meu albúm de quando eu era pequeno, me fazendo estremecer de vergonha.

Mas depois que Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido discretamente, que já sabe qual será a aparência de Tony, nosso filho, eu me derreti em seu amor.

Eu continuei a conversar com Jasper e meu pai...até que Marie trouxe seu novo quebra-cabeça da Barbie que ela ganhou de minha Vó, então me sentei com ela no chão para ajuda-la a montar.

Depois de um tempo, me peguei inconscientemente observando o comportamento de Bella ...

O jeito que ela domina a situação, dando atenção a Marie e a todos ao mesmo tempo, sem parecer cansada ou entediada... é fantástico !

O tempo nublado e o mormaço fizeram algo maravilhoso para o cabelo e pele dela, ela parecia mais linda que nunca.

Nós compartilhamos nossas idéias e sonhos com eles, falando abertamente sobre as expectativas que nos aguardam agora, temos a escola de Bella e o casamento para organizar.

Foi realmente um belo momento em família juntos.

A voz de Alice me tirou de meus devaneios...

"Bella, eu sei que você não quer que façamos uma grande coisa sobre o seu casamento, mas ainda temos muito o que conversar de qualquer maneira." - Alice disse animada com a idéia de organizar o casamento...

"Claro que sim, Alice!"

"Bella?" - minha mãe chamou capturando sua atenção...

Ela levantou e pegou na cristaleira uma grande caixa vermelha...

"Todo mundo aqui já te deu seu presente de Natal, mas este é o meu !" - ela passou para Bella, que apenas rolou os olhos...

"Obrigada, Esme !" - Bella disse amavelmente...

Ela abriu a caixa e olhou dentro...seus olhos se abriram muito e ela gritou de prazer...batendo as mãos várias vezes, mergulhando as mãos na caixa e pegando uma camisa com a estampa de nossas fotos...eu Marie e Bella no carrossel...

Ela correu para minha mãe, a abraçando forte..."Eu amei, Esme! Obrigada !"

Ela tinha um olhar tão doce e feliz ao olhar para a camisa.

Prometi nesse momento ter certeza que eu vou fazer de tudo para vê-la assim sempre que possível.

Bella logo voltou para meu lado e me abraçou forte, beijei sua cabeça...

Passamos o resto da noite assim, nos divertindo em família.

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz...nem mais completo!

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

Oh. Meu. Deus.

MORRI.

X.X

Hey lindas...

Alguém vivo aí ?

E AÍ ?

Passaram bem o Ano Novo ?

Espero que sim !

QUEM GOSTOU ME DÁ MINHA RECOMPENSA...

REVIEWS !

Quero saber o que vocês acharam disso !

Beijinhos...

Mary


	40. Chapter 40

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Janeiro de 2011.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Marisa Monte

[...]

[...]

**Bem se quis **

Bem que se quis  
Depois de tudo  
Ainda ser feliz

Mas já não há  
Caminhos prá voltar  
E o que, que a vida fez  
Da nossa vida?

O que, que a gente  
Não faz por amor?

Mas tanto faz!  
Já me esqueci  
De te esquecer

Porque!  
O teu desejo  
É meu melhor prazer

E o meu destino  
É querer sempre mais

A minha estrada corre  
Pro seu mar...

Agora vem, prá perto vem  
Vem depressa, vem sem fim  
Dentro de mim...

Que eu quero sentir  
O teu corpo pesando  
Sobre o meu...

Vem meu amor, vem prá mim  
Me abraça devagar  
Me beija e me faz esquecer...

* * *

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: CONTEÚDO SEXUAL A SEGUIR...SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ISSO, NÃO LEIA !**

* * *

**Capítulo 40**

* * *

Mês de Fevereiro.

Bebê Marie: 1 ano e 4 meses

* * *

**Bella**

Já havia se passado um mês.

Um novo ano começou para nós e ele começou muito agitado.

Esme e eu trabalhamos com afinco no projeto da Escola.

Nós nos empenhamos muito, e o início das obras na escola, levou mais de quinze dias para começar, já que Edward não encontrava o que queria, e demorou para acertar com a Empreiteira que iria ser responsável pelas reformas feitas na estrutura da E.C.E.I.

E.C.E.I. - Escola Cullen de Ensino Infantil

A minha escola.

A nossa Escola.

Eu estava tão feliz e animada.

Eu andava nas nuvens.

Fora isso, eu ainda tinha o meu casamento para ajudar a organizar.

Graças a Deus, Alice e Rosalie se encarregaram disso para mim, mas eu não abri mão de estar por dentro de algumas coisas, eu precisava manter as duas doidas em rédea curta.

Toda vez que eu pensava nisso, meu coração queria pular para fora do peito, faltava apenas mais um mês para o casamento, e então eu me tornaria a Sra. Edward Cullen.

Edward não se continha de felicidade e só isso já me bastava.

Marie estava crescendo mais a cada dia que passa, e de tanto ir em nossa escola, ela já havia se familiarizado com o lugar, e eu sei, que quando eu partir, ela sem dúvida herdará a escola e tomará conta de tudo.

Edward conseguiu finalmente comprar a casa de praia, na semana passada, ele recebeu o documento de posse, compra e venda, e eu nem preciso dizer o quão feliz eu fiquei em saber disso.

Mas as surpresas não param por aí...

Edward decidiu que quer fazer nosso casamento lá, e eu não podia me conter de tanta alegria.

A casa da praia é como o castelo de nosso conto de fadas real.

Vai ser tudo lindo e perfeito !

O nosso paraíso servirá de cenário para o nosso casamento!

O quão romântico é isso ?

Esme contratou ajuda, outra empresa de decoração se responsabilizará pela estrutura que será feita na casa de praia.

A cerimônia vai ocorrer no jardim perfeito.

Esme vai criou uma super-estrutura para fazer a grande festa.

Primeiro, eu surtei ao saber disso, eu queria tudo simples e singelo, mas depois que eu vi o rosto de Edward cair quando eu comecei a protestar e mencionei o preço que ficará isso tudo...meu coração se apertou e eu me calei.

Então acabei concordando com a enorme festa, mas bati o pé firme, me livrando dos exageros.

E para ser a cereja no topo do bolo da minha vida, e melhorar tudo, a notícia de nosso noivado vazou na imprensa, e eu virei uma celebridade instantânea.

Onde eu vou com Marie, temos paparrazzis nos perseguindo e querendo saber sobre o casamento...

Eles me cercam e querem saber tudo que eu faço, o que nós comemos, com o que eu me visto, é claro que nesse quesito eu puxei a sardinha para a minha linda cunhada, Alice...

E aí, as coisas pioraram...ela me traz as roupas da sua coleção e me veste como uma Barbie, dizendo que eu tenho que ajudá-la, enquanto eu sou a celebridade da vez...é uma loucura.

No começo, eu fiquei frustada e Edward quase enlouqueceu, queria proibir Alice de me ver e falar comigo, mas nós conversamos e decidimos que meu acordo com ela será até a minha lua-de-mel acabar, e depois eu serei livre.

Para os paparazzis, ele quis contratar seguranças para andar conosco na rua e tudo mais...mais eu não quis.

Nós discutimos sobre isso e eu acabei ganhando dessa vez.

Mas, eu arrumei uma tática, optei por vencê-los pelo cansaço; eu não parei com a nossa vida, e continuei a ser a Bella de sempre, indo aos mesmos lugares com Marie e me comportando da mesma maneira de antes.

E assim, pouco a pouco, eles reconheceram que minha vida não era tão interessante assim.

Era normal demais para os tablóides.

Mas alguns não desistem, e as mentiras para vender revistas pipocam...

O chato é que as vezes eu tenho pessoas que eu nem conheço, me parando para fazer perguntas sem noção; como por exemplo uma senhorinha que me perguntou se era verdade que eu ia trocar Edward Cullen pelo Luciano Szafir.

Eu fiquei confusa de princípio, mas logo me recuperei e dei uma gargalhada alta, deixando todos na padaria confusos também.

Eu decidi ser feliz e deixar a vida me levar.

Eu me sinto em órbita.

São tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo...tanta alegria e felicidade...às vezes eu tenho medo disso tudo não passar de um sonho lindo.

E por falar nisso, com tanta correria, eu precisava de uma pausa.

Rosalie já havia combinado comigo, de vir buscar Marie para passar o dia com ela, mas eu havia me esquecido completamente.

Parece que ela e Emmet tinham que ir a festa de aniversário da filha de Cristina, a secretária de Rose, e ela queria muito levar Marie.

Durante a tarde, meu bebê ia a uma viagem de compras, com Rose e Alice, elas até me convidaram, mas eu não quis ir, eu realmente precisava de um corte de cabelo novo, então decidi ir a um salão que Alice havia me recomendado, para dar uma melhorada no meu visual antes do casamento.

Cortei o cabelo...fiz uma hidratação...as unhas do pé e da mão e no final acabei decidindo me dar um mimo a mais, mandei fazer uma limpeza de pele e uma maquiagem simples em meu rosto.

Saí do salão me sentindo bonita !

Assim que saí pela porta da frente, recebi um flash de câmera no rosto, mais paparazzis...eu tentei me controlar e caminhei até o ponto de taxi, sendo seguida de perto por ele.

Entrei no carro e dei ao motorista meu endereço, eu ia voltar para casa, mas quando o carro parou no sinal vermelho, avistei um casal se beijando apaixonadamente do outro lado da rua e meu pensamento logo caiu em Edward.

Edward viajou por cinco dias.

Ele chegou ontem e nem tivemos tempo para matar nossa saudades, eu estava cansada e ele devia estar esgotado.

Ele estava se esforçando para adiantar sua agenda o máximo possível, para que nós possamos aproveitar nossa viagem de lua-de-mel.

E senti tanto sua falta.

Eu o amo tanto.

Instintivamente passei o dedo em minha nuca.

O homem da minha vida.

Lembrei de nossas sessões de beijos.

Nossos amassos.

O sexo incrível.

Um tremor passou por mim.

Minha Nossa ! Não há um só lugar naquela casa que Edward não tenha me beijado.

Um sorriso estampou meu rosto.

Ele é bom pra mim.

Tudo o que ele já fez por mim, não há como retribuir.

Definitivamente, a escola foi o ponto alto.

Deus, eu ainda não posso acreditar que ele me deu uma escola !

Nós nunca mais falamos de nossa briga ou sobre dinheiro.

Mais eu jamais deixaria isso nos afetar novamente.

Eu olhei meu dedo e vi seu anel de compromisso na minha mão esquerda, eu nunca a retirei do meu dedo.

Eu sorri como uma boba.

E então meus olhos caem para minha aliança de noivado.

Meu coração batia freneticamente.

O clima entre nós é sempre quente e as faíscas insistem em ficar...nós nos completamos.

Meu peito se alegrou apenas no pensamento, resolvi fazer uma loucura e visitar seu escritório de surpresa.

Eu queria me mostrar pra ele.

Será que ele ia me achar atraente assim ?

Huuummmm...

Eu queria participar de toda a sua vida.

Eu queria marcar meu território.

Então, respirei fundo e pedi ao motorista para mudar nossa rota, dando-lhe o endereço do grande prédio.

Uns quarenta minutos mais tarde...eu adentrava pela porta da Presidência...

Oh...Sra. Isabella !" – Jessica disse com um belo sorriso assim que me viu.

Ela se lembra de mim ?

Como ?

"Oi, Jéssica ! Pode me chamar só de Bella ! Lembra?" – eu a repreendi com um sorriso..."Edward, está aí?"

Ela sorriu para mim antes de pegar seu telefone...

"Sr. Cullen? A Senhorita Bella acabou de chegar e gostaria de lhe falar." - ela sorria, olhando para mim...

"Claro que sim...está tudo bem, ela está bem...Sim, senhor !" - ela colocou o telefone de volta no lugar.

"Ele está terminando uma reunião importante, e já fala com você !"

"Ah...claro ! Obrigada." - falei indo em direção a um sofá do outro lado de sua mesa.

Eu sorri confiante até que pareceu no corredor, uma loira, com pernas que nunca acabavam.

Ela vestia um terninho cinza, com blusas vermelhas e seus peitos pareciam não ter fim...seus cabelos loiros cor de Marylin Moroe estava solto na parte de trás, com uma pequena parte da franja presa.

Ela parecia ser a proxima garota da Playboy.

Quem é ela ?

"Hey, Jes ! Avise Edward que preciso falar com ele urgente!" -

"Não dá, Heidi ! Ele está em reunião com o senhor Jenks !" – Jessica disse séria para ela...mas logo se virou pra mim...

"Bella, posso pegar alguma coisa enquanto você espera? Garrafa de água, café, chá?"

"Não, obrigada, Jessica."

"Bella?" – a loira peituda me olhou surpresa...

"Sou eu..."- respondi levantando a mão, como na escola, quando a professora faz chamada, eu sorri de volta."

Ela parecia surpresa, eu aguardei sua resposta, estudando sua forma bonita.

Jesus, naturalmente essa mulher já foi modelo de alguma coisa.

"Oi, Bella !" - Ela esticou sua mão..."Eu sou Heidi, assistente pessoal de Edward."

Percebi que ela fez questão de frizar o 'pessoal'...senti uma pontada de ciúmes em mim e de repente eu estava de mau humor...

Ele fica ao lado dela, olhando para Barbie peituda o dia todo?

Uh-ruh ! Muito bom, Edward.

"Oi...prazer, Heidi !" – respondi forçando um sorriso.

"Jes, eu vou entrar e dizer que Bella está aqui!" – ela disse sorrindo e abrindo a porta do escritório dele, sem esperar Jessica dizer que já havia avisado a ele.

Isso só me irritou ainda mais.

Enquanto eu estava em casa com a filha dele, ele provavelmente estava pedindo a Heidi para ajuda-lo com o zíper da calça, afinal de contas, ela é a ajudante 'pessoal'.

Merda.

Jéssica me olhou sem jeito.

Depois de uns dois minutos ela volta com aquela merda de sorriso no rosto...

"Ah...Bella ! Edward ainda está em uma reunião com o Sr. Jenks, mas ele pediu para eu te entreter enquanto ele não está disponível."

Que porra é essa?

Agora, eu precisava de entretenimento dessa peituda?

Aaaaaawwww...super legal, Cullen ! .

Minha mente começou a virar e virar...ela falava sobre algo com Jessica que eu nem podia ouvir, porque minha raiva não me deixava.

Minhas mãos suavam...

Eu poderia ir embora, certo?

Mas minha puta interior cruzou os braços.

Ela mostrou o dedinho pra mim...Na-na-na-na-não !

"Eu adorei seu vestido !" - Heidi falou, tentando fazer alguma conversa pequena.

"Obrigada." – eu sorri sem jeito.

Elas duas continuaram a falar, até que chegaram ao assunto de uma nova boate descolada, que ficava do outro lado da cidade...

"Talvez você possa nos acompanhar neste final de semana, Bella?" – Heidi continuou...

"Ah, sinto muito, mas tenho um compromisso marcado com Edward!" - eu disse dando de ombros.

"Oh...seria um passeio romântico, Bella?" – Jessica disse sorrindo sarcasticamente...

Eu sorri e mordi o lábio, eu ia negar...mas logo vi o sorriso da peituda cair e ela parecia bastante curiosa...decidi me arriscar...

"Sabe como é ? Edward disse que quer ir até o Guarujá, para termos um tempo só para nós, nos curtir mais um pouco, sabe? Vamos ter que deixar pra próxima." – falei orgulhosamente...eu vi a peituda fazer uma careta discretamente.

Minha puta interior deu um golpe de karatê no ar.

Rá...

Comigo...

...ele vai sair comigo peituda!

Toma essa !

"Huuummm...que romântico!" - Jéssica disse sorridente.

"É...é mesmo...que legal ! Isso deve ser divertido." - ela sorriu um pouco forçado.

Eu quase dei uma gargalhada na cara dela...tão grande foi o meu prazer de vê-la desfazer seu sorriso.

"Não, é ?" - eu sorri de volta..."Edward é muito amoroso comigo, seus mimos nunca acabam !" – falei prestando atenção em seu rosto irritado...

"Realmente, eu o conheço a muitos anos, e sei que ele é um homem incrível, não há outro igual! Você está preparada para a concorrência ? Edward Cullen é um homem extremamente cobiçado e assediado por mulheres lindíssimas. " - ela retrucou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Filha da puta.

Ela já transou com ele.

Ela quer ele.

Eu acho que eu estava soltando fumaça pela orelha de tanta raiva que estava sentindo, mas eu estava tentando com toda a força do meu ser, controlar a vontade de voar nela e dar umas bofetadas nessa Barbie do Agreste.

Eu respirei fundo, colocando um pouco de cabelo atrás da orelha e balançando a cabeça, eu a olhei maliciosamente...

"Você sabe, Heidi ? Desde que Edward e eu começamos a namorar, eu observei o sucesso que ele faz com as mulheres, afinal, ele é inteligente, bem-sucedido, rico e lindo...muito lindo. Mas o lado apaixonado dele, é tão passional e me deixa completamente segura, ele sempre faz questão de frizar o quanto me ama. Até me deu o anel de compromisso da família Cullen ! O quão adorável e especial é isso?" - eu sorri largamente para ela que parecia estar tendo um aneurisma cerebral.

Logo a tensão tomou conta do ar.

Eu nunca tinha sido territorial sobre um homem antes...é surpreendente doloroso sentir ciumes.

Mas não posso negar o divertimento, de assistir que fiz uma mulher como Heidi se sentir insegura, tava escrito em todo seu rosto que ela estava muito chateada.

Jéssica limpou a garganta..."Pode entrar, Bella ! Ele está esperando por você!" – ela disse com um sorriso tenso...

"Por aqui, Bella." - Heidi disse firmemente, esticando o braço me dando passagem...

"Depois de você, por favor." - eu sorri.

Ela assentiu e saiu pelo corredor andando como se estivesse desfilando na passarela da São Paulo Fashion Week...

Metida !

Ela quer provar alguma coisa pra mim ?

Oh, querida !

Não se atreva a mexer com meu homem.

Acredite, vou fazer você chorar.

Eu segui atrás dela, me certificando de balançar meus quadris elegantemente, enquanto caminhava em direção a Edward, ela pode ser a assistente pessoal dele, mas eu usava sua aliança, morava com ele, eu dividia a casa com ele...dormia todas as noites na cama com ele.

Eu vou me casar com ele.

Hahaha...

Caminhei seguramente...

Minha puta interior falava em minha mente...

Você é uma mulher confiante, linda e sexy.

Você arrasa, Swan !

Edward é louco por você !

Assim que entramos, havia uma mesa cheia de homens de gravata, uma conversa alta e confusa, mas depois que eles me notaram, todos me olhavam curiosos.

Eu corei em vários tons de vermelho.

Jesus.

Logo meus olhos caíram em Edward, ele falava agitadamente com um homem baixinho, eles estavam debruçados sobre alguns papéis, provavelmente conversando sobre algo importante, pois sua testa estava enrugada.

Meus olhos se fixaram sobre meu Deus-Grego, em um terno preto, sua camisa verde, e seu cabelo bagunçadamente sexy.

Todo pensamento de vergonha, competição e ciúmes saiu, dando espaço para as batidas do meu coração descompassado.

Por que ele tem que ser tão lindo ?

Como se ele sentisse minha presença, sua cabeça virou para mim e seus olhos ficaram de um verde escuro fabuloso, quando ele me viu na porta.

Eu fiquei orgulhosa quando percebi que ele me olhou de cima a baixo.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e ele sorriu o meu sorriso torto preferido.

Ele estava tão bonito !

Cada vez que eu ficava um tempo sem o ver, quando nós nos encontramos novamente, tudo que eu posso sentir é meu amor por ele correndo em minhas veias.

Eu sorri de volta para ele, notando um pouco tarde, que devo parecer um boba apaixonada.

Quem se importa ?

O pequeno homem ainda estava lá parado, olhando para nós, de boca aberta...

"Bella? Que prazer ter a sua visita?" – Edward me deu um sorriso antes de caminhar em minha direção parando na minha frente e me abraçando amavelmente.

Eu pude sentir seu nariz em meu pescoço, seu perfume másculo e inebriante, enquanto ele me abraçava, fazendo meu corpo todo se arrepiar.

Oh ! Certamente esta foi a recepção que eu queria.

Depois de alguns segundos de um breve abraço, cedo demais pro meu gosto, Edward se afastou, mas continuou de mãos dadas comigo, se virando para os homens paralisados.

"Hey, Senhores ?" - ele disse sorridente.

"Esta é Isabella Swan! Minha noiva !" – Edward me apresentou educadamente...

Heidi parecia ter visto um fantasma quando ele me cumprimentou, e disse que eu era sua noiva, eu só posso pensar que talvez eu fui a primeira mulher que ela viu Edward apresentar como sua, em público.

Será?

Ponto pra mim.

Esse pensamento me fez sorrir, talvez Rose e Alice tenham razão, eu posso me sentir orgulhosa.

"Eu sou Rick Jenks ! Parabéns pelo noivado !" – o homem disse pegando minha mão e beijando delicadamente... - "É um prazer conhecer uma mulher tão bela, Srta. Swan !"

"O prazer é meu, Sr. Jenks !" – respondi, sorrindo sem jeito.

E assim, um por um dos empresário que estavam ali, se levantaram e me cumprimentaram educadamente, eu tentei me comportar como uma dama.

"Er...bem...acho que já terminamos nossa reunião, senhores, obrigado pela presença!" - Edward disse cumprimentando os homens seriamente.

Eles me cumprimentaram, um a um, se despedindo, estendendo suas mãos para mim.

Eu apenas fiz meu papel, e observei a elegância e o tato empresarial de Edward.

Logo sobrou apenas o homem baixinho, Edward se virou pra ele...

"Tenho certeza de que foi um ótimo acerto, Jenks, voltamos a nos reunir na semana que vem !"

"Ah...claro! Cullen!"

O homem se virou para mim, sorrindo sedutoramente e pegando minha mão na sua...

"Srta. Swan, é realmente uma alegria lhe conhecer, seria um prazer lhes receber em minha casa, minha esposa ficaria muito honrada também. Talvez possamos marcar um almoço na minha casa qualquer dias desses...certo, Cullen ?" – ele disse com um olhar simpático.

Eu sorri amavelmente pra ele.

Acostume-se a isso Bella, você será sua esposa, deve fazer bonito a seu lado - meu subconsciente gritou para mim.

"Será um prazer, Sr. Jenks!" - falei simpaticamente.

"Claro, Jenks! Aposto que Bella se encantaria com Ana!" - Edward disse sorridente.

Dei uma olhada pro lado, na expressão chocada de Heidi.

Eu ainda estava ali parada a observando, quando o homem saiu em direção a porta e Edward se despediu...

"Cullen ! É sempre um prazer fazer negócios com você, espero sua ligação."

"O mesmo, Jenks ! Vamos marcar o almoço, mas acho melhor depois do casamento, e espero vê-los lá !" – Edward disse seriamente...

"Oh, é certeza, Cullen! Não perco isso por nada !" – ele disse divertidamente...

"Eu entendo ! Isabella realmente me domou, e isso é um espetáculo que não pode ser perdido, certo ?" – Edward disse divertidamente...e todos nós sorrimos.

Heidi parecia que ia ter um derrame cerebral a qualquer momento.

Ela sabia do nosso casamento, não sabia ?

"Até mais, Srta. Swan!" - ele acenou...

Acenei de volta..."Até mais, Sr. Jenks! Vou aguardar ansiosamente nosso almoço, aposto que sua esposa deve ser adorável !"

"Você é um homem de sorte, Cullen! Ela é linda e encantadora ! Você será muito feliz ao lado dela ! Parabéns !" – ele completou, antes de apertar a mão de Edward novamente e sair em direção a porta.

Edward sorriu..." Obrigado, Jenks!"

Nós observamos Heidi abrir a porta sem jeito e sair junto com o simpático homem.

Eu ainda não tinha tido a chance de processar o que aconteceu ali, antes que Edward estava fechando a porta rapidamente e me puxando pela mão pro sofá do canto junto com ele.

"Obrigado, Isabella! Você foi realmente encantadora!"

Ele parecia tão lindo e sério, eu não conseguia parar de olhar seu sorriso charmoso, mas eu desviei meu olhar e achei minha voz...

"Bem, obrigada ! Eu não quero te atrapalhar, eu só queria saber se...se você puder, quero dizer, se não tiver nenhum compromisso, ou nada pra fazer de mais importante, né? Eu..." – eu tentei chama-lo pra sair a noite, mas fui interrompida...

Ele sorria lindamente..."Eu estava tão preocupado quando Jessica disse que você estava aqui, eu quase sai correndo da sala, mas ela me garantiu que você estava bem, então terminei a reunião antes de ve-la." – ele sussurrou e eu sorri timidamente.

Ele respirou fundo, e voltou seu olhar abrasador pra mim...

"Você tem alguma idéia de como você está bonita hoje? É claro que podemos sair hoje a noite ! Onde você quer ir ? " – seu sorriso era tão lindo...

"Eu...sei lá...onde você quiser." – gaguejei...

"Ok... eu estava completamente preparado para ficar aqui até tarde, daí você tem que vir aqui com essa aparência, me chamando pra sair...isso é...perturbador." – ele falou sedutoramente...e nós estavamos tão perto agora...eu sorri colocando meu cabelo atrás da orelha...

"Bem...obrigada?" – falei sem graça...

Ele riu...

"Pra onde você vai agora?"

"Pra casa!"

"Infelizmente tenho mais uma reunião, volto pra casa as sete horas, podemos sair pra jantar fora e aproveitar a noite em algum lugar calmo e tranquilo...tudo bem?" – seus olhos me olhavam de um jeito tão profundo...

Me peguei pensando a quantos dias não tínhamos um tempo de qualidade juntos, a correrria e o estresse...eu sentia saudades dele, e tenho certeza de que se ele me fizesse uma proposta indecente agora eu aceitaria.

Jesus !

"Bella?" – ele chamou rindo...

"Hã? Ok...ok...certo !" – eu disse olhando para ele com lúxuria, mas tentando controlar minha respiração.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, seu nariz passeando por meu rosto, minha respiração ficou acelerada.

Nisso a porta se abriu, e Edward olhou para ver quem era...

"Edward?" – a peituda chamou..."Desculpe interromper, mas o Senhor Rae Wod chegou, está esperando por você!" – ela disse parecendo confusa e perturbada.

"E porque Jessica não me ligou?" – sua voz era fria, seu olhar era raivoso...

Tsk, tsk, tsk...peituda !

Péssima jogada.

"Er...é que...eu não...eu pensei..." – ela gaguejava sem graça.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem ! Se eu bem sei dos meus compromissos, eu ainda tinha uma meia hora, antes de você vir aqui e me interromper! E pouco me importa se ele chegou mais cedo ! Leve-o para a sala de convidados, e peça ao Cleyton para o distrair. Bem, se é só isso, precisamos de privacidade agora, se nos der licença..." – ele disse com sua voz baixa, mas mortal...

"Claro, desculpe, Senhor Cullen !" – ela disse se retirando de cabeça baixa.

Ele respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para mim..."Desculpe por isso, Bella!"

"Oh, não ! Tudo bem..." – eu sorri pra ele.

De repente, eu não conseguia parar de olhar em seus olhos, seu olhar queimava no meu...e então...

Ele me puxou pelo pescoço, capturando meus lábios no dele.

Foi um beijo lento, suave, provando...testando...saboreando.

Nossas mãos em nossos cabelos, os silenciosos gemidos...

"Deus, Bella!" – ele murmurou...

E quando precisamos respirar, nós não nos afastamos muito, eu ainda dava pequenos selinhos em sua boca, ele sorria em minha boca.

Uma...duas...dez, quinze vezes...

Ele se afastou um pouco para falar em minha boca...

"Desculpe ter andado ocupado esses dias todos, eu pensei que pudesse chegar de viagem mais cedo ontem, mas não deu ! Tive problemas no aeroporto, mas prometo que vou saber recompensá-la com uma noite incrível hoje !" – ele chupava meu lábio inferior lentamente...

"Que saudade da sua boca !" – ele murmurou quase inaudível...

"Edward, eu não quero parar de te beijar!" – sussurrei em seus lábios macios...

Eu não queria parar...

"Eu também !" – ele respondeu...

Ele não queria que eu fosse embora...

Mas nós tínhamos que parar...

Eu tinha que ir.

Edward se afastou...

"Edward ?" – eu disse ofegante, encostando minha bochecha na dele.

"Sim?"

"Nos vemos a noite, então ?"

"Ah...Isabella ! Acho que você pode apostar que sim !" – ele disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto, me fazendo rir.

Eu me levantei, abaixando meu vestido, e vi Edward caminhar em direção a sua mesa e pegar no telefone, falando com alguém, seus olhos em mim...me consumindo...me devorando.

O pensamento pequeno me fez sorrir, deixando-me sentir um pouco triunfal...eu caminhei até a porta, e ainda não tinha tido a chance de olhar de volta, antes que ele estava me pressionando contra a porta...

"Eu estou com tanta saudade, baby..."- ele ofegou contra o meu pescoço... "Você tem alguma idéia de como me sinto agora...tendo de ver você ir...e ter que ficar aqui... " – ele continuou..."Você tinha que aparecer aqui assim...deliciosa!"

Suas mãos pegaram firme meus seios...

"Deus, Edward ! Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa, eu precisava te ver hoje..."

"Eu adorei a visita !" - ele sussurrou...

"Quando você está comigo assim , nada mais me importa, Edward! Eu só penso em você dentro de mim !"

Sua boca devorou a minha com luxúria... carentes beijos cheios em meu pescoço...suas mãos passearam por meu corpo, para cima e para baixo do meu vestido, agarrando em minha bunda, faminto.

Eu gemia, batendo a cabeça levemente na porta, eu estiquei o meu pescoço, dando-lhe um melhor acesso.

Eu corri a minha mão em seu cabelo, descendo para seus ombros, sua costas, eu alisei com as palmas das mãos seu peito.

Logo, eu me apoiei em seus ombros largos, dando um impulso para cima e rapidamente coloquei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura.

Ele rosnou contra o meu pescoço e em seguida, empurrou-me com mais força contra a porta, levando sua mão na alça do vestido, abaixando, e expondo meu seio pra ele...

Tudo que eu poderia me concentrar era a sua enorme excitação, que agora era pressionada no meu núcleo, que estava mais que aquecida, por conta de suas carícias.

Minhas mãos deslizaram até seu pescoço, puxando forte mechas de seu cabelo sedoso e suave, apenas o suficiente para instigá-lo.

Ele respondeu se esfregando mais em mim, seus quadris em contato constante com meu calor...e lambendo uma linha reta de minha garganta até meu queixo...

"Você foi uma menina ousada, Bella ! Vindo aqui neste vestido sexy, me provocando..aposto que por onde você passou, todos os homens te olharam...te desejaram ! Eu não gosto, baby ! Você é minha! Só minha!"- ele cantarolava no meu ouvido...

"O que você tem a dizer para se defender?" - minha respiração engatou enquanto sua boca chupava o ponto de pulso do meu pescoço, beliscando e provocando a carne sensível.

Se eu não tinha arruinado minha calcinha nova assim que o vi à primeira vista, agora ela foi totalmente destruída.

"Devo te lembrar, a quem você pertence ?" – ele perguntou ofegante no meu ouvido..."Eu deveria te curvar sobre a minha mesa e fazer você se recordar ?" - eu gemia em resposta, empurrando meu peito contra ele e puxando seu pescoço.

"Sim, Edward ! "- eu ofegava...

Mais rápido do que eu pensava ser possível, eu estava girando no ar...e de repente eu estava esparramado pela mesa enorme de Edward.

Ele estava entre as minhas pernas, suas mãos macias no meu peito, empurrando meu vestido pra baixo para me expor mais...

Meus seios saltaram, quando ele tomou meus quadris em suas mãos e puxou-me para a borda da mesa...

Então lá estava eu, deitada e completamente vulnerável em cima da mesa de Edward, em sua misericórdia.

Eu não tinha certeza de quem gostava mais desta idéia...

Ele ou eu.

Hahaha.

Eu sou uma puta.

Seu cabelo estava uma desordem, e ele parecia um leão faminto prestes a atacar sua presa, e eu nunca imaginei que eu gostasse tanto de me sentir uma presa...

Mas eu estava disposta a pagar pra ver.

Suas mãos fortes me envolvia completamente, ele me tocava em todos os lugares...me tateando...me mordendo...me beijando...ele me tinha se contorcendo em sua mesa, gemendo e ofegando por ele.

No fundo da minha mente, me lembrei de Heidi.

Eu senti que houve algo entre eles e ela não o esqueceu.

De repente me senti cruel...eu tinha certeza de que ela podia nos ouvir direitinho, neste exato momento.

Em vez de tentar ser mais silenciosa, eu fiz exatamente o contrário...eu gemia seu nome bem alto.

Na verdade, eu esperava que Edward ia me dizer para ficar quieta, mas isso não aconteceu.

Ele me beijava duro, me mordendo e me provocando enquanto eu estava deitada em sua mesa com meu vestido aberto, com sua mão na minha bunda, em minha pequena calcinha rendada...gemendo e suplicando-lhe de forma incoerente, desejando que ele estivesse dentro de mim agora.

Lembrando-se de repente que ele tinha pouco tempo, eu rapidamente o empurrei e me sentei...espalhei as minhas pernas mais largas na borda de sua mesa, juntei minhas pernas em sua cintura, e minhas mãos em torno de sua gravata e o puxei para mim.

Eu vi seu rosto com prazer, enquanto eu trouxe meus lábios aos seus com força e desejo...

Eu trabalhei minha mãos rapidamente, abrindo uma parte de sua camisa, logo passando minha lingua em seu pescoço, descendo para seu peito... ouvindo seus gemidos crescerem...

Arrastei minhas unhas na frente do seu peito, parando quando alcancei seu cinto.

Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão poderosa antes, deve ser porque eu estava sentindo Edward duro e latejante...para mim.

Suas palavras voltou à minha memória.

Eu sou louco por você.

Eu olhei para ele sob meus cílios, vendo que ele estava me observando atentamente, com olhos cheios de luxúria escuro.

"Deus, Bella ! Pare..." - ele se afastou..."Você sabe que não podemos, né? " - ele disse sério.

Eu parei o que estava fazendo e suspirei...

"Eu sei...seu tempo ?" – sussurrei pasma...ele assentiu.

Eu estava praticamente nua, ele fez isso comigo ... e agora ele estava dizendo não?

Eu estava tão frustada agora.

Eu estava tão excitada, que eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada além dele.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e me abraçou apertado...

"Seja razoável, amor...você sabe que eu quero muito ! É que...não é possível agora !"

"Tudo bem." – eu murmurei... "Eu estou bem."

Edward ficou quieto por um momento...

"Veja, você sabe que eu tenho uma reunião agendada, e não quero arriscar causar nenhum constrangimento aqui ! "- ele suspirou...

"Me desculpe, eu me descontrolei, não foi legal te dar uma ideia errada." - ele disse com sua mão em meu rosto...

Quando analisei o que ele disse eu sorri maliciosmente para ele...

"Na verdade...foi muito...muito legal..." - eu sussurrei para ele, o puxando novamente pra mim e beijando seu pescoço...ele gemeu, e eu continuei...levando minha lingua em sua orelha e mordendo delicadamente enquanto falava...

"Baby ? Eu não me importaria se você quiser me dar a ideia errada de novo. Estou com saudades !"

Um rosnado saiu de sua garganta...e ele se afastou, me olhou de cima a baixo...eu mordi meus lábios e passei minhas unhas em sua ereção...por cima de sua calças...ele fechou os olhos...

"Isabella" - ele resmungou... "Não podemos."

Foi momentos como este que eu estava realmente feliz que eu e ele nos tornamos mais confortáveis e íntimos um com o outro ao longo dos últimos meses.

Eu nunca sonhei em estar tão à frente em qualquer outra relação, mas Edward sempre quis saber o que eu estava pensando e sentindo...e isso fez nosso relacionamento mais aberto.

Eu olhei para ele e sorri sedutoramente..."Ok...então, só mais um beijinho ? Por favor?" - eu tentei...

"Não podemos, Isabella!" – ele murmurou, uma carranca no rosto.

"Por favor...Sr. Cullen?"- eu falei gemendo...

Eu apostei no "Sr. Cullen"...geralmente deu certo, isso sempre me faz ganhar o que quero.

Olhei em seus olhos e passei minha unha em seu peito másculo..."Eu só queria um beijinho...de despedida."

Eu poderia jurar que ouvi ele dizer bem baixinho..."eu não posso com essa mulher"..., mas eu não tenho certeza.

Isso até...

"Vem aqui e me beija, Isabella !" - ele ordenou...e sem hesitar, eu coloquei meus lábios sobre os dele, minhas mãos em seu cabelo, tranquei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

Suas mãos pegaram forte em minha bunda...me puxando pra ele, e a esfregação tradicional voltou...

...com força total.

"Foda-se ..." - Ele gemeu quando eu rodopiava a minha língua contra a dele e chupava desde a ponta até o fim, correndo meus dentes levemente sobre ele, enquanto eu balançava a cabeça.

Eu nem sei a quanto tempo estavamos ali...quando ele me puxou para cima, em seu colo...enquanto eu me segurava nele.

Com as duas mãos, ele pegou em minha calcinha, a puxando para baixo em minhas coxas...depois me colocou de volta, sobre a mesa...seus dedos puxando o resto do tecido em minhas pernas, e logo ele puxou minha calcinha fora de meu corpo, a jogando no chão...

Puta Merda !

Eu o puxei para mim e beijei desesperadamente...

E logo, ele se afastou, me pegando pelo cabelo forte..."Você está molhada para mim Isabella?" - ele perguntou me olhando com fogo nos olhos.

Eu estava à sua frente...meu vestido todo aberto...semi-nua em sua mesa...seu rosto a centímetros do meu.

Totalmente perdidos na luxúria.

"Sim...só pra você, Edward !" - eu gemia honestamente..."Só você faz isso comigo."

Eu não me importava que ele soubesse disso.

Eu era dele.

Com um dedo, ele traçou em toda a carne do meu clitóris...

"Minha...só minha ! Porra, baby ! Tão molhada pra mim ! Do jeito que eu gosto!"

Ele voltou sua atenção pra mim, me beijando vorazmente...

Se afastou um pouco para abrir sua calça, logo se inclinando para mim e passando os braços em volta da minha cintura me prendendo no lugar.

Eu o empurrei e comecei a morder e beijar seu pescoço de repente, e ele começou a esfregar sua excitação dura cima e para baixo da minha entrada, se molhando em meus sucos.

Ele se inclinou e pegou em meu seio, mordendo um mamilo no processo, eu fechei meus olhos no prazer.

De repente eu o senti dentro de mim...inteiro...até o fundo...num único impulso...

Foi forte...másculo...selvagem.

"Edwarddddd..." – eu gemi bem alto...

"Uhhhh ... Foda-se !"- ele gemeu alto...e eu estava alucinada, quer dizer eu apenas gemia, bem alto...

"Era isso que você queria, baby !" – ele gemeu, enquanto seus quadris pegava um ritmo irregular.

"Oh...sim, amor ! Eu quero você !" - eu gemi descontrolada.

"Você é tão gostosa, Bella ! " - ele sussurrou bem baixinho...

Eu teria rido de seu descontrole, se essa foda não fosse tão boa a ponto de eu estar fora de mim.

Eu me sinto como uma adolescente com tesão.

Eu nunca soube o quão bom o sexo realmente poderia ser, até que eu o senti dentro de mim.

E tenho certeza absoluta, que tudo tem a ver com o Deus-Grego me penetrando incontrolavelmente neste exato momento.

Eu estava perdida em sensações, quando tive uma idéia inusitada...eu desenrolei minhas pernas de sua cintura e as levantei...

"Jesus ...Cristo...Porra !" - Edward ofegou, pontuando cada palavra, quando eu apoiei minhas pernas em sua mesa, me abrindo mais pra ele, o levando extremamente profundo.

"Oh...Edward ! Deus !" - eu cantarolava e gemia de prazer ao redor dele, quando ele pegou o ritmo...segurando minhas pernas.

Edward Cullen pode ser o Todo Poderoso aqui, mas eu estava descobrindo rapidinho como levá-lo a loucura.

Num momento de insanidade...eu comecei a gemer alto e sorrir ao mesmo tempo...eu podia sentir seu pênis latejante dentro de mim.

Suas mãos apertando meus seios selvagemente, seus olhos encapuçados...sua boca aberta...seus quadris me bombando freneticamente...

Ele me queria loucamente.

Ele estava adorando isso.

Ele me fodia com gosto, sem qualquer restrição.

Ele é meu.

Só meu.

Logo, eu explodi no prazer, gritando seu nome alto, e ele não se segurou e atingiu seu orgasmo rígido em seguida.

Edward caiu em cima de mim, gasto...seu rosto descansou preguiçosamente em meu peito.

Ficamos ali tentando normalizar nossa respiração.

Assim que eu pude, eu olhei para ele, passando as mão em seu cabelo amavelmente...seus olhos estavam encapuzados e com sono, e o melhor sorriso satisfeito tomou conta de seu rosto.

Eu sorria docemente para ele, sentindo nada, mas completa e total felicidade.

Mais mil pontos pra mim, peituda !

Vai atrás de outro !

Pois eu sou a única "Assistente do Pau de Edward" !

Hahaha.

Realmente, está comprovado...

Eu sou uma puta.

Sua voz me tirou da minha loucura...

"Você está bem ?" - ele se afastou, me olhando carinhosamente...

"Mais que bem ! Você ?" - eu sussurrei.

"Estou feliz e satisfeito ! Eu sou um homem, poxa !" – ele disse acarinhando meu rosto...eu fechei os olhos.

"Vem, meu amor ! Vamos tomar um banho rápido!" - ele arrumou sua calça e me ajudou a descer da mesa.

"E sem gracinhas, Isabella! Estou mais que atrasado!" – ele me alertou sorrindo apontando o dedo pra mim.

"Pode deixar, Senhor Cullen ! Eu vou ser uma menina boazinha!" – eu disse sedutoramente antes de pegar seu dedo em minha boca e o chupar...

"Deus, Bella ! O que eu vou fazer com você ?" – ele disse com olhos arregalados...eu dei risada...

"Não vai fazer mais nada ! Vem, Amor! Não quero te atrapalhar mais!" – eu disse o puxando pro banheiro.

"Deus, baby ! Você devia me atrapalhar desse jeito mais vezes na semana! Eu aposto que eu seria menos estressado!"

Eu olhei pra ele e seu olhar era tão engraçado que comecei a rir, e logo nós dois caímos na risada.

Éramos dois idiotas apaixonados.

Depois de um banho rápido, sem nenhuma gracinha...nós nos vestimos, eu o ajudei a arrumar a gravata, ele pegou minha mão e me levou para fora do escritório...

"Jessica, preciso de um carro para Bella, por favor!" – Edward disse parado na frente dela...ela assentiu.

Eu olhei para Heidi que ainda tinha um olhar chocado em seu rosto, aposto que não passou despercebido nossos cabelos molhados...eu sorri orgulhosa mas ela não devolveu o sorriso.

"Tchau, Jéssica !" – eu disse com um sorriso alegre, acenando com a mão direita, mostrando bem minha aliança, antes de virar para a outra mesa...

"Tchau, Heidi ! Foi legal te conhecer !" – ela me fulminou com os olhos...

Eu as olhei a ponto de ver seus rostos chocados pelo ato de Edward pegar minha mão e sairmos de mãos dadas.

Quando chegamos dentro do elevador vazio, e as portas se fecharam, ele me empurrou na parede, prendendo meu corpo ao dele, me beijando com ardor.

Meus olhos se fecharam para o mundo...

...só existiam eu e ele agora.

"Porra, baby ! Você tem alguma noção de como erótico foi ter sexo com você na minha mesa ? Deus, que foi insano!"- suas mãos tocaram meu quadril apertado, pegando no tecido rosa de algodão frágil.

"Foi delicioso, Sr. Cullen! Devemos repetir isso na mesa da cozinha, com você por trás de mim !" - e gemi em seu ouvido...

"Deus, Bella! Pára com essa merda, ou eu não respondo por mim!" - ele me repreendeu, sua voz autoritária despertando novamente o desejo em mim.

Seu nariz passando em meu pescoço..."Você me faz ter raiva, por ter que ficar nesse escritório hoje, com um bando de homens idiotas...especialmente agora que eu tenho seu cheiro em toda a minha mesa, vou me lembrar de tudo...você em meus braços, nua e com esse vestido perturbador !" - ele me puxou mais apertado me abraçando completamente.

O apito do elevador nos fez voltar a realidade, e ele corrigiu sua postura sorrindo pra mim, se preparando para sair elegantemente.

É claro, ele era o poderoso chefão do local, não deve parecer que estava se pegando no elevador com sua noiva.

O carro já me esperava na entrada do prédio, ele abriu a porta pra mim educadamente, nós não falamos nada, e eu entrei mordendo o lábio, olhando para ele sedutoramente.

Ele fechou a porta do carro, e passou seu dedo indicador em meus lábios, fechei os olhos de novo.

Era uma promessa.

Quando eu os abri, eu vi seu olhar queimando...

...era como se ele me disesse...

Mais tarde.

Eu e você.

Eu mordi o lábio e assenti...

O carro deu partida...meus lábios ainda tremiam de seus beijos...

Tudo que eu poderia pensar eram seus lábios nos meus e seu olhar de cobiça.

Ah...

Depois de alguns minutos...pensei em mandar um presente de agradecimento a Alice e Rose por me fazerem comprar esse vestido.

Devo comprar mais três desses ?

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

Oh.

X.X

Hey lindas...

Bella conheceu Heidi, ela voltou a estória ?

Ih ? Eu não gosto disso !

O casamento se aproxima !

Quem gostou me dá um REVIEW !

Quero saber o que vocês acharam deste capítulo !

Beijinhos...

Mary


	41. Chapter 41

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Janeiro de 2011.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

I'll eat you up - BoA

[...]

[...]

**Vou te devorar**

Quando te vi pela primeira vez sabia que nada seria como costumava ser

Cara,você conseguiu ser a melhor coisa da história

O jeito como me sinto é tão difícil de entender

Você nutre meu desejo de maneiras que não posso explicar

Vou devorar você

(você amor, você amor)

Vou devorar você

(seu amor, seu amor)

Oh oh - Vou devorar você

Oh oh - Tão nham nham

Oh oh - Não tenho o suficiente

Oh oh - Acho que estou apaixonada

Se você chegar mais perto,

Cara, não há garantias

O que vou fazer com você... eu temo e isto está me assustando

Como me transformo num tipo de demônio na noite

Você parece tão gostoso que eu poderia te devorar vivo

Vou devorar você

(você amor, você amor)

Vou devorar

(seu amor, seu amor)

Oh oh - Vou devorar você

Oh oh - Tão nham nham

Oh oh - Não tenho o suficiente

Oh oh - Acho que estou apaixonada

Não consigo parar de pensar nas coisa que gostaria de fazer com você

Se você chegar mais perto estará pedindo por isso também

Eu quero seu amor, preciso do seu toque...

Tanto que acho que estou apaixonada

Vou te levar pro meu quarto

Vou devorar você

Vou te levar pro meu quarto

Oh oh - Vou devorar você

Oh oh - Tão nham nham

Oh oh - Não tenho o suficiente

Oh oh oh oh - Acho que estou apaixonada

* * *

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: CONTEÚDO SEXUAL A SEGUIR...SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ISSO, NÃO LEIA !**

* * *

**Capítulo 41**

* * *

Mês de Fevereiro.

Bebê Marie: 1 ano e 4 meses

* * *

**Edward**

Hoje meu dia começou atarefado.

Eu voltei ao escritório rapidamente, eu tive um almoço com o chefe da empreiteira que está reformando a escola de Bella, para saber como anda o projeto.

Assim, que cheguei ao escritório, me sentei em minha cadeira e fui analisar minha agenda na tarde de hoje...

Logo a porta se abriu e a voz de Heidi ecoou em meus ouvidos...

"Edward? Posso falar com você?" - eu escutei, mas não levantei os olhos...

"Claro, Heidi!"

"Edward? Isso e sério ? Você...você está noivo e vai se casar mesmo com Bella?"

Eu parei o que estava fazendo e a olhei...

Notei que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ela segurava um envelope nas mãos...

"O que está acontecendo aqui, Heidi?"

"Edward, este é o seu convite de casamento! Eu recebi agora! Há quanto tempo você tem se relacionado com ela as escondidas?"

"Eu não tenho me relacionado com ela às escondidas, Heidi! Bella e eu moramos juntos, desde que Marie nasceu!" - falei irritadiço.

Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris..."E como ninguém sabia sobre ela, Edward?" - ela disse rispidamente...e logo continuou...

"Sabe, quando ela veio aqui na outra semana, eu me irritei no começo, mas daí eu me lembrei de quem você é ! Eu pensei que isso era algum tipo de prova de amor que ela te pediu, você brincando de casinha ou qualquer coisa assim, eu não achei que você ia levar isso a diante!" - ela falou nervosamente e eu perdi minha paciência...

"Espera...espera aí ? O que você tem haver com a minha vida? E porque você se acha no direito de vir aqui e me pedir explicações?" - perguntei falando baixo, mas meu olhar mortal.

"Eu pensei que tinhamos sentimentos um pelo outro, Edward!" - ela gritou irritada.

"O que? Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? Isso é algum tipo de pegadinha?" - eu gritei de volta.

"Não, eu te amo, Edward! Eu ainda sinto sua falta e você não pode fingir que nada aconteceu entre nós, porque aconteceu!"

"Ah...é? Aconteceu mesmo...eu me recordo vagamente...eu tive sexo sem compromisso com você, várias vezes... até dois anos atrás, Heidi! Você escutou bem ? A dois anos atrás...e pra dizer a verdade, eu quase sempre estava bêbado e nem me lembro dos detalhes."

"Eu não acredito nisso! Eu e você fizemos sexo muitas vezes, Edward! Desde a faculdade!" - ela disse tristemente.

"E daí ?" - eu dei de ombros.

"E daí ? O que...e os sentimentos? O nosso vínculo ?"

Eu dei uma gargalhada sinistra...

"Sentimentos? Vinculos ? Ok...vamos ver...qual é o meu prato preferido?" - perguntei com a sobrancelha levantada...ela encolheu os ombros.

"Eu não sei." - sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

"Você gostou de conhecer minha Avó ?" - eu continuei na mesma expressão, ela não disse nada.

"Ah...e você gostou da festa de Natal deste ano, da minha família ?"

Ela me olhava com os olhos marejados.

"Oh ? Cadê o nosso vínculo, Heidi ?" - eu perguntei calmamente...ela não respondeu nada.

"Você não sabe nada a meu respeito ? Nada, mesmo ! Nem mesmo meus pais te conhecem, né?" - falei lentamente, sarcasmo em minha voz...

"Eu não sou seu namorado, Heidi ! Eu fui seu amante, em algumas noites, foi diversão e nada mais do que isso!

"Eu admirei seu profissionalismo e nossa parceria nos negócios é perfeita, mas não pense que é insubstituível, não me desafie ! Agora, eu sou seu chefe, Heidi ! E quero ser tratado como tal !"

"Edward, eu...eu..." - ela tentou falar algo mais nada saia.

"Não venha aqui no meu escritório com intimidades ou me perguntar sobre minha vida pessoal, porque eu não gosto disso! Eu nunca lhe perguntei nada sobre sua vida, não me interessa ! Agora, para eu não me aborrecer mais com esse assunto, eu quero que você se retire, e pra segurança do seu emprego, eu vou fingir que essa nossa conversa nunca aconteceu !"

"Mas, Edward...eu..."

"Faz o favor de voltar a sua mesa, Heidi ! Eu não quero ouvir mais nada! E eu não tenho mais nada pra te dizer !" - eu rosnei.

"Tudo bem, Edward!" - ela fungou e abaixou a cabeça, se virando para sair, mas antes que ela fechasse a porta eu a chamei...

"Heidi ?" - eu gritei, ela se virou e olhou pra mim...

"Se dirija a minha pessoa sempre como Sr. Cullen, eu não te dei intimidade para você me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome !"

"Sim...Sr. Cullen!" - ela disse com uma lágrima caindo em seus olhos e saiu de cabeça baixa, me deixando sozinho com os fantasmas do meu passado.

Foda-se tudo !

Eu precisava da minha Bella a meu lado.

* * *

**Bella**

Eu e Esme trabalhamos a manhã toda na escola, eu estava exausta e queria urgentemente voltar para casa.

Assim que cheguei em casa eu vi Marie com uma mulher no jardim, Sue ao lado delas...

Marie veio correndo pra mim e eu a beijei e a abracei...

"Bella?" - Sue me chamou..."Eu quero que você conheça a Julia, ela é sobrinha de Mercê!"

"Ah ? Oi, prazer, Julia!"

"Oi, Sra. Swan! O prazer é meu! Eu já a vi nas revistas, mas tenho que dizer que a senhora é muito mais bonita pessoalmente!" - ela disse timidamente e eu corei.

"Obrigada, querida! Você pode me chamar de Bella !"

Marie desceu do colo e logo foi puxando Julia para os brinquedos, eu vi minha filha feliz, ela gostou dessa moça !

"Bella? A Sra. Rosalie ligou, pediu para você ligar pra ela!" - a voz de Sue me chamou atenção.

"Ok, obrigada, Sue! Você pode ficar com Marie um pouco mais?"

"Claro, Bella! Fica tranquila ! O almoço já está pronto, as faxineiras estiveram aqui hoje pela manhã, e está tudo arrumado. Além do mais, Ju adorou a gorduchinha, elas se deram super bem!" - ela riu e eu também...

"Que bom, né?" - eu acrescentei.

"Sim, ela tem um super jeito com crianças! Ela trabalhava de babá até três meses atrás, quando a criança fez sete anos, seus pais a dispensaram!"

"Oh ? Que pena!" - eu disse triste...

"Sim, ela ficou arrasada, mas está se recuperando! Parece que já tem um outro emprego em vista !" - ela sorriu tristemente também...

"Nossa, que bom ! Tomara que dê certo!" - eu torci.

"Tomara mesmo, Bella!" - Sue concordou.

"Bem, eu vou ver o que a Rose quer!" - eu disse caminhando em direção a sala.

Logo liguei para Rose, ela atendeu no terceiro toque...

"Hey, Bell !" – ela disse animada...

"Oi, Rose ! Tudo bem? Quer falar comigo ?"

"Sim ! Olha Bella os convites foram enviados hoje, ok?"

"Oh ? Que maravilha, Rose!" - eu gritei animada.

"Eu sabia que você ia gostar!" - ela falou e eu sorri...

Eu não sei porque, mas Heidi ainda revirava minha mente.

"Rose ? Olha, esqueci de te dizer, mas eu fui ao escritório de Edward esses dias atrás...e... eu conheci a tal da Heidi !" – falei com má vontade...

"Ah, merda ! Odeio aquela vadia !"

"Rose ? Quem é ela ? Foi algum tipo de amante dele? "

Um silêncio perturbador atingiu o telefone...

"Rose?"

"Estou aqui, Bella!" - ela suspirou...e um arrepio frio percorreu minha espinha.

"Você ouviu o que eu te perguntei?"

"Sim, e eu acho que você devia perguntar a Edward, eu não sei o que te dizer."

"Eu vi que eles tiveram algum "Negócio" juntos, ela se roeu de ciumes de mim, mas eu me mantive firme..."

"Eu realmente não sei de nada ! Eu apenas desconfio que ela foi mais uma na cama dele, mas devido ao fato de que eles trabalham todos os dias juntos...eu...eu não sei de mais nada!"

Merda, merda, merda.

"Rose? Tudo bem, eu entendo! Eu não preciso saber de todos os detalhes sórdidos, para captar a mensagem de que eles tiveram um caso amoroso longo ! Porra, eu acho que minha cabeça vai explodir !"

"Hey, Bells ? Fica tranquila ! Estamos falando sobre uma mulher qualquer, se Edward quisesse ela, ele estaria casando com ela, e não com você, querida ! Seja lá o que conteceu, foi no passado !" - eu ouvi a voz de Rose no fundo de minha mente...

"Obrigada, Rose ! Você é uma amiga maravilhosa !"

"Bell...aproveita seu momento, mulher ! Seja ousada, feliz, mostre a seu homem o que você quer ! E boa sorte !"

Eu dei risada.."Ok, pode deixar ! Obrigada pela força, Rose !Beijinhos...tchau !"

"Não foi nada ! Tchau, Bella!"

Eu desliguei e fui correndo pro meu quarto, eu precisava de um comprimido para dor de cabeça urgente.

{…}

{...}

Edward me chamou para jantar fora, Marie estava dormindo na casa de Esme hoje, e eu estava mais do que animada por esta noite.

Finlamente teríamos um tempo para nos curtimos.

Eu terminei de me arrumar e desci para a sala, mandei um texto pedindo a Edward para me encontrar no jardim as 20 horas em ponto, eu achei que seria mais romântico.

Depois que me arrumei fui para o jardim esperar por ele...

"Isabella?" – eu ouvi e me virei rapidamente e meu coração quase parou.

Edward estava lindo de viver !

Calça escura, camisa vermelha e sueter cinza, ele estava lá parado, bebendo de meu corpo, eu me senti tomada por ele.

Logo, ele se aproximou de mim, segurando minha cintura, e pegando meus lábios nos seus, me segurando forte pra ele.

"Você está deslumbrante!" – ele sussurrou em minha boca.

"Obrigada, você também, Senhor Cullen !" – murmurei...antes de trazer sua boca na minha novamente.

Nós continuamos nossa sessão de beijos ardentes até, que arrastei meu nariz em seu pescoço, incapaz de me segurar, seu cheiro estava me fazendo perder toda a noção de perigo.

"Jesus, Bella! Eu juro que se você continuar com isso, nós não vamos mais a lugar algum..." – ele gemeu...

"Ok...ok, Edward!" - sussurrei me afastando lentamente, ainda segurando sua camisa, e com seu rosto ainda encostado no meu.

"Vamos, Bella ! Antes que eu faça uma loucura aqui..." – ele disse olhando em meus olhos apaixonadamente e já me puxando para o carro.

Edward escolheu um piano-bar chamado Trianon, e logo que chegamos o manobrista veio pegar o carro, e nós entramos no elegante bar com Edward segurando minha cintura firme.

O bar é refinado, localizado no interior do Hotel Maksoud Plaza, na Bela Vista, o ambiente é sofisticado e tranqüilo, perfeito para quem quer fugir de lugares barulhentos, como nós !

"Senhor Cullen ! Que prazer !" – o maitre o cumprimentou...

"Olá, Jef ! Esta é Isabella Swan!" – ele disse sorrindo.

"Prazer, senhora!" – ele abaixou sua cabeça, me cumprimentando educadamente...

"Prazer, Jef !" - eu sorri educadamente.

"Jef, eu quero uma cabine fechada, um lugar isolado, próximo ao piano, por favor!"

"Claro ! Por aqui..." – ele disse apontando para o lado direito, nós o seguimos de perto.

Jef nos levou a uma pequena sala de vidro fumê trabalhado, e parou na porta esperando que eu entrasse...

Era uma sala pequena, com uma mesa preta com velas decorativas e perfumadas no centro e um sofá enorme em forma de C, cercando a linda mesa.

"O garçom já virá lhe servir, Sr. Cullen !"

"Obrigado, Jef!"

De lá nos tínhamos visão total do bar, das outras mesas e do enorme piano branco que se encontrava no centro do palco decorado, e com diversas mesas em volta do balcão central.

"Gostou ?" – Edward perguntou do meu lado...

"Oh Meu Deus, Edward ! È tão lindo! A gente pode conversar a vontade e ouvir música. Não tem essa coisa de molecada gritando...as pessoas são interessantes. É um bom lugar para...namorar. Vai ser nosso lugar agora !" – falei sem pensar vendo seu sorriso alargar na ultima parte, eu corei.

"Então...está decidido ! É o nosso lugar!" – ele repetiu pegando e beijando minha mão.

Eu sorri brilhantemente para ele.

"Sabia que durante a happy hour, a segunda dose de bebida é de graça ?" – Edward disse de repente..."E que o bar já foi premiado como o melhor bar de hotel de São Paulo, pela revista Veja ?"

"Oh...eu não sabia ! Eu adoro homens inteligentes e bem informados..." – eu disse arrastando meu nariz em seu nariz, dando beijinhos de borboleta nele...que sorria lindamente para mim.

"Huuummm, eu tenho tanta coisa para te ensinar, Isabella! Espere e verá!" – ele respondeu maliciosamente, me fazendo rir.

De repente fomos interrompidos pela vinda do garçom.."Sr. Cullen ! Senhora ! Boa noite...o menu !" – ele disse entregando um menu para ele e outro para mim...

"Boa noite, Marcos ! Obrigado." – ele disse pegando e olhando o menu...

No cardápio, caviar e carpaccio e os feitos à base de arroz com tempero tropical.

Mas o grande destaque são mesmo as bebidas, com drinks e aperitivos de diversos tipos, o menu diversificado, inclui marcas importadas de whiskies e bourbons, e cervejas nacionais e importadas.

Eu o fechei e coloquei na mesa..."Me surpreenda, Sr. Cullen !" – falei olhando sedutoramente para Edward, o fazendo sorrir mais...

"Marcos ? Uma porção de canapés de salmão...um vinho do porto Graham's 30 anos Tawny e um Maksound Tropical, por favor !"

O garçom sorriu e se retirou rapidamente nos deixando a sós novamente...

Talvez seja impossível entrar em um piano-bar e não se sentir em outro universo, ou em uma cena do filme clássico Casablanca.

Todo o clima conspira a favor... as pessoas elegantes, o barulho do gelo trincando no copo de uísque e o pianista tocando As Time Goes By.

"O Piano-bar, já foi mais comum em São Paulo, virou raridade hoje, mas inspira a boemia chique, um local para quem gosta de boa música, boa bebida e muita descrição." – Edward falava baixinho...

"Achei tão sofisticado e elegante, muito bonito...tão romântico ..." – eu suspirei..."O que você pediu para mim?" - eu sorri.

"É um drink mais feminino e colorido, você vai gostar !" – ele justificou.

"Eu confio em você !"

"Eu também confio em você!" – ele sussurrou de volta...

"Olha, vai trocar de pianista, outra apresentação vai começar..." – Edward se aproximou de mim, colocando seus braços em meus ombros, enquanto olhávamos para o pianista começar a tocar e uma cantora de voz suave o acompanhar em Endless Love.

"Oh Meu Deus ! Eu amo essa música !" – eu murmurei olhando para ele sorrindo.

"Nosso lugar...e nossa música?" – ele sussurrou encostando seu nariz no meu...me fazendo olhar para sua boca...

Quando assenti, incapaz de falar mais alguma coisa, senti seu rosto se aproximar e minha mão voou por vontade própria até seu pescoço, o puxando para mim.

Não existe nada, eu disse NADA, que se compare ao prazer de beijar Edward, eu era como uma viciada agora, que precisava de seus lábios de tempos em tempos para poder viver.

Patético.

Ainda assim verdadeiro.

Quando nos separamos para respirar, eu vi o garçom chegando com nossas bebidas e a porção...ele colocou e cima da mesa, saindo discretamente.

"Podemos brindar ?" – Edward perguntou pegando seu copo e levantando para se encostar ao meu.

"Á felicidade !" – eu disse baixinho.

"À nossa felicidade...juntos!" – ele concluiu e batemos nossos copos juntos.

A noite corria perfeita, eu e ele nos entendendo, nos divertindo, o salmão estava divino...

Ao beber outro gole de minha bebida colorida, doce e super deliciosa, meu olhar voltou ao piano, passando pelo balcão e parando lá quando reconheci um cabelo loiro branco ali.

Não pode ser.

"O que foi ?" – Edward falou olhando na mesma direção que eu.

"Edward? Aquela ali, não é a Heidi, sua assistente pessoal?" – falei sentindo meu coração se afundar só no pensamento.

Edward olhou, e quando realizou, ele fechou os olhos, se mexendo no lugar e bebendo um gole de sua bebida, sem olhar pra mim.

Um coração pode se quebrar, não pode?

"Edward?" – tentei de novo...

"É ela mesma !" – ele disse simplesmente...

De repente, senti a bile na minha garganta, ela estava aqui porque?

Este era seu lugar com ela também ?

Merda.

Um coração pode quebrar duas vezes ?

Eu me sentei olhando para o pianista que agora tocava, Right Here lindamente, meus olhos já querendo me trair...

"Eu sei o que você está pensando ! Não é isso !" – ele murmurou...

"Então é o que ? Me explique !"

Ele olhou para o pianista e não disse nada... eu também.

O garçom trouxe mais uma porção, saindo rapidamente e fechando a porta atrás dele, estávamos sozinhos nessa sala...

"Você não tem que me dizer que tem um caso com ela...eu notei quando fui no seu escritório ! E nem precisa me alertar que aqui também é seu lugar com ela...tá na cara !" – falei baixinho incapaz de me calar...

Eu me mexi na cadeira..."Vamos tomar esses drinques e eu vou embora pra casa, pra mim a noite acabou !" – falei sentindo o nó na minha garganta.

"Não ! Eu não tenho um caso com ela ! E você não vai sair, nós estamos nos divertindo !" – ele disse irritado.

"Ah, não ! Então esse foi seu lugar com ela também ? E com mais quantas, Edward Cullen ?" – eu disse furiosa...

"Bella, foi uma coincidência terrível ! Ela conhece este lugar porque quem nos trouxe aqui foi um empresário da região, num almoço, durante o dia, e Heidi veio também. Não tem absolutamente nada a ver com um caso!"

"Quantas vezes você já fodeu ela na mesa do seu escritório, Edward ? Fala ? Quantas vezes ?" – eu continuei...

"Cristo ! Eu tive noites sem importância pra mim, não me importa se foi com Heidi ou com qualquer outra, muitas das vezes eu estava tão bêbado que nem me lembrava de seus nomes..."

"Edward? Chega de brincar de investigação! Eu quero saber qual é o seu negócio com essa mulher ! E quero saber agora!" - eu disse baixo mas mortal...

"Porra!" - ele gritou irritado, mas respirou fundo e começou a falar...

"Olha, Heidi me conheceu na Faculdade, okay ! Ela trabalha comigo desde o início, e sim, nós tivemos sexo juntos! Mas acabou, acabou ! Eu conheci Tanya, que me interessou e ficamos juntos por cinco meses, até...você já sabe o resto..." - ele disse me olhando ansiosamente..

"Você realmente quer que eu acredite que essa mulher linda, está a seu lado todos os dias, se insinuando pra você...e vocês nunca mais tiveram sexo? Isso é alguma piada, Cullen ?"

"Isso não é uma piada, Bella ! É a pura verdade ! Porque eu não a acho atraente o suficiente para arrastá-la pra minha cama novamente. Acho que ela se insinuou umas duas vezes quando eu ainda estava com Tanya, mas eu lhe coloquei no seu lugar e nunca mais isso ocorreu!"

"Arg !" - eu disse com raiva e nojo...ele suspirou...

"Ela não me interessa mais, e faz muito tempo ! E melhor...ela sabe disso! Você não precisa se preocupar com isso!"

Eu não disse nada.

"Baby? Por favor!" - ele me implorou...

"Edward? Meu apito soou quando eu vi essa mulher, acredite em mim, ela ainda te quer ! Tome muito cuidado! E por favor, não me faça de boba, eu não vou suportar isso!"

Ele respirou fundo..."Eu não me importo com ela, eu não a quero !Já passou pela sua cabeça que se eu quisesse estar com ela, eu não precisaria estar aqui...com você !" – ele continuou.

Eu o olhei furiosa, mas não falei nada.

Mas admito que ele tinha um argumento forte.

Ele se aproximou, puxando minha cabeça, a virando para olhar em seus olhos..."Bella? Por favor ! Não vamos estragar essa noite perfeita !"

Usando sua tática infalível, ele deixou alguns dos seus cabelos cairem em meu rosto, abaixando a cabeça e me dando um sorriso de desculpas.

Chegando devagar, ele esfregava minha nuca, acidentalmente passando no meu ponto mas sensível...a tatuagem com seu nome, e eu comecei a derreter...

Logo notando sua magia descarada, eu o empurrei ...

"Droga, Edward! Pára de me deslumbrar ! Estou tentando ficar brava com você agora ! E por um bom motivo !" – me queixei de um modo pouco convincente, ele já podia saborear a vitória.

Ele se inclinou lentamente, olhando pra minha boca, acariciando meu pescoço, deixando beijos ao longo de minha garganta.

"Eu deslumbro você? Eu não estou tentando deslumbrar você...eu estou amando você !" – ele argumentou, em meu ouvido, me transformando em geléia por dentro.

"Mas... você..." - resmunguei sem forças...

"E se você está com raiva de mim, baby !" – ele sussurrou.. eu tremia..."Eu não posso fazer isso."

Ele passou as mãos em meus lados, me trazendo para perto dele, pressionando mais beijos em minha pele, fazendo caminho até meu queixo, até que sua boca estava em cima da minha... respirando o ar que eu tinha.

"Você ainda está com raiva de mim, baby ?" – ele me perguntou...passando seus lábios perto do meu, mas sem me tocar...

"Mmm...O quê?" – eu gemi...com os olhos quase se fechando...eu estava tentando me concentrar.

Eu me afastei um pouco, fugindo do seu olhar, mas ele seguia minha cabeça, logo me fazendo dar um singelo sorriso amarelo...

"Hey ! Estou aqui ! Com você !" – ele sussurrou..."Você é a mulher mais linda que eu conheço, a mais difícil também ! Eu adoro isso !"

Eu o olhei com um sorrisinho...

"Eu me lembro da primeira vez que eu te vi pegar Marie no colo, e a amamentou...foi uma experiência única. Eu me lembro vagamente de que Tanya é a sua mãe biológica, na minha mente você é a mãe dela e eu sou o pai. Somos uma família. E eu não trocaria isso por nada, amor! Eu te amo tanto!" - ele sussurrou em minha orelha...

Eu sorri mais largo agora...

Ele corria seu nariz em minha mandíbula e orelha..."Deus ! Eu nem posso me controlar quando estou com você, eu tive você na mesa do meu escritório e agora não consigo me conter...você me persegue até quando estou trabalhando. Você surge do nada nos meus pensamentos, nos meus sonhos..." – ele sussurrava em meu ouvido, e eu me derreti...

"Edward..." – eu gemi, sem vergonha na cara.

Ele continuou suas ministrações mágicas, vodus ou seja lá o que for...

"Eu adoro beijar você, lamber sua pele macia, cheirar você ! E estar dentro de você, é como estar em casa...minha, Bella."

"Edward..."- eu gemia sentindo sua língua em minha orelha...

"Deus, Bella ! Você não pode ser tão cega !" – ele mordiscava meus ombros..."Eu sou louco por você !" – ele disse olhando em meus olhos e minha raiva desapareceu como uma brisa.

Eu subi em seu colo, pegando seu cabelo forte, o beijando com tanta paixão, que achei que iríamos se tornar um só...

Foi um beijo selvagem e erótico, que me queimou viva de dentro para fora...

"Diga que é meu, Edward ! Só meu !" – eu disse entre beijos...

Ele me puxava pelos quadris, segurando em minhas pernas e bunda, me puxando mais e mais, criando um atrito delicioso entre nós...tornando difícil nossa situação...

"Eu sou seu, baby! Só seu!" – ele gemia em meu pescoço...

Ele mordia meu pescoço tão forte, que acho que a partir de amanhã vou ter que usar cacharrel pra esconder as marcas de mordida de amor...

"Deus, Edward ! Eu...eu...nós vamos ser expulsos daqui !" – eu gemia...

"Foda-se ! Eu não me importo ! Eu quero você, Bella !" – ele disse em minha pele...

Eu empurrei sua cabeça par atrás e ataquei seu pescoço, o beijando lá...ele era delicioso !

"Jesus !" – ele gemeu...

"Aiii, Edward ! Você é gostoso! E eu penso em você dentro de mim o tempo todo." – falei sem pensar, em seu pescoço...

Ele pegou um punhado de meu cabelo nas mãos, levantando minha cabeça para olhar pra ele...

"Porra, Bella ! Eu juro que só não vou te fazer minha aqui, porque você merece mais!" – ele disse e começou a me beijar com ardor de novo.

"Você é minha !" – ele falava entre beijos com língua e mordidas...

"Sua, Edward !" – eu gemia sem raciocinar...

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade de mordidas e beijos, eu me afastei voltando para meu lugar...minha respiração totalmente perturbada.

"Jesus ! Bella, você me deixa totalmente fora do controle..." – ele disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos ainda com os olhos queimando de desejo.

Eu respirava pesadamente, meu cérebro estava frito, não dava pra pensar direito...eu sorri envergonhada.

"Vamos comer agora?" – ele disse sorrindo, eu balancei a cabeça...

Edward pegou um bolinho e colocou na minha boca gentilmente, eu mordi fazendo o possível para pegar a pontinha de seu dedo, só para provocar...ele estreitou seus olhos...

Eu mastiguei, e depois falei..."Huuuummm, delicioso!" – lambendo a boca.

"Bellaaaaaa..." – ele ameaçou...

"Que foi ?" – eu disse cínica...ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, passando as mãos no cabelo.

"Você cutucou a onça com vara curta, Swan !" – ele disse sorrindo sedutoramente para mim e apontando o dedo, que eu logo mordi, ele riu...

"Vamos comer e dar o fora daqui ! Eu quero você na minha cama e a minha mercê, sem testemunhas!" – ele disse sério, me fazendo tremer.

* * *

**Edward**

Depois da tarde de hoje o dia estava quase perdido pra mim.

Heidi quase conseguiu destruir meu dia, com seu súbito ataque de ciúme descabido, me tirou do sério.

Mas durante a tarde, me peguei pensando na visita de Bella ao escritório...eu sorri e gemi no pensamento.

Ter sexo com Bella em cima da minha mesa foi mais do que eu poderia pedir, e foi bom demais para perder essa oportunidade.

Eu nunca pensei em Bella daquele jeito, e mais uma vez ela me surpreendeu se rendendo a mim, sem medo...sem hesitar.

Então eu decidi fazer uma surpresa a minha linda noiva, e a chamei para jantar fora, eu optei por apresentá-la a um lugar que eu gostei muito, o Trianon, um piano-bar bastante sofisticado.

Bella adorou o lugar e o elegeu como nosso cantinho de namoro, eu gostei disso !

Tudo corria muito bem, uma noite romântica e calma, até que tivemos a infelicidade de encontrar com Heidi, e isso quase me rendeu uma briga com Bella.

Heidi.

Novamente.

Bella ficou brava e descontrolada, seu ciúme a levou aos extremos, eu nunca havia presenciado seu descontrole desse jeito, mas eu consegui reverter a situação e quase perdi a cabeça, tendo sexo com ela dentro da cabine do bar.

Ela me provocou a noite inteira e eu não via a hora de jogá-la em cima da cama e provar de sua carne, de seu corpo e fazê-la minha de novo !

Ao chegarmos em casa, decidi tentar continuar com o romance, ir devagar...

E pra isso acontecer, seria melhor ficarmos na sala de piano, ouvindo música...

Quando coloquei o CD do Luiz Miguel, e La Barca começou a tocar, eu a puxei pelas mãos...

"Bella? Uma dança, por favor !" - eu a segurei para mim...

Nós dançávamos pela sala, nossos corpos grudados, nosso olhar um no outro...

Eu não resisti...

...passei meu nariz em seu pescoço...seu cheiro me enlouquecendo...

"Edward..." - ela gemeu e eu me perdi no desejo por ela.

Suas mãos quentes em meus ombros, no meu pescoço...seus olhos focados na minha boca...

Jesus.

Cada pensamento que eu tinha, eu lutei para reprimir.

E quando nossos lábios se encontraram, toda a vontade que eu tinha de faze-la minha...veio com força sobrenatural.

Envolvi minhas mãos nos seus quadris bem forte...a apertando com força...senti suas mãos puxando meu cabelo bem forte...então...me perdi em seu beijo.

Antes que eu pudesse raciocinar, eu continuei a beijá-la descontraladamente, andando junto com ela em direção ao sofá, deitando-a suavemente, e eu cai cima dela.

Eu só me afastei de sua boca, quando a necessidade de oxigênio se tornou insuportável...

Ela me ataca ferozmente, me beijando selvagemente...eu a seguro pelos quadris, ela imediatamente coloca suas pernas em volta da minha cintura..

E quando eu vejo, estou pegando em sua bunda firme, passando minhas mãos em suas pernas...

Esfregação selvagem.

Estamos nos tateando como dois loucos, sem a menor pausa.

Bella está abrindo a minha camisa, tentando arrancá-lo sobre a minha cabeça, mas meus braços e mãos estão demasiado ocupados, tentando tirar seu vestido e desenganchar seu sutiã.

Nós começamos a rir da forma como a nossa impaciência e desespero só está impedindo o progresso.

"Baby ? Me desculpe se eu sou um pouco afoito com você...eu queria que nossa noite fosse romântica, mas...eu não sei...não consigo me controlar quando estou com você ! É mais forte que eu !" - eu digo tentando reparar meu jeito afoito e desesperado por ela...

"Eu não me importo, Edward ! Eu quero também!" - ela responde mordendo meu pescoço, eu fecho meus olhos em um esforço para me recompor, mas antes que eu perceba, minhas mãos estão em sua bunda, eu estou a incentivando mais ...ela vem e se esfrega mais em mim...mais rápido e mais difícil.

O que diabos está errado comigo?

Eu costumava estar sempre no controle na cama.

Ela é como aquelas madames no shopping, com um cartão de crédito sem limite...ela pega o que quiser, sempre que ela quer.

Exatamente assim ela faz comigo.

É completamente inaceitável, mas eu simplesmente não posso lutar contra ela.

"Você está tão duro ! Deus, isso é delicioso !" - ela suspira em meu ouvido.

E eu estou perdido.

Quando eu abri seu vestido, e senti sua pele nua em contato com minhas mãos, meu juízo ficou perdido para mim...

"Eu adoro isso ! " - eu começo acariciando seu peito...

"É tão erótico saber que eu posso fazer isso com você !" - eu falo com um sorriso largo...seu rosto fica corado..suas bochechas vermelhas..e esse negócio é lindo.

"Você é linda !" - eu provoco...

Eu na verdade nunca fiz isso antes, explorar o corpo de uma mulher com tanto prazer...eu nunca tive esse desejo, mas tenho a nítida impressão de que Bella acha isso muito estimulante...

"Bella ?"- eu ofegante, olhando para ela e vendo seu olhar de luxuria... "Eu quero mais e mais quando estou com você, nunca é o suficiente !"

"Edward.." - ela suspirou, suas mãos rapidamente acariciando meu rosto... "Você não entendeu ainda...Eu...e você pertencemos um ao outro !" – ela disse envergonhada...

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo... "Sim ! Você entendeu tudo, quando eu ainda nem percebi o que eu estava fazendo, eu estava tão perdido em você ! Eu te quero ! Muito, Bella !"

"Deus ! Eu me sinto assim, também !" - ela parecia feliz também...

"Eu nunca senti isso antes, Edward. Você me faz esquecer do mundo...eu só penso em você...às vezes eu esqueço como respirar. É insano !"

Fui invadido por diferentes emoções...

Ela tinha se declarado pra mim, eu não havia pensado em seus sentimentos obsessivos...

Foi realmente sensacional saber que ela tem sentimentos tão fortes por mim, assim como eu tenho por ela.

Estávamos viciados um no outro.

Nós dois eramos iniciantes nisso, iremos aprender juntos e aproveitar juntos.

Enquanto minha mente entra numa meditação profunda, eu vejo seus olhos brilharem...ela entendeu.

Eu me inclinei beijando seu nariz, sua testa e indo a seu pescoço, que eu bem descobri ...é seu ponto alto.

Quando fui ao seu pescoço, eu vi seu ofegar de surpresa, que logo virou um gemido...eu levantei meu rosto...passei minhas mãos por seus braços, e liguei meus dedos com os dela, sempre a olhando... fazendo-a respirar pesadamente...seus olhos brilharam marejados.

Eu levei meus lábios em sua orelha..."Bella...eu...eu te considero muito mais que minha namorada...muito mais que minha noiva, pra mim você já é minha mulher!"

"Eu sou sua, Edward!" - ela gemeu alto.

"Baby? Eu posso sentir daqui o seu cheiro, me mostra o quanto você me quer !" - sussurrei antes de passar a minha língua pelo seu pescoço à sua clavícula.

"Eu quero você ! Deus ! " - ela gemia descontroladamente...enquanto eu mordi sua clavícula levemente.

Eu continuei beijando seu pescoço, minhas mãos passeando nos lados de seu corpo...

"Eu quero te sentir...te tocar...eu quero ter certeza que você entendeu o quanto eu quero você a meu lado, Bella !" – sussurrei em sua orelha...

"Eu quero ouvir você dizer meu nome quando gozar, Isabella."

Ela estremeceu embaixo de mim, sua respiração acelerou...e eu escondi o meu sorriso atrás de sua orelha.

Bella gosta quando eu falo sacanagem.

Excelente.

"Me diga, Bella"- eu sussurrei, implorando... "Me diga...me mostre como você gosta de ser tocada...me deixa amar você."

"Me beija,me toca, me sente, Edward ! Como você nunca fez com outra, baby !" - ela implorou suavemente, e os meus lábios encontraram os dela imediatamente...logo ela abriu a boca para mim, eu trouxe minha mão direita em seu sutiã...

Quando minha mão a tocou suavemente...ela gemeu em minha boca...

"Eu sou louco por você, Bella !" - eu sussurrei antes de beijar em cima de seu sutiã... ela era a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi...

Observei com excitação seu peito subir e descer enquanto eu a beijava e a tocava.

"Eu também sou louca por você , Edward !" - ela ofegou...e eu puxei seu sutiã para baixo com o meu nariz e trouxe seu mamilo em minha boca.

Sem pressa...sem anseio...apenas amor...adorando cada pedaço dela com a minha boca...e minha língua.

"Eu te quero, Bella ! Seja minha ! Sempre..." – eu disse respirando pesadamente...levando minha mão a sua coxa, onde eu podia sentir seu calor, através de sua calcinha fina.

Eu deixei minha mão vagar entre as pernas e deixei escapar um gemido audível quando eu sentir como ela está molhada.

Levou todo o meu estoque de paciência, me segurar para não subir em cima dela e me enfiar em seu corpo...eu tento me concentrar em acariciar seu núcleo.

"Você está tão molhada !"

Eu me enclinei, e passei minha lingua em sua tatuagem, deixando meus dedos em seu calor, sentindo-a molhada e pronta pra mim, controlando minha fera interior, que queria torna-la minha agora.

Com meus dedos, acariciei suavemente no início, colocando mais pressão depois, ouvindo seus gemidos altos...eu não resisti...e levantei minha cabeça para assistir...

Ela era uma visão.

O cabelo dela estava espalhado pelo sofá, seus olhos fechados firmemente...sua boca entreaberta enquanto ela gemia descontroladamente, seus seios a mostra, subiam e desciam com cada gemido ofegante.

Uma mão apertando o encosto do sofá desesperadamente e a outra segurando firme no braço do sofá...

"Deus, Bella...Você é tão linda...e é minha...toda minha !" - eu sussurrei em espanto...eu nunca vou poder traduzir o que eu sinto toda vez que a observo desse jeito.

Apressei meus movimentos, meus dedos fazendo círculos...vi seus gemidos ficarem mais altos...

"Oh, Edward ! Deus..." - ela gemeu alto.

Eu sabia que ela estava chegando perto de seu climax, eu fui a seu pescoço e comecei a beijá-la, dando mordidas suaves...

"Eu quero ouvir você gritar meu nome, Bella ! Bem alto ..." Eu rosnei em sua garganta...e depois chupei seu pescoço forte, sentindo sua pele vibrar enquanto ela gemia.

"Edward! Baby... Edward !" - Ela gritou ofegando, arqueando as costas e eu senti sua umidade em minha mão...eu a abracei quando seu orgasmo tomou conta dela, vendo-a tentar recuperar o fôlego...

Ela ainda ofegava depois de um momento, me puxando levemente em cima dela...puxando meus labios em sua direção.

Ela se sentou, tirando minha camisa e jogando no chão...me empurrando devolva ao sofá...

Ela me olhava com paixão...suas duas mãos quentes em ambos os lados do meu rosto me trouxe de volta ao presente quando ela me puxou para ela, seus olhos focados na minha boca.

Cada pensamento voou para fora da minha cabeça o segundo nossos lábios se encontraram, toda a fome que eu sentia por ela anteriormente correndo de volta para mim.

Lentamente, eu envolvi uma mão nos seus cabelos, e a outra segurando seus quadris, eu a apertava com força, e me perdi em seu beijo.

E então suas mãos teciam no meu cabelo..ela me puxou...bem forte...dolorosamente prazeiroso.

Eu continuei a beijá-la avidamente, só puxando para trás quando a necessidade de oxigênio se tornou insuportável, o meu juízo lentamente retornou para mim enquanto eu lutava para recuperar o fôlego.

Nossa relação é baseada no carinho, nós nos tocamos com as mãos e bocas o máximo possível, nos reconhecendo, nos amando, e eu admito que sou viciado nessa atenção e cuidado que ela me dá.

De repente ela se senta...seu olhar abrasador.

"O que foi, baby ?" - eu pergunto preocupado...

"Edward ? Eu posso matar toda a saudade do meu noivo ?" - ela diz sedutoramente.

"Claro, baby !" - eu digo sorrindo amavelmente pra ela...

Eu a vejo beijar meu pescoço, então eu mudo de posição, me sento e encosto no sofá, ela se apossa de mim, sua boca logo desce em meu ombro, e depois pro meu peito, assim ela vai...descendo e descendo, me fazendo gemer...

Assim que ela se afasta do meu corpo, eu a olho, seus olhos brilham, um fogo intenso...

"Eu me sinto tão realizada com você ! Eu quero tentar uma coisa..." - ela diz corando e me olhando sensualmente...mordendo seus lábios...

Eu me aproximo dela, sorrindo e passo meus dedos em seu calor...a sentindo ainda molhada...a provocando...

"Deus ! Baby, você ainda está tão molhada !" - eu a provoco..."Você me quer ?"

"Não é por isso que estou animada."

"O que está te deixando tão animada?" - eu pergunto, um pouco perplexo...

Ela se inclina...para que ela possa sussurrar em meu ouvido...

"Estou molhada porque eu estou imaginando como seria retribuir com minha boca o que você fez pra mim..." - ela confessa.

Oh. Meu. Cristo. Deus.

Minha respiração pegou..."O que você quer, baby ? Me diz e é seu, qualquer coisa que faça você feliz."

"Eu quero te dar prazer com a minha boca !" - ela diz baixinho em meu ouvido...

Merda, merda, merda.

Eu apenas pisquei pra ela.

Eu consigo ouvir as batidas do meu coração.

Estou mudo.

Estou completamente fora da minha mente de repente...eu quero pegar sua boca e coloca-la no meu pau agora, eu simplesmente não consigo parar mais.

Seja homem, Cullen !

Essa não vai ser a primeira vez que ela faz isso pra você !

Fala alguma coisa !

"Deus...baby ! Se é isso que você quer...qualquer coisa que faça você feliz !" - eu falo verdadeiramente.

Porque Deus sabe que eu estou me tornando cada vez mais viciado em ve-la...senti-la...e a tornar feliz.

E além do mais, eu bem me lembro de sua boca no meu pau.

Jesus, que foi insano !

Meu cérebro simplesmente congelou, mas meu pau está alerta e mais quente que nunca.

Eu a vejo morder seu lábio...e se afastar de mim, saindo de cima de mim e se ajoelhando no chão... na minha frente.

Meu pau tomou o comando do meu corpo...

Então eu começo a ofegar apenas por ve-la ali, enquanto eu me sento na borda do sofá...

"Eu quero experimentar tudo com você !" - ela fala olhando em meus olhos...

Carinhosamente, eu me inclino e beijo o topo de sua cabeça.

"Você nem sabe o quanto eu gosto que você me toque !" - eu começo...ela me olha atentamente...

"Agora, imagina te ver usar sua boca e sua língua em mim..." - eu explico, a olhando com desejo...

"Me ensina como você gosta !" - eu vejo ela me pegar em suas mãos e começa a me acariciar para cima e para baixo...eu fecho os olhos.

"Hum, assim ? Está bom ?" - ela pergunta, me lambendo deliciosamente com a ponta de sua língua.

Eu suspiro alto, minha cabeça caindo para trás...eu não esperava que ela acertasse meu ponto mais sensível.

"Me desculpe, eu fiz tudo errado? Eu te machuquei ?" - ela pergunta docemente, mordendo o lábio...e eu quase quero chorar, ela está realmente me torturando com seu jeito inocente, doce e sexy...e um tesão incontrolável é seu efeito sobre mim.

"Não !" - eu respondo com um riso nervoso... "Você, hum, na verdade está fazendo bem demais...isso é muito mais emocionante do que eu pensei que seria."

"Oh..." - ela pensou por um segundo..."Eu tenho que admitir que achava isso nojento antes, mas por alguma razão estranha e inexplicável...seu pênis é saboroso...você é gostoso pra mim !" - ela esclarece com um sorriso malicioso...

Porraaaaaaaaaa !

Deus, Jesus, Buda e todos os Santos...

Alguém me ajuda !

"Oh...Deus !" - eu dou uma gemida jogando minha cabeça para trás, meu pau está pulsando...

"Tudo bem, uh" - eu digo, limpando a garganta numa tentativa de recuperar alguma compostura... "Não é dificil me agradar, amor ! Use sua mão como você faz comigo no chuveiro, só não pega mais apertado, e depois mover a boca junto."- eu explico.

Ela move sua mão e a boca em um ritmo constante, como eu a instrui...e eu me perco.

"Deus, que eu sinto tudo...é tão bom, baby ! Maravilhoso !" - eu digo a ela, mordendo o lábio para não grunhir como um animal e a assustar...mas então eu percebo algo que me distrai completamente.

"Baby, por que seus olhos fechados? Se isso for demais para você eu não quero que você faça isso." - eu consigo dizer...

"Não !"- ela diz, parando por um momento...ela olha para mim timidamente..."Eu estava me concentrando"...ela admite embaraçada...

De repente ela para e pensa...

"Edward ? Se você quiser, você pode segurar minha cabeça como aqueles caras de filme pornô. "- ela diz corando..."Na verdade, seria mais fácil para mim se você apenas me orientasse...eu não teria de me concentrar tão difícil para te agradar !" - ela completa visivelmente constrangida.

E eu tenho que respirar fundo para me controlar.

Porra, Meu Deus !

Me dê forças !

Ela está me dizendo para colocar a minha mão em seu cabelo e controlar seu movimento, enquanto ela me chupa.

"Er...eu...ok ! Contanto que você não se sinta desconfortável..." - eu respondo um pouco animado demais... se ela não parar com essa merda, eu vou gozar na primeira chupada que ela me der.

Ela sorri e assenti, antes de pegar meu pau novamente e me levar a sua boca...minhas mãos tremem ao tocar seu cabelo, eu gentilmente guio a parte de trás da cabeça dela com a minha mão, com cuidado para não ser forte e assustá-la.

No fundo da minha mente eu só penso...

Por favor, olhe para mim, minha Bella.

E logo tudo se torna demais e eu puxo forte seu cabelo.

Eu quero olhar para seus olhos e sentir meu coração.

"Se você puder, olhe para mim, baby !" - eu lhe peço, gemendo...esperando que eu não estou empurrando seus limites demais.

Quando ela olha para cima, é a experiência mais incrível do caralho que eu já tive !

Observando seus olhos, enquanto eu estou em sua boca quase faz meu coração não só quebrar, mas parar de bater completamente.

Eu nunca vi algo tão erótico e romântico... antes em minha vida.

Ela é bonita, sexy, recatada... além das palavras ... além da minha imaginação.

"Bella ? Deus... enquanto eu ainda posso formar um pensamento coerente ... Eu preciso te dizer ... nunca pense, por um segundo, que você está sendo suja ou vulgar quando você está na cama comigo, não importa o que estamos fazendo. Você sempre será absolutamente pura...nunca suja... sempre perfeita, minha Bella...sempre ... "

E eu disse isso honestamente...do fundo do meu coração...é tudo o que eu sinto...eu quis dizer cada palavra.

Ela geme baixinho para mostrar sua gratidão com seus lábios e língua, e continuou a se mover para cima e para baixo do comprimento do meu pau, não percebendo que a vibração dos seus sons apenas intensificou a sensação.

"Oh merda, que...foi delicioso, o gemido.." - eu sussurrei perdido em sensações...

"Huuummmm..." - ela geme...

E eu me perdi completamente...

"Oh...porra ! Merda, sim, merda...eu vou gozar...se você não quer me provar, você deve sair...Agora !"

Ela não se move.

Se eu não acho que eu merecia essa mulher antes, agora eu tenho certeza.

"Uh...Deus... a tua boca! Bellaaaaa..." - eu murmuro entre os dentes...ainda segurando sua cabeça...e eu gozo em sua boca...

Sua expressão muda quando ela sente o empurrão contra sua língua...

Meus olhos se fecham por vontade própria assim como o meu corpo salta para cima na última hora...e eu caio de costas no sofá, completamente satisfeito.

Bella sobe e se coloca ao meu lado, descansando a cabeça no meu peito.

"Oh Deus ! Obrigado, baby ! Você foi incrível !" - eu murmuro, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"De nada ! Não é nada como eu pensei que seria, muito pelo contrário, na verdade."

"Como assim?" - eu pergunto...eu ainda estou fora do ar, só posso formar frases curtas no momento.

"Eu sempre pensei que seria usada, mas não é assim ! Na verdade, eu me sinto poderosa, e totalmente no controle, te dando prazer assim, porque eu quero...foi muito mais erótico do que eu imaginava ! " - ela explica com sua voz suave.

Eu dou meu sorriso torto e a abraço carinhosamente...beijando sua cabeça.

Eu beijei seu pescoço, inalando seu perfume delicioso..."Eu agora sou mais louco por você, Bella ! " - eu disse a sério, tirando seu cabelo do rosto.

"Eu te amo, Edward."- ela suspirou.

"Eu também te amo, minha linda noiva!" - eu digo sorrindo como um tolo, ela dá uma risadinha, e beija meu coração...

Sorrindo, eu beijei o alto da sua cabeça.

"Eu estou aqui...pra sempre...linda ! Vamos dormir agora." – eu sussurrei, me levantando e colocando minha boxer, enquanto Bella pegou minha camisa e vestiu...

Nós caminhamos para nossa cama e eu me enrolei mais em seu corpo perfeito...

Eu descanso minha cabeça em seu peito, minha mão sobre sua mama direita...

Bella geme um... "Huummm..." quando ela sente minha mão encontrar o seu peito, que se torna meu lugar favorito para descansar a mão, mas ela não a remove...

As vezes eu gosto de acaricia-la antes de adormecer, é muito reconfortante, apesar do fato de que isso as vezes nos leva ao round dois ou tres numa unica noite.

Cerca de três minutos mais tarde, Bella está dormindo e eu estou prestes a cochilar quando eu tenho os meus últimos pensamentos conscientes do dia.

Tive momentos mais íntimos com Bella, do que qualquer outra mulher com quem estive antes...ela me conhece por fora e por dentro.

É muito tarde, mas eu ainda penso sobre alguns acontecimentos marcantes entre nós...

A primeira vez que eu vi Bella chamar Marie de anjo, a primeira vez que eu a vi amamentando nossa bebê, seus primeiros passos, a primeira palavra que ela falou foi mamãe...eu sorri.

Nosso primeiro beijo, nossa primeira briga, o dia que eu tive sexo com Bella na mesa do meu escritório...nossa primeira discussão de casal, meu ciúmes...nossa casa de praia...sexo na praia...

Esse pensamentos me fazem sorrir.

Bella acabou de tentar bater seu próprio recorde, ela me deu a melhor chupada que eu já recebi na vida...dentro de um carro em movimento, me fazendo realizar uma de minhas fantasias que tive com ela.

Mas hoje, ao sentir e ver, foi uma experiência gostosa pra caralho.

Foi um dos climax mais poderosos que eu já tive.

Eu sempre tenho sonhos em que ela leva meu pau na boca.

Eu tenho sonhos muito vívidos sobre Bella...

Geralmente, eu sempre me comporto como um homem das cavernas, uma característica que Bella trouxe para minha vida, e nesses sonhos nós quase sempre estamos numa caverna, eu estou dando a Bella o meu melhor, no sexo, sempre em cima de uma pedra enorme.

Você é um pervertido do caralho.

Mas os sonhos são realmente fascinantes.

Você é doente, Cullen !

Deus, estou tão agradecido que ela não pode ler a minha mente.

Eu dou uma risada.

Bella está levando nosso relacionamento a níveis extremos, nós aprendemos tudo o que o outro pode ensinar, com muita boa vontade...e isso é muito legal !

Ela tem me mostrado um lado passional de si mesma que é intenso, erótico e belo...vai além de qualquer descrição.

Só de pensar que cada dia que eu acordo a seu lado, eu ganho beijos em todo o meu rosto e pescoço, enquanto suas mãozinhas quentes, me exploram e seu amor me consome...

Eu me sinto realizado, isso é muito mais do que um homem pode desejar.

Ah...eu conheço o paraíso.

O que mais eu posso querer ?

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

Oh.

X.X

Hey lindas...

Qual o problema com Heidi ?

Ih ? Eu não gosto dela !

Quem gostou me dá um REVIEW !

Quero saber o que vocês acharam deste capítulo !

Beijinhos...

Mary


	42. Chapter 42

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Janeiro de 2011.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

I don't want to miss a thing - Aerosmith

[...]

[...]

**Eu Não Quero Perder Nada**

Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar

Ver você sorrindo enquanto dorme

Enquanto você está longe e sonhando

Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa entrega doce

Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre

Todo momento que eu passo com você é o máximo

Não quero fechar meus olhos

Não quero pegar no sono

Porque eu perderia você, baby

E eu não quero perder nada

Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você

O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente

E eu ainda perderia você, baby

E eu não quero perder nada

Deitado perto de você, sentindo o seu coração bater

E imaginando o que você está sonhando

Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo

Então eu beijo seus olhos

E agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos

Eu só quero ficar com você neste momento para sempre

Para todo o sempre

Não quero fechar meus olhos

Não quero pegar no sono

Porque eu perderia você, baby

E eu não quero perder nada

Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você

O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente

E eu ainda perderia você, baby

E eu não quero perder nada

Não quero perder um sorriso

Não quero perder um beijo

Bom, eu só quero ficar com você

Aqui com você, apenas assim

Eu só quero te abraçar forte

Sentir seu coração perto do meu

E ficar aqui neste momento

Por todo o resto dos tempos

Eu só quero ficar com você neste momento para sempre

Para todo o sempre...

* * *

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: CONTEÚDO SEXUAL A SEGUIR...SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ISSO, NÃO LEIA !**

* * *

**Capítulo 42**

* * *

Mês de Março.

Bebê Marie: 1 ano e 5 meses

* * *

**Bella**

Eu andava com a cabeça nas nuvens...

E isso, por conta das idéias loucas de Alice.

A última, era que eu precisava ficar sem Edward por dois dias, para ficar com saudades dele e ter uma lua de mel inesquecível.

Tudo maluquice de sua cabeça.

É claro, que Edward não concordou com isso, mas ele prometeu a ela, que não dormiria comigo hoje, ou seja, um dia antes do casamento.

Marie já estava na casa dos Cullens, com Esme e Carlisle; Sue estava lá com eles, para dar um apoio.

Edward e eu estávamos aconchegados...juntinhos em nosso ninho de amor...

Ele disse que havia passado aqui apenas para me ver, pois estava de saída para sua despedida de solteiro; mas quando nossos lábios se encontraram, o frenesi começou...

Advinha onde isso foi parar ?

Edward e eu já tínhamos feito amor duas vezes...

Uma vez no sofá da sala de piano...quando ele tocou e cantou pra mim, eu confesso que não resisti a seu charme.

Depois fizemos sexo no chuveiro, pois ele tinha que tomar banho para se trocar...

E aqui estamos nós...agarrados como se fossemos nos separar por um mês...

Ele estava tentando se despedir de mim, a cinco horas, e eu confesso que a nossa cama, definitivamente não era o melhor lugar para isso.

"Eu já sinto a sua falta." - eu gemi enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço...

"Eu não preciso ir, posso ficar."

"Mmm..." - eu gemi, quando sua mão passeava em minhas coxas, e eu já estava perdendo a minha mente...de novo.

Houve silêncio por um longo tempo, somente o som de meu coração batendo acelerado e o sussurro de nossos lábios se movendo sincronizados.

Às vezes era tão fácil esquecer da vida, quando eu estava o beijando, ele nunca pareceu um homem normal pra mim, ele sempre foi como meu destino traçado, minha droga, meu vício...isso porque ele me fazia sentir no céu quando eu estava em seus braços...não havia nada igual à sensação de ter seus lábios nos meus.

Ele encerrou o beijo e abri meus olhos para encontrar os dele abertos também, fixados em meu rosto.

Eu me sentia fraca ao vê-lo me olhar daquele jeito, como se eu fosse uma obra prima, e ele admirasse toda a sua beleza.

Nós nos encaramos por um momento...mas logo eu puxei seu rosto mais uma vez para o meu...encerrando nossos pensamentos...

"Definitivamente, vou ficar." - ele murmurou assim que eu comecei a beijar seu pescoço...

"Não, não, baby! É sua despedida de solteiro, você tem que ir." - eu sussurrei pra ele, mas meus dedos se enroscaram em seus cabelos cor de bronze, minha mão esquerda apertando suas costas.

Seus dedos macios acariciaram meu rosto...

"Despedidas de solteiros são para aqueles que estão tristes com o fim de seus dias de solteiro. Eu não vejo a hora que eles acabem. Então, não há razão para que eu vá."

"Isso é verdade." - eu disse rindo na pele de sua garganta.

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto eu era muito feliz ao lado dele...

Nós estamos aqui, encolhidos na enorme cama, nossos corpos em contato direto, o mais junto possível...

Nossas roupas estavam no chão.

E eu acho que nunca vou superar o choque ao ver como seu corpo era perfeito...

Deus, eu o amava tanto...

Eu corri a minha mão por seu peito nu, passando por sua barriga perfeitamente rígida, passeando.

Ele tremeu levemente, seus olhos fechados...e seus lábios encontraram os meus novamente.

Cuidadosamente a ponta de minha língua traçou seus lábios encerados, e ele gemeu...seu hálito me invadiu...quente e delicioso por todo o meu rosto.

Ele ficou entre minhas pernas, nossos corpos grudados...

Nós começamos a ficar eufóricos...

Nosso beijo se tornou demasiado selvagem, suas mãos segurando em minhas coxas, minhas mãos puxava seu cabelo forte, e logo a esfregação total voltou...

Edward me apertava forte contra seu corpo, esta era sua reação automática toda vez que tínhamos ido longe demais, seu reflexo toda vez que ele queria mais.

Nós nos beijávamos profundamente, suas mãos na minha bunda, me apertando, me sentindo...começamos a nos esfregar, o atrito delicioso, nossos gemidos começaram a crescer...

De repente ele parou...

"Foda-se !"

"O que houve, amor?"

"Ah, não !" - ele gemeu escondendo sua cabeça em meu pescoço... "Você não ouviu ?"

"Não, o que ?" -

"A buzina do carro de Emmet ! Aparentemente eles não vão me deixar escapar essa noite." - ele sentou na cama passando a mão em seu cabelo mais bagunçado que nunca...

"Não !" - eu gemi...e o abracei por trás, minhas mão puxaram seu cabelo...eu beijei seu pescoço, suas mãos voaram para o meu cabelo, seu gemido enchendo o ar...ele virou o rosto e me beijou forte, línguas e dentes lutando pela dominância.

Logo, ele se virou para mim, me derrubando na cama e voltou a ficar entre minhas pernas, me beijando selvagemente, sua mão agarrando meu seio forte, minha cabeça caiu para trás no prazer...

"Jesus, Bella ! Eu não consigo me controlar quando estou com você !"

"Deus, Edward!" - eu gemi.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." - a buzina de um carro soou alto...

"Porra!" - Edward e eu pulamos com o barulho e nos afastamos...

"Tudo bem...tudo bem..." - eu o abracei, mas depois soltei...eu não tinha a menor pretensão de estragar sua noite...

"Merda !" - ele xingou emburrado...

"Hey ? Divirta-se !" - eu o beijei rapidamente na boca...

Houve um buzinaço através da janela...alguém estava buzinando de propósito no jardim para fazer um barulho horroroso...

"E aí, B ! Se você não botar o Eddie para fora agora, nós vamos entrar e pegar ele !" - Emmett gritou ameaçando...

"É isso aí, e vai ser uma luta sangrenta, hein?" - outra voz gritou, eu reconheci a voz...Ben.

Eu olhei para Edward que sorria balançando a cabeça...

Mais barulho...

Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

"Vamos lá, Mano ! Tem umas mina que eu quero te apresentar !" - Emmet continuou...

"Vá...pelo amor de Deus !" - eu o empurrei rindo... "_Antes _que eles façam tanto barulho que os vizinhos chamem a polícia."

Edward rolou seus olhos e começou a se trocar, colocando suas roupas de volta.

E assim que terminou, ele se abaixou e beijou minha testa.

"Vá dormir. Você vai ter um grande dia amanhã."

"Obrigada! Isso realmente vai me acalmar!"

"Hey ?Te vejo no altar." - ele apontou o dedo pra mim...

"Ah...lembre-se...eu vou ser a que vai estar de branco!" - eu sorri pensando em como isso era cômico.

Ele riu... " Huuummm...eu gosto de branco em você ! Vou tentar me lembrar ! Branco, né? " - ele me mandou um beijo..."Eu te amo, Isabella!"

"Eu te amo mais, Edward!" - eu sussurrei antes dele sair pela porta...

Lá fora houve um barulho abafado e eu ouvi Emmett resmungar.

Eu coloquei minha camisola e meu roupão, abrindo a janela depois...logo avistei, ali parado na porta da frente...Emmet, Jasper e Ben...

"Hey, vocês três ! Prestem bastante atenção !" - eu gritei e eles se viraram para me olhar...

"Oh? A Dona Encrenca quer falar !" - Emmet respondeu com a mão na cintura...

"É melhor vocês não fazerem nenhuma besteira ! E não tragam ele de volta muito tarde !" - eu gritei sabendo muito bem

que eles ouviriam meu recado.

Eles deram risada...eu vi Jasper aparecendo na frente da minha janela, seus cabelos loiros cor de mel reluzindo a luz da lua que passava pelas nuvens...

"Não se preocupe, Bella. Vamos trazer ele de volta com tempo de sobra!"

Eu assenti...de repente eu estava subitamente muito calma, e todas as minhas hesitações pareciam sem importância.

Eu pensei rapidamente..."Jasper? O que vocês vão fazer para comemorar a despedida de solteiro? Vocês não vão levá-lo a um clube de strip, vão?"

"Não lhe diga nada! Não diga sobre as amigas que vão ajudar Edward a lembrar de seu passado, viu ?" - Emmett grunhiu alto...recebendo um gargalhada de Ben, e um soco no peito de Edward que depois riu balançando a cabeça.

Eu acho que parei de respirar.

"Hey Bella ? Relaxe !" - Jasper disse sorrindo... "Nós Cullens temos a nossa própria versão disso... nada de mulheres !"

"Obrigada, Jasper" – eu sorri...ele piscou e saiu para entrar no carro com os outros.

Eu avistei o carro se afastar e de repente estava completamente silencioso lá fora...eu entrei, fechei a janela...voltando para minha cama, deitando de volta no meu travesseiro, sentindo o cheiro de Edward me acalmar, fui adormecendo quase na mesma hora.

Eu ainda pude observar as paredes do nosso quarto...nossas fotos em cima da cômoda, sobre as pálpebras pesadas.

Esta é a minha última noite como Isabella Swan.

Amanhã à noite, eu seria Bella Cullen.

Apesar de toda a correria e loucura, eu tinha de admitir que eu gostei de como soava.

E logo caí num sono profundo...dormindo o sono dos justos.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei me sentindo completamente feliz.

Tomei um banho demorado, fiz algumas coisas...mas logo Alice parou de carro para me buscar...

"Ah, que inferno! Olhe seus olhos!" - Alice reclamou assim que me viu entrar no carro...

"Bom dia pra você também, Ali !" - eu disse com reprovação.

"Ah...Bom dia, Bella ! Mas...mate a minha curiosidade...Edward passou metade da noite aqui, e por isso você não dormiu direito !Ficou acordada a noite toda, né ?"

"Quase." - eu sussurrei sem olhar em seus olhos.

"Eu sabia ! Filho da mãe !" - ela gritou batendo no volante.

"Alice !" - eu reclamei...

Ela suspirou e me encarou... "Tá...tá bom ! Agora eu tenho pouco tempo para lhe deixar maravilhosa, Bella ! Você podia ter tomado mais cuidado, né ?"

"Ninguém espera que eu fique maravilhosa, Ali ! Edward já tem esse título ! Eu acho que o grande problema é se ele mudar de idéia na hora e conseguir fugir."

Ela riu... "Ah...não ! Eu pensei em tudo...eu vou ficar com uma faca nas costas dele quando estiver na hora do casamento."

Dei risada..."Obrigada."

"Pelo menos você vai ter bastante tempo para dormir na lua-de-mel !" - ela disse sorridente e eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

É hoje...eu pensei.

Se nós fomos embora depois da festa, ainda estaríamos no avião amanhã à noite... bem, eu nem sei se viajaremos de avião, ele não me disse pra onde estamos indo.

Edward não tinha dado nenhuma pista de nossa lua de mel...e eu não estava tão nem um pouco estressada com o mistério, só achei estranho não saber onde iríamos dormir na noite seguinte.

Mas minha puta interior respondeu por mim...

Quem disse que eu quero estar dormindo ?

Hahahahaha...

É mesmo !

Assim que chegamos na rua de nossa casa de praia, todos os enfeites me chamaram a atenção...além dos paparazzis que tiravam fotos do carro...

"Que droga!" - Alice chiou e eu tentei me manter calma com a situação.

"Oh Minha Nossa ? Olhe pra isso !" - eu disse assim que vi a decoração da Casa de Praia quando nós fizemos a curva..."Estou vendo que vocês pensaram em tudo mesmo!"

Os seis quilômetros da estrada, nas árvores...estavam cheias de fitas gigantescas feitas de cetim vermelho.

"Não quero ser estraga prazer, mas aproveite, porque você não verá a decoração de dentro até que esteja na hora." - Alice resmungou enquanto estacionava na garagem gigante da casa.

"Desde quando a noiva não pode ver a decoração?" - eu protestei...

"Desde que ela me colocou no comando. Quero que você tenha o impacto completo quando descer as escadas."

Ela colocou a mão sobre meus olhos antes me deixar entrar pela cozinha...

Eu fui imediatamente assaltada pelo cheiro, eu respirei profundamente...

"O que é isso?" - eu perguntei enquanto ela me guiava pela casa.

"Cheiroso, né? " - a voz de Alice estava totalmente orgulhosa.

"O cheiro é delicioso!" - eu a assegurei.

"Cascas de laranja... lilás... e alguma coisa a mais, que bom que gostou !" - ela disse animadamente...eu sorri.

Ela não descobriu meus olhos até que estivéssemos em um grande banheiro...eu olhei para a grande pia, coberta com toda a parafernália de um salão de beleza e comecei a sentir alguns tremores da ansiedade...

"Isso é realmente necessário? Eu vou parecer comum perto dele de qualquer jeito." - eu reclamei...

Ela me sentou em uma pequena cadeira cor-de-rosa...

"Oh, querida ! Ninguém vai ousar chamar você de comum quando eu terminar."

Eu dei risada.

Eu apoiei nas costas da cadeira e fechei meus olhos, esperando ser

capaz de cochilar enquanto aquilo durasse...notando depois, que eu apaguei de vez em quando enquanto ela me maquiava, passava blush e polia cada espaço do meu corpo.

Era depois do almoço quando Rosalie escorregou pela porta do banheiro com um vestido prata brilhante, junto com Marie...

Minha filha.

Meu coração quase parou.

Ela estava tão linda.

Seu vestido champagnhe e rosa, combinava com seus sapatinhos branco e rosa, seu cabelo dourado estava preso em uma pequena coroa no topo de sua cabeça.

Ela estava tão linda que me deu vontade de chorar.

"Mamãe?" - ela veio correndo em minha direção...

"Oi, meu amor! Você parece uma princesa!" - eu disse a abraçando apertado...

"Olha meu vestido!" - ela disse girando para fazer a saia rodar e todos deram risada...ela estava feliz.

"É um vestido de princesa, meu amor! É realmente lindo!" - eu falei com a voz embargada e meus olhos me traíram.

"Bellaaa? Vai estragar minha maquiagem!" - Alice chiou...

"Bella? Você está linda de viver, minha Filha!" - Esme me cumprimentou...me beijando suavemente no topo da cabeça.

"Você também está linda, Esme!"

"Mãe, por favor leve Marie para ficar lá embaixo com Sue! Senão, Bella não vai parar de chorar!"

"Pára, Alice! É meu casamento!" - eu sorri...e elas deram risada.

Eu beijei e abracei Marie mais uma vez antes de vê-la sair ao lado de Esme.

"Eles voltaram !" - Rosalie gritou e imediatamente meu ataque de pânico desapareceu...Edward já estava em casa.

Uma vez que Rosalie recebeu as recomendações de Alice sobre meu cabelo, ela começou a fazer o tal penteado.

Lá embaixo, eu podia ouvir a porta se abrindo e se fechando várias vezes, várias vozes começaram a se aproximar.

Alice me fez levantar para que ela pudesse colocar o vestido por cima de meu cabelo e maquiagem.

Meus joelhos tremeram tão forte quando ela fechou os botões de pérola nas minhas costas...

"Respire fundo, Bella." - Alice orientou... "E tente diminuir as batidas de seu coração...você vai suar e borrar a maquiagem."

Mas senti meu coração pular forte no peito, quando ela fixou o lindo véu que caiu em grandes ondas pelo chão, em minha cabeça.

"Pronto!"- Alice disse com satisfação..."Um pouco de cor é tudo o que você precisa. Você está oficialmente perfeita !" - ela falou animada com um sorriso que parabenizava ela mesma...

"Rose, você pode pegar as flores, por favor?" - ela pediu amavelmente e me abraçou forte.

"Seja bem vinda a família Cullen, Bella!" - ela sussurrou e eu me segurei para não chorar de novo.

Rose retornou logo depois com dois buquês cheios de flores brancas, e um girassol quase perfeito em sua mão direita.

Alice me entregou o girassol, minhas mãos tremiam...

Meu coração pulava frenético dentro do peito.

O cheiro de flores de laranjeira e frésia me cercou numa suave mistura.

Endless love começou a ser tocada no piano no andar de baixo e eu comecei a hiperventilar.

"Calma, Bells !" - Rose disse, antes de se virar nervosamente pra Alice...

"Ali ? Ela parece um pouco enjoada. Você acha que ela vai conseguir?"

A voz dela soou longe...eu não conseguia sentir minhas pernas.

"É melhor que consiga."

Alice ficou bem na minha frente, na ponta dos pés pra me olhar nos olhos mais facilmente, e agarrou meus pulsos em suas mãos...

"Concentre-se, Bella. Edward está te esperando lá embaixo."

Eu respirei profundamente, tentando me recompor.

A música continuou lentamente, Rose me cutucou...

"Bells, é a nossa vez." - eu assenti, mas minha respiração ofegante.

"Bella?" - Alice perguntou, ainda me olhando nos olhos.

"Sim?"- eu murmurei...ela me olhou sorridente...

"Meu irmão te ama tanto ! Lembre-se disso! Ele não pode esperar para você dizer sim pra ele, você pode se concentrar nisso? Por ele?" - ela ainda sorria pra mim...

"Por Edward. Tudo bem." - eu deixei que ela me tirasse do quarto , com Rose agarrada em meu cotovelo.

A música estava mais alta no corredor.

Rose me ajudou a descer as escadas lentamente, eu me sentia flutuando nas escadas junto com as fragrâncias dos milhões de flores.

Eu me concentrei na idéia de Edward me esperando lá na praia, para fazer os meus pés se moverem.

Assim que chegamos na sala, eu podia ver a estrutura montada na praia, da varanda à grande tenda onde Edward estava, tudo lindamente decorado com laços de cetim.

"Edward ? Lembra?" - Rosalie falou me beijando na testa e saiu na minha frente, andando pelo corredor decorado com pétalas de rosas...Alice foi logo atrás dela...

Um passo de cada vez, eu disse a mim mesma enquanto começava a descer ao lento som da marcha.

Eu não ergui meus olhos até que eu me senti segura pra isso, apesar de conseguir ouvir os murmúrios e ruídos da platéia enquanto eu aparecia.

O sangue subiu pro meu rosto por causa do som; é claro que já se esperava que eu fosse uma noiva corada.

Assim que os meus pés tinham vencido a parte da varanda e chegou no corredor de pétalas, eu estava procurando por ele.

Por um breve segundo, eu fiquei distraída com a lindíssima decoração de rosas vermelhas, adornando lindas as guirlandas, de onde caiam belos laços de cetim branco, espalhados por toda a sala.

Mas eu separei meus olhos dos arcos das portas e procurei pelas fileiras de cadeiras cobertas de cetim, ficando ainda mais vermelha quando vi a multidão de rostos olhando pra mim.

Eu procurei, procurei, até que eu finalmente o encontrei, de pé perto da grande estrutura, um enorme arco com mais flores e mais laços.

Eu mal tinha consciência de Esme e Carlisle de pé ao lado dele...

Eu não vi ninguém...eles teriam que esperar até mais tarde.

Tudo o que eu realmente via era o rosto de Edward; ele encheu minha visão e dominou minha mente.

Os olhos dele estavam claros, verdes intensos, em chamas; seu

rosto perfeito estava quase parecendo severo com a profundidade de suas emoções.

Mas logo que ele encontrou meu olhar abismado, ele se quebrou em um sorriso feliz de tirar o fôlego.

De repente, a única coisa me impedindo de correr pelo corredor era a marcha lenta demais enquanto eu tentava fazer meus pés acompanharem o ritmo.

Por sorte, o corredor era bem curto...e finalmente, finalmente, eu estava lá.

Edward estendeu sua mão...e eu a segurei forte, sorrindo largamente para ele.

Me virei um pouco e dei meu girassol para Esme segurar...

E coloquei minhas duas mãos sobre as suas, tocando o milagre de sua pele, e eu estava em casa.

Nossos votos foram simples, palavras tradicionais que já foram ditas milhões de vezes.

Naquele momento, enquanto o juiz de paz dizia sua parte, meu mundo, que tinha estado de cabeça pra baixo por tanto tempo, agora parecia ficar na posição correta.

Eu me dei conta do quanto eu estava feliz a seu lado.

Eu olhei para os olhos brilhantes e triunfantes de Edward, e eu soube que ele também estava feliz.

Porque nada mais importava além do fato de que eu poderia ficar com ele.

Eu não me dei conta de que estava chorando até a hora de dizer as palavras tão esperadas...

"Eu aceito." - eu consegui botar pra fora num sussurro quase inaudível, piscando pra conseguir ver o rosto dele.

Quando foi a vez dele de falar, as palavras soaram claras e vitoriosas...

"Eu aceito."- ele jurou.

O Sr. Weber nos declarou marido e mulher, e aí as mãos de Edward se ergueram pra segurar o meu rosto, cuidadosamente, como se ele fosse delicado como as pétalas brancas balançando sobre nossas cabeças.

Eu tentei compreender, apesar da quantidade de lágrimas me cegando, o fato surreal de que essa pessoa incrível era minha.

Seus olhos verdes estavam marejados, mas seu sorriso de alegria me tomou.

Ele abaixou sua cabeça em direção à minha, e eu fiquei na ponta dos pés, jogando meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

Ele me beijou ternamente, me adorando; eu esqueci a multidão, o lugar, o tempo, a razão... lembrando apenas que ele me amava, que ele me queria, que eu era dele.

Ele começou o beijo e ele teve que terminá-lo; eu me agarrei a ele, ignorando as risadinhas e os convidados limpando as gargantas.

Finalmente, as mãos dele detiveram meu rosto e ele se afastou, cedo demais pro meu gosto, e me olhou sorridente.

Na superfície seu sorriso divertido, havia algo mais, era quase um sorriso pretensioso.

E eu pensei, que por baixo desse espetáculo momentâneo da exibição pública do meu enorme amor e desejo por este homem, estava uma profunda alegria que ecoava a minha própria.

Os braços de Esme foram os primeiros a me encontrar, seu rosto coberto de lágrimas foi à primeira coisa que eu encontrei quando eu desviei meus olhos de Edward sem querer.

Nós nos viramos e sob aplausos, nós vimos os sorrisos de nossa família e amigos.

E aí eu fui passada para a multidão...

Passada de abraço para abraço, apenas meio consciente de quem me abraçava, minha atenção concentrada na mão de Edward que segurava a minha própria mão com força.

Neste dia especial, eu pude reencontrar alguns amigos de minha cidade Natal, eu não pude conversar quase nada com eles, mas prometi levar Edward e Marie para conhecer Iguape e todos eles, assim que fosse possível.

É claro que senti falta de Jake, mas Leah me disse que ele preferiu não vir, achou melhor falar comigo em uma outra hora.

Eu confesso que me senti ferida, ele era meu melhor amigo, até inventar uma paixonite estúpida e estragar tudo.

Eu estava feliz, hoje era o dia do meu casamento, eu não ia permitir que Jake estragasse meu momento.

O casamento foi seguido sutilmente pela festa de recepção, prova do planejamento perfeito de Alice.

O crepúsculo chegava acima do mar...a cerimônia tinha durado o tempo exato, permitindo que o sol se pusesse atrás das árvores.

As luzes nas árvores brilhavam enquanto Edward me guiava através das portas de vidro de trás da casa, fazendo as flores brancas brilhar.

Haviam mais dez mil luzinhas ali, iluminando tudo, e as flores, serviam como uma tenda perfumada e flutuante sobre a pista de dança que foi arrumada na areia sob dois coqueiros antigos.

Logo as coisas desaceleraram, a pequena multidão se espalhou sob o brilho das luzes cintilantes, e nós pudemos relaxar, enquanto a leve brisa da noite nos cercava...agora havia tempo para conversar, para sorrir.

Eu pude ficar com Marie, ela queria ficar a meu lado o tempo todo, com certeza achou graça de todos estarmos com vestidos de princesa.

Esme insistiu no coemço, mas eu pedi a ela que não se preocupasse, eu ficaria com ela o tempo que fosse necessário.

Todos os padrões tradicionais foram mantidos.

Eu fiquei quase cega pelos flashes de luz enquanto segurávamos a faca sobre o bolo espetacular...

Nós colocamos um pedaço de bolo na boca um do outro, para grande foto...

Eu joguei meu buquê com estranha destreza, diretamente nas mãos surpresa de Sue, que riu muito com o acontecido.

E quando a música começou, Edward me puxou para os seus braços para a costumeira primeira dança; eu fui por vontade própria, feliz por ele simplesmente me abraçar.

Eu girei sem esforço algum sob as luzes e flashes brilhantes das câmeras...

"Aproveitando a festa, Sra. Cullen?" - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu ri... "Eu nem preciso de tempo pra me acostumar com isso...eu adoro ser chamada assim."

"Huuummm, aposto que eu gosto muito mais !" - ele me lembrou, sua voz exultante, e se inclinou pra me beijar enquanto a gente dançava.

Câmeras disparavam sem parar.

Tudo estava lindo, mas eu queria mesmo era estar com Edward acima de qualquer coisa.

Eu fiquei confusa quando ele abruptamente parou nossa dança, meio minuto depois que uma nova música começou a tocar e me agarrou pela mão...

"O que aconteceu ?" - eu comentei enquanto Edward me puxava pra longe...

"Aquele é o Maurício Muniz! É um dos Acionistas da Empresa!" - ele sussurrou, sua voz mortal...apontando discretamente para um homem, que estava dançando perto de nós.

"Você não gosta dele, né?" - eu toquei seu rosto delicadamente...

"Não ! E ficou pior quando eu precisei ouvir os pensamentos dele depois que você saiu do escritório naquele dia. Ele tem sorte que eu não dei um soco nele !"

"Hey? Nada de lembranças ruins hoje, eu quero você concentrado em mim!" - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido...

"Baby ? Mas eu vi o jeito que ele estava olhando para você agora a pouco, eu devia colocá-lo para fora da festa."

"Uh-ruh...Tá certo, meu amor!" - eu beijei rapidamente seu pescoço.

"Você não acredita, né ? Você teve uma chance de olhar para si mesma?"

"Não, por quê?"

"Então eu acho que você não se dá conta, que está absolutamente linda e de tirar o fôlego esta noite. Não me surpreende que Maurício tenha dificuldade com seus pensamentos impróprios com uma mulher casada. Eu estou desapontado por Alice não ter te forçado a se olhar no espelho."

Eu dei risada..."Você não existe, sabia?"

Ele suspirou olhando para o lado e então quando ele colocou os braços ao meu redor, eu consegui sentir com força total, toda a sensação de alegria e segurança que ele me proporciona.

E olhando fixamente para dentro de seus lindos olhos, eu vi a certeza de que tudo na minha vida estava no lugar certo, principalmente essa noite.

Eu sorri e coloquei minha cabeça no peito dele...ele me beijou no topo na testa e seus braços me apertaram mais.

"Estou gostando muito disso." - eu suspirei.

"Do que ?" - ele perguntou baixinho.

"Ficar assim. Com você!"

"Oh ? Não me diga que passou pela sua cabeça que não ficaria comigo esta noite?"

"Achei que não íamos ter tempo."

Ele riu..."Eu também."

Eu levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo, e pressionei meu corpo no dele, não havia espaço entre nós...

"Mas eu estava pensando nisso...em nunca mais te soltar." - sussurrei olhando sua boca...

"Nunca." - ele prometeu e se inclinou para me beijar lentamente.

Esse foi um beijo sério.

Foi intenso e lento...

Mais logo, fomos aumentando o ritmo.

Eu quase tinha esquecido de onde eu estava quando ouvi Alice limpar a garganta antes de me chamar...

"Bella ? Er...com licença, mas está na hora de se trocar!"

Eu senti uma leve pontada de irritação com minha nova irmã pela interrupção, ela não pode me dar um desconto na noite do meu casamento, né?

Edward a ignorou.

Seus lábios continuaram a me beijar, e minhas pernas estavam bambas, sua boca estava provando a minha com sedução, bem lento e forte, mais urgente que antes.

Meu coração começou a correr e minhas palmas estavam

escorregadias na nuca dele...

"Vocês querem atrasar a lua-de-mel ?" - Alice quis saber, bem ao meu lado agora.

Continuamos a ignorar.

"Eu tenho certeza que vocês terão uma bela lua de mel acampados no aeroporto esperando pelo próximo vôo."

Edward virou um pouco o rosto para murmurar... "Vai embora, Alice !" - e então pressionou seus lábios nos meus de novo.

"Bella, você quer ir pra lua de mel com esse vestido?" - ela quis saber.

Eu realmente não estava prestando muita atenção.

Naquele momento, eu simplesmente não ligava.

Mas Alice me puxou pela mão... "Venha comigo, Bella."

Eu lutei com a mão dela para ficar na ponta dos pés e dar mais um beijo nele.

Ela puxou meu braço impacientemente, me levando para longe dele.

Houveram algumas gargalhadas dos convidados que estavam olhando.

Ai eu desisti, e a deixei me guiar para a casa vazia...olhando o sorriso enorme de Edward antes de sair.

Assim que chegamos no quarto eu olhei para ela que me encarava com uma carranca.

Merda, ela parecia chateada.

"Desculpa, Alice ! Eu não queria te chatear." - eu me desculpei.

"Eu não te culpo, Bella." - ela suspirou... "Eu só não entendi. Você e meu irmão nunca trocaram um beijo na frente de nossa família antes e hoje vocês parecem não serem capazes de se controlarem."

"Sinto muito!" - eu murmurei baixinho.

"Pombas! Eu achei que Edward ia te puxar pra um quarto aqui mesmo!" - ela gesticulou ao falar.

"Credo, Ali !" - eu ri nervosamente, e ela fez uma careta.

Será que estávamos tão descarados assim ?

"Bella? Não foi assim tão sério, ok ? Não fique se martilizando, eu só estava brincando!" - ela riu...filha da mãe !

Eu suspirei sorrindo e caminhei até ela, parando na sua frente...

"Obrigada, Alice. Foi o casamento mais lindo que eu poderia ter, eu não mudaria nada ! Tudo estava perfeito. Você é a melhor irmã,

mais esperta e talentosa do mundo inteiro." - eu disse sinceramente a abraçando forte no processo...

Com isso, eu ganhei dela um sorriso enorme...

"Aaaawww, Bella !Eu estou feliz que você tenha gostado, e que finalmente você é minha irmã !"

"Eu sei ! Não é maravilhoso ?" - eu disse alegremente...e ela pulou, me fazendo rir da cena.

Eu estava tão feliz, e fiquei agradecida por ela ter tirado as presilhas do meu cabelo, o soltando e o deixando cair pelas minhas costas, bem ondulado por causa das tranças.

Ela me deu um vestido simples e eu me troquei, logo descendo as escadas de volta para a sala.

Edward caminhou em minha direção, e estendeu sua mão para mim, me ajudando a descer os últimos degraus da escada...

Ele sorria largamente pra mim, me puxando para o sua frente...

"Você está pronta?"- ele perguntou.

"Estou." - eu disse sorrindo de volta...

"Mamãe?" - a vozinha de Marie me fez virar para ela...

Eu e Edward a abraçamos, e nos despedimos dela, com promessas de brinquedos e um balancê para o jardim, assim que voltarmos.

Ficamos ainda uma meia-hora com ela, apenas nós três e nossa família, nos despedindo e conversando.

Todo mundo aplaudiu quando Edward me beijou na grande varanda, dando mais uma vez um espetáculo, em nossa demonstração publica de afeto, no batente da porta.

E depois, ele entrelaçou nossos dedos juntos, e me puxou para a praia enquanto uma grande chuva de arroz nos atacou...

Os convidados abriam espaço para que pudéssemos passar...

Edward estava me puxando para a praia e eu fiquei confusa...

"Onde estamos indo?"

"Você vai ver!"

E então, nós seguimos pela praia, os convidados atrás de nós, e assim que eu cheguei na metade da praia, eu avistei...

Havia uma lancha enorme, atracada na nossa praia.

Oh Meu Deus.

"Eu queria passar um tempo sozinho com você antes de viajar!" - Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu assenti sorrindo.

Eu podia ouvir os sussurros espantados de todos atrás de nós.

O barco estava decorado...flores o adornavam por toda parte, e longos laços de fita estavam amarrados na sua lateral.

Edward me ajudou a subir no pequeno barco que nos levaria até lá... e então ele entrou e começamos a navegar até a lancha.

"Tchau ! Eu amo vocês !" - eu gritei acenando para nossa família, que acenavam de volta.

Nós subimos na lancha e nos olhamos sorridentes.

Edward apertou minha mão.

"Eu te amo !" - ele disse.

Eu me joguei em seus braços... "Eu te amo mais, muito mais!"

Ele beijou meu cabelo sorrindo.

Enquanto Edward ligava a lancha e nós navegávamos mar adentro, ele pisou no acelerador, eu nós ouvimos o potente ronco do motor, ao nosso redor.

Depois de uns quinze minutos, a lancha parou.

Edward me olhou amavelmente...

"Finalmente a sós? Posso tê-la só pra mim agora, Sra. Cullen!"

"É por isso que estamos aqui, Sr. Cullen !"- eu sussurrei antes que ele sorriu largamente para mim e me levou ao interior da lancha.

Nós descemos as escadas, e entramos na cabine luxuosa da lancha, toda em cerejeira, observei com espanto o luxo e conforto que havia dentro daquele espaço, passamos por um corredor imenso, e vimos cozinha e copa, mesa, e no fundo do corredor, uma porta que dava acesso ao quarto, equipado com uma cama imensa, uma TV enorme na parede, som, Dvd...

Oh.

"Gostou da surpresa?"

"Eu...eu estou pasma, amor! É lindo!"

"E ali, naquela porta, fica o banheiro. Tem uma banheira imensa para eu poder dar um banho relaxante na minha linda esposa!" - ele disse beijando meu pescoço, me fazendo derreter por dentro.

"Edward? Eu...eu preciso me arrumar!" - eu gemia...

"O que ? Se arrumar pra que?"

"Baby? Eu preciso de um momento humano. Você pode me esperar lá em cima, por favor? Eu te chamo assim que terminar de me arrumar, ok?" - eu disse timidamente, mas ele sorriu e assentiu.

"Ok, me desculpe! Eu...eu vou esperar você me chamar, ok?" -ele disse antes de beijar minha testa e subir.

Eu sorri.

Aqui começa minha lua de mel.

* * *

**Edward**

Eu corri pelos degraus da escada e subi para a proa do barco.

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Eu era um homem casado.

Isabella Swan é minha esposa.

Sra. Edward Cullen.

Isabella Cullen.

Bella Cullen.

Eu sorri mais largo.

Você parece aquelas meninas que escreve o nome do rapaz que gosta mil vezes no caderno, e depois cerca de coraçõezinhos.

Você é uma menina, porra!

Eu andava para lá e para cá, eu estava tão ansioso eu não podia esperar para vê-la...

Ela precisava de um tempo, eu entendo.

Será que ela está cansada demais ?

Seja carinhoso com ela, Cullen !

Minha mente vagou...

Eu me lembrei da cerimônia do nosso casamento...

Logo que a marcha começou a tocar, eu senti minhas pernas bambas, eu estava tão nervoso.

Rosalie foi a primeira a entrar de mãos dadas com Marie...

Minha filha estava linda, parecia uma boneca viva...ela sorria largamente para todos com sua cestinha branca na mão, carregando nossas alianças.

Meu coração estava fraco, eu estava prestes a começar a chorar.

Era o tipo de emoção que eu não sei explicar, eu apenas senti.

Alice veio em seguida, seu sorriso e alegria transbordando...

Mas quando Bella apareceu no corredor...

Jesus Cristo.

Vê-la num vestido de noiva branco, com um girassol na mão...

Ela estava deslumbrantemente linda.

Minha respiração ficou saindo aos picados, eu pensei que ia desmaiar.

Meu coração batia tão rápido, e eu suava, mas quando seus olhos me encontraram, o sorriso em meu rosto ficou fixo...

Seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade...

Deus, ela estava tão linda !

E agora ela é totalmente minha.

Legalmente minha.

"Edward?" - eu dei um pulo ao ouvir o som da sua voz...eu respirei fundo e desci as escadas, meu coração pulando em meu peito...

"Bella?" - eu chamei ao chegar na porta do quarto...

"Aqui, meu marido !" - ela respondeu sedutoramente e meu coração pulava mais a cada passo.

Meu marido.

Eu fiz meu caminho em direção ao som de sua voz e parei quando ela entrou na minha linha de visão...

Meu Santo Cristo Porra !

Puta merda.

"Seja bem vindo, a sua lua-de-mel, Sr. Cullen ! " - Ela sorriu docemente para mim.

Foda-se, o que diabos ela estava tentando fazer comigo?

Minha boca ficou seca enquanto eu olhava para ela e meu pau foi instantaneamente duro na minha calça.

Ela estava em um espartilho vermelho, com a calcinha combinando, e eu juro que eu podia ver um pouco dos seus mamilos saltando para fora da peça que ela usava.

E cinta-liga.

Porra.

Cinta-liga.

Eu dei um passo à frente e ela tocou a borda da minha calça...eu bebia de seu corpo.

"Você gostou, meu marido lindo?" - ela olhou para mim, sorrindo.

"Meu Deus...Porra, Baby ? Como se você tem coragem de me perguntar isso...você está uma tentação!" - eu disse antes que eu a puxei para mim, minha boca descendo com fome na dela.

Ela tem um gosto tão bom, eu posso provar o champagnhe, misturado com vinho...sua boca é suave, e sua língua. . .

Deus, eu quero sua língua circulando na cabeça do meu pau.

Eu preciso me controlar, hoje é a nossa lua-de-mel, tem que ser algo especial para nós, algo memorável.

E não ajuda nada a minha situação, saber que nós estamos nos amassando e nos apalpando como adolescentes de quinze anos de idade.

E é realmente impressionante, como isso sempre acontece conosco, começa desse jeito e logo estamos fazendo sexo louco novamente.

Deus, eu realmente espero que ela queira fazer sexo louco comigo hoje, isso é tudo que eu posso pensar enquanto ela enfia as mãos nos meus cabelos e geme em minha boca.

Ela chupa o meu lábio inferior e então o libera, um pouco ofegante, soltando suas mãos do meu cabelo e passando em meu peito, seus olhos penetrantes e seu peito arfante.

Eu preciso me controlar.

"Você é incrivelmente sexy."- eu falo sedutoramente, e ela cora, mordendo o lábio enquanto ela olha para longe.

Eu a puxei de volta para mim...meus lábios pegando os dela desesperadamente...

Ela tinha um gosto tão bom pra caralho, e estava fazendo aquela choradeira "sexy" na parte traseira de sua garganta, que estava me deixando mais excitado ainda.

Minhas mãos a agarrou pela cintura e eu a puxei contra o meu pau, que pulsava por trás da minha calça.

"Você tem certeza que não está cansada ?" - perguntei beijando seu pescoço...eu queria que ela soubesse que tem opções.

"Não...Por quê?" - ela gemeu...

Ela se contorcia em mim, enquanto eu passava meu nariz ao longo de sua mandíbula, falando baixo ao seu ouvido...

"Porque eu tenho planos, Senhora Cullen, e todos eles incluem você gritar meu nome bem alto."

Ela fechou os olhos e fez um pequeno ruído ofegante, antes de abrir os olhos e me olhar maliciosamente...seus lábios se aproximaram de minha orelha...

"Bem, eu espero que sim, Senhor Cullen, porque eu pretendo sentir meu marido tocar cada parte do meu corpo hoje!" - ela sussurrou pra mim, me olhando sensualmente e logo me ouvi gemendo ao notar o que ela disse...

Eu olhei para seu corpo delicioso...passando minhas mãos no espartilho...ela fechou os olhos e gemeu meu nome.

Foda-se... é isso.

Eu quero ela...agora.

Em todos esses anos, eu acho que nunca me senti tão excitado como eu faço agora?

Ela quer me tirar do sério ?

Eu não penso assim.

Eu a empurro contra a parede com o meu corpo e agarro sua cabeça em minhas mãos, inclinando seu rosto para mim.

Eu a beijo suavemente e seus lábios são separados pelo suave arfar que minha ação impulsiva provoca nela.

Sua respiração é irregular e logo ela traz a ponta dos dedos até meu rosto e suavemente traça o contorno das minhas bochechas.

Seu toque é leve, suave...tão doce e hesitante...parece tão inocente.

Estou gemendo e tentando me controlar ao máximo...

O desejo me sufoca fortemente, eu me sinto totalmente rígido, a vontade de fazê-la minha atravessa minha alma, eu quero a minha mulher...

Minha mão direita desliza em seu lindo cabelo brilhante e embala a sua cabeça, enquanto os meus dentes puxe o lábio inferior exuberante.

Eu corro a minha mão esquerda para baixo o ombro, pastando ao lado do seu peito, a cintura, puxando-a para mim.

Eu posso sentir seu corpo contra o meu e isso me faz querer mais.

Sua língua cautelosamente lambe meu lábio superior e então eu estou na boca dela, acariciando sua língua com a minha, sentindo seus dentes, meu pau ficando mais difícil ...

Ela geme baixinho na minha boca e eu instintivamente pressiono o meu duro nela.

Ela sorri e seus olhos se abrem.

Minha mente tenta me controlar...

Cullen, essa é sua lua de mel... você vai ter que tomar isso lento, deixa de ser um Neandertal.

Você precisa levá-la a loucura.

Mas tuso o que eu posso pensar é...Eu quero essa mulher nua e debaixo de mim... AGORA !

Sua pele é tão pálida, translúcida e sem falhas... eu posso ver seus seios tentando saltar para fora, formando uma almofada tentadora, e antes que eu possa me parar estou traçando a curva doce com o dedo indicador ao longo da borda do sutiã...

Sua pele é macia... e está muito, muito quente...ela estremece sob o meu toque e sua respiração acelera ..

"Você é tão bonita, Bella !" - eu murmuro..."Se você soubesse as coisas que eu quero fazer com você ..."

"Ah ... por favor, Edward ! Eu sou sua !" - ela suspira e eu me sinto tão poderoso, apenas por ouvi-la dizer que é minha...

Ela está entendendo meus planos.

Suas mãos agarraram minha camisa, tentando tirá-la de mim...eu me afastei dela, e deixei que ela abrisse a minha camisa..beijando cada pedacinho de pele que aparecia no processo, e assim que ela estava toda aberta, ela arrancou do meu peito e depois a jogou em algum lugar.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela morde o lábio inferior enquanto ela está olhando para meu peito e suas mãos se movem para baixo no cabelo do meu peito.

Ela quer me tocar também.

Porra... é uma tortura, suas mãos pequenas em mim, seus dedos movendo-se suavemente pelo cabelo no meu peito...eu coloco minhas mãos em seus quadris...

Eu quero jogá-la na cama.

Vá devagar Cullen...

Eu tiro meus sapatos e meia...

Suas mãos se deslocar para o botão da minha calça e eu vejo seu lindo rosto, o pequeno aumento em sua testa enquanto ela se concentra em abrir meu botão, logo abrindo o zíper... deixo a calça descer pelas minhas pernas, e eu a retiro e jogo no chão.

Eu aproximei meu rosto do seu lentamente, e gentilmente a beijei, mergulhando minha mão esquerda em seu cabelo novamente.

"Eu quero tocar em você !"- eu sussurro agarrando seu rosto em minha mão...

"Sente-se."- eu disse, minha voz quase irreconhecível para mim mesmo, é tão cheio de desejo.

Faço um gesto para a cama e os meus olhos segui-la como ela se vira e senta-se nervosamente.

Ela está mordendo o lábio, seus olhos escuros e ansiosos.

Eu me ajoelho a seus pés, e pegando seu lindo pezinho na minha mão...logo subindo para seu tornozelo...e eu beijo seus pés, a fazendo engasgar e ela geme alto, suas duas mãos caem espalmadas sobre a cama, como ela fosse atingida por um raio ou algo assim.

"Ah, sim..." - eu murmuro...

"Sinta o que eu quero fazer com você, amor !" - eu completo beijando seus pés...

Estou começando a enlouquecê-la também...

Isso é bom...

Ela flexiona seus pés ligeiramente...e eu pego seu outro pé e repito o processo.

Olhando para ela.

Seus olhos são ardentes e brilhantes.

"Se levante. " - eu sussurro e assim ela faz... e eu estou ajoelhado aos seus pés, adorando seu corpo…minhas mãos passeando em suas pernas, ela fecha os olhos por um momento.

Eu desato sua cinta liga de sua meia...enrolando a meia para baixo lentamente...e quando eu termino, eu faço isso com a outra perna.

Ela coloca as mãos nos meus ombros e move uma mão no meu cabelo, empurrando meu cabelo para trás do meu rosto...sua boca está aberta e ela está ofegante, toda ofegante e animada.

Eu beijo sua cintura, em cima da cinta-liga, antes de tirar a linda peça de seu corpo delicioso, estou ajoelhado, então eu beijo sua barriga delicada, e passo a minha língua suavemente ao redor de seu umbigo.

Ela tem um gosto tão bom...saudável e doce...ela está puxando meu cabelo e gemendo meu nome, eu tento me controlar.

Levando minhas mãos as suas costas, e lentamente puxo o zíper de seu espartilho para baixo mantendo meus olhos nos dela o tempo todo.

Eu puxo seu espartilho, o retirando delicadamente, e jogando no chão...então eu a vejo...

Ela é linda...

Suas pernas longas e bem torneadas, seus seios fartos e mamilos duros...ela está usando apenas um fio dental vermelho bem pequeno agora...

Oh porra...merda...estou tão duro !

Estou doendo por ela.

Ela é linda.

Minha.

Toda minha.

Meu coração está trovejando.

"Gosta do que vê, meu marido lindo ?" - ela me provoca...

"Eu adoro saber que isso tudo é meu, Sra. Cullen !" - eu digo com a voz rouca antes que minhas mãos deslizem pelas suas pernas até as suas coxas e eu a puxo para mim, nunca quebrando o contato visual com seus belos olhos escuros.

Eu a beijo no ápice de suas coxas, sobre sua calcinha e eu posso sentir sua excitação... seu cheiro é intoxicante...

Porra, eu quero estar dentro dela... agora.

Ela começa a gemer alto, e eu sofro com a minha necessidade …

Sua respiração fica mais ofegante, ela suspira enquanto eu continuo beijando sua coxa, ela aperta seus dedos em meus cabelos e ela geme... é o som mais viciante pra mim.

Ela tem as mãos no meu cabelo e ela está olhando para mim, seus olhos perderam todo o foco.

Foda-se... ela está super excitada ou o quê?

Eu empurro seu corpo para a cama suavemente, ela cai ofegante, eu me deito em cima dela, seu rosto no meu...eu a beijo profundamente, seus gemidos estão altos e loucos, logo eu vou seguindo para mandíbula e para baixo sua garganta à sua clavícula.

Mas antes que ela possa reunir seus pensamentos meus lábios estão à direita para baixo para seu peito esquerdo e eu copo suavemente na mão direita foda ... ... um ajuste perfeito.

Ela enche a minha mão e quando eu tocá-la, suavemente provocando o mamilo com o polegar, ela flexiona seus quadris para cima completamente instintivamente e começa a se mover lentamente para eles seu próprio ritmo ...

"Oh", diz ela novamente e unhas cavar em meus ombros.

Seu bico endurece instantaneamente ao meu toque e então ele está na minha boca e eu chupo bem forte, como eu sei que ela gosta, eu sei que ela é sensível aqui, e eu dou uma gemida resultante do quão duro eu estou.

Eu continuo chupando, rolando o mamilo entre minha língua e meus dentes...trilhando beijos na outra mama e eu chupo duro em seu mamilo direito, alongando-o e a provocando com minha língua.

Bella grita ...

"Oh, Edward ... por favor", implora.

Eu levo os meus dedos para baixo de seu peito através de sua barriga, circundando o umbigo, chegando ao meu destino... minha mão se move para baixo sua calcinha vermelha linda, e eu gentilmente toco seu sexo, ela novamente geme meu nome e eu posso sentir seu calor super úmido...

Porra, ela está pronta!

E ela abre os olhos e olha para mim, completamente louca …

Eu continuo a acaricia-la gentilmente através da calcinha e ela geme, fecha os olhos e inclina a cabeça para trás...eu empurro meus dedos mais difícil, e entro e saio de seu sexo, mantendo um ritmo constante e intenso.

Ela está chegando perto, eu voltar para cima de seu corpo e começar a beijar e chupar seus seios novamente, nunca deixando a minha mão perder o ritmo ...

Eu posso senti-la endurecer debaixo de mim como sua respiração se torna mais irregular.

Eu sou tão grato agora que eu mantive minhas boxers ... a compulsão de arrancar sua calcinha e mergulhar nela é incrível...ela nós os dedos no meu cabelo e puxa ... merda que se sente bem.

Ela endurece e emite um pequeno grito do fundo da garganta e de repente ela se contorcendo sob meus dedos e sua cabeça é jogada para trás e ela geme ... um som profundo carnal, quando seu orgasmo lhe bate forte.

Uau...

Seus olhos se abrem e ela me olha com admiração, logo me puxando para ela, me beijando profundamente, mergulhando minha língua em sua boca.

"Me ame Edward! Me ame como sua mulher pela primeira vez ! " - ela fala quando eu me afasto, seus olhos marejados...

Eu dou um sorriso lento preguiçoso para ela.

"Eu vou Bella ! Eu vou fazer amor com você, minha esposa, linda! Agora !" - eu rosno louco, e ela engasga quando eu me levanto e tiro minha boxer, antes de me abaixar na cama, agarrar sua calcinha e depois retirá-los dela em um movimento suave.

Ela está olhando para mim...sem dizer nada, parece fascinada...

"Eu preciso sentir você !" - eu suspiro ao me posicionar nela...

"Me ama, por favor, Edward ! " - ela respira.

"Oh baby ..." -eu beijo a sua boca doce de novo ...

Eu deslizo lentamente para dentro de seu corpo, e ela sorri ao me sentir entrar nela...

Ela é tão gostosa, apertada... merda, eu me sinto bem, mais do que bem...completo...celestial, é um refúgio seguro para mim e para meu pau.

Eu não sabia que eu podia vir a sentir isso.

"Eu quero você dentro de mim, mais e mais!" - ela geme...

O respeito que sinto por essa mulher, neste momento, quase me envia ao longo da borda.

Eu quero bombar dentro dela rápido e profundo.

Fazê-la sentir tudo de mim.

E então uma dúvida me bate...

Eu deveria fazer amor rápido como eu sei que ela gosta ou lenta porque é nossa lua de mel ?

Eu optaria por rápido, como o Neanderthal que eu sou...

Mas, merda ...

Eu não quero magoá-la ...

E isso não parece certo, então eu vou bem lento.

Eu puxo meus quadris lentamente para trás e, em seguida, mergulho profundo, ao máximo, absorvendo o seus gemidos na minha boca ...

Eu continuar me movendo lentamente, mas de repente, percebo que ela congelou...eu paro, e quando eu a olho, sou surpreendido com seus grandes olhos castanhos me olhando curiosamente ...

"Tudo bem, amor?" - eu sussurro preocupado...

Ela balança a cabeça freneticamente, mas ela ainda parece tensa debaixo de mim...

"Oh baby ! Eu te amo, Bella !" - sussurro... "Você se sente fora deste mundo..." - eu a beijo suavemente no canto da boca curtindo o fato de estar dentro dela.

É delicioso...em minha mente eu só penso...

Eu não quero mudar...eu quero mudar...eu não quero mudar.

Ela desliza seu nariz ao longo de minha mandíbula até meu ouvido e suga delicadamente, com sua língua...antes de sussurrar pra mim...

"Eu também te amo, Edward ! Do jeito que você é ! Faça amor comigo, do jeito que sempre fizemos, sempre foi perfeito e único! Todas as vezes que eu te sinto dentro de mim, foram especiais!"

Porra, essa mulher parece que lê minha mente.

Eu beijo seu pescoço e seu queixo para baixo para a boca.

Então, eu sinto sua flex quadris ligeiramente e é um sinal para o meu pau, eu vou para trás e depois avanço novamente.

Ela engasga e ela está se movendo comigo...espelhando meus movimentos, um contraponto perfeito.

Suas mãos agarraram minha bunda, puxando meu corpo tão próximo quanto fisicamente possível...

Eu podia sentir o arrepio na pele, alertando-me que tudo estava ficando fora de controle, eu conheço os sinais, ela era tão agitada como eu.

Nossas línguas se acariciando acaloradamente, girando ao redor...mordidas e dentes...seu gosto era inebriante e eu queria mais.

Eu queria que ela mais perto.

Meu pênis batendo fundo contra o seu sexo, e cada vez que sua língua deslizou contra o minha, ela rolava seus quadris.

Eu rosnei e comecei a lamber languidamente entre seus seios, sugando cada gota de suor de sua pele, seus mamilos estavam implorando por atenção, e ela puxava meu cabelo...

"Edward !" - ela ofegava, balançando os quadris contra o meu.

Eu rodopiava minha língua na parte inferior do seu queixo e cantarolava...

"Eu preciso mais de você ! Eu quero mais ! Mais !" - ela gemia e eu me perdi no desejo por ela...

Eu peguei seu cabelo, a puxando perto da minha boca...

"Porra, Bella ! Eu vou te foder tão forte...eu quero ser tão profundo dentro de você, onde você está molhada e pulsante. Eu vou fazer você gozar tão difícil, que você não será capaz de suportar...eu vou fazer isso de novo, e de novo e de novo, todo os dias, porra ! Porque você é minha ! " - eu rosnei pra ela, antes de puxar sua boca na minha num beijo violento, louco.

"Oh, Deus... sim! Eu sou sua, Edward !" - ela gritava com a cabeça para trás, empurrando meus seios para mim...

Agarrei sua bunda então, empurrando-a ainda mais profundo...

Nossos lábios fundidos, e eu mergulhei minha língua em sua boca e ela chupava ele.

"Oh, Deus, Edward !" - ela implorou, e eu esfregava minha língua na sua boca, logo indo para seu pescoço, chupando e mordendo.

Com um ritmo implacável, eu continuei a bombar dentro dela, sentindo todo seu amor, me tomar por completo.

"Oh...Deus...ah...ah..." - ela gritava bem alto quando gozou em mim, mas eu não parei de bombar...e achei minha libertação logo depois.

Eu deitei em cima dela, ainda me sentindo fora do corpo...

Seu rosto estava sereno, e sua respiração ofegante de quando ela chegou a seu climax...

Ela suspirou meu nome me abraçando forte...

Nossos lábios se encontraram, e nos beijamos amavelmente...

Ela não queria que eu saísse de dentro dela, e eu não queria sair também...ficamos o mais junto possível.

Estavamos unidos agora, de corpo e alma.

Eu pude sentir seu coração bater forte em seu peito, espelhando o som que vinha do meu próprio peito.

Bella acarinhava meu cabelo, e eu beijava cada parte de seu rosto que eu alcançasse.

Nós nos amamos com mãos e bocas, o desejo construindo novamente em poucos minutos.

Eu subi a seu rosto e a beijei com todo o amor que eu tenho por ela, sentindo meu pau endurecer dentro dela com cada toque, com cada carícia.

"Eu quero você, Bella! De novo e de novo e de novo!" - falei em seu ouvido, minha mão apalpando seu seio, ouvindo seus gemidos crescerem.

"Eu sou sua, Edward!Pra sempre, baby !" - ela gemeu alto, me fazendo louco de desejo por ela novamente.

Ela me arranhava e me beijava com tanto tesão, que era impossível pensar em linha reta.

Nós nos beijamos de novo longo e lento, seus dedos passeando em meu corpo, deslizando em meus braços, meus ombros, sua boca em minha mandíbula, em meu pescoço...

Eu tremia em seu toque...

Juras de amor eterno, caindo de nossos lábios com cada lamber e chupar de nossa carne, antes que eu a puxei de volta para mim, sua boca na minha, seu peito apertado entre nós, eu sentia meu corpo queimar de desejo por ela, o calor me dominando completamente.

Eu me retirei de dentro dela, e esfreguei meus dedos sobre sua pele sensível, fazendo-a se contorcer novamente...

Ela ofegou, seus olhos prazeirosos, ela gemia meu nome, enquanto eu gentilmente tocava seu clitóris que ainda estava inchado, e observei com desejo quando eu enfiei meu dedo dentro dela, logo retirando e a olhando ali, seu peito arfando.

"Você acha que pode ficar de joelhos?" - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido..."Vira de costas pra mim, Bella !" - eu completei...

"Eu...eu acho que sim !" - ela respondeu mordendo seus lábios, logo eu a vi virar de costas pra mim na cama...

Eu puxei sua cabeça para o lado, expondo seu pescoço pra mim, minha mão apertando seu seio forte, eu beijei seu pescoço, logo mordendo no processo a fazendo gemer alto...

"Oh, Edward!" - ela gemia se esfregando em mim.

Ela puxava meu cabelo forte, eu beijei suas costas, puxei sua cabeça pra mim e a beijei na boca, minha língua entrando e saindo de sua boca lentamente.

Eu a empurrei para a cama, a ajudando a ficar de quatro...e logo que ela captou a mensagem, ela virou seu rosto pra mim, me olhando por cima do ombro e sorrindo ela tentou esfregar seus quadris contra mim, empurrando-se contra meu pau.

Eu sorri e segurei meu pau na minha mão, me esfregando em toda sua carne...sentindo o quão molhada ela já estava...

Sua respiração se quebrou em um gemido.

O som que saiu de sua garganta era tão quente, eu quase gozei ali mesmo, mas eu me segurei.

Eu gemia com a voz rouca, tentando me controlar para não me empurrar para dentro dela.

Enquanto ela se esfregava em mim, eu passei meus dedos em sua espinha...vendo-a abrir mais as pernas para mim, eu olhei para sua bunda, passando minha mão nela, e gemia ao ve-la empurrando-se contra mim, para me encontrar.

Debrucei-me sobre ela, colocando meus braços em torno dela, apertando seus seios no processo.

"Edward, por favor!" - ela gemia, me implorando...

Lentamente, eu mergulhei a cabeça do meu pau entre sua carne macia, gemendo na sensação escorregadia...

"Oh, baby!" - eu gemia alto...

"Edward..." - Bella gemeu...quando eu empurrei todo o meu pau nela...logo mudando meus quadris, retirando todo o caminho antes de empurrar nela até que eu era profundo.

"Deus, Bella ! Você é tão gostosa !" - minha voz era mais dura do que eu quis dizer, mas ela estava tão melada e pulsante em torno de mim.

Eu estava segurando meu controle...tudo o que eu queria era meter nela incontrolavelmente.

"Edward!"- seu tom era articulado como ela mudou sua bunda contra mim, se empurrando.

Eu sorri e começou a me mover dentro e fora dela, apertando os seios com cada impulso.

Ela soltava um pouco oh...ah...cada vez que eu era profundo, e de vez em quando me olhava por cima do ombro, seus olhos se conectando com os meus.

Mas logo, eu defini um ritmo áspero, e ela continuou se empurrando em minha direção, a intensidade construída entre nós, enquanto nós mudamos juntos.

Eu agarrei seus quadris, enquanto ela repousava sobre os cotovelos...me levando mais profundo.

Seus gemidos eram altos e tão gostoso de ouvir...sua respiração ofegante...

Eu sei...ela estava amando essa merda...assim como eu.

Nossa pele batiam juntas.

Eu fui mais rápido e fomos correndo juntos para o climax, os dois ofegantes e os gemidos altos...

Suas pernas começaram a ficar trêmulas, tudo apertando dentro dela, e foi tanto prazer, que ela caiu na cama...

Seu rosto estava rente à cama, e a pele macia de seu traseiro ainda era pressionado contra mim...me deixando louco de tesão.

Estávamos ambos suados e eu poderia dizer que ela ia ter um colapso em breve.

Debrucei-me sobre ela na cama, me equilibrando sobre os cotovelos e antebraços, eu ainda podia sentir suas pernas tremendo, ela me apertava freneticamente...

Eu beijei suas costas e seu ombro...

"Oh...Edward...eu te quero sempre em mim...ah...ah...Deus..." - ela gemeu lentamente, se derramando em mim...

Mas eu continuei até que, finalmente, agarrei seus quadris e me empurrei para dentro dela pela última vez, gemendo alto, quando eu gozei dentro dela demoradamente.

Sussurrando em seu ouvido... "Minha, Bella... Você é minha...Eu te amo...oh...oh.. Cristo!

Eu caí em suas costas ofegante...

Bella suspirou sonhadora e levantou a cabeça para beijar meus lábios..."Eu te amo, Edward. Adoro ser sua."

"Eu te amo, Isabella! Demais, baby!" - sussurrei, antes de usar o resto de minhas forças e me levantar, saindo lentamente de seu corpo, ouvindo seu suspiro ofegante encher o ar que nos cerca.

Eu me deitei na cama, escavando-a em meus braços, ela jogou o braço em volta do meu pescoço e deitou sua cabeça no meu peito...e eu a segurei contra mim fortemente.

"Você é o homem da minha vida, Edward!" - ela murmurou amavelmente...

Eu me inclinei para olhar em seus olhos...passando minhas mãos em seu rosto..."E você é minha vida, Bella!"

"Eu te amo, meu amor!" - ela retrucou...

"Eu te amo mais, amor! Pra sempre!"

"Pra sempre!"- ela me beijou castamente...logo me abraçando apertado, onde caímos num sono reparador.

Eu tenho certeza...

O nosso casamento não podia começar melhor.

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

X.X

Aaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww...

Oh Meu Deus !

Que lindo !

Hey lindas...

Vocês gostaram ?

Eu andei meio atarefada esta semana, mas consegui postar !

Quem gostou me dá um REVIEW !

Quero saber o que vocês acharam deste capítulo !

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**COMENTE POR FAVOR !**

**

* * *

**

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	43. Chapter 43

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Janeiro de 2011.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Just the way you are – Bruno Mars

[...]

[...]

[...]

**Exatamente como você é**

**[..]**

Seus olhos, seus olhos,

Fazem as estrelas parecerem que não têm brilho

Seu cabelo, seu cabelo

Recai perfeitamente sem ela precisar fazer nada

Ela é tão linda

E eu digo isso pra ela todo dia

Sim eu sei, sei

Quando eu a elogio

Ela não acredita

E é tão, é tão...

Triste saber que ela não vê o que eu vejo

Mas sempre que ela me pergunta se está bonita

Eu digo...

Quando eu vejo o seu rosto

Não há nada que eu mudaria

Pois você é incrível !

Exatamente como você é !

E quando você sorri

O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo

Pois, garota, você é incrível !

Exatamente como você é !

Seus lábios, seus lábios

Eu poderia beijá-los o dia todo se ela me permitisse

Sua risada, sua risada

Ela odeia, mas eu acho super sexy

Ela é tão linda !

E eu digo isso pra ela todo dia

Oh você sabe, você sabe, você sabe

Eu jamais pediria para você mudar alguma coisa

Se a perfeição é o que você busca

Então continue assim

Então nem se preocupe em perguntar

Se você está bonita

Você sabe que eu vou dizer

Quando eu vejo o seu rosto

Não há nada que eu mudaria

Pois você é incrível !

Exatamente como você é !

E quando você sorri

O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo

Pois, garota, você é incrível !

Exatamente como você é !

Como você é...

Como você é...

Garota, você é incrível !

Exatamente como você é !

Quando eu vejo o seu rosto

Não há nada que eu mudaria

Pois você é incrível !

Exatamente como você é !

E quando você sorri

O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo

Pois, garota, você é incrível !

Exatamente como você é !

* * *

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: CONTEÚDO SEXUAL A SEGUIR...SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ISSO, NÃO LEIA !**

* * *

**Capítulo 43**

* * *

Mês de Março.

Bebê Marie: 1 ano e 5 meses

* * *

**Edward**

Depois de passarmos dois dias maravilhosos naquela incrível lancha, nós atracamos numa Marina na Ponta da Praia.

Eu queria fazer uma surpresa para Bella.

Como tudo foi extremamente planejado, eu sabia exatamente tudo o que tínhamos que fazer...

Alice e Rose me ajudaram, elas haviam deixado um carro com um motorista particular, a nossa espera, com nossas malas e nossas coisas no porta-malas.

Nós apenas tínhamos que ir ao aeroporto e seguir viagem, esta seria a fase dois de nossa lua-de-mel.

"Oh Meu Deus, Edward! Onde estamos indo?" - Bella disse surpresa ao me ver puxá-la em direção ao carro...

O motorista segurava uma placa, onde estava escrito Sr. & Sra. Cullen, e meu peito se encheu de orgulho.

Assim que chegamos na sua frente, o motorista sorriu para nós...

"Senhor Cullen! Seja bem-vindo!" - ele disse me cumprimentando, abrindo a porta traseira para nós...eu apenas acenei com a cabeça.

"Sra. Cullen!" - ele cumprimentou Bella, que sorriu largamente, entrando no banco traseiro do carro, eu entrei logo atrás dela.

Tudo correu como o planejado.

Estamos no avião voando alto, fazendo o nosso caminho até Cancun, no México.

Eu ainda estou me recuperando dos beijos famintos que Bella compartilhou comigo no banco de trás da limousine, quando eu lhe contei que estávamos indo em direção a Cancun.

Eu juro que faltou pouco para que nós não fizéssemos sexo naquele carro, o pensamento me fez sorrir.

Eu acredito que nossa lua-de-mel não podia ficar mais perfeita.

Olhando para o lado, eu vejo Bella dormir pacificamente em meu ombro, seu rosto lindo e queimado do sol, me faz suspirar...

De repente, um passageiro corre pelo corredor, provavelmente para vomitar, e isso acabou acordando Bella.

"Oh ? Edward, me desculpe, eu não queria cair no sono."

Ela meio que se estica e boceja com graciosidade...

Ela olha para a janela..."Onde estamos?" - ela pergunta ainda sonolenta...eu sorri...

"Você está dormindo a algum tempo...devemos estar em Cancun daqui a umas duas horas."

"Estou tão ansiosa, baby !"- ela diz sorrindo...

"Eu posso ver !" - eu dou risada e ela me puxa para um beijo rápido.

Estávamos no meio do caminho.

Continuamos a conversar sobre tudo e nada em especial, Bella sempre me faz sorrir, isso é tudo eu posso ver para o resto da nossa viagem.

Logo, ela disse que estava com fome, nós chamamos a comissária de bordo e Bella pediu um pacote de Fandangos, eu tive que rir...

Nós comemos alguns salgadinhos, e tomamos coca-cola, sempre tentando manter a ansiedade sob controle.

Depois que nos auto-falantes saiu a mensagem de que tínhamos chegado, todos se esticaram, Bella se espreguiçou novamente e logo voltou a ser saltitante.

Ela estava acordada e animada...

Nós descemos no aeroporto e pegamos um taxi para o Hotel.

Bella estava no banco de trás do taxi comigo, toda animada, ela sorria muito e estava cantando junto com o rádio, fazendo caretas para mim...

Seu cabelo estava todo desarrumado, seus óculos de sol no alto da cabeça...

Deus, ela é linda.

Eu dou risada e sua beleza é tudo que eu posso ver.

"Edward! Eu não acredito que estamos aqui !" - ela está gritando de alegria...

Ela pula com a mão no coração rindo, e isso é contagioso.

Adoro vê-la feliz.

Eu me virei para a janela e olhei em volta...

Estávamos chegando, eu podia ver a grandiosidade do lugar...

O majestoso predio e as janelas de vidros trabalhados do Le Meridien Cancun Resort and Spa...o hotel onde ficaremos hospedados.

É incrivelmente lindo e eu quase comecei a saltar como Bella.

"É como estar num sonho ou num conto de fadas !"- ela diz visivelmente encantada...

Eu faço cara de que estou pensando..."Eu me lembro de você citar algo sobre isso uma vez !"

Seu olhar muda, e ela se aproxima de mim e encosta sua boca no meu ouvido...

"Bem, é melhor você se preparar, meu Príncipe ! Eu posso assegurar que esta Princesa aqui, vai te surpreender ao tentar te agradecer por tudo isso..." - ela diz sedutoramente, eu eu puxei seu rosto ao meu a beijando lentamente.

Eu tive que parar o beijo quando senti o carro frear, eu me afastei de Bella e vi quando nós saímos da estrada e o taxi foi encostando na calçada do Hotel...

Estar em Cancun, um lugar paradisíaco como este com ela, sabendo que somos marido e mulher e esta é a nossa lua de mel, apenas me deu uma elevação natural...

Foi como adrenalina em meu sistema...

Eu quero viver !

Me inclinei chegando bem perto de seu ouvido e sussurrei...

"Agora tudo mudou."

Ela engasgou, virando sua cabeça pro lado e me olhando com os olhos arregalados...

Eu não tenho certeza de onde esta frase veio ou porque eu disse isso, mas eu quis dizer isso.

As coisas vão mudar para mim e para Bella...

Somos casados agora, quando voltarmos, temos Marie e nossa rotina...

Nosso futuro começa aqui.

Eu quero ter um filho com ela.

É tudo que eu sonho agora.

Nós saímos do carro de mãos dadas, sorrindo como dois idiotas apaixonados...

Nós fizemos nosso check-in e organizamos nossas malas para serem entregues em nossa suite.

Seguimos a tradição, como a maioria das pessoas fazem quando chegam a Cancun, elas vão direto visitar a piscina natural...

Nós caminhamos pelos corredores, e quando chegamos em nosso destino final, acho que paramos de respirar...

O lugar é realmente incrível, a água é azul e cristalina, eu me sinto no Jardim do Èden...

Bella está com a boca aberta e a mão no coração...

Coloquei meus braços ao redor de Bella e a segurei perto de mim... "Estamos em Cancun, meu amor !"

Eu a abracei e olhei para Bella, que está olhando para o mar com a boca aberta...

Eu tenho que rir dela, ela está amando isso aqui...seu rosto é hilário.

Eu me afastei e a puxei para continuarmos nosso passeio, olhando em volta do local, curtindo o momento.

Nós caminhamos por entre as cadeiras e nos deitamos em uma das enormes redes de casais, que havia no local...

"Deus, Edward ! Eu amo isso aqui, devemos viver aqui!" - Bella diz pasma, olhando para mim...

"Ok, baby ! Tudo que você quiser, vamos viver aqui !"

"Deus, eu amo tudo isso!" - ela reafirma meus pensamentos...eu sorri...

"Se vamos viver aqui, temos que resolver algumas pendências antes, né?" - eu brinco com ela...

"Vamos dar um mergulho?" - ela diz animada...

"Não ! Espere Bella, temos que ir para nosso quarto, ver se está tudo ok, depois podemos ir para a piscina."

Estou com os meus braços em torno dela...

De repente ela agarra o meu cinto, me puxando de encontro a ela, tenho que segurar um gemido...

"EDWARD ? Vamos para a piscina, eu não posso esperar para vê-lo em roupa de banho...Huuummmm..."

Bella deixa suas mãos vagar sob minha camisa e começa a esfregar meu estômago...

A sensação é divina, e tanto quanto eu estou adorando isso, temos de ir para nosso quarto, pois se ela continuar com essa merda, eu bem sei no que vai dar...

"Deus, Edward você é tão sexy." - ela diz passando seu nariz em meu pescoço...

Graças a Deus, o lugar está vazio, eu começo a beijar seu pescoço, ela tem a cabeça para trás e está adorando a sensação...

Estou amando isso, apenas um ano e meio atrás, eu não poderia nem pensar em me casar, minha vida era uma bagunça solitária...

E hoje eu estou casado, feliz e me agarrando com minha linda e sexy esposa, numa rede em frente a uma piscina natural de Cancun...

Usando toda a minha força de vontade, para eu não fazer sexo com ela aqui, nesta rede...no meio deste paraíso.

Estamos nos beijando, e ela está gemendo, de repente eu escuto assovios e gritos, eu me afasto dela e viro meu rosto a tempo de ver um grupo de pessoas nos olhando, eles estão gritando "Go girl" e "fuck yeah" para nós...

A situação é constrangedora, mas eles estão sorrindo, parece que ninguém está nos julgando.

Eu me sento e Bella também, eu dou um sorriso sem graça enquanto Bella me abraça se escondendo em meu pescoço...

Admito que enquanto estávamos nos amassando, eu nem me preocupei se estávamos dando um show pornô na frente de outras pessoas aqui...

Foda-se, eu sou um homem !

Eu puxo seu rosto em minhas mãos, beijando sua boca rapidamente..."Pronta para ver o nosso quarto, Bella?"

Ela acenou concordando suas bochechas ainda rosadas, eu saí da rede e a ajudei a sair logo depois, colocando-a a seus pés.

Nós seguimos abraçados pelo hotel, em direção aos elevadores, que nos levaram até nossa suite...

Coloquei o cartão na porta, e a abri, deixando-a entrar primeiro...

"Oh meu Deus Edward! Isto é incrível!"

Ela está certa, o quarto é realmente incrível.

Os pisos são de madeira escura e brilhante...o quarto e todo branco e creme.

Há um bar completo e uma juke box com touch-screen.

Uma TV de plasma de 40 polegadas e na sala tem um sofá branco enorme que fica em frente a uma janela que é quase do tamanho da parede.

Você pode ver a praia inteira daqui de cima, eu mal posso esperar para ver a noite.

No quarto há uma enorme cama king-size em mogno, sua cabeceira é cercada de botões... com vários spots e luzinhas no teto.

As cortinas são de linho cru com o varão metálico cobrindo a grande janela.

O banheiro é fechado com vidro fumê trabalhado e é enorme!

Existe uma placa de prata, por onde cai a água do chuveiro, formando uma corrente de água poderosa, como se estivessemos numa cachoeira...

Eu tenho certeza de que realmente eu vou gostar de tomar banho com Bella lá.

O quarto é moderno e extremamente chique.

Ele se encaixou perfeitamente no que eu descrevi para o agente de viagem, eu quero o melhor para minha esposa.

Lambi meus lábios e observei Bella passear pelo quarto como se ela nunca tinha visto antes.

Claro...ela não tinha visto um quarto como esse antes, mas ainda assim, foi bonito ver as expressões tomar seu rosto enquanto ela esticou o braço e tocou na cama, no vidro, no chão...em praticamente tudo...

Era como se ela estivesse vivendo num mundo de sonhos...

Este foi o meu presente para nós.

Algo que eu queria compartilhar com ela.

O que parecia um longo tempo atrás, quando Bella e eu conversamos, eu lhe disse que se ela quisesse, poderíamos viver em um conto de fadas, em um mundo de sonhos, onde nós seríamos o primeiro casal da história que realmente ama um ao outro para sempre...

Eu notei que ela se lembrou disso, porque ela me disse isso no carro, em nosso caminho para o hotel.

Este era o mundo dos sonhos que eu queria fugir com ela.

Um mundo que eu queria para abrigá-la, e mostrar que ela pode ser ela mesma comigo, cem por cento.

Um mundo onde ela pudesse se sentir segura.

Um mundo onde só existe ela e eu...sozinhos.

No início, eu estava um pouco apreensivo sobre Bella se preocupar com o dinheiro gasto novamente.

Não foi há muito tempo que ela surtou sobre isso em casa.

Mas ao vê-la feliz, e realizada, percebi que eu não me importava se ela ficasse furiosa ou nervosa com isso, eu iria resolver.

Estávamos aqui agora, e o dinheiro ?

Francamente... ele serve para nossa felicidade.

"Oh Meu Deus ! Eu não quero nunca mais sair daqui, Edward." - ela grita, jogando sua sandália pelo quarto e se joga na cama sorridente.

Eu dou risada observando que ela afunda e quase desaparece no imenso edredon.

Nossas malas já estão na nossa sala e eu sei que deve estar se preparando para ir para a piscina em breve, mas quero aproveitar isto com ela então eu pulo na cama também.

Fui em sua direção, sorrateiramente por trás dela...coloquei meus braços em volta de sua cintura, eu mordi suavemente no lado direito do pescoço.

Ela se derreteu em mim, cantarolando e segurando minhas mãos apertadas sobre seu estômago...

Ela gemia, e eu tomei isso como minha sugestão para continuar a chupar seu pescoço e deixar minhas mãos vagar por seu corpo um pouco.

"Edward..." - ela suspirou, erguendo os braços e apertando meu cabelo... "Ah, baby, que isso é gostoso !"

"Huummm, gostoso?" - perguntei contra sua pele, enquanto passando minhas mãos para cima e para baixo seus lados.

"Mmmhmm"- brincou ela, mordendo o lábio... "Quanto mais você fizer isso, melhor será os elogios."

"Oh, minha linda !" - eu sorri de seu jeitinho, arrastando meu lábio inferior para cima do pescoço e abaixo do seu ouvido, enquanto eu sussurrei..."Eu posso fazer isso durante toda a noite."

Ela estremeceu entre as mãos e rolou a cabeça para trás no meu cabelo, seus dedos segurando firme os fios... "Mmm. Você vai começar agora?"

"Você quer? Não está com fome?"

Bella se virou em meus braços e envolveu os dela no meu pescoço... "A comida pode esperar."

"Mas...baby ?"

Ela esfregou sua boca na minha, me olhando sensualmente, seu olhar lançando fogo em mim..."A comida pode esperar."

Ela não tem que me dizer duas vezes, e eu bati os meus lábios nos dela, provavelmente, mais áspero do que eu havia planejado...mas eu não podia me conter.

Estávamos finalmente sozinhos na nossa lua-de-mel em Cancun !

E Deus, caramba, ela é minha.

"Mmmmm..."- ela puxou meu cabelo, se empurrando para o meu rosto com vigor.

Minhas mãos percorriam seus lados, então ao redor, e foi descansar debaixo do vestido, na parte inferior da bunda dela.

Eu apertei forte, obtendo-me uma boa sensação, antes de levantar e arrastá-la até o meu corpo, sentindo prazer no jeito que ela jogou suas pernas em volta da minha cintura e se apertou em mim...

Deus do céu.

Esse movimento enviou sensações diretamente para meu pau.

Eu gentilmente puxei o lábio inferior para fora, e ela gemeu, levando-se em meus quadris.

"Huummm...finalmente...huuummm...eu queria agradecer ao meu Príncipe, por todas as surpresas maravilhosas..."- ela murmurou beijando meu pescoço faminta, me fazendo gemer, quando eu me afastei para pegar um fôlego...

"Credo, eu pensei que este momento nunca iria chegar."

Sorrindo do jeito que ela falou, eu lambi abaixo da orelha, ao longo de sua mandíbula, e em todo o lábio inferior, antes de deslizar minha língua para dentro o calor de sua boca.

Ela é perfeita, eu nem posso pensar em viver sem ela...

Este gosto, essa perfeição...

Nunca senti nada igual, ninguém jamais a substituirá.

Eu rodava minha língua contra a sua, desenhando círculos preguiçosos em torno dele.

Minhas mãos continuaram a andar pelo seu corpo, pegando em toda a sua forma...

Seus seios firmes, a face delicada, e os quadris "sexy".

Escavar abaixo dela e colocando porções generosas de sua bunda perfeita...eu me sentia um adolescente novamente, sentindo tesão, na forma que ela montou sobre mim, se empurrando para baixo em meu centro.

Eu bati na bunda dela, bem de leve, e em seguida, apertei.

Porra, que fazer isso foi gostoso, eu me senti bem.

Bella capotou seu cabelo para trás e puxou minha camisa, o tempo todo empurrando para cima e para baixo em mim e mordendo seu lábio.

Na lancha, eu não tinha certeza exatamente o que ela estava querendo sexualmente, na nossa primeira vez como casados.

Mas, foda-se, ela me pediu para ir com ela, mais forte e mais rápido, todas as vezes que fizemos amor lá.

Eu não devia ser bem romântico em nossa lua de mel?

Isso é o que a maioria das mulheres sonham, pelo menos nos filmes...

Mas essa não é a minha Bella.

E...poxa...

Droga, droga, droga...ela está se esfregando em mim...

Tão delicioso !

Seus dedos trabalhando a minha camisa, ela começou a desabotoar minha camisa, logo tirando e jogando no chão do quarto.

Ela beijou meu peito, passando toda sua língua em mim, depois arrastando suas unhas bem cuidadas pelos meus mamilos, mordendo o lábio enquanto balançava os quadris acima do meu.

Jesus, eu mal posso registrar um único pensamento coerente, e muito menos reunir um plano romântico agora.

Ela sorri diabolicamente pra mim, se esfregando mais e gemendo, enquanto eu pego o tecido de seda do vestido dela entre as mãos...

Eu me sinto superaquecido, as minhas mãos na bainha de seu vestido, e deslizando até sua linda cintura...levantando seu vestido...e logo avistei um pedaço de sua depravada calcinha de renda preta, que nubla minha visão e eu não conseguia focar em mais nada.

Bella pareceu notar onde os meus olhos estavam, porque assim que meus olhos ficam fixos em sua calcinha, ela que já estava sentada no meu colo, abre suas pernas um pouco, me dando uma visão muito melhor.

O homem das cavernas em mim se alegra...

Foda-se, é tudo meu !

Lambi meus lábios e gemi, minha imaginação correndo selvagem para as profundezas da minha mente suja, de todas as coisas que eu queria fazer com ela, e que ela fizesse pra mim.

Eu não poderia amar ser casado mais do que eu faço nesse momento, percebendo que tudo era possível agora.

Nós não tínhamos mais que esperar, resistir ou se preocupar.

Ela é minha, ela confia em mim, eu confio nela.

Somos um só agora.

Então que se dane o romantismo !

Eu comecei a passar minhas mãos em seus seios, fazendo com que ela soltasse um gemido do fundo do peito.

Arranhando o caminho de volta até os meus ombros, ela se inclinou para mim, para que eu pudesse descompactar seu vestido...

"Levante seus braços."- eu sussurrei com a voz rouca, observando seu vestido deslizar fora de seu corpo, logo vendo quando ela espremeu meus quadris ao morder o meu pescoço...

"Uhhh..." - eu choraminguei na sensação...eu abri meus olhos e me sentei a levando comigo.

Meus lábios se separaram quando notei seu sutiã de cetim preto sem alças, enfeitado com várias pedrinhas, revelado para mim, com sua minúscula calcinha combinando, seus longos cabelos caindo em lindos cachos compridos contra sua pele pálida...foi demais...

"Porra, Jesus Cristo, você é linda!"- eu ofegava, minhas mãos em seu rosto, enquanto eu me sentei mais ereto.

Eu não consigo me conter, de repente eu me sinto poderoso, me sinto como se eu nunca tivesse visto seu corpo delicioso antes...

Seus seios fartos, querendo sair da linda peça, parecem tão apetitosos...

Eu não resisto, e coloco minhas mãos em seu cabelo, os puxando levemente e comecei a passear meu nariz sobre seu decote...

Seu cheiro de morango invadindo meu nariz, obstruindo minha mente, eu me inclinei mais perto, não foi possível obter o suficiente dela...

"Você é perfeita." - murmurei, aplicando os meus lábios para o início de seu seio direito..." Tão...tão bela, porra."

Ela gemia e me empurrava contra ela...raspando as unhas na parte de trás do meu pescoço... "Deus, baby ! Diga isso novamente."

"Eu disse que você é tão linda..." - eu lambi ao longo de sua pele, meus dedos brincando mamilo por trás do pano.

"Oh...Mmm" - ela gemia alto...se empurrando contra a minha cintura, puxando meu cabelo duro..."Diga isso de novo, Edward!"

Ela continuou balançando os quadris contra mim, sem parar, cada vez, com uma força pouco mais.

"Deus, Bella ! Você é linda!" - eu gemia junto...

Ambos estávamos sentados peito a peito, eu sentia o calor de sua fenda, me queimando, embora eu ainda tinha minhas calças.

"Oh...diga isso de novo, Edward...por favor, não pare de falar isso."

Eu olhei pra ela e fiquei atordoado.

Seus olhos encobertos, lábios entreabertos, minhas mãos no seu quadris se movendo, seus dedos agarrando meu cabelo, me desejando desesperadamente... eu estava atordoado.

Ela parecia uma deusa.

Minha deusa.

Minha Bella.

E, porra, ela sabia como transar comigo...me deixar louco de tesão.

"Edward, baby ! Diga, diga o quanto você me acha bonita, o quanto você me quer...Por favor?" - ela implorou suavemente.

Meu corpo começou a tremer de emoção...

Olhando dentro de seu olhos de chocolate derretido...eu estava tão sobrecarregado com ela, que minha voz saiu como um sussurro, bem minúsculos e fraco...

"Eu disse que você é tão bonita...eu...eu não posso descrever o quanto eu te amo e te quero, porque é tanto, Bella ! Eu acho que não posso respirar sem você, baby ! Eu quero você, Bella ! Comigo, pra sempre, amor!" - murmurei aquilo que meu coração sentia naquele momento...

Ela me olhava com os olhos arregalados, sua respiração parecia estar presa na garganta...

Ela ficou ali, parada me olhando com olhos marejados...

Comecei a perguntar se ela estava bem, mas ela rapidamente desceu do meu colo, colocando as mãos em minhas calças, abrindo e puxando, logo tirando minha boxers também, me deixando nu em sua frente...

Então ela deixou suas mãos sobre os meus ombros, e subiu no meu colo, com os olhos focados em mim...selvagens.

Eu estava paralisado...

De repente, ela fala, com a voz mais rouca que eu já tinha ouvido sair de seus lábios...

"Edward ? Acho que esta ... até agora ... foi a coisa mais sexy, e mais perfeita que eu já te ouvi dizer..."

Ela me puxou e me beijou uma vez, antes de escovar o cabelo para trás da minha testa..."Você não percebe o que você fez para mim naquele momento...e o quão grata eu sou por tudo que você faz pra mim..."

Ela estendeu o braço por trás dela, e desprendeu o seu sutiã, deixando-o cair entre nós...eu vi seus seios a mostra, e o desejo em tocá-los explodiu como uma bomba em mim...

Eu os peguei em minhas mãos, apertando e levando minha boca neles, chupando com desejo, a fazendo gemer alto meu nome, que me deixou mais animado ainda...

Quando eu me afastei para respirar, ela suspirou sob meu olhar de cobiça, e voltou a falar..."As coisas que suas palavras despertou dentro de meu corpo..."

Ela me empurrou de volta na cama, e se levantou, ficando em pé me cima de mim, me olhando sensualmente...minhas mãos deslizaram até suas pernas...

"Deus, Edward... as imagens que percorrem em minha mente agora, minha imaginação está correndo solta..." - ela murmurou, e eu vi seu peito subir de descer, seus seios livres...

Deus, a imagem era tão erótica...

Deslizei minhas mãos em suas pernas, até sua calcinhas, e puxei, fazendo a pequena peça escorregar lentamente por suas pernas, logo retirando e jogando para o final da cama, eu olhei para cima e vi toda sua carne exposta...minhas mãos corriam para cima e para baixo em suas pernas, eu não podia parar de olhar...

E o animal dentro de mim, rugia...

MINHA.

Eu não estava respirando, vendo-a se abaixar e ficar por cima de mim, logo se inclinando e colocando os lábios quentes contra a minha orelha esquerda.

Eu não conseguia deixar de agarrá-la...passear minhas mãos em todo o seu corpo, senti-la mais perto...

Depois de tudo que eu disse só para tocá-la, agora minhas mãos estavam por toda parte, sentindo tudo...tomando conta de tudo.

Típico comportamento de um homens das cavernas.

"Então..."- ela respirou profundamente em meu ouvido, enviando arrepios pela minha coluna...

"Por causa do que suas palavras...me fizeram...eu tenho uma pergunta importante a fazer pra você, baby." - ela me olhou inocentemente...

"O que é ?" - eu perguntei confuso...

Eu senti o seu sorriso em meu ouvido, e logo a vi me encarar profundamente...

Então ela disse a questão mais sedutora do mundo...

"Edward... Baby... Amor da minha vida... Por favor, posso colocá-lo dentro de mim agora?"

Respirando lentamente, um choque elétrico percorreu meu corpo todo...

Ela me olhava sedutoramente e sua respiração estava ofegante, quando eu acenei um silencioso 'sim' para ela, antes de puxar seu rosto para o meu, a beijando com tudo o que eu tinha...

Deixei a minha mão direita deslizar em seu corpo até o seu calor, eu gemi em sua boca ao sentir a umidade lá.

Minhas mãos seguraram firmemente sua cintura...eu ergui sua parte inferior do corpo no ar, antes de ajustá-la para onde nossos corpos queriam...onde eles poderiam se encaixar.

Meu sorriso foi rasgado pelo prazer, quando eu peguei meu pau em minha mão e a vi se ajustar em cima de mim, eu me esfreguei em seus sucos, me molhando...

Ela mordeu o lábio e piscou algumas vezes, uma pitada de blush colorindo suas bochechas, eu não poderia deixar de sorrir de seu jeitinho doce.

Não importa se ela toma o controle da situação ou não, ela não pode ficar por muito tempo como dominante.

Não era sua natureza.

Eu curti a sensação de calor e prazer intenso, antes de senti-la descer engolindo todo o meu comprimento...

Imediatamente, eu gemia de olhos fechados, enquanto ela empurrava meu pau para dentro de seu corpo, fiquei saboreando o seu calor, a umidade e perfeição.

Porra, eu amo isso.

Não lutando contra o barulho vindo de mim ou a minha respiração pesada, passei minhas mãos em torno de sua bunda, enquanto ela se abaixou em mim, até que eu estava completamente dentro...

Uma de minhas mãos em sua espinha, e a outra atrás da nuca...

"Ah, baby !" - eu tremia quando ela colocou seu rosto no meu pescoço e começou a girar em meus quadris...

"Isso é tão bom, Bella !"

Ela trouxe seu rosto ao meu, colocando-o em suas mãos, seus olhos caramelo cobiçaram meus olhos cor de esmeralda, eu pude ver o amor ali.

Ela não estava pulando como uma louca em cima de mim.

Nós não estávamos indo rápido.

Nós estávamos absorvendo o outro lentamente.

Ela mordeu o lábio e tremeu, continuando lentamente a me engolir, seus cílios esvoaçantes fechados por um momento...enquanto seus quadris balançavam sensualmente, me empurrando, até eu quase estar fora dela, em seguida, para dentro, enchendo-se por todo o caminho comigo outra vez... era um círculo vicioso.

Era demais.

Eu não podia aguentar.

Eu parei seus movimentos, a segurando pelos quadris fortemente.

Respirei profundamente pelo nariz, e apenas por cerca de vinte segundos, eu parei os quadris dela por um momento, querendo permanecer no jogo.

Nunca na minha vida, eu tinha tido a vontade súbita de liberação tão rapidamente.

E como isso seria ruim, a nossa primeira relação sexual aqui em Cancun, na nossa lua-de-mel perfeita ?

Eu seria humilhado.

Nem pensar, mulher !

Bella puxou seu rosto para trás e olhou para mim, roçando as pontas dos dedos em meus lábios... "Você está bem, amor?" - perguntou ela num sussurro, o rosto corado de calor.

Engoli em seco, assentindo com rapidez e com foco em sua testa...era o único lugar seguro.

Porque se eu estudei seus belos olhos, ou seus longos cílios escuros, ou maçãs do rosto aquecido, ou sua boca inchada ... o que seria de mim ?

Ela sorriu, inclinando-se e bicando meu lábio superior... "Hey ? Você tem certeza?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, inspirando bastante quando ela começou a moer em mim novamente.

Seus dedos encontraram os meus ombros e ela usou meu corpo como alavanca, girando no ritmo que sentiu melhor...eu deslizava meus dentes em seu lábio inferior, estudando seus olhos, vendo-a tremer quando ela expirava, sorria ou gemia.

Eu pude ver com clareza cada detalhe de seu rosto perfeito, abismado com a beleza de minúsculas sardas, quase invisíveis no nariz e em sua clavícula, eu sorri...

Deus, ela é bonita pra caralho.

Eu não acho que ela nunca vai perceber o quanto...

Quando eu digo isso a ela, é realmente isso que eu quero dizer.

Ela gemeu alto, acelerando seus quadris para cima.

Nós não íamos mais lentos.

Mas ela estava num bom ritmo.

Novamente, ela quase me fez gozar.

Retirando-se para cima do meu corpo...minha mão desceu pela cintura, segurando e apertando contra sua pele...

"Oh...Edward..." - ela engasgou, arqueando as costas mais, e inclinando a cabeça para trás, seus seios balançando...

"Ah...mmmmmmmmmm".

Eu sorri e soltei uma rajada de ar.

Eu tentava me controlar.

Eu mal podia falar.

Foda-se !

Ela literalmente estava me fodendo.

O quão erótico é isso ?

Ela olhou para baixo por um momento, pedaços de cabelo dela caindo como cortina entre nós, e sorriu para mim, curtindo minhas mãos em seu corpo, enquanto eu ajudei a guiá-la.

Então ela se inclinou um pouco para trás, e colocou as palmas das mãos em meus joelhos.

Eu apenas assisti a maneira que seus seios parecia nesta posição, os mamilos eretos, empurrando o corpo dela e levando-me dentro, com seu pescoço esticado, sua boca separada e os sons de seus gemidos ...

"Porra !" - eu sussurrei, sentindo-me hipnotizado.

Eu queria dizer, como ela parecia sexy agora, me cavalgando desse jeito, mas quando eu abri minha boca para falar, ela abriu as pernas grandemente e me mostrou a melhor vista do mundo.

Foda-se tudo.

Seus seios inchados, a barriga bonita, a sua forma linda... e meu pau deslizando dentro e fora dela, brilhando...

Eu queria ficar aqui para sempre...

Vendo-a desse jeito, mas eu não podia lidar com isso.

Quando ela não estava olhando, muito ocupado focada em seus gemidos, sua cabeça estava inclinada para trás e os olhos fechados, uma súbita vontade me tomou...

Eu dei um tapa em sua bunda bem forte com a palma da mão, antes de agarrar e apertar suas nádegas, acalmando sua pele.

Bella puxou a cabeça rapidamente para olhar para mim, sorrindo, assim que sentiu o meu tapa lá...

Eu sabia que ela ia gostar dessa merda.

Ela lambeu os lábios, se esfregando mais em mim.

Eu fiz isso de novo, batendo nela mais forte, e depois apertando mais.

Ela gemeu mais alto sorrindo.

Ah, sim, ela obviamente gosta de um pouco de dor.

Eu poderia realmente me acostumar com isso.

Eu lhe dei uma piscada e um sorriso, e depois me movi rapidamente, nunca quebrando nosso contato, nos virando e deitando em cima dela, as nossas cabeças ficando em direção ao pé da cama.

Eu me senti bem desse ângulo, entre suas pernas, quer dizer, a partir de qualquer ângulo, desde que eu esteja com Bella, mas desse jeito aqui, eu posso dominá-la e também posso me concentrar mais no seu prazer.

Beijei-a profundamente por um momento, testando minha língua nas profundezas ardentes de sua boca linda, ela arqueou as costas para mim, pedindo mais atenção.

Eu puxei seu corpo para cima e fiquei de joelhos, a puxando ao longo do colchão comigo, e apoiando sua bunda para cima, em cima das minhas coxas.

Eu abri minhas pernas um pouco, elevando a parte inferior do seu corpo, onde eu podia penetrar nela em outros pontos, enquanto ela estava de volta.

Logo que me mudei, e começou a puxar e empurrar seus quadris em mim, foi insano !

O prazer foi foda intenso !

Porra, ela gritou de prazer, arqueando as costas, suas mãos encontrando os lençóis da cama.

Eu penetrava nela, implacavelmente.

"Oh...oh...porra ! " - ela exclamou xingando, me surpreendendo, eu podia ouvir os sons dos nossos corpos batendo um no outro...

"Oh, Cristo...Deus...oh Deus, Edward!" - ela gritava incoerente...

Me peguei sorrindo com arrogância...

Bella é minha, eu posso fazer o que quiser com ela...

Decidi abrandar um pouco minhas investidas, ou eu ia gozar rapidinho..

Estava amando ver as expressões faciais que ela fazia, enquanto lutava para respirar, tremendo como se recebesse um choque em cada investida.

Ela inspirava fortemente pelo nariz, e com cada expiração, ela tinha um choramingo "sexy" , tipo um "Ohhhh", em seguida, inspirava novamente, depois fazia a mesma coisa, ocasionalmente adicionando um "Edward" lá dentro.

Porra, isso é delicioso de ouvir !

Eu sabia que ela estava próxima.

Eu sabia que em breve ela estaria feita.

Mas agora, era a minha vez de lhe dar prazer…

Eu me empurrei dentro dela tanto quanto eu poderia ir, mas logo acalmei meus sentimentos de desejo de me intensificar mais, e parei, sentindo seus músculos começam a se contrair muito comigo.

Ela mordeu o lábio, mais uma vez quando eu dei o seu sorriso favorito, em seguida, gemeu alto, quando me puxei para fora, empurrando todo o caminho de volta, logo em seguida, pressionando meu pau contra seu calor, só que mais distante desta vez...

Suas unhas encontrou meu cabelo, puxando e acarinhando, ela estava ofegante quando eu segurei sua parte inferior do corpo no meu colo, permanecendo dentro dela sem me mover.

"Abra os olhos, baby..." - eu sussurrei, acariciando seu rosto com o meu nariz...

Bella tremeu, lentamente, fazendo como eu pedi.

Novamente, eu acariciava sua pele, saboreando esse sentimento.

Estávamos ligados, de toda forma possível.

Nossos órgãos tremendo, lábios entreabertos, olhos presos um no outro...

Nós não poderíamos tirar nossos olhos do outro.

Ela estendeu a mão para mim, e eu a puxei para cima, sorrindo como ela colocou os braços suavemente ao redor dos meus ombros.

Ninguém se mexeu, apenas ficamos juntos.

Ela beijou a minha bochecha direita, então a minha esquerda, antes de puxar para trás e estudar os meus olhos.

Lambi meus lábios, olhando para seu rosto perfeito, afastando seu cabelo de seu pescoço, e ela passou suas mãos em meu rosto parando para acariciar meu queixo.

Eu gentilmente sorri para ela, beijando sua mão.

Fiquei espantado como, apenas um tempo atrás, eu estava pronto para explodir, e agora, eu poderia fazer isso para sempre.

É como se ela fosse eu, e eu fosse ela.

Eramos um só.

Ela estava comigo dentro de minha alma.

E eu sei que só tenho esta ligação com ela.

Então, novamente eu tive certeza...

Ela é meu universo inteiro.

Bella inclinou a cabeça, sorrindo para mim...beijando meu nariz...

Éramos consumidos...um pelo outro...

Pelo calor, pela paixão do momento, pelo nosso amor intenso.

Segurei seus quadris, puxando-a mais perto, contra o meu peito, e beijei o nariz dela.

Ela suspirou, abraçando-me a ela e escondendo o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, e murmurou..."Eu te amo tanto, Edward !"- com uma voz suave.

"Eu também te amo, minha linda!" - sussurrei olhando em seus olhos...

Ela ofegou quando minhas mãos se ergueram, e em seguida, eu a coloquei de volta para baixo, na cama.

Senti todo o meu corpo reagir rapidamente a seu chamado, como se nunca tivesse abrandado.

Eu estava latejando por ela, sentindo urgência para o lançamento.

Absolutamente desesperado, tentando me controlar...

Sabendo o quão rápido eu poderia gozar se nós perdêssemos o controle, e o quanto eu sentiria falta de seu corpo quando eu me afastasse dela...

Eu quero curtir cada momento.

Não importava como estávamos fazendo.

Nada importava agora, sabendo que eu a tenho de novo, e de novo e de novo...

Quantas vezes eu quiser ao longo da semana, do mês e do ano...

Sem contar durante o resto da minha vida.

Nada realmente importa, quando ela está me amando e eu estou dentro dela.

Eu nunca poderia estar perto o suficiente dela.

Pensei nisso mais e mais, enquanto eu deslizava nela, me empurrando para dentro...

"Merda..."- eu gemi, empurrando o meu rosto em sua clavícula... "Tão gostosa..."

Minhas mãos passeando em seu corpo, parando em seu quadril, e deslizou para baixo em sua coxa...

"Oh...Deus, baby ! " - ela gemia alto...

Logo ela começou a tremer, gemendo e apertando o peito em mim.

"E-Eddd ..." - ela engasgou, não conseguindo terminar de dizer o meu nome, puxando meu cabelo, me fazendo estremecer e empurrar, ao mesmo tempo.

Eu ouvi ela suspirar no meu ouvido esquerdo e depois o orgasmo atingiu seu corpo duramente, ela estava perdida no prazer, tremendo e gemendo bem alto...uma bagunça.

Eu me senti em órbita quando me empurrei dentro dela mais uma vez, e os músculos dela me agarrou apertando em volta de mim tão forte...

Xinguei em voz alta enquanto senti seu corpo puxar tudo o que eu estava lançando, ela me ordenhou até secar, e eu amei esse sentimento.

Foi tão intenso que parecia que nunca ia acabar.

Depois de um tempo, eu consegui me acalmar...

Mas eu ainda estava ofegante em sua pele úmida, incapaz de desfazer o meu aperto em torno dela...eu nem podia mexer meu rosto, muito menos uma parte mais pesada do meu corpo.

Bella cantarolava, passando os dedos por meus cabelos, sussurrando..."Tão bom, tão bom..." - para o ar.

Eu sorri e a puxei para mim, a abraçando mais forte, me perdendo em seu cheiro de morango, excitação e suor...o cheiro que eu mais amava em todo o mundo.

Eu olhei em seus olhos lindos..."Eu te amo, Isabella!" - eu fiz carinho em seu rosto...

Ela me olhava com tanto amor..."Eu vou te amar pra sempre, Edward!"

"Pra sempre, amor!" - eu sussurrei antes de puxar seu rosto para mim, capturando seus lábios num beijo terno.

Então, quando nos afastamos, seu estômago roncou alto, e nós começamos a rir...

"Bem, eu acho que a comida não pode esperar mais, né?" - eu disse rindo de sua face corada...

"Pára, Edward!" - ela riu...

E após um minuto, ela saiu de cima de mim e foi para o banheiro tomar banho, me olhando sensualmente pelo ombro...

Eu estava deitado de costas, coloquei minhas mãos atrás da cabeça e fiquei olhando para o teto, sorrindo sozinho.

Eu tinha programado vários passeios para nós, além de aulas de mergulho...

Tínhamos cinco dias livres para curtir cada momento juntos.

Espero que possamos levar conosco lembranças incríveis deste lugar.

É, eu tenho que reconhecer...

Eu sou um homem muito bem casado...

Eu me sinto extremamente feliz e realizado.

Como um novo homem.

E isso é muito bom.

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

X.X

Aaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww...

Oh My Gosh !

Que gostoso !

Hey lindas...

Que lua de mel, hein ?

Vocês gostaram ?

Quem gostou me dá um REVIEW !

Quero saber o que vocês acharam deste capítulo !

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**COMENTE POR FAVOR !**

**

* * *

**

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	44. Chapter 44

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes**

**pertencem a Mim !**

**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Janeiro de 2011.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Hero – Mariah Carey

[...]

[...]

[...]

**Herói**

Existe um herói, se você olhar dentro de seu coração

Não precisa ter medo do que você é

Existe uma resposta,

Se você procurar dentro de sua alma

E a tristeza que você conhece irá desaparecer

E então um herói surgirá,com a força para prosseguir

E você deixará seus medos de lado, e sabe que pode sobreviver

E quando sentir que sua esperança se foi

Olhe dentro de si e seja forte

E finalmente verá a verdade

Que existe um herói em você

É um longo caminho, quando você encara o mundo sozinho

Ninguém estende uma mão para você segurar

Você pode encontrar o amor,

Se procurá-lo dentro de si mesmo

E o vazio que sentia irá desaparecer

Deus sabe, é difícil ir atrás dos sonhos

Mas não deixe ninguém destruí-los

Se mantenha firme, haverá um amanhã,

No tempo certo você achará o caminho

Porque...

Existe um herói em você...

Existe um herói em você...

* * *

**Capítulo 44**

* * *

Mês de Março.

Bebê Marie: 1 ano e 5 meses

* * *

**Bella**

Depois de passarmos uma lua-de-mel inesquecível, Edward e eu saímos do mundo dos sonhos e voltamos para nossa realidade...

Minha puta interior estava nas nuvens, ela havia passado cinco dias com Edward só pra ela...e a sua mercê.

Nem preciso dizer a farra que foi, né?

Hahahaha...

Apesar de toda a nossa felicidade, estávamos com muitas saudades de Marie e de nossa casa.

Trouxemos vários presentes para todos da família e os empregados...

E como o prometido um balancê rosa, com flores penduradas para Marie, que vibrou com o novo presente.

Edward instalou no mesmo dia e ela ficou se balançando lá fora por horas...foi lindo de ver !

No dia seguinte nós curtimos a nossa casa e nossa filha...

Na segunda-feira, procuramos por um carro para mim, eu precisaria de minha própria condução para ir à escola com Marie...

Edward queria algo tremendo, mais eu bati o pé e nós acabamos comprando o que eu queria, algo simples como um Ford Ka vermelho.

O meu carro veio todo completo, até com a cadeirinha de bebê para Marie, uma beleza !

Depois que saímos da Concessionária fomos visitar a Escola...

Edward havia deixado Ben coordenar o resto das obras e Esme ficou com a parte da decoração...

Assim que entrei com Marie no colo, eu fiquei paralisada...

A Escola estava quase pronta e tudo estava tão perfeito...

Como eu sempre sonhei.

Meu coração não aguentou...a emoção foi demais, eu chorei.

E como sempre, Edward me segurou.

Não havia como negar...

Edward e eu voltamos a nossa realidade...

Nosso futuro começou.

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

_**Tempos depois...**_

_**Marie com três anos e meio de idade.**_

* * *

**Bella**

"Então, ninguém pode pensar em um único exemplo de como melhorar o humor e a integração em nosso grupo de trabalho?" - eu pergunto novamente, não conseguindo esconder a irritação na minha voz.

Esta reunião foi feita para a integração do corpo docente da escola, mas eu vejo que alguns dos funcionários estão distraídos e são nada obstinados.

E eu admito, que não querer participar das reuniões, e ser abertamente sarcástica em algumas das sugestões, que outros colegas dão, não está ajudando em nada a situação.

Minha manhã foi agitada, eu fui espremida entre uma reunião com um grupo de pais estéricos; outra reunião com a suposta nova professora de espanhol, e dois encontros com pais de estudantes que estavam faltando a algum tempo.

Um verdadeiro caos.

"Bem, Samara? E você?" - eu pergunto a professora de Artes, lhe dando uma chance para participar.

Ela ainda não sabe, mas alguns pais vieram até mim esta manhã, na esperança de uma forma rápida e fácil de entender porque seus filhos reclamam dela o tempo todo, já que artes é o tipo de matéria que qualquer criança gosta.

Eu informei a eles que a única maneira de melhorar seu grau de entrosamento e participação na sala de aula, era ter uma conversa séria com ela e tentar entender o que está acontecendo.

Prometi trabalhar duro para dar uma educação de primeira para seus filhos e prepará-los para o ensino fundamental.

E vou cumprir.

Essa é a meta da minha Escola.

Eu olhava fixamente dentro de seus olhos, ela deu de ombros, me irritando mais...

Toda vez que fazemos estas palestras ou reuniões educativas, ela fingia concordar com tudo o que eu dizia, acenando com a cabeça e dizendo... "Sim, com certeza, é claro..."; para qualquer coisa que eu questionava.

Na sala de aula, porém, sentada sozinha ao lado das crianças, ela apenas revirava os olhos e gritava com elas, sem motivo aparente, e isso é inaceitável aqui, nesta Escola.

Ela nem imagina, que depois que esses pais saíram, eu bisbilhotei sua aula, pelo vidro da porta, e a apatia e ira que eu vi em sala de aula hoje, foi um choque para mim e eu estava perto de perder minha calma.

Está difícil esconder minha raiva esta manhã, estou usando toda a minha força de vontade para não perder a minha paciência, mas meu lado puta está ligado, e estou a beira de mandá-la embora daqui sem dó nem piedade...

É por isso, que eu normalmente costumo evitar ao máximo contratar pessoas sem indicações diretas, para não passar por situações como esta.

A razão que eu amo ensinar para os pequenos, é porque as crianças querem estar cem por cento na sala de aula, eles vem pra cá, felizes e satisfeitos.

Esta é a primeira vez que coordeno uma escola, eu sou a diretora aqui, sou a autoridade máxima, e sei que a coisa certa a fazer seria tentar motivar ou envolver esses professores, eu deveria estar mudando a minha tática para incentivar a sua participação, em vez de ceder a sua negatividade, mas eu simplesmente não agüento mais...estou muito abalada hoje.

"Tudo bem, já que nenhum de vocês parece querer estar aqui hoje, vamos terminar por aqui."- eu anuncio, rolando os meus próprios olhos como vários dos meus professores me olham atordoados com o meu comportamento durão.

"Bem, eu tenho que informar que precisamos manter a paciência, a dedicação e o amor pelo ensino, para conseguir seguir em frente com o Programa de Ensino desta Escola. Eu vou passar alguns exercícios de leitura e motivação para serem usados na sala de aula." - eu os informo...vendo os olhares confusos e sem graça de alguns professores...

"É isso, gente ! Obrigada por terem vindo." - eu me despeço deles que começam a sair da minha sala...

Eu recolho minhas coisas, empurrando minhas anotações e a minha cópia da pauta desta reunião...

Pensando bem rapidamente, eu decido falar com Samara manhã, não estou apta pra fazer isso hoje...

Estou frustrada por causa do meu dia estressante...

Eu tinha certeza que estava grávida na semana passada, enjôos, sonolência e estava atrasada em quatro dias...

Nem preciso dizer o quão animada eu fiquei...

Decidi fazer uma surpresa a Edward, e não comentei nada com ele...

Mas depois de dois testes de farmácia, que deram negativo, eu acordei menstruada hoje.

Que legal.

Eu não sei, mas me sinto tão triste...fraca e sem ânimo pra nada...

Eu quero tanto ter um filho com Edward e simplesmente não acontece nada.

Isso por si só, já acabou comigo...

Daí, a descoberta chocante de uma de nossas professoras ser rude com as crianças e não ter paciência com elas, na minha escola, me fez mais doente ainda...

Cristo, minha filha estuda aqui também.

Quando noto que todos já foram, eu bato a porta da sala fechada atrás de mim e tento me concentrar no meu trabalho.

Pegando meu celular, eu tentei ligar para Edward, mas o celular só dava ocupado, normalmente eu não me importo com isto, mas hoje tudo está me irritando.

Eu rosno alto, frustada, parece que eu tenho falta de ar fresco aqui, de repente eu me sinto sufocar.

Eu balanço minha cabeça, afastando esse mau sentimento e me concentro no meu trabalho.

Quando eu verifico o relógio novamente, é quase quatro horas...

Normalmente eu iria ficar até às seis em uma segunda-feira e me certificar de que meus planos estão prontos para o dia seguinte, mas eu preciso ir para casa.

Pego os documentos e já deixo separado para que Carla possa pegar e colocar nos arquivos...

Estou procurando o diário de classe que Paulo me deixou, quando eu ouço a porta abrir, eu olho imediatamente na direção do barulho e vejo Samara...

"Bella?" - ela me chama, batendo no batente da porta enquanto continua caminhando para dentro da sala..."Posso falar com você um minuto?" - ela parece arrogante...

Droga ! Eu não queria falar com ela hoje.

Eu suspiro e resolvo voltar para baixo em meu assento, sabendo que se Samara adentrar em algum assunto perigoso, nossa conversa será hoje mesmo.

"Claro, Samara ! Entra e senta, o que posso fazer por você?" - eu pergunto, esperando que ela vai chegar ao ponto rapidamente...sua feição é confusa, e ela põe um pouco de cabelo atrás de sua orelha esquerda, antes que ela começa a falar...

"Você, você já ia embora, não é?" - ela pergunta, apontando para as minhas coisas empilhadas em cima da mesa.

"Eu estou aqui desde sete horas da manhã, então eu acho que já fiz o bastante por hoje, estou com uma dor de cabeça chata, Marie já foi pra casa, por isso eu já estava saindo, na verdade." - eu respondo, mantendo meu tom leve.

Ela sorri e tenta rir, mas tudo o que sai é outro chiado.

"Então, Bella..."- ela diz, empurrando os óculos para cima da ponte de seu nariz... "Eu tive uma pequena discussão com alguns pais na reunião passada, acho que não estamos nos entendendo bem, e hoje uma das crianças me contou que seus pais vieram reclamar de mim para você, então eu queria conversar com você."

Eu me inclino para trás em minha cadeira e cruzo os braços, eu confesso que estava esperando que isso acontecesse na sexta-feira, mas eu acho que ela se preocupou em falar comigo hoje.

Eu sei exatamente onde isso tudo vai nos levar, mas por alguma razão masoquista eu quero pagar pra ver.

"Ah?" - eu finjo surpresa, olhando para ela, que franze a testa para mim, tentando endireitar-se e parecer mais autoritária...

Eu dou de ombros, pois eu nunca vou vê-la como uma figura de autoridade.

"Bem, a maioria dos alunos não estão conseguindo entender seu método de ensino, é difícil ensinar para crianças mimadas." - diz ela, como se isto fosse, obviamente, o meu problema.

"Muitas dessas crianças são mimadas, sim ! Mas algumas delas, reclamaram de sua falta de tato, cuidado e paciência. E depois da reclamação de alguns pais, eu observei atentamente um pouco da sua aula, e confesso que me senti doente, eu acho que algo em seu método duro e frio em relação aos estudantes da classe da manhã está falhando a médio prazo, sim. Principalmente porque sua aula deveria ser a mais legal, a mais esperada. Eu simplesmente não entendo." - eu explico.

Samara acena furiosamente, como se compreende, como se estivéssemos na mesma página e depois ela abre a boca...

"Bem, se o problema é meu como professora, porque isso não está acontecendo na classe da tarde?"

Eu cerro meus dentes e resisto à tentação de jogar algo na cabeça dela.

Paciência...paciência...serenidade, Bella ! - eu digo a mim mesma, repetindo o mantra mais e mais...

"Bem, Samara, como eu disse, algumas crianças são mimadas, sim ! Mas qual é a mãe que não mima seu filho ? Acho que sobre a questão da classe tarde, apenas você pode me responder, não é ?" - eu pergunto a encarando... ela não diz nada.

"Há uma preferência com a classe da tarde ? Porque isso não é profissional ! Você deve tratá-los da mesma maneira, colocar o mesmo nível de esforço e atenção. O material é o mesmo, meus planos de aula e os testes são os mesmos." - eu continuo com a sobrancelha levantada...

Em minha cabeça, eu não entendo...o material da minha apostila é explicado passo a passo, até mesmo uma idiota como você pode entender, eu acrescento em silêncio.

"Sempre há uma preferência, Bella ! Alguns alunos se apegam mais a nós, você sabe disso ! E também há dias em que não estamos legais, nosso humor está ruim, na nossa vida temos altos e baixos, mas acho que o importante é que nós tratemos a classe de forma dura, justa e coerente." - ela fala me encarando, e eu posso sentir minha perna tremendo quando meu bate o pé contra o chão.

"Eu posso até entender isso, Samara ! Mas vou ser sincera, isto aqui é o meu sonho, eu lutei por isso aqui, eu criei esse método mais e mais na minha cabeça por dias...meses e anos a fio. Esse método foi aprovado pela Secretaria de Educação. Eu sei que isso parece um mantra, mas é a realidade, estamos todos no mesmo time, somos uma equipe, precisamos um dos outros, eu só trabalho assim. Nesta escola, eu preciso de profissionais pacientes e persistentes. Estamos ajudando a formar o carácter deles, ajudando a criar estas crianças, seus pais confiam em nós, e isso é uma responsabilidade imensa."

Ela revira os olhos e isso está me dando nos nervos...

Nós temos discutido várias vezes, isso não é nenhuma novidade...

"Eu suponho que você tem o direito de discordar, você é a autoridade aqui. Todos temos que nos submeter ao o que você quer! Mas meu método de ensino é duro e forte."- admite ela, mal escondendo o seu desagrado.

Eu deixo cair o tom amigável...

"Eu absolutamente discordo de você, mesmo ! Crianças são educadas no amor e paciência...não com raiva e brigas. "- eu respondo.

"Bem, você tem o direito de não gostar, certo ?" - ela olha me desafiando...

"Eu não estaria preocupada com seu método se ele funcionasse, mais não é o suficiente para as crianças que a temem ao invés de respeitá-la."

Estou tentando muito duro não projetar toda a minha raiva do mundo nela, e manter o meu tom, que já não é calmo, mas estou morrendo de vontade de gritar com ela e lhe dizer o que realmente penso sobre ela.

"Está tudo bem, Bella ! Eu prometo que vou me esforçar mais!" ela fala, levantando-se da cadeira em frente à minha mesa.

Eu a segui para fora, mas eu não quero ser obrigada a conversar com ela enquanto eu ando pelo corredor, então, eu resolvo chamá-la antes que ela saia...

"Ah, só mais uma coisa ! "- eu acrescento olhando fixamente pra ela, pairando apenas dentro da porta.

"Hum?" - ela pergunta, revirando seus olhos pra mim...

Filha da puta !

"Eu gostaria que você começasse a se esforçar mais, porque tendo em conta que estamos discutindo, desde que abri esta escola, os mesmos pontos, dentro do seu trabalho. Eu acho que já deu ! Esta escola é minha, eu dou as cartas aqui, então para encerrar isso tudo, eu quero muito resolver esses problemas até o final deste semestre, ou senão pode ter certeza de que eu vou te demitir. Estamos entendidas? - eu falei tentando aprofundar a minha voz para um som mais imponente.

Eu posso sentir o rubor subindo minhas bochechas, a ira, em vez de vergonha desta vez, e eu sei que se eu abrir a minha boca, mais uma vez, ela com certeza vai perder seu emprego.

Ela me olha com os olhos arregalados, surpresa com o meu comportamento, então ela apenas acena com a cabeça, e sai, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Assim que seus passos somem aos meus ouvidos, eu volto pra minha cadeira e passo as mãos em meus cabelos tão duro quanto eu posso.

Merda, espero que ela se situe agora, eu mando aqui !

Eu respiro fundo, tentando me acalmar, mas eu estou tão irritada.

Merda.

Suponho que, tecnicamente, Samara tem o direito de questionar os resultados da minha escola como um todo... mas se comportar como se fosse a autoridade aqui ?

Comigo, não.

Estou com tanta raiva que eu me sinto paralisada, eu não sei o que fazer a seguir, nem se eu coloco um pé na frente do outro.

Todos os meus pensamentos são vermelhos e irritados, e eu posso sentir as lágrimas de frustração brotarem dos meus olhos.

A única coisa que me traz alguma calma é a imagem de Edward...

Eu olho em minha mesa para dois porta-retratos, um de Marie comigo e o outro é uma foto de nosso mergulho, que fizemos com os golfinhos em nossa lua-de-mel em Cancún...

Edward parece tão lindo e feliz.

Concentro-me em seu rosto e me lembro de nossas noites calientes.

Minha boca se abre e escapa um riso nervoso.

Estou aliviada agora que eu sei o que fazer, e uma lágrima desce em meu rosto.

Minha mão vai pra minha nuca, eu toco a pele nua, que expõe pro mundo inteiro meu amor por ele.

Apressando-se agora, eu reuni as minhas coisas, desligo o meu computador, e tranco a porta do escritório.

Eu deslizo meus óculos de sol em meu rosto, antes de eu andar até o final do corredor, concentrando-se no caminho diante de mim.

Eu não quero parar para ninguém, falar com ninguém.

Minha mente está totalmente focada em chegar em casa e ver minha filha e meu Edward o mais rapidamente possível.

Fujo para o meu carro, e sigo em direção a nossa casa...

Meus dedos estão brancos no volante, mas eu estou sob meu controle.

Meu corpo recusa-se a relaxar, para deixar qualquer um tensão ir, meu único foco é estar com Marie e Edward, em nosso lar, juntos, unidos e felizes, pensando em como eles me fazem sentir.

Eu sorrio quando vejo o seu Volvo estacionado na frente da nossa casa...

Eu deixo meu carro no estacionamento, tropeçando um pé na frente do outro, eu abro a porta da frente... e meu coração se alegra...

Edward está sentado no chão com Marie, eles estão brincando de pescaria, Marie olha atentamente para o tabuleiro tentando pescar alguns peixinhos da cor vermelha, pois são os que tem mais pontos.

Olhando para eles agora, eu sinto meu peito se animar, o sorriso no meu rosto é enorme agora...

Assim que ele me vê, ele sorri o meu sorriso torto preferido e Marie logo vem em minha direção me abraçar.

Em minha mente eu só penso...

Que todas as vezes que me sinto triste ou oprimida, eu apenas quero ir pra casa encontrá-los …

Brincar com Marie...vê-la sorrir...

E a noite correr de volta para os braços de meu Edward.

E então tudo fica melhor.

* * *

**Bella**

Eu adentrei no lugar me sentindo oprimida, só de pensar, que desde que eu me casei com o homem de minha vida, e eu quero tanto um filho dele...

Um filho que nos complete ainda mais, que seja a mistura entre ele e eu, que eu olhe e que pareça conosco.

Eu ainda não superei os acontecimentos do mês passado, quando eu tinha certeza de que estava grávida...

E me causa dor, saber que onde estamos, muitas dessas crianças querem ter uma mãe, um pai, uma família...meu coração se aperta.

Edward segura forte minha mão e Marie está em minha outra mão.

Uma senhora simpática, com os cabelos curtos, vem nos recepcionar, ela tem um sorriso largo no rosto e parece bastante feliz e emocionada...

"Muito obrigado por tudo, Sr. Cullen é realmente uma alegria vocês terem vindo hoje e fazerem esta festa novamente."

"Olá, Carmem! Esta é minha esposa, Isabella Cullen! E minha linda princesa, Marie!" - Edward nos apresenta divertidamente.

Estendi minha mão..."Muito prazer em lhe conhecer, Carmem!" - eu sorri para a Carmem, diretora do Orfanato Santo Agostinho, lugar que o Grupo Cullen, acolheu com carinho.

"Olá !" - Marie estende a mão para ela sorrindo largamente...

"Olá, minha linda! É um prazer conhecê-la!" - Carmem pega na mão dela carinhosamente, eu olho para Edward e dou um sorriso...

A dois anos, Edward sempre fazia uma festa beneficente nesta Instituição, era como se fosse o Dia das Crianças para eles, só que em outra data.

E o mais lindo disso tudo, é que Edward conseguiu arrastar todos os Cullens com ele; todos os anos eles vem, e passam o dia com essas crianças.

A festa começou as dez da manhã, mas nós chegamos as duas da tarde e iria acabar as seis...

Nós tínhamos na festa, animação de festa, brinquedos, um buffet imenso, com todas as delicias que uma criança pode querer, fora as atrações, como palhaços, mágicos e show musical.

Eu não poderia ter mais orgulho e admiração por meu marido...

"Quem diria que eu iria até lá pedir uma ajuda financeira para a alimentação, e você me ajudaria na alimentação, e ainda iria nos doar isso tudo. Eles chamam esse dia de...Um Dia Feliz!" - ela disse emocionada, meu coração se apertou, e eu vi Edward se controlar em suas emoções.

"Bem, eu queria apresentar o local para Bella, e para a essa mocinha aqui também !"

Ela apertou a bochecha de Marie com delicadeza..."É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, Sra. Cullen! E parabéns pela filha, ela é linda !"

"Obrigada ! O prazer é todo meu, Carmem ! E por favor, me chame de Bella." - eu disse amavelmente passando minhas mãos pelos cabelos de Marie.

"Bella, quis vir hoje, e nós trouxemos Marie, para se familiarizar com o local também !" - Edward completou, pegando na mão de Marie.

"Nossa estou feliz com isso ! È um prazer receber vocês aqui!" - ela sorriu calorosamente.

"Isso não é nada, Carmem!" - eu balancei a cabeça, olhando para o chão sem graça.

"Você gostaria de entrar e ver lá dentro?" - ela ofereceu gentilmente.

"Eu adoraria!" - eu respondi animada... "Eu trouxe alguns brinquedos novos para distribuir e livros e gibis doados para começar a montar a sua biblioteca, está no carro, depois Edward vai pegá-los !"

"Sério?" - ela ofegou... "Que máximo ! Eu queria tanto uma mini biblioteca aqui ! Obrigada"

"Baby ? Vou pegar as outras sacolas no carro, já venho !" - Edward disse animado.

"Claro!" - eu sorri para ele e peguei na mão de Marie.

Depois que eles descarregaram o carro, eles trouxeram tudo para a sala da biblioteca.

Alice, Rose e Esme organizaram a fila para que eu pudesse distribuir os brinquedos...e Marie se socializou rapidinho com todas as crianças possíveis...

As crianças ficaram tão felizes de receber os novos brinquedos, dava gosto de ver...

Eu os entreguei pessoalmente, enquanto Carmem, os encaminhavam para se sentarem no chão, num espaço grande que foi reservado para Esme que iria ler uma estória para eles antes das sobremesas serem servidas.

Nós distribuímos todos, um a um...

Carmem saiu em direção a uma das voluntárias e eu fiquei ali, olhando aquelas crianças...

Algumas crianças estavam brincando e rindo juntos, mas lá no canto, havia uma menininha sentada sozinha assistindo a cada movimento das crianças, parecia perdida em pensamentos.

Quando Carmem voltou eu apontei o dedo para ela...

"Quem é ela?"

"O nome dela é Carlie, ela tem 3 anos e meio, ela é bem arredia, a mãe dela me disse, que ela ficava em casa sozinha o dia inteiro, para que ela trabalhasse, sabe ? Então, ela aprendeu a viver em seu próprio mundo, ela não se mistura, nem com adulto, nem com criança nenhuma. Eu simplesmente não entendo. Talvez não se sinta segura para isso!" - ela suspirou derrotada.

"Nossa!"

"A mãe dela está em estado grave no hospital, câncer no estômago e não tem família. A criança provavelmente vai para um lar adotivo quando for orfã, mas por enquanto vai ficar conosco. "

Ela suspirou e me deu um sorriso triste...

"Eu poderia...? Me...me aproximar e falar com ela?" - eu gaguejei...

Ela me olhou surpresa...

"Oh ? É claro que sim, só não se sinta frustada se ela virar as costas pra você, ok! É seu jeito de dizer que não vai falar, e acredite em mim, ela não vai !"

Eu sorri e assenti...

"Estarei lá dentro se você precisar de mim."- ela disse e saiu...

Caminhando lentamente em direção a menininha, eu vi que ela ficou me olhando desconfiada, seus olhinhos arregalados durante todo o meu caminho.

Parei a poucos metros dela, olhando mais de seu pequeno corpo...

Ela tinha a pele clara e pálida, os cabelos castanhos escuros, com leves cachos, como o meu...eu sorri ao notar isso.

Mas seus olhos grandes, era de um verde claro, assim como os de Edward.

Eu acho que minha respiração estava ofegante...

Eu não pude deixar de observar que ela parecia um protótipo de minha filha com Edward, era uma perfeita junção nossa, e meu coração pulou frenético dentro do peito.

Eu sorri largamente nesse pensamento.

"Oi, eu gostei da sua boneca, ela é linda mesmo !"- eu puxei assunto olhando para o outro lado, só para ver se ela falava comigo.

Ela olhou para a boneca em sua mão, passando a mãozinha por ela, mas não disse nada...

Eu balancei a cabeça sorrindo...

"Você comeu o bolo de chocolate ? Estava uma delícia !"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e olhou para mim curiosa...

Eu me mudei para mais perto dela até que eu pudesse sentar ao lado dela no chão.

Seu olhar era curioso, mas intenso...

Me surpreendi ao notar o que eu estava sentindo ao vê-la.

Eu já havia me sentido assim antes, com Marie, mas já fazia um tempo, e eu estava confusa, eu realmente não sabia o que fazer com este sentimento agora.

A vontade de cuidar e acarinhar fortemente alojada em meu coração...

Eu fiquei com ela, tentando conversar e entender meus sentimentos...

Eu vi Edward caminhar até Carmem e olhar para todos os lados, ele estava me procurando...

"Bem, eu vou lá dentro..." - eu disse a ela, me levantando...

"Você vai voltar?"

"Claro que vou..."

"Mas..mamãe não voltou."

Eu balancei a cabeça, as lágrimas querendo descer.

Um silêncio se formou entre nós, mas logo ela me surpreendeu...

"Você vem aqui de novo?"

"Claro !" - eu balancei a cabeça, tentando sorrir.

As sobrancelhas enrugada na testa e ela franziu o nariz... "Ok..."

Tentando manter as minhas emoções calmamente, eu falei...

"Sabia que você me lembra da minha filha, e ela tem a mesma idade sua, mas eu acho que ela é um pouco maior que você ! Mas só um pouquinho." - eu fiz gesto com meus dedos e ela sorriu.

Seu sorriso é lindo.

"Bella?" - Edward gritou, e eu olhei para trás...

"Hey, meu anjo ! Eu já venho, ok?" - eu disse a menina e fui ao encontro de Edward.

Eu caminhei até ele, ainda me sentindo estranha...

Edward queria saber se eu não gostaria de ver o show musical, mas eu estava lhe explicando sobre a menina e que eu estava arrumando a biblioteca com Carmem, e blá...blá...blá...

E então algo extraordinário aconteceu...

"Bella ? Quem é aquela menininha que Marie e meu pai estão brincando?" - Edward apontou para trás e eu me virei a tempo de ver Carlisle sentado no chão, Marie e a menininha brincando de roda-roda.

Ver a minha filha com ela causou um aperto no meu coração, Edward percebeu...

"O que foi, Baby?" - ele perguntou...

"Nada, amor!" - eu disse sorrindo e dando um beijo rápido nos lábios...

"Bella?" - a voz de Carmem me salvou...

"Carmem, olha isso!" - eu apontei o dedo e ela arregalou os olhos ao observar Carlie com Carlisle e Marie.

"Bella ? Eu não acredito nisso! Quem é ele?" - Carmem perguntou curiosa...

"É o meu pai, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, e ele está com minha filha!" - Edward disse confuso.

"Eu ainda não acredito!" - eu disse pasma...

"Nem eu, Bella!"- Carmem suspirou...

"Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui?" - Edward disse confuso...

"Aquela menininha, é a Carlie! Uma assistida daqui, só que o espantoso é que Carmem disse que ela não se socializa com ninguém, nem crianças, nem adultos!"

"Oh ? Isso é curioso, mesmo!" - Edward retrucou...

"Isso significa que ela gostou deles." - Carmem refletiu...

"Meu pai é realmente encantador!" - Edward disse divertido.

"Sim, coitada de Esme!" - eu falei e nós sorrimos um para o outro.

"E aí ? Vai continuar o tour?" - ela riu...

"Claro, Carmem!" - eu disse alegre...me virando para o lado olhando para Edward...

"Ok, eu já venho!"- eu disse e saí ao lado de Carmem.

Eu tive a oportunidade de brincar com Marie e Carlie o resto da tarde.

Mas quando eu saí do Orfanato naquele dia, e tive que deixar Carlie lá, eu senti como se tivesse deixando algo para trás.

E isso não foi nada bom.

* * *

**Edward**

Eu cheguei em casa e estranhei o silêncio e o vazio...

Bella já estava dormindo ?

Eu fui em direção ao meu quarto e vi que Bella realmente já estava deitada...

Arrastei-me na cama atrás de Bella, a puxando para mim.

Eu estava tão cansado após um dia de trabalho, que eu só queria tomar um banho e ir dormir.

Ela nem se mexeu, virando a cabeça ligeiramente...

"Edward?" - ela sussurrou em seu sono...

"Dorme, baby ! " - eu sorri, beijando a parte de trás da cabeça e sentindo seu cheiro delicioso me cercar...

[...]

[…]

Na sexta-feira ocorreu um problema com um contrato e eu tive que ficar no escritório até as nove da noite...

Passamos o final de semana bem, mas eu sabia que havia algo com Bella, ela andava estranha demais...

Na terça-feira, Ben entrou na minha sala, trazendo o documento da festa beneficente, já assinado por Carmem, e no meio da conversa ele acabou comentando que Bella estava lá com Marie.

Eu tentei disfarçar, mas fiquei curioso, porque Bella estava no Orfanato no meio da semana?

Geralmente, ela sempre vai lá as sextas-feiras.

Eu tentei deixar este assunto morrer, mas não há como negar, que desde que Bella conheceu esta menina, seu mundo parece ter virado de cabeça para baixo.

Ela estava confusa e dispersa.

Eu também já notei que ela sempre volta extremamente triste dessas visitas, e eu nunca sei o que fazer.

Na minha mente, ela se comoveu com a história da menina, e deve estar impressionada com isso.

Eu tentei voltar a trabalhar normalmente, mas minha curiosidade chegou a um ponto tão forte, que eu saí do escritório e fui ao encontro dela.

Ao chegar no Orfanato, fui muito bem recebido por Carmem...

"Então, Edward ! Por aqui, ela está no quintal dos fundos, onde as crianças ficam brincando, e é geralmente onde os voluntários e eu mais ficamos..." - Carmem disse com um sorriso divertido...

"É imagino !" - falei balançando a cabeça em reverência...

"Bem, eu até queria agradecer, Bella me arrumou uma nova voluntária, a Aline, ela é ótima com as crianças! Um amorzinho !"- ela sorriu largamente...

"Puxa, que bom !" - retruquei...

"Mudando de assunto, eu tenho recebido muito a visita de Bella, Edward! Ela vem sempre visitar a mesma criança...Tá pensando em adotar ? " - ela piscou pra mim, me cutucando com o cotovelo, eu acho que meu coração parou de bater.

Mas eu apenas balancei a cabeça e sorri timidamente...

O que eu podia dizer ?

Percebendo meu desconforto, ela não insistiu no assunto..."Olha, elas estão ali !"

Logo eu avistei Bella, Marie e uma menininha.

Elas estavam no balancê e Bella as empurrando.

Bella e Marie pareciam tão felizes.

Eu sorri na visão.

Carmem saiu para voltar ao trabalho e eu fiquei ali, admirando a vista...

Logo, eu vi uma menininha correr e cair...

Eu fui em sua direção...

"Hey ? " - eu disse suavemente, me aproximando um pouco, a menina se encostou num canto e estava chorando, sua cabeça no joelho.

Assim que ela ergueu a cabeça e me olhou assustada, eu vi que ela parecia a menininha que Marie e Bella brincavam...

Será ?

"Está tudo bem...vai ficar tudo bem, não precisa chorar mais!"

Seu queixo começou a tremer e seus olhos se encheram de mais lágrimas, caindo por seu rosto...

"Mas...eu...eu caí !" - ela gemia, esfregando os olhinhos...

"Oh, bonequinha! Está tudo bem." - eu vi seu joelho arranhado, um pouco de sangue nele...eu continuei a falar calmamente.

"O me-me-nino me empurrou!" - ela começou a chorar de novo.

"Olha, shshsh...me escute!" - eu tentei tirar as mãozinhas de seus olhos..."Eu vou falar com ele, ok ! Tudo bem?" - eu tentei acalmá-la...

"Você vai ?" - ela perguntou, seus soluços acalmando e seus olhos verdadeiramente curiosos.

"Sim, claro."- eu sorri.

"Porquê?"

Meu sorriso ficou em meu rosto, mas meu coração se apertou ao ouvir sua pergunta...

Eu não sabia o que dizer..

Eu precisava responder algo que ela entendesse, então eu copiei a tática de Bella...

"Bem, ele não pode empurrar os amiguinhos, e você não precisa chorar mais, uma menina tão bonita chorando, não é legal."

Seus olhos brilharam, eu balancei a cabeça sorrindo e ela sorriu pela primeira vez.

E ela é muito, muito bonita, e a olhando com mais foco, eu notei que ela me lembra Bella.

Cabelos escuros, pele pálida...mas os olhos bem verdes como os meus, eu sorri.

Ela era uma mistura minha e de Bella.

Uma mistura ideal.

Eu respirei fundo, olhando para a menina novamente.

Bella tinha me falado sobre esta menina, que sua doçura e amargura a impressionaram, e que por isso, ela viria visitá-la.

Depois ela me disse que queria apadrinhá-la, mas que queria saber mais de sua estória e tal.

Eu confesso que não dei importância.

Esta é a Carlie ?

Será que sem querer, eu conheci a menina que Bella estava tão encantada, que vinha visitá-la toda semana.

Bella quer adotar essa menina ?

Meu coração pulou em uma corrida.

"Qual é o seu nome ?"

"Carlie."

Eu sorri mais, é ela mesma.

Bella me disse que seu nome era uma mistura do nome de nossos pais...

Charlie e Carlisle.

Eu continuei sorrindo.

Bella queria que eu viesse com ela para conhecer melhor a menina, mas eu tive uma reunião e não pude vir.

E hoje que eu saí mais cedo do trabalho e decidi fazer uma surpresa para ela, que nem imagina que estou aqui...eu esbarro na criança sem querer.

Quando eu percebi tudo o que acontecia, minha garganta ficou seca com a emoção, meus olhos ameaçando me trair a qualquer momento.

"Papai?" - a voz de Marie ecoou em meu ouvidos...eu virei para o lado e vi minha princesa, meu anjo na minha frente, e ao seu lado a menininha.

Eu assisti quando Marie pegou na mão da menininha e uma sorriu para a outra.

Meu. Deus.

Elas realmente se parecem.

De uma forma inacreditável, Marie se parece com Bella e a menina é uma mistura perfeita de nós dois.

Eu pensei em como Bella diz que quer ter um filho comigo.

Um filho que se pareça conosco.

Elas se parecem conosco.

Eu senti uma lágrima cair de meus olhos sem minha autorização...

Eu sabia.

Eu senti.

E eu não entendia nada sobre destino, e nem porque Bella e eu, apesar de nos amarmos tanto, não conseguíamos ter o nosso próprio filho.

E agora, olhando para essa menina, enquanto ela e minha filha me observavam com curiosidade, eu finalmente entendi.

Eu compreendi.

Sentado no chão na frente delas, eu respirei lentamente para controlar minhas emoções.

Meus olhos marejados, mas com um sorriso no meu rosto, eu me levantei...

Cada uma delas pegou em uma de minhas mãos, eu sorri na sensação de me sentir completo...

"Vem, lindas princesas ! Vamos tomar um sorvete bem grande !" - falei já esperando pelos gritos de euforia...

Andamos em direção ao quintal onde Bella estava com Carmem e mais duas moças conversando.

Quando ela me viu se aproximando com as crianças, seus olhos se arregalaram, eu vi que eles ficaram marejados, antes de um sorriso bonito e feliz tomar todo seu rosto.

Ela largou o que estava fazendo e caminhou até nós, colocando seus braços em meu pescoço e me abraçando forte.

"Baby? Que surpresa maravilhosa!" - ela sussurrou pra mim...

"Oi, amor!" - eu senti seu amor em ondas para mim..."Infelizmente não posso retribuir o abraço, estou muito disputado hoje." - eu dei risada.

Ela se afastou, olhando para as meninas de mãos dadas comigo e logo começou a rir com a mão no coração..."Oh Meu Deus! Eu posso ver isso! Devo me preocupar, Sr. Cullen?"

"Acho que não! O limite da bateria é até as nove horas da noite, então depois desse horário posso ser todo seu!" - eu falei piscando pra ela no final, que deu uma risada alegre.

Bella, Eu, Marie e Carlie passamos o resto da tarde juntos.

Esse foi o começo de nossa história com Carlie.

Depois desse dia, eu e Bella pedimos a Carmem para apadrinhá-la...

Nós a visitávamos duas vezes por semana na Instituição.

Mas depois de uns dois meses, ela já estava tão acostumada conosco e com nossa família, que a recebeu de braços abertos.

A adoção ?

Eu confesso que a dúvida se afasta mais a cada dia que passamos juntos com ela...

Só o tempo dirá se realmente posso me comprometer em algo tão sério e altruísta.

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

Aaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww...

Oh Meu Deus !

Que coisa mais linda !

Hey lindas...

Que mudança no rumo da história, hein ?

Confiem em mim, eu sei o que faço !

Vocês gostaram ?

Quem gostou me escreve um REVIEW !

Quero saber o que vocês acharam deste capítulo !

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

**

* * *

**

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	45. Chapter 45

**__**

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**__**

**Fevereiro de 2011.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

**__****__****__****__****_

* * *

_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Considerações Importantes:**

Hey lindas !

Quero agradecer por todos os reviews !

Muito, muito obrigada !

Bem, mas falando sobre as mudanças da estoria, eu percebi que os reviews foram amáveis comigo, eu esperava indignações...

Olha, fiquem tranquilas, Bella tem dificuldade para engravidar, mas ela vai chegar lá, eu já tenho tudo escrito, pelo menos a metade...

Só peço que confiem em mim...ok ?

Surpresas vem por aí !

Se segurem !

_Ah, aviso _que essa fic vai até o capítulo 60...

Tá acabando...triste, né ?

Snif...snif...

Mas, já estou trabalhando em outra estória...

PS.: Rack-chan, minha leitora predileta...

Eu amo seus reviews !

Eles alegram meu dia !

E sobre essa nova estória, minha amiga, é totalmente diferente dessa aqui...

Posso garantir, nossa puta interior vai adorar !

Huuummm...*modo de segredo on *

Essa provocação é totalmente pra você !

Hahaha...

_Bem, acho que é só isso !_

Mas uma vez, obrigada por todos os reviews...

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary

**_

* * *

_**

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Hero – Mariah Carey

[...]

[...]

[...]

**Herói**

Existe um herói, se você olhar dentro de seu coração

Não precisa ter medo do que você é

Existe uma resposta,

Se você procurar dentro de sua alma

E a tristeza que você conhece irá desaparecer

E então um herói surgirá,com a força para prosseguir

E você deixará seus medos de lado, e sabe que pode sobreviver

E quando sentir que sua esperança se foi

Olhe dentro de si e seja forte

E finalmente verá a verdade

Que existe um herói em você

É um longo caminho, quando você encara o mundo sozinho

Ninguém estende uma mão para você segurar

Você pode encontrar o amor,

Se procurá-lo dentro de si mesmo

E o vazio que sentia irá desaparecer

Deus sabe, é difícil ir atrás dos sonhos

Mas não deixe ninguém destruí-los

Se mantenha firme, haverá um amanhã,

No tempo certo você achará o caminho

Porque...

Existe um herói em você...

Existe um herói em você...

* * *

**Capítulo 45**

* * *

Marie: 4 anos e 2 meses

* * *

**Bella**

Sentei-me no sofá de Esme totalmente encantada...

Desde que Edward foi ao Orfanato e conheceu Carlie, nós nunca mais a desamparamos.

Ele tem se comportado tão lindamente.

Sua figura forte e carinhosa ao mesmo a cativou completamente.

Ele nunca me disse que quer adotá-la, mas eu sinto que ele sabe o quanto ela é agarrada a ele.

É realmente lindo de se ver.

Estamos os quatro, em um almoço na casa de Esme e Carlisle, todos os Cullens estão aqui.

Há alguns minutos, Edward está em frente ao piano, sentado entre Marie e Carlie, enquanto ele tentava ensinar as meninas a tocar a famosa música do danoninho.

Meu coração crescia mais a cada dia que passa, se abrindo para abrigar mais um membro de nossa família...Carlie.

Ultimamente, eu levava a vida com muita alegria, tudo parecia estar se encaixando dentro do meu peito...

Todo o amor que eu tenho por Edward e Marie se estendeu a ela também...

Derramando como em uma fonte de amor fraterno em meu peito, que invadia meu corpo todo, me fazendo ser uma pessoa melhor.

E Edward compreendeu isso.

Ele sentiu.

Eu o amava tanto.

E para minha surpresa, quando eu pensava que ele não poderia tocar mais em meu coração, Marie pede a ele para cantar a musica do DVD Xuxa só para Baixinhos 1, A Borboleta.

Carlisle deu esse Dvd a Marie quando ela era bem pequena, e a primeira vez que Carlie viu, ela ficou apaixonada pelas músicas...

Como um Vovô coruja, que Carlisle é...ele não resistiu e comprou um Dvd para Carlie também, que vibrou ao ganhar.

Então, ambas as meninas adoram essa música, e de tanto ouvir, Edward já sabe as músicas de cor.

Eu sorri no pensamento, tão fofo !

Ele não percebe seu apego, mas não resiste a um pedido delas, e logo ele começou a tocar a bela canção, cantando com as meninas lindamente.

Ele cantou com tanto carinho, apesar de ficar um pouco constrangido, quando observou que todos na casa pararam para ver a linda cena, seu nervosismo exposto em seu rosto e sua voz.

E elas pareciam sentir a música, se balançando no ritmo e usando de sinceridade e convicção em cada palavrinha...

A coisa mais linda do meu mundo.

Cada palavra...cada visão das duas ao lado dele, tão confortáveis, bateu dentro de mim como uma faca, perfurando todos os meus medos e inseguranças.

Eu decidi.

Eu quero adotá-la.

Eu a amo.

Como se fosse minha.

Meus olhos marejados, querendo me trair.

Edward viu.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus, suas profundezas verdes me suplicando para confiar nele, acreditar nele e amá-lo.

Ele me ama tanto, que abriu seu coração para a menina que EU amo.

E Deus me ajude...

Eu o amo tanto...tanto...tanto, que as vezes acho que vou sufocar.

Continuei a observá-los, ele olhou bem nos meus olhos enquanto cantava o último verso, as suas palavras suaves, e as vozes das meninas fervorosas...

_"Era uma vez o azul do céu que pinta o papel e molha no mar..._

_Era uma vez... _

_Uma menininha, uma princesinha querendo voar..._

_Ela mistura o céu em sonho e fantasia _

_Ela imaginou que se transformaria em borboleta..._

_Viajaria o mundo e não se cansaria _

_E pousaria aonde houvesse alegria_

_A borboleta... _

_E asa ela ganhou, pra longe ela voou... _

_Foi colorindo tudo onde passou..."_

Ele terminou a música sem jeito, com os olhos baixos enquanto todos aplaudiram fervorosamente...

Carlisle pegou Carlie, a abraçando...

Esme pegou Marie, a beijando na bochecha, logo se juntando ao marido e Carlie, as elogiando...

Edward me olhou desconfortável...

Ele é tão adorável.

E meu coração se encheu mais de amor por ele.

Eu precisava mostrar a ele.

Eu precisava que ele soubesse que eu sentia o mesmo.

Ele finalmente olhou em minha direção novamente e eu atirei-lhe um largo sorriso, tranqüilizando-o silenciosamente.

Eu andei até o banco do piano, colocando meus braços em torno dele e suavizando essa linha no seu rosto, beijando seus lábios ligeiramente.

"Foi lindo, baby!" - eu disse olhando em seus olhos e me perdendo ali.

"Obrigada, linda!" - ele sussurrou timidamente.

Eu queria tirá-lo da sala pela sua camisa e deixar as emoções dominarem nossos corpos.

Sentir o meu corpo o preencher com carinho e amor, assim como seus atos tinham feito para mim.

Ele pareceu relaxar, seus ombros perderam sua rigidez quando ele se virou de frente para os outros e começou a conversar com Emmet e Jasper.

Eu estava sentada a seu lado no banco do piano, e vi quando Carlie andou em minha direção, suas mãozinhas em minha perna...

"Essa música é bonita, né?" - Carlie disse sorridente.

"Eu também acho, meu anjo!" - eu sussurrei, antes que Marie a chamou para brincar e as duas saíram correndo.

A tarde corria perfeita, até que Rose deu as meninas um livro de contos das princesas Disney, elas piraram.

"Obrigada, Rose!" - e agradeci...ela sorriu.

"Olha, tem todas as princesas aqui !" - Carlie notou.

"Mamãe ? Você pode ler esse pra mim, antes de dormir ? " - Marie sussurrou ao meu lado...

Eu me virei para ela e me inclinei para beijar sua bochecha..."Claro, meu anjo!"

"Ninguém nunca leu pra mim de noite !" - Carlie falou dando de ombros.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, ainda sem saber onde esta conversa ia nos levar, mas tomando cuidado com suas reações a tudo isso.

Tudo parecia ter se movido como um furacão e eu temia que eu estivesse tão presa em minhas próprias emoções, que eu não tinha dado uma pausa longa o suficiente para dar Carlie o tempo para se adaptar.

O que ela falou foi tão triste, que todos na sala pareciam ter levado um soco na boca do estômago...

Seus rostos tristes e o silêncio era perturbador.

Eu e Edward nunca conversamos sobre adoção, nós optamos por deixar o tempo se encarregar das coisas.

Nós apenas conversamos com Carlie, lhe dizendo que ela passaria alguns dias conosco sempre que pudesse, mas eu não tinha certeza do quanto ela realmente havia compreendido o que isso tudo significa.

Merda, o que posso dizer?

Eu suspirei e peguei em suas mãozinhas suavemente...

"Eu acho muito gostoso ouvir estórias antes de dormir, e você vai ter alguém para fazer isso por você também, vamos combinar assim, quando você vier aqui, eu vou contar uma estória pra você, a que você quiser !" - eu dei meu melhor sorriso...

Ela assentiu sorrindo e eu a abracei forte.

"Combinado, meu anjo ?"

"Combinado!" - ela sorriu largamente...logo saindo para o quintal puxando Marie pela mão.

[...]

[…]

Eu caminhei para sala, depois de uma passagem pela cozinha com Esme e Mercê, nós estávamos arrumando tudo para o lanche da tarde.

Eu andei em direção a sala e parei na visão a minha frente...

Edward estava entre as meninas, cada uma com a cabeça deitada no seu peito, e ele estava com um livro na mão, lendo para elas...

"Quando Ariel apareceu na praia, o príncipe Eric não acreditou que aquela era a garota que o salvara, pois ela estava muda." - ele disse seriamente, logo parando e olhando as meninas...

"Oh ?" - disse Carlie surpresa...

"E agora?" - Marie perguntou e Edward deu um sorriso lindo...

Eu sorri largamente para a cena...

Oh, baby ! Você me mata desse jeito ! Oh Deus, ele é tão bonito !

Eu continuei observando sua voz e a queda de sua face quando uma cena de aventura e suspende ocorreu, eu sorri mais.

Eu queria que ele dissesse que quer adotá-la.

Eu queria ouvir essas palavras caindo de seus lábios...

Sentir ecoar em meu coração.

Eu limpei a garganta e eles olharam para mim...

"Eu posso escutar a estória também?"

"Seja Bem-vinda !" - disse ele com um sorriso...e eu me sentei atrás de Edward, minha cabeça em seu ombro e ouvimos toda a estória da pequena sereia.

No final da estória, Esme serviu sorvete as meninas, que foram lá para fora com ela, eu fiquei na sala de estar com Edward.

Ele me abraçou apertado, e nos olhávamos intensamente...

Nenhum de nós falou nada.

Não precisava.

Alguém pigarreou atrás dele... efetivamente quebrando o momento, mas não a tensão, nem a necessidade de nos juntar.

Edward me deu um olhar.

Eu sorri e assenti.

Agora, não é hora.

"Então ... Bella, nós decidimos que vamos pular de Bang-Jump, no final de semana que vem, vai querer se juntar a nós ? Eu acho que vou te escrever também !" - a voz de Emmet ecoando na sala.

Eu olhei em torno do ombro de Edward para ele...

"Nem pense nisso, Emmet !"

Edward riu, e colocou um beijo em minha testa, seus braços em volta de mim, me deixando segura.

Eu podia sentir a tensão no seu corpo, o esforço que levou a não ter mais o que nós dois queríamos... "Você deveria ir...vai ser uma grande aventura."- ele murmurou sorrindo.

Eu suspirei e revirei os olhos em desespero... "Não, eu realmente não preciso me quebrar num treco desses ! "

Emmet e Edward caíram na risada.

"Tio Emmett ?" - uma vozinha nos chamou atenção...

"Oi ?" - Emmet se virou em direção a voz...

"Você pode nos mostrar os exercícios agora ?" - Carlie perguntou timidamente...

"É ...mostra, vai !" - Marie completou pulando sem parar.

"Claro, bonequinhas, venham aqui." - ele falou se levantando e elas praticamente correram para a frente dele...

Emmett sorriu e saiu segurando as mãos das meninas...eu fui atrás deles, mas parei na porta, me encostando no batente e observando quando eles pararam no quintal e a aula começou...

Edward caminhou até mim e passou os braços pela minha cintura e descansou o queixo no meu ombro novamente...

Os movimentos e a integração dos três, chamaram a nossa atenção, Edward e eu riamos muito, nossos olhares mútuos de diversão...

Eu não pude deixar de notar, o quanto deve ser estranho para alguém de fora, imaginar Emmet assim...

Um homem como ele, grande e musculoso, e por vezes bruto nos gestos, pode ser tão bom com as crianças.

Mas eu tenho a impressão de que para as meninas, ele é como se fosse um urso panda de pelúcia gigante, porque, elas fazem ele de gato e sapato.

"Ok..."- ele começou... "Primeiro movimento, você pega a sua mão e Rá !" - ele estava ensinando as meninas a lutar karatê e isso era tão divertido que ninguém na sala se continha...

"E aqui em baixo..."- ele apontou para as pernas... "São os pés que sustentam o corpo, e as pernas devem estar afastadas." - ele deu alguns golpes, demonstrando.

Eu assisti a "lição" de Emmett com um sorriso divertido.

Ele era inacreditavelmente entusiasmado e paciente, mesmo quando as meninas ficaram um pouco medrosas ou muito eufóricas.

Eu sei, Emmet vai ser um pai maravilhoso.

O sorriso largo cobria o meu rosto e o de Edward...

"Eu não sei porque, mas eu estou achando isso muito interessante, e não posso mentir, eu sou tão sedentária, aposto que não consigo fazer um movimento desses. Arg ! Tô me sentindo uma velha !"- eu disse com uma careta...

Seus olhos escureceram um pouco, seu olhar intenso..."Você parece uma mulher bem jovem e bastante atraente para mim."

Eu levantei minha sobrancelha para ele... "Mesmo?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, seu sorriso predatório... "Sim."

"Hmmmm..."- eu cantarolava... "É bom saber." - eu pisquei pra ele e ele sorriu.

"Eu posso comprovar esta teoria, em casa, na nossa cama!" - ele sussurrou...

"Você está encrencado, Sr. Cullen! " - murmurei...encolhendo meus ombros e sorrindo para ele.

"Ok, chega com as preliminares verbais !" - Jasper murmurou batendo nas costas de Edward, que deu uma risada gostosa e eu corei.

"Entra Edward ! Vamos ouvi-lo tocar alguma coisa, Bella." - Alice gritou lá dentro...

"Ok..." - eu disse me afastando dele e me virando, fazendo meu caminho de volta para a sala...

Depois que entramos, vimos o olhar divertido deles em nós...algumas risadinhas suspeitas também, eu olhei para Rose e Alice e estreitei meus olhos.

Nós sentamos no sofá, e eu voltei a olhar para elas, que estavam sentadas lado a lado, e seus olhares me diziam que elas tentavam bravamente não rir de mim...

Merda, eu e Edward estávamos tão transparentes assim ?

Eu olhei para Edward que estava abraçado comigo no sofá, e ele deu seu sorriso torto e piscou pra mim...eu sorri timidamente, o tom de vermelho cobrindo todo o meu rosto.

"Edward toque alguma coisa para Bella cantar!" - Rose falou...

"Não!" - eu gritei corando...

"Ah, Bella ! Vamos lá ! Edward vai adorar!" - Jasper retrucou...

"Gente, eu não canto bem!" - eu tentei...

"Mentira!" - Rose gritou..."Esme disse que você canta divinamente!"

"Jesus!" - eu cobri meu rosto com minhas mãos.

"Ah, Bella! Estamos em família! Isso aqui é diversão, e não uma tortura, vai!" - Jasper me alertou e todos riram...

"É...pode ser algo como Michael Jackson, I'll be there!" - Alice sugeriu...

"Ou Shakira, my hips don't lie!" - Rosalie fez um biquinho e todos cairam na risada...

"Ou quem sabe eu posso tocar uma versão acústica que Edward me ensinou, Everytime we touch, do Cascada?" - eu entrei na brincadeira...

"Oh meu Deus, para !" - Edward riu com um gemido falso...eu o empurrei...

"Seu bobo !" - eu resmunguei sorrindo.

"O que ? Não estamos entendendo nada!" - Jasper gritou rindo...

"Bella, isso é demais para mim, não dá para segurar." - Edward me implorou com os olhos ardentes..

"Pára com isso, Edward!" - eu o empurrei novamente rindo sem graça...

"Oh ? Temos uma piada sexual secreta aqui ?" - Rose gritou animada...

"Agora eu quero saber o que fala essa música ! Faz, Bella!" - Alice gritou batendo palmas...

"É Bella, canta essa vai !" - Jasper pediu.

"Faz, Bella ! Nossa isso seria tão sexy !" - Rose seguiu...

"Gente ? É uma música romântica ! Credo !" - eu dei risada...

"Mas a pedidos, eu vou cantar e tocar !" - eu sorri maldosamente e olhei diabolicamente para Edward, os Cullens gritavam e assoviavam...

Edward se inclinou pra mim...

"Se você fizer isso, vai ficar seriamente em apuros ! Você vai ver o que vai te custar, me provocar assim !" - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Estremeci em suas palavras e seu hálito quente caindo sobre mim, queimava minha pele.

Eu decidi me arriscar, me inclinando pra ele e colocando a minha boca ao longo de seu ouvido...

"Talvez eu goste de viver perigosamente." - ele me olhou com os olhos em fogo.

Eu me levantei caminhando em direção ao piano, me sentei no banquinho, e me concentrei...essa foi uma das três músicas que eu aprendi a tocar no piano...

Edward me ensinou.

E na primeira vez que eu toquei e cantei pra ele, sozinha no piano de casa...assim que eu terminei as últimas notas, Edward e eu nos atacamos mutuamente, num beijo ardente, que resultou em um dos sexo mais louco que já tivemos, em cima do piano.

Ele estava se lembrando, assim como eu.

Eu olhei para ele, antes de começar a tocar as teclas...

Logo que as primeiras notas saíram, minha voz acompanhando o lindo som das teclas, que ecoavam pela sala, no silêncio confortável...

Eu continuei a apresentação, cantando com todo o meu coração para ele, e eu sei que ele sabe disso.

Quando eu terminei de cantar e tocar, os aplausos foram muitos, eu sorri e vi o olhar de Edward, ainda me queimando viva.

Todos começaram a conversar sobre músicas Acústicas e coisas deste tipo, antes que Alice se levantou e colocou o Cd da Ana Carolina no som...

A conversa fluía confortavelmente ao redor da sala e todos conversavam animadamente, Edward veio disfarçadamente sentar a meu lado no banco do piano...

Ele se aproximou, o rosto sério e os olhos ardentes no meu, antes de se inclinar e cochichar...

"Só para deixar claro, ter problemas, significa que eu vou te pegar e fazer você gritar meu nome sem parar hoje a noite! " - ele falava lento e sensual, antes de se afastar para me olhar nos olhos, com cara de safado...

Eu ainda estava muda, minha respiração ofegante.

"É esse o tipo de problemas que você estava tentando arrumar?" - ele terminou de falar e olhou para minha boca..."Então você atingiu o objetivo, baby!"

Oh. Minha. Nossa.

Minha puta interior gritava...

Sim, mil vezes sim...por favor.

Abri a boca para responder, mas fui interrompida...

"Ei, mamãe, papai...vem ver isso!" - Marie veio nos chamar...

Ah, certo.

Há crianças aqui...lembra ?

Não se deve atacar o pai de suas filhas na frente delas, Bella.

Eu me livrei da companhia sexy de Edward, com um suspiro...

Mas foi bom, eu precisava colocar alguma distância entre nossos corpos, ou eu não tinha certeza se seria capaz de resistir à atração magnética entre nós.

Fui até a varanda, verificar os novos feitos...

"O que vocês querem me mostrar, meus amores?" - eu perguntei.

"Olha, o que eu posso fazer !" - Marie disse antes de pular desajeitadamente e completar um golpe, um enorme sorriso de realização dividir suas feições.

"Uau, isso foi incrível!" - Aplaudi, aproveitando seu entusiasmo e pensando em como ela é linda.

Edward aplaudiu junto..."Caramba! Que golpe!" - ele gritou...

Virei-me para Carlie, que estava sentada no colo de Emmett, vendo a minha conversa com Marie com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

Eu me senti um pouco triste, como sempre, que esta menininha doce não tem a sua própria família.

E como sempre, eu queria pegá-la e levá-la para casa comigo.

"Me mostra o que você aprendeu, Carlie !" - eu disse com um sorriso, não querendo que ela se sinta deixada de lado, e seu sorriso de resposta foi direto ao meu coração.

Ela parecia surpresa, mas tão feliz por ser incluída.

"Ok!" - ela se levantou e começou a fazer os golpes, tão bonitinha.

Eu aplaudi e escondi meu estremecer com um sorriso... "Uau, isso foi incrível também !"

"Oh...esse golpe também foi forte, hein?" - Edward incentivou..

Ela sorriu feliz, com timidez, corando.

E tudo que eu podia pensar era...

Oh, menina linda...você completa meu coração.

* * *

**Edward**

Depois de passarmos o final de semana na maior festa, Bella foi com Marie para a escola e eu fiquei encarregado de levar Carlie de volta ao Orfanato.

Eu a tiro do carro, seu corpo pequenino me agarra.

Ela me olha com tanta tristeza...e um nó se forma em minha garganta.

"Você vai voltar ?" - ela me pergunta com os olhinhos arregalados.

"Claro, meu anjo ! Eu sempre volto, eu venho te buscar, e nós vamos passear num lugar bem bonito! Eu, você e Marie !" - eu tento o meu melhor para parecer seguro...

"Posso tocar no piano de novo?" - ela me olha com tanta tristeza e meu coraão pula de desgosto...

"Claro que pode ! Vou ensinar outra musiquinha, ok!"

"Combinado?" - ela diz usando a técnica de Bella, eu sorri.

"Combinado! Agora me dê um beijo e um abraço bem gostoso!" - e ela me abraça e começa a chorar silenciosamente...meu coração se aperta.

"Sexta-feira a gente se vê de novo, ok?" - eu digo com um caroço enorme na minha garganta, passando a mão em seu rostinho banhado de lágrimas.

Foda-se !

Isso tá ficando mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

Eu vejo Carmem pegar na mão dela, e elas se afastarem...

Carlie olha para trás e meu coração fica despedaçado.

É isso !

Estou decidido !

"Carmem ?" - eu chamo...

"Edward ?" - ela se vira e me olha tristemente.

"Posso falar com você um pouco?"

"Claro!" - ela faz um sinal, e outra voluntária pega Carlie pelas mãozinhas e a leva para dentro...

"Tudo bem, Edward?" - Carmem diz quando pára na minha frente.

"Não, Carmem! Não está nada bem!" - eu digo passando a mão no meu cabelo nervosamente...eu suspiro e olho pra ela seriamente...

"Carmem? Me diga, quais são as possibilidades de que eu possa levar Carlie para casa e adotá-la legalmente?"

Ela me olhava preocupada, mas assim que minhas palavras caem de minha boca, ela sorri...

"Edward? Eu ficava me perguntando quanto tempo você ia demorar a se decidir, sua ligação com ela é tão óbvia ! Mas, eu tenho que perguntar, você tem certeza? Isso é uma coisa muito séria!"

"Carmem, eu a amo! Disso eu tenho certeza!"

"Ok...bem, você falando assim..." - ela sorri...

"Olha, eu não entendo nada disso! Mas eu a quero comigo e com Bella, segura e protegida. Como posso fazer isso ?" - eu falo seriamente.

Ela suspira e me olha atentamente...

"Eu vou tentar uma coisa, posso voltar ao hospital e ver a mãe dela, eu vou lá toda a segunda-feira, ela se trata de câncer, está muito debilitada, sabe?"

"Mas...eu não entendi?"

"Edward? Eu vou ver se podemos recorrer a uma Adoção Consensual, eu posso conversar com a mãe biológica, pedir que ela assine um documento legal, abrindo mão de Carlie para vocês!" - ela sorriu tristemente...

"Cristo ! Mas...mas será que ela vai fazer isso?" - eu disse assustado...

"Eu sei que é triste e doloroso, mas ela foi...foi desenganada, Edward ! Não há cura pra ela ! Qualquer juiz vai se sensibilizar com o relacionamento entre vocês e a criança, é a segurança de um lar. Mas eu acho bom você entrar na fila de adoção, ok!"

Eu assenti, minha cabeça dando voltas..."Carmem? Eu posso ter esperanças?"

"Acho que você pode ter todas as esperanças possíveis, Edward! Eu acho que ela vai concordar prontamente, ela é uma mulher sozinha e muito boa, ela já sabe sobre vocês, eu contei ! E ela quer o melhor para Carlie !"

"Eu não aguento mais ver Bella triste toda a vez que tenho que deixá-la aqui, Carmem! E me dói também !"

"Eu entendo! Eu vou entrar e ajeitar algumas coisas, logo depois vou ao hospital, vejamos se eu posso te dar uma alegria ainda hoje!"

"Sério ?"

"Claro, Edward! Ainda hoje eu te dou uma resposta!"

Eu a abracei e sai de lá com meu coração esperançoso.

Quando cheguei ao escritório, eu conversei com Ben, e pedi a ele, que deixasse tudo de lado, apenas para resolver a adoção de Carlie.

Nada mais era tão importante para mim agora.

[...]

[…]

Uma semana e três dias se passaram.

Tudo parecia estar se encaixando, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada.

Às três da tarde, eu recebi um telefonema de Carmem dizendo que queria falar com meu advogado, eu logo pedi para Ben ligar para ela...e meu coração pulou no peito.

Depois de uns cinco minutos, Ben entrou na minha sala avisando que iria se encontrar com ela no hospital, e provavelmente falaria com a mãe de Carlie.

Eu tentei fazer alguma coisa...

Mas foi em vão.

Minha cabeça borbulhava com a ansiedade.

E quando eu pensei que não suportaria mais ficar sem notícias, as sete da noite, Ben entrou pela porta...

Eu levantei da cadeira na expectativa...andando até a sua frente...

Ele me olhava tristemente...

"Foda-se, Ben! Me fala o que aconteceu, porra!"

"Me desculpe, cara..." - ele disse com seu rosto triste...

"Porra!" - eu jurei com raiva..."Tudo bem, cara! Você tentou, obrigado!" - eu tentei me acalmar.

"Edward ?" - ele me chamou e eu olhei pra ele...

"Se alegra, porra ! Tu vai ser pai de novo, seu idiota!" - ele gritou rindo...

"O que ?" - eu gritei ainda sem entender...

"Cara, deu tudo certo! Acho que daqui a três dias, tu pode buscar a Carlie !"

"Eu não acredito! " - eu disse pasmo, antes dele pular em cima de mim e me dar um abraço...

"Tu conseguiu, Ben! Obrigado, amigo!" - eu retribui o abraço...

Depois do calor do momento, ele me explicou que recorreu a um amigo dele que é Juiz, e ele o indicou um caminho mais "fácil", só que legal.

Os documentos foram rapidamente arranjados e depois da conversa que Carmem teve com a mãe da Carlie, ela assinou a guarda consensual, o que originou na Guarda Provisória, e com isso temos o direito de levar Carlie para casa.

O resto dos tramites, podem ser feitos com ela já morando com a gente.

Eu estou no céu.

[...]

[...]

Cheguei em casa um pouco depois das nove e meia da noite, tentando desesperadamente não sorrir e estragar a surpresa para Bella.

Entrei na sala e logo a vi, sentada no sofá assistindo TV...

"Oi, amor!" - ela me cumprimentou com um sorriso lindo...

"Olá, minha linda!" - eu disse sentando ao lado dela, puxando seu rosto ao meu e a beijando ternamente...

Assim que nos afastamos, ela sussurrou em meus lábios...

"Vem, amor! Vamos comer alguma antes de tomar banho e dormir, né?"

"Claro!" - eu disse me levantando e indo com ela até a cozinha...

Eu jantei e conversamos sobre nosso dia...

Tentei disfarçar bem, mas Bella me conhecia, e me perguntou umas três vezes, se eu estava com algum problema...

Foda-se, essa mulher parece que sabe ler a minha mente !

Eu não sei como, mas misteriosamente, eu consegui jantar, tomar um banho relaxante de banheira com Bella, antes de irmos deitar.

Assim que ela se deitou, eu me virei pra ela, olhando em seus olhos...

"O que foi, amor? Me conta!" - ela me implorou...

"Er...eu nem sei por onde começar, baby!" - eu sorri nervosamente...

"Começa do começo, meu lindo!" - ela riu ansiosamente...

"Ok..." - eu suspirei alto...

"Bem, Bella, amor da minha vida, minha linda..." - eu comecei...

"EDWARD ? PELO AMOR DE DEUS, O QUE ACONTECEU?" - ela gritou pra mim...

"Ok ! Calma!" - eu falei um pouco mais alto, com as mãos na frente dela...

"Jesus !" - ela ofegou...

"Bella ? Eu entrei na justiça e pedi a guarda legal da Carlie !" - eu disse a queima-roupa.

" EDWARD ? O QUE ? O QUE ?" - ela pulou da cama ficando de pé na mesma hora...

"Calma, baby!" - eu fui ao encontro dela...

"Eu...eu...Oh Meu Deus!" - ela parecia branca como um fantasma, eu fiquei preocupado dela ter um colapso...

"Eu sei, amor ! Eu sei..." - eu a puxei para sentar na cama e fiz carinho em seu rosto...

Ela parecia estar se ajustando mentalmente, ficamos calados por um tempo, até que ela esboçou uma reação novamente...

"Oh Meu Deus ! Obrigada, meu amor! Obrigada!" - ela se jogou em meus braços, me beijando por todo o rosto...

Eu sorri, a abraçando, logo pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos para olhar em seus olhos alegres...

"Não me agradeça, amor! Eu também a quero aqui, conosco !" - eu falei olhando dentro de sua alma...

"Eu a amo tanto, Edward! Eu não sei como, mas eu sinto isso!" - ela sussurrou com tanto afinco...

"Eu sei, baby! Eu também a amo, você acredita nisso?" - eu dei risada e ela também, apesar de lágrimas cairem por seu rosto lindo...

"Mas...mas...e aí ? O que acontece agora?" - ela limpou as lágrimas com as mãos...

"Ben, vai buscar o documento no Fórum e o mais tardar, na sexta-feira, podemos ir buscá-la!"

"Oh Minha Nossa! Isso é sério ? Já na sexta ?" - ela riu...

"Huh- ruh..." - eu sorria, passando as mãos em seu rosto, limpando suas lágrimas...

"Isso é...é...o máximo !" - ela disse, logo pulando em cima de mim e me derrubando na cama...eu dei risada.

"Precisamos comemorar?" - ela diz beijando meu pescoço lentamente, me fazendo perder a linha...

"Huuummm...Só se for agora, minha linda!" - falei antes de puxar seu rosto ao meu, a beijando profundamente, dando início a nossa comemoração íntima.

[...]

[…]

Na manhã seguinte, eu e Bella contamos para Marie, a grande novidade, e ela enlouqueceu de felicidade, foi realmente lindo de se ver.

A noite, Bella e eu combinamos de nos reunir com todos de nossa família, e fomos a casa de meus pais, para contar a todos da família que Carlie seria em breve uma Cullen.

Nem preciso dizer que eles receberam a notícia com festa, nos deixando mais felizes que nunca.

Pedimos a minha mãe ajuda para fazer a decoração de nosso novo aposento, Bella estava eufórica, e minha mãe e Alice não se continhamde alegria...

Então, tudo foi combinado com minha mãe, de como seria a decoração do quarto de nossa nova princesinha.

No dia seguinte, um pintor já foi para nossa casa, Bella nem foi trabalhar, ela apenas levou Marie para a escola e logo voltou para casa, para dar toda a assistência a decoração do quarto dela.

Minha mãe decidiu fazer uma modificação no quarto de Marie também, para que ela não se sinta estranha ao ver que nós fizemos um quarto de princesa apenas para Carlie.

Então tínhamos uma semana para arrumar o quarto das duas...

Minha mãe disse que eu não pagaria pelo armário, que ele seria uma surpresa dela para as meninas e Bella, e claro para mim, eu não concordei no início, mas ela insistiu e meu pai interferiu dizendo que eu não posso impedir uma avó de dar presentes as netas, e meu coração ficou apertado.

Marie teve que dormir comigo e com Bella enquanto os quartos estavam sendo reformados, e isso me deixou um pouco ansioso, já que ela estava no nosso meio e eu não podia dormir agarrado a Bella.

Mas confesso que foi gostoso sentir minha filha entre nós, foi carinhoso e adorável.

* * *

Dez dias depois...

* * *

**Edward**

"Acorde! Acorde!" - um grito ecoava no quarto...

Argh.

Eu quero dormir e minha cama está balançando...

Eu sei bem o que é...

"Acorde! Acorde!" - a voz de Marie ecoava no quarto...

Argh.

Mas ainda estou com sono...

"Papai, papai, papai, papai, papai!"

Eu gemia, abrindo meus olhos para a luz ofuscante, que brilhava através de nossa janela do quarto...

"Papai!" - eu olhei para cima e vi Marie pulando em cima da cama ao meu lado...

"Deus, Marie ! Que horas são ?" - eu gemia me espreguiçando lentamente...

"Vamos! Temos de ir buscar Carlie! Nós vamos ver nosso quarto de princesa hoje! Vamos, papai!"

Ela gritava e não parava de pular...

Essa foi uma pequena demonstração do quanto ela estava ansiosa com a nova irmãzinha.

Nunca antes ela teria sido capaz de acordar tão cedo, mas para buscar Carlie...

Estes dias todos, ela ficou um amor...

Paciente e boazinha.

Ela coloria os livros para colorir, tirava fotos para Carlie para pendurar em seu novo quarto, ajudou Sue a regar as plantinhas da cozinha...

Seu mundo girava em torno de Carlie e seu quarto novo.

Não que eu a culpo...na verdade eu e Bella achamos uma graça.

Visitar Carlie nos últimos dias foi tão surreal.

Eu pude ver de perto o forte vínculo que eu dividia com ela sem perceber, e ver Bella com as meninas é realmente lindo...a forma como ambas ficam com o rosto iluminado ao lado dela, é tremendo.

Observando as duas meninas interagirem, eu fiquei aliviado, parecia que elas se conheciam toda a sua vida.

Sempre que elas iriam se envolver em uma conversa, o assunto sempre tão inocente e bonitinho, eu e Bella quase sempre nos olhamos e sorrimos um para o outro no orgulho.

É simplesmente tão emocionante para nós, assistir as duas juntas.

Eu não tive coragem de separar as duas, e eu realmente gosto muito de ficar junto com Carlie, ela se encaixou perfeitamente entre Bella, Marie e eu.

São como gêmeas.

"Papai, papai, papai, papai, papai!"

"Cristo ! Já levantei...já levantei..." - eu gritei sentando na cama, ainda sonolento...

"Muito bem !" - ela gritou sorrindo pra mim...

"Cadê a mamãe?" - eu perguntei bocejando...

"Tá fazendo nosso café!"

"Ok...me deixe tomar banho para acordar de vez e depois vamos tomar café, tudo bem, Marie ?"

Ela parou de pular na minha cama, desceu mas antes de sair, virou para apontar o dedinho para mim...

"Mamãe disse para não demorar !"

"Oh ? As duas contra mim?" - eu levantei a minha sobrancelha pra ela que sorriu largo...

"Já chega ! É isso !" - eu gritei e agarrei ela, derrubando ela para baixo na cama, e fiz cosquinha em sua barriga.

Ela gargalhava, rindo até que ela estava gritando por ajuda... "Mamãaaaaaae !" - ela gritou alto, e logo a ajuda veio...

"EDWAAAAARRRRRDDDDD ! PÁRA COM ISSO JÁ !" - Bella gritou lá de baixo...ela sabe que estou aprontando...eu dei risada.

"Pára...Saia! Saia! Vou fazer xixi na cama!" - Marie dava risada sem parar...

Eu parei e pulei para trás, e ela sorriu lindamente para mim...

"Viu ? Não mexe comigo, não, mocinha!" - eu apontei o dedo pra ela divertidamente...

Comecei a mover em direção a ela novamente, mas ela balançava as perninhas...adorável.

"Não, papai! Você tem que se vestir agora! É hora de pegar Carlie, estou esperando por você!"

Pela primeira vez notei o que ela estava vestindo, e eu tive que morder meu lábio com força para não dar risada alta, isso só pode ser coisa de Alice...

Ela estava vestida de princesa, era um vestido amarelo, igual ao da Bella e a Fera, realmente lindo !

Com certeza Carlie terá um também !

Sufocando as palavras, eu murmurei... "Ok...dez minutos e eu vou descer, princesa Marie." - eu fiz uma voz diferente e me curvei em reverência e ela sorriu...

Andei até o banheiro e tranquei a porta do banheiro atrás de mim para evitar que ela me surpreenda no chuveiro, pois eu sei que mesmo que ela não sabe contar o tempo, ela com certeza vai derrubar essa porta em menos de dois minutos.

Entrei no box, e logo que virei pro lado, eu vi o sabonete líquido que Bella usa para tomar banho aberto, notando que ela já havia tomado seu banho...

Huuummmm...que pena.

Eu desejei que Bella estivesse aqui comigo, mas eu logo reprimi esse pensamento...

Dez dias...

Dez longos dias longe de seu corpo delicioso.

Mas, logo, logo tudo vai se acalmar, e ela será só minha !

Então eu me lavei e fiz a barba rapidamente.

Deixei a água morna cair bem em minhas costas, que doía pra caramba, e realmente estava me matando...

Dormir com Marie me chutando a noite inteira na cama, era uma dor de cabeça dos infernos, mas eu já havia sido claramente informado que não estávamos indo dormir sozinhos até que Carlie chegasse em casa.

Fazer o que ?

Dormir no quarto de hóspedes, no andar de cima...sozinho ?

Nem pensar.

Jamais serei capaz de dormir sem estar junto a ela...sentindo sua presença forte...ouvindo ela dizer meu nome em seus sonhos.

Com essa, meus pensamentos foram para outro lado...novamente, enquanto eu me ensaboava...

Mas eu não consigo negar a atração desenfreada que eu tenho por ela, desde quando eu a vi pela primeira vez...

Seu sorriso, seu carinho comigo...

Seu jeito sexy...ela me olha diferente e pronto, eu estou feito.

Deus...seu corpo perfeito, que eu conheço como ninguém...

Sua voz rouca de desejo quando ela chega ao climax e diz que é minha...só minha.

Ela é mais perfeita do que qualquer coisa que eu jamais poderia ter sonhado para mim.

Oh Deus.

Eu senti meu corpo reagir a seu encanto, mesmo de longe, e dei uma rápida olhada para baixo, gemendo em seguida...

"Aaaaahhhh...Foda-se !" - eu xinguei alto...

Eu mudei o chuveiro para a água gelada, e fiquei ali por um momento, debaixo d'água...tentando domar o pervertido dentro de mim.

Eu internamente me culpei por ter pensamentos impuros com Bella...de novo.

Justo hoje ?

Me senti um completo animal por isso, hoje Carlie é a nossa primeira prioridade, nada poderia sair errado.

"Papaaaaiiiiii!" - o grito abafado de Marie entrou pela porta do banheiro, seguido pelo barulho da maçaneta...

Eu rolei meus olhos e olhei instintivamente para a porta do banheiro trancada...mas quando eu vi dedinhos de Marie debaixo da porta, não consegui segurar meu riso...

"Marie, estou aqui a cinco minutos...pelo amor de Deus ! Me dá mais cinco para me vestir e depois a gente vai !" - eu gritei para ela através da porta do banheiro.

"Ai...ai...ai..." - ela disse atras da porta, e eu tive que rir mais, ela faz igualzinho a Bella...

Eu corri para me vestir rapidamente, ansioso mesmo para chegar ao Orfanato.

Hoje, Carlie se reuniria a toda a nossa família, como uma Cullen, pela primeira vez, e para dizer que estavam todos animado seria um eufemismo.

Eu estava um pouco preocupado com Bella...ela estava sob forte carga emocional esses dias...

E ontem, especialmente, sua ansiedade a estava dominando, ela estava nervosa e ansiosa demais, eu achei que a qualquer momento, ela poderia quebrar.

Mas ontem, ela tinha prometido pra mim, que iria curtir o dia de hoje e ficar em seu melhor comportamento.

Isso não significa que eu não tenho que ficar de olho nela, eu não quero que ela surte.

Logo que saí do banheiro, voltei pro quarto e coloquei meus sapatos, logo, Marie entrou no quarto correndo, subindo na cama, e me dando a mesma visão que eu vi, quando eu acordei esta manhã.

Marie estava pulando em cima da cama, animadamente...

"Hora de ir ! Hora de ir!" - ela cantou, mais e mais.

Agarrei-a no ar, e sorri... jogando-a por cima do meu ombro, ela dava risada, enquanto eu descia as escadas, indo pra cozinha...

"Finalmente, meus amores!" - Bella gritou de costas para nós, eu soltei Marie no chão e a abracei por trás...

"Edward...bom dia, meu amor !" - ela murmurou baixinho...

"Bom dia, meu amor! A mãe mais sexy que eu conheço!" - eu disse beijando seu pescoço, ouvindo seu riso adorável...

Ela se virou pra mim, suas mãos em meu pescoço...seus olhos fogo líquido...

"Eu gostei disso, Senhor Cullen!" - ela sussurrou antes de me beijar castamente na boca...dando a minha manhã, mais amor incondicional.

Depois que tomamos café, fomos pro meu Volvo, e afivelamos Marie em seu assento...logo ligando o motor, e seguindo direto para o Orfanato...

Levou apenas vinte minutos para conduzir ao Orfanato, mas eu pensei que Marie estava indo explodir de ansiedade, ela estava fora de seu assento no carro antes de entramos no estacionamento.

Assim que paramos na porta da Instituição, Bella desceu do carro e tirou Marie do cinto de segurança, ela correu para fora do carro rapidamente...

"Vem, vem logo mamãe!" - Marie gritava empurrando Bella pela mão...

"Calma, Marie!"

"Sim, Marie, ela está ali, já chegamos..." - eu suspirei, não sendo capaz de ficar chateado com ela, saboreando o seu jeitinho...

"Papai, a gente deveria ter trazido um bolinho de café da manhã pra ela."

Eu sorri...olhando em seus olhos..."Princesa, não podemos trazer alimentos especiais só para ela, aqui todos são iguais, ok ? Ela vai comer em casa com a gente."

"Eu não posso esperar para ver nosso quarto de princesa!" - ela falou animada...

Eu olhava para ela, tentando manter-se... "Ah, é ! Este certamente será um dia legal, certo?"

"Sim..." - ela disse com ar sonhador...

Depois que Carlie passou a conviver conosco, eu e Bella já nos acostumamos a isso, ela trouxe essa coisa de Dia Legal, e Marie logo pegou essa moda.

Dia legal é um dia , onde coisas realmente legais ocorrem, então podem ser variados, e realmente nos espantou, saber como Carlie consegue ser tão otimista quando ela está conosco.

Apertando forte a mão de Bella, abrimos a porta do Orfanato e Marie soltou da mão de Bella e correu para dentro sozinha...

"Marie Cullen!" - eu gritei, a fazendo congelar e virar pra trás com os olhos arregalados... "Você não pode sair correndo sozinha, mocinha ! Você nem sabe onde ela está, então por favor não me faça te perseguir."

Ela assentiu e nos olhou envergonhada, e esperou por nós, parada onde estava.

Bella lhe deu o olhar do mal e pegou em sua mão, eu peguei na outra mãozinha, fazendo Marie ficar entre nós, eu apertei sua mão gentilmente, e ela olhou pra mim, e eu não resisti, sorri amavelmente, dando-lhe a certeza de que eu não estava muito chateado com ela.

Era difícil discipliná-la corretamente, quando uma parte de mim queria estragá-la para sempre...

No momento em que chegamos na recepção, Gabi, uma moça que trabalha no Orfanato foi buscar Carlie...

Bella, era toda sorrisos novamente...ela mal conseguia se conter, tempo suficiente para segurar a emoção...

Eu apertei sua mão e sorri pra ela...

E em poucos minutos, Carmem apareceu com Carlie vestida de rosa como a Bela Adormecida...

Ela correu para os braços de Bella que a abraçou fortemente...eu abracei as duas juntas beijando sua cabeça, sentindo que minhas emoções queriam transbordar...

Ela se afastou sorrindo e veio pro meu colo, eu a abracei apertado e beijei seu rostinho com amor...

Logo Marie pulou para o lado dela...

"Carlie, olha! Nós estamos vestidas de princesas!" - ela gritou e deu uma rodadinha, para o vestido girar...

Todos na sala sorriram...

"È mesmo! Esse é o da Aurora, a minha princesa favorita!" - Carlie disse sorrindo e copiando o gesto...

"E as duas estão lindas!" - Carmem sussurrou...

Elas olharam para mim sorrindo e deram as mãos, meu peito começou a bater descompassado.

Meu primeiro instinto foi pegar na mão de Bella, sentir a nossa conexão...por algum motivo, os últimos dias foram extremamente emocional para nós, que foi nos desgastando pouco a pouco.

Mas hoje tudo isso acabou.

Estamos completos e felizes.

Depois de nos despedir de Carmem e das voluntárias do Orfanato, fomos direto para casa onde todos já estavam...

Todos a abraçaram, levaram presentes...foi uma verdadeira festa.

Ela estavam morrendo de curiosidade para ver os quartos, e gritaram de emoção quando Bella deixou...

As meninas subiram correndo as escadas para ver os quartos, deixando Bella louca de medo...

Mas quando a porta do quarto de Carlie foi aberta, eu e Bella quase perdemos o ar...

O quarto era todos em lilás e branco, tinha uma cama grande e o armário era em forma de castelo, sendo que a porta central, era uma passagem para o quarto de Marie.

Bella sorriu para Carlie, acariciando seu rosto... "Você gostou, meu anjo ?" - ela olhou pra Bella com os olhinhos marejados e sorriu largamente, assentindo...mas nada disse...nós entendemos que ela havia perdido as palavras...

"Então dê um abraço bem forte na Vovó Esme, pois foi ela quem fez esse quarto maravilhoso!" - Bella falou amavelmente...e Carlie foi logo pro lado de minha mãe, a abraçando forte...

"Oh meu amor! Que bom que você gostou! Era essa a reação que a Vovó queria !" - minha mãe disse emocionada com Carlie ainda em seus braços, eu engoli em seco.

"Vem, vamos ver o meu quarto, Carlie!" - Marie pulava puxando o vestido da irmã impaciente...

Logo, minha mãe largou Carlie e as duas correram parar abrir a passagem "secreta", para o outro quarto...

Assim que entrei no outro quarto, observamos que era igual ao de Carlie, só que em rosa e branco...

Marie estava explodindo de felicidade, e logo lembrou das palavras de Bella a Carlie, seguiu seu exemplo, pulando para o colo de minha mãe.

"Agora somos princesas de verdade !" - Marie gritou animada pulando...assim que saiu do colo da Vovó.

"É mesmo !" - Carlie pulava junto...

As duas pulavam e gritavam ao abrir as gavetas e ver tudo que era novidade...

Nós dávamos risadas...

Elas ficaram lá curtindo absolutamente tudo... cada detalhe.

Depois que vimos os quartos, Bella correu para os braços de minha mãe...

"Muito obrigada, Esme. Eles são lindos..."- ela sussurrou... "Onde você conseguiu isso tudo?"

"É um designer chinês, que eu achei na internet, eles têm cada idéia genial, só você vendo!" - minha mãe sorria animada...

Eu me mudei para fora do caminho, e fui para o lado de minha mãe, cujos olhos estavam brilhando de felicidade.

"Obrigado, mãe!" - eu disse a abraçando com carinho.

"De nada, meu filho! Eu só quero que vocês sejam felizes!"

"E nós somos!" - eu puxei Bella para meu lado, beijando sua cabeça...

O dia passou voando...

A atmosfera era cercada de união e alegria.

Enquanto Marie e Carlie brincavam de estátua com Emmet perto da piscina, Rosalie tirava as fotos...

Eu fiquei com meu pai e Jasper na churrasqueira, e Bella estava com minha mãe e Alice conversando e olhando as crianças...

Sentado na cadeira ao lado de meu pai e Jasper, eu tentei discretamente verificar Bella com as crianças...

Seu sorriso alegre e sua postura dizia que ela estava totalmente relaxada agora.

Eu dei um riso aliviado, já que agora eu podia obrigá-la a levar as coisas mais leves.

Ela nunca admitiu quando ela estava cansada, nunca pedia a minha ajuda se não fosse extremamente necessário, e desculpava-se constantemente, sempre que precisava de ajuda pra alguma coisa.

Eu ouvi sua gargalhada agora, e meu coração disparou...

Ela bateu na mão de Alice alegremente para zombar dela, antes de receber um beijo da minha irmã, e logo as duas estavam se abraçando.

Eu sorri como um idiota.

Olhando pro lado eu vi meu pai e Jasper me olhando...

"O que ?" - eu perguntei a meu pai...

"Nada, filho!" - meu pai sorria largamente pra mim...

"Você está feliz, Edward! É só olhar pra você!" - Jasper me deu um soco de leve no ombro...

Eu dei risada..."É...acho que não posso negar!"

As nove da noite, minha família saiu e todos nós colocamos nossos pijamas para nos deitar...

Bella deicidiu pôr as duas na nossa cama, apenas para que pudéssemos ficar todos juntos.

Eu contei uma história para todos...

Eu vi os olhinhos de Carlie brilhar com a emoção...

Ela estava tão eufórica que custou a dormir...

Mas assim que as duas dormiram, eu as coloquei cada uma na sua cama...

Marie foi a primeira, eu a peguei no colo, a coloquei na cama, Bella a cobriu com o edredon, beijou sua testa, segui seu exemplo... e saímos do quarto dela, voltando para a nossa cama.

Eu peguei Carlie no colo, e a levei para dormir em seu novo quarto, em sua cama de princesa, pela primeira vez, e senti meu coração bater descompassado.

Finlamente, depois de tanta espera ela estava aqui, conosco, segura e amada.

Assim que ela deitou na cama, nós a cobrimos com seu edredon rosa e beijamos sua testa...

Bella ficou ali, de pé, a olhando com admiração...

Eu abracei Bella por trás...e ainda ficamos ali olhando nosso novo anjinho, dormir pacificamente.

"Estou tão fliz, Edward!" - Bella sussurrou...

"Eu sei, amor! Eu também!" - eu beijei seu pescoço...

Nós continuamos a admirá-la, e olhando para Carlie agora, eu vi...

"Ela se parece mesmo com a gente! É como se fosse nossa filha de verdade, amor ! Saída de você!" - falei em seu ouvido...

Eu percebi Bella tensa quando eu disse isso e me arrependi logo..

Ela me olhou, sorrindo sem jeito, corou e se afastou, assim que a frase saiu da minha boca...

"Carlie é a criança mais próxima de um filho que eu posso te dar, Edward! Eu...eu estou quase entendendo que não posso engravidar ! Que bom que você está realizado!" - ela disse tristemente antes de sair andando para fora do quarto, me deixando lá sozinho.

Quando chegamos em nosso quarto, Bella começou a arrumar nossa cama para que pudéssemos nos deitar.

Eu fechei meus olhos rapidamente, sentindo a dor de ter estragado nosso momento.

Eu não queria nada mais do que rastejar a seu lado para que ela pudesse se sentir amada, protegida...

Eu não preciso desse filho para ser feliz com ela, e não sei como fazê-la entender isso.

Ela manteve os olhos no chão enquanto se movia pelo quarto...

"Pare !" - eu pedi...ela parou mas não me olhou no rosto..."Eu só queria deixar bem claro, que não preciso de sua gravidez para ser feliz com você, Bella! Carlie veio como um presente dos céus e estou muito feliz com ela aqui, ao nosso lado!"

"Também estou feliz, Edward! Me desculpe! É que...é que...Deus, quando eu penso nisso, que não consigo ter um filho seu, me dá uma tristeza ! É como se eu tivesse sempre essa insegurança, de que algum dia você vai querer isso e vai atrás de outra mulher para ter um filho com o seu sangue! Esse pensamento maldito me assombra ! É uma desgraça !"

Seus olhos ainda estavam bem fechados, e ela estava respirando rapidamente pela boca, eu poderia dizer que ela estava tentando se segurar para não ter um ataque de pânico...

Meu peito se apertou fortemente e meus olhos ardiam, enquanto eu assisti a sua luta interna...

Eu vi seu monstro interior rugir pra mim...

Vi sua frustação, sendo confessada abertamente, finalmente entendendo todo seu medo...

Eu apenas desejei que eu pudesse levar toda a sua dor embora, mesmo que por apenas um momento.

Eu puxei seu rosto ao meu..."Bella ?"- murmurei baixinho no ouvido dela...

"Está tudo bem...nós não precisamos disso. Carlie está aqui, segura conosco. Eu estou aqui. Marie está aqui. Eu amo você! Elas amam você ! Somos perfeitos todos juntos ! Abra os olhos para mim, linda! Eu não vou atrás de mulher alguma, você não precisa se torturar com isso! "

Seus olhos se abriram e se fixaram nos meus, mas sua respiração ficou rápida e leve.

Eu soube a semanas atrás que Bella não estava bem emocionalmente...

Algo em mim me alertava, eu sabia que a qualquer hora ela ia pifar..

Por pura precaução, eu questionei meu pai sobre isso, e ele me alertou que ela poderia vir a ter uma ataque de pânico com a sobrecarga emocional, e me ensinou a contornar a situação.

"Não vai haver outra mulher, Bella ! Nunca ! Por favor, amor! Eu só quero esse filho se ele for seu também, baby!" - eu a assegurei...

Eu sorri suavemente para ela, desejando que ela se concentre apenas em mim, confiando que ela está segura comigo.

"Respire, amor ! Devagar...dentro e fora...dentro e fora..." - eu dizia e ela me acompanhava...

"Isso mesmo, baby! Você está indo bem...muito bem !" - eu sorri tristemente.

Lágrimas caíram de seus lindos olhos, enquanto ela se concentrava em mim, e eu as limpei rapidamente, trancando-a em meu olhar.

"Você sabe porque as lágrimas são salgadas, baby ?" - eu perguntei para distraí-la...

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse louco... "Hã ? O que ?"

Tentando mudar seu foco, eu continuei...

"É porque as lágrimas contém sal e uma outra substância desinfectante que mata os germes e evita a infecção dos olhos. Elas são formadas por glândulas que ficam logo acima do globo ocular, e quando essas glândulas não funcionam bem, os olhos ficam secos."

Ela começou a respirar normalmente, tentando entender onde eu queria chegar com isso...

"Você não acha isso interessante? Você sabia disso, baby ? " - eu perguntei calmamente...

"Sim...não...eu não?" - ela me olhava curiosa...

Alisando seu cabelo para longe de seu rosto, eu sorri suavemente pra ela, agora bem mais tranquilo...ela estava se acalmando.

"Está se sentindo melhor, amor?"

Ela sorriu tristemente para mim... "Sim, absurdamente distraída e estúpida...me desculpe por isso, Edward! Me perdoa ?"

Pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos, fiz ela olhar para mim...

"Bella, você não tem que me pedir perdão, amor ! E você não é estúpida por estar nervosa em torno desse assunto delicado, eu sei que é assustador...mas vamos tentar...até conseguir ! E vai acontecer, eu sei que vai ! Eu posso sentir em meu coração, baby ! Vai acontecer quando menos a gente esperar ! E mesmo se você não tivesse passado o que você passou, o aborto e tudo mais, eu ainda acho que você ia se envolver com a história de Carlie ! Por conta do seu coração !"

Bella me olhava com tristeza...

Eu peguei na mão dela, acariciando suavemente as pontas dos dedos.

"Bella, esse assunto é completamente triste para nós...mas não pode ser tabu ! Não se sinta mal, por ser desconfortável quando eu falo sobre isso. Mas vamos focar no positivo, né? Você percebe o quão bem você fez agora para essa criança? Você a tirou da miséria, baby ! Deu amor, carinho, se manteve presente o tempo todo...é uma mãe pra ela e pra Marie! É a única que elas reconhecem, baby ! Você conseguiu adotar duas meninas em seu coração, e isso é tão raro! E eu te amo por quem você é!" - eu disse acarinhando seu rosto...

"Aaaawww, Edward! Você é um marido maravilhoso!" - ela me braçou apertado...

"Baby, você está pilhada a dez dias. Por favor, se dê uma folga ! Estou pedindo ! "

Ela engoliu em seco, com foco em nossas mãos unidas...

"Eu odeio quando você tem que ser cauteloso ao meu redor, como se eu fosse algum cristal. Eu não quero um tratamento especial, eu só quero voltar a ser normal." - sua voz baixinha estava rouca de chorar..."Fique tranquilo, baby ! Está tudo bem...eu acho que agora podemos respirar aliviados." - ela sorriu pra mim...

"Oh, Bella..."- eu tive que rir... "Eu aprendi muito sobre você nesses anos todos, eu acho difícil de acreditar que você vai ser normal. Não é possível alguém tão extraordinária como você, ser comum, amor! Não importa o que você pensa."

Nossos olhos permaneceram fechados um no outro...

Seus olhar, em busca de qualquer brincadeira ou malícia nas minhas palavras, enquanto meus olhos, suplicavam para que ela acredite em mim, e entendesse de uma vez por todas, que pessoa incrível ela era...não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse olhar para outra mulher, como eu olho pra ela.

"Eu te amo pra sempre, Edward! Eu não posso viver sem você a meu lado ! Eu...eu...eu simplesmente não posso !" - ela sussurrou...

"Eu te amo mais...muito mais, Isabella !"

Seus olhos brilharam, e ela sorriu mais para mim, fazendo carinho em meu rosto...

Eu a peguei em estilo noiva, a deitando delicadamente em nossa cama, depois me arrastando em cima dela, a beijando lentamente.

Tentamos nos reconectar, com nossos lábios selando nossas juras de amor eterno.

Assim que nosso beijo se quebrou, eu cai de costas na cama, e vi com admiração, ela se aconchegar em meu peito, me abraçando apertado.

Eu a abracei bem forte, beijei o topo de sua cabeça e sorri para mim mesmo.

Nossa vida está recomeçando.

De novo.

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

Oh Meu Deus !

Que coisa mais fofa esse capítulo !

Eu quase chorei ao reler !

Hey lindas...

Eu adorei esse capítulo !

Vocês gostaram ?

Quem gostou me escreve um REVIEW !

Quero saber o que vocês acharam deste capítulo !

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

**

* * *

**

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	46. Chapter 46

**__**

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**__**

**Fevereiro de 2011.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

**__****__****__****__****_

* * *

_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Considerações Importantes:**

Hey lindas !

Quero agradecer por todos os reviews !

Muito, muito obrigada !

Bem, mas falando sobre a fic, me perguntaram porque eu não posto mais capítulos, gente, eu não tenho tudo escrito, eu só tenho a idéia principal, daí, eu vou escrevendo durante a semana, e posto sempre na SEXTA-FEIRA...

Ah, e sobre Bella estar descontrolada emocionalmente no capítulo anterior, alguém suspeitou de uma possível gravidez, mas não é...

BELLA AINDA NÃO ESTÁ GRÁVIDA !

Foi apenas todo o seu lado emocional e sobrecarga do estress, ok !

_Bem, acho que é só isso !_

Mas uma vez, obrigada por todos os reviews...

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary

* * *

**DEDICATÓRIA ESPECIAL:**

Para Rack-chan, minha leitora predileta...

OH MEU DEUS !

600 REVIEWS, HERMANA ?

COMO ASSIM ?

EU QUASE PIREI DE FELICIDADE !

MELHOR PRESENTE DE TODOS !

AMEI !

OBRIGADA POR SUAS PALAVRAS, ELAS AQUECEM MEU CORAÇÃO !

CURIOSA PARA VER SEU REVIEW SOBRE ESSE CAPÍTULO...HAHAHAHA...

BEIJOS AMIGA !

OBRIGADA PELO INCENTIVO !

**_

* * *

_**

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Naught girl – Beyoncé

[...]

[...]

[...]

**_Garota Travessa _**

Eu amo te amar, querido !

Eu amo te amar, querido !

Eu estou me sentindo sexy

Eu quero ouvir você dizer meu nome, garoto

Se você pode me alcançar

Você pode sentir meu desejo pegando fogo

No momento em que sinto sua energia

Sua vibração esta apenas pegando o meu comando

Começo a me sentir doida, garoto

Eu sinto o medo tomando meu controle

Eu não sei o que tem acontecido comigo

O ritmo tem me feito sentir muito doida, querido

Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa

Estou chamando todas minhas garotas

Nós vamos terminar esta festa

Eu sei que você quer meu corpo

Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa

Estou chamando todas minhas garotas

Vejo-te me olhando de cima a baixo

E eu vim para festejar

Você é tão sexy, esta noite eu sou toda sua, garoto

O jeito que seu corpo se move no chão

Você me deixa sentindo "suja"

Eu forço para levar você para casa comigo

No momento em que sinto sua energia

Sua vibração esta apenas pegando o meu comando

Começo a me sentir doida, garoto

Eu sinto o medo tomando meu controle

Eu não sei o que tem acontecido comigo

O ritmo tem me feito sentir muito doida, querido

Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa

* * *

**ATENÇÃO: CONTEÚDO SEXUAL COM CENAS FORTES A SEGUIR...**

**SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ISSO, NÃO LEIA !**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 46**

* * *

Marie: 4 anos e 7 meses

* * *

**Bella**

Depois de toda a bagunça e festa que fizemos para receber Carlie em nossa casa, eu me sinto no céu.

A nossa escola está indo muito bem, e eu matriculei Carlie lá também, obviamente, assim eu posso ficar de olho nelas praticamente o tempo todo.

Eu ainda não acredito que Edward fez mais essa surpresa pra mim...

Chegando em casa com a notícia de que havíamos entrado com o pedido de guarda, e depois da mãe ter assinado um documento abrindo mão dela, poderíamos buscar Carlie, ela era legalmente nossa.

Eu nunca vou poder descrever a emoção de ir buscá-la no Orfanato sabendo que é pra sempre...

Marie estava radiante, não se continha em alegria, assim como eu e Edward.

Foi tão lindo vê-la falando que sonhava com um quarto de princesa, coisa da idade, Marie já tinha manifestado a mesma vontade.

Edward e eu fomos com Esme ao escritório dela, decidir a decoração e fiquei abismada o quanto ele se agarrou a ela, é muito mais notório agora.

Infelizmente, fomos novamente notícia, outra revista divulgou fotos nossas...Eu...Edward e as meninas passeando, nós havíamos ido ao teatro, as levamos para assistir a peça da Bela e a Fera, no Sesc.

Mas nós já nos acostumamos.

Edward está viajando agora, estou morrendo de saudades dele.

Esme me ligou, nos chamando para passar o dia na casa dela...

"Oi, Bella !" - Esme me cumprimentou, acenando animadamente...eu ainda estava dentro do carro...eu sorri.

"Meus bebês !" – Esme veio gritando assim que o carro estacionou, Marie e Carlie pulavam no banco de trás, elas estavam felizes, elas amam Esme e Carlisle.

Esme as abraçou forte, depois me beijou rapidamente na bochecha...

"Cadê as princesas do vovô?" – Carlisle gritou parado na porta da sala...

E as meninas sairam correndo ao seu encontro...querendo ficar com ele...eu dei risada...

"Oh ! Duas vira-casacas !" – Esme gritou com a cara emburrada...eu a abracei...

"Não ! Elas não resistem ao charme do avô, só isso !" - eu disse entrando com Esme...

"Bella? Como vai ?" - Carlisle me cumprimentou...

"Tudo bem, Carlisle!" – falei timidamente...

Emmet me ajudou a pegar uma bolsa, onde eu carrego algumas coisas delas, e logo que cheguei na sala, senti falta de alguém...

"Cadê a Alice e Rose, Emmet?"

"Rose teve um problema na Agência e teve que ficar lá resolvendo, e Alice parece que tem uma entrega da loja, coisa grande, e vai ter que resolver pessoalmente, acho que mais tarde elas estão aí..." – ele sorria pra mim.

"Oh...que pena ! Sinto falta delas!" – eu disse triste...

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaa, dá pra me ajudar aqui ?" – Esme gritou da cozinha...

"Claro !" – gritei de volta...e sai correndo a seu encontro...

Entrei na cozinha e vi que tudo estava uma grande bagunça, Esme estava tentando fazer uma Paeja e Mercê ria de seu jeito desengonçado...

"Oh Meu Deus ! O que é tudo isso ?" eu ri como eu tive de ajuda-la a terminar o bendito almoço.

Mais tarde Rose e Alice chegaram, e a bagunça ficou completa...

Em determinado momento, Rose sentou ao meu lado no sofá...

"E aí, Bells? Já desfilou sua fantasia sexy na frente de Edward ?" - ela disse sem nenhuma vergonha...

Eu corei..."Oh Minha Nossa ! Ainda não, Rose!" - falei baixo...

Eu, Alice e Rose estávamos conversando sobre casamentos, e relacionamentos a alguns meses atrás, elas acaberam me contando sobre suas experiências.

Fiquei chocada ao saber que elas curtem esse negócio de fantasias, e com essa conversa acabei ficando curiosa demais e fazendo algumas perguntas indiscretas.

Elas adoraram isso e Alice me deu uma fantasia de enfermeira safada, esse é o único nome que posso dar aquilo...e ainda por cima contou para Rose que está me questionando agora.

Ela me olhou surpresa..."E porque não ? Já faz tempo !"

Eu fiquei tímida..."Sei lá...tenho que tomar coragem pra fazer, sabe?"

"Faz, sua boba ! Ele vai adorar!" - ela falou animadamente...

Um sorriso bobo cubriu meu rosto todo ao pensar nisso.

"Estou tentando pensar em algo como um Motel, sabe? Tentando resistir a ligar pra ele e chamá-lo para me encontrar lá, e quando ele abrisse a porta...surpresa !" - falei ansiosamente...

"Caraca ! Isso vai ser demais ! Ele vai ficar pasmo! Faz!" - Rose batia palmas ao dizer isso, ela está convivendo muito com Alice...

"Você não acha que isso seria muito...puta ?" - eu estava preocupada...

"Ha ! E quem disse que os homens não gostam disso ? Os homens querem uma puta na cama deles, Bells !" - ela deu de ombros...

"Sei lá..." - eu suspirei...

"Nada de medo ! Isso é muito sexy ! Imagina o grau de excitação que ele ficará !"

Ok, minha puta interior está fazendo sinal de positivo pra mim agora...

Ela adorou essa idéia...hihihi...

"Será que não estou um pouco velha para essas coisas, Rose?" - eu disse baixinho vendo os outros Cullens conversando do outro lado da sala enorme de Esme...

"Ninguém é velho demais para sacanagem, Bella ! Toma jeito ! Tu tem na mão um homem sexy, que as putas vivem implorando por uma foda ! Não perca a chance de enlouquecer seu homem, mulher ! Basta fazer ! Você quer isso e ele é um homem ativo, então você sabe do que ele gosta, não é ? Basta enlouquece-lo !"

"Ok...mas eu vou te culpar se eu tiver que chorar lágrimas de rejeição, hein ?" - eu dei risada...

"Ah...Bella ! Fala sério ! Edward é louco por você ! Deixa de ser covarde ! Ele tem um pau e você tem vagina. Que porra pode dar errado ? Sem rejeição possível, minha amiga !" - ela disse nervosa e eu quase morri de dar risada...

Mas eu tinha que admitir, ela tem um forte argumento aí...

Eu ainda não tinha terminado de dar risada antes que...

"Roseeeeeeeeee !" - a voz alta de Emmet chamou por ela...

"Oi ?" - ela respondeu...

"Vem aqui dizer ao Jasper o que aconteceu quando encontramos o Paulo ontem..." - ele continuou...

"Ok...já vou!" - ela gritou de volta...

"Bells? Faz e eu juro que você vai me agradecer, mulher!" - ela disse antes de sair ao encontro do seu marido...e eu fiquei ali...pensando...

Ansiedade e excitação rasgou através de mim.

Eu poderia realmente ter a coragem de fazer isso ?

Ok.

Eu quase podia ouvir seu rosnado de resposta.

Huuummmm...

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e um grande gole de vinho...peguei meu celular e disquei o número de Edward...eu precisava ouvir a voz do meu Deus do sexo !

[…]

[…]

[…]

**Dias depois**

Ontem Edward me ligou para dizer que chegaria hoje de viagem...e eu decidi fazer o que Rose falou...

Uma pequena festa de recepção pra ele...

Mas na festa só terá ele e eu.

Que Deus me ajude !

Eu cheguei ao motel por volta de duas horas, me acomodei no quarto, deixando minha mala, e indo me ajeitar...

Eu já havia decidido usar a roupa ousada que Alice me deu, e estava disposta a dar um show para meu homem hoje, e nada, nada iria me impedir.

Depois de chegar, pedi uma garrafa de Martini, abri a necessaire que Alice e Rose prepararam pra mim, abrindo em cima da cama...

Peguei o sais de banho de flores do campo, eu sei que Edward adora esse cheiro em mim, e fui em direção a banheira...

Hoje era tudo sobre ele, tudo tinha de ser perfeito !

Tomei meu banho relaxante, me penteei...coloquei um roupão e assim que minha bebida chegou, eu comecei a beber...

Eu jamais havia feito esse tipo de coisa, mas Alice e Rose me convenceram de que Edward enlouqueceria com isso...

Eu estava bem preparada para vê-lo sem reação.

* * *

**Edward**

Eu cheguei de mais uma viagem chata e notei que a casa estava vazia...um silêncio perturbador.

Eu estava morrendo de saudades dela e das meninas.

Eu liguei para o celular de Bella, para saber onde ela foi com as crianças, mas estava dando a mensagem, fora da área de serviço.

Suspirei e decici tomar um banho relaxante, coloquei uma camisa e uma boxer, indo ao aparelho de som e ligando uma música suave...

Caminhei até o bar para pegar um pouco de vinho e me sentei na poltrona de frente para a grande janela, vendo a paisagem perfeita diante de mim.

Meu celular tocou, quebrando o silêncio da sala, me fazendo pular...

Eu praticamente corri em toda a sala para pega-lo em cima da mesa do canto, meu coração batendo de alegria...eu sabia quem era...

Bella.

Limpei a garganta antes de atender..."Hey, baby !" – eu disse feliz, eu não consigo negar minha emoção.

"Edward! Oi, baby !" – ela disse alegremente...

"Onde você está ? As meninas ?" - eu perguntei curioso...

"As meninas estão com Rose e Emmet hoje, vão a uma festinha.." - ela riu amavelmente...

"Puxa que legal!" - eu sorri...

"Amor, você está em casa ? O que você tá fazendo?" - ela cantarolou...

Hã ? Por que ela parece tão feliz?

"Er... sim, baby ! Eu acabei de chegar e tomar um banho e estava sentado pensando numa morena linda que roubou meu coração..." – eu falava sensualmente...

"E você ? Onde você está e o que você está fazendo, Senhora Cullen?"

"Huummm, nada também! Quem sabe você não quer fazer nada comigo?" - ela respondeu a altura...tão sexy...

"Nossa ! Claro ! Eu adoraria, baby ! Huuumm, aposto que seríamos perfeitos fazendo nada juntinhos."

"Oh, eu aposto que se você visse como estou vestida agora, você não conseguiria fazer nada. Aaahhh...nós íamos fazer de tudo, baby !" - ela sussurrou...

E essa foi a minha perdição...eu estava muito, muito excitado.

"Eu posso apostar que sim, baby !" - consegui botar pra fora sem ofegar...

Jesus !

"Sério ? Isso é uma promessa, Sr. Cullen ? Porque...Deus ! Eu espero que sim..." - ela gemeu...

E eu estava duro...

...e mudo.

Cristo !

"Edward?" - ela me chamou ofegante...

"Sim?"

"As crianças estão fora a noite toda. Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você ! Você quer me ver ? Quer me encontrar aqui, baby ?"

"Deus ! Baby, eu quero...mas...onde você está ?"

"Estou num motel ! Estou no Monte Verde Motel, no quarto 200 ! E estou precisando do meu homem aqui, comigo !" - ela sussurrou sedutoramente...

"Deus, Bella!"

"Edward?"

"Sim, baby?"

"Estou com tantas saudades, baby ! Eu quero vê-lo, por favor ?" – ela gemeu e eu me perdi, eu estava prestes a por a mão dentro das minhas calças...

Jesus ! Essa mulher me mata a distância...

Eu estava tentando não gemer, suas palavras quase sussurradas estava sendo demais para mim.

Eu limpei a garganta e disse firmemente..."Então está decidido, baby ! Eu vou me arrumar e te encontro aí em meia hora! Daqui a pouco você vai estar aqui em meus braços, querida."

Ela gemeu...alto..."Aaaawww, baby ! Eu adoro quando você me chama de baby, mas quando você se mostra assim determinado e dominante...Deus, Edward ! Eu...eu te quero tanto, baby !"

Porra !

Tudo o que ela está dizendo está indo direto para o meu pau …

Oh... Deus.

"Eu quero que você também, baby !" - eu gemi.

"Então se apresse e venha me ver, Edward ! Não demora, baby !" - ela riu de um jeito "sexy" e desligou.

Eu sorri para o aparelho celular..."Você não tem que me dizer novamente, querida." - falei sozinho...

Essa noite promete.

* * *

**Bella**

Oh Deus.

Agora não há como voltar atrás.

Esperei com ansiedade a sua chegada.

O momento da verdade.

Um sorriso iluminou meu rosto e a necessidade dele deixando meu corpo em chamas.

Olhando para a fantasia na minha frente, eu tomei mais um gole e me perguntei pela miléssima vez nesta noite, se eu tinha coragem de colocá-la.

Eu me perguntava o que ele vai pensar de mim depois disso.

Até agora ele só me viu de lingerie normal.

Oh Deus, será que ele vai gostar de me ver nisso ?

Medo ultrapassou minha alma.

Eu decidi coloca-lo, só para ver como eu me sentia.

Coloquei primeiro a tiara, que imita o chapéu de enfermeira, e o fio dental branco...depois coloquei o top branco e vermelho, que levantou o meu peito de uma forma super obscena...eu consegui colocar um dedo no meu decote, eu tive que rir ao notar isso.

Vesti a saia minúscula branca por cima da calcinha, logo depois coloquei a cinta-liga no alto de minhas coxas, e deslizei um par de meias brancas sob minhas pernas, me deliciando na sensação de prever a reação de Edward.

Para finalizar, liguei as ligas para o topo das meias nylon e coloquei um salto fino vermelho sangue.

Corri para o banheiro, escovei meus cabelos e pulverizei Laquê para fazê-lo cair em ondas fixas por todo o meu rosto.

Eu me maquiei, não esquecendo de pôr o delineador para fazer meus olhos sinistros e um gloss bem brilhoso.

Voltei para o quarto e me olhei no espelho de corpo inteiro.

Merda.

Eu não pude me reconhecer.

Eu parecia uma garota de programa.

Eu parecia... sexy.

Talvez até um pouco perigosa.

Uma puta.

Mas, eu me senti... poderosa.

De repente pensamentos me bateram...

Ele já havia tido outra mulher vestida assim para ele ?

Será que isso excitou ele ?

Ele foi rude ?

Huuummm...de repente senti um calor em minhas pernas...

Eu queria que ele fosse grosseiro comigo.

Eu queria sentir a sua falta de controle.

Oh Meu Deus !

Estou bêbada !

Só pode ser a bebida !

Eu ouvi uma batida suave na porta, que me fez pular...

Eu bebi o resto do Martini que estava no meu copo e saí para a sala lentamente...

Minha puta interior riu e se apossou de mim totalmente...

Hora do show, Bella !

* * *

**Edward**

Eu desliguei o celular e corri para meu armário...

Eu vesti uma calça jeans e uma camisa de botão...

Corri atrás dos meus sapatos, indo até o banheiro e parando para escovar meus dentes e pentear o meu cabelo por um minuto antes de reparar que isso era uma causa perdida...

Bella adora meu cabelo bagunçado.

E quem diabos se preocupa com o cabelo quando tem uma Bella esperando num quarto de motel?

Bella nua num quarto de motel.

Esperando por mim.

Me querendo.

Oh Deus.

Eu corri pro meu carro e pisei fundo no acelerador até chegar lá...quando eu virei a esquina da bendita rua, eu não tinha certeza que era mais palpitante...

O meu coração...

Ou...

O meu pau.

Eu praticamente corri até a recepção, evitando por pouco tropeçar e cair...

Quando cheguei ao quarto 200, bati suavemente na porta, que se abriu tempos depois...

Revelando uma mulher diante de mim.

Cristo.

* * *

**Bella**

Eu tentei ficar calma e controlar minha respiração, mas meu coração estava batendo tão alto que eu tive a impressão que ele podia ouvir do outro lado da porta.

Meu estômago estava pesado com os nervos e a necessidade...

Eu abri a porta rapidamente, e eu pude deslumbrar ali, na minha frente, meu Deus-Grego pessoal, meu principe perfeito, parado olhando pra mim com sua mandíbula forte e seus olhos em chamas...

Ele me quer.

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo...e desabafou...

"Puta merda, Bella! É...é você mesmo?"

Eu sorri..."Bem, de repente eu posso te mostrar que sou eu mesma...você está preparado para ser cuidado hoje, Edward?"

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo e olhando para mim com a boca entreaberta.

Sua perda de palavras, explodiu como se fosse dinamite em mim...

E minha puta interior veio com força total...

Eu fechei meus olhos e mordi meus lábios, antes de puxá-lo para dentro e bater a porta fechada...

Eu vi seus olhos bebendo do meu corpo, sua língua molhar seus lábios...

Logo que seu olhar encontrou o meu olhar de luxúria, ele me empurrou contra a porta, e juntou nossos corpos atacando minha boca.

Explosão de prazer...

Ele tinha um gosto tão bom...

Nós gemíamos juntos no prazer, antes de suas mãos ganharem vida própria e ele agarrar a minha bunda com vontade e me puxar para ele...

Eu coloquei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura bem firme...

Eu podia sentir seu pênis duro pressionando contra mim, e a puta dentro de mim, não podia deixar de se esfregar nele.

"Deus, Bella !" - ele gemeu em meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos correram pelo meu corpo, com ganância...

"Eu estive pensando em você a semana inteira...e agora...isso..."

"Eu também, amor !" – eu gemi sem vergonha...

Depois de uma sessão de amassos contra a porta, eu estava tão excitada e tão desesperada por ele, que percebi que se eu não fizesse alguma coisa, eu ia acabar sendo penetrada por ele com vontade, aqui...na porta do quarto de hotel dele.

Porra ! Isso ia ser quente !

Quando nos afastamos para tomar ar, eu o olhei com a respiração ofegante, seus olhos pesados e selvagens, ele me encarou sensualmente.

Eu desci de seu colo, me esfregando em sua ereção, e pressionei mais meu corpo contra o dele, agarrando sua boca na minha, mordendo, provando..

Contornei seus lábios com minha língua, apenas deixando minha língua chupar a sua com suavidade, sem pressa, puxando para trás quando sua língua deslizou para fora totalmente para cumprir a minha.

Minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo, nossos gemidos cresciam alto, seu corpo tenso contra o meu, ele apertava minha bunda, me empurrando contra ele e eu gemia.

Eu empurrei sua cabeça contra a porta e comecei a morder delicadamente seu pescoço, chupando...

"Esta é a sua festa de bem-vindo, Edward! Você gostou de ter uma enfermeira cuidando só de você, cuidando de suas necessidades?"

"Baby..." – ele gemeu..."Porra, você é uma tentação ! Eu tô tentando me controlar aqui..."

Eu me afastei um pouco, e olhei para ele sob meus cílios...

"Eu não quero você controlado, Edward! Diga-me o que você quer ! É tudo seu, baby !" - eu sussurrei...

Olhando para ele agora, eu observei seus lindos olhos verdes em chamas...selvagem...desesperado...

Deus ! Ele parece lindamente deformado !

E é bom saber que não sou a única enlouquecendo aqui...

Preciso ter certeza que ele me quer tanto quanto eu quero...

Muito.

"Eu quero o que é meu !" – ele me disse seriamente, com os olhos grudados no meu..."VOCÊ !"

"Então...é seu, Edward !" - eu sorri maliciosamente, antes de puxar sua camisa fora de seu corpo e jogar no chão...

Notei que ele engoliu em seco, seu pomo de Adão se movimentou rapidamente...

Eu passei as mãos em seu peito perfeito, e me inclinei de volta a sua garganta e o lambi, como um sorvete delicioso.

"Oh..., baby...você parece tão gostosa nessa roupa de enfermeira, parece uma puta...porra, eu te quero !" - ele rosnou.

Eu devia me sentir humilhada ao ouvi-lo falar desse jeito sobre mim, mas ao contrário disso, eu me senti loucamente excitada...

Edward esta falando sujo comigo !

Eu voltei para cima, e bati em meus lábios nos dele, mordendo os lábios e facilitando a minha língua dentro de sua boca úmida.

Eu gemia enquanto seu gosto encheu meus sentidos.

Eu mantive meus olhos nos dele, enquanto descia minha boca pelo seu corpo...corri minhas unhas em sua barriga, logo descendo mais e passando meus dedos sob a protuberância em sua calça, encontrando seus olhos e notando que ele estava desesperado com a necessidade.

Eu me ajoelhei na sua frente, e vi que sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta, seus olhos escuros e pesados...

Tirei seus sapatos, meia e sua calça, o deixando apenas de cueca para mim...

Notei que tinha algo molhado na sua cueca, eu dei um pequeno sorriso de orgulho, eu sabia que seu pênis devia estar pulsando contra o tecido...

Eu rapidamente puxei a cueca para baixo e a retirei, olhando para seu membro perfeito e imponente...involuntariamente lambi meus lábios.

"Deus...eu...eu vou te chupar tão deliciosamente, Edward ! Você vai gozar na minha boca como você nunca fez com outra !" – eu sussurrei olhando para ele e o vi fechando os olhos e batendo a cabeça para trás contra a porta...

"Você tem noção do que está fazendo para mim?"- ele perguntou agressivamente...

"Me mostre, Edward ! Esqueça as regras, eu quero saber como você se sente de verdade !"- eu sussurrei, passando minhas mãos em sua spernas e barriga, o provocando...

"Foda-se Isabella ! Você pediu por isso!" - ele rosnou selvagemente...

De repente, ele puxa minha cabeça para cima, pelos meus cabelos, a dor me deu um prazer diferente...eu olho para ele sorrindo maquiavélicamente...ele está totalmente nu, seu membro deve estar latejando, pois eu vejo ele pega-lo em sua mão, e bombear lentamente para obter algum alívio...

"É isso que você quer, Bella? Minha puta deliciosa !"- ele pergunta me olhando descontrolado...

Estou completamente muda, então eu balanço a cabeça furiosamente, e me lembro de acrescentar..."Sim, baby !"

Ele empurra seus quadris para frente, bem na frente do meu rosto e eu passo minha lingua em seu pênis muito rapidamente, pois ele se afasta...

Meus olhos se ampliam, e eu dou uma gemida, quando eu observo ele apertar se acariciar de novo, antes de tocar meus lábios...

"Você quer isto?" - ele pergunta, inclinando-se para pressionar a cabeça do seu membro na minha boca...minha excitação está fora de controle, minha língua sai para fora, e eu dou uma lambida na gota de água lá, mas logo ele puxa para longe de mim novamente...

"Você quer chupar meu pau ? Então, pede por ele. Me implora, Isabella!" - ele rosna pra mim, apertando meus cabelos e eu nem penso eu grito por ele...

"Por favor, Edward, eu imploro, me deixa pôr a boca em você!" - eu falo desesperadamente excitada e ele me olha nos olhos.

Nós nunca fizemos isso antes, eu nunca o vi desse jeito, ele me domina na cama, mas nunca foi descontrolado, essa é uma sensação inteiramente nova, mais emocionante, mais poderosa.

Ele é meu dono aqui, é tão doentio, e erótico me sentir assim...

"Eu não posso resistir quando você me implora, baby! Pegue...é todo seu !" - ele diz sorrindo pra mim...

Eu peguei seu pênis em minha mão, e o lambi da base à ponta, sorvete de Edward Cullen...girando a língua ao redor da cabeça e gemendo quando seu gosto atingiu a minha boca.

"Ah, Isabella! Você adora isso, não é?" - ele me provoca, saindo da minha boca para eu falar...eu noto seus olhos escuros, maliciosos... "Você adora ter meu pau em sua boca." - ele sussurra gemendo...

"Sim, amor! Eu adoro!" - eu continuo a gemer, fascinada, olhando ele se acariciar na minha frente...

"Sem brincadeiras, agora ! Pega e me chupa, duro e forte como eu gosto...me degusta, baby !" - ele rosna me olhando tão sério que minhas pernas viram geléia...

Eu não posso brincar com ele, eu preciso dele...tanto, então eu aperto seu pênis em minha boca...movendo lentamente, dentro e fora, dando tempo para rodar a língua à volta da cabeça, no movimento.

"Você...você está linda assim, baby ! Isso é bem melhor que qualquer sonho que já tive com você." - ele geme aos picados, ofegando com suas mãos presas no meu cabelo...

Eu quero que o seu sabor permaneça na minha boca, por isso estou tentado não terminar tão rápido assim...

Mas meus músculos estão enrolados com a tensão, estou tão molhada, eu quero ele dentro de mim, me fodendo, com força.

"Bella, não...não pare".

Eu não tinha intenção de parar.

Ve-lo tão a minha mercê, me fez sentir incrivelmente poderosa...tentei arriscar...seu gosto e a sensação dele dentro da minha boca, e sua reação a isso foi incrível.

Eu o lambia como um sorvete, e pela sua reação deve ser bom, porque o homem parece estar se derretendo, eu gemia mais e mais...e acabei acrescentando meu dentes e comecei a me movimentar mais rápido, sentindo seu aperto ficar mais forte no meu cabelo.

"Porra...que delícia !" - ele gemia...

Eu continuei a chupa-lo tão forte como ele gosta , vendo quando sua cabeça caiu pra trás no prazer, seu aperto no meu cabelo mais difícil, mais dominante...

Eu subia e descia, com a boca molhada o sentindo cada vez mais duro, vendo que ele flexionava seus quadris para cima, para me encontrar...

E eu adorei senti-lo desse jeito desarmado...

MEU.

Eu gemia apenas por ve-lo...

"Bella...ah...porra, eu vou gozar dentro da sua boca, linda !" - ele gemeu insanamente...

"Oh...porra...Cristo! Bella!" - ele gritou alto, gozando na minha boca e eu o chupei levando tudo que ele tinha pra mim.

Quando eu achei que tudo estava indo muito bem, ele fez um som que parecia um rosnar de bicho, que despertou um desejo animal em mim, era um gemido que parecia um grunhido...

Se o ego da minha puta interior não estivesse tão inflado, ela faria uma dança feliz agora mesmo !

Subitamente, ele me puxou pelos cabelos, me pegando pelo pescoço, e inverteu nossos papéis, ele parecia um louco selvagem, me empurrando contra a porta e me beijando com uma violência primária.

Senti um prazer inexplicável, de saber que eu fiz isso, eu provoquei essa reação...

Ele empurrava sua língua dentro e fora da minha boca tão agressivamente, me mordendo as vezes...

De repente sua mão prendeu meu cabelo com força, puxando minha cabeça para trás, me fazendo gemer alto, e lhe dando meu pescoço livremente pra ele.

Eu quase gritei quando ele chupou meu pescoço, e minha pele inteira se arrepiou, eu senti uma dor gostosa, me fazendo ofegar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo.

"Quem diria que essa noite, eu veria o que você é capaz de ser como uma puta ! A minha puta, porra!" - ele rosnou asperamente em meu pescoço.

Eu choraminguei alto...

Oh Minha Nossa !

Edward continua falando sujo comigo !

"Eu...eu queria isso !" – eu ofeguei...

Eu consegui botar pra fora.

Ele se afastou para me olhar com um sorriso torto...

" Huuummm...é bom saber ! Mas eu ainda não terminei com você, baby !" – sua voz era rouca de luxuria...

Apertei-me mais perto dele, lambendo sua boca, e sentindo sua língua de novo em contato com a minha...

"Eu quero você, Bella ! Agora !" - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido...antes do passar seu nariz para cima e para baixo do meu pescoço...eu senti minha vagina doer por ele...

"Por favor, baby !" - eu gemia...

"Porra ! Eu adoro quando você diz por favor, baby !" - ele murmurou contra a minha pele...

"Implora, Isabella!" - Ele passava seus dedos por cima da minha roupa, me olhando como se fosse me devorar...

Senti os meus mamilos endurecem mais, sob seu toque quente.

"Por favor..." – eu gemi novamente...

Ele abriu meu top tão rapido, que quase rasgou, colocando meu seio em sua boca gulosa...beijando meu peito, circulando um bico duro com o dedo, e o outro em sua boca, sugando ríspidamente, me fazendo gemer alto e agarrar seus cabelos com força...

"Oh Edward ! Deus...baby...por favor..." - eu gemia mais e mais...desesperada, carente e necessitada por ele...

"Por favor o quê, Bella ?" - ele perguntou asperamente, afastando sua boca um pouco de meus seios, mas suas mãos ainda os apertava duro...

Eu estava perdida em seu toque...ele me olhava com selvageria...

Eu respirava pesadamente...

"Diz ! Eu quero te ouvir dizer !" – ele disse antes de continuar chupando meus seios novamente...

"Por favor, Edward !" - eu gemi... "Baby, eu...eu quero você !"

Seu olhar era tão erótico, e seu sorriso debochado...

De repente, me surpreendendo, ele me pegou pela cintura, e me levou para a cama, me sentado na beirada suavemente...

Ele tirou a saia de mim com uma violência e rasgou a minha calcinha no meu corpo...

Eu parei de respirar momentaneamente...eu acho que perdi as minhas forças...

Me empurrando na cama, ao ficar em cima de mim, ele pegou minha perna direita e envolveu ao redor de seu quadril, passando a mão na minha bunda, nunca tirando seus olhos do meu corpo.

Ele passou seus dedos em minha carne e eu coloquei a cabeça para trás, batendo na cama com um gemido extremo...

Quando seu dedo deslizou com facilidade para dentro de meu corpo nós dois gememos...

Seu nariz em meu pescoço...nossos gemidos, seu dedo entrando e saindo de mim...uma sinfonia de prazer.

"Tão molhada pra mim, Bella !" – ele murmurou olhando pra mim...

Eu gemia descontroladamente..."Só pra você, Edward !"

"Porra ! Você é minha !" - ele rosnou ...

Eu choraminguei e balancei a cabeça. "Eu...eu preciso de você !"

Ele continuou a me tocar eletrizantemente, colocando outro dedo dentro de mim...e minha respiração pesada estava a beira do constrangedor.

"Eu quero que você me diga o que você quer, Bella."

"Eu quero você dentro de mim, agora !" - eu disse desesperada...

"Agora?" – ele perguntou lambendo meu pescoço duro...

"Por favor, Edward !" – eu gemi...

Eu nunca tinha sido assim antes...

Anunciado a Edward as minhas necessidades tão diretamente e desesperadamente...eu sou uma puta !

Me pegando desprevinida, ele se inclinou e me mordeu bem forte no ombro, me fazendo gritar de dor...

"Minha marca!" - ele disse ao sorrir pra mim, ele havia me marcado como dele...

Ele me agarrou forte pelas minhas pernas, me puxando pra ele...abriu as minhas pernas e passou seu pênis por minha carne...eu soluçava no prazer.

"Diga-me que você é minha, Isabella !"- ele rosnava, se lançando para a frente se esfregando em toda a minha vagina...apenas me provocando com a cabeça do seu pênis.

Ele se inclinou e me beijou ferozmente, logo se afastando...e seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, carentes, e eu vi saudade e necessidade neles.

Ele me beijou novamente, me penetrando, todo o caminho, seu beijo calando meus gemidos.

"É isso que você queria?" - ele rosnou enquanto me completava quase todo o caminho e voltava.

"Sim, Edward ! " – eu choraminguei...

Com o tempo, ele me agarrou pelos quadris, me segurando pra ele, enquanto ele entrava e saía de mim, nos causando um prazer quase inexplicavelmente doloroso...

"Você adora isso, não é? Ser fodida por mim...chupar meu pau...ser minha puta...você adora isso, não é, Isabella ?" - ele me pergunta gemendo alto, eu me sinto apertar em volta dele.

Ele está ofegante, cuspindo as palavras, e balbuciando coisas incoerentementes e sujas para mim.

Completamente descontrolado.

"Eu senti sua falta, Bella ! Eu quero que você goze em mim."- ele resmungou, batendo sua pelvis em mim bem forte...enquanto eu abro a boca, ofegante, tentando puxar mais ar.

Eu estava tão perdida em sensações que eu nem percebi que dizia seu nome sem parar, meus gemidos em sua boca, meu barulho o incentivava cada vez mais...eu me sentia apertar ao seu redor...

"Edward !" - eu gemia... "Não pare".

Ele mantinha um ritmo constante... "Eu não vou, baby ! Porra, você é minha ! Diga...diga que é minha !" – ele rosnava...

Senti meu corpo queimar mais em suas palavras...

"Eu sou sua, Edward !" – impulso -

"Só sua, baby !"- impulso -

"Deus ! Pra sempre!" – impulso...

Eu gritava no prazer...

"Minha !" – ele continuava a dizer isso sem parar...insanamente...

Sim, ele sabia...

Eu sou dele.

Totalmente dele.

"Oh Edward !"- eu ofegava... "Oh baby..."

Ele me abraçou mais apertado, passando a mão em meu quadril ...e eu me perdi...

"Oh...oh... Edward !"- eu soluçava...

"Aaaahhhh... Edward!" – eu tive um colapso quando um orgasmo poderoso, atingiu meu corpo.

Ele ainda me penetrou por duas vezes, com força, antes de gritar meu nome em meu pescoço, por seu clímax...

Foi louco, cru, selvagem e logo ele cai em cima de mim.

Nenhum de nós podia se mexer ainda, não depois disso, ficamos ali, nos abraçando...

Apenas matando a saudade que sentimos de ficar separados por dias.

Quando começamos a respirar normalmente, eu fitei seus olhos verdes perfeitos, toquei seu rosto carinhosamente...

Ele me acarinhava também, sorrindo torto e me beijando delicadamente, me fazendo suspirar em sua boca...

"Eu te amo, Edward !" – eu disse amavelmente...

"Eu te amo mais, Bella!" - ele me olhou com amor e carinho.

"Gostou da surpresa?" - eu tentei falar mas saiu como se fossem mais gemidos...

"Sim...demais!"

"Eu só precisava te mostrar o quanto eu te amo, e a saudade que eu senti de você em casa! A família só fica completa, quando você está lá! Eu só posso ser feliz assim!"

"Eu sei amor, me sinto assim também!"

"Quando você trouxe Carlie para casa, foi uma felicidade extrema! Eu nunca vou poder explicar em palavras!"

"Hey ? Pra mim também !" – ele acrescentou...

"Eu sei !" – respondi olhando pra ele timidamente...

Ele me olhava com tanta emoção, com tanto amor que não pude deixar de sentir meu peito pulsar de amor por ele...

Eu senti sua boca na minha com cautela, suave, calma...nossos beijos pós-sexo sempre foram assim, nos traz a paz necessária...

Eu sabia que não podiamos controlar nossos sentimentos mais profundos...

Em minha mente, eu esperava que depois que os anos passassem, tudo ficaria menos intenso, mas isso não aconteceu.

Acho que no fundo, no fundo, eu só queria a confirmação de seus sentimentos, sentir que ele ainda me quer e me deseja como antes...

Ele não me decepcionou.

Logo, ele se afastou e me olhou nos olhos...

"Eu te amo, Bella !" – ele disse antes de voltar a me beijar novamente...

Senti o coração bater alto no meu peito...

Ele me ama.

Ele sente de corpo, alma e coração...

"Eu sei, Edward !" – respondi sorrindo largamente, recebendo seu sorriso maravilhado de volta.

"Pra sempre?" – perguntei alegremente...

"Pra sempre, Bella!" – ele sorria torto pra mim...fazendo suas palavras ecoarem em minha alma, passeando seus lábios no meu ouvido.

Ele ainda está dentro de mim, e nós não queremos mudar...

Eu quero que ele me cubra com seu corpo pra sempre, quero sentir cada centímetro da sua pele contra a minha.

Nós já estavamos assim a algum tempo, agarrando um ao outro, carinhosamente, mas assim que nos acalmamos o suficiente, ele rolou para longe de mim.

Eu já comecei a sentir falta dele, assim que o senti sair de dentro de mim, e meu corpo seguiu automaticamente o seu, até que ele está em suas costas e eu fico descansando em seu peito.

"Como você se sente, baby?" - ele me pergunta, beijando minha testa, à espera de uma resposta.

"Nunca me senti mais sexy, ousada e poderosa na minha vida inteira! Foi incrível !" - sussurrei sem pensar e depois dei risada no seu ombro.

"Sério ?" - ele me pergunta espantado...

"Pura verdade !" - eu digo corando...

"Me desculpe se fui muito...intenso !" - ele diz baixinho..."Espero não ter te machucado !" - ele completa rapidamente...

"Você não me feriu, Edward! Talvez o meu ombro e meu pescoço estarão roxos amanhã, mas nada que uma blusa não cubra!" - eu dou risada e ele beija minha testa novamente...

Depois de um tempo, ele se afasta para que eu o olhe no seu rosto e limpa a garganta...

"Bem, como um homem sexualmente ativo, eu digo que achei a coisa mais erótica saber que você se fantasiou só pra mim ! Foi mais do que sexo normal, foi extrememente selvagem...foi...eu nem sei explicar o que senti, baby ! Foi demais !" - ele disse animado...

Eu sorri pra ele...

"Eu acho que posso afirmar que adorei isso tudo ! Você estava simplesmente linda e sexy demais !" - ele completou...

Então ele me olha maliciosamente..."Quer repetir a dose ? Posso pensar numa fantasia nova pra você usar." - ele me fala descaradamente...e eu sinto o meu corpo já responder a seu chamado...

Huuummm...eu devo comprar uma outra fantasia...

Minha puta interior me dá uma dica...

Eu acho que ele gostaria de uma fantasia de Policial !

"Com certeza!" - eu digo olhando em seu olhos escurecidos novamente...

Mas então eu realizo...

"Oh meu Deus, Edward ! Eu gostei disso ! Eu sou uma puta mesmo !" - eu grito espantada, com a mão na boca...e antes que eu possa raciocinar o que eu disse, sua gargalhada ecoa no quarto...

Sua risada me faz rir também, e logo...nós dois estamos rindo muito alto...

"Ah, com certeza você é, Isabella!" - ele diz me puxando pelo cabelo e aproximando seu rosto do meu...

Seus olhos estão escuros com desejo...

"Minha puta, só minha !" - ele diz me olhando profundamente, antes de me puxar pra ele e me beijar sensualmente.

Aaahhh...

Me sinto tão travessa !

Ah, que noite !

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

Hey lindas !

Oh ?

Que coisa foi essa ?

Estão chocadas com o que aconteceu ?

Bem, eu tenho que dizer que eu tive essa idéia a pouco tempo e acrescentei a fic...

Achei interessante colocar Bella e Edward numa aventura dessas, depois de duas filhas e três anos de casados.

Vocês gostaram ?

Mereço um REVIEW ?

Quero saber o que vocês acharam deste capítulo !

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

**

* * *

**

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	47. Chapter 47

**__**

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**__**

**Fevereiro de 2011.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

**__****__****__****__****_

* * *

_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Considerações Importantes:**

Hey lindas !

Quero agradecer por todos os reviews !

Muito, muito obrigada !

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Spanish Guitar – Tony Braxton

[...]

[...]

[...]

**Violao Espanhol **

Uma sala enfumaçada, num pequeno bar...

Eles chegam para ouvir você tocar,

E bebem e dançam a noite toda...

Eu me sento em meio ao público

E fecho meus olhos,

Sonho que você é meu...

Mas você não sabe,

Você nem mesmo sabe que estou lá...

Queria que eu estivesse em seus braços  
Como aquele violão espanhol,  
E você me tocaria durante a noite  
Até o amanhecer.

Eu queria que você me segurasse em seus braços  
Como aquele violão espanhol.  
A noite inteira, a noite inteira  
Eu seria sua canção, eu seria sua canção...

Você rouba meu coração com cada nota que você toca,  
Eu rezo para que você olhe na minha direção  
E me prenda no seu coração algum dia, sim.  
Eu anseio ser aquela que  
você acaricia com ternura.

E você não sabe,  
Você nem mesmo sabe que eu existo...

Queria que eu estivesse em seus braços  
Como aquele violão espanhol,  
E você me tocaria durante a noite toda...  
Até o amanhecer.

Eu queria que você me segurasse em seus braços

Como aquele violão espanhol.

A noite inteira, a noite inteira  
Eu seria sua canção, eu seria sua canção...

(homem canta)

Você se senta entre as pessoas,  
Fecha seus olhos  
E sonha que sou seu.

Mas eu nem sequer sei que você está aí.  
Eu gostaria de ter você entre meus braços, amor...

Eu seria sua canção, eu seria sua canção...

Eu serei sua canção, sua canção, sua canção,  
Eu serei sua canção, sim.

Me toque a noite inteira.  
Eu serei sua canção, sua canção, sua canção,  
Eu serei sua canção, sim.

Eu quero ser sua canção.  
Eu serei sua canção, sua canção, sua canção,  
Eu serei sua canção, sim.

Eu serei sua canção, sua canção, sua canção,  
Me abrace, baby, a noite inteira...

* * *

**ATENÇÃO: CONTEÚDO SEXUAL A SEGUIR...**

**SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ISSO, NÃO LEIA !**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 47**

* * *

Marie: 4 anos e 8 meses

* * *

**Bella**

Hoje é domingo, eu estava querendo fazer algo com Edward e as meninas...

Depois que nós almoçamos, descansamos um pouco e eu fui dar banho nas duas, ainda refletindo sobre o que fazer para o resto do dia...

De repente Edward entra no quarto de Marie, onde estou terminando de fazer uma trança em seu cabelo de anjo, e fala...

"As meninas já foi para o aquário, amor?" - ele perguntou casualmente...

Olhei para o rostinho delas, que balançaram a cabeça negativamente e eu senti a minha boca ficar aberta em estado de choque.

"O quê?" - eu perguntei olhando para Edward...

"Nem você, nem a Juliana nunca levaram as meninas no aquário?" - ele questionou com a sobrancelha levantada...

As meninas deram de ombros.

"Eu acho nunca pensei nisso, porque quando Marie nasceu eu ainda estava tentando me adaptar a cidade, né ? E depois todo o turbilhão de emoções que aconteceu, quando eu me apaixonei por um Príncipe de olhos verdes, que tomou meu coração..." - eu disse dando um sorriso malicioso...

Assim que ele processou as palavras, seu olhar mudou...

Ele caminhou em minha direção, me agarrando pela cintura, seu rosto bem pertinho do meu...

"Bem, agora que você explicou melhor...eu aceito isso, por agora !"

"Mas acho que depois vou ter que te punir depois..." - ele sussurrou baixinho, só para que eu ouvisse, cheirando meu pescoço perigosamente, fazendo minhas pernas tremerem...

"Edward ?Pára !" - eu disse o empurrando gentilmente, vendo ele se afastar com seu sorriso orgulhoso espalhado em todo seu rosto.

O bastardo sabia o que estava fazendo pra mim.

"Pois eu acho isso inaceitável." - eu disse balançando a cabeça...

"Venha, vamos todos para o aquário." - eu completei sorridente...

"Espere!" - Marie gritou...eu olhei para ela, que mordeu o lábio...

"Se vamos visitar o fundo do mar, podemos usar roupas do fundo do mar ?" - ela perguntou timidamente...

Eu olhei para Edward que deu de ombros, então eu fiz uma careta...

"Meu anjo ? Eu não entendi, o que você quis dizer?"

Então ela correu para o seu armário e pegou um cabide com uma jardineira linda, e me entregou...

Eu olhei para a lindíssima jardineira que Alice deu a ela, no tecido, continha o fundo do mar, com vários peixes e animais aquáticos.

"Podemos usar essa roupa?" - ela perguntou, esperançosa...

Eu olhei para ela e dei um sorriso...

"Marie, minha querida, essa idéia foi a mais legal que eu já ouvi." - eu disse animada...

Marie sorriu e olhou para Carlie, que sorriu também, elas estavam animadíssimas...

"Hey ? Eu acho que todos poderíamos ir com roupas do fundo do mar!" - Carlie gritou logo depois...

Edward franziu a testa e cruzou os braços em pensamento.

"Por favor, papai!" - as meninas imploraram...

"Você está se vestindo assim também?" - ele questionou e eu revirei os olhos rindo...

"Eu não tenho escolha, né ?" - falei rindo...

"Eu não sei, não !" - ele questionou..

"Vamos fazer assim ! Eu posso ir com aquele meu vestido azul anil e você com uma calça caqui e aquela blusa azul com detalhes em verde água, o que você acha ?" - eu disse tentando acalmá-lo...

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu...

"Ah, tudo bem então !Assim ficou perfeito ! " - ele disse em pé, logo indo pro nosso quarto...

As meninas gritaram em alegria...

Logo Marie foi tirando sua roupa para colocar a jardineira, enquanto Carlie foi pro seu armário pegar a sua jardineira...

Eu as arrumei e assim que terminei, elas ficaram uma do lado da outra, sorrindo alegremente, e eu engoli em seco.

Elas eram as meninas mais bonitas que eu já tinha visto.

"Vocês estão lindas ! " - falei emocionada...

Elas vieram me abraçar e eu as beijei carinhosamente, acariciei o vestido macio delas...

Elas estão impressionantes.

"Bella, estou pronto !" - Edward gritou entrando no quarto, ele parecia lindo como sempre...

Eu olhei para os três juntos, e não havia dúvidas...

"Elas definitivamente são suas filhas, Edward !" - eu disse rindo...

Edward sorriu lindamente pra mim...

"Sim, sim, eu sei, baby ! Agora vai se trocar pra gente ir, amor !"

"Ok, baby ! Eu já volto !" - eu disse passando por ele e dando um beijinho doce em seus lábios, antes de ir pro nosso quarto...

Tomei um banho rápido, e peguei meu vestido azul anil, que Edward adora...ele tem alcinhas bem fininhas, e é um ppouco largo, como um vestido do campo.

Coloquei minha sandália de salto baixo, penteei meus cabelos e fiz uma maquiagem bem simples, como sempre, apenas passei um delineador azul, para destacar meus olhos.

Desci as escadas, para encontrá-los na sala conversando animadamente...

Elas pareciam dois anjinhos.

Eu sorri pra eles.

"Você parece tão linda ! " - Edward me elogiou, caminhando em minha direção e em abraçando...eu sorri...

Ele cheirou meu pescoço..."Huuummmm...tão cheirosa também !" - ele completou e eu dei risada...

"Obrigada, meu amor! Você está lindo e perfeito, como sempre!" - eu disse dando um selinho em seus lábios.

Ele se afastou para me olhar, e eu me perdi no mar verde de seus olhos maliciosos...mas desviei o olhar, logo me recompondo e chamando por Sue, que estava na cozinha...

Assim que ela apareceu na sala, ela me olhou de cima a baixo...

"Uau, Bella! Você está maravilhosa!" - ela disse surpresa...

"Obrigado, querida." - eu disse sinceramente...

"Eu disse isso a ela." - Edward se defendeu, ela riu...

"E eu ?" - Carlie perguntou...

"E eu ?" - Marie pulou...

"Oh ? Vocês estão parecendo duas princesas do fundo do mar!" - Sue falou rapidamente...eu e Edward demos risada...

"Como a Ariel ?" - Marie perguntou...

"Sim, igual a ela!" - Sue confirmou...e elas pularam de alegria...

"Nós vamos ao aquário !" - Carlie contou...

"Não me diga que vocês nunca foram lá antes ?" - ela perguntou surpresa, assim como eu e Edward ficamos antes...

"Acredita que não ?" - eu disse lentamente...Sue sorriu surpresa.

Marie e Carlie deram de ombros e eu balancei minha cabeça, sorrindo...

"Sue, pode tirar o resto do dia de folga, nos vemos amanhã, ok ?"

"Tudo bem. Bom, passeio, então !" - ela disse sorrindo, antes de sair da sala nos deixando sozinhos.

"Ok, tudo pronto ? Podemos ir para o aquário agora ?" - Edward disse sorrindo e as meninas gritaram animadas...

Eu assenti e todos nós nos dirigimos para o carro.

O caminho foi tranquilo, mas ao entrarmos no Aquário, eu me senti despida.

Ainda é estranho pra mim receber tanta atenção direta e indireta, por causa de Edward.

As meninas estavam super animadas com tudo, e enquanto andávamos em direção as atrações, quase todos se viraram para nos olhar.

Edward apertou forte a minha mão, e eu lutei contra meu instinto natural de corar, mas falhei miseravelmente.

Quando decidimos sair de casa, eu fiquei tão animada para passear com as meninas, que eu não tinha pensado em paparazzis tirando fotos, ou pessoas nos reconhecendo de revistas e internet, ou seja, toda a atenção que isso traria.

Senti um aperto de mão e me virei para ver Edward sorrindo para mim...

"Não se preocupe, baby ! Vai ficar tudo bem, é só relaxar logo eles se cansam disso e vão embora !" - ele disse tentando me tranquilizar...

Eu sorri e assenti...

Ele provavelmente estava certo.

"Tudo bem, o que devemos ver primeiro?" - eu perguntei as meninas...

Elas pensaram por um momento, mas logo cada uma delas deram respostas diferentes.

Eu sorri e olhei para Edward...

"Eu acho que nós vamos ter tempo para ver tudo que tem aqui, vamos começar com os pinguins?" - ele deu a ideia e elas acenaram com avidez.

Nós andamos pelo aquário expostos, quase todos os olhos em nós.

Meus nervos estavam a flor da pele, mas depois de ver a alegria e os sorrisos das meninas, minha fraqueza foi caindo por terra, pouco a pouco.

Não importava se tinha alguns idiotas, fotografando tudo que nós fazíamos, ou se eu estava com medo de qualquer coisa ruim acontecer, já que todos os olhos estavam sobre mim, desde que as meninas estavam se divertindo, isso é tudo que importava para mim.

A tarde passou rapidamente e foi bem agradável.

As meninas adoraram o fato de que eu sabia um pouco sobre peixes e animais do mar, eu lhes contei que meu pai era um grande pescador e sempre me contava sobre isso.

Eu gostei do aquário pra caramba !

Nós terminamos o dia indo ao McDnald's para um lanche gostoso.

As meninas enloqueceram com os brinquedos que vinham nos lanches e todos nós comemos, mas eu não pude deixar de sorir ao ver Edward comer um lanche vegetariano.

Ele é tão elegante !

Antes de irmos embora, pedimos sorvetes como sobremesa e não pude deixar de sorrir quando Edward pediu um McFlurry para dividir comigo.

Quando chegamos em casa, estávamos todos completamente esgotados.

Nós demos boa noite para as meninas antes de cair no chuveiro, deixamos o rastro de água quente encerrar esse dia maravilhoso.

Saí do banho, escorreguei em minha camisola verde antes de me aconchegar no peito de Edward, que já estava em nossa enorme cama macia.

Deixei escapar um suspiro suave, finalmente me sentindo em paz.

Aqui, em seus braços, é onde eu realmente posso descansar.

* * *

**Edward**

Ontem eu fui com Bella e as meninas ao Aquário e foi super divertido !

Hoje eu tinha muito trabalho a fazer...

Eu tinha que organizar tudo no escritório antes de ir pro aeroporto amanhã, já estava tudo preparado para essa viagem indesejada...

Esse bendito congresso tinha que vir e estragar todos os meus planos...

Eu não queria me afastar de Bella e das meninas por mais de quinze dias, mas eu havia adiado isso ao máximo, agora não dá mais.

"Precisa de todos os arquivos com o nome dele, Sr. Cullen ?" - Jessica me perguntou...

"Não, Jessica! Estes aqui são os mais importantes mesmo, obrigado!"

Peguei os documentos necessários e coloquei na minha pasta, logo levando o resto que não importava para a gaveta de meus documentos especiais.

Assim que eu fechei a gaveta, Alice entrou na sala correndo e ofegante...

"Oi, Alice !" - Jéssica cumprimentou...

"Oi, Jéssica." - ela disse sem jeito...

"Edward, nós precisamos conversar." - os olhos de Alice foram como lasers em mim.

Eu revirei os olhos e continuei a separar os documentos, dando minhas costas para ela e falando ao mesmo tempo...

"É muito importante, Alice ? Eu tenho um vôo marcado para as duas da tarde amanhã, estou um pouco atrasado com os documentos, e tenho que..."

"EDWARD ! AGORA MESMO ! " - ela gritou comigo...me espantei e virei pra ela, vi que Jéssica estava paralisada também...

"Desculpe, Jéssica ! Mais isso é coisa de irmãos, ok !" - ela disse e Jéssica assentiu e encolheu os ombros, saindo da sala...

Eu me irritei...eu não tenho tempo para os segredos misteriosos de Alice agora, o que ela quer dizer que é tão importante ?

Eu suspirei quando ela pegou minha mão e foi em direção ao sofá da minha sala...

Eu fiquei na frente dela e cruzei os braços...

"Que porra é tão importante, Alice?" - falei rispidamente...

"Você transou com Heidi ?" - sua voz era tranquila, mas estridente.

Eu vacilei, sua acusação me atingiu como uma chicotada...

"Como você..."

Ela colocou a mão na frente para me parar...

"Isso é tudo que eu precisava saber." - ela suspirou, balançando a cabeça..

"Olha Edward, eu vou ser breve...eu tive um sonho a noite passada."

"Então?"

"Então... Heidi estava sentada num trono, rindo muito e Bella estava ajoelhada na frente dela, chorando e você...você estava preso numa gaiola gigante !" - ela me olhou como se tivesse em outro mundo...

"E o que isso quer dizer, Ali ?" - eu passei a mão em meus cabelos...

"Isso é ruim, Edward ! Muito ruim, algo vai acontecer, Edward...eu tenho certeza !" - o rosto de Alice ficou tão frustrado que era quase engraçado.

Eu sorri sem humor... "Ali, eu posso lidar com Heidi. Ela nem é mais minha Assistente Pessoal ! Ela trabalha em outra sessão, bem longe de mim agora, não há nenhuma possibilidade."

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram e ela empurrou o meu peito...

"Não é com isso que eu estou preocupada!"

Isso chamou a minha atenção...

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bella!" - ela gritou comigo.

Que diabos ela quis dizer com, Bella?

"O que tem ela, Alice?" - eu cruzei meus braços e deu um passo em direção a Alice.

Os olhos de Alice ficaram sem foco novamente...

"No sonho, eu a vi, magra, abatida e chorando muito, Edward !"

"Que porra é essa, Alice? Você tem que me dizer, ela vai estar ferida? E...e...quando isso vai acontecer?" - eu falei rapidamente, esperando sua resposta...

Estou realmente ficando nervoso, eu não gosto quando Alice tem essas merdas desses sonhos fudidos...

Acontece pouco, mas geralmente essas merdas acontecem.

Se Heidi machucá-la, eu juro que eu mato aquela filha da puta !

Minha mente está girando com imagens.

"Eu senti dor...eu senti...e foi muito forte...eu vi Heidi sorrindo. Eu acordei chorando muito, eu fiquei confusa com esse sonho no começo, mas daí tudo ficou claro pra mim..." - ela chorou...

Ela puxou uma respiração e continuou...

"Heidi e você juntos...você...você já transou com ela, Edward !" - seus olhos voltam para mim, largos e ansiosos..."Droga, Edward ! Você ! Você vai magoar Bella !"

"O quê? Não ! Não ! Isso foi a muito tempo, e eu já disse a Bella, não há como isso se repetir, ok !" - eu começo a divagar nervosamente...

Mas mesmo sem entender nada, saber que algo vai machucar Bella, me faz mal, eu sinto como se Alice tivesse me dado um soco em meu intestino.

Os olhos de Alice brilhavam com lágrimas, ela balançou a cabeça...

"Algo vai machucá-la, Edward, que merda ! É melhor você se preparar para isso, porque a tempestade está chegando !" - ela disse ainda com lágrimas escorrendo, antes de colocar seus óculos escuros e sair do escritório chorando...me deixando ali, sozinho, me sentindo como merda.

O que eu faço agora ?

Graças a Deus, Bella estava alheia a tudo isso.

Ela poderia se impressionar com essas loucuras de Alice...e seria um caos !

Jesus.

Depois que Alice saiu, o dia passou como se eu estivesse no inferno.

Tudo parecia dar errado.

Eu cheguei em casa a noite, com a cabeça cheia, o escritório esteve uma loucura o dia inteiro.

Estava tarde, já havia passado das onze da noite, mas eu estava tranquilo que finalmente aquele dia tinha chegado ao fim.

Caminhei em direção ao quarto das meninas, eu precisava dar um beijo de boa noite em minhas princesas...

O primeiro quarto é o de Marie, me aproximei e logo comecei a ouvir sua voz, assim como Bella, ela fala no sono, muito fofo !

Eu lhe dei um beijo na testa, a cobri novamente e sai do quarto, entrando na porta ao lado, no quarto de Carlie...

Eu nunca vou compreender como eu pude me apegar a esta menina desse jeito...

Entrei no quarto, e me aproximei da cama, ela dormia profundamente, mas um sorriso angelical cubria sua linda boquinha, eu sorri na visão.

Cheguei ao lado dela, e peguei o Rubens do chão, o lindo patinho de pelúcia que meu pai deu de presente a ela, e que dorme a seu lado todas as noites.

Detalhe: Eu e Bella temos de dar boa noite a ele também...

Eu o coloquei de volta na cama, a seu lado, beijei sua testa, e sai...

Fui em direção a nosso quarto sorrindo, só de vê-las bem e segura, eu já me sinto em paz e feliz...

Agora, eu só queria encontrar Bella.

Ouvindo um soluço sofrido ao me aproximar do nosso quarto, apressei meus passos e saí de encontro a Bella.

Ela estava sentada no chão do banheiro chorando...

"Bella? O que foi, amor?" - eu sentei a seu lado e a abracei forte...

"Oi, baby !" - ela disse tentando se recuperar, se afastando um pouco de mim, e limpando as lágrimas fora...

"O que aconteceu, baby?" - eu disse acarinhando seu rosto...ela me olhou triste, mas tentou esconder a dor...

"Não foi nada, Edward ! Eu me aborreci na escola e fiquei chateada, só isso ! " - ela disse se levantando do chão e indo em direção a pia para lavar seu rosto.

Então, eu vi.

Um teste de gravidez.

E de repente, eu estava mudo.

Um arrepio correu minha espinha.

Bella achava que estava grávida?

Porque ela não me contou ?

Eu a olhei fixamente...

Eu podia ser um pai novamente?

Estou assustado e surpreso.

Mas, então...eu me sinto frustado em saber que o teste deu negativo...

Eu quero que Bella engravide.

Eu quero ser pai novamente.

Eu estou preparado.

"Sinto muito, amor !" - eu sussurrei, olhando para o teste em cima do balcão.

Ela fungou, sacudindo a cabeça...

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu realmente pensei que...é que eu estava atrasada..." - ela disse pegando o teste e jogando no lixo, logo lavando suas mãos...

Eu suspirei, caminhei em sua direção, e passei meus braços em volta dela, a abracei com força, tentando não deixá-la ver o quanto eu também fiquei triste.

"Nós poderíamos ver novamente o médico, se você quiser." - eu tentei... "Quem sabe, desta vez, poderíamos começar um tratamento..."

"Não !" - ela respondeu asperamente, se afastando de mim...

"Ele vai dizer a mesma coisa ! Que está tudo bem comigo, e que nós devemos apenas esperar e tentar novamente."

"Podemos ir ver outro especialista, se você quiser ..." - eu ofereci outra solução novamente.

"Não ! Já chega ! Estou cansada de sofrer com isso !" - ela balançou a cabeça... "Eu não vou forçar mais nada ! Se isso tiver que acontecer, vai acontecer."

"Ok..." - eu disse triste...

Ela suspirou alto, bufou...

"Pronto, passou !" - ela disse sorrindo, parecendo estar recuperada, mas seu sorriso não chegou aos olhos.

"Olha, eu fiz uma lasanha hoje ! Está com fome? Posso esquentar pra você!" - ela me perguntou saindo do quarto e andando em direção a porta.

Eu peguei em seu braço delicadamente, parando seu movimento, para que ela olhasse para mim...

Eu a observei com cuidado...

"Bella ? Está tudo bem, também fiquei chateado."

Ela me olhou tristemente e me abraçou...

"Eu te amo, baby!" - eu sussurrei...

"Eu também te amo!"

"Vamos tentar de novo e de novo até conseguir, ok?" - falei sorrindo torto e ela assentiu sorrindo pra mim...

"Eu não estou chateada, fiquei apenas decepcionada." - ela suspirou...

"Eu também." - eu falei antes que pudesse me frear, ela me olhou surpresa, seus olhos brilhando nos meus.

"Sério ?" - ela disse sorrindo lindamente...

"Muito sério ! Eu fiquei chocado no inicio, mas logo adorei a idéia e juro que já ia amanhã mesmo comprar uma bola de futebol, só para o simbolismo, entende?" - falei sorridente e ela me deu um riso delicioso, me abraçando no final.

"Eu amo a nossa família, Edward ! Temos duas filhas lindas, e isso é só o começo ! Eu me sinto muito gananciosa com você, eu quero pelo menos mais dois filhos !" - ela riu e eu também.

Mas logo ela me olhou séria..."Mas...pra mim já deu ! Esse sofrimento acaba aqui ! Eu não vou mais me culpar se isso não acontecer !" - ela sorriu verdadeiramente pra mim...

Eu sorri, satisfeito..."Eu te amo tanto, Bella ! Você vai ser a grávida mais linda do mundo inteiro, eu tenho certeza !"

"Eu te amo mais, muito...muito mais !"

Ela colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me beijou, retribuindo o amor de volta pra mim.

* * *

**Bella**

Eu acordei de manhã com uma enorme sensação de segurança...

Abrindo meus olhos devagar, vi o edredon florido em volta do meu corpo... e mãos enormes segurando firmemente minha cintura.

Eu sorri feliz.

Edward.

Meu coração voltou a bater forte no peito logo que as lembranças de nossa noite de amor vieram a minha mente.

Ontem, depois que Edward admitiu querer ser pai tanto quanto eu quero ser mãe, eu senti algo diferente em mim...

Me entreguei a ele sem restrições, permiti ser mais frágil, e deixá-lo saber de todos os meus medos e fracassos, sentindo todo o sentimento de aceitação e confiança entre nós.

Eu me deixei levar.

Meu coração era dele, e ele me deixava segura e com força para prosseguir.

Meu amor por ele é tão forte, que é inútil resistir.

Quando eu o vejo olhando para Marie e Carlie com adoração e amor...algo em mim se transforma.

E ontem, antes que meu cérebro tivesse processado alguma coisa, eu estava na frente dele, o puxando para mim...nossos corpos grudados em adoração total.

Eu precisava sentir-lo em minha mão...em minha boca...em minha alma, eu precisava que ele sentisse que eu não podia mais negar o meu medo de um dia não conseguir engravidar.

E então ele me confortou, me segurou, me consolou...

E finalmente, eu pude sentir toda a segurança que precisava para me libertar...

O seu amor por mim.

E logo, como uma endemoniada, eu consegui expurgar todo o mal encubado em meu coração nesses quatro anos.

Eu senti todo o medo sair de mim como raios numa tempestade...

Realizei que eu não preciso de um filho para afirmar ao mundo, meu eterno amor e compromisso com Edward.

Eu posso dar isso a ele.

Posso ser sua esposa e a mãe de suas filhas.

Posso ser sua amiga e amante.

E o melhor de tudo...

Posso curtir isso cem por cento, sem frustações e medos infundáveis.

Posso ser cem por cento feliz.

Diante de toda a revelação que tive, ao sentir Edward em mim, eu me senti tão absurdamente realizada, que não podia conter o sorriso que estava fixado em meu rosto.

Nós nos beijavamos com tanta intensidade que eu pensei que meu coração ia parar...

Foi incrível... Alucinante.

Eu nunca senti esse amor gigantesco por homem nenhum, eu nem sabia o que sexo era desde o dia em que eu o tive dentro de mim...

Meu corpo pedia por ele, e eu não conseguia o suficiente de seu toque e seu gosto... é como se eu estivesse sempre faminta...

Eu tenho fome de Edward...eu quero devorá-lo.

E assim que eu o sentia dentro de mim...

Minha mente gritava por mais, mais e mais...

Era um frenesi.

Com ele, eu me sinto bonita.

Amada.

Eu nunca tinha sido capaz de amar outros homens, eu sempre achei que amor era algo raro, e às vezes tão submisso, pouco prazer e muito suor.

Resumindo...

Hoje eu não me importo de amá-lo desse jeito e ser submissa a ele...

Graças a incrível abilidade sexual de Edward...

Eu sou uma submissa feliz.

Hahaha.

Eu virei de frente para ele para encará-lo e senti meu coração bater descompassado...

Seu rosto másculo era perfeitamente esculpido, sua boca era bem torneada e tão suave...seu lábio inferior estava entreabertos por causa do sono.

Edward é magro, com seus ombros largos e braços fortes, que me seguravam com força medida...seu peito é musculoso e levemente definido.

"Hey...bom dia ! Dormiu bem, Isabella?" – a voz sonolenta de Edward me fez olhar para seus lindos olhos verdes.

"É...bom dia ! Sim, dormi muito bem. E você, senhor Cullen?" – eu sorri pra ele, corando furiosamente.

Ele continuou a me olhar sorridente, passando a mão no meu cabelo...

Minha Nossa, ele é lindo !

Conforme ele ia me acarinhando, eu passei meu rosto em suas mãos, tremendo no contato...ele me tem apenas me tocando desse jeito.

"Que horas são?" - ele murmurou sonolento...

Virei minha cabeça para o lado vendo o relógio da parede.

"Seis e dez..." - respondi.

"Droga ! Tenho que me preparar para a viagem...mas eu não quero!" – ele disse fazendo uma careta.

Dei de ombros e sorri pra ele...

Ele suspirou..."Bem, se eu tenho que estar longe de você por tantos dias, preciso ter meu estoque reserva de Bella." – disse me puxando perto de seu rosto, inclinando-se para me beijar.

A boca dele encontrou a minha com bastante intensidade, nossas línguas se encontraram, e meu corpo começou a responder a ele...eu gemia em sua boca enquanto ele se virou e cobriu meu corpo com o seu, seus lábios nunca deixando meu.

Ele começou a dar pequenos beijos em minha bochecha, queixo, pescoço, parando em meu ouvido..."Huuummm, acho que vou querer Bella no lugar do café da manhã." - ele sussurrou, me enlouquecendo.

Sua boca percorria meu pescoço, a minha clavícula, descendo para minha barriga...

"Eu ainda adoro ver essa tatuagem, Bella! É tão sexy !"- ele disse passando seus dedos na forma da estrela.

Decidi mexer com sua imaginação...

"Mesmo? Ultimamente eu tenho pensado em fazer uma outra tatuagem...colocar o seu nome aqui, do outro lado do meu quadril..." - eu sussurrei pra ele, apontando o local, me deliciando com seu gemido alto...

"Deus, Bella! Você nem imagina o que tá fazendo pra mim, falando isso?"

Ele continuou dar beijos molhados em meu quadril, enquanto suas mãos passeavam por meus seios, apertando e sentindo...me enlouquecendo...

Eu tentei pensar coerentemente..."Edward, eu...uh...huumm … as meninas..." - ele me olhou e sorriu.

O bastardo sabia o que estava fazendo para mim.

Eu não conseguia pensar, principalmente quando ele colocava pequenos beijos sobre a tatuagem...passando as mão na parte interna de minhas coxas.

Eu senti toda a minha pele arrepiar.

Jesus.

Ele voltou para cima, colocando sua cabeça em meu peito, minhas mãos automaticamente foram para seus cabelo bagunçado, tão cheiroso e macio entre meus dedos.

Ele colocou beijos suaves em meu pescoço, ombro, orelha, e eu apertava meus dedos em seus cabelos e gemia ao sentir sua boca em minha carne.

Ele mudou sua boca de volta para meu tronco, dando beijinho suaves, indo mais para baixo, sua boca sobre a carne de meu estômago...eu tremia e gemia mais e mais...

Quando realizei que ele estava ali, me olhando nua, sem nada para disfarçar, apenas a luz do dia sob nossos corpos, senti meu rosto quente de vergonha.

Eu sei que ele tinha me visto diversas vezes, mas isso ainda mexe comigo...

Edward é como um Deus-Grego, seu corpo perfeito me deixa encabulada, eu ainda me pergunto sobre as outras mulheres que ele teve, aposto que nunca esteve com uma mulher que tivesse uma pinta num lugar errado, deviam ser todas modelos perfeitas.

Como um flash, ele puxou meu rosto, pegando meu rosto nas suas mãos...me fazendo olhar na profundeza de seus olhos verdes...

"Que foi, baby?" - ele perguntou suavemente.

"É...é que...nada..." – falei timidamente...

"Pra mim, você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi...a mais que perfeita !"- ele falou, como se soubesse ler meus pensamentos...

"Eu quero ver você grávida do meu filho, Isabella !" - ele continuou a falar, beijando a minha barriga no processo...sorrindo torto pra mim.

Eu senti meu coração bater descompassado...

"Oh, Meus Deus, Edward ! Você não sabe que isso é o meu maior desejo agora ? Não há nada que eu queira mais, nessa vida ! E meu peito transborda de amor, ao te ouvir falando desse jeito!" – eu murmurei sentindo meu corpo queimar de desejo por ele...

"Mas eu quero, baby! Uma barriga enorme...desejos loucos..." - ele disse ainda com a cabeça na minha barriga...

"Deus, Edward ! Eu não posso com isso! É demais pra mim !" - falei com as mãos cobrindo no meu rosto, dando risada...

"Mas aposto que você me ama mesmo assim!" – ele riu...

"Oh ! Que arrogância, Senhor Cullen?" – eu disse levantando uma sobrancelha e agitando seu cabelo bagunçado.

Ele riu, antes de se jogar em cima de mim e morder minha tatuagem...bem forte !

"Edward, não!"- gritei rindo, incapaz de me conter.

Ele riu contra a minha pele...

"Eu gosto de te ver assim, natural...gosto de tocar sua pele...gosto de ouvir você dizer meu nome." – ele sorria sedutoramente pra mim, enquanto beijava meu quadril.

"Me excita saber que eu faço isso com você..." - ele continuou, sua voz suave.

"Mas eu tenho uma curiosidade." - ele diz beijando meu pescoço..."Eu ouço você cantarolar Spanish guitar, todos os dias, mais e mais...é alguma obsessão com meus dedos, Isabella?" – disse ele com sua voz rouca...

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Pára o mundo que eu quero descer.

Agora.

Eu gemia com a sensação de seu dedos em partes do meu corpo sensíveis a seu toque, e as suas palavras...

"Você é tão bonita, Bella."- ele sussurrou pra mim...

"Oh...Edward..." – eu ofegava...

"Vamos fazer como na música, eu vou te tocar, e fazer seus gemidos soarem como canção aos meus ouvidos."

Eu podia sentir seus dedos me tocando, me sentindo...fazendo com que eu fechasse meus olhos e gemesse a cada ministração sua...

"Eu sempre te vi...eu sempre soube que você existia, Bella!"

"Deus...Deus, Edward !" – eu gemia alto...

Aqui estou eu...

Exposta, de corpo e alma pra esse homem...

Pro meu marido.

Eu pertencia a ele...era completamente dele.

Ele afastou seus dedos bem devagar, enquanto eu ainda tremia, minha respiração cortada e minhas mãos seguravam o colchão firme.

Ele se arrastou cobrindo meu corpo com o seu, e de repente o mundo parou...

Só eu e ele...dentro de nossa bolha...

O amor preencheu ar, enquanto ele deslizava para dentro de mim.

"Deus ! Baby, eu adoro estar dentro de você, eu me sinto completo !" – ele gemeu, ao me completar.

"Edward !" – eu só conseguia pensar nisso...seu nome...enquanto ele se movia lentamente em mim.

Nossas gemidos e sussurros era tudo que importava naquele momento, nosso sentimento e amor...

Suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo, firme, forte... me tocando...me apertando...me marcando.

Eu não conseguia controlar a reação do meu corpo, eu tremia, o apertando contra mim, arranhando suas costas, o marcando...

Meu...meu...meu...

...quando cheguei ao climax absoluto.

Segundos depois..."Oh...Bella !" - ele gemeu alto, liberando em mim seu fluído, e deixando seu corpo cair sobre o meu.

Adoro sentir seu peso sobre mim.

Eu o abracei pra mim, nunca querendo sair daquela posição...

Ficamos assim, enrolados um no outro, em silêncio por alguns minutos, ou horas...eu não sei ao certo...

Até que...

"Papai...papai..." - gritos na porta...

"Oh ? Vamos voltar a realidade." - Edward riu...

"Esperem aí ! Já vamos sair !" - eu gritei pra elas...

Edward me olhou e sorriu, me beijando rapidamente na boca, antes de sair de dentro de mim devagar, e se levantar, pegando sua cueca e seu pijama, os recolocando...

Eu levantei da cama, e numa tentativa desesperada de me cubrir também, recoloquei minha calcinha e depois peguei sua camisa do chão e vesti.

Assim que Edward abriu a porta, eu me virei a tempo de ver Marie e Carlie em pé na porta, pulando e sorrindo lindamente.

"Bom diaaaaaaaaaaa..." - as duas gritaram para nós...

"Oi, bom dia, princesas!" – ele disse, antes de receber um abraço das duas, mas logo elas correram para nossa cama.

"Bom dia, mamãe !" - Carlie veio me abraçar...e Marie me puxou pelo pescoço...

"Olá, meus amores, bom dia! Vamos nos trocar, e tomar um café da manhã gostoso?" – eu disse beijando a bochecha gostosa das duas...

"Isso aí ! " - Marie gritou pulando em Edward, que deu risada...

Eu estava sentada na cama, elas ficaram fazendo cosquinha uma na outra, e eu vi que Edward me olhava fixamente...

"O que?"

"Eu não sei porque, mas eu estou me sentindo esquisito, eu não quero ir!" – ele disse tristemente...

"Então, não vá, meu amor! Fique aqui comigo." – eu disse o puxando para mim dando um beijinho rápido em sua boca.

"Você...- beijo-... é...- beijo-...linda!" – ele disse me beijando a cada palavra dita, me fazendo perder a linha.

Mas antes de qualquer um de nós se esquecer, Marie pegou o pescoço de Edward puxando para o lado dela, puxando seu cabelo, o fazendo rir alto...

"Viu? Ela quer que você fique, também !" – falei rindo.

Logo, as meninas foram pro seus quartos, pra tomar banho e se trocar, enquanto ele foi tomar banho...

Depois que elas estavam trocadas, desci para a cozinha, preparando seu leite com cereais e dando a elas. Voltei para encontrar com Edward para tomar café com ele antes da viagem.

"Então, está tudo resolvido ! Vou embarcar daqui a pouco, Ben!"- ele falava ao telefone quando eu cheguei a mesa do jardim com Marie e Carlie... "Ok...tudo certo, Ben! Tchau..."

"Tudo bem, baby ?" – ele disse sorridente...

"Tá tudo bem, amor ! Obrigado ! Marie e Carlie, sentadas e tomem seu café já !" - eu disse com naturalidade, colocando seus cereais na frente delas, e vendo elas se sentarem em seus lugares, logo me sentando na cadeira ao lado de Edward.

Nós tomamos nosso café da manhã normalmente, antes das meninas terminarem e saírem pro quintal pra brincar...

Eu olhei para Edward, que me olhava como se estivesse com dor, ou algo assim...

Eu o olhei por alguns segundos, antes de me levantar, e sentar em seu colo, passando a mão em seu rosto perfeito e seus cabelos molhados e cheirosos..."Amor, fala? O que foi? Diga o que está te encomodando!" – eu sussurrei...

"Baby, você sentada no meu colo e vestida com minha camisa, é crueldade!" – ele falou de volta, enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço...

"Você...é má, Bella !" - ele disse dando selinho em meus lábios.

Eu ri..."Tenho certeza que você vai saber compensar o tempo perdido, Edward."

"Sim, eu só queria poder cancelar essa reunião. Mas já que não posso...vamos encarar logo isso! " – ele disse sério..."Mas...descanse bastante esses dias, pois eu vou voltar carente, baby !" – ele me olhava maliciosamente.

"Oh...tadinho de meu amor! Eu vou estar aqui esperando você voltar, cheia de amor para dar...só pra você, Edward !" – falei manhosamente, depois o beijando profundamente...

"Manhêeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." – Marie gritou...nos fazendo se afastar e olhar para ela que estava do outro lado do jardim, em pé ao lado de Carlie que estava com as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito...

Já sei, estavam brigando.

"O que você quer, princesa?" – Edward perguntou, e eu me levantei sentando na minha cadeira.

"Carlie não me deixa jogar a bola ! É a minha vez !" – ela gritava com suas mãozinhas abrindo e fechando...

"Deixa, amor! Eu resolvo!" – eu disse a Edward levantando para ir ao encontro delas...

Mas ele me parou segurando meu braço...

"Calma, Bella ! Eu vou dar um jeito nisso!" - ele suspirou e chamou...

"Carlie !" - ele chamou seu nome e ela já veio com biquinho...

"Hey, princesa! Vem aqui..." – ele disse pegando ela no colo...

"Marie ! Vem aqui também !" - ela veio e ficou ao lado dele...

"O que nós conversamos sobre brigar?" - ele perguntou, mas ninguém respondeu...

"Eu e mamãe, ficamos tristes com isso! Então, vamos parar por aqui, ok ?" - ele disse com voz firme...

"Agora, é pra brincar direitinho com a irmãzinha! Uma de cada vez, entendeu, Carlie?" - ela assentiu...

"Ok, então deem um abraço na irmã e depois podem ir!" - Carlie desceu do colo de Edward, abraçou Marie e depois as duas saíram para o quintal...como se nada tivesse acontecido...

Eu olhei para Edward e sorri...

"Sr. Cullen ? " - Sue chamou trazendo o telefone da casa pra ele... "É é o Sr. Romero Pires!"

Ele assentiu..."Ok, eu vou atender!" - ele disse antes de pegar no telfone e atender, falando seriamente...

Quando desligou, seus olhos incrivelmente verdes procurou os meus por um momento...eu vi preocupação neles.

"Baby?" – ele chamou, eu o olhei calada..."Bem, lembra das fotos do nosso passeio com as meninas em Joinville?" – ele perguntou com a testa enrugada...eu assenti...

"Eles publicaram hoje de manhã, é uma capa de revista!" – ele terminou me olhando curioso.

Eu respirei fundo...olhei para seus olhos verdes lindos, passando a mão em seu rosto..."E...?"

Edward me olhou com ternura..."Foi um dos diretores de uma da revista que ligou, querendo saber se queríamos dar uma exclusiva, falando sobre nossa vida, Tanya e a adoção de Carlie." – ele suspirou e continuou..."Eu não fui rude, nem nada, apenas disse que não estavamos interessados."

Eu assenti e levei minha mão à sua, entrelaçando nossos dedos e ele os beijou amavelmente.

Meu coração batia forte e rápido com a emoção...

Ele sorriu...

"Vem aqui, hora de curtir mais a minha Bella." – ele disse pegando um uma colher de compota de mamão..e colocando na minha boca...

Minha vida com Edward é assim, meu coração sempre batia descompassado dentro do o peito com suas palavras e ações...

"Huummm..." - eu comi o doce, que desmanchava na minha boca...

"Sua Bella, Edward? Eu gosto muito disso." – falei sorrindo maliciosamente...

Ele me olhou com um sorriso maroto..."Minha Bella ! Só minha !"

Eu mordi meu lábio, não resistindo a seu charme..."Sua...só sua, Edward !" – falei olhando em seus olhos...

Como mágica, seus olhos pareciam ter escurecido e em seu rosto estampado o maldito sorriso torto que eu tinha certeza de que era capaz de hipnotizar qualquer uma...

"Você fica linda na minha camisa." - ele me olhava de um jeito tão malicioso, que eu senti meus joelhos fracos ao seu olhar intenso.

Perdi o controle...eu lhe agarrei pela camisa o trazendo para mim o beijando com todo o amor que tinha.

Não sei como fui parar em seu colo, com ele me beijando duro...beijo com línguas e mordidas e tudo que eu tinha direito.

Minhas mãos em seu cabelo e pescoço, suas mãos em meu quadril, me puxando para mais perto dele, eu podia sentir meu coração e meu sangue correndo em minhas veias.

Quando faltou o ar, nos separamos ofegantes...

"Meu Deus !" – falei ainda sem ar...

"É incrível como você ainda me faz insano de desejo !"- ele disse ofegante.

Eu balancei a cabeça rindo...

"Baby? Infelizmente tenho que ir. Bem, pelo menos vou sair com o café da manhã. Serão quinze dias longe, dessa vez !" – ele disse tomando o resto de seu café...

Quinze dias afastados...

Eu senti meu coraçao apertar no pensamento...

Merda, doeu...muito.

"Tudo isso, Edward ? Eu não gosto quando você passa tanto tempo longe de casa, sem mim, sem as meninas..." - eu suspirei...

"Aquelas mulheres com quem você já dormiu estarão lá, né ? Eu sei..." - eu falei sem pensar, minha garganta fechando apenas no pensamento...

Respire Bella...e não chore na frente dele.

Acho que quando ele percebeu o que eu havia falado, ele virou em minha direção, fazendo uma careta.

"Baby? Eu prometo que vai passar logo...não fique assim...desse jeito, eu vou voltar logo. Preste atenção..." – ele disse me pegando e me virando para encará-lo...

"Infelizmente, eu sou conhecido na mídia, e já fui a outros Congressos antes, tenho certeza de que vou ser fotografado com mulheres, não há só homens nessas reuniões...você terá que confiar em mim, eu não posso deixar de ir, ok? Mas...eu e você vamos superar a distância, somos diferentes...você sabe, né?" – ele suspirou...

"Aqui é tudo tão perfeito...é especial, Bella ! Nossa família é linda...e eu te amo, baby ! Vai passar logo, logo ! E eu vou preparar momentos bem felizes para nós ! Acredite ! " – ele sorriu seu sorriso torto pra mim, segurando minha cabeça em suas mãos...

"Toda vez que vejo minha aliança em seu dedo, Bella, meu coração se alegra ! Em pensar que eu nunca pensei em casar com outra mulher...só com você, amor !"

Eu olhava no fundo de seus olhos verdes, encontrando sinceridade e amor por mim, eu balancei a cabeça e ele me abraçou forte.

"Não me interessa nenhuma outra mulher ! Só há você, baby !" - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido...

"Eu te amo, Edward ! Demais! Me desculpe por ser tão insegura as vezes !"

"Não, Bella! Eu sou inseguro as vezes também. Deus, eu nem posso ver um homem te olhar com desejo, que já quero partir para a briga, eu entendo, baby! Eu sinto ciúmes também !"

Alívio tomou conta de mim naquele momento, o que eu sentia por ele era correspondido na mesma medida.

Eu não consigo aceitar, com quem ele tinha se deitado no passado... eu sei que é irracional, mas não era algo que eu consigo pensar amistosamente.

Eu não quero nem pensar, nem imaginar sua mãos e seu corpo em outra mulher.

Nunca.

Edward é MEU.

SÓ MEU.

No meu coração, vários sentimentos brigam por espaço...Amor, Paixão, Ciúmes e Possessividade.

Ele se afastou de mim, beijando minha testa, e indo em direção a Marie e Carlie para se despedir delas, eu o vi chamar Sue que falou sorridente com ele e logo se sentou com Marie e Carlie no colchão do jardim, enquanto ele vinha em minha direção.

Eu respirei fundo para me acalmar...

Mas, logo meu coração doeu quando lembrei que ia ficar dias separada dele.

Droga !

Eu sou uma mulher carente e desesperada, certo?

Respire Bella.

Meu rosto deve ter denunciado minha insegurança, porque ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça, e me abraçou...

"Eu sei, eu também vou sentir sua falta, Bella."

Eu retornei o abraço, tentando me segurar, resistindo à vontade de pedir para ele ficar, sendo que as palavras estavam na ponta da língua.

Foi por causa desse sentimento esmagador, que resisti a ele por tanto tempo...

Essa necessidade de me esconder dentro de seu porto seguro, a dor que sinto quando ele não está por perto e meu apego doentio por ele é algo extremente inaceitável.

Ele precisava ir.

Eu não podia permitir que meu medo e insegurança atrapalhasse sua vida, seu caminho.

Isso não é amor.

Isso é posse.

Eu o acompanhei até a garagem, achando o máximo sua mão estar na minha...

Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos..."Fique segura, baby !" - ele disse simplesmente.

Eu olhei para a piscina verde de seus olhos e vi a intensidade de seus sentimentos, ele não queria sair, ele queria ficar aqui comigo.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés e capturei seus lábios nos meus...

De repente, Edward me empurrou contra a porta do carro, e ficamos ali...nos beijando sem pressa...apenas curtindo nosso adeus indesejavel.

Isso fez meu coração doer.

Quando nos afastamos um pouco, nossas testas juntas..."Boa viagem e tome cuidado, Edward !"- eu sussurrei, pedindo a Deus forças para deixa-lo ir...

Ele assentiu, sentindo que não dava mais para adiar...

"Me liga quando chegar?" – eu pedi.

"Sim, com certeza, baby!"

Oh...Deus ! Ele me chamando de baby com esse olhar.

Ele definitivamente não sabe o que tá fazendo para mim.

Ele me deu um ultimo beijo na minha testa, antes de subir no carro, fechando a porta e colocando seu óculos.

"Hey ! Quando eu voltar quero te ver na minha camisa de novo."- ele começou, sorrindo torto...

"Huuummm...seu desejo é uma ordem, senhor Cullen!"

Ele balançou a cabeça rindo..."Apenas continue sendo minha, Bella !" - disse ele maliciosamente...

Eu sorri para as suas palavras..."Eu sou, Edward ! Pra sempre."

"Pra sempre." – ele sussurrou pegando minha mão esquerda e beijando minha aliança.

Desse jeito a porta da garagem se abriu, e ele saiu com o carro, me deixando ali...parada olhando o carro sumir de meu campo de visão.

E pela primeira vez, desde que Edward e eu ficamos juntos, eu senti um frio percorrer a minha espinha...

Eu realmente senti a bile subir na minha garganta, como se algo de muito ruim fosse acontecer, mas eu respirei fundo e afastei esse sentimento pra longe.

Eu sei que eu tenho muitas coisas para resolver, meu dia estava apenas começando...

Mas nesse momento em particular, vendo Edward se afastar de mim, depois da noite passada, onde eu decidi que não preciso engravidar para sermos felizes...me sinto especial.

Eu parei olhando ao redor da garagem, vendo meu reflexo no vidro do meu carro...

A camisa de Edward.

Eu passei a mão no tecido carinhosamente...

Estou mantendo esta camisa para dormir enquanto ele estiver fora, como recordação e prova de nosso amor.

Quando passei o nariz na manga, seu cheiro me inundou...

Oh Deus ! Ele cheira tão bem.

Outro pensamento inundou minha mente...

Eu ainda não tomei banho, posso sentir o cheiro de nosso amor...seu cheiro em mim.

Senti borboletas voando em meu estômago.

Oh Meu Deus.

Serão longos dias pela frente.

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

Hey lindas !

Famíia linda, né ?

Eu os amo juntos !

E...oh ?

Alice teve um sonho ruim ?

Heidi voltou ?

Quero saber o que vocês acharam deste capítulo !

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

**

* * *

**

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	48. Chapter 48

**__**

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**__**

**Março de 2011.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

**__****__****__****__****_

* * *

_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Considerações Importantes:**

Hey lindas !

Devido a muitas preocupações, eu quero esclarecer alguns pontos...

BEM, QUERO DIZER QUE...

_**EDWARD E BELLA NÃO VÃO SE SEPARAR !**_

_**EDWARD NÃO VAI TRAIR A BELLA !**_

_**BELLA VAI ENGRAVIDAR, SIM !**_

_**EU OS AMO JUNTOS, E NUNCA DESAPONTARIA VOCÊS, MINHAS LEITORAS !**_

Quero agradecer por todos os reviews !

Muito, muito obrigada !

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Need you now - Lady Antebellum

[...]

[...]

[...]

**Preciso de Você Agora**

[...]

Memórias perfeitas

Espalhadas por todo o chão

Alcançando o telefone porque eu não consigo lutar mais.

E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente

Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo

São uma e quinze, estou completamente só e preciso de você agora.

Disse que eu não viria, mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora.

E não sei como sobreviver, só preciso de você agora.

Outra dose de uísque, não consigo parar de olhar para a porta.

Desejando que você entrasse arrebentando da maneira que fazia antes.

E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente.

Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo.

São uma e quinze , estou meio embriagado

E eu preciso de você agora.

Disse que não ia ligar mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora.

E não sei como sobreviver, eu só preciso de você agora.

Sim, eu prefiro me magoar do que não sentir nada.

São uma e quinze, estou completamente só e preciso de você agora.

Eu disse que não ligaria, mas estou meio embriagado e preciso de você agora.

E não sei como sobreviver, eu só preciso de você agora.

Eu só preciso de você agora !

Oh, amor, eu preciso de você agora !

**Capítulo 48**

* * *

Marie: 4 anos e 8 meses

* * *

**Edward**

Eu vi sua figura desaparecer através do retrovisor do carro...

Meus nervos alterados, eu lutei firmemente contra o pensamento de cancelar essa viagem, de novo !

Eu não sei porque, mas um mal estar corria em meu peito, toda vez que eu pensava nessa viagem...

Essa merda já tinha sido cancelada antes, eu não podia fazer novamente, muito arriscado.

Eu devia ter trazido elas comigo.

Minha mente tentava reproduzir o que nós havíamos feito ontem a noite e hoje de manhã...

Huuummmm...aqueles beijos.

Delícia.

Eu desejei que eu pudesse ficar aqui com elas, estar aqui para ajudá-la com as meninas...estar aqui para fazer parte do bendito jantar de confraternização da escola, essa coisas que família fazem e eu aprendi a gostar...

Uma parte de mim gostaria que ela tivesse me pedido pra ficar, era bem capaz de eu ter dito que sim...apesar de saber que perderia um contrato de cinco milhões...

Dane-se todos.

[…]

[…]

Peguei o vôo com o coração pesado, e apesar de negar pra mim mesmo, eu já sentia saudades.

Em pensar que quando conheci Bella, eu estava confuso e perdido, em relação aos meus sentimentos, mas logo percebi que era uma batalha perdida.

Eu a amo e preciso dela como o ar que eu respiro.

Amo sua presença amiga, amo seu jeito timido e quando ela cora.

Sou fascinado por seu comportamento em casa, mamãe ursa, esposa cuimenta e furiosa.

Adoro sua comida e seu jeito carinhoso de me chamar para consertar algo ou abrir um pote de azeitonas para ela.

Eu amo tudo, absolutamente tudo nela.

E agradeço aos céus que ela é minha.

Mas não posso deixar de exaltar nosso lado carnal.

É insano.

Meus pensamentos primitivos e pervertidos vieram a minha mente com força total...

Bella pra mim é como uma cachorra no cio, ela chega perto de mim, e eu juro que posso sentir seu cheiro me enlouquecer, e eu só quero estar dentro dela.

Detalhe: se eu contar que estou falando da minha esposa, ninguém acredita !

Eu sorri no pensamento.

Quero dizer, nós apenas damos ao outro o melhor do sexo do mundo...

Eu nunca vou me esquecer quando ela se vestiu de enfermeira e me chamou pro Motel, eu me lembro de perder totalmente o controle...

Ela me provocou até que conseguiu me deixar enlouquecido de tesão por ela.

Foi demais.

E o pior, é que eu acho que ela nem percebe...

Apesar de minha grande experiência em relacionamentos apenas sexuais, quando Bella quer me enlouquecer, me tirar do sério, ela parece ser uma profissional do sexo.

Cristo, Deus...

Que nenhum homem nunca descubra isso !

Eu sorri ao me lembrar da noite passada...

Ontem, Bella me tirou do rumo novamente...

Ela me agarrou pela camisa, tomando iniciativa, me jogando na cama e quando eu vi, sua boca cercava meu membro, e eu gozei duro e longo de prazer, foi insano !

Depois disso, nós tivemos sexo duas vezes...e por pouco não tivemos uma terceira...

Cristo !

Aposto que ela deve estar toda dolorida...

Huummm...e isso é muito bom.

Meu lado primitivo acredita que isso a fará lembrar a quem ela pertence, cada vez que se sentar vai pensar em mim ou no meu pau.

Porra, eu sou um pervertido do caralho.

Eu sorri e depois dei um suspiro profundo...

Eu não queria ficar tanto tempo longe dela.

E eu que achava que as mulheres ficavam carentes e dependentes depois de fazer sexo...

E aqui estou eu...

Dependente, carente e com muita saudade...

Você é a menina nesta relação, porra ?

Eu sempre ando em estado de graça sobre tudo que acontece entre nós e a força de meus sentimentos em relação a ela.

Na verdade, eu acho assustador !

Antigamente, meu medo era que após o sexo, meu desejo intenso por ela teria ido embora, e eu ficaria com um super problema pra resolver.

Mas depois que eu me deixei consumir completamente, eu quero mais...mais e mais...mesmo depois de todos esses anos...

Deus !

Eu quero tudo.

Eu quero ela de novo...

...e de novo, e de novo.

Quando ela me contou, que nunca sentiu o mesmo prazer antes, com outros homens, algo me mim me alucionou...

Eu sei exatamente os sons que ela faz quando eu toco seu corpo, eu quero sempre ouvir ela gemer meu nome novamente e novamente.

Assim como sem querer, eu achei um ponto sensível em seu quadril, eu sempre tento encontrar novas maneiras de tirar novos gemidos dela.

Desde que provei de seu corpo, seu sabor e seu cheiro entraram em meu sistema, como uma droga...

Eu me sinto um viciado...e, como tal, eu fico sem forças e carente em sua ausência.

Hoje é apenas o primeiro dia sem elas.

Eu me sinto como se precisasse do Narcóticos Anônimos...

Puta Merda.

Só mais quinze dias...

...sem Bella.

[...]

[...]

Logo que cheguei no Hotel Palace Pliss, me acomodei no quarto, peguei meu celular para ligar pra casa...

No segundo toque, ela atendeu...

"Alô ?" – sua voz suave encheu meus ouvidos...

"Hey baby ? Cheguei !" – falei simplesmente...

"Edward ! Aaawww baby, já to morrendo de saudades !" – ela disse fazendo meu coração pular...

"Ah, baby ! Eu também ! Você nem pode imaginar o quanto!" – respondi calmamente...

Ouvi seu suspiro alto...

"Como estão as meninas, amor?" – perguntei curioso.

"Estão bem ! Lindas como sempre!"

"E você, querida ? Passou bem o seu dia ?"

"Sim, amor. Rose e Alice vieram nos ver hoje, ficaram conosco até agora a pouco."

"Que bom, linda! "

"Você viu as revistas?" - ela me perguntou, se referindo as nossas fotos em Joinville.

"Vi e você?"

"Eu vi, pra variar Alice me trouxe as revistas !" - ela riu...e me fez sorrir junto...

"Vocês estão lindas nas fotos, as três!" - eu conclui...

"Hey, você não conta, baby! É muito suspeito!" - ela riu novamente...

"Não sou, não ! Eu adoro ver fotos suas!"

"Mesmo?" - sua voz mudou...ela estava aprontando...

"Você sabe que sim, querida!" - murmurei...

"Bem, talvez eu possa tirar uma foto de minha nova lingerie vermelha e mandar pra você, o que você acha?"

"Huuummm...é muito sexy?" – eu disse provocando.

"Bem, ela tem renda e é totalmente transparente, quer ver?"

"Puta merda, Bella! Você quer me matar, né ?" - eu disse desesperado e ouvi sua risada gostosa me atacar do outro lado...perversa !

"Olha, esta lingerie será parte da nossa comemoração para quanto o meu marido voltar de viagem. Gostaria disso, Sr. Cullen ? Eu pensei em repetir uma nova lua de mel, apenas eu e você... em nossa praia deserta...huuumm...sozinhos..." – ela disse numa voz tão sensual que fiquei excitado na mesma hora...

"Deus ! Baby, eu..eu..quero ir embora logo e te ver ! Eu estou morrendo de vontade de você !" – eu sussurrei...

"Edward, eu juro que se você me disser que vai ficar mais do que estes quinze dias, baby...eu...eu quero ir até aí !"

"Bella, eu quero que você venha ! Baby, vem me ver! Eu vou fretar um avião, e você pode vir e me encontrar...Deus ! Ia ser perfeito !" – eu disse desesperado...

"Edward? Eu...eu não sei ! Eu adoraria ir, mas tem a escola, Marie e Carlie...e tem meu passaporte, eu sei lá ! Deus, é uma proposta tão tentadora!" – ela disse rapidamente e ofegou no final...

"Então pense no assunto e me fala !" - eu suspirei...

"Eu...eu sinto tanta falta de você e ainda faltam tantos dias pela frente, eu...eu não sei, me sinto fora do ar...é tão esquisito !" – ela está sofrendo...assim como eu.

"Eu sei, baby! Eu...eu me sinto igual, é tão frustante, né?" - eu disse tristemente...

Nós conversamos por mais uns seis minutos e depois desligamos...

Eu olhei para o quarto do hotel e passei as mãos no cabelo nervosamente...

Vou fazer como no AA...

Só mais quinze dias.

[...]

[...]

[...]

Estou aqui nessa reunião a três dias...

E apesar do trabalho cansativo, a minha conversa com Alice tinha saltado em torno de minha cabeça...

Como não magoar Bella?

Como se eu fosse fazer essa merda de propósito !

Que piada idiota do cacete !

Eu tenho uma longa experiência com essas mulheres aproveitadoras...

E depois que eue decidi ficar com Bella de verdade, me casar, construir uma família, eu prometi a mim mesmo que não iria fazê-la chorar.

Ainda mais por causa de Heidi ?

Heidi, porra ?

Ela nem me interessa !

Ela nem estava aqui !

Heidi e eu sempre estivemos juntos nos negócios, mas logo entendi que meu envolvimento com ela, não passava de profissional.

Do pouco que eu me lembro de nossas viagens de negócios juntos, de alguma forma eu tinha sido um amigo de "transa" de Heidi, apreciando suas curvas sempre que possível.

Onde nós transávamos e depois eu voltava para dormir no meu quarto de hotel.

Nunca dormimos juntos!

Depois que eu dei um basta em nosso caso, por causa de Tanya.

Nas outras viagens, ela tinha se jogado para cima de mim, à espera de um convite, mas eu já havia dito em linha reta que eu não estava mais interessado.

Ninguém realmente sabe sobre mim e Heidi, exceto Emmett e agora Alice.

Eu posso lidar com ela, eu sei que ela é uma alpinista social.

Dinheiro e fama são o seu negócio.

O problema era, eu realmente nunca quis que o resto da minha família soubesse de meu caso com ela.

Não valia a pena.

Não era amor, era sexo casual.

E esse sentimento promíscuo não vai destruir meu casamento e o amor que eu e Bella construímos juntos.

Eu nao vou deixar !

Com essa certeza, eu fechei meus olhos e deixei o sono me levar.

[...]

[...]

[...]

Os dias passam, e por mais que eu me esforce, o pervertido dentro de mim ainda grita alto, por apenas um nome...

Bella.

Eu recordo com clareza inimaginável, a sensação de deslizar dentro dela...

Minha Santa Mãe de Deus !

Eu nunca, nunca havia sentido algo tão forte na minha vida adulta inteira, me consumia vivo...

O jeito que seus olhos me olhavam eu podia sentir meu coração batendo fortemente contra meu peito.

Eu nunca senti nada como isso por ninguém.

Essa conexão completa.

Essa ligação abrangente.

Bella tem o poder de iluminar meu dia, eu posso estar tendo um dia de merda, ela me faz sorrir e cantar, me faz refletir os meus medos e aflições apenas com palavras simples...

Aceitando pacificamente minhas falhas.

Somos perfeitos juntos.

Eu não tinha idéia de como era sentir tudo isso, muito menos como lidar com a grandiosidade da reação que isso causaria dentro de mim.

Eu suspirei alto, passando as mãos no meu cabelo...

Minha mente gritava...

Seja homem, porra !

Pare de agir como um adolescente apaixonado e com tesão...

Eu tentei afastar meus pensamentos para longe de casa, lembrando que vim aqui com um propósito...

Trabalhar.

E pra isso eu precisava deixar de ser um filho da puta masoquista e parar de me afundar nas lembranças sobre o corpo de Bella no meu.

Eu terminei meu café da manhã e saí para o escritório.

Só mais cinco dias.

[...]

[...]

[...]

Meu celular toca alto...

"Alô?"

"Hey, filho !" – a voz de meu pai me trouxe pra realidade...

"Oi, pai ! Tudo bem aí?" – eu disse alegre.

"Sim, tudo ok ! E você? Sofrendo de saudades de uma certa beldade que saiu de biquini na capa de quatro revistas esta semana?" - sua voz pingando sarcásmo.

"O...o quê?" – eu gaguejava..."Sério, pai ? Me ligou pra fazer esse comentário sem noção? "

"Edward, quem melhor que eu, pra você falar sobre isso ? Eu jamais diria nada constrangedor e nem pensaria... tire sua mente da lama por um segundo !" – ele disse rindo...

Ele continuou alegremente... "Eu só queria dizer, que ela está muito bem, sendo muito bem tratada aqui, ok? Ela estava tão tristinha, sentindo saudade de você, quando ela chegou aqui na noite passada, mas já está tudo bem !"

Eu tinha esquecido que a minha mãe deve ter chamado Bella para jantar na noite passada, na verdade, logo que eu tinha ouvido a voz de Bella no telefone, esqueci do resto do mundo.

"Oh...valeu, pai ! Obrigado !" - eu disse seriamente...

"Ela deve ter passado por um dia difícil ontem, essa coisa de revista apareceu inesperadamente e nos deixou de calça curta."- Eu falei sem pensar...

"Oh...nós imaginamos, filho ! Calça curta, não ! Biquini curto !" – meu pai disse rindo...

"PAI !" –eu alertei...

"Ok...ok ! Parei !" –ele se rendeu... "Mas eu acho que ela está melhor agora...fique tranquilo !"

"Tudo bem !" – falei baixinho...

"Então, quando você retornar de viagem, aposto que apenas um beijinho vai tornar tudo bem melhor, Sr. Cullen !" – ele afirmou sarcasticamente

"Hey, Dr. Cullen ! Quer saber do detalhes sordidos do meu casamento ?"

"Nem pensar, garoto ! Agora, vê se fala direito com seu pai e me diga como você realmente está ?" – ele apenas riu...

Eu suspirei..."Bem !"

"Para alguém que está longe da mulher do seus sonhos, você parece anestesiado !"

"Eu simplesmenteme me sinto anestesiado. Não há palavras para descrever, pelo menos, que eu possa te contar." – eu dei risada e ele também...

"Oh ! Entendo ! Já vivi esse tipo de sentimento."

"Deus ! Eu não quero saber disso, pai !"

"Ah, vamos lá, Edward. Sua mãe e eu somos pessoas reais, você não pode fingir que somos robôs, pode?"

"Cristo ! Isso...é...é muito errado ! Por favor, nunca mais mencionei esse tipo de coisa novamente, eu realmente não quero saber, nem pensar sobre isso." – eu gemi...

"Mas, Edward, você não quer desabafar tudo que você sente ? Posso ser seu confidente !" –ele disse rindo histericamente.

"Você é um homem doente, Dr. Cullen !" – dei risada e ele gargalhou...

"Oh, caramba ! Meu bipe tá tocando aqui...a hora do café já era...tenho que ir filho...te amo...não esquece, ok ? Tchau."

"Valeu, pai ! Obrigado...te amo também ! Tchau."

Eu não poderia desfarçar o sorriso enquanto me dirigia até o elevador, meu pai sempre foi meu melhor amigo, sempre esteve lá por mim, não importa o que.

Meu pai se tornava mais e mais divertido ao longo dos últimos anos, acho que sua realização pessoal, chegou ao topo.

Seu sorriso torto e a gargalhada contagiante que alegra quem tiver perto, são suas marcas registradas, agora.

Minha mãe sempre disse que eu e ele, somos muito semelhantes...

Seu jeito charmoso e sorriso, que deixa as mulheres loucas, a responsabilidade com as coisas e preocupação com a família...

Ela comentava que herdei isso dele... e que um dia eu perceberia isso.

É muito bom ser capaz de olhar para ele e ver que tenho pedaços dele, que eu tanto admiro.

Sempre vi meu pai ser um homem de família centrado e sempre disposto.

E isso, o faz ser admirado por muitos.

Logo meus pensamentos foram para minhas princesas, Marie e Carlie...

Deus, que falta que sinto delas !

Os sorrisos e suas mãozinhas que queimam de carinho, o toque angelical, que afasta qualquer tipo de dor...

Eu as amo tanto, que não consigo nem descrever, é insano.

Chega a ser patético, como me sinto completo estando em casa com elas, quando nós brincamos juntos e vejo a alegria e felicidade delas, me sinto realizado.

Eu adoro estar naquele tipo de vida, que jamais imaginei um dia querer pra mim...

Mas com Bella eu quero...tudo.

Eu estava tão ferrado.

A profundidade dos meus sentimentos, e da minha obsessão chega ao limite do patético.

Sem o meu consentimento, ela se infiltrou na minha vida e nos meus pensamentos, me sinto fora do ar, como se eu não estou mais no controle das minhas emoções, desejos e necessidades...

Essa é uma conexão louca, inexplicável.

A verdade é nua e crua...

Bella me pertence agora...

E meu coração é dela.

Eu não tinha certeza de como eu me sentia sobre ela no começo, apenas uma ligação instantânea...mas desde o momento que a vi, eu queria ela.

Não me aproximei por este motivo, mas inconscientemente, eu sabia...de tudo...o tempo todo.

E apesar de lutar contra, de tentar resistir, da minha certeza de que eu não era bom para ela, eu estava tão atraído por ela como eu jamais tinha sido por nenhuma outra.

Foi como a gravidade...não consigo ir contra.

Eu não quero negar.

Não mais.

Me acostumei a ter mulheres apenas por poucas horas, nada mais que uma transa rápida, eu recebia o que queria, e fazia o possível para elas saírem satisfeitas também.

Geralmente um vale de cinco mil numa loja de marca, resolvia, e se não resolvia, eu não me preocupava com isso, dane-se.

Que vida idiota !

Com Bella, foi natural, gradual...cada decisão, cada passagem que seguimos, cada momento delicioso, que por mais incrível que pareça, nada tinha nada haver com sexo.

No início fiquei conflituoso...eu sabia que não tinha forças para ficar longe dela e ainda assim ela merecia alguém bem melhor que eu.

Seu cuidado, carinho e paciência, pareciam ir como uma flecha flamejante em meu coração de gelo...

E desde que ela foi morar comigo, eu nunca mais fui o mesmo.

Eu jamais poderia arranjar uma mãe melhor para Marie...

Bella entrou logo no primeiro jogo.

E Carlie, nos cativou e agora faz parte desse time, totalmente.

Então, nós somos um time.

Eu, Bella, Marie e Carlie.

É o meu time.

E por elas eu mato e morro.

Foi uma situação incomum...

Eu deixei uma mulher fora da minha família, ter a capacidade de decidir minha vida.

Foi uma vulnerabilidade que eu nunca tinha sentido antes.

E hoje me sinto perfeito.

O medo foi paralisante.

A paixão emocionante.

E o sexo eletrizante.

Eu suspirei e percebi que se eu não levantar agora, eu ia ficar chafurdando na saudade, dentro deste quarto de hotel frio e estranho...

Sonhando com minha casa, minhas filhas e meu mundinho perfeito.

Fora o desejo que sinto ao lembrar de seu cheiro e seu gosto...

Olhei para o meu telefone e tentei lutar contra a vontade de ligar pra ela e ouvir sua voz novamente.

Só mais alguns dias.

* * *

**Bella**

Quando Edward teve que sair em viajem por quinze dias, eu pensei que morreria.

Durante o dia eu apenas me entregava ao trabalho, mas minha cabeça inexplicavelmente sempre voava para ele...

O que ele estava fazendo, pensando...

Eu falhava terrivelmente.

Eu o necessitava por perto.

Toda noite nos ligávamos e conversávamos por alguns minutos, mas com o passar dos dias a ausência era pior e até fisicamente já se via a minha necessidade.

Durante as noites eu sonhava com ele, com nossos encontros, minha necessidade de seus beijos e seu toque estava me matando.

Numa noite, eu me perdi na saudade de seu corpo, ele ainda não havia me ligado, e eu decidi esperar por sua ligação deitada.

Depois que sai do banho, me deitei em nossa cama sozinha, em sua camisa, seu cheiro me atacando, lembranças de nossos momentos poluindo minha mente...

Eu não aguentei e pela primeira vez, tentei me tocar pensando nele.

Era muita tensão sexual acumulada...

Eu pensei que, desse jeito, diminuiria um pouco a saudade que sua presença me causava e eu conseguiria sobreviver à nossa separação.

Mas como eu estava errada, eu não consegui e depois foi ainda pior.

Me debulhei em lágrimas, não culpada pelo que tinha feito, mas com um peso nas minhas costas que eu não podia tirar até estar com Edward novamente.

Passei o dia seguinte me sentindo como merda, eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha feito e como me senti vazia depois.

Eu estava sentindo falta do cheiro de Edward em minha pele, seus sussurros no meu ouvido, seus braços em volta da minha cintura.

E aí foi quando eu me dei conta da grande verdade, eu estava viciada em Edward.

Não era apenas o desejo e carinho...

Era amor.

Eu o amava com todo o meu ser e a distância que nos separava me matava viva.

Ele estava há cinco dias fora, mais logo ele estaria de volta.

Eu precisava ver seus olhos...

Nesse dia eu fui embora mais cedo do trabalho.

Cheguei em casa, brinquei com as meninas e quando ficou tarde, eu li para elas até que elas caíssem no sono.

Logo depois, fui pro meu quarto e tomei um longo banho, vesti algo confortável, uma camisola verde...

Coloquei no DVD o filme Titanic, já preparada para derramar milhares de lágrimas, e me deitei na cama.

Minutos depois o telefone tocou, eu levantei em um salto e ao olhar para o identificador de chamadas um enorme sorriso inundou meu rosto, era Edward.

"Olá, amor." - ele disse quando atendi... "Senti sua falta."

"E eu a sua, baby." -eu sussurrei.

A conversa foi centrada sobre o que ele fez nestes dias sem mim, e como foi o trabalho...

O prazer de ouvir sua voz de novo era tanto, que meu sorriso se fez permanente...

"Deus, Bella ! Sinto tanto sua falta." Ele voltou a dizer.

"Eu também, amor." Eu disse novamente.

"Mas... eu sinto sua falta em todos os sentidos, você não sabe o quão ruim eu dormi essas noites sem você do meu lado." - ele confessou em um sussurro.

"Eu preciso de você, Edward !" - eu sussurrei.

Ouvi um suspiro do outro lado do telefone...

"Não fale assim... que você me mata." Sua voz soava como se estivesse sorrindo.

"Assim como?"

"Com essa vozinha... se eu estivesse aí, já não teria nenhuma peça de roupa em você".

Eu ri involuntariamente... bem que eu teria gostado se fosse real.

"Você também não teria qualquer peça sobre você... sinto sua falta." Confessei.

"Quanto?"

"Muito".

"Quanto é muito?" - sua voz soava muito sexy... muito.

"Tanto que quase não posso suportar".

"Huummm, tô pensanso em algo que pode ajudar." -ele disse com malícia.

Gemi de frustração... seu tom de voz, suas palavras... estavam me excitando e eu sabia que me masturbar não me ajudaria.

"Vai ser divertido... você se atreve?" - ele me perguntou...

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, amor !"

"O que você está vestindo?" - ele soltou descaradamente...

Eu gelei no lugar... eu havia escutado bem?

"O que ? Edward!" - eu gritei.

"Vamos, minha linda, eu...eu também preciso de você." - ele suplicou..."O que você está vestindo?"

Suspirei... Por que não tentar?

"Quase nada...uma camisola verde." - murmurei.

"E por baixo?" - ele continuou...

"Uma calcinha branca de rendinha..."

Ele gemeu e eu notei que me excitou demais...

Deus.

"Você não sabe o que está fazendo comigo, Bella... Onde você está?"

Sua voz era rouca de excitação.

"Na nossa cama, deitada, e você?"

"Hum... na cama... pensando em você."

"Você...você está preparado para dormir, amor?"

"Estou só de boxer...acabei de tomar um banho!" - ele disse e eu gemi...

Eu o imaginei na cama, de cueca sobre os lençol, com o cabelo bagunçado e os olhos ardendo de desejo...

"Edward...eu sinto sua falta."

"Feche os olhos, linda." - ele pediu e eu obedeci... "Imagine que estou ao seu lado, beijando seu pescoço e acariciando suas costas."

"Edward..." - eu suspirei.

"Isso baby ! Meu corpo está sobre o seu, e minhas mãos não param de te acariciar e meus lábios te beijam sem parar".

"Aahhhmmm..."

"Eu te quero, Bella!"

"Ah, baby ! Eu te quero também !" - eu gemia...

"Bella, abra as pernas para mim, baby ! Eu deixo você mexer no que é meu !" - sua voz era um comando e o desejo rastejava pela minha pele sem que eu pudesse evitar.

"Oh, Edward ! Diga, o que você quer que eu faça, baby!" - eu perguntei.

"Toque-se... pense que são minhas mãos, pense que sou eu."

Enfiei uma das minhas mãos por baixo da camisola, e ao chegar ao meu sexo eu gemi, imaginei a mão de Edward fazendo o mesmo, meus dedos encontraram seu caminho entre minha carne e quando toquei meu clitóris eu gemi incontrolavelmente.

"Assim, baby...com carinho..." - ele ofegou..."Deus, Bella...eu quero ouvir você gemer meu nome." - ele sussurrou.

"Oh, Edward..."

"Diga-me, amor".

"O que você está... fazendo?" - eu perguntei ofegante.

"Eu também estou me tocando, amor... você não imagina como sinto a sua falta".

"Edward... imagine que sou eu... eu quero viajar minha língua no seu pênis, deslizando por ele, e minhas mãos o agarram com força."

"Uhmmm, minha vida...meu amor...continue..." - ele gemeu me pedindo por mais...

"Oh, Edward! Eu adoro chupar você, baby!"

"Baby, Bella...eu...eu...enfia um dedo dentro de você por mim..."

Eu fiz o que ele me pediu e minhas costas se arquearam em resposta enquanto eu gemia... ouvi outro gemido do outro lado do telefone.

"Edward... eu preciso de você dentro de mim... agora!" - eu gemia...

"Enfie mais um dedo...eu quero ouvir você gemer."- ele sussurrou novamente.

"Edward!" - eu gritei quando meus dedos bombeando eram quase frenéticos.

Embora fossem minhas mãos que estavam fazendo todo o trabalho, ter os sussurros de Edward, falando sujo no meu ouvido mudava muito as coisas.

Eu podia sentir o nó no meu estômago, sentia como o prazer ia aumentando. Seus gemidos do outro lado não faziam nada além de aumentar o meu desejo.

"Oh, Edward ! Eu adoro sentir você dentro de mim!"

"Ah, Bella ! Continue, linda... quero ouvir você gozar pra mim".

"Bella..." - ele me chamou ofegante.

"Oi, meu amor?"

"Deixa acontecer, linda... eu quero ouvir você...como você goza no telefone...goza pra mim, baby!"

Minha mão sabia exatamente onde tocar, foi necessário apenas ouvir sua voz, mais um gemido e o nó explodiu...

Eu senti o desejo escorrer pelo meu corpo, como se uma a uma as minhas células fossem impregnadas com a necessidade de ser mais do que isso.

E quando estava em algo mais, ouvi como Edward voltou a gritar meu nome e gemer alto.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei com força.

"Amor, você está aí?" - ele me perguntou.

"Sim..." - eu sussurrei sem forças.

Ele riu baixinho, já sabia do meu estado.

"Sinto sua falta... agora mais do que nunca, eu necessito abraçá-la." - ele murmurou.

"Edward... eu te amo. Eu não consigo viver sem você !" - as palavras vieram do fundo da minha alma sem que eu pudesse evitá-las de escapar.

Mas eu ouvi apenas o silêncio do outro lado...

Os segundos se passaram e ele continuava sem dizer nada.

Eu tentei não pensar no motivo, e fingir que não me afetava, que ele não se declarasse desse jeito pra mim ...

Mas no fundo me doía saber que eu estava sofrendo, que eu sentia muito mais dor na separação.

"Edward?" - eu chamei desesperada.

"Sim?" - ele respondeu com a voz quebrada.

Ele estava chorando?

"Baby ? Você...você está bem?" - eu perguntei assustada.

"Eu te amo, Bella... eu te amo tanto. Eu gostaria de estar aí agora, de poder abraçá-la agora mesmo e provar isso."

E eu me quebrei em pedacinhos...eu solucei...

"Sinto tanto sua falta, amor!" - eu disse fungando...

"Eu também, amor ! Eu prometo, esse foi a ultima vez que eu faço isso ! Eu prometo, amor!" - ele fungava do outo lado...

Nós ficamos assim, fazendo juras de amor eterno como dois adolescentes...

E depois que nos acalmamos, conversamos sobre uma viagem até Portugal que ele deve fazer até o final do ano, nós iríamos juntos, com certeza !

"Minha linda ?"- ele sussurrou..."Infelizmente, já é tarde, é melhor você ir dormir. Antes do que você imaginar, estarei ao seu lado velando seus sonhos".

"Eu te amo, meu amor." - eu disse novamente.

"Eu te amo, minha vida." - ele sussurrou e desligou...

Que noite.

* * *

**Edward**

Eu custei a dormir todos esses dias...

A falta de Bella e da minhas filhas estava me matando...

Eu falava com as meninas todos os dias de tarde, para saber de seu dia, e suas atividades...

A conta do meu celular ia ser enorme, eu já sabia disso, mas não me importava.

Ontem foi um dia difícil, eu ouvi Carlie tocar no piano pra mim e antes que eu pudesse me conter, lágrimas escorriam em meus olhos.

Eu queria ver as minhas filhas logo...

As onze da noite eu falei com Bella ao telefone, e me perdi...

Ao ouvir sua voz, meu pau saiu para brincar, eu queria suas mãos, sua boca em mim...

E quando eu menos esperei, eu perdi a vergonha na cara e pedi para minha mulher se masturbar pra mim no telefone...

Foi fantástico ouvi-la fazer isso, gemendo meu nome alto...

Apenas essa memória já me fez ficar duro.

Eu a ouvi gozar chamando meu nome e dizendo que é minha...e eu me deixei levar ao climax, gozei longo e duro...

Só mais um dia e estarei em casa com elas...

Eu só preciso de uma coisa...

Paciência.

Hoje era o penultimo dia do Congresso, então eu fui chamado a um jantar de comemoração com alguns dos investidores, conhecidos mundialmente.

Era importante fazer uma presença...

Mas pra minha surpresa, eu consegui fechar um negócio extraordinário com Mario Quintas, um empresário de Portugal, algo que eu estava tentando a mais de um ano e meio.

Quero dizer, então valeu a pena vir aqui !

Nós bebemos e bebemos, para comemorar o desfecho de um negócio rendável para nós, um negócio de mais de 20 milhões de dólares.

Eu até estava me divertindo, realmente tendo um bom tempo...

Mas assim que eu vi Heidi adentrar o luxuoso restaurante, eu gelei...

O que ela estava fazendo aqui ?

Heidi se virou e me viu, seus olhos iluminaram seu rosto e depois mudou para o que era suposto ser um sorriso sedutor.

A reunião estava acontecendo no piano bar & restaurante do Hilton's Hotel...

Heidi ficou lá, participando da reunião com seu jeito 'sexy-simbol' ...se achando a mais, mais de todos os tempos... recebendo olhares gulosos de vários homens e achando isso o máximo...

Tão patética.

Eu mantive uma distância segura, mas eu realmente gostaria de saber que diabos ela estava fazendo aqui.

Ela se sentou a meu lado, se inclinando para mim...

"Oi, Eward!" - ela sussurrou...

"Oi, Heidi !" - eu respondi com a sobrancelha levantada, ela abaixou os olhos e manteve sua postura, mas ela me conhece, sabe que terá de me explicar o que ela está fazendo aqui.

Tudo corria bem, sem dramas...

"Olhem, eu quero que façamos um brinde !" - de repente ela gritou, sorrindo animadamente...

"Mas, porque, princesa?" - Paulo perguntou, ele passa mal com ela...

"Bem, eu tenho novidades ! Estou grávida!"

Todos bateram palmas e eu fiquei vendo onde tudo isso ia nos levar...

"Olhe, o anel de diamante indiano azul que meu amor me deu para comemorar..." - ela disse piscando pra mim...

Que porra é essa ?

"Não é lindo ?" - ela perguntou...

"Sim..."- o murmuro de todos se espalharam pela mesa...alguns olhavam pra mim e outros para ela...

Ela tirou o anel, que passou de mão em mão, e explicou sobre a linda peça, disse que foi comprado na Índia, que tem certificado...blá...blá...blá...

De repente, o anel caiu no chão a meu lado, e eu o peguei...

"Pegue!" - eu disse entregando a ela o anel...

Ela esticou a mão pra mim..."Ponha aqui no meu dedo anelar por favor!" - ela sussurrou sorrindo pra mim...

Eu coloquei o anel em seu dedo, e peguei meu copo, tomando mais um gole do meu wisk.

No decorrer da noite, todos saíram para dançar e ficamos apenas ela e eu no sofá imenso...

Eu bebia minha dose de wisk tranquilamente, quando ela se virou pra mim...

Me puxou pelo terno, e me beijou...duro...na boca.

Eu não respondi ao beijo, mas sua boca ficou na minha por alguns segundos até que eu afastei seu rosto, delicadamente...

"Heidi? Que porra é essa ? Você sabe que eu não posso! Afinal de contas, que merda você está fazendo aqui ?" – eu disse irritado, a empurrando para se sentar em sua cadeira.

"Eu vim te ver ! E porque você não pode?" - ela me encarou...

"Porque eu sou casado e amo minha mulher !" - eu disse saindo da mesa e caminhando em direção ao banheiro...

No banheiro, eu lavei meu rosto, fiquei lá por um tempo, pensando em Bella e nas minhas filhas...

Mas logo meus pensamentos foram para Alice.

Foda-se, eu me sinto uma merda agora.

Eu voltei a nossa mesa, passando por ela...todos já haviam voltado pra mesa, e logo retornei a conversa com os outros empresários, ignorando Heidi, como se ela não estivesse lá.

A conversa fluia divertidamente, e eu sabia que Heidi hoje, estava atrás de alguma coisa comigo...

Me senti tremer, quando notei que seus olhos estavam em cima de mim.

Isso ia ser uma noite muito longa e difícil.

Eu peguei mais um copo de wisk, e tomei um gole, enquanto Fernando e Paulo falavam comigo...

"Paulo e eu sabemos, Edward. É realmente doloroso o quanto de impostos se paga no Brasil, mas não pense que isso é apenas em seu país, nos aqui sofremos também !" - Fernando falava com os olhos em mim...

"Bem, isso é extremamente dificultoso. Não que eu me importo em pagar, mas desde que seja justo!" - eu olhei para eles enquanto dizia isso, e eles assentiram.

Logo, Fernando saiu com uma mulher e Heidi sentou a meu lado...

Mas ela não ia tentar nada de novo, não é?

Sentamos no sofá e Heidi convenientemente colada ao meu lado...

Ela simplesmente fingiu não ver meu olhar, que dizia...SAI FORA !

E quando ela pensava que ninguém estava olhando, ela passou a mão em meu braço, que fez a minha pele se arrepiar de nojo.

Parecia que eu vi Bella e seu olhar de tristeza atrás de Heidi sobre seu ombro, seu rosto caido...

Em seguida, me levantei sem jeito fui ao bar me sentar lá...

Eu pedi mais uma bebida...

Depois de um tempo Heidi veio e se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado, eu estreitei meus olhos pra ela, antes de me virar pra ela e dizer ...

"Heidi, não me faça ter que despedir você ! Essa merda não vai acontecer !"

Ela ofegou...e fez beicinho, cruzando os braços.

Eu vi meu olhar perder o foco, e observei que eu havia bebido muito mais do que eu deveria hoje a noite...

E me lembrei de terminar com todas as chances de Heidi, e garantir a ela, que nem por um decreto ela chegaria perto do meu pau.

Ela lambeu os lábios e tentou correr a mão até minha coxa, aproveitando que Fernando e os outros, estavam absortos na conversa com o resto das mulheres do outro lado do bar, eu coloquei minha mão em seu braço e apertei forte, mas sem machucá-la...me inclinei e sussurrei muito baixo...

"Porra, Heidi ! Eu não vou falar de novo ! Sai fora !"

Levantei-me, cansado de sua companhia insuportável e voltei a mesa com os caras...

Respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar.

Se ela se manteve nisso, eu ia perder a minha calma na frente de todos.

Eu vi os caras sairem para dançar com as mulheres, uma música dance, e estava feliz de não ter de brigar com Heidi na frente deles.

Notei que eles estavam bem distraidos...mas meu alivio durou puco quando senti Heidi inconvenientemente se sentar no meu colo.

Eu fiquei tenso e estava pronto para jogá-la no chão, mas eu fui distraído quando vi um flash em meu rosto transtornado.

Merda.

Tão discreto como eu poderia eu depositei Heidi no sofá e tentei sair, mas o braço dela me parou...

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, voltando-se para ela.

"Edward, não vá ! Eu estou tão feliz que finalmente estamos a sós." - eu estava chocado...

"Vamos aproveitar esta viagem e recordar os bons tempos em que passamos na cama."

Eu não era homem que costuma bater em mulheres, porque isso é coisa de covarde, mas maldição, eu bem que queria dar um tapa nela nesse momento, quem sabe ela acorda e entende o que eu falo.

Então, ela tenta passar sua mão no meu rosto, mas eu seguro sua mão no ar, ela se inclina e sussurra..."Espero que possamos retomar de onde nós paramos, Edward. Eu sinto sua falta !" - eu lhe dei um olhar que lhe disse para se jogar num precipício, morrer e me deixar em paz.

Por que não essa mulher não vai embora e me deixa em paz?

Olhei bem em seus olhos e falei baixinho...

"Heidi, eu simplesmente não acredito ! Eu penso que já fui extremamente claro com você ! Desista já ! O que aconteceu entre nós foi passado, um erro ...e eu não nunca vou repetir essa merda."

Ela mordeu o lábio, olhando para mim debaixo de suas pestanas e disse: "Edward, você sabe que você me quer...eu sei fazer o que você gosta. Posso te dar um sexo gostoso!"

Que porra é essa?

Perdi a paciência e, em seguida, a segurei firme, longe de mim, nem um pouco delicado...inclinei-me no ouvido dela para que ela pudesse me ouvir...

"Heidi, você é doente ? Você está gravida ! Pelo amor de Deus, eu não posso mais fazer esse tipo de coisa ! Nem que eu quisesse eu conseguiria...eu não sou mais esse Edward que você conheceu !" - eu disse sério...

"Eu esperei pela oportunidade todos esses anos, amor ! Eu não me importo com nada, desde que você esteja dentro de mim, Edward!" - ela gemeu como se eu estivesse falando algo sensual, a incentivando ou algo assim, fiquei chocado...

"Você me dá nojo, Heidi ! E isso nunca, nunca, nunca, vai acontecer de novo, porra ! Me esquece !" - eu rosnei com raiva pra ela...

Eu estava esperando que ela se chocaria com minhas palavras, que ela iria receber a mensagem e correr de mim...

Inferno, eu não me importaria se ela chorasse rios de lágrimas e me fizesse sentir uma merda pelo resto da noite.

O que eu não esperava era que ela me segurasse pelo pescoço e grudasse sua boca na minha e me beijasse.

Esta mulher é realmente louca.

Eu a empurrei para longe de mim, e ela caiu com um baque no chão, mas eu realmente não me importei.

Mesmo assim ela sorriu para mim, na verdade, eu acho que ela deve ser uma daquelas mulheres que gostam de apanhar...

Eu a olhei nos olhos, ainda de pé e seu sorriso me deu um gelo na espinha...

"Você está demitida!" - eu disse antes de sair e voltar ao meu quarto de hotel.

No final da noite eu estava uma bagunça...

Eu havia sido beijado por Heidi na boca, eu teria que contar isso para Bella, como ela iria reagir a isso?

Na manhã seguinte, eu arrumei minhas coisas e fui para o aeroporto desesperado para chegar em casa...

Mas só para piorar as coisas, o aeroporto havia sido ameaçado por terroristas e estava interditado, ou seja, eu não podia voltar para casa...

Para as minha filhas.

Para minha Bella.

Foda-se tudo !

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

Hey lindas !

Se eu tiver uma quantidade boa de review, eu posto amanhã a continuação desse capítulo.

Eu tenho que terminar o resto, e preciso de incentivo.

Se tiver review, eu termino hoje a noite e posto amanhã de manhã.

Senão, só na próxima sexta-feira, da outra semana.

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

**

* * *

**

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	49. Chapter 49

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Março de 2011.**

**

* * *

**

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

* * *

NOVIDADE !

EU TENHO UMA NOVA FIC PUBLICADA AQUI !

O.O

SURPRESAS ?

SIM, EU TAMBÉM.

EU NÃO PUDE RESISTIR E ESPERAR ESTA FIC ACABAR, ESTA NOVA FIC ME PARECE TÃO BOA DE ESCREVER !

ESTOU EMPOLGADA !

ESPERO QUE GOSTEM !

SE CHAMA...

*** SOBRECARREGADOS DE POSSE ***

LEIAM E ME DIGAM SE GOSTARAM, OK ?

BEIJOS...

* * *

**Considerações Importantes:**

Hey lindas !

Oh Meu Deus !

Quero agradecer por todos os 21 reviews !

Foi demais !

Fiquei feliz !

Muito, muito obrigada !

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

A year without rain - Selena Gomez

[...]

[...]

[...]

**Um ano sem chuva**

[...]

Você pode me sentir?

Quando eu penso em você,

Com cada respiração.

A cada minuto

Não importa o que eu faça

Meu mundo é um lugar vazio

Como se eu estivesse no deserto,

Por mil dias...

Não sei se a uma miragem,

Mas eu sempre vejo o seu rosto,

Baby ..

Eu sinto muito a sua falta

Não posso ajudar, estou apaixonada

Um dia sem você é como um ano sem chuva.

Eu preciso de você ao meu lado,

Não sei como vou sobreviver

Mas um dia sem você é como um ano sem chuva oooh

As estrelas estão queimando

Ouço sua voz em minha mente

Você não pode me ouvir chamando?

Meu coração está desejando,

Como o oceano secando

Me segure estou caindo

É como se o chão estivesse desmoronando nos meus pés,

Você não vai me salvar

Logo você vai voltar para mim,

Oh baby

Eu sinto muito a sua falta

Não posso ajudar, estou apaixonada

Um dia sem você é como um ano sem chuva.

Eu preciso de você ao meu lado,

Não sei como vou sobreviver

Mas um dia sem você é como um ano sem chuva

Então deixe a seca chegar ao fim,

E fazer essa flor do deserto novamente,

Eu preciso de você aqui, ah

Não posso explicar,

Mas...

Um dia sem você,

É como um ano sem chuva...

[...]

[...]

* * *

**Capítulo 49**

* * *

Marie: 4 anos e 9 meses

* * *

**Bella**

As meninas desciam correndo as escadas, e eu alertando para que tomassem cuidado...eu morro de medo !

Ao chegar na cozinha com elas para tomar café, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Sue já foi falando...

"Hey Bella! Bom dia ! Olha...chegou essa correspondência para você hoje bem cedo." – disse ela me entregando um envelope.

"Oh...bom dia, Sue! Obrigada!"

Nós nos sentamos na mesa e eu coloquei o café das meninas, e tomei meu próprio café da manhã, conversando com Sue e com elas o tempo todo.

Eu dei banho nelas e as arrumei para a escola, antes de me arrumar também pro trabalho.

Quando nos descemos as escadas, Sue falou...

"Hey, Bella! Não esquece a tua correspondência aqui, hein?" - ela me lembrou...

"Oh Meu Deus! É mesmo!" - eu dei risada e peguei o envelope, e logo o abri com cuidado...

Quando retirei o que tinha dentro, eu quase me engasguei com a pêra que estava comendo...

"O que é isso?" – eu gritei...

Era um exemplar da revista Super Famosa, e na capa, Edward e Heidi, cercados de pessoas alegres, num restaurante...

Eles estrelavam uma matéria, e a capa dizia... Edward Cullen & Heidi Carvalho em Nova York, amor secreto abala Hilton's.

Logo abaixo estava escrito em vermelho...

Edward Cullen larga a vida pacata em Santos e se entrega a paixão ao lado de sua Assistente Pessoal, Heidi Carvalho, que carrega a prova de seu amor, a gravidez de dois meses e meio.

Eu só balançava a cabeça em negação, eu abri correndo a revista para ver as fotos de dentro, e haviam duas folhas inteiras só com a matéria, fotos e mais fotos deles...

Uma foto dela comprando roupas de bebê a tarde...

Em outras fotos, era a noite, dentro de um bar, e numa dessas imagens, Edward a beijava na boca, eu fiquei paralisada...eu podia sentir a bile na minha garganta, eu estava doente.

Eu voltei as páginas, e comecei a ler a revista rapidamente, eu queria ler a parte em que dizia sobre a gravidez.

E para meu desgosto, ela deu uma entrevista dizendo que estava grávida de dois meses e meio e que o pai era Edward !

Foda-se, eu ia vomitar!

"Heidi está gravida ! Heidi está grávida!" - eu sussurrava sem parar, com a mão na boca...

"Bella ! Calma, isso deve ter uma explicação." – Sue disse sob meus ombros.

Lágrimas escorriam em meu rosto...

"Mamãe ? Carlie e eu fizemos outro desenho pra você !" – Marie falou com suas maõzinhas na minha perna, eu rapidamente passei a revista para as mãos de Sue, e olhei para minha filha, que tinha um desenho pra mim, enquanto Carlie tinha uma florzinha na mão, elas estava me dando presentes...

"Oh...tudo isso é pra mim? Obrigada, meus amores!" - eu me agachei, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas, para olhá-las melhor, seus sorrisos sinceros, o olhar puro e inocente...

Eu não consegui conter as lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto, eu me inclinei e beijei a bochecha gordinha das duas.

"Mamãe, você tá chorando?" - Carlie perguntou...

"Não, meu amor! Eu soube de uma história triste e fiquei assim, mas já vai passar, tá bom?" - falei tentando sorrir para elas que me olhavam confusas...

Limpando minhas lágrimas fora, eu pude enxergar melhor e ver o quanto Marie e Carlie se parecem com Edward.

Carlie é nossa filha adotiva, mas seus olhos verdes intensos, e o jeito de olhar pra mim, é igualzinho ao dele.

Eu sorri na loucura disso tudo.

Marie é sua filha biológica, e olhando para ela, vi que ela se parece demais com ele, a mesma fisionomia, seu sorriso torto é idêntico ao dele.

Olhando para nossas filhas, seus rostinhos lindos e confusos, meu coração doía tanto que parecia que algo estava esmagando.

Eu me levantei, limpando meu rosto...

"Bem, obrigada pelos presentes, mas precisamos ir pra escola, ok? Cadê as mochilas ?" - eu as vi sorrindo antes de sair correndo para os quartos...

"Não corram!" - eu gritei...

Eu ainda fiquei ali, sentindo o chão sumir dos meus pés...

"Bella? Se acalma, daqui a pouco o Sr. Cullen te liga e vai resolver isso!" - ela tentava me acalmar …

"Ele me ligou ontem, Sue! Dizendo que o aeroporto estava fechado por causa de ameaças terroristas e que vai ter que esperar uns três dias para voltar, mas deve ser mentira ! Ele deve estar com ela, se divertindo, curtindo a gravidez!" - eu disse antes de me curvar de dor, eu não conseguia respirar direito.

"Oh Meu Deus!" - eu gritei tetando em controlar...

"Bella ? Calma, calma ! Eu vou ligar para Dr. Carlisle!"

"NÃO ! NÃO! Eu não quero ver ninguém, por favor!" - eu implorei...ela me abraçou...

"Bella, calma, vai ficar tudo bem ! Tudo vai se esclarecer, querida! O Sr. Cullen te ama! Você sabe disso! Ele vai explicar!" - ela tentava desesperadamente me acalmar...

Lágrimas de dor insistiam em correr por minha face, mas logo eu ouvi o barulho das meninas descendo as escadas, eu me endireitei, respirando fundo e limpei meu rosto.

"Pronto, mamãe!" - Carlie foi a primeira a aparecer...eu tentei sorrir pra elas...

"Sue, leve as meninas de taxi para a escola, por favor? Eu...eu não estou me sentindo bem, ok! Vou ficar em casa hoje!" – eu peço a ela sem olhar em seu rosto, as meninas ficam me encarando confusas...

"Mamãe? Você...você vai ficar doente também!" - Carlie perguntou, eu vi pânico em seu rostinho lindo...ela lembrou de sua mãe biológica, e eu me senti uma merda por trazer dor a minha filha, por causa daquela vagabunda.

"NÃO, NÃO, meu amor! Mamãe está bem, quer dizer, estou com dor de cabeça, mas o Vovô Carlisle já me deu um remedinho e eu vou ficar aqui deitada quietinha descansando e amanhã vou ficar melhor!" - eu a abracei apertado...

"Você...você vai pro hospital?"- ela questionou...

"Não , meu amor! Não vai precisar, ok! Fique tranquila, eu não vou a lugar algum!" - eu disse passando a mão em seu rostinho...

"Vem, meus amores! Dêem um beijo e um abraço bem gostoso na mamãe, e sejam boazinhas para Sue, ok?" - eu digo as abraçando e beijando muito seus rostinhos...

"Tchau, mamãe!" - Carlie me fala, beijando minha bochecha e saindo em direção a porta...

"Tchau, mãezinha!" - Marie me abraça e sai pulando como Alice para fora...

"Tchau, meus anjinhos! Boa aula e se comportem! Amo vocês !" - eu disse as duas e as vi sair com Sue...

Eu ainda fiquei olhando para elas, e pensando na loucura disso tudo...

Isso não pode ser verdade.

Só pode ser um pesadelo.

Eu saio da cozinha e subo as escadas de cabeça baixa, estou quebrando em vários pedaços...

Quando eu cheguei no quarto, eu andei de um lado para o outro, passando as mãos em meu cabelo desesperada...

Eu não podia acreditar...

Isso era um pesadelo.

Tudo que eu podia pensar era...

Edward me traiu com Heidi.

Edward me traiu com Heidi.

Edward foi viajar com ela.

Heidi está grávida de Edward.

Heidi pode dar um filho pra ele.

Então, eu cai no chão sentada e comecei a soluçar.

A dor me consumindo viva.

O quarto é assustadoramente solitário agora.

Depois de um tempo, eu me sento na pequena poltrona em frente a Tv e choro mais.

Minha mão está no meu coração ferido...eu choro, soluçando alto, eu tento olhar ao redor mas minha vista está borrada pelas lágrimas.

Depois de um oceano de tempo, eu vou direto para a cama, de sapato e tudo...eu choro mais.

O que eu faço da minha vida agora?

A dor é indescritível...

Me sinto mal...é desgastante...angustiante.

Ela entra em meu peito como um espada afiada.

Eu sinto ressentimento...

Porque ele fez isso comigo ?

Este é o motivo da dor, e por minha própria culpa, como eu me deixei levar por um sentimento tão devastador?

Como deixei esse homem tomar toda a minha vida em suas mãos?

O único homem que eu amei.

Por agora, eu decido ficar aqui e me entregar a minha dor.

Depois eu penso em como me recuperar.

* * *

**Esme**

Na parte da manhã de hoje, eu estava com a agenda praticamente lotada, sem tempo pra respirar...

Quando Bella ligou antes de ontem, eu a senti um pouco triste, e eu sei que era a falta de Edward, ela sempre fica sem rumo sem ele...

Eu não havia falado com Bella a três dias, eu gostaria de saber das meninas, talvez elas pudessem vir aqui hoje a noite !

Estacionei na frente da minha casa, entrei correndo na sala, deixando minha bolsa no sofá...

Tentei ligar para o celular de Bella, mas só tocava, tocava e ninguém atendia, então eu tentei ligar para a escola...

Eu fiquei preocupada quando me disseram que ela não havia trabalhado hoje, que estava doente...

Acabei decidindo ligar para sua casa, Sue atendeu...

"Alô?" – ela respondeu fungando...

"Sue? É Esme ! O que aconteceu com Bella? Me diga a verdade, ela está doente ?"

"Oh...Esme ! Bella está quebrada ! Ele se foi !" – ela disse chorando...

"O que ? O que está acontecendo, Sue ?" – eu disse rápido demais...

"Ela recebeu um envelope, uma revista que na capa era o Senhor Cullen anunciando a gravidez de uma loira." – ela disse aos picados...

"O que ?" – eu gritei..."Não! Isso deve ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto, só pode ser ! Edward jamais faria isso!" – falei nervosamente...

"Esme, eu vi a revista ! Bella tem razão de ficar chateada...ele aparece a beijando, e na capa diz que ela está grávida !"

"Não ! Não ! Não !" – eu dizia sem parar..."Edward deve ter um motivo, dever ter algo para dizer...eu...eu vou ligar pra ele ! Depois a gente se fala, Sue ! Fique bem, a gente vai trazer Edward de volta, viu? Beijos." – eu disse desligando em seguida...

Minha cabeça estava girando...isso não podia ser verdade...eu tentei ligar para Edward mas só dava celular desligado...

Então, eu tentei Alice, mas estava dando ocupado...

Olhando para o lado eu vi o computador, e decidi ver on-line...

Eu digitei no Google, Edward Cullen em Nova York...e lá estava...meu filho.

Não pode ser.

Revista Super Famosa...

Ele e sua paixão secreta, Heidi Carvalho, grávida de dois meses...quem é ela?

Eu estava passada.

As fotos tinham Edward com ela se beijando, mostrando um suposto anel de compromisso aos outros, e outras fotos de alguma comemoração em grupo...

Inacreditável.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios pelo som do telefone...eu corri para pegá-lo e vi no identificador...Alice.

Eu atendi correndo..."Alice ! Você já viu as fotos do seu irmão? Minha filha, pelo amor de Deus, diga que isso é mentira!"

Ela suspirou..."Mãe ! Eu não sei que tipo de drogas Edward usou nesta noite, mas parece que isso tudo aconteceu mesmo!" – ela disse baixinho, como se estivesse derrotada.

Não creio.

"Não! Alice, não! Você já falou com seu irmão? Ele já sabe disso tudo? Do que aconteceu com Bella?"

"Não, eu não consigo falar com ele ! Já deixei mil recados...e...Espera aí ! Mãe ! O que aconteceu com Bella?" – ela disse em pânico, droga !

"Alice? Bella recebeu um exemplar da revista em casa e levou um choque tão grande ao ver seu irmão com outra, que está desolada." – eu disse pausadamente...

"Aaaaahhhh...que merda !" – ela xingou..."A tempestade ! A tempestade já começou ! Eu sabia ! Eu sabia !" - ela gritou...

"Aliiiiice ! Calma, precisamos de calma para resolver a situação !"

"Desculpe, mãe ! Eu...eu não acredito ! Edward, enlouqueceu de vez?" – ela gritava comigo...

"Aliiiice...pare de gritar! Eu vou chamar Carlisle para ver Bella...e vou conseguir falar com Edward e vamos resolver tudo isso, eu tenho certeza de que isso é uma tremenda confusão, ele vai voltar e nos esclarecer isso!"

"Tá bom, mãe ! Vamos torcer para isso! Eu também vou tentar falar com ele." – ela disse irritada, logo desligando.

Eu corri para ligar para Carlisle...

De repente Alice tem razão...

A tempestade está apenas começando.

* * *

**Bella**

Dois dias depois, eu vejo que não posso ficar na cama e me jogar na depressão.

As meninas ficaram muito assustadas com o meu abatimento.

Esme ficou com elas, enquanto Carlisle veio me visitar, e me receitou um calmante, eu dormi feito pedra.

Agora estou acordada, mas meu peito sufoca, eu acabei de tomar outro comprimido para dor de cabeça e vou me levantar...

Eu preciso, por elas.

Sue me ajudou bastante, ela chamou a sobrinha de Mercê, a Juliana para ajuda-la na casa com as meninas...e assim eu pude tentar levar minha vida normalmente...

Eu chego na escola com óculos escuros, os papparazzis me cercaram, é uma loucura.

Eles nos seguem, querendo uma declaração, mas eu não posso nem pensar em falar com alguém...ainda.

Enquanto eu caminho pelo simples corredor, eu evito contato visual com qualquer um, me sinto como se estivesse tatuado na testa...IDIOTA.

Sinto-me frágil, constrangida e humilhada...

No total...uma fracassada.

Enquanto estou trabalhando nos arquivos da humilde recepção, eu tento desesperadamente manter minhas emoções pra mim.

Mas minh amente me trai...

Merda, ele me deixou provavelmente porque ela estava grávida...para ter um filho com ela.

De repente lágrimas caem espontaneamente de meu rosto, manchando a folha de papel na minha frente, eu pego meus óculos no cabelo, e puxo para cobrir meus olhos vermelhos.

"Bella, está tudo bem aqui ! Porque você não vai para casa? Eu tomo conta de tudo por aqui ! " – diz Valéria, minha Vice-diretora sorrindo tristemente para mim.

"Isso é apenas uma fase ruim, querida ! Vai passar! Esses tablóides, não sabem mais o que fazer para ganhar dinheiro, eles mentem e inventam cada coisa ! Minha prima já passou por isso, eu te entendo ! Olhe, quando ele puder voltar, tudo vai se esclarecer, você vai ver!" - ela tenta me consolar e sua palavras caem como um bálsamo em meu coração...

Será ?

Será, que tudo não passa de uma mentira?

Oh Meu Deus.

Isso seria tão maravilhoso.

Eu olho para ela que tenta sorrir para mim...

"Obrigada...Val." – eu sussurro...

Eu ando pelo corredor escuro, e abro a porta da escola andando para o carro vagarosamente...

Mais um dia perdido para mim.

* * *

**Inspiração Musical para todos os Ponto de Vista de Edward **

[...]

[...]

I miss you - Incubus

[...]

**Sinto Sua Falta**

_[...]_

Ver você ao acordar

É um presente que eu não acreditava que pudesse existir

Saber que você sente o mesmo por mim

É um sonho triplamente utópico

Você me faz sentir de um modo Que eu não consigo explicar.

Seria antiquado se eu dissesse "Que eu sinto a sua falta"?

Eu vejo o seu retrato

Eu sinto o cheiro da sua pele

No travesseiro vazio, próximo ao meu

Tem apenas 10 dias que você se foi,

Mas a verdade é que eu estou me acabando.

Eu sei que eu verei você novamente,

Cedo ou tarde.

Mas eu preciso que você saiba que eu gosto de você

E que eu sinto sua falta.

* * *

**Edward**

O rosto de Bella ainda ecoava no meu cérebro, e a cada passo que eu dava para frente, minha mente gritava que eu precisava ir para casa o mais rápido possivel...

Eu precisava da nossa casa.

Eu precisava ver a Minha Bella...minhas filhas.

Depois que o taxi me deixou na porta de casa, eu cumprimentei Felix que sorriu triste para mim...

Assim que eu abri a porta da sala, eu vi meu mundo desabar.

A minha casa estava no pior estado possível...

Triste.

Vazia.

E eu podia sentir.

E meu peito se apertou na visão, o silêncio ensurdecedor, que doía em minha alma.

"Senhor Cullen?" - Sue apareceu na sala, ela parecia bastante abatida...

"Oi, Sue!" - falei triste...

"Oi, seja bem- vindo ! O Senhor gostaria de algo para comer ou beber?" - ela disse com a voz arrastada, seu rosto abatido...

"Não." - respondi baixinho...

"Cadê a Bella ?"

"Ela está la em cima, no quarto..." - ela murmurou de cabeça baixa...

"E vou falar com ela."

"Sr. Cullen? Ela não vai lhe atender..." - ela disse baixinho e eu arregalei meus olhos...

"Dr. Carlisle e Esme estiveram aqui a dois dias atrás, eu chamei, porque ela estava sem falar e sem comer nada, e as meninas..."

"Eu entendo..."

"Dr. Carlisle disse que ela estava muito debilitada, ela não come nada a dias, só chorava, então ele deu a ela um calmante, e um soro, ela praticamente dorme o dia inteiro."

Eu suspirei e passei a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente...

"Sue ? Eu gostaria que você fizesse tudo pelas meninas, e por Bella, ok ? Qualquer coisa me ligue !"

"Sim, senhor. Esme quis levá-las para ficar com ela, mas Bella foi contra, dizendo que agora só tinha a elas. Mas elas ficam lá o dia inteiro, só voltam a noitinha, pra dormir...e o Dr. Cullen achou melhor não tira-las de perto dela, por enquanto."

"Sue?" - ela se virou pra mim...

"Você...você sabe que é tudo mentira, né? Como ela está?" - suspirei...

"Infelizmente, nada bem ! A estória da gravidez caiu como uma bomba ! Eu tentei ligar para o seu celular, mas ele não responde."

"Eu sei... mas...obrigada por cuidar das meninas e da casa para nós, Sue!"

"De nada ! Senhor Cullen?"

"Sim?"

"Quando ela voltar a si, eu vou lhe contar, eu quero Bella de volta. Ela é a luz daqui !" - ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos e eu estremeci de dor...

Eu assenti com a cabeça, ela se virou e saiu.

Então, é isso !

Eu circulei pela casa como um zumbi, lembrando de cada momento, cada lugar em que sorrimos juntos.

As paredes me apertam, eu sinto claustofobia.

Eu subo as escadas e abro a porta do nosso quarto, e ele está vazio.

Provavelmente Bella não quer dormir em nossa cama.

Em nosso quarto.

Onde passamos nossas horas de prazer, amor e carinho, parece ter nosso cheiro ainda, de repente a dor se torna intensa, eu não posso ficar, é impossível.

Saindo do nosso quarto, eu caminho em direção ao andar de cima, abrindo a porta do quarto de hóspedes, eu a vejo.

Bella, o amor da minha vida, minha esposa linda...

Ela está deitada de lado, ela parece mais velha, cansada, seu rosto vermelho, abatido.

Seu sono é agitado, ela se mexe muito, eu não resisto e vou a seu encontro, me deitando atrás dela na cama, eu a puxo para mim, sentindo seu cheiro me cercar.

É aqui a minha casa, em seus braços, eu beijo seu pescoço, acaricio seus cabelos, e então eu penso...

Quando eu vou poder fazer isso novamente ?

E então, com esse pensamento eu choro, lágrimas vem a meus olhos, eu sei que ela não vai me perdoar facilmente.

Deus, eu não posso viver sem ela ! Sem minhas filhas !

Eu preciso ser forte.

Eu continuo a abraçando forte, beijando sua testa, seu rosto, passando minhas mãos em seu rosto triste, eu posso sentir sua dor, mesmo daqui, eu posso sentir.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, agarrado com ela.

Mas eu dormi.

E de repente, eu acordei com o choro de Bella...

"Edward ? Porque você me traiu com ela? Porque você fez um filho com ela ? Porque ?" - ela soluça e meu coração se quebra...

Eu me sento e a olho, eu vejo que ela está dormindo, e tendo um pesadelo comigo...

Eu tento acalma-la, mas ela continua a chorar até que eu cubro seu corpo com o meu e ela se acalma, voltando a seu sono agitado, mas sem ações violentas.

Eu continuo a abraçá-la, com todo o amor que sinto, sussurrando o quanto eu a amo, e o quanto eu sinto muito por tudo isso estar acontecendo.

Eu faço juras de amor eterno, eu derramo todo o sentimento que tenho em seu ouvido, e em meu coração desperta uma chama da esperança, quando eu a ouço sussurrar em seu sono...

"Eu te amo, Edward! Pra sempre!"

Eu dou um sorriso triste, mais lágrimas caem dos meus olhos, eu encosto meus lábios no seu, uma, duas, três vezes...

"Eu te amo mais, Bella! Muito mais ! Eu te amo tanto, amor!" - eu digo em seus lábios...antes de sair de perto dela, acarinhar seu rosto mais um pouco e a cobrir com o lençol.

Eu saio do quarto, me sentindo fraco.

Descendo as escadas, minha garganta parece fechar...

Eu corro para fora da casa, indo pro jardim...eu precisava de ar.

Tentando puxar mais ar em meus pulmões, eu andei em direção ao colchão do jardim, me deitando lá e sentindo a dor no meu peito me engulir vivo...

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu estava ali.

Eu não consigo raciocinar.

Eu juro que posso sentir seu cheiro aqui.

Tudo parecia fora do lugar e confuso...

Eu não sei quanto tempo estou aqui...

Até que senti mãos em meus cabelos, eu levantei meus olhos...e seu olhar de compaixão de atacavam, era como estar na infância novamente...

"Mãe?"

"Oi, meu anjo!" – ela sussurrou, pegando minha cabeça e colocando no seu colo.

Eu não sabia exatamente como diabos isso aconteceu, mas de alguma forma ou de outra, minha mãe sabia que eu estava precisando dela, e ficamos assim, apenas ela e eu e toda a tristeza que me cercava agora.

Ela não me perguntou nada.

Eu falei porque quis...

"Eu estou tão triste, mãe. Eu não deveria ter ido naquele restaurante...Eu acabei com tudo, mãe ! "

"Calma, anjo ! A gente vai resolver, amor! Mamãe, ta aqui ! Você não está sozinho, filho!" – ela sussurrava pra mm.

"Eu...eu...eu estava tão assustado, com medo de contar a ela, e...e...agora, todo mundo sabe ! Porra, saiu em revista e tudo mais, mãe! Eu a machuquei, mãe ! Eu magoei todo mundo, você, papai, Alice..." – eu parei.

"Shh, Edward. It's OK".

"Estou tão sozinho, mãe !"

Suas mãos estavam nos meus cabelos, me fazendo carinho, me consolando...

E foi só nesse momento, junto com a minha mãe, que eu percebi que não tinha que me entregar, eu podia lutar.

E esse pensamento me deu esperança, eu percebi que para continuar, eu precisava parar e sentir, então eu deixei a dor me consumir...

Eu chorei.

Eu solucei no colo de minha mãe.

Como um bebê.

Eu chorei por Bella, por mim, por Marie e por Carlie.

E sofri pela dor que eu causei a minha a família.

Depois de um longo tempo, minha mãe continuou ali me segurando, me acalmando, acariciando meus cabelos e segurando o braço em volta de mim firme, sempre sussurrando palavras de carinho e amor.

Logo, eu me sentei e a olhei vendo que seus olhos estavam vermelhos, ela tinha chorado comigo, eu comecei a me acalmar, recostado no seu colo, segurando firme a mão da minha mãe e tentando respirar.

Quando ela finalmente falou, foi apenas um sussurro, seguido por suas mãos no meu rosto...

"Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu, filho?"

"Eu simplesmente deixei uma mulher que já dormiu comigo antes, me beijar na merda da reunião, mas durou pouco mãe , eu juro. Eu não sabia de fotógrafos, mas eu ia contar a ela. Eu não podia contar pelo telefone. Eu não podia fazer isso com Bella, eu a amo ! E pior, que agora saiu nas revistas que Heidi está grávida e eu sou o pai, é mentira...é tudo mentira ! Eu não encostei nela, mãe !Eu juro ! Eu perdi, mãe ! Aconteceu essa merda, e eu perdi minha mulher !"

"Sim, querido." - ela suspirou... "Aconteceu. Mas não é o fim, filho ! Ainda podemos resolver."

Tudo que eu podia fazer era assentir e fungar, eu me sentia como um imbecil, chorando pra mamãe sob a merda que fez de errado.

"Você quer me dizer o que está pensando em fazer agora? Posso ajudar ?"

Eu soluçava, junto com um suspiro quebrado, escondendo os olhos atrás das minhas mãos...

"Bella..." - eu parei... "Tenho que falar com ela, mãe!"

Senti a mão de minha mãe nas minhas costas, esfregando suavemente porque ela sabia exatamente o que eu estava sentindo...

"Você quer que ela te perdoe, meu filho?"

Minha inspiração foi áspero, porque eu nunca tinha pensado nisso dessa maneira.

Perdão.

Perdão pelo que?

Por Heidi me agarrar e me beijar ?

Mas eu me afastei, e disse que estava comprometido...

Perdão por não ligar pra ela e contar essa merda por telefone?

"O que eu faço, mãe?" - Eu perguntei sem saber o que fazer.

"Eu não sei, meu filho. Pergunte a seu coração, ele vai te dar a resposta exata." - ela disse calmamente, inclinando-se em mim um pouco, colocando seu rosto em minhas costas. "Você estão distantes, e ela está magoada com o que leu. Mas ela ainda o ama...muito !"

"Isso é o suficiente ?"

"Talvez sim, mas ainda há esperança."

Eu suspirei, porque eu sabia muito bem, que há dias atrás teria sido, minha Bella me amava de uma forma incrível...

Desinteressadamente.

Incondicionalmente.

Exatamente do jeito que eu quis ser amado.

Exatamente do jeito que eu a amaria para o resto da minha vida, se ela me deixasse.

"Deus, eu gostaria de ter a chance de provar o quanto eu a amo."

"É isso, filho !" – minha mãe falou surpresa..."Prove para ela de um jeito tão convincente, que ela não terá como não acreditar."

Então, eu levantei a cabeça, e senti a chama da esperança voltar a viver...porque as palavras de minha mãe fizeram todo o sentido, e em algum lugar profundo do meu peito, percebi que aí estava a solução.

"E você não precisa fazer isso sozinho."

"Eu sei, mãe."- eu disse calmamente.

"Eu não me refiro apenas a mim, Edward. Quero dizer Alice e seu pai. ... E por favor, pense talvez nos outros também?"

Fiquei rígido automaticamente, porque eu sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira de voltar a falar com Jasper e Emmet sem Bella.

Eu balancei a cabeça e encolhi os ombros...

"Obrigado, mãe !" - eu disse baixinho.

Quando ela me abraçou respondendo com um sussurro...

"Não há de que, meu filho."

Ela me beijou na testa e me abraçou, antes de entrar e me deixar sozinho em meus pensamentos.

Eu já sabia que minhas filhas estão bem, e é um alívio não precisar me preocupar com isso.

No meio disso tudo, eu só pensava, nas lembranças que me assombram...

O sorriso e Bella e de minhas fillhas.

Nossa felicidade em família.

A dor no peito é muito grande, mas eu tenho que ser forte...

Eu não podia duvidar, eu tinha que lutar e perseverar...

Eu ia reconquistar a minha Bella.

* * *

**Ben**

Hoje era segunda-feira, eu estava preparado para saber as novidades que Edward trouxe de Nova York, eu achei estranho ele ter chegado na quinta-feira e não me ligar, mas imaginei que ele estivesse muito ocupado com Bella.

Eu andava tranquilamente pelo corredor assoviando, quando escutei gritos altos que ecoavam como um som acústico...

Apressei meus passos e quando cheguei na porta da presidência, eu notei que som vinha da sala de Edward.

Logo avistei Jéssica com as mãos na cabeça debruçada na mesa...

"Que porra é essa, Jéssica ?" - eu gritei pra ela...

Ela levantou a cabeça e seus olhos estavam marejados..."Heidi e o Sr. Cullen estão discutindo, e feio !" - eu assenti e entrei na sala...

Edward estava parado em frente a sua mesa discutindo com a bela loira, Heidi...suas mãos estavam em punhos, ameaçador...

"VOCÊ ESTÁ DESPEDIDA ! FORA DA MINHA EMPRESA E DO MEU ESCRITÓRIO AGORA, SUA PSICOPATA !" - ele hurrava pra ela...

E ela estava gritando com ele...

"O que, então depois de tudo que passamos juntos, de tudo o que eu fiz por você... você vai me ignorar?" - ela avançou em direção a ele, fechando a pequena distância.

"Foda-se, Heidi. Eu não te devo porra nenhuma." - ele se afastou dela e começou a se mover em direção à porta.

Eu apenas me sentei no sofá de sua sala, acho que ele nem me viu e sua expressão era de puro ódio...

"O que eu fui então ? Uma escrava ? Uma foda fácil de escritório?" - ela gritou.

Meu estômago se revirou, isso não era nada bom.

A voz de Edward estava mais irritado agora, seu tom frio...

"Sim, Heidi. O escritório inteiro sabe que você é uma foda fácil pra mim, que eu pegava sempre que queria e até quando não queria, só pra passar o tempo. Mas eu nunca te prometi nada ! Nunca nem te apresentei a minha família...você nunca foi importante pra que eu fizesse isso. Então, agora que as cartas foram jogadas na mesa, eu sei que você é um psicopata do caralho, por que você não pega o resto da sua dignidade, vai até o RH pega a porra do seu dinheiro e me esquece !"

"Eu sei que você está puto da vida ! Porque a sua mulherzinha sem graça de deu um chute, né? Ela te odeia, Edward ! Sabia disso ? Ela nunca vai te perdoar ! Já era, esquece !" - ela gritou pra ele com arrogância...

Edward começou a dar risada...

"Sabe porque eu tô rindo, Heidi ? Porque essa merda que você inventou de gravidez e de noivado não colou, qualquer teste de merda vai provar isso, você não vai conseguir confirmar, sua estúpida ! Agora, faz o que eu te disse...pega a porra do seu dinheiro e SAI DA MINHA FRENTE...DO MEU CAMINHO...DA MINHA VIDA !"

Eu continuei ali sentado, pela primeira vez eu realmente não sabia ao certo o que fazer.

Eu não queria que Edward pensasse que estava sozinho nessa, eu estava escutando porque sou seu advogado, e defendo seus direitos, eu não queria que ele fizesse nada para se prejudicar.

Eu vi Heidi sair as lágrimas do escritório, e eu sabia que uma nuvem negra acabara de se instalar em cima do escritório.

* * *

**Edward**

Eu abri a porta para Heidi sair, e quando ela passou eu bati com força a maldita porta atrás dela.

Eu caminhei até a mesa, andando de um lado pro outro...

"Foda-se!" - eu gritei passando a mão nas coisas em cima da mesa e jogando tudo no chão...

Heidi.

Aquela filha da puta louca.

Alice tinha me avisado antes de eu sair de viagem, mas depois de anos de convivência não achei que ela faria um golpe tão baixo como esse.

Ela tentou me dizer que Heidi não prestava desde a primeira vez que esteve com ela aqui no escritório, mas eu pensei que eu poderia dizer pra ela se afastar e que seria o fim de tudo, mas como uma cobra ela esperou o momento certo para dar o bote.

Eu me mudei para o outro lado da sala, olhei a janela, a paisagem do arranha-céu, eu passei as mãos no cabelo, me lembrei de Bella, eu quase os arranquei...

Merda, merda, merda.

Quando me virei, percebi que Ben estava sentado à mesa, a mão na cabeça, seus olhos enormes.

Quando eu olhei para ele, seus olhos estavam cheios de perguntas.

Fui até a mesa, me sentei no meu lugar...

"Hey..."- eu disse simplesmente.

"E aí ?" - ele respondeu, sua voz insegura.

"Eu acho que você já ouviu tudo ?" - eu perguntei...ele concordou.

Agarrei um pedaço de papel na mesa...eu mexia nele o rasgando em pedacinhos, enquanto eu observava o rosto dele...

"Heidi apareceu na reunião de Nova York...me agarrou e me beijou, eu a empurrei, mas ela contratou fotografos profissionais que tirararm fotos de todo o evento, e vendeu nossas fotos como se fosse um encontro nosso!" - eu suspirei e logo continuei...

"Ela chegou na reunião com uma porra de um anel indiano dizendo que estava grávida, e pra todos que estavam lá, provavelmente eu seria fudido da cabeça o suficiente para ser o tal cara!" - eu fiz uma careta...

"Puta que pariu ! Ela não fez isso?" - ele gritou...

"Sim, ela fez. E pra completar ela deu um jeito de sair numa revista, e ainda por cima, nesta entrevista, uma fonte próxima a ela, confirmava que eu sou o pai da criança !"

"O que ? Grávida, porra ?" - ele gemeu...

"Sim ! As fotos do beijo falso...eu colocando o maldito anel no dedo dela...toda a merda da reunião, foi colocada pela revista como se fosse uma comemoração nossa ! As fotos do caralho estão espalhadas por todo o país e o mundo...está na internet, porra !" - eu gritei de volta...

"Jesus Cristo."- ele jurou..."E agora? O que você quer fazer ?"

"Primeiro de tudo, eu quero que você se certifique que essa filha da puta vai sair da minha empresa, eu não quero ela aqui, arrume um jeito, sei lá! Eu quero ela fora daqui ! Da minha vida !"

"Tudo bem, fica tranquilo quanto a isso." - ele suspirou..."E Bella ?"

"Eu cheguei ontem, e não a vi ainda, mas ela deve me odiar, porra!" - meu peito doeu na pronuncia...

"Sim, eu imaginei isso !" - ele parou, corando, e olhou para suas mãos...

"Porra ! Que vadia louca essa Heidi !"- ele mexia a cabeça em nervosismo..."Calma, cara ! Bella está chateada agora, mas ela vai entender, não foi culpa sua." - ele olhou para mim com pena.

Eu balancei a cabeça..."Bem, desde que essa merda aconteceu, eu passo as minhas noites bebendo, a porra da dor não passa ! É como se eu tivesse no inferno!"

"Oh..eu sei. " - era tudo que ele disse.

"O problema do caralho é que não vai embora ! A dor tá aqui, me consumindo vivo, e eu nem sei o que fazer !" - eu coloquei a mão no meu coração para demonstrar o lugar que pulsa, que me maltrata, apenas por falta dela.

"Você já tentou falar com ela ?" - ele começou.

"Eu vou tentar hoje!" - eu falei baixinho...

"Ela não está nada bem, não respondeu e nem atendeu o celular, depois que viu as fotos, meu pai está tratando dela...ele disse que ela parece estar fora de si...ela deve ter ficado enlouquecida com a estória da gravidez, se ela acha que isso é verdade, que houve uma traição, ela jamais vai me perdoar !" - eu disse baixinho, sentindo a dor me engolir...

Ben suspirou, e ficamos ali sem falar nada por um tempo, antes que ele falou novamente...

"Será que ela vai na festa de Angela ?"

"Quem, Bella ?" - eu perguntei, Ben acenou com a cabeça..

"Eu realmente não sei, cara ! Ela provavelmente vai pirar quando der de frente comigo, ela não quer me ver."

"Você quer que eu fale com ela ? Quem sabe Ang ?"

"Eu quero estar perto dela, cara ! Só isso. Mas ela está tão louca que...eu nem sei...é sério !" - eu suspirei no final...

"Eu vou fazer o possível e o impossível pra te ajudar, amigo! Fique tranquilo!" - ele falou seriamente...

Ele se levantou, me bateu nas costas, em seguida saiu da sala, me deixando sozinho com a minha dor.

* * *

**Bella**

Em determinado momento eu acordei, e coloquei a mão no peito...

O buraco.

A dor no meu peito ainda permanecia, mas eu precisava me levantar, reagir...

Coloquei uma roupa simples e saí do quarto, descendo as escadas e logo dei de cara com Sue...

"Oi, querida!" - ela me cumprimentou sorrindo tristemente...

"Oi, Sue...onde estão as meninas?"

"Estão...estão com o Sr. Cullen ! Ele as levou para um passeio..." - ela me disse com receio...

"Oh ?" - eu engasguei...

Oh Deus.

Ele voltou ?

Não está com ela ?

"Er...você quer comer alguma coisa ? Eu fiz espaguete, eu sei que você gosta!" - Sue disse me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

"Obrigada, Sue ! Tô sem fome."

De repente ela sai correndo pra cozinha e volta rapidamente, levantando sua mão e eu vejo um copo...

"Olha, Bella ! Eu fiz esse suco energético pra você !" - ela me deu o copo na mão, eu fiz careta...

"Pelo menos uma vitamina, Bella! Pelas meninas !" - ela me chantageou eu sorri sem humor...

"Tudo bem!" - eu levei o copo na boca e tomei o suco aos poucos...

Sue me olhava com tristeza e logo que terminei eu devolvei o copo a ela...

"Obrigada, Sue!"

"Não foi nada, Bella! Se houver algo que você queira comer, não exite em me dizer, ok!" - ela me disse sorrindo e eu tentei sorrir de volta.

"Olha, eu vou dar uma volta, ok ? Já venho!" - eu disse saindo de cabeça baixa pela porta afora, sem ao menos esperar sua resposta.

Na rua, eu andava na escuridão da noite sem um caminho, sempre procurando, procurando, procurando, ficando mais apática enquanto o tempo passava...

Então eu me dei conta de que não havia nada pra procurar, e nada pra encontrar...nunca houve nada além da melancolia, e nunca houve nada além disso pra mim... nada além de nada...

Eu nem estava prestando atenção de pra onde estava indo... só vagando pelas ruas...enquanto evitava o caminho que me levaria pra casa, porque eu não tinha saúde pra isso.

Eu desejei poder estar entorpecida de novo, desacordada, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar de como fazia isso antes.

Os pensamentos vinham na minha cabeça..

Coisas que eu não queria lembrar, que causavam dor...

E mesmo quando eu apertava os olhos para afastar as imagens, eu sentia meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, e a dor começava a passar perto do buraco no meu peito.

As imagens corriam pela minha cabeça...

O sorriso de Edward.

A risada de Marie.

A gargalhada de Carlie.

Eles eram só imagens, sem som, que abriam o buraco no meu peito, me fazendo curvar na calçada, tentando respirar sem os pulmões.

Eu me perguntei quanto tempo isso podia durar.

Talvez algum dia, anos mais tarde, se a dor diminuísse de forma que eu pudesse aguentar...

Eu poderia olhar de volta para aqueles anos que foram os melhores da minha vida.

E, se fosse possível, eu tinha certeza que poderia visitar os Cullens, com Carlie e Marie, conviver com eles...

Edward e eu poderíamos ser apenas amigos...

Eu poderia me sentir agradecida pelo tempo que ele me deu...

Pelo amor imenso que compartilhamos por poucos anos, mas que valeu por toda a minha vida.

Eu...Edward , Marie e Carlie.

Uma família feliz.

Foi mais do que eu pedi, mais do que eu merecia.

Talvez algum dia eu seja capaz de ver as coisas desse jeito.

Mas e se o buraco nunca ficasse melhor?

E se as feridas nunca sarassem?

E se o dano fosse permanente e irreversível?

Meu Deus, eu preciso ser forte.

* * *

**Edward**

Vinte e um dias.

Estou no inferno a exatamente vinte e um dias.

Quinze dias de viagem...

Quatro dias esperando voltar pra casa...

E dois dias aqui em casa...esperando reencontrar com minha esposa.

Esse é o tempo que deixei Bella e minhas filhas, para sair de viagem e deixei minha alegria junto com elas...

Minha mãe me contou que Bella não atendia o telefone, e nem queria ver ninguém da minha família, nem Rose e Alice...

Eu não tinha idéia de como chegar até ela, e minha mãe, tentava me convencer a dar a ela o tempo necessário para digerir as piadas na internet e nas revistas.

Mas eu não gostava de pensar assim, eu ia falar com ela, assim que fosse possível.

Durante o dia, eu decidi cair de cabeça no trabalho...

Eu entrei no escritório as sete, e não tinha hora para sair...e era melhor, enquanto eu trabalhava eu não pensava em nada...

Não pensava em Bella...seu cheiro...seu amor...seu cuidado...

Eu não sentia falta da nossa casa e de nossa união familiar...

Assim, as horas passaram rápido...

Eu cheguei em casa as dez da noite, e tive uma surpresa ao ver carros conhecidos estacionados na frente de casa, minha família estava toda lá.

Eu não pude ver Marie e Carlie hoje e queria ve-las...

Estacionei o carro e assim que saí para fora, encontrei Emmet e Jasper na porta...

"Hey !" - eu acenei aos dois que levantaram suas mãos me dizendo seus olás...

Ao olhar para a cara de paisagem deles, algo estava fora do lugar...

"Que foi ?"

Emmet suspirou alto..."Nossos pais estão aí dentro!"

"O que ? Agora?"

"Sim, eles estão com Bella e com Marie, que ficou doente, então Bella chamou o papai pra vê-la. Ele veio correndo."

"Ok...tudo bem..." - eu fui correndo em direção a sala, mas Emmet me parou pelo ombro...

"Olha, todos nós sabemos da situação aqui. Ela é teimosa e está louca da vida contigo, ela ficou mal nos dias que você estava fora, o pai ficou atento a ela. E toda essa situação fudida quase nos levou a loucura quando ela ficou simplesmente sem dar um sinal de vida, porra ! Tenha cuidado !" - Emmet rosnou...eu assenti...

Jasper acenou com acordo e acrescentou - "É sério, você precisa ter muito cuidado com Bella...eu sei que nós já conversamos sobre isso antes, mas ela ainda está muito frágil."

Eu comecei a me irritar, eu queria ve-las...

"Eu sei de tudo isso. Jesus Cristo, saiam do meu pé ! Eu nem sequer tive a oportunidade de falar com Bella, ainda." - eu resmunguei...

Que diabos estava acontecendo com as pessoas?

Eu ia falar com ela.

Eu ia resolver tudo.

Emmett me deu um outro olhar e abriu a porta da sala...

"Oi...boa noite!" - eu disse assim que entrei...meu olhar logo procurando por Bella que estava sentada ao lado do meu pai, Marie em seu colo.

Meu coração palpitou.

"Bella...Oi..." - eu suspirei olhando fixamente para ela, que parecia tão abatida e diferente...

Ela me olhou rapidamente e disse bem baixinho..."Oi..."

Assim que eu vi como minha princesa estava amuada, eu me assustei..."O que aconteceu?" - eu falei nervosamente.

Eu corri para elas, me ajoelhei aos pés de Bella, passei meus dedos na bochecha de Marie...

"O que foi que aconteceu com a princesa do papai?"

"Tô dodói.." - ela sorriu sem vontade para mim...

"Oh, tadinha do meu anjo!" - eu beijei seu rosto delicadamente.

Bella suspirou..."É apenas uma virose, mas ela está com febre, todo o cuidado é pouco!" - sua voz suave confortou meu coração...eu assenti.

Eu estava sentado os pés de Bella, bem perto de suas pernas, e eu estava feliz que ela estava por perto, pelo menos, e isso me acalmou.

"Onde está Carlie?" - eu perguntei curioso...

"Dormindo." - ela sussurrou simplesmente...

Ela não mantinha contato visual nenhum comigo.

Depois disso, nós não nos falamos mais.

Eu continuei a acarinhar o rosto de Marie até que ela dormiu...

"Eu vou subir com ela, Carlisle! E já vou me recolher, obrigada a todos por terem vindo." - Bella disse para meus pais...

Eu me afastei e vi Bella se afastar de mim e subir as escadas...Alice a ajudava...eu respirei fundo, esperando que esta foi a pior coisa que aconteceu durante toda a noite.

"Tenha paciência, filho!" - meu pai disse colocando a mão no meu ombro...eu sorri sem humor pra ele.

"Eu vou ver se ela precisa de alguma coisa!" - eu disse a ele, que assentiu sorrindo...

O ambiente estava carregado, tenso, eu fiz caminho para o corredor, e antes que eu pudesse entar no quarto, a voz baixa e furiosa de Alice rasgava meus ouvidos...

"Eu disse a você, Edward. Eu te avisei para se livrar da cobra ! Agora, sua mulher está aí, derramando seu coração em lágrimas, porque ela acha que você a largou para ter um filho com outra !"

"Você sabe que isso não é verdade, Alice!" - eu disse angustiado...

Ela me cutucou no peito com um de seus dedos e essa merda realmente doeu, mais eu não dei importância...

"Ah, é? Então entra lá e tenta corrigir a merda que aquela vagabunda fez !"

Eu caminhei até o quarto dela, e no lado de fora de sua porta, os soluços eram como navalhas no meu corpo.

Eu tinha feito isso.

Eu devia ter despedido Heidi quando pude.

E agora eu escuto Bella chorar assim por minha culpa.

Eu a magoei.

Eu sou um maldito.

Abri a porta, os sons do seu choro abafado, ficaram ainda mais alto e vê-la se sacudir de corpo inteiro com o choro, foi como a morte para mim.

Fiquei ali, sem saber o que diabos fazer.

Como fazer isso direito sem torná-lo pior.

Eu era terrível com essas coisas de sentimentos, e nunca estive numa situação semelhante a essa, mas eu não podia ficar ali e vê-la chorar.

"Bella?" - eu sussurrei triste...

Ela se virou e seus olhos estavam inchados de lágrimas, o rosto vermelho, e os cabelos em torno de seu rosto estava molhado.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela piscou em torno das lágrimas...

"Vá embora, Edward !"

Ela tentou se esconder atrás de suas mãos, e com uma voz torturada, ela sussurrou..."Por favor, vá embora".

Foi tão triste, que isso forçou minhas pernas a se movimentar e eu estava na cama ao lado dela.

Eu tentei toca-la, tentando oferecer o conforto que pude para ela...

"Não me toque, Edward!" - ela disse firmemente, lutando fracamente contra mim, me empurrando e dizendo...por favor, mais e mais em uma voz rouca e fraca, que estava me cortando.

"Bella? Por favor ! Eu...eu preciso que você me escute !" - eu sussurrei me forçando contra ela e finalmente eu era capaz de levar seu rosto no meu peito e abraça-la, eu esfregava suas costas, enquanto ela chorava.

Eu a olhei tristemente, meu coração ferido, afastei as lágrimas fora de seu rosto e colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha...

"Bella, eu sinto muito. Não é o que parecia ser."

Porra, que merda ? Isso não parece frase de novela das oito ?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para baixo, para que ela não tinha que me olhar nos olhos e por trás de seus dedos, ela xingou e chorou.."Porra, pára, pára, Edward ! Chega dessa mentira ! Eu não quero mais sofrer por você. "

Cristo.

"Bella, olha para mim." - ela balançou a cabeça e cheguei entre nós ao ângulo de seu queixo para cima com a minha mão...

"Eu prometo a você, se você me escutar, verá que não é verdade o que disseram na revista ou na internet é tudo mentira ! Eu te amo tanto !" - ela piscou e tentou procurar outro lado.

"Eu sei que você pode sentir meu amor por você!" - eu sussurrei e ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados...

Eu poderia dizer que ela não sabia se devia acreditar em mim.

"Bella, se eu quisesse estar com ela, eu poderia, certo ? A merda toda foi jogada no ventilador ! Porque eu estaria aqui, então ? Eu amo você, preciso de você...comigo !" - seus olhos eram tão triste, ela já tinha passado por tanta merda...

Eu não agüentava mais.

Eu era a causa dessa dor.

Eu tinha que ser o único a cura-la da dor que fui eu quem o causou...

"Eu preciso de você ao meu lado! Eu te amo !" - eu sussurrei segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos...

"Não, pára com isso!" - ela tentava me empurrrar.

"Bella? Me escute ! "

"Não !"

"BELLA ? NÃO HÁ GRAVIDEZ NENHUMA!" - eu gritei com seu rosto em minhas mãos, seus olhos arregalados olhando fixamente para mim...

"Bella? Eu ia te contar que ela me agarrou e me beijou na festa, o maldito beijo durou apenas 30 segundos. Eu não queria te contar isso pelo telefone, mas eu ia te contar! Eu juro! Eu preciso que você acredite em mim!" - eu disse olhando dentro de seus olhos...

Ela parecia surpresa e confusa...

"Eu nunca te traí ! Nunca, nunca, nunca!" - eu disse olhando para dentro de seus olhos...

Inclinei-me e beijou sua boca rapidamente, dando selinhos em sua boca, eu poderia prová-la, o salgado das lágrimas nos lábios...

"Deus, eu sinto tanto sua falta!" - eu continuei a beijá-la, ela não se afastou de mim e eu tomei isso como um bom sinal.

"Eu sei que você é a única pessoa que me conhece de verdade! Por dentro ! Eu sei que você consegue ver além dos meus olhos, então olha pra mim, Bella ! O que você vê ? Pense ? Pare e pense! Eu amo minhas filhas ! Jamais faria nada que me impedisse de ser feliz com elas e com você! Eu caí num plano sujo da Heidi ! Mas eu posso provar ! Estou disposto a fazer o teste de DNA...na hora que ela quiser ! Eu sei que esse filho não é meu! E sei que meu amor por você jamais me permitiria fazer esse tipo de coisa!"

Inclinei-me mais perto, enxugando lágrimas de seus olhos, e a esse ponto, eu estava chorando tambem, a emoção me derrotando...eu a segurei firme, e a beijei suavemente...

Ela ficou surpresa e sem resposta num primeiro momento, tensa contra mim, em conflito com ela mesma.

"Hey ? Por favor, acredite em mim !" - eu sussurrei em seus lábios...

Eu chupei o lábio inferior do jeito que eu sabia que ela gostava e mordiscou suavemente, tentando mostrar-lhe que eu precisava dela e que queria consertar as coisas.

E logo fui aprofundando o beijo, querendo chupar o veneno para fora como se fosse uma picada de cobra.

Ela se derreteu contra mim e suas mãos subiu para enfiar no meu cabelo.

Eu adorava quando ela fazia isso.

Ela hesitante reconheceu minha língua, o gosto dela me deixando mais perto dela, e depois ela também aprofundou o beijo e nós estavamos ali...linguas e dentes, dizendo que nos amavamos...um temporal de emoções.

Quando precisamos de ar, ela interrompeu o beijo e se afastou, balançando a cabeça negativamente...

Sua mão esquerda escorregou dos meus cabelos e apertou contra o meu ombro.

"Por favor, Edward. Basta ir...estou tão confusa. Você só saiu numa revista dando um anel para Heidi, que diz estar grávida de você também...na foto você estava a beijando...estou tão triste...eu não posso com isso ! É demais pra mim !" - ela disse num tom mais alto.

"Bella, Heidi foi uma merda de uma foda do passado ! Nada mais que isso ! Foi um erro ter me envolvido com ela, eu geralmente estava bêbado, e isso aconteceu pela ultima vez a mais de dois anos atrás. Eu quase nem me lembro de nenhum momento com ela !"

"Pare, Edward!Eu preciso pensar, refeltir sobre tudo isso !"

"O que saiu nas revistas foi mentira, eu não dei anel nenhum, e ela me agarrou! Eu a afastei, eles fizeram montagens deve ter sido isso, aqueles momentos não aconteceram de verdade, eu juro!"

"Eu sei, eu entendo...eu não sei de mais nada...só me dá um tempo, pra digerir, Edward ! Ok ? Estou tão confusa agora !" - ela continuou a tentar me afastar, suas mãos curvadas nos punhos contra o meu peito e sua cabeça baixa..."Por favor, apenas me deixe sozinha agora."

Eu afrouxei as minhas mãos em seu corpo, e ela se empurrou para longe de mim.

Ela se arrastou até o outro lado da cama e abraçou os joelhos, o rosto virado para longe de mim.

Eu respirei fundo e fiquei ali parado, olhando para suas costas... "Eu preciso de um tempo. Apenas me dê esse tempo, ok ?" - ela sussurrou depois...

"Eu...eu entendo! Estou aqui, quando quiser conversar é só me procurar." - eu sussurrei de volta e a vi balançar a cabeça em acordo.

Não havia mais nada que eu poderia dizer e ela estava muito chateada para ouvir mais alguma coisa de mim.

Saí do quarto dela, me sentindo como um idiota de merda.

Alice tinha me avisado, e eu não dei ouvidos a ela.

Eu sai do quarto onde Bella estava, descendo as escadas e fui ao bar...peguei uma garrafa de wisk, e caminhei para área da piscina...me sentei lá numa mesinha...olhando o lindo movimento da água.

De repente começou a chover, mas eu não me movi.

Em minha mente, eu só pensava que toda a minha vida estava ali, dentro daquela casa, Carlie, Marie e Bella.

A chuva estava batendo na água e o som era realmente muito hipnotizante...

Como Heidi pôde estragar uma coisa tão linda ?

Tomei outro gole na garrafa, sentindo a ardência relaxar todo o meu sistema...

Então eu ouvi um suspiro...

Olhei para cima e vi Alice com um guarda-chuva se juntar a mim, de braços cruzados...seus olhos brilhavam para mim e eu sabia que ela estava morrendo de vontade de me dar um soco.

"Basta, ir ...eu quero ficar sozinho." - eu disse arredio.

Ela não se moveu.

"Tá...fala logo o que você quer dizer, Alice."

"Eu posso dizer pela sua cara que você está fazendo um bom trabalho de repensar sobre si mesmo por mim."

Eu tive que dar risada disso...

Eu bebi mais um gole da bebida..."Eu sei...eu sou um idiota."

"Não, você não é." - ela discordou.

"Eu a machuquei muito, mesmo sem querer..."

"Sim, você fez."

"Eu não acho que eu posso corrigir isso, Alice. Ela pensa que esse filho é meu, eu senti isso, estava escrito em todo o seu rosto !" - falei suspirando no final...

"Sim, você pode corrigir isso e a bebida não vai fazer a dor ir embora. Você tem que mostrar a ela com ações, Edward. Dê um tempo a ela, mas não se afaste de vez, mande texto, flores...lembre-a de que você a ama e não se esquece dela ! Faça com que ela lembre o amante maravilhoso que você é ! Quando mamãe sair com as meninas, convide Bella pra sair e faça alguma coisa de namorados, vai ser bom se reconectar novamente ! "

"E se ela não quiser vir comigo?" - eu podia ver Bella se recusando a falar comigo, imagina se ela vai a algum lugar comigo.

"Você vai ter que convencê-la, então, não vai?" - Alice levantou uma sobrancelha escura para mim.

Eu olhei para a água de novo...a chuva agora caía mais forte...os trovões faziam um barulhão...

"Bella tem medo de trovão..." - eu sorri ao lembrar...

Alice se aproximou de mim e quando eu olhei para cima, seu rosto miúdo estava olhando para mim, seus olhos examinando o meu rosto.

"Edward, você é um homem maravilhoso ! Um marido incrível e um pai exemplar, Bella ama você mais do que você possa imaginar ! As vezes coisas ruins acontecem na nossa vida, e temos que passar por cima de tudo! "- ela se aproximou e colocou a mão em meu rosto...

"Você é meu irmão e eu te amo. Você tem uma grande chance de recuperar sua vida, e eu sei que você não vai estragar tudo...apenas me prometa ser você mesmo, ok ? "

Eu suspirei e beijei a mão de Alice...

Ela era uma praga, às vezes, mas como irmãzinha, sempre foi muito legal.

Ficamos ali de mão dadas por um momento e então eu olhei para ela...

"Ok...chega dessa merda sentimental..." - eu sorri para ela e ela olhou para mim e sorriu... "Obrigado, Alice."

Ela beijou minha testa..."De nada, irmãozinho !"

Nós fizemos nosso caminho de volta para casa, e Alice pegou sua bolsa e saiu, eu a vi desaparecer por trás da porta, e em seguida, me virei e fiz meu caminho pelas escadas, até meu quarto de solteiro...

Olhei para porta do quarto onde Bella estava e percebi que não havia luz brilhando debaixo da porta.

Eu não poderia resistir e girei a maçaneta e abri a porta...

Ela estava deitada na cama de bruços, um travesseiro agarrado em sua mão, ela dormia com uma camisola grande...suas longas pernas torcidas no lençol...seu sono não estava tranquilo.

Observando o rosto dela, me aproximei e puxei cuidadosamente o lençol de suas pernas...a cubrindo corretamente...

Ela suspirou e se endireitou, mudando de posição...eu achei melhor sair, pois se eu ficasse por mais tempo, eu acabaria ao lado dela.

Eu me virei para ir embora em silêncio e quando coloquei a minha mão na porta ...

"Edward...eu te amo."

Eu quase pulei de susto ao escutar sua voz suave...

Me virando na direção da luz fraca do corredor, eu a olhei novamente, e podia ver que ela ainda estava dormindo...

Me recordei de sua voz cheia de tanta tristeza, quando nos falamos mais cedo...

Deus, eu queria tanto ficar aqui com ela, e apagar o que aquela maldita tinha feito, mas eu sabia que Alice tinha dito era verdade.

Eu tinha que mostrar a ela...

Apenas não sei como, porra.

Mas eu ia descobrir.

Eu ia.

* * *

**Alice**

Eu estava na sala da casa de minha mãe, andando de um lado para o outro...

Logo que tudo explodiu, eu acreditei nas revistas, eu achava que Edward tinha estragado tudo.

Mas, assim que minha mãe coversou com Edward, ela veio ao meu encontro, e me contou como realmente tudo aconteceu...

O que Edward lhe disse sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite.

E ontem eu vi pessoalmente o quão destruídos está, meu irmão e minha cunhada...

E sem falar que essa merda, atingiu a minha sobrinha.

E eu senti o ódio tomar conta de mim.

Aquela vadia.

Heidi.

Dizer que eu tinha visto tudo isso acontecer soaria cliché.

Mas saber que aquela vagabunda colocou suas mãos sobre o meu irmão, contra a vontade dele, e ainda mandou por numa revista que estava grávida para atingir minha cunahda e melhor amiga, Bella, foi demais pra mim.

Foi uma coisa completamente devastadora.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz, foi chamar Emmet e Rose na minha casa, e contei tudo que mamãe desabafou comigo para eles...

Falei como Edward estava quebrado e perdido...e contei como a vagabunda deve ter arquitetado isso todos esses anos.

Eu e Rose nos olhavamos cumplices.

Ela me entendia...ela estava aqui o tempo todo, vendo como Bella estava tão quebrada que não conseguia ficar conosco, ela estava em um universo paralelo.

Eu e Rose passamos a primeira semana com ela em sua casa, mas ela nem deve se lembrar de nada, estava em estado catatônico por dias.

Rose e eu choramos ao vê-la daquele jeito.

Quando Emmet e Rose saíram de minha casa naquela noite, Jasper me conhecia...

Jasper me implorou, me suplicou...

"Por favor, amor ! Não se meta nisso !" - ele pediu com cuidado...

Mas eu sou uma Cullen !

"Desculpe, mas eu não posso deixar isso pra lá, Jasper!" - eu disse saindo da frente dele e indo pro meu quarto, eu precisava ficar sozinha e pensar.

Eu me lembro quando eu tive um problema com uma amiga na faculdade, e não conseguia resolver sozinha.

Magali, era minha melhor amiga na escola, e infelizmente, ela se envolveu com um maldito cara, que não deixava a coitada em paz...

E o desgraçado foi até a ultima consequência...

Bateu tanto nela, que quase a matou.

Ela ficou muito machucada, fiquei com ela no hospital o tempo todo, e quando eu tive que sair do lado dela, eu cheguei em casa chorando, desesperada.

Eu estava presa no meu quarto, naquela noite, eu não quis jantar, e Edward foi perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

Ele sentou na cama a meu lado e disse que eu podia contar com ele pra qualquer problema que eu tivesse, e nisso, acabei desabafando com Edward, que apesar de seu jeito sério e distante, me consolou do jeito dele.

Eu cuidei da minha amiga como pude...eu e mamãe fizemos tudo o que podíamos por ela.

Ela se recuperou, mas andava assustada demais para voltar a faculdade, vivia com medo dele que estudava no mesmo campus que nós.

Mas Edward me disse que eu deveria garantir a ela que ela não precisava ir embora, que ela poderia voltar a faculdade sem receio algum.

Eu não entendi nada, mas fiz como ele disse.

Ele dizia que ela era muito nova para parar sua vida por causa de uma escolha mal feita.

Achei um sábio conselho e repassei.

Mas depois de um mês, milagrosamente, o maldito sumiu, até na faculdade, ele não apareceu mais.

Eu fiquei curiosa, e decidi averiguar o que tinha acontecido.

Tamanha foi a minha surpresa, quando a secretária da faculdade me avisou que ele havia trancado a matrícula e saído da cidade.

Ele nunca mais apareceu.

Edward nunca confirmou nada, mas eu sei que isso tem dedo dele.

Não importa o que Jasper diga.

Eu não vou negar o meu sangue.

Ninguém mexe com um dos Cullens sem arrumar encrenca com os outros.

Eu sabia que Edward tinha mandado Heidi embora da empresa, então eu liguei para Jéssica e pedi o endereço de Heidi com a desculpa de mandar uma cesta de café da manhã para ela.

Esperei com Rose no carro em frente o predio dela, até ela chegar em casa...

Quando nós vimos Heidi chegar, nós rapidamente corremos em seu encontro, ela se surpreendeu no susto...

Rose tinha um olhar de sarcasmo no rosto...

"Oi, Heidi ! Lembra de nós ? Podemos entrar e tomar um café com você, certo ?"

"Não...não...eu estou um pouco ocupada hoje, sabe?" - ela disse rapidamente...

"Ah, mas vai ser rápido!" - Rose disse já a abraçando como se fossem muito amigas, e o porteiro não estranhasse nada..ela se tremia toda, e entrou no predio e no elevador em silêncio absoluto.

Assim que a porta de seu apartamento se abriu, Rose a empurrou pra dentro e eu fechei a porta atrás de nós...

Heidi estava no sofá, tremendo...

E eu tinha esperado por esse tempo a dias...eu a queria completamente sozinha.

Era isso.

Rose e eu a olhavamos sem dizer uma palavra.

O ar estava tenso, e Heidi decidiu quebrar o silêncio...ela sorriu para nós, apertando os botões do controle remoto, ligando a TV...

"Tudo bem com vocês ? Alice? Rose? Eu...eu não consigo achar Edward, estive na empresa mas não pude entrar, eu preciso que ele me explique o que está acontecendo ! Ele desapareceu !"

Debrucei-me sobre ela e coloquei meu rosto bem perto dela e Rose sentou-se ao lado dela.

Eu podia ver nos olhos, ela estava totalmente pronta para fazer xixi nas calças...

"Agora você escuta, sua estúpida, e ouve bem. Eu só vou te dizer uma vez e eu sei que você está sóbria o suficiente para entender...FIQUE LONGE DO MEU IRMÃO ! LONGE DE TODOS NÓS ! " - eu gritei para ela, que se encolhia...

"Fica longe dele, não toque nele, nem inocentemente, esbarre nele, nem mesmo respire a porra do mesmo oxigênio que ele. Eu quero você fora do país ! Você entendeu ?" - eu disse baixo e mortalmente...ela assentiu...

"Responde, porra !" - Rose gritou a fazendo saltar no lugar...

"En...entendi." - ela falou nervosa.

"Você não sabe no que se meteu !" - Rose disse sorrindo, passando a mão em seu cabelo...ela a olhava com pavor...

"Você é uma vagabunda ! E eu não gosto de vagabundas perto da minha família ! Então é melhor você sair do país mesmo ! Aposto que vai ter bastante campo de trabalho lá fora pra você !" - Rose continuou com o rosto retorcido de raiva...

"Se você não for, você sofrerá as consequências !" - ela sussurrou bem na frente de seu rosto...

"E você tem um rosto tão bonito...tão perfeitinho..." - Rose passou a mão em seu rosto delicadamente, eu podia ouvir sua respiração ofegante, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos...

"Se eu ver você mexer com Edward novamente, você e eu vamos ter mais do que palavras para dizer uma pra outra, e aposto que depois dessa conversa, você nunca mais vai querer se ver no espelho de novo!" - eu falei baixinho...

"Ouviu, cadela ? Entendeu, porra?" - Rose gritou novamente...

Heidi assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos arregalados.

Rose inclinou-se mais, estava com seu rosto bem colado no rosto dela, sua voz gelada, seus olhos afiados como um picador de gelo...

"Você está bem fudida da cabeça, se você pretende mexer comigo e com Alice ! Não inicia mais essa merda, porque você vai se arrepender." - Rose batia delicadamente no rosto dela, ela chorava alto...

"Shshshsh...cala a boca, vadia !" - eu disse baixinho, me inclinando novamente depois que Rose bateu em seu rosto...

"Eu vou estar de olho em você, sua puta ! Não pense que eu não vou saber se você não for embora, você está na minha lista negra agora. Se mete com os Cullens de novo e nós vamos te mostrar como a gente se livra de inconvenientes como você...e para sempre !"

Imagens de minha sobrinhas chorando, sem saber porque a mãe delas não falava nada a dias, encheram a minha mente...

Minha mãe chorando ao contar como se segurou, ao ver Edward se derramar em lágrimas...

Meu irmão está sofrendo muito.

Eu andava de um lado para o outro, todas essas simples imagens me enlouqueciam, e me deu vontade de colocar meus dedos em sua garganta.

O ódio me consumindo.

Mas eu não fiz nada.

Eu a olhei com fúria, Rose ainda a olhava como uma sádica, e ela parecia ter entendido a mensagem e eu me forcei a caminhar para fora de seu caminho.

Eu fiz sinal com a cabeça para Rose, que assentiu prontamente...

Rosalie se levantou, caminhando até a porta a meu lado...os olhos azuis dela eram venenosos...

"Bem, pessoalmente, eu espero que você fique e me dê uma desculpa...eu adoro usar a minha Pink !" - ela puxou do bolso um canivete enorme cor-de-rosa, mostrando para Heidi que subiu no sofá de medo.

"Vem, Rose ! Vamos embora, ela já entendeu o recado." - eu disse abrindo a porta e saindo, esperei Rosalie que logo se virou e fez seu caminho em direção à porta comigo, saindo daquele buraco.

Com certeza iríamos parar num bar, eu precisava de uma bebida e rápido.

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! **

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

Hey lindas !

Bem, a brincadeira continua...

Se eu tiver uma quantidade boa de review, eu posto amanhã a continuação desse capítulo.

Eu tenho que terminar o resto, e preciso de incentivo.

Se tiver review, eu termino hoje a noite e posto amanhã de manhã.

Senão, só na próxima sexta-feira, da outra semana.

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	50. Chapter 50

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Março de 2011.**

**

* * *

**

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes:**

Hey lindas !

OH MEU DEUS !

ESTOU RADIANTE !

VOCÊ ME MANDARAM 29 REVIEWS !

EU NUNCA HAVIA GANHO TANTOS REVIEWS ANTES !

FOI DEMAIS !

MUITO...MUITO OBRIGADA !

EU AMEI !

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Love hurts - Nazareth

[...]

[...]

[...]

**O amor machuca**

[...]

[...]

O amor machuca, o amor deixa cicatrizes, o amor fere e prejudica

Qualquer coração que não seja resistente ou forte o suficiente

Para aguentar muita dor, aguentar muita dor.

O amor é como uma nuvem, contém muita chuva.

O amor machuca,

Oh, oh, o amor machuca

Sou jovem, eu sei, mas mesmo assim

Eu sei que uma coisa ou duas, que eu aprendi com você.

Eu realmente aprendi muito, realmente aprendi muito.

O amor é como uma chama: ele te queima quando é ardente.

O amor machuca...

Ooh, o amor machuca.

Alguns tolos pensam em felicidade, suprema alegria, união.

Alguns tolos enganam a si mesmos, eu acho,

Mas eles não estão enganando a mim.

Eu sei que não é verdade, eu sei que não é verdade.

O amor é apenas uma mentira criada para te deixar triste.

O amor machuca...

Oh, o amor machuca...

[...]

* * *

**Capítulo 50**

* * *

Marie: 4 anos e 9 meses

* * *

**Bella**

Desde que essa bomba explodiu, eu tenho sobrevivido dia-a-dia.

As crianças são a minha força, meu refúgio.

Depois que eu me afastei de Edward ontem, eu ainda me sinto totalmente confusa a respeito do que ele me disse.

Será possível que aquela mulher tenha fabricado aquilo tudo ?

Sim, Bella. Você sabe que sim.

Tudo que Edward disse para mim ontem, ainda roda mais e mais na minha cabeça.

Eu olho em volta, e o quarto vazio e silencioso ainda me causa estranheza...

Eu sinto falta de Edward...

Eu ligo a TV para ter algum barulho, mas eu sei que não vou assistir, minha mente não permite, eu sento e fico ali olhando as imagens fixamente.

Estou tão sensível.

Quando há uma batida na porta eu levo um susto...

Eu abro a porta e vejo Sue me olhando timidamente...

"Hey, esqueci de te entregar." – ela estende as mãos e me dá uma grande caixa, que eu pego e agradeço, fechando logo a porta.

Eu abro a caixa, que é bem leve, e a abro cuidadosamente, logo avistando um lindo presente...

Uma cesta incrível cheias de girassóis com um cartão em forma de estrela em cima...

[...]

_Isabella,_

_Precisamos conversar._

_Sinto muitas saudades._

_Tenho uma foto de nós quatro na frente da minha mesa._

_Penso em vocês o tempo todo._

_Com muito amor,_

_Edward_

[..]

Eu fico olhando para o cartão, lendo e relendo, mais e mais...

Que lindo !

Ai, como ele ainda consegue fazer minhas pernas trêmulas ?

É doloroso demais pensar em ficar sem ele...

Eu olho para os girassóis, vendo como ele ainda se lembra disso...são lindos.

Mas surpreendentemente, eu esqueço que estou aborrecida com ele, e dou um sorriso, logo minha mente divaga...

Acho que vou comprar um vaso novo hoje.

[...]

[...]

[...]

O dia segue normalmente...

E a rotina continua...

É como num padrão...acordar, trabalhar, voltar, chorar e dormir.

Eu tento ao máximo me controlar quando estou com as meninas.

Mas quando elas não estão por perto...

Eu não consigo fugir dele nem dormindo, mas tento me afastar de detalhes que fazem o buraco pulsar em meu peito.

Não tenho falado sobre meus sentimentos com ninguém...mas eu sinto falta de Alice, Rose...e Angela.

Eu só não tenho paciência para conversa fiada, eu não quero nada disso, eu vou ao trabalho, falo o necessário com quem tenho que falar, mas só isso.

Até pra comer tá difícil, eu não tenho fome de nada.

Eu me preparo para pegar minha bolsa e sair quando meu celular vibra, eu olho e vejo uma mensagem de Edward.

Ah, não !

Eu não posso resistir.

Como uma fogueira me queimando viva, eu levo meus dedos tremulos e aperto o botão...

[...]

_Isabella,_

_Desculpe o horário, eu sei que você está trabalhando, mas estou curioso...recebeu os girassóis? Olha, no final de semana que vem, é o aniversário de Angela, ela queria que você viesse, acho que podemos conversar antes desse dia ? Por favor ? Eu ficaria muito feliz em conversar com você._  
_Por favor, me responda._

_E_

[...]

Lágrimas insistem em cair dos meus olhos, eu rapidamente passo meus dedos para afasta-las, e tento levar o expediente até o final.

Minha mente gira...aniversário de Angela, merda !

Eu prometi a ela que eu iria...

Edward está certo, como posso ir antes de conversar com ele?

Eu posso suportar conversar com ele cara a cara novamente?

Eu fecho meus olhos e coloco as mãos no meu rosto...

Talvez... talvez...nós possamos nos entender, certo?

Não, não, não...

Imagens dele invadem minha mente: nossas mãos dadas, o seu olhar sexy na cama, me beijando, me tocando, seu cheiro, seus carinhos, seu cuidado, seu humor ...

Deus ! Eu sinto tanta falta dele.

Já se passaram tantos dias...

É claro que eu sinto saudades dele...

EU O AMO !

Quanto tempo esse sentimento dura?

É puro inferno.

Se controla, Bella ! Você está no trabalho!

Eu quero ir ao aniversário de Angela, e no fundo, no fundo...eu quero muito ver Edward.

Eu respiro fundo e digito uma mensagem de volta...

[...]

_Edward_

_Oi..._  
_Obrigada pelas flores, elas são lindas._  
_Sim, eu acho que deveríamos nos encontrar._

_B_

_[...]_

Eu volto a trabalhar e em menos de dois minutos meu celular vibra novamente...

[...]

_Isabella_

_Posso te buscar no trabalho hoje?_

_Que horas posso ir ?_

_E_

[...]

Eu dou um sorriso, e decidi digitar a resposta logo...

[...]

_Edward,_

_Eu trabalho até as 18 horas._

_Você pode me pegar na frente da escola ?_

_Tudo bem pra você?_

_Isabella_

[...]

Eu fico olhando pro celular que rapidamente apita novamente, eu dou mais risada...

[...]

_Isabella_

_Na escola ? _

_Tá mais que perfeito._

_Vou pega-la às 18 horas em ponto._

_Estou ansioso para vê-la._

_Edward_

[...]

_Edward,_

_Até mais, então..._

_Isabella_

[...]

Oh Minha Nossa !

Eu vou ver Edward !

E pela primeira vez em dias, sinto meu coração em paz...

Ele tem saudades de mim !

Mas...e a Heidi ?

Provavelmente, ele quer falar dela.

O pensamento é tão doloroso que eu o descarto imediatamente.

Eu olho para o relógio e volto a meu trabalho...

Agora é tudo ou nada.

O corre normalmente...

Eu decido levar as meninas para casa as 16h30.

Aproveito e tomo mais um banho e me refresco, antes de pegar um taxi e voltar a escola, eu ainda tenho algumas coisas a resolver lá.

Eu estou usando um vestido uva, com saltos pretos, que eu achei prudente.

Eu suspeito que Edward vai nos levar em algum lugar caro e badalado na cidade, então achei melhor não arriscar.

Quando finalmente chega as 17h50, eu pego minha bolsa, e vou ao banheiro...

Estou tão nervosa.

*assovio*

"Uau, Bella ! Você está linda hoje ! È algum encontro hoje à noite?" – Artur, o irmão da nossa professora de Biologia, me disse,olhando de cima a baixo...

"Sim ...obrigada." – eu falo sem jeito.

Ele continua com um sorriso sedutor..."Namorado ?"

Eu corei de vergonha e balancei a cabeça, incapaz de falar mais aluma coisa...

"Bem, talvez nós possamos sair algum dia, sabe? Tomar um chopp, depois do trabalho, se divertir..." - ele diz sorrindo para mim.

"Uh...eu não acho uma boa idéia, Artur ! Eu não sou do tipo que sai pra tomar um chopp com um homem, entende? Sou comprometida !" - eu digo séria e ele tenta sorrir de volta, parecendo sem graça.

Ele se despede e sai andando, me deixando sozinha para ir ao banheiro...

Oh, Deus...Eu tenho um encontro com Edward.

Como vou fazer isso, se estou tremendo e eu ainda não o vi?

Eu me olho no espelho, vendo nada mais do que uma mulher abatida, muito magra...muito pálida e com grandes olheiras fundas em seus olhos...

Merda, eu queria saber como usar maquiagem agora.

Eu coloco um gloss e uma sombra verde suave, um pouco de rímel e lapis de olhos...penteio meu cabelo e espero que ele não perceba nada de diferente.

Eu olho no relógio e vejo que está na hora...eu faço meu caminho para a saída, dando um leve sorriso para Leila no portão.

E lá fora, está ele...Edward Cullen, todo poderoso, em um blaiser cinza, camisa branca, olhos verdes hipnotizantes...

Minha respiração muda.

Ele está encostado no Volvo, esperando por mim.

Ele parece lindo como sempre, exceto que ele está com a cara emburrada.

Ah, não !

Eu ando em direção ao carro, ele abre a porta do passageiro pra mim, eu o olho hesitante, sentando no carro, e logo ele fecha a porta, entrando e tomando seu lugar de motorista.

"Olá..." – ele diz secamente.

"Oi, Edward. " – eu nem reconheço a minha voz.

Ele continua olhando para o portão fixamente, eu sigo seu olhar e vejo Artur, falando com outro cara e apontando para o carro ou para mim, sei lá...

"Quem é esse?" - ele rosna...

"Ele é irmão da nossa professora de biologia daqui." – eu falo olhando para Edward que está com uma carranca em seu rosto lindo.

"Sei...ele te comeu com os olhos quando você passou. Eu não gostei !"

"Edward ?"

"Você nem tem se alimentado direito, certo ? Eu posso ver isso. "

"Edward, você não precisa se preocupar comigo." - eu sussurro...

"Tudo que tem haver com você é meu problema, sim."

"Esqueceu que quase não somos mais um casal?"

"Quem disse isso ? Você ? Eu ainda vejo nossa aliança em seu dedo...eu não tirei a minha...estamos afastados temporariamente, então ainda somos um casal !" - ele diz seriamente...

"Cristo, Edward ! Eu me sinto dentro de um filme de drama!" - eu dou uma gemida de frustração e ponho as mãos nos meus olhos...

Quando volto a olhar pra ele, ele está batendo com os dedos no volante, com certeza nervoso...

A cena toda é tão patética que pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu olho pra ele e dou um sorriso bobo, e vejo um traço de um sorriso tocar sua linda boca.

"Você parece ter perdido pelo menos uns seis quilos, eu não posso te ver definhar desse jeito e não dizer nada." – ele fala suavemente...

Eu olho para minhas mãos em meu colo.

Ele vira seu corpo para o lado, voltando-se para mim.

"Como você está?"- sua voz parece tão mansa e suave.

Eu olho em seus olhos e me derreto...

Eu queria dizer...que eu me sinto uma merda, mas eu me calo.

"Tudo indo..."

Eu ouço seu suspiro alto.

"Eu...eu sinto sua falta...demais !" - ele murmura, e passa a mão pelo meu cabelo.

Eu quase gemi.

Ele se aproxima de mim...

Oh...não.

"Edward...não."

"Bella, por favor...Precisamos conversar."

Oh Meu Deus ! Eu quero chorar... não !

"Edward... eu ... já chorei muito. "

"Oh...baby ! " – ele diz passando a mão no meu cabelo mais forte, e antes que eu perceba, estou no colo dele, com seus braços em volta de mim e seu nariz está no meu pescoço.

"Deus, baby ! Eu tenho tanta saudade, Bella"- ele suspira.

Eu quero lutar, gritar com ele...manter distância, mas seus braços em volta de mim, me deixa fraca.

Eu me derreto por ele...

E minha mente grita que é aqui que eu quero ficar.

Eu o seguro contra mim, apertando seu cabelo...e sinto ele me beijar meu pescoço repetidamente.

Esta é a minha casa.

E de repente algo me diz que tudo ficará bem, e esse pensamento alimenta a minha alma.

Depois de algum tempo, eu volto a sentar no meu lugar e ele nos dirige até algum lugar...

Quando o carro estaciona eu suspiro alto...

O piano-bar...

"O que foi ?" - ele me pergunta curioso...

"Eu não quero dar de cara com a Heidi, Edward!"

"Você não vai ! Depois do que ela aprontou, eu a mandei embora da empresa! E ela está proibida de entrar aqui!"

"Hã?"

"Eu sou amigo do dono, eu a proibi de vir aqui ! Este é o nosso lugar! Lembra?" - ele diz calmamente, mas eu ainda tento processar suas palavras...

Nós saímos do carro e nossa cabine está a nossa espera...

Edward cumprimenta discretamente as pessoas, acenando enquanto ele me leva através da porta do piano-bar.

Eu me deleito na sensação de sua mão grande ao redor da minha, seus dedos longos e hábeis enrolado nos meus é um bálsamo para meu coraçao.

Eu posso sentir nossa proximidade familiar me puxando...

Sou atraída por isso...

Me sinto segura ao seu lado.

Mesmo que meu coração ainda esteja se curando, aqui estou eu novamente.

Nós nos sentamos e ao olhar pra ele, eu vejo seu meio sorriso enigmático.

Ele olha para mim, queimando seus olhos verdes em mim...

É aí que eu vejo e sinto...o ar entre nós...a electricidade... palpável.

Eu quase posso prová-lo...

O imã entre nós...pulsando entre nós...nos atraindo juntos.

Oh Meu Deus.

Eu suspiro baixinho como eu sinto o breve prazer da intensidade desse amor...dessa atração incrível entre nós.

"Eu sinto tanto sua falta, baby !" - ele diz em voz baixa, seus olhos nublados, tristes e intensos...

Ele aperta a minha mão e passa seu dedo em meus dedos...delicadamente...o sentimento é sublime...

Eu me pergunto...Como ele pode ainda fazer isso comigo ?

"Por favor, volta pra mim ! Pára de morder o lábio, Isabella !" - ele sussurra...

Eu olho para ele, liberando o meu lábio.

Ele me devora com os olhos...

Eu sou a sua presa.

"Eu quero morde-lo pra você ! É meu...e eu quero de volta ! " - ele murmura...insanamente sensual.

Ah, eu ainda posso afetá-lo.

Minha puta interior desperta de seu mau humor de dois meses.

Eu quero ele aqui e agora.

Como eu posso dizer que não ?

De repente, as portas abertas, quebrando o feitiço, e o garçom entra com o menu...

Nós escolhemos nossa refeição...

Ele me olha sensualmente...

"Eu não vou insistir mais, eu vou aguardar!"

Nós conversamos, mas nunca sobre Heidi.

A noite foi agradável e íntima.

Quando terminamos o jantar, Edward colocou o braço em volta de mim, me puxando para seu lado, e nos apressamos a chegar no Volvo.

Temos muito o que acertar.

* * *

**Edward**

O Volvo parou na porta de nossa casa...

Minha Bella pairava ali no banco do passageiro, o lado inteiro de seu rosto se iluminou maravilhosamente, com o brilho da luz da varanda, e eu queria tanto tocar seu rosto, seu corpo e aliviar a dor.

Virando-se, ela começou a falar apenas no momento que a minha mão vai em direção a seu rosto sem a minha permissão...

"Obrigada pela noite agradável, Edward."

"Meu Deus, foi tão bom falar com você, Bella."

Houve silêncio por um segundo, nossas palavras e meu toque todos pendurados, a conexão.

Ela não se afastou do meu toque, o calor do seu rosto quase me queimando.

Mas mesmo que eu pudesse ver a duvida brilhando em seus olhos e a agitação de sua cabeça.

Meu coração e minha mão ambos caindo ao mesmo tempo, quando ela falou de novo...

"Eu não posso, eu não sei...Edward. "

Eu apenas assenti, tentando manter a amargura, a desilusão e toda a minha raiva de Heidi e de mim mesmo, nos meus olhos...eu desviei o olhar...

"Eu não estou lá, Edward. " - ela sussurrou... "Por favor, entenda que eu ainda não consigo voltar ao que éramos antes...eu ainda lembro dela...depois daquelas fotos...eu quero...eu quero muito estar de volta...te beijar...Deus, como eu quero ! Mas eu ainda não consegui esquecer..."

"Eu entendo." - sussurrei..

Porque eu entendo de verdade, se fosse o contrário eu já teria matado o filho da puta.

"Mas eu posso fazer isso."- ela disse suavemente, me puxando e me abraçando forte..

O calor dela me consolando como só ela podia... "Agora, eu posso."

"Isso ?"- eu perguntei indignado, me afastando dela..."Então o que somos? Amigos, porra?"

Ela suspirou alto...

Eu não sabia se a idéia me fez esperançoso ou simplesmente mais revoltado...

Ela sorriu sem humor...pegou em minha mão gentilmente..."Eu sei que nós vamos sempre ser amigos, Edward. Mas eu preciso entender tudo primeiro."

E meu coração caiu tudo de novo, e eu tinha certeza, então, que eu tinha sido bastante doente e estúpido por ousar ter esperança.

"Amigos ..."- ela sussurrou..."Amigos cuidam uns dos outros..se compreendem...conversam...se consolam...nós sempre fomos amigos!" - ela engasgou..e seus olhos ficaram marejados...

Como se nada tivesse ferido mais antes.

"Os amigos podem depender um do outro, e eu dependi de você !" - ela continuou, as primeiras lágrimas transbordando e eu não podia agüentar mais.

"Eu estou tentando de tudo, Bella. Porra, o que você quer pra entender que eu fui a vitima aqui ? Eu juro ! Eu não fiz nada!" - eu me defendi...

"Eu tenho feito de tudo que posso para te deixar pensar e refletir, mas não é justo! Eu prometo que nunca vou te dar mais uma razão para não confiar em mim novamente...eu faço qualquer coisa...eu prometo. "

Juramentos...sonhos e merda estavam caindo fora da minha boca como a chuva...

"Eu prometo, porra !"- eu sussurrei de novo, mas eu tive que parar, a almofada macia do seu dedo pressionado suavemente contra os meus lábios.

E foi a coisa mais próxima de um beijo que eu senti na semana.

Meses, na verdade.

"Amigos ..." - ela começou de novo, engolindo em seco, os olhos suaves e quentes olhando para minha boca...me suplicando...

"Amigos não querem o outro desse jeito, Edward ! Não do jeito que eu quero você !"

E, assim eu parei de respirar...

O meu maldito coração começou a bater descompassado e foi encontrado novamente.

E eu tinha que lhe dizer...

"Deus, Bella !" - eu sussurrei, minha mão fechando em torno da dela, eu beijei sua mão...os meus olhos fechando em apenas sentir a menor pressão que seu toque me causava, quando na verdade eu esperava muito mais... "Você não sabe o quanto eu te quero...de todas as maneiras possíveis".

Ela não se afastou, apenas pegou sua mão a colocando em meu rosto, e eu me banhei no calor de seu carinho.

Sua mão de bom grado acariciando todo o lado do meu rosto, as pontas dos dedos pressionando perfeitamente contra o meu maxilar, e parecia que sua respiração parou.

Eu coloquei meus dedos em seu rosto cuidadosamente...

"Eu quero te beijar novamente...eu quero te ver na nossa casa...com as nossas filhas...eu quero comer a sua comida...quero te fazer rir...eu quero comprar doces pra você...eu quero assistir tv com você, baby !"

Tirei os dedos de seu rosto levemente, pegando sua mão na minha, fechando minha mão em torno da sua, para que eu pudesse trazer sua aliança em meus lábios, observando seus olhos escurecerem e ficarem largos e emocionados, sua respiração dura e pesada no espaço fechado...

"E eu te quero !" - eu sussurrei. "Eu quero te beijar e tocar seu corpo todo...eu quero te provar de novo...acariciar meu nome em sua nuca...Eu quero você. Deus, eu quero te sentir".

Meus olhos fechados, eu pressionei meus lábios mais uma vez na sua aliança, respirando profundamente seu cheiro...

"E eu rezo, Bella..." - eu disse, abrindo os olhos e puxando os meus lábios distânte de sua mão, e olhando dentro dos seus olhos..."Que um dia...você vai despertar e ver que tudo que eu digo é verdade, e que seu lugar é a meu lado, e ninguém nunca mais vai poder nos machucar novamente, porque estaremos fortes e confiantes, depois de tudo isso! Eu vou esperar esse dia chegar!"

Com essas palavras, eu me afastei dela, mesmo que cada coisa única maldita em mim, estava gritando para eu não largá-la.

Mas eu fiz isso.

Então, imagine minha surpresa quando eu a vi se inclinar para mim, todo o meu corpo estava vibrando de ansiedade e felicidade ao sentir como foi bom, quando ela colocou a mão na minha bochecha, segurando minha cabeça entre as mãos...

Ela me olhava com amor e carinho...mas desejo também...

E sem pestanejar, ela grudou seus lábios nos meus...

Finalmente, eu não tinha sido capaz de agüentar mais, eu agarrei seus quadris, e a puxei em meu colo...logo puxando seu cabelo e religando sua boca na minha...

Senti sua língua mergulhar dentro e fora da minha boca.

Foi delicioso...nós gememos na boca um do outro, apenas nesse contato.

Minhas mãos se enterraram mais em seu cabelo e eu virava a cabeça para aprofundar o beijo.

Provou incrível, como eu sabia que seria...

Doce, com apenas uma sugestão sem o menor queima a partir do vinho do jantar.

Sua boca tinha sido seda líquida, incrivelmente suave e liso.

Ela se separou depois de uma longa poucos minutos deliciosos e agarrou a minha mão.

Inclinei-me para outro beijo depois que ela lambeu os lábios, seus olhos brilhantes, com o que eu esperava era o desejo, mas ela praticamente se arrastou pra fora do meu colo.

Quando ela se afastou, eu pude ver o estado em que ela estava...

Foi então que eu percebi que Bella e eu estávamos realizando um ritual de acasalamento muito intenso em frente a nossa casa ...

Seus lábios pressionando suavemente, mesmo que apenas por um instante, para o local ao lado da minha orelha.

"Me dê um pouco de espaço para digerir isso tudo. Eu te amo ! Boa noite, Edward." - ela sussurrou.

E então, em um movimento rápido, a porta se abriu.

E mais uma vez ela entrou para dentro de casa.

Foi apenas alguns minutos mais tarde, que eu estacionei na nossa garagem, e caminhei para o nosso quarto, o espaço que agora parece grande e solitário, um espaço ainda assombrado pelo fantasma de nossa convivência.

Eu me sentei na cama, minhas mãos e meus lábios ainda estavam formigando de seu toque.

Peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para ela...

[...

_Baby,_

_Eu te amo muito...muito mais, Isabella!_

_Durma bem!_

_Mas sonhe comigo._

_Com amor._

_Edward_

[...]

Coloquei meu pijamas, escovei os dentes, coloquei o celular a meu lado no criado-mudo...

E pela primeira vez em semanas, eu me deitei e relaxei...

E eu me deixei levar, não pela tristeza, mas pelo amor.

Me lembrei do beijo quente e saudoso...de suas mãos em mim...de nossos corpos se reconhecendo...

E assim, tranquilamente, eu sorri e comecei a dormir.

[…]

[…]

[...]

No sábado...

A casa de Ben estava bem iluminada...

Uma música suave tocava no sistema de som da casa, haviam pessoas de todo o lugar, amigos nossos e conhecidos.

Eu estava ali por algumas horas já, eu adoraria vir com Bella, mas ela me pediu espaço, e minha mãe tem razão, preciso dar a ela o que ela quer para digerir essa merda.

Já faz uma semana que nós tivemos aquele encontro, morando na mesma casa, mas evitando um contato mais íntimo.

Nós convivemos bem, as meninas estão felizes, o clima entre nós não é pesado, apenas cauteloso.

Eu sinto que aos poucos tudo está se resolvendo.

Mas eu ainda não tinha sido capaz de relaxar...

Eu segurava um taça de vinho na minha mão e observava como as pessoas sorriam e conversavam animadamente, enquanto eu me sentia fora da realidade.

De repente a voz de Jasper me tira dos meus devaneios...

"Alice está conversando com Bella logo ali...só para você saber"- ele disse pra mim, apontando onde ela estavam...

Então meus olhos se fixaram em sua figura, eu vi o que ela estava vestindo e eu quase engasguei com o vinho na minha mão.

Ela vestia um vestido de oncinha, suas pernas longas...seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e em seus pés sandálias delicadas.

Linda e sexy, como sempre.

Foda-se.

"Oh, Deus !"- eu quase engasguei com o vinho que tomava...eu suspirei, refletindo se eu deveria começar a falar com Bella hoje e observar como nosso relacionamento está...

Eu vi seu olhar em mim, e minha respiração ficou presa nos meus pulmões...

"Bella está olhando pra você!" - Jasper disse disfarçadamente...

"Eu...eu vou falar com ela."- eu disse terminando minha bebida e colocando numa mesa próxima a nós, eu olhei pra Jasper que sorriu, acenando com a cabeça enquanto eu me afastava.

Eu fiz meu caminho atravesando a multidão no local, indo em direção onde as meninas estavam de pé.

Assim que cheguei, Alice se virou para me olhar, seus olhos azuis piscaram pra mim com animação por um momento e depois voltaram-se para a história que Rosalie estava dizendo.

Eu estava na frente de Bella, eu queria passar meus braços ao redor dela, respirar o cheiro dela, aposto que isso ia me acalmar.

Assim que me notou, ela corou, e se encostou na parede atrás dela...Rose puxou Alice para o outro lado, nos deixando sozinhos.

"Oi, linda !" - eu sussurrei...

"Oi..."

Eu me encostei na parede ao lado dela...

Eu toquei de leve nossa aliança, com meu dedo indicador...

Ela ainda usa nossa aliança.

Ela se arrepiou inteira ao sentir meu toque e isso me despertou, apesar do silêncio entre nós eu podia ouvir nossos corpos se chamando.

Eu podia ver seus seios fartos, seus mamilos atrevidos...através de seu vestido apertado e eu me senti ir duro na minha calça.

Ela me pegou olhando, a cobiçando, eu vi sua respiração sair apressada...

Eu me inclinei em sua direção..."Bella." - sussurrei em seu ouvido..."Eu...eu posso falar com você, a sós ? Podemos sair daqui ?"

Eu encostei meu corpo um pouco no dela, suas bochechas ficaram rosadas e ela virou a cabeça para me olhar e assentir.

Coloquei minhas mãos em suas costas, e caminhamos em direção ao estacionamento, onde estava o carro.

Eu parei do lado de fora da casa de Ben e olhei para ela.

Bella estava parada na minha frente, seu olhar fixo em mim.

Seu perfume, que era doce como morangos flutuava por mim.

Lembrei do que Alice me disse...

A única coisa que eu poderia pensar em fazer com a Bella, que não envolvia sexo, era ir ao cinema, ver um filme.

Só que eu não sabia o que ela gostaria de ver e se ela queria sair daqui comigo.

Eu suspirei e ouvi seu suspiro...

"Olha, Bella. Sobre aquela viagem, eu..."

Ela me interrompeu suas características definida em um olhar duro...

"Edward ? Por favor ? Eu não quero ouvir mais nada sobre aquela vagabunda. Estou tentando esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu. O que passou, passou !"

"Porra, Bella ! Eu só fui um idiota em não despedir Heidi e achar que ela podia ser uma grande companheira nos negócios, depois de ter dormido comigo, ok? Mas nosso envolvimento sexual ocorreu pela ultima vez, dois anos antes de Tanya morrer, eu não quero ter que ficar repetindo isso toda vez que nos falamos ! Parece que ser enrolados por mulheres do meu passado, é um dos meus dons, é uma das únicas coisas que eu sou realmente bom!"

"Edward, eu só não quero sofrer mais, por favor ? Acho que descobrimos o quanto nos amamos e devemos tentar nos entender, por nós, pelas meninas, certo?" - os olhos dela mudou, quase me implorando e eu pensei por um momento que ela ia começar a chorar novamente.

"Bella...olha, eu...eu sinto sua falta ! Eu te amo ! Eu...eu..." - eu parei, seus olhos pareciam que iriam derramar mais lágrimas a qualquer segundo e eu não queria magoá-la mais.

Não havia nada mais a dizer sobre aquela maldita noite com Heidi, que realmente importava.

"Você quer sair daqui e ir ao cinema comigo?" - eu disse a queima roupa.

"O quê? Você está falando sério?" - ela me olhou como se eu tivesse louco.

Eu sabia que essa era uma idéia ruim do caralho.

Golpe de mestre, Cullen.

Eu suspirei e me afastei dela..."Tudo bem ! Eu sabia que era uma idéia ruim. Eu só pensei que pudessemos sair desse mar de dor, apenas por algumas horas ! Sermos Edward e Bella que se amavam...sermos felizes, como antes...mas...esquece ! Tchau ! " - eu disse irritado e sai em direção a festa...

"Edward, espere!" - ela gritou.."Eu vou!" - eu parei de andar e me virei para trás em sua direção com um grande sorriso no meu rosto...

"O que ? Sério ?" - eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ela.

Ela corou e sorriu... "Eu vou. Eu quero sair do mar de dor também ! Eu quero ir com você ao cinema." - ela revirou os olhos e eu sorri de verdade pela primeira vez em dois meses.

Eu assenti com medo de falar algo que a fizesse mudar de opinião novamente.

"Não conte a Angela, mas aqui está muito chato !" - ela sussurrou com a mão na boca e eu dei risada...

"Ok...então vamos ! - eu disse rindo...

Caminhamos até o carro...

Abri a porta do carro para ela, porque eu era um cavalheiro...e eu esperei ela entrar, para bater a porta fechada.

Assim que fechei sua porta, me mudei para o outro lado do carro para entrar...

Eu me sentei no banco do motorista e a olhei fixamente...

"O que foi ?" - ela disse confusa, mas em seus lindos olhos castanhos, ainda com fortes olheiras debaixo deles, brilhavam.

Bella olhou para mim com expectativa e eu sorri para ela..."Hmmm...acho que está faltando alguma coisa aqui."

Sua expressão mudou, medo em seus olhos...e ela olhou para si mesma..."O que está faltando ?"

Eu me aproximei dela, pegando seu queixo em minhas mãos, levantando seu queixo para cima...

"Isso..." - eu disse me inclinando para ela e a beijando como eu estava querendo desde o dia em que cheguei em casa.

Ela provou tão boa quanto ela cheirava, e eu queria me afogar nela...

Corri minha língua ao longo do seu lábio inferior e ela suspirou e abriu a boca, me deixando prova-la mais profundamente...

Ela inclinou a cabeça, se pressionando mais perto de mim, e eu me perdi na sensação, e a puxei para o meu colo...

Suas mãos deslizaram sobre a minha camisa, as mãos espalmadas enquanto corriam sobre meu peito, e eu gemia, enquanto suas mãos pastavam sobre os meus mamilos antes que ela colocasse os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

As minhas mãos encontraram o caminho do seu pescoço para baixo a seu lado..

Senti seus seios contra meu peito e meus braços a volta dela, apertando sua bunda no vestido, pressionando-a contra mim.

Fiquei imediatamente duro, e o fato de que ela estava usando aquele vestido era muito conveniente.

"Deus, que saudade de você!" - eu gemi e aprofundei o beijo e nossas línguas se acariciavam mutuamente.

Se eu não parar esse beijo agora, os filmes poderiam ir para o inferno...

E tanto quanto eu gostaria de tirar vantagem do fato de que ela estava se esfregando contra mim, não seria certo...

Meu pau estava carente de atenção e ela estava neste vestido delicioso...

Que tentação.

Apenas mais um acerto, e eu estaria dentro dela aqui, na frente da casa de Ben e Angela.

Eu sabia que não podia.

Eu me afastei dela e beijei ao longo de sua mandíbula...

Ela não me ajudava em nada, fazendo esses sons loucos, gemendo alto, me deixando louco de tesão...

"Baby, eu já esqueci da dor...de tudo, porra ! Agora só consigo pensar em estar dentro de você !" - eu sussurrei e ela gemeu alto, puxando meu rosto e me beijando tão profundamente...foi afoito, violento e muito delicioso.

Cristo.

Depois de uma eternidade de tempo nos amassando como dois adolescentes dentro do carro, eu tinha que parar com isso...

Me aproximei de sua orelha, beliscando com meus dentes suavemente e soprou em seu ouvido...

"Bella, tanto quanto eu adoraria te levar para a nossa cama agora mesmo, e te mostrar que você é minha, eu acho que seria uma grande idéia irmos para o cinema, para esquecer de toda a merda que aconteceu." - eu beijei o pescoço dela e ela respirou um pouco alto demais e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, me dando passagem.

"Ok...Vem, Edward! Vamos passear!" - ela disse mas não se afastou um centímetro.

Eu ri e mordi sua orelha com cuidado antes de colocar algum espaço entre nós...

Eu subi e corri a minha polegar ao longo do seu lábio inferior machucado, inchado do nosso beijo...

"Vamos, querida. Vamos curtir um cinema." - eu sorri para ela, que corou, antes de voltar ao seu banco e olhar para o outro lado da janela...

Eu a observei colocar o cinto de segurança, enquanto eu coloquei a chave na ignição, ligando o motor e o som do carro rodando entre nós...

"Você escolhe uma canção." - eu disse pra ela...

Bella assentiu e sorriu...

Ela se esticou, folheando os Cds e as canções, mordiscando o lábio inferior enquanto olhava para as músicas que eu tinha.

Fiquei realmente curioso com o que ela iria escolher, mas Bella me surpreendeu quando ela apertou o play e sorriu pra mim, antes de Nazareth começar a tocar, e a batida de Love Hurts encher o carro.

O silêncio se instalou no carro, ninguém disse nada.

A letra triste e melancólica encheu o inteiror do carro, eu olhei para Bella que estava cantando em silêncio...e eu me perguntei se ela tinha escolhido isso de propósito.

Quando a música acabou, e eu parei o carro no sinal vermelho, eu coloquei Always do Bon Jovi pra tocar...

"Essa, eu dedico a você, minha linda!" - eu falei pegando sua mão e beijando sua aliança...

Eu tenho certeza que Bella conhecia a letra muito bem, pois assim que ela ouviu a melodia, ela me olhou com a boca aberta...

Seus olhos brilharam, e logo lágrimas escorreram em seu rosto, antes mesmo da segunda estrofe...

* * *

Música: Always - Jon Bon Jovi

[...]

[...]

**Sempre**

[...]

[...]

Este Romeu está sangrando

Mas você não pode ver o seu sangue

Isto não é nada além de alguns sentimentos

Que este velho sujeito abandonou

Tem sido chuvoso desde que você me deixou

Agora estou me afogando no dilúvio

Você sabe que sempre fui um lutador

Mas sem você, eu desisto

Eu não posso cantar uma canção de amor

Como deve ser cantada

Bem, acho que não sou mais tão bom

Mas querida, sou apenas eu

E eu

Te amarei, querida, sempre

E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade, sempre

Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar

Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem

E sei que quando eu morrer, você estará em minha mente

E eu te amarei sempre

Agora as fotos que você deixou para trás

São somente lembranças de uma vida diferente

Algumas que nos fizeram rir

Algumas que nos fizeram chorar

Uma que fez você ter que dizer adeus

O que eu não daria para correr meus dedos pelos seus cabelos

Tocar seus lábios, abraça-la apertado

Quando você dizer suas preces, tente entender

que eu cometi erros, sou apenas um homem

Quando ele abraçar você

Quando ele a puxar para perto

Quando ele disser as palavras

Que você precisa ouvir

Eu desejarei ser ele, pois essas palavras são minhas

Para dizer a você até o fim dos tempos

Eu te amarei, querida, sempre

E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre

Se você me dissesse para chorar por você, eu poderia

Se você me dissesse para morrer por você, eu morreria

Olhe para o meu rosto

Não há preço que eu não pagaria

Para dizer estas palavras a você

Bem, não há sorte nestes dados viciados

Mas querida, se você me der apenas mais uma chance

Nós podemos refazer nossos antigos sonhos e nossas antigas vidas

Encontraremos um lugar onde o sol ainda brilha

Sim, e eu te amarei, querida, sempre

E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre

Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar

Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem

E sei que quando eu morrer, você estará em meu pensamento

E eu te amarei, querida,

sempre

* * *

De repente ela gritou...

"Edward, pare o carro !"

Eu olhei para ela, e vi que ela estava muito emocionada e eu dei seta para encostar...

Assim que o carro parou , ela me puxou para um abraço e me beijou profundamente ao som da música.

Eu senti que estavamos nos curando.

Nos reconectando.

"Eu te amo, Bella! Vamos superar isso ! Eu preciso de você baby!" - eu sussurrei...ela ssentiu.

"Eu te amo mais, Edward ! Vamos superar ! Estou disposta também !" - ela sorriu lindamente...

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir...

Eu consegui ! Eu consegui !

Voltamos a nossos assentos e eu voltei a dirigir até o cinema.

A próxima música foi Hole hearted com o Extreme cantando.

Bella começou a bater o pé com a introdução, e seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, ela estava sorrindo.

Quando as primeiras linhas da canção começou, nós dois cantamos juntos, e bem alto...

[...]

Hole hearted - Extreme

Coração Esburacado

[...]

[...]

_A ambição da vida ocupa meu tempo_

_Prioridades confundem a mente_

_Felicidade um passo atrás_

_Esse lugar secreto que ainda vou achar_

_Rios correm para o mar_

_No entanto, mesmo o mar não está tão cheio de mim_

_Se não estou cego por que não posso ver?_

_Que um círculo não cabe onde um quadrado deveria estar_

_Tem um buraco no meu coração_

_Que só pode ser preenchido por você_

_E esse buraco no meu coração_

_Não pode ser preenchido com as coisas que eu faço_

_Coração Esburacado..._

[...]

[...]

Eu ria alto enquanto cantávamos juntos a canção.

A linda voz de Bella foi melódica e feliz enquanto ela cantava alegremente pra mim...

[...]

[...]

_Nesse coração de pedra é onde eu me escondo_

_Essa barreira mantem o calor por dentro_

_Dia após dia menos satisfação_

_Não vai desaparecer antes que eu morra_

_Rios correm para o mar_

_No entanto, mesmo o mar, não está tão cheio de mim_

_Se não estou cego, por que não posso ver?_

_Que um círculo não cabe onde um quadrado deveria estar_

_O coro foi cantado pela última vez e nós cantamos bem alto, exortizando nossos demônios, o motor do carro ronronando junto..._

_Tem um buraco no meu coração_

_Que só pode ser preenchido por você_

_E esse buraco no meu coração_

_Não pode ser preenchido com as coisas que eu faço_

_Coração esburacado_

_Yeah...yeah...yeah._

[...]

[...]

Quando a música terminou, estavam ambos dando risada bem alto...

Bella me faz sentir coisas que eu não sabia que eu poderia sentir.

Ela me faz fazer coisas inesperadas e divertidas.

Eu nunca tinha feito esse tipo de coisa com uma mulher antes, bem, pelo menos, alguém que não era minha irmã e era como se algo derretesse dentro de mim.

"Edward?" - a voz de Bella era como uma carícia em meus ouvidos.

Pisquei, me puxando longe das memórias e olhei para ela, seus olhos procuraram o meu...

"Que foi, querida?"

"Você foi embora por um segundo." - ela me deu um pequeno sorriso e eu sorri para ela...

"Eu estava apenas me lembrando de nós dois." - eu suspirei, antes de estacionar o carro.

Nós chegamos no cinema e andamos de mãos dadas, sorrindo como dois namoradinhos adolescentes.

Haviam dois filmes novos, lançamentos mais recentes, e eu esperava que Bella não se importava de ver algo para nós dois.

Era meu dia de sorte, ela acabou escolhendo Salt, o filme mais novo da Angelina Jolie, um filme de ação.

Ela pediu um refrigerante grande e um saco de jujuba grande.

Nos sentamos na fileira de trás, que era contra a parede do fundo, no canto junto à parede mais distante.

Havia poucas pessoas no cinema e estavam perto, no lado oposto à frente.

Bella sentou a meu lado, seu refrigerante entre nós...

Depois de tomar um longo gole, ela me ofereceu um pouco do refrigerante, e acenou para o saco de jujuba...

Revirei os olhos e balançou a cabeça...

"Não, obrigado!" - eu disse distraidamente, mas antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, ela aproveitou minha boca aberta e jogou uma jujuba dentro da minha boca, dando risada logo depois...

"Oh ! Você vai pagar por isso mais tarde!" - eu falei mordendo a jujuba, e logo depois a puxei para mim e mordi sua orelha suavemente.

Ela engasgou e soltou um gritinho baixo...e demos risada um pro outro...

Eu coloquei meu braço em torno dela, quando tudo ficou escuro e os traillers começaram a rolar...

Ela colocou o saco de doces no colo quando o filme começou.

Estava escuro e houve um grande susto no início.

Bella saltou e eu me inclinei para sussurrar em seu ouvido... "Você está com medo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, os olhos arregalados e colados na tela.

"Bella ?" - sussurrei seu nome no ouvido dela e ela se virou para olhar para mim...

"Tudo bem ?" - eu perguntei, e vi seus olhos arregalados...

Eu voltei meu olhar para a tela, mas logo depois, senti seu olhar em mim, e me virei pro lado...e vi que ela estava olhando pra mim...

"O que foi ?" - eu perguntei sorrindo, e ela corou, abaixando os olhos...

"Eu te amo." - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido...

Ela suspirou e se virou para mim, sorrindo logo depois.

Eu sorri mais largo e me inclinei, capturando seu lábio inferior entre os meus dentes, provando o quão doce este beijo era...

Seus lábios estavam açucarados, do doce que ela estava comendo.

Logo suas mãos estavam em meu cabelo, nosso beijo inflamando...

Eu beijei seu pescoço, e ouvi seu gemido em meu ouvido.

Porra, eu adoro quando ela faz esse som.

Minha mão livre passou a acariciar o rosto dela, enquanto eu a beijei.

Sua mão esquerda emaranhada no meu cabelo, enquanto sua mão direita estava na minha bochecha, ela estava tocando o meu rosto, seus dedos pequenos e delicados, sobre minha bochecha antes que ela mudou de posição e parou em meu peito.

Minha mão estava em sua coxa, logo acima do joelho, apertando e amassando os músculos, enquanto minha língua entrava e saía de sua boca.

Em pouco tempo, ela começou a fazer aqueles sons...choramingando...

Foi sexy pra caramba, eu amei e meu pau foi a loucura.

Eu mordiscava seu lábio novamente antes de descer para o queixo e ela sussurrou meu nome em meu ouvido, enquanto minha lingua achou um ponto sob seu ouvido que ela amava, a fazendo estremecer.

Minha mão se moveu mais para cima sua coxa e ela mudou suas pernas um pouco, enquanto eu movi minha mão mais para cima, debaixo do vestido, e eu não conseguia parar de pensar que tipo de calcinha ela estava usando.

Tudo ia muito bem, até que minha mão ganhou vida própria, e se moveu em direção a parte interna da sua coxa...

O saco plástico de jujuba caiu no chão com um estalo ensurdecedor.

Eu me afastei, e olhou para seu rosto, e vi que seus olhos estavam arregalados e surpresos...

"Bella? Você está bem?" - estudei seu rosto à luz do filme...ela balançou a cabeça rindo silenciosamente...

E eu não me aguentei, segui seu exemplo, rindo em silêncio...

Que vergonha do caralho.

Foda-se, parecíamos dois adolescentes com tesão.

Eu gentilmente mudei a minha mão de volta para seu joelho e me sentei no lugar apreciando o filme, que se tornou muito interessante para nós dois.

Nós terminamos de ver o filme e passeamos um pouco a beira da orla.

Eu me senti, como se voltasse no tempo...

Naqueles dias em que eu sonhava com Bella na minha cama, mas eu não quero insistir.

No final da noite, eu a levei para casa e entramos para a sala de piano, nos sentando no sofá e curtindo uma musica, enquanto conversavamos sobre tudo...mas nada em especial.

Depois de algumas taças de vinho, Bella estava comigo no sofá, nossos beijos carentes e saudosos.

E no meio de nossos amassos, acabei derrubando vinho por todo o seu corpo, e Bella subiu pro quarto para trocar de roupa.

Eu consegui ficar sentado apenas por alguns minutos...

Meu corpo reagiu ao saber que Bella estava se trocando...em nosso quarto...

Eu subi as escadas e caminhei até nosso quarto, abrindo a porta e recebendo o som da água escorrendo, que gritava pra mim...

Bella estava no chuveiro.

Logo, ela estava se preparando para ir dormir.

E eu teria que ir pro meu quarto...

Sozinho.

De novo.

A água parou e eu podia ouvir seus passos no chão.

Ela estava nua, molhada, e meu pau queria algum tipo de atenção, com o pensamento.

Eu bati na porta do banheiro... "Bella?"

"Estou quase pronta, Edward." - ela respondeu, sua voz era rouca e sexy...

"Bella, abre a porta." - eu pedi...

Eu ouvi quando ela se embrulhou em uma toalha e o som dos seus passos vindo até a porta.

A maçaneta girou na minha mão e ela abriu a porta...

"O que foi? Há algo de errado?" - ela perguntou, seu rosto preocupado.

"Não, minha querida. Tudo está perfeito." - entrei no banheiro, deixando a porta aberta atrás de mim.

Ela recuou, os olhos arregalados, os lábios entreabertos.

Eu coloquei meu braço em torno dela e me inclinei para pegá-la, levando-a contra mim, estilo noiva, eu me virei, caminhando com ela para o quarto.

Seus braços estavam envolvidos em torno do meu pescoço, seus olhos castanhos confiante, seu cabelo preso para cima.

Eu a coloquei delicadamente sobre a cama.

"Edward? O que aconteceu?" - ela disse passando as mãos em meu rosto...

"Você confia em mim, Bella?" - perguntei de repente.

"Com a minha vida." - ela disse confiante.

"E você me ama?"

"Pra sempre." - ela respondeu e eu suspirei...

"Eu não posso ficar longe de você, Bella! Fique aqui, comigo!" - eu disse tristemente.

Eu puxei minha camiseta sobre a minha cabeça e joguei no chão, enquanto eu me ajoelhei aos pés dela.

Eu olhei para seus pés pequenos e delicados, que caíam pela borda da cama...

Seus dedos dos pés estavam pintados de vermelho...

Eu sorri e olhei em seus olhos que agora estavam confusos.

Eu ergui um dos pés dela na minha mão e beijou seus dedos, o arco de seu pé e o tornozelo.

Beijei lentamente até o interior de sua perna, a parte traseira de seu joelho e depois a frente...

Ela me olhou, os lábios entre os dentes..."Edward?"

Quando cheguei onde descansou a toalha, eu pisquei para ela e soltei sua perna delicadamente, pegando seu outro pé em minha mão, recomeçando o lento percurso de beijos em sua perna delicada.

Diante de toda a situação, eu adorei sentir o sabor da sua pele, e reafirmar a forma que ela ainda reage a cada um dos meus toques.

Quando cheguei no tornozelo, e terminei meu circuito, eu mordisquei sua pele delicadamente, e ela engasgou.

Eu olhei nos olhos dela, colocando um pé em cada lado de mim.

Ajoelhado entre as pernas dela, eu corria lentamente minhas mãos a sua perna lisa.

Quando cheguei a toalha, eu lentamente a afastei de seu corpo, revelando os topos de suas coxas, e sua carne completamente nua.

Ela deitou-se sobre os cotovelos, e plantei um pequeno beijo no topo de sua carne nua.

Precisando ver tudo dela, eu puxei a toalha, ela arqueou os quadris rapidamente, para que eu possa remover a toalha para longe dela, a jogando no chão a meu lado.

Levantei-me lentamente e beijei seu umbigo, deixando meu queixo passar sobre a pele sensível de sua barriga, subindo mais, e beijando as ondas de cada mama...

Vendo sua pele cremosa agora coberta de calafrios, e me deliciando com a visão de como ela tremia embaixo de mim.

Corri o meu nariz suavemente sobre seus mamilos, que pareciam implorar pela minha boca.

Encontrei sua clavícula e belisquei a pele antes de rodar a minha língua nele.

Ela ofegou e arqueou o pescoço, seus cabelos caindo desarrumado...

Eu coloquei um beijo molhado em seu pescoço, e em seu ombro, enquanto eu apoiei um braço de cada lado dela, resolver meus quadris entre suas coxas.

Minhas calças jeans raspou contra sua pele e ela se esfregou no tecido.

Chupei delicadamente o pescoço dela, deixando marcas onde meus dentes passavam, logo chegando a sua orelha macia, que eu puxei entre meus dentes, a fazendo gemer meu nome...

"Eu quero você, Bella. Eu preciso de você." - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Eu sou sua, Edward." - ela respirava.

"Porra, com certeza você é." - rosnei em seu ouvido.

Ela estremeceu, e eu puxei sua boca na minha de forma possessiva, a minha língua procurando a dela, enquanto nos esfregavamos.

Suas pernas ao meu redor, e eu percebia que ela estava desesperadamente procurando por mais.

Eu tentei suavizar o beijo, lentamente mordiscando seu lábio que estava inchado agora...

Nossos beijos estavam carentes e aflitos, e eu segui a sua boca enquanto suas mãos encontraram seu caminho em meu cabelo, puxando de leve...

Um gemido baixo saiu do meu peito, porque eu adoro quando ela fez isso.

Eu passava a minha língua sobre seus lábios antes de me aprofundar mais em sua boca molhada, que era doce, e como sempre, eu não conseguia o suficiente dela.

Senti suas pernas me envolver de forma mais brusca, enquanto nossas bocas acasalavam e se devoravam.

Eu vim para o ar, beijando seus lábios, seu rosto, seus olhos, sua testa...

"Você é linda, Bella." - eu disse com meu nariz contra sua pele, mas logo me mudei, e fiz meu caminho de volta para sua boca, lambendo seu lábio inferior, e até vi quando ela sorriu preguiçosamente para mim.

"Eu te amo, Bella."

"Eu também te amo, Edward."

Me mudei e beijei seu coração, colocando minha orelha contra seu peito, ouvindo as deliciosas batidas de seu coração acelerado.

Eu beijei seus seios delicadamente, a primeiro momento, logo depois com mais vontade, provocando até que ela gemesse alto, arqueando as costas contra a minha boca, suas mãos puxando meu cabelo.

Eu aliviei meus atos, chupando seu mamilo em minha boca, eu rodopiava a minha língua em torno dela, até que ela estava empurrando e puxando contra mim, mudei-me para o outro seio e sugou-a, puxando profundamente, usando meus dentes levemente sempre saboreando seu gosto.

Eu levantei minha cabeça, observando-a respirar debaixo de mim...vendo-a arfar, suas pernas em volta de mim contraindo.

Eu passei minhas mãos em seus seios, sobre a pele úmida onde minha boca tinha passado e ela gemeu bem baixinho, mordendo seu lábio.

Eu a olhava com admiração...

"Não, baby ! Eu quero ouvir você...eu quero ouvir tudo, Bella." - eu disse enquanto descia minha mão e comecei a esfregar meu polegar sobre o seu calor molhado.

Seus dedos apertavam a colcha, enquanto meus dedos moveram-se em movimentos circulares sobre ela, encontrando um ponto sensível e, lentamente, acariciando mais até que eu podia sentir suas pernas começam a tremer.

Eu girava o meu polegar sobre seu clitóris e viu como ela quase saiu da cama.

Eu fiz isso de novo e ela mexeu os quadris, estremecendo.

Fui mais rápido, observando-a lentamente se desfazer, seu peito corou e floresceu, ela estava voando sob minhas mãos.

Logo ela atingiu seu climax, flexionando seus quadris, movendo-se, enquanto eu afroxei meus movimentos, vendo como ela estava ofegante, o brilho de seu orgasmo quase visível.

"Deus, Edward ..." ela suspirou.

Eu me afastei, vendo-a descer de seu climax, coloquei minhas mãos em minha calça, desfiz o meu cinto e o botão da minha calça jeans, abrindo e deslizando-a pelas minhas pernas, logo seguido pela minha boxer.

Nu, eu a toquei rapidamente com meus dedos...e, em seguida segurei meu pau, bombeando para cima e para baixo...vendo seus olhos largos e luxuriosos, com fome, com avidez.

Me posicionei em cima dela, e ela gemeu quando eu toquei a cabeça do meu pau em seu clitóris, movendo-o para trás e para frente sobre ela...vendo quando ela se abriu mais, esperando por mim.

Eu não podia nos negar mais...

Nenhum de nós aguentaria isso por mais tempo.

Eu empurrei para dentro dela, e o sentimento de senti-la ao meu redor me fazendo gemer alto e me contorcer.

Mudei meu quadril aproximadamente e ela me encontrava em cada movimento...mais rápido, mais profundo.

Suas pernas se moviam, e ela me puxou para mais para ela, enquanto eu enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, respirando lentamente, abraçando-a bem perto de mim.

Eu podia sentir o prazer sacudindo seu corpo...

"Ah...ah!" - ela gemia.

Eu a olhei nos olhos e então a beijei apaixonadamente, enquanto entrava e saía lentamente de seu corpo.

Simpesmente celestial.

"Não pare, Edward...por favor, baby..." - ela implorou...

"Nunca, amor...nunca mais..." - prometi.

A urgência foi tomando conta de nossos corpos, eu me movia mais e mais rápido, e nossos lábios, as vezes se fundiam.

Bela estava eufórica, ela angulava seus quadris, de forma que podia se mover ao mesmo tempo que os meus impulsos...

"Uh-uh-uh..." - ela gemia bem alto...me enlouquecendo...

"Foda-se, baby..." - eu gritei desesperado por ela...

"Você sente, Bella? Me diz como somos bons juntos..."

"Ah...uh! Tão bom, tão bom, Edward...não...para...não!"

"Foda-se!" - eu gritei de prazer...

Conforme o tempo foi passando, foi ficando mais insuportávelmente prazeiroso...e eu me empurrava mais e mais ao seu encontro...

"Foda-se, Bella, eu preciso de você...Ah! Merda, eu não posso durar muito mais tempo..." - comecei a gemer...

Eu podia sentir que ela começou a se aproximar, ela estava tremendo...

Levei minha boca a seu pescoço, mordendo e lambendo sua carne e pastando meus dentes na marca que eu já havia deixado ali...

"Você é minha, Isabella!" - rosnei em seu ouvido, investindo mais forte dentro dela, se movendo mais rápido, quando ela chegou ao limite do prazer em meus braços...

E ela gritou alto, e se entregou totalmente a seu climax...

"Ugh! Edward! Edward...sou sua...ah...ah...!"

Consegui deslizar mais duas vezes dentro de seu corpo, antes de senti meu orgasmo me tomar por completo...

"Ah, Bella...porra..." - eu gritei me derramando longamente dentro dela...

Tudo explodiu em pedacinhos, e eu caí em cima dela, que me segurava para si com força, me puxando pelo meu cabelo, querendo entrar dentro de mim.

Nós choramos.

Eu estava incapaz de me mover, e ela parecia não se importar com o meu peso...

Seus braços ficaram enrolados ao meu redor com força, e ela me apertava com força, eu a segurei, fechando meus olhos, me deixando consumir pelo amor.

Eu não pude acreditar.

Desta vez foi algo mágico, extraordinário...foi diferente !

Foi extremamente intenso.

E nós sentimos.

De repente sentimentos estranhos emanam de dentro de mim.

Algo aconteceu, eu pude sentir.

Estou agarrado a ela...eu não quero me mover.

Eventualmente, eu tive que me mudar, e eu saí de cima dela, nos rolando, onde eu fiquei deitado na cama, sua cabeça em meu peito.

Eu suspirei, e ela se aconchegou mais perto.

"É tão bom estar em seus braços de novo, Edward!" - ela sussurrou...e eu beijei sua cabeça...

"Que bom, querida ! Eu estava morrendo de saudades de ter você assim, comigo!"

Ela se aconchegou mais em mim, cheirando e beijando meu peito, eu sorri, e a puxei fortemente contra mim, antes de beijar sua testa com carinho.

Depois de um tempo, eu comecei a raciocinar, estavamos a mais de um mês sem sexo, e eu parecia um homem das cavernas, me lembrei de meus atos, e acho que fui rude enquanto investia contra ela...

Deus, eu sou um cavalo.

"Você se sente bem ? Eu não te machuquei, né ? Eu não deveria ter sido tão grosseiro, eu estava muito perdido em sensações, me desculpe." - comecei a divagar...ela deu risada...

"Oh, não, baby ! Eu me sinto perfeita, Edward. Estou tão feliz. " - ela disse me olhando com carinho, um sorriso feliz em seus lábios.

"Eu te amo, Bella." - eu murmurei olhando dentro de seus olhos...

"E eu te amo, Edward." - ela disse antes de me beijar carinhosamente...

Nos abraçamos apertado, e eu vi quando ela puxou o lenço em cima de nós, nos cubrindo...logo voltando a se aconchegar em meu corpo, e fechando seus olhos.

Com um sorriso largo em todo o meu rosto, eu finalmente voltei a me sentir feliz e em paz.

Eu não nunca seria capaz de deixá-la.

Nunca.

[...]

[...]

No dia seguinte quando eu acordo ela se foi... de novo.

Por que ela não me acordou para dizer adeus?

Eu odeio que ela se foi e tudo que me resta é o seu perfume delicioso no meu travesseiro e uma memória fabulosa da noite passada.

Na verdade, é realmente muito irritante.

Além do mais, enquanto eu tropeço na minha camisa, eu sei que já estou de cara emburrada, apenas pelo fato de não acordar a seu lado...que não é nada divertido.

Foda-se Heidi ! Você é uma puta completa.

Eu tenho a sorte que hoje estou entalado no trabalho, tenho uns empresários de Portugal visitando hoje o nosso conjunto de escritórios, e eu tenho que estar em meu melhor comportamento.

E isso é tudo que eu preciso para passar o dia, sem pensar nela até definhar.

Mais tarde, naquele dia...

Os empresários me convidaram para um jantar, para nós comemorarmos o fechamento dos negócios, isso é normal, nem divertido, nem chato.

Mas é claro que em minha mente há apenas um lugar que eu quero estar, que é no quarto com a minha Bella.

Foda-se, eu queria jantar em casa hoje.

Bem, eu vou mandar uma mensagem para ela, avisando que eu vou chegar muito tarde hoje... será que ela vai ficar chateada?

Será que ela vai esperar por mim acordada?

Que confusão da porra !

Eu não tenho ideia do caralho de como agir com a minha mulher...

Que merda.

Bem, eu poderia pedir a ela que viesse comigo... mas eu imediatamente descarto essa ideia, vai ser chato pra ela...

Na hora do almoço eu estou no meu escritório e decido fazer uma ligação pra ela...

"Bella?"

"Edward ? Oi !" - ela fala animada...

Eu me sinto um adolescente, sorrindo pro telefone ao ouvir a voz da menina que quer, um sorriso ridículo estampa a minha cara.

"Como você está ? O que você está fazendo?" - eu digo provocando...

"Estou bem e eu estou trabalhando." - ela diz lentamente e eu posso ouvir seu sorriso divertido.

"É bom ouvir sua voz ..."

"Huuummmm...O que você quer Edward?" - ela pede impaciente...

"Você ..." - eu falo diretamente...

Ela engasga baixinho, sua respiração fica ofegante e o barulho vai direto para meu pau...

Foda-se.

"Você teve isso...ontem." - ela sussurra.

"Hmmm. Não é suficiente."

Sua respiração ofega de novo... e na minha mente eu imagino, que ela deve estar corando, o brilho lindo rosa sobre suas bochechas.

"Você é muito perturbador Sr. Cullen." - ela sussurra me provocando... eu dou uma risadinha...

"Como está o seu dia, Sra. Cullen ?"

"Está indo muito bem, Edward !" - ela está sorrindo, eu tenho certeza..."O que você quer, baby ?"

"Você. Nua. Embaixo de mim."- eu continuo com as provocações...

"Huuummm..." - ela respira, mas é como se ela estivesse...

Oh merda...

Gemendo.

Droga, eu quero estar com ela.

Logo depois ela ri despreocupadamente, aquecendo o meu coração...

Minha mente grita...'Bem vindo a sua casa, som de merda.'

"Você vai vir me buscar, Sr. Cullen ? Isso é um convite, certo?" - ela engasga de novo... de uma forma sexy...

E nesse momento eu sei que ela me deu uma dica, completamente inconsciente...

Ela quer que eu a chame para outro encontro.

Aposto que agora ela está desejando não ter dito isso...

E ela está mordendo o lábio do caralho.

Que adorável.

"Pare de morder o lábio, Isabella." - eu reclamo com ela, na esperança de que eu possa ter mais do seu bom humor.

"Como você sabe?" - ela diz surpresa...

Muito bom, Cullen !

"Porque eu sou seu marido, Bella ! Eu passei um longo tempo com você...muito precioso por sinal. "

Nesse momento, Ben entra na minha sala e mostra a merda do relógio...

Foda-se, eu tenho uma reunião.

Eu faço sinal pra ele sair fora da sala, ele revira os olhos, com um sorriso besta na cara, e sai, fechando a porta atrás dele, o filho da puta sabe que eu tô falando com Bella.

Viado.

Eu suspiro tentando me concentrar na minha linda esposa novamente...

"Querida, eu tenho que ir. Liguei porque eu quero te avisar que eu tenho uma reunião hoje à noite, e vou chegar tarde...mas por favor, se puder, me espera acordada e fica comigo." - eu digo esperançoso...

Os segundos passam, mas ela não diz nada...

Que diabos ela está pensando?

"Bella ?" - eu chamo, será que a ligação caiu ?

"Ok..." - ela concorda, eventualmente.

Por que ela está tão relutante?

Ela já está ficando cansada de mim ou desistiu da nossa reconciliação ?

Porra, a ideia é tão intragável que eu rejeito imediatamente, tirando isso da minha mente.

Eu tô morrendo sem ela...

Como é que ela consegue ser tão independente?

"Estou com saudade, te vejo mais tarde, então ?" - eu pergunto cautelosamente...

"Sim, claro, baby ! Senti saudade também, Edward ! Muita!" - ela diz e é como um balsamo em meu coração...

"Te amo, baby!" - eu sussurro e ela suspira alto...

"Também te amo, amor!" - ela diz carinhosamente e eu desligo o telefone antes que ela possa dizer qualquer outra coisa que vai me atrapalhar e me confundir ainda mais.

Eu sigo minha agenda, o dia se arrasta.

A atmosfera no escritório é tensa.

Eu realmente vou ter que pensar em alguma maneira de consertar as coisas com ela, quem sabe uma viagem?

Eu tenho que passar cinco dias em Portugal, talvez eu possa convencer Bella a vir comigo.

E esse pensamento me faz sorrir.

* * *

**Edward**

Hoje é sábado...

Minha mãe e meu pai, levaram as meninas para ficar com ela na sua casa do Guarujá...

Como o esperado, eu convidei Bella para jantar comigo...

Eu a levei a um restaurante de frente pro mar...

Muito bonito por sinal, ela adorou !

Nós conversamos e nos acertamos...

Eu sei que a raiva e a mágoa está passando...

E assim que voltamos pra casa, nós nos amamos mais uma vez desde que eu saí para aquela maldita viagem...

E foi lindo, como sempre.

Quando eu finalmente me deixo ir... derramando o meu coração e minha alma dentro dela, novamente me sinto completo.

Estar com Bella é como estar no céu.

Estamos juntos desde as 19 horas...

São quatro horas da manhã agora...

Estive com ela a alguns minutos atrás...dentro de seu corpo delicioso...

Minha casa.

"Vem vamos pro chuveiro..." - eu peço carinhosamente, a distraindo ainda mais.

E lentamente seu rosto se transforma em um grande sorriso que revela seus sentimentos...

De repente, ela esta mordendo os lábios e animada e eu me lembro da última vez que tivemos tomando banho juntos...

Huumm...meu pau assente em aprovação.

Caminhamos até o chuveiro, onde ela me beija, e me toca, espalhando espuma em todo meu corpo, e antes que eu perceba...

Ela está envolvida em torno de mim no chuveiro e gemendo alto no meu pescoço, empalada em mim enquanto eu me empurro mais e mais pra dentro dela, balançando para frente e para trás...

Felicidade extrema.

Eu tenho as minhas mãos em suas macias, coxas lisas...ela inclina a cabeça para trás, as pernas em volta da minha cintura, os ombros contra as paredes de granito do chuveiro e os braços em volta do meu pescoço... cascatas de água sobre nós e eu simplesmente não consigo parar...

É um ciclo viciante, merda.

É como se ela fosse algum elixir do caralho...

Eu não sei...

Por que ela tem esse efeito sobre mim?

Ela apareceu na minha vida e me enfeitiçou...

Porra, eu me sinto escravizado, e absorvido pela profundidade dos meus sentimentos por ela.

Esta é a terceira vez que eu faço amor com ela hoje a noite.

Ela me agarra e me pega e eu estou feito.

Eu só quero ela, porra.

Eu preciso dela.

Eu já posso sentir o seu enrijecimento em torno de mim...

"Oh, Deus, Edward! Eu te amo, baby!" - ela geme alto...

"Diga que é minha, baby..." - eu sussurro ... "Por favor...eu... estou morrendo aqui...porra..."

"Eu sou sua, Edward ! Só sua..." - ela geme alto, e convulsiona em torno de mim, gritando...e eu gozo.

Eu não acho que jamais vai haver um dia em que eu não quero ouvir esse som.

Gentilmente eu vou afundando no chão do chuveiro...

Eu sei que não fizemos sexo durante bastante tempo, mas francamente minha fome e necessidade por essa mulher linda é preocupante.

Eu beijo seu lindo rosto molhado e ela olha para mim, seus olhos brilhando com uma devoção imensa...

E eu adoro esse olhar.

Eu nunca, nunca mais quero ficar longe dela...

Ela beija meu pescoço e faz carinho em meu rosto...

Certamente ela pode sentir essa intensidade também...

Eu envolvo meus braços em torno dela e nós nos sentamos enrolado como um casulo, enquanto o fluxo contínuo de água quente deliciosa cai sobre nós.

Definitivamente, estou pegando minha mulher de volta.

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! **

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

Hey lindas !

Deus, eu quase desisti de terminar esse capítulo...

Foi tudo muito !

Jesus.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, porque foi muito complicado...kkkkkk...

Bem, eu só tenho a agradecer !

Vou viajar amanhã, então só vou postar na sexta-feira da outra semana, ok ?

UM ÓTIMO FERIADO A TODAS !

ME MANDEM REVIEWS CARINHOSOS...

HOJE EU REALMENTE MEREÇO !

kkkkkkkkkk...

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	51. Chapter 51

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Março de 2011.**

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

* * *

**Agradecimento Importante:**

Hey !

700 REVIEWS !

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Que lindo !

Rack-chan, amigah...um super obrigada !

EU AMO SEU REVIEWS !

Adoro você linda !

Beijos...

* * *

**Considerações Importantes:**

Hey Lindas !

Bem, como agradecimento, vou responder a algumas perguntas interessantes...

* Ana Paula Souza 1990 - Oi, Linda ! Bella vai ficar grávida, sim ! E preste atenção pois os indícios vão aparecer logo, logo ! Spoils: Ontem escrevi uma cena de gravidez que eu mesma chorei, foi lindo! Obrigada pelo apoio, beijos.

* * *

* GBY00 - Linda, obrigada pela pergunta, eu errei na escrita, mas já arrumei, pode olhar lá... Edward teve um caso com Heidi antes de se envolver emocionalmente por Tanya, ele realmente gostou dela, e largou todas por ela, mas não era amor forte o suficiente para casar, ela era futil, volátil e gananciosa. Obrigada pelo apoio, beijos.

* * *

* SiChaves - Oi, linda ! Concordo com você, quando a confiança se quebra é como amassar um papel, nem que um ferro quente passe por cima, nunca vai ficar como antes. Mas eu garanto, Edward é inocente e Bella vai ficar sabendo disso, e isso vai tirar toda a dúvida e ranso. A gravidez deve chegar sem mágoa ou remendo a serem feitos. Eu não queria isso para a minha fic. Obrigada pelo apoio, beijos.

* * *

* Rasa - Oi linda ! Quer ver a Heidi apanhar ? Huuummmm...todas nós queremos isso ! Mas Heidi vai ter um encerramento...Aguarde e verá ! Obrigada pelo apoio, beijos.

* * *

_**AGRADEÇO A TODAS QUE ME DEIXARAM REVIEWS CARINHOSOS E AMOROSOS, EU FIQUEI SUPER FELIZ !**_

_**NUNCA IMAGINEI CHEGAR AOS 700 REVIEWS, E ISSO REALMENTE ACONTECEU !**_

_**OBRIGADA DO FUNDO DO MEU CORAÇÃO !**_

_**BEIJOS NO SEU CORAÇÃO...**_

_**MARY**_

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical: **

**[...]**

**[...]**

**Sempre que quiser - Tanya Mara**

[...]

[...]

[...]

Se quiser fugir  
Prá qualquer lugar que for  
Nem precisa me chamar  
Tão perto que eu estou...

Mas seu medo de perder  
Não te deixa me olhar  
Esqueça o que passou  
Que tudo vai mudar...

Agora eu posso ser seu anjo  
Seus desejos sei de cor  
Pro bem e pro mal  
Você me tem  
Não vai se sentir só  
Meu amor!...

Sempre que quiser um beijo  
Eu vou te dar  
Hei! Hei! Hei! Hei!  
Sua boca vai ter tanta sede  
De me tomar  
Se quiser!  
Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas  
Me dê a mão!  
Deixa eu te levar...

Eu penso te tocar  
Te falar coisas comuns  
E poder te amar  
O amor mais incomum  
Não deixa o medo te impedir  
De chegar perto de mim  
O que aconteceu ontem  
Não vai mais repetir...

Me deixa então estar contigo  
Seus desejos sei de cor  
Pro bem e pro mal  
Você me tem  
Não vai se sentir só  
Meu amor! Se quiser!...

Sempre que quiser um beijo  
Eu vou te dar  
(Eu vou te dar!)  
Sua boca vai ter tanta sede  
De me tomar  
Se quiser!  
Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas  
Me dê a mão!  
Deixa eu te levar...

Me deixa ser real  
E te ajudar a ser feliz  
Porque eu sou o seu fogo  
Tudo que você quis  
Tudo que você quis

Sempre que quiser um beijo  
Eu vou te dar  
(Te dar!)  
Sua boca vai ter tanta sede  
De me tomar  
(Sua boca vai! Sua boca vai!)  
Se quiser!  
Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas  
Me dê a mão!  
Deixa eu te levar

* * *

**Capítulo 51**

* * *

Marie: 4 anos e 10 meses

* * *

**Bella**

Depois de nosso primeiro encontro, após essa confusão, eu e Edward nos falavamos todos os dias pelo telefone quando estávamos no trabalho.

Era como voltar a namorar, de certa forma foi divertido e romântico.

Eu me pego sorrindo pro telefone, e demorando para desligar, como uma adolescente apaixonada.

Mesmo morando na mesma casa, desde que conversamos, ele respeitou meu espaço e minha decisão...

Eu posso observar, e pensar com mais clareza...eu sinto que aos poucos meus muros estão caindo.

É realmente delicioso ver o quanto ele consegue melhorar o meu dia.

Tudo estava voltando ao normal, eu podia sentir !

Hoje é uma sexta-feira e o aniversário de Emmet...

Eu deixei as meninas com Esme e cheguei sozinha ao local da comemoração, porque Edward estava preso no escritório.

Estávamos eu, Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmet...num barzinho muito maneiro, no centro histórico da cidade.

Esme não veio porque Carlisle estava no hospital com um paciente em estado grave.

O lugar era incrível, vários ambientes separados e um publico seleto.

O papo fluia tranquilamente entre nós, ficamos sentados numa cabine, onde o som era ambiente e podíamos conversar a vontade...

Mas o legal, era que tínhamos livre acesso ao local, podíamos sair para curtir nos outros ambientes e depois voltar...

Eu estava conversando com Alice quando de repente senti uma mão em volta de mim, e a outra cobrindo os meus olhos...

"Mãos ao alto, Swan !" - assim que ouvi essa voz profunda, eu gritei e me virei...

"Jacob !" - eu gritei, jogando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Bells..." - ele disse baixinho no meu ouvido, me levantando do chão e me girando.

"Oh Deus ! O que você está fazendo aqui?" - eu disse, colocando minha mão sobre o peito e sorrindo para ele.

"Você não vai acreditar ! Eu comprei um caminhão e vim busca-lo aqui na cidade !"

Quando eu dei-lhe um olhar interrogativo, ele respondeu com uma palavra...

"Embry. "

Eu olhei para Jacob e sorri para a pessoa em pé, logo atrás dele, olhando-me descaradamente.

"Bella !" - ele disse sorrindo.

"Embry ! Deus, eu não posso acreditar que vocês estão aqui !" - eu disse sorrindo o abraçando.

"Ele vai dirigir pra mim." - Jacob disse animadamente.

"Oh, Embry ! Que bom !" - eu disse sorrindo e o abraçando novamente...

Depois de um tempo, eu os apresentei rapidamente aos Cullens...

Logo, eu, Jacob e Embry fomos ao bar pegar uma bebida, aproveitei para perguntar de todos e matar a saudades de todos os meus amigos de infância...

Embry se viu interessado numa garota que estava lhe dando bola, e acabou saindo nos deixando sozinhos...

Eu fiquei conversando com Jake, nós falamos sobre meu casamento, minha vida na cidade, as meninas...

E tudo ia muito bem.

Quando eu vi que Edward chegou, tudo ao meu redor perdeu o foco...

Ele parecia lindo de viver e eu estava realmente esperando que as coisas entre nós ficassem mais sexy, hoje a noite.

Quando nosso olhar se encontrou ele sorriu pra mim e eu não pude deixar de devolver o sorriso largo, e acenei pra ele animadamente.

Deus, ele é lindo!

"O que é isso, Bella?" - Jake me trouxe de volta a realidade...

"O que?"

"Você, se derretendo pra aquele cara!" - ele disse irritado...

"Jake, ele é meu marido, por favor! Não começa com isso!"

"Não começa com o que ? Eu venho de longe, depois de anos consigo finalmente te ver e conversar com você, e fico sabendo pela internet do chifre que esse aí te colocou e ao reclamar quando vejo você se desmanchar por ele é isso que eu recebo ?"

"Oh, Deus ! Você parece meu pai falando!" - eu suspirei...

"Ah, mas com certeza ele não aprovaria esse aí como seu marido!"

"Jake, por favor ? Você não conhece ele e não sabe de nada !" - eu supliquei...

"Certo, o que eu sei é que você era feliz comigo, a meu lado." - ele disse me olhando carente...

"Jake, o que é isso ? Pelo amor de Deus, quem escuta isso...você não é...nem nunca foi meu namorado ! Larga essa ladainha !"

Ele suspirou..."Eu não acredito! Em menos de uma hora que estamos aqui, eu e você já estamos brigando!"

"Isso é porque você não consegue se controlar ao meu redor, Jake!"

E com isso eu sinto uma mão e seus dedos longos alcançarem a minha cintura, e pelo perfume delicioso, só podia ser ele, meu príncipe.

Ele colocou um beijo em meu ombro...

"Hey baby !" - sussurrou em meu ouvido...eu virei a cabeça e sorri para ele...toda derretida.

Edward encarou Jake e eu fiquei chocada ao ouvir que Jake praticamente rosnou para ele...que merda é essa ?

Eu os apresentei e Edward me pediu para falarmos a sós e eu tratei de leva-lo até o corredor que leva a pista de dança, o barulho era um pouco mais alto, mas pelo menos estaríamos sozinhos.

Eu não sei o que eu realmente pensei, mas assim que Edward veio ao meu encontro, nossa conversa se tornou uma sessão de amassos intensa, me fazendo perder a noção de tudo.

Depois de algum tempo, eu me lembrei que tenho voltar e terminar minha conversa com Jake, então eu me afastei de Edward um pouco e nós voltamos ao barzinho onde todos nos aguardavam.

Eu voltei para o lado de Jake, enquanto Edward caminhou em direção aos Cullens...

Assim que eu chego a seu lado, Jake me olha raivoso...

"Oh ? Você voltou ou só veio me dizer adeus?" - ele rosnou pra mim...

"Pára, Jake!" - eu tentei ficar calma...

Ele bufou..."Porra, eu pensei que você ia embora e ia me deixar aqui, a ver navios!"

"Eu disse que já voltava, não é ?" - eu digo tomando mais um gole da batida de morango que eu pedi, ele revirou os olhos e bufou...

"Porra, tu demorou quase uma hora e meia, Bella!" - ele disse irritado...

"Bem, você quer saber ou não sobre minha vida aqui?" - eu falo já irritada...

"Claro ! Pode falar, sou todo ouvidos!"

Eu começo a contar a minha estória calmamente, mas pulo a parte de Edward e começo lhe contando sobre todas as coisas que aconteceram comigo, sobre meu bebê morto, sobre Marie, Carlie e é claro, sobre Edward!

"Porque você não volta a Iguape, Bella? Eu não moro mais com meu pai, você pode morar comigo!" - ele segura minha mão...

"Não ! Eu não vou deixar meu marido, nem posso deixar minhas filhas, Jake ! " - eu retruco indignada...

"E porque não ?" - ele disse curioso...

Eu suspiro.

Eu não creio que ainda tenho que explicar isso pra ele.

"Obviamente porque eu os amo ! Edward é meu marido e elas são como se fossem minhas filhas biológicas, Jake ! Eu jamais vou poder deixá-los !" - pinga sarcasmo da minha voz e eu reviro os olhos para ele.

Ele está em silêncio por um momento.

"Olha, eu sei que nossa amizade está abalada, e eu quero que você saiba que eu sinto muito por aquele beijo que eu te dei no dia da sua partida de Iguape. Eu estava bêbado...eu queria que você ficasse comigo e você... bem. Bella, por favor me perdoe ".

"Claro que eu perdôo você, Jake. Já passou, só não faz novamente. Você sabe que eu não me sinto assim, por você. "

Ele suspira muito, infelizmente... "Eu sei Bella, eu pensei... se eu te beijasse, isso poderia mudar a forma como você se sente."

"Jake, eu te amo muito, eu sempre vou te amar, você significa muito para mim...você é como um irmão que eu nunca tive...e isso não vai mudar." - eu digo olhando dentro de seus olhos decepcionados...

Eu detesto decepcioná-lo, mas essa é a verdade.

"Então você está com ele de novo?" - ele não pode esconder o veneno em sua voz.

"Jake, é complicado...mas sim !"

"E você ainda dorme com ele."

"Jake, isso não é da sua conta ! "

"É o dinheiro? A fama ?"

"Jake! Pare agora ou eu vou embora e nunca mais falo com você de novo. "

"Bella, me desculpe ! Eu...eu só não entendo. Você parece estar tão diferente !" - ele lamenta e pede desculpas ao mesmo tempo.

Eu sei que ele está sofrendo.

Isso sempre foi tão difícil de lidar.

"Talvez possamos nos ver amanhã, passar a manhã e a tarde juntos, antes que eu vá embora." - ele diz triste pegando minha mão na sua...

"Olha, Jake...eu não posso sair com você amanhã cedo, eu...eu acho que seria melhor nos despedirmos aqui." - eu digo sem o encarar, eu tento ser diplomata, ele é meu amigo e eu o amo...mas minha vida já está tão complicada, eu não preciso disso.

"Ok...então...boa sorte na sua vida aqui, Bella ! Me ligue se precisar alguma coisa! Você sabe que sempre pode voltar, né? " - eu posso ouvir a dor e esperança em sua voz, e isso torce meu coração.

"Sim...eu sei, e também pode contar comigo pra o que quiser! E pense em dar uma chance a Nessie, ela te ama de verdade, Jake! " - eu o abraço forte...

Ele se afasta e me olha tristemente...e sai de perto de mim, como um cachorro sem dono...

Eu suspiro e me viro para trás, vendo Rosalie atrás de mim, me olhando estranha...

"O que foi aquilo?" - Rosalie tem as mãos nos quadris.

Decido que a honestidade é a melhor política.

"Um velho amigo, nos encontramos por acaso, mas ele vai embora amanhã, já nos despedimos."

"Oh ? È Jacob...é Edward...Mulher, seus feromônios devem trabalhar horas extras...que loucura ! " - Rose fala balançando a cabeça em desgosto e volta para sua mesa...

E eu soltei uma gargalhada.

* * *

**Edward**

Hoje era aniversário do meu irmão, e eu não pude ir com Bella, pois pra variar fiquei preso no escritório com alguns advogados, e cheguei atrasado no bar.

Eu estava ali de pé, cumprimentando Jasper quando eu a vi pela primeira vez.

Puta. Merda. - eu pensei comigo mesmo.

Senti meu coração se contrair e me encolhi.

O que ela fez em seguida fez a minha respiração pegar na minha garganta.

Ela se virou para pegar algo no bar, e nisso eu vi...

Com um vestido vermelho e curto, de um ombro só, seus cabelos estavam lindamente presos, meu nome escrito em sua nuca parecia mais forte do que nunca.

Porra, eu estava feito.

O vestido salientava todas as suas curvas, seus seios fartos, a sua bunda perfeita, e suas longas pernas.

Eu tinha que parar com isso, ia ser difícil esconder um duro nas calças.

Eu bem sabia que seriam dias pensando em Bella nesse vestido.

Eu me virei para Jasper, conversando, tentando não parecer tão desesperado por ela, mas mantive um olhar em sua direção, disfarçadamente...

Só então, eu vi um homem musculoso colocar o seu braço ao redor dela e cobrir seus olhos...se inclinando e sussurrando algo em seu ouvido...

Eu já ia em direção a eles, quando ela gritou e se virou, sorrindo alegremente, atirando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, se agarrando a ele...

Que porra é essa ?

Fechei minhas mãos em punhos, senti algo subir dentro de minha garganta e eu não tinha certeza que era...

Vi quando ele a tirou do chão, antes de coloca-la de pé novamente...

A mão dela repousando em seu peito, ela abraçou outro homem com carinho e conversava com os dois.

Logo um deles saiu e o outro ficou olhando para ela com cara de apaixonado.

Sua expressão de felicidade e intimidade, misturada com o sorriso lindo que ela dava para ele...me fez mal.

Foi como um soco no meu estômago...

Oh merda, porra, fiquei louco com ciúmes.

Não, não, não... isso não é bom.

Realmente, não é bom.

Mas eu não posso me conter.

Eles ficaram ali, conversando animadamente...

Vai ser difícil esconder meus sentimentos estando tão perto dela.

Ela deve ter sentido o meu olhar, porque naquele momento ela se virou e me olhou...

Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, ela sorriu largamente...

E isso me chamou a atenção.

Continuei minha conversa com Jasper sobre alguns negócios...mas eu segurei seus olhos.

Ela sorriu e acenou para mim, seus dedinhos balançando.

Lambi meus lábios lentamente e sorri.

Fiquei ali a observá-los e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era pegá-la pelo braço e arrastá-la para longe dele.

Finalmente, Jasper notou a minha situação...

"O que foi, cara? Você parece doente ou com dor !" - ele perguntou curioso...

"Quem é aquele cara ali ?" - perguntei amargamente.

Jasper seguiu meu olhar e fez uma careta...

"Putzz, cara ! Este é Jacob Black... e acho melhor tu recuperar tua mulher logo..."

Eu me virei e olhei para ele, confuso.

"Cara, faz uma hora que ele está aqui, e já posso afirmar, Jacob é apaixonado por ela...eles cresceram juntos, seus pais são melhores amigos !"

"Porra !" - eu disse frustado.

"Mas calma ! Ainda há esperanças...ela não parece retornar os sentimentos, mas não sei se ele vai se conformar. "

Nesse momento eu decidi, eu ia atrás da minha mulher...

Isabella Swan Cullen é minha.

E eu não divido o que é meu.

Eu entreguei a minha cerveja para Jasper com determinação, e ele sorriu para mim quando percebeu o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Atravessei o grande salão, indo em direção a Bella.

Eu cheguei em suas costas, e coloquei minha mão em sua cintura e um beijo em seu ombro...

"Hey, linda !" - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela virou a cabeça e sorriu para mim.

Olhei sorrindo torto para ela, e virei meu rosto para o idiota na frente dela, e eu juro pela minha vida, que o maldito homem rosnou para mim...

Ele rosnou como um cão e seus olhos brilhavam com fúria...

Eu tive que rir...

De repente, eu queria poder ter lido sua mente naquele momento.

"Edward este é Jacob Black ! Jacob este é Edward Cullen!" - Bella nos apresentou, mas não houve aperto de mãos, apenas um singelo balanço de cabeça...

Eu teria chegado antes, se soubesse exatamente o quanto ele queria Bella e o quanto ele me odiava agora...

"Posso falar com você um minuto?" - eu disse seriamente...

"Claro ! Jacob espere aqui um pouco!" - ela disse e eu a dirigi um pouco para o lado...

Andei com ela até o corredor da pista de dança, eu beijei o alto de sua cabeça e respirei profundamente.

Seu cheiro.

Porra, esse cheiro me mata de tesão...

Era de morango e Bella.

Ela me abraçou, sua cabeça em meu peito...eu esfregava suas costas, tentando me sentir mais perto ainda.

"Como você está, Bella?"

"Estou bem..." - ela suspirou e me encarou...

"Bom." - eu disse acarinhando seu rosto...

Bella olhou para mim e me deu um pequeno sorriso... "Eu estava me perguntando quando você ia vir me cumprimentar." - ela passou as mãos em meus cabelos.

"Senti saudades hoje !" - eu disse sorrindo para ela, imaginando como eu iria te-la em minha cama...mais tarde.

Ela sorriu e inclinou a cabeça... "Eu também !"

Eu me aproximei puxando sua cabeça, e colocando meus lábios nos dela, e eu a beijei profundamente,

Suas mãos agarraram meus ombros e ela respirava mais difícil contra a minha boca.

Foi tão foda intenso o sentimento de nossa união...

Seu corpo se ajustando com o meu, seu rosto contra o meu.

Meus olhos estavam fechados, era como se um milhão de correntes elétricas voavam do meu corpo, misturando-se com o dela, batendo, colidindo e me dando choques alucinantes.

Isso.

Isso é o que faltava o tempo todo em que estávamos separados.

Quando ela se afastou, eu escutei tocar alto uma música que ela adorava...eu sorri pra ela e a puxei para a pista de dança...

Grudando seu corpo ao meu, nós começamos a dançar alegremente...

Ela se virou de costas pra mim, eu beijava seu pescoço, sua bunda encostada em minha ereção...

Porra, Bella ia me matar qualquer dia.

Levou todo o poder da força de vontade que eu tinha em meu corpo inteiro, para não arrastá-la pra um canto e transar com ela ali mesmo.

Eu gemia enquanto ela estava em meus braços assim, ela se virou de frente e sorriu para mim, sussurrando em meu ouvido...

"Eu realmente deveria voltar, eu tenho que falar com Jake...eu te conto essa estória depois !"- ela disse me olhando sedutoramente...

Agarrei-a pelo braço, e a levei para a lateral da pista, eu a empurrei na parede, e o escurinho só me fazia mais louco ainda.

Eu peguei seus quadris e puxou-a para mim, pressionando seus lábios aos meus...eu a beijei selvagemente...

E o mundo parou.

Nós nunca nos afastamos novamente.

Nossa dança do acasalamento levou umas seis músicas...

Foda-se.

Bella e eu juntos estávamos dando um show.

Sempre que ela pensava em sair eu a puxava para mais um beijo...eu juro que eu acho que em determinada parte eu quase gozei.

Essa merda estava intensa.

"Deus, baby! Eu...eu tenho que ir...ele vai viajar amanhã...eu tenho que me despedir..." - ela gemia em meu ouvido enquanto eu mordia seu pescoço...

Enfiei minha língua em sua boca profundamente...lento e saboreando cada minuto, antes de liberá-la e dar um passo atrás...

"Sim, você deveria ir agora...nos falamos mais tarde?" - eu murmurei ainda ofegante...

Ela parecia atordoada por um momento antes de recuperar a compostura..."Sim...claro..."

Ela piscou e se virou nos calcanhares, saindo...

Eu segurei suas mãos e a segui para fora...largando sua mão antes de ir em encontro com minha família de novo...

Observei quando ela chegou até Jacob e eles pareciam estar discutindo, alguma coisa incomodou o cão, e um sorriso surgiu em meu rosto.

A festa corria animada...

Jacob saiu de perto dela depois de um tempo...

Eu continuei onde estava.

Fiquei afastado de Bella, pois ela ficou com Rosalie e Alice e as vezes com Angela...

Tudo ia perfeitamente bem...até que eu vi quando um cara se aproximou dela, a olhando de cima para baixo...

Seu olhar me deixou tenso...era de um predador...

Eu conheço, eu já fui um!

Eu vi quando ela foi interceptada por ele, que se aproximou, a beijando em seu rosto...

Meus punhos cerrados, ameaçando amassar a lata de cerveja que eu estava segurando na minha mão...

Que merda havia de errado com esses caras hoje ?

Eu estava encostado na parede conversando com Alice e Jasper...

Alice se aproximou, seu olhar triste... "Sinto muito." - ela disse olhando para mim nervosamente...

"Pelo quê?"- eu disse bravo me virando para ver a Bella.

"Este é o Pablo. " - ela disse balançando a cabeça na direção que eu estava olhando... "Ele é amigo de Emmet e eu nem sequer pensei nisso quando eu o convidei...eu não deveria ter feito isso."

"Huh...sei ...não se preocupe com isso." - eu rosnei ainda olhando para Bella e Pablo...

Mas meu cérebro estava gritando para Alice ir pro inferno !

Eu continuei a observa-los por mais um momento...

Meu gênio querendo me trair...

Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em bater nesse cara.

Foda-se.

Eu estava literalmente ficando roxo de raiva...

A maneira como ele olhou para ela, era patético...

Como se ter ela, fosse tudo que importava pra ele...

Um pervertido do caralho.

Ela é o MEU TUDO...é assim que eu sinto.

Eu vi seu olhar pidão...

Eu bufei e de repente um pensamento me tomou...

Eu fico assim quando estou com ela ?

Foda-se...estou me sentindo patético agora.

"Eu vou resolver isso...eu prometo." - Alice disse colocando a mão no meu ombro.

Eu olhei para Jasper e ele encolheu os ombros.

Eu segui Alice com os olhos, e vi quando ela se aproximou e pegou Bella pela mão, a arrastando em frente ao DJ e começou a dançar com ela.

Eu suspirei de alívio...

Obrigada aos céus por isso.

* * *

**Bella**

Eu estava conversando com Pablo a uns dez minutos, tentando desesperadamente sair de perto dele e de seu olhar vergonhoso.

O papo era chato e tedioso, eu queria fcar com Edward.

Merda.

Quando Alice colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura, eu dei graças a Deus...

"Vem, vamos dançar ! " - ela disse me puxando para a pista.

"Tchau, Pablo !" - eu gritei rindo enquanto ela me puxava...

Nós entramos na pista e Everytime we touch do Cascada começou a tocar, eu e Alice gritamos e pulamos...

Nós nos balançamos no ritmo da música...

Eu sorri pensando no quando eu gosto dessa música e refletindo a letra da canção...que Edward me ensinou a tocar no piano...é linda...diz tudo o que eu queria dizer a ele...

Aposto que quem escreveu essa música sabe o que é sentir a dor de não ter quem ama a seu lado...

"Edward está te observando !" - Alice disse inclinando-se para mim.

Eu sorri e olhei para ele...eu mordi meus lábios...

Eu balancei minha cintura um pouco mais sedutoramente, e dobrei os joelhos...passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, sentindo as ondas dos cachos presos...

Eu sorri para Alice e ela riu.

Eu vi o olhar de Edward em mim...

Desejo...huuummm...

Minha puta interior se animou...ela me incentivou a ir atrás dele depois.

Nós dançamos mais duas canções e me perdi na animação de Alice...

Mais tarde, quando eu olhei para trás em Edward...para minha surpresa, ele estava conversando com uma ruiva.

Alice e eu paramos de dançar, e saímos em direção a Jasper, que estava encostado na parede...

Eles se juntaram, e se beijaram... e neste momento e eu me virei na direção de Edward...

Ele ainda conversava com ela, que parecia querer montr nele a qualquer momento...

Que merda.

Quando Alice e Jasper terminaram seu beijo, eu me virei para Jasper...

"Quem é ela?" - perguntei acenando para onde Edward e a vagabunda estavam.

E então eu senti um fogo me consumir, algo muito, muito ruim...

E não era um sentimento que eu estava feliz em sentir.

Oh merda, estou morrendo de ciúmes !

"Xiiii, esta é Kelly...ela morre de paixão por Edward desde a época de escola. Bella me desculpe, mas se você não fizer nada, eu juro que você vai ver ela puxar Edward e beija-lo na sua frente. Você está ferrada !" - Alice disse séria...

"O quê?" - eu disse com a mão na cintura...

"Ela não vai desistir facilmente...desculpe, Bella." - Jasper disse atirando-me um olhar triste.

"Uh-huh, sei ...vamos ver isso." - eu disse apertando meus olhos para eles.

Se Jasper pensava que ela ia lutar, ele não sabe do que eu sou capaz para manter meu marido comigo, essa vagabunda não me conhece mesmo...

Porque, nem que a vaca tussa, essa vagabunda vai tomar o que é meu...

Esse foi o momento que eu decidi, eu estava indo para lutar para ter meu marido de volta...

Foda-se, Heidi e todas as vagabundas...

Edward Cullen é meu !

Minha puta interior se espreguiçou, ela estava dormindo, mas logo colocou um espartilho e foi para a guerra.

Atravessei o salão, e andei em direção a eles, me aproximei por trás de Edward...circulando sua cintura com minhas unhas...

Eu queria ver o rosto da vagabunda...e queria que ela visse o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Passei minha mão esquerda pelo cabelo na parte de trás da cabeça de Edward e o puxei para trás...

"Hey sexy ! Você parece entediado...vamos dar uma volta ?" - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, o mordendo no processo...

Com minha mão direita cheguei a sua cintura e deixei meus dedos na fivela de seu cinto, bem próximo a meu Godzila.

É meu.

Ele reagiu ao meu toque e eu olhei para Jasper e Alice rapidamente.

Os dois estavam rindo tanto que mal conseguiam ficar em pé.

Eu dei um sorriso e uma olhada na cara chocada da vagabunda, e beijei a orelha de Edward.

Ele se endireitou, levantando a cabeça, se virando para mim com seu sorriso torto e olhou para a vagabunda...

"A gente se vê, Kelly !" - ele se despediu...antes de virar para mim.

O rosto da vagabunda era impagável, quando ele passou os braços em volta de mim, e começou a morder e beijar meu pescoço...

E eu vi que ela estava furiosa, eu quase podia ver os raios de ódio em seus olhos...

Pisquei para ela antes de puxar Edward pelos cabelos, trazendo sua boca na minha.

MEU.

* * *

**Edward**

Eu tinha ficado praticamente paralisado quando eu vi Bella se requebrar na pista de dança com Alice.

Ela parecia uma dançarina do sexo, porra!

Essa merda não ia prestar.

Em minha mente, eu já pensava em quantas posições diferentes eu ia tê-la nesta noite, porque depois disso, não havia nenhuma possibilidade de Bella ir para casa e dormir longe de mim, ela ia ficar a noite inteira comigo.

E estava tentando não sofrer com o meu duro, quando eu vi Kelly do outro lado do bar, sorrindo pra mim e andando em minha direção..

"Porra !" - eu gemi cutucando Jasper discretamente...

Seus olhos foram de mim para os lados e quando avistou a megera, ele tomou um gole de cerveja..."Putz ! Fui. " - ele disse rindo e saindo...

"Jasper, não me deixa aqui sozinho!" - eu implorei, mas ele praticamente correu na direção oposta quando viu a diaba chegando perto.

"Você me paga, seu viado!" - eu gritei atrás dele quando ele caminhou para Alice e Bella.

"Edward Cullen ! Oi...que prazer te encontrar aqui !" - Kelly disse passando a mão em meu braço.

Eu me encolhi.

"Kelly..." - falei sorrindo sem jeito, balançando levemente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui sozinho?" - ela perguntou se aproximando mais...

Eu dei um passo para trás e virei meus olhos para os lados... "Estou com minha mulher e minha familia !"

"Ah, isso é legal !" - ela respondeu com sua voz estridente.

"E você ? O que você está fazendo aqui? Relaxando ?" - tentei fazer alguma pergunta, querendo na verdade, achar uma solução de escapar dela discretamente...

"Ah, eu vim com duas amigas, só pra relaxar mesmo ! " - ela me olhou e lambeu os lábios...

Eu fiquei ali tentando pensar numa forma de fugir sem dar muito na cara...

E então eu senti um par de braços em mim e vi como os olhos de Kelly se tornou escuro.

Senti a mão da serpente puxar meu cabelo e a outra mão no meu cinto...muito próximo a meu pau...

Tinha sido quatro dias que ele teve toda a atenção desejada, então ele aproveitou o momento pra dizer um olá.

Olhei para Kelly que estava chocada e do outro lado eu vi Jasper e Alice morrer de rir.

Bella.

Eu sorri.

Ela poderia muito bem apenas pegar uma merda de uma caneta permanente e escrever seu nome na minha testa...

Meu coração estava pulando descompassado de felicidade, eu sei, Bella ficou puta da vida de ciúmes, porque eu estava conversando com a Kelly e veio atrás de mim...

Dizer que eu estava radiante é pouco, tudo porque ela tinha acabado de marcar seu território.

Quando Bella lambeu minha orelha...eu quase gemi alto...

Foda-se, eu quero levá-la para um quarto agora...

Kelly ficou vermelha quando Bella se inclinou e sussurrou.. "Hey sexy, você parece entediado, quer dar uma volta comigo ?"

Eu virei minha cabeça em sua direção e sorri...olhando discretamente para Kelly, logo me despedindo e tomando Bella em meus braços, a beijando profundamente.

Quando chegamos a uma parede próxima a Alice e Jasper, eu dei mais uma espiada em Kelly do outro lado do bar, nos olhando com uma carranca, eu fiz que não vi, antes de girar para levar Bella em meus braços.

Eu me afastei um pouco e a puxei comigo, a levando para sentar em nossa cabine, com os outros.

Nós conversamo um pouco com eles, mas acabamos por ficar sozinhos logo, Alice e Jasper foram para a pista e Rosalie e Emmet haviam sumido a tempos...

"Então, quem é a vagabunda ?" - Bella disse voltando-se para mim.

"Quem é o cão e o projeto de galã que você estava conversando antes?" - eu retruquei ...

"Oh ? Edward Cullen, está com ciúmes?" - ela disse piscando para mim.

"Eu não divido o que é meu, Bella ! E acho que a verdadeira questão é...você estava morrendo de ciúmes." - eu me inclinei mais perto dela, a puxando para mim pelos cabelos.

"Eu só vim buscar o que é meu, Senhor Cullen!" - ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, antes de sorrir pra mim e subir no meu colo, empurrando seus quadris nos meus.

Demorou dois segundos para o meu pau ficar completamente duro, eu contei.

Foda-se.

Lambi meus lábios e em um movimento rápido, ela pegou um punhado do meu cabelo em seu punho e bateu seus lábios nos meus, sua língua arremessando para fora, me buscando...

Deus, que o sentimento de prová-la novamente é tão bom.

Em pouco tempo, nós continuamos a nos beijar e nos abraçar...

Sua outra mão serpenteava em volta do meu pescoço, eu não resisti agarrei em sua cintura, e a puxei mais para mim, suas pernas engatadas em cima do meu quadril, apertando meu duro entre suas pernas.

Nossas bocas sincronizadas, ela me puxava ainda mais, se esfregando em mim...

Ela gemeu novamente e jogou sua cabeça para trás...inclinei-me e levei sua clavícula na minha boca, mordendo ela.

Ela gemia alto...me deixando louco de tesão.

Ela puxou meu rosto ao dela, capturando minha boca novamente, quando nossas linguas se tocaram lutando pela dominância, eu deslizei minha língua ao encontro da dela, a fazendo gemer em minha boca e eu praticamente gozei na minha calça.

Ela puxava meu cabelo, me fazendo gemer contra ela.

Essa merda estava muito boa, muito gostoso !

Só então eu ouvi uma risadinha alta e eu me afastei de sua boca, virando minha cabeça...

Rose estava ali com os braços cruzados.

"Eu só vim aqui para perguntar se vocês vão ter sexo aqui, na frente de todos, porque se for, eu quero ganhar um dinheiro extra com alguns pervertidos que circulam no local !" - ela disse calmamente...logo rindo e sacudindo a cabeça.

Eu e Bella ainda respirávamos pesadamente, nos demos uma risadinha nervosa, e Bella puxou um fôlego antes de falar...

"Onde você esteve durante toda a noite?" - Bella disse apertando os olhos para ela.

"Emmet e eu estavamos nos divertindo no carro !" - ela disse dando de ombros...

"Jesus, Rose ! Edward está aqui !" - Bella disse nervosamente...

Eu não poderia ajudar mas rir de seu jeitinho timido e da aspereza de Rosalie...

"E daí ? Aposto que Edward deve saber o quanto Emmet está sorrindo de tão feliz agora !" - ela disse se balançando ao som da balada...

"Rose ? Pelo amor de Deus, não comece !" - Bella insistiu...

"Ai , Bella ! Deixa de ser cara de pau ! Você estava quase dando pro Edward aqui na frente de um montão de gente ! Fica fria ! Vai se divertir, boba !" - ela falou e logo Emmet apareceu na cabine e a segurou pela cintura, a arrastando para a pista de dança...

Eu sorri e olhei para Bella que murmurou algo que soou como..."Puta louca !"

Eu dei uma risada alta.

Eu a deixei sair do meu colo, e me afastei dela, percebendo que realmente estavamos numa posição muito constrangedora.

"Vem, vamos ficar com os outros..." - Bella disse sacudindo a cabeça.

"Tudo bem. Mas daqui a pouco, você e eu vamos sair daqui...sério, eu quero você... na cama...nua...comigo..." - eu disse sério...

Bella riu... " ok..." - ela pegou a minha mão... "Vamos." - eu sorri enquanto ela me puxou de volta para os outros...

Bella e Alice logo voltaram para a pista de dança...

Eu fiquei com Jasper e Ben conversando animadamente...

Várias vezes, eu peguei Bella fazendo posses sensuais pra mim em suas danças, me provocando...

Ela piscava pra mim, mandava beijinhos, rebolava sensualmente...

Ela estava me matando aos poucos...

Eu apenas sorria como um bobo.

Foda-se, eu amo minha mulher !

Jasper, Alice e Ben e Angela nos fizeram companhia o tempo todo...

De vez em quando eu via Jacob, do outro lado do bar, olhando para Bella, mas eu fiz que não vi...

Eu precisava conter o meu ciúmes doentio...

Bella estava ali, se insinuando pra mim o tempo todo, dizendo para todos os machos do local, que é minha, que me quer, que me ama...

Fora, a marca roxa enorme que deixei em seu pescoço.

Eu a marquei.

Ela é minha.

Mas eu estava tentando ignorar o fato de que Jasper estava certo o tempo todo...

O filho da puta quer a minha mulher.

Eventualmente, Bella saia do meu lado, junto com Alice e elas se misturavam um pouco com as outras pessoas, e tudo estava bem...

Até, que elas saíram e eu vi quando Bella foi interceptada por Jacob, e Alice voltou para nós...

Senti meus punhos apertar e, embora eu tentei ignora-los, eu não podia desviar o olhar.

Mas quando ele colocou seu braço ao redor dela, eu não agüentava mais...

Eu me desencostei da parede e empurrei minha cerveja nas mãos de Jasper.

Eu dei meus primeiros passos em direção a eles, mas fui puxado para trás por Alice...

"O quê?" - eu disse olhando para ela.

"Eles estão apenas dizendo adeus, dá um minuto pra eles..." - ela parecia preocupada...

Eu assenti e relaxei meu corpo, fiquei ali sentindo o aperto de Alice liberar o meu braço.

Eles ficaram se falando, mas logo Jacob a puxou pela mão, e eles começaram a se afastar...

Olhei pro lado e vi que Alice e Jasper estavam distraídos conversando com Angela e comecei a andar atrás deles...

Eles estavam na área do lado de fora do barzinho, ao ar livre, num canto, atrás de uma das portas de saída de incêndio...

Quando me aproximei do local, eu podia ouvir a sua voz à distância...

"Olha, eu realmente não me importo mais com o que você deseja. Eu achei que você era meu amigo, mas eu vejo que não é ! Você não deveria estar aqui. Se Edward te pega aqui, ele vai te arrebentar ! Eu não dou a mínima para o pedido de desculpas. Vá embora agora ! "

Eu estava ficando mais perto agora, movimentando-se rapidamente em direção a sua voz...ela estava agitada e parecia nervosa...

"Olha, eu só quero ter certeza que você é feliz ! Charlie me pediu para tomar conta de você, Bells! Está tudo bem se você estiver com o Cullen apenas por dinheiro, então você pode me dizer...eu posso te ajudar. "

"O quê ... você ... eu ... Oh, meu Deus ! Você precisa ir embora agora. Eu não posso nem mesmo responder a essa estupidez ! Você nem sabe do que está falando. "

"Pelo amor de Deus, Bells ! Eu te vi na pista de dança ! E vi vocês dois na cabine, se a loira não chegasse, vocês iam transar ali mesmo ! Ele pega em você...te agarra...te deu um chupão no pescoço ! Tá aí...pra qualquer um ver ! Ele quis te marcar como dele ! É como se você fosse um gado !"

"Ele é meu marido, Jake!"

"Eu vi o jeito que ele olha pra você e como vocês se comportam...ele manda em você como um cão...isso não é você ! Você não é assim, Bells ! Não é normal ! Eu posso te ajudar, me dê uma chance...fica comigo...olhe, se for dinheiro, eu tenho muito dinheiro ! "

"O que ?"

"Eu. .. bem, eu quero dizer, eu...eu não queria dar a entender...é que...eu amo você. E você sabe disso, Bells ! Eu quero você".

"Ah, isso é impagável! Realmente, este é..." - eu ouvi sua respiração pesada...ela estava gaguejando demais...

Eu estava na beira do corredor...eu empurrei a porta agora e pela fresta eu pude ver os dois...

"Eu achei que você se importava comigo de verdade, Jacob ! Eu nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui, quer saber...fui...tô fora !" - ela estava realmente irritada, ela se virou e vinha em direção a porta, mas ele a segurou...

Black deu um passo em sua direção e levantou a mão, pegando seu rosto, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela bateu na mão dele com os olhos arregalados, e eu decidi ver os dois um pouco mais...

"Que porra você acha que está fazendo? Não me toque, porra ! Esta merda já me irritou, acabou seu idiota ! Volta pra Iguape e esquece que eu existo !" - ela gritou irritada...

"Bells ? Ele não te trata como esposa, é só olhar para vocês! Ele te trata como uma puta ! Essa relação não é saudável ! Me deixe te ajudar !"

"Eu não preciso de sua ajuda...estou muito bem aqui com Edward, e estou com ele...dormindo com ele...porque ele é meu marido, eu o amo, e não porque ele está me dando dinheiro ou alguma merda que a sua cabeça doentia pensou! Eu trabalho, seu idiota!"

"E como ele te trata ? Ele te trata como uma puta de rua ! Que porra é essa? Você nem parece a mesma, se insinuando, se mostrando, eu não te conheço mais, é isso ?"

"Sim, ele me trata como uma puta, me dá chupões e faz o quiser comigo, eu sou dele ! Foda-se você ou qualquer um que se incomoda com isso, eu não me importo se ele me morde ou me fode na pista de dança. Isso nao é problema de ninguém ! Agora, se você não me largar e me deixar sair...eu vou começar a gritar e chamar alguém para te tirar daqui !Eu não estou brincando. "

Eu olhei para ele e vi seu olhar de raiva, seus lábios tinham uma linha dura, seu queixo empinado e seus ombros firmes...

Eu sabia exatamente o que ele ia fazer.

Ele ia tentar beijá-la.

Eu meio que queria vê-la dar um soco nele, mas a outra metade...

A metade que era possessiva demais, não permitiria isso.

"Que porra é essa?" - eu gritei abrindo a porta...

A cabeça de Bella virou para o lado e ela me olhou com alívio, enquanto eu caminhava calmamente em direção a eles.

Ele parecia muito irritado, mas destemido...

Mas eu sabia que o medo estava lá dentro.

Ele não me conhece e não sabe do que eu sou capaz.

Eu assisti como ele me encarou, pensando em como agir agora...

Agarrei Bella pela cintura, puxando-a para o meu lado.

Antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca, cortei-lhe a palavra...

"Cai fora daqui ! Este é o último aviso que estou te dando...fale com ela novamente...toque nela novamente...e eu vou ter certeza que você terá pra sempre as cicatrizes para lembrar de mim."

Ele ficou imóvel com as minhas palavras afundado dentro dele...

A testosterona estava bombeando em mim com fúria e combinado com a adrenalina que meu lado homens das cavernas, produzia, eu estava com o modo de luta ligado no máximo.

Bella é minha.

"Vem, Isabella ! Vamos voltar!" - eu agarrei seu braço e a puxei para a saída...

"Bella ?" - Jacob chamou a fazendo virar..."Lembre-se do que eu disse...eu estarei aqui se você precisar de alguém para te tratar como uma pessoa, e não como um cachorro."

E então eu vi tudo vermelho sangue.

Eu estreitei meus olhos pra ele...olhando com uma ira tamanha, ele vacilou e andou para trás...

Meus pés andavam para frente antes de minha mente poderia me frear...

"Edward? Não, por favor, baby! Vamos embora!" - Bella agarrou minha cintura, me implorando para não brigar com ele.

"Escuta aqui, seu merda ! Bella é minha ! E eu não divido o que é meu." - eu falei baixo o olhando mortalmente...

"Ela não é um cão pra ter dono !" - ele retrucou com ódio.

Eu olhei para o lado, e vi Bella com a boca aberta, sua respiração era ofegante...eu agarrei seu pescoço a grosso modo com uma mão, e minha outra mão em sua cintura fina, a puxando pra mim...

"Sabe, Jacob ! Se há alguém dominado nesse relacionamento, sou eu. Eu sou viciado nessa mulher !" - eu disse antes de passar meus braços ao redor de Bella e me virar para sairmos daquele lugar.

"Bella ? Depois dessa declaração patética, você ainda vai sair com esse cara ?" - ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha escura quando ele levantou o queixo, me encarando.

Bella mudou-se para passar para meu lado e eu fiquei tenso, ele parecia querer me atacar mesmo...

"Jake, você tá bêbado de novo, né?" - ela moveu a mão em meu braço, tentando me acalmar.

Eu apertei o meu queixo, meus olhos não deixando o rosto dele, de modo que continuamos a encarar um ao outro.

Os olhos do tal Jake se arregalaram e suas narinas incharam.

Virei a cabeça para olhar para Bella, vendo como ela passou as mãos em seu próprio rosto em desgosto...

Eu não sabia quem era esse cara, ela estava chateada e agitada.

Ela olhou para mim, ansiedade em seu rosto.

Jake me olhou com raiva, Bella tinha ido vermelho.

"Vem, vamos embora daqui !" - eu agarrei seu braço...

Isso era tudo que Jake parecia precisar...

"Larga ela, seu animal !" - ele gritou avançando sobre mim...

Enfiei Bella atrás de mim novamente...

Eu assisti seu braço começa a recuar...

"Que porra é essa ? Dê o primeiro golpe, e me toca, porra ! E vai ser a última coisa que você faz na sua vida ! " - eu falei baixo dando um passo à frente com o rosto contraído de raiva.

Bella se interpôs entre nós... "Jake, não!"- ela gritou.

"Bella, para trás !" - eu disse dando um puxão em seu braço para movê-la para fora do caminho...

Ela era tão pequena, se ele desse um golpe e batesse nela, ela com certeza se machucaria gravemente.

Jake me viu tentar agarrar o braço dela e ele estremeceu todo... "Tire as mãos dela."

Ele avançou em sua direção..."Ah, experimentar tocar nela, seu idiota !"

Bella se virou para mim, seus grandes olhos castanhos articulado, "Edward, por favor. Ele não entende."

Enquanto eu o olhava, eu podia sentir meu queixo tremendo e eu tentei me acalmar...

Então eu vi Bella entre nós dois, ela se virou para Jake e depois para mim...

"VOCÊS NÃO PODEM SE MACHUCAR SEM ME MACHUCAR TAMBÉM !" - ela gritou...

E tudo parecia ter congelado.

Ficamos ali nos encarando...

"Jake, eu o amo...ele é tudo pra mim ! Por favor." - Bella estremeceu na minha frente.

Era como se Bella tivesse dado um soco nele, logo que as palavras saíram de sua boca...

Foi um pequeno punho verbal em seu intestino.

Seu rosto brilhou brevemente com a dor antes que ele conseguiu mascarar...

"Bem, se ele é tudo pra você...isso muda as coisas." - ele disse com sua voz calma mas sofrida...

"Jake, por favor! Volta pra Iguape...volta para sua casa ! Eu vou ficar bem !" - ela disse pra ele com sua voz embargada.

Ele ergueu a mão, a passando em seu rosto sem vida...

"Tudo bem...Adeus, Bells!" - ele falou antes de se se virar andando de volta para o bar..."Seja feliz !" - ele completou de costas sem olhar para nós.

Bella se virou pra mim, balançando a cabeça, ela sorriu tristemente pra mim e sua mão estava na minha, apertando forte...e fomos em direção a porta de saída.

Nós andamos para o carro juntos, e assim que eu entrei no carro antes que eu pudesse perguntar alguma sobre o tal Jake, ela se virou para mim...subindo no meu colo, suas pernas em volta da minha cintura enquanto eu estudava seu rosto bonito, bebendo de suas feições.

Olhei para seus lábios enquanto ela falava...

"Edward, eu nem sei por onde começar...eu e Jake..."

Meus lábios estavam nos dela antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa...eu não sei se quero saber sobre eles.

Eu chupava seu lábio inferior, mordiscando levemente antes de eu levei seus lábios na íntegra...

Morangos.

Ela tinha gosto de morangos.

Foda-se como eu senti falta disso.

Falta dela.

Nossas bocas se mudou uns contra os outros, provando nossas línguas, nos tocando suavemente.

Nós bebemos avidamente do outro, selando com a nossa boca, enquanto nossas mãos freneticamente encontravam os lugares que elas estavam procurando.

Bella apertou-se contra mim e minhas mãos seguraram seu rosto e acariciavam seu maxilar.

Senti meu coração, meu peito e meu estômago apertados, como eu coloquei toda a angústia e saudade feroz que senti quando não a tive, nesse beijo.

Tocá-la novamente, segurando-a, beijando-a, eu senti uma pressa selvagem, como se eu precisasse dela em meu sangue.

Nós só nos separamos quando tivemos de buscar por ar.

Relutantemente, os nossos lábios se separaram um do outro, nossa testas grudadas, nossa respiração ofegante...

Nós compartilhamos nossa respiração.

Segurei-a por mais um momento, sua testa ainda na minha...

"Eu não quero saber de nada agora! Vem, vamos sair daqui, Isabella !" - eu disse contra os lábios e beijou-os, mordiscando o lábio inferior novamente, antes de nos afastarmos de vez e ela voltar a seu banco.

Eu dei partida no carro e dirigi como um louco...

Ninguém falou nada o caminho inteiro, e antes que eu desse por mim, estavamos em casa...

Uma vez que nós estavamos lá dentro, eu bati a porta fechada, antes de empurra-la para a mesa de jantar, que fica ao lado da porta, puxando sua cabeça para mim, beijando-a com força antes que ela pudesse falar.

Ela estava sentada e eu entre suas pernas...

Eu a puxava mais para mim, eu queria que ela soubesse que é minha...

Eu puxei o zíper do seu vestido...

Eu precisava de tudo isso fora.

E eu precisava agora.

Eu a beijei duramente de novo, me esfregando nela...

Quando quebrei o beijo eu puxei seu cabelo para que ela olhasse pra mim...

"Esse cara... o Jacob ? Você já transou com ele?" - eu rosnei...

"Não...nunca !" - ela respondeu rapidamente...

"Ok..." - eu respirei aliviado..."Eu preciso de você. Eu esperei até chegarmos aqui...agora eu quero o que é meu !" - eu rosnei olhando dentro de seus olhos...

Ela gemeu e levantou os quadris quando eu a trouxe para baixo e tirei seu vestido a deixando apenas em calcinha e sutiã...

"Deliciosamente minha ! " - eu disse bebendo de seu corpo antes que meus lábios caiu nos dela.

Ela abriu a boca e eu acariciava sua língua...sua mão firme em meus cabelos.

Logo, ela me empurrou e tirou minha camisa, jogando no chão, e me puxando para beijar e morder meu pescoço...

Eu gemia e me senti tremer de vontade de tê-la...

Minhas mãos corriam sobre as costas, permitindo-me desenganchar o sutiã.

Minha coxa estava entre suas pernas, e eu podia sentir seus quadris se movendo sobre mim.

Eu libertei um dos seios dela do sutiã e o coloquei em minha mão...meu polegar mexendo em seu mamilo, que já estava duro.

Eu massageava seus seios com a mão, enquanto esfregava minha coxa em sua carne...deduzi que ela estava ficando mais molhada e se eu não fosse já bastante duro, meu pau contraiu entre nós.

Beijei-a lentamente, não querendo apressar isso.

Eu queria uma lenta construção...mas Bella tinha outras idéias...

Eu senti sua mão em cima da minha calça, tocando no meu pênis...seu polegar corria sobre a área sensível perto da cabeça e meus quadris se moveram involuntariamente...ela choramingou, porque a ação movia minha coxa sobre sua carne sensível.

Eu plantei beijos ao longo de sua mandíbula...até seu ouvido, encontrando o ponto que a fez ofegar.

Bella arqueou o pescoço para me dar melhor acesso...eu mordia seu pescoço levemente, enquanto ela corria suas unhas pelas minhas costas.

"Edward..." - ela ofegou.

Beijei sua orelha...meus lábios contra seu ouvido..."Deus...porra...eu adoro o seu gosto...e a maneira como você cheira."

Eu beijei o pescoço dela, e logo me mudei para sua clavícula.

A outra alça do sutiã ainda estava por cima do ombro, e eu beijei o lugar onde ela tinha ficado contra sua pele, deslizando para baixo do ombro.

Eu vi sua pele se arrepiar.

Suas mãos percorriam a minha pele e se pendurou no meu cabelo, enquanto eu adorava o seu corpo com meus lábios, saboreando-a em todos os lugares, a fazendo estremecer.

Eu acariciei seu mamilo, com os dedos, antes de levar meu queixo, com a barba por fazer de dois dias, raspando contra sua pele sensível...ela gemia alto, me enlouquecendo...

Beijei ao redor da aréola e, em seguida, chupei ruidosamente e gulosamente seu mamilo em minha boca.

Suas costas subiu para fora da mesa, eu apalpava sua outra mama, enquanto ela se empurrava contra mim, gemendo em prazer, sua respiração engatada.

Quando eu larguei seu bico..me mudei para o outro seio, provocando o mamilo com a língua, sugando profundamente.

Minha mão desceu, para acariciar a pele do seu estômago, meus dedos a sentindo.

Eu roço levemente meus dedos sobre seu quadril, encontrando o tecido da pequena calcinha que cubria seus quadris.

Enfiando minha mão por dentro de sua calcinha, eu encontrei o seu centro úmido com os dedos e enfiou um dedo dentro dela, com seu mamilo ainda na minha boca.

Ela já estava tão molhada, e eu senti meu pau pulsar, ele queria estar onde meus dedos estavam.

Mas eu queria provar a ela primeiro.

Porra, eu tinha saudades do seu gosto e do jeito que ela fica louca de prazer quando eu faço isso...

Fora o prazer de saber que apenas eu faço isso com ela.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para cima, me olhando curiosamente, quando sentiu que nossa pele já não se tocava...

Desci o corpo dela, para o final da mesa e tirei sua calcinha, jogando no chão...e me inclinei sob seu corpo...

"Oh... Edward..." - ela gemeu olhando para mim, perplexa.

Eu sorri maliciosamente enquanto minhas mãos rodeou seus tornozelos...

Puxei-a bruscamente para mim e ela gritou, se sentando um pouco e olhando para mim com desejo...

Minha cabeça entre suas coxas abertas, ela ofegava sobre a borda da mesa...

"Deus, você é tão bonita." - eu sussurrei ao vê-la desse jeito...

Ela passou as mãos em meus cabelos e se apoiou nos cotovelos para assistir.

Eu beijei seu abdômen, antes de espalhar os grandes lábios e beijar seu clitóris.

Sua cabeça caiu para trás, enquanto eu a levei na minha boca e chupava sua deliciosa carne sensível.

Ela estava suspirando docemente para o ar, enquanto eu mudei a minha língua contra sua pele.

Eu coloquei um dedo dentro dela e ela flexionou seus quadris, se esfregando contra mim, me fazendo empurrar outro dedo dentro dela, a esticando...

Era incrível ver e ouvir como seus gemidos eram mais altos e mais estridentes...

Seus quadris balançando, suas mãos em meus cabelos me puxando pra ela, enquanto eu continuei a chupar seu clitóris suavemente.

Assim que eu achei o lugar certo dentro dela, e flexionei meus dedos contra ele, e ela gritou e pulou, quase batendo no teto.

Eu fiz isso de novo e vi suas mãos puxando meu cabelo forte...

Levou apenas mais alguns golpes, até que senti ela gozar...

Bebi com prazer tudo que seu corpo me dava...

Acariciei dentro dela devagar e a beijei na coxa, enquanto seus quadris ainda se contorcia...

Ela ofegou quando retirei meus dedos, e eu olhei para ela ali, um olhar de puro contentamento e satisfação em seu rosto.

Eu sorri torto para ela, sabendo que eu tinha feito isso.

EU.

Eu me levantei...e a olhei respirando pesadamente...

Abri o zíper da minha calça e tirei, ficando só de boxer...

Eu não tirei meus olhos do dela...e isso foi o suficiente para ela abrir mais suas pernas para mim...me convidando a entrar...

Em um movimento rápido, minha boxer foi puxada para baixo e eu me posicionei em sua entrada e empurrei para dentro dela em um único impulso.

Ela gritou de prazer...

A mesa rangia e ela gemia...

Meus dedos agarraram seus quadris, pressionando a carne macia...

Eu me lembrei de Jacob...de Pablo...

Todos que querem a minha mulher.

Bella é minha.

E por causa do meu ciúmes, eu queria machucar ela.

Eu queria marcar.

Deixar minhas impressões, meus dedos, marcados sob o seu corpo...

Minha respiração veio dura e pesada enquanto eu empurrava para dentro dela mais e mais.

Mas ainda era pouco...

Eu a puxei para a frente de modo que sua bunda estava na ponta da mesa, permitindo-me ir mais fundo...

Quando eu cheguei a seu fundo, eu gemi alto...

"Oh, Deus ! Edward !" - ela gritava...

Nossos gmeidos encheram a casa vazia.

Eu me deliciava no prazer de vê-la assim...

Ela estava deitada na mesa...suas pernas abertas para mim...segurando minhas mãos...gemendo descontroladamente...

Eu rosnei e empurrei mais...

MINHA.

Seu rosto estava corado e seu cabelo selvagem...

MINHA.

Eu levei a minha mão contra seu estômago, meus quadris continuava se dirigindo até ela...

MINHA.

Subi minhas mãos até seus seios e os amassei forte...ela gritou e sua cabeça se virou para o lado, ela lambeu o lábio.

Apesar da rapidez dos meus movimentos e a absoluta necessidade de reclamar ela como minha...

Meu subconsciente para me tranquilizar...me dizia que eu tinha ela.

Eu podia sentir suas paredes começam a vibrar e eu queria que ela me olhasse quando ela chegasse ao climax.

Eu soltei seu peito da minha mão, e coloquei minha mão sobre sua garganta suavemente...

E esse simples gesto, me fez sentir poderoso e possessivo...

Foda-se, eu me sinto viril.

Segurei-a gentilmente, ainda consciente de ter cuidado com ela, e virei sua cabeça para olhar para mim...

Ela gemia alucinadamente...sem parar...

"Olhe para mim quando você gozar ! Eu quero que você olhe para mim e eu quero ouvir você dizer meu nome bem alto. Foda-se, é melhor você gritar meu nome bem alto... Você pertence a mim... Bella, olha para mim!"

Ela gritava e seus olhos perfuraram os meus com tanto amor e prazer que me causava arrepios...

Eu mudei meu olhar para baixo e encontrei a visão do meu pau entrando e saindo de suas dobras molhadas...minha mão sobre sua garganta...

Porra, foi a coisa mais erótica que eu já tinha visto na minha vida.

Ela piscou e sua respiração engatou antes que ela gemia o meu nome alto e ofegante repetidas vezes...

"Edward...Edward...Edward...Edward..." - ela gritava descontroladamente em cada estocada...

Era como um mantra do caralho.

Eu fiquei enlouquecido.

Eu cerrei meus dentes juntos, esperando seu climax antes que eu me deixei levar...

"Edward ! Oh...eu...eu sou sua ! Merda...ah...ah... Ah..." - ela gemia alto, ao chegar em seu orgasmo poderoso...

Eu senti tudo em mim, e continuei minhas estocadas, apenas alguns momentos mais e eu vou me deixar ir...

O orgasmo sacudiu sobre mim e meus impulsos tornou-se errático e curto...

Eu não queria estar fora dela, eu queria ficar dentro de seu corpo para sempre.

A cabeça do meu pau pulsava uma, duas, três vezes... e eu me senti jorrando dentro dela furiosamente...

"Bella ... porra ... porra ... você...é...minha... só minha...só minha..."

Seu calor pulsando ao redor do meu pênis e ela se contorcendo de prazer foram me deixando tonto, enquanto o sangue correu de volta para o meu cérebro.

Eu cai sobre seu corpo...ofegando...

E fiquei ali...deitado em seu peito...paralisado...esperando normalizar meu estado...

Ela acarinhava meus cabelos, meus olhos fechados, eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim...

"Edward …" - sua voz suave e rouca me chamou...

Eu levantei minha cabeça de seu peito para olhá-la com um sorriso lindo no rosto...

"Deus, que essa foi ... incrível."

Eu sorri ainda tentando normalizar minha respiração..

E quando me senti seguro, eu a olhei com admiração...

Essa mulher linda é minha esposa, eu sorri para ela.

Mas antes que eu pudesse me sentir intensamente feliz, eu vi as marcas roxeadas em seu quadril, eu a marquei.

Pode-se ver as marcas de meus dedos perfeitas em seu corpo...

Foda-se.

Eu sou um louco do caralho !

Suspirei, beijei seu estômago, beijei as marcas roxas de seu quadril e me retirei de dentro dela, pegando minha camisa e colocando nela...

Eu vesti minha boxer... nós não falamos nada, enquanto eu peguei nossas roupas do chão e coloquei em uma das cadeiras...

Ela me olhava com expectativa...

Peguei suas mãos e a puxei comigo antes de sairmos da sala de jantar e irmos em direção ao nosso quarto.

Assim que ela se deitou na cama, me deitei a seu lado, e coloquei meus braços em volta dela, descansando o queixo em cima de sua cabeça...

"Edward ?" - ela me chamou...

"Oi, amor..." - eu disse roucamente.

"Você está bem? Você está tão sério e calado!"

"Sim, eu..eu estou bem, sim !" - eu sussurrei...

"Tem certeza? Aconteceu alguma coisa? " - ela insistiu...

Eu suspirei...

"Bem, eu..eu não sei ! Estou meio perdido aqui !" - eu suspirei sem olhar para ela...

"Confuso com o que ? Me fala, amor !" - ela insistiu me olhando com carinho...

"Eu queria dizer...desculpas...ou que eu sinto muito por ter sido bruto com você no sexo...eu te deixei com as marcas dos meus dedos em seu quadril...mas se eu disesse isso, seria uma mentira...porque...no fundo eu não sinto nada além de satisfação...então eu decidi ficar calado."

Ela me olhava divertidamente...

"Eu sou um louco !" - eu suspirei passando as mãos no meu cabelo..." Você está bem?"

"Eu estou mais do que bem. Na verdade, me sinto amada e possuída ! " - ela deu uma risadinha e cobriu os olhos com as mãos, na vergonha...eu sorri de seu jeitinho...

Logo ela sorriu lindamente para mim, passando a mão em meu rosto carinhosamente...

Eu a apertei mais pra mim...nossas pernas entrelaçadas...sua mão em meu peito e pescoço...eu passava minhas mãos para cima e para baixo de sua coluna...

Ela suspirou...mas logo se transformou em um bocejo...

"Devemos conversar sobre Jacob !" - ela sussurrou...

"Você está cansada, baby ! Vamos dormir, amanhã conversamos! " - falei beijando o topo da sua cabeça.

"Ok..." - ela se aconhegou mais em mim...

"Amo você, Edward." - ela sussurrou...eu beijei sua testa...

"Eu te amo mais, Bella." - eu precisava que ela soubesse disso, eu queria que ela me ouvisse dizer antes de adormecer.

Eu deixei meu corpo relaxar e me entreguei totalmente a seu amor e carinho, cercando-a em meus braços...

Logo senti meu corpo ir pesado e a consciência de tudo ao meu redor desaparecer...

De repente a voz de Bella me traz de volta a realidade...

"Edward..."

"Huh?" - eu abri meus olhos lentamente...

"Edward, eu sou sua." - Bella falou baixinho, mas claramente...

Eu sorri e abaixei minha cabeça para olhar em seu rosto...

Seus olhos fechados, sua respiração calma...seu rosto sereno.

Bella dormia tranquilamente.

Eu deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro, beijei sua testa e soltei um riso de felicidade...

Eu não preciso me preocupar.

Até dormindo ela sempre soube a verdade...

Ela é totalmente MINHA.

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! **

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

Hey lindas !

Oh Meu Deus !

Jacob !

Que locuuuuuuuuura !

Espero que vocês tenham gostado !

ME MANDEM REVIEWS CARINHOSOS...

E se tiver bastante review hoje, eu corro com os detalhes e posto outro capítulo amanhã.

Senão, até a próxima sexta-feira !

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary

PS.:

Ah...eu vou postar mais um capítulo de Sobrecarregados de Posse ainda hoje, ok !

Obrigada pelo apoio de todas nessa nova fic !

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	52. Chapter 52

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Março de 2011.**

**

* * *

**

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes:**

Hey Lindas !

Obrigada pela enxurrada de reviews !

Adoroooooooo !

Beijos...

Mary

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical: **

**[...]**

**[...]**

**Sempre que quiser - Tanya Mara**

[...]

[...]

[...]

Se quiser fugir  
Prá qualquer lugar que for  
Nem precisa me chamar  
Tão perto que eu estou...

Mas seu medo de perder  
Não te deixa me olhar  
Esqueça o que passou  
Que tudo vai mudar...

Agora eu posso ser seu anjo  
Seus desejos sei de cor  
Pro bem e pro mal  
Você me tem  
Não vai se sentir só  
Meu amor!...

Sempre que quiser um beijo  
Eu vou te dar  
Hei! Hei! Hei! Hei!  
Sua boca vai ter tanta sede  
De me tomar  
Se quiser!  
Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas  
Me dê a mão!  
Deixa eu te levar...

Eu penso te tocar  
Te falar coisas comuns  
E poder te amar  
O amor mais incomum  
Não deixa o medo te impedir  
De chegar perto de mim  
O que aconteceu ontem  
Não vai mais repetir...

Me deixa então estar contigo  
Seus desejos sei de cor  
Pro bem e pro mal  
Você me tem  
Não vai se sentir só  
Meu amor! Se quiser!...

Sempre que quiser um beijo  
Eu vou te dar  
(Eu vou te dar!)  
Sua boca vai ter tanta sede  
De me tomar  
Se quiser!  
Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas  
Me dê a mão!  
Deixa eu te levar...

Me deixa ser real  
E te ajudar a ser feliz  
Porque eu sou o seu fogo  
Tudo que você quis  
Tudo que você quis

Sempre que quiser um beijo  
Eu vou te dar  
(Te dar!)  
Sua boca vai ter tanta sede  
De me tomar  
(Sua boca vai! Sua boca vai!)  
Se quiser!  
Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas  
Me dê a mão!  
Deixa eu te levar

* * *

**Capítulo 52**

* * *

Marie: 4 anos e 10 meses

* * *

**Bella**

Acordei com Edward ao meu lado, me segurando apertado...

Nós tomamos café e eu exliquei sobre Jake.

Ele prestou atenção a tudo, mas ainda senti que ele estava tentando se segurar, para não demonstrar seu ciúme.

Depois que saímos da cama, tomei banho, me troquei e fui trabalhar.

A tarde, Edward me ligou, e me explicou que hoje estava atarefado no escritório, e que chgaria tarde, mas disse várias vezes que me ama pelo telefone, me fazendo fraca das pernas.

Juliana, que acabou ficando conosco mesmo, veio buscar as meninas na escola e eu fiquei até as seis e meia.

No final do expediente, antes de ir pra casa, parei na praia, me sentando no banco, olhando o mar, eu pensei em Edward e no nosso relacionamento.

Eu me sentia confusa, mas já passou...

Estou decidida.

Eu o quero de volta pra mim.

Não há gravidez...

Não há Heidi...

Só há nosso amor.

Eu me permiti fechar os olhos, e flutuar dentro e fora de nossas incríveis memórias.

Edward vem provando a cada dia que passa que me ama...

Algo dentro de mim se derreteu e eu sei o que é...

A raiva.

Não há mais mágoa, nem ressentimento.

Eu decidi, eu vou pedir para sermos como antes...

Deus, as meninas vão ficar tão felizes !

Eu vou me sentir completa de novo !

Então, de repente me deu uma vontade chorar...

E eu quebrei em pedaços...

Eu chorei...e chorei, jogando fora toda a dor do passado.

Depois que eu chorei, eu respirei fundo, enchendo meus pulmões de ar limpo.

E me senti mais leve.

Mais centrada.

Eu olhei para o mar à minha frente e sorri para a lembrança de nossas aventuras em nosso paraíso pessoal.

Me recordei da noite passada, eu só sentia Edward ao meu redor, totalmente possessivo e protetor.

Eu conhecia Edward muito melhor agora.

Quando eu vi as fotos, os paparazzis nos seguindo, isso me deixou tão irritada, eu pensava em nossa dor...nas meninas...e em tudo que eles fizeram para conseguir uma merda de um furo de reportagem, não se importando em destruir nossa liberdade.

Mas eu também sabia agora, que quando ele diz que me ama, ele realmente quer dizer isso, com todo o seu ser.

Ele ama as nossas filhas incondicionalmente...

Ele me ama com todo o seu ser...

Quando eu estou com ele, sou coberta com proteção, amor e carinho...

Ele realmente me ama e me enchia de um sentimento tão brilhante, às vezes eu penso que poderia explodir.

Já havia anoitecido, e eu ainda estava sentada no banco da praia, quando eu vi a sombra de uma mulher se aproximar...

"Olá ?" - eu gritei...normalmente, as pessoas já chegavam falando alguma coisa ao se aproximar...

Mas dessa vez não houve resposta, apenas o barulho do mar e de seus passos...

Meu corpo ficou mais tenso, e eu discretamente me levantei e comecei a andar em direção a rua...

A adrenalina fez a palma das minhas mãos suarem e minhas pernas trêmulas...eu olhei ao redor para ver se via alguem conhecido, que pudesse ma ajudar.

Eu estava olhando para trás quando uma cabeça conhecida apareceu na luz de um poste...

Heidi.

Eu parei na mesma hora...eu a vi se aproximar mais...

"Vai fugir, Bella ?" - ela me questionou, suas mãos nos quadris, sua cabeça erguida em desafio...

Eu levantei minha cabeça..."Não! Quer falar comigo?"

"Sim..." - ela balançou a cabeça, seu sorriso maléfico...

"Olha que coisa ! Eu estava passando aqui por acaso e achei você ! Estou saindo do país amanhã, vou tentar a vida no exterior!" - ela disse raivosamente...

"Ok, boa sorte! Só isso ?"

"Não ! Eu quero que você saiba que arruinou a minha vida ! " - ela rosnou furiosa pra mim...

"É mesmo ? E posso saber como eu fiz isso?"

"Era pra ele estar comigo ! Ele sempre esteve comigo, desde a Faculdade, eu achei que um dia ele ia observar que eu merecia ser uma Cullen ! Mas só que você tinha que aparecer e estragar tudo !"

Eu soltei uma risada sarcástica..."Você está drogada? Não, só pode ser! Eu não sei do que você está falando!"

"Ele e eu nos merecemos! Somos iguais...lindos e talentosos! Gostamos das mesmas coisas, frequentamos os mesmos lugares, temos os mesmos amigos! Você não se enxerga? Você não percebeu que é feia, pobre e sem graça ! Eu e Edward somos perfeitos até na cama! Ele sabe que pode ter sexo comigo onde quiser...Ele devia ficar comigo, mas ele resolveu se envolver com uma idiota como você, que parece não saber o que fazer com um pau de verdade como o dele ! Ambos sabemos que eu posso mantê-lo satisfeito. Infelizmente, ele decidiu brincar de casinha um pouco, e acha que pode escapulir de mim...mas eu não vou deixar ! Ele é meu! "

Eu não sabia o que dizer, era tudo tão patético e doentio...

Fiquei ali como um burro empacado.

"E o mais importante, Bella, você bem sabe que posso dar herdeiros a ele, filhos do seu próprio sangue, quantos ele quiser ! Eu posso fazer isso ! Agora...você..." - ela disse lentamente, sorrindo...

"Você é seca por dentro! Nunca vai poder realizar esse sonho pra ele, é so uma questão de tempo, e logo ele vem atrás do filho dele!" - no final ela passou a mão no estômago visivelmente vazio...

Eu pisquei estupefacta, minha mente rejeitou tudo o que ela disse, eu sabia que tudo não passava de uma mentira total, e que ela estava tentando me perturbar mentalmente.

Assim que me recuperei, eu passei a mão no meu rosto...eu dei mais uma risadinha sem humor...

"Eu não acredito em você, Heidi! Pára com isso ! Sabemos que não há filho nenhum !"

Ela avançou mais, sua postura agressiva e meu corpo ficou tenso, eu fui para trás lentamente, sabendo que ela iria me atacar.

"Sabia que os Cullens me ameaçaram? "

"O que ? Não !" - eu neguei na mesma hora...

"Sim ! Eu fui ameaçada, e obrigada a sair do país, mas antes de ir embora, eu quero dar um fim em você!" - ela disse com seus olhos mortais e secos...

Eu não sei de onde veio minha coragem, mas eu a desfiei...

"Ah, é ? Vai me matar, por acaso?"

"Sabe que é uma ideia tentadora? Já que ele não fica comigo, você também não fica com ele!"

"E outras aparecerão, sua burra!" - eu gritei furiosa...

"Eu não sou burra! Eu sou muito esperta! Eu consegui separar vocês, não consegui?" - ela riu e eu senti o ódio me dominar...

Do que ela está falando ?

"Eu armei e só não me dei bem, porque Edward não caiu na minha conversa, e mesmo bêbado, ele não quis ficar comigo, eu não achei que seria tão difícil, mas foi...ele nem me deu bola, mas o mundo inteiro sabe da crise de vocês, do triângulo amoroso, da gravidez que não foi confirmada..." - ela me encarava com um sorriso sarcático em todo eu rosto...eu apenas fiquei ali, olhando para ela em choque...

"Sabe, Bella ? É tão engraçado quando eu penso no que VOCÊ sentiu ao ver as fotos, eu queria ser uma mosquinha pra ver ! Deve ter sido um choque, né? " - ela falou antes de dar uma gargalhada...

Eu apenas assisti chocada sua cena...

De repente ela ficou séria, e caminhou em minha direção...

"Olhe pra você ! Você. é. patética." - ela gritou bem no meu rosto...antes de me empurrar...

"Pára com isso, Heidi !" - eu a empurrei de volta...

Eu nem tive tempo de fazer mais nada, antes que ela rosnou pra mim e mergulhou sobre mim, fazendo minhas costas bater no chão, com ela em cima de mim.

"Heidi...pára!" - eu gritei enquanto ela colocou as pernas ao meu redor e se alavancou sobre o meu torso.

Ela tentou levar seu punho para baixo, e me acertou no rosto, mas eu fui capaz de mudar de posição e mexer em seu equilíbrio, de modo que o próxmo golpe só atingiu o lado de minha cabeça ao invés do meu rosto.

Eu tinha que me defender, então me concentrei em seus movimentos brevemente, e usei toda minha força para tentar nos rolar e vi quando ela chutou e tentou recuperar a posição dominante.

Quando eu finalmente estava em cima, eu agarrei seus cabelos e puxei forte...ela gritou e eu falei entre os dentes...

"Heidi, pare com isso já ! Eu não quero brigar com você no meio da rua, por causa de homem! Isso é coisa de adolescente inconsequente, por favor." - olhei em seus olhos enquanto ela ofegava abaixo de mim.

Então ela cuspiu na minha cara...e começou a rir...

"Você é covarde ! Não sabe lutar por ele, né?" - ela apontou pra mim e começou a gargalhar, zombando de mim...

Eu limpei meu rosto, e arregalei meus olhos ao ver seu sorriso maquiavélico...

De repente, eu vi vermelho...

Depois de tudo que eu tinha lido e visto na tal revista...

Toda a tristeza e dor que eu senti...

A saudade de Edward...

A tristeza que minhas filhas sentiram...

E principalmente por toda a dor que eu causei a Edward, eu senti o ódio tomar conta do meu ser.

"VOCÊ ME PAGA, SUA FILHA DA PUTA !" eu gritei ...

Heidi arregalou os olhos, quando levantei minhas mãos e lhe bati em cheio no rosto, o tapa ecoou em meus ouvidos assim como seu gemido de dor.

Eu estava com tanta raiva neste momento, que continuei a bater em seu rosto mais e mais, mas depois de um tempo ela reagiu e continuamos a lutar e nos bater até que nos separamos para respirar...

Cada uma de nós foi para um lado...tentando manter nossa respiração e nos encarando...

Mas antes que ela pudesse seguir em frente, eu agarrei seus cabelos e a segurei olhando pra mim...

"Você é uma burra ! E nem conhece o verdadeiro Edward !Eu já passei por merda suficiente na minha vida e o conheço muito melhor do que você ! Nada aconteceu, nós estamos juntos novamente, sua burra ! Portanto, seja qual for os pensamentos que você tem com ele, na sua cabeça doentia, acaba com isso... AGORA ! PORQUE ACABOU ! "

"Não ! Não acabou ! Ele está confuso, mas ele ainda é meu !" - ela gritou de volta, tentando soltar seus cabelos...

"Não, ele nunca foi seu ! Ele é meu ! E eu não divido o que é meu!" - eu a puxei duramente e a empurrei contra um muro, ela bateu as costas e gemeu de dor...

Eu a segurei pela garganta e ela tentou me chutar...mas eu consegui achar um jeito de imobiliza-la contra a parede com meu próprio corpo...

"Não volte mais pra perto dele, Heidi. ACABOU ! Ele não quer nada com você. Por que você insiste em implorar pela atenção de um homem que não quer nada com você? Tenha dignidade, mulher ! A minha paciência pra essa merda acabou ! Você vai parar essa merda agora !" - eu gritava com ela...

"Não !" - ela gemia...

"Ou você para com isso agora, ou eu vou acionar a polícia !Você entendeu? Eu não estou de brincadeira, você não me conhece sua puta, mexe com a minha família de novo e eu vou te mostrar o meu verdadeiro EU !" - eu continuei a gritar...Heidi não respondeu imediatamente...minha mão ainda estava apertando sua garganta...lágrimas escorriam em seus olhos...

"Você entendeu?" - eu gritei de novo e agora ela assentiu com a cabeça e depois olhou para longe, seus olhos derrotados e arregalados... eu a joguei na calçada...minha respiração era ofegante...

Eu me inclinei colocando minhas mãos no joelho, e quando eu levantei, olhei para o lado e vi que estavamos cercados por uma multidão de pessoas, a vergonha tomou conta de mim e eu sai andando apressadamente pra longe dela...

Em minha mente eu só pensava que eu precisava ver Edward...

Agora.

Eu tentei ligar para o celular mas ele não atendia, tentei a empresa, mas tocava, tocava e ninguém atendia também.

Merda.

De repente começou a chover forte, eu peguei o carro e fui pra casa de Esme, eu precisava ver as meninas...ver Edward.

* * *

**Carlisle**

Eu cheguei do plantão hoje as 10 da manhã e logo fui me deitar...

Quando eu acordei, tomei um banho refrescante e desci as escadas para a cozinha, na intenção de comer alguma coisa...

Esme, Marie e Carlie, estavam na sala e eu aproveitei o tempo livre para brincar com as minhas netas, elas adoravam dançar em frente a TV, vendo o Dvd da Xuxa...

Eu fiquei com elas na sala de Tv, apenas curtindo sua alegre companhia.

O Dvd estava quase no final quando Carlie veio pro meu colo...

"Vovô? Olha lá ?" - sua vozinha ecoou na sala enquanto seu dedinho apontava para a grande tela...

Marie continuou..."Oh? É a música do papai."

"É sim, princesas."

Logo depois, Alice chegou sozinha, Jasper esta de plantão hoje a noite, então ela vai dormir aqui...e depois chegaram Emmet e Rose...

Elas continuaram a cantar junto comigo, e Emmet dançava animadamente, as fazendo dar risada...

Quando a noite chegou, todos jantamos na grande mesa em paz.

Eu continuei com as meninas após o jantar, e elas acabaram dormindo...

Carlie no meu colo e Marie no colo de Emmet...

Esme pediu que nós a levassémos para o quarto de hóspedes, as colocando na cama confortavelmente.

Depois que descemos, fiquei na sala de jogos com Emmet, estavamos jogando snooker e os outros ficaram tomando um licorzinho, só para encerrar a noite.

De repente a campainha toca...

"Carlisle? Atende pra mim?" - Esme gritou...

Eu corri para abrir..."Deixa que eu atendo, deve ser Edward!" - eu gritei de volta...

E quando eu abro a porta eu vejo Bella, toda molhada e um pouco machucada no rosto...

Ela realmente parecia precisar de ajuda...

"Jesus, Bella ! Vem entra..." - eu disse espantado...

"Oi...Carlisle!" - ela disse sem fazer contato visual...

"Vem, Bella ! Meu Deus, você está machucada, o que aconteceu ?" - eu peguei suavemente na sua mão a puxando para dentro...

"Carlisle? Quem é?" - a voz de Esme surgiu atrás de mim...

"Carlisle, as meninas ? Onde elas estão ?" - Bella perguntou ...

" Bella? Bella, minha filha, você está bem?" - Esme chegou perto dela pegando em sua outra mão delicadamente...

"Estou bem, Esme! Eu só queria ver as meninas!"

"Elas já estão dormindo, mas vamos lá dentro vê-las..." - eu disse ainda um pouco apreensivo...

"Não, tudo bem ! Eu acho melhor elas não me verem assim, deixa elas descansarem !" - ela sussurrou …

"Bella? O que aconteceu?" - eu questionei...

"Edward? Edward está? Eu...eu só preciso falar com ele, Esme!"

"Eu vou chamar, querida! Vem senta aqui!" - Esme a colocou no sofá e a sentou, mas ela se levantou...e ficou andando de um lado para o outro, parecia estar fora de si...

"Bella? O que aconteceu ? Posso ver seus ferimentos?"

"Eu...eu tô bem! Eu vi as fotos, eu vi, e acreditei naquele lixo, Carlisle ! Eu briguei com aquela cadela no cio, mas eu sai ganhando agora, ela não me engana mais, não!" - ela disse tudo muito rápido e baixinho...foi confuso entender...

"Eu posso ver seus ferimentos antes de Edward chegar, sabe?" - eu insisti...

De repente ela me olhou com olhos suplicantes...

"Será que ele vai me perdoar, Carlisle?" - eu me aproximei e peguei em suas mãos...

"Bella? Querida ? Edward te ama muito!" - eu disse tentando acalmá-la...

"Eu sei...eu sei...eu...não sabia, né? Se fosse com ele, ele ficaria bravo, não ficaria ?" - ela me perguntava pegando na minha mão bem forte, sua mão gelada...

"Calma, querida! Vai ficar tudo bem!" - eu tentei novamente...

"Mas, e se...e se...Deus, eu estraguei tudo, Carlisle! Eu estraguei meu casamento!"

"Não, querida! Não estragou não! Olhe, converse com Edward!" - ela balançava a cabeça negativamente...

Esme voltou a sala...

"Bella? Quer tomar um banho ou algo assim ?"

"Não, Esme ! Estou bem, obrigada!" - ela disse tristemente...

"Querida, você já jantou ? Nós acabamos de sair da mesa, ainda deve estar quentinho!" - Esme insistiu...

"Eu não jantei, não! Eu nem estou com muita fome mesmo..." - ela murmurou...

"Quer deitar um pouco? Pelo menos até Edward chegar ! " - perguntei esperançoso...

"Não, eu não posso! Estou muito agitada!" - ela andava pela sala com as mãos na cintura...

"Quer um leite quente, querida? Você deveria trocar essas roupas molhadas...vai ficar resfriada!" - Esme tentou...

"Não, Esme! Obrigada, mas...mas...pensando bem, eu gostaria de comer uma manga!"

"Manga?" - eu e Esme falamos juntos...

"É...tô com uma vontade de comer isso ! Tem manga aí, Esme ?" - ela perguntou seus olhos de repente brilhando...

"Eu...eu...acho que sim, querida ! Eu vou ver..." - Esme disse olhando tão confusa quanto eu...

Ela estava irriquieta, olhava as fotos dos quadros, batia o pé quando parava...eu estava realmente preocupado.

"Olha, eu achei a manga!" - Esme entrou na sala com um prato cheio de mangas cortadas em cubo...

"OH MEU DEUS, ESME! OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA!" - ela beijou o rosto dela, antes de agarrar o prato e começar a comer a manga com gosto.

Eu olhei para Esme que sorriu largamente para mim, e meu coração disparou, voltando ao passado...

Esme quando estava grávida de Edward só queria comer caju...

Hoje Edward odeia caju.

Eu sorri na lembrança.

Eu vou ser avô novamente ?

Esme parecia ler meu pensamento e assentiu sorrindo largamente.

Eu dei um sorriso largo de volta para ela, que se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo no rosto antes de me abraçar forte.

Bella ficou alheia a tudo isso, ela comeu a manga e se encostou no sofá, sua cabeça jogada para trás, parecia bem melhor, mais calma e satisfeita...

"Ah, estou bem melhor agora ! Eu não sei, ultimamente, eu adoro comer manga, e depois que eu como, me sinto satisfeita, sabe?" - ela riu com a mão no estômago...

"Que bom que você se sente melhor ! Manga é uma fruta, é saudável ! " - eu sorri...e ela riu pela primeira vez desde que chegou...

Mas depois, ela olhou para o lado e viu uma foto de Edward com as meninas num quadro, a pegou nas mãos e ficou olhando melancolicamente...

"Eu posso ir ao piano, Carlisle! E quero esperar por ele lá !" - ela me disse com os olhos marejados...

"Claro, querida! A casa é sua também!" - eu a acompanhei até lá...ela se sentou no piano e tocou as teclas delicadamente...

Eu saí de perto dela e fui pra sala onde todos estavam chocados...

Esme logo veio a meu lado...

"Querido, está tudo bem?"

"Sim, ela parece nervosa!Mas está bem!" - eu disse seriamente...

"Esme, não diga nada sobre aquilo, vamos esperar ! " - ela assentiu...

"Será nosso segredinho, certo?" - ela piscou...

"Sim..."- eu sorri...

"Será que está tudo bem com ela? Se ela está nesse estado e está machucada, Carlisle!"

"Bem, fora os machucados evidentes, ela me parece apenas em órbita...alguém ligou para Edward?"

"Sim...Alice já ligou!"

"Então, vamos deixa-la em paz ! Vamos aguarda-lo!" - falei pegando a mão de Esme firmemente...nós no sentamos no sofá.

Em menos de meia-hora eu ouvi os pneus do carro de Edward arrastarem no chão da varanda...

"Venham! Vamos todos para a sala de jogos. Vamos deixa-los a sós!" - eu os acompanhei até a sala de jogos, todos ficaram aflitos e confusos...

"Pai? Eu acho que você devia ir lá ver o que está acontecendo!" - Alice falou nervosamente...

"Calma, filha! Edward vai saber como lidar com ela!"

Então eu me sentei e aguardei.

* * *

**Edward**

Eu saí da sala de reuniões e liguei meu celular, logo vendo várias chamadas de Bella...

Antes que eu pudesse ligar de volta pra ela, meu telefone soou com uma mensagem de Alice...

OoOoOoO

_Edward,_

_Venha para casa da mamãe...Bella está aqui e quer falar com você, é urgente ! _

_Alice_

OoOoOoO

Eu senti minhas sobrancelhas se unirem assim que eu li a mensagem e, então, rapidamente encontrei o número de Bella no meu celular...

Quando ela não respondeu, um calafrio passou por meu corpo...

Cristo.

Eu dirigi rapidamente para chegar a casa de meus pais, e assim que parei na garagem, corri em passos largos, meu coração bombeando freneticamente.

Quando eu abri a porta, a sala estava vazia...eu não a vi no início, mas logo eu virei meu rosto e a notei sentada no banco do piano.

Bella.

Eu não a reconheci.

Ela parecia tão triste e frágil.

Ela vestia um vestido de trabalho, mas ela estava encharcada...

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos...machucados pelos braços, e um hematoma na sua bochecha direita...

"Bella..." - eu sussurrei andando em sua direção...

"Edward ? " - Bella perguntou, seu rosto ficando vermelho...ela parecia ofegante... "Quanto tempo você esteve aí ?"

"Tempo suficiente para ver seus ferimentos...o que aconteceu ?"

"Estou bem ! Eu só quero deixar bem claro que essa confusão com Heidi acaba aqui ! Estou tão cansada disso, e quero colocar uma pedra nesse assunto." - ela sussurrou passando a mão no rosto...

Eu cheguei a sua frente..."Deus, Bella ! Eu acho que você vai ter uma contusão, se você não colocar algo em sua bochecha." - eu me aproximei dela e minha mão tremeu quando eu toquei no ponto em sua bochecha...

Bella se encolheu como o meu polegar movido gentilmente sobre o local irritado... "Vamos lá, eu acho que é um saco de gelo no congelador"- eu peguei a mão dela e ela me seguiu para a cozinha.

Eu podia sentir que ela começou a tremer quando eu a levantei e a sentei no balcão.

Indo no freezer, eu encontrei um pequeno saco de gelo e peguei...fiquei entre suas pernas enquanto eu segurava o saco de gelo em sua pele.

Eu a abracei forte, sentindo que seu cheiro havia mudado...não era morango...era outro perfume...e um pouco de suor...

Eu me afastei, passei as mãos em seus cabelos e olhei em seus rosto...ela me olhava desolada...

"O que foi ?" - eu perguntei.

"Nada.." - ela disse, e desviou o olhar.

"Obviamente, não foi nada..." - eu disse puxando seu rosto de volta para o meu, minha mão apertando seu queixo delicadamente.

"Eu te amo, Edward ! Muito." - ela mordeu os lábios...seus olhos cheios de lágrimas...

"Eu te amo, Bella ! E quero que saiba que pode me contar qualquer coisa!" - sussurrei pra ela...

Eu puxei uma respiração ao ver que seu lábio inferior começou a tremer, Cristo, o que aconteceu com ela ?

"Hey, não chore, meu amor." - eu beijei seu rosto descoberto quando uma lágrima começou a cair.

Alisei as lágrimas do rosto com o meu polegar e, em seguida, me aproximei e coloquei meus braços em torno dela.

Seu choro era triste e doloroso...

"Edward?" - sua voz foi um grito seco, eu me enervei...

"Diga-me, querida." - falei roucamente.

"Eu não posso mais ficar longe de você, Edward."

"Eu também, amor ! Eu vou te amar sempre, Bella!" - eu disse e ela começou a chorar e soluçar...

"Eu sei..."- ela soluçou...eu corri minhas mãos sobre suas costas, subindo e descendo sua espinha, seu corpo delicadamente balançando.

Inclinei-me para mais perto e coloquei minha bochecha contra a dela, tentando confortá-la o melhor que pude.

"Eu te amo, Bella ! Tanto...tanto...tanto..." - sussurrei...

"Eu te quero tanto, Edward !" - ela soluçou...

"O que causou isso? Quem te bateu ?" - eu perguntei, confuso...

"Edward, eu preciso lhe dizer alguma coisa." - ela soluçava e não encontrou meus olhos novamente.

"Você sabe que pode me dizer o que quiser, baby !" - falei alisando uma mecha de seu cabelo do rosto.

Ela abaixou o saco de gelo de seu rosto, para que ela pudesse olhar para mim.

Seu rosto estava vermelho, de onde o gelo havia tocado sua pele, mas uma contusão estava se formando em sua bochecha.

Eu assenti, e tentei esboçar um sorriso, e quando meus olhos encontraram os dela e eu vi um pouco de medo neles...

Ela mordiscou o lábio antes de falar ... "Eu briguei com Heidi."

Meu estômago caiu...e meus pulmões ficaram vazios, sem ar.

"Você...você o quê?" - eu perguntei, descrença em minha voz...

Eu não acredito que Heidi se expôs desse jeito, fazendo Bella passar por algo tão humilhante.

Ela bateu na minha mulher ?

Ela engoliu em seco..."Ela me atacou na rua e quando ela cuspiu em mim, eu me descontrolei e bati nela. Me desculpe, Edward. Eu não queria, mas foi mais forte que eu."

Eu olhei para ela e pude sentir meu queixo rígido...

O ódio me consumindo completamente...

Aquela puta perdeu a sua mente do caralho !

"Eu vou matar aquela filha da puta !" - eu gritei desesperado, me afastando dela e passando a mão pelo meu cabelo...

De repente um pensamento me tomou...

Eu não pude proteger minha mulher.

E se ela quissesse fazer algum mal a minhas filhas ?

Como eu não pensei nisso ?

Um ódio mortal se apossou de mim, eu soquei a parede duas vezes..

"Calma, Edward! Está tudo bem!" - Bella disse pulando do balcão e vindo pro meu lado ainda chorosa...

"Não ! Não está tudo bem! Se ela ataca a minha mulher depois de fazer o que fez, não está tudo bem!" - eu continuei a gritar...

Ela soluçou mais uma vez e mais lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto...

"Eu...eu só tinha que me defender." - ela sussurrou...

"Você o quê? Você poderia ter se machucado, eu não dou uma merda para ela, mas e se ela tivesse uma faca ou um revolver ? Cristo ! Você...você podia estar morta agora ! E as nossas filhas ? Jesus, Bella!"

O rosto dela caiu e eu me senti mal por brigar com ela.

Corri meus dedos nos meus cabelos novamente, enquanto ela continuava a olhar para mim, seu queixo tremendo.

Havia algo mais em seus olhos, como um incêndio ou uma força que ela não tinha antes...

"Eu te amo Edward. Você significa muito para mim, talvez mais do que você sabe. Eu não faria algo de propósito para te magoar, eu não acho que eu poderia. Mas, eu vim aqui pra pedir perdão por não ter confiado em você !" - ela disse me encarando...

Sua declaração me tomou de surpresa...

"Bella..." - eu sussurrei pasmo.

"Bem, é isso ! Vou deixá-lo sozinho por um tempo...quando você quiser me procure. Eu sinto muito por tudo isso. " - lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto...

"Bella..." - eu esperei para ela para olhar para mim..."Olha, eu sei que você não quis fazer qualquer coisa para me magoar. Mas se afastar de mim assim, sem ao menos tentar conversar comigo, essa merda doeu...doeu muito ! Você devia ter me dado ao menos um chance de explicar tudo. Ok?"

Ela piscou e sua voz ainda era aguada..."Eu sei, Edward. Eu me sinto uma merda !"

Eu não podia aguentar estar longe dela mais, especialmente quando ela parecia tão triste...eu odiava quando ela estava chorando, essa merda me corta o coração.

Eu me inclinei pra ela e a tomei em meus braços, ela me abraçou de boa vontade e nós ficamos ali em silêncio...

"Eu devia ter conversado com você ! Acreditado em você...confiado no seu amor ! Eu sinto muito, Edward."- ela disse, com voz baixa no meu ouvido...

"Tudo bem, Bella ! Pare de se desculpar, baby ! Tá tudo bem agora..." - eu disse em seu cabelo.

Ela ainda chorava muito no meu ombro, e soluçava , enquanto eu esfregava suas costas, com o meu rosto descansando em cima de seu cabelo...

"Enrole suas pernas no meu quadril, querida ! Vem baby ! Vamos tomar um banho e relaxar!" - eu a puxei para mim, no meu colo...a tomando em meus braços e a levando para o quarto.

* * *

**Bella**

Edward subiu as escadas, comigo no colo e entramos no quarto dele de solteiro...

"Eu quero tomar um banho." - eu falo baixinho..."Eu gostaria de lavar todo o mal estar...me sentir menos agoniada, mais...relaxada." - eu explico...

"Se...se você quiser posso te ajudar..." - ele me olha ansioso...

"Edward...tudo bem." - eu digo sorrindo...

Poucos minutos depois, estamos debaixo do chuveiro...tomando um banho relaxante...

A água quente do chuveiro, relaxa nossos músculos, e a água que cai sobre nós lava toda a dor e o mal estar entre nós.

Nós nos tocamos...nos lavamos...e não foi sexual...foi cuidado...

Foi amor.

Ele praticamente me deu banho e quando eu sai, ele me ajudou a enxugar meus cabelos e corpo.

Eu vesti uma camisa dele e me deitei na cama...

Edward deitou atrás de mim, logo eu cai num sono pesado.

* * *

**Edward**

Dizer que meu coração apenas batia furiosamente, era uma piada.

Eu ainda não podia acreditar no que havia acontecido.

Quando eu despi Bella, eu senti um sentimento diferente, foi amor, puro e real.

Ela parecia tão quebrada e infeliz.

Eu só queria cuidar dela.

Lavar toda a dor e tristeza de sua alma.

Estive totalmente controlado sexualmente.

Eu esfreguei seu corpo perfeito, cuidadosamente, para não machuca-la mais.

Seu olhar era vago, ela parecia perdida em algum lugar.

Não falamos nada.

Eu desliguei o chuveiro, a ajudei a secar seu corpo e cabelo.

Me deitei atrás dela e ela logo dormiu.

Aproveitei para descer e conversar com a minha família.

Assim que desci as escadas todos correram para mim, me olhando com expectativa...

"Edward? Como ela está?" - meu pai foi perguntando.

"Que merda está acontecendo ?" - Emmet gritou.

"O que aconteceu com ela?" - Alice sussurrou.

Eu suspirei...

"Ela brigou com Heidi." - eu disse passando o dedo na ponta do meu nariz...

"Eu não acredito!" - Alice disse pasma...

"Oh Minha Nossa!" - minha mãe colocou a mão no coração...

"Eu vou matar aquela desgraçada!" - Rose gritou irritada...

"Calma, aparentemente está tudo bem, mas eu gostaria que você a visse, pai ! Ela está dormindo agora." - eu disse nervosamente...

"Claro, filho ! Vamos lá..." - meu pai disse antes de nos direcionamos ao quarto...

Meu pai pegou sua maleta de emergência, e assim que abri a porta meu pai foi ao encontro de Bella, colocou o estetoscópio em seu coração, escutando suas batidas cardíacas...

"Normal." - ele sussurrou pra mim...

Ele colocou o aparelho de pressão arterial em seu braço, ela abriu os olhos assim que sentiu a pressão da bomba em seu braço...

"O que aconteceu?" - ela disse sonada...

"Shshsh...não foi nada, linda! Meu pai está apenas vendo sua pressão arterial...só isso!" - eu a tranquilizei...

Ela nos olhou sonada, assentiu e se deitou, fechando seus olhos novamente...

"A pressão dela está um pouco baixa, filho. Mas nada alarmante, pode ser do susto ou ansiedade. Vamos aguardar. Deixe-a descansar agora, eu venho tirar sua pressão novamente mais tarde...e vamos passar uma pomada nesses machucados !" - meu pai disse seriamente...

Eu assenti..."Obrigada, pai!" - eu sussurrei tristemente...

Assim que meu pai saiu do meu quarto, ele pegou a pomada em seu quarto e trouxe para mim...

Eu passei a pomada em círculos cuidadosamente, em seus machucados.

Depois deitei atrás dela, a abraçando com carinho e esperando dormir pacificamente...

Mas antes de cair em sono profundo, tive mais um pensamento...

Finalmente, agora está tudo esclarecido !

Vamos ver o que o futuro nos reserva.

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Hey lindas !

Oh Meu Deus !

Aconteceu um emprevisto na minha vida e eu tive que viajar as pressas !

Postei do jeito que deu...me desculpem se houver erros eou qualquer coisa, mas eu não poderia faltar com a minha palavra !

Que locuuuuuuuuura !

Espero que vocês tenham gostado !

ME MANDEM REVIEWS CARINHOSOS...

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	53. Chapter 53

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Março de 2011.**

**

* * *

**

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes:**

Hey Lindas !

Minha Avó teve um AVC na sexta-feira e eu tive que viajar as pressas, acabei postando como deu !

Desde sexta estive no hospital com ela, cheguei em casa ontem a noite...

Ela não faleceu, mas está com sequelas, é um bebê de 87 anos.

Foi um baque a todos e eu não me sentia bem, estava triste e acabada emocionalmente.

Mas por algum motivo, eu tive curiosidade de procurar este site e ver os reviews, e ao ler os comentários amáveis de vocês, fiquei emocionada !

Minha esperança e meu ânimo voltou !

Obrigada, vocês fizeram eu me sentir melhor !

Estou contando isso para vocês entenderem...ESCRITORES TAMBÉM SÃO PESSOAS NORMAIS !

E vejam a importância de um review !

Obrigada aqueles que entendem isso !

E muitooooooooo obrigada a todas que me escreveram os reviews carinhosos !

Vocês foram como anjos na minha vida ontem !

Beijos no coração...

Mary

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical: **

**[...]**

**Forever - Mariah Carey**

**[...]**

**Para sempre **

[...]

[...]

[...]

Aqueles dias de amor se foram,

Nosso tempo acabou

Eu ainda queimo e queimo,

Toda minha vida somente pra você

A partir de agora até para sempre, e sempre

Meu amor, para sempre !

Você sempre será o único...

Você sempre será o único...

Enquanto eu viver, estarei com você, querido

E lembrarei do nosso amor

Por todos os anos

Se você precisar de mim

Sem dúvida eu retornarei para os seus braços

E confortarei seu coração

E se você se lembrar

De que pertencemos um ao outro

Nunca se envergonhe,

Chame meu nome

Me diga que eu sou a única que você ama !

Você, você será sempre o único !

* * *

**Capítulo 53**

* * *

Marie: 4 anos e 10 meses

* * *

**Bella**

Eu acordei com Edward grudado em mim, ele me segurava firmemente...e eu decidi curtir a dádiva de tê-lo assim comigo.

Esse homem maravilhoso é meu.

Mas logo me virei de frente na cama e me espreguicei...

Quando eu me virei para ele, vi seu olhar carinhoso me atacar...um sorriso em seus lábios...

"Não olhe para mim assim ! Eu devo parecer uma bruxa..." - eu gemi colocando minhas mãos no rosto.

"Não ! Apenas parece uma lutadora de luta livre, só isso!" - ele brincou.

"Eu imagino !" - eu suspirei..." Preciso tomar um banho relaxante, antes de encarar as meninas e nossa família novamente..." - sussurrei não o encarando...

"Tudo bem ! Mas eu já me levantei antes, as meninas já foram para a escola e todos já saíram, estamos sozinhos !" - ele me olha com tanto carinho, que eu me derreto em seu amor...

"Eu te amo, Edward !" - eu sussurro, me perdendo no verde lindo de seus olhos.

Meu coração palpita enlouquecidamente...parece que eu tenho a bateria de uma escola de samba tocando dentro do meu peito.

Eu só quero focar que nós estamos aqui, mais forte que nunca, juntos, para sempre.

Eu fecho meus olhos, temerosamente, pensando que só ele pode fazer esse sentimento de culpa e estranheza nervosa desaparecer.

Mas meus olhos não ficam fechados por muito tempo, porque ele me puxa para um dos seus abraços de urso, me espremendo.

"Eu também te amo, minha linda ! " - ouço no meu ouvido.

Eu poderia muito bem chorar lágrimas de alívio, de satisfação enorme, bem agora !

Porque o que eu sabia que ele sentia por mim realmente, ele acabou de colocar em palavras.

Eu silenciosamente agradeci a Deus que ele disse me perdoou tão facilmente.

Nós olhamos um para o outro por um momento.

Eu não posso dizer o que ele está pensando, mas ele parece feliz.

Estou tentando descobrir se algo parece diferente agora.

Mas isso não acontece.

Meus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele é algo que só eu poderia demonstrar, mas não expressar em palavras.

"Me perdoa, Edward ? Volta pra mim ?" - eu sussurrei com lágrimas nos olhos...

Eu estava com muito medo.

Mas ele parecia me amar de volta, e querer colocar toda a estranheza no passado também.

"Claro, amor ! Eu nunca saí de perto de você, mesmo quando estava longe." - ele fala como se lesse meu coração e soubesse dos meus medos.

Eu assenti.

"Hey, eu te amo !" - ele repete pra mim, me lembrando.

Eu me afogo em seus brilhantes olhos verdes, que parecem ver diretamente a minha alma.

"Deus, eu realmente gosto de ouvir isso !" - eu digo com uma risadinha nervosa, ele concorda sorrindo e nós acariciamos o rosto um do outro.

Me faz sentir tão bem ouvi-lo dizer isso para mim, mas não me ajuda na situação com o meu choro, eu tenho lágrimas escorrendo agora mesmo.

Eu acho que devo voltar em Iguape para visitar o túmulo de meu pai...

A noite passada eu tive um sonho onde meu pai me dizia, que eu tinha que agarrar minha felicidade e seguir em frente, porque nada na vida era mais importante do que estar cercado de amor.

Edward me ama.

Nossas filhas me amam.

Nossa família me ama.

Estou cercada de amor.

Quando Charlie morreu, eu pensei que Minha Escola e um Filho, seriam o suficiente para me dar a felicidade necessária para viver, mas claramente, não era.

Encontrar o que eu tinha com Edward era um presente que eu nunca esperava receber.

Nossos sentimentos são raros e imortais.

Fora o quão engraçado seria se Edward Cullen, o famoso que sai nas revistas, aparecesse na pequena cidade de Iguape, seria uma loucura !

Todos os pequenos olhares que nós receberíamos, entre Edward e eu, quando passassemos na rua juntos.

"Sinto muito. Eu ando tão chorosa e boba...me distraia ?" - eu pergunto, pegando minhas mãos e colocando-as no meu rosto, para afastar as lágrimas.

"Claro ! Vem, amor!" - Edward sorri e me puxa para fora da cama, me levando ao banheiro...

Nós escovamos nossos dentes, e quando eu guardo minha escova de dentes ao lado da sua, eu olho para ele e o vejo me olhando com um sorriso torto lindo, eu dou um sorriso em resposta.

Logo estamos novamente nos encarando...até que ele me empurra contra a parede do banheiro e me dá a melhor distração do mundo, quando sua boca encosta na minha suavemente.

"Eu gosto de distraí-la.." - ele diz com um sorriso brincalhão, enquanto seu dedo se move levemente ao longo da minha clavícula...e ele se inclina e começa a beijar meu pescoço, eu estou tão distraída, que nem consigo falar.

"Isabella ?" - ele diz divertido..."Estou conseguindo te distrair corretamente ?" - ele sussurra entre beijos.

"Sim...eu adoro quando você pode...uh...oh...me distrai !" - eu falo incoerentemente, minha voz fraca...meus olhos revirados...isto é o que acontece quando Edward me distrai com suas mãos nos meus seios e os lábios por toda parte.

"Bem, nós temos muito tempo para nos distrair...mmm"- ele geme enquanto ele estende a mão para pegar a camisa dele que eu estava vestindo ..."Mas há muito material cubrindo você agora."

Ele puxa a camisa e tira do meu corpo com uma velocidade e finesse que ainda consegue me surpreender...

"Veja !" - ele fala e dá um suspiro, olhando para meus seios..."Eles são os meus favoritos ! Deus, você é linda !" - ele murmura, me olhando sensualmente e acariciando meu rosto.

"Obrigada, baby ! Por sempre me dizer isso... " - eu digo acariciando seu rosto.

"Mas é verdade !" - ele diz com um olhar sensual em seus olhos...

"A melhor parte de estar com você, é observar o quanto você mudou pra mim, não está mais tímida, nem desconfortável...e eu adoro isso." - ele diz ainda me encarando.

"Mas a culpa é sua ! Porque você sempre foi tão doce, tão paciente. O jeito que você fala comigo... me toca...você é muito sedutor, Edward !" - eu o acuso...e ele sorri...

"Me desculpe, mas eu tenho que discordar de você ! Se houve alguma sedução aqui, foi você quem me seduziu, com seu jeito doce e carinhoso ! Fora esse seu corpo lindo, que eu desejo tanto ! " - ele fala pausadamente, sorrindo torto e me olhando sedutoramente.

"Oh Meu Deus, Edward ! Veja ! É disso que eu estou falando ! Esse é o tipo de conversa que me deslumbra...e eu não resisto ao seu charme !" - eu respondo com um sorriso.

"Mas é verdade." - insiste ele, balançando a cabeça..."Eu não me canso de ter você, você se tornou uma mulher, confiante e muito sexy. Eu não posso ter o suficiente de você !" - ele admite, acariciando meus seios...

"Eu te amo.."- ele sussurra no meu ouvido.

"Oh, Edward ! Você já disse isso, mas eu não me canso de ouvir !" - eu dou uma gemida...

"Devo parar?" - ele me provoca...

"Nunca..."- eu digo com um gemido...

Ele põe seus braços em volta de mim, e eu suspiro levemente enquanto eu descanso minha cabeça em seu peito.

"Mas...e se eu gastar todos os 'eu te amo" ?- ele brinca.

"Isso não vai acontecer." - eu aposto.

"Não? Como é que isso funciona, então?"

"Você diz que me ama...e repete mais e mais e mais...pra sempre ! "

"Ah...entendi ! " - ele diz com um riso profundo.

"Mudando de assunto..." - eu olho para seu pijama azul..." Você parece tão..." - eu tento dizer, mas as palavras me escapam...eu mordo meus lábios...

"O quê?" - ele pergunta curioso, olhando mais sensual do que eu esperava.

"Muito, muito bonito neste pijama..." - murmuro, suavemente esfregando as palmas das mãos dos seus ombros até o pescoço.

"Obrigado."- ele responde orgulhoso.

"Mas acho que você ficará melhor sem ele." - eu digo a ele, mordendo meu lábio e puxando a bainha de sua camisa para cima enquanto ele levanta os braços, e eu tiro a sua camisa, assim eu posso tocar seu peito musculoso nu e senti-lo em meus dedos.

Eu me perdi por um minuto, deixando minhas mãos e meus olhos vagar em seu torso perfeito.

"Admirando a vista, Isabella ? Diga o que você quer ? E é seu ! "- ele murmura, seus olhos queimando..

Edward gosta de me ouvir dizer que eu quero ele, não importa o quão óbvio já é.

Algo me diz que alimenta o seu homem das cavernas interior, só que ele precisa de mais incentivo.

"Eu quero você !" - eu sussurro olhando dentro de seus olhos...

E antes que eu possa processar, ele se abaixa e tira minha calcinha, e tira o resto de seu pijama, logo depois, me arrastando suavemente para o box e liga o chuveiro...eu me encosto na parede de azulejos, estou nua e ofegante.

Ele se proxima de mim e me beija suavemente com um gemido suave, suas mãos habilmente escorregando em meu quadris...

"Eu estava tão nervosa quando cheguei aqui..."- eu digo a ele...

"Temendo que você não me perdoasse ou que eu iria fazer algo errado..." - eu confesso enquanto estamos debaixo da água quente...

"Eu já perdoei, baby..." - ele sussurrou ainda entre beijos...

Nós nos afastamos e nos lavamos mutuamente...

Sentir Edward lavar o meu corpo, enquanto eu lavo o seu, é uma experiência tão amorosa e íntima.

Nós ajudamos um ao outro no banho...

"Eu quero que você saiba, que eu tenho aprendido a te amar cada vez mais..." - eu murmuro, pegando o sabonete liquido nas minhas mãos e passando para cima e para baixo de seu abdômen, o provocando...

"Deus, você me faz insano !"- ele rosna, puxando-me para ele e me beijando com força...

Sua boca não é tão gentil, agora apenas ansioso, com fome...suas mãos grandes, tão ansiosas e faminta, apalpando meu traseiro.

Mas eu mudo nossas posições, agora é tudo sobre ele.

Eu quero fazer bem a ele, mostrar o quanto eu o amo e o quero.

"Eu adoro tocar em você..."- eu digo, beijando seu pescoço e continuo a provocá-lo...levando minhas mãos um pouco abaixo...onde eu sei que ele quer que eu vá...ele geme alto quando eu tomo sua mão e pressiono a palma de sua mão em meu peito..."E adoro sentir você em mim."

Sua respiração é pesada..."Eu não consigo o suficiente de você, Isabella ! E quase me matou ficar longe de você, porque nós ficamos melhor e melhor, a cada dia que passa...é simplesmente perfeito !" - ele diz...

"Você é meu Principe, Edward"- eu respondo com um pequeno sorriso.

"Não, eu não sou. Mas eu quero ser ! " - ele fala, segurando meu rosto com as mãos... "Eu nunca tive nada parecido com isso antes. Nunca !" - ele completa..."Eu estive com muitas...mas nunca nenhuma delas fez por mim o que você faz !" - acrescentou..."Você acredita em mim, não é?"

"Sim, meu amor!" - eu sussurro, balançando a cabeça lentamente, eu suspiro quando ele deixa de ir a minha face e concentra sua atenção nos meus seios, massageando-os suavemente.

Eu fecho meus olhos na sensação, mas logo abro e o vejo olhar pra mim intensamente...

Eu desco minha mão pelo seu abdomen, provocando e embrulho minha mão em torno de seu pênis...

Ele geme...eu não preciso de qualquer orientação...eu sei quando e o que, ele quer que eu faça...

Aqueles dias de tristeza, incerteza, dor e saudade ficarão no passado...

Eu quero me reconectar com ele...

Tanto por dentro, como por fora...

Quero me entregar sem dúvidas ou medo, quando somos íntimos fisicamente e emocionalmente também.

"Eu posso dizer quando você me quer..." - eu digo, estudando seu rosto...sua testa franzida e seus olhos estão fechados...seus lábios se abrem um pouco mais quando ele ouve o que eu disse...e eu continuo...

"E quando você chega ao seu climax, seu rosto fica tão intenso, lindo e depois só relaxa. Você simplesmente fica...mais lindo que nunca." - eu falo baixinho.

E fico surpresa quando ele abre os olhos, segura e pára a minha mão com a dele...

"Eu preciso de você !" - ele afirma simplesmente... "Por favor, eu preciso de você, Bella ..."

"Diga-me o que você precisa, Edward! Você sempre diz que você me dá o que eu preciso...eu quero fazer isso por você também." - eu respondo, sentindo o desejo...

Deus, eu o desejo tanto agora.

"Eu preciso fazer amor com você!" - ele me diz me olhando dentro dos olhos...

"Sim, baby !"- eu respondo, balançando a cabeça rapidamente...e nos beijamos profundamente, e eu volto minhas mãos em seu membro, e continuo acariciando-o amorosamente...

Saboreando seu prazer, quando eu o vejo chegar ao climax , se derramando em minha mão.

Nós nos beijamos, terminamos nosso banho, lavando a prova de nosso carinho e saimos do box, nos secando nos olhando apaixonadamente.

Enrolamos nossas toalhas em nosso corpo, e eu me dirijo a cama, onde eu sento e ele se senta atrás de mim.

Edward seca meus cabelos carinhosamente e depois os penteia pra mim...e é lindo ve-lo assim, cuidando de mim...

Me sinto no céu...ele é minha casa.

Eu praticamente sinto meu coração voar dentro do peito, eu e Edward estamos nos reconectando.

O quarto está quieto...silencioso...ele se levanta e sai com a toalha para o banheiro, eu olho seus movimentos...

Na volta, ele vai ao armário pegar, não sei o que...

Ele só tem uma toalha na cintura e quando ele se ajoelha sobre uma perna para abrir a gaveta da cômoda, eu assisto seu perfil...ele é lindo.

Eu continuo a admira-lo e ele me provoca...

"Hey, linda ?" - ele diz com um sorriso..."Vê algo que você gosta ?" ele brinca.

"Oh ? Sim...eu gosto muito ! " - eu mordo os lábios...

"Você sabe o que? Você é uma mulher provocadora, Isabella!"

"O que ? É minha culpa se você se apresenta para mim assim, apenas de toalha e deliciosamente apetitoso?"

Ele ri..."É mesmo ? Sabe de uma coisa, Sra. Cullen ? Me pergunto se tudo que eu sou para você é um objeto sexual !" - ele responde com um suspiro pesado, mas falso.

"Você é o meu objeto sexual mais adorável e viciante que eu já tive, Edward ! E eu sinto muito te dizer, mas preciso confessar...eu sou completamente e loucamente apaixonada pelo seu pênis !" - eu declaro, rindo pra ele.

Ele solta uma gargalhada...andando em minha direção e se deita em cima de mim...

"Venha aqui e me beija, Isabella ! "- ele exige, seus olhos queimam em mim...

"Tá vendo ? Eu não posso dizer não, Edward. Você é muito gostoso ! E eu não posso resistir !" - eu dou de ombros sarcasticamente, revirando os olhos.

Eu dou risada alta quando ele morde meu pescoço e faz cosquinhas em mim...

"EDWARD !" - eu grito...

"Não quer rir ? Dê risada agora, você, sua provocadora !" - ele sussurra lambendo o pulso do pescoço e eu me derreto por ele...

"Oh...Edward..." - eu começo a gemer...

"Sim, meu amor?"

"Deus, eu odeio...como eu amo quando você me domina...é insano..."- eu murmuro tentando controlar meu impulso de pedir para ele entrar em mim agora.

"Mas...eu te amo! E se acostume com a dominância, baby! Porque eu e você é pra sempre..." - ele responde lambendo minha clavícula...

"Oh, não. Você ouviu isso?" - eu o empurro e me sento...

"Ouvi o quê?" - pergunta ele, me olhando confuso.

"O barulho que aparece toda vez que você diz que me ama pra sempre ?"

"Eu te amo, pra sempre." - ele diz novamente...e pára para ouvir..."Mas... eu não escutei barulho nenhum !"

"Você não ouviu?" - eu pergunto com os olhos arregalados...

"Não ! Nada, o que é ?"

"Oh ! É o barulho do rio de lágrimas que todas as vagabundas do seu passado estão derramando, Edward !" - eu brinco, colocando minha mão na orelha e me inclinando em direção a janela.

Ele começa a gargalhar...

"Você é uma megera indomável, Isabella." - ele responde divertidamente...

Ele pega seus dedos e faz cosquinha em mim...me fazendo dar risada...

"Sim, eu sou..." - eu digo rindo, empurrando suas mãos e tentando se esquivar...

Eu dou risada de sua risada, mas logo ele se recupera...

"Agora você me paga, Isabella!" - ele rosna e começa a fazer cosquinhas em mim...

"Ok, estou brincando! Por favor, pare...pare !" - eu grito, todo o ar de ser agradado fora de meus pulmões.

Ele permite que se inclina para cima e longe de mim para que eu possa respirar...

Logo nós nos olhamos com amor...um silêncio confortável se instala ao nosso redor...

Eu envolvo as minhas pernas em volta dele...suas mãos em minhas coxas, antes de ele abre a minha toalha me expondo inteira para ele...

"Deus ! Você é toda deliciosa..." - ele diz ao abrir a minha toalha, fiscalizando o meu corpo nu... "Eu nem sei por onde começar."

Ele se enclina para mim, sua boca no meu corpo...

"Oh...Deus... Mmm" – começo a gemer quando sua língua brinca com meu peito... "Eu não me importo... só não pare..." - eu suspiro.

"Eu não tenho intenção de parar tão cedo...é tudo meu, não é ?" - ele pergunta passando a mão em minha barriga e logo chegando na minha coxa.

"Sim...você sabe a resposta, baby !" - eu digo com um sorriso...

"Eu quero ouvir você dizer, Isabella! " - ele rosna, me olhando com uma carranca séria, e é sexy...másculo e derrete minhas entranhas.

"Eu sou sua...toda sua...cada parte de mim, Edward !"- eu sussurro...

"Sim, você é." - ele sussurra...

"Eu pertenço a você ! Meu corpo, meu coração é seu, Sr. Cullen !" - eu começo a gemer...

Os olhos de Edward ficam cheios de luz de repente, é como se ele reconhecesse minhas palavras...

"Eu não sabia como fazer amor antes de te conhecer." - ele sussurra.

"Eu também não sabia, mas eu sei agora..." - eu digo com um sorriso...

Seus olhos parecem profundos no meu e esse momento foi muito intenso.

Respirei profundamente, seu olhar me fazendo sentir derretida e necessitada por ele.

Edward me puxa para ele e me beija profundamente...

Eu podia sentir ele rígido, através de sua toalha enquanto ele mudou seus quadris para pressionar contra mim.

Engoli em seco enquanto ele movia seus quadris novamente e eu tentei mover meus quadris com ele, procurando por mais.

Senti-me ir cada vez mais molhada e ele mordeu meu pescoço forte...sem nenhuma gentileza.

As sensações de prazer e dor misturados, passou por mim enquanto eu revirei os quadris, procurando mais atrito.

Sua testa caiu na minha..."Eu te quero, Bella." - ele murmurou contra meus lábios antes de me beijar.

Ele beijou o caminho do meu pescoço, descendo o vale entre meus seios, seu queixo áspero contra a minha barriga, se movendo mais abaixo.

As mãos dele se aproximou de minhas coxas, e ele me acarinhava ali...logo indo mais para baixo.

Ele se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas e beijou o interior da minha coxa...beijando cada centímetro de pele que encontrava...

Eu podia sentir milhões de correntes elétricas, correndo pelo meu corpo apenas com o toque de suas mãos e seus lábios.

Quando ele subiu para beijar meus lábios, eu o afastei...

Ele me olhou confuso, mas logo entendeu...eu puxei sua toalha e me sentei em cima dele...

Eu precisava tocá-lo, adorar seu corpo, que eu queria dentro de mim.

Comecei a beijar seu pescoço...descendo para seu peito...senti minhas mãos tremer enquanto eu passava meus dedos sobre seus ombros poderosos e seus braços músculosos...

Eu beijei seus mamilos e os mordi suavemente com os meus dentes, ouvindo seu gemido profundo e puramente masculino, enquanto eu corria minhas unhas sobre o músculo perfeito de seu peito e caindo em seu abdomen.

Eu subi em seu quadris e me inclinei para frente, beijando-o suavemente e provocando a sua língua com a minha.

Ele puxava meu cabelo...eu puxava o seu...nossos corpos ligados e ele soltava gemidos impacientes, enquanto eu me esfregava contra ele.

Debrucei-me na direção dele, o abraçando forte, sentindo seus lábios em meu pescoço e meus seios apertados em sua pele, eu podia sentir os meus mamilos duros apenas no contato com ele...e o calor entre as minhas pernas estava escorregadio com a necessidade por ele.

Colocando minhas mãos em seus ombros, eu me aproximei mais dele, beijando o espaço entre o pescoço e seu ombro, e suas mãos corriam pelas minhas costas para apertar a minha bunda.

Enquanto ele amassava deliciosamente a minha pele, eu beijei seu pescoço e logo chupei sua orelha...sussurrando em seu ouvido..."Eu quero que você me veja te adorar, Edward !"

E antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo...ele me puxou para atender sua boca com fome e desejo.

Nossa linguas guerriando...quando nos afastamos por ar...eu continuei...

"Eu preciso de você em minha vida...no meu dia-a-dia...ao meu lado...eu preciso sentir você em mim...Edward!"

Eu precisava dele dentro de mim agora.

Ele se afastou e olhou para mim, em meus olhos...nossa respiração ofegante...

Eu não tenho mais nenhuma palavra para dizer a ele.

Eu tinha que mostrar o que ele significava para mim.

Peguei sua mão e beijei cada dedo precioso.

Suas mãos sempre me fascinaram, elas eram tão sexy e tão masculinas...havia nelas pequenas cicatrizes que fazem parte de quem ele foi.

Eu amo o jeito que ele toca piano lindamente, seus dedos longos parecem conhecer precisamente cada tecla, e cada nota soa tão perfeito.

Ele conhecia todas as notas em mim, foi o único a conquistar isso e eu queria que ele soubesse que possuía todo o meu coração.

Eu continuei a pressionar pequenos beijos em sua mão e olhei para ele sorrindo...

Havia aquela luz estranha em seus belos olhos esmeralda, que eu tinha visto mais cedo.

Olhei para seus olhos que me olhava atentamente...

Ele me puxou para ele...

"Dói?" - ele perguntou ao passar os lábios delicadamente em meu rosto machucado...

"Não." - eu disse calmamente...

Ele beijou todo o meu rosto e depois colocou a mão no meu peito, colocando a palma lisa contra meu coração.

Procurei palavras para explicar como eu me sentia agora, mas eu não encontrei nada...

"Edward..." - eu sussurrei...

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo para mim, para nós. Eu sei que eu queria que esse momento durasse para sempre. Se ela tivesse feito alguma loucura...se...se algo tivesse acontecido com você, especialmente por causa de mim, eu não sei...Deus, eu não sei, o que eu faria da minha vida." - ele disse com sua voz rouca de emoção, senti as lágrimas tomarem meus olhos...

"Eu preciso de você para me amar." - eu sussurrei.

Ele me puxou para perto, meus seios eram esmagados contra seu peito e seus braços em volta de mim.

Uma de suas mãos nas minhas costas, outra na parte de trás da minha cabeça enquanto nossas bocas colidiram.

De repente um onda de necessidade e desejo caiu sobre nós...

Ele era afoito e intenso, e nenhum de nós queria subir para o ar.

Beijei-o profundamente, a necessidade de mostrá-lo de todas as maneiras como ele é muito importante para a minha sobrevivência.

Eu podia enfrentar qualquer coisa, contanto que Edward estivesse abraçado a mim.

Continuei a observar sua respiração normalizar, enquanto deixei meu olhar fixo nele, ele era tão bonito...

Sua pele perfeita e seus músculos tonificados pareciam pedir o meu toque e minha boca...esfreguei meus dedos em seu peito para baixo, nos músculos de seu estômago...

Eu analisei sua expressão e vi quandos seus olhos gulosos foram em meus seios, ele levou suas mãos mãos neles, provocando um arrepio que extendeu em todo o meu corpo...

De repente, ele se senta mais na cama, suas costas encostando na cabeceira, me puxando para ele...

"Vem aqui ! " - ele puxa meu corpo ao dele e eu fui tomada pelo prazer...

Meus olhos revirados, e meus gemidos incontroláveis, assim que ele me enche de carícias...passando seus dedos em meu mamilo e eu começo a gemer alto, perdida em sensações...

Rapidamente, tudo se torna muito...ele me morde, me chupa...parece que quer enterrar seu rosto lá e ficar assim durante horas.

Ele segura firme minhas mamas em suas mãos e os empurra para que fiquem espremidos juntos... "Sério, eu senti tanta falta do seu corpo. Eu não posso ter o suficiente desses..." - ele diz rouco...se inclinando para a frente para que ele possa beijar o caminho que criou através do inchaço do peito, enquanto apertava o mamilo da outra.

Eu não sei quanto tempo ele gasta me acariciando desse jeito... indo...vindo...puxando...e me mordendo...mas o sentimento é sublime.

Ele beija meus lábios, meu pescoço, meu ombro, suas mãos passeando em todo meu corpo...

Logo, meu corpo começa a tremer de prazer e eu estou ofegante, é extremamente erótico nos ver assim...

Estou sentada em cima dele...me esfregando no seu pênis...enquanto ele chupa e morde meus seios...

Realmente...é fantástico, pois o atrito é delicioso, e ver Edward nu, com a cara em meus peitos, é o tipo de coisas que me excita.

Mas ele parece não se cansar disso...ele passa sua língua suavemente no mamilo, junto com seus dentes...me enloquecendo, e eu não quero que ele pare.

Eu continuo a puxar seus cabelos e gemer como uma puta louca...

"Oh, baby ! Deus, eu...oh...ah...Edward..." - eu grito quando estou tão excitada que eu começo a gozar...

Eu engasgo, minha respiração entrecortada, ele morde outro mamilo e antes que ele possa abrir a boca para falar, eu solto um gemido alto, que enche a sala e meu corpo pula, antes que eu caia relaxada completamente.

"Isso foi uma boa distração, amor?" - ele me pergunta, parecendo divertidamente satisfeito, enquanto eu estou aqui, tentando respirar normalmente, todo meu corpo relaxado e minhas pernas bambas.

"Oh, Edward ! Sim, estou melhor do que bem.." - murmurei..."Eu acabei de gozar deliciosamente."

"Deus, ouvir você falar assim é tão erótico !" - ele diz pressionando sua língua contra minha boca, me lambendo como um animal no cio.

Eu puxo seu cabelo forte e continuo a me sentir excitada, apesar de ter tido um climax agora mesmo...

"Eu quero você !" - ele geme em meu pescoço...

E eu puxo sua boca na minha...e nossos lábios se encontraram...nossas línguas se tocaram e se acasalaram...presas uma na outra...lutando pelo domínio.

Uma de suas mãos nas minhas costas, apertando-me perto dele.

Eu senti seu toque correr pelo meu cabelo, depois nas minhas costas e então escorregar para baixo, em minha bunda.

Pele com pele, nós recomeçamos a nos esfregar, senti suas mãos afoitas em minha pele, me apertando ainda mais, me puxando para ele...

Até que ele para de me beijar para me olhar...ele buscou seu pênis em sua mão, se acariciando levemete, eu me empurrei contra seu ombro e me levantei sobre ele, e lentamente, me posicionei...me afundando nele, levando-o centímetro a centímetro dentro de mim.

Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, sua cabeça na base do meu pescoço, e senti o sangue correndo através de mim com selvageria.

Movo meus quadris contra ele lentamente no início, porque eu quero saborear como me sinto, fazer cada segundo durar tanto tempo quanto possível.

Nossos corpos estão acoplados, pressionado peito a peito, e é divino...é gratificante...uma das coisas mais perfeita da minha vida.

Estavamos sentados de frente para o outro, ele me segurando pela cintura, movimentando nossos corpos juntos...unidos...sincronizando nossos movimentos...eu o senti todo dentro de mim.

Segurando em minhas coxas...eu subo...e depois me rebaixo para ele, arqueando as costas, em resposta de como é bom quando nos conectamos...nos amamos...nos sentimos...

Eu balancei os meus quadris, rebolando em cima dele e ofeguei quando eu ouvi seu grunido alto...algo dentro dele acordado...

"Porra, Bella...faça isso de novo." - ele gemeu alto...e eu rolei meus quadris novamente e subi provisoriamente, depois desci sobre ele...me deliciando com seus gemidos.

Nossos suspiros tornaram-se mais altos, nos olhavamos fixamente, e tudo o que era amargo, tornou-se doce no prazer, ambos precisavam de mais.

Eu vi uma de suas mãos irem para meus quadris, a outra em meu seio, enquanto eu me deslocava mais rápido.

Observei como seu rosto se tornou mais intenso, seus olhos verdes me olhando enquanto eu me balançava contra ele...

"Você é linda, Bella. Adoro ver você me cavalgando, baby !"

Eu podia sentir a pressão e eu mudei para um ritmo mais rápido, eu podia sentir os músculos das minhas coxas começam a tremer e meus dedos começaram a enrolar em seus cabelos.

"Deus, Bella ! Isso é incrível...eu tô adorando te ver assim !" - ele gemeu em mim.

"Meu Edward ! Só meu...só meu..." - eu sopro, segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos...

"Só seu, Bella !" - ele gemeu de volta pra mim, me fazendo sorrir no prazer...enquanto seus braços fortes me puxam para um abraço apertado.

Eu pressionar meus lábios nos seus, até que nós dois estamos respirando muito rápido para manter os beijos...

E logo eu volto a subir e descer de seus pênis, nos sentindo completamente absorvidos no momento...

Agora, estamos fazendo um para o outro aquilo que temos vindo a fazer desde que nos conhecemos...

Nós fazemos o outro se sentir completo.

"Você é o homem da minha vida, Edward ! Eu sou sua, de mais ninguém !" - eu confesso quando sinto o início do meu clímax...

E eu me derramo ao redor dele... "Oh...ah...Eu te amo, baby." - eu repito, as minhas palavras saindo em um lento gemido.

Mas eu não paro, eu continuo mantendo o ritmo deliciosamente constante e gradual...

Eu o olho e sorrio quando reconheço a expressão ardente em seu rosto...seu climax se aproxima.

"Você é a única mulher que eu sempre quis de verdade, Bella ! Só você ! " - ele rosna pra mim...

Eu montei ele mais e mais e em poucos segundos, eu senti seu pênis pulsar dentro de mim...

"Oh...Eu quero ser o seu homem, Bella ! Sempre...eu...eu...Deus... só preciso de você !" - ele confessa de volta, enquanto ele goza dentro de mim...quente e demorado...

"Deus, eu te amo."- ele diz sua respiração saindo aos poucos...um rosnar a cada expiração.

Eu caí para a frente sobre seu corpo, imediatamente seus braços ficam em volta de mim, acariciando minhas costas.

Edward me abraça forte, sua cabeça no meu pescoço...e ficamos ali...juntos...unidos.

Eu me reposicionei, deitando em seu peito, e ele me olhou, alisou meu cabelo para fora do meu rosto e apertou os lábios em minha testa.

A maneira como ele me toca, com tanto carinho, como se eu fosse algo frágil e precioso para ser manuseado com cuidado.

Seus dedos acariciou as minhas costas, me acalmando.

Eu fechei os olhos, sentindo o seu amor me oprimir...me consumir.

E antes que eu pudesse parar, eu senti formigar lágrimas nos meus olhos, as emoções, finalmente me oprimindo.

Eu respirei fundo tentando ficar calma...pois eu não sei como não sentir, eu tinha sido boa em reprimir as minhas emoções por tanto tempo... e agora eu estava prestes a explodir.

"Bella?"- sua voz era rouca...

Eu mordi meu lábio e tentei não fazer barulho.

Ele escovou mais do meu cabelo para trás, procurando o meu rosto...

"Por favor, não se esconda de mim, querida. Você está bem? Você está chorando?" - ele perguntou com uma entrada rápida de ar...puxando meu rosto para me ver melhor...

"O que é isso? Você está dolorida ou machucada?"- ele procurou os olhos e começou a se retirar de dentro de mim...

Eu balancei minha cabeça..."Não, Edward ! Está tudo bem, me desculpe."

Suas sobrancelhas juntas..."O que aconteceu, amor ?"

"Eu não sei como explicar isso. É tudo muito e eu não sei como lidar com isso, me desculpe por chorar." - eu tentei respirar e inspirar para me acalmar.

Em seus olhos brilhavam compreensão e ele me puxou pra ele, apertando meu rosto no seu pescoço, sua mão na parte de trás da minha cabeça, me acarinhando.

Ele me envolveu em seus braços e me abraçou apertado...e eu chorei mais...

"Eu sinto muito!" - sussurrei...

"Shshshs...amor ! Eu te amo, baby !" - ele beijou meu cabelo e me embalou amorosamente.

"Eu também te amo, amor!" - eu murmurei de volta...

O toque de sua pele e o seu cheiro me cercando, era um bálsamo...

Ele cantarolava uma canção em meu ouvido, sua voz penetrando em meu ser.

Os sentimentos e as emoções foram se equilibrando e um sono tranquilo foi se apoderando de mim.

Nossa vida juntos está recomeçando.

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Hey lindas !

Aaaaaawwwwwww...

Oh Meu Deus !

TONY ! TONY ! TONY !

Eu já tinha este capítulo um pouco escrito, só acrescentei alguma coisa.

Bella e Edward ainda não descobriram...

Mas o sono excessivo e os hormônios loucos começaram !

Que locuuuuuuuuura !

Espero que vocês estejam gostando !

Fortes emoções a caminho !

ME MANDEM REVIEWS CARINHOSOS...

Obrigada por tudo.

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	54. Chapter 54

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Março de 2011.**

**

* * *

**

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes:**

Hey Lindas !

Vocês não acreditam...

Estou tentando postar minhas fics desde quarta-feira !

Isso mesmo!

Eu não sei o porque, mas eu não conseguia acessar minha conta !

Eu mandei vários e-mails para este site, mas não recebi nenhuma resposta !

Estou realmente P. da Vida !

Mas, tudo bem ! Aparentemente, já passou !

Lembrem-se: eu sempre posto minhas fics na sexta-feira...

Se eu não postar é porque algo ocorreu, ok ?

Beijos e boa leitura !

Mary

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical: **

[...]

**Happy - Alexia**

[...]

**Feliz **

[...]

[...]

[...]

Você sabe o que estou dizendo?

Feliz !

É tão bom ser feliz !

É tão bom ser feliz !

É tão bom ser feliz !

Eu quero te levar ao meu mundo para ser feliz

Porque eu não consigo viver sem seu amor

Sim, você sabe !

Eu nunca precisei de ninguém para ser feliz

Mas esse é o caminho que as coisas dão errado

Sim, você sabe !

Eu estava com medo de abrir meus olhos

Nem sei quantas lágrimas eu chorei

Agora que achei o amor da minha vida

Eu não fico para baixo...pra baixo...pra baixo...

Feliz !

É tão bom ser feliz !

Todos deveriam ser felizes !

É tão bom ser feliz !

Eu nunca estive apaixonada e agora sou feliz

Porque você é quem eu procurava

Sim, você sabe !

Você traz a luz do sol para a minha vida

Seus lábios estão queimando e o sentimento é certo

Não posso acreditar que é verdade...

Que você é meu

Feliz !

É tão bom ser feliz !

Todos deveriam ser felizes !

É tão bom ser feliz !

Eu só rezo

Você nunca vá embora

Não posso esperar outro dia

Para te abraçar forte

Feliz !

É tão bom ser feliz !

Todos deveriam ser felizes !

É tão bom ser feliz !

* * *

**Capítulo 54**

* * *

Marie: 4 anos e 11 meses

* * *

**Edward**

Após toda a confusão com Heidi, eu e Bella nos entendemos de uma vez por todas !

Depois que fizemos amor intensamente, Bella dormiu novamente em meus braços e eu desci para falar com meus pais.

Eu achei estranho, mas pensei que fosse estresse do ocorrido.

Eu e Bella nem fomos trabalhar esse dia, eu dei alguns telefonemas e assim que ela acordou fomos juntos, buscar as meninas na escola e voltamos para casa.

Nós conversamos sobre tudo que nos aconteceu por horas, sem medos e sem reservas, colocamos tudo em pratos limpos.

O que acabou colocando nossa vida toda em ordem novamente.

Ela já havia me pedido perdão e me pediu para colocar uma pedra nesse assunto...

E nada me fez mais feliz.

Enquanto Bella fazia o nosso jantar, eu fiquei brincando com as meninas na mesa da cozinha, vendo-a preparar nossa refeição...

Eu queria ajudar com alguma coisa, então, eu e as meninas preparamos a sobremesa, foi um brigadeirão de microondas, minha mãe me deu a receita pelo telefone, era rápido e fácil e ficou tão gostoso !

Foi tudo tão lindo, perfeito e simples, como sempre foi antes daquela louca fazer o que fez.

Eu pensei que ia explodir de felicidade.

E isso tudo, já faz uma semana...

Finalmente, estou em casa.

Bella, eu e as meninas estamos mais unidos do que nunca.

* * *

Um mês depois...

* * *

**Bella**

Eu acordei com uma sensação esquisita...

Olhei pro lado e verifiquei o relógio, 4 da madrugada...

Ah, não !

E eu queria uma manga.

Eu gemi.

Tudo o que eu havia comido ontem foram mangas.

Eu saí do quarto devagar...

Desci para a cozinha e olhei a fruteira...

Nada de manga.

Merda.

E aquela vontade que não passava...

Aquela sensação me consumindo viva.

Jesus.

Eu corri as escadas e entrei no quarto tropeçando na camisa de Edward que estava no chão...

Eu quase caí, mas me segurei no criado-mudo e o despertador caiu no chão fazendo um barulho alto.

"Merda !" - eu xinguei pegando o relógio do chão e colocando no lugar.

"Hã...?" - Edward abriu seus lindos olhos pra mim..."Bella? Baby ?"

"Sou eu baby, desculpe ! Volte a dormir " - eu disse me deitando novamente.

"O que aconteceu?" - ele se sentou e me olhou assustado...

"Nada, não!" - falei me sentindo culpada por estar perturbando seu sono.

"Bella? Fala, o que aconteceu?" - ele insistiu.

"Baby? Eu fui a cozinha pegar uma...eu preciso comer uma manga!"

"Hâ?" - ele se sentou mais, me olhando com os olhinhos apertados de sono.

"Mais tarde eu preciso ir ao mercado, eu preciso de uma manga!" - eu sussurrei timidamente...

"Baby? Você tá fazendo isso a três dias, comeu todas as mangas que tinham aqui em casa ontem, e olha que Sue ainda foi ao mercado a tarde." - ele me questionou me olhando como se eu tivesse louca, e eu não posso negar, eu devo estar ficando mesmo...

"Eu sei..." - murmurei sem jeito.

"Você comeu o resto que tinha aí?" - ele questionou com a sobrancelha levantada.

"Eu comi." - eu disse timidamente, e de repente seu olhar mudou...

"Tudo bem. Er...assim que eu acordar eu vou buscar mais, ok ? Dá pra esperar, amor ?" - ele disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto...

Eu sorri amavelmente de seu jeitinho carinhoso..."Claro, baby ! Obrigada ! Eu te amo tanto!" - eu disse o abraçando...

"Eu também te amo, meu amor!" - Edward disse olhando para mim, e balançou a cabeça, seu sorriso era enorme, e havia uma intensidade em seus olhos verdes que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Como se ele tivesse tido um insight em sua mente.

Ele pegou minha mão com sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus, apertou minha mão e se inclinou para me beijar.

O beijo foi muito macio e suave, sua língua percorrendo o meu lábio inferior antes de sugar meus lábios suavemente em sua boca.

O polegar foi correndo sobre meu pulso, enviando arrepios no meu braço para ser executado até o resto de mim.

Eu coloquei minha mão em seu peito e ele deslizou lentamente até que eu tinha emaranhado meus dedos em seus cabelos.

Ele aprofundou o beijo, mas ainda era lento e preguiçoso, sua língua acariciando a minha, lentamente.

Senti sua mão ferida nas ninhas costas, logo indo em direção a minha nuca...até que senti meus joelhos fraco e meu coração palpitar.

O beijo terminou tão lentamente como começou e eu me aconcheguei a seu peito.

Ele ficou ali, sua mão nas minhas costas, me pressionando perto.

Seu queixo descansava em cima da minha cabeça, e eu o senti respirar profundamente...logo soltando um suspiro pesado.

"Você está bem?"- perguntei em seu peito.

"Sim...estou muito, muito feliz, Bella !"- ele disse roucamente...seu braço me apertando mais.

Senti algo no meu peito, como se houvesse algo que eu precisava dizer, mas eu não sabia o que eram.

Olhei para cima e os belos olhos verdes de Edward me olhavam profundamente, esse mesmo olhar ainda estava lá, era algo que eu não conseguia definir.

A intensidade dele me assustou, mas me senti atraída pelo mais profundo ser.

Eu sempre quero me afogar nele.

Seu toque, sua voz, tudo sobre ele me fez sentir segura.

Ele era minha casa.

[...]

[...]

[...]

Uma semana depois...

A três horas eu me sinto em orbita, eu não consigo comer, minha boca é seca, meus olhos doem...

Eu não consigo parar de vomitar.

Maldito frango !

Ontem Ana trouxe uma maldita bandeja de frango a passarinho pra gente almoçar juntas...

Na enorme bandeja continha... frango, batata frita, molho de alho e arroz com legumes...

Ana cmeu apenas um poquinho e eu comi o resto...

Resultado: Tô ferrada do estômago.

Jesus, só de lembrar me embrulha o estômago.

Fiquei tão mal, que num momento de desespero, eu liguei para Edward.

Na mesma hora ele veio pra casa.

Aqui estamos nós, na nossa sala, vendo TV...sentados lado a lado.

Ele parece intertido no filme...enquanto isso eu não consigo parar de olha-lo...e minha mente viaja a mil por hora...

Nunca mais ouvi falar sobre Heidi, e depois da noite em que brigamos na praia, eu e Edward colocamos os pingos nos 'IS' ... e nunca mais conversamos sobre isso, não há porque.

Eu estava realmente feliz por não ter havido nada entre Heidi e Edward como dizia a revista...

E pensando bem, eu notei que quanto menos eu souber, sobre o relacionamento entre Edward e ela, melhor pra mim.

Mas as vezes, ela ainda aparecia na minha mente...

Mesmo Edward me contando que havia transado com um monte de mulheres antes de mim...ainda me dói.

Apenas o simples fato de saber que ele havia tocado seu corpo, e fez sexo com ela por livre e expontânea vontade, me deixa nervosa.

Me dá nojo só de pensar.

Eu sabia que Edward me amava, ele tinha me dito e me mostrado várias vezes.

E toda vez que ele entrou na mesma sala, meu corpo reage como um ímã atraído pelo ferro.

Tudo sobre ele, a maneira como ele se muda, a forma como ele olha para mim...me deixa sem fôlego.

Minha mente se recorda de tudo sobre ele...seus olhos verdes, seu cabelo desarrumado, os músculos tonificados.

Eu sabia de côr, tudo que tinha debaixo de sua camiseta e de sua calça...

E o que faz ao meu corpo, o V do músculo do seu quadril, e eu não posso afastar meus olhos dele, quando ele está nu.

Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar...

Minhas pernas friccionadas inconscientemente.

A mão de Edward apertou suavemente meu braço e eu olhei para cima ao encontro de seus lindos olhos brilhantes.

Ele se abaixou e disse no meu ouvido..."Eu sei exatamente onde sua mente está e se você não parar, eu vou ter que arrastá-la até nosso quarto e terminar o que nossas mentes já começou."

Eu tremi ao ouvi-lo...e me derreti quando ele beijou meu pescoço lentamente, me provocando, antes de se levantar e ir a cozinha.

A noite corria perfeita...

Mas depois de um tempo, comecei a me sentir mal novamente.

Senti calafrios, e em seguida, só o pensamento de comer alguma coisa me fez sentir horrível.

Edward estava olhando para mim... "Ah, Bella...você não parece bem." - ele disse acarinhando meu rosto..."Baby, você está branca como uma folha de papel."

Meu estômago começou a apertar, e eu me senti oprimida...

Em seguida, eu senti a comida vir a minha garganta, e eu me levantei e corri para o banheiro, a tempo de toda a comida que eu tinha consumido na últimas horas surgirem.

Eu gemia sobre o vaso sanitário quando uma batida pequena soou na porta...

"Bella?"- Edward entrou desesperado...

"Eu estou bem, Edward. Já vou estar aí daqui a pouco."- eu gemi ...

"Você tem certeza?" - ele perguntou, sua voz misturada com preocupação.

"Sim, eu prometo. Eu acho que o maldito frango azedou no meu estômago", disse eu.

Meu estômago ainda estava com cólicas, e eu tive outra rodada de vômitos antes que o meu corpo parecia acabado.

Puxei-me para cima, para usar a pia e lavar meu rosto...quando me olhei no espelho, vi que meu rosto parecia pálido, meus vasos sanguíneos visiveis em meus olhos, e eu me senti muito tonta.

Joguei água no meu rosto, antes de enxaguar minha boca.

Assim que sai do banheiro, os olhos de Edward encontraram os meus e eles se estreitaram quando ele me avaliou...

Eu fingi que não vi e continuei a caminhar em direção a cozinha, eu precisava de um chá de boldo urgente...

Continuei a me mover pela cozinha lebtamente, mas quando eu me estiquei para pegar o chá no armário, senti minhas pernas falharem e eu já ia caindo...

Edward correu para me pegar antes que eu caisse no chão...

"Bella !" - ele disse em pânico.

Enquanto ele me segurava, eu falei timidamente... "Eu acho que vou ficar deitada no sofá um pouco...a cozinha está girando."

Ele franziu os lábios e afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.."Tudo bem, querida. Deixe-me cuidar de você !" - ele disse me pegando no colo e me levando para nosso quarto.

Edward me deitou calmamente na cama e tirou meus sapatos, eu abri meus olhos devagar, mas a sala ainda girava.

Ele fez o chá e me trouxe...e assim que bebi, eu me deitei novamente...

Voltei a fechar meus olhos, meu estômago continuava a roncar e balançar, rolei na cama para o lado, e senti a mão de Edward em minha cabeça, me acarinhando.

Tentei me concentrar na minha respiração, no ritmo e o som do ar entrando e saindo de mim.

Fechei os olhos, esperando que o sono me levasse...e a dor passasse.

[…]

Foi na madrugada, quando meus olhos se abriram.

Eu estava na cama, e Edward estava ao meu lado.

Senti calafrios e meu estômago torcido.

Eu saí para fora de seus braços e corri para o banheiro, meu esôfago dolorido.

Eu ouvi a voz sonolenta Edward dizer o meu nome enquanto eu corria...

Notei que fiz isso na hora certa, meu estômago vazio havia criado bile, e meus olhos encheram de lágrimas, enquanto eu dolorosamente vomitei no banheiro, espasmos no meu estômago.

Eu ouvi os pés descalços de Edward sobre o tapete, enquanto ele caminhava para o banheiro, e gentilmente segurou meu cabelo do meu rosto, e seu braço estava em torno de meu meio.

"Vá embora !" - eu gemi, tentando afastá-lo, mas minhas tentativas fracas não detê-lo.

"Shhh, Bella. Eu só estou tentando ajudar." - ele me acalmou.

"Eu não quero que você me veja assim." - eu gemia.

"Deixa eu te ajudar, Bella." - ele disse, mais alisado do meu cabelo para trás.

Me debrucei contra ele um pouco mais e ele me ajudou levantar, assim eu poderia lavar minha boca e meu rosto.

Ele me segurou, me carregando de volta para a cama.

Eu me sentia tão fraca, e assim que ele me deitou, me virei pro lado, ainda sentindo meu estômago vazio e minha barriga doer.

Edward estava deitado a meu lado e ficou esfregando minha barriga carinhosamente...

Logo, eu caí no sono, sentindo meu corpo fraco e instável.

[…]

Os próximos dois dias, sempre que eu sentia cheiro de alguma coisa forte, eu me encontrava de joelhos na frente do vaso sanitário, acho que eu estava com uma gastroenterite.

Meu corpo removia tudo o que eu comia sem parar e eu estava todo dolorida.

Eu acho que Edward estava em pânico por me ver tão mal e eu tive que mentir, e dizer a ele que eu me sentia bem e que queria ir pra escola, assim ele poderia voltar a sua rotina normal.

Passei a maior parte do meu dia no chão do banheiro, com um copo de água na minha frente...

Eu ainda não estava preparada para comer muito, mas eu estava me alimentando com as sopas e bolachas.

Eu não via a hora desse problema de estômago ir embora, espero que amanhã eu esteja cem por cento.

* * *

**Edward**

Cristo, eu nunca vi Bella ficar doente assim.

No segundo dia, os barulhos que ela fez, me rasgava por dentro...

Meu instinto de proteção tomou conta da situação e no terceiro dia eu me senti horrível por deixá-la ir para a escola, mas ela praticamente implorou para ir.

Acho que minha super-proteção estava deixando-a louca.

Mas quando eu voltei para casa a noite, eu a encontrei deitada no chão do banheiro, pálida como um fantasma.

Eu a ajudei e nós debatemos se realmente foi o frango a passarinho que ela tinha comido.

Foda-se, fora isso, ela praticamente só comia manga !

Ela andava tão estressada, e eu me perguntava se Heidi ainda tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso.

Ela pareceu ficar melhor pela na madrugada...

No dia seguinte, era sabado, Alice pegou as meninas, a meu pedido, e Bella se deitou sobre meu peito na cama, enquanto eu folheava os canais de Tv a tarde.

Bella cochilava e acordava, ficou assim durante toda a tarde, enquanto eu assisti um filme na Tv, com ela em meus braços.

A noite, nós tomamos banho juntos, e Sue trouxe uma sopa...ela tomou.

Durante estes dias todos, eu praticamente trabalhei em casa, com o laptop no quarto, assim eu podia observá-la melhor...

Bella dormia, sua respiração calma e tranquila, mas havia círculos escuros sob seus olhos e ela parecia muito pálida.

Eu já tinha chamado meu pai em pânico, no segundo dia, em um determinado ponto da madrugada...ele alertou que provavelmente foi uma gripe estomacal ou seja, algo que ela tinha comido.

Ele me tranquilizou, dizendo que às vezes o corpo só precisava limpar tudo que estava envenenando.

Mas na madrugada do quarto dia, eu não achei certo continuar com ela desse jeito, liguei para meu pai, que me pediu que a levasse para o hospital na mesma hora.

Enquanto eu caminhava ao lado de Bella pela porta da frente do hospital, um arrepio percorreu minha espinha..

Não foi como eu imaginei voltar para casa.

Eu estava esperando por dias mais agradáveis.

Eu sentei Bella na cadeira em frente a recepção, e fui em direção a recepcionista fazer sua ficha.

Eu vi Bella se levantar devagar...

"Hey, amor? Onde vai ?"

"Ali no bebedouro, baby! Estou bem!" - ela apontou o bebedouro no final do corredor...

"Ok..."

Eu continuei fazendo sua ficha e assinando os papéis, quando ouvi murmuros e vi uma pequena multidão de enfermeiros e médicos a frente.

Preocupado, eu procurei por algum sinal de Bella, mas o bebedouro estava vazio.

Curioso, eu comecei a andar na direção deles.

Quando cheguei mais perto deles, eu senti uma onda de pânico através de mim, vendo ao redor de quem eles estavam...

Bella.

Eu corri para ela, me ajoelhando a seu lado...

"Bella?" - eu perguntei acariciando seu rosto lindo.

Logo meu pai chegou correndo, e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, olhando para mim...

"Vamos colocá-la num quarto ! Vai ficar tudo bem !" - ele tentei me acalmar...olhei pra ele, meu coração apertado...

Ele se virou para o lado e falou com uma enfermeira, que estava me observando atentamente...

"Por favor, vamos removê-la para o quarto 400 !" - ele disse antes da mulher sair correndo e uma maca foi colocada no local...

"Vamos levá-la..." - disse um homem com o cabelo branco, que pegou Bella nos braços com facilidade, a colocando na maca, e saindo correndo pelo corredor, meu pai a seu lado.

Eles entraram no quarto, todos em cima dela, o homem percebendo minha presença, levantou seus olhos, e olhou para mim curioso...

"Quem é você?" - ele questionou...

"O marido dela." - eu disse friamente.

Meu pai tirou sua pressão arterial e escutava seu coração...

Eu vi quando Bella voltou a se mexer na cama...

"Edward?" - eu ouvi a voz linda de Bella me chamar...

"Shh, Amor eu estou aqui."- eu disse passando minhas mãos em seu cabelo...vendo seus olhos ainda fechados... "Edward, estou tão cansada."

"Eu sei amor, apenas descanse um pouco ok..." - eu sussurrei e beijei sua testa.

Meu pai a examinou e eles colocaram um pouco de soro fixado em seu braço.

Bella voltou a dormir, e meu pai achou melhor deixar e não perturbá-la...

Enquanto Bella foi levada para o mundo dos sonhos, eu me sentei na beira da cama...

"Então, filho..." - Carlisle disse limpando a garganta.

"O que, pai ?" - eu disse baixinho, olhando para a figura de minha esposa deitada na cama, ela parecia tão frágil.

"Edward, há quanto tempo você acha que Bella está se sentindo mal?" - ele me perguntou olhando diretamente para mim.

Eu suspirei suavemente.

"Cerca de quatro dias..." - eu disse balançando a cabeça...meu pai balançou a cabeça.

Nós conversamos e logo ouvimos a porta ser aberta e olhei para o lado e vi Jasper entrar dentro do quarto.

"Edward?" - ele me chamou preocupado.

Meu pai sorriu sem humor.

"Oi, Jas..." - eu cumprimentei ..

"Esme me ligou e disse que vocês estavam no hospital, o que aconteceu?" - ele perguntou puxando uma cadeira. ..ele parecia cansado.

"Bella tem passado mal, e meu pai achou melhor trazê-la para fazer alguns exames..." - eu suspirei...

"E você, cara? Como está?" - Jasper questionou...

"Eu estou aparentemente bem, vamos ver depois que ela fizer os exames, o que os exames vão dizer. " - Jasper acenou com a cabeça e olhou para mim.

"Ei, Edward ? Fica tranquilo, filho ! Acho que não será nada preocupante !" - meu pai bateu no meu ombro...

"Espero !" - eu disse sorrindo largamente...

"Eu e Jasper temos quase certeza!" - ele me acalmou...

"Pode ficar sossegado, amigo !" - Jasper falou sorrindo...

"Obrigado pela força." - eu balancei a cabeça e sorri.

"Bem...eu vou estar ocupado com alguns pacientes, mas daqui a pouco eu volto pra ver como Bella está." - meu pai disse antes de sair pela porta.

"Eu vou até a cafeteria, tô morrendo de fome! Quando Carlisle vier aqui eu venho com ele, ok ! " - Jasper falou se levantando e indo em direção a porta...

"Edward?" - ele chamou e eu o olhei..."Não vai ser nada, tu vai ver!" - ele sorriu e eu assenti.

Deus queira que eles tenham razão.

* * *

**Bella**

Eu abri meus olhos um pouquinho...

Reparando em algum lugar dentro da minha mente que eu não estava em casa, era um lugar estranho e o cheiro me enjoava.

Eu tentei ficar com os olhos abertos, mas estava piscando muito e minha garganta estava seca, como se tivesse um pouco de algodão impedindo a passagem de ar.

"Bella?" - eu ouvi uma voz me chamar e os meus olhos se abriram rapidamente.

"Oi..." - eu disse baixinho, olhando para o rosto preocupado de Edward...

"Oi, baby ! Tá tudo bem?" - ele questionou...

Eu me sentei um pouco na cama e vi Carlisle olhando pra mim com curiosidade, eu o olhei e sorri sem graça, me encolhendo no processo.

"Edward, me arruma um copo de água, por favor ?" - eu disse suavemente.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e pegou uma garrafinha de água no frigobar colocando no copo pra mim, e me entregando.

"Obrigada." - eu disse antes de virar o copo e sentir a agua levar todo o desconforto na garganta.

Eu respirei fundo, e falei tentando manter meu tom normal...

"Olá Carlisle..." - falei calmamente...

"Olá querida, está se sentindo melhor agora ?" - Carlisle me perguntou carinhosamente, eu olhei pra ele.

"Apenas enjoada..."

"Bella, vamos fazer uns exames e logo, logo você vai ficar bem, não deve ser nada preocupante, apenas o estresse do dia a dia !"- ele ressaltou.

Eu encolhi os ombros.

"Obrigada por estar aqui, Carlisle ! "

"De nada, querida! È bom receber a visita de minha nora no trabalho!" - ele riu charmosamente...

"Arg ! Eu só acho que essa visita poderia ter sido em termos mais agradáveis, né ?" - eu disse seria e eles deram risada...

Todos concordaram e houve uma batida na porta.

Olhamos para cima para ver um passo enfermeira entrar no quarto, e entregar uma prancheta a Carlisle, com uma pequena caixa.

"Olá Dr. Cullen ! Isso é para você cuidar de sua paciente especial !" - ela disse gentilmente...e Carlisle acenou com a cabeça.

"Obrigado, Patrícia ! Em instantes eu termino !" - ela acenou com a cabeça e saiu.

Eu olhei para Edward interrogativamente.

"Bella ? Porque você desmaiou e tem vomitado, é um procedimento padrão do hospital, tirar sangue para se certificar que está tudo bem." - ele explicou calmamente...

Eu senti meu estômago se apertar e meu rosto empalidecer.

* * *

**Edward**

Achei que Bella fosse desmaiar novamente...

Ela estava branca como um fantasma.

"O quê?" - ela perguntou assustada.

Eu andei em sua direção, a olhei nos olhos e falei lentamente...

"Não se preocupe amor, meu pai vai fazer isso rapidinho, vai acabar num piscar de olhos." - ela mordeu os lábios, insegura.

"Mas...mas, Edward, você sabe que eu estou bem." - ela disse franzindo a testa...eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Bella ? Eu posso chamar outro médico, se você quiser ! " - meu pai disse com tristeza.

Bella suspirou e nos surpreendeu...

"Não ! Eu prefiro você Carlisle ! " - ela disse suspirando pesadamente.

Eu sorri e beijei-a rapidamente...

Me sentei na cama..."Baby, encosta a cabeça no meu ombro, não olhe e vai passar rapidinho!" - eu disse amorosamente, ela assentiu...

"Não se preocupe, eu vou fazer isso o mais rápido possível." - meu pai prometeu a ela e segurou o braço dela para fora da cama, esticando-o para que meu pai pudesse colocar o elástico.

Ele trabalhou com rapidez, conversando com Bella o tempo todo para distraí-la e eu ajudei...

Em pouco tempo, ele terminou e tirou a agulha, colocando uma bola de algodão e gaze sobre o ferimento pequeno.

Bella olhou para mim, espantada...

"Já acabou ?" - ela perguntou olhando abismada para meu pai, ele balançou a cabeça sorrindo...

"É isso...temos tudo que precisamos aqui." - ele disse mostrando o tubo com sangue, e Bella se sentou e fez uma careta.

"Ainda bem que eu nem percebi..."- ela suspirou e eu sorri.

"O que posso dizer? Eu tenho um toque leve, anos de profissão."- meu pai provocou...

Bella sorriu pra ele aliviada...

Logo meu pai terminou a conversa com Bella, abaixou a cabeça e saiu da sala para levar o sangue.

Assim que meu pai e Jasper saíram do quarto, eu me sentei na cama ao lado de Bella, beijei sua testa e fiquei acarinhando seus cabelos...

"Quando será que podemos voltar para casa? Eu não quero ficar longe das meninas..." - Bella disse antes de bocejar...

"Oh, eu sei, baby ! Mas descanse agora, daqui a pouco o exame de sangue sai e podemos ir, ok ?

"Ok, obrigada por estar aqui, amor !" - ela sussurrou, seus olhos já fechados, eu sorri na visão...

"Durma mais um pouco, baby !" - sussurrei em seu ouvido, balancei a cabeça e beijei sua testa novamente.

Em segundos, sua respiração estava normalizada, ela havia dormido novamente...eu aproveitei para ligar para minha mãe e dar alguma notícia.

Depois de três horas, Bella acordou e tomou lanche no hospital, ela acordou faminta e disse que se sentia bem melhor...e pra variar disse que gostaria de comer uma manga.

Logo meu pai entrou na sala com Jasper, os dois sorrindo largamente, eu fiquei apreensivo...

"Olá Bella ! Como se sente?" - Jasper perguntou...

"Bem, um pouco faminta demais pro meu gosto! Eu já comi tudo que me deram, mas ainda quero mais !" - ela sorriu...

"Olha, já temos o resultado dos exames!"

"E...?" - eu disse ansioso...

"Edward? Bella ?" - eu reconheci a voz suave de meu pai, ele estava seguro de si e em seus olhos não havia preocupação, isso imediatamente me fez abrandar minha ansiedade.

"Sim, pai ! Algo está errado?" - eu perguntei calmamente...

Meu pai olhou para Jasper, que soltou um suspiro.

"Bem, Bella..." - ele disse olhando para ela com um sorriso no rosto...

"Eu já tenho os resultados do teste de sangue." - ele disse lentamente, me olhando estranhamente, eu congelei...

Será que há algo de errado com ela ?

"Ok..." - Bella disse lentamente.

Jasper respirou fundo.

"Você está grávida !" - Meu pai disse alto e claro...

Eu estava congelado em estado de choque.

De repente, Bella se levantou, se desembaraçando do meu abraço...

"O quê?" - ela perguntou ainda chocada...

"Meu parabéns, Edward e Bella ! Um novo recomeço para vocês, mais uma criança na família !" - Jasper disse animadamente, eu olhei para Bella, que estava mordendo seu lábio.

"Hum, obrigado ?" - eu disse sem saber o que fazer...

Bella sorriu nervosamente olhando para mim, mas logo voltou seu olhar para Jasper...

"Me desculpe, eu ouvi certo ? Eu...eu acho que você está errado... vamos refazer os exames...deve estar errado...o quê?" - Bella disse ofegante, acenando com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio.

"O exame de sangue diz claramente, você está grávida, Bella !" - Jasper disse sorrindo...

Fiquei atordoado.

Eu ia ser pai novamente?

Bella estava grávida.

Uma alegria tomou conta de mim.

Minha mulher estava grávida do meu filho.

"Edward?" - eu olhei para Bella, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos e me levantei, correndo para a frente dela imediatamente, a abraçando apertado...

"Você...você ouviu isso ?" - ela perguntou com voz trêmula.

"Sim, meu amor, eu ouvi ! E não há nada que me faça mais feliz agora !" - eu disse com sinceridade...ela me olhou surpresa e confusa...

"Grávida ?"- ela perguntou insegura...eu balancei a cabeça...

E então a ficha começou a cair...

Eu ia ser pai de novo !

Bella estava com nosso filho em seu ventre !

"Oh, Deus ! Bella, eu te amo tanto !" - eu a abracei apertado enquanto chorávamos os dois, na emoção...

Eu funguei, e me afastei dela, pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos...

"Depois de duas filhas surpreendentes, mais um filho para acrescentar em nossa vida, amor." - eu lhe assegurei, e ela sorriu lindamente pra mim antes gritar e pular em meus braços, suas pernas em volta da minha cintura, seus braços em volta do meu pescoço...eu dei risada e a segurei em meu colo...

"Estou tão, tão feliz, Edward." - ela sussurrou pra mim...

"Eu também, amor. Você não tem ideia como estou feliz." - eu disse antes de beijar seus lábios delicadamente.

Quando eu terminei de beijar minha linda esposa, eu me sentei na cama, com Bella ainda no meu colo, ficamos ali por um tempo, apenas sentados, olhando um para o outro, nos adorando.

"Quando podemos ir embora?" - Bella perguntou no meu pescoço...

"Eu não sei, amor!" - eu olhei ao redor do quarto e notei que meu pai e Jasper saíram em algum momento, mas eu e Bella não percebemos.

Eventualmente Bella deslocou-se para dormir em meus braços...ela se agarrou a mim como se eu fosse sua salvação, eu me ajeitei deitando nesta cama de hospital, sorrindo feito um idiota, ao lado desta mulher maravilhosa, que está carregando o meu filho em seu ventre.

Com isso eu fechei os olhos e deixei o sono me levar também.

Depois de algumas horas, eu acordei e vi que Bella estava quase acordando também...

Ficamos ali, em silêncio, apenas abraçados e sorrindo um para o outro, esperando meu pai e Jasper que voltaram logo depois...

"Olá...como estamos indo ? Mais calmos ?" - meu pai disse ao entrar no quarto...nós sorrimos largamente...

"Sim, estamos muito felizes, pai !" - eu disse olhando pra ele...

"Bem, então agora me deêm um abraço!" - ele abriu os braços, Bella desceu do meu colo e correu para abraça-lo, e eu abracei os dois juntos...

"Ah, parabéns, meus queridos! Sejam muito felizes!" - ele disse alto e quando nos afastamos, percebemos seus olhos marejados...

"Obrigado, pai ! Estou tão feliz!"

"Eu sei, meu filho! Eu sei..."

"Bem, quando eu posso ir pra casa, Carlisle?" - Bella disse animadamente...

"Você já está de alta, minha nora! Pode ir pra casa, descanse e curta cada momento, você merece!" - ele disse a abraçando novamente...

"Obrigada, Carlisle!"

"Certo, então...estamos indo, pai !" - eu anunciei pegando na mão de Bella fortemente, nós sorrimos um para o outro...

"Ah, que pena não poder ir com vocês até em casa, eu adoraria ver a cara de Esme quando vocês contarem !" - ele lamentou e eu balancei a cabeça.

"Desculpe, pai ! Mas eu não vou ate lá hoje, só amanhã ! Está muito tarde e a mamãe aqui, está cansada." - eu disse acariciando os cabelos de Bella, que sorriu pra ele...

Ele fez beicinho, mas acenou com a cabeça...eu e Bella demos risada...

Nós dissemos adeus para ele e saímos do quarto alegremente...

Quando chegamos ao estacionamento, Jasper nos encontrou e nos parabenizou, prometendo não contar a Alice, Bella quer ter este prazer...

Ele se despediu de nós, e voltou para o hospital, enquanto nós caminhamos de mãos dadas para o Volvo.

Levei Bella para o meu carro e nós nos dirigimos para casa em silêncio.

Ela estava olhando pela janela enquanto eu dirigia, mas seu rosto era sereno e tranquilo.

Assim que chegamos em casa, Sue nos deixou um bilhete, nos avisando que minha mãe tinha trazido as meninas para casa, elas já estavam em seus pijamas e dormindo.

Nós caminhamos até o quarto das meninas, demos beijos de boa noite nelas e eu logo eu levei Bella para o nosso quarto.

Assim que entramos no nosso quarto, Bella se virou para mim e sorriu...

"Vamos tomar um banho relaxante, amor?" - eu disse amavelmente, ela assentiu e me olhou entre os cílios...eu peguei suas mãos e a puxei para nosso banheiro.

Quando chegamos perto do balcão, ela me olhou mordendo os lábios...

"Você vai me ajudar, Edward?" - perguntou ela voltando as costas para mim...eu estudei a sedosidade suave das suas costas e sorri...

"Claro, amor! Sempre..." - balancei minha cabeça e estendeu a mão para o zíper, puxando-o lentamente, deixando meus dedos em sua pele macia.

Eu a senti estremecer sob meu toque, e quando o zíper desceu todo o caminho, ela se virou para mim, sorrindo sedutoramente e deixou o vestido cair de seu corpo para o chão...

Ela saiu de cima dele, chutando para o lado e ficou ali me olhando inocentemente.

Eu tirei minha roupa rapidamente, a tomei pelas mãos e a puxei para nosso box, onde tomamos um banho relaxante.

Demorei minhas mãos em seu corpo, dando um tratamento especial em sua barriga, eu não podia esperar para vê-la enorme.

Usei de todo cuidado e carinho para dar banho nela, tentando demonstrar o quanto eu estava feliz e disposto com a gravidez, eu estaria aqui para ela o tempo todo, era uma promessa.

Nós saímos do banheiro, e eu passei a toalha no corpo dela, ajudei a secar seu corpo e seus lindos cabelos, e ela foi direto para a cama...

Eu me sequei e coloquei uma boxer, e meus pijamas, saindo para o quarto, logo tendo a imagem de Bella penteando seus cabelos parada ali na minha frente...

Tão linda !

Corri meus olhos em seu corpo e parei em sua barriga...

Eu vou ser pai de novo !

Eu caminhei em sua direção e caí de joelhos na frente dela, segurei seus quadris e dei um beijo na sua barriga, onde estava nosso bebê.

Nosso bebê.

Meu e de Bella.

Nosso.

Eu olhei para ela e pisquei demorado, lágrimas nos meus olhos...

"Eu, eu estou tão...tão feliz, amor !" - ela sussurrou sorrindo...

"Eu também, minha linda!" - minha voz saiu rouca...

"Que sexo você prefere que o bebê tenha ?" - perguntei animado...

"Não me importo!" - ela respondeu sorridente...

"Mas, bem que podia ser um meninão, né? Já temos duas meninas lindas, um príncipe agora, não seria nada mal !" - eu vibrei e ela riu...

Concordei com fervor e beijei sua barriga de novo...eu não me canso de fazer isso...

"Nosso bebê...aqui dentro ! Uau, isso é tão mágico, me sinto tão radiante!" - eu sussurrei ainda olhando para ela, meus lábios em sua barriga...

"Ihhhh...eu acho que você vai me estragar, Edward!" - ela riu alegremente...

Eu sorri..."Ah, pode ter certeza que eu vou, minha linda !"

"Mas...mas desse jeito você vai me fazer uma mimada !" - ela riu, agitando meu cabelo bagunçado...

"Você vai ser a mulher mais mimada de toda a face da Terra, peça a Lua e eu vou buscar pra você, Isabella!" - eu falei com os olhos fechados, meu rosto grudado em sua barriga...

Então, um silêncio...

"Eu nunca deveria ter acreditado naquela revista ! Me perdoa, Edward!" - disse ela, sua voz trêmula.

Eu balancei minha cabeça..."Hey ? Nada de tristezas ! O que passou, passou !"- eu falei, pedindo com os olhos, querendo desesperadamente que ela esquecesse isso tudo.

"Eu amo você demais, Edward!"- ela sussurrou e enxugou as lágrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto.

"Eu te amo mais, muito, muito mais, minha linda!" - sussurrei de volta, meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e meu rosto enterrado em sua barriga...

Senti suas mãos tocarem minha cabeça com cuidado e suspirei quando ela passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

Eu tive tantas saudades dela, que eu mal podia entender a dor que me consumia vivo...

Respirei seu cheiro gulosamente, enquanto eu me agarrei a ela...

Eu não sei quanto tempo passou, mas muito em breve os meus joelhos começaram a protestar e eu tive que ficar de pé.

Eu me afastei com relutância e quando me levantei de repente senti urgência de toma-la por inteiro...

Ela era uma visão...

Minha respiração mudou, ficou profunda...

Ela estava usando um sutiã e calcinha de renda rosa que deixou minha imaginação girando em imagens perturbadoras...

E mesmo que ela estava coberta o suficiente, me fez querer rasgar tudo fora de seu corpo delicioso.

Eu sorri torto e me abaixei, encostando minha boca contra a dela, num beijo profundo...

"Você é muito irresistível, baby ! Eu não consigo me controlar..."- eu disse contra seus lábios, e ouvi sua risadinha, ela estava com os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, trazendo seu corpo mais perto do meu.

Eu me afastei um pouco, e desfiz o feicho do sutiã, que caiu no chão...eu vi seus seios fartos, antes dela me puxar para outro beijo, me fazendo sentir seus seios esfregar contra meu peito, eu gemi...

"Ah, Bella..."

Ela suspirou meu nome com os olhos fechados, eu a puxei para mim e nos levei para a cama rapidamente.

Ela riu de minha urgência e engatou as pernas em volta da minha cintura...me enlouquecendo mais, eu juro que podia sentir o calor que irradia para fora dela e me apertei mais contra seu corpo...

Eu a sentei na cama, e me sentei de frente para ela...

Senti suas pequenas mãos na minha camisa e puxar para fora de mim, busquei sua boca e a capturei com meus próprios lábios, a beijando profundamente.

Nós caímos na cama juntos, suas mãos em meu cabelos, minhas mãos passeando em seu corpo, eu queria que ela se sentisse amada e desejada.

Suas unhas arranhando para cima e para baixo deliciosamente minhas costas.

Continuamos a nos beijar e nos tocar, sem pressa.

E quando ficou insuportável, nos reconectamos, e sentimos todo o nosso amor explodir em nós, como uma bomba.

Depois que nos amamos, Bella se afastou e bocejou...se aconchegando em mim...

Eu acariciei seus cabelos e senti que ela começou a relaxar em meus braços e descansou a cabeça dela contra meu peito.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos quando senti seus braços em volta de mim, me esquecendo de todo o resto...

Eu prometi a mim mesmo neste momento, que eu iria empurrar tudo para segundo plano e me concentrar apenas na minha linda esposa, grávida do meu filho.

Sorri ao lembrar que ganharia mais um anjo em minha vida.

Inalando o delicioso perfume de seus cabelos, me deleitei com a sensação de sua pele quente sob os meus dedos, enquanto eu acariciava a nuca, meu nome queimando em meus dedos, antes de executar as minhas mãos através de seus lindos cachos ondulados novamente e sentir seu corpo contra o meu, um ajuste perfeito.

E então, tive uma epifania...

Me recordei de que agora, eu não estava apenas segurando Bella...

Eu também estava segurando nosso bebê...

Eu estava acarinhando e segurando também, meu filho, que está crescendo dentro dela...

E essa percepção, trouxe lágrimas de pura felicidade aos meus olhos.

Nosso futuro pode ser incerto em muitas coisas, mas há uma coisa que eu tenho absolutamente certeza...

Bella e eu nos amaríamos eternamente.

E nossos lindos anjos...

Nossos filhos, são tudo para nós.

E vamos estar todos juntos, para sempre.

* * *

**Bella**

Eu acordei e me espreguicei, me esticando toda no processo.

Eu me virei para o lado e vi a cama vazia...sem Edward.

Eu fiz uma careta e me sentei...

Memórias de ontem vieram com força total...

Estou grávida.

Eu estou grávida de Edward...do amor da minha vida.

Finalmente, vamos ter nosso bebê !

Eu sorri e lágrimas de alegria tomaram meus olhos...

Minha mão foi imediatamente para minha barriga...

Eu estava nua, de nossa noite passada, me levantei e coloquei minha calcinha e meu sutiã, me sentando na cama novamente...

Me encostei na cabeceira da cama, e olhei para baixo em minha barriga...examinando-a.

Eu sorri ao massageá-la carinhosamente...

Claro que ainda era totalmente plana, mas logo ia ficar enorme, eu ia inchar, expandir para acolher meu anjo.

Eu sorri mais largo, e fiz círculos na minha barriga macia...

"Hey, meu anjo ! É mamãe ! Eu não posso esperar para vê-lo crescer, sabia ? Espero que você nasça com os olhos verdes do papai, mas não tenha aquele sorriso torto indecente, viu ? È muito injusto !" - eu sussurrei sorrindo...

Eu sabia que o bebê não era mais que um aglomerado de células agora, mas eu não me importo !

Logo, logo, em nove meses, nós íamos ter um bebê aqui conosco...eu balancei minha cabeça e sorri mais...

Eu me sinto tão animada !

Eu ouvi uma risadinha suave e me virei para encontrar Edward com os braços cruzados no peito, vestindo apenas uma toalha, e um belo sorriso torto no rosto.

Seu cabelo estava molhado e algumas gotas de água que ainda permaneciam em seus ombros...

Sem vergonha nenhuma, eu cobicei descaradamente seu corpo até o ponto em que eu só poderia ser classificado como uma pervertida completa...

E então eu percebi com mortificação completa que ele havia testemunhado o meu comportamento insano apenas um minuto antes...

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Bella ? Você é uma mulher grávida, se comporte, pelo amor de Deus !

Ele sorriu para mim, um ato que eu facilmente respondo.

"Bom dia, meus amores ! Dormiram bem?" - ele disse com sua voz rouca da manhã, caminhando em minha direção...eu balancei a cabeça, ainda cobiçando seu corpo delicioso.

Ele chegou a minha frente, se deitando comigo na cama, seu olhar quente, abrasador...

"Por que está tudo tão quieto?" - eu sussurrei, tentando quebrar a tensão sexual que agora perturbava o quarto...

Edward riu baixinho.

"As meninas já estão na escola." - ele sussurrou, eu sorri e o vi se aproximar de mim, olhando para minha boca, lambi meus lábios...

Meu coração começou a corrida, e meu corpo inteiro estava na freqüência de ressonância de Edward.

Eu nunca tinha sido tão feliz e completa antes, e eu me perguntava se ele sentia a mesma coisa.

Seus olhos brilhavam pra mim, pareciam grandes pedras de esmeralda brilhando...

"Baby..." - ele murmurou reverentemente.

Observei quando ele engoliu em seco.

Ele está tão consciente da atmosfera entre nós, como eu?

Nossa atração magnética?

Eu o vi fechar os olhos por um instante e inspirar profundamente, e antes que eu tivesse uma chance, Edward respondeu às minhas perguntas, colocando seus lábios nos meus.

Meu corpo todo ardeu por ele, no instante que sua boca tocou minha...e como em todas as vezes que eu tive seu corpo pressionado com o meu, eu me perdi completamente em seu amor.

Bem que eu poderia beijar Edward para o resto da minha vida e nunca enjoar disso...

Eu podia sentir as batidas frenéticas de nosso coração juntos, enquanto ele movia seus lábios sedutoramente sobre os meus.

Ele me beijou devagar, como se saboreasse cada gota de mim.

Sua mão esquerda moveu para o meu pescoço, e a sua direita pegava em meu cabelo, segurando firmemente.

Eu amo quando ele se torna assim, dominante, me parece um ato desesperadamente apaixonado, uma necessidade de me segurar mais próximo ao seu corpo quanto fisicamente possível.

Grandes gemidos escapavam da minha boca, enquanto ele puxava meu cabelo e me beijava com amor.

Edward aproveitou a oportunidade para suas mãos passearem por todo o meu corpo, enquanto sua língua deslizava lentamente em meus dentes inferiores.

Era muito excitante, e eu queria mais...e mais...e mais...

Descaradamente, eu rodopiava a minha língua em direção a sua, o fazendo apertar meu corpo ao dele.

Eu assisti Edward se afastar um pouco, eu estava em baixo dele, deitada, minha mão direita em seu peito, que subia e descia tão rápido quanto o meu.

Ele estava me olhando com olhos de capuz, sua mão, passeando em minhas pernas, minhas coxas, minha barriga...minhas mãos voaram para seu cabelo bagunçado e molhado, ele fechou seus olhos...

Deus, como eu posso querer esse homem desse jeito ?

Ele desceu sua cabeça, me beijando novamente...em um beijo sensual e apaixonado...

Nossas línguas, simulando o ato sexual...

Quando ele se afastou novamente, eu beijei seu pescoço, dando beijos ardentes e molhados, me deliciando ao ouvir seus gemidos, enquanto sua mãos apertavam minha bunda com firmeza...

Me perdi no prazer quando suas mãos tocaram meus seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã, eu abri a boca, gemendo seu nome, quando ele levou sua mão ao meu rosto, deslizando seu polegar no meu lábio inferior...

Ele engoliu em seco, quando eu suguei seu dedo, o puxando em minha boca, o sentindo deslizar em torno de meus dentes.

Foi tão sensual.

Eu queria mais.

"Oh, baby..." - ele gemeu e retirou a mão, engolindo em seco e me olhando sensualmente..."Agora termine o que você começou !" - ele disse antes de me puxar para ele num beijo desesperado...

Minha puta interior riu.

Agora ela via conversa !

Depois de terminar de saciar meu desejo de Edward, fiquei sozinha, com meus lábios inchados e satisfeita...

Seus beijos tinham sido dominantes, violentos e duros o suficiente, mas foram suaves e carinhosos quando necessário.

Era tão emocionante saber que fizemos amor com nosso filho dentro de mim.

É o meu conto de fadas.

"Preciso ir pra escola..." - eu disse me sentando, Edward sorriu e beijou minha testa.

"Como você se sente, amor?" - ele me questionou...

Eu sorri e beijei seus lábios rapidamente..."Feliz, feliz e feliz !"

Edward acenou com um sorriso enorme no rosto..."Eu também estou feliz, amor!"

Eu mordi meu lábio..."Baby ? Também estou faminta !"

Ele gargalhou..."Eu imagino ! Agora você come por dois!" - ele disse antes de se inclinar e beijar minha barriga amavelmente...

"Vem, vamos descer e tomar nosso café! O dia está apenas começando !"

"Preciso marcar uma consulta com um obstetra. Quem diria que nós estaríamos visitando um médico, depois de todo esse furação !" - eu disse rindo.

Edward assentiu e me beijou, antes de me puxar pela mão e irmos em direção ao banheiro juntos...

Depois que tomamos banho, nos trocamos para o trabalho e sentamos na mesa do jardim, para tomar nosso café da manhã juntos...

Na garagem, parei ao lado do Volvo...passando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço...

"Hey, você está bem mesmo, né?" - ele perguntou curioso...

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça..."Estou mais do que bem ! Super animada !" - eu dei risada...

Edward sorriu e me beijou..."Ótimo ! Assim, que eu quero te ver, feliz e realizada."

Eu sorri mais largo...

"Ok, eu tenho que trabalhar agora. Nos vemos mais tarde?" - ele perguntou cheirando meu pescoço...

"Mas claro ! Tenha um bom dia, baby !" - eu disse apertando um doce beijo em seus lábios...ele sorriu torto pra mim...

"Obrigado, minha linda ! Bom trabalho na escola e dê um beijo gostoso nas meninas pra mim, ok ? " - ele disse amavelmente...

"Pode deixar, meu amor!" - eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo e entrei no meu carro, logo dando partida e saindo...

Pude avistar pelo retrovisor, seu carro bem atrás do meu, até o segundo semáforo depois de nossa casa, então ele buzinou e virou, seguindo seu caminho.

Coloquei uma música animada no carro, e cantei junto com o som...um sorriso largo gessado por todo meu rosto.

Ah, eu já disse o quanto estou feliz ?

* * *

SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !

* * *

*** oOoOoOoOoO ***

* * *

Nota da autora:

Hey lindas !

Aaaaaawwwwwww...

Oh Meu Deus !

FINALMENTE !

TONY ! TONY ! TONY !

Que lindooooooooooooo !

Espero que vocês estejam gostando !

Fortes emoções a caminho !

ME MANDEM REVIEWS CARINHOSOS...

Obrigada por tudo.

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary

* * *

DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !

* * *

*** oOoOoOoOoO ***


	55. Chapter 55

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Abril de 2011.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes:**

Hey Lindas !

Obrigada pelos reviews !

Eu amei todos eles !

Beijos e boa leitura !

Mary

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical: **

[...]

**Quando te vi - Simony**

[...]

[...]

[...]

Nem o sol  
Nem o mar  
Nem o brilho das estrelas  
Tudo isso não tem valor sem ter você

Sem você nem o som da mais linda melodia  
Nem os versos dessa canção iam valer

Nem o perfume de todas as rosas, é igual a doce presença do seu amor

O amor estava aqui, mas eu nunca saberia tudo isso se revelou, quando te vi !

* * *

**Capítulo 55**

* * *

Marie: 4 anos e 11 meses

* * *

**Edward**

Hoje eu e Bella chegamos em casa mais cedo do trabalho, tínhamos que contar as meninas sobre a gravidez antes de irmos a casa de meus pais hoje a noite...

Eu sei que meu pai e Jasper não iam conseguir segurar suas línguas por muito tempo.

Tenho certeza que todos querem saber mais sobre a gravidez, mas nós decidimos que as primeiras seriam nossas filhas.

Então aqui estamos nós...

As meninas estão sentadas no colchão do jardim, elas nos olham com curiosidade...

Eu olho para Bella e assenti...

Ela respirou fundo e limpou a garganta...

"Bem, meninas, meus anjos, o papai e eu temos uma grande novidade." - ela disse lentamente...fazendo as meninas olharem para ela, com um sorriso em seus rostinhos...

Dei uma risada e olhei para Bella, que mordeu o lábio e falou...

"Ontem à noite recebi uma notícia no hospital...eles fizeram um exame de sangue na mamãe e eles descobriram..." - ela fez uma pausa, olhando pra mim, provavelmente para saber se eu queria continuar, mas eu fiz sinal que ela prossiga, sem querer contribuir com mais suspense...

"Bem, estou grávida !" - ela terminou...e houve um silêncio e eu e Bella olhamos para seus rostinhos confusos...

Eu decidi falar antes que alguém mais falou...

"Nós vamos ter um bebêzinho aqui em casa! Não é legal ?" - perguntei para elas...

"Nós vamos ter outra irmãzinha?" - Marie perguntou, Bella e eu assentimos...

"Oh ?" - ela disse ainda claramente confusa...

"Me diga, meus amores, como vocês se sentem sobre isso?" - Bella perguntou nervosamente e Carlie levantou a mão...

"Sim, Carlie ?" - Bella perguntou...

"O bebê vai chegar quando?"

"Oh, meu anjo, nós ainda não sabemos, mas vamos te contar assim que essa informação chegar, ok ?" - respondi indo me sentar mais perto delas...

"Papai ?" - Marie levantou a mão...

"Oi, meu anjo?"

"Será que vai ser um menino ou uma menina?" - ela perguntou mais animada...Bella sorriu.

"Eu não sei, o que vocês querem?" - perguntei dando mais motivo para conversarmos...

"Eu quero uma menina !" - Marie gritou...eu e Bella demos risada...

Carlie ficou pensativa por um momento...

"E você, Carlie ?" - Bella perguntou...

"Eu quero uma irmã, porque se for um menino, papai não vai mais brincar com a gente. Eu ouvi um homem dizer que os homens, preferem um menino para jogar futebol com eles...então, o papai só vai querer brincar com ele."- ela explicou com uma carinha triste e eu fiz uma careta...

"Isso não é verdade, Carlie ! Eu amo vocês duas e ninguém pode substituir qualquer uma de vocês. Se for um menino ou uma menina, isso vai significar apenas mais um para brincar de bola com a gente, ninguém vai ser substituído. " - eu disse calmamente, esperando desesperadamente que elas entenderiam.

"Isso mesmo ! Ninguém pode sair de dentro do coração do papai e da mamãe, o nosso coração é beeeeemmmmm grande..." - Bella disse fazendo gesto com os braços abertos, elas sorriram...

"Entendeu agora, Carlie?" - eu perguntei sorrindo largo, ela sorriu e concordou...

"Então, eu estou animada para ter um outro irmão ou irmã também !" - ela disse animada...

"Eu também !" - Marie gritou..."Nós vamos poder pegar o bebê no colo, mamãe?" - ela perguntou alegremente...

"Claro ! Eu vou precisar de toda a ajuda possível, e quem melhor para ser as minha ajudantes do que as irmãzinhas ?" - Bella disse sorrindo e as meninas pularam eufóricas...

"Viu ? Vocês vão ser as ajudantes da mamãe !" - eu disse fingindo estar surpreso, como se fosse um grande negócio...

Uma olhou pra outra e as duas se abraçaram pulando e rindo...

Eu dei risada e quando olhei para cima, eu vi Bella sorrir e lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos...

Ela estava feliz e realizada...

E isso era claramente visto em todo o seu rosto.

* * *

**Bella**

Assim que contamos as meninas, nós entramos no Volvo de Edward e fomos em direção a casa dos Cullens.

Assim que chegamos, as meninas saíram do carro correndo e já foram gritando aos quatro-ventos sobre a gravidez, antes mesmo de Edward e eu entrarmos...

"Eu disse que era melhor entrarmos primeiro." - Edward reclamou com a cara emburrada...

"Oh, amor ! Me desculpe!" - eu o abracei apertado...mas ele ainda estava emburrado...

"Eu te avisei, Bella ! Eu queria contar e ver suas reações." - ele bufou e revirou os olhos, tão bonitinho.

"Hey, baby? Não seja assim!" - eu disse o puxando para mim e dando um beijinho em seus lábios...

"Me diga, o que posso fazer para compensar esta frustação, baby?" - eu disse o abraçando apertado, falando em seu ouvido sensualmente...

"Qualquer coisa, amor?" - ele sussurrou entrando na brincadeira...

"O que o senhor quiser, Sr. Cullen ! É só pedir e é seu !" - eu sussurrei e ele me olhou com um sorriso torto irresistível...logo me puxando pra ele...

"Huuummm, baby! Adorei isso !" - ele disse puxando meu corpo ao seu, capturando meus lábios num beijo demorado e profundo...meu corpo já queria corresponder aos seus encantos...

"Jesus, Edward!" - eu gemi e o afastei um pouco de mim, mas ele ainda me beijava no pescoço...

"Ok...você me provocou e eu vou dizer meu preço em casa, quando estivemos na nossa cama !" - ele disse sorrindo torto pra mim, me fazendo assentir e tremer de antecipação, antes de nos afastarmos, e andarmos juntos de mãos dadas em direção a grande sala de Esme.

Assim que entramos na sala, os gritos e assovios nos cercaram, nós sorrimos para todos em alegria tremenda.

Nós ficamos ali abraçados, sorrindo para todos, a felicidade bem clara em nossos olhos expressivos.

"Oh, meu filho!" - Esme gritou puxando Edward pra ela...

"Bella!" - Alice gritou me puxando para um abraço apertado e eu ri..."Parabéns!"

"Obrigada, Alice." - eu dei risada...

Alice se afastou e logo fui puxada por Rose..."Bella ! Parabéns !"

"Obrigada, Rose!" - eu a abracei sorridente...e logo fui puxada novamente, só que por Esme...

"Oh Meu Deus, Bella! Parabéns, querida!"

"Obrigada, Esme!" - eu sorri...

Emmet também nos abraçou...

Carlisle e Jasper estavam trabalhando.

"Oh, filho ! Vocês parecem tão felizes! È lindo de ver!" - Esme disse visivelmente emocionada...eu sorri e Edward beijou a minha testa.

"Mamãe sabia que você estava grávida !" - Alice gritou e eu olhei surpresa...

"O que ? Como ?" - eu perguntei...

"Quando ?" - Edward disse curioso...

"Eu soube que você estava grávida, quando você chegou aqui naquela noite molhada e machucada e me pediu para comer manga, eu matei a charada na hora!" - ela riu e todos acompanharam...

"Oh ? As mangas ? Eu bem que desconfiei, mas depois deixei quieto, por causa da história do frango !" - Edward disse rindo, mas chocado...

"Sério, Esme ?" - falei divertidamente...

"Sim, eu percebi isso quando cheguei na sala e conversei com Carlisle, que também estava desconfiado."

"Você foi a primeira pessoa a notar, Esme ! Eu acho que todo mundo estava preocupado demais com a nossa separação conturbada." - eu disse olhando para as minhas mãos, nas mãos de Edward e quando levantei meus olhos Esme sorria pra mim, balançando a cabeça em acordo.

"Oh, Bella! Você já tá com carinha de grávida!" - Alice pulou...

"Pára, Ali! Eu só soube ontem !" - eu dei risada...

"Não, Bells ! Ali tem razão ! Você tem praticamente "grávida" estampado em sua testa...olhe pra você !" - Rose disse sorridente e apontou pra mim...

Eu olhei pra mim e notei que estava inconscientemente esfregando minha barriga suavemente.

Todos caíram na risada e eu corei...

Edward se inclinou e beijou minha barriga amavelmente...

E um grande Aaaaaawwwwwww, encheu a sala.

"Não se preocupe, Bella ! Vocês tem todo o direito de curtir essa gravidez tão esperada !" - Esme comentou...

"E as meninas, quando souberam ?" - Emmet perguntou...

"Hoje, agora a pouco, estão felizes ! Elas estão onde ?" - Edward falou, mas logo ficou curioso...

"Mercê fez um bolo de chocolate, foram lá dentro comer com sorvete!" - Alice disse e todos nós sorrimos...

"Bem...elas provavelmente ainda vão expressar a todos, a ansiedade sobre o bebê!" - Edward comentou, eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Deve ter sido um barato falar sobre isso com as meninas!" - Emmet perguntou...

"Nossa, foi demais! Pergunte a elas depois, Em ! Você vai adorar!" - Edward falou animado...

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" - Alice gritou, chamando a atenção...

"Oi, Ali ?" - eu dei risada...

"Posso decorar o quarto do bebê com a mamãe?"- ela implorou...

"ALICE CULLEN WITHLOCK !" - Esme gritou... "Mostre alguma educação !"

Eu e Edward caímos na risada...

"Credo, mãe !" - Alice disse coxa...

"Tudo bem, Esme!" - eu a tranquilizei...

"Ali ? Você já decorou o quarto de minhas duas filhas, lembra ?" - Edward falou levantando a sobrancelha pra ela...

"Ah, mas eu quero fazer algo para o bebê também!" - Alice retrucou...

"Mas eu acho que Bella vai querer fazer isso, Alice ! É o nosso primeiro filho junto, é todo nosso, se é que você me entende, eu...eu não sei !" - Edward tentava dar explicações a ela...

"Bella ? Ficou lindo, vai ! Com esse bebê, vai ser o que você quiser, podemos escolher tudo juntas !" - ela prometeu...e eu olhei para Edward...

"Você decide isso, baby ! Eu só quero que você seja feliz e realizada!" - ele sussurrou pra mim...

Eu mordi meu lábio no pensamento, ainda olhando para Edward que sorria pra mim...

Alice fez biquinho...eu ri e revirei os olhos.

"Tudo bem, então ! " - eu disse e ela gritou e e me abraçou...

"Mas eu tenho quero escolher tudo junto com você !" - eu disse de forma séria...

Alice gritou e me envolveu num abraço apertado... "Obrigada, Bella!"

"Tudo bem, Ali !" - eu dei risada...

E assim que ela se afastou, olhou imediatamente para Edward, e mostrou a língua pro irmão.

Todos deram risadas.

Irmãos.

* * *

_**Uma semana depois...**_

* * *

Edward segurou minha mão firme enquanto caminhávamos para o consultório.

Meu estômago escolheu o momento mais perfeito para começar a sua dança errática.

Eu tinha tanto medo de hoje...

De saber mais coisas do bebê... do que a médica ia falar sobre minha gravidez anterior e o aborto...sobre meus problemas no útero...sofrer um aborto de novo... etc...etc...etc...

Edward e eu no sentamos na sala de espera, suas mãos seguravam as minhas bem forte, ele sabia que eu estava nervosa.

Enquanto esperávamos nossa vez, eu mordi meu lábio, o meu rosto encostado em seu braço.

Ele manteve a mão direita presa entre os meus, e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

De repente a atendente limpou a garganta... "Sra. Isabella Cullen ?" - Edward e eu nos levantamos...

"A Dra. Karla diz que vocês podem entrar." - eu balancei minha cabeça, e Edward caminhou comigo para dentro da sala.

Uma linda senhora, com cabelos ruivos caminhou até nós, com um sorriso perfeito no rosto...

"Você deve ser Isabella." - ela sussurrou sorridente...

"Sou eu..." - estendi a mão pra ela, que a pegou e sacudiu suavemente...

"Olá, eu sou a Dra. Karla Prado." - ela disse amavelmente..."É um prazer conhecê-la."

"O prazer é meu, Dra. Karla." - eu sorri pra ela...

Ela se virou para Edward...

"Sr. Cullen ! É um grande prazer pra mim, conhecê-lo pessoalmente e poder atendê-los, seu pai, Dr. Carlisle Cullen e eu estudamos juntos na faculdade !"

"Oh ? Isso realmente é uma grande notícia! É um prazer conhecê-la também, Dra. Karla ! Saiba que estou lhe confiando meus maiores bens!" - Edward disse me beijando na testa no final...

"Pode deixar !" - ela disse sorrindo e fechando a porta atrás de nós...

"Bem, então que tal nos sentarmos, e você pode me dizer mais sobre si mesma?"

Edward nunca deixou escapar das minhas mãos, mesmo depois que entramos no consultorio, mesmo enquanto estávamos sentados.

Seu escritório era lindo, todo em tom de champagnhe e marrom, vários livros em longas prateleiras, em uma estante grande e majestosa, que ia do chão até o teto.

Ela tinha uma grande mesa de madeira, com um telefone, calendário e um laptop.

Ela nos contou um pouco sobre seu contato com Carlisle e Esme...nos explicou um pouco sobre sua carreira e como começou a trabalhar aqui, e o que a levou a querer ser uma Obstetra.

Primeiro ela quis saber como descobrimos a gravidez...e depois ela me perguntou sobre tudo...

O aborto, a demora para engravidar, todos os meus sintomas atuais...dores de cabeça, náuseas, fadiga, a azia e a indigestão ocasional, e a vontade constante de comer manga e de fazer xixi o tempo todo...

Ela era muito doce e profissional...e eu gostei muito dela.

"Edward ?" - ela disse, virando-se para enfrentá-lo ao meu lado... "Como você se sente sobre tudo isso?"

"Estou muito feliz e animado." - ele sorriu, sacudindo o polegar sobre a palma da minha mão.

"Eu posso dizer !" - ela disse e anotava tudo no seu computador..."Você está experimentando algum sintoma?" - ela perguntou a ele...

Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo...

"Não. Mas estou terrivelmente possessivo e cuidadoso, eu só penso em protegê-la e só quero cuidar dela."

Ela assentiu, digitando algo em seu computador...

"Bem, Bella ... o que vamos fazer hoje é verificar o seu peso e altura, alguns testes, como a anemia e alguns exames padrão..."

"Ok..." - eu sussurrei...

"A gente também vai ser capaz de ver como seu bebê está neste momento...tudo bem? "

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo nervosamente para ela.

"Muito bem..." - ela disse..."Então, vamos começar!"

Ela me apresentou a Deise, sua enfermeira, que me levou para a sala de exame...

"Ok, retire seus sapatos e sube na balança para mim, por favor?"

Eu sorri e fiz o que ela disse, dando um passo para cima.

Ela viu meu peso, minha altura, e depois disso, verificou minha temperatura e pressão arterial, me perguntou se eu tinha alguma alergia, o que os meus sintomas atuais, se eu tinha comido alguma coisa, etc, etc …

Ela pediu que eu colocasse o vestido branco sem costas, e me disse que voltava a alguns instantes.

Assim que ela saiu, eu me troquei rapidamente, deixando a minha roupa sobre a cadeira, e me sentei em cima da cama.

Edward bateu na porta antes de entrar, então se aproximou, e esfregou as minhas costas..."Como você está se sentindo?"

Dei de ombros..."Ainda não sei."

"Ainda parece irreal?" - ele perguntou curioso...

"Sim...ainda não acredito." - dei risada...

Edward sorriu.

Dra. Karla bateu antes de entrar ... "Ok Isabella, se você não se importa, eu vou ouvir seu coração e seus pulmões ..."

"Me chame de Bella, por favor, Dra. Karla." - eu balancei a cabeça, enquanto ela apertou o estetoscópio sobre meu peito.

Ela me pediu para respirar fundo a cada vez, então se mudou para as minhas costas e fez a mesma coisa.

Depois disso, ela checou meus olhos, meus ouvidos, minha garganta, depois olhou para as veias em meus braços e pernas.

"Tudo bem, Bella, agora eu vou sentir ao longo de seu abdômen, tudo bem?"

"Sim..."

Ela se virou para Edward e me olhou de volta...

"Você quer privacidade, ou...tudo bem ?"

"Ele pode ficar, eu não me importo." - eu sorri para ela.

"Muito bem."

Eu me deitei e ela abriu a abertura do vestido em volta do meu estômago, pressionando ao longo do meu abdômen.

"Mmhmm..."- ela balançou a cabeça, empurrando um pouco..."Mmhmm...muito bem."

Virei o rosto para a minha direita, e Edward estava sentado na cadeira, com as minhas roupas em seu colo.

Ele sorriu para mim, me fazendo sorrir de volta.

"E nós estamos pensando que está cerca de oito semanas, correto?"

"Sim, senhora".

Ela sentiu ao redor de meus seios, verificando para ver como eles estavam inchados...acho que após a confirmação que não havia nada de errado comigo, ela disse...

"Ok Bella, eu preciso fazer um exame pélvico rápido...e...você ainda se sente confortável com o Sr. Cullen estar presente?"

"Claro...se ele quiser ficar, não me importo." - eu disse olhando pra ele e ele encolheu os ombros...

"De onde estou, eu não posso ver nada de qualquer maneira." - ele murmurou e eu sorri...

Ainda bem que ele estava perto da porta, ou ele ia ver ter um show inteiro só para ele.

Ela sorriu para mim, então, escreveu algumas coisas numa prancheta...

Ela me pediu para deslizar um pouco mais para baixo sobre a mesa e colocar meus pés no estribo...

Eu odeio isso, esta é pior parte em ser uma mulher.

Ela colocou um lençol fino sobre as minhas pernas, e eu fechei os olhos e mentalmente me imaginei no Havaí...

"Estou fazendo a avaliação da genitália externa." - ela disse rapidamente.

"Muito bom." - ela murmurou pra si mesma...

Eu mantive meus olhos fechados, concentrando-se nos sons da batida do meu coração que ecoou em meus ouvidos.

Eu tentava não me perturbar com as sensações horríveis, de tê-la sentindo a minha genitália externa, e definitivamente não queria que ela sentisse nada interno, mas eu sabia que isso era impossível.

Quando ela colocou suas mãos em cima dos meus ovários, eu estremeci, e gemi...

"Que foi ?" - Edward disse alto pulando a meu lado, me assustando, e me fazendo abrir meus olhos.

"Calma, Edward, isso é normal, ela está apenas sensível...é natural para gestantes de oito semanas."

"Desculpe." - ele murmurou baixinho, pegando minha mão... "Eu não gosto de vê-la em dor."

Dra. Karla riu..."Bem, nós vamos ter de trabalhar mais nisso, você vai ter que usar de paciência, senão será impossível vê-lo na sala de parto."

Edward sorriu e nos deu um aceno de cabeça gentil.

Fechei os olhos, me encolhendo na dor quando ela apertou outro local.

"Sensível aqui também?" - ela perguntou...

"Sim." - eu gemi...

Dra. Karla terminou a parte embaraçosa do exame, e me cubriu novamente, se aproximando da bandeja, retirando as luvas e lavando as mãos.

Logo, ela voltou para o meu lado..."Bella, se você não se importa, eu vou apertar seu estômago um pouco mais?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, sentindo-se um pouco nervosa..."Tudo bem?"

"Perfeitamente bem." - ela sorriu, empurrando e arrastando seu dedo médio pelo meu abdômen...

"Me diga quando você sentir dor ou alguma pressão."

Uma vez que sua mão parou e apertou sobre o meu ovário direito, eu não senti nada.

Ela me olhou como se questionasse algo, e moveu sua mão um pouco mais pro lado..." E aqui? Dói ?"

"Não."

"Muito bom." - disse ela, sorrindo para mim..." Isso tudo é normal, é claro."

"Você está enjoada, Bella?" - perguntou ela, que assumiu como Edward encostado na parede.

"Sim, muito. "

"Certo, nenhum problema, nenhum problema." - ela respondeu em tom tranqüilizador.

Ela parou quando ela estava satisfeita, então me mandou para o laboratório, para fazer exames de sangue, verificar anemia e os níveis de açúcar no sangue.

Quarenta minutos depois, estávamos de volta em seu escritório...

Edward sorria, massageando meu joelho...

"Vamos descobrir a data de nascimento, fazer uma ultra-sonografia no primeiro trimestre, e as perguntas finais." - Dra, Karla explicava pra ele, que prestava a maior atenção a tudo...

Eu adorava vê-lo assim comigo, ele está tão dedicado.

"Bem, hoje vamos fazer o exame de ultrassom, a transvaginal, para ter visibilidade."

"Claro." - ele sussurrou...e todos seguimos para a sala seguinte.

Eu tive que mudar para outro vestido, mas eu não me importava com mais nada...tudo que eu queria era ver a prova.

Ela nos explicou que o bebê tem aproximadamente o tamanho de uma framboesa grande...

Que seu coração é minúsculo e está crescendo mais a cada dia, os rins estão bem posicionados e que as coisas como o fígado e os pulmões ainda estão se formando.

Tudo o que ela estava dizendo estava indo direto ao meu coração.

Nada disso parecia real.

Quando eu me deitei e a médica inseriu a varinha dentro de mim, Edward pegou minha mão, sorrindo quando ele se inclinou para mim e para o monitor à minha direita.

Ela sorriu, virando-se para nós..."Tudo bem Bella, o que estamos vendo aqui é o seu útero...esta grande área negra aqui, que parece um amendoim gigante, é o saco amniótico ... e esta pequena mancha cinza aqui está o seu bebê ... "

Meus lábios se separaram, e minha respiração ficou pesada...

Edward sorriu mais amplo, apertando a minha mão mais forte.

"Nós vamos ampliar aqui ... e eu estou mostrando que tem apenas um bebê...não são gêmeos ..."

Eu virei para Edward, que sorria largamente.

Nada disso parece...

Nossa, eu estava atordoada.

Eu não consigo pensar em nenhuma outra palavra para descrever meus sentimentos.

"Veja, o bebê está confortável e agradável, flutuando ali... essa é a razão pela qual você está se sentindo tão mal."

Eu sorri, mordendo meu lábio.

"Podemos ouvir a pulsação do coração?" - ele perguntou, antes de beijar minha cabeça.

"É claro." - ela respondeu sorridente...

Ela pegou uma barra de metal pequena, e introduziu em algum aparelho, ainda segurando a varinha no lugar...

"Tá preparada, Bella?" - ela perguntou pra mim...

Eu respirei fundo e segurei a mão de Edward, balançando a cabeça...e ela se virou e apertou o botão...

Eu congelei no barulho...

Seu coraçãozinho batia tão rápido!

E isso fez meu coração acelerar, só de ouvir!

Senti lágrimas escorrer pelo meu rosto, mas eu não podia me mover.

Fiquei muito emocionada.

Passei a mão no meu peito, ignorando o aperto na garganta.

"Uau !" - Edward sussurrou, seu rosto inteiro mais feliz do que nunca.

"Como você está, meu anjo?" - eu sussurrei, segurando a minha mão sobre minha barriga, e olhando para baixo..."Você realmente está aqui dentro, não é?"

Edward sorriu, beijando minha bochecha.

Então ele moveu os lábios do meu ouvido e sussurrou...

"Somos nós misturados aí, baby ! Você e eu... isso não é incrível?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, esfregando a palma da minha mão no meu rosto... "Eu não pensei que fosse tão incrível com você junto de mim, Edward !"

Dra. Karla sorriu e disse que ia nos fazer uma fita e algumas fotos, e já voltava...

Depois que ela deixou, Edward me abraçou forte e eu chorei.

Minhas emoções tomaram conta de mim e eu me perdi.

Foram lágrimas de alegria.

Tudo isso ... eu e ele ... nosso amor um pelo outro...

Nós superamos toda a mágoa e dor.

E no meio disso tudo, nós criamos o nosso próprio milagre.

Ouvindo nosso bebê, foi a prova definitiva de que estávamos em nosso destino.

Nascemos para ficar juntos, essa era a prova que eu esperava, por tanto tempo.

E o sentimento, foi melhor do que eu imaginei...

Foi perfeito.

Edward e eu, nós criamos essa vida juntos.

Nos amando no fundo de nossos corações, fizemos um filho.

"Eu estou tão feliz !" - eu sussurrei, abraçando-o firmemente... "Eu estou tão, tão, tão feliz."

Ele riu em meu pescoço, me apertando mais...

"Eu também estou feliz. Obrigado, querida."

"Isso é...nós, não é? Quero dizer, é ...uau, é realmente tudo." - eu gaguejei tentando superar as emoções...

Ele deu uma risadinha, balançando a cabeça.

Ele estava tão feliz.

Quando voltamos para seu escritório, a médica me deu seu cartão e agendou a minha próxima consulta...

Então ela me deu alguns conselhos..."Tome suas vitaminas pré-natais com a comida, ele vai ajudar a manter seu estômago revestido. Os enjôos serão fortes por mais algum tempo, então tente comer bem, e se certifique de descansar bastante. Permita-se ser preguiçosa, é bom para você. Não há nenhuma vergonha nisso. ok? Evite o estresse, tanto quanto possível. "

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo para ela..."Muito obrigada por isso."

"De nada, querida ! Estou honrada por vocês me confiarem algo tão precioso !" - ela sorria largamente para nós...

"E Bella, esqueci de perguntar, você tem alguma pergunta para mim ? Qualquer medo?" - ela questionou séria...

"Eu tenho medo de perder o bebê ! Eu já sonhei várias vezes com isso, que eu sofro um novo aborto, ou que sou dilacerada pelo bebê e perco muito sangue...coisas assim."

"Eu disse a ela que não se impressionasse com isso." - Edward disse.

"Muito normal." - ela confirmou... " Faça o seguinte, ouça uma música suave para distrair a sua mente antes de descansar. Se você tem um iPod, leve para a cama com você...mas nada de rock pesado...e não se preocupe com esses sonhos, eles são só sua imaginação trabalhando, não é a realidade, ok ?"

"Sim, tudo bem."- eu murmurei nervoamente...

Nós nos levantamos e apertamos as mãos e ela nos parabenizou pelo bebê, antes de dar tapinhas nas costas de Edward.

"Vejo vocês em breve, hein ! Ligue se precisar de alguma coisa."

"Obrigado novamente." - Edward disse alto...

A viagem de carro foi longa, pois minha mente estava vagando por aí...eu estava tão feliz.

Quando chegamos de volta em casa, eu abracei as meninas e fomos todos para o meu quarto...

Me deitei na enorme cama, chutando meus sapatos...

Edward se sentou a meu lado, sorrindo torto pra mim e passou a mão em meus cabelos...

"Você é tão bonita...especialmente agora... Eu te amo muito, Bella".

Eu sorri, piscando lentamente..."Eu também te amo, amor."

Edward beijou minha cabeça e colocou a mão na minha barriga...acarinhando ternamente...

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dele e sorri largamente para ele...

"Você deve estar cansada, descanse um pouco, vai?"

"Tudo bem, mas eu não vou dormir !" eu disse assentindo com a cabeça, me aconchegando mais no travesseiro.

"Eu imaginei isso !" - ele riu...

"Lembra do que a Dra. Karla disse, você vai estar muito cansada para as próximas semanas...não é vergonha dizer isso." - ele estava sério...

"Eu entendi, amor! Por favor não se preocupe." - eu sorri acarinhando seu rosto lindo...ele beijou minha mão...

"Promete me dizer tudo o que você está sentindo, e me manter informado ? Promete?"

"Eu prometo, amor."

"Mamãe ?" - Carlie entrou no quarto, seguida por Marie...

"Oi, meus anjos ? Que foi ?" - eu perguntei...

"Vamos pro colchão do jardim?" - Carlie perguntou...

"Não, meus anjos ! Agora não. Mamãe e o bebê estão cansados, e eles precisam descansar agora." - Edward falou abraçando as duas...

"Mas, o bebê disse pra ela que está cansado?" - Carlie questionou e eu sorri...

"Sim, ele puxa uma cordinha que é ligada na mamãe, e ela sabe de todas as suas vontades, é incrível!" - Edward entrou no jogo...

"Oh ?" - elas dissseram juntas olhando para a minha barriga...eu dei risada...

"Quer falar com ele?" - Edward perguntou...

"Ele pode nos ouvir?" - Marie perguntou ao pai surpresa...

"Sim, nos podemos chegar perto da barriga da mamãe e falar com ele e quando ele for maior poderá até nos responder."

"Como ?" - Marie continuou...

"Ele vai bater na barriga da mamãe, e daí você sabe que ele está entendendo tudo."

"Uau..." - Carlie disse surpresa...eu dei uma risadinha e Edward piscou pra mim, sorrindo...

"Eu...eu posso falar com ele agora?" - Marie peguntou ao pai...

"Sim, vem aqui, querida!" - ele disse a chamando para o meu lado, elas vieram meio ansiosas, mas lentamente...

Edward sentou as duas a meu lado, e colocou a mãozinha delas na minha barriga, e eu não posso conter as emoções que sinto.

"Então, você põe a mão bem de leve na barriga da mamãe e pode falar com ele, que vai escutar direitinho e quando crescer vai responder!" - Edward falava e ela prestavam a maior atenção...

"Oi, bebê! Eu sou sua irmã!" - Marie começou...

"E eu também!" - Carlie gritou e eu e Edward caímos na risada...

"Hey, tive uma ideia!" - Edward disse animadamente..."Nós podemos assistir a um filme, aqui na cama, todos juntos, como uma família feliz!"

"Eu adorei essa ideia, amor!" - eu disse alegremente...

"Eu também !" - Marie gritou...

"Eu também !" - Carlie pulou rindo...

"Ótimo, então vamos decidir, qual filme vamos assistir ?"

"Huuummm...Era do Gelo 3 ?" - eu disse esperando as opiniões e todos assentiram com suas cabeças...

"Bom, então agora vamos nos dividir...Marie vai pegar o filme e Carlie vai me ajudar a fazer a pipoca e trazer aqui para o quarto, ok ?"

"Então, tchau bebê!" - Marie disse se inclinando e beijando minha barriga, logo seguido por Carlie.

Eles saíram do quarto e eu apenas sorri na visão, era a coisa mais fofa do mundo, vê-los trabalhando juntos.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles voltaram e se ajeitaram na cama junto comigo...

Edward colocou as meninas sentadas na cama, a nossa frente...cada uma com sua bandeja, que continha pipoca e suco.

Ele colocou o desenho no dvd e me entregou o controle remoto...fiquei ao lado dele, e me aconcheguei em seu peito, comendo a deliciosa pipoca que ele trouxe...

Antes do desenho começar, eu vi ele perguntar as meninas se queriam mais alguma coisa, e observei com admiração como ele era um pai maravilhoso...

"Edward?" - chamei baixinho...

"Sim..." - ele se virou, me olhando curiosamente...

"Eu não poderia ter escolhido uma pessoa melhor para compartilhar a minha vida... Eu...eu só... queria que você soubesse disso."

Ele sorriu lindamente, seus olhos brilhando..."Obrigado por me amar. E a recíproca é verdadeira, Isabella!"

"Obrigada..." - eu o abracei forte...

"Isso é só o começo de nossa família, amor ! Nossos filhos são pequenos...ainda teremos muitas aventuras pela frente." - ele riu e eu também...

"Eu concordo... "

Ele beijou minha testa e o desenho começou nos fazendo prestar atenção nas gargalhadas das meninas...

Observei a cena diante dos meus olhos marejados, isso foi tudo que eu sempre sonhei.

Eu sorri mais largo, descansando a cabeça no peito de Edward.

Passei a mão na minha barriga amavelmente...

Bem-vindo a família Cullen, bebê !

* * *

SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !

* * *

*** oOoOoOoOoO ***

* * *

Nota da autora:

Hey lindas !

Aaaaaawwwwwww...

Oh Meu Deus !

Que lindooooooooooooo !

Espero que vocês estejam gostando !

Cenas finais !

Snif ! Snif ! Snif !

Fortes emoções a caminho !

ME MANDEM REVIEWS CARINHOSOS...

Obrigada por tudo.

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	56. Chapter 56

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Abril de 2011.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

* * *

**Indicação:**

Hey lindas !

Eu quero indicar uma nova fic histórica que estou lendo e adorando...

Meu querido guerreiro - da autora Ana Krol - { /s/6859269/1/Meu_querido_guerreiro }

Dêem uma olhada lá, vocês podem se surpreender !

Beijos...

Mary

* * *

**Considerações Importantes:**

Holá Minhas Lindas Leitoras !

Fiquei um pouco frustada com o post da terça-feira de Sobrecarregados de Posse...

Eu postei mais cedo, achando que vocês iam vibrar, mas eu apenas obtive 4 reviews...o que foi uma triste surpresa !

*suspirando*

Amanhã posto mais um capítulo, ok ?

[...]

[...]

Bem, agora falando desta fic aqui...Vc é meu destino...

Se eu conseguir 800 reviews, eu posto de novo no sábado !

Obrigada a quem me mandou reviews !

Eu amei !

Beijos no coração e boa leitura !

Mary

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical: **

[...]

**I'm yours - Jason Mraz**

[...]

[...]

**Eu sou seu**

[...]

Bem, você fez que fez comigo e você apostou que eu ia sentir

Eu tentei ser frio mas você é tão quente que eu derreti

Eu caí por entre as fendas, agora estou tentando voltar

Antes que o frio passe, eu estarei dando o meu melhor

E nada me deterá a não ser intervenção divina

Reconheço que é minha vez novamente de ganhar algo ou aprender algo

Mas eu não hesitarei mais, não mais

Isso não pode esperar,

Eu sou seu !

Bem, abra sua mente e veja como eu...

Abra seus planos, e droga, você é livre

Olhe dentro do seu coração e você encontrará amor, amor, amor

Ouça a música do momento, pessoas dançam e cantam

Somos apenas uma grande família !

É seu direito divino de ser amado...

Amor...

Amado...

Amor...

Amado...

Então eu não hesitarei mais, não mais

Isso não pode esperar, tenho certeza

Não há necessidade de complicar,

Nosso tempo é curto

Este é nosso destino,

Eu sou seu !

Eu passei muito tempo verificando minha língua no espelho

E me inclinando para trás só para tentar vê-la melhor

Meu hálito embaçou o vidro

Então eu desenhei uma nova face e ri

Acho que eu estaria a dizer é que não há nenhuma razão melhor

Para te livrar da vaidade e apenas ir com as estações

É o que pretendemos fazer,

O nosso nome é a nossa virtude

Eu não hesitarei mais, não mais

Isso não pode mais esperar, tenho certeza

Não há necessidade de complicar,

Nosso tempo é curto

Não pode esperar,

Eu sou seu !

Eu não hesitarei mais, não mais

Isso não pode esperar, tenho certeza

Não há necessidade de complicar, nosso tempo é curto

Este é o nosso destino,

Eu sou seu !

Abra sua mente e como eu

Abra seus planos, e droga, você é livre

Olhe dentro do seu coração e você verá o céu...é seu

Então, não, por favor...

Não há necessidade de complicar

Porque o nosso tempo é curto

Este é o nosso destino,

Eu sou seu!

* * *

**Capítulo 56**

* * *

**Bella grávida de 3 meses**

* * *

**Edward**

Eu acordei sozinho na cama, então arrastei meus pés até lá embaixo...

Assim que cheguei na cozinha eu ouvi os gritos...

"Papai ! Papai !" - Marie gritava pulando e Carlie acompanhava seus movimentos sorrindo.

"Bom dia, meus anjos!" - eu me abaixei e abri os braços esperando meus anjos entrarem em meu abraço.

Eu beijei cada uma...

"Nós vamos ao parque, pai !" - Carlie disse animadamente...

"Oh? Que legal! Com quem ?"

"Com a Ju ..." - Marie respondeu...

"Puxa ! Que divertido! Quem já tomou café?"

Eu ainda adoro ouvir aqueles gritos de Eeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuu...

"Carlie...Marie !" - a voz da Juliana, nossa nova babá, chamou atenção …

"Olha, lá! A Ju já tá chamando." - eu disse me levantando...

"Vem, vamos dar tchau pra mamãe!" - eu peguei na mão das meninas e caminhamos até a cozinha, preguiçosamente, para encontrar Bella na minha camisa e circulando pela cozinha, com o barulho de tilintar de pratos e talheres e um cheiro delicioso no ar.

"Bom dia, Senhor Cullen!" - Juliana me cumprimentou timidamente...

"Bom dia, Juliana!"

"Vamos, meninas? Dê tchau pra mamãe e pro papai, e vamos ao parque ! Hoje tá um dia lindo!" - ela disse e as meninas já vieram correndo nos abraçar rapidamente, para sair logo.

Eu sorri na visão de Bella agachada, beijando as meninas e lhes dizendo coisas baixinho que eu não podia ouvir, mas sei bem o que é...

Não brigue com a irmã...

Respeite a Ju...

Não peça nada dos outros...

Não fale com estranhos...principalmente se for paparazzis...

Etc...etc...etc...

Eu sorri balançando a cabeça, e logo Carlie voltou pra outro abraço...eu me ajoelhei e lhe dei outro abraço forte e um beijo.

"Bom passeio , meu anjo!"

Eu acho interessante como apesar de amarmos nossas filhas do mesmo modo, Carlie é mais agarrada a mim e Marie a Bella.

Elas saíram correndo, a felicidade estampada em seus rostinhos.

Bella e eu observamos elas se afastarem e sorrimos um pro outro, antes que ela virasse de costas pra mim e se levantasse na ponta dos pés para pegar um tempero na prateleira alta e eu tivesse um vislumbre de sua calcinha vermelha, vestindo sua bunda perfeita.

Que maneira deliciosa de começar meu dia.

Bella vestida apenas na minha camisa e uma pequena calcinha vermelha.

Eu sorri na visão.

"Bom dia, amor !" - eu murmurei, indo em sua direção e parando atrás dela, deslizando minha mão ao redor da curva de seu delicioso bumbum.

Ela virou a cabeça de lado para me ver e sorriu.

Me encostei em seu corpo, segurando sua cintura e beijei seu ombro...

Ela sorriu mais..."Bom dia, sexy ! "

Eu dei um sorriso, virando meu rosto para a direita, e esfregando o meu nariz em seu pescoço... "O que você está fazendo ?"

"Fazendo ovos mexidos ! Tem pão, torrada e bolacha também...Sue fez um suco de laranja antes de sair."

"Obrigado." - eu sussurrei, beijando sua pele... "Você dormiu bem?"

Ela encolheu os ombros, mordendo o lábio enquanto mexia a panela..."Não, muito bem...estou nervosa."

Corri minhas mãos para baixo em direção a seu estômago, parando ali...

"Não fique nervosa, amor ! Você deve estar animada."

"Mas...e se eu tiver algum problema de novo ? Hoje vamos saber da verdade, Edward ! "

Coloquei meu lábio inferior em sua orelha, esfregando ao longo dela...- "Eu sei...mas estarei com você em todos os momentos, você sabe disso, certo ? "

"Sim, eu sei."

"E saber que meu filho está aí, dentro de você...me faz tão feliz, amor ! "

"Edward, você é como uma dose de Passiflora pra mim, eu fico calma quando estou com você !"

Eu sorri, deixando a minha mão direita sobre a barriga e colocando a minha esquerda em volta de seu seio...

"Não tenha medo, amor. Eu tenho certeza de que quando você ver o nosso filho de novo, você vai estar sentindo todas as boas emoções possíveis !" - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto eu amassava seu seio.

E nesse momento, eu pude sentir...eles eram definitivamente mais redondos do que antes, um verdadeiro sinal dos sintomas de gravidez se manifestando...

"Baby, você cheira bem...tão bem." - eu sussurrei...

"Edward ? Deus, eu não posso cozinhar quando você está fazendo isso !" - ela murmurou e olhou pra mim, seu rosto corado.

Mas eu continuei..."Me desculpe, amor...você é tão linda e sexy !"

Ela se virou de frente pra mim, estreitando os olhos, eu dei um sorriso torto e a ergui no balcão ao lado do fogão, dando-lhe um beijo profundo...

"Huuummmm"- ela sorriu contra os meus lábios... "Que gostinho de menta !"

"Bom, né?" - eu disse, sugando seu lábio inferior.

Eu a beijava lentamente, seus pés encostado na minha bunda, e ela me puxou mais para ela...seus dedos encontraram o meu cabelo, e ela puxou levemente, puxando a boca de mim...

"Você é muito difícil de resistir, Edward... é melhor parar."

"Porquê?" - eu perguntei, lambendo seu pescoço.

"Porque não podemos fazer amor, se eu tenho uma consulta médica."

Eu gemi..."Oh, não !" - passei minhas mãos em meus cabelos nervosamente...

"Porra, não pode mesmo !" - eu me afastei dela com uma careta...

Ela deu uma gargalhada alta...

"Oh Meu Deus, Edward !"- disse ela rindo, jogando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço..."Seu rosto ficou tão engraçado!"

"É engraçado pra você, sua provocadora!" - eu fiz cócegas em seu lado...ela riu.

"Minha Nossa! Isso é sério mesmo ? Faz apenas algumas horas que você saiu de dentro de mim, Senhor Cullen ! Não é possível que esteja assim, tão desesperado por sexo?" - ela disse sarcasticamente, me obrigando a fazer mais cócegas nela.

"Quem mandou você ser tão sexy e bonita ? Eu simplesmente não consigo resistir, baby !" - eu disse puxando ela de volta pra mim, mas suas mãos me empurraram...

"Pára, Edward!" - ela ria...e eu tive que me aproveitar da situação para mexer com ela...

"Tudo bem, eu posso contratar uma ajudante extra para fazer sexo comigo !" - falei sorrindo, erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda sugestivamente.

Seu sorriso murchou...

"SOB O MEU CADÁVER, EDWARD ! " - ela gritou na minha frente...

Eu dei risada, enquanto ela me empurrou e pulou do balcão, retomando sua culinária...

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que me lembrei de algo...

"Baby ? Podemos comprar o seu carro hoje, depois da consulta, né?" - eu falei seriamente...

"Não !"

"Bellaaaaa..."

"Não."

"Mas...o que aconteceu com aquele..." - eu fiz uma imitação ruim de sua voz..." Ah, Edward ! Eu quero tudo com você !" Que você estava dizendo algumas semanas atrás? "

Ela começou a dar risada..."Eu acho que eu estava bêbada."

"Não, você não estava."

Ela sorriu para a panela, se recusando a olhar para mim..."Edward ? Você já comprou a casa de praia e a escola...nós não vamos fazer isso também. Eu já disse, vamos comprar uma Eco Sport e está muito bom !"

Arrogantemente, inclinei-me, pressionando delicadamente os meus lábios contra seu ouvido..."Você não sabe o que está perdendo..."

"Sim, eu sei !" - ela disse, virando o rosto para que eu não pudesse ver sua expressão...

"Bella, é um Toyota Hilux, cabine dupla, modelo 2011, novinho em folha! Vai ser bom pra você dirigir com as crianças, é espaçoso e seguro!"

"Sei...você quer dizer mais um gasto desnecessário, né? Eu não vou estar sentindo falta disso."

"Confie em mim !"- eu disse, esfregando suas costas..."No momento em que você entrar dentro daquela cabine, você não estará se lamentando de nada, baby !"

"Rá ! Até parece ! "

"Eu prometo."

"Edward ?" - ela se virou pra mim sorrindo...

"O dia em que você me deixar pagar pela escola, é quando eu vou deixar você fazer isso...ok?"

Eu sorri andando até a fruteira e peguei uma banana, voltando ao balcão e pulando para sentar a seu lado...

Eu a olhava mexer sua panela compenetrada, e mantendo a minha expressão arrogante, continuei...

"E quando o bebê nascer, você me deixa comprar pra você?"

"Não."

"E se eu...merda...eu não posso...Uh …" - eu tentei pensar em algo...

Ela riu..."Não."

"Bellaaaaaaaa ? Poxa, nós podemos fazer isso ! Não é tão caro assim !"

"Edward ? 84 mil reais !" - ela disse jogando as mãos pro ar.

"Pense, nós trabalhamos pra isso ! Para termos o melhor para nós e para os nossos filhos, facilitar nossa vida e ... quero dizer, vamos lá. Eu sei que você realmente adorou aquele carro ! "

Ela arregalou os olhos..."Edward Anthony Cullen ! Você está me implorando?"

"Sim." - eu franzi a testa, e fiz biquinho...dando-lhe o olhar de filhote de cachorro abandonado..."Por mim, baby ? Pelos bebês?"

Ela ficou entre as minhas pernas, passando a mão em meu rosto e se levantou na ponta dos pés, pressionando seus lábios na minha boca demoradamente..."A resposta ainda é não."

Então, ela roubou um pedaço da minha banana.

Provocadora.

"Eu realmente não gosto de você, às vezes !" - eu respondi, fazendo beicinho como um menino de dois anos.

"Ohhh...aaaawwwwwww..." - ela disse mordendo meus lábios rapidamente e rindo depois...

"Vá pro escritório e ligue para o Ben, ele te ligou hoje cedo e pediu para você retornar a ligação !"

Eu levantei a sobrancelha pra ela...

"Eu não acredito ! Você está me expulsando daqui ?"

Ela riu...e se aproximou de mim enrolando suas mãos no meu pescoço e me beijando lá...

"Eu sei, é triste, né? Mas eu preciso terminar o nosso café da manhã e você é muito sexy...e manipulador...então se você ficar na cozinha mais tempo, eu sei que vou ganhar um carro caro e não vou poder ter uma consulta no médico hoje, porque fiz sexo com você." - ela disse me beijando no pescoço e eu logo puxei sua boca na minha e a beijei lentamente, provando do quão bom é estar com ela, nossas mãos em nossos cabelos, gastando todo o ar na boca um do outro, antes que ela se afastou e voltou para a pia e começou a cortar um mamão.

Eu saí do balcão, batendo em sua bunda e coloquei o restinho da minha banana em sua boca...

"Coma isso ! Você precisa se alimentar bem... e já aproveita pra praticar, pra hoje a noite!" - eu falei sorrindo torto e pisquei pra ela.

Ela virou-se rindo, e me bateu no peito, me empurrando..."Vá embora!"

"Eu vou!" - eu gritei rindo..."Que violência!"

"Agora!"

Eu ia saindo da cozinha, mas pensei em provocá-la mais um pouco...

"Baby ? Já que você não pode me atender hoje, então, eu posso ligar pra Kelly ?" - eu disse sorrindo cínicamente, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar ela correu atrás de mim...

"EDWARD CULLEN ! VOCÊ ME PAGA !" - ela correu atrás de mim, me perseguindo pela sala inteira...

"Bella, baby ? Foi só uma pergunta, amor!" - eu sorri arrogante...

"Oh, não me tente, Edward Cullen !" - eu vi seu rosto ficar vermelho, e me preocupei com sua situação...

Eu sorri... segurando minhas mãos na frente dela...

"Ok, ok, é brincadeira ! Eu não vou fazer nada ! Eu não quero mais mexer com seus hormônios loucos !"

Ela jogou as mãos nos quadris, e eu fiquei no lado oposto do sofá...

"Edward, eu vou parar de falar com você !" - ela ameaçou...

"Não, baby ! Sinto muito, ok ?" - eu disse coxo...

"É isso que você tem a me dizer sobre isso ?"

Olhei para ela tentando ser sério, mas olhando para seu rosto perfeito, eu não conseguia esconder meu sorriso...

"Me desculpe, minha esposa...meu amor ! Minha Bella, a mais doce, linda e sexy grávida que eu já vi ! "

Ela sorriu largamente..."Ok, depois disso, eu te perdôo".

Então, ela se virou e voltou pra cozinha e eu fui atrás dela...

Quando ela sentiu minha presença, ela se virou e me olhou sorrindo...

"O que foi agora?"

"Nada, minha linda ! " - eu me aproximei, olhei dentro de seus olhos lindos, seu rosto perfeito sorrindo pra mim, minhas mãos correndo em sua barriga...

"Eu te amo...tanto." - eu beijei seu nariz e depois dei um selinho demorado em sua boca.

"Huuuummm...Isso é o que eu queria ouvir ! " - ela me abraçou dando uma risadinha...

"Se comporte, Senhor Cullen ! Você não pode me dizer essas coisas, estou sensível demais, e agora, você é um sério pai de família !"

Eu assenti mordendo meus lábios, olhando fixamente em seu rosto...

Deus, ela é tão linda !

Passei minhas mãos no seu rosto carinhosamente..."Você sabe, Bella ? Eu realmente te amo ! De todo o coração !"

Ela sorriu largamente para mim, inclinando a cabeça...

"Eu também te amo, seu bobo." - ela me abraçou forte.

E assim, mais uma manhã já havia começado perfeita !

* * *

**Bella grávida de 4 meses**

* * *

**Bella**

"Bella ?" - a voz de um anjo disse baixinho...

Eventualmente, braços fortes me cercavam, eu estava dentro e fora da consciência ao longo do meu sono, e facilmente caí para trás em minha inconsciência.

Na minha mente, eu ainda estava no meu sonho com Edward...

Nós estávamos com as meninas e nosso bebê na casa de praia.

"Bella... acorda, amor." - Edward sussurrou beijando meu pescoço, me fazendo gemer...ele riu.

Eu sorri, e me aproximei mais dele, meu rosto sentindo o calor de seu pescoço...seu cheiro me acalmando, me inundando...

Huummm...colônia de homem, um cheiro inebriante, que encheu cada um dos meus sentidos deliciosamente.

"Hey, minha linda ?" - ele riu, tirando alguns cabelos do meu rosto... "Hora de acordar, precisamos ver esse meninão !"

Eu balancei a cabeça, jogando meus braços ao redor dele descuidada...ele me abraçou bem apertado, beijando minha testa.

"Baby, vamos nos atrasar !" - Edward disse suavemente...

Eu respirei fundo, e me afastei, abrindo meus olhos e vendo seu sorriso lindo me atacar...

Me espreguicei, desejando estar em seu calor novamente.

Assim que meus olhos focaram em seu rosto perfeito, o meu sorriso se ampliou enormemente...

"Hey..." - eu disse, minha voz um pouco acima de um sussurro.

Nossa, eu devo ter dormido muito tempo.

"Oh, finalmente acordou ! " - ele deu uma risadinha... "Como você está se sentindo?" - ele sussurrou...

"Estamos bem." - eu sorri..." E você?"

"Estou bem. Está chovendo pra caramba lá fora, vamos tomar um banho e comer algo, Dra. Karla nos espera as 4 horas."

Estendi a mão, correndo os dedos através de seu cabelo cobre..."Eu posso ver que você está ansioso."

Ele sorriu, apertando seu rosto na palma da minha mão aberta...

Acariciei com o meu polegar sob seus olhos e para baixo, através de seu lábio inferior...eu suspirei...

Ele é tão bonito.

Não havia outra maneira de descrevê-lo.

Tá bom, eu tenho muitos adjetivos...

Bonito, lindo, deslumbrante, encantador, sexy, elegante, requintado...

Todas essas coisas e muito mais...

Mas aposto que bonito é o mais utilizado para descrevê-lo...

Me sentei devagar, e de repente me senti nervosa..."Que horas são, baby ?"

Ele esticou seu pescoço e olhou para o relógio..."Er...duas e meia..."

"Uau...eu acabei dormindo muito tempo."

"Você fez." - ele riu..."Mas é bom para você, e pro bebê, né ? Eu acho que a tensão de ir ao hospital hoje, provavelmente, te cansou."

"Você deve estar com fome." - eu constatei, pegando sua mão...ele assentiu...

"Coitadinho do meu amor, eu deixo ele a sua própria sorte...eu sinto muito, querido." - eu fiz uma voz engraçada...

"Estou bem." - ele riu...me puxando e me abraçando forte.

Eu respirei seu cheiro, tentando relaxar.

Estar com ele assim, aqui em nossa cama, na vida real...

É tudo muito mais do que eu sonhei.

Mas saber que hoje iremos fazer mais um ultrassom...

Isso me deixou nervosa.

Eu me senti como se estivesse grávida pela primeira vez.

"Você está com frio? Está gelada !" - ele perguntou, esfregando meus braços... "Eu posso desligar o ar."

"Estou bem." - eu balancei minha cabeça... "Apenas nervosa."

"Por que você está nervosa, amor? Vai ser incrível. E eu te amo muito." - ele disse sorrindo torto pra mim...

"Bem... isso significa que você é um marido maravilhoso !" - eu murmurei apaixonadamente...

No mesmo instante, sua mão foi para o meu estômago, e ele passou seus dedos abaixo do cós da minha calça, ao longo da minha pele levemente.

Eu mordi meu lábio.

"Nós vamos ficar bem !" - ele sussurrou, passando sua mão na minha barriga.

Cada toque dele em minha barriga, derrete meu coração.

É como se ele estivesse sempre se comunicando com ele...

Com o nosso bebê.

E isso me faz feliz.

Segurei seu bíceps, e respirei fundo, antes que eu me perdi em meu amor por ele, ao olhar para seu rosto lindo, e ver o brilho em seus olhos...

"Eu sei que vamos. " - eu respondi em tom tranquilizador.

Nós nos levantamos e tomamos nosso banho juntos, Edward me acarinhou e me deu apoio o tempo todo.

Eu estava tensa, pois hoje íamos ver o sexo do bebê e isso é algo que traz expectativa a ele.

Ele nunca me disse nada, mas eu sei que ele anseia por um menino.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia ...

Pontualmente as quatro horas, fizemos nosso caminho para o consultório da Dra. Karla...

Fizemos todos os exames normais, a pressão arterial e peso...

Ela me explicou que eu ia começar a sentir o bebê se mexendo, esta semana ou em algum momento em breve.

Discutimos mais sintomas que eu possa ter, e eu tive que ser honesta, e dizer a ela sobre tudo o que eu sentia, incluindo minhas alterações de humor e problemas intestinais, mas eu morri de vergonha que Edward estava na sala quando eu expliquei isso.

"Isso é bastante comum nesta fase." - ela respondeu com um sorriso radiante...

"Ok..." - eu sorri...

"Bella, você vai ter uma sensação de paz e felicidade extrema, entretanto, por causa dos hormônios, você pode começar a sentir pontadas de ciúmes, possessividade, confusão, raiva, ressentimento, cansaço, frustração... saiba que todas essas coisas são comuns da gravidez, e que você não está sozinha. É também é normal sentir medo...e não se sentir tão maravilhosa sempre, gravidez é uma coisa alegre, mas vem com alguns sacrifícios, como por exemplo seu corpo muda, seus hábitos alimentares fica estranho e seus padrões de sono são loucos. Mas conforme os meses vão passando, tudo vai ficar mais fácil...eu prometo a você. "

Então, ela voltou sua atenção para Edward...

"Edward, como seu marido, você precisa ter compreensão e paciência, as vezes mais do que humanamente possível." - ela sorriu e nós demos risada...

"Eu sei que pode ser difícil para você, pois ela está experimentando coisas que você não pode sentir, mas você deve tentar." - ele assentiu com um sorriso...

"No entanto, Bella, tente tornar isso mais fácil para ele também. Não o afaste de você, nenhum de vocês pode entender o que o outro está passando, por isso todo o caminho não é fácil, mas com compreensão dá para aproveitar, ok? Vocês querem, e podem passar por momentos lindos juntos." - nós sorrimos um pro outro e assentimos com a cabeça novamente...

"Bem, hoje é um dia grande. Vamos descobrir se o bebê é um menino ou uma menina. Vocês ainda querem saber, certo?"

"Sim." - nós falamos ao mesmo tempo e demos risada...

"Qualquer aposta antes de vermos?"

"Edward quer um menino. Ele acha que é seu meninão aqui dentro." - eu respondi com um encolher de ombros...

"Não é que eu quero, eu só prefiro. Nós já temos duas meninas, ia ser maravilhoso ter um menino agora!" - ele disse timidamente...

"Eu entendo." - a médica riu..."E você, Bella ?"

"Eu não me importo, de qualquer forma, só quero que meu bebê consiga nascer...que ele seja saudável e que eu fique viva também." - eu disse me arrependendo logo depois, quando vi o olhar sofrido de Edward...

"Bella ? Você está bem, seu útero está perfeito, a gravidez está tranquila, o bebê está se desenvolvendo perfeitamente ! Não há o que temer ! Seu bebê vai sobreviver ! Ele será lindo e saudável, ok ?" - ela sorriu apertando minha mão... e eu assenti sentindo um nó na garganta e sorri de volta.

"Bem, vamos ver se Edward vai ter o seu desejo realizado ou não ?" - Dra. Karla provocou...

Nós nos mudamos para uma outra sala, Edward me ajudou a deitar na maca, e abrir a minha calça de gestante, puxei minha blusa para cima, e Dra. Karla começou a colocar o gel em mim e apertou a varinha na minha barriga.

Nós estávamos nos encarando amavelmente, enquanto a médica procurava nosso bebê em meu ventre.

A primeira coisa que notei depois disso, é que ela apontou para a placenta, e eu vi o quão grande estava o nosso pequeno bebê...

Eu estava tão preocupada com a vida dele, que não tinha ideia do quanto ele estava crescendo a cada dia, mas lá estava ele, e a médica nos explicou o quanto de peso nosso bebê ganhou esses dias.

"Olha lá ! O bebê Cullen tem aproximadamente 16 centímetros e está com 260 gramas, estou prevendo que vai ser alto, exatamente como seu pai." - ela falou e olhou para Edward que sorria largamente...

"Agora, Bella...olhe os braços e as pernas...em breve você vai sentir ele se movendo, será como se estivesse tentando chamar a sua atenção e dizendo...'Mamãe, eu estou aqui, preste atenção em mim! " - ela riu no final...eu também...

Eu sorri, e Edward beijou a minha cabeça.

"Tudo bem... aqui estamos nós ..." - ela me mostrou a cabeça e a barriga, e tentou manobrar a varinha para obter um melhor ângulo.

Ela sorriu, então se virou para Edward..."Tudo bem, papai?" - ela brincou..."Você gostaria de saber agora?"

Edward acenou com ansiedade e beijou a minha mão...

Dra. Karla riu e acariciou meu braço..."Isso é muito emocionante, né ?"

Eu sorri, e assenti...ela era tão boazinha.

Ela limpou a garganta e começou de novo, passando o bastão ao redor da minha barriga, o bebê estava de costas, em direção à minha volta, assim quando ele mudou de posição, ela empurrou a varinha mais profundamente no meio da minha barriga...

"Olha lá !" - ela disse rindo...

"Oh, que parece um patinho." - Edward disse com um riso suave.

"Aqui temos um lindo bebê pato ! E ele é saudável !" - Dra. Karla brincou...

"Vamos lá, vamos lá, bebê, mostre-se para nós !" - Dr. Karla falava indo por um novo ângulo, notei quando ela colocou a varinha pegajosa em volta e inclinou a cabeça, apontando para a tela.

"Bom...é isso...eu acho que já sei...posso dizer o que eu acho?"

Meu coração parou, enquanto eu olhava para a tela... a mão de Edward congelou na minha.

Eu não poderia realmente dizer o que eu estava vendo, e meus olhos marejados não ajudava em nada...

"Você pode vê-lo Sr. Cullen ?

"Sim..." - Edward respondeu trêmulo, balançando a cabeça lentamente, olhando para a tela em descrença, seus olhos verdes estavam tão amplos.

Meu corpo todo tremia na antecipação e eu não aguentava mais a angústia...

"Bem, gostaria de dizer que eu acho que seu marido acertou, Bella ! Vou confirmar..." - a médica disse carinhosamente...

"Mesmo ?" - Edward sussurrou e ela balançou a cabeça.

"Edward?" - eu chamei olhando para ele...

Ele riu e correu os dedos pelos cabelos, antes de se virar para mim.

Nós encaramos um ao outro por alguns segundos, seus olhos queimando nos meus.

Por um segundo, eu me perdi em seus olhos e seu sorriso enorme me deixou de boca aberta...

A calma tomou conta de mim, e de repente, eu sabia...

"É um menino, não é ?" - eu perguntei a Dra. Karla...

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu... "Sim...agora com certeza...aqui temos o seu meninão, Sr. Cullen ! Parabéns !"

"Se...sério?" - eu botei pra fora.

Eu olhei para Edward que me deu o sorriso mais incrível, tão deslumbrante que consumia meu coração.

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente, ainda sorrindo aquele sorriso bonito, sem fôlego...

"Cristo, é...é o Tony..." - ele riu...

"Anthony Cullen..." - ele tocou a tela, apontando para o pequeno bebê...

Eu dei um sorriso largo, e lágrimas de pura felicidade escorriam pelo meu rosto.

De repente, Edward pulou da cadeira a meu lado, se inclinando e me pegou, me abraçando mais apertado do que nunca.

Então mais lágrimas desceram, e eu não conseguia tirar o meu sorriso de distância, e nem podia.

Mas eu senti contra o meu pescoço, um fluxo molhado...

Edward estava chorando... muito.

Eu estava exultante!

Completamente bem com o conhecimento dos resultados, tão feliz por finalmente saber.

Eu não conseguia pensar em nada, além do fato óbvio...

É um menino, é um menino, é um menino.

Isso é tudo que o meu cérebro registrava no momento.

Assim como Edward desejava.

"Obrigado, Bella." - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, me apertando mais uma vez...

"Obrigado por me dar o meu menino. Muito, muito, muito obrigado."

Edward beijou meu rosto algumas vezes e fungou, enxugando o rosto largo na parte de trás da manga do braço...

Eu sorri e comecei a enxugar as lágrimas do seu rosto feliz...dando pequenos selinhos em seus lábios.

Tudo estava maravilhoso.

Perfeito, mesmo.

* * *

**Bella com 5 meses de gravidez**

* * *

**Bella**

"Mamãe, estou com fome!" - Carlie gritou.

"Eu também!" - Marie concordou.

Olhei para meu relógio, notando que era quase seis horas da noite.

Estamos na casa de Esme e Carlisle, que está de plantão.

Esme teve que resolver um problema do trabalho de ultima hora e acabou tendo que sair.

Edward pediu que viéssemos aqui, pois queria ver o jogo do Brasil na TV com os irmãos, mas acabei por ficar sozinha, pois Alice e Rose foram pro shopping, eu não fui pois meus pés estão me matando hoje.

"Bem, vamos ver o que podemos fazer para o nosso lanche, então." - eu coloquei meu braço em torno de ambas as meninas, as levando para falar com os três homens na sala...

"Estão com fome?" - perguntei olhando para eles...

Edward só sorriu para mim, Jasper assentiu e Emmett bufou e resmungou..."Sempre !" - eu dei risada...

"Ok, vou fazer alguma coisa e vamos chamá-los quando o lanche estiver pronto..." - eu disse por cima do meu ombro enquanto ia para a cozinha com as meninas...

"Então ?" - eu disse a Marie e Carlie..."O que podemos fazer de gostoso para o lanche?"

"Hot dog !" - Carlie gritou...

"Pizza!" - Marie gritou logo depois...

Ok...pensando bem, perguntar foi um erro.

"Hmmm, eu estava pensando mais em sanduíches de queijo frio e para sobremesa pavê de beijinho. O que vocês acham disso ?" - eu disse abrindo os armários e logo achando o que eu queria...

Achei o pão no armário e o queijo na geladeira...

"Nham- nham ! " - Carlie disse entusiasmada.

"Vai ter tomate no sanduíche?" - Marie perguntou.

"Nós temos que ver o que Esme têm na cozinha." - eu avisei.

Logo Esme entrou pela porta da cozinha...

"Olá, meus amores !" - ela gritou animadamente...

"Oi, vovó Esme!" - Carlie a cumprimentou com uma abraço, enquanto eu lhe dei um sorriso.

"Estamos com fome e mamãe vai fazer sanduíche de queijo grelhado".

Eu fiquei com vergonha de ser pega no flagra, eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu era muito xereta e intrometida, mexendo na sua cozinha sem permissão...

"Esme, me desculpe, os homens e as meninas estavam com fome e Mercê não estava também, então eu decidi fazer um lanche para nós, achei o pão e o queijo, eu ia fazer uns sanduíches."

Esme me olhava com um sorriso...

"Bella, silêncio. Não seja boba...você é minha nora, pelo amor de Deus ! Pode continuar, eu tenho certeza que temos material suficiente para fazer os lanches, aposto que há também batata palha na despensa."

"Oba!" - Carlie gritou...

Esme pôs o braço em torno dela e a levou para a despensa...

"Você gosta de batata palha nos sanduíches com queijo grelhado?" - ela perguntou a Carlie.

"Sim, eu adoro. Mamãe sempre põe em meus sanduíches e é tão bom!"

"Eu gosto disso, também." - ela disse, apertando seu ombro.

Eu olhei para elas, e um tipo engraçado de nostalgia enchendo meu peito...

Carlie nunca tinha tido uma avó, a minha mãe nunca tinha estado ao meu redor, por motivos óbvios e Esme fazia questão de encarnar o papel perfeitamente.

Jesus, Bella ! Essa pequena cena faz seu coração palpitar ?

Patético.

"Bella, sinta-se livre para vasculhar dentro da geladeira, pegue queijo e outras coisas, vou pegar o pão aqui" - Esme chamou de dentro da despensa.

"E eu quero fazer o sanduíche !" - Marie gritou, mais alto do que o necessário.

"Eu quero fazer a sobremesa !" - Carlie gritou...

Olhei para Esme e nós demos uma risadinha.

"Marie ? Minha querrida, você está tendo porrobrema para contrrolar o volume de sua vôoz?" - eu perguntei a ela imitando um sotaque francês.

Marie deu risada alta...

E Carlie deu uma gargalhada difícil e eu sorri para Esme.

"Marie ? Carlie ? Vão chamar o papai pra mim !" - eu ordenei e elas saíram correndo, logo entrando com Edward sendo puxado pela mão...

"Oi, amor? Que foi ?" - ele perguntou sorrindo...

Eu limpei a garganta...

"Bem, agora que estamos todos aqui !" - eu sorri para eles...

"Nós somos uma família unida, então vamos trabalhar em duplas agora !" - eu completei...e Edward sorriu pra mim...

"Vamos lá, família Cullen ! Vamos caçar em família !" - eu gritei e elas gritaram um...Ééééééééééééééééé.

Esme apenas nos observou rindo de nossas trapalhadas.

Eu e Marie fizemos a sobremesa...

Edward e Carlie montaram os sanduíches.

Esme trouxe pão de trigo integral para as meninas, e trouxe pão Sírio, o preferido de Edward, para ele.

"Vamos molhar as bolachas maizena, e depois colocá-las aqui, uma do lado da outra, na forma." - eu estava ensinando Marie a fazer o pavê, que fazia direitinho...

Logo, meus olhos caíram em Edward e Carlie...

"Ok, precisamos de duas fatias de queijo cheddar na fileira de cima.." - Edward falava enquanto cortava os tomates em fatias finas, e eu vi quando Carlie observou concentrada, ele terminar, depois pegando um tomate para colocar nos pães.

Eu o observei colocar cuidadosamente cada fatia de queijo no pão e não poderia ajudar o sorriso na sua concentração.

"Mamãe? Pronto!" - Marie olhou para mim com expectativa quando ela terminou...eu sorri...

"Bom trabalho, meu anjo. " - eu disse e ela assentiu...

Voltei minha atenção para a sobremesa..."Ok, vamos misturar isso aqui..." - eu falava com ela enquanto eu abria a lata de Beijinho pronta, colocando num recipiente, com um pouco mais de côco ralado e leite condensado mexendo bastante até virar um creme delicioso.

Eu virei minha cabeça para o lado e notei Marie me olhando atentamente...

"Agora, meu anjo, eu preciso que você coloque uma boa quantidade desse creme aqui, em cima das bolachas, ok? Eles é meio viscoso, você se importa de colocar ou você quer que eu faça isso?"

"Não, eu posso fazer isso!" - ela me garantiu ansiosamente.

"Ok, então, colocar duas colheres desse creme sobre as bolachas, ok?" - falei amavelmente e ela balançou a cabeça.

Quando meus olhos levantaram, eu vi Edward me olhando carinhosamente, ele também nos observava...

Eu sorri pra ele que fez...'eu te amo' com a boca pra mim, que respondi de volta com um sorriso largo.

Enquanto Marie passava o creme, eu vi Carlie olhar com atenção para Edward...

"Muito bem, meu anjo! Agora, vamos colocar uma fatia de provolone em cima desses." - ele ordenou amavelmente...

"Nesse aqui ?" - ela perguntou, apontando para as fatias de pão maior.

"Sim..." - Edward respondeu atento...

"Ok..." - ela balançou a cabeça, repetindo o processo.

"Tá ficando fantástico !"- ele sorriu, enquanto batia as folhas de alface na pia, para deixá-las secas.

"Marie ? Você quer tomate em seu sanduíche ou só com queijo?" - Edward perguntou...

"Eu não quero nenhum tomate!" - Marie gritou pra ele com a espátula na mão...

Revirei os olhos...

"Sim, Marie, nós entendemos, mas não precisa gritar, por favor." - falei lentamente...

"Tudo bem." - ela disse seus olhinhos se desculpando, pegando mais uma camada de creme e passando na forma..."Huuum, o cheiro está delicioso !"

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri..."Não é? Pavê de Beijinho é uma das minhas sobremesas rápidas favoritas.

Ela deu um riso tão bonitinho que eu tive que beijar sua bochecha.

Olhei novamente para Edward que nos olhava sorridente...

"E aí ? Como estão os sanduíches?" - eu perguntei, inclinando-se para fiscalizar o que Carlie estava fazendo atentamente.

"Está bom!" - Carlie respondeu sorrindo pra mim.

"Mmm, parece tão gostoso, meu anjo !"

"Carlie vai puxar ao pai, Edward é o mestre dos sanduíches, Emmet e Alice sempre pediram a ele para fazer os sanduíches para levar de lanche na escola." - Esme sorriu com orgulho e meu coração se encheu em suas palavras, Edward era o pai de Carlie.

Eu virei para o lado e vi Carlie olhar com orgulho para Edward, eles sorriam um para o outro, uma cena linda de se ver.

Esme me abraçou..."Parabéns, Bella! Você e meu filho, montaram uma linda família!"

"Obrigada, Esme! Me sinto tão orgulhosa disso !" - eu sorri mais e nos abraçamos...

Marie finalizou o pavê, colocando a cobertura de granulado, e eu o cobri com papel alumínio e Esme o colocou a geladeira.

"CHEGUEI ! CHEGUEI !" - a voz de Carlisle encheu a cozinha...

"VOVÔ !" - as meninas gritaram e sairam em direção a ele, que as abraçou forte...ele ficou conversando com elas enquanto eu e Edward lavamos a louça.

"Oi, Bella! Como está o meu neto ?" - ele gritou pra mim, ainda abraçados com as meninas...

"Oi, Carlisle! Ele está bem, crescendo forte e saudável !" - eu gritei de volta sorrindo...

"Oh ? Isso é maravilhoso de ouvir !" - ele afirmou e todos sorrimos para ele...

"Olha, duas princesas encantadas me contaram tudo sobre alguns sanduíches e uma sobremesa gostosa que tem nesta casa, eu quero também !" - Carlisle piscou para mim e eu sorri...

"O que? Duas princesas encantadas? Eu pensei que você estava no hospital, mas então por onde você andou, Carlisle?" - Esme brincou...

"Ué, eu estava no hospital, mas tem duas princesas aqui bem na sua frente!"

"Onde ?" - Esme continuou...

"Aqui ! Aqui !" - as meninas gritaram pulando alto, com as mãos pra cima, tentando chamar a atenção de Esme...

"Oh Meu Deus ! É mesmo ! Como eu pude me esquecer disso ?" - Esme olhou para as duas e começou a fazer cosquinhas nelas, eu olhei para o lado e vi os olhos de Edward brilharem e seu sorriso enorme...

Assim que Esme parou de brincar com elas, a voz de Carlisle surgiu...

"Olha, eu vou subir e tomar um banho, ok? Já venho!"

"Tudo bem, querido!" - Esme disse sorrindo amavelmente ao marido.

"Bem... então vamos precisar preparar mais um sanduiche pro vovô, certo Carlie ?" - Edward rapidamente se dirigiu a Carlie, e ela assentiu, com um olhar de pura satisfação em seu rostinho...logo andando em direção aos frios e recomeçando o sanduíche ao lado de Edward.

Eu sorri e logo vi Esme me olhar atentamente...

"Como você está, Bella?" - Esme perguntou sorridente...ela parecia relaxada e feliz.

E eu espero que ela esteja orgulhosa por ser avó novamente...

"Estou bem, Esme ! Sempre faminta !" - eu sorri e ela passou a mão na minha barriga carinhosamente sorrindo...

Voltei-me para Carlie..."Como estamos na montagem do sanduíche, Chef Carlie?" - ela deu uma risadinha...

"Diga assim, tudo feito, Senhora Cullen!" - Edward disse sorrindo pra ela...

"Tudo pronto, Senhora Cullen!" - ela repetiu, eu sorri pra eles...

"Bem, então agora vamos colocá-los numa bandeja, pra ficar bonito!" - Esme disse pegando Marie pela mão...que pulava como Alice...

"Vem, me ajuda!" - Esme disse a ela, lavando suas mãozinhas para trabalharem juntas...

Depois de um tempo, Carlisle voltou...

"Huuummm, que tá cheirando bem esta cozinha, Sra. Cullen!" - Carlisle gritou assim que entrou na cozinha, já trocado...ele beijou Esme na bochecha...

"Obrigada, querido, mas você vai precisar agradecer a Edward e Carlie sobre isso." - ela fez um gesto para o filho e a neta, com as mãos..."Eles fizeram tudo."

Ele se aproximou de Carlie, colocando o braço em volta dela...

"O Vovô já disse ultimamente que te ama, Carlie? - ele perguntou, inclinando-se para colocar um beijo estalado na sua bochecha...ela sorriu e corou e Marie correu pro lado dele...

"E...eu vovô ?" - ela cruzou os bracinhos e ficou de cara amarrada...

"O vovô ama você também, querida!" - ele abraçou as duas e beijou suas bochechas...e todos deram risada.

Esme cortava os sanduíches cortados ao meio e Marie os colocava em um prato.

Carlisle apenas inspecionou o serviço...

"Quem vai colocar a mesa?" - perguntei atentamente...

"Pode deixar, Sra. Cullen!" - Edward disse passando os braços ao meu redor e beijando meu pescoço rapidamente...

Balancei a cabeça e sorri, vendo quando ele passou por mim, e piscou, antes de se afastar e pegar Carlie pela cintura e jogá-la nos ombros...

"Papaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii..." - ela gritou rindo...antes que ele a deixou no chão novamente... e então ele pegou Marie e fez o mesmo...

"Papaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii..." - Marie também gritou rindo...mas logo Edward a colocou no chão...

"Vem, vamos pôr a mesa pra mamãe!" - ele disse rindo...

"Tá bom !" - Marie ainda dava risada...

"Ok!" - Carlie riu maniacamente...enquanto eles entravam na sala de jantar.

"É melhor você ir ajudá-los, Carlisle" - Esme disse rindo..."Eu não quero qualquer um dos meus pratos quebrados novamente".

Carlisle riu ao meu lado e caminhou atrás dos dois.

Depois de alguns minutos, estávamos na mesa de jantar desfrutando de uma grande reunião familiar.

A coisa mais linda.

**[...]**

**[…]**

**[…]**

A semana passou num borrão...

E para afastar os pensamentos dos 'pepinos' de minha vida profissional, eu sempre paro um pouco e passo a mão em minha barriga inchada...

Me recordo que em breve nosso bebê estará aqui, entre nós, e eu confesso que não vejo a hora.

Eu estava resolvendo um problema na área da Coordenação, além de ter de resolver o problema da piscina, ela está desativada, problemas na bomba, a um mês as crianças estão sem suas aulas de natação, pois a empresa que veio consertar, fez um serviço porco e não resolveu nada.

Como um milagre, meu telefone tocou na sala.

Eu sorri, sabendo sem olhar para o identificador de chamadas, quem seria, ele sempre parece saber quando eu precisava dele também.

"Oi...baby ! " - eu atendi com um sorriso...

"Olá, minha Bella." - ele respondeu e eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz... "O que você está fazendo?"

"Resolvendo problemas, como sempre." - eu provoquei.

"Oh, realmente?"

"Na verdade, sim, infelizmente não consegui resolver o problema da piscina, mas eles prometeram que não passa de segunda-feira. Quando chego aqui e vejo a piscina parada, eu fico tão aborrecida ! Arg ! Mas já estamos resolvendo, agora é só ter paciência." - eu suspirei... "E você, amor ? O que você está fazendo?"

"Pensando..." - ele respondeu enigmaticamente.

"Pensando ? Huummmm... No que você está pensando, Sr. Cullen? "

"Que você deve abrir a porta do seu escritório."

"O quê?" - eu perguntei, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, enquanto eu praticamente corri até a porta, escancarando-a aberta...

E lá estava ele.

Meu amado e super amoroso marido.

Porque eu precisava dele.

"Você está aqui !" - eu respirei animadamente.

Ele sorriu torto e desligou o seu telefone com um estalo... "Sim, eu estou." - ele piscou... "Tive um pressentimento, e me desculpe aparecer em seu trabalho assim, mas..."

"Estou feliz por você estar aqui !" - eu disse, tomando sua mão e levando-o para dentro do escritório comigo.

Assim que eu fechei a porta, ele deu um passo para mim, e eu caí em seus braços, a respiração dele em meu pescoço, enquanto me perdi em seu abraço carinhoso...

"Senti sua falta, sabia ?"

Ele enterrou seu rosto em meus cabelos, me segurando perto... "Eu senti sua falta também, amor."

"Que bom !" - eu sorri...

"Bella? Eu quero ir pra casa, vem comigo? Você já se aborreceu demais por hoje, devemos pensar no bebê, certo?"

"Ok..." - eu sussurrei, vendo seu rosto se aproximar do meu, e ele me tomar num beijo amoroso, seus lábios estavam nos meus, e nos beijamos lenta e profundamente.

Foi tão bom sair da rotina e tê-lo aqui comigo...

E antes que pudesse pensar, nós estávamos saindo da escola e fomos direto para casa.

Ao chegar, nos sentamos no sofá e colocamos um filme...

Ficamos conversando e falando por vários minutos...

As meninas estavam no curso de balé com a Ju.

Eu adoro ficar assim com ele, passando por cima dos problemas, compartilhando o nosso dia, com nossas brincadeiras espirituosas e às vezes românticas.

Era perfeito.

Depois que o nosso filme começou, ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas o prazer de ficar um com o outro.

Ele me segurou, minhas costas em seu peito, ele brincava com o meu cabelo, sua mão acarinhando minha barriga, enquanto eu fiz desenhos em sua coxa com os dedos.

Não houve frenesi ou necessidade...

Apenas nosso amor e cuidado.

Tudo perfeito.

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Hey lindas !

Aaaaaawwwwwww...

Oh Meu Deus !

Eles são lindooooossssss !

Espero que vocês estejam gostando, porque vamos até o capítulo 60 !

Estas são as cenas finais !

Snif ! Snif ! Snif !

Fortes emoções a caminho !

ME MANDEM REVIEWS CARINHOSOS...

Obrigada por tudo.

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	57. Chapter 57

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Abril de 2011.**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

* * *

**AVISO AOS NAVEGANTES:**

É, minhas lindas !

Como seu eu não tivesse mais nada no mundo a fazer, o fanfic. net, decidiu brincar um pouco comigo e testar os limites da minha paciência !

Estou DESDE ONTEM AS DUAS HORAS DA TARDE TENTANDO POSTAR O CAPÍTULO 57 !

Já que eu havia prometido a vocês, que postaria no sábado !

Eu conseguia seguir todo o procedimento, mas o post não aparecia, né ?

Bem, me desculpem o grande transtorno...

Beijos...

Mary

* * *

**Considerações Importantes:**

Hey lindas !

Eu só quero dizer que estou tentando ao máximo fazer vocês entrarem dentro da rotina da gravidez da Bella...

E que vocês possam sentir o quanto isso influencia na vida de todos nesta família.

Para Edward, é a primeira vez, pois se vocês voltarem no inicio da fic, verão que ele não acompanhou em nada a gravidez da Marie.

Para Bella, é a primeira vez que ela tem alguem para ajudar no fardo, além do fato que é uma gravidez saudável, ela pode curtir cada momento.

Para os Cullens, é o primeiro neto e sobrinho homem...isto é...mais um homem Cullen !

Todos estão felizes !

Eu espero estar agradando, pois estou muito feliz com os fatos ocorridos até agora !

Por favor, se há alguém que ainda não teve algo esclarecido na fic...

FALE AGORA OU CALE-SE PARA SEMPRE ! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

Beijos enormes no coração...

Mary

* * *

**Agradecimentos Importantes:**

Holá Minhas Lindas Leitoras !

Oh My God !

Chegamos a 800 reviews !

Eêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Obrigada a quem me mandou reviews e me ajudou !

Eu amei !

Eu jamais sonhei em chegar a 800 reviews no início, mas graças a vocês, estamos terminando a fic e vocês me presentearam com isso !

Nem preciso dizer o quão feliz estou !

Beijos no coração e boa leitura !

Mary

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical: **

[...]

**Djavan **

[...]

[...]

**Sina**

[...]

Pai e mãe, ouro de mina  
Coração, desejo e sina  
Tudo mais, pura rotina...

Jazz...  
Tocarei seu nome prá poder falar de amor

Minha princesa,

Art-nouveau  
Da natureza

Tudo o mais  
Pura beleza...

Jazz...

A luz de um grande prazer é irremediável neon  
Quando o grito do prazer açoitar o ar, reveillon !

O luar, estrela do mar  
O sol e o dom,

Quiçá, um dia a fúria desse front

Virá lapidar o sonho até gerar o som  
Como querer caetanear o que há de bom

* * *

**Capítulo 57**

* * *

**Bella grávida de 5 meses**

* * *

**Bella**

Eu estava deitada no sofá do meu quarto, esperando Edward chegar do trabalho, minha necessidade por ele hoje estava a beira do ridículo.

Coloquei minha melhor camisola, extremamente curta e sexy.

Eu esperava que ele notasse.

Assim que a porta abriu, eu olhei para Edward, que parecia distraido...

"Oi, baby !" - ele disse vindo em minha direção e me beijando rapidamente...

"Oi, meu amor!" - eu sorri enquanto assisti ele afrouxar a gravata e a puxar para fora, seu colarinho desabotoado.

Ele tirou os sapatos ao lado e se agachou para tirar as meias pretas...logo ele se ajeitou e virou para mim, quando eu vi seus olhos em minha direção, eu me levantei e caminhei até a cômoda, tendo certeza de balançar meus quadris sedutoramente, dando a ele a visão da camisola que eu vestia.

Depois de pegar um lenço na gaveta de cima da cômoda, eu a fechei e olhei por cima dos ombros, sorrindo maliciosamente...

Eu vi seu rosto mudar, seus olhos brilhavam como brasas, a cor verde de seus olhos estava intensa, enquanto eu me virei de fente pra ele, vendo seu olhar percorrer todo meu corpo.

Eu tremi de ansiedade, e lambi meus lábios...

Ele sorriu torto pra mim, me deixando ofegante...

Meus sentidos pareciam estar consciente de todos os seus movimentos, Edward parecia tão sexy em sua camisa preta e calças.

Deus, eu quero ele.

De repente todo o meu corpo e minha mente, focaram na maneira que ele me faz sentir quando está dentro de mim.

"Bella ? Você está cansada, baby?" - ele sorriu para mim.

"Não, nem um pouco..."- eu não tinha certeza, mas eu acho que minha voz parecia com um gemido de tão arrastada.

"Você quer ir para a cama?" - ele me perguntou.

"Eu quero que você para me leve para ver as estrelas ! " - falei sem pensar...

Oh Deus...

Minha puta interior acabou de se apossar de mim e dizer isso em voz alta?

Edward riu..."O que ? Você...oh... que safadinha!" - ele disse antes de dar três passos e me alcançar me abraçando e me beijando com ardor...

"Por favor, Edward ! Coloque-me na cama antes que eu diga mais coisas estúpidas" - eu gemi quando nos afastamos, cobrindo meu rosto vermelho com as mãos.

Edward riu e eu vi ele se curvar e me levantar em seu colo...

Seu braço serpenteava em meus joelhos e com o outro braço estava em minhas costas, ele me levantou e me levou para a cama.

Ele me deitou carinhosamente, e eu nem tive tempo para pensar, antes que Edward se posicionou entre as minhas pernas.

Seus olhos pareciam estar profundamente nos meus e nosso momento foi intenso.

Respirei profundamente, seu olhar me fazendo sentir fraca e necessitada por ele.

Eu podia sentir ele rígido, através de sua calça...

Principalmente quando ele mudou seus quadris para se pressionar mais contra mim.

Engoli em seco enquanto ele se movia seus quadris novamente e eu tentei mover meus quadris com ele, procurando por mais.

Puxei seu pescoço para mim...e enquanto eu beijava e mordia seu pescoço, ouvi seus sussurros...

Senti-me ir mais molhada a cada segundo...e gemi alto quando ele mordeu meu pescoço nem um pouco gentil...

Causando um mix, nas sensações de prazer e dor misturados, que passou por mim, enquanto eu revirei os quadris, procurando mais o atrito.

"Deus, Bella ! Eu adoro quando você me chama pro sexo!" - ele murmurou antes de atacar novamente meus lábios e me beijar.

Assim que ficamos sem ar, ele beijou o caminho do meu pescoço, descendo o vale entre meus seios, seu queixo áspero contra a minha barriga como me moveu mais baixo.

Então, ele se levantou e desfez o cinto...eu me sentei na beira da cama, e ajudei a desabotoar a camisa, beijando sua pele, que progredia em seu peito.

Senti minhas mãos tremem enquanto eu puxei-a para baixo sobre seus ombros poderosos e ele encolheu os ombros para fora das mangas.

Eu precisava tocá-lo, seu corpo era como um doce que eu desejava, e eu queria tanto.

Eu beijei seus mamilos e mordeu-os suavemente com os meus dentes e o seu gemido era profundo e puramente masculino, enquanto eu corri minhas unhas sobre o músculo de seu peito e estabelece o seu abs.

Enquanto ele me olhava com desejo, eu sussurrei..."Eu quero você, Edward. Agora."

Eu precisava dele em primeiro lugar, antes que houvesse ar para respirar e água para beber, eu precisava dele tanto.

"Eu preciso provar você...tudo de você !"- eu completei, e ele fecheu os olhos no prazer...

Eu saí da cama, e retirei sua calça, o deixando apenas de boxer...

Minhas mãos subiram para os ombros, e avançaram para empurrá-lo para trás na cama...

Eu me ajoelhei em seus pés, abrangendo seus quadris e me inclinei para traçar seu peito com a minha língua...eu beijei perto de seu coração que é tão importante para mim.

Mudei-me para o seu bico e beijou-o suavemente antes beliscando-o suavemente.

Ele tinha o gosto amadeirado e fresco e algo incrivelmente masculino...e logo fui descendo, descendo...até o meu objetivo...

Ele me ajudou levantando seus quadris pra mim e eu puxei sua boxer para fora de seu corpo, jogando a peça no chão do quarto...

Ele se levantou, ficando sobre os cotovelos, para me olhar, sua expressão em conflito, ele não sabia se me parava e me abraçava ou me permitia continuar.

Meu olhar estava fixo, ele era tão bonito.

Sua pele perfeita e os músculos tonificados, pareciam pedir pelo meu toque e minha boca.

Esfreguei meus dedos de seu peito para baixo, sentindo seus músculos e seu estômago.

Eu olhei para ele e analisei sua expressão enquanto eu corria sobre o local novamente e seus olhos escuros, intensos, a atmosfera modificada, a intensidade dominando a ambos.

"Oh, Deus ! Bella..." - ele gemeu quando eu abaixei e peguei seu pênis na minha mão, o beijando na ponta delicadamente...antes de acaricia-lo...

Eu fiquei ali assistindo seu prazer, até que não resisti e o levei inteiro na minha boca...

"Oh...Cristo!" - ele gemeu alto...

Eu provei de sua carne com amor e paixão, mostrando a ele o quanto eu o queria e o desejava.

Eu voltei meus olhos para ele, avaliando sua expressão de puro prazer, estampado em todo o seu rosto, enquanto eu continuei a sugar seu membro rígido em minha boca.

Não demorou muito para que ele chegasse em seu climax, e eu tomei tudo dele pra mim.

Enquanto esperei ele descer do seu orgasmo, eu beijava seu estômago, seu peito, mas logo ele me puxou para cima da cama, me capturando num beijo apaixonado.

Nossas línguas se tocaram e se acasalaram, acarinhando uma com a outra, lutando pelo domínio...enquanto uma de suas mãos estava nas minhas costas, apertando-me perto dele.

Uma de suas mãos na parte de trás da minha cabeça enquanto nossas bocas colidiram.

Onda após onda de necessidade e desejo nos cercando, e nós derramamos tudo neste beijo.

Ele era um pouco bruto e intenso, me pegando e me apertando...mas nada que eu me preocupasse ou me machucasse...

Na verdade eu estava adorando isso !

Nenhum de nós queria desistir do beijo e buscar ar...

Nos beijamos profundamente, e eu sucumbi a necessidade de mostrá-lo de todas as maneiras como ele é tão importante para a minha sobrevivência.

Eu podia enfrentar qualquer coisa contanto que Edward estava abraçado a mim.

Por fim, nos separamos...nossa respiração rápida...nossas mãos percorriam o corpo do outro, o ar que nos cerca chiando.

Ele puxou delicadamente a camisola de meu corpo, a tirando e jogando no chão, beijando cada centímetro de pele revelada.

Logo, suas mãos se aproximaram e ele puxou minha calcinha rendada para baixo...se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas e começou a beijar o interior da minha coxa.

Eu gemia alto, minhas mãos em seus cabelos, o puxando para mim, suas mãos subiam e desciam pelo meu corpo, me enlouquecendo...

Eu podia sentir, era como se milhões de correntes elétricas estivessem correndo pelo meu corpo...apenas com o toque de suas mãos e seus lábios.

Eu senti seu toque correr pelas minhas costas e então escorregar para baixo para pegar meu traseiro.

Eu levantei minha perna para ligá-lo sobre seus quadris.

Eu podia sentir seu pênis pressionando contra mim.

Eu o puxei para perto com a minha perna, tentando me aproximar dele, eu precisava de mais...

Meu corpo me pedia para rastejar para dentro dele, me afogar em seu amor e nunca mais sair de perto dele.

Pele com pele, nós colocamos em nossos lados, se esfregando, um no outro...e logo senti seu pênis duro novamente...

Suas mãos sobre minhas costas de novo e ele apertou ainda mais...

Eu estava em extasy...e não aguentava mais...

Eu empurrei seu ombro e ele parou de me beijar para olhar para mim, com seus olhos se estreitando...

Eu o empurrei mais e ele caiu com suas costas na cama, enquanto eu me levantei sobre ele, minhas pernas em cada lado de seus quadris...

Me posicionei lentamente, e finalmente, me afundei em seu calor, levando-o centímetro por centímetro para dentro de mim.

Eu gemia alto, jogando minha cabeça para trás, sentindo o sangue correndo através de minhas veias selvagemente.

Sentei nele, dando tudo de mim, aproveitando o sentimento de amor e prazer que sinto, ao tê-lo todo dentro de mim.

Eu balançava meus quadris e ofegava...

"Ah...Bella, faça isso de novo." - ele gemeu alto e eu rolei meus quadris novamente, subindo e depois voltando para baixo sobre ele.

Nossos gemidos se tornaram mais alto.

Suas mãos foram para meus quadris enquanto eu me deslocava mais rápido...

Eu vi seu rosto como se tornar mais intenso, seus olhos verdes me olhando enquanto eu me movia nele.

"Você é tão linda, baby ! Adoro me sentir dentro de você assim !" - ele ofegou...

Eu podia sentir a pressão e eu mudei para um ritmo mais rápido, eu podia sentir os músculos das minhas coxas começarem a tremer e eu comecei a gritar por seu nome...

"Porra !" - ele xingou alto, me puxando mais pra ele...

Eu sabia o que estava por vir, mas eu queria esperar por ele, então eu mordi meu lábio, e parei, tentando me segurar...

"Não, não, amor...Bella, não faça isso, deixa acontecer, querida. Eu quero...eu preciso...ah...estou tão perto...eu quero te sentir se derramar em mim, assim..." ele gemeu pra mim...me fazendo montá-lo mais rápido...

Uma de suas mãos alcançou entre as minhas pernas e encontrou o meu clitóris...e quando ele gentilmente me acariciou, todas as terminações nervosas do meu corpo se espalharam e deixei a sensação me levar para longe, enquanto eu tive um climax poderoso, gritando por seu nome bem alto.

Eu continuei, e montei ele mais duas vezes e senti ele gozar dentro de mim, quente e profundo...gritando juras de amor pra mim.

Eu caí para a frente sobre seu peito e seus braços ficaram em volta de mim, acariciando minhas costas.

"Eu te amo, Bella!" - ele disse ofegante...

"Eu te amo mais, Edward !" - eu consegui dizer aos poucos...

Ninguém falou mais nada depois disso.

Caímos num sono profundo logo em seguida.

* * *

**Bella grávida de 6 meses...**

* * *

**Edward**

Eu entrei no escritório com Bella a meu lado, rindo a toa...

Nós fomos a mais uma consulta com a Dra. Karla, hoje pela manhã, para vermos como está o nosso Tony.

Graças aos Céus, tudo corre muito bem na gravidez, o bebê está se desenvolvendo perfeitamente e nossa vida não pode ser mais feliz.

Assim que saímos do consultório, eu convidei Bella para almoçar comigo...

Ela não dormiu bem na noite passada, e eu não a queria indo pra escola hoje de jeito nenhum.

Eu queria que ela relaxasse.

Tivemos um almoço delicioso, conversamos e nos divertimos num lugar que ela adora ir...MacDonald's.

Eu sorri na lembrança.

Logo depois, eu a levei para o meu escritório, eu tinha que pegar alguns arquivos e documentos, antes de irmos para casa.

A barriga grande e linda de Bella, e o sorriso gessado em meu rosto era a prova viva de minha felicidade em ser pai, era como se fosse a primeira vez.

Eu caminhei pelo corredor, passando pelas portas com a cabeça erguida, arrogantemente, eu sabia que aqui era o meu território.

Todos nos olhavam e nos cumprimentavam com respeito e admiração, Bella caminhava a meu lado, nossas mãos unidas, seu sorriso tão grande quanto o meu.

Assim que saímos do elevador Jessica nos avistou...

"Bella !" - Jessica cumprimentou alegremente e Bella foi a seu encontro abraçá-la...

"Oi, Jessica !"

"Sr. Cullen !" - ela balançou a cabeça respeitosamente...

"Oi, Jéssica! Alguma novidade por aqui ?"

"Não, Senhor."

"Ok..." - eu disse me virando para sair, mas logo ouvi as duas rindo...

Bella deve estar falando sobre a gravidez, eu sorri.

Entrei no escritório e fui pegando tudo o que eu precisava e colocando em uma pasta executiva para ser mais fácil de carregar...

Logo, as duas entraram na sala...

"Sr. Cullen, aqui estão os documentos da Jonshons Dews..." - ela me entregou a pasta...

"Obrigado, Jessica...é só isso por enquanto..."

"Er...parabéns pelo seu filho, Sr. Cullen! Acabei de saber que é um menino ! Como o Sr. desejava." - ela disse sorrindo para mim e Bella...

"Oh ? Bella não tinha te contado ainda, né? É...foi uma surpresa maravilhosa, obrigado Jessica!"

"Com licença..."- ela diz seriamente pra mim...

"Tchau, Bella!" - ela disse sorrindo antes de se retirar...

"Até mais, Jessica ! Eu te ligo ainda esta semana !" - Bella falou se despedindo...

E Jessica apenas balançou a cabeça sorrindo, elas desenvolveram uma amizade ao longo dos anos, eu nem entendo como...mas não me importo.

Eu precisava dos documentos de um empresa e não achava de jeito nenhum, até que me lembrei que deixei com alguém na ultima reunião...

"Amor, sente-se aqui, eu vou até a sala de Rodrigues aqui do lado, e já volto. Vou falar com ele, mas é realmente rápido."

"Ok..." - ela sussurrei e eu me aproximei dando um beijo em seus lábios antes de sair da sala.

* * *

**Bella**

Sentei-me no canto do sofá, me encostando bem, tentando me sentir confortável.

Logo Edward voltou e trouxe mais algumas pessoas com ele na sala..

Ele me apresentou um por um, com uma adoração estampada em seu rosto lindo.

Todos me cumprimentavam respeitosamente.

Enquanto eu estava ali sentada, fiquei observando Edward e seus companheiros de trabalho, ali na mesa de reunião, do outro lado da enorme sala, e pude notar seu desempenho como profissional...

Ele é tão competente.

Eu continuei a olhar para Edward e vi suas mãos se mexerem ao falar alto o suficiente para impor respeito e ordem...

Deus, ele é tão sexy !

Vi o rosto de alguns homens que estavam ali... alguns eram até bonitinhos... mas nada que se compare a Edward.

Eles davam tapinhas nas costas dele e ele sorria animadamente, balançando a cabeça.

Conforme o tempo passava, mais e mais pessoas entrava na sala e o saudavam.

Percebi, ao longo do tempo, que havia uma mulher loira atrás de um dos homens, ela virou seu olhar sobre mim e sorriu.

Ela era bonita, longos cabelos loiros...penetrantes olhos azuis, e um corpo bem formado, me encolhi...era algo que eu não tinha no exato momento.

Ela realmente era muito bonita, e não tinha um olhar duro sobre mim, pelo contrário, realmente seus olhos eram doces... mas sua beleza ainda me deixou nervosa.

Eu não tinha certeza por quê.

Tá bom ! Eu sei porque !

Quando Edward caminhou de volta para mim, percebi que ela o parou, segurando em seu braço...

Ela disse algo a ele, que o fez parar e sorrir muito...quase rindo, jogando a cabeça para trás...

Logo ele se inclinou sobre a mesa para falar com os outros e todos deram risadas.

É bem claro pra mim, que as mulheres flertam com ele... mas isso não me incomoda mais.

Eu não posso culpá-las.

Ele é lindo, rico e poderoso.

Eu que sou casada com ele a anos, ainda me pego babando por ele...

Isso mesmo ! Eu tenho uma queda por ele até hoje... ainda.

Eu suspirei.

Após um tempo, minhas pernas e minhas costas já estavam doendo, eu limpei a garganta e me levantei, caminhando até onde ele estava conversando.

"Tudo bem?" - Edward perguntou sorrindo, assim que cheguei a seu lado.

Eu sorri, balançando a cabeça.

Edward rapidamente jogou o braço sobre meus ombros..."Bem, para quem eu não tive a chance de apresentar, esta é a minha esposa, Bella Cullen".

Um homem alto com uma careca lustrosa chegou até mim em primeiro lugar, apertando minha mão..."Oi, Bella, eu sou Rafael."

"Oi, Rafael, prazer em conhece-lo !"

"Não, o prazer é todo meu, Sra. Cullen." - ele disse respeitosamente e eu sorri.

O homem mais baixinho e com os ombros largos, estendeu a mão pra mim..."Como está, Bella ? Eu sou Joe."

"Vou bem, e você?" - eu apertei sua mão firmemente...

"Estou bem, obrigado."

"Oi, Como vai Bella?" - a loira linda se aproximou pegando minha mão delicadamente..."Eu sou Irene, e você é realmente linda." - ela disse me surpreendendo.

"Ela é linda demais, não é ?" - Edward se gabou, me puxando para ele... "É tão linda, que eu digo pra ela todos os dias."

"Obrigada." - eu disse baixinho, corando e mordendo o interior do meu lábio.

"E você domou essa fera? É impressionante !" - Joe disse, rindo com Edward.

"Ela me fisgou direitinho." - ele riu...

"Uau, depois do currículo dele, eu nunca imaginei que isso fosse possível." - Rafael disse rindo...

"Ei, ei ?" - Edward sorriu arrogante, empurrando-o para trás...

"Não começa com esses comentários sujos para minha esposa !"

Os três sorriram mais, um olhando para o outro, tendo algum tipo de piada interna.

E quando eles pararam, um olhou para o outro novamente e começaram a dar mais risada, olhando para Edward.

Joe limpou a garganta..." Desculpe por isso, Bella! É que Edward saía com a gente antes de ficar com você, então nós o conhecemos bem, entende? "

"Eu entendo." - eu disse sorrindo sem entender nada.

"Quando me casei, ele vivia dizendo coisas do tipo, pra que uma mulher só...pra que ter filhos te segurando...etc..." - Rafael completou...

"Oh?" - eu não tinha mais palavras.

"Era um homem descarado, arrogante e sujo !" - Joe provocou, e todos demos risadas...

"Oh ! Cala a boca !" - Edward riu..."Eu sou o dono do pedaço, posso te bater."

Eles me explicaram que fizeram Faculdade juntos, mas que cada um seguiu seu caminho e Edward só continuou a conviver com Ben.

Os outros dois amigos vivem em outros países.

Eu posso garantir que me diverti com as estórias que eles me contavam, nem me lembrei do tempo ou das dores...passei momentos agradáveis com eles.

Mas nada me surpreendeu mais, do que saber que a tal loira fatal é lésbica e que sua companheira é ninguém menos que Jéssica !

Isso me deixou passada por alguns minutos.

Elas me chamaram para almoçar com elas algum dia e eu prometi levá-las para conhecer Mari e Carlie qualquer dia.

Realmente este foi mais um dia interessante na minha vida com Edward.

* * *

**Bella grávida de 7 meses...**

* * *

**Edward**

"Bem, Sr. Cullen, eu acredito que podemos respirar aliviados agora, certo?" - Dalton disse com alívio...

"Com certeza, Albert ! Podemos voltar a nossa rotina sem nos preocupar !" - eu garanti...

Então, o seu celular tocou...

"Alô?" - ele disse seriamente...

"Oi, campeão! Tudo bem aí ?" - ele respondeu sorridente, seu sorriso largo e sincero...

"Meu filho." - ele sussurrou com a mão na frente do telefone, eu sorri.

Ele falou durante uns cinco minutos, e eu fiquei assistindo admirado o seu desempenho como pai, não pude deixar de lembrar do meu filho no ventre de Bella.

Quando ele desligou, ainda com o sorriso largo em seu rosto, seu olhar achou o meu...

"Tem filhos, Sr. Cullen?"

"Sim, duas meninas, e minha esposa está grávida do meu primeiro filho homem!" - falei orgulhoso...

"Oh? Eu não imaginava ! Sua fama de solitário convicto é falsa?"

"Sim, completamente ! Principalmente depois que eu achei minha esposa, ela me colocou nos eixos!"

"Dá pra perceber!" - ele riu...

"Vai gostar de ter um filho homem, eles são parceiros incríveis!"

"Imagino ! Meu pai e eu somos muito próximos!"

"É tão bom quando estou com meus dois filhos, me sinto completo!"

"Eu posso entender!" - suspirei pensando em como me sinto ao lado das minhas princesas...

Nada me parece tão certo.

Nós conversamos mais um pouco sobre filhos, mas logo retornamos aos negócios...

Mais tarde naquele dia, voltei para casa empolgado...

Eu queria ver as minhas filhas.

Passei em frente a uma Confeitaria e decidi fazer uma surpresa...comprei duas bandejas de doces, uma bandeja de quindins para Bella, e uma bandeja de bomba de chocolate para as meninas.

Eu não via a hora de chegar em casa...

* * *

**Bella**

Eu afundei na cadeira e respirei instavelmente.

Isso foi mais difícil do que eu esperava.

Eu tive que despedir um dos meus professores hoje.

Droga.

Eu tentei.

Deus sabe que eu tentei.

A tensão entre nós era palpável quando ele entrou na sala, além do fato de que nós dois estávamos nervosos em torno de si, só causava mais estranheza nas coisas a serem feitas.

Mas a conversa entre nós foi curta e grossa.

Nada sentimental, e isso facilitou muito a minha vida.

Bem...bola pra frente, Bella.

Eu limpei a minha mesa em silêncio e ouviu os sons fracos dos passos de minha secretária vindo até mim.

Eu peguei o lindo buquê que Edward havia enviado para mim, e lhe entreguei dando certas instruções a ela.

Embora eu não tinha ideia do porque ele comprou, eu adorei a surpresa.

Ele bem sabe que eu reclamo quando ele me compra coisas caras, eu jamais tinha sido capaz de suportar se fosse algo caro, mas estas são apenas as mais lindas flores silvestres, que fizeram meu dia infinitamente melhor.

Eu já pedi para entrega-las a Ju, ela vai levá-las para casa e colocar em um vaso, quero colocar sobre a mesa do nosso jantar, para Edward ver quando chegar em casa.

Eu suspirei e olhei para a minhas pasta de pendência que estava em cima da mesa, o dia está apenas na metade.

[...]

Depois de um dia de trabalho eu cheguei em casa e Ju foi embora, eu dei café para as meninas e conversei com elas, para saber como foi o dia delas na escola e o que aconteceu de interessante.

Depois de nosso papo, elas pediram para ir a sala de TV assistir o DVD do Cocoricó, Nos dias quentes de verão...e eu fui direto para a cozinha.

Hoje é a folga de Sue e eu faço o jantar...

Marie e Carlie dançavam e cantavam alto as musicas...eu podia ouvi-las daqui da cozinha e isso me tranquiliza apesar de me sentir extremamente esgotada hoje.

Eu terminei o jantar rapidamente, arrumei a mesa e já tinha limpado a pia, eu estava apenas fazendo um pouco de chá de erva- cidreira para mim...esse chá sempre me relaxa.

Eu fiz um salpicão para o nosso jantar, e para o toque final, precisava de um pouco de salsa, e tudo ficaria perfeito!

"Droga ! Não tem salsa hidratada ?" - eu murmurei pra mim mesma, procurando o pote de salsa, mas não encontrando...

Então, eu peguei o pote de azeitonas, logo fechando o armário bem forte, a porta batendo...

Eu tentei abrir o maldito pote, mas não conseguia de jeito nenhum...

"Merda !" - eu disse irritada que a droga do pote não abria...

"Merda, de azeitona ! Eu não preciso de você também, posso comer meu salpicão sem isso !" - eu reclamei encostando no balcão...mas ao olhar o maldito pote, me irritei mais...

"Pare com esse olhar vitorioso, seu pote maldito !" - rosnei e empurrei o pote dentro da pia...

Eu estava agindo como uma lunática completa e eu sabia disso.

Eu estava tensa, nervosa e com raiva do maldito pote...

Assim que eu virei de frente para a porta da cozinha, eu vi Edward, encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados no peito, um sorriso divertido em seu rosto...

Ele deve pensar que sou uma maluca completa!

"Oi...amor ! Eu...eu já fiz o jantar." - falei sem jeito, com os meus olhos ainda fixos no chão.

Ele limpou a garganta e meus olhos se encontraram por um segundo, com seus verdes, divertidos e incrivelmente sexy olhos.

Eu corei furiosamente e me virei para a pia novamente, arrumando meu chá na xícara e tampando com um pires.

Droga, estou doida !

E o que é que tem isso ?

Eu tô grávida, ué !

Ele não pode deixar pra lá ?

Ele ainda estava encostado no batente da porta, lindo e sorridente.

"O quê foi ?" - eu perguntei, sentindo-se ridiculamente irritada de repente.

"Hormônios?" - ele perguntou lentamente e logo sorriu ainda mais.

Isso é uma coisa tão óbvia, Cullen !

Eu creio que discutir com uma lata de azeitona não é exatamente um comportamento normal para mim.

Suspirei e encolhi os ombros de vergonha...me virando para a pia de novo...

Esperei pelas piadas...

Nenhuma resposta.

Bem, já que ele não vai falar nada, deixe pra lá...

Você fez merda, agora assuma, Bella !

Tome coragem e se vire para enfrentar o Deus-Grego, e pai do bebê que você está carregando, que está parado na sua cozinha, esperando alguma explicação.

Suspirei e falei anda de costas para ele...

"Vamos jantar ? Estávamos esperando você chegar !" - eu sussurrei timidamente...

"Claro, querida!" - ele respondeu carinhosamente...

Então eu senti um par de mãos segurando firmemente minha enorme barriga...

"Oi, amor!" - ele sussurrou me beijando no pescoço...

"Oi, baby ! Obrigada pelas flores, eu amei !" - eu me virei e o abracei forte...

"De nada, amor! Eu só quis fazer seu dia melhor!"

"E conseguiu !"

"O que é isso na sua mão ?" - eu perguntei, tentando fazer conversa pequena.

Ele me deu o pacote na mão..."Abra !"

Eu segurei e abri o pacote e tive a enorme surpresa de ver uma bandeja cheia de quindins...

"Obrigada, amor!" - eu o abracei forte novamente...

"De nada ! Serão nossas sobremesas!" - ele disse sorrindo lindamente para mim e eu beijei seus lábios com carinho.

Nós nos sentamos na mesa e tivemos um agradável jantar...

Assim que terminamos, eu lavei a louça rapidamente, enquanto Edward ficou com as meninas.

Eu estava terminando de guardar os talheres quando escuto sua voz atrás de mim...

"Tudo bem?" - ele perguntou e chegou perto de mim, me abraçando...

"Eu acho que sim." - eu disse e sufoquei um bocejo.

"Você deveria ir dormir, descansar um pouco. "- ele murmurou e olhou carinhosamente pra mim...

"Eu estou bem. Tem sido um dia muito longo."

'Mas pelo menos foi um dia bom?" - ele questionou com uma expressão esperançosa.

Olhei para o lindo homem ao meu lado, o pai dos meus filhos, que eu amava, e sabia que eu me senti relaxada em seus braços e eu queria vê-lo todas as manhãs para tomar café e dizer boa noite a ele antes de dormir.

Eu queria ele, tudo dele, mas eu sabia que eu tinha isso.

Eu olhei em seus lindos olhos e me senti em paz, pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Eu o conhecia tão intimamente.

Porque não importa o que acontece em nossa vida, nós íamos ter mais um filho juntos e isso era a coisa mais importante do mundo.

Peguei sua mão e entrelaçou os nossos dedos.

"Sim, Edward. Eu diria que todos os dias que acordo e durmo a seu lado, se qualifica como um dia muito bom." - eu disse emocionada.

Ele sorriu e ergueu nossas mãos juntas e beijou a minha...

"Eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado, Isabella." - ele sussurrou olhando fixamente para mim.

Seus olhos me disse que ele foi absolutamente sincero...

"Eu acredito em você." - eu disse o abraçando...

E assim que nos afastamos um pouco mais, ele colocou suas mãos no meu estômago, acariciando, enquanto eu descansei minha cabeça no ombro dele e senti-lo beijar o topo de minha cabeça.

Respirei fundo, enquanto ele acarinhava nosso bebê...

Mas logo ele se afastou e me arrastou para a sala...

Assim que chegamos em frente ao sofá, ele ficou na minha frente e olhou para mim...

"Você precisa relaxar, baby !" - ele disse, e seus olhos mais uma vez mostravam preocupação.

Eu sabia que ele estava certo.

Eu estava estressada e cansada...isso não poderia ser saudável para o bebê.

Ele me conduziu até o sofá, colocou algumas almofadas no chão e fez sinal para eu me sentar...

Ligou a TV e parou no canal 64, que estava passando o filme 'Quanto mais idiota melhor 2'... eu o olhei em curiosidade...

"Senta aqui e tenta relaxar..." - ele disse, e apontou para as almofadas novamente...

"Mas..."- eu protestei fracamente...

"Senta, Isabella." - ele disse um pouco mais sério e levantou as sobrancelhas...

"Ok, ok..." - eu murmurei, e logo me sentei..."Caramba, que mandão !"

Eu ouvi ele soltou uma pequena risada quando me sentei na frente dele no sofá...

Ele foi a cozinha e logo voltou, me entregando a xícara de chá e aumentou a TV , me fazendo prestar atenção no filme...

Quando comecei a sentir seus dedos amassar os meus ombros e o pescoço, vi que ele estava encontrando lugares onde toda a tensão foi armazenada.

Ele se inclinou e beijou minha testa, enquanto continuou com suas mãos sobre os meus ombros, onde ele parecia examinar os músculos tensos com a ponta de seus dedos.

"Oh meu Deus, isso é tão bom."- eu gemia alto, nem mesmo me importando que eu provavelmente parecia alguém que estava fazendo um filme pornô.

Depois de alguns minutos eu estava completamente relaxada...

Mas ele não parou de me massagear com suas mãos fortes, até que eu fui reduzida a uma massa mole.

Ele me levantou do chão como se eu pesasse nada e me puxou para seu colo...

Descansei minha cabeça em seu peito e suspirei quando ele começou a acariciar meu cabelo.

"Obrigada." - eu sussurrei... "Eu acho que precisava disso."

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e ficamos assistindo o filme, que logo nos distraiu.

Eu olhei para Edward e o vi rindo do filme...seu sorriso lindo me cativando, eu sorri também, adorando ouvir aquele som e me aconcheguei mais em seus braços, vendo quando ele se aconchegou comigo de forma que eu estava bem confortável, ele beijava meu cabelo e acarinhava minha barriga, me fazendo extremamente feliz.

Eu estava quase dormindo quando senti ele me pegar e me levar para o nosso quarto, me colocando na cama...

Ele retirou meu vestido, e me deixando apenas de calcinha e sutiã.

Logo depois, me cobriu e se inclinou para beijar minha testa novamente...

Quando ele se virou para sair e eu agarrei sua mão...

"Obrigada, amor ! Deita comigo ?" - murmurei.

"Todos os dias, meu amor !" - ele me disse com um sorriso e se deitou na cama atrás de mim...

Eu sorri e voltei a relaxar, enquanto ele acariciava minha barriga.

Eu estava dormindo dentro de segundos e durante toda a noite tive sonhos lindos e felizes com Edward e nossos filhos.

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Hey lindas !

Aaaaaawwwwwww...

Eles são perfeitos juntos !

Espero que vocês estejam curtindo a felicidade deles !

E...Oh Meu Deus !

O parto se aproxima !

Fortes emoções a caminho !

ME MANDEM REVIEWS CARINHOSOS...

Obrigada por tudo.

Beijos no seu coração...

Mary

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	58. Chapter 58

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes:**

Holá Minhas Lindas Leitoras !

Quero agradecer aquelas que tiveram que esperar para me mandarem reviews !

Eu sei que vocês entendem que eles me fazem feliz e acertaram...

Eles me deixaram tão feliz !

Eu agradeço a compreensão pelo transtorno do sábado passado e faço um pedido especial...

**POR FAVOR, SE VOCÊ LEU E NÃO CONSEGUIU MANDAR UM REVIEW DO CAP. 57...ME MANDE UM AGORA...EU GOSTO DE SABER O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM DO CAPÍTULO, OK ?**

FAÇAM ISSO POR MIM !

OBRIGADA !

É muito bom saber quando vocês gostam do que escrevo !

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical: **

[...]

**Because I love you - Stevie B **

[...]

[...]

**Porque eu te amo**

[...]

Eu peguei sua carta outro dia no correio

Então decidi escrever esta canção para você

Apenas para você saber como me sinto

Para você saber que meu amor é verdadeiro

Porque eu amo você...

E farei qualquer coisa

Darei meu coração, tudo de mim

Porque eu amo você...

E ficarei ao seu lado

Para ser a sua luz e seu guia

Se você sentir que eu realmente não me importo

E que você está começando a perder terreno

Apenas me deixe mostrar de verdade que você pode contar comigo

E que estarei sempre por perto

Porque eu amo você...

E o meu coração é uma porta aberta

Garota, você não quer entrar nele?

Porque eu amo você...

Eu ficarei ao seu lado

Para ser a sua luz e seu guia...

[...]

* * *

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE: CENAS DE SEXO A SEGUIR...SE VOCÊ NÃO CURTE ISSO, NÃO LEIA !**

* * *

**Capítulo 58**

* * *

**Bella no final da gravidez - 8 meses e meio**

* * *

**Edward**

Entrei no quarto tarde da noite...

Bella estava deitada na cama...sua mãos em sua barriga enorme...

Um sorriso enorme iluminou meu rosto...e eu me vi admirando sua linda figura.

Eu ainda não conseguia compreender por que diabos, ela pensa que está gorda...ela é tão linda !

Dra. Karla diz que seu peso quase não mudou, ela apenas acrescentou o peso de Tony, isto é...quase nada !

Então pelo amor de Deus, esse seu pensamento deve ser a gravidez, os hormônios loucos, pois é um disparate total e absoluto.

Eu a carrego sempre, e mal posso senti-la em meus braços.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e suspirei...

Fui ao banheiro e tomei um banho relaxante...coloquei meu pijama e meus chinelos...e ao sair fui em direção a cama e minha linda esposa...

"Isabella ?"- eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, antes de beijar sua testa carinhosamente...

Ela sorriu e lentamente abriu os olhos, a palma da mão deslizando pela minha barba, atendendo a curva do meu queixo..."Oi, amor... " - ela disse sorrindo pra mim...

"Ei, linda." - eu sorri, tirando meus chinelos e sentando na cama com ela..."Eu não quis acordá-la."

"Está tudo bem, eu realmente não estava dormindo...acabei de tomar um banho e estava te esperando, seu bobo." - seu sorriso era contagiante...

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo torto...

Me certifiquei que sua posição estava perfeita...arrumei os travesseiros como ela gosta...dois abaixo de sua cabeça, um ao lado dela para apoiar a barriga enorme e outro entre as pernas.

"Edward ?" - ela murmurou, enquanto eu arrumava seus travesseiros...

"Oi ,amor?"

"Eu estava pensando, se...se você não estiver muito cansado... você pode ficar comigo?" - ela perguntou timidamente...

Olhei para seu rosto corado e tentei entender o que ela queria...

"Eu estou bem aqui, querida." - eu tentava acalmá-la, sentei ao lado dela na cama e escovei suavemente meu dedos pelos seus cabelos.

Eu encontrei seus olhos na penumbra e vi algo lá...

Preocupação ? Algum medo ? Eu não sei.

Mas eu me preocupei momentaneamente se ela estava tendo outro ataque de pânico por causa do aborto.

Ela teve uma crise nervosa quando tinha seis meses, no mesmo dia em que perdeu seu primeiro filho...

Dra. Karla disse que ela se lembrou do outro bebê, e como sua segurança ainda não tinha se estabelecido...encadeou o medo incontrolável...mas felizmente tudo correu bem...

Sue me ligou e me avisou...

Eu liguei para Dra. Karla, que veio assim que pôde.

Logo que eu cheguei em casa, a vi na cama, em posição fetal, chorando copiosamente...

Comecei a falar com ela, a abracei apertado...e o som da minha voz a lembrou de onde ela estava, e o pânico foi rapidamente embora.

Mas eu fiquei assustado com seu comportamento.

"Baby, você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?" - perguntei calmamente...

Ela sorriu e esfregou meu braço, em direção à dobra do meu cotovelo... "Nada ! Eu...eu queria sentir você!"

"Ok, amor! O que você quer que eu faça, me fala !"

"Você pode deitar aqui comigo...sem o pijama?" - ela disse timidamente...

Virei minha cabeça um pouco para o lado, para olhar para seu rosto, certificando-se que eu estava entendendo corretamente e meu pau não precisava tirar conclusões precipitadas...

"O que ? Só de boxer ?" - questionei claramente...

"Sim..." - ela sorriu adoravelmente, parecendo tão inocente e perfeita que eu queria gritar.

"O que você quiser." - eu respondi simplesmente, antes de ficar em pé e tirar o resto das minhas roupas.

Eu tentei dizer um mantra na minha mente, com calma para não deixar minhas esperanças, talvez ela só queria sentir a pele na pele, enquanto ela dormia.

Foda-se Cullen, você é um homem não um animal !

Eu poderia lidar com isso.

Dez semanas a mais sem sexo, então ela seria minha de novo.

Paciência, Cullen... minha mente gritava pra mim.

Entrei atrás dela e puxei os lençois para nós, antes de envolver o meu braço por baixo e ao redor de sua barriga..."Tá melhor, amor?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, antes de virar o rosto...sua boca em seu próprio ombro, olhando para trás em minha direção... "Sim..."

Eu sorri suavemente, amando como confortável, eu estava com ela, a forma descontraída que ela me faz sentir...

"Me diz, amor ! Eu faço qualquer coisa por você, querida?"

Ela correu os dedos pelos meus cabelos e empurrou-me para a frente, nossas bocas se conectaram suavemente.

Bella cantarolava, os cílios esvoaçantes, e eu virei minha cabeça lentamente, fazendo com que nossos lábios se moldem mais fácil.

Seus lábios sempre foram tão suave, tão doce.

Foi a minha coisa favorita a fazer...beijá-la.

Aonde quer que eu podia.

Ela era o que eu amava, quem eu amava, tudo que eu amava.

Seus lábios se separaram temporariamente, e eu sorri para eles, antes de conhecer a língua dela no meio.

Nós retraída, beijando lentamente, antes de reconectar nossas línguas...

Ela gentilmente pegou a minha língua em sua boca e eu massageava a dela, esfregando os braços para baixo suavemente, ao mesmo tempo.

Ela afastou-se e beijou meu lábio superior, então o meu lábio inferior, antes de sussurrar.."Suas mãos em meu corpo, faz eu me sentir tão bem...meu corpo está muito tenso." - ela soltou uma risada nervosa.

Mudei minhas mãos de seus braços para suas costelas, e senti-la endurecer... "Jesus, baby."- eu disse, mantendo minha voz tão calma e tranquila..." Você está muito tensa..."

"Eu sei." - ela sorriu em minha boca...

Eu beijei seus lábios uma vez, duas, três vezes, em seguida, me afastei e sentei a seu lado...

"Vamos, reverter isso e deixá-la mais relaxada." - eu disse carinhosamente...

"Eu fico relaxada, quando estou com você." - ela retrucou...

"Shhhh, baby ! Me deixa cuidar de você!" - eu sussurrei, empurrando-a suavemente e sorrindo, enquanto ela ajeitou seu corpo de volta na cama, do jeito que eu queria...

"Você está comigo, Bella. Eu quero estar com você, de toda forma possível... mas eu quero você relaxada primeiro, porque eu sei que você está sob muito estresse..."

"Você é um marido maravilhoso, Edward! Eu agradeço a Deus por ter te achado!" - ela acarinhou meu rosto...

"Eu apenas te amo, querida! E eu quero que você tenha certeza, que vai correr tudo bem no parto, não precisa temer nada ! Você é uma mãe maravilhosa...e para mim, a esposa perfeita ... Eu não quero que você tenha medo sobre qualquer coisa, ok? Porque eu estou aqui com você, e eu vou ajudar a cada passo do caminho. Você tem a minha palavra." - eu falava enquanto acariciava sua barriga...

Ela estava sentada e sorrindo largamente...

Eu continuei acariciando, sentindo meu filho me cutucar suavemente, dizendo que estava aqui com a gente...

"Hey, filho!" - eu disse sorrindo quando senti seu toque angelical na minha mão...

Bella riu, segurando minhas mãos em sua enorme barriga, seus olhos brilhando...

"Ele quer participar da conversa também !" - ela ria...

"Nós vamos fazer uma grande equipe, você...eu...e as crianças !" - eu balancei a cabeça, beijando seu pescoço...

"Sim, e nós já percorremos um longo caminho até agora." - ela sussurrou...

"Nós só podemos ficar melhor." - eu murmurei...

"Eu sei que sim." - ela exalava, fechando os olhos e relaxando enquanto eu trabalhava seus lados, alongando e relaxando os músculos.

Eu rapidamente me recordei do que a Dra. Karla me disse, o quanto as mulheres grávidas sofrem durante a gestação.

O que elas passam, como os seus corpos estavam sendo usados, esticados, doendo, desesperados por algum alívio...

Eu pensei sobre os hormônios e os seus pensamentos, seus medos, suas preocupações ...

Comecei a massagear seus pés, usando meus dedos levemente...

Levei o meu tempo...sem pressa...subindo em torno de seus tornozelos, panturrilhas, suas pernas, joelhos, coxas, bunda, os quadris, sua pelve, acima e ao redor, seu estômago, costelas, seios, braços, ombros, até a volta em torno do pescoço, abaixo das orelhas, o queixo, na testa ...

Passei um bom tempo com ela assim, apenas me certificando que ela era o mais relaxada possível.

No momento em que comecei a me concentrar no estômago, eu tinha esquecido tudo sobre o sexo, sendo tão distraído com o sucesso da criação de um ambiente calmo para ela.

Não demorou muito tempo para perceber o quanto eu a amo e o que eu faria por ela.

Eu sempre penso nela em primeiro lugar...

É sempre ela sobre mim.

Ela seria sempre o que me preocupava mais em todo o mundo.

Eu terminei a minha viagem ao redor do corpo com um beijo na testa.

Havia algo de sagrado nesse gesto entre nós, algo de ligação que nos lembrou, que no final do dia, não importa o que aconteça, estávamos juntos.

Ela abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, e olhou para mim...

Minha devoção havia funcionado, ela estava completamente relaxada, quase em êxtase.

Fiquei encostado no meu cotovelo para que eu pudesse ver a paz nos olhos dela... "Eu te amo, minha linda Isabella." - eu sussurrei para ela.

"Eu também te amo, amor! E eu te quero...sempre!" - ela murmurou relaxadamente...

"Eu te também te quero, baby!" - eu retruquei...

"Então me mostra, eu preciso de você. Faça amor comigo, Edward, por favor !" - ela sussurrou me olhando com adoração...

Eu me calei por um momento, tentando mais uma vez descobrir se eu estava realmente ouvindo o que ela estava dizendo, ou imaginando coisas.

Minha imaginação tende a correr solta estes dias.

O sexo com Bella era quase todos os dias, eu estava acostumado, quando ela me disse que se sentia desconfortável, nós paramos.

Sem sexo, meu cérebro parecia que estava fodido.

Depois que concluí meus pensamentos, eu olhei para Bella que parecia rejeitada...

"Me desculpe, você não tem que fazer isso, se você não quiser, eu entendo." - ela disse baixinho, parecia preocupada...

"Nããão. Não, não, não..." - eu disse suavemente, beijando seu ombro...

"Baby, nem sequer pensar isso, Bella. Eu só... você me pegou de surpresa, isso é tudo." - eu cuidadosamente me inclinei sobre ela, segurando-me com o meu braço esquerdo.

"Você...você não precisa me provar nada..." - ela disse ainda não me olhando...

"É claro que eu quero fazer amor com você." - eu sussurrei, escovando seu rosto com as costas dos meus dedos... "Você é minha, Bella."

Ela mordeu o lábio para controlar o seu sorriso, seus olhos caramelo, brilhando de contentamento...

"Eu sempre fui sua, Edward." - ela sussurrou e eu amei como ela parecia gentil e doce, enquanto nos sentimos neste momento.

Isso foi o que eu amava em nossa relação, a espontaneidade, a adoração constante.

Isso foi o que sempre me fez lembrar que estávamos no caminho certo...estávamos onde sempre deveria ser, não importa quanto tempo levamos para chegar até aqui.

Debrucei-me lentamente e beijou seu ombro esquerdo, antes de arrastar meus lábios através de sua clavícula, até o comprimento de seu pescoço, e para sua boca.

Nos beijamos profundamente e meu corpo começou a atender a seus desejos...

Assim que nos afastamos para respirar...engoli em seco e suspirei...

"Bella, acredite em mim quando digo que não quero nada mais do que estar dentro de você agora. Mas ..."

E lá estava eu, novamente.

Eu estava mais uma vez me certificando de ser um marido super protetor e possessivo...

Tentando desesperadamente ser o homem que ela precisasse, e desta vez, eu sabia exatamente o dano irreversível que eu poderia causar, se fizesse algo errado, e o que poderiamos perder.

"Bella, eu não quero te machucar e eu não quero que você pense que...porra, você é mais importante para mim do que qualquer coisa, apenas me diga que isso é o que você quer, e não o que você acha que eu quero. Isso não se trata de insegurança, né?" - eu suspirei, pressionando minha testa na dela, querendo que ela entendesse o meu medo.

Um sorriso malicioso cruzou seus lábios..."Edward, eu te amo...mas às vezes, você só precisa desligar seu cérebro. Estou insegura sim, estou grávida, gorda e não tenho meu marido lindo e sexy a dias. Mas...eu sou apenas humana, sinto falta de você, de seu toque, de te sentir dentro de mim." - seus olhos estavam relaxados, mas, havia um brilho de desejo lá, que me disse tudo que eu precisava saber.

"Jesus, Bella!" - eu ofeguei alto, nem mesmo tentando me segurar...

"Eu preciso te sentir, amor!" - ela sussurrou e eu me perdi...

"Vire-se, Isabella !" - eu disse ansioso, eu tentei ser suave, mas o rosnado que saiu do meu peito era inconfundível.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados, principalmente com paixão..."O quê? O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu não quero arriscar ferir você ou Tony...confie em mim, vire-se para o lado." - eu disse suavemente...

Eu a ajudei, a rolar para o lado esquerdo, chegando ao seu redor para reposicionar os travesseiros sob o nosso filho e entre os seus joelhos.

Depois de se certificar que ela estava apoiada, eu me pressionei atrás dela, fazendo questão de fazê-la sentir cada centímetro do meu dolorido tesão, contra suas costas.

Eu coloquei minha mão por cima de sua pequena camisola...minhas mãos corriam para cima e para baixo todo o seu corpo...

De seu ombro a sua coxa, puxando a perna direita para trás para permitir o acesso a minha mão para o lugar que eu estava fantasiando durante as últimas oito semanas.

Eu continuei correndo os dedos do ombro a coxa e voltando, tendo seu cabelo em minha mão, enquanto eu beijava acima e abaixo seu ombro e pescoço...

Enquanto eu a provocava, sussurrei todos os tipos de coisas sujas no ouvido dela...

Depositei toda a minha saudade e tesão em cima dela...ganhando deliciosos suspiros e gemidos de minha linda esposa.

Seus gemidos combinados com o atrito que senti ao estar preso em suas costas, estava colocando o meu controle em risco.

Ela apertou sua bunda de volta contra mim, contorcendo-se de uma forma, que me disse que ela precisava de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dela...

"Deus, me toque, Edward. Por favor." - sua voz saiu ofegante e sexy pra caramba, e eu não podia mais resistir a ela, meus dedos foram direto para seu calor, e eu a provoquei sentindo-a mais úmida para mim...

Eu já gemia em antecipação, sabendo exatamente como é maravilhoso que o calor se sente.

Bella estendeu a mão ao redor e empurrou-o entre nós, encontrando meu pau pressionado contra seu inferior das costas.

Ela colocou a mãozinha em torno de mim e começou a me esfregar e torcer, girando seu pulso...me enlouquecendo...

Só o sentimento de sua mão em mim, me fez pronto para explodir...

"Oh, Jesus, Bella. Que uhhhh ..." - os dedos de Bella beliscando a cabeça do me pau, foi demais e eu perdi todo o poder de pensar, muito menos falar...

"Edward, agora." - ela gemeu alto e foi direto ao meu coração.

Abaixei sua calcinha e desci meu membro mais baixo...

Me senti deslizar por entre suas coxas, seu calor me guiando para casa.

Sua mão alcançou entre as pernas dela e ela tomou conta de mim, pressionando-me a sua entrada.

Eu puxei a perna direita para trás um pouco mais longe, abrindo-a mais para mim...logo me empurrando mais para dentro dela, sentindo o seu corpo inteiro estremecer...

"Oh, Deus, Edward...ah...eu senti sua falta..." - ela gemeu, profundo e baixo em seu peito..."Oh... esse sentimento. "

Sua respiração saía em arquejos pouco, e a minha também...

Sua mão ficou embaixo, tocando-me onde nós estávamos ligados.

A sensação de seus dedos no meu membro enquanto eu deslizei dentro e fora dela me fez esquecer de respirar.

"Isso é demais, baby ! Me fala o que você está sentindo, amor?" - rosnei em seu ouvido, lhe fazendo tremer e gemer alto...

Com certeza foi meu ego que me fez perguntar, porque eu sabia, sem sombra de dúvida o que ela queria dizer.

Sentindo meu corpo envolto no dela tão profundamente...enterrado nela...estavamos tão envolvidos, que não havia como saber onde um termina e o outro começa...

Foi um sentimento esmagador.

"Completa...me sinto completa!" - ela gemeu...

Eu inclinei meus quadris e me apertei mais dentro dela, unindo-nos ainda mais fundo, e senti suas unhas raspando em minha coxa.

"Isso, baby ! Nós nos completamos!" - eu disse sorrindo enquanto ela cravou suas unhas mais fundo, puxando meu corpo ainda mais perto.

Ela cantarolava, me encorajando...as vibrações em seu peito me estimulando...

Movendo sua mão para cobrir a minha direita, entrelaçando nossos dedos...

"Mais, baby." - ela implorou com um gemido leve.

Nossas mãos unidas, juntas e tudo era surreal.

"Oh...Porra, Bella..." - gaguejei, como ela movimentou seus quadris para trás em mim novamente, dando-me um ângulo ainda mais profundo...

Senti em minha língua todo o sal de sua pele e beijei carinhosamente, antes de sussurrar... "Eu me sinto tão bem dentro de você...eu senti sua falta...falta do seu calor."

Eu inalei agudamente, tentando controlar a minha necessidade de libertação.

Eu não consegui descobrir, se foi porque não tínhamos feito amor em oito semanas, ou se foi o simples fato de eu nunca ter o suficiente de seu corpo.

Cada impulso me causava mais arrepios, criando mais desejo, ligado-nos mais profundamente.

Cada momento me enviou mais perto e mais perto da borda...

Eu ficaria feliz em me doar mais, enquanto ela estava comigo.

"Edward..." - ela chamou meu nome, contorcendo-se contra mim..."Deus, você me faz flutuar."

"Eu estou aqui, baby...estou aqui." - sem mover minhas mãos, eu apertei o meu braço em torno dela, segurando-a junto.

Puxei seu corpo impossivelmente mais perto do meu, segurando meus dedos com os dela...e isso nos empurrou com mais força contra seu clitóris, e eu senti todo o seu corpo se contorcer.

Eu deslizei minha perna esquerda para trás debaixo dela e mudou-se para cima, abrindo-lhe mais, amando como ela era flexível, mesmo nesta fase da gravidez.

Cristo, eu não queria machucá-la.

O simples pensamento traz dor no meu peito.

Mas meu corpo não pôde resistir à opressão insubstituível que me rodeava, lembrando-me que era ela a quem eu pertencia.

Eu me empurrei mais duramente, me enterrando mais fundo que eu podia...ouvindo seus gritos altos de prazer me engolirem.

Outro gemido escapou dos meus lábios, e eu não tentei silenciá-lo.

Eu não queria.

Ela precisava saber o que ela fez para mim... "Bella..." - eu respirei em seu ouvido..."Você sente que você está fazendo comigo? Você sente o quanto eu preciso de você? Tudo o que você é para mim?"

Seu corpo inteiro continuou a se contorcer, que me disse que seu orgasmo estava vindo rápido.

Mudei os meus quadris, me empurrando mais forte, encontrando um ritmo constante, as sensações tomando nosso corpo...

"Edward...eu te amo...aaahhhh... unghhhh..." - suas palavras foram retiradas de seus pensamentos, como já não eram possíveis...

"Baby, eu...Te amo...muito..." - sussurrei alto em sua pele...enquanto senti sua mão apertando meu cabelo, tentando desesperadamente puxar qualquer parte de mim mais perto dela.

Sua outra mão enrolada em minha volta e me pressionado...acima da minha bunda, me segurando tão firmemente ao seu corpo como podia.

Eu continuei meus impulsos...e desci minha mão contra seu calor, para estimular seu clitóris...enquanto eu sentia o prazer que ela ainda me dava.

Meus dentes conheceu seu lóbulo sensível e eu o chupei delicadamente, sentindo mais o sabor de sua pele suave.

Eu não poderia ajudar os gemidos que escapavam de mim agora, enquanto eu permiti que minha ambição por ela assumisse meu corpo...

Eu estava perto, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu estava indo sem ela.

Não desta vez...chegaríamos juntos...

"Bella ... Venha comigo, amor...Bella...porra...vem...agora." - eu gemi alto e ela fez.

Foi longo e forte.

Seu corpo estremeceu ao meu redor e dentro de mim...novamente...

E, sentindo tudo isso, meu corpo voou também.

Eu empurrei meus quadris nos dela, enquanto ela apertava em volta de mim, forçando um desesperado gemido de seus lábios.

Todos os seus músculos mexeram tão forte do nosso amor, enquanto segurávamos nosso bebê, que estava dentro dela, eu apertei o cerco em torno dela, ouvindo um chiado da minha garganta.

Com meus braços ao redor dela, um acima e outro abaixo do nosso filho, eu a puxava de volta para mim com tanta pressão como eu podia, mas ainda permitindo-lhe respirar.

Eu não conseguia nem falar.

Não foi possível compreender como surpreendente foi, mas eu definitivamente senti espasmos...

"Mmmnnnnn..." - ela cantarolou pelo nariz, exalando, pressionando-me enquanto ela começou a relaxar.

Nossos corpos desceram juntos, lentamente, deixando o mundo voltar em foco.

Com a cabeça pressionada no meu ombro, eu senti uma lágrima cair no meu braço.

Eu ouvi o menor suspiro, e meu coração se partiu.

Eu me senti um completo idiota.

Eu a tinha machucado porque eu não conseguia me controlar.

Porra, Cullen ! Você é um animal !

Delicadamente, mas não rapidamente, eu vi quando Bella se virou para me encarar e seus lindos olhos brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas...

Foda-se, porque eu não posso ser capaz de manter meu pau em minhas calças ?

"Bella, querida, eu sinto muito. Você se machucou? Onde? Me diz...merda, eu sinto muito. Você precisa ir ao hospital?" - eu falei rapidamente...

Levou toda a força no meu corpo não para puxar seu corpo da cama e levá-la até o carro.

Mas, assustá-la ainda mais seria imperdoável.

E então ela fez a única coisa que eu não esperava que ela fizesse...ela riu.

Com lágrimas no rosto, ela olhou nos meus olhos e deu uma gargalhada clara e alta...

Que soou como música para os meus ouvidos...

"O que é isso, Bella ?" - eu sussurrei pasmo...

Ela me cortou com a mão sobre meus lábios...

"Edward, pare. Estou bem. Estou melhor do que bem na verdade. Eu me sinto fantástica." - ela estava radiante, mesmo com as lágrimas em seu rosto.

Meu corpo relaxou com o som de seu riso...

"Jesus, baby ! Não é possível uma mulher grávida ficar um pouco emotiva depois que seu marido lhe dá alucinantes orgasmos?"

Senti meu pau balançar, mesmo contra a minha vontade.

Eu realmente não quero ser um bastardo arrogante agora, não depois do susto que acabei de tomar.

Foi perfeito, para dizer o mínimo.

Sexo com Bella tinha sido sempre assim do outro mundo.

Mas, esta noite, algo estava diferente, fomos levado ao próximo nível.

Nós estávamos tão em sintonia, movendo-se juntos, sabendo exatamente o que os outros necessitava...

Foi quase uma experiência incrível.

Mas, de alguma forma, o arrogante Cullen parecia ser o meu estado natural.

Então, levantei a sobrancelha e dei um sorriso de canto de minha boca... "Orgasmos alucinantes, hein?"

Bella sorriu de volta para mim, seu olhar brincalhão...

"Baby, você sempre me deixa mais do que satisfeita...e é por isso que eu não posso ter o suficiente de você, nunca !" - ela disse com um sorriso malicioso...

"Puta merda, Bella. O que eu vou fazer com você?" - eu disse chocado, e a puxei pra mim, pressionando seu corpo apertado contra o meu corpo...

Ela riu um pouco mais e se aconchegou em mim...ficando à vontade...

"Descanse um pouco, linda." - eu sussurrei, beijando a bochecha dela...vendo como ela se aconchegou e em segundos estava fora do ar.

Eu fiquei olhando seu sono, e sorri para os acontecimentos que haviam acontecido.

Em seguida, sob a minha respiração, baixa o suficiente para ter certeza que ela não iria me ouvir e se preocupar...

Me inclinei sob sua barriga enorme e murmurei suavemente...

"Hey Tony ! Tudo bem aí ? Algo me diz que você vai aparecer por aqui em breve. Não vejo a hora de te conhecer, meninão !"

Desse jeito eu beijei sua barriga e voltei a me aconhcegar em seu corpo, deixando um sono pacífico me levar.

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Hey lindas...

Aaawwwww... QUE LINDO !

Deus ! Que foi intenso, certo ?

MAS E AÍ ?

QUEM GOSTOU ME DÁ UM PRESENTE ...

REVIEWS !

E VIVA O AMOR !

Quero comentários !

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	59. Chapter 59

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Abril de 2011.**

**Muito obrigada !**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes:**

Holá Minhas Lindas Leitoras !

Estou postando mais rápido, pois eu vou viajar, ok !

Se der...posto Sobrecarregados de Posse ainda hoje, mas só se der ! Fiquem ligadinhas !

Espero que vocês estejam felizes com o resultado desta fic...

Próximo capítulo...FIM !

SNIF ! SNIF !

QUE TRISTE, NÉ ?

MAS SE VOCÊS GOSTARAM, ISSO É QUE IMPORTA !

PS.: Quero agradecer a todos os reviews !

E pedir que não deixem de mandar seu comentário hoje, como um presente pra mim, ok ?

Eu sei que vocês entendem que eles me fazem feliz...

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**Dica de Leitura:**

Gente, eu tenho uma conhecida, que postou uma fic que promete !

Se chama Mãe Postiça...

Eu indico !

Dêem uma olhadinha no cap. 1 que ela postou...é intrigante !

Vocês vão gostar !

O link está nos meus favoritos, na minha conta...é só ir lá, ok ?

Beijão...

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical: **

[...]

**Because you loved me - Celine Dion **

[...]

[...]

**Porque você me amou**

[...]

Por todas aquelas vezes que você me apoiou

Por toda a verdade que você me fez enxergar

Por toda a alegria que você trouxe para minha vida

Por tudo de errado que você transformou em certo

Por todo sonho que você tornou realidade

Por todo o amor que encontrei em você...

Eu serei eternamente grata, meu bem

Você é quem me sustentou

Nunca me deixou cair

Você é quem me acompanhou, através disso tudo

Você foi minha força quando eu estive fraca

Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar

Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver

Você enxergou o melhor que havia em mim

Me ergueu quando eu não conseguia alcançar

Você me deu fé porque você acreditou

Eu sou tudo o que sou...

Porque você me amou

Você me deu asas e me fez voar

Você tocou minha mão e eu pude tocar o céu

Eu perdi minha fé, você devolveu-a de volta pra mim

Você disse que estrela nenhuma estava fora de alcance

Você me apoiou e eu fiquei de pé

Eu tive seu amor, eu tive isso tudo

Sou grata por cada dia que você me deu

Talvez eu não saiba tanto, mas eu sei que isto é verdade

Eu fui abençoada porque fui amada por você !

Você foi minha força quando eu estive fraca

Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar

Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver

Você enxergou o melhor que havia em mim

Me ergueu quando eu não conseguia alcançar

Você me deu fé porque você acreditou

Eu sou tudo o que sou...

Porque você me amou

Você sempre esteve lá para mim

O vento carinhoso que me levava

Uma luz no escuro, brilhando seu amor na minha vida

Você tem sido minha inspiração

Em meio a mentiras você foi a verdade

Meu mundo é um lugar melhor por sua causa...

Porque você me ama !

[...]

* * *

**Capítulo 59**

* * *

**Bella no final da gravidez - parto **

* * *

**Edward**

Eu estava vigiando o sono de minha linda esposa, vendo sua respiração calma e ocasionais roncos macios.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e esfreguei o meu nariz ao longo da enorme barriga de Bella enquanto ela dormia.

Eu não estava certo porque, mas eu não estava com sono, na verdade eu estava ansioso e inquieto.

"Hey, Tony ? Eu não sei, não..." - eu sussurrei, meu dedo levemente acariciando sua pele...

"Você já está pronto para este mundo? Eu não te culpo, se você quiser ficar ai mais um tempo...deve ser tão bom, né? Quentinho e e protegido..." - eu sorri...

"Mas...eu e mamãe, não queremos que você fique por muito mais tempo...eu quero tanto te ver e te pegar !" - eu sorri mais largo e vi quando Bella cantarolava e acariciou o rosto no travesseiro.

Ultimamente, ela tem se mexido pra caramba a noite toda, isso tem sido normal.

Eu sabia que era difícil para ela ficar confortável, estas duas últimas semanas de gravidez devem ser difíceis de suportar.

Fechei os olhos e apertei meu rosto contra sua barriga...

"Tony ? Você pode ficar bonzinho e deixar que sua mãe descanse o resto da noite ?" - eu sussurrei..."Hmm? Vai ser bonzinho para mamãe?"

Eu nunca fui de rezar, mas de repente eu senti vontade de fazer isso...

Me lembrei que a mãe de Bella morreu no parto e que o bebê dela morreu um pouco antes de nascer...um frio correu em minha espinha.

Mantive meus olhos fechados, e disse uma pequena oração para que tudo saísse da melhor forma possível quando fosse a hora do parto.

O pensamento de Bella com dor, me quebra, por isso eu prometi que nada de ruim ia lhe acontecer.

O pensamento de que algo dê errado me deixa muito nervoso.

Mas, como a Dra. Karla me disse anteriormente, foi o excesso de proteção guardada em mim que pensava nisso.

Eu descansei minha orelha no abdômen de Bella e ouviu o vazio, os movimentos, o batimento cardíaco fraco eco do seu peito.

Parecia o início de uma bela melodia.

Eu sorri, pensando em tudo que eu poderia lhe ensinar.

"Será que você vai gostar de música ?" - eu disse pensando se ele vai gostar de tocar algum instrumento...

"Sabia que sua irmã, Carlie toca piano muito bem, estou ainda ensinando, mas ela vai ser uma grande pianista um dia, eu sei disso. Talvez ela possa te dar uns toques, eu sei que ela vai adorar te ensinar!" - eu sorri...

Fechei os olhos, recordando algumas memórias...

"Sabia que eu conheci sua mãe no hospital ? Sim, foi incrível, ela veio tomar conta de sua irmã, Marie, quando eu realmente comecei a reconhecer que eu estava me apaixonando por ela... No começo, eu não conseguia entender o porquê, eu não entendia porque eu estava tão ansioso...mas eu sabia que estava animado para vê-la no dia seguinte. Quando eu não conseguia relaxar, comecei a procurar por ela e conversar e era como se ela soubesse o que fazer e o que me dizer...e eu me sentia melhor, foi a coisa mais louca que me aconteceu..."

Eu comecei a rir ..."Por alguma razão, ela se tornou meu mundo todo, e então quando me dei conta que ela era mais do que apenas uma amiga ou uma empregada para mim, e eu fiquei muito nervoso com isso."

Eu ri alto, sem querer, com lembranças que vieram a minha mente...mas logo tampei minha boca...eu tinha que me acalmar rapidamente para eu não acordar Bella.

Mudei minha mão novamente, acariciando sua barriga e apertei meu rosto contra ela, desejando me acalmar...

Então, eu senti uma mão acariciar o meu rosto...

Olhei para cima e vi Bella olhando para mim, sorrindo...

"Oi, amor, eu te acordei?" - eu disse culpado...

"Não, baby !" - ela sussurrou..."Eu acordo o tempo todo mesmo, é normal...e eu preciso me levantar...tenho que fazer xixi de novo." - ela disse timidamente, e eu sorri...

Eu concordei e sai de minha posição...

Tomei suas mãos, e a ajudei a se levantar suavemente, ela me puxou pra ela e beijou minha testa, antes de passar por mim, e caminhar até o banheiro.

Fiquei deitado, esperando ela voltar, de repente eu ouvi...

"Oh...que isso ? Uh...o que...ewwww. Deus... Edward? Edward ?"

Meu coração batia rapidamente, enquanto eu saltei da cama e corri em sua direção pro banheiro e encontrei seus olhos grandes e assustados...

"O que aconteceu? " - eu disse ao chegar, meus olhos correram seu peito, passando por sua barriga, onde estava suas mãos, e foram em direção a suas calças de pijama... que estava molhada.

Ninguém disse nada, apenas o silêncio no banheiro por um minuto, além do zumbido do ventilador de teto no quarto ao lado.

"Baby ? Isso...eu não...eu ainda não fiz xixi !" - ela me disse corando, de pé e totalmente vestida...

"Ok, amor, tá tudo bem...a sua bolsa quebrou." - eu respondi a mim mesmo com uma exalação, meu corpo inteiro tenso.

"Será ? Você está falando sério?" - ela perguntou delicadamente...

"Sim, amor." - eu disse calmamente...

"Você...você tem certeza que eu não fiz xixi acidentalmente ?" - ela perguntou preocupada...

"É que às vezes, Tony bate na minha bexiga, e ele me faz ter que correr senão...eu tenho que fazer xixi imediatamente."

"Isso não é cheiro de urina, baby !" - eu balancei a cabeça, aproximando-se dela.

Meu cérebro começou a se ajustar, e eu percebi que ela estava entrando em pânico.

Eu rapidamente fechei a distância entre nós e agarrei suas mãos, e ela estava tremendo.

"Eu não sei." - ela balançou a cabeça.."Isto...não pode ser...não está na hora, é muito cedo."

"Querida, vamos ao hospital, ok ? Tony vai chegar, amor." - eu expliquei, mantendo minha voz calma.

Eu nem tinha certeza se era o certo, mas meu coração estava batendo furiosamente, e eu não queria fazer nada errado.

"Vai chegar ?" - ela olhou para mim, em estado de choque e descrença.

Cheguei ao seu redor e pegou uma toalha da prateleira..."Sim."

"Mas eu não estou pronta." - ela sussurrou...

"Estamos prontos, sim."- eu tentava acalmá-la.

"Eu...eu não sei..." - ela estava gelada e nervosa, eu podia ver...

"Você está pronta, sim...você é uma mãe maravilhosa e nosso bebê quer conhecer você, amor ! Nós vamos passar por isso juntos, por isso não há necessidade de pânico, ok? Eu não quero que você se preocupe com nada, vai dar tudo certo."

Seu queixo começou a tremer, mas seus olhos me olhavam atentamente, e ela balançou a cabeça lentamente..."Tudo bem ... Tudo bem...eu vou tomar banho."

"Isso...e eu vou ligar para Dra. Karla, e então vou chamar Sue para ela ficar com as meninas e depois vou colocar sua mala no carro."

Beijei sua testa e saí do banheiro, para ela tomar seu banho sossegada...

Enquanto isso, eu fui chamar Sue...e expliquei tudo.

Liguei para minha mãe, que ligaria para todos avisando para nos encontrar no hospital.

Assim que voltei ao quarto, Bella já estava vestida e sentada na beira da cama, me esperando...

Eu me aproximei e tomei a escova de cabelo de suas mãos, e comecei a pentear seus cabelos carinhosamente...

"Está tudo bem, tudo bem...vamos ficar bem..." - eu disse antes de gentilmente puxar seu cabelo para trás em um rabo de cavalo...

"Você está tendo contrações?" - perguntei curioso...

"Eu não sei...se estou, não é nada demais ainda..."

"Dor nas costas?"

"Nada insuportável."

Jasper estava de folga no hospital e chegou rapidamente em casa...

Ele bateu antes de entrar no nosso quarto...

"Como é que vai aqui dentro?"

"Jasper !" - Bella sorriu de alívio, estendendo a mão e dando-lhe um rápido abraço de lado quando ele se inclinou na direção dela.

"Estou morrendo de medo, mas Edward está se comportando como um profissional por aqui...e...você está bonitão hoje." - ela sorriu largamente...

"Bem, obrigado. Minha linda esposa Alice que comprou esta roupa que me faz bonito!" - ele respondeu, fazendo uma pequena dança e Bella deu risada, instantaneamente relaxando um pouco.

"É tão bom estar de jeans e camiseta, enquanto eu estou fora do trabalho, isso é...relaxante pra mim!" - ele suspirou...

"Mas... olha pra você, linda. Você parece mais bonita e radiante que o normal ! Estamos prontos para conhecer o grande Anthony Cullen?"

"Vou ter que ser !" - ela respondeu, corando lindamente...

"Sim, você está mais que pronta! Eu tenho certeza!" - Jasper tentava acalmá-la..."E você, Edward ?" - ele me perguntou batendo em minhas costas...

"Bem, minha primeira preocupação é chegar ao hospital."

"Fiquem calmos ! Nós temos muito tempo." - Jasper respondeu e eu dei um beijo na testa dela...

Jasper se ofereceu para dirigir e nos levar ao hospital, o que eu estava agradecido, porque eu estava muito nervoso, e eu poderia ficar na parte de trás com Bella.

Bella estava estranhamente calma na maior parte da viagem, mas eu a notei apertar minha mão e fechar seus olhos, as vezes, o que significa que ela estava tentando esconder o fato de que ela estava com dor.

Eu estava certo.

Ela estava escondendo suas contrações.

Eu esfreguei sua nuca com a mão livre, e tentei acalma-la.

Cerca de cinco minutos antes de chegarmos lá, Bella começou a respirar profundamente pelo nariz, tornando-se um pouco mais óbvio que ela estava se contraindo.

Cheguei mais perto dela e começou a esfregar seu estômago, que parecia ajudar...

"Ai..." - ela sussurrou, praticando a respiração das aulas de parto que tinha feito...

"Oh... owwww, ai, ai, ai."

"Respira, amor." - eu sussurrei, massageando sua pele..."Estamos quase lá ... você está muito bem, baby ! Estou orgulhoso de você ..."

Enquanto Jasper estacionava o carro dentro da grande varanda do hospital, a expressão de Bella relaxou e ela sorriu para mim...

"Uau... muito melhor agora." - eu sorri e beijei seus lábios.

Meu pai nos recepcionou na porta, com uma cadeira de rodas à nossa espera, ele estava em pé por trás da cadeira, com um grande sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

Eu segurei a mão de Bella enquanto ela foi levada para dentro da maternidade.

Eu tinha preenchido a maioria de seus papéis a alguns dias atrás, então não precisei me preocupar muito com isso.

Foi uma sensação surreal, andar pelo corredor com ela, em direção a sala de parto.

Parecia que tudo estava em câmera lenta de repente.

Meu cérebro estava agindo em pura adrenalina.

Era como se minha mente se recusava a perceber que Tony estava chegando...eu nem estava realmente certo do porquê.

Meu pai ficou atrás de nós, sempre nos ajudando, ele a colocou na cama com as enfermeiras e auxiliou e organizou tudo.

Bella foi examinada, e descobrimos que o colo do útero estava quase cinco centímetros de dilatação...

Depois que seu pulso, pressão arterial, respiração e temperatura foi checado, eles fizeram um ultrassom, para monitorar os batimentos cardíacos.

Eu esfreguei estômago de Bella enquanto as contrações dela estavam definitivamente machucando...

Eu continuei massageando seu abdômen e nas costas, enquanto Jasper se aproximou e colocou um pano frio na nuca de Bella, que ficou grata, e apertou sua mão em agradecimento.

Jasper piscou para ela, e verificou o monitor...

"Parece bom." - ele tranquilizou Bella, dando-lhe uma piscadela, antes de sair para ver se Dra. Karla já tinha chegado.

O tempo parecia ter parado.

E mais tarde...

Bella acabou dormindo...

E de repente um apito de uma máquina soou...

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" - Dra. Karla disse, entrando no quarto correndo, enquanto as máquinas faziam barulho, ela logo pegou um papel, enquanto uma enfermeira pegou as luvas.

Bella ?" - a médica chamou levantando-a em seus braços...

"Você pode acordar para mim?" - ela disse parecendo preocupada...e então ela se virou para mim...

"Ela não pode dormir !" - ela disse com um olhar angustiado...e eu acho que parei de respirar...

Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente, com os olhos vibrando enquanto ela tentava levantar suas costas.

Ela estava grogue.

Merda.

"Sofrimento fetal." - a enfermeira disse para a médica rapidamente, ajustando a alça em torno de sua barriga...e então ela olhou pra mim...

"O coração de Tony está desacelerando."

"Tudo bem Bella, eu preciso de você para ir para seu lado direito para mim, querida." - Dra, Karla disse calmamente, olhando-me brevemente para se certificar de que eu não ia entrar em pânico.

Os olhos de Bella estavam arregalados, quando ela olhou rapidamente dela para mim e voltou seu olhar para Dra. Karla antes de fazer o que ela disse.

"Calma ! Isso acontece muito." - a médica explicou enquanto eu ajudei Bella a ficar na posição certa...

"As vezes o bebê fica um pouquinho preguiçoso, não é nada para se preocupar."

A enfermeira me deu a máscara de oxigênio e rapidamente colocou em torno da cabeça de Bella, sobre seu nariz...

"Respirações lentas." - Dra. Karla ordenou, enquanto eu esfregava a parte de trás do pescoço dela e meu coração batia forte no meu peito...

As mãos de Bella estava apertado em volta do meu pulso, onde a minha mão massageava seu estômago.

Depois de alguns minutos, Dra. Karla disse..."Ok Bella, vamos tentar o outro lado agora, ver se Tony gosta."

Quando ela se virou para me encarar, eu escondi meu pânico por trás de uma máscara e sorri para Bella, tirando seus cabelos para longe de seus olhos...

"Está tudo bem, como a Dra. Karla disse, isso acontece."

"Você está mentindo?" - ela perguntou, através da máscara clara, que ela segurava em seu rosto.

"Eu prometo, que eu não estou." - eu tentava acalmá-la..."Eu nunca vou mentir pra você, Bella."

Mantivemos Bella ao seu lado por um momento, movendo-se as correias ao redor, tentando obter uma melhor noção do que estava acontecendo.

Eu não tenho certeza se eu estava respirando, durante estes dez minutos de suspense...

Eu só queria saber que Bella e Tony estavam bem.

As enfermeiras estavam relaxadas e calmas, elas brincavam levemente com Bella, reafirmando que ela não tinha nada para se preocupar.

Mas eu não podia falar.

Eu era o que ela dependia mais, com quem ela mais contava, mas eu estava mudo, porra.

Mas, aqui estava minha esposa e meu filho em jogo, eu tinha que ter calma...

Eu não poderia mostrar a Bella que eu estava preocupado.

Assim que o sinal do monitor mudou e começou a se estabilizar, eu senti os meus ossos rígidos relaxar um pouco.

"Isso ! Muito bom." - Dra. Karla vibrou, esfregando o braço de Bella "Viu ? Nada para se preocupar, seu bebê ficou muito acolhido, só isso !"

Ela olhou para mim, questionando como eu estava...eu apenas concordei com indiferença e deu-lhe um sorriso, agradecendo a ela.

Logo percebi que isto ia ser muito mais difícil do que eu pensava.

Ver Bella em qualquer quantidade de estresse, e sabendo que Tony estava em risco, também... me quebrou.

Vinte minutos depois, senti uma sensação de calma ao redor do quarto e relaxei...

Felizmente, Bella entendeu que estava tudo bem agora.

Bem...ela estava bem, mas eu...por outro lado ...

Eu estava tão nervoso e ansioso, que meu cérebro dizia que eu tinha que me segurar ou eu ia desmaiar.

Enquanto eles falavam com Bella e mostravam seu apoio, eu beijei sua testa e prometi que estaria de volta, indo para fora do quarto, no corredor.

Eu me encostei na parede, respirei duas vezes e tentei me acalmar...

Emmett e meu pai estavam em pé na porta, e perceberam a expressão do meu rosto...eles me acompanharam até o banheiro e estavam falando algo...mas eu não ouvia nada.

Eu não respondi a suas perguntas, não falei nada.

Eu precisava de água fria no meu rosto.

Eles pararam de falar e me deram um momento para me acalmar, batendo em minhas costas, e em pouco tempo, eu me acalmei.

A água gelada bateu em meu rosto e eu fechei meus olhos, respirando profundamente.

No meio do meu pânico, minha temperatura corporal subiu e minha camisa ficou ensopada de suor.

Me empurrei para longe da pia, balançando a cabeça...

"Tá melhor agora, irmão ?" - Emmett perguntou, me batendo nas minhas costas.

"Sim." - eu concordei, enxugando o rosto com uma toalha de papel. "Só ficamos assustados por um segundo."

"Filho, vem aqui !" - meu pai me puxou para um abraço..."Vai ficar tudo bem ! Eu tenho certeza!" - ele disse sorrindo seu sorriso calmo...

"Eu sei, pai! Eu só quero que tudo fique bem!"

Eles fizeram suas perguntas e eu rapidamente expliquei o que tinha acontecido, como era normal, mas porque era Bella, eu, claro, me apavorei.

Nós rimos em silêncio e eles me ajudaram a me acalmar, me dando notícias sobre o que estava acontecendo na sala de espera, me distraindo.

Depois disso, eu agradeci a eles, e voltei para o quarto que estava vazio...

Eu sai pro corredor e Dra. Karla me informou que Bella estava com nove centímetros de dilatação, e foi pra sala de parto, e isso quase fez meu coração parar de novo.

Isso significava que eu estava prestes a ver meu filho.

Eu balancei a cabeça, engolindo em seco... "Obrigado."

Ela me deu uma piscada, antes de nos guiar a uma sala, precisávamos nos arrumar e ficar prontos...

Enquanto eu me trocava, eu senti as rodas do meu mundo virando de novo ...

Eu acho que esse foi o momento em que finalmente me bateu.

Era isso.

Quando ela chegar a dez centímetros de dilatação, minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

Não há mais o que discutir, agora eu sei...não havia vida pra mim, sem Bella.

Ela sempre foi, não só o pedaço que faltava na minha vida, mas também a cola que mantem tudo em mim junto.

Tony era o nosso terceiro filho, mas também, o nosso encontro de almas.

Era nosso, de sangue e tudo...

E ao perceber que sempre que eu olhasse para meu filho, eu veria um pedaço meu e de Bella nele...

Meu peito pulava.

Isso estava prestes a acontecer agora, como nós sempre sonhamos...

Nunca me senti tão em êxtase.

Puta merda.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda antes de entrar na sala de parto, e assim que eu pisei na sala...lá estava ela, minha linda esposa, ouvindo atentamente as instruções das enfermeiras, enquanto Dra. Karla ficava pronta.

Tinha tudo aqui, jaleco, luvas, mesa, luzes, aparelhos e todo o resto.

Minha mente estava girando.

Eu ouvi alguém dizer, é isso...

Mas tudo que eu pensava era...isso é real ?

É extremamente terrível pra mim estar nesta posição...

A antecipação, a angustia persistente...

Tenho que admitir que eu já não estou no controle de nada, e isso é o pior para mim, o fator de controle.

Eu não posso fazer nada para ajudar além de tentar conforta-la.

Tudo que tiver que acontecer, vai acontecer.

Porra, eu odiava essa parte.

Mas é a vida.

E a vida sempre tem as recompensas, se você estiver temporariamente cego pelas circunstâncias ou não.

Eu andei até Bella e agarrei suas mãos, beijando o topo de sua cabeça, ao lado de seu rosto e seus lábios...

"Como você está se sentindo? O que você está pensando?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, dando de ombros... "Realmente ? Eu não sei."

"Ela está totalmente dilatada." - uma enfermeira confirmou mais uma vez, ela estudou o monitor, e verificou a impressão das contrações com cuidado...

"Parece que estamos quase prontos para começar." - ela continuou a falar com a outra enfermeira.

Eu me arrepiei com a ideia de quanta dor ela deve estar sentindo e ainda sorrindo para nós...

"Baby ?" - ela me chamou, seu rosto pálido, sua voz desgastada...ela estava com muita dor...

"Oi, amor!" - eu disse suavemente...

Bella respirou fundo e olhou para mim, me dando um sorriso tranquilizador...me mostrando que estava tudo bem.

"Você está tão bonito nesse jaleco." - ela disse do nada, me distraindo...eu sorri...

"Será que podemos pegar um, para depois que o bebê estiver grandinho?" - ela fez piada, provavelmente, para não perder o bom humor mesmo com tudo o que estava acontecendo...

"Eu posso dar um jeito nisso, amor!" - eu disse dando risada e passei os dedos pelo cabelo dela, enquanto eu estudava cada movimento das enfermeiras ao nosso redor, eu queria ter certeza de que tudo estava indo bem.

A médica veio a seu lado e deu um tapinha em seu joelho... "Ok, querida, pronta?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça.

"Vamos dar o primeiro olá para o mais novo Cullen ?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça novamente, seus belos olhos determinado.

Meu coração estava batendo freneticamente, minha garganta seca e todo o meu corpo voltou a suar.

"Baby ? Faça tudo que a Dra. Karla mandar, tudo bem, amor? Eu estou aqui com você. " - eu sussurrei, porque eu sabia que ela ia me ouvir...

Eu fechei meus olhos e beijei o cabelo de Bella novamente, antes da medica me posicionar e me pedir para ajuda-la...

Ela me aconselhou a enrolar o meu braço debaixo de Bella, para que eu pudesse ajudá-la a se sentar.

Depois que o equipamento foi arrumado, todo mundo se acalmou e se posicionou em seus lugares...

Era agora.

Uma enfermeira agarrou um joelho e a médica pegou o outro...

"Hey, Bella? Quando eu disser para parar, você para...e quando eu disser para empurrar, você empurra, ok? E vai dar tudo certo !" - Dra. Karla disse animadamente...

"Sim. Tudo bem." - ela concordou, piscando como eu levantei-la de volta-se mais com o meu braço direito.

A enfermeira me instruiu, e eu embrulhei a minha outra mão ao redor do tornozelo esquerdo de Bella, dando o apoio que ela precisa para empurrar o nosso filho para o mundo.

"Tudo bem, querida, eu quero que você coloque seu queixo em seu peito, e empurre em direção ao fundo, ok? Vamos fazer um impulso de teste, que pode sair falho, então não há a necessidade de ficar desanimada...você tem uma ótima equipe de suporte, o apoio maravilhoso de seu marido, e eu prometo a você, tudo vai ficar bem...ok ?" - Dra. Karla sorria pra ela...e ela balançava a cabeça, concordando...

"Olha, quanto mais forte você empurrar, mais rápido o Tony sai. Basta ouvir as minhas instruções e se lembrar de continuar respirando. Você pode ficar tranquila, eu estou aqui, e estou verificando todo progresso, tudo bem?"

"Estou pronta." - Bella disse firme.

"Ok, empurre com força..." - Dra. Karla falou suavemente, e depois virou pra mim... "Sr. Cullen ?"

Virei minha cabeça em direção a ela..."Sim?"

Ela sorriu..."Comece a contar agora."

Eu mantive minha voz calma..."Um ... dois ... três, quatro ...cinco ... seis ... sete...oito ... nove ... Dez !"

"Isso...muito bom!" - a médica gritou...

Eu respirava pesadamente...

"Perfeito, Bella !" - Dra. Karla gritava incentivando...

Bella acenou com a cabeça, apertando o meu braço com a mão um livre, que foi enrolado em volta do meu braço que estava enrolada em sua perna.

Tudo o que eu ouvi na minha cabeça foi...

Tony está chegando...Tony está chegando...

"Ok, vamos fazer isso de novo...Vamos lá Sr. Cullen !" - a médica continuou...

"E, um ... dois ... três ... quatro, é isso ... cinco ... seis ... sete ... oito ... nove...dez !"

"Perfeito... muito bem ! "

Parecia que toda vez que Bella prendeu a respiração, eu estava segurando a minha também.

Beijei-a na bochecha, enquanto todos gritavam palavras de incentivo...

"Olhe para você, fazendo isso, Bella ! É seu bebê aqui... Uau...você está sendo fantástica." - Dra. Karla incentivava...

Bella acenou com a cabeça...

"Hey, Bella! Eu já posso ver ! O cabelo de Tony, estou vendo!" - Dra. Karla gritou...

Eu me senti tremer.

Puta merda.

O cabelo do meu filho.

Foda-se.

Isso realmente era ele.

Há realmente um bebê.

Ele está lá.

É real.

Ela pode tocar o seu cabelo.

Meu pescoço ficou quente e tomou tudo de mim para manter a calma, eu me senti fraco, sensível...

Porque esse foi o momento que Bella se tornou mais forte do que eu.

Eu estava muito ocupado mentalmente pirando, enquanto as pessoas a incentivavam...

Tudo que eu queria dizer era que ela é perfeitamente maravilhosa...que eu a amo e nunca poderia fazer isso com outra pessoa...

Mas meu cérebro não queria parar.

Eu podia ouvir a minha voz, contando para Bella, olhando para ela empurrar com força, o olhar em seu rosto sofrido, mas forte e destemido...

Mas por dentro, minhas rodas estavam girando e girando mais rápido do que nunca.

Era como se toda a minha existência estava passando por mim...

Todos os momentos que nos trouxeram a este momento.

Flashes da minha vida ...

Imagens de mim, correndo pela grama quando eu era criança, brincando com meu pai e meus irmãos, dando gargalhada...depois na cozinha com minha mãe, me alimentado e fazendo biscoitos amanteigados...depois quando eu caí e ralei o joelho e minha mãe me abraçou e me beijou na bochecha...

Na adolescência, quando eu praticava esportes na escola, meus irmãos, meus amigos, música, minha banda, risos, telefonemas de garotas aleatórias à noite.

Na faculdade, quando abri meu negócio e fui bem sucedido. As viagens estrangeiras, os clientes, meu império. Tanya.

Na fase adulta, vendo para Bella pela primeira vez neste hospital, seu jeito frágil e sofredor...no quarto com ela e Marie, observando o seu rosto perfeito, a curva do seu pescoço... nosso primeiro beijo...nossos corpos juntos...a primeira vez que fizemos amor, nosso casamento...a lua-de-mel inesquecivel... a escola...Carlie...nossos passeios em família...nossa primeira briga séria, eu me sentindo rasgado e meu coração partido com a separação... e finalmente essa gravidez tão esperada.

Eu sabia que algo havia acontecido a primeira vez que fizemos amor depois de nossa separação...

Nós criamos Tony.

Nossa briga...nossa reaproximação... a paixão... a atração... a gravidade...

Nossos risos...mais felicidade...

A satisfação de ouvir meu nome e a sua respiração quando nossos corpos estão ligados...

Tudo...tudo o que passou pela nossa vida, nos conduziu a este momento.

Minhas emoções se tornaram um furacão, um tornado, e quando dei por mim, eu vi um ligeiro vislumbre do cabelo do meu filho...

Esse é o nosso momento...

O nosso filho.

Tudo me bateu, me ultrapassou, como num tsunami.

Meu legado ia seguir em frente.

Bella era minha alma gêmea.

Meu destino.

Nós criamos uma nova vida que estava por vir ...

Ela e eu, com nosso amor e nossa dor...

Tony era a nossa recompensa.

Minha recompensa.

"Dá-me um impulso mais forte Bella, a cabeça está quase no fim!" - Dra. Karla gritou, enquanto as enfermeiras limparam o suor da testa de Bella e ajustam os lençóis em sua barriga.

Meu sorriso esticado de orelha a orelha enquanto eu observava a minha mulher, em toda a sua força e poder, dando tudo o que tinha.

Este foi o seu sacrifício, o seu momento de brilhar.

E ela estava resignada.

Bella se contorceu e soltou uma rajada de ar, tomando algumas respirações curtas, dentro e fora, dentro e fora, cada vez mais rápido.

Eu senti os nossos corações em sintonia nesse momento.

E ele estava sendo rasgada mais um pouco...

Meu coração estava sendo esticado mais um pouco ...

"Empurre, Bella, você é uma boa parideira, mulher ! Continue empurrando, continue empurrando, é isso, é isso, empurra, empurra, empurra, empurra!" - os gritos de incentivo de Dra. Karla ecoavam na sala...

Vi quando a cabeça foi empurrada para fora e, em seguida Dra. Karla gritou..."Ok, papai, é com você agora ! Venha, Sr. Cullen, venha pegar seu bebê e ser o primeiro a recebê-lo!"

Olhei para Bella e ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente, com foco em sua respiração...

Então eu larguei Bella com cuidado e corri para onde Dra. Karla estava, coloquei as luvas tão rápido que eu nem sequer pisquei...

Era isso.

Era isso.

A cabeça de Tony estava lá e eu estava prestes a pegá-lo, eu seria a primeira pessoa do mundo a cumprimentar meu filho.

Eu quase me senti mal, como seu não fosse digno disso.

Mas eu nunca quis nada mais do que isso.

"Pare de empurrar o bebê." - Dra. Karla disse quando a cabeça surgiu totalmente...

"É isso aí, apenas respira...calma...calma...boa menina..."

O tempo parou para mim naquele momento.

Eu não respirava.

Com muito cuidado, a medica aplicou um pouco de pressão para baixo enquanto ela puxou, e vi quando seu pequeno ombro veio pra frente.

Assim que seu braço apareceu, eu levantei sua cabeça suavemente, e ele saiu totalmente, e a próxima coisa que percebi, foi meu bebê em minhas mãos e seu corpo e seus pés me foram revelados.

Dra. Karla me ajudou e o virou para baixo em direção ao chão, e ele surgiu plenamente...

Todos aplaudiram, e Bella relaxou...

Lá estava ele.

Lá estava ele.

A emoção foi esmagadora.

Nesse segundo, o tempo não contava.

Lá estava ele, vivo, nas minhas mãos...

Foi dado a mim... por minha Bella, minha esposa amada...

A médica só teve que dar um pequeno toque em seu calcanhar esquerdo com o dedo, e ele estava chorando ...

A mais bela melodia que eu já ouvi.

Ouvi o som de sua voz, foi o que trouxe um largo sorriso na minha cara, e que me quebrou, trazendo lágrimas em meu rosto.

Dra. Karla o segurou, enquanto eu sorri orgulhoso e cortei o cordão umbilical que o ligava à sua mãe.

Agora ele estava livre.

Eu o peguei de volta, o sentindo totalmente em meus braços pela primeira vez...

Ele estava bem...e estava seguro.

Eu nem conseguia enxergar direito, as lágrimas me cegavam...

Beijei sua cabecinha mesmo com o sangue e tudo...eu não liguei para nada...

Eu tinha finalmente meu filho em meus braços...

Mesmo com toda a minha emoção, coloquei ele nos braços de Bella amavelmente...

Ela chorava e sorria e eu também...

Minha mente estava girando na emoção...

E assim que eu coloquei o meu filho em seu belo corpo, me senti em órbita...

Era como se eu estivesse literalmente entregando a felicidade da minha vida, para ser compartilhada com ela.

Eu queria compartilhá-lo com ela, só com ela.

Ele era nosso.

Ele chorou por mais alguns segundos, enquanto Bella estava rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo...

Tocando amavelmente seu pequeno rosto com os dedos, irradiando ondas de felicidade perfeita.

Depois que ela disse seu "olá" e disse que o amava, as enfermeira tinham que levá-lo para limpar.

Tomou toda a minha força, porque eu sabia que levá-lo de seus braços, a faria sentir dor.

Eu beijei sua testa e fiquei a seu lado...

Em seguida Dra. Karla falou...

"Nós só precisamos arrumá-lo direito e fazer alguns procedimentos, mas ele já volta, ok ! " - ela tentava acalmá-la...e Bella concordou.

Eu fui onde estava meu bebê, e assisti as enfermeiras trabalhando no meu filho, enquanto Dra. Karla terminou com Bella, entregando a placenta, certificando-se que ela estava bem.

Eu vi da pequena sala, que elas limparam Bella...trocaram suas roupas e a cobriram com um cobertor.

Fui rapidamente a uma pia que tinha na sala e lavei meu rosto, o secando com um papel toalha.

Voltei a sala e fiquei ali, observando a enfermeira cuidar do meu filho...

Tudo no mundo assumiu um novo significado quando eu o vi...

Eu fiquei bem ao lado da enfermeira que limpava e arrumava meu bebê, e fiquei pasmo em como meu coração batia forte...

"Uau..." - eu sussurrei com um sorriso torto, olhando pra ele...e balançando a cabeça lentamente... "Eu sou seu pai ..."

"Ele tem o cabelo igual ao meu." - eu informei a enfermeira com um sorriso...

Ela sorriu e esfregou minhas costas, antes de embrulhá-lo como um hot dog...e aplicar uma pomada em seus olhos...

Eu não vejo a hora de Bella vê-lo...só para ver se ela se viu em seus olhos...

Embora seus olhos fossem azuis como de todos os recém-nascidos, os anéis verdes e brilhantes ao redor de sua íris, deixa bem claro que o meu filho teria a mesma cor dos meus olhos.

E isso me deixou orgulhoso, eu bem sei que Bella vai adorar saber que seus olhos tem cor de esmeralda.

A enfermeira me entregou o meu filho, e eu o abracei e beijei sua cabecinha, antes de levá-lo para Bella, que sorriu, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Aqui está ele, baby !"- eu sussurrei enquanto eu o coloquei na segurança de seus braços...

"Anthony Cullen... esta é a sua mamãe."

* * *

**Bella**

Meu coração estava prestes a explodir, eu tinha certeza disso.

Eu nunca tinha sentido uma emoção tão forte antes.

Eu nem sequer sei se poderia chamar de emoção...era forte demais.

Embora eu nunca disse nada a Edward, eu estava com medo de que algo ruim acontecesse durante a minha gravidez, e que eu não seria capaz de dar a luz a Tony.

Mas Edward tinha sido o meu apoio e conforto, durante todos esses meses.

E aqui estamos nós, vivendo a realidade desse sonho.

E o meu coração cresceu mais, abriu mais um espaço para que eu pudesse amar a Tony também.

Eu pude sentir isso, assim que Edward colocou Tony no meu peito.

Meu pobre bebê estava frio...

Ele parecia tão confuso...

Quem não ficaria?

Imediatamente, eu coloquei meus braços ao seu redor, o envolvendo com amor...

"Olá, Tony, meu amorzinho, meu menino." - eu consegui botar pra fora, enquanto lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos...

"Seja bem vindo, meu anjinho! Eu te amo." - eu disse suavemente e ele se calou na mesma hora...

Eu sorri mais e tudo que eu podia fazer era olhar para este magnífico ser, que Edward e eu havíamos criado juntos.

Ele se acalmou e um dos seus olhos se abriram.

Um riso de alegria foi arrancado da minha garganta.

Ele parecia um velhinho, todo enrugado e confuso...ainda assim era a criatura mais linda que eu já tinha visto...

E eu pude ver ali...bem ali...em seus olhinhos...

Eu vi Edward, seu pai.

Tony, com seu cabelo loirinho e olhos azuis, ia crescer...ser forte e bonito, como seu pai.

Edward beijou minha testa e, em seguida cada um dos meus olhos...

"Nós só precisamos arrumá-lo direito e fazer alguns procedimentos, mas ele já volta, ok ! " - Dra. Karla falou suavemente...

E então meu filho foi tirado de meus braços, e por um momento eu me senti perdida.

Senti como se meu coração estava sendo removido fisicamente do meu peito...

Edward o seguiu para outra sala, e saber que meu bebê estava sendo acompanhado pelo seu amoroso pai, foi a única coisa que me manteve calma.

Eu sabia que deveria estar prestando atenção a Dra. Karla...

Ela estava me costurando, e depois massageou meu estômago para ter certeza que a toda a placenta saiu.

Fiquei recebendo instruções sobre como proceder, e cuidar da minha recuperação, como cuidar de mim mesma.

Como se eu fosse importante naquele momento.

Nem um pouco.

Não mais.

Meus filhos e meu marido são tudo pra mim.

Eu olhei para a outra sala e coloquei meus olhos sobre os ombros largos do meu marido, e tive vislumbres de meu filho.

Edward tinha sido incrível.

Sim, com certeza, houve momentos em que eu tinha visto um rastro de pânico por trás de seus olhos, mas ele nunca me deixa sentir isso.

Ele estava ali, me apoiando, cuidando de mim ...

Ele ficou comigo na cama, mais cedo só para me fazer sentir segura...

E na hora do parto, tudo o que eu ouvi foi sua voz...

Senti a sua presença.

Isso é o que me mantinha motivada.

Vê-lo ser o primeiro a pegar no nosso filho, foi um dos momentos mais mágicos que eu já tinha presenciado na minha vida.

Edward parece sentir que estou olhando para ele, pois ele virou sua cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram com os meus...

Eu pude ver o amor e a paixão brilhando lá...

Eu nunca tinha sido tão orgulhosa na minha vida.

Eu dei isso a ele.

Eu lhe dei o seu sonhado filho homem...

Nosso filho.

E então o amor inegável que eu vi nos olhos dele quando ele se aproximou devagar...

Segurando o nosso filho de forma segura em suas mãos fortes ...eu pensei que havia esquecido de respirar...

"Aqui está ele, baby !"- ele sussurrou, o colocando na dobra do meu braço...

"Anthony Cullen... esta é a sua mamãe."

"Nós já nos conhecemos, né, anjinho!" - eu sorria, meus olhos saltando do meu marido ao meu filho.

Não pude deixar de rir, quando eu deixei meus olhos sobre ele...

"Você é tão lindo, Tony." - eu sussurrei...

Fiquei espantado com o fato de que ele estava deitado lá pacificamente, apenas observando meu rosto.

Eu reconheci o olhar em seu rosto angelical imediatamente.

Eu já tinha visto este olhar algumas vezes, na expressão de Edward quando ele estava em casa depois do trabalho e estava confuso e preocupado com algum negócio da empresa.

Ah, sim, Tony tinha o mesmo olhar pensativo de seu pai.

Enquanto eu olhava nos olhos dele, observando com amor, ele contemplar este novo mundo enorme, eu jurei que eu vi o canto de sua boca sorrir torto, igual seu pai.

O meu sorriso favorito.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, sabendo que ele não poderia ser sorrir ainda.

Mas, ainda assim...eu vi...e eu reconheceria este sorriso em qualquer lugar...e ele estava lá.

Eu sabia disso.

Eu fui transferida junto com Tony para o quarto e Edward acompanhou tudo a meu lado.

Edward sentou na cama comigo, ele tinha uma mão enterrada no meu cabelo e com sua outra mão, ele passava seus dedos longos , no rostinho perfeito de nosso filho suavemente.

Nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu retirei uma parte do cobertor de Tony, e peguei suas mãozinhas...e juntos, nós contamos seus dez perfeitos e lindos dedos longos.

Edward riu orgulhoso e eu aposto que seu primeiro brinquedo seria um pequeno pianinho.

"Obrigado, Bella!" - os olhos de Edward estavam brilhantes e havia lágrimas em seu rosto...

"Obrigado por trazer Tony ao mundo, por me dar a família que eu nunca pensei que iria ter. Eu te amo tanto, linda, pra sempre." - ele murmurou, antes de me dar um beijo suave nos lábios, e então se mudou para minha bochecha.

"Eu nunca pensei nisso, em crianças. E...eu nunca pensei em ter filhos com ninguém, mas depois que eu te conheci, Bella. Eu tive a certeza de que eu queria isso, uma casa, com crianças correndo, um casamento perfeito...e depois que nós tivemos Marie e Carlie...eu estava feliz e realizado ...mas você me deu mais...você me completou mais...e nós fizemos Tony...juntos...é nosso...você e eu ... "- ele engoliu em seco, lágrimas caindo de seus olhos e eu chorei de emoção...

Ele balançou a cabeça..."Eu não posso te dizer o quão incrívelmente feliz estou me sentindo agora."

Grudei minha testa na sua, soluçando de emoção, em uma absoluta perda de palavras.

Não havia palavras para expressar o momento.

Então, nos abraçamos, nós dois olhando para o nosso menino bonito, e oramos para que neste momento, Deus abençoasse nossa família sempre.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade de espanto silencioso, ele falou novamente...

"É melhor eu ir dar a notícia oficial para o resto da tripulação." - Edward falou com um sorriso...

Então ele olhou para nosso filho...

"Hora de ir anunciar a sua chegada a nossa família, filho..." - ele disse antes de beijar minha testa e a cabecinha de Tony e sair porta afora.

* * *

**Edward**

Deixei escapar uma rajada de ar dos meus pulmões, assim que eu saí do quarto...

Agora sim, eu podia respirar aliviado.

Eu andei pelo corredor, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Ben foi o primeiro a me ver quando eu virei em direção a sala de espera...

Mas logo eu avistei todos...

Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Rose e Emmet e Angela...

Ben correu em minha direção, apontando o dedo indicador em minha direção..."Edward Cullen, porra...você é o pai!"

"Foda-se, sim, eu sou!" - eu gritei, correndo na direção dele, e o abraçando forte, porque eu estava tão feliz.

Todo mundo aplaudiu e assovios tomaram o local...

Eu me afastei de Ben e minha mãe me agarrou...ela beijou todo o meu rosto, e depois se afastou e meu pai me abraçou, seus olhos marejados de emoção.

Meus pais me abraçaram bem forte...juntos.

E foi um momento mágico.

Nos nos afastamos quando Emmet começou a gritar... "Aí, papai Cullen !" - ele gritou antes de me abraçar...me fazendo rir...

Jasper jogou o braço em volta dos meus ombros e me puxou para ele, bagunçando mais meu cabelo...

Eu o abracei, antes que Alice correu até mim e me agarrou...

"Oh Meu Deus, Edward! Parabéns ! Eu quero vê-lo, posso ?" - Alice pulou...

Eu beijei sua bochecha... "Claro que sim. Todos podem ver, é por isso que eu vim aqui, buscar vocês."

"YES!"- ela bateu palmas, muito animada.

Todos nós fomos andando, eu estava abraçado com minha mãe, quando chegamos no quarto, onde Bella estava com Tony em seus braços...

Todos fizeram...aaawwwww...assim que meu viram o meu filho em paz, nos braços de sua mamãe...

A maioria das mulheres cobriam suas bocas enquanto olhavam pra ele, enquanto os homens apenas sorriam e acenavam com a cabeça.

Esme foi a primeira a chegar até Bella e o bebê...

Me sentei ao lado de Bella, enquanto minha mãe a abraçou forte...

Mas logo Bella colocou Tony em seus braços, que esperava ansiosa...

Meu pai estava ao lado de minha mãe...

E eu vi maravilhado a emoção de minha mãe, quando tocou em seu pequeno rosto, lágrimas caiam de seus olhos...

Meu pai estava se segurando...eu podia ver a água formando em seus olhos, e isso me deixou ainda mais feliz.

Não pude negar que eu senti uma pontada de orgulho, de saber que eu dei esta alegria a eles.

Eu suspirei e olhei para o resto da minha família...que admiravam o bebê amavelmente.

Esta cena é tão familiar pra mim...

Me recordei de minha família visitando Marie, quando Bella entrou na minha vida, mudando tudo a meu redor.

Bella também se lembrou, nós nos olhamos e nos beijamos rapidamente...

A voz estridente de Emmett ecoava acima do resto...eu tinha que rir do tumulto que estava o nosso quarto.

E embora eu não conseguia entender suas palavras, eu já sorria, provavelmente era besteira.

Virei-me e sorri para meu pai, que me deu uma piscada e um sorriso enorme, ele parecia tão orgulhoso.

Eu tentei não deixar isso me derrubar enquanto eu acariciava o topo da cabeça de Bella e sorri para minha mãe, que começou a falar...

"Oh, Bella ! Ele é idêntico a Edward quando ele era um bebê !"

"Oh Deus, olha essa boquinha ! Que coisa mais linda!" - Rosalie resmungou...

Eu dei um sorriso...

"Oh ? Isso é bom...ele vai ser um grande beijador, as meninas vão amar isso !" - Emmet retrucou...

"Ai, Bella ! Ele é tão lindo! Parece um príncipe!" - Angela disse emocionada...

"Oh, olhe para isso !" - Ben disse de repente..."Ele piscou pra Angela, pra minha mulher, cara ! Ele vai ser um namorador natural...um pilantra igual o pai !"

"Hey ! Pára com isso, seu idiota!" - eu gritei com ele rindo...

"Puttz, Tony ! Fala sério, muleque ! Já provou que é um Cullen de verdade !" - Emmet riu...

E eu não conseguia parar de rir de suas babozeiras...

"Ok, não vamos mais falar sobre isso."- Bella riu, sacudindo a cabeça... "Ele ainda é o meu bebezinho!"

"É mesmo !" - eu disse rindo...

"Bem, mas só para garantir, já que ele é filho de Edward, é melhor ele ficar trancado em seu quarto até que ele tenha uns trinta anos !" - Bella disse rindo...

Eu fiquei perplexo com ela, balançando a cabeça, e rindo de seu comentário...

"Isso ! Mulher esperta !" - Emmet gritou...

E todos deram risadas...

Alice pegou Tony, que já havia passado pelo colo de Angela e Rosalie...

"Sério, Edward ! Ele...é... perfeito! Eu já o amo tanto!" - Alice exalou, tentando se controlar...

"Você vai ter a melhor tia com você, principe ! Pra sempre ! Eu vou mimá-lo tanto!" - Alice falava com Tony com uma voz esquisita e todos sorriram...

Jasper acenou com a cabeça, mexendo em seu cabelinho..."Cara, ele é muito fofo !"

De repente Emmet entra no quarto com um montão de balões e um carrinho de pelúcia gigante...

"OH MEU DEUS, EMMET !" - Bella riu alto e bateu palmas, todos sorriram...eu vi em seus olhos, ela amou a idéia !

Então ele se aproximou de Bella e a beijou na bochecha...

"Isso é pra você, Bells !" - ele disse com voz embargada e deu as fitas que seguravam os balões na mão dela, que soltou os balões que se espalharam todo pelo teto do quarto...

Todos admiraram os balões decorarem lindamente o ambiente...certamente se lembrando de como Bella entrou em nossas vidas.

"Eu amei, Emmet!" - Bella disse animadamente, e o puxou para um abraço carinhoso...

Logo que se afastaram, ela olhou divertidamente o carro enorme no chão ao lado do berço...

"Eu também trouxe um presente!" - Alice pulou e foi lá fora depois voltando com uma cesta de frutas e flores, lindíssima...

"Obrigada, Ali !" - Bella a abraçou...

"Agora o meu presente, amigah !" - Angela gritou e logo nós vimos Ben subir numa cadeira e colocarem um painel...

Era uma foto enorme de Carlie e Marie sorrindo, num campo florido, a coisa mais linda do mundo...

O painel era todo colorido e haviam um dizer nela...

_**SEJA BEM VINDO A FAMÍLIA CULLEN TONY !**_

Nem preciso dizer que Bella chorou ao ver a foto...

Ela abraçou Ben e Angela e agradeceu muito...

Eu ainda estava agradecendo o meu amigo Ben, e assim que nos afastamos nos deparamos com um lindíssimo buquet de flores do campo, que meu pai trouxe a Bella...

Bella estava radiante...

Sua felicidade contagiava a todos no quarto.

E assim que todos estavam falando entre si...

Eu aproveitei e me abaixei...falando ao ouvido de Bella..."Todo mundo te trouxe flores e presentes, menos eu...eu sou um marido terrível."

Ela passou a mão no meu rosto...

"Você é um marido maravilhoso, um pai incrível, eu te amo e você foi perfeito." - ela sussurrou baixinho pra mim e meu coração se encheu de amor por ela.

"Eu te amo e estou tão orgulhoso de você, Isabella!" - eu beijei seu nariz...ela riu...

"Baby...eu preciso te agradecer, por me aturar nesses nove meses. Eu sei que tenho sido muito chata e reclamona e eu sinto muito por isso...você merece uma medalha por passar por tudo isso." - seu tom era divertido e apologético ao mesmo tempo.

"Hey, pára com isso! Você foi maravilhosa pra mim, eu não reclamo de nada e passaria por tudo novamente!" - eu digo passando a mão em seu rosto lindo e cansado...

"Edward, você deve ir para casa, você está exausto." - Bella disse carinhosamente...

"Estou bem, amor." - respondi distraidamente...

"Você é um mentiroso." - ela riu...

"Shhh...estou bem." - sussurrei pra ela..."Vou ficar aqui com você e o bebê...e nem adianta reclamar." - eu disse firme, ela suspirou...

"Ok..."- ela sussurrou de volta...

"Você é um marido maravilhoso, Edward. Eu te amo tanto!"- ela disse suavemente...olhando para mim com amor, eu sorri.

Eu beijei sua boca rapidamente..."Eu te amo, Bella! Obrigada por ser minha esposa."

Depois de alguns minutos, Alice devolveu Tony para o colo de Bella e ficamos conversando um pouco...

Logo todos foram embora...

A enfermeira entrou e fez algumas recomendações..

Ela também ajudou Bella a amamentar nosso filho pela primeira vez...

Eu nunca...nunca vou poder descrever a emoção que senti ao ver como Bella chorou de emoção nesta hora...

Lágrimas discretas também desciam em meu rosto, e eu beijei sua cabeça com amor...

Foi um momento histórico e muito emocionante para nós.

Logo, ele estava satisfeito e largou o seio dela...arrotando suavemente...sua cabecinha caindo para trás...nós sorrimos um para o outro...

Enquanto Bella se arrumava, eu peguei Tony em meus braços, e o embalei amorosamente...

Eu olhei para meu filho, e ele milagrosamente, olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos...

E nesta mesma hora, eu soube...

Esta é a vida que eu sempre sonhei.

Estou realizado.

Assim que tudo se acalmou no quarto, eu e Bella estávamos exaustos e precisavamos descansar um pouco...

Coloquei Tony no bercinho ao lado da cama, e me deitei com ela.

Mesmo cansado como eu estava, eu fazia questão de ficar com eles o tempo todo...

Observei o rosto cansado e abatido de minha esposa...e senti o orgulho crescer em mim.

Comecei a fazer carinho em sua cabeça, e vi quando Bella dormiu tranquilamente no meu peito...agarrada a mim.

Olhei pro bercinho e vi Tony dormir pacificamente...

Um sorriso de felicidade se apossou de meu rosto, antes de meus olhos se fecharem e eu cair num sono reparador.

Eu só tive um único pensamento...

Realmente, não há como descrever a felicidade...

Você só pode sentir.

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Hey lindas...

Aaawwwww...

QUE CENA MAIS LINDA !

EU SÓ FALTEI CHORAR AQUI !

MAS E AÍ ?

EU MEREÇO UM REVIEW BEM BONITO, NÃO É ?

QUEM GOSTOU ME DÁ UM PRESENTE ...

REVIEWS !

E VIVA O AMOR !

BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO DE TODAS !

QUE O SENHOR JESUS AS ABENÇOE MUITO !

UMA ÓTIMA PÁSCOA A TODAS !

MARY BLO

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Acompanhem minhas outras fics:**

_* Lição de Vida_

_* Sobrecarregados de Posse_

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	60. Chapter 60  Fim

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Abril de 2011.**

**Muito obrigada !**

* * *

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora que sonha em ser mãe e ter uma escolinha. Mas depois que Edward e os Cullens entram em sua vida, tudo muda drasticamente.

* * *

**_"EU PROMETO AMAR VOCÊ A CADA DIA DA ETERNIDADE !" - EDWARD CULLEN_**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes:**

Holá Minhas Lindas Leitoras !

EU PRECISO AGRADECER A TODAS VOCÊS PELO APOIO COM ESTA FIC !

ESTOU FELIZ E SUPER SATISFEITA !

OBRIGADA NOVAMENTE POR TUDO !

Bem, aqui vamos nós...

Espero que vocês fiquem satisfeitas com o resultado final da fic...

Este é o FIM !

SNIF ! SNIF !

QUE TRISTE, NÉ ?

MAS SE VOCÊS GOSTAREM DO ENCERRAMENTO, ISSO É QUE IMPORTA !

Beijinhos...

Mary

* * *

**Dedicatória...**

_Rack-chan,_

_Querida Amigah..._

_Todos os agradecimentos do mundo a você !_

_Seus reviews foram mais do que especiais pra mim !_

_Eles me fizeram continuar quando eu pensava em parar !_

_Obrigada pela força e por tudo !_

_Dedico este capítulo especialmente a VOCÊ !_

_Que você encontre seu Edward e possa ser tão feliz quanto Edward e Bella nesta fic..._

_PARA SEMPRE !_

_E não se esqueça, todas nós temos uma puta interior dentro de nós, só precisamos do Edward certo para coloca-las para fora !_

_hahaha..._

_Com carinho..._

_De todo coração..._

_Mary_

* * *

**_VOCÊ É MEU DESTINO !_**

* * *

**Inspiração Musical: **

[...]

**Because you loved me - Celine Dion **

[...]

[...]

**Porque você me amou**

[...]

Por todas aquelas vezes que você me apoiou

Por toda a verdade que você me fez enxergar

Por toda a alegria que você trouxe para minha vida

Por tudo de errado que você transformou em certo

Por todo sonho que você tornou realidade

Por todo o amor que encontrei em você...

Eu serei eternamente grata, meu bem

Você é quem me sustentou

Nunca me deixou cair

Você é quem me acompanhou, através disso tudo

Você foi minha força quando eu estive fraca

Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar

Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver

Você enxergou o melhor que havia em mim

Me ergueu quando eu não conseguia alcançar

Você me deu fé porque você acreditou

Eu sou tudo o que sou...

Porque você me amou

Você me deu asas e me fez voar

Você tocou minha mão e eu pude tocar o céu

Eu perdi minha fé, você devolveu-a de volta pra mim

Você disse que estrela nenhuma estava fora de alcance

Você me apoiou e eu fiquei de pé

Eu tive seu amor, eu tive isso tudo

Sou grata por cada dia que você me deu

Talvez eu não saiba tanto, mas eu sei que isto é verdade

Eu fui abençoada porque fui amada por você !

Você foi minha força quando eu estive fraca

Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar

Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver

Você enxergou o melhor que havia em mim

Me ergueu quando eu não conseguia alcançar

Você me deu fé porque você acreditou

Eu sou tudo o que sou...

Porque você me amou

Você sempre esteve lá para mim

O vento carinhoso que me levava

Uma luz no escuro, brilhando seu amor na minha vida

Você tem sido minha inspiração

Em meio a mentiras você foi a verdade

Meu mundo é um lugar melhor por sua causa...

Porque você me ama !

[...]

* * *

**Capítulo 60**

* * *

**Edward**

Cheguei em casa mais cedo que Bella hoje...

Ela me ligou pedindo para voltar mais cedo, pois estava encrencada com a escola e só voltaria mais tarde.

Eu não gosto quando ela fica até mais tarde, principalmente agora que descobrimos que Bella está grávida de novo, eu acho que ela devia pegar leve.

Mas ela me disse que estava tentando adiantar tudo o que podia para quando tiver que se afastar na licença maternidade, e eu só pude concordar.

As meninas estavam na aula de balé e Tony ficou comigo para Ju ir pra casa.

No momento em que as meninas chegaram em casa, eu já tinha tomado banho e vestido uma camisa limpa.

Sue já tinha ido embora e eu estava fazendo o lanche para quando todos chegassem...

Fiz sanduíches de queijo cheddar, que eu sabia que eram os favoritos das crianças.

Tony estava sentado na mesa, brincando com Lego, enquanto eu fazia nosso lanche.

"Oi, papai! Você está cozinhando de novo?" - Marie perguntou entrando na cozinha...

Olhei para ela e sorri timidamente..."Oi, meu anjo! Sim, mamãe ainda está na escola !"

Ela sorriu largamente e veio me apertar, num abraço carinhoso...

"Estou feliz por isso, estamos famintas!" - ela murmurou contra a minha camisa...

Eu sorri e beijei o topo de sua cabeça..."Eu também, querida."

Ela se afastou e foi ao encontro de Tony...

"Oi, meu príncipe!" - Marie beijou a cabeça do irmão com carinho, e meu coração pulou no peito...

Tony vai fazer um aninho, daqui a pouco tempo...

Meu filho, é um menino inteligente e amoroso, é o nosso principezinho.

"Olha..." - ele murmurou sorrindo, e mostrando o carrinho que eu tinha feito pra ele brincar...

"Que lindo!" - ela disse pra ele...eu sorri mais...

"Eu vou arrumar nossa mesa de jantar, tudo bem ?" - ela perguntou animada...

"Sim, obrigada, meu anjo!" - eu disse aliviado e ela se deslocou para pegar a louça no armário...

"Papai!" - eu ouvi e olhei para a porta da cozinha e vi Carlie correndo em minha direção...

Eu sorri e lhe abracei, beijando sua cabeça... "Oi, meu anjo!"

"Oh, fez a barba, né ?" - ela observou e eu dei risada...

"Sim, fiz a barba hoje." - sussurrei...

Carlie sorriu... "Eu gosto assim, é melhor...fica mais bonito!"

"Ok..." - eu sorri e beijei sua testa...

"Cacá ! Cacá! Olha!" - Tony chamou animado, ela se virou e foi a seu encontro...

"Oh que lindo, meu príncipe!" - ela disse pra ele alegremente, o abraçando e beijando sua bochecha, antes de começar ajudar Marie a montar a mesa.

Eu apenas as observei com orgulho , antes de olhar para a mesa e ver Tony me olhando com seus olhinhos verdes curiosos...

Eu sorri para meu filho com amor...

"Vamos ligar pra mamãe ?" - perguntei a ele sorridente...

"É...!" - ele gritou e eu o tirei da sua cadeirinha e o peguei no colo para pegar meu celular...

Eu me sentei no sofá com ele no meu colo...e disquei seu número...

No segundo toque Bella atendeu...

"Oi, baby !" - ela respondeu sorrindo, tenho certeza...

"Oi, amor! Quero saber se você ainda vai demorar?"

"Não querido, estou indo em direção ao carro, chego em casa rapidinho...vocês já tomaram o lanche?"

"Não, amor! Por isso eu queria saber se você ia demorar, as meninas estão famintas!" -

"Estou chegando, baby ! Mas deixe elas comerem, amor! Eu não me importo!"

"Dá ! Dá !" - Tony tentava pegar o celular de mim e eu comecei a rir...

"É o Tony, né? Deixa eu falar com o meu anjinho!" - Bella disse rindo...

"Ok, baby ! Olhe, vou te esperar, dirija devagar e com cuidado, amor! Ate mais...te amo!" - eu disse rapidamente...

"Tô chegando, baby! Te amo!" - ela disse ainda rindo e eu passei o celular na mão dele...

"Fala oi pra mamãe!" - eu disse pra ele...

"Oi, meu anjo!" - eu ouvi a voz de Bella no telefone e Tony me olhou e deu um sorriso brilhante...

"É a mamãe?" - eu perguntei e ele só ria...estava feliz de falar com ela...

E ver a felicidade e o amor com que nosso filho falava com ela, me fez ter certeza de que nós éramos muito felizes.

Enquanto meu filho sorria para o telefone, apenas por ouvir a voz linda de sua mãe, eu sorria...

Bella ainda falava com ele...eu beijei carinhosamente seus cabelos, que ficaram castanhos com o tempo, igualzinho os da minha linda Bella...

Fiquei abraçado a ele...lembrando que eu cheguei a acreditar que não conseguiria ter um filho biológico com Bella.

Meu sorriso se alargou mais.

E agora, fomos surpreendidos com mais uma maravilhosa surpresa, que nos causou uma extrema alegria...

Em breve teremos mais um bebê em nossa casa, nosso segundo filho biológico.

Senti todo o amor em mim, crescer mais e mais em meu ser.

Eu sou um homem muito, muito afortunado.

Só tenho a agradecer aos Céus por tudo isso.

* * *

_Meses depois..._

* * *

**Bella**

Bem...

Aqui estou eu, grávida novamente.

Só que agora, presa em minha própria cama.

Sou uma gestante de oito meses e meio, e extremamente entediada.

Eu estou em repouso no leito permanente, desde a semana passada, seguindo as ordens da Dra. Karla...

Me reposicionei na cama, me acomodando confortavelmente, eu podia cheirar o perfume de Edward nos lençóis me fazendo mais calma.

Eu sorri e relaxei contra o travesseiro.

Eu me perguntei quanto tempo demoraria para voltar a minha rotina...ir pra escola, trabalhar e brincar com meus filhos, isso era um prazer pra mim.

Por enquanto minha vida é ficar deitada e ler romances, pelo menos por enquanto...

Edward diz que tenho que ter paciência, cuidar e proteger meu mais novo bebê, nosso segundo filho homem...mais uma alegria na nossa casa.

Ele insiste que devo me cuidar em dobro durante minha convalescença.

E já aproveitar para descansar bastante, já que com Tony com um aninho e mais um bebê recém-nascido, será como ter gêmeos.

Eu suspirei.

Eu coloquei o controle remoto na minha barriga enorme e senti quando o bebê me chutou.

"Oi, meu amor ! O que você quer, hein ? Mamãe te ama, sabia ?" - sussurrei pra ele sorrindo e passando a mão na minha enorme barriga.

Eu tenho tido algumas dores, desde a noite passada, mas achei que não era necessário contar a Edward.

Provavelmente são gases, consequência de toda a porcaria de salgadinho que eu comi durante o dia.

Especialmente hoje, eu me sentia estranha...

Passei o dia todo cochilando e assistindo telecine.

De repente acordei com uma sacudida, uma dor me rasgando ao meio...

"Ai, bebê !" - eu gemi, estava doendo.

Eu ouvi a porta do quarto abrir e Edward entrar...

"Bella?" - ele estava na porta, e parecia sexy como sempre.

"Oi, meu amor!" - eu disse ao vê-lo...mas logo gemi novamente quando outra dor me atingiu.

Levantei-me devagar, apertando minha barriga, me perguntando se isso ainda era indigestão.

"Que merda, Bella? Você não pode ficar fora da cama!" - Edward correu pro meu lado assim que me viu, logo suas mãos estavam me ajudando.

"Eu só preciso levantar e andar um pouco, Edward. Minha parte traseira está tipo, dura e dolorida."

"Tudo bem..." -ele disse e me acompanhou a andar um pouco no corredor, seus olhos verdes agravados com preocupação.

Outra dor atacou as minhas costas... "Ai...ai...ai...!" - eu gemi...

"Que isso, Bella?" - Edward me perguntou desesperadamente...

E em poucos segundos depois, senti um calor jorrar entre as minhas pernas e eu olhei para ele com surpresa.

"Ah, droga ! A bolsa estourou !" - eu gritei em espanto...

"Tudo bem, amor! Calma, estou aqui !" - ele disse calmamente...

"Edward, eu preciso de você para pegar minha sacola e me ajudar a descer as escadas...vou me trocar e depois vamos pro hospital..."

"Mas não deve ser nada, amor ! Dra. Karla disse que o parto não está previsto para mais de duas semanas!"

Eu assenti e tomei uma respiração profunda, quando outra dor me atacou...

"Oh Deus ! Bem, parece que estamos correndo antes do previsto."

Seus olhos se arregalaram com o pânico e suas mãos segurava minha barriga...

"Oh, porra ! Bella, ok...ok...vou levar a bolsa para o carro. Não desce as escadas sem mim !" - ele ordenou.

Ele me levou ao banheiro e me deixou lá para tomar banho, enquanto ele agarrou a bolsa que eu tinha embalado na semana passada do armário e foi pro carro.

Eu tomei meu banho e me troquei rapidamente...

Edward me ajudou a descer as escadas e eu vi Sue, que me beijou na testa e fomos pro carro em direção ao hospital.

Assim que chegamos ao hospital, todo o protocolo foi seguido.

Eu poderia dizer que meu marido protetor, estava muito nervoso, ele estava apertando minha mão forte.

Edward ficou comigo o tempo todo, eu me sentei em silêncio e se contorcia todas as vezes que as dores se tornaram mais fortes.

Meu amor dizia que me amava e que eu era linda o tempo todo...

E em pouco tempo eu estava dilatada o suficiente para ser levada até a sala de parto.

Tudo demorou muito, algo parecia estar errado.

Edward alisava meu cabelo, o tirando da minha testa, dizia que me amava e que ia dar tudo certo.

Sua mão gelada, segurava as minhas bem firme, me confortando e questionando a médica sempre que eu gemia com dor.

Eu pude ver que ele estava muito preocupado.

Ele estava com medo que eu morresse no parto, apesar dele nunca ter me falado isso, eu sei.

Mas Graças aos Cèus, às 6h20 da manhã, nasceu nosso segundo filho homem, Charlie Cullen.

Edward estava cheio de orgulho quando ele trouxe o bebê, em sua forma minúscula, todo enrolado numa manta verde claro.

Me senti esgotada, fiquei muito cansada, este foi um parto complicado, eu sei.

Eu estava com uma máscara de oxigênio e dois médicos trabalhando em mim agilmente.

Tentei levantar minhas mãos para segurá-lo, mas não consegui...

Edward ficou com ele no colo perto de mim, e seu sorriso logo foi sumindo de seus lábios.

Eu via seus lábios se mexendo, ele falava comigo, mas eu não conseguia entender nada.

Uma enfermeira tirou Charlie de seus braços e ele se aproximou de mim, terror em seus olhos.

Eu queria dizer que estava tudo bem, mas eu não podia me mover.

Havia algo de errado comigo, eu estava muito fraca e senti meus olhos fecharem sem minha vontade, era como se eu fosse sugada por algo.

E antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, escutei uma voz estridente e um apito ensurdecedor...

"Choque Hipovolémico !" - alguém gritou...

Várias pessoas a meu redor, correria, falatório...

Edward gritava..."Fica comigo, Bella! Fica comigo! Não me deixa!"

E eu tentei com toda a minha força não desistir, por ele, por nossos filhos.

Eu acordei num quarto de hospital, mas não parecia com meu quarto após o parto.

Pisquei atordoada e olhei ao redor...vi vários aparelhos em mim e Edward estava dormindo no sofá a meu lado.

Eu me desesperei...

Cadê meu bebê ?

Quando eu o chamei, ele me olhou chocado e apertou a campainha da enfermaria na mesma hora...

Os médicos vieram e me explicaram que meu bebê estava bem e saudável.

Eu estava na UTI...e que depois de uma grave hemorragia durante o parto, fiquei desacordada por cinco dias.

Eles fizeram alguns testes a mais e no mesmo dia a noite, tive permissão para ser transferida para o quarto com meu filho.

Eu estava ansiosa para ver meu bebê.

Assim que cheguei ao quarto, as enfermeiras me deram um banho a seco rápido, tiraram aquele avental da UTI e me ajudaram a colocar uma camisola minha.

Quando Edward entrou no quarto, vi o estado do meu marido...

Abatido e triste...

Seu olhar sofrido fez meu coração se quebrar.

Nós olhamos um para o outro, antes que ele deu dois passos e me agarrou com tanto afinco, que eu quase não podia respirar...

Ele chorou, me fazendo chorar também.

Edward me falou que em determinados momentos, pensou que eu não resistiria.

Mas no final, nós conseguimos !

Passamos por mais isso, juntos.

Edward trouxe Charlie a meu colo, e eu o segurei firme meu filho pela primeira vez...

Eu o beijei com todo o amor e carinho do mundo.

Nosso filho era lindo !

Meu marido, ficou a meu lado o tempo todo e nós dois nos maravilhamos com a perfeição de nosso bebê.

Mas infelizmente, na vida há altos e baixos...

Eu tive problemas sérios neste parto e perdi meu útero...não posso ter mais filhos.

Mas, eu não posso me queixar mais...

Eu já fui muito abençoada, eu só tenho a agradecer!

Logo, toda a nossa família veio ao hospital me visitar e ver o bebê, e foi uma grande festa !

Assim que voltamos para casa, nosso pequeno Charlie foi apresentado a seus irmãozinhos com todo amor e carinho.

E finalmente, Eu e Edward tínhamos a nossa família completa.

* * *

**_Anos depois..._**

* * *

**Edward**

Eu respirei fundo e abri a porta grande, logo dando de cara com Alice, Jasper... e suas meninas.

"Edward !" - Alice pulou sorrindo...

"Hey Ali...Jas...meninas ! Entrem !" - eu sorri e abracei minha irmã elétrica...

"E aí, Edward." - Jasper disse suavemente...eu balancei a cabeça e apertei sua mão.

Virei-me para as minhas sobrinhas gêmeas..."Olá meninas !" - eu acenei para Aline e Jane...antes de abraça-las...

"Oi, Tio Edward !" - elas me cumprimentaram...

"Cadê a Bella !" - Alice gritou...

Nós entramos e eles olharam em volta...

"Bella está na cozinha com a mamãe, está preparando o jantar...vai lá, Ali !" - eu disse e ela saiu correndo...

"Tio, cadê o Charlie?" - Jane me perguntou...

"Charlie e Tony estão na praia brincando, pode ir lá!" - respondi sorrindo...

"Ok, vamos falar com a Tia Bella e vamos lá, obrigada!" - Aline disse pra irmã...

"Não querem algo para beber, meninas?"

"Você tem coca-cola?" - Aline perguntou...eu assenti...

"Eu também quero, tio, por favor!" - Jane completou...

Caminhamos até o frigobar da sala e enquanto eu peguei suas cocas, ouvi passos de correria...

"Tio Jasper!" - Carlie e Marie gritaram …

"Oi, Carlie! Marie ! Como cresceram !" - Jasper olhou para elas sorrindo...e eles se abraçaram...

Logo as meninas abraçaram as priminhas e eu me virei para Jasper...

"Você gostaria de uma cerveja ou um vinho?" - eu balancei a cabeça...

"Puxa, um vinho seria maravilhoso, obrigado." - Jasper concordou e eu peguei o vinho e coloquei na taça pra ele...

Assim que eu entreguei a taça, eu nos levei para a cozinha.

Logo que entrei, eu ouvi as risadas de Alice, mamãe e Bella...

Eu vi Bella abrindo o forno...

"Esme, vê se isso está bom ?" - ela disse se endireitando, e se aproximando de minha mãe com a colher de pau, a estendendo para a boca dela.

Ela experimentou e balançou a cabeça... "Oh Deus, está perfeito."

"Uau ! Que bom !" - ela sorriu e se virou vendo eu e Jasper...

Seu sorriso brilhou..."Jasper ! Oi, pensei que não vinha aqui me cumprimentar! Como você está?" - ela perguntou colocando a colher para baixo e se aproximando dele, que a abraçou delicadamente...

Ele sorriu..."Bem, obrigado. Minhas meninas já vieram falar contigo ?"

"Sim...fica tranquilo!" - ela sorriu...

"Oi, Esme!" - ele disse abraçando minha mãe...

"Oi, Jas ! Estou tão feliz que vocês poderiam se juntar a nós." - minha mãe disse sorrindo.

"Claro que eu vinha! Não é todo dia que posso comer o Bacalhau perfeito de minha cunhada!" - ele piscou para Bella e todos deram risada...

"Sei...sei..." - Bella riu...

"Mas cadê os meninos ?" - Jasper perguntou pra mim...

"Os meninos estão lá na praia, tenho certeza !" - Bella respondeu...

"Em falar nisso, vai ver o que eles estão fazendo, Edward! Eu fico preocupada!" - ela disse pra mim e eu revirei meus olhos antes de sorrir...

"Eles estão sozinhos lá?" - Jas perguntou...

"Não ! Sue e Ju estão com eles...nem posso pensar nisso !" - Bella riu...

"Bem, eu vou lá ver o que eles estão aprontando, já volto !" - eu disse a Bella que sorriu e voltou para o fogão.

"Eu vou contigo, Edward!" - Jasper disse e nos dirigimos a praia...

Nós caminhamos até a praia e logo avistei no pequeno parque que mandei fazer, meus meninos e minhas sobrinhas nos aparelhos.

Sue e Ju estavam lá tomando conta das crianças...

Eu e Jasper observamos as crianças um pouco e logo voltamos a cozinha.

Pouco tempo depois, Ben e Angela chegaram com seus filhos, Sabrina e Pablo.

"Mãe!" - Aline entrou na cozinha arrastando Tony pela mão...

"Oi, Aline ?" - Alice perguntou, sorrindo.

"É verdade que Tony é mais velho que eu ?" - Aline perguntou e depois respirou fundo...

"Sim, é verdade ! Ele tem 6 anos e você, Jane e Charlie tem 5 anos ! Ele é só um aninho mais velho." - Alice suspirou de forma adequada e Aline acenou com a cabeça.

"Viu ? Eu te disse!" - Tony disse para sua prima que encolheu os ombros e todos demos risada.

"Aline, onde está sua irmã?" - Aline encolheu os ombros.

"Ela está lá fora com Charlie e Pablo, brincando no pula-pula!" - ela disse revirando os olhos.

"Tudo bem!" - Alice concordou...

"E quantos anos tem o Pablo, Tio!" - minha sobrinha perguntou a Ben...

"Ele tem a mesma idade de Tony, 6 anos!" - Ben disse sorrindo...

"Ele é da mesma classe que eu...e é meu melhor amigo, né pai ?" - Tony disse vindo em minha direção e olhando pra mim, seus olhinhos verdes orgulhosos do amigo.

"É verdade, filho !" - eu disse e beijei sua cabeça...

"Vamos apostar quem chega primeiro no escorregador ?" - Aline disse para ele e na mesma hora eles saíram correndo lá pra fora...

"Cuidado !" - minha mãe gritou para eles...

Jasper olhou pra mim e nós sorrimos um pro outro.

Eu ouvi a porta da frente aberta e ouvi uma voz muito familiar...

"Bella ! Eddie ! Cheguei ! " - Bella olhou para cima e viu quando Emmett e Rosalie entraram na cozinha.

"Ei, chegou o grande urso !" - Bella disse com um sorriso deslumbrante...e ele sorriu largamente.

Emmett pegou Bella em um abraço de urso e girou em torno dela, que riu e bateu o braço até que ele a deixou para baixo.

"Ei, amigah ! O que há para o jantar?" - Rose revirou os olhos e abraçou Bella.

Eu olhei para cima para ver Emma entrar correndo na cozinha...

"Oi, tio!" - ela gritou me abraçando...

"Oi, princesa!" - eu disse sorrindo...

"Tio Emmet !" - nós ouvimos gritos e Emmett olhou animado para Charlie e Tony que correram em direção a ele, se jogando em seu abraço...

"Hey seus moleques ! Poxa, vocês estão comendo fermento, é ?" - ele disse rindo e meus filhos davam risadas deliciosas...

"Ed? Como está, mano?" - ele perguntou colocando os meninos para baixo e me dando um abraço breve...

"Estou bem, Em !" - eu sorri...retribuindo o abraço...

Eu ouvi um forte suspiro e olhou para o lado e vi Rosalie saindo do abraço de Bella, lentamente...

Sua barriga estava enorme da gravidez, embora ela parecia que daria a luz a qualquer momento...

"Oi, Rose?" - eu chamei lentamente, e ela sorriu.

"Hey, Edward !" - ela riu e, em seguida, me deu um abraço apertado.

"E aí, Rose..como está indo ?" - perguntei e ela encolheu os ombros e se sentou em uma cadeira bem devagar...

"Grávida e cansada." - ela disse sorrindo...

Eu balancei a cabeça... "É...dá pra perceber !" - eu disse rindo...

Emmett riu e se virou para mim...

"Oh mano? Onde está toda a cerveja?" - perguntou ele...

"Na geladeira do Bar! Vá buscar !" - eu gritei pra ele...

"Beleza !" - ele disse fazendo uma dança e todos riram...

"Olha, o jantar está pronto!" - Bella disse pra mim...

"Vamos colocar a mesa!" - Alice disse...

"Sim, vamos pedir a ajuda das crianças pra isso !" - Bella disse a Alice e apontou pro armário...

"Ok..." - Alice balançou a cabeça...

Bella caminhou até lá fora e gritou de repente... "Crianças!"

Eu dei risada de seu jeito mandão...

Me aproximei do armário e comecei a puxar os pratos de plástico para fora junto com Alice.

E então as crianças apareceram na cozinha e cada uma saía com um prato de plástico e um copo na mão em direção a mesa.

Parecia uma creche !

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Cristo, quantas crianças temos correndo nesta casa ?" - perguntei a Bella que entrava na cozinha novamente...

Eu poderia dizer pela sua expressão, que ela estava contando mentalmente, tentando descobrir quantos eram.

"De crianças pequenas há seis...Tony e Charlie...Pablo...Emma...Aline e Jane! Mas ainda tem as meninas de dez anos...que são um pouco maior...Marie, Carlie e Sabrina." - Bella disse ao meu lado e eu olhei para ela chocado...

"Nove crianças?" - eu perguntei...

"Sim...nove crianças!" - Bella riu...

"Puxa, Edward ! Valeu por nos chamar...Pablo e Sabrina adoram vir aqui !" - Ben disse rindo...

"É claro ! Tem uma praia deserta...um parquinho só pra eles e um monte de crianças, aqui é praticamente um paraíso !" - Angela riu...

"Não esquenta, cara! Na verdade, o prazer é meu ! Bella fica tão feliz ! Parece que esta casa nunca é completa a menos que tenha umas cinquenta pessoas andando por aqui." - eu disse rindo com eles...

Eu vi, quando as crianças vinham, pegavam as travessas e ajudaram a levar as comidas e as saladas lá para fora, no buffet.

Em determinado momento, todos foram lá pra fora, ficando apenas eu e Bella na cozinha...

"Baby ? Nos temos mesas o suficiente, vão caber todos?" - eu perguntei, inseguro e Bella riu.

"Tem, amor ! São duas mesas ! Uma mesa para os adultos e as crianças tem sua própria mesa do outro lado da varanda." - ela explicou antes de caminhar até mim...

Ela sorria seu sorriso lindo e me puxou para um abraço apertado...

"Eu já disse que te amo hoje, Sr. Cullen ?"

"Huummm?" - eu fiz que pensei..."Não, eu não me lembro!" - eu balancei a cabeça e sorri torto pra ela...

"Bem, mas eu te amo...bastantão assim!" - ela disse rindo e me beijando rapidamente...

Eu dei risada de seu jeitinho alegre...

"Eu também te amo, baby!" - eu disse sorrindo...

Nós demos um beijinho rápido, antes de ouvirmos gritos e assovios altos vindo lá de fora...

"Jesus ! O que é isso?" - eu questionei...

"Isso, é a família Cullen reunida, amor!" - Bella riu antes de me puxar para a grande varanda.

Este lugar parecia uma casa de loucos.

Mas ainda assim, eu sabia...

Era a nossa casa.

* * *

**_Muitos Anos Depois..._**

* * *

**Marie**

Para dizer que eu estava preocupada com a mamãe era um eufemismo.

Eu nunca tinha a visto tão catatônica em minha vida.

Era como se alguém tivesse arrancado sua alma para fora dela.

Ela não estava mais completa.

Eu sabia que a única coisa que poderia fazer a mãe desistir de toda a felicidade dela era eu e meus irmãos.

Ela estava fazendo um auto-sacrifício, e eu nunca percebi a extensão até agora.

Depois do ocorrido, eu esperava que ela ia começar a reagir em poucos dias, mas a semana passou num borrão silêncioso.

Ninguém falou nada para mamãe hoje, que só saiu do quarto dela para organizar nossas refeições.

Ela estava trabalhando no piloto automático, e eu podia ver em seu olhar sem brilho.

Ela não estava realmente com a gente, ela foi muito longe em sua mente, num lugar seguro.

Bella e Edward, meus pais, envelheceram juntos, e viram seus filhos crescerem seguros e protegidos, dentro de um lar extremamente amoroso.

Eu parei na varanda e meu coração se apertou ao vê-la...

"Mamãe, Hey?" - eu chamei na esperança de trazer alguma paz e distração pra ela...

Ela olhou para trás, e sorriu tristemente pra mim...

"O que foi, meu anjo?" - sua voz soou fraca e sem vida...

"Posso fazer alguma coisa pra senhora, quer comer ou beber alguma coisa ?"

Ela negou com a cabeça e enrugou o nariz, logo voltando a olhar para o mar... "Não, meu anjo! Obrigada."

Suspirei frustada...

Faz duas semanas que Edward Cullen, meu amado pai, morreu, aos 85 anos, vítima de uma gripe forte, que logo virou uma pneumonia...

Ele se foi, nos deixando com um buraco enorme em nosso peito.

A meu pedido, estamos todos aqui, na casa de praia, junto com mamãe, tentando juntar os caquinhos dela, que parece fora de si.

Todos os meus irmãos estão aqui, eles sabem que na verdade, mamãe não vai durar muito sem ele, ela não aguentará.

Papai e mamãe foram pais maravilhosos...

Nossa infância foi tremendamente feliz e prospera.

Cada um de nós tivemos espaço para crescer e nos desenvolver como indivíduos.

Somos saudáveis mentalmente e fisicamente.

Eu, Marie, me formei como mamãe, sou uma Pedagoga, Especializada em Educação Infantil e depois que ela se aposentou, tomei posse da diretoria da Escola Cullen, que agora também é Faculdade.

Sou casada com um Engenheiro e tenho duas filhas lindas.

Carlie, se formou em Administração de Empresas e se Especializou em Negócio Exterior...assim que se formou foi trabalhar com papai e anos depois tomou as rédeas da empresas Cullen, e ela realmente se parece demais com ele, seu jeito forte e sério, impõe respeito onde quer que ela vá.

Meu irmão, Tony é um médico , como vovô Carlisle. Ele se Especializou em Pediatria, é casado, e tem um filho.

Meu irmão mais novo, Charlie, é um músico, se formou em Música Clássica e é um produtor musical.

Todos nós somos felizes e realizados, mas minha maior preocupação é Carlie.

Minha irmã, sempre soube que é adotada, ela se apegou a meu pai de jeito surreal.

Nunca trouxe um namorado para nos conhecer, diz que nunca nenhum homem chamou sua atenção, e que papai é o único homem perfeito e correto.

Nem preciso dizer que mamãe fez ela fazer Terapia depois que notou isso.

O seu Psicólogo, Dr. Thomas, é um bom homem, ele trata dela a mais de cinco anos e já se tornou um membro de nossa família.

Mamãe e papai apoiavam este relacionamento, mas Carlie nunca assumiu nada.

Quando papai morreu, eu pensei que Carlie fosse surtar, ela se desesperou e perdeu o foco de tudo.

Mas Thomas está segurando a barra com ela, tentando salvar o resto que sobrou da minha irmãzinha.

Tony, Charlie e eu, estamos tentando desesperadamente dar força para a mamãe, pois sua postura foi assustadora.

Ela não derramou uma só lágrima na nossa frente.

Ela consolou Carlie e a todos nós o tempo todo.

O que foi extremamente estranho.

Eu ouvi seu soluço sentido hoje, quando ela abriu seu armário e pegou numa camisa de papai por acaso, mas logo ela sorriu tristemente para mim, me abraçou e foi pro banheiro.

Estou aqui, olhando para ela.

Tão velhinha e tão triste.

Não sei o que fazer.

"Hey, querida. O que está acontecendo?" - eu ouvi a voz do meu irmão Tony em meu ouvido, antes que ele me beijou na bochecha.

"Oi, querido! Estou vendo mamãe! Ela parece tão triste, não sei como anima-la."

"Vem, vamos ficar com ela!" - meu outro irmão Charlie pegou minha mão e me puxou...

"Oi, mãe ! O que a senhora está pensando, hein ?" - meu irmão Tony perguntou...

"Eu estava aqui pensando...me lembro quando você disse a Carlisle..."Eu quero ser Pediatra quando eu ficar velho, vovô !" e ele pirou de fellicidade, foi tão bonito de se ver !" - ela falou com os olho marejados...

Eu balancei minha cabeça para ela, sorrindo...

"Bem, eu cumpri o que eu prometi !" - ele respondeu sorridente...

"Sim, e ele se sentiu tão feliz e realizado." - ela completou rindo...

"Hey, eu quero rir também!" - Carlie disse vindo em direção a nossa mãe e beijando seu rosto...

"Oi, meu anjo! Dormiu bem?" - mamãe perguntou...

"Sim, eu dormi bem, mamãe ! E a senhora, conseguiu descansar ?"

"Sim...o comprimido que Thomas me deu foi ótimo!" - ela sorriu...

Carlie foi sentar ao lado de Charlie, acarinhando seu cabelo...

"Isso aqui..." - mamãe apontou para todos nós..."Os meus filhos juntos e unidos...me faz feliz e realizada!"

Ela se inclinou para a frente, pegando nossas mãos...

"Vocês sabem, eu não poderia passar dia após dia sem Edward e sem vocês. Eu me sentiria vazia, oca por dentro. Obrigada por largarem suas vidas pra ficarem aqui comigo, meus anjos." - ela beijou nossas mãos...

"Aaaawww, mamãe!" - Carlie disse se inclinando para ela e todos voamos para cima das duas, as abraçando...

Mamãe riu com diversão pela primeira vez em duas semanas.

"Você é a rainha desta família, mamãe! Nós precisamos de você!" - Carlie disse emocionada...

"Você é nosso exemplo!" - eu sussurrei...

"E nossa força!" - Carlie completou...

"Nós te amamos, mãe!" - Tony murmurou...

"Muito...muito...muito, Dona Isabella! Não vai se livrar de nós tão cedo, viu ?" - Charlie completou...e ela riu.

Eu balancei a cabeça, orgulhosa de meus irmãos...

"Ih, eu acho que eu não vou durar muito, meus amores !" - ela balançou a cabeça com firmeza.

E nós engolimos em seco, olhando uns para os outros.

"Eu preciso que vocês me prometam algumas coisas." - ela disse nos olhando seriamente...

"Quero meus filhos sempre unidos." - ela nos intimou e todos assentimos com a cabeças...

"O diálogo é sempre a solução, ok? Se respeitem e se amem, lembrem do que eu e Edward ensinamos!"

Eu suspirei.

"Marie? Você tem que me prometer que vai ficar de olho em Carlie, certo ? Eu me preocupo com ela!"

"Hey ! Pára mamãe ! Estou aqui, viu !" - Carlie chiou e todos rimos...

"Eu te conheço, Carlie! Você se faz de durona, mas é muito sensível, igualzinho a seu pai!" - ela disse com autoridade e minha irmã engoliu em seco...

"Eu sei, mamãe! Vou ficar de olho nela, fica tranquila !" - eu sussurrei a tranquilizando...

"Charlie? Você tomou as rédeas da Fundação de seu pai, quero que você continue sua obra!"

"Pode deixar, mãe! Eu não vou abandonar a Fundação, era importante para o papai, e é por isso que eu quero continuar a ajudar as crianças que estão precisando."

"Era isso que eu queria ouvir !" - ela sorriu largamente...

"É só dizer o que a senhora precisa, mãe!" - Tony perguntou...

"Eu só quero que vocês fiquem bem, só isso !"

Meus olhos ardiam e eu pisquei para conter as lágrimas, minha garganta muito grossa com a emoção para falar...

"Mamãe, parece que a senhora está arrumando tudo para partir!"

Ela suspirou..."Mas eu estou."

"Mãe !" - Carlie gritou...

"Cristo, mãe!" - Tony gemeu...

"Pára, mãe ! Não diga isso nem brincando!" - Charlie rosnou...

Eu me inclinei para a frente, descansando o meu rosto em minhas mãos...

"Por que é tão difícil de acompanhar? Essa é a realidade...eu não sei quando vou...assim como Edward não sabia...estou velha e preciso me preparar!" - ela murmurou, arqueando as sobrancelhas para mim...

Eu suspirei, arqueando minha sobrancelha...

"Porque você tem que falar sobre isso, mãe? Eu só estou tentando entender, nós sabemos que a senhora está triste e nós também...estamos preocupados, mãe !"

"Não precisa, meus anjos! A verdade é uma só ! A vida tem que continuar ! Eu só quero aproveitar o tempo com vocês!" - ela acarinhou nossos rostos...

"Mãe ! Eu...eu não posso nem pensar em te perder, pelo amor de Deus!" - eu beijei sua mão...lágrimas caindo de meus olhos...

"Hey meu anjo ?" - ela levantou minha cabeça...

"Eu...eu não quero deixar vocês tristes, me perdoem !" - ela se desculpou, dor e sofrimento em seus olhos...

"Mamãe, você não pode dizer essas coisas para nós...dói demais!" - Tony disse seus olhos com lágrimas...

"Me desculpem ! Eu..só...eu ainda não consigo lidar e entender as emoções..estou tentando me controlar aqui...é tudo demais pra mim...eu nem sei o que pensar...ou sentir tudo o que está ondulando através de mim." - ela sussurrou...

"Eu entendo, mamãe!" - Charlie pegou sua mão e beijou..

Ninguém disse nada por um tempo, apenas o som do mar nos cercava...

"Edward era o meu destino ! Quando nos encontramos eu soube, eu senti...foi mágico !" - ela disse e sorriu depois, provavelmente lembrando de alguma coisa...

Todos nós sorrimos, mas lágrimas caiam de nossos olhos...

"E agora ? O que eu faço ? Eu não sei como vou viver sem ele!" - ela pôs a mão no rosto e chorou pela primeira vez e todos nós choramos juntos com ela...

Falar sobre ele, e o tempo que passaram juntos, era obviamente, abrir a ferida novamente, simplesmente por causa da dor e da falta que ela sente dele o tempo todo.

Mas não havia como ela não se lembrar, se sua presença era constante na casa e em suas memórias, após todos esses anos.

Mamãe e papai vivam juntos o tempo todo.

Eu tentava me policiar, pois em qualquer assunto que falávamos, era difícil demais, lhe dar alguma resposta sem falar sobre papai, ou fazê-la lembrar dele, e cheguei ao ponto que eu não sabia mais o que fazer e sentir, tampouco.

Mas por outro lado, eu estava absolutamente cheia de orgulho de meus irmãos, vê-los unidos e aqui, dando força a ela.

Eu entendi naquele momento, que tudo que mamãe precisava na verdade, era ter certeza de que íamos ficar bem sem ela...e aí tudo acabava.

Eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo e ela partiria para sempre.

E pra mim, em minha história, era uma questão de honra, continuar com o legado de minha mãe.

Tive o imenso prazer de conviver com essa mulher maravilhosa, que adotou duas crianças em seu coração, nos assumiu como dela, nos educou com amor, força e paz suficiente.

Uma esposa carinhosa, forte e submissa ao mesmo tempo, que foi fiel e companheira até o fim, amando e acompanhando papai, sempre com muita humildade.

Uma profissional segura e competente...totalmente comprometida com a Escola, e com a educação e formação de seus alunos.

Fora o quão agradecida eu sou a Deus, por ter visto e acompanhado de perto o desejo de meus pais, de ajudar e dar apoio para os outros.

"Vamos entrar mãezinha, está ficando frio ! Podemos falar sobre mais histórias de papai antes de dormir, se é isso que a senhora quer, ok ?" - eu disse suavemente, enquanto ela se levantou e se virou para me dar um abraço.

Mas logo saiu do meu abraço e foi para os braços de meu irmão Tony...ela o abraçou forte...e lágrimas caiam dos olhos do meu irmão.

Ela se afastou e limpou nossas lágrimas, sorrindo tristemente para nós...antes de ir para os braços de Carlie, a abraçando fortemente.

Meu peito novamente se encheu de orgulho por ela...

Mesmo no auge de sua dor, minha mãe ainda pensava em nossa dor.

E então, numa de suas brincadeiras corriqueiras, meu outro irmão Charlie, pegou ela no colo sem sua permissão, a fazendo gritar de surpresa.

Ele correu para dentro de casa com ela, que sorria largamente.

Eu dei risada com a cena e olhei para Tony e Carlie que também davam risada mas com os olhos marejados.

Somos uma família abençoada.

[…]

[…]

**_Meses depois..._**

Depois daquele dia, mamãe nunca mais chorou, e se concentrou em viver para nós.

Minha irmã Carlie se casou apenas no civil com Dr. Thomas e foi um lindo casamento.

Mamãe acompanhou de perto a organização, foram poucos convidados, mas foi realmente uma bela comemoração.

Ela continuou morando na casa de praia e eu e meus irmãos fizemos um acordo..

Nós nos reuníamos todo final de semana...

Chegavamos na casa de praia na sexta a noite e íamos embora aos domingos a tarde.

Queríamos aproveitar todo o tempo que ainda nos restava com ela.

Mamãe fez nossas comidas e nossos doces prediletos, brincou, passeou conosco...

Foi totalmente dedicada a seus filhos e seus netos.

Papai sempre era lembrado com amor e carinho...nunca com tristeza.

Mas...

Há um momento em que todas as coisas boas chegam ao fim, e infelizmente isso serve para nossa família também.

E exatamente seis meses depois que Edward Cullen, meu amado pai morreu...

Bella Cullen, sua devotada esposa, numa manhã de domingo ensolarada, simplesmente não acordou mais.

Minha linda e amada mãezinha morreu dormindo.

Ela partiu, pois já havia cumprido seu destino.

Assim, ela foi atrás de seu eterno amor.

Edward e Bella, deixaram para seus filhos, o exemplo de amor, carinho, doação, generosidade...

E o amor incondicional.

A melhor de todas as heranças.

**_Fim_**

* * *

**SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE ! SÓ LOVE !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Hey lindas...

Aaawwwww...

EU TÔ CHORANDO AQUI !

PUXA ! MAS E AÍ ?

EU MEREÇO UM REVIEW BEM BONITO, NÃO É ?

VIVA O AMOR !

BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO DE TODAS !

OBRIGADA POR ACOMPANHAR MINHA FIC !

QUE DEUS AS ABENÇOE MUITO !

MARY BLO

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Acompanhem minhas outras fics:**

_* Lição de Vida_

_* Sobrecarregados de Posse_

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


End file.
